Lost Souls
by Ulti-SG
Summary: "El dragón y los cerezos protegerán a la Tierra... o la destruirán..." (Crossover entre Card Captor Sakura & Shaman King) Por petición de varios lectores, vuelvo a subir este fanfic que acabé en el 2008. Espero lo disfruten.
1. 01 Año nuevo

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 1**

 *** Año nuevo, esperanzas de un futuro mejor.**

 _\- Dios... Protege a mi familia...- Masaki Amamiya_

Sus delicados pasos resonaban a través de las estrechas paredes de las catacumbas por las que se desplazaba inmersa en la oscuridad del lugar. Solo se guiaba por la minúscula luz que miraba al final de un largo pasillo.

Sus pies descalzos la llevaron al interior de una cámara secreta de grandes complexiones, en la cual se desplazó con solemnidad al encontrarse rodeada por los Colosos de su pueblo. Ante su presencia en aquel recinto, la llama que anteriormente le había servido de guía se extendió mágicamente, encendiendo antorchas y jarros que contenían fuego sagrado.

El olor del incienso era perceptible para su olfato. Caminó hasta subir a un pequeño relieve por unas escalinatas, sintiendo el calor de las llamas que lograban translucir sus delicadas vestimentas, exhibiendo sus dotes femeninos.

Se arrodilló en medio de aquel altar frente a la escultura, que comparada con las que se encontraban formadas en dos líneas paralelas a su alrededor, resultaba la más monumental de todas por su gran tamaño. Sus ojos color esmeralda contemplaron al imponente Ra, el padre solar de todos los dioses de su nación.

Inclinó el mentón, juntando sus manos en forma de oración al momento de cerrar sus ojos, permitiéndole a su largo cabello café el recaer sobre su rostro para después comenzar a hablar en su idioma natal- Venerables dioses, estoy por comenzar la travesía por la cual he sido preparada desde los inicios de mi vida, como fue su mandato- hablaba a manera de oración- Solicito sus bendiciones ante mi partida. Bríndenme la fortaleza para cumplir mi misión, y que no sean los deseos de mi corazón lo que impulse mis acciones sino su guía divina y protectora. Concédanme la capacidad de ajusticiar a mis enemigos sin remordimiento.

Ante sus palabras, pareciese que las llamas ganaran vitalidad y que poco a poco parecieran tornarse de un color escarlata, seguidos de extraños sonidos que comenzaron a emerger, como murmullos apenas captables a sus oídos, provenientes de las estatuas mismas.

\- Condúzcanme por el camino indicado hacia la victoria ante mis enemigos, y si he de convertirme en guía de aquella que se encuentra agraciada por ustedes, concédanme la sabiduría para mostrarle el camino y el poder para protegerla...

Ante el final de sus palabras, un rayó escarlata emergió del cetro que la estatua del dios Ra sujetaba en sus manos, el cual y golpeó directamente a la mujer en el pecho. Ante la presencia de aquella energía golpeándola, su cuerpo se elevó del suelo hasta alcanzar la altura de la estatua del Rey de los Dioses Egipcios.

Ante esos momentos en los que sentía tanto un terrible dolor recorrer sus huesos y piel, de igual forma sentía una fuerza renovadora y confortante recorriendo su ser, escuchando con atención un mensaje que solo fue percibido por ella entre los murmullos que aumentaron el tono de resonancia.

Repentinamente todo se silenció, y al instante la luz escarlata de Ra se esfumó, liberando el cuerpo que mantenía a flote y que cayera pesadamente.

Le privaron la agonía de golpear el suelo tan bruscamente cuando unos brazos semihumanos la tomaron, salvándola de tan abrupta caída.

La mujer emitió un ligero gemido al resentir un calor tremendo en el pecho. Levantó su vista a su salvador entonces, olvidándose de su malestar solo para contemplar a la criatura tan magnifica que hizo acto de presencia, comprendiendo entonces lo que sucedía.

Sonrió ampliamente a aquel ser que lograba mantenerse de pie en un cuerpo similar al humano pero con piel de color negro, poseyendo una cabeza que simulaba a la de un galgo, adornado por vestimentas metálicas antiguas.

Volvió su atención entonces en su pecho, palpando con su mano en donde aquel rayo de energía la golpeo, y ahora había dejado una quemadura tras traspasar el manto que la cubría, una marca con una figura que ella conocía perfectamente.

Entendió entonces que los dioses le habían otorgado su bendición y la mejor de las protecciones, sin mencionar que le han brindado a un aliado poderoso, a alguien de sus mismas filas... Se sintió complacida y afortunada de tener a su lado como aliado al dios de las tormentas...

Abrió sus ojos con rapidez, aun recostada sobre la suave cama de su habitación. Entre la oscuridad estiró la mano hacia la mesita continua, encendiendo la sencilla lámpara cuya luz iluminó tenuemente la habitación. Miró con ternura la forma en la que Dash (Carrera) se mantenía acurrucado sobre su abultada colcha por lo que se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo y poder salir de la cama, lográndolo con éxito. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó asiento, extrayendo de los cajones una libreta en cuya pasta se encontraba grabado su propio símbolo mágico junto con su nombre, comenzó a escribir una vez que encontrase una hoja en blanco.

Desde algún tiempo atrás, había recibido el consejo de Kaho Mizuki sobre tener un control sobre sus sueños los cuales y podían ser premoniciones o imágenes de un pasado, sueños que podrían ser importantes el preservar cuando menos en registros sencillos como aquellos. Un 'Diario de Sueños' se podría decir, el cual y debía ser protegido por algunos conjuros y personalizarlo como ya lo había hecho.

Las ultimas semanas habían sido muy repetidas las noches en la que un sueño lograba preocuparla o llamar su atención, si hojeara aquel diario seguramente repasaría las visiones sobre siluetas humanas hechas por fuego de diferentes colores que se desintegraban cuando una columna de oscuridad las consumía; dos jóvenes exactamente iguales volviéndose uno solo ; una mujer, la cual solo podía ver su silueta oscura al encontrarse respaldada por una cegadora luz, se movía con gracia en sus movimientos, sosteniendo un largo rosario que resonaba ante cada alzamiento de la mujer; y así sucesivamente. Trataba de encontrar significados de todos ellos, pero aun no era capaz de descifrar lo que sus sueños intentaban alertarle, y eso le preocupaba, ya que sabía que ante el comienzo de sus visiones... el desastre se aproximaba. ¡No! No debía ser tan pesimista, no quería pensar si quiera que algo malo pudiese ocurrir, no en aquellos tiempos en que la 'paz' había sido tan corta y aun las heridas emocionales se encontraban abiertas... Aun había tanto dolor en el mundo como para que más calamidades pudiesen sacudirlo nuevamente...

Ha tratado de no mostrarse angustiada, ni tampoco decir a los demás sobre esto y muchas otras cosas que la atormentaban... De nuevo debía ocultar su tristeza y su preocupación hacia los demás para no alarmarlos... Pero debía ser sincera consigo misma, no había podido dejar de fingir el que 'todo esta bien y todo estará siempre bien', en ocasiones se encontraba cansada de ocultar sus sentimientos pero no encontraba salida, deseaba mantener las esperanzas de los demás sobre un futuro mejor en el que sus vidas podrían reestablecerse.

Trato de conservar su serenidad, por lo que concentró su mente en tratar de escribir lo que había visto de la forma más detallada posible: la descripción del lugar, la chica que había visto y aquella criatura. Con su lápiz alcanzó a dibujar el símbolo que había visto grabado en su pecho... Le resultaba familiar, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes aquí en su propia casa. Se esforzó por recordar pero... Sintió cómo es que Dash se postró sobre su cabeza, distrayéndola por completo al tratar de acaparar su atención.

Ella tomó al cuadrúpedo del que recibió varias muestras de afecto. Recargó ligeramente el asiento para poder mimar a la criatura que buscó arrullo en sus brazos. Mientras acariciaba su bello pelaje no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en el cambio que sus pequeñas cartas trajeron consigo en su actitud después de aquella convivencia con un hombre al que jamás terminaría de agradecer sus atenciones... Habían transcurrido alrededor de dos meses desde aquel momento en que observó aquella silueta serpentina surcando los cielos de Tomoeda; Yue le había explicado lo que sucedió en parte y se sentía un poco triste al pensar en que jamás lo veria de nuevo, sabía que Yue, Kero y sus cartas sentían lo mismo, pero encontraba conforte en sus palabras y promesas hechas...

Resintió el frío entonces, mirando algunos copos de nieve sobre el vitral una vez que hubiese echado un vistazo a su calendario, contemplando el circulo con letras rojas que marcaba este día- Año Nuevo.

Pensó en lo que sucedería una vez apareciera el sol, como era de costumbre irían al templo a orar, prepararían alguna sabrosa comida y postres y de igual forma harían una visita al cementerio, el cual y estimaba se encontraría concurrido.

No podía decir que aquellas fechas pasadas que debían significar dicha y convivencia con la familia y seres amado habían resultado del todo agradables... pensar que para muchas personas había sido la primera navidad y año nuevo en la que la pasarían con la ausencia de algún miembro importante de su familia... Que tristeza sentía hacia los demás. No importaba que pasaran 20 o 50 años, jamás podrás perdonarse por lo ocurrido y en ocasiones creía que solo estaba viviendo un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría y se encontraría aun poseída por ese espíritu... Por más que Eriol se lo aseguró, no creía encontrarse del todo a salvo... había algo que le impedía sentirse segura...

Miró de forma vacía los copos que se deslizaban por su ventana, pensando en lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos meses: Aún se mantenía dentro del grupo comunitario para el reestablecimiento de las zonas más dañadas, ayudando en la construcción de nuevos hogares para aquellos quienes lo habían perdido, ayuda en el hospital para aquellos pacientes que aun después de tantos meses aun se mantenían en recuperación de sus lesiones, acudir a los cultivos que se sembraron en los terrenos propicios y ayudar en el mantenimiento y recolección de los viveres los cuales y se encontraban en ocasiones escazos al no alcanzar a satisfacer las necesidades de las personas ya que no era lo mismo suplir alimentos naturales que los enlatados y congelados; aun con la comida y viveres que el gobierno les proporcionaban, la comunidad se encargó en organizar la creación de pequeñas hortalizas que se han desarrollado adecuadamente gracias a su intervención, no por nada algunas de sus cartas eran capaces de dotar de fertilidad a los nuevos campos y que los frutos se desarrollaran con mayor rapidez; y eso es solo poco de las tantas actividades que durante por días llevaba a cabo... Pero aun con su esfuerzo, no se sentía completamente satisfecha, jamás lograría reponer el daño que había causado y ello lo atormentaria el resto de su vida...

Dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, mirando el reloj que marcaba una hora cercana al amanecer, y ante su falta de sueño decidió bajar y preparar un suculento desayuno para el glotón de Kero y su padre quien parecía haber adoptado las malas costumbres del guardián en cuanto a glotonería.

Dash permaneció sobre el hombro de su dueña y la acompañó.

Al caminar entre la oscuridad y pasar por el cuarto de su padre, notó como es que la luz del interior se encontraba encendida, seguramente se encontraba trabajando en ese 'proyecto' del que no habla mucho pero que sí logra consumir parte de sus horas de sueño. Fujitaka Kinomoto la pasaba atareado todo el día al igual que su hija, su carácter amable y comprensivo jamás dejaría de acudir y ayudar a los necesitados, solo en la noche es capaz de dedicarse un poco de tiempo el cual y aprovechaba en vez de dormir en su trabajo, algo que en si no mortificaba a Sakura, pero si la mantenía curiosa... Ya había preguntado algunas sobre este, pero su padre solo emitía una sonrisa y le decía - Pronto lo sabrás, no desesperes.

Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba, no sin antes haber 'saludado a su madre'.

\- Creo que preparare unos waffles, seguro a Kero le encantaran- dijo con cierta alegría. No había duda que el cocinar aun lograba trazar una genuina sonrisa en la joven Sakura- ¿Tu también quieres Dash?- preguntó amigablemente a lo que la criatura solo movió con efusividad su cola y alzó las orejas, sabiendo que estaba de acuerdo.

Cada una de las Cartas Sakura ahora parecían poseer una seguridad ante el mundo exterior como nunca antes, eso alegraba a su dueña, el poder verlos tan activos y contentos, solo desearía que no se encontrasen limitados por aquellas paredes... Seguramente la vida en aquel otro mundo resultaba mucho más gratificante que esta...

A aquellas horas de la madrugada resultaba el tiempo propició para sentir la autentica tranquilidad de la naturaleza y los espíritus que lo rodeaban, todo buen especialista en los campos espiritistas lo sabía.

Dentro de una gran casa con fachada feudal, un muchacho se encontraba admirando el panorama después de haber sido espectador de cómo es que un año había terminado y uno nuevo acababa de comenzar, uno el que esperaba y refortalecería a la Tierra misma después de un año que había traído consigo grandes desastres a la humanidad... Sentía compasión por ellos, por los humanos que no contaban con poderes que hubiesen podido salvarlos o salvar a los que amaban, él había intentado ayudar a todos pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, fue como si el planeta mismo se hubiese puesto en contra de todos ellos, ¿cómo luchar contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza?

Aun recordaba lo sucedido hace algunos meses, como es que una fuerza extraordinaria se había dejado sentir en todo Japón y había sido la causante de todo lo ocurrido... No pudo acudir al centro del problema, sus instintos lo impulsaban pero el sentido común de su mujer fue más poderoso que él, como siempre...

La única forma en la que fue capaz de ayudar y sentirse un poco satisfecho, fue al haber respondido a aquella simple petición- 'Levantar las manos'- algo que hizo sin chistar a diferencia de los habitantes de su casa en aquella ocasión.

Suspiró levemente al pensar que no necesitó convertirse en 'Shaman King' para alcanzar su mayor sueño: una vida sin preocupaciones. Por largos años lo consiguió, y pese a lo sucedido, continuaba tal y como le agradaba.

Si había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde aquella aventura que como niño tuvo que presentar hace... hmmm Cuatro, cinco años, sí: El Torneo de los Shamanes.

\- Amo Yoh ¿cree que este bien que se desvele de esta forma? Recuerde que la señora Anna no tolera sus faltas en el día por no dormir como es debido- escuchó de la voz de su fiel acompañante, quien emergió de lo invisible y tomó la apariencia de un joven samurai, vestido como tal, y de cabellos grises mal peinados.

\- No te preocupes Amidamaru, sé a lo que me atengo con esto- le respondió el joven con una sonrisa despreocupada, característico en él.

\- Recuerde lo que paso la ultima vez...- dijo el espíritu del samurai.

\- Je je je, créeme, he tomado medidas para eso- añadió al darle un sorbo a una taza de la cual y estaba tomando café, Amidamaru echó un vistazo y notó cómo es que había unas cinco o siete tazas más con residios de la misma bebida.

\- A usted siempre le gusta aprender por la mala, ¿verdad amo Yoh? ;_;

\- Ji ji ji, ya lo sabes.

Él es Yoh Asakura, aun bajo su apariencia tranquila, despreocupada, amigable y un tanto atolondrada, él es un shaman de primera clase que salvó al mundo de una gran amenaza hace algunos años. 'Shaman' es aquella persona que es un instrumento que sirve para la unión de este mundo con el otro, poseyendo capacidades de comunicarse con los espíritus de los difuntos, de la naturaleza misma. Algunos de ellos se alían con espíritus de guerreros o alguna esencia poderosa para volverse seres poderosos al permitir que aquellas almas compartan su cuerpo, brindándoles así grandes capacidades y habilidades de las que solos como individuos carecen.

Habiendo participado en el 'Torneo de los Shamanes', un evento de suma importancia en el mundo espiritista que solo se suscitaba cada 500 años, fue cuando se ganó la reputación del Shaman más poderoso de la Tierra, siendo él quien derrotara al temible Hao Asakura en esta época.

El Torneo tenía como propósito el nombrar al nuevo 'Shaman King', es decir, a aquella persona que se le dotaría del poder para estar en contacto directo con 'el Rey de los espíritus', entiéndase como, aquel espíritu que posee todo conocimiento existente del Universo; sin embargo el Torneo fue suspendido hasta nuevo aviso por la situación precaría que se susitó, habían pasado alrededor de cinco años y no habían recibido ningun aviso para convocar nuevamente a aquel evento; aunque en aquel tiempo Yoh y muchos de los Shamanes involucrados habían logrado sus objetivos sin tener que haberse convertido en el 'Shaman King' para lograrlo.

Yoh podría estar seguro que aun ante una nueva convocación, él no asistiría, por nada dejaría aquella vida que había forjado al pasar de esos años...

Cinco años no pasaban en balde, traían cambios y en él no había sido la excepción. Primeramente había dejado su cuerpo infantil y ahora a sus 18 años era todo un hombre buen mozo, aunque las facciones de su rostro continuaban inocentes y un tanto infantil. Segundo, una vez que Anna hubiese calculado fríamente sus planes, puso en marcha el proyecto del cual siempre habló a sus catorce años: Hacer de aquella casa un establecimiento de nombre 'Aguas Termales Funbari'. Obtuvo cierto éxito y prestigió, pero adivinen ¿quién fue el pobre que debió hacerse cargo de casi todas las actividades una vez que el lugar se hubiese abierto al publico?... Bueno, no podía quejarse, el hacer los quehaceres y la limpieza del lugar con sobrepeso y las tremendas exigencias de Anna lo ayudaban en 'su entrenamiento', ni aún en los años de paz Anna permitiría que 'su prometido' flaqueara en sus habilidades. Desafortunadamente (dependiendo del lado en que lo vieras, claro esta) después de los desastres ocurridos algunos meses, el lugar cerró.

\- Bueno- dijo de pronto el shaman de cabello café y ojos negros, una vez que se hubiese puesto de pie, como si hubiese deseado darle la bienvenida al amanecer una vez que lo hubiese visto emerger del horizonte- Si queremos ir al templo más vale preparar el desayuno antes de que Anna se moleste- dijo al estirar sus extremidades tratando de que la pereza que pudiese sentir lo abandonará ante aquel inicio de año, el cual y esperaba solo trajera buenos presagios.

\- ¡Aaaaah!, esta vez te luciste Sakurita bonita *_*- exclamó con alegría el pequeño guardián una vez tomado su puesto en la mesa.

\- Espera Kero no seas impaciente- lo reprendió al ver cómo es que se acercaba peligrosamente a los wafles- No quiero que vuelvas a dejar a mi papá sin comer solo por goloso.

\- Ouhhh, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa- trató de disculparse.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de atormentarlo con eso?- se escuchó de una noble voz entrando a la cocina.

\- Buenos días papá- saludó- Toma asiento.

\- ¡Buenos días!- añadió con más entusiasmo la criatura. Sin duda alguna era una gran ventaja el poseer a 'un aliado' en aquella casa para cuando se metía en problemas.

Fujitaka Kinomoto tomó asiento y rápidamente fue atendido por su hija Sakura, sin duda alguna le alegraba haberla recuperado, es decir, desde antes de su ultima expedición fuera de Japón la había notado diferente, como si fingiera cada buena acción que realizara... Pero ahora era la misma niña que había visto crecer llena de salud y alegría, le recordaba tanto a su difunta madre, llena de dulzura y nobleza que resaltaban en sus sonrisas.

Le alegraba infinitamente compartir el secreto que por tantos años Sakura había guardado con recelo, por supuesto que en un principio se entristeció al pensar que ella no le tuvo la confianza suficiente para confiárselo, pero Sakura le explicó sus razones, evitar el involucrando en sus problemas, debió ser responsable de sus actos y por ello aquella travesía la embarcó por un tiempo sola... Pero ahora sabía bien que los amigos y aliados en los momentos difíciles son proveedores de una fuerza indescriptible.

No había modificado su trato hacia ella, ahora su casa es mucho más concurrida con aquellos pequeños seres corriendo por ahí, sin duda había vuelto la alegría a su hogar pese a la tristeza que podían aun inundar las calles allá afuera y en el mundo entero.

\- Debes darte prisa Sakurita, ya es un poco tarde y no te has arreglado, llegaremos tarde- anunció el guardián ante la hora.

\- Tienes razón, prometo no tardar- dijo con alegría. Sin duda alguna adoraba aquellos espacios de tiempo en los que podía actuar con sinceridad ante la espontaneidad de su carácter flexible y alegre.

Kero y su padre se habían vuelto grandes amigos, incluso Kero logró poseer una habitación propia ¿pueden creerlo? Solo esperaba que ese hecho no le molestase a su hermano Touya quien continuaba en América, al parecer ya había sentado buenas bases allá y en su ultima llamada anunció su decisión de quedarse tal vez de por vida, pero aun así en aquella casa se había convertido en su refugió ante la crueldad de la situaciones del exterior.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el arreglarse adecuadamente. Se prepuso que aquel día, que muchos lo tomarían de descanso, lograría que valiera cada minuto al lado de los que amaba.

Se vistió con un kimono que Tomoyo había insistido en confeccionar para ella, de color azul con estampados de color blanco; recogió su cabello con una peineta y una vez lista bajó, su padre la esperaba luciendo un traje apropiado para la ocasión y Kero estaba listo para el paseo.

Al salir de la casa se pusieron en marcha hacia el Templo Tsukimine, en donde esperaba poder saludar a Yue, Shaoran y a Tomoyo.

Aquel camino que durante por años recorrió hacia el templo parecía no haber cambiado, era bueno ver que parte de lo que ella conocía y de la que tenía tantas buenas memorias aun se encontrase ahí. Sonrió levemente al contemplar el sitio en el que durante su infancia Yukito siempre esperaba el arribo de ella y su hermano... Extrañaba la compañía de Yukito Tsukishiro, pero sabía que estar al lado de su hermano era lo que deseaba, y por lo menos el que este acompañándolo en su propia aventura la mantenía tranquila sabiendo que Yukito jamás permitiría que se metiera en problemas.

En el trayecto pudieron percatarse de cómo es que muchas más personas iban hacia la misma dirección, tal pareciese que aun las costumbres sobrevivirían al dolor de los corazones de los creyentes.

Al pie de las escalinatas pudieron divisar a Li Shaoran quien los saludo aun de lejos con una seña. El rostro de Sakura se iluminó al solo verlo, ello lo notaron Kero (dentro del bolso de la joven) y Fujitaka, quien no se oponía a aquella relación, el joven Li parecía ser un joven justo y de nobles sentimientos hacia su hija.

\- Sakura, feliz año nuevo- le dijo una vez que la tuvo cerca, debiendo contener sus emociones por educación ante su padre.

\- Feliz año Shaoran- dijo del mismo modo.

\- Fujitaka-san, feliz año, buenos días- añadió respetablemente al realizar una ligera reverencia con cierto nerviosismo, pese a los años, aún se apenaba con facilidad y más cuando Sakura se encontrase involucrada.

Fujitaka respondió del mismo modo respetuoso y sincero- Sakura, me adelantare- dijo una vez que desease permitirles un momento a solas.

Una vez que lo perdieron de vista se miraron y frente a ella Sakura recibió un ramo de flores que Li Shaoran ocultó bien. Ella las tomó con cuidado, oliendo su fragancia mientras que su rostro mostró un ligero sonrojo ante la gallardía del muchacho a quien beso en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento.

\- Cof, cof Por favor tórtolos, no olviden que estoy aquí- escucharon de la vocecita del guardián quien salió unos momentos del bolso de Sakura.

\- Nadie te pidió que te quedaras a hacer mal tercio- dijo el joven chino.

\- Lo hago por el bien de Sakura, ¿acaso crees que te permitiría quedarte con ella sin ninguna clase de vigilancia? Ni en tus sueños.

\- ¡¿Me crees algún tipo de depravado acaso?!

\- ¡Basta!- pidió la joven- Por favor, no empiecen con eso de nuevo, no este día.

\- Solo porque tu me lo pides- respondió la criatura.

Li Shaoran no podía apartar su mirada de Sakura, sus ojos se encontraban magnetizados por su belleza, se alegraba tanto el que hubiesen sido capaces de salvar su relación; por supuesto que esto tomo tiempo, Sakura le había pedido un poco de tiempo para recobrar su confianza y despejar sus dudas, y él fue muy paciente. Sus esfuerzos fueron compensados al tenerla de vuelta como su novia, una a la que amaba con todo su corazón y estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado... Bueno, aun eran muy jóvenes y aún no sabía bien lo que su madre pudiese pensar por sus sentimientos hacia una chica como Sakura Kinomoto.

Él no fue capaz de abandonar Tomoeda una vez que todo el peligro hubiese terminado, no abandonaría de nuevo a sus amigos, a su amor, por lo que en todos esos meses contribuyó a la reconstrucción de lo perdido durante la tragedia, siguiendo los pasos de Sakura, procurando siempre estar a su lado cuando lo necesitase.

Sakura correspondía los sentimientos de Shaoran y se sonrojaba aún cuando demostraba su gallardía ante aquellos detalles hacia ella, flores, obsequios pequeños, citas, etcétera. Daba gracias de poder contar con su compañía y apoyo.

\- Ji ji ji es bueno ver que ante este nuevo año haya cosas que no cambiaran- escucharon de una voz amiga.

Los tres se volvieron solo para recibir a Tomoyo Daidouji, luciendo un sencillo kimono de colores violetas y portando consigo su inseparable 'cámara', era increíble ver que aun en su aspecto maduro pueda conservar su 'gusto' por la grabación.

\- Hola Tomoyo, feliz año- dijo con anticipación Sakura.

\- Feliz año a todos, Sakura, Li, Kero- respondió apropiadamente, recibiendo los mismos buenos deseos de los demás- Sakura te vez preciosa con ese kimono *.*, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Tú siempre te vez bien.

\- Je je- rió nerviosamente- Ay Tomoyo, deja de apenarme de esa manera.

\- ¡Tomoyo! Estoy listo para tu pastel con fresas esta tarde XD~~~~- exclamó con jubilo el guardián al pensar en el postre- Espero y no lo hayas olvidado.

\- Por supuesto que no, esta en el auto- respondió- Me alegra poder volver a estas viejas tradiciones, en Alemania no resultaba lo mismo- comentó al sentirse nostálgica.

Tomoyo Daidouiji, otras de las personas que fue incapaz de abandonar Tomoeda y dejar a una amiga a la cual y sentía deber compensar todo el tiempo perdido y en el que no estuvo ahí para ella. A su lado y con una mano amiga que pudiese darle soporte cuando lo necesitase. Aun tras las exigencias de su madre se había negado a partir.

\- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? Vayamos de una vez, hay mucho por lo que debemos dar gracias, y mucho más que pedir- agregó la dueña de las cartas una vez hubiese tomado a Li de la mano y juntos entrar al templo.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz Año!- se dejó escuchar una voz alegre y simpática en la residencia de los Asakura aquella mañana.

Una persona de muy baja estatura y cabello rubio arribó al sitio, listo para acompañar a sus amigos en aquel día tal y como habían quedado de acuerdo la noche pasada que fue toda una fiesta.

rápidamente fue recibido por el señor de la casa- Feliz año Manta, que bueno que llegues a tiempo- dijo al salir de la construcción vistiendo ropas casuales tal y como le gustaba vestir a dónde quiera que fuese (un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de mangas largas muy holgada desabotonada de color azul y debajo de esta una sencilla camiseta blanca; sin mencionar aquella bufanda alrededor de su cuello para resguardarse un poco del frío clima y esos audifonos que siempre adornaban su cabeza)

\- Ni lo menciones Yoh, sé muy bien lo que Anna puede hacer para reprender la impuntualidad ;_;- habló con 'sabiduría' el hombre pequeño- Aún me sorprende que puedas aguantarle todos su caprichos.

\- Te escuche- dijo la temible voz de la señora de la casa.

\- ¡AAAAH! ¡No fue mi intención, lo juro!- trató de protegerse tras el shaman- Solo se trató de un comentario sano y sin prejuicios.

Él era Manta Oyamada, amigo de confianza de Yoh Asakura, el primer amigo 'humano' que este Shaman pudo tener ya que jamás lo despreció, lo miró con malos ojos o creyó que se trataba de un demonio por sus habilidades. Él no es un shaman, pero su buen corazón le permite ver de igual forma a los espíritus que se desplazan libremente por la ciudad. Externo al mundo del shamanismo, se embarcó hace años en las aventuras que Yoh y los demás shamanes tuvieron, siendo testigo del desarrolló extraordinario de estos y cómo es que la amenaza de Hao Asakura logró ser erradicada del planeta.

A este joven parecía no faltarle nada, era miembro de una familia ostentosa de Japón, lleno de comodidades, lujos, buenos estudios, un chico muy inteligente... Pero ello no compensaba en ocasiones la 'imperfección' que su cuerpo pudiese tener. Pese a que los años pasasen, él continuaba con una apariencia y estatura de un niño pequeño; para los demás a él no parecía tomarle importancia, pero cuando uno comienza a crecer y alcanzar cierta edad... mucho de lo que creías sentir y creer cambia...

Durante los desastres ocurridos hace meses, tuvo la suerte de no haber perdido a ninguno de sus seres queridos, aunque las finanzas de la empresa de su padre decayeron de forma peligrosa y por ello él no había dejado de molestarlo con que como su hijo y único heredero debía preocuparse tanto como él e incluso ayudarlo, pero ante los 'negocios' Manta hacia de oídos sordos.

\- Por favor Anna, este día cuando menos trata de ser más tolerante ¿esta bien?- pidió Yoh.

\- ¿Insinúas que no soy tolerante?- habló con frialdad la joven de cabello rubio de tono opaco, una vez que hubiese cerrado tras de si la puerta de su casa.

\- Vamos Annita bonita, sabes que lo dije en el mejor de los sentidos- intentó disculparse el shaman tras una sonrisa.

\- Claro- murmuró al adelantarse hacia la salida, luciendo un lindo kimono de color rojo con estampados de tonos mas pasteles del mismo, algo raro en ella al dejar atrás sus vestidos oscuros... Pero Yoh no podía quejarse, lucía muy bella y femenina- ¿Qué esperan par de holgazanes? Mientras más tarde lleguemos no podremos comprar buenos talismanes- añadió al volverse y darse cuenta que ambos habían quedado embobados por su manera de vestir en aquella ocasión.

\- Es extraño que la señora Anna luzca de esa manera- comentó el espíritu del samurai Amidamaru una vez que hubiese aparecido al lado de su amo.

\- Sí... pero se ve linda- añadió sonriente el shaman- Ojala y siempre se vistiese así y no con esos trapos feos y ya pasados de moda- Y como si la mujer contase con un súper sentido del oído, solo debió murmurar una ligera orden y de pronto el Shaman se encontraba tumbado en el suelo al ser embestido por lo que parecía un lobo- Ah jejeje lobito bonito, lindo lobito- rió nerviosamente al tener las fauces de la bestia amenazando arrancarle la nariz- ¿Verdad que no vas morderme como la ultima vez?- le hablaba al magnifico lobo que se encontraba sobre su pecho amenazadoramente, poseyendo un pelaje de color gris como el plomo pero reluciente como el metal mejor pulido.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien amo Yoh?- preguntó preocupado su espíritu acompañante.

\- Ya déjense de tonterías- ordenó la joven- Garou, puedes dejarlo, pero si vuelve a decir algo a mis espaldas... ya sabes que hacer- añadió antes de comenzar a avanzar nuevamente. El lobo obedeció la orden y desapareció.

\- Y esto es tooodos los días- suspiró con resignación, aunque resultaba bueno ver que pese al transcursos de los años, había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

Anna Kyouyama, una chica ruda, fría, calculadora y manipuladora. Prometida del joven Yoh Asakura. Fue educada desde su niñez para convertirse en la esposa del heredero de la Familia Asakura y así lograr que sus costumbres se preservaran y fueran transmitidas a la siguiente generación que ellos deberían forjar. Desde que Yoh la conoce, Anna ha sido una joven que no expresa lo que siente o piensa, su rostro se muestra la mayor parte del tiempo con un temple de seriedad extrema, el único sentimiento que parece reflejar es su enfado cuando alguien 'le falta al respeto'. jamás se sobresalta, pero cuesta trabajo creer que siendo tan joven pudiese con un carácter como aquel.

Pese a lo que pudiese aparentar, Anna esta completamente enamorada de su prometido, jamás se lo demostrará y siempre lo tratara mal, pero Yoh entiende sus sentimientos y con los años a aprendido a corresponderlos ante sus malos tratos, cualquiera que no fuese él seguramente ya hubiese huido de una mujer como ella... Pero esa es una de las razones por las cuales comenzó a amar a Yoh, su forma de ser ante los demás, fue el primero que no pensó cosas negativas de ella y la acepto tal y como era.

En el pasado se convirtió en su 'entrenadora oficial', no le gustaría el encontrarse atada con un hombre que no fuese fuerte, aunque ella aspiraba a que Yoh se convirtiese en el Shaman King en el anterior Torneo aún no perdía las esperanzas de que pudiese ocurrir... Aunque a aquellas alturas eso ya no importaba, mientras continuara siendo el mismo Yoh que conocía, estaría complacida al permanecer a su lado.

\- Oye Yoh ¿y Fausto?- preguntó Manta caminando al lado del shaman- ¿No piensa acompañarnos?

\- Lo dudo, al parecer la resaca de Año nuevo no le permitirá abandonar la casa por el día de hoy- respondió.

\- Sí, creo que se extralimito con el sake... Pero bueno, eso solo demuestra lo contento que se encontraba, es difícil que él demuestre esa clase de comportamiento ante los demás.

\- Tienes razón... Pero me pregunto si tenemos derecho de celebrar tan alegremente estas fechas sin tomar en cuanta que aun hay mucha congoja en el mundo- habló con seriedad- No todos celebraron como nosotros...

\- Es triste, lo sé, pero... la vida debe continuar, lo que ya paso jamás cambiara. No quiero sonar egoísta pero se debe celebrar y el agradecer el aun estar con vida, librar las tensiones, y así algún día este mundo volverá a ser como solía ser antes- dijo Manta con seguridad en sus palabras.

\- ... Concuerdo contigo Manta- añadió- Habrá cosas que jamás se podrán cambiar y solo queda ver hacia adelante y tratar de empujar a los que podamos a seguirnos.

Templo Tsukimine.

El lugar se encontraba repleto de creyentes que buscaban buena suerte en aquel nuevo año que se iniciaba, así como dar gracias por todo lo que tenían y orar por el bienestar de los seres amados.

El Templo logro mantenerse aun después de aquellos meses, lo que fue destruido en la pelea pasada se reconstruyó con la ayuda de la comunidad y del mismo modo lograba funcionar en aquel día tan concurrido. Mientras unos se encontraban atendiendo a los visitantes otros se encargaban de mantener el orden y en otras diversas actividades.

Yue contemplaba con cierta nostalgia el cerezo que crecía dentro del templo, viniendo a él recuerdos de vivencias no muy lejanas, es entonces cuando se puede aprovechar aquel retroceso para percatarse de la evolución y rumbo de tu vida actual:

Había aceptado el permanecer como un individuo independiente de cualquier identidad falsa, viviendo en aquel Templo del cual era uno de los encargados. Su convivió con los humanos lo han llevado a experimentar cosas que desconocía, tener nuevos amigos de diferentes clases y personalidades... Había sentido dicha en su alma por aquella oportunidad, y agradecía siempre a todos aquellos que lo ayudaron a llegar hasta aquella fase de su vida.

Seguía al pendiente de su dueña y tutora, Sakura; primero que sus asuntos personales siempre estará su deber como guardián y protector del legado de Clow.

Dentro del bullicio del Templo, gente saliendo y entrando, arribó un grupo de niños que eran guiados y cuidados por un grupo de tres mujeres de mediana edad y entre ellas se colaba una de aspecto mas juvenil, siendo la voz que aquellos niños parecían obedecer más. Aquella era una joven de complexiones muy delgadas, su cabello café grisáceo se encontraba adornado por un sencillo broche, lo corto de su pelo le permitía el requerir tan poco para lucir bien. Sus ojos color miel dedicaban atención a todas las preguntas que aquellos niños pudiesen hacerle, pero en un momento su mirada se afianzó en una silueta a lo lejos, la cual y fue capaz de reconocer. Pidió a los pequeños obedecer a las demás mujeres que los cuidaban mientras ella va a saludar a aquel amigo.

Su kimono de una tonalidad verde y estampados de color blanco, se ondeaba con el ligero viento frío que soplaba durante su trayectoria.

Yue sintió unas manos suaves cubrir sus ojos, sonriendo una vez que hubiese escuchado una voz que dijo- 'Adivina quién soy'- con gentileza.

\- Rei- pronunció su nombre el apartar con sutileza sus manos de su rostro, volviéndose a ella- Sabes que jamás podrás engañarme- le dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Je, no pierdo las esperanzas- dijo sonriendo- algún día te sorprenderé- comentó al guiñar su ojo- Veo que tienen trabajo hoy.

\- Es el día, ya pasara- dijo despreocupado- Veo que trajeron a los niños- comentó al divisar rostros conocidos a lo lejos.

\- Sí, pese a que algunos aun no lo entiendan del todo, es bueno que refuercen su fe y oren por el descanso eterno de sus padres- murmuró con cierta amargura.

Yue ya era capaz de compartir la empatía de esa clase de situaciones, por lo que su indiferencia ya no era algo en lo que pudiese ocultarlo.

Miró a la joven entonces, su nombre era Rei Tachibana*, y podía considerarla su mejor amiga humana.

Rei es una chica dulce y de nobles intenciones, aunque su timidez es un impedimento a la hora de socializar con los demás. A los catorce años perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que quedo al cuidado de su abuela quien murió algunos meses atrás, y no a causas del desastre ocurrido, tal parecía que era demasiada la tristeza que reflejaba el mundo para que ella se aferrara a vivir...

Pero Rei se consideraba una sobreviviente, y continuaba su camino en la vida en la cual se concentró en el cuidado de aquellos niños huérfanos que perdieron a sus padres durante los desastres sobrenaturales; algunas mujeres, quienes habían perdido a sus propios familiares, encontraron cierto conforte en sus vidas al poder dedicarse al cuidado de quienes en verdad los necesitaban, Rei se ofreció como voluntaria y con ello recibió techo y comida a cambió de sus servicios. Los niños la consideraban como la hermana mayor de todos ellos, era en quien mas confiaba y mostraban más afecto y ella los quería a todos por igual.

Fue durante sus visitas al templo Tsukimine en donde conoció a Yue, le intrigó desde el primer momento, su cabello, sus ojos... Logro cautivarla de una forma en la que no pudo evitar buscar un acercamiento, y finalmente se sentía satisfecha al poder tener una estable amistad con él, siendo una persona muy interesante y misteriosa... Aun recordaba que él solía evadirla en un principio, pero fue más fuerte su determinación que las evasivas del guardián.

Se habían vuelto muy unidos, incluso Yue le tenia ya la suficiente como para atreverse a confesarle su origen, lo qué él es en verdad... Pero tenia miedo, miedo que ello pudiese alejarlo de esta vida que apreciaba tanto... Le resultaba imposible de creer el darse cuenta que temía ahora a los humanos...

Prefería mejor no arriesgarse y que todo permaneciese tal y como esta.

\- ¡Yue!- escuchó que lo llamaron, solo para dar la bienvenida a rostros conocidos- Feliz año.

\- Feliz año Sakura- habló a la recién llegada que venía en compañía de sus amigos.

\- Rei, es bueno verte, feliz año- saludo ella de igual manera, recibiendo cortésmente respuesta.

Sakura no podía olvidar tan fácilmente que su trato con Rei comenzó durante sus aventuras como Card Captor, después de ello no había ocurrido grandes acercamientos, solo al pasar los años y con lo ocurrido recientemente es como se habían vuelto amigas, o cuando menos hablaban más.

\- ¿Ya pidieron su talismán?- preguntó Rei.

\- Acabamos de llegar, aun debemos pasar y orar, solo espero encontrar a mi padre, no sé dónde se habrá metido- comentó buscando a su alrededor.

\- Igual yo, debo regresar al lado de los niños. Fue bueno saludarlos, me despido- dijo Tachibana con un ligero incline de cabeza y partir- Nos veremos después Yue.

\- 'Nos veremos después Yue'- arremedó el guardián dorado de Clow al poder emerger un poco del bolso de su dueña, emitiendo una sonrisa picarona- Tienes pegue con las chicas, dale una oportunidad- bromeó a su compañero.

\- Cierra la boca- le susurró con tono molesto. Kerberos no siempre se encontraba al lado de Sakura, en ocasiones él salía de la casa y venía hasta aquí solo para verlo o platicar sobre algunas cosas, es de esta forma por la que Kero sabía bien que su contraparte solía atraer a muchas chicas al templo solo para intentar algún acercamiento, y no se resistía a hacer bromas sobre ello cuando pudiese.

Tomoyo, Sakura y Li aun no podían asimilar la idea del cambio en la actitud de Yue, tan 'amigable' y sociable... tan humano; y mucho menos que con Kero pudiese llevarse tan bien si antes apenas y se soportaban el uno al otro, y si trato era muy lejano.

\- Como sea- suspiró levemente- Entre tanta gente será difícil que encuentres a tu padre si permaneces aquí- dijo Yue.

\- Creo que tienes razón, lo lamento, pero tenía que pasar a saludarte.

\- Vete sin cuidado, me gusto verlos, nos veremos después- se despidió del grupo.

\- Hay que admitir que se ve muy apuesto con esas ropas, es normal que las chicas lo persigan- comentó Tomoyo.

\- ¿Si verdad? No por nada él y el lindo de Yukito fueron uno alguna vez- añadió la maestra de las cartas.

\- Mejor vayamos y busquemos a tu padre- repuso Li con un tono que desaprobaba la conducta de las chicas.

\- Alguien esta celoso- añadió Kero con tono melodioso pero sarcástico.

\- No te enojes Shaoran- pidió una sonriente Sakura al sujetarlo dulcemente por el brazo- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti- le murmuró al oído, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el muchacho- Busquemos a mi padre, hagamos lo que debemos hacer y regresemos a casa, estoy segura que te encantaran los postres que prepare.

A Li le agradaba recibir esa clase de atenciones de su novia, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse celoso al pensar si quiera que pudiera perderla ante cualquier persona.

Buscaron con insistencia a Fujitaka, hasta que optaron por buscar en alguna zona un poco más apartada.

\- Allá esta- apuntó Tomoyo una vez que pudiese verlo detrás de la construcción del templo. Se acercaron, Sakura lo llamó poco antes que lo alcanzase.

Fujitaka parecía encontrarse platicando amenamente con alguien, pero ante la voz de su hija volvió su atención a ella una vez que lo hubiese alcanzado.

\- Papá ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al llegar hasta él.

\- Lo siento hija, pero me tope con viejos amigos- dijo.

Sakura se volvió entonces, su ojos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al verlos.

\- Saludos Sakura, feliz año. Me alegra ver que estés bien- dijo sonriente el hombre con anteojos que se encontraba acompañado de una mujer, a ambos ella los conocía bien.

\- ... Eriol...- murmuró casi sin aliento.

Año nuevo, un día que debía reestablecer los ánimos de las personas creyentes a un futuro mejor y comenzar de nuevo, teniendo 365 días por delante llena de expectativas entusiastas... Pero él no, como muchos otros miraba aquel día como cualquier otro.

No recordaba por cuanto tiempo es en el que había optado por vivir en aquella casa de campo lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y de todos los problemas. Estuvo conciente de los desastres del pasado, pero para su fortuna sus propiedades no sufrieron grandes deterioros.

Mientras más viejo se volvía, más cascarrabias se sentía. Le era indiferente al dolor del mundo ya que desde hace muchos años había perdido lo que más atesoraba en su vida.

Tomó un sorbo a su copa casi vacía, sus cansados ojos miraban con serenidad el movimiento de las flamas en la chimenea de aquella sala de estar. Sentado en un cómodo sillón no resentía la soledad y solo se reconfortaba con el agradable calor del fuego en aquel día.

Miró entonces la repisa sobre la chimenea, algunos viejos recuerdos se encontraban ahí, portarretratos con fotografías que atesoraba y resultaban como una maquina del tiempo, pero se concentró en una sola de aquellas imágenes: la de su linda Nadeshiko. Tan joven, tan bella, tal y como la recordaba la ultima vez que la vio... Se entristecía en que su vida hubiese terminado de manera tan abrupta, habiendo tanto que ella tenía derecho a disfrutar pero su futuro le fue arrebatado solo por lo que ella era...

Una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla al sentirse tan desdichado, el era el único que no podía, pese a los años, olvidar tan fácilmente la muerte de Nadeshiko, por que él... él parecía ser el único que sabía la verdadera razón de su deceso, jamás se perdonaría el no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarla, la pobre se encontraba maldita por algo que ella jamás pidió tener y eso la llevo a la tumba... El saberlo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se levantó de su asiento una vez que no encontrase consuelo en el fondo de su copa, dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde se encontraba una gran variedad de botellas, todas de buena cosecha. Se sirvió con tranquilidad y observó una fotografía que se encontraba clavada en la pared frente a él; no había día que no pensase en sus nietos, ojala y pudiese sentirse tranquilo respecto a ellos y a su futuro... pero tal vez ellos habían heredado la maldición de su madre...

Pasó sus dedos sobre la fotografía en donde su pequeña nieta y nieto se encontraban, un recuerdo que Fujitaka le obsequió hace mucho tiempo... Ellos dos eran el tesoro de Nadeshiko, lo único que dejo ella en este mundo. Solo podía desear que el destino de su madre no los hubiese apuntado ya.

El cristal que cubría aquella fotografía le permitió percatarse de su inesperada compañía, lo extraño es que no se sobresaltó o sintió temor. Dio un sorbo a su copa y habló- No esperaba visitas el día de hoy, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?- preguntó sin volverse, no recibiendo una respuesta rápida.

\- Masaki Amamiya*, vengo en busca de algo que se encuentra bajo su poder- escuchó de una voz masculina.

\- ¿Bajo mi poder? Tengo muchas cosas, dinero, joyas, reliquias...

\- No me refiero a utensilios triviales- interrumpió el recién llegado- Sabe bien a lo que me refiero.

\- Oh, sí, creo saberlo- murmuró despreocupado y volverse lentamente, caminar de vuelta a su sillón y solo ser hasta tomar asiento el que mirase a su invitado, el cual y se encontraba cubierto por una larga capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo y su cabellera, de su cuerpo solo podía contemplar sus ojos tranquilos al encontrarse el resto de su rostro cubierto por una manta- ¿Quiere tomar asiento?- preguntó el anciano- Imagino que ha sido un largo viaje.

\- No vine aquí a jugar con usted. Deme lo que busco y prometo dejarlo vivir- murmuró aquel hombre de forma siniestra.

El anciano sonrió- Temo decir que su viaje y búsqueda resultaron en vano, el rosario no esta aquí.

\- Miente- agregó con rapidez.

\- Créalo o no, no me interesa, aunque destruyera la casa buscándolo no lo encontraría ya que no esta aquí- explicó con cierta rudeza.

\- ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó amenazadoramente al mover rápido su brazo y apuntar al hombre con una delgada espada.

Masaki contempló sin miedo el filo de aquella arma cerca de su cuello- No lo sé- respondió, recibiendo un corte rápido y profundo en su mejilla por tal respuesta.

\- El que sea un anciano no me impide el tratarlo como el perro que es- habló con despecho el encapuchado- Es humano y no tengo nada en su contra, pero si ayuda y protege a los demonios que caminan entre nosotros deberé ajusticiarlo por traidor.

Masaki resintió la herida, pero no se mostró débil ante él- ¿Traidor?... ¿Quién eres tú para catalogar eso?- preguntó.

\- Uno de los que llevara justicia a quien la merecen- habló- Ahora, hable o comenzare a cortarle miembro por miembro hasta que me lo diga- amenazó.

\- Le soy sincero, no lo sé... Hace años que dejo esta casa- respondió el anciano.

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó el hombre.

\- Hace años vinieron por él, me dieron razones justificables para que cediera, y desde entonces no lo he visto- explicó.

\- ¿Quienes?

\- No revelaron su identidad, solo necesite escuchar lo que hablaron para permitirles el llevárselo... Y ahora veo que hice bien al entregárselo- dio el ultimo trago de vino.

El hombre sombrío bajó su arma, miró al anciano tratando de buscar una pista que delatara su mentira, pero no la encontró. Se encaminó hacia la mesa de bebidas, mirando con interese la fotografía de la pared, frunciendo el entrecejo ante ella y de un golpe rompió el cristal para extraer la imagen.

Masaki solo escuchaba los sonidos de cristales rompiéndose, no se volvía, después solo vino el silencio... Uno extraño y temible.

\- Dios... Protege a mi familia...- alcanzó a murmurar antes que un hilo de sangre manchara su rostro. Su mano cayó pesadamente por un costado, soltando la copa de cristal que se quebró en pedazos en el suelo.

El hombre extrajo la hoja de su espada con rapidez una vez que hubiese atravesado el respaldo alto del mueble con facilidad y que de la misma forma se abriera paso por la cabeza del anciano hasta emerger por la mitad de su frente.

De un rápido movimiento limpió su espada y avanzó hasta la chimenea, tumbando la reja de protección y tomó un leño encendido el cual y sujetó para arrojarlo a las piernas del cadáver, permaneciendo inmóvil hasta ver que el fuego comenzase a actuar sobre este y todo el lugar. Sujetó aquella fotografía que había tomado y con despecho la estrujó en su mano- Será a ti a quien la justicia deberá alcanzarte en su forma más despiadada- murmuró con resentimiento al arrojarla hacia el mismo fuego y emprender la retirada de aquella gran residencia que se reduciría rápidamente a solo cenizas.

 **\- Fin del Capitulo 1-**

Rei Tachibana* en si ES un personaje original de la serie. Tal vez muchos no lo recuerden, pero es la niña que en el Anime apareció en el Capitulo en donde Atrapan a 'Carrera/Dash'. ¿Por qué escogí a ella en vez de algún otro personaje más 'popular'?... Solo diré que fue una de esas ideas que te hacen muchas 'cosquillas' y no te dejan en paz hasta que las planteas... Y por lo menos con esto me librare de esas cosquillas por un rato.

Masaki Amamiya* es el nombre del Abuelo de Nadeshiko Kinomoto (Madre de Sakura), por lo tanto, él ERA el bisabuelo de Sakura y Touya. (Descanse en Paz)


	2. 02 El Consejo se reúne

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capitulo 2**

 *** El Consejo se reúne.**

 _ **\- ... ¡Es por ello que exijo que se convoque una audiencia para juzgar a Hiragizawa Eriol y a Kinomoto Sakura!- Vincent Kajab.**_

\- Cuanta gente- dijo Manta Oyamada una vez que hubiesen arribado al recinto- Es la primera vez que visito este templo.

\- Anna quiso venir aquí- comentó el joven shaman- Dice que este lugar es uno de los templos en Tokio que posee más fuerza espiritual y por ello tiene gran reputación dentro de la comunidad de shamanes- explicó- Sin mencionar que es de los pocos que quedaron en pies después de los terremotos- agregó.

\- Oh, entiendo. El que no hubiese sufrido grandes deterioros significa que las fuerzas protectoras del lugar lo impidieron- dijo asombrado el joven Manta.

\- Se equivocan- dijo Anna- Solo se debe a que se invirtió una fuerte cantidad de mano de obra para reconstruirlo- rompió el encanto del humano ante su lógica.

\- T_T Odio cuando hace eso- añadió el 'pequeño'.

\- Vamos- murmuró la joven al dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el cascabel del templo.

\- Amo Yoh, ¿le importa si me retiro un momento?- habló el fantasma del samurai al aparecer a sus espaldas.

\- Para nada Amidamaru, diviértete- dijo el shaman y al instante desapareció el samurai.

\- ¿Cuánto apostamos a que Anna querrá que yo de la ofrenda de este año? -_- - comentó Manta.

\- Tu siempre lo has hecho ¿qué no?- dijo confundido, al no estar enterado que Manta no lo hacia por voluntad propia.

\- Olvídalo Yoh, a veces eres demasiado distraído- suspiró con resignación el joven humano.

\- ... Eriol... - repitió su nombre una segunda vez, como no creyendo que se encontrase ahí en ese momento-... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó consternada, sabiendo que las visitas de Hiragizawa solo podían significar una cosa: problemas.

\- Entiendo que te sorprenda, lamento no haber avisado antes pero mi llegada aquí no quiere significar nada de lo que posiblemente puedas pensar- dijo amablemente el hechicero.

\- Bueno es solo que... me tienes sorprendida- miró entonces a la mujer que lo acompañaba- Señorita Mizuki, cuanto tiempo ¡Ah! Se ve hermosa- trató de guardar sus temores y asombros- Me alegra mucho verla, ¿qué es lo que los trae a Japón?

\- ¡Clow! Sin vergüenza, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó con rapidez el muñeco de felpa que emergió con agilidad del bolso de Sakura al solo escuchar aquel timbre de voz tan conocida.

\- Tan bien me da gusto verte Kerberos- dijo con amabilidad- No tienes por qué alarmarte con mi presencia, vengo en planes familiares.

En ese momento arribaron Li Shaoran y Tomoyo quienes al igual que Sakura no pudieron ocultar su impresión, pero trataron de simular tranquilidad ante la presencia de Fujitaka Kinomoto quien no estaba enterado de algunas cosas sobre Eriol que aun lograba molestar a algunos.

\- Cuando entre al templo me sorprendió ver a los Señores Hiragizawa- comentó Fujitaka.

\- ¿Por qué no avisaron de su arribó? Tal vez y hubiésemos podido ir por ustedes al aeropuerto- preguntó Tomoyo cortésmente.

\- No queríamos importunarlos- respondió Kaho cuyo vientre mostraba un adecuado tamaño para los meses que su bebe tenía- Nuestro hijo esta por nacer y deseábamos que naciera aquí en Japón, el momento se acerca- dijo con cierta expectación.

\- Sería la primera vez- pensó Shaoran ante el primer comentario de la mujer.

Sin duda alguna, la inesperada visita de Eriol y Kaho Hiragizawa fue capaz de alarmarlos, y no simplemente eso, sino revivir ciertas emociones que algunos de ellos han querido dominar y tratar de olvidar... su repentina aparición solo logró el recordar con mayor lucidez sucesos que se encontraban en proceso de ser enterradas. No había sido su intención el causarles problemas, había sido por lo mismo que dudaron en tomar la decisión al venir aquí... Pero era el deseo de Kaho que su hijo naciera en tierras orientales más fuerte que cualquier temor que pudiese cruzar sus mentes.

\- Tal vez podamos platicar en alguna otra ocasión con más calma- comentó Sakura al mostrarse evasiva- Es un poco tarde y...

\- Podríamos invitarlos a casa y degustar algunos postres- sugirió Fujitaka.

\- Papá... - murmuró Sakura tratando de decir algo.

\- Agradecemos su invitación- intervino el joven ingles- Pero hemos estado muy activos esta mañana y mi esposa necesita mantener cierto reposo. Tal vez en otra ocasión Fujitaka-san.

\- Entiendo, cuando lo deseen son bienvenidos en nuestra casa- repuso el hombre con gentileza.

\- Y lo agradecemos- añadió Kaho.

No había sido su intención parecer grosera pero... la historia que compartían hablaba por si sola. Se había hecho el propósito de ser comprensiva ante lo sucedido, no culpar a nadie de su suerte, pero era evidente que no lo lograba aún pese a sus esfuerzos... Esperaba que ellos pudiesen comprenderla.

\- Es comprensible que actúe de esa forma, hicimos mal el dejarnos ver- comentaba Eriol mientras caminaba al lado de su esposa una vez que se dirigieran hacia la salida del templo.

\- Lamento no compartir tu culpabilidad, pero no teníamos porqué ocultarnos como si fuésemos criminales- argumentó su mujer quien lo tomaba del brazo.

\- Lo sé pero... Debimos prever esto.

\- Eriol, sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos al volver aquí... Pero no hicimos nada malo, actuamos de acuerdo a lo que creíamos correcto...

\- Si pero... Son ellos quienes juzgan si actuamos de forma correcta o incorrecta- añadió con semblante tranquilo.

\- La historia juzgara eso, pero mientras creamos que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, podemos sentirnos satisfechos y vivir con ello- dijo al tratar de tranquilizar a su esposo... Pero ese era el problema, Eriol sentía que pudo haber hecho más, mucho más... y el martirio de ello era algo que no le permitía compartir plenamente la vida al lado de su mujer y su hijo que estaba por llegar a su vida, ¿Qué clase de mundo era aquel que le ofrecería para ser parte?

\- Creo que tienes razón... - susurró tratando de recobrar su animo ante aquel día.

\- "Será el tiempo en que deberás reforzar la amistad con tus amigos, no desaproveches cada instante con ellos ya que nunca sabrás lo que depare el camino"- leyó Manta Oyamada del pedazo de papel que revelaba su 'suerte' para aquel año- No suena demasiado prometedor- añadió un poco desanimado.

\- Descuida Manta en ocasiones las cosas que parecen malas resultan buenas- trató de animarlo el shaman.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice el tuyo?- preguntó el chico.

\- "Llegaran tiempos en la que tus decisiones se convertirán en la espada que corte el hilo de la vida"... - leyó de modo despreocupado.

Manta tragó saliva ante sus palabras, pero Yoh simplemente guardó el papel y continuo sonriendo- Je je, tal parece que esta vez los resultados no son nada entusiastas.

\- Vaya forma para levantar el animo... - murmuró Manta.

\- No me preocupo, en todo caso no creo demasiado en estas cosas- aclaró el shaman- ¿Qué es lo que dice el tuyo Anna?- preguntó a la joven que parecía mirar con indeferencia su fortuna.

\- Nada importante- dijo secamente al guardar el papel en su bolso.

Manta no lo creyó así... Posiblemente debió leer algo desagradable.

\- Tengo sed, se me apetece un refresco- dijo la mujer al shaman.

\- Enseguida Anna- obedeció con rapidez.

\- No puedo creer que haga todo sin chistar- pensó Manta aun asombrado sobre el poder que la sacerdotisa Anna pudiese tener sobre Yoh.

El sonido de los cascabeles retumbaron en sus oídos mientras se encontraba en oración. Ella solo pudo pedir por el bienestar de todos sus seres queridos, la fortaleza necesaria para combatir sus remordimientos y suplicar por un futuro prospero para todos aquellos a los que ella había lastimado...

De pronto, sintió una terrible presión en su cabeza, al abrir sus ojos no parecía encontrarse en el Templo Tsukimine, o en algún otro lugar que ella conociera... Parecía una cueva, las paredes rocosas y arenosas la rodeaban, solo algunas velas encendidas mostraban un camino que ella decidió seguir paso por paso hasta que sus pies comenzaran a aumentar la velocidad de estos conforme sus oídos captaban un murmullo que poco a poco ganó resonancia, aturdiéndola, asustándola. En algún momento de su camino ella tropezó y cayó con violencia sobre el suelo, pudiendo incluso sentir la tierra en su rostro; entonces al levantar su rostro notó como es que frente a ella se encontraba un hombre... Uno que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, en una posición de meditación mientras su cuerpo flotaba a varios centimetros del suelo, ella lo miraba con cierto pavor y sorpresivamente aquel sujeto le habló, pero sin mover sus labios o expresar algún gesto en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar aquí?- preguntó aquel hombre de cabello café que levitaba.

Ella hubiese intentado hablar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía. En su confusión logró ver su alrededor, pero llamó más su atención la enorme pared que estaba detrás del hombre, en esta se encontraban grabados muy antiguos, símbolos de magia oriental, occidental y muchos otros que ella desconocía. En la base de aquella pared descansaban algunos pequeños altares de los que emergían una columna de fuego que cubrían la mitad de la superficie que parecían proteger... Pero le resulto extraño que una de ellas no sostuviese ninguna llamarada ¿por qué?

\- ¡Responde!- escuchó de forma retumbante en su cabeza.

\- Sakura... ¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura!- escuchó la voz de Kero quien logró traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Miró desconcertada a su alrededor encontrándose aun en el Templo.

\- Kero ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le preguntó.

\- No me preguntes, solo note lo angustiado que se mostraba tu rostro y trate que me hicieras caso- respondió.

Tal parecía que nadie de ellos se había dado cuenta, menos mal.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó interesado el guardián al ver lo asustadizo de sus ojos.

\- ... Nada, descuida...

\- Mentirosa... - repuso Kero un tanto molesto- Aún no puedes confiar en mí plenamente, es bueno saberlo- se introdujo dentro del bolso.

\- Kero, yo...

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Li Shaoran al percatarse de la pequeña discusión.

\- Descuida Shaoran, no es importante- murmuró.

Anna contemplaba con detención aquel estanque cristalino del templo. Ella como sacerdotisa conocía su uso adivinatorio, pero solo era capaz de funcionar cuando el rostro pálido de la luna se reflejara en sus aguas. Ella no se consideraba curiosa ante la posibilidad de predecir su futuro ya que siempre ha tenido una clara idea sobre lo que quería en su vida, y en aquella época Yoh era su futuro, es en sus manos en las que había depositado su destino.

Se sentía inquieta, y le desagradaba la sensación que la estremecía con solo recordar lo que su fortuna apuntaba- Tu corazón se dividirá en dos, deberás escoger de la forma adecuada o terminaras por perder lo que más amas"; Gracias a su entrenamiento era capaz de dar un rápida interpretación a aquellas palabras las cuales no estaba dispuesta a tomar en cuenta aún siendo ella una creyente de todo lo místico con respecto a los templos espiritista.

Sakura dejo escapar un largo suspiro al encontrarse sola en aquella banca dentro de los jardines del templo, una zona que se encontraba desierta de los visitantes ante su lejanía. Shaoran había notado su fatiga, por lo que le pidió que esperase y descansara ahí mientras le traía alguna bebida, en compañía de Tomoyo y Kero que insistió en ir y escoger algún aperitivo de la maquina, mientras que su padre se entretuvo con algunos viejos amigos quienes lo entretuvieron en el templo.

Rompió lentamente la tarjeta que predecía su futuro, no se encontraba muy animada ya y el leer ese pequeño trozo de papel logro hacerla sentir mucho peor- "El Pasado siempre te perseguirá hasta que te vuelvas y lo cortes desde su raíz, de no ser así te lo arrebatara todo".

Buscó la manera de relajarse, cerró sus ojos y tras unos ejercicios de respiración intentaba acoplarse a la armonía que la rodeaba, un ejercicio que había aprendido y que en el pasado la había ayudado en momentos de mucha tensión. Poco a poco logró sentirse protegida en los brazos de aquellos árboles y arbustos, por la naturaleza misma. Sus sentidos se expandieron con rapidez y la sensación tan bella la privó de todas sus angustias, es así como fue capaz de sentir la presencia de alguna persona que venía en su dirección, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

El espíritu acompañante de Yoh Asakura, Amidamaru, se desplazaba por aquellos jardines cuyas complexiones y características le traían cierta nostalgia al venir recuerdos de su forma de vida cuando caminaba en aquel mundo como cualquier otro ser vivo. Recordó los parajes de los castillos feudales que recorrió durante sus servicios a su señor, el mismo a quien traicionó por salvar a un buen amigo, algo que trajo su muerte por defender su vida de cientos de soldados, cosa que llevó a su espíritu a encadenarse a un sitio, que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un cementerio en el que esperó el cumplimiento de una promesa.

Ahora se había convertido en el espíritu acompañante de un gran Shaman, y por ello se sentía orgulloso, ya que sus habilidades pudiesen ser aun de utilidad para los seres vivos aunque fuese a través de manos de otra persona.

\- Ah, no hay como estos lugares para tranquilizar el alma- dijo en voz alta el espíritu para si mismo al suspirar.

\- Tiene razón- escuchó que alguien le respondió tranquilamente.

\- Ojala y existieran más- volvió a decir el samurai, quien después de algunos momentos finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía...

\- Solo es cuestión de buscar un sitio apropiado- comentó Sakura como respuesta a lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, de un modo amable y amistoso. Finalmente ella abrió sus ojos y con rapidez buscó a la persona que concordaba con su manera de pensar. Miró al hombre con extraños ropajes que se encontraba en medio del camino.

Amidamaru se congeló (literalmente) al darse cuenta que aquella joven frente a él sea capaz de escucharlo y sobretodo verlo. Sakura tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero el espíritu fue capaz de ver paulatinamente el cambio de los gestos por los que paso aquella humana, primero de una sonrisa agradable, para luego pasar a una seria y finalmente llegar a una un tanto pálida y llena de pánico... ¿Y quién no lo haría al ver a un hombre que carecía de pies y flotaba en el aire?

Él supo anticipar lo que ocurriría ante esa mirada - Ah... no se asuste... jamás la lastimaría- pidió el fantasma del samurai al torpemente acercarse.

Sakura Kinomoto dejo escapar un grito de espanto una vez que por instinto hacia sus temores por los fantasmas, espectros o monstruos, la hicieran correr despavorida.

En su histeria, no fue capaz de evitar el golpearse contra alguien quien tranquilamente venía por ahí y de modo imprevisto se topó con aquella situación.

Algunas latas de refresco volaron sobre sus cabezas, cayeron sobre el jovencito que las traía para después rodar por el suelo. Ante el impacto Sakura se sentía aturdida pero a la vez torpe, por lo que una vez que dejara de darle todo vueltas se apresuro a pedir sinceras disculpas, casi pegando su frente contra el suelo. Escuchaba que alguien se quejaba levemente por el choque y el impacto contra el suelo.

\- No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado pero si que embiste muy bien señorita ¿no ha pensado en practicar el fútbol americano?- escuchó en broma de la voz del chico al que había importunado.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, no fue mi intención yo solo... no me di cuenta hacia donde iba y me tope con usted, de verdad lo siento- pidió perdón por tercera vez y se apresuro a recoger los refrescos que estaban a su alcance.

\- Descuida, solo fue un accidente- intentó tranquilizar a la chica tan apenada por su acción.

Sakura palpó la tercera lata de bebida cuando otra mano había alcanzado a tocar la suya accidentalmente, es ante aquel contacto por lo que Sakura fue capaz de levantar la vista y contemplar por primera ver a quien agredió. Delante de ella se encontraba un joven de aparentemente su edad, con un semblante sereno y sonriente.

Al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, un flash de luz golpeó a la hechicera, un recuerdo reprimido apareció frente a sus ojos con mucha rapidez pero fue capaz de congelar aquellas imágenes que pasaban de modo que su perspectiva era en tercera persona: podía verse a si misma en el parque del Rey Pingüino, vistiendo el uniforme de la secundaria, es entonces en la que una segunda silueta se adentraba al lugar, caminando con tranquilidad mientras que su capa se ondeaba con el viento de aquella tarde y una vez que se colocara a cierta distancia de ella parecieron ambos comenzar a hablar... Ese muchacho... era identico a aquel joven frente a ella ahora, solo que más joven y con su cabello muchisimo más largo...

Yoh Asakura notó la especie de trance en la que aquella mujer parecía encontrarse- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al apartar su mano de la de ella y sujetarla por los hombros. Aquel instante en que el contacto se rompió entre ambos fue en el que Sakura emitió un solo nombre- ... Hao...- pronunció ella aun ida.

El shaman la miró con desconcierto, ese nombre no cualquiera lo conocía... Y que lo vinculara con él lo sorprendió más.

La joven pareció recobrar sentido, sintiéndose incomoda ante aquel 'acercamiento' que el muchacho logró en forma tan atrevida.

\- ¿Ya estas bien?- preguntó el shaman al percatarse en la mirada de la chica que ya se encontraba de regreso.

\- ... Sí...- respondió ella intentando zafarse de aquella situación tan comprometedora, aun sosteniendo las bebidas entre sus manos- ... Gracias... Creo que estas son tuyas- se las cedió e Yoh no tuvo más remedio que tomarlas, así soltándola. Él la ayudo a ponerse de pie- Yo me siento muy apenada, lo siento en verdad- se inclinó levemente, olvidando por completo su susto inicial.

\- No te preocupes tanto, esta bien, ¿pero qué es lo que te paso?... ¿por qué es que me llamaste 'Hao'?- preguntó interesado.

\- ... ¿Eso hice?- preguntó confundida la chica.

\- ¡Amo Yoh!- los interrumpió la voz de Amidamaru quien hizo acto de aparición. Sakura lo recordó entonces y pareció estar por huir nuevamente por la impresión, Yoh se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Puedes verlo?- pregunto Asakura.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo veo! ¿qué tu no?- dijo aterrada.

\- Oh, vaya eso me alegra, eso quiere decir que eres una persona de buen corazón- comentó el shaman sonriendo.

\- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo con ese fantasma tras de ti?- añadió.

\- Veo que esta un poco alterada- murmuró el muchacho- Típico.

\- Discúlpeme amo Yoh, es mi culpa, no imagine que sería capaz de verme- se disculpó el espíritu.

\- Tranquilícese señorita, por favor no corra, quien sabe contra qué chocaría esta vez- dijo en tono de broma Yoh- Él es tan inofensivo como yo, no tiene por qué temer- añadió al lograr retenerla- Si de verdad quisiera hacerle daño ¿no lo habría hecho ya?- cuestionó.

Sakura continuaba siendo una niña de diez años ante su antiguo temor... pero no fue capaz de alejarse pese a su miedo, el rostro de aquel muchacho le transmitía seguridad y confianza, como si permaneciendo a su lado nada podría salir mal.

\- Amidamaru, ¿por qué no te adelantas?- pidió Yoh con discreción. El espíritu conocía esa mirada en su amo, por lo que obedeció sin chistar. Sakura se sintió aliviada al desvanecerse aquel espíritu.

\- ... Es una verdadera lastima- murmuró el chico con cierto desdén- Es una pena que seas capaz de verlos y entenderlos, y que les temas de esa forma, eso lastima sus sentimientos ¿sabes?- comentó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices?

\- No son demasiado diferentes a nosotros, alguna vez fueron seres vivientes que caminaron por nuestro mundo.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sakura confundida ante sus palabras.

\- Detesto cuando desprecian a estos seres en mi presencia, cualquier shaman lo haría- dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Shaman?

\- ¡Sakura!- escuchó la chica de la voz de su novio.

Yoh tomó eso como señal de retirada, pasando en silencio por un lado de la hechicera a quien susurró levemente- Es un placer haberte conocido Sakura, mi nombre es Yoh- para después continuar su camino.

\- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Li Shaoran un tanto preocupado por el semblante de desconcierto que acaparaba su rostro y al encontrarla hace momentos con ese joven.

\- ¿Quién era ese muchacho, Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo, en cuyos brazos Kero tomaba una exquisita bebida despreocupadamente de lo que sucedió.

\- ... Ah... yo, no lo sé... Simplemente necesitó ayuda con sus bebidas, es todo- respondió la chica, no se encontraba dispuesta a dar explicaciones sobre algo que ella no comprendió. La palabra 'Shaman' había logrado confundirla por completo.

\- Tu semblante dice lo contrario- añadió Shaoran.

\- En serio, no fue nada...

\- Sakura ha estado muy extraña el día de hoy ¿qué le ocurrirá?- se preguntaba en silencio Tomoyo Daidouji al ser capaz de ver más allá de la sonrisa de su amiga.

El mundo se encontraba poblado por diferentes razas, etnias y grupos sociales, algunos respetados, otros despreciados. El humano hace divisiones de los de su propia especie, olvidando que a fin de cuentas son un mismo pueblo, pero la historia y sus prejuicios habían sido herramientas que habían logrado separarlos y que las confrontaciones entre ellos siempre devastasen el mundo...

Para muchos hombres, en aquella época, desconocen de la existencia de otra división dentro de la misma raza humana, una que se ha mantenido en el anonimato sabiendo de antemano que el revelar su existencia solo traería el despertar de temores, odios, confusiones, ira... Por ello mismo habían decidido hace tanto el permanecer al margen, formando sus propias sociedades y círculos comunitarios para evitar ser objeto de acoso... Pero claro, aun viviendo entre sus demás hermanos, aparentando una vida 'normal' como la de ellos para evitar confrontaciones.

En apariencia no son diferentes a cualquier otro ser humano, la única diferencia sería la conexión que poseen con otros mundos, entes que no están al alcance de los demás: magia, espiritus, poder.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales el hombre ha estado en contacto con fuerzas que en la actualidad se creen trucos baratos, brujería, actos del mismo demonio, sin saber que todas ellas nacieron en el mismo momento y con orígenes protectores hacia la débil raza humana...

Debe aprenderse de la historia para evitar que los mismo errores puedan volver a cometerse, y las comunidades de hechiceros, shamanes y muchos otros obedecieron tal principio... Aprendieron de sus errores y poco a poco se apartaron de la historia humana y forjaron una propia. Crearon leyes, normas, principios y castigos que todo hechicero debiese seguir. La magia sin duda era una poderosa aliada, pero todo debe tener limites y su uso no sería la excepción.

Es cuando el caos sacudió el mundo hace ya tanto tiempo que se decidió que el orden debía ser ejercido por algunos pocos, las leyes mismas serían escritas por ellos, así como cualquier decisión crucial dentro de su comunidad sería tomada por ellos; así fue como nacio el Consejo de Hechiceros.

habían pasado siglos ya desde su fundación, el tiempo ha traído cambios, nuevos miembros, conocimientos, lideres, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma, el consejo aun mantenía las normas y el equilibrio de los suyos, así como también llevar justicia a quienes la merecen.

La situación que devastó el mundo meses atrás no sería algo que pasasen por alto, finalmente fue posible convocar a una asamblea donde todos los miembros pudiesen asistir y atender aquel tema de controversia. La tardanza de aquella reunión era entendible, los lideres de cada secta, dinastía o familia que pertenecían a aquel honorable consejo debieron enfocar su atención hacia las necesidades de los suyos, tratar de reestablecer el orden dentro de su propia gente.

Pero ya que las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco se decidió convocar una asamblea en una de las capitales de Europa, la misma Londres, Inglaterra, cuna de una gran variedad de grandes hechiceros.

El consejo contaba con diferentes cedes alrededor del mundo, pero Londres resultaba ser la Capital menos dañada por los desastres naturales pasados, todo gracias a la intervención del gran numero de hechiceros que viven en esta.

El Complejo en el que comenzaron a reunirse era basto, techado y con muros forjados de modo circular. El espacio contaba con poca iluminación pero bastaba para observar los bellos ornamentos de las paredes y demás superficies. Los asientos se encontraban en diferentes niveles del suelo, todas rodeando una zona circular en el centro de la cámara. Solo existía un acceso de entrada y salida al recinto.

Poco a poco los miembros comenzaron a arribar y tomar sus lugares en silencio, muchos de ellos eran ancianos o personas que reflejaban sabiduría y experiencia, y la minoría se trataba de gente joven, nuevos en aquel ambiente. Uno de ellos sin duda era la representante de una de las prestigiosas familias de China, Jun Tao*.

Jun Tao, primogénita de la dinastía Tao, familia conservadora en sus tradiciones dentro de las ramas del shamanismo, es decir, el Taoismo que encerraba las técnicas en la que utilizan a los cadáveres de sus espíritus, a los que controlan con pergaminos, para realizar la fusión / posesión para luchar.

A sus 23 años no resultaba su obligación el ser la representante de su familia en aquellas juntas, pero mientras su hermano menor, Len Tao, no accediera oficialmente a su puesto de líder de la familia, ella debía atender esa clase de obligaciones por peticiones de su madre y padre quien había decidido retirarse como la cabeza de la dinastía hace cinco años, esperanzado en que su único hijo varón tomara su puesto cuando llegase el momento oportuno, cosa que no ha sucedido aun ante la negativa de su hermano Len quien rechazaba su titulo al no sentirse 'preparado', pero Jun, así como su familia, sabían el verdadero motivo.

Jun pasó su mano para arreglar ligeramente su cabello color esmeralda mientras que sus ojos azules se pasearon con curiosidad por el lugar, mirando a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, identificaba a algunos de ellos, pero aquella reunión sería la tercera o segunda a la que asistía, por lo que se sentía aún fuera de lugar. Se dio cuenta que sus 'encantos' atraían las miradas de algunos de los hechiceros quienes trataban el ser discretos; sin duda ella era una joven bella y sus dotes femeninos lograrían que muchos de aquellos hombres se arrodillaran a sus pies, sin embargo Jun resultaba una chica dificil en el aspecto romantico o ante pretendientes que intentaban cortejarla... su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más... alguien con quien sabe jamás podría tener una vida juntos... existian demasiadas cosas que los separaban, y una de ellas es la culpabilidad que sentía por el destino de esa persona amada...

Una mano se postró gentilmente sobre su hombro, llamando su atención, emitiendo una ligera sonrisa al ver un rostro amigo dentro de aquel importante circulo.

\- Silver- habló la joven china al volverse ligeramente al hombre- Que alegría el verte- dijo sinceramente.

\- Es un placer verte Jun Tao- respondió aquel hombre fornido que vestía el atuendo tradicional de su gente- Por un momento llegue a pensar que sería el joven Len quien estaría sentado aquí.

\- Aún no Silver, Len aun no se siente listo, y yo lo entiendo, lo que le pide mi madre es un gran paso y aún es muy joven, no me importa el tener que velar por los negocios de la familia mientras él lo asimila- explicó Jun- No creo que haya prisa para obligarlo a algo que aun no desea.

Silver tomó asiento en la butaca vecina, prestando atención a Jun mientras su mente jugó un poco con sus recuerdos.

Él era Silver, un miembro perteneciente a una tribu de apaches con cede en Norteamérica, comunidad que durante siglos a mantenido en vigor el Torneo de los shamanes en la búsqueda continua para coronar a un nuevo shaman king cada quinientos años. Es un shaman que no posee un solo espíritu acompañante, sino cinco que le brindan diferentes habilidades para el combate, cosa que le hace honor al ser uno de los árbitros oficiales de los combates durante aquel milenario evento; es uno de los guerreros que luchó contra Hao Asakura en su ultimo intento por crear su mundo de Shamanes, una ambición que interrumpió la búsqueda del siguiente elegido. Sobrevivió a las duras batallas y ante la situación en la que su pueblo pasaba por los eventos ocurridos con anterioridad, él había sido asignado a responder a todas las obligaciones externas a sus tierras, supliendo de modo temporal a la aun líder de su tribu: Goldva, aunque él tenia sus dudas... Conociendo a su benebola líder, seguramente fue más su pereza por asistir a estas aburridas reuniones que el encontrarse atiborradas de labores lo que le impidieron asistir en persona y por ello mismo él había sido embiado.

Dejo escapar un ligero suspiro al pensar en esa cruda realidad... ¿cómo es que una anciana como ella podía actuar de esa manera ante asuntos tan importantes?

En el instante en que el circulo que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación se iluminara con una tenue luz que emanaba del suelo, fue la señal que indicaba el comienzo de la asamblea. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y compostura ante la presencia de quien parecía sería el orador de aquella reunión.

Un hombre se encontraba de pie dentro del circulo iluminado de la cámara, su presencia atrapó los ojos y la completa atención de los presentes a su alrededor. Se trataba de un hombre joven que reflejaba conocimiento y experiencia pese a ello, su cabello ondulado oscuro llegaba a tocar su cintura. Sus ojos rojizos de desplazaron con lentitud entre los integrantes del Consejo, notando como es que algunos puestos se encontraban vacíos, cosa que no le sorprendió.

Como muchos otros de los presentes, Jun y Silver quedaron sorprendidos ante la impresión que el orador de aquella asamblea fuese tan joven... pero su mirada se encontraba llena de seguridad y determinación, sin duda debía ser digno para estar dirigiendo en aquellas ocasión.

\- Su nombre es Vincent Kajab- escuchó Jun Tao y Silver del comentario de un anciano cerca de ellos- Según sé su padre, Julián Kajab, murió durante los desastres ocurridos, es por ello que ahora ha tomado el lugar de su difunto padre dentro del Consejo, pero me sorprende que tan rápidamente fuese promovido... Sin duda alguna eso habla bien de ese muchacho- comentó.

\- Honorables miembros del Consejo- comenzó Vincent con una voz gallarda- Primero que nada les ofrezco mi gratitud por haber acudido a esta asamblea pese a los grandes problemas que sus pueblos y familias pudiesen sufrir. Imagino que mi presencia ante ustedes puede crear prejuicios, sé bien que solo se les atribuye a los miembros más sabios el poder pararse en este lugar frente a todos ustedes, sin embargo la edad no es lo único por lo que el hombre puede llegar a ser sabio, existen diferentes caminos y quiero creer que los altos miembros de este Consejo me han permitido tratar este caso ya que me consideran competente para ello- explicó.

\- Señores, damas- ahora que tenía toda la atención podría iniciar realmente- Todos ustedes, así como el mundo mismo, fuimos sacudidos por una terrible situación que puso en peligro la integridad y subsistencia de todo lo que conocemos. Nosotros, quienes afirmamos poseer todo conocimiento dentro del mundo místico, los más sabios, poderosos y honorables, no tenemos ni la mas remota idea de lo que ocasiono todas las tragedias pasadas... Y me gustaría preguntar el por qué...- lanzó la pregunta.

Escaparon algunos murmullos de los oyentes, mientras que otros solo recapacitaron en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué es que esta situación se escapo de nuestras manos? Es sencillo, ya que jamás la tuvimos en las manos. Lo ocurrido aquel desastroso día no pasó desapercibido a nuestros sentidos, pero se encontró fuera de nuestro alcance. Cualquier intento de ver lo sucedido es inútil, ni los más experimentados lo han logrado, lo único que podemos saber con seguridad es que algo estuvo a punto de destruirnos y de igual forma sabemos que alguien o algo lo contuvo... De otra forma seguramente no nos encontraríamos aquí. Me atrevo a afirmar que los individuos que debieron atestiguar estos eventos, porque los hubo, deben encontrarse con vida y son solo ellos quienes podrán aclarar este asunto que merece ser resuelto.

\- Sus palabras suenan a acusaciones Señor Vincent- habló una anciana.

\- Señores, este consejo se ha encargado durante siglos de hacer valer la ley que nuestros antepasados decretaron, es en este sitio en donde las injusticias cometidas han sido castigadas... Y esta no deberá ser la excepción... Debemos encontrar a los culpables y juzgarlos por sus actos- argumentó el joven.

\- ¿Culpables? Habla como si supiera de antemano quiénes son- comentó por ahí un hombre.

\- Tengo a mis sospechosos... Pero no deseo ir demasiado lejos aún, solamente quisiera solicitar la presencia ante todos ustedes de dos posibles testigos que sin duda nos brindarían los datos suficientes para sacar conclusiones- añadió Vincent con serenidad.

\- ¿Hasta dónde desea llegar con esto joven?- cuestionó la voz ronca de un anciano a quien Jun y Silver reconocieron, el representante de la familia Asakura: Yohmei.

\- Solo al fondo de estas intrigas- respondió rápidamente Vincent aún ante la presencia del viejo shaman- ... Es inaudito que existan aun hechiceros que crean poder actuar a expensas de este consejo, actuando como hipócritas entre nosotros, renegados, prepotentes, y que por su causa al no medir las consecuencias de sus acciones solo traen terribles hechos... tal y como sucedió en este caso... Es preciso encontrar a los culpable y que reciban el castigo que merecen ante sus crímenes contra nuestra comunidad y el mundo mismo, ¡es por ello que exijo que se convoque una audiencia para juzgar a Hiragizawa Eriol y a Kinomoto Sakura!

Corría lo más que sus piernas entumecidas le permitían, por entre los arbustos y ramas se desplazaba asustadizo como si se tratase de un conejo herido el cual y era perseguido por una serpiente.

Sus ropas blancas se encontraban manchadas de sangre, su sangre, presentando algunas heridas que lograron abrirse fácilmente por la tela y retirar incluso la piel.

Su respiración resultaba forzosa, como si no lograse ingerir la cantidad suficiente de aire... sentía que su garganta estaba cerrándose poco a poco.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo al no divisar un desnivel en el terreno boscoso, debiendo tomar un respiro antes de poder continuar.

\- ¡Ryu! ¡Ryu! ¿qué esperas? ¡no puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Necesitas buscar ayuda! ¡así que corre antes de que nos encuentre!- le dijo de modo desesperado el ser intangible que se encontraba a su lado.

Aquel hombre de vestimentas ochenteras y peinado por el mismo estilo levantó el mentón y entre esfuerzos por respirar le sonrió a aquel que había sido su espíritu acompañante durante años- ... Lo siento Tokageroh- se disculpó con serenidad- ... Hasta aquí puedo... llegar.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Si no te mueves te va a...

\- Lo sé Tokageroh...- lo interrumpió tratando de ponerse de pie utilizando su espada de madera como bastón contra el suelo- ... Debes irte- le dijo.

\- ¿Irme? ¡¿te has vuelto loco?! ¡No te dejare aquí!- renegó el fantasma de aspecto malsano.

\- ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí!... Estoy tan débil... que no puedo mantener mi posesión... Lamento el haber resultado un shaman tan débil...- añadió al sonreír amargamente.

\- Pero Ryu, tu no puedes...

\- Ve y alerta a Don Yoh por mí...- pidió el shaman al conseguir ponerse de pie, pero en si ya no sentía las piernas y le costaba mucho más trabajo el respirar, Tokageroh se percataba de ello, pero en eso, un sonido proveniente de entre el bosque tras de ellos llamó su atención- ... Necesitara de toda la ayuda a partir de este momento... me siento muy apenado ya que... yo no podré estar ahí, a su lado...- murmuraba melancólico el shaman.

\- Ryu...- el espíritu fue capaz de intuir que... su shaman estaba preparado para morir.

\- ... ¡Pero sé que él triunfará y que todo lo solucionará como siempre lo hizo!- exclamó con energía al instante en que una sombría silueta emergió con rapidez de entre las copas de los árboles, el shaman alcanzó a interponer su espada para contener el ataque. Tokageroh observó cómo es que la hoja de la espada de madera había quedado atrapada por lo que parecía un látigo que forcejeaba por desarmarlo- ... Tokageroh... fue un gran placer haber sido tu shaman, me disculpo contigo por ser débil...- le murmuró Ryu débilmente, no teniendo fuerzas ya como para retener su arma entre sus manos.

rápidamente fue desarmado, pero logro mantenerse de pie.

\- ¡RYU!- exclamó el espíritu al ver como es que una rápida flecha había emergido de entre el bosque para alojarse en el pecho del shaman, quien se tambaleo pero se resistió al caer. Tokageroh miraba horrorizado e impotente ¡no podía hacer nada por si mismo para ayudarlo!

\- ... Necesitaras más que eso... para acabar con Ryu...- habló el shaman quien ante sus palabras recibió nuevamente una flecha que atravesó su pierna. El gritó del shaman se dejó escuchar por todos los alrededores, pero el bosque ahogó el sonido con rapidez- ... Tal vez me venciste, porque soy débil ... pero... alguien mucho más fuerte que yo... te detendrá...- nuevamente una flecha quedo atrapada en su vientre, esta vez cayendo al suelo irremediablemente.

\- ¡No, no, déjalo tranquilo!- gritó Tokageroh al interponerse entre lo que quedaba de Ryu y aquella sombra que emergió finalmente de la penumbra del bosque, portaba un arco en su mano, encontrándose envuelta por una capa que ocultaba su rostro y cuerpo, proporcionándole un toque espectral.

Aquella persona se encaminó hasta Ryu mientras preparaba su arco para el ultimo tiro, pero se detuvo justo frente a Tokageroh quien logró ver los ojos de aquel asesino, verdes y vacíos, que lograban fulminarlo el solo poder sostenerlos, extrañamente una especie de visor los cubría de un modo transparente azulado.

\- ... Basura...- murmuró aquel sujeto antes de pasar a través del fantasma quien solo pudo mirar ya que era incapaz de detenerlo si no contaba con la ayuda de algún shaman para usar sus habilidades- Se creen que mejor que nosotros, pero al final no son tan diferentes... ahora lo veo- añadió al pisar el charco de sangre que ya había comenzado a formarse a alrededor de Ryu quien agonizaba- Es bueno saber que no son inmortales... y que pueden llegar a ser tan frágiles, tan débiles...- estiró el cordón de su arco, cuya flecha apuntaba a la cabeza del shaman quien lo miraba aun con desafió y cierta lucidez... quiso decir alguna ultima palabra, alguna maldición tal vez, pero... su garganta se había cerrado por completo en el silencio un poco antes de que aquella flecha hubiese terminado con su vida- ... Prueba Terminada...- murmuró el sujeto.

 **\- Fin del Capitulo 2-**

Jun Tao, Shaman al estilo Taoista cuyo espiritu/zombie acompañante es un maestro en las artes marciales 'Li Bruce Long' (él aparecerá más adelante)

Silver, un apache con alto sentido del deber, su origen no es de lo que sienta orgulloso ya que es uno de los descendientes directos de 'Hao Asakura', un temible shaman que ha intentado dominar el mundo en 3 ocasiones, una vez cada 500 años (de él se hablará mas adelante)

'Ryu espada de madera' es un personaje de la serie, no demasiado hábil y un tanto extraño... (Descansa en paz)


	3. 03 Sangre bajo la luz de la luna

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capitulo 3**

 *** Sangre bajo la luz de la luna**

El panorama, un campo de batalla. Algunos de sus amigos ya habían caído. Los ensordecedores sonidos de guerra confundirían a cualquiera junto con las numerosas explosiones que se suscitaban.

Él ya no podía levantarse, todo se había transformado y su nivel como shaman no era el requerido como para poder inmiscuirse en lo que sucedía.

Los grandes espíritus los respaldaban, nuevamente el territorio sagrado se mancharía de sangre de shamanes...

Frente a él observó una de las pocas siluetas que se encontraban en pie- Señora Anna...- alcanzó a musitar, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando en su mano se materializó un largo arco y apunto con una de sus flechas hacia arriba. Él alzó la mirada para verificar su próximo blanco y más aun se asombró al reconocer al joven que se encontraba levitando en el aire, apartado de la lucha ya que se encontraba débil y malherido.

Observó como es que Anna con firmeza continuaba apuntando a aquel joven quien no se había percatado de ello, él deseo poder gritar, preguntar el por qué, pero antes de que cualquier voz pudiese salir de su garganta, Anna exclamó- ¡Yoh!- momentos antes de que dejara escapar la flecha de sus dedos.

Al escuchar su nombre el shaman se volvió con rapidez, solo para ver como es que una flecha de luz se dirigía hacia su pecho y sin poder esquivarla la recibió de lleno, albergándola en su cuerpo...

\- ¡Nooo!- exclamó él al ver como es que el cuerpo de Yoh Asakura comenzó su descenso hacia el suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente contra la tierra... muerto.

\- ¡No!- su grito aun alcanzó a manifestarse al despertar de aquel mal sueño. Su rostro pálido se mostró mucho más incoloro por la impresión que se había llevado, pero el contacto con una mano gentil logró tranquilizarlo cuando su querida esposa, Elisa, hubiese limpiado de su rostro el exceso de sudor- Mi bella Elisa- murmuró él- No hay como ver tú rostro celestial para desaparecer a los demonios de mis pesadillas.

Aquella bella mujer de larga cabellera rubia sonrió levemente mientras su esposo tomaba sus manos y las besaba... Desearía poder sentir el calor de sus besos, pero su amado Fausto solo podía tocar una ilusión que solo ocultaba la realidad y unos fríos huesos...

Ella ya había dejado aquel mundo hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero su amado no lo aceptó en su momento. Por años él buscó con desesperación una forma de recuperarla y ello lo llevó a internarse en las artes ocultas de su familia: La Necromancia.

La necromancia es un tipo de Shamanismo, en el que se controlan los esqueletos de los muertos, aplicando la posesión de objetos en ellos, pero sin su alma original solo servirían de marionetas, justo como en el caso de los Taoistas. Fausto no contaba con la capacidad de invocar espíritus desde el más allá, por lo que por muchos años vivió la mentira él solo, manipulando los huesos de su difunta esposa a los que podía brindarle solo su apariencia... Fue hasta que tras un trato con la Sacerdotisa Anna, hace mucho tiempo ya, Fausto fue capaz de reencontrarse con el alma de Elisa, quien había permanecido a su lado desde entonces, y aun ante aquella forma poco ortodoxa pudieron recuperar el tiempo en el que se encontraban perdidos uno lejos del otro.

Elisa no debía pronunciar palabra para que Fausto pudiese comprenderla, su lazo emocional era tan fuerte que sus pensamientos se entrelazaban.

\- No te preocupes mi cielo, solo fue una pesadilla... Creo que el tomar tanto sake afectó mi sistema de sueño- le sonrió a su linda mujer quien atino a creerle- Nada que un baño y mi solución 'quita resacas' no pueda curar- añadió al levantarse del futon.

Él era Fausto, un shaman con un estilo muy peculiar pero que encaja bien con su apariencia de casi zombie que posee. Actual aliado de Yoh Asakura después de haber pasado por ser su enemigo. Ayudó a Yoh en su lucha contra Hao Asakura y después del final del Torneo de Shamanes él aun se encontraba atado a varias promesas que debía cumplir según el trato que había firmado con la sacerdotisa Anna, no solo debió convertirse en aliado de Yoh, sino que se convertiría igualmente en el medico especialista de su proyecto 'Aguas termales Funbari', dos cosas que cumplió plenamente y aun ante el cierre del negocio permaneció con la joven pareja. No se quejaba, en aquel lugar tenia todo lo que necesitaba y en todo caso no había otro lugar al que pudiera o debiese ir.

Jamás había sido seguidor de las costumbres, por lo que no sentía culpabilidad al no haber acompañado a sus amigos al templo, no encontraba lo extraordinario de aquel día, era como cualquier otro para él.

Se paseó en bata de baño y calzoncillos por toda la casa una vez que se hubiese aseado, la cruda no lo mantenía demasiado lucido. En la cocina comenzó a preparar un menjurje que le ayudaría a alejar la resaca, solo preparó un jugo de naranja, tomó un huevo y salsa tabasco; rompió el huevo y vertió el contenido dentro del jugo junto con algunas gotas de la salsa, revolvió lentamente mientras era observado por Elisa quien sonreía ante aquella faceta de su marido, aun no entendia cómo es que su estomago podía con tal sustancia.

De un solo tragó Fausto vació su brebaje en su garganta y con un gesto aprobatorio dejo escapar un ligero eructo- Estoy como nuevo, te lo dije, siempre funciona, no hay margen de error- comentó a su mujer.

Escuchó el timbre de la casa, ambos inquilinos se extrañaron ya que no esperaban visitas. El doctor abrió la puerta principal y con rapidez reconoció a su visitante.

\- Buenos días, feliz año para usted y su esposa, Fausto- dijo la mujer que se encontraba delante de él.

\- Señora Keiko, que sorpresa, pase por favor- dijo el shaman quien con prontitud le dio el pase una vez que hubiese atado mejor su bata- Feliz año para usted también- añadió al entrar ella.

\- Espero no molestar- dijo la mujer de ojos y cabello negro.

\- Mi señora, esta casa es su casa- repuso cortésmente.

\- ¿Se encontrara mi hijo?- preguntó ella entonces.

\- Temo que salió, usted sabe, al templo. Pero no creo que tarde en volver, pero mientras regresa seré su anfitrión si me lo permite- añadió en tono de broma, algo que Keiko Asakura* apreciaba en Fausto.

Un automóvil modesto se desplazaba por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda, sin rumbo fijo solo por momentos de distracción.

\- No deberías conducir tan rápido- comentó una vocecilla en el asiento continuo al conductor.

\- No temas Spi sabes que me he vuelto un as al volante, por lo que no tienes que encajar las garras en el asiento- bromeó la aún joven Nakuru- Además esta zona esta desierta, todos los humanos seguramente se encuentran en los templos- agregó indiferente.

\- Donde nosotros también deberíamos estar, debimos ir con el Amo Eriol- agregó la pantera negra en su forma falsa.

\- Eriol nos dio a escoger, y decidimos ¿no? Eso es lo que me agrada de él, jamás impone su voluntad- añadió la chica.

\- Si ejerciera un poco de disciplina no te comportarías de esta forma...- murmuró para sus adentros.

Nakuru Akizuki (alias Ruby Moon) y Spinel sun, ambas creaciones de la magia del singular Eriol Hiragizawa. después de formar parte importante de las batallas pasadas, partieron a Inglaterra junto con su amo, en donde habían continuado con sus vidas y su recuperación... Aunque ni Eriol ni Spinel sentían segura la recuperación completa de Nakuru , tal vez si físicamente, pero podían quedar cicatrices emocionales en ella que jamás ha reflejado y que se resistía a ocultar... Eriol jamás la presionaría para ello, sería paciente, tal y como siempre había actuado y esperaría el momento en que fuese ella quien se diera cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda o hablar simplemente.

Spi observó por la ventana del automóvil, reconociendo el espacio boscoso por el que pasaban cerca... Ahí había sido donde él luchó con un igual, su primer combate 'real' en el cual salió victorioso pero casi le costo la vida... Una experiencia intensa que sería imposible el que olvidara. Entonces se preocupo por su compañera, cuyo rostro ocultaba bien sus emociones ya que al igual que Spinel ella reconoció el sitio tras contemplarlo por el reflejo de uno de los espejos del coche. Sus ojos fueron atrapados por ese bosque e inconscientemente dejó de prestar atención en el camino... En el espejo su propia mente jugó con el reflejo y lo transformó en la silueta de aquella criatura que tanto daño le había hecho, provocando que su mirada se endureciera. Spi lo notó, pero antes que pudiese decir algo al respecto, sus ojos felinos divisaron a una persona en el camino- ¡Cuidado! ¡Al frente!- exclamó tratando de alertarla.

Ante el grito de alerta, Nakuru regresó y logró divisar lo mismo que su compañero, una mujer que se encontraba en medio del camino quien con mímicas le pedía que se detuviera. Nakuru presionó con rapidez el freno del auto hasta el fondo, sufriendo un ligero descontrol del vehículo pero al final logró detenerse, a escasa distancia de aquella mujer rubia quien se desplomó prácticamente sobre el cofre del coche.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del coche y se aproximaron hacia la mujer quien se encontraba consciente pero muy débil.

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- preguntó Nakuru, a lo que aquella mujer intento hablar pero su voz no emergía de sus labios. Solo hasta que aquella mujer llevase su mano a su garganta notó como es que una herida sangrante se encontraba en un costado de su cuello, sin contar otra serie de lesiones que presentaba en su cuerpo.

\- Debemos llevarla a un hospital, rápido- sugirió Spi, incluso en aquella situación se cuidaba de no ser visto por ojos 'humanos'.

Nakuru se apresuró a introducirla dentro del vehículo, pero la mujer parecía alarmada, asustada y si pudiese hablar seguramente gritaría histérica- Tranquilícese por favor, esta sangrando mucho, presione fuerte hasta que la lleve al hospital- le pidió compresivamente al quitarse el suéter que llevaba puesto para le sirviera de compresa. Logró recostarla en el asiento trasero, pero antes de subir al auto echó un vistazo rápido al bosque, habría jurado haber escuchado un ruido entre la maleza.

\- ¡De prisa!- la apresuró Spi.

Nakuru subió al auto finalmente y emprendió el camino mas rápido al hospital.

Un rastro de sangre quedó en la carretera, un rastro que seguramente seguiría por todo el bosque... Una persona emergió entonces de entre las sombras, pisando la sangre que su presa había dejado. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente cubierto por capa y capucha que se ondeó violentamente con el viento helado que golpeó la zona.

No se creía derrotado, todo aquello lo miraba como un deporte, cacería... y su presa solo tuvo suerte, pero al final la encontraría, después de todo no era difícil el anticipar la dirección de ese automóvil.

Tomoyo Daidouji conducía tranquilamente de vuelta a su hogar después de un día bastante agitado, pero había cumplido con las viejas costumbres de su país y compartido un tiempo de esparcimiento con sus mejores amigos.

Arribó a la lujosa mansión pero antes de entrar observó un momento el atardecer, recordando a alguien en especial en Alemania del cual había recibido una tarjeta de Año nuevo junto con un ramo de rosas. Suspiró levemente y finalmente entró a casa, siendo recibida por el mayordomo quien tomó su abrigo.

\- ¿Disfruto su día Señorita?

\- Bastante. Gracias, puedes retirarte Price, iré a mi alcoba- dijo al disponerse a hacerlo pero el viejo mayordomo la detuvo.

\- Pero señorita, tiene visitas- anunció el sujeto- Llegó hace algunos minutos, él insistió en esperar y lo aloje en la sala.

\- ¿Visitas?- preguntó extrañada pero curiosa y sin mas que decir se encaminó hacia la sala- Yo lo atenderé Price.

\- Como usted diga Señorita.

Tomoyo trataba de adivinar quién sería su visita, pero ninguna de las opciones sonaba lógica para ella. Finalmente arribó a la enorme sala de la mansión que se encontraba ya casi en penumbras. Distinguió a alguien en las cercanías de la chimenea encendida y forzó su vista para reconocerlo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa cuando lo hubiese hecho.

\- ¿Frey?- lo llamó.

Un sujeto en silla de ruedas se volvió ligeramente en su transporte y sonrió- Mi dulce Tom, que gusto verte- dijo el joven de cabello negro cuando tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas cuando se le hubiese acercado.

\- Frey, que sorpresas las tuyas- dijo Tomoyo con alegría- No solo me sorprendes al enviarme esas flores por paquetería ¿sino que ahora esto?

\- Haría eso y mucho más por mi dulce amiga- respondió el joven- Y lo sabes.

\- Con una llamada hubiese bastado.

\- Eso ayuda, pero te extrañamos en Alemania- añadió el sujeto.

Él era Frey Alanog, amigo cercano que conoció en sus años viviendo en Alemania. Se conocieron en un café bastante popular, resultó ser el amigo de una amiga y pese a la diferencia de edad (ya que Frey estudiaba en la Univerisad y ella aun en la preparatoria) no significo que no pudiesen encontrar temas comunes de los cuales conversar, de hecho tomo poco tiempo para que su amistad floreciera. Él resultaba un chico apuesto y encantador, detallista y sensible. En todo su tiempo de conocerlo ella jamás lo había visto compadeciéndose de su condición, su incapacidad, era sorprendente que aun estando atado a una silla de ruedas pudiese ser tan atlético en los deportes que solo pueden practicar las personas como él... Era un joven a quien se debía admirar y del que se alegraba ser su amiga.

Tomoyo tomó asiento en uno de los sillones mientras que Frey solo la contempló por unos instantes- Temía haber olvidado tu rostro, Tom. Pero me alegro que no hubiese ocurrido, es mas, creo que te sienta bien el aire de Japón.

\- Gracias por el cumplido Frey, pero aquí procura llamarme 'Tomoyo' ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo que tu digas mi estimada 'Tom'- sonrió cínicamente.

Tomoyo solo sonrió- Y dime Frey, no creo que tu arribo hubiese sido solo para verme.

\- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

\- Te conozco bien y lo sabes, me lo hubieras dicho en el ultimo correo electrónico, jamás has podido ocultarme nada.

El chico solo sonrió- Tienes razón, como siempre. Mi padre me envió a tratar algunos conflictos de la empresa aquí en Japón, tú sabes, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido aun existen desordenes que deben arreglarse y mi viejo padre parece ya no poder con el trabajo él solo... Todos creen que esta ya preparándome para suplirlo.

\- Eso es lo que siempre has querido ¿no?

\- Así es, me emociona todo esto y lo sabes- dijo el muchacho- Y bueno, por eso vine, estoy quedándome en la casa que fue de mi madre, que para mi alegría no sufrió graves daños. Y entonces me dije 'ya que estoy aquí, por qué no ver a mi querida amiga' y aquí me tienes- explicó.

\- ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?- preguntó.

\- Solo el necesario para arreglar algunos asuntos...

\- Madre...- murmuró Yoh con un ligero gesto de sorpresa una vez que hubiese arribado a casa, después de haberse separado de Manta, y no se encontraba seguro de qué pensar al encontrarse con aquella sorpresa.

\- Hijo, gusto en verte- dijo la mujer al acercarse y abrazarlo por corto tiempo.

\- Es un honor tenerla en nuestra casa Señora Keiko- dijo Anna con solemnidad.

\- Anna, veo que aun sigues haciendo un magnifico trabajo con Yoh, te lo agradezco- añadió la mujer.

\- Toda una sorpresa ¿no es verdad Yoh?- comentó Fausto quien ya había alcanzado a vestir algo más decente- Tardaron demasiado ¿dónde estaban?- murmuró a Yoh.

\- Anna insistió en comprar algunas cosas, comer fuera y un paseo por el parque, jejeje- respondió- Por eso llegamos hasta ahora, lo siento.

Tomaron asiento en la sala en donde ya se encontraban servido el té y algunas otras golosinas, cortesía de la visita.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede madre?- preguntó Yoh con rapidez.

\- ¿Crees que tiene que suceder algo para que decida venir a visitar a mi hijo?- preguntó seriamente.

\- Sí- respondió secamente.

\- Yoh, compórtate- le murmuró Anna al darle un 'ligero' pisotón que el shaman logró controlar su dolor.

La relación de Yoh con sus padres no era exactamente como lo desearía... Apenas y se conocían entre sí. Yoh tal vez haya nacido de aquella mujer, pero aun así no sabía nada respecto a ella...

Keiko Asakura, aquella mujer de la cual estuvo predestinado que Hao Asakura volviera a la vida en su tercera reencarnación en este mundo. Sabiéndolo de antemano ella junto con su esposo y padres estuvieron dispuestos a matar al bebe en cuanto nacieran... ¿Qué clase de madre permitiría eso?... Pero la tarea de los Asakura, que siempre ha sido el de contener a Hao, estuvo primero que sus instintos maternales. Cuando ese bebe nació, un poderoso espíritu intercedió para que no ocurriese aquella calamidad y alejó al niño, a Hao, de aquellos que solo fueron los instrumentos para regresar al mundo. Fue toda una sorpresa el que no se hubiese tratado de un solo niño... fueron gemelos, y al saber que el mismo Hao necesitaría a su gemelo en el futuro fue por lo único que ese bebe, al que nombraron Yoh, sobrevivió... Pero sobrevivió no para ser el descendiente de la dinastía, sino que toda su vida fue entrenado y preparado para que luchara a muerte contra su hermano mayor, Hao.

Yoh no tenía recuerdos compartidos con sus padres, de hecho a su padre lo conoció en persona hasta sus 14 años... y a su madre solo hasta los 17...

Los había visto un par de veces solamente desde entonces y como ellos jamás se han preocupado por establecer una relación diferente con él, él tampoco se preocupaba por hacerlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a su actual ritmo de vida que el permitirles entrar no era una de sus expectativas... Sin mencionar que sabia bien que si algún miembro de su familia lo buscaba solo era para traer noticias, mas veces malas que buenas.

\- Lamento no haber avisado, pero fue repentina mi partida hasta aquí- reestableció Keiko la conversación.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe?- preguntó Yoh con más tacto.

\- No te equivocas hijo, mi arribo aquí es solo para pedirles un favor- dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Cuál es ese?- preguntó nuevamente el shaman.

\- Los Asakura somos una familia trascendental de Japón desde tiempos inmemoriales, y desde entonces se nos han solicitado una serie de encomiendas que en la actualidad aun siguen vigentes- comenzó la mujer- Tras lo ocurrido hace algunos meses, y el caos que hay en el mundo humano tanto como en el nuestro, hemos comenzado a reorganizar todas esas encomiendas y una de ellas es aquí en Japón, en un distrito de nombre Tomoeda.

\- Estuvimos ahí hoy- comentó Yoh.

\- ¿Conocen un templo de nombre 'Tsukimine'?- preguntó la señora de los Asakura.

\- Sí, hoy- respondió Yoh. Anna guardaba silencio ya que como buena mujer no interrumpía a su hombre mientras hablaba.

\- Bien, entonces puedo proseguir. Hace mucho tiempo, una familia de estas tierras que ha desaparecido con el paso de los años, encomendó a los Asakura una de sus reliquias mas preciadas, se nos encargó que la protegiéramos y veláramos por ella y que jamás se permitiera su uso en manos indignas. Los Asakura aceptaron y tomaron esa reliquia, ocultándola en un sitio en el cual se encontraría siempre protegido y que nadie jamás podría encontrar.

\- ¿Esta en ese templo entonces?

\- En aquellos tiempos era un sencillo monasterio donde monjes practicaban y eran entrenados, sin que ellos lo supieran decidimos ocultar dicha reliquia dentro del interior del lago que existe en ese Santuario, mientras menos personas lo supieran seria mejor, y mientras esos monjes protegieran esa zona jamás nadie intentaría el extraerlo.

\- Y ahora ¿por qué el querer sacarlo de ahí?- preguntó el shaman.

\- Como ya dije, estamos tratando de poner algunas cosas en orden y hemos decidido mover algunas cosas, entre ellas esta el encontrar un nuevo refugio para el objeto que se encuentra en ese templo, es algo inestable el que se encuentre ahí por más tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué es tan preciado?- preguntó interesado.

\- ... No lo sé. Muchos de nuestros registros se perdieron o tal vez en si jamás fue escrito nada con respecto a esa reliquia ya que ni siquiera hay una descripción de cómo es- respondió- Solo se encuentra registrada la formula para sacarlo del estanque- observó a Anna entonces- Estimo que Anna podrá entenderlo y llevarlo a cabo correctamente- dijo al extenderle un pequeño pedazo de papel antiguo- Sé que tus habilidades han mejorado mucho y espero que puedas con ello.

\- Haré lo que usted me pide, no tenga pendiente- dijo cortésmente después de haber leído aquellas escrituras que mas bien eran instrucciones- ¿Hoy habrá luna llena?- preguntó entonces.

\- Eso parece- respondió Fausto quien se encontraba cerca de la ventana y logro divisar entre el atardecer la cara blanca de la luna.

\- Bien, entonces debe ser esta noche- dijo la sacerdotisa.

Eriol leía un libro de buen grosor a la luz de una lámpara. Su esposa se había retirado a descansar hace algunos minutos y él esperaba el regreso de Spinel y Ruby Moon de los que no entendía su tardanza en volver.

Aquella casa era propiedad de la familia de Kaho, por lo que sería su hogar mientras durara su estancia... Aunque no podía negar en el que extrañaba aquella viaja casa en la que tanto como Clow y como Eriol vivió por algún tiempo... Lastima que hubiese sido reducida a un Parque de Diversiones.

Se sentía nuevamente inquieto y no sabía bien la razón... Tal vez la culpabilidad de no haber asistido a aquella junta del consejo... Pero el Consejo había perdido credibilidad para él desde hace ya mucho tiempo, incluso desde su otra vida. Aun sabiendo que el no acudir le causaría problemas no estuvo dispuesto a que ello le impidiese compartir estos días en los que su esposa le necesitaría más que nunca por el pronto arribo de su hijo... Un hijo que estaba ansioso el recibir en sus brazos, sin importarle el 'regalo' que 'The Dragon'y Son Goku le dieron aquella vez, sabía que su hijo tendría una vida feliz sin que nada interfiriese con ello, él mismo se aseguraría de que así sucediese, protegería su felicidad a costa de todo.

De pronto escuchó un fuerte golpeteo de una de las ventanas y observó a leal Spinel detrás del cristal. Se apresuro a permitirle la entrada y con rapidez sobrevoló dentro en su forma falsa.

\- Hasta que por fin vuelven... ¿Dónde esta Ruby Moon?- preguntó al darse cuenta que no escucho el sonido del auto con anterioridad.

\- Sucedió algo inesperado Amo Eriol y largo de contar, pero Ruby Moon se encuentra en la comisaría de la policía- explicó con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó extrañado.

\- Durante nuestro paseo, nos topamos con una mujer con graves heridas, la subimos al auto y llevamos rápidamente al hospital, ahí fue donde se llevaron a Ruby Moon para tomar su declaración. Intente seguirla pero cuando entró ahí me fue imposible.

\- Entiendo. iré enseguida para allá- dijo tranquilamente- Spinel quédate aquí y cuida a Kaho ¿de acuerdo?- le ordenó al tomar su saco, dispuesto a partir cuanto antes.

\- Lo haré, confíe en mí.

\- Dime algo ¿supieron algo más sobre esa mujer que mencionaste?- preguntó.

\- No, llegó inconsciente y débil al hospital. Pero por las heridas que vi, alguien deliberadamente la ataco, estaba muy asustada e inquieta cuando la recogimos por lo que no dudo que hubiese corrido por su vida- dijo la criatura.

No supo la razón pero Eriol creyó que debía tomar ese dato con cierta importancia.

\- No debiste molestarte en acompañarme, ¿luego cómo estaré tranquilo cuando regreses a tu casa?

Tomoyo sonrió levemente- Si me pasa algo entonces será tú culpa por no haber aceptado mi invitación de hospedarte en mi casa.

\- Que malvada- rió- Pero como te dije, no todos los días podré estar en esa casa en donde tengo gratos recuerdos- dijo al desplazarse con tranquilidad en su silla la cual y era manual pese a contar con suficientes ingresos económicos, Frey no permitiría sentirse más inútil todavía si permitiera que una silla eléctrica le moviera con tan solo mover una palanca.

\- Solo bromeo, lo sabes. Tomoeda siempre ha sido un lugar tranquilo aun en las noches, además la luna ilumina perfectamente esta noche.

\- Esta cerca de aquí, por eso no quise molestarte con el automóvil. Sin mencionar que ya no puedo todos los días disfrutar tu compañía- murmuró con gallardía.

\- Oh Frey...- se sintió apenada la chica.

Frey se detuvo y tomo la mano de Tomoyo cuyo sonrojo fue ocultado por la oscuridad.

\- Sabes que todo lo que digo es enserio ¿no es así Tomoyo?...- preguntó el joven, a lo que ella asintió levemente- ¿Entonces por qué nunca me has correspondido?...

La joven miró los ojos oscuros de Frey y pesándole sus palabras es por lo que ella se animo a inclinarse y de modo inconsciente pegó sus labios a los de él, besándolo levemente y siendo aceptada su muestra de afecto por él.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente una vez que el beso hubiese terminado- ¿Ves que no puede ser tan difícil?- le dijo al tomar su mano y besar esta.

Sin esperárselo y solo lograr un sobresalto de ambos jóvenes, dos figuras emergieron velozmente de las sombras de las calles y rodearon a la pareja.

\- Buenas noches tórtolos, lamentamos interrumpirlos pero necesitamos un favor- dijo burlonamente uno de esos hombres vestidos de negro, con extraños guantes en sus manos y botas cubriendo sus piernas, cuyos rostros se encontraban ocultos tras un tapabocas.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?- habló con valentía el joven impedido.

\- Cierra la boca 'rueditas'- le ordenó al acercarse el que parecía el más hablador, estirando la mano para tomar por la fuerza a la joven quien se resistió el tiempo suficiente para que Frey decidiera actuar y con un fuerte impulso de sus silla logro embestir al extraño, logrando el que la suelte.

El segundo hombre se dispuso a apoyar a su compañero, pero este no permitió que esa insolencia lo detuviera por lo que con rapidez logró tomar a Frey por sus ropas y con fuerza levantarlo de su silla para arrojarlo con violencia contra una pared.

\- ¡Frey!- exclamó horrorizada Tomoyo al ver como es que él cayó pesadamente contra el suelo completamente aturdido. Intentó ir en su ayuda pero el hombre la sujetó con rudeza, Tomoyo luchó por liberarse de él pero por ello solo recibió un golpe en el abdomen que la aturdió lo suficiente como para que no pudiese oponerse a ser arrastrada o gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Había sido un día largo, Sakura intentaba poner en orden sus ideas así como el tratar de encontrar explicación sobre las numerosas visiones que la habían frecuentado...

Por Kero y por experiencia propia sabía de antemano su tendencia a poder ver el futuro a través de sus sueños, según recordaba haber escuchado de Eriol alguna vez, existían personas con la misma capacidad que no solo les era posible ver lo que deparaba el futuro, sino sucesos del pasado o incluso del presente. No se creía tan especial como para creer que ella pudiese hacerlo...

Miró a Kero quien se encontraba atrapado dentro de ese videojuego que tanto empeño y tiempo le daba, había ciertas dudas en su cabeza, sobretodo aquel muchacho que conoció en el templo.

\- Oye Kero- lo llamó.

\- Dime Sakurita- dijo sin apartar su atención del televisor.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que es un 'shaman'?- preguntó.

\- ¿Shaman? Bueno... Son personas con un alto poder espiritual que tienen la habilidad de exorcizar espíritus malignos o vivir en convivió constante con fantasmas... No son muy diferentes a los hechiceros, pero sus técnicas y artes son diferentes...- explicó moviendo con rapidez sus patas sobre el control.

\- ¿Has conocido a alguno?

\- Hmmm no, Clow los mencionó un par de veces, pero jamás he visto alguno- respondió- ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?- preguntó intrigado.

\- Bueno, es que hoy en el templo yo...- se detuvo ante el sonido del teléfono. La joven tomó el aparato y atendió la llamada.

El guardián olvido por completo el asunto y continuo en su entretenimiento, pero después de unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esta seguro, ha intentado llamarla a su celular?- preguntó Sakura por el teléfono- Tomoyo no es de esa manera, seguramente algo debe haber ocurrido...- sus ojos se mostraban asustadizos- Esta bien, buscare por mi parte no se preocupe... No, no, no es ninguna molestia me alegra que hubiese llamado- colgó estrepitosamente y sin decir demasiado busco su abrigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, a dónde vas?- preguntó la criatura al notarla alarmada.

\- Habló el mayordomo de Tomoyo, pregunto si se encontraba aquí porque hace horas salió y no ha regresado.

\- ¿A estas horas de la noche?- preguntó extrañado al verificar el reloj más cercano, casi medianoche.

\- Saldré a buscarla- anunció Sakura.

\- iré contigo- repuso con rapidez.

\- No, quédate por si llegase a venir- se anticipó la dueña de las cartas- No te preocupes, llamare a Shaoran para que me acompañe- se apresuro a decir antes de salir sin brindarle al guardián una oportunidad para insistir.

\- ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?- preguntó una asustadiza Tomoyo al hombre que la sujetaba y guiaba con rudeza.

\- Guarda silencio, pronto eso no importara- dijo el hombre tras la mascara que cubría su boca.

\- Ni se te ocurra gritar porque ya sabes lo que te espera si lo haces- amenazó el segundo al sujetar entre su guante de metal el cuello de la chica y estrujarlo levemente, Tomoyo podía sentir la punzante terminación de los guantes ante aquel contacto.

La oscuridad los ocultaba perfectamente, y en poco tiempo arribaron el templo Tsukimine, siendo cuidadosos para evitar ser vistos, entrando por la maleza de los jardines.

Tomoyo cayó pesadamente cerca de la orilla de aquel estanque con el que el Templo contaba.

\- Casi es hora- musitó uno de los hombres vestido de negro.

\- así es- dijo maliciosamente el otro quien se acercó de nuevo a la chica, levantándola con brusquedad, siendo entonces por el simple paso de aquel guante punzante a través del brazo de Tomoyo por el que este comenzó a sangrar tras dejar marcas en su piel. Tomoyo grito de dolor ante el simple comienzo, pero muchos más cortes sintió en su cuerpo conforme aquel sujeto pasaba sus manos por donde le placiera.

El segundo, que permanecía de espectador, notaba como es que a los pies de su compañero un charco escarlata comenzó a formarse conforme la sangre resbalaba por las piernas de la chica cuyos gritos de dolor eran reprimidos por la dura mano de aquel hombre.

\- Ya fue suficiente ¿no te parece?- habló el que se mantenía a expensas de la situación.

\- No lo sé... No especificaron jamás cuanta sangre se necesita- dijo una vez que ante la insistencia de su compañero hubiese decidido dar por terminada su diversión.

Tomoyo encajó las uñas en el suelo tratando de mitigar el dolor... Se encontraba tan asustada ante el paso incesante de su sangre, sintiendo un terrible frío en sus extremidades por lo mismo. Desearía poder gritar, pedir ayuda pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía el hacerlo. Sus ojos celestes se toparon entonces con el reflejo de aquellas aguas, notando como es que la luna se reflejaba claramente en estas.

\- Bien, creo que es momento de un pequeño chapuzón para ti primor- le dijo cínicamente al momento en que la tomaría nuevamente.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- escuchó repentinamente. Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron al instante en que del cielo una criatura alada emergió y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia quien se encontraba manchado de sangre de inocentes, recibiendo una potente patada por parte de aquel ente volador. Entre Tomoyo y aquellos individuos un ángel se había entrometido.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que este templo si encierra a demonios después de todo- comentó el que se había recuperado de aquel golpe.

\- No hay excusa para lo que han hecho en este lugar y a esta mujer, por lo que será mejor que se larguen antes de que acaben con mi paciencia- murmuró fríamente tal y como su mirada se mostraba ante ellos.

\- Era inevitable algo como esto- dijo el otro hombre, el que parecía menos impertinente- Esta bien, parece ser que finalmente comprobaremos que tan lejos puede llegar la raza humana sobre estos monstruos.

\- Ante hechos como estos no tienen derecho a llamarse 'humanos'- repuso Yue al extender su mano hacia ellos.

\- Déjamelo a mí... encárgate de lo demás- murmuró quien sus guantes estaban manchados de sangre.

\- Humano tonto- murmuró para si el ángel cuando aquel hombre hubiese corrido en su dirección. Sin miramientos Yue desplegó sus espadas de hielo, las cuales increíblemente aquel hombre logró eludir al romperlas con sus propios puños- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó sorprendido al ver a su enemigo abriéndose camino por entre las estacas de hielo y finalmente llegar hasta él y devolverle la patada antes cedida, alejándolo de la chica quien presenciaba aquello con asombro.

Yue recibió una serie de golpes que lo llevaron a rodar por el césped, pero reponiéndose con rapidez para evitar el siguiente al protegerse en el aire.

\- ¡¿Me tienes miedo acaso?!- le grito, buscó entre su bota y extrajo una arma la cual y disparó a diestra y siniestra contra Yue quien logró eludir al expandir su campo de fuerza.

\- Esa clase de armas no te servirán contra mí- anunció al haber formado su arco de energía el cual apuntó a su enemigo quien permaneció atentó al disparo. La flecha de luz se dirigió velozmente hacia él pero aquel sujeto solo extendió la palma de su mano hacia el frente y de algún modo fue capaz de contener la energía, comprimiéndola con su guante hasta compactarla en una esfera que arrojó rápidamente de regreso hacia Yue quien lo recibió de lleno.

El guardián apenas y logró mantenerse en el aire después de aquello, pero una vez que su vista hubiese dejado de ser doble, observó como es que el sujeto había dado un enorme salto y desplegó varios golpes con sus garras que lograron herir a la criatura en el rostro y en su brazo, pero antes de que esas garras desearan abrirse paso a través del pecho del ángel, este logro contener los brazos de su enemigo junto con el cual cayó al suelo y ahí forcejearon por defender su cuello de aquellas navajas.

Cerca del estanque, mientras todo aquello se suscitaba, el segundo hombre vestido de negro miró a Tomoyo quien arrastrándose intentó alejarse una vez que se hubiese sentido acechada. El sujeto presionó una secuencia de botones en su guante derecho ante la incredulidad de la joven quien logró captar extraños sonidos que se presentaron de pronto- Es momento de comprobar si las molestias valen la pena- murmuró para si.

Parecían rezos lo que provenía del guante de aquel hombre, una voz en otro idioma recitaba unas palabras extrañas en aquello que parecía una grabación. De pronto esas palabras comenzaron a provocar algo en el ambiente, el viento mismo pareció soplar con más fuerza, comenzando a condensarse alrededor de aquel estanque cuyas aguas comenzaron a resplandecer dotándoles un color aguamarina. En la grabación se escuchó el movimiento de un rosario, pero todos esos sonidos comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco una vez que de las orillas del estanque se levantara un muro delgado de tenue luz.

Tomoyo aprovechó una ligera distracción del sujeto para ponerse de pie y correr pese a sus lesiones. El hombre dio media vuelta y lastimosamente fue tras ella. La joven no corrió demasiado cuando su captor hubiese saltado sobre su cabeza y se interpuso en su camino.

\- No es nada personal, espero y lo entiendas...

\- No... por favor, déjame ir- suplicó retrocediendo.

\- Lo siento en verdad.

\- ¡No te le acerques ni un centímetro más! ¡VIENTO!

Una columna de aire huracanado golpeó al sujeto y lo alzó violentamente por los aires.

\- ¡Sakura!- exclamó la chica al dejarse caer en sus brazos cuando ella la hubiese alcanzado.

\- ¡Tomoyo, estas heridas!- se sobresaltó al notar sus lesiones.

\- estaré bien... Debes ayudar a Yue él también tiene sus problemas allá atrás- le pidió.

\- ¡No creas que será tan rápido!- escucharon de la voz del sujeto que en aquel tornado solo debió pasar su mano como un corte de espada para poder cortar el muro de aire y salir de entre la ventisca.

\- ¿Cómo es que pudo...- pronunció Sakura sorprendida, sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo.

\- Que no te sorprenda... Sus trucos no volverán a hacer daño a nadie- dijo el hombre al tocar nuevamente el suelo.

\- ¡atrás! ¡No quiero lastimarte!- dijo Sakura al preparar otra carta.

\- Pues adivina qué... ¡Yo sí!- corrió repentinamente hacia ella y por mero reflejo conjuro a...

\- ¡FUEGO!- y una llamarada de fuego emergió del báculo de la hechicera hacia el hombre quien frenó su marcha ante las llamas, pero antes de que lo golpeasen interpuso sus manos enguantadas contra el fuego e inevitablemente fueron una muralla que no pudieron traspasar.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- preguntó exaltada

\- Te lo dije, ¡ya nunca más tú y los tuyos podrán lastimar a nadie!- exclamó con furia mientras que en sus manos se concentró el fuego de la magia que la hechicera había empleado- ¡Prueba un poco de tu propio poder!- gritó al soltar el fuego en contra de Sakura quien solo atinó a invocar nuevamente a 'Viento' para contrarrestar el fuego, pero olvidó que la Carta del Fuego era tan poderosa que solo con la combinación de dos de sus cartas podría ser efectivamente neutralizada, lo recordó cuando su cuerpo cayó varios metros atrás contra el suelo. Una capa de viento había alcanzado a evitar el contacto directo de las flamas, pero el impacto lo había recibido de lleno.

\- ¡Sakura!- exclamó al ver a su amiga luchando por levantarse pero su aturdimiento se lo impedía.

\- Ya no hay tiempo que perder- musito al revisar la posición de la luna y que el resplandor del estanque aun se mantuviese.

Yue logró quitarse de encima a su oponente al levantarlo con sus piernas y arrojarlo lo más lejos que pudo, pero el sujeto con rápidos reflejos se repuso y cayó con bien en el suelo.

El hombre rió cínicamente- Has satisfecho mi curiosidad... finalmente veo que tienes la sangre roja, curioso en verdad.

\- No entiendo las razones por las cuales hacen todo esto...- se distrajo un instante al sentir a su dueña tan cerca, preocupándose por su bienestar.

\- Oye, acá estoy, ¡concéntrate!- escuchó de su oponente quien se encontraba sobre él una vez que hubiese aprovechado su distracción para acercarse tan peligrosamente. Recibió un puñetazo en la cara y después sintió como es que el afilado guante de su adversario rasgó sus ropas y carne en su pecho- ¡Ya es momento de terminar con esto!- anunció al juntar sus dedos y lanzar un golpe de espada contra el cuello de la criatura, pero la mano de aquel sujeto no llegó a su blanco al toparse con la coraza de hierro en que la propia mano de Yue se había transformado.

\- No eres el único con trucos interesantes- murmuró fríamente al lanzar un corte horizontal que su enemigo intento eludir, pero con rapidez Yue ya había cubierto ambas manos con su energía, algo que lograba convertirlas en armas tan filosas como espadas mismas.

\- Jum aun así te falta habilidad- dijo sarcástico.

\- ¿Tu crees?- murmuró cínicamente al contemplar las heridas que su contrincante presentaba en sus muslos, algo que sorprendió al individuo, ni siquiera había sentido el dolor, ¡no entendía en qué momento había alcanzado a tocarlo!

Sakura Kinomoto luchó por ponerse de pie, consiguiéndolo lentamente, pero Tomoyo se interpuso, no deseaba verla arriesgándose de esa manera.

\- Aun lado Tomoyo... No creas que con tan poco me daré por vencida...- dijo al recobrar la compostura.

\- Niñitas tontas, de verdad no saben a lo que se enfrentan... Tú morirás por ser el monstruo que eres- dijo a Sakura- Y tú por traicionar a los de tu clase...- dijo a Tomoyo- todos los que estén de su lado morirán, ¡ese es su destino! ¡solo de esa forma reparan tanto mal que han hecho!- exclamó, pesando sus palabras en Sakura quien las tomó de forma muy personal, sabiendo que eran para ella...

\- Ja, que sujeto tan lastimero eres- escucharon de una voz extraña- Te crees muy valiente al luchar contra dos mujeres ¿no es así?

\- ¿Quién dijo eso?- exigió saber el hombre de negro.

\- Por acá, idiota- escuchó, llevándolo a levantar la vista hacia el cielo y divisar una silueta quien se mantenía de pie sobre la cima de uno de los árboles que los rodeaban- Veo que no cuentas con las habilidades que presumes, de ser así hubiese sido fácil para ti localizarme- dijo el joven cuya silueta se encontraba iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

\- Otro entrometido, ahora es claro para mi, ataca a un anormal y llevara a otros a acercarse... Me parece perfecto- añadió el hombre de negro.

\- Generalmente no me meto en donde no me llaman, pero es demasiada injusticia la que ven mis ojos, y son sujetos como ustedes los que necesitan una buena lección- dijo duramente al saltar de su posición y caer frente a las jóvenes. Sakura y Tomoyo observaron perplejas a aquel individuo que había aparecido en el momento más oportuno, parecieron quedar encantadas ante el ondeo irregular de la capa con cuello alto que él portaba- Además, el único anormal al que veo aquí eres tú- levanto aquel joven su brazo, apuntando al sujeto, pero su brazo sostenía una larga lanza que había logrado ocultar bien entre sus ropas.

\- No tengo más tiempo que perder- pensó preocupadamente el hombre enmascarado.

El joven de la lanza se preparó cuando su enemigo comenzó a movilizarse, pero en vez de acercarse, extrajo una especie de arma con la cual apuntó y disparó a quemarropa. Ante las balas, aquel joven de ojos amarillentos ondeó su lanza de forma perfecta para que el metal de la hoja de esta lograse rebotar todas las balas en forma individual.

\- Deberás tener más que eso si en verdad quieres seguir con este juego- anunció el joven de la lanza.

\- Interesante- masculló el enmascarado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿ya te retractaste?- preguntó el joven.

\- Demasiado prepotente para ser tan joven- escuchó de pronto a su costado, percatándose de como es que un segundo individuo intentaba embestirlo a traición, pero el joven interpuso el mango de su arma para evitar que las garras del individuo lo alcanzasen, pudiendo defenderse con anticipación.

\- Dos contra uno ¿eh? Je, es grato ver que los humanos no cambian su forma de ser tan absurdas y cobarde.

\- ¡A callar!, ya es suficiente el tiempo que hemos perdido aquí por su causa.

\- Esta bien, será como ustedes quieran... Los acabare al estilo humano, sin ventajas de ningún tipo- dijo cínicamente al estar conciente que aquellos sujetos solo eran hombres comunes con una racha de suerte.

Al instante los dos enmascarados desenfundaron sus pistolas y dispararon contra el joven quien atino a moverse velozmente hacia ellos y empleando movimientos acrobáticos y de artes marciales se abrió paso hasta golpear y desarmar de un solo movimiento a uno de ellos mientras que el segundo se acercó y a traición intento que su mano afilada perforase su columna, pero su mano solo alcanzó a quedarse con la capa del joven quien había saltado sobre la cabeza de su oponente y velozmente cayó sobre él tras una furiosa patada.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraron sin palabras al ver el desempeño de aquella persona una vez que se hubiesen apartado lo suficiente.

\- Va a ganarles, él puede ganarles- murmuraba una esperanzada pero débil Tomoyo.

\- Ese estilo de pelea... Y sus ropas... Se parecen mucho a las que porta Shaoran...- pensaba Sakura al examinar a aquel muchacho que tras haberse privado de aquella larga capa blanca hubiesen podido notar sus vestimentas chinas, sin mencionar que su estilo de combate sin duda alguna provenían de ese país...

Repentinamente Tomoyo sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, sus extremidades se habían tensado y permanecían rígidas sin que pudiera moverse- ... Sa... Sa... kura...- logró llamarla tras el esfuerzo de poder mover sus labios.

La hechicera se volvió ligeramente y notó como es que el cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzó a levitar, era capaz de percibir una extraña fuerza que se encontraba actuando sobre su amiga, ella intentó sujetarla pero antes de que lograse alcanzarla el cuerpo de la joven fue arrojado violentamente por los aires hasta el interior del estanque, como si solo se tratara de una vil muñeca de trapo.

\- ¡Tomoyo!- exclamó Sakura al correr en su dirección pero en su camino se interpuso uno de los individuos que por unos instantes se le había escapado al joven chino, quien se percató de ello e intentaba buscar la forma de como socorrer a ambas mujeres.

Sakura cayó al suelo cuando aquel hombre la hubiese golpeado por entrometida- Hasta aquí llegaste- dijo fríamente al apuntarle a la cabeza con su arma, pero antes de que él pudiese jalar del gatillo claramente se escuchó- ¡Dios del Rayo, ve!- y una serie de descargas eléctricas golpearon directamente al individuo enmascarado, arrojándolo lejos de Sakura y que este se revolcara en el suelo al sentir la electricidad convulsionando su cuerpo.

\- ¡Shaoran!- se abrazó a él cuando se hubiese acercado en su ayuda.

\- ¿Estas bien Sakura?

\- Sí, ahora que estas aquí...- le dijo asustada- ¡Pero Tomoyo..!- señaló el estanque, Li Shaoran de un modo intuitivo comprendió y su intención fue el acudir en busca de su amiga pero a quien creía caído lo sostuvo ferozmente de la pierna al pasar a su lado, levantándose con rapidez y golpear una serie de veces a Li quien ante el cuarto o quinto golpe logró entablar terreno con su espada, cuya hoja solo podía ser eludida por aquellos guantes que su adversario poseía.

\- Son curiosas las coincidencias de la vida...- murmuró el joven de la lanza al contemplar al otro joven quien había aparecido en escena. Esquivó una serie de patadas de su enmascarado mientras escuchaba los llamados de ayuda de aquella chica, pero no ayuda para ella sino para la que cayó en las aguas- Maldición, si tan solo pudiera quitármelo de encima...- pensó al no querer matar a su oponente, había dejado esa vida atrás hace muchos años... no comenzaría de nuevo... Pero por la insistencia de aquella chica comenzó a reconsiderar la idea...

Su adversario se alejó un instante de él, sin embargo no pudo reiniciar su ataque una vez que la punta fría de una espada hubiese amenazado su cuello- Más vale que te tranquilices, estimo que has hecho mucho daño por el día de hoy- escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- Ja, hasta que apareciste, esperaba que lo hicieras ¿sabes Yoh?- agregó el muchacho de ropas chinas.

El shaman sonrió como de costumbre- Tan listo como siempre Len- agregó a su amigo.

\- Tal parece que llegamos en el momento más oportuno...- musito Anna quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, analizando la situación.

\- Ve Len, yo me encargare de él- dijo Yoh.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que yo deseo ser el héroe esta noche? Ese es tu trabajo- comentó al dirigirse al estanque.

\- Sí lo sé, pero tu llegaste primero, es tu deber el terminar con esto- añadió con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Aún lado par de perdedores!- escuchó Li Shaoran y su oponente quienes divisaron a Len Tao correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿TÚ?!- exclamó sorprendido Shaoran al reconocerlo.

Len solo sonrió cínicamente y a su paso evadió el enfrentamiento de aquellos dos y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia aquel lago que mostraba propiedades algo extrañas. Sin detenerse Len Tao* saltó dentro de las aguas, pasando el muro de luz y cayendo dentro de una corriente de agua salvaje.

El movimiento de las aguas era turbulento, giratorio, como si se tratase de un feroz tornado. Aun en la turbulencia Len Tao fue capaz de divisar otro cuerpo en lo profundo que de igual forma era victima del movimiento de las aguas. Su fortaleza innata lo llevó a ser capaz de maniobrar en el agua y nadar para darle alcance a la chica que deseaba salvar.

Tomoyo continuaba sin poder mover su cuerpo a voluntad, era poco el aire que lograba guardar en su garganta. Al abrir los ojos solo podía divisar hilos de sangre, de su sangre, que comenzaron a formar parte de aquel remolino que la aprisionaba.

Más arriba de ella, Len Tao podía atestiguar como es que la sangre de aquella joven se transformaban en hilos que se unían al movimiento de las aguas, pero no solo eso, pudo darse cuenta que existía una especia de vacío de aire en el centro del estanque hacia donde aquellos hilos escarlatas se dirigían y comenzaron a entretejerse entre sí, comenzando a formar algo...

El que algunas burbujas golpeasen su rostro lo regreso a su preocupación principal, Tomoyo pareció rendirse en su lucha por retener el poco aire que había llevado con ella. Ello apresuro al shaman y en pocos instante logró llegar hasta ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza para ascender, pero la curiosidad de Len Tao lo llevaba a contemplar aquello que la sangre de aquella chica parecía... tejer.

Tras un veloz corte horizontal, Li Shaoran logró herir a su enemigo quien quedó inmovilizado en el suelo ante la amenaza del metal en su pecho.

\- Parece que la situación ya fue controlada- escucharon de una joven rubia quien junto con otro muchacho que blandía una espada, la cual y mantenía bajo control al otro enmascarado.

\- Tú de nuevo...- murmuró Sakura sorprendida a Yoh.

\- Dos veces en el mismo sitio, que coincidencias ¿no lo crees Sakura?- preguntó alegremente.

\- ¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Li a su novia.

\- Ah... este... Sí...- respondió.

\- Guarden la charla para después- interrumpió la sacerdotisa con semblante serio- Hay mucho que se debe rehacer...- suspiró- Que desastre, pero eso pasa cuando aficionados intentan hacer trabajos de esta clase- añadió al mirar con despreció a aquellos dos hombres tras las espadas.

\- Tomoyo esta ahí, y también la persona que nos salvó- advirtió Sakura a la joven quien parecía haría algo con respecto a lo que ocurría en aquel lago.

La sacerdotisa contempló y analizó la situación, según las indicaciones que Keiko le mostró en aquel pasaje antiguo, entendía que esos hombres habían realizado parte del ritual que se requería para extraer la reliquia que ahí se ocultaba... ¿cómo es que dos humanos lo sabían? se preguntó al tomar su rosario de cuentas azules que colgaba de su cuello.

Algo emergió de las aguas con rapidez, cayendo ligeramente al suelo y de pie Len Tao apareció nuevamente frente al grupo, sosteniendo en sus manos a Tomoyo quien tosió severamente para que su sistema respiratorio volviese a funcionar, pero yacía agotada como para despertar.

\- ¡Tomoyo!- se apresuro a acercarse y percatarse de su condición con sus propios ojos.

\- No te preocupes, tu amiga estará bien-murmuró aquel joven chino.

\- Muchas gracias...- dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Y ahora, hablen ¿qué es lo que significa todo esto?- dijo Yoh sin dejar de amenazar al sujeto con su espada, pero guardaron silencio, ambos.

\- ¡Confiesen!- le secundó Li.

\- No traicionaremos nuestra causa...- dijo el que yacía en el suelo.

\- ¿Cuál causa?- preguntó Yoh cuyo semblante se mostró serio.

\- ... Dentro de poco lo sabrán...

\- Nosotros solo somos mensajeros... Y nuestra derrota sirvió para su propósito...

\- ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó confundido Shaoran- Explíquense o afrontarán las consecuencias.

\- Que así sea entonces...- murmuró el que se encontraba bajo la espada de Li Shaoran. Aquel hombre repentinamente sostuvo con su mano la hoja de la espada y con toda su fuerza penetro su propio pecho, muriendo ante el asombro de todos.

\- ¡No lo hagas!- exclamó Yoh cuando se percato de como es que el segundo que él vigilaba llevó su mano afilada a su garganta- Este mundo volverá a ser solo nuestro...- alcanzó a decir aquel sujeto antes de que él mismo se cortara la base del cuello.

Sakura ocultó su rostro abrumado de aquellos dos cuerpos ensangrentados.

Li rápidamente extrajo su espada de aquel cuerpo sin vida y miró con repulsión el que su hoja se encontrase cubierta por sangre de un oponente.

Anna pareció la única que logro mantener el cerebro frío ante lo ocurrido. Cerca de la orilla de aquel estanque ella comenzó a alzar su rosario, sus movimientos trazaron un pentagrama en el aire y tras un rezo el ultimo movimiento del rosario por el aire resonó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de los demás por unos momentos.

Se escucharon un par de lobos aullar a la luna- ¡Manifiéstate ahora!- ordenó la sacerdotisa al estanque e instantáneamente aquel remolino de agua se levantó hasta tocar el cielo carente de estrellas. Anna se adelantó un poco y estiró su mano hacia el remolino por el cual su brazo pasó sin problemas, cuando ella hubiese alcanzado algo sólido extrajo entonces su mano y en ese mismo instante las aguas volvieron a su lugar y toda extraña presencia dentro de estas se desvaneció.

Anna examinó lo que había tomado... Un cascabel de oro puro con largos listones. Sakura y Li notaron como es que aquel artefacto era similar al que alguna vez Kaho Mizuki llevó consigo.

\- Fin del Capitulo 3-

Keiko Asakura: Por si quedo duda aun después de esto, ella es la madre de Yoh y Hao Asakura. YO no sé qué paso con ella en la serie... Solo apareció en un flashback que relataba cuando los gemelos (Yoh y Hao) nacieron, y después de eso nada... por lo que si murió o no pues... como ven no me importo jejeje, ella vive para este fanfic, e igualmente su relación con Yoh me la estoy inventando a como yo imagino.

Len Tao: Un personaje de la serie 'Shaman King', a quien yo considero 'El Vegeta' de Yoh Asakura ya que en un principio fueron enemigos, pero las cosas los llevaron a aliarse un par de veces y al final terminaron siendo 'amigos'. Len se esfuerza por superar el poder de Yoh y/o lucha por no quedarse demasiado atrás de él. En los próximo Capítulos se hablara más de él.

ADVERTENCIA: Sobre el 'remedio' de Fausto para quitar la resaca, YO no sé si funcione NI he visto a nadie intentarlo, solo lo vi en una serie de tv por ahí... Así que absténganse de intentarlo ya que pueden ocurrir dos cosas: 1) Que si funcione y sea el remedio que por años buscaron. 2) Que er... solo provoque que no puedan salir del baño por horas. Yo me lavo las manos de toda responsabilidad.


	4. 04 Preocupaciones

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capitulo 4**

 *** Preocupaciones**

 _\- Hao... Tal pareciera que tu mayor temor estuviera por volverse realidad, hermano- Yoh Asakura_

Frente a él yacía un desolado paraje, árido y lleno de coloridos secos y terrosos. El viento soplaba con ligereza pero levantaban con facilidad el polvo del suelo que pisaba. Su mano derecha sostenía la pequeña mano de un niño que se encontraba de pie a su lado y con una mirada inocente al igual que él miraba lo que había delante de ellos, una lapida.

Sus tristes ojos azules no podían separarse de aquella tumba, como si supiera que algo muy valioso había perdido y se encontraba ahí. Pero por un momento Él fue capaz de desplazar su mirada hacia el pequeño quien al darse cuenta de ello le devolvió una mirada junto con una gentil sonrisa la cual él respondió con el mismo gesto... El solo contemplar a ese niño de algún modo le hizo olvidar su angustia y tristeza. El hombre se acuclilló entonces y acarició la cabeza del pequeño quien se sintió complacido ante la atención y dejo escapar una ligera risita divertida.

En el momento en que aquel sujeto ajustó sus lentes sobre su delgada nariz, fue capaz de ver cómo es que se encontraban rodeados por un gran numero de lapidas fúnebres que cubrían la mayor parte de la superficie. Pudo divisar algunos nombres grabados en ellas, pero otras se encontraban completamente lisas... aún sin dueño. Se sintió abrumado por la gran cantidad de ellas, cada vez que volteaba en una dirección aparecían más y más, hasta el horizonte y tal vez más allá. Sin desearlo completamente alcanzó a leer algunos de los nombres grabados toscamente en la piedra, como si hubiesen sido raspados con algún metal:

\- ... Elisa... Nadeshiko Kinomoto... Hao Asakura... Masaki Amamiya... Ryu...- algunos de esos nombres él los conocía...

\- Pronto todas las demás tendrán nombre, no te preocupes- escuchó de una voz joven a sus espaldas. Se levantó con rapidez y se volvió hacia una de las lapidas ya con nombre. Frunció el entrecejo al contemplar en ese instante a un jovencito que se encontraba sentado sobre una de las tumbas, extrañamente él se mantenía de perfil pero fijaba duramente sus ojos en el hombre quien sujetaba al pequeño niño- ... El verdadero juego comenzara pronto- añadió con tono divertido.

\- ¿Juego?... ¿a qué te refieres?- alcanzó a preguntar aquel hombre de cabello azulado, el cual dio un paso para acercársele pero sintió como es que el niño que lo acompañaba se aferró a detenerlo, como si le advirtiera que no debía hacerlo.

\- Uno del cual pudimos escapar por mucho tiempo...- respondió de un modo casi ausente de la realidad- ... pero finalmente estamos obligados a formar partido en los eventos que se desencadenaran... Y todo es culpa tuya...

\- ¿Mi culpa, dices?- preguntó desconcertado y con cierta furia, pero de pronto sus oídos captaron un sonido extraño que lo obligó a volverse levemente y ahí observó una silueta sombría que se encontraba frente a una de las lapidas sin nombre, para estar haciendo algo que provocaba aquel ruido que le parecía algo aterrador, aunque fue poco el tiempo el que le tomo en terminar lo que estuviese haciendo y se apartara del lugar hacia otra de las piedras en la cual esta vez él pudo observar como es que con una daga esa sombría silueta comenzaba a marcar la lapida, tallando un nombre... Fijó su atención en la recién marcada y leyó el nombre de 'Chocolove' en ella...

\- Poco a poco todas se llenaran... Y tú vas a verlos a todos morir... uno a uno- murmuró con cinismo el chico de cabello largo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¿A qué te refieres, quien eres?!- exigió el joven con anteojos.

\- Todo eso será gracias a ti... Y solo porque jamás has medido las consecuencias de tus actos... Clow...- giró lentamente su rostro y el hombre frente a él emitió un gesto de asombro e incluso de repulsión ya que el rostro de ese muchacho se encontraba cubierto en sangre, la cual y emanaba de una herida marcada verticalmente a la mitad de su cara, resultaba una lesión terrible ya que las capas de la piel se encontraban floreadas*.

\- Su destino era trabajar juntos... ¿por qué no lo hiciste padre?- escuchó de la voz del pequeño que permanecía aun a su lado y no había dejado de sujetar su ya temblorosa mano.

El hombre dirigió entonces su mirada hacia el niño cuyos ojos tan inocente devoraron su completa atención y hubiese deseado poder decir algo pero era incapaz de responder- ¿Por qué es que todos van a morir?- se sobresaltó al ver como es que el rostro del infante comenzó a presentar rastros de sangre, gotas que caían sobre su tierna cara- ¿por qué será culpa tuya?- preguntó inocentemente mientras que el sonido de la lluvia se hiciera presente.

Aquel hombre extendió su mano, permitiendo mojarse bajo aquella llovizna de color escarlata, cubriéndose rápidamente de la sustancia que caía de los cielos.

\- Je, pensar que aquí estamos, los tres de nuevo tal y como hace muchos años, no importa si es en otros cuerpos o apariencias- dijo el joven de larga cabellera café-... Debiste habérmelo entregado Clow- anunció al mirar de modo cínico al niño quien pareció sentir miedo e intentó ocultarse- Si lo hubieses hecho hubiéramos evitado tanta destrucción y tanta muerte de los nuestros...

Era mucha su confusión, no entendía concretamente sus palabras pero de algún modo lograban oprimirle el pecho.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?... ¿No me recuerdas?...- rió cínicamente- Que fácil es para ti el olvidar toda una vida sin cargar con tus culpas tal y como mereces...

El jovencito extendió su mano la cual con rapidez se empapó de sangre- Pensar que esto solo es una pequeña muestra de todos los ríos de sangre que correrán en el mundo- añadió tranquilamente, pareciendo y estar disfrutando aquella lluvia- Hay mucho que deberías recordar para sentir nauseas de lo que tus acciones pasadas han condenado ya a este planeta... Pero tu castigo llegara Clow, al igual que llegó el mío... Despierta ya ¿qué esperas?... Ve y enfrenta en carne propia la pronta devastación que sacudirá al mundo, ese será tu castigo, vivir ese Infierno en la tierra y sobrevivir a él...

Despertó de forma violenta en aquel sillón dentro de la penumbra de la madrugada. Sintió una terrible fatiga en su pecho, llevó su mano a limpiar el sudor que sentía en su rostro pero una vez que lo hubiese hecho se sorprendió al poder notar aun en la oscuridad que su mano se encontraba manchada con algo más espeso que solo sudor. Se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y caminando silenciosamente se adentró al cuarto de baño en donde al encender la luz se percató de un rastro carmesí en su rostro y su mano cubierta de lo mismo. Se privó de los lentes y con afán comenzó a lavarse con agua hasta que todo rastro de sangre hubiese sido lavado de sus manos y cara.

Mantuvo sus ojos asustadizos en el reflejo del espejo, respirando tranquilamente para recobrar el aliento y la serenidad de sus pensamientos. Una vez que lo hubiese conseguido regresó al lugar en el cual había despertado de aquella pesadilla...

Eran ya tanta sus preocupaciones para que encima aquel sueño lo hubiese alterado...

Buscó tranquilizarse, algo que solo logró al contemplar a su esposa quien dormía placidamente en la cama que usualmente él debía compartir, pero su desvelo tenia sus razones... habían ocurrido tantas cosas y el modo de resolverlos no llegó a su ingenió...

*Flashback*

\- Busco a la señorita Akizuki Nakuru, me dijeron que se encontraba aquí- dijo Eriol al hombre en turno en la comisaría.

\- ¿Akizuki?- preguntó al revisar su computadora- Oh sí, ella se encuentra detenida- anunció.

\- ¿Bajo qué cargo?- preguntó interesado Eriol.

\- ¿Quién es usted para tener que saberlo?- preguntó el policía.

\- Su tutor legal- dijo una vez que hubiese titubeado un poco.

\- Es muy joven para ser su tutor- añadió el policía que solo recibió una inocente sonrisa.

\- Escuche, me hablaron de lo que ocurrió y por lo que esta aquí, y ella sin duda es inocente ¿entonces por qué la retienen aquí?- cuestionó el ingles.

\- Bien, supondré que le creo- anunció el policía- Esa joven rindió su declaración, pero durante el proceso demostró faltas de respeto hacia un oficial al mando y por ello fue retenida, solo por escarmiento- confeso- Esperábamos que alguien viniese por ella, me alegro que lo hubiese hecho, es demasiado escandalosa y altanera.

\- Sí, esa es la chica a la que busco...- sonrió el hechicero.

\- ¡Uuuy! Esos granujas maleducados, ¿cómo se atrevieron a meterme a prisión?- renegó Nakuru en un berrinche dentro del automóvil.

\- Tranquilízate, si te hubieses comportado nada de eso te hubiese ocurrido, que te sirva de lección- comentó Eriol quien se había vuelto el conductor. A Eriol Hiragizawa le causaba gracia el que su criatura, aun ante su verdadera edad, continuaba comportándose como una chiquilla de 15 o 16 años; al ser una criatura magica, no presenta cambios en su apariencia y continuaba vistiendo y actuando de modo juvenil, aunque en ocasiones podía comportarse como una dama dependiendo de su conveniencia...

\- Fueron injustos, después de que me llevaron a la comisaría y me hicieron esperar horas, encima ese hombre tan altanero insinuó que yo había lastimado a esa mujer ¡Grrrr! A veces los humanos son tan ingenuos e incrédulos- finalizó molesta.

\- Solo hicieron lo que era su deber, no seas tan dura- le pidió- Ahora dime ¿qué sucedió con esa mujer que encontraste?- preguntó interesado.

\- Esta bien. En cuanto la subimos al auto la lleve al hospital lo más rápido que pude, ahí la atendieron con rapidez, lo ultimo que supe es que estabilizaron su condición y subió a una cirugía... No sé si se haya salvado- explicó.

\- ¿Qué averiguaciones ha hecho la policía?- preguntó el hombre.

\- Que yo hubiese escuchado, ninguna. Fueron en busca de pistas en el lugar donde la encontré pero no encontraron nada relevante.

\- Extraño...- murmuró inaudible el hechicero- Me interesa saber lo que le ocurrió, por lo que te pediré un favor Ruby.

\- Si, dime.

\- Sé que puedes estar cansada pero en verdad necesito que estés al pendiente de esa mujer, de su condición, también saber qué es lo que le ocurrió de su propios labios.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a hacer guardia?... Bueno, esta bien, pero ¿por qué? ¿Crees que sea algo de cuidado?- preguntó la jovencita.

\- ... Es solo un presentimiento, nada más- repuso su amo quien endureció la mirada. Sorpresivamente Eriol detuvo el auto- Toma el carro y ve al hospital, infórmame si esa mujer se recupera ¿esta bien?- dijo antes de salir del coche.

\- Pero ¿qué harás tú?- le preguntó Nakuru al haber brincado de un asiento al otro para pasar al del conductor.

\- Recordé que hay algo que debo atender, caminare, no te preocupes- le dijo a la chica.

\- Pero...

\- Solo has lo que te digo- le ordenó con un gesto serio...

Ruby no estaba acostumbrada a un comportamiento como aquel en su amo, pero ante su semblante decidió mejor obedecer con resignación.

Una vez que hubiese visto el auto desaparecer en una esquina el hechicero cerró los ojos- Sé que estas ahí, aparece si tienes algo que decirme- dijo Eriol en voz alta.

\- Hiragizawa Eriol, supongo- escuchó entonces. Eriol levantó la vista y de la cima de un poste de luz un hombre permaneció firmemente de pie.

\- ¿Quién desea saberlo?- repuso el hechicero.

\- Solo un mensajero, el consejo me envía- explicó aquel hombre joven quien saltó ligeramente hasta estar a la altura de Eriol. Aquel no era un hombre mayor que él mismo y poseía una apariencia como cualquier otra.

\- Si es por no acudir a su reunión, me asegurare de enviar mis disculpas a su debido tiempo- intentó anticiparse a lo que aquel mensajero pudiese decirle.

\- Créame que el consejo le ha pasado esa falta... Sin embargo se me envió a entregarle esto- dijo el joven quien le extendió un sobre el cual Eriol tomó de mala gana y del mismo modo lo abrió para leer.

\- ¿Un citatorio?- preguntó Hiragizawa extrañado.

\- Se requiere de su presencia inmediata en Londres para ser interrogado en presencia del Alto Consejo- explicó.

\- ¿Interrogado? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó desconfiado.

\- Sobre el incidente ocurrido justamente aquí en Japón hace algunos meses- respondió el mensajero.

Eriol logró fingir serenidad cuando en verdad se encontraba sorprendido... ¿quién dentro del consejo lo habría relacionado con el incidente?...

\- Y de igual forma, se requiere también de la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto...

\- Eso no- se apresuró a decir Eriol con seriedad- Sakura no será involucrada en ninguna de sus artimañas.

\- Temo que esa no es decisión suya- sonrió levemente el joven.

\- Escúchame bien- dijo duramente al tomar a aquel sujeto por el cuello de su gabardina- ¿Sabes quién soy no es cierto? Je Debes de, ya que creciste escuchando mi historia durante tu enseñanza, por lo que trata de mostrar un poco de respeto a un superior.

\- No quiero problemas. El consejo se enterara de esta falta suya...

\- Me importa un comino el consejo- lo interrumpió- Yo mismo haré que se olvide de esa absurda idea de convocar a Kinomoto, por lo que ni te atrevas a acercártele.

El joven tragó saliva al sostener la mirada dura de aquel hombre quien siempre había sido pasivo pero ante las noticias que le habían llevado la paciencia no fue su virtud.

\- ¿Te quedo claro?- lo cuestionó.

\- Mi labor...

\- Ya las has cumplido- lo interrumpió de nuevo- Me encontraste, me informaste y ahora te largaras a dónde viniste ¿quedo claro?

\- Yo no pued...

\- ¡¿Quedo claro?!- esta vez tomó entre su mano el cuello del joven quien sintió la escasez de aire, no pudiendo hablar para convocar algún hechizo que pudiese ayudarlo en aquella situación- Si temes a lo que puedan hacerte por no cumplir, te aseguro que será peor lo que recibirías si te atreves a acercarte a Kinomoto ¿me entendiste?- preguntó seriamente, a lo que el joven asintió con dificultad- Me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo ya... En cuanto a mí... Mañana partiré hacia allá, tienes mi palabra... Espero que tu también la tengas o si no, atente a las consecuencias...- murmuró sonriendo como casualmente hacia. Soltó al joven quien se apresuró a tomar grandes bocadas de aire.

\- ... Sí... señor...- alcanzó a murmurar temeroso, después de todo se trataba de un solo aprendiz de las artes mágicas que solo deseaba ganar puntos hacia los grandes con aquella clases de misiones.

*Fin del Flashback*

Resultaba un mal momento para que el Consejo comenzara a sospechar de él, que comenzara a buscar culpables por lo acontecido hace meses... Aceptaba sus culpas y haría lo que fuera por compensar todas y cada una de ellas... Pero no ahora... No en ese momento en el que su hijo estaba por llegar al mundo... Tal vez ello era parte de su castigo, el no poder estar ahí para atestiguarlo...

No entendía el por qué es que sospechaban también de Sakura... Cómo podrían saberlo... Le aterraba la idea de que la severa justicia del consejo pudiese golpear a la joven Sakura... Pero era él quien merecía todo el peso de esa devastadora justicia, nadie más, jamás permitirá que Sakura fuese expuesta ante aquel nido de buitres, pese a quien le pese...

Pero no conforme con eso, el destino lo mantenía preocupada igualmente por lo que ocurrió hace algunas horas...

*Flashback*

Eriol sujetaba firmemente la mano de Kaho quien parecía sentir en forma más personal lo que estaba ocurriendo en el templo Tsukimine.

\- Háblame Kaho, ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo?- preguntó suavemente.

\- El templo... Las energías del templo están siendo removidas... Los espíritus se muestran ansiosos ante la fuerza que esta siendo liberada..- murmuraba algo incoherente, solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía- El estanque... Aquello que se ocultaba tras las aguas del estanque esta siendo removido...

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay en ese estanque?- cuestionó ligeramente Eriol.

\- Nunca lo supe... Siempre lo sentí ahí... pero no era malo y si se encontraba oculto su buena razón tendría... Pero ahora alguien lo ha encontrado... Debemos hacer algo- respondió alarmada la pelirroja.

\- Tranquilízate, en ese estado no puedes. Ya mande a Spinel hacia allá, nos traerá nuevas muy pronto, ya lo veras. Puedo sentir mas presencias en el lugar y ya veras que ellas se encargaran de solucionar todo.

\- Debiste haber ido...- le reprochó.

\- No te dejaría sola, y menos si te encuentras tan alterada, le hace mal al bebe- le dijo dulcemente.

\- Oh Eriol, Eriol... tengo un mal presentimiento- murmuró temerosa al ser recostada en la cama por su marido quien se sentó a su lado- Siento como si esto fuese... el detonador de algo muy malo...

\- No pienses de esa forma. Todo estará bien...- trató de calmarla.

\- No quiero que te vayas...- murmuró angustiada al juntarse aquella situación y su apresurada partida a Londres.

\- Sabes que no lo haría si no fuese necesario... Pero debo hacerlo no tengo alternativa- dijo Eriol con cierta tristeza al sujetar la mano de Kaho quien buscó su rostro cuando esta lentamente le había privado de sus anteojos.

\- Llévame contigo entonces- le pidió.

\- No puedo mi amor, no puedo... Además es un viaje pesado para ti, tuviste muchas dificultades al venir y no quiero poner en peligro tu salud o la de mi hijo- explicó al tentar el vientre crecido de su esposa- Pero prometo volver y estar aquí para recibir a este niño, no importa lo que suceda- le dijo sonriente- Cómo no estar aquí para ver a 'Eriol Junior'- dijo en tono de broma.

Kaho sonrió débilmente- Sabes perfectamente que el nombre del este niño será Sugita, Eriol.

\- ¿Sugita Hiragizawa? Sigue pareciéndome extraño- comentó Eriol sonriente.

\- Ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo... Yo gane ¿lo recuerdas? Al siguiente hijo tú podrás escoger el nombre que quieras, ese fue el trato- dijo Kaho.

\- Esta bien, entonces 'Junior' deberá ser reservado para próximas ocasiones- un silencio se creo entre ambos entonces- Te amo Kaho.

\- Yo también...

\- ¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de...?

\- Nunca- se apresuro a decir- No importa cuantos fueron los prejuicios por los que tuvimos que pasar, he sido muy feliz contigo, jamás lo dudes...

\- No lo haré...- besó la mano de su esposa- Descansa, yo me mantendré al pendiente de lo que pueda ocurrir así que no tengas pendiente- le pidió, a lo que recibió un ligero incline de cabeza.

*Fin del Flashback*

después de ello había recibido una llamada de Nakuru, quien le informó que Tomoyo Daidouji había sido ingresada al hospital por una serie de heridas, también que Sakura y Li se encontraban con ella así como algunas caras que no conocía pero parecían ser amigos. Spinel también estaba allá, una vez que arribó al templo todo había terminado y los había seguido hasta el hospital en donde se enteró de la situación, misma que le habían transmitido por teléfono. Pidió que ella y Spinel permanecieran al lado de sus amigos, y que en la mañana iría en persona.

Aquello no se lo había informado a Kaho, no después de que había alcanzado a dormir, pero él se mantuvo atento a cualquier otra cosa inesperada que pudiese ocurrir... ¿Cómo es que podía si quiera pensar en abandonar Japón ante una posible nueva amenaza?... ¡Maldición!, bendita sea la hora en el que el consejo aparecía nuevamente solo para entrometerse en su vida... No iba a poder marcharse tranquilo, por lo que debía hacer algunas cosas para fingir hacerlo.

\- No Papá, estoy bien, de veras- aseguraba Sakura por aquel teléfono publico- Tomoyo esta bien, se recuperara, no fue nada grave...- retiró momentáneamente su oído del artefacto- Papá ¿puedes decirle a Kero que por favor deje de gritar? Apenas y puedo escucharte. Dile que se mantenga tranquilo y que se quede en casa... Sí, dile que es una orden. No te preocupes por mí, Shaoran esta haciéndome compañía- decía al teléfono- Esta bien, tu también cuídate, despídeme de Kero- finalizó antes de colgar- Listo, de esa forma papá no se preocupara por mí ausencia- le habló a Li Shaoran quien se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a la chica.

\- Por supuesto que estoy bien- sonrió débilmente- ... Aunque un poco preocupada y asustada- tomó asiento a su lado y buscó conforte en los brazos de su novio.

\- Tranquila, todo termino...- intentó calmarla.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?- escuchó de una voz que Shaoran reconoció- Shaoran, tú siempre tan crédulo.

La pareja se volvió y miraron a aquel que había intercedido en aquella batalla por ambas mujeres.

Sakura se mostró sorprendida al momento de que escuchó a aquel joven llamar 'Shaoran' a su novio, según tenia entendido solo los miembros de su familia tenían esa familiaridad- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó.

\- Para mí desgracia, sí- masculló Li al observar como es que el joven Len tomó asiento frente a ellos, sujetando una bebida enlatada en sus manos.

\- Siempre tan de pocas palabras. ¿Acaso no vas a presentarme?- añadió Len.

Shaoran suspiró y continuó mirando con recelo a Len- Sakura, él es... Len Tao, miembro de una Dinastía muy reconocida en China.

\- Es un placer Joven Len, soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto, y sabe que estoy en deuda con usted por lo que hizo por nosotras- dijo cortésmente.

\- No fue nada...

\- Entonces ya se conocían, ¿son amigos?- preguntó la jovencita.

\- No- respondieron al unísono, confundiendo a Sakura completamente.

\- Peor que eso...- dijo Len al dar un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Somos familiares...- añadió Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Vaya, jamás lo hubiese imaginado!- exclamó Sakura.

\- Mi madre y su madre son hermanas...- explicó Li seriamente.

\- Eso los convierte en... ¡Primos!*

\- Eso si que es una sorpresa, Len- escucharon de alguien que intervino en la charla.

\- Estoy lleno de sorpresas, deberías de saberlo Yoh- comentó cínicamente.

Yoh junto con Anna tomaron asiento frente a la pareja de hechiceros, acompañando a Len.

después de lo ocurrido en el Templo Tsukimine, aquellos quienes se vieron involucrados por cuestiones del destino o casualidad, optaron por llevar a los heridos al hospital. Yue se rehusó aun después de haberlo encontrado inconsciente, pero no herido de gravedad, por lo que respetaron su decisión y solo llevaron a Tomoyo quien ya se encontraba siendo atendida.

Fue una sorpresa el encontrar a Nakuru en aquel hospital, ella explico sus razones al encontrarse ahí, pero Sakura y Li no le tomaron demasiada importancia en su momento... pero ahora que su cabeza e ideas se encontraban frías, comenzaron a pensar al respecto.

Era incomodo la situación dentro de aquella sala de estar... De algún modo ya estaban involucrados y debían hablar respecto a ello tarde o temprano, no importa que no se conocieran demasiado bien.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le diremos a la policía?- lanzó aquella pregunta Sakura.

\- Nada- respondió fríamente Anna- Es un asunto que no concierne a legislaciones comunes, el acudir a ellas solo traería confusión y que te tomasen como una loca... o en todo caso volverte el sospechoso de un posible homicidio ¿te arriesgarías a eso?

\- No... no...- respondió apenada Sakura. La forma de hablar de aquella joven era ruda y se le dificultaba poder sostener su mirada.

\- No te preocupes- aseguró Yoh sin dejar de sonreír- Ese ángel dijo que se encargaría de los cuerpos. Además Anna tiene razón, esto debe mantenerse solo entre nosotros, es decir solo entre aquellos que entienden en verdad.

\- Oh, disculpen que pregunte a estas alturas pero... ¿Quienes son ustedes?... ¿Cómo es que tienen esa clase de poderes? ¿Qué es lo que los llevo a estar en el templo justamente en ese momento?- preguntó tímidamente Sakura quien era respaldada todo el tiempo por Li.

\- Preguntas demasiado- agregó Len.

\- Lo siento- se apenó.

\- No, esta bien, yo también tengo preguntas que hacerte Sakura- repuso Yoh- Sabía de antemano que poseías cualidades especiales al poder ver a mi espíritu acompañante, pero jamás imagine que fueses una hechicera.

\- Ya se habían conocido ¿cierto, en el Templo?- preguntó Shaoran un tanto molesto.

\- Sí... Por casualidad nos topamos. Entonces, Yoh ¿verdad?, ¿eres un 'Shaman'?

\- Así es, ya te lo había dicho, al igual que Len, y Anna que es una sacerdotisa- explicó- Nosotros solo acudimos a ese templo con una pequeña misión que realizar.

\- ¿Misión?- preguntó desconfiado Shaoran.

\- Solo deseábamos recuperar una encomienda familiar que se encontraba en ese estanque... Pero veo que alguien intento adelantársenos- añadió Yoh.

\- ¿Conocían a esos hombres?- preguntó Sakura.

Yoh negó con rapidez- Y tampoco sabemos el por qué buscaban lo mismo que nosotros. Anna ¿podrías mostrarnos el artefacto?- pidió Yoh, y al instante Anna desenvolvió aquel cascabel que había tomado del lago.

Nada extraordinario podía sentirse de aquel artefacto, su único valor que resaltaba a la vista es el de estar hecho de oro puro y con exquisitos grabados- Un tesoro que custodia la familia Asakura- comentó Anna al volver a cubrirlo- Desconocemos el uso de esto, pero ante lo sucedido habrá que hablar con tu madre Yoh, tendrá que explicar ciertas cosas ¿no te parece?- preguntó a Yoh.

\- Había tanto odio y resentimiento hacia nosotros... Como si supieran lo que somos y nos despreciaran por ello...- comentó Sakura con tristeza.

\- Lo sabían bien... Pero no deberías ponerte así, esta en la naturaleza humana el temer a lo que esta fuera de su comprensión... Pero tal parece que es la primera vez en el que conoces esa faceta en los humanos ¿no es verdad?- cuestionó Len.

\- No hay que olvidar que insinuaron que había otros como ellos- dijo Shaoran.

\- No estas equivocado Shaoran... Es en parte por lo que vine a Japón, a alertarte Yoh- dijo Len con un semblante serio- Desde hace algunos días he estado siguiendo una cadena de asesinatos, desde la India hasta aquí, Japón.

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó sorprendido Yoh.

\- Al principio pensé que se trataba de una simple coincidencia... Pero mientras me encontraba en la India, note los similares patrones que cada una de las victimas presentaba, todas similares... Y lo que más me sorprendió el descubrir es el hecho de que no se trataban de personas al azar, todos y cada uno de los asesinados eran como nosotros, hechicero, shamanes y todo lo que se parezca...

Hubo silencio entonces, la tensión e impresiones fueron visibles entre ellos mismos antes las palabras de Len Tao. Ninguno habló, como si la idea fuese aterradora de asimilar... Sin embargo, Sakura pudo distraerse un momento, cuando hubiese alcanzado a escuchar algo en la recepción.

\- Disculpe ¿se encontrara una paciente con el nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji internada?- preguntó un joven en silla de ruedas a la enfermera que cuidaba la recepción.

Sakura se levantó de forma inconsciente y se dirigió hacia aquel joven incapacitado quien mostraba algunos raspones en su rostro y brazos. Aprovechó el instante en el que la enfermera buscó el listado de pacientes para hablarle.

\- Disculpa- llamó su atención Sakura- ¿Conoces a Tomoyo?- preguntó a aquel joven.

\- Sí, la conozco, es mi amiga, en su casa dijeron que estaba aquí ¿es cierto? ¿cómo esta? ¿esta bien?- preguntó ansioso.

\- Tranquilízate- le pidió.

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo hacerlo después de que esos dos maleantes se la hubiesen llevado a la fuerza?- reprochó.

\- ¿Estabas con ella?

\- así es... Pero como vez no pude hacer nada para evitarlo- murmuró avergonzado.

\- No te culpes... Gracias al cielo ella esta bien, algunas heridas pero no son de gravedad- explicó la joven- Mi nombre es Sakura ¿y el tuyo?

\- ¿Sakura... Kinomoto?

\- Así es, cómo es que...

\- Tom siempre hablaba mucho de tí, es un placer conocerte Sakura, aunque fuese en estas desafortunadas circunstancias. Mi nombre es Frey, Frey Alanog, para servirte joven Sakura...

\- Nosotros nos retiramos, hay cosas que debemos investigar por nuestra cuenta- dijo Yoh al ponerse de pie después de haber compartido aquella información con aquellos nuevos 'amigos' con los que había cruzado ese día.

\- Entonces ¿crees que tú familia puede explicar lo que sucede?- preguntó Shaoran.

\- Es lo más seguro- repuso Anna- Si los Asakura no saben nada entonces debe tratarse de un nuevo movimiento que puede causarnos muchos problemas...

\- Les informaremos de lo que investiguemos, tenlo por seguro- aseguró Yoh- Oye Len ¿por qué no te quedas aquí con ellos?- preguntó a su amigo quien no se levantaba de su asiento para despedirse cortésmente- No sabemos bien a lo que nos atenemos si hay más como esos sujetos, cabe la posibilidad de que intenten alguna fechoría nuevamente.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, esta bien me quedare. después pasare a tú casa y hablaremos más sobre esto ¿esta bien?

\- Prepararemos té entonces- sonrió el joven shaman- Joven Li, fue un placer conocerlo, aunque fuese en estas terribles circunstancias. Despídame de Sakura y dígale que cuenta con nosotros si tiene algún problema, nuestra casa es su casa- dijo al joven Chino a quien le extendió un trozo de papel en donde una dirección se encontraba escrita- Puede acudir ante cualquier cosa que se presente, no lo duden... Si esto es serio entonces todas las personas como nosotros estamos implicados.

\- Gracias, se lo diré- repuso Shaoran al tomar la dirección.

\- ¿De verdad crees conveniente el haberlos inmiscuido en todo esto?- preguntó Anna por el camino a casa.

\- No teníamos opción, además ellos estuvieron implicados primero que nosotros... Sin mencionar que tengo el presentimiento de que ellos están mucho más vinculados en esos ataques de lo que piensas...- dijo Yoh con seguridad.

\- Los instintos de un shaman la mayoría de las veces son muy acertados, por lo que no lo dudaría- afirmó Anna.

\- Pero parecen unas buenas personas, yo no desconfiaría- dijo sonriente- Y sabes que jamás me equivoco en juzgar a las personas- le dijo el shaman.

\- Como digas- dijo Anna- ¿Qué es lo que le diremos a tú madre?

\- deberá hablar con la verdad, ya sabía yo desde el principio que habría una verdad oculta tras esta pequeña encomienda... Como siempre, vaya, ¿es que acaso no pueden ir de visita solo a tomar el té?- murmuró sarcástico- Siempre me inmiscuyen en cosas que no me conciernen...- susurró para si mismo.

Len permanecía de brazos cruzados en el hospital, se encontraba solo ya que su 'primo' había entrado junto con la otra jovencita a ver a su amiga que había resultado herida, la cual y pareció recobrar el conocimiento.

Se encontraba preocupado, más de lo que acostumbraba... Sentía que se encontraba frente a una tormenta que se desataría con toda su fuerza sobre todos ellos. En India aun recordaba la cantidad de cuerpos de shamanes, hechiceros o personas similares... mutilados con tanta crueldad... La situación iba más allá de un fanático, similar a la desatada por Hao Asakura en sus tres vidas... Aquel shaman, en su afán por construir un mundo habitado solo por los de su clase, asesinó a todo aquel a quien se opusiera a sus propósitos o se negara a seguirlo, él mismo pudo vivir en carne propia lo que fue ser tentado por la ambición de Hao... Pero no sucumbió, Len Tao jamás aceptaría ser manipulado por alguien tan 'cretino'. En vez de eso luchó en su contra... era curioso, si lo pensaba un poco él no era muy diferente a Hao antes de conocer a Yoh, de quien sin admitirlo había adoptado sus cualidades como shaman ya que en estos tiempos ya no sentía repulsión por la raza humana y tampoco no solo confiaba en su fuerza para vencer al enemigo, sino había aprendido a valorar a sus compañeros de batalla, había encontrado amigos valiosos durante su caminar al lado de Yoh... Le debía tanto a ese poderoso shaman y siempre se lo agradecería, no con palabras o halagos, sino con su apoyo en cualquier situación que se le presentase.

Aquellos asesinatos están vinculados, lo sabía, lo sentía... El seguimiento de pistas y cadáveres lo llevaron aquella noche a aquel templo y después de días de seguimiento encontró a esos dos sujetos, los cuales y eran humanos, comunes y corrientes como aquella enfermera que miraba en la recepción, y pese a ello, fueron capaces de poner en aprietos a un hechicero ¿qué es lo que significaba?

Ahora que lo recordaba, hablaron sobre una mujer que fue atacada y justamente se encontraba dentro de ese hospital... Pudiese ser que esa mujer es la única sobreviviente que pudiese asegurar la situación.

\- Bason- llamó Len mientras observaba el amanecer por una de las ventanas del lugar.

\- Señor- escuchó rápidamente de una voz conocida. Al instante un espíritu, su espíritu acompañante, se había dejado ver.

\- En el segundo piso, dentro de los pacientes que se encuentren ahí, quiero que busques a una mujer que tu intuyas que es una shaman o que posea cualidades mágicas como los hechiceros ¿podrás hacerlo?- preguntó Len a aquel espíritu de un caballero de la antigua China.

\- A la orden, le informare pronto, confíe en mí- dijo servicialmente al desvanecerse de su vista.

Aquel espíritu era Bason, un espíritu sirviente fiel y servicial a la familia Tao. Len siempre ha contado con su apoyo desde que tiene la memoria de su vida de guerrero. Alguna vez fue un audaz caballero que defendió su país, y aun luce orgulloso su armadura de batalla y casco.

Eriol Hiragizawa salió de su casa a tempranas horas de la mañana, debía ir a ciertos lugares antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto. Sacó sus llaves y entró al automóvil, y una vez que hubiese cerrado la puerta de este y abrochado su cinturón sonrió levemente al notar a su inesperada visita.

\- Buenos días, que sorpresa el verte por aquí Yue- dijo Eriol al bajar la ventanilla y mirar al ángel que había arribado.

\- Imagino que ya sabes lo que paso- dijo Yue seriamente y sin rodeos.

\- Spinel sun me lo informó, y precisamente me dirijo hacia allá para los informarme de los últimos detalles- explicó Eriol- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- Gracias, pero iré por mi cuenta después- dijo.

\- Como lo prefieras- sonrió.

\- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que esta pasando?- preguntó entonces el guardián.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?- suspiró resignado.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que responda eso? Clo... Es decir, Eriol- se corrigió aunque le fuese aun doloroso- Siempre has anticipado todo... ¿Por qué he de creer que ahora no? Siempre lo negaras pero al final siempre lo habrías de saber todo.

Eriol sonrió amargamente- Merezco eso... Igual merezco que desconfíes de mí... Pero esta vez Yue, te juro que no sé nada.

Yue le creía, para él eso bastaba, jamás podría desconfiar de su antiguo amo Clow- ¿Y tú esposa? ¿Sabe algo de aquel cascabel que se encontraba oculto bajos las aguas del estanque?

\- Me confesó que ella sabía que algo se ocultaba ahí... Pero jamás supo de qué se trataba, ni siquiera ahora lo sabe, y le creo.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Te lastimaron?- preguntó Eriol al notar algunas marcas aun rojizas en el rostro de Yue.

\- Un poco nada más... Pero sabes que nos recuperamos más rápido que los humanos, y de formas diferentes también.

\- Aún así, no debes de descuidarte en una pelea... Puedes morir como cualquier mortal, y estoy seguro que Sakura siempre se culparía si algo así llegara a pasar, por lo que piensa siempre en tu ama durante una batalla Yue.

\- Hay algo más qué quería que supieras- dijo Yue.

\- Dime.

\- Durante lo que paso, hubo un tercer agresor...

\- ¿Un tercero? ¿estas seguro?

\- Si, no pude verlo con mis ojos pero logre sentirlo, justo cuando una fuerza extraña me paralizó por completo y después solo recuerdo un golpe antes de que cayera inconsciente- explicó- Estoy seguro que no fue cosa de esos hombres, eran demasiado triviales como para tener tal capacidad... Además, después de ausentarme unos segundos de donde quedaron los cuerpos, al volver ya no se encontraban...

Eriol guardo silencio y pareció analizar la situación- ... Todo parece tornarse más peligroso ¿no te parece?

\- Ya lo creo... Ese tercer sujeto esta suelto por ahí, quién sabe con qué intenciones.

\- ¡Maldición!- golpeó el volante del coche- Y yo que tengo que partir este mismo día hacia Londres...- masculló molesto.

\- ¿A Londres?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí... Sé que no es correcto pero debo hacerlo... lo siento.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?- dijo confundido.

\- ... Yue... Eres de confiar y creo que me sentiría bien si te lo dijera... El Consejo sospecha de nosotros con respecto a lo ocurrido aquí...- dijo seriamente.

\- ¡¿El Consejo?! ¿Es que acaso saben que...

\- No, no lo saben- lo interrumpió Eriol- Alguien influyente parece sospechar y de algún modo convenció al Consejo para 'citarme'...

\- No vayas, no es momento para que nos abandones, además jamás has temido al Consejo y nunca te ha importado lo que digan sobre ti- dijo el guardián- ¿Por qué el cambio ahora?

\- Debo ir y enfrentar al Consejo para evitar el que Sakura sea involucrada- murmuró- El mensajero que enviaron tenía ordenes de citarla a ella también...

El guardián pareció alarmado ante ello- ¡No pueden hacer eso!

\- Así es, no pueden... Porque sabemos bien que todo fue culpa mía, y es por ello que iré a enfrentar al Consejo yo solo, veremos si pueden probar lo que aseguran... así como también el descubrir quién es el que lo asegura.

\- ... ¿Y si logran probarlo?- preguntó Yue temeroso.

\- ... No te preocupes, aceptare mi entera culpabilidad- sonrió tranquilamente.

\- Iría contigo si me lo permitieras...- murmuró.

\- Pero no puedes... Recuerda que no es hacia mí con quien tienes obligaciones- dijo comprensivamente el hechicero- Pero puedes hacer algo por mí- dijo prontamente- ¿Podrías estar al pendiente de Kaho y de mi hijo? Me sentiré mucho más seguro si lo hicieras.

Yue asintió.

\- Gracias mi buen amigo. Ahora debo irme, hay cosas que debo hacer antes de partir. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Lo tendré... Tú también cuídate- se apresuro a decir, provocando que Eriol sonriera antes de poner en marcha el automóvil.

Yue suspiró al darse cuenta que aun no era capaz de ver a Eriol como él mismo... continuaba viendo a Clow en él y eso es algo que se había prometido olvidar... Pero no puede, jamás podrá y menos en aquellos tiempos en las que su apariencia de joven era idéntica a la de su antiguo amo. Aún se preocupaba por él, igual o más de lo que se preocupaba por su dueña. Le preocupaba el hecho de que algo cruel estaba cerniéndose sobre ellos... Y de ser así, ¿sería capaz de proteger a su ama y amigos?...

Yoh miraba apaciblemente aquella nota sobre su mesa, no parecía demasiado inquieto por leer su contenido. Había pasado horas desde que regresó a casa y se topó con la noticia de que su madre se había marchado a los minutos que ellos se habían ido, dejando aquella hoja con Fausto quien se los dio en cuanto llegaron.

¿Qué excusa dio ante su repentina retirada? Ninguna que lograse convencer a los shamanes... Pero no se sentía abrumado por ello.

Tomó la nota y leyó sin demasiado interés- Esperando que hubieses regresado con bien te pido que protejas a toda costa la reliquia que ya debes tener en tu poder. Debo partir, aun hay cosas que debo hacer... Imagino que algunas preguntas cruzaran por tu mente en estos momentos, pero desafortunadamente no soy yo quien debo contestarlas, tú padre pronto te alcanzara en Tokio y él podrá responder todas tus dudas. Me dio mucho gusto verte y saber que estas bien. Orare para que salgas con bien. Keiko- resultaban palabras muy frías para tratarse de las de una madre para un hijo...

No había duda ya para él, su madre y su padre sabían lo que pasaba, y sin duda debía de tratarse de algo grave para que los dos se movilizaran. Aquel artefacto debía ser igual de importante...

¿Sería posible qué en verdad aquello este ocurriendo? ¿Los humanos de verdad estarán dispuestos a eliminarlos?...

\- Hao... Tal pareciera que tu mayor temor estuviera por volverse realidad, hermano.

 **\- Fin del Capitulo 4-**

Piel Floreada: Según sé, es un termino que se refiere a que una cortada en la que las capas de la piel se encuentran muy abiertas, mostrando la carne viva y que solo cosiéndola podría cicatrizar.

* En los fics crossovers es comun y casi por ley buscar una forma de entrelazar personajes para que la situación camine más rápido, y este fue un ejemplo de todas las 'coincidencias' que le seguirán, jejeje n.n Fans de Len no me golpeen ._.

Aclaración: Len Tao, originariamente su nombres es REN Tao pero... me gusta más como suena en la traducción que le dieron al español y por ello lo manejo de ese modo, espero que esto no incomode a nadie.


	5. 05 Malas noticias

**Hospital. Horas antes del Amanecer.**

Nakuru dormía profundamente en aquel pequeño sillón de hospital... algo que le resultó extraño a la enfermera de guardia quien hace algunos minutos la había visto bastante hiperactiva y coqueta mientras conversaba con un interno que cuidaba la recepción de cuidados intensivos. La misma enfermera se acercó a ella y con cuidado la cubrió con una manta que la reconfortaría del frío de aquella sala solitaria.

La enfermera buscó a su interno pero no lo divisó en recepción, pensó que seguramente había bajado a la cafetería por un café o algo, por lo que no se preocupó y en vez de eso decidió dar una ultima ronda por el lado este. Si tan solo aquella mujer se hubiese tomado el tiempo examinar bien la recepción, hubiese sido capaz de ver tras el escritorio al joven interno en el suelo profundamente dormido, o más bien, desmayado.

Dentro de una habitación del ala oeste del segundo piso de aquel hospital, la mujer que había sido brutalmente herida descansaba, necesitando una mascarilla de oxigeno para poder respirar apropiadamente.

Nadie tendría idea de lo que debió pasar en aquel lugar para escapar y salvaguardar su vida aunque fuese un poco más. La cirugía había sido difícil, y ahora solo podían confiar en la fortaleza que esa mujer pudiese tener para recuperarse... o cuando menos poder despertar y hacer alguna declaración sobre lo ocurrido.

La puerta de aquella habitación en penumbras se abrió con cautela, permitiendo que por un momento la luz del pasillo iluminara a la mujer cuando una silueta oscura entrara en silencio y del mismo modo cerrara la puerta tras de si, acercándose hasta el pie de la cama para contemplarla con sus ojos amatistas.

Dio un vistazo a los signos vitales de la paciente y sin mas apagó el monitor. Jamás sabremos lo que en su mente perversa pudiese pasar cuando en un momento dado hubiese levantado su mano empuñando una ornamentada daga, cuya hoja perforó con rapidez el pecho de la mujer quien se podría considerar afortunada... afortunada al poder morir de forma tan cruel sin sentir nada, en la protección de la inconciencia.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capitulo 5**

 *** Malas noticias.**

 _\- ... Y recuerda que siempre velare por ti, y esto que estoy por hacer también será por ti...- Eriol Hiragizawa_

El espíritu de nombre Bason se desplazó por aquellas habitaciones en su búsqueda encomendada por su señor. En su trayecto fue capaz de toparse con cierto numero de otros espíritus que parecían acompañar a las personas que ocupaban esas camas, como si esperaran pacientemente el momento en que pudiesen partir juntos hacia el más allá. No encontraba a nadie que pudiese ser un shaman o alguna persona con poderes similares, exceptuando la jovencita que dormitaba en uno de los sillones del pasillo, la cual y ya había visto con anterioridad en compañía de su amo y sus nuevos 'aliados'. Siguió su camino, y después de atravesar algunas paredes, quedó estático al entrar a una habitación y contemplar la barbaridad que habían realizado dentro de él.

Permaneció inmóvil, abrumado por la escena. En ese instante en el que el sol iluminaba ya la habitación, una joven enfermera que había comenzado su turno matutino entró y justamente igual que el espíritu quedo aterrorizada por lo que había encontrado, su grito de horror se extendió rápida y fuertemente en todo aquel piso, logrando alarmar a todo el personal presente y en cuestión de segundos más espectadores entraron solo para ser observadores del cuadro que un asesino había dejado...

Bason miraba perplejo como es que de una de las paredes de la habitación el cuerpo de una mujer había sido clavado por medio de unos cristales, presentando heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo y un charco extenso bajo sus pies, escurriendo por el papel tapiz... Pero no solo eso, incluso en las paredes continuas había manchas de sangre, por todos lados podía leerse solo dos palabras, términos japoneses: jougi y seiginonanioite.

Desde la sala de espera, Len Tao notó cierto movimiento del personal de seguridad por los pasillos, tratando de ser discretos hacia los demás pacientes, pero era evidente su preocupación- ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?- pensaba al intentar captar la conversación de algunas enfermeras, pero al igual que él, ellas no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Observó como es que dos guardias custodiaron la entrada del hospital entonces, y algunos minutos después miembros de la policía habían arribado, dando indicaciones a los guardias para después dirigirse y tomar el elevador.

\- ¡Señor Len!- escuchó de la voz alarmada de su espíritu quien apareció frente a él.

\- Bason, infórmame- ordenó el shaman.

\- Algo terrible ha ocurrido, es inaudito...

\- Habla de una vez, ¿qué averiguaste?- insistió el joven Tao.

\- Siguiendo sus ordenes realice mi búsqueda... Y encontré a una shaman, como me dijo...

\- ¿Y?- se mostró impaciente el shaman.

\- Era Shalona*, señor... ¿la recuerda?- preguntó el espíritu.

Len pareció buscar entre sus memorias, pero finalmente lo recordó- Sí, una de las cinco Lilys... Así que fue ella a la que atacaron ¿cual es su condición?- preguntó.

\- ... Esta muerta Señor- habló tristemente el espíritu.

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó manteniendo la serenidad- ¿No sobrevivió a sus heridas?

\- Eso no lo sé señor pero... Fue asesinada aquí mismo, la policía llegó pronto y aguarde lo suficiente para escuchar sus conclusiones.

\- Atacaron de nuevo- suspiró Len- ... Ya no debe quedarnos duda Bason... Nos están eliminando uno a uno...- murmuró.

\- Lo que la policía dedujo, es que alguien se introdujo en su habitación alrededor de entre la media noche y el amanecer- explicó.

\- ¿No hubo testigos?- preguntó interesado.

\- No señor, los únicos sospechosos son dos: uno es un interno el cual solo ha declarado que de alguna forma había caído dormido, culpó a su cansancio, y por ello no recuerda haber visto nada fuera de lo normal; la segunda es la amiga de sus nuevos amigos, pero ella igual declaro el haberse quedado dormida y tampoco escuchó nada al respecto...- detalló.

\- ¿Y qué dice la policía?- preguntó el shaman pensativo.

\- La chica cuenta con la declaración de la enfermera de guardia, quien la vio profundamente dormida, el otro joven parece ser el mayor sospechoso ya que la enfermera no lo vio en su puesto durante dichas horas en las que se cree ocurrió el homicidio... Ahora están examinando la escena del crimen, en busca de pistas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que viste en esa habitación, alguna pista?- preguntó interesado.

\- ... Aparte de la cruel forma en la que dejo el cadáver, se encontraron escritas dos palabras con sangre: jougi y seiginonanioite...

Len se cruzó de brazos y pensó- 'Jougi' que significa 'justicia y humanidad'; y 'seiginonanioite' significa 'En nombre de la justicia'...

\- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer señor?- preguntó alarmado el espíritu.

\- ... Ve a casa de Yoh y cuéntale sobre esto...- ordenó.

\- ¿No vendrá conmigo?- preguntó.

\- No... No me dejarían salir de cualquier forma- dijo al observar como es que los guardias de la entrada no estaban permitiendo la salida de ninguna persona, así como la entrada.

Nakuru tocó su cabeza al sentir un ligero dolor. En sus brazos Spinel parecía igual o más abrumado por aquello que los había golpeado.

\- Ruby Moon, Spinel sun ¿pueden escucharme?- ambos guardianes se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de su amo en sus mentes.

\- ¿Eriol? ¿Eriol, dónde estas?- preguntó la chica desconcertada.

\- Guarda silencio Ruby y escucha. Estoy utilizando un hechizo para que mi voz llegue a ustedes y viceversa- explicó- Me encuentro fuera de este hospital, el paso no se me permitió ante la extrema seguridad que hay aquí afuera y en los accesos.

\- Aguarda un momento Eriol- murmuró Nakuru antes de levantarse de su asiento y pedirle al policía que la custodiaba el que le permitiese ir al baño, lo que consiguió llevando su 'muñeco de peluche' con ella. Nakuru revisó que el cuarto de baño se encontrase solo para después asegurar la entrada- Listo Eriol, podemos hablar...

\- Bien. ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo Ruby?- preguntó el hechicero.

\- ... Nuevamente me vi inmiscuida en asuntos policíacos, pero ahora de un caso de homicidio...- explicó- ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que vine a 'cuidar'? Pues esta muerta...- explicó.

\- ¿La asesinaron?...

\- Sí... Tal vez no pude entrar a ver la escena del crimen, pero el olor de la sangre era muy basto...- respondió Ruby Moon.

\- ¿Viste a alguien sospechoso?

\- Sí Eriol... Lo vi...- murmuró avergonzada- Pero no pude hacer nada...

\- ¿Cómo era él?

\- ... No pude ver su rostro, estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa oscura... Lo sentí venir, pero antes de que pudiese intentar algo una fuerza extraña hizo efecto en mí, causándome un terrible vértigo, a mí, a Spinel y al otro joven que me acompañaba... Él cayó primero, Spinel después y yo solo pude verlo cuando apareció tras abrirse las puertas del ascensor... Y después caí inconsciente...- explicó de un modo en que de sus palabras se reflejaba su impotencia.

\- ¿Le dijiste eso a la policía?

\- ¿Me crees loca? Claro que no, no lo entenderían y lo sabes... Además seria solo meternos en mas problemas con ellos, y esto Eriol ya no es cosa de humanos, ¿lo sabes verdad?- inquirió Nakuru al acercarse a la pequeña ventana por el que miró hacia al exterior, buscando a su amo a quien sentía necesitar a su lado ante la inseguridad de la situación.

\- Lo sé Ruby... ahora lo sé...- murmuró Eriol- ... Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí contigo Ruby...

\- Pude haber muerto... pudo habernos matado...- murmuró la criatura comenzando decaer en sus temores del pasado.

\- Nakuru, perdóname... En cuanto te sea posible salir de ahí, deseo que vayas a la casa de los Kinomoto, Kaho estará allá.

Sakura y Li salieron del cuarto en donde Tomoyo se encontraba al dejarla al cuidado de Frey. Ambos observaron cierta conmoción en los pasillos y por ende preguntaron, pero no recibieron alguna respuesta relevante.

\- ¿Algo malo habrá pasado?- se preguntó Sakura en la cafetería.

\- Seguramente... Se siente demasiada tensión en el aire- comentó Li.

\- Espero que no sea nada grave- murmuró- Me alegra que Tomoyo este fuera de peligro y este bien- se refugió rápidamente en la noticia mas optimista que pudo encontrar- Y sobre todo que podrá regresar a su casa hoy.

\- Corrió con mucha suerte esta noche Sakura, al igual tú... Debiste esperarme- reprochó el chino.

\- perdóname Shaoran... pero no tenia alternativa, gracias a dios tu primo Len llegó en el momento justo y todos estamos bien.

\- Por ahora...- pensó.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió su charla, Sakura buscó en su bolsa y extrajo el aparato. Li Shaoran notó la sorpresa en los ojos de su novia, mientras que Sakura escuchó la voz de Eriol por la bocina.

\- ¿Sakura? Disculpa que te llame de esta forma, pero necesitamos hablar aunque sea de esta forma- habló el hechicero por la otra vía.

\- ¿Eriol?... ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un poco temerosa.

\- Escucha... Sabes tan bien como yo que algo muy grave se esta gestando frente a nuestras narices ¿o no?- preguntó- Y aún así Sakura temo que deberé dejarte sola por un tiempo...

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundida.

\- Todo lo que esta ocurriendo solo es el comienzo ¿no lo sientes así?... Algo grave esta pasando y pronto será inevitable el que nos alcance ¿me entiendes?

\- Sí... también he tenido ese mismo temor desde hace algunos días...- confesó la hechicera.

\- Me apena mucho decirte que deberé partir de Japón en una hora, hacia Londres...

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó.

\- Te lo contare todo cuando regrese, lo prometo- dijo Eriol- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte algo Sakura, pero ante la situación temo dejar sola a Kaho y al hijo que espera por lo que... Pedí un favor a tu padre y el se mostró como la buena persona que es, espero y no te moleste, pero no podría recurrir a nadie más.

\- Dime una cosa Eriol- se apresuró a decir Sakura al sentir que la llamada estaba por terminar- ¿Tú sabes lo que esta pasando? De ser así, por favor, te lo imploro... Dímelo...- suplicó en un hilo de voz.

\- Tal y como le dije a Yue ante tu misma pregunta... No Sakura, esta vez no sé nada, estamos iguales- respondió con tristeza- Debo despedirme...

\- Pero... Eriol...

\- Nunca olvides tu conjuro especial Sakura... Y recuerda que siempre velare por ti, y esto que estoy por hacer también será por ti...- fin de la llamada.

Kinomoto permaneció confundida ante las palabras de Hiragizawa, pese a que Li preguntó varias veces tratando de sacarla de su trance, no lo logró. Ya que la joven pareció 'volver' de donde se encontraba, no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando nuevamente a su celular había entrado una llamada la cual y tardo en contestar pensando en que seria Eriol de nuevo... Pero finalmente presionó el botón y contesto, escuchando la voz de su padre quien solo traería consigo otra mala noticia.

\- Entiendo... Pobre Shalona...- murmuró con tristeza Yoh. Tal vez a aquella mujer no la consideraría una amiga cercana, pero si una amiga, aliada y compañera en la travesía del ultimo Torneo de Shamanes.

Un incomodo silencio se presentó en aquella sala una vez que Bason hubiese llevado aquella abrumadora noticia a la casa de los Asakura.

\- Según Len, no sería la primera... eso quiere decir que tampoco será la ultima- dijo Fausto sin mostrarse demasiado perturbado como se encontraba Yoh.

\- Si esto es algo serio, por supuesto que habrá más muertes- dijo Anna tan fría e indiferente a todo- Las palabras que dejaron para nosotros lo dicen todo, se tratan de fanáticos... Bastante peligrosos.

\- Entonces ¿de verdad creen que sean humanos normales quienes estén tras todo esto?- preguntó el espíritu Amidamaru.

\- No lo dudaría, no después de comprobar la noche anterior que esos hombres no poseían ningún poder mágico o espiritual- dijo Anna.

\- Pero ¿cómo explicarías el que hubiesen contenido ataques 'mágicos' con sus manos?- preguntó Fausto.

\- No sé el mecanismo exacto pero creo que tienen que ver con los guantes que cubrían sus manos, hechos de una aleación aparentemente de metal pero parecían bastante sofisticados... Apostaría que eso es lo que les permitió el repeler un ataque como el que recibieron- explicó la sacerdotisa.

\- ... Es inaudito que existan personas así...- murmuró Yoh con impotencia- ... No puede estar ocurriendo esto- dijo al dejarse caer sobre el tatami, con la mirada perdida en el techo de dónde deseaba y pudiera extraer alguna solución.

\- No debería sorprenderte la actitud humana Yoh, la historia esta repleta de perjuicios hacia los de nuestra clase y durante décadas nuestros antepasado fueron perseguidos y asesinados...

\- Pero eso fue... hace cientos de años, vivimos en pleno siglo 21 y no puedo creer que esa terrible situación pueda ocurrirnos a nosotros.

\- Debo regresar al lado del señor ¿desean que le comunique algo?- interrumpió discretamente Bason.

\- Solo el que se cuide ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Yoh.

\- Como ordene, me retiro- dijo cortésmente antes de desaparecer.

\- ... Mi madre sabe sobre esto... de eso no me queda ya duda- murmuró Yoh un poco molesto.

\- Sus razones tendrá para no habértelas dicho- añadió Anna.

\- Siempre y sus excusas- susurró- En su nota, dijo que mi padre vendría y él me explicaría lo que esta pasando.. Espero que sea cierto, y que sea antes de que haya más muertes...

En ese instante, los shamanes observaron como la aparición de uno de los fantasmas que compartían aquella casa con ellos salió de entre los muros y se acercó a la sacerdotisa a quien susurró algo al oído. Todos esperaron a que Anna hubiese escuchado el mensaje completo.

\- Tal parece que alguien a estado profanando el cementerio desde hace algunas noches, y esto molesta a los espíritus, por ello vinieron a pedirte ayuda- explicó la sacerdotisa de un modo indiferente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente esta ocurriendo?- preguntó interesado por el bienestar de los espíritus.

Anna volvió a recibir el mensaje- ... Han estado abriendo tumbas...

\- ¿Qué dices?- se levantó molesto- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde ayer al anochecer... Y aún se encuentran ahí...

Sakura contemplaba una fotografía de su madre que comúnmente decoraba el comedor de la familia. Con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, refugió su mentón en ellos sin dejar de observar la imagen de aquella que fue su bella madre. Sus ojos la miraban con profunda tristeza ante la noticia recibida...

\- Sakura, el abuelo murió- había dicho su padre por teléfono, y ante esa noticia lo único que pudo pensar fue en regresar a casa, logrando hacerlo aun después del problema que resultó el salir del hospital.

Tal vez no conocía a su abuelo, jamás estuvo conciente de haberlo visto en persona, pero el que hubiese muerto la entristecía... Siempre había sido sensible en esa clase de aspectos, su empatía resultaba abrumante; imaginaba lo triste que pudiera sentirse su madre de haber recibido la noticia...

\- ... Mamá... el bisabuelo finalmente ha partido a 'casa'... Espero que este donde este te haya encontrado...- murmuró Sakura al pasar sus dedos sobre el vidrio del portarretrato.

Su padre no podía hacer nada más que haber comunicado la noticia a sus hijos, de cualquier forma él jamás contó con la aprobación de la familia de su difunta esposa, por lo que todos los arreglos quedarían entregados a Sonomi Daidojouji, la madre de Tomoyo, e igualmente prima de la fallecida Nadeshiko; aún estando en Alemania ya había tomado el primer vuelo y estaria en Japón mañana sino es que antes.

En aquella casa ya no solo habitaba ella, su padre y Kero; habían brindado hospedaje a Kaho Hiragizawa ante la partida repentina de Eriol a Londres... algo que aún no entendía. Esperaba que la Señora de Hiragizawa pudiese explicárselo, pero al volver a casa ella se encontraba descansando, y cómo negarle el sueño a una mujer en su condición.

Sakura escuchó entonces el timbre melodioso de la casa. No esperaba visitas después de que Shaoran hubiese partido a su hotel a asearse y descansar un poco, ¿su padre tal vez?

Se levantó con cierto desgano y acudió al llamado, abriendo con cautela y recibiendo a la recién llegada, a quién miró con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

\- Buenas...- aquella mujer consultó el reloj en su muñeca- ... tardes- dijo sonriente- ¿Aquí es dónde vive el Profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto?- preguntó, con un hablar que se encontraba adornado con un acento muy ligero.

Frente a Sakura había aparecido una mujer de tez morena, bronceada. Su cabello café presentaba un corte bastante singular en donde sus patillas poseía un largo que llegaba a sus rodillas, pero el resto de su cabellera se mostraba corto hasta la mitad de su nuca. Por su atuendo y accesorios, Sakura atino a predecir que no era de aquellas tierras, sin embargo había algo que le asombraba, o aterraba... a aquella mujer la había visto antes, en sus sueños, estaba segura.

\- ... Sí, aquí vive- dijo Sakura mostrando ligeros nervios e inseguridad- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

\- ¿Se encontrara él?- preguntó la mujer con un semblante amable y amistoso.

Sakura estuvo por responder que no, cuando la voz del susodicho se dejo escuchar ante ambas.

\- ¿Quién es, Sakura?- preguntó con su gentil voz antes de llegar hasta donde ella.

Fujitaka pareció igual de sorprendido al ver a aquella mujer frente a su puerta.

\- ¿Se acuerda de mí Profesor?- preguntó con serenidad aquella mujer.

\- ... Por supuesto que si- relajó sus músculos entonces y con un semblante de alegría Kinomoto se acercó a ella y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Sakura no entendía lo que sucedía en verdad... Pero ante aquella espontaneidad que tuvieron logró que se sintiera molesta.

\- Papá ¿qué significa esto?

\- Todo esta bien Sakura, ella es Inet, una vieja amiga- aclaró- Inet, ella es mi hija Sakura- presentó.

\- Recuerdo su fotografía- sonrió la mujer- Es un honor finalmente conocer a la hija del Profesor- ella se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla- Los dioses te bendicen con su gracia joven Kinomoto- susurró al oído de la joven.

\- Nos conocemos desde hace años, y han pasado los mismos desde esa vez en que nos conocimos en su tierra, pero solo era una niña... Y ahora...- la miró por unos momentos.

\- ¿Y a qué viene?- preguntó mas recelosa la joven una vez que notase algo en la mirada de su padre.

\- Profesor, necesito hablar con usted- dijo entonces la visita.

\- Claro.

\- En privado...- añadió ella.

A Sakura le gusto menos la situación.

\- Solo permíteme recoger mi abrigo- pidió antes de entrar nuevamente a su casa, seguida por Sakura quien cerro la puerta.

\- Papá ¿qué haces?- espetó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido al tomar su saco.

\- ¿Quién exactamente es ella?

\- Ya te lo dije, es una vieja amiga. La conocí en mi primer excavación en Egipto, tu eras muy pequeña tal vez no lo recuerdes. Te lo contare a mi regreso.

\- Pero... papá.

\- No te preocupes, volveré para la cena- le sonrió. Una vez ya puesto su calzado, salió y partió con aquella extraña mujer.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ves Sakurita?- escuchó la voz de Kero en las cercanías quien echó un vistazo interesado por lo que su ama estuviese contemplando- Vaya, veo que tu papá no pierde el tiempo- bromeó.

\- ¡Ni si quiera juegues con eso Kero!- exclamó molesta.

\- Ay, ya, ya perdóname la vida, solo intentaba bromear, cielos- se disculpó pero a la vez se sentía agredido.

Yoh se dirigió hacia aquel cementerio, el cual y solía ser su sitio favorito ya que se encontraba rodeado de espíritus con los cuales podía tener una charla mucho mas amena que con la gente que lo rodeaba... Los espíritus no temen a lo sobrenatural ya que ellos mismo lo son.

\- Amo Yoh ¿esta seguro de haber querido venir solo?- preguntó preocupado el espíritu del samurai, Amidamaru.

\- Así es Amidamaru... No creo que haya problemas, el espíritu que llego a casa describió a personas comunes- dijo con un semblante despreocupado- No había razón para alarmarse, esos sujetos solo necesitan un buen susto y los dejaran en paz.

Miró con desafío aquella reja que obstaculizaba la entrada al lugar... Ese sitio jamás ha estado cerrado para nadie que quisiera entra, pero tal parece que alguien se tomó las molestias de poner cadena para impedir el paso.

\- Y de equivocarme... Recuerda Amidamaru, confió en ti.

\- Siempre a su lado, amo- se apresuro a decir.

Yoh dio un gran salto y en un santiamén ya se encontraba del otro lado del muro.

Los fantasmas que aun merodeaban aquel lugar, solo podían observar impotentes como es que sus tumbas, y la de sus amigos que ya han tenido la suerte de partir al otro mundo, eran profanadas de aquella forma...

Tres sujetos habían arribado la noche anterior y sin mas comenzaron a hacer uso de esas palas sobre alguna lapida que escogían tal vez al azar. Trabajan individualmente para abarcar terreno mas rápido, una vez que sacaran los ataúdes y miraba el contenido se desilusionaban y enfurecían al no ser lo que buscaban y en un acto de despecho dejaban los cadáveres ahí mismo.

\- Maldición, ¡¿hasta cuando crees que debamos excavar más?!- exclamó uno de ellos, vistiendo ropas cotidianas.

\- Hasta que encontremos lo que buscamos, estúpido- dijo sarcástico otro.

\- Solo espero que nos paguen tal y como lo prometieron- añadió un tercero.

\- Espero que el pago valga todo esto- comentó uno que parecía bastante cansado.

\- Aún no entiendo... ¿qué clase de enfermo esta interesado en que busquemos un cadáver en 'buen' estado?

\- No me importa mientras pague la suma que ofreció- decía uno que no dejaba de trabajar.

\- Yo solo veo huesos, carne putrefacta... Cielo santo, que nauseas...

Uno de ellos extrajo otro cofre funerario con mucho esfuerzo. Con la pala rompió los seguros oxidados y el hombre decidió solamente levantar un poco la tapa.

Creyendo que una ola de olores putrefactos saldría, se sorprendió y extrañó al momento en que una fragancia suave y elegante lo hubiese golpeado en su lugar. Que delicado perfume emanaba de ese ataúd. Su curiosidad lo llevo a levantar aún mas la tapa y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver el contenido... y por la impresión cerró igual de rápido el cofre.

\- ¡Lo encontré, es perfecto! ... Asusta un poco la situación, pero este servirá, esta intacto y aún huele bien- exclamó incrédulamente, reflejando su satisfacción.

Sus compañeros curiosos arrojaron las palas y se acercaron para comprobar las palabras de su amigo, Pero antes de que este hubiese vuelto a abrirlo...

\- Yo les recomendaría que dejaran eso en paz y se marcharan de este lugar, ahora- escucharon de una joven voz.

El trío de ingenuos observaron a un muchacho a unos metros de ellos.

\- Es una osadía la suya el de venir a perturbar el descanso eterno de los difuntos- observó con tristeza todos los cuerpos- ¡No tienen ningún derecho de hacer tal monstruosidad, así que dejen ese ataúd donde esta y lárguense!- exigió con un semblante serio y decidido.

\- ¿Y este qué se cree?- preguntó uno de los sujetos a sus compañeros- Escucha flacucho, déjate de fanfarronadas y déjanos en paz, no eres nadie para venir a dar cánticos de justicia- se mofó.

\- Se ve que no se lavaron bien las orejas el día de hoy... Pero esta bien, a personas como ustedes les gusta que les griten- añadió sonriente.

\- Este sujeto esta loco, muchachos, denle una lección- ordenó el que había descubierto el cuerpo.

Al instante los dos hombres se apresuraron y tomaron sus palas de metal y madera, con las cuales intentaron golpear al shaman quien ante un suspiro, esquivó con anticipación los golpes uno tras otro, incluso pudiendo mantener su ritmo pese a que el segundo hombre se le unió al otro.

Yoh sujetó una de las herramientas y con un preciso golpe en el rostro, logró desarmar al sujeto con facilidad. Al segundo solo basto de dos movimientos rápidos con la pala para desármalo y tumbarlo al interior de una de las fosas que habían cavado.

\- ¿Seguirán de bocones o decidirán marcharse?- preguntó el shaman.

Aquellos tres hombres eran demasiado débiles, no poseían nada que pudiese brindarles armas para enfrentarse a un sujeto como aquel muchacho... Yoh supo entonces que no se trataban de hombres como los anteriores, quienes por su 'causa' habían preferido el suicidio que la traición.

Estuvieron a punto de correr, pero la avaricia del dinero les impidió el hacerlo... Si tan solo...

\- ¡Amo Yoh! ¡Cuidado!- escuchó que lo alertó su espíritu.

Yoh tardó un poco en reaccionar ya que no supo hacia dónde volverse, pero al lograr divisar algo a punto de golpearlo solo pudo interponer su mano desnuda para tratar de contenerlo. Sintió un fuerte dolor y presión cuando la punta de un látigo se hubiese enredado bruscamente alrededor de su brazo y alguien tiraba del otro extremo.

Siguiendo la dirección del arma, sus ojos se prendieron en una silueta que se encontraba sobre un altar de unos dos metros de altura dentro de aquel cementerio.

El shaman fue capaz de percibir que él era diferente a esos hombres a sus pies, y a los de la noche anterior en el templo... Aquel hombre encapuchado tiró con más fuerza del látigo que sostenía pero Yoh ejerció su propia fuerza y logró mantenerse con los pies adheridos al suelo, pero su brazo comenzó a sangrar por la presión de esa arma en su piel.

Ambos se miraron con desafío, pero el hombre encapuchado volvió ligeramente su rostro hacia el trío y les dio una señal con el brazo, la cual y significaba que prosiguieran de acuerdo a las especificaciones. Ante la intensa mirada de colores amatista del sujeto, los hombres corrieron a llevar a cabo sus ordenes.

\- ¿Estas listo Amidamaru?- susurró Yoh al disponerse a hacer algo. Pero antes de que pudiese tomar su espada, el enmascarado ejerció una fuerza descomunal en su arma y logró elevar al shaman por los aires y estrellarlo sobre el suelo de un modo violento.

En el suelo, Yoh se apresuro a tomar su espada, con la cual y cortó aquello que mantenía aprisionado su brazo y con rapidez extrajo de su cinto una espada mucho mas pequeña, fundiéndolas ambas junto con su espíritu al invocar sus poderes espirituales. Al instante la espada del shaman se había transformado completamente: el acero había sido suplido por una cuchilla de energía azulada, y la empuñadura y adornos de la hoja eran de un color escarlata.

\- No me subestimes... Yo no seré presa fácil, como los demás- le aconsejó el shaman al intuir la identidad del individuo.

Aquel hombre en capa no se molestó en pronunciar palabra, simplemente dio un largo salto sobre Yoh quien observó como es que una espada se había materializado en la mano de su enemigo. El choque de las armas resonó en su momento, Yoh recibió una patada en el costado, dándose así cuenta que era un sujeto demasiado veloz.

Sin bajar la guardia ante el dolor, Yoh contrarresto los precisos mandobles que su adversario ejecutaba con agilidad.

\- ¡Dime, ¿quién eres?!- exigió saber el shaman en un momento en que sus espada se entrelazó con la de su oponente, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, aún teniendo su rostro tan cerca no era capaz de ver a través de la tela que cubría la mitad de su cara, solo a través de su intensa y a la vez vacía mirada lo desafiaba.

Pronto Yoh sintió que aquel sujeto ganaba terreno, y con un certero movimiento desplazó un rodillazo violento al shaman que lo golpeó en el vientre.

Ligeramente aturdido Yoh se alejó y su oponente permaneció a distancia, verificando que sus aparentes aliados llevaran a cabo su labor.

\- ... Dime, ¿acaso eres tú quien esta detrás de esas muertes?... ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡¿Con qué motivo?!

El guerrero silencioso cerró sus ojos un momento, para después levantar la cuchilla de su espada y con la punta, tras rápidos movimientos, hubiese grabado algo en el tronco de un árbol. Yoh miró horrorizado que había grabado la palabra 'seiginonanioite' en la tierra... Eso ya no dejaba duda , ¡era él!

\- Maldito... Así que fuiste tú... ¡Tú fuiste quien mato a Shalona de esa forma tan horrible! ¡No sé que clase de 'Justicia' crees que estas ejerciendo, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de sacrificar vidas inocentes, de acabarlas de forma tan cruel y despiadada!- ante las palabras llenas de ira del shaman, el otro hombre permaneció indiferente- Esto lo pagaras muy caro ¡¿me oyes?!- amenazó al sujetar con mas firmeza su arma espiritual- ¡Cuchilla de Buda!- exclamó al instante en que hubiese lanzado un golpe horizontal al aire con su arma y del filo de esta una amplia ola de energía expansiva hubiese salido disparada hacia su contrincante.

El individuo con mascara pareció prepararse para recibirlo, y ante los ojos incrédulos de Yoh aquel sujeto se vio envuelto por un viento huracanado que emergió de su propio cuerpo y este impidió que recibiera el golpe- ¡Imposible!- dijo sorprendido. Vio como su enemigo, aun envuelto por aquella fuerza, extendió su brazo hacia él y en un instante Yoh voló varios metros hacia atrás hasta que un árbol cercano cercó su camino. El shaman intentó reponerse, pero se encontraba confundido... ¿qué fue lo que lo había golpeado? Sus ojos no pudieron ver nada emerger de la mano de su adversario... Pero una fuerza demoledora lo embistió de aquella forma tan violenta e inesperada.

Yoh se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz después de poder levantarse. Observó furioso a aquel hombre quien con tranquilidad dio media vuelta y sin mas comenzó su retirada, dándole la espalda.

\- ... No... ¡No permitiré que te vayas!- dijo el shaman una vez que hubiese comenzado a correr tras un oponente quien no se digno a volverse aun ante su intención de continuar aquella afrenta... Como si no considerara a aquel shaman como alguna amenaza contra su vida.

\- ¡Déjalo ir Yoh!- escuchó que lo llamaron.

El shaman se detuvo en seco al llegar aquellas palabras a sus oídos. Giró levemente su cabeza y observó a alguien más en aquel cementerio, una persona que había observado todo lo ocurrido desde el refugio y camuflaje que le brindaron los troncos de los árboles.

\- Deja que se vaya- insistió una vez más. Un hombre de gran estatura se aproximaba a él, vistiendo ropas holgadas y tradicionalistas del país, así como una mascara que simulaba el rostro de algún tótem de un ave- ... Es demasiado para ti, hijo, aun no es tiempo...

Yoh, ante las palabras de su padre, dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y dio por terminada su posesión. Viendo derrotado la forma tan cínica en la que ese sujeto se marchaba, como si él no estuviese ahí o no presentase ninguna clase de problema...

\- ¿Amo Yoh, se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupado su espíritu una vez liberado de la posesión de objetos, en donde unía su esencia con dos espadas que su shaman fundía en una arma poderosa.

Yoh bajó la cabeza y suspiró- Aún estoy de una sola pieza... Es mas de lo que muchos otros pudieron tener- murmuró de forma en la que reflejaba que reprimía su impotencia.

El shaman entonces levantó el rostro y enfrentó a su padre- ... Mi madre dijo vendrías- comentó el shaman.

\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar, hijo- anunció Mikihisa Asakura*.

\- ... Eso parece...- murmuró con cierto desgano, pero entonces miró a su alrededor y recobró cierta energía para llevar a cabo una encomienda más antes de cualquier otra cosa- Pero antes... Debemos arreglar todo esto- dijo al instante en desprenderse de su espada y tomar una de las palas que aquellos hombres dejaron tras de si- ¿Me ayudas?- preguntó a su padre quien asintió, después de todo los shamanes parecían ser los únicos que velaban por los asuntos de los difuntos, y el dejar sus restos fuera de su sepultura les era imposible.

\- Su país... Es bastante hermoso, tan colorido y lleno de vida- comentó Inet al momento en que se detuvieron a la mitad de un pequeño puente de concreto dentro del parque.

\- Imagino que estar rodeado de todo esto es un cambio significativo para una Princesa como tu- comentó Fujitaka al observar el reflejo de ambos en las aguas cristalinas que pasaban por debajo de aquel puente.

\- Un poco nada más- confeso sonriendo levemente.

Fujitaka recordaba bien el día en que su camino se cruzó con el de la entonces pequeña Inet, así como varios secretos del Antiguo Egipto que le habían sido revelados en un voto de confianza...

Sucedió hace muchos años, Nadeshiko aún vivía, Touya tendría alrededor de 8 años y la pequeña Sakura tenia pocos meses de nacida. Se le había presentado la oportunidad de asistir a una excavación con varios arqueólogos de Europa central en Egipto; por supuesto que había sido un honor para él el que lo consideraran para algo de tal magnitud... Aunque estuvo a punto de reclinar la invitción, ya que fue en tiempos en que su esposa comenzaba a presentar sintomas preocupantes en su salud... No quería irse dejándola así y con dos pequeños que cuidar, pero su querida y dulce esposa insistió mucho, conociendo que las excavaciones y la arqueología eran su pasión, ¿cómo negarle a su esposo aquella oportunidad?. Sorprendentemente convenció a su marido y casi a regañadientes lo subió a aquel avión.

Desafortunadamente, esos vuelos comerciales siempre se atrasaban, llegando medio día retrazado a la cita en El Cairo, su equipo de trabajo había partido sin él pero habían dejado instrucciones a uno de los guías del desierto el de llevarlo al lugar de la excavación.

El viaje por el desierto fue terrible, aún recordaba la brusquedad de los rayos del sol sobre su piel y el mal sabor de la arena en su boca. No habían llegado a medio camino cuando unos asaltantes del desierto emergieron tras las dunas y los emboscaron. Privándolos de todo lo que llevaban, comida, agua, el transporte mismo... Fue toda una fortuna que no le hubiesen privado de la vida también. Se encontró a la deriva, en aquel desolador panorama sin guía, ya que el muy cobarde había intentado huir al ver a los bandidos y por aquel acto, aquellos hombres le dispararon a traición.

Vagó por horas, tratando de seguir el trayecto de regreso, pero el desierto era engañoso y muy difícil de sobrellevar... El incandescente sol arriba de su cabeza, el intenso calor y la sed lo privaban de la energía que con su juventud gozaba y tenia de ventaja. No recordaba cuanto tiempo fue el que paso deambulando en el cruel desierto pero tenía fresco el recuerdo de la terrible sed embriagando su garganta seca al igual que sus labios hinchados por el sol y la falta de agua, era la ultima vez que había caído a la arena y no estaba dispuesto a levantarse... estaba tan exhausto que solo tuvo fuerzas para dejarse morir bajo el sofocante sol...

Pronto sintió cierto alivio mojando sus labios y de forma desesperada, aun semiconsciente, comenzó a beber hasta sentir un ligero alivio; al abrir sus ojos solo veía imágenes borrosas, por la misma insolación del sol... había dos personas con él, escuchaba sus voces, pero en un idioma que no comprendía bien.

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró en una cama, despertando con preocupación ante su situación... Todo estaba tan oscuro y solo algunas velas iluminaban aquella habitación. Notó la presencia de una mujer de edad avanzada que parecía atenderlo, él intentó hablarle, hacerle entender pero la mujer solo le aproximó una bandeja con comida y se marchó sin decir palabra.

\- Profesor... ¿Usted sabía lo que su esposa representaba?- preguntó la mujer de nacionalidad egipcia, sacando a Fujitaka de sus recuerdos. Un simple gesto de confusión y extrañeza logró arquear las cejas del susodicho- ... ¿Usted sabía lo importante que era en el equilibrio de las cosas?- insistió.

Fujitaka mostró un rostro serio, no debía sorprenderse, no después de saber con la clase de linaje con la que trataba en ese momento.

\- Sí... lo sabía bien- murmuró sonriendo amargamente.

\- Bien... De ser así acortara aún más las cosas- anunció- Necesito que me de algo que le pertenecía a su esposa, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, usted debe haberlo visto alguna vez- aclaró- Se trataba de un rosario y es por el por lo que he venido de tan lejos, solo para recuperarlo.

Sakura regresaba a casa después de realizar algunas compras de ultima hora para la cena. Todo el camino pensó en lo que había consultado en uno de los libros de su padre...

Tanta desconfianza aquella mujer le había transmitido, que no espero ni un instante para encontrar lógica a sus sueños con referente a ella, porque sí... se trataba de ella, esa misma mujer, con un corte de cabello diferente, pero la misma. Ante la palabra 'Egipto', el cerebro de Sakura trabajo rápido y buscó en los libros de la biblioteca el significado de ese símbolo que debía tener grabado en su pecho. Se sintió aun más confundida y preocupada al finalmente, en el hojeo de aquel grueso libro, toparse con ese signo, una especie de cruz con un ovalo en la parte superior- 'Ankh' Cruz. símbolo religioso muy antiguo. Se puede ver en las representaciones de la diosa Sekhet y de la diosa Isis. Simboliza el triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte'- leyó en aquella ocasión y solo se extrañó más.

Entró a su casa y llamó a Kero, pero no recibió respuesta rápida, en vez de ello, en su camino, se topó con la nueva huésped en su casa, Kaho Hiragizawa quien parecía atenta a alguna llamada de teléfono que atendía. La mujer embarazada miró a Sakura con ojos tristes y preocupados, lentamente Kaho le extendió el auricular- Es Touya...- dijo la pelirroja al ver la confusión de la joven en su rostro.

¿Su hermano? Cierta alegría iluminó su semblante en ese momento y con rapidez tomó la llamada- ¿Bueno? ¿Hermano?- habló con alegría.

\- ¿Sakura?, gusto de escuchar tu voz 'pequeño monstruo'- bromeó dulcemente Touya desde el otro extremo del Pacifico, América.

\- Hermano, deja eso ¿quieres?- remilgó- Hace mucho que he dejado de ser pequeña, y jamás he sido un monstruo ¿entendido?

Touya pareció reír levemente- Sí, olvido que ya no eres la pequeña Sakura a quien siempre intente proteger... - comentó de un modo amargo- Me costó mucho el darme cuenta que jamás necesitaste de mi protección... Siempre fuiste fuerte Sakura, y eso jamás debe cambiar ¿de acuerdo?

\- ... Touya ¿qué pasa?- preguntó asustadiza, presintiendo algo malo.

\- Sakura, escúchame... Dentro de poco estoy seguro que todos pasaran por momentos difíciles, muy amargos y dolorosos... Pero sé que pase lo que pase, siempre contaras con aliados que valoren tanto tu vida como tú la de ellos y eso es lo que siempre te ha hecho fuerte, el apoyarte en los demás. Oscuros días nublaran esta Tierra que nuestra madre tanto amó... Y lamentó tanto el que no podré estar ahí para ayudarte ni consolarte... perdóname por ello y por no haber estado contigo cuando sufriste tanto en el pasado ¿qué clase de hermano soy?

Sakura Kinomoto se sentía acongojada, y sin poder evitarlo o darse cuenta si quiera, lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras que Kaho se mantenía en silencio pero atenta a las reacciones de la joven.

\- ... Mi madre me contó muchas cosas Sakura, antes de morir... Me hubiese gustado habértelas dicho, tal vez te ayudarían a comprender lo que en verdad pasa... Pero ya no tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo, debí haberlo hecho mucho antes... Pero me alegra que cuando menos habré escuchado tu voz por ultima vez.

\- Touya... Por favor, ¿qué sucede? ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó angustiada.

\- Debí haber hecho esta llamada hace mucho tiempo Sakura, para hacerte saber todo lo que nuestra madre me reveló... Pero las circunstancias del destino volvieron esta oportunidad en una despedida. Dile a nuestro padre que lo amo- murmuró Kinomoto- Y también te quiero a ti, Sakura, siempre te he amado- habló con ternura- Je, Debo admitir que siento tanto miedo como tú en estos momentos pero... Sakura ¿podrías decirlo para mí?- preguntó- Me refiero a 'Tu conjuro', el cual siempre te ha llevado a la victoria y jamás te ha permitido caer en la desesperación ni perder la fe, es por ello que eres tan poderosa... ¿Podrías decirlo para mí? Me reconfortaría tanto, de verdad- pidió susurrando.

Sakura no comprendía, estaba tan aterrada y no sabía la razón, pero ante la dulce voz de su hermano ella intentó cumplir su petición: ..."Suceda... lo que suceda... Todo estará bien..."- logró susurrar entrecortadamente.

\- ... Gracias, Sakura...- escuchó casi en un hilo de voz, después sonidos extraños, un golpe hueco y después un completo silencio...

\- ¿Hermano? ¡¿Hermano?! ¡¿Touya?!- exclamó completamente histérica ante el inesperado vacío.

Se detuvo al escuchar cómo es que alguien pareció tomar el teléfono, seguido del sonido de una respiración tranquila, alguien más estaba del otro lado.

\- ... ¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó temerosa Sakura.

\- ... Pronto Sakura Kinomoto, muy pronto nos veremos... y prometo detallarte la forma en la que asesine a tu hermano...- escuchó de una voz femenina bastante macabra- Pero no te preocupes... pronto tú y los tuyos lo acompañaran... cuando el manto de nuestra justicia los asfixie... 'Nada volverá a estar bien'- dijo cínicamente.

Sakura soltó el teléfono, completamente pálida, casi en shock... De algún modo ella logró tomar asiento mientras su mente trató de asimilar lo que había escuchado... Estuvo a punto de cerrarse en su propio mundo, pero una mano amiga la sostuvo y evitó el suceso. Sakura miró con sus ojos, hinchados por las lagrimas, a Kaho, la pelirroja limpió ligeramente sus lagrimas y ante aquella caricia Sakura corrió en busca de consuelo, en los brazos de aquella mujer a la que siempre admiro y respeto tanto.

Kaho acariciaba los cabellos de Sakura mientras ella lloraba amargamente sobre sus piernas... Ella sabía que dijera lo que dijera no consolaría a aquella joven quien había perdido a su hermano mayor, por ello no hablaría hasta que la jovencita estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo, hasta que en verdad hubiese asimilado lo ocurrido... Solo podía estar ahí, a su lado, acompañándola en su dolor. Y en silencio, lagrimas solitarias resbalaron por sus mejillas, ante la partida de aquel viejo amigo, de su alguna vez primer amor...

 **\- Fin del Capitulo 5-**

Shalona*: Personaje oficial de SHAMAN KING, una shaman no demasiado habil pero que participó en el torneo de los shamanes y en algunas ocasiones causo 'lios' a Yoh y compañía; parecía la líder del grupo de 5 chicas a las que se les apodó 'Las cinco Lilys' (Razón de ello: porque 'curiosamente' las chavas se llamana Lilly, Elly, Milly, Sally.. y la única que no pasaba por la 'coincidencia' de que su nombre terminara el 'lly' era Shalona). Descanse en Paz.

Mikihisa Asakura*: Personaje Oficial de Shaman King, padre de Yoh y Hao Asakura, esposo de Keiko Asakura. Utiliza una mascara ya que en un incidente contra el espíritu del fuego, sufrió terribles quemaduras en el rostro. Se hablara de él en los próximos capítulos.

Touya Kinomoto: Hermano de Sakura... Ni en la primera ni en esta segunda parte tuvo una aparición y/o parte relevante dentro de las tramas (se nota que no era de mis preferidos ¿verdad?). Vivía en Estados Unidos junto con Yukito, en donde murió. Descanse en Paz.

Inet: Personaje que es de MI propiedad. Se ha revelado poco de ella, pero su historia y sus razones de encontrarse en Japón se revelaran después. ¿Será amiga o enemiga?

 **Notas de Ulti_SG:**

Yo garanticé sangre y muertos en este fic... y Apenas comienzo =D


	6. 06 El dragón y los cerezos

En el balcón del departamento, una lúgubre figura se manifestó tras las cortinas y con un ligero movimiento pareció recorrer la puerta de cristal para entrar.

Touya sintió el viento golpear su espalda, pero permaneció inmóvil... Jamás sabremos si fue por acción propia o como resultado de sentir el gélido aliento de la muerte tras su nuca.

Una persona en una capa oscura emergió de entre las cortinas que revolotearon con fiereza...

Sus pasos resonaron en cada rincón de la sala, y conforme se acercaban a él, Touya parecía resignarse, esperando el golpe...

La siniestra figura se detuvo a escasos centímetros del japonés, y de modo extraño esta lo abrazó por la espalda, procurando estar a la altura para poder escuchar levemente la voz que provenía de la llamada de su victima.

Touya Kinomoto sentía como es que las manos de su verdugo lo palpaban ligeramente, hasta que sujetó con cierta fuerza su brazo herido y eso logro estremecerlo, debiendo luchar para no gritar.

Sintió como es que las manos metálicas de aquella persona lo obligaron a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, a la altura perfecta para que pudiese murmurar algo a su oído libre- Seguramente... tú muerte le va a doler mucho más o igual de lo que yo voy a disfrutarla- susurró a Touya quien sintió un inexplicable dolor en su pecho... pero solo por un segundo.

Touya bajó temerosamente su mirada y observó incrédulo como es que una hoja metálica emergía de su pecho, cubierto ya de sangre... Pero logró refugiar sus malestares en la dulce y esperanzadora voz de su hermana quien ya había recitado su 'conjuro'...

\- Gracias... Sakura- dijo en un hilo de voz tan delgado como los de sangre que salieron de su boca.

La siniestra figura sujetó con rudeza al hombre por el cuello y hundió mucho más la hoja de la lanza que llevaba en su mano, girando bruscamente el mango de esta para que le herida perforase de una modo mortal.

Dejó caer el teléfono mientras que su voz se ahogaba con la sangre que se acumulaba en sus pulmones.

El sujeto de negro extrajo rápidamente su lanza, tomando a Touya por los cabellos y con fuerza hubiese estrellado su cabeza contra uno de los muros. Antes de que el cuerpo de Kinomoto cayese el suelo, la lanza nuevamente penetró por entre sus costillas y lo clavó contra la pared. El asesino pareció decepcionado ante la falta de resistencia de su presa, en anteriores persecuciones mostró más vives, sentido de supervivencia, pero ahora todo había terminado...

\- No son tan peligrosos cuando están del otro lado... ¿no es cierto?- murmuró cínicamente.

Los ojos de Kinomoto comenzaban a perder brillo, pero tal vez en un movimiento involuntario este alzó la mano, como si deseaba alcanzar a aquel sujeto, tal vez para defenderse, pero ante movimientos tan moribundos este no temió y permitió que la mano de su presa lo alcanzase.

Touya alcanzó a palpar el rostro de su verdugo, siendo capaz de tomar aquella mascara que cubría su rostro, la cual y logró apartar con un ultimo esfuerzo. Intentó hablar, como si deseara pronunciar el nombre de aquel individuo a quien había reconocido, pero se desvaneció. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente mientras que su sangre formó un charco en el suelo con rapidez.

Permaneció unos segundos observando aquel cuerpo a sus pies, notando la increíble resistencia que ese hombre pudiese tener... aun respiraba y parecía negarse a la muerte la cual ya se encontraba paralizando su cuerpo.

Sujetó su lanza y apuntó al cuello de su victima, la decapitaría de un solo tajo... Pero entonces recapacito y creyó que una muerte rápida es algo piadoso para ellos... Y la misericordia no era parte de su razonamiento...

Sonrió siniestramente al ver como se asfixiaba con su propia sangre en aquel tormento tan lento que lo consumía- Todos tus poderes y has quedado rebajado a esto... A la escoria del mundo... no son mejores, pero aun así se creen superiores...- dijo de modo en el que reflejaba su satisfacción- Tienes suerte ¿sabes?- clavó su lanza en el suelo para poder acuclillarse- Morirás ahora sin ver a tus seres queridos sufrir...- murmuró con cierta dulzura, acariciando la mejilla del moribundo quien no sintió dolor cuando por el paso del guante de metal sobre su piel aquel individuo hubiese dibujado un kanji japonés, la marca de quienes comparten su causa, su justicia- No sé porque tanto interés en verte muerto... Eres débil en comparación de otros... Pero ella... Ella es la causante de todo esto, y por lo mismo lo pagara muy caro...- se levantó y procuró tomar la bocina del teléfono, cubriéndolo de sangre mientras escuchaba en silencio los gritos desesperados de aquella mujer a la que odiaba tanto...- No tendrá tanta suerte como tú- murmuró a Touya.

No pudo evitar el hablar por el artefacto, aterrar a su enemiga y ser ella quien le mostrara su 'más sincero pésame' primero que nadie...

Colgó, llenándose de una inexplicable alegría por lo que había hecho...- Pensar que solo es el comienzo de tu sufrimiento...- masculló sonriendo ampliamente, dejando escapar levemente una risa macabra ante la ironía.

Logró contener sus emociones ante el sonido que solo ella podía escuchar. Llevó su mano cerca de su oreja y presto su atención a la voz que llegaba en aquella transmisión.

\- Aquí Temis...- murmuró con seriedad.

\- ¿Y el blanco?- preguntó alguien del otro lado del comunicado.

\- Exterminado, tal y como lo pidió...

\- Bien... excelente trabajo.

\- ¿Y los demás?- preguntó aquella que se hacía llamar Temis.

\- Cumplieron sus órdenes satisfactoriamente, el modo de prueba a terminado... El verdadero paso esta por darse.

\- ¿Mis órdenes?- preguntó la mujer al tomar su lanza, se mostró impaciente.

\- Regresar a la base lo más pronto que te sea posible.

\- Entendido...- murmuró con cierta desilusión- Cambio y fuera- dijo Temis al alejar su mano del rostro- ... Lo divertido está a punto de empezar en verdad...

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capitulo 6**

 *** El dragón y los cerezos.**

 _\- Maldito seas Yoh... Todo esto es culpa tuya- Hao Asakura._

Londres, Inglaterra.

Dentro de un restaurante café, Jun Tao podía ver claramente el colosal Big Beng, el orgullo de la Ciudad, desde su asiento.

\- Londres... una ciudad tan enigmática ¿no te agrada Bruce Long*?- preguntó Jun después de un suspiro mientras agitaba lentamente una pequeña cuchara dentro de su taza de café- Es una ciudad muy bella pese a encontrarse tan urbanizada.

Un hombre quien vestía con orgullo las ropas de su país se encontraba compartiendo su mesa, en su compañía tal y como en toda su 'no vida' había hecho. Su físico reflejaba sus habilidades en el combate, su linaje de guerrero. Aquel hombre no podía pasar desapercibido, no por el color tan poco saludable que mostraba su piel.

\- Es asombrosa... Pero prefiero mil veces los parajes naturales de China- comentó el zombie.

\- No te preocupes, no creo que esto demore tanto y podremos volver a casa- repuso Jun sonriente.

\- Me parece bien... Sabes que no soy muy bien visto por las personas en ciudades tan sobre pobladas- dijo con ciertos nervios el zombie.

\- No te mortifiques por el qué dirán- pasó ligeramente su mano a sujetar la de Li Bruce Long- Nuestra clase ha pasado por muchas recriminaciones pero tenemos derecho a caminar como ellos, no hacemos nada malo- intentó tranquilizarlo.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón, discúlpame.

Li Bruce Long, actual protector y espíritu acompañante de Jun Tao. Murió hace mas de veinte años, pero su cadáver y su alma pasaron a ser propiedad de los Tao, convirtiéndose en uno de sus mas poderosos guerreros zombis. Sus habilidades para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo son extraordinarias, todo un maestro, no por nada en vida había sido un artista marcial y ganó fama al actuar en películas de karate o esa clase de acción en las que obtuvo gran reputación y renombre. Durante 17 años estuvo bajó el completo control de su 'ama', incapaz de hablar, hacer cosas a voluntad... solo era una marioneta más de los Tao que podía escuchar y ver pero jamás opinar, y su único valor era el de maquina peleadora... Solo hasta que su camino lo llevó a enfrentar a Yoh Asakura recobró esa libertad en sus acciones, y su primera decisión libre fue el permanecer al lado de Jun ya que creyó que a su lado sería capaz de continuar su vida, una que le quitaron prematuramente pese aun tener muchas cosas que llevar a cabo y experimentar... Aún recordaba la confusión y la ira que sintió al despertar de aquel trance y encontrarse a si mismo convertido en un zombie... Su vida había terminado hace tanto tiempo y solo hasta entonces él fue capaz de comprenderlo... No logró asimilarlo con rapidez, una lluvia de emociones nublaron su juicio... Había perdido su pasado y a todas las personas que hubo en este... El recordar a aquella persona a quien había hecho una promesa fue lo que lo llevó a la locura, y no encontró otra forma de despojarse de su impotencia y furia más que golpear a todo aquel que se encontrase en su camino... En cada golpe dejaba escapar su frustración al pensar en lo qué le había ocurrido a ella después de tantos años... ella lo creía muerto... ¡Todo había terminado!

Pero cuando su amargura lo dominó, el que su antiguo maestro hubiese vuelto desde el mas allá lo ayudó a recobrar compostura, a revivir viejas enseñanzas, antiguas creencias y a resguardar ciertas esperanzas... Tal vez le sería imposible el recuperar aquello que había perdido, ese sueño... Creyó que al lado de Jun Tao tendría la oportunidad de encontrar nuevas metas y recobrar un poco de aquella vida que su familia le había arrebatado... ¿Los odiaba? mentiría si dijese que no... Pero no la odiaba a ella, había aprendido a comprenderla, pero a su padre... aquel hombre que ordenó su muerte... jamás sería capaz de perdonarlo, y solo sus sentimientos hacia Jun es lo que le impedía el buscar su venganza...

Jun observó el gentil gesto de Bruce Long y sonrió cuando él hubiese tomado su mano entre la suya de igual forma. Sus ojos esmeralda divisaron entonces a su otro invitado- ¡Silver!- exclamó con alegría al ver que había acudido a la cita.

\- Lamentó la demora- se disculpó con rapidez el apache al acercarse, vistiendo en ese momento algo más adecuado para asistir a aquel restaurante- Pero me encontré con alguien a quien seguramente les alegrara ver- anunció al darle el paso a un rostro conocido.

\- Señorita Jun, Señor Li, es un placer el verlos después de tanto tiempo- dijo aquel joven buen mozo quien vestía galantemente.

\- Lizerg, que agradable sorpresa- Jun se apresuró a ofrecerle el acompañarlos en aquella pequeña reunión.

\- No me sorprendió el encontrarlo, después de todo esta es tu tierra natal- comentó Silver.

\- Pero al contrario, a mi si me sorprendió el saber que ambos se encontraban aquí- dijo aquel joven de cabello y ojos verdes, en cuyo hombro la silueta de una pequeña hada era solo perceptible para sentidos de shamanes u otros espíritus.

\- Es una larga historia- dijo Jun.

\- Silver me lo comentó- se apresuró a decir- Sabía de la existencia de un circulo de lideres poderosos dentro del mundo de la hechicería y el shamanismo, pero jamás creí que ustedes formaban parte de este- dijo Lyserg Diethel.

\- En mi caso, es algo temporal- aclaró Silver desanimado- Solo suplo a mi 'gloriosa líder'- murmuró sarcástico.

\- Igual yo, suplo a mi hermano Len hasta que él acceda a tomar su lugar a la cabeza de la familia- dijo Jun.

\- Me sorprende de Len, tiene madera de líder- analizó Lizerg.

\- Hace muchos años Len decidió vivir independiente de las reglas de la familia, no se mostraba interesado en seguir viviendo bajo las exigencias de nuestro padre... Necesitaba alejarse de su sombra para encontrarse y llegar a conocerse a si mismo- explicó Jun- Sin embargo, mi padre y madre han comenzado a presionarlo después de haber alcanzado su mayoría de edad... Len comenzó a recapacitarlo y pareció tentado, Sin embargo hubo algo que freno su decisión- cubrió su boca con su mano para tratar de contener la risa.

\- ¿Qué pudo ser eso?- preguntó consternado el shaman inglés.

\- ... Bueno, sé que Len se molestara conmigo por decírselos pero... Mi madre lo único que le ha pedido como requisito para convertirse en el nuevo jefe de la familia... es el contraer matrimonio.

\- ¡Tomoyo! ¿pero qué es lo que se atrevieron a hacerte, mi pequeña?- exclamó la mujer al instante en que se hubiese apresurado a asegurarse por si misma que su hija se encontrase bien- Sabía que era una tontería que vivieras aquí tu sola, es mi culpa- murmuró después de que la hubiese abrazado maternalmente.

\- Mamá... que bueno que estas aquí- dijo la joven al responder de igual forma su afecto- No esperaba que...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que no vendría?- la interrumpió al anticipar sus palabras- Eres mi hija, es mi deber cuidarte- repuso Sonomi Daidouji al tomar asiento sobre la cama de hospital en donde Tomoyo descansaba- Cuando me entere no dude ni un minuto en venir.

\- Y lo agradezco mamá, pero ya estoy bien.

\- ¿Bien?- tomó su brazo y observo sus vendajes- ¿A esto le llamas bien? Tomoyo... Pudo haber sido peor.

\- Pero no lo fue... estoy aquí- intentó Tomoyo tranquilizar a su madre- Incluso me darán de alta hoy.

\- Si, eso me informó el doctor... Iremos a casa entonces, y cuando termine algunos asuntos partiremos a Alemania.

\- Pero mamá, yo no quiero...

\- Ante las circunstancias Tomoyo, temo que no puedes opinar. Temo por tu seguridad, estos no son tiempos en que una jovencita como tu viva sola- dijo con firmeza y autoridad.

Tomoyo guardo silencio entonces, sabía que no sería capaz de convencerla al estar tan alterada, por lo que prefirió callar y pensar un poco mientras su madre continuaba hablando con tanta elocuencia.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura partió del hospital junto con Li, Frey había sido muy amable al permanecer largo tiempo a su lado, pero de igual forma él debía atender esos golpes que había recibido, aunque con el detalle de aquel bello ramo de rosas anaranjadas dentro del cuarto Tomoyo no resentía su ausencia. No sentía dolor de sus heridas, y no parecía darle mucha importancia a los numerosos vendajes que la cubrían... Sentía que había corrido con mucha suerte aquella noche, y aun sentía miedo... Cada vez que la puerta de su habitación se abría, ella imaginaba a aquel par de hombres que volvían por ella... Jamás había pasado por una situación de tal magnitud, siempre estuvo al lado de Sakura aun pese a la posibilidad del peligro... pero no había experimentado nada como esto... nada tan intenso... De continuar la situación de esa manera, ¿sería ella capaz de continuar a su lado?... Era su amiga, la mejor, y después de lo que sucedió hace meses se había prometido a si misma el que no volvería a dejarla sola, no importa que la Tierra se destruyera, ella estaría a su lado sin importar las consecuencias.

Su madre la ayudó a cambiarse y arreglarse. Acompañadas de Sonomi y sus respectivas 'guardaespaldas' se disponía a abandonar el edificio, pero en su camino Tomoyo se detuvo cuando observó a un joven sentado en la sala de espera que parecía vigilarla. Sin pedir permiso, se separó del grupo y se acercó a dónde Len Tao se encontraba.

El shaman se apresuró a ponerse de pie al ver como es que aquella joven se acercaba. Se limitó a decir palabra cuando ella se detuvo a poca distancia y continuo contemplándolo, parecería que buscaba las palabras adecuadas...

De algún modo, Tomoyo sintió que debía acercarse, mostrar gratitud ante lo que ese joven había hecho por ella... Pero conforme se acercaba y contemplaba tan intensa mirada, comenzó a sentir nervios, cierto pudor y al final olvido lo que debía decir ¿Por qué debía de mirarla de esa forma?

\- Veo que ya estas mucho mejor- dijo entonces Len Tao ante la situación- ¿Te vas a casa?

\- ¿Eh?... Ah, sí, ya puedo irme a casa, mi madre me acompañara- respondió una vacilante Tomoyo.

\- Me parece bien, no es conveniente que estés sola, quien sabe... Tal vez intenten hacerte daño de nuevo, aunque yo lo dudo- murmuró insípidamente- Solo fuiste escogida al azar, no creo que te molesten más.

\- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- se inclinó ligeramente Tomoyo- Si no hubiese sido por ti... creo que las cosas no hubiesen resultado tan bien...- susurró- Jamás me cansare de agradecérselo, y tampoco sé cómo podré pagárselo.

\- No tienes por qué pagarme nada. Solo estaba en el lugar y en el momento oportuno, descuida- dijo con cierta frialdad.

\- Tomoyo- escuchó que su madre la llamó.

\- Aún así, siempre estaré en deuda contigo- le sonrió gentilmente- Bueno... debo irme ya... Pero antes, me gustaría saber tu nombre... Con todo lo que ha sucedido, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar.

\- Len, Len Tao- respondió.

\- Bien, Len, es un placer conocerte, soy Tomoyo Daidouji... Y adiós. Gracias por haberme salvado y gracias por protegerme todo este tiempo- dijo sonriente, con un tono que reflejaba su alergia repentina cuando fue capaz de deducir que aquel joven había permanecido todo ese tiempo ahí, solo para velar por ella.

Len realizó un gesto de extrañeza, pero fue incapaz de corregir aquella impresión tan erróneas que ella posiblemente intuyó...- Mujeres...- murmuró al suspirar ligeramente.

\- Señor Len ¿por qué no acompañó a esa joven?- preguntó una vez que el fantasma Bason hubiese aparecido ante su amo- ¿No cree que corre peligro?

\- No hay necesidad Bason. Si en todo este tiempo no intentaron nada contra ella, significa que no les interesa... De ser así, seguramente hubiesen aprovechado para terminar con lo que empezaron después de haber entrado al hospital solo para asesinar a esa mujer...- explicó Len conforme caminaba por las calles.

\- Tiene razón...- dudó un poco el espíritu- ¿Qué haremos ahora, señor?

\- Pasaremos a la casa de los Asakura, deseo saber si han averiguado algo más en el transcurso del día...

\- Profesor ¿usted sabe la verdadera razón por la que murió su esposa?- esa pregunta zumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, desde que se había separado de Inet en el parque. Había arribado a su hogar y entró silenciosamente, completamente agotado, como si llevara un gran peso sobre su espalda...

Al privarse de su calzado y abrigo permitió que su espalda se apoyase en el muro y sin quererlo realmente se deslizó hasta tomar asiento en el suelo en donde permaneció largo tiempo meditabundo, una terrible tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada. Se privó de sus gafas al sentir que se humedecían sus ojos ante los recuerdos de Nadeshiko y sus últimos días de vida, Fujitaka intentó contener sus lagrimas, pero le fue imposible, no después de haber escuchado tal revelación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa?- escuchó de la vocecilla del guardián Kerberos.

Fujitaka se apresuró a retomar un poco la compostura frente a la criatura quien con gesto preocupado lo miraba- Nada... Estoy bien- se apresuró a decir al fingir sonreír.

\- No pienso tragarme ese cuento de nuevo- repuso molestó- Todos han estado actuando de un modo muy extraño y fingen que nada sucede, ya me canse de esto- se cruzó de patas con gesto de indignación- Primero Sakura, luego Eriol, esa mujer pelirroja, ahora tú, y nuevamente Sakura que con esa mujer no han querido decirme nada pese a que Sakurita se ve mal...

\- ¿Qué dices?- dijo alarmado- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

\- Desearía saberlo- dijo Kero con preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde esta ella?- se levantó con rapidez.

\- En su habitación- revoloteo al lado del hombre quien se dirigió con prisa hacia la alcoba de su hija, tocando débilmente solo para que anticiparan su entrada.

Dentro de la habitación Kaho le dirigió una pasiva mirada, pero se apresuró a pedirle que saliera de la habitación. Fujitaka comprobó que Sakura se encontraba ahí, dormida en su cama... se veía exhausta y con el rostro hinchado después de todo lo que pudo haber llorado.

\- Señor Kinomoto, por favor, guarde silencio, Sakura necesita recuperarse- susurró Kaho una vez que hubiese cerrado la puerta tras su salida.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? ¿qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado.

\- ... No desearía ser yo quien se lo diga pero...- murmuró la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultar sus ojos cristalinos en la oscuridad- ... Su hijo... Touya... él... ha muerto...

Londres, Inglaterra.

Un vuelo internacional aterrizaba en suelo británico tras haber bajado del cielo después de un largo viaje. Eriol Hiragizawa observó de modo vacío el paraje del reino británico a través de la ventanilla de su asiento. Había vuelto a Inglaterra mucho antes de lo que tenia planeado...

Ante su impaciencia de llegar a su destino, se dio el pequeño lujo de llevar a cabo un conjuro que permitiría su arribó mucho más pronto de lo que aquel vuelo tomaba, y aun ante la extrañeza de los pilotos y el equipo del aeropuerto, todo salió bien.

Recogió su maleta y pensó en tomar un taxi, sin embargo, fuera del edificio notó un rostro conocido, cuya presencia resaltaba de las demás que lo rodeaban en aquel lugar tan concurrido. Aquel joven acomodó sus lentes oscuros y se adelantó a su encuentro con el hechicero, ambos deteniéndose a escasa distancia.

\- Bienvenido Señor Hiragizawa, me alegra ver que lo hubiese logrado- dijo el mismo joven quien había viajado a Japón para encontrarlo- Y a buen tiempo- añadió al dar un vistazo a su reloj de pulso.

\- Y a mi me alegra que sea un hombre de palabra- recalcó sarcásticamente- ... O por lo menos eso espero, pero ojala hubiese recordado bien la pequeña discusión que tuvimos en suelo japonés.

\- La recuerdo perfectamente bien- dijo con rapidez- Y puede estar sin cuidado, cumplí con mi palabra- realizó un ademán para que entrase dentro del automóvil negro que los aguardaba.

\- ¿No temió por lo que su jefe pudiese hacerle por desobediencia?- preguntó al acceder y entrar al vehículo.

\- Descuide... Ya recibí mi castigo- murmuró secamente al poner en marcha el auto. Cuando el joven hubiese tomado el volante, Eriol notó cómo es que las manos del sujeto se encontraban completamente vendadas y en algunas secciones se podían distinguir rastros de sangre.

\- ¿Y finalmente se dignara a decirme quién ha dado las ordenes?- preguntó el hechicero aun intrigado- Por que dudo que los ancianos del consejo se hubiesen reunido después de levantarse y decir 'Vaya, me parece un buen día para ajusticiar a ese cínico hechicero ingles' ¿o si?- preguntó sarcástico.

\- No se preocupe, en unos minutos lo sabrá. Antes de reunir al consejo mi maestro ha pedido una reunión en privado con usted, si no le molesta, claro- hablaba sin apartar la vista del camino.

Dentro de lo que parecían unas profundas catacumbas, un hombre permanecía en eterna posición de flor de loto. Su meditación era irrompible pese a aún contar con compañía en aquel lugar, en donde áridas rocas lo rodeaban y resguardaban aquella cámara que guardaba interminables secretos.

Solo antorchas o jarrones encendidos ofrecían iluminación, demasiado escasa.

Aquel hombre vestía una especie de toga de colores marrones, y frente a él se levantaban columnas de un fuego sumamente intenso que irradiaba su terrible calor a todo el lugar.

\- 'Seis columnas, seis vidas... Extingue todas y tendrás la llave'- una voz femenina resonó en el interior de aquel lugar, a expensas del hombre que meditaba- No estamos ni a medio camino- agregó al haber pasado de largo al que parecía un monje, y se dirigía hacia esas columnas, prestando su completa atención a la única, que hasta ahora, permanecía carente de fuego.

Aquella mujer mostraba madurez en sus facciones, su piel morena le dotaban de un dote extranjero, de medio oriente. Sus ojos negros observaron la silueta que se encontraba sentada en aquel altar de piedra- Pensar que tu fuiste el primero ¿qué se siente saber que aun ante tus numerosos intentos, tras tres vidas consecutivas, no conseguiste impedir que esto se desatara? Dímelo... tengo curiosidad, me gustaría que hablaras... Pero tal parece que el 'gran' Hao no se digna a dirigirnos la palabra...- dijo sarcástica, tratando de atrapar la atención de aquel jovencito que descubrió su rostro ensangrentado y miró fríamente a la mujer- ¿Te aburres acaso?- preguntó nuevamente- Oh, parece que el torturar a viejos rivales no te satisface lo suficiente como para sonreír... Tal vez necesites un poco de compañía, pero no te preocupes... pronto el siguiente llegara a hacerte compañía.

Hao Asakura miraba con despecho e impotencia a aquella mujer a quien no podía atacar aunque lo deseara... La razón: él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo... lo dejo hace cinco años en el que fue derrotado y asesinado por su hermano, su gemelo, su otra mitad...

A Hao Asakura se le consideraba inmortal al tener la capacidad de reencarnar cuando lo desease y en quién lo desease... Pero tras su ultima derrota, su alma no fue capaz de pasar por el mismo proceso que todas las demás almas, no logró seguir el camino que lo conduciría hacia los grandes espíritus y volver a ser uno con ellos tras su muerte... No, él no fue envuelto por la luz a su muerte, sino fue arrastrado por aquella oscuridad, ya que su esencia se encontraba encadenada a ese sitio, era prisionero de una antigua tradición, o maldición, que por haber nacido dentro de la cuna de los Asakura él pudo heredar...

Sentía repugnancia por su actual posición... Él, quien es considerado el Shaman más poderoso y temible que ha pisado aquella Tierra desde 1500 años atrás, ahora había sido rebajado a una marioneta, su espíritu permanecería rondando aquel mundo pero siguiendo las ordenes de otros shamanes y de aquello que los impulsara a hacer todo lo que estaban por desatar en la Tierra...

Si él hubiese tenido éxito en su deseo de destruir a los humanos y crear un mundo donde solo los shamanes existiesen, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, él junto con sus sirvientes hubiesen detenido esta amenaza... Pero en vez de eso, el destino lo apuñaló por la espalda y el futuro de aquel mundo se encontraba en manos de los débiles...

\- Maldito seas Yoh... Todo esto es culpa tuya- pensó Hao Asakura.

\- Ah, mira nada más... Tu nuevo compañero llega a casa- dijo entonces la mujer al prestar su completa atención hacia el altar cercano a donde Hao descansaba.

Los muros de aquella cueva se sacudieron sorpresivamente, al mismo ritmo en que las flamas de aquella columna parecían extinguirse.

La mujer pareció buscar refugió al acercarse a su compañero que continuaba en la misma posición, ausente de su cuerpo.

\- Se niega a morir...- murmuró Hao quien contemplaba con lastima la lucha de aquel fuego por sobrevivir- ... Esta agonizando... Pobre infeliz, no tiene caso... solo déjate morir- susurró al ensombrecerse su rostro, mientras el temblor continuaba.

\- Parece que nuestros hikyuus * tienen la mala costumbre de permitirles el pasar a través de la muerte de un modo lento e innecesariamente doloroso...- se escuchó finalmente la voz de aquel monje, pero no había movido sus labios sino que sus pensamientos podían llegar a ser escuchados.

\- No los culpo... ¿Quieren venganza? la están teniendo, y tal parece que la disfrutan demasiado...- murmuró la mujer mientras que sus ojos negros mostraban impaciencia. Un gran trozo de roca se desprendió del techo entonces, justo sobre ellos, la mujer pareció temer pero el monje permaneció tranquilo ante el inminente golpe. Para el asombro de la mujer, aquella enorme roca se mantuvo suspendida en el aire por unos instantes hasta que el sacudimiento de la caverna hubiese cedido. Ante esto el monje sonrió levemente y la roca se convirtió en arena que cayó sobre ellos como lluvia, como si la sonrisa en su rostro hubiese sido el gatillo para pulverizarla a voluntad...

\- Unna- llamó a la mujer- Sabes bien que no debes temer a trivialidades... No por nada, eres una emisaria importante, y solo por ello cuentas con una protección casi divina.

\- Lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo- murmuró un poco molesta aquella mujer de nombre Unna- En vez de discutir, creo que podemos darle finalmente la bienvenida a nuestro segundo invitado...- dijo cínicamente al desplazar sus ojos hacia el segundo altar cuya llama finalmente se había extinguido, y de su humo y cenizas se formó una silueta humana, pero transparente... un espíritu.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Eriol examinaba de modo discreto la residencia a la cual había sido conducido tras largos minutos de silencio dentro de aquel automóvil. Al entrar a la construcción una mucama muy atenta le había privado de su abrigo y conducido a la sala en donde debería aguardar un poco.

Trataba de descubrir al amo y señor de aquel lugar, pero en aquellas viejas fotografías y cuadros nada llegaba a ser revelado. En su búsqueda, se topó con un cuadro que llamó completamente su atención... De algún modo se sintió completamente identificado; mostraba un paisaje oscuro, demasiado tétrico y desolador, pero las sombras formaban una silueta serpentina... un dragón, y como en una especie de contraste la imagen se veía invadida por alegres flores de cerezo que acompañaban a la imponente criatura que parecía rodear una esfera azul... La Tierra.

\- Mi maestro lo vera, ahora- fue notorio su sobresalto al escuchar la voz de aquel joven que apareció tan de pronto en la sala.

Siguió al individuo quien lo guió hasta toparse con una puerta la cual y abrió aquel joven, permitiéndole la entrada primero a la visita. Eriol entró con pasos cautelosos pero firmes.

\- Bien Sebastián, puedes retirarte- ordenó la voz reinante de aquella habitación que no era otra cosa más que un despacho. En silencio, Sebastián dejó a aquellos dos hombres solos.

\- Señor Hiragizawa... Espero que este encuentro no haya importunado ninguno de sus planes en Japón- dijo su anfitrión- Pero por favor, pase, no se quede ahí, tome asiento.

Eriol caminó hasta el amplio escritorio que se encontraba colocado delante un alto ventanal, una figura lo esperaba, sentado en un sillón de respaldo alto.

La luz de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus propios anteojos conforme se acercaba, el dueño de la casa le pidió que tomase asiento pero Eriol permaneció de pie, estudiando a aquel hombre quien parecía mirarlo bastante complacido. Su aspecto era joven, tal vez no pasaba de las tres décadas pero su apariencia se encontraba bañada con un aura de experiencia que lograría que cualquiera pudiese sentir respeto hacia él en una primera impresión. Sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados mientras que sus ojos se mostraban de colores escarlata.

\- Prefiero estar de pie, gracias- dijo entonces Hiragizawa de un modo serio pero educado, todo lo diferente a su anfitrión.

\- Como prefieras entonces... - suspiró ligeramente y guardó silencio, como si esperara a que fuese su invitado quien hablase.

En otras circunstancias, Eriol hubiese entrado en aquel juego, pero en esos momentos tenia cierta prisa- Y bien, es una falta de cortesía el que usted parezca conocer todo de mí, mientras que yo ni siquiera sé su nombre ¿no lo cree?- preguntó entonces.

\- Me conocería, si acostumbrara a asistir a las asambleas del consejo- dijo el hombre de cabello largo.

\- Je, tengo malas experiencias con el consejo en mi otra vida... Se lo dije a los ancianos alguna vez y se lo diré a usted, no desperdiciare esta segunda vida para ser uno mas de su rebaño- agregó ciertamente molesto.

\- Vaya, veo que lo decía mi padre de usted es totalmente cierto- murmuró al sonreír ampliamente- Julián Kajab era un hombre muy inteligente y apto... Lo suficientemente sabio como para siempre desconfiar de ti- habló.

\- Temo que no tuve el placer de conocerlo... Y no entiendo cómo es que podría haber tenido esa impresión de mi... Ni tampoco entiendo a qué nos esta llevando todo esto. Envía a un pobre aprendiz a buscarme, con el pretexto de que el consejo me citaba aquí, en Londres, y me supongo que usted esta detrás de todo esto ¿no es así?

\- No se equivoca- dijo una vez al ponerse de pie para servirse una copa- Dentro del consejo lo he alzado como el principal sospechoso de lo ocurrido hace poco tiempo- sonrió.

\- ¿De qué pruebas goza para haberlo hecho?

\- Aun no tengo pruebas contundentes que descubran lo que usted en verdad es... pero no tomare los palabras de mi padre a la ligera, y eso es más que suficiente para mí de lo que tu crees...- se guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos- Mi padre era el mejor vidente dentro del consejo... Sus visiones siempre fueron tan claras y jamás llego a equivocarse- comenzó a relatar- La única visión que no parecía tener interpretación fija...

\- ¿Y qué tiene qué ver eso conmigo?...- preguntó impaciente Eriol.

\- ¿Viste los cuadros de la sala?- preguntó- Si... debiste hacerlo; el del dragón ¿no te pareció fascinante?...- murmuró con cierta malicia.

\- Poco ortodoxo...

\- ¿Tu crees?... Pues bien... Esa pintura representa la visión que fue capaz de vencer a mi padre... Resultó un enigma para él y por un tiempo se obsesionó por encontrar su significado...- lo miró entonces con dureza- Y fue entonces, que en sus últimos meses de vida, comenzó a verte a ti...- sentenció- Y según su diario y sus propias palabras, tú eres ese dragón.

Eriol se mostraba incrédulo ante lo que ese sujeto decía.

\- Si Señor Hiragizawa... Usted es ese dragón en las pesadillas de mi padre, esa serpiente que parecía estrujar el mundo... Antes de morir me dijo que siempre tuviera cuidado con usted, fue como si la cercanía de la muerte le hubiese dado lucidez finalmente... 'Él será el dragón que cubrirá la tierra'- citó- El dragón se considera un ser supremo, que imparte justicia y sabiduría... pero a la vez es feroz, inmortal y despiadado... Esa criatura es un símbolo de muerte, destrucción y caos... y que se vincule contigo me deja mucho que pensar...

\- ¿Y solo te dejas llevar por figuraciones? Las visiones son inciertas e impredecibles, deberías saberlo...

\- ¡Mi padre jamás se equivocó!- aclaró- Y mucho menos para desenmascarar a las alimañas como tú... Te he investigado 'Clow'... Y no eres de fiar. Carente de pruebas o no, pienso exponerte ante el consejo como un potencial sospechoso, ya veremos si la verdad sale o no- aseguró- ... ¿Sabes? El que hubieses intentado proteger a esa hechicera japonesa me da mas herramientas para sostener mi teoría... El dragón y los cerezos... Por un lado estas tú, el dragón... y por otro, tu pequeña protegida Sakura Kinomoto... ¿No es demasiada coincidencia?

\- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- pensó para sus adentros el hechicero... Pareciese que comenzaba a creer en lo que ese sujeto planteaba- Jamás convencerás al consejo con tales patrañas...- dijo.

El hombre rió- Por favor... Esta la palabra de un vocero oficial del consejo contra lo que pudiese salir de la boca de un hombre con tus antecedentes, un traidor...- desafió.

\- Deje de ser Clow hace mucho tiempo, por lo que solo podrás juzgarme por lo que soy ahora...- reclamó- No pienso entrar en su juego solo por una rencilla personal- respondió con dureza.

Una puerta automática dio acceso a una silueta que dejo caer un manto negro en el suelo. El individuo estiró sus extremidades aún ante sus compañeros que parecían solo esperar su llegada para comenzar. En su caminó hacia ellos tomó algunas cosas que descansaban en una repisa.

\- Neit, nos alegra que decidieras acompañarnos- escuchó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo de un hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a un ventanal, donde la luz artificial lo iluminaba junto a otro hombre mayor quien descansaba en un cómodo sillón tras un escritorio.

\- Disculpen el retraso- se disculpó aquella mujer de cabello negro mientras apartaba la mascara que cubría su atractivo rostro- Pero una puede perder la noción del tiempo cuando se divierte en verdad...- colocó encima de su cuerpo una bata blanca- Veo que la fiesta es poco concurrida- comentó al examinar su entorno.

\- Los demás se nos unirán pronto, despreocúpate- habló el hombre que permanecía a su lado, sumamente alto y su cabello pelirrojo le dotaba de un atractivo inusual. Él, a diferencia de su compañera, mantenía sus ropas oscuras y aquella mascara en su rostro.

\- Ya que todos estamos aquí... Escuchare sus reportes- anunció la voz del hombre mayor con interés.

\- Señor, mis blancos asignados fueron exterminados- habló primeramente al hombre.

\- ¿algún problema en el cumplimientos de sus deberes?- preguntó.

\- Ninguno referente a las pruebas, señor... Sin embargo, en mi misión en Japón, no logre absolutamente nada, el anciano quien lo custodiaba no reveló demasiada información, aunque mencionó que años atrás alguien se presentó y lo tomó... Sea quien fuese, resultó astuto al no revelar demasiado al anciano para que no lo delatase después.

\- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

\- Tras comprobar que hablaba con la verdad, fue eliminado- respondió.

\- Informaras de esto a Unna inmediatamente- ordenó el viejo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Y pese a todo Hidesato, buen trabajo- dijo- Neit, tu turno- se volteó hacia la mujer que había arribado a aquel sitio como una asesina, pero en escasos minutos se había transformado en una simple doctora, con aquella bata blanca cubriéndola y delgados anteojos protegiendo sus ojos verdes.

\- Señor, mi periodo de prueba fue exitoso, todos los blancos eliminados y sin problemas que informar- se apresuró a decir aquella a quien llamaban Neit.

\- ¿Qué me dice de sus propios proyectos?- preguntó el jefe.

La mujer sonrió con malicia- El periodo de prueba me ha permitido completar mi tesis, y los resultados son alentadores... No hay por qué temerles, ellos no son diferentes a nosotros cuando se encuentran indefensos... Su cuerpo es tan vulnerable como el nuestro... Alguno que otro mostraba sorprendente resistencia a mis bebes, pero al final terminaban como mis ratas de laboratorio- sonrió cínicamente.

\- Todo marcha sobre ruedas entonces... Vidar en Japón ha cumplido satisfactoriamente sus misiones, Temis en Norteamérica se ha encargado de lo suyo, y Anath y Sobek están por tomar posiciones en Europa para dar el paso decisivo.

\- Estupendo- llegó a murmurar Hidesato.

\- Ustedes dos se encargaran de lo que viene, dentro de tres horas, por lo que les aconsejo que descansen.

\- Como usted diga- dijeron ambos al unísono, y tras una ligera reverencia se retiraron de aquella lujosa habitación.

Al encontrarse solo, aquel hombre que se mostraba digno e inquebrantable se desplomó en un suspiro. Tomó su bastón, se levantó y con un ligero cojeo se acercó a dónde las bebidas se hallaban escondidas.

Desde hace muchos años, el alcohol paso a ser su mejor amigo, aquel que le brindaba el valor suficiente en la toma de todas sus decisiones de mandato...

Jamás creyó que llegaría este momento... Durante diez largos año lo temió pero ayudó a que sucediera, pero encontraba conforte de sus pecados con solo saber que su hijo estaba bien... Y sería solo por su bienestar por el que estaría por dar la orden que desataría el comienzo de un armagedón en este planeta.

\- Perdóname Señor... Pero tú sabes lo que es perder un hijo, y espero que seas capaz de comprenderme...- susurró con congoja antes de que en un arranque de frustración lo dominase y hubiese tirado al suelo todas aquellas botellas con sus brazos- ¡Maldito seas!... Si no me hubieses quitado a mi hijo en ese entonces... nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, ¡te maldigo!... ¡Ahora la sangre de cientos se derramara y solo será culpa tuya!- exclamó con furia.

 **Fin del Capitulo 6**

Li Bruce Long: Personaje oficial de la serie de SHAMAN KING. Él alguna vez fue un experto en las artes marciales, siendo capaz de crear su propio estilo. Durante sus últimos años de vida se dedico a las películas de acción, hasta que un día fue asesinado por un sirviente de los Tao para que se convirtiera en el espíritu / zombie acompañante de Jun Tao. Se hablara de él en próximos capítulos.

Lizerg Diethel: Un shaman originario de la serie SHAMAN KING. Nació en Inglaterra dentro de una familia Acomodada. En un principio, su entrada al grupo de Yoh fue algo inusual, él buscaba amigos / aliados fuertes para vencer a Hao Asakura, quien había asesinado a sus padres. Le costó trabajo comprender la mentalidad de Yoh, ya que por un tiempo lo considero alguien débil por su actitud tan pasiva y amable aun ante sus enemigos, por ello mismo pasa a un nuevo grupo de aliados- Los Soldados X (de estos se hablaran en los próximos capítulos)- quienes eran despiadados a la hora de llevar a cabo su deber. Pero al final comprende que su lugar se encontraba al lado de Yoh y compañía, con quienes lucha en conjunto para vencer a Hao Asakura.

Hikyuus: Palabra en japonés que significa: Como una bestia- Leopardo furioso- Valiente Guerrero.


	7. 07 La Última sesión Parte I

Se sentía desfallecer. Los sonidos que se desprendían del movimiento a su alrededor los captaba con una potente resonancia, seguramente por efecto del medicamento que le administraban por aquella intravenosa en su brazo. Entreabría sus ojos pero las luces la cegaban. Su respiración forzada arrastraba aire a través de la mascarilla que descansaba en su rostro.

Sin saberlo, su cuerpo destrozado era transportado en una camilla de hospital, atravesando un largo pasillo luminoso. Se esforzaba por hablar, pero le era imposible concentrarse como para articular palabra. Finalmente desistió cuando una terrible angustia volvió a golpear su pecho y provocó sus lágrimas- ... Hideo... mi niño...- logró balbucear en su tristeza.

El juego de luz y sombras que pasaban sobre ella finalmente se detuvo al igual que el mismo movimiento de la camilla. Logró enfocar unos momentos su mirada, inclinando su rostro ligeramente y observar a su amado en una condición igual o mucho más grave que ella. Lucía inconsciente y aunque ella con desesperación intentó alcanzarlo, su mayor logro fue el poder estirar su mano en su dirección, pero un par de metros lo alejaban de ella.

\- ¿Quieres estar con él?- escuchó. Su campo de visión fue acaparado por una silueta femenina que le resultó imposible el enfocar, solo su voz llegaba de modo claro y lucido a su mente- Ambos están cercanos a dar el paso definitivo para abandonar este mundo y reunirse con el pequeño que perdieron- recalcó la voz- Pero dime ¿eso es lo que en verdad quieres?... Quieres abandonar este mundo después de haber perdido tu vida, tu felicidad, a tu hijo a manos de seres que podrán continuar en este mundo sin merecerlo?...- calló unos instantes- El dolor de una madre al ver morir a un hijo entre sus brazos no se compara con ningún otro dolor que los humanos pueden experimentar en esta tierra, y tu lo sentiste... Dime, ¿se te hace justo el que personas como ustedes, con una vida sencilla y cotidiana, pierdan todo por las decisiones que otros seres llegasen a tomar... Mismas criaturas que son las causantes de todos los catástrofes que ocurren en este mundo, en donde ustedes son los que pagan todas las consecuencias?... No es justo... No lo es...

\- No... no lo es...- musitó débilmente al escuchar con atención. Alguien le apartó la mascarilla.

\- Pero yo puedo ayudarte...- cargó entre sus brazos a la mujer de la camilla- Yo puedo mitigar tu pena, ese dolor latente en tu pecho... Yo puedo darte las herramientas para llevar un dolor similar a quienes te arrebataron todo- le susurró al oído mientras caminaba con ella en brazos- Hay mucho mal en este mundo, un mundo que debería ser de ustedes los humanos, y no el de ellos...

Los pasos firmes de aquella mujer se detuvieron al encontrarse frente a un extraño cilindro con paredes membranosas. La joven en sus brazos mantenía sus ojos cerrados, se encontraba sumamente débil, estaba por fallecer...

\- Puedo salvarte, quiero salvarte... Deseo que seas una de las primeras que abra los ojos a la realidad, aquella que buscara la justicia que le hace falta a este mundo caótico... Quiero darte el gozo de ver sufrir a los culpables de tus penas con un dolor mucho mayor... Venganza mi niña... venganza- le murmuraba al oído- Piensa en tu pequeño Hideo y su forma tan miserable de morir, como si fuese un perro callejero...- las lagrimas no dejaban de resbalar por las mejillas de la moribunda- Sé que quieres alcanzarlo, tomar su mano y verlo sonreír... Pero el dejar a sus asesinos gozar de la vida que han arrebatado a cientos me parece injusto... Ayúdame, sé parte de mis filas y ayúdame... Solo así, cuando vuelvas a ver a tu hijo, podrás abrazarlo sin ninguna mortificación y podrás gozar de él toda una eternidad...

Aquellas palabras fueron capaces de devolverle los deseos de vivir... se encontraba en el umbral de la muerte y esta por dar ese paso, pero aquella mujer le tendía el camino de regreso... Un camino que tomaría a voluntad propia, ninguna fuerza externa la obligaba, simplemente seguía los impulsos de sus sentidos, de sus sentimientos negativos que se habían avivado ante la voz de aquella mujer.

\- ... Si... Si quiero...- logró decir semiconsciente- ... Quiero... buscar al responsable... qui... ero matar al responsable... quiero hacerlo... Solo así... podré irme en paz...- sentenció de ese modo un pacto de vida.

\- He hiciste muy bien- sonrió complaciente- Esto frente a nosotros sanara y fortalecerá tu cuerpo, te brindara conocimientos completos que jamás hubieses imaginado... es esto lo que te dará las herramientas para buscar al responsable de tus sufrimientos y de los del mundo entero...- contempló el extraño cilindro cuyas paredes se encontraban forradas de una sustancia orgánica de nauseabundo color violeta, un liquido gelatinoso resbala por las membranas de aquel recipiente cuyo interior era desconocido- Solo debes prometerme algo querida- le susurró al oído- Cuando tengas a los responsables frente a ti, no tengas piedad- fue lo ultimo que escuchó la joven antes de ser abrazada por la oscuridad que le brindaría el poder...

\- ¡No!- gritó al instante en que sus ojos se abrieran, mirando de modo asustadizo su alrededor ante tales imágenes que había visto. Sacó su delgado cuerpo de entre las sabanas, cubriéndolo con una larga bata para salir aprisa de su habitación inundada por la brisa matinal.

Sentía una angustia terrible crecer en su interior, no pudiendo apartar las imágenes de seis personas siendo devoradas por tan horrible criatura... La forma en la que sus cuerpos fueron sumergidos en sus entrañas, asimilando cada músculo y célula de sus cuerpos humanos...

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a toda prisa al único lugar en donde sentiría conforte de sus temores y encontraría respuestas a sus preocupaciones.

Sus pies descalzos corrieron por la suave arena mientras que su largo cabello gris se levantaba por el continuo golpeteo del viento salado que soplaban las olas.

Llegó ante las puertas de una iglesia pequeña y entró, dirigiéndose con desesperación hasta el altar de la capilla en donde se arrodilló y juntó sus manos en signo de oración a toda prisa, su miedo se reflejaba en todas sus expresiones.

\- Señor... Protégenos, protégenos señor- suplicó con un semblante y voz temblorosa- ... Hay algo... hay algo muy malo en este mundo, señor... Lo he visto, lo he sentido... Pero me siento confundida...- levantó la vista hacia la cruz que descansaba en la pared- Siempre me transmitiste que el origen del mal que asechaba a este mundo era Hao Asakura... se sacrificaron muchas vidas con la esperanza de librar a este mundo del cataclismo del que has advertido... Por esa misma esperanza de un mundo mejor valerosas vidas debieron ser consumidas... Sin embargo, aun tras intensas luchas y muertes, y la derrota de Hao, no he podido dejar de sentir esta congoja... ¿Qué es lo que has tratado de decirme todo este tiempo, señor?... ¿Acaso... acaso Hao no era aquel a quien debíamos combatir?- preguntó totalmente confundida- ¿No era el mal que debíamos exterminar?- buscó respuestas en el símbolo sagrado frente a ella- ... Por favor señor, guíame... guíame de nuevo... Protege a la humanidad ya que lo que siento es... es mucho más aterrador de lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado... Y esta vez creo que... no viviré para ver el desenlace- susurró levemente mientras que en sus mejillas abundantes lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar- así como muchas otras almas que serán consumidas por efecto de la venganza... la venganza de los débiles...

\- ¿Doncella Jeanne?- escuchó entonces tras de si, volviéndose rápidamente ante la repentina aparición de uno de sus aliados- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó seriamente aquel hombre alto y fornido de cabellera rubia que se presentó en la sencilla capilla.

\- Marco...- pronunció su nombre de un modo aliviado, de algún modo el contar con su apoyo lo reconfortaba y aliviaba sus miedos.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- le preguntó al notar las lagrimas en su rostro.

Jeanne se volvió nuevamente hacia la cruz de madera en la pared- Marco... todo esta por comenzar de nuevo... El miedo y la confusión golpearan este mundo nuevamente... miles serán los afectados... Me es difícil ver más allá del día de hoy... Puede percibirse el aroma de la sangre en el aire- musitó al persignarse.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 7**

 *** La Última sesión. Primera Parte.**

 _\- Ja, Confiar en la fuerza de los muertos es... completamente estúpido- Anath_

Inglaterra.

Solo recordaba aquella misma inseguridad gracias a las experiencias que mantenía de su vida pasada. Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, lo conseguía pero interiormente mil dudas golpeaban su juicio.

Mientras esperaba la primera audiencia con los miembros mas antiguos del consejo, pensaba en lo que había escuchado de Vincent Kajab; era verdad, su difunto padre era reconocido por su talento, sus visiones alertaron numerosos desastres que pudieron evitarse... Le resultaba desconcertante que él fuese parte de su ultima visión, aquella que jamás pudo descifrar ¿cómo podía ser eso? Recordaba aquella imagen con sumo detalle, el terrible dragón entre cuya serpentina silueta envolvía el mundo, o cuando menos fragmentos que quedaban de la Tierra... y esos peculiares pétalos de cerezos a su alrededor... ¿Qué podría significar? ¿La destrucción del mundo a manos de ese dragón? ¿Podría ser él ese dragón? ¡Tonterías! ¿Cómo podría ser eso cierto? Al pensar en ese dragón su mente lo vinculaba con aquella peculiar carta 'The Dragon', ello parecía tener mucha mas lógica ya que igualmente esa carta se vincularía a su dueña, a Sakura...

Durante su espera logró ver a algunos de los miembros de aquel prestigioso circulo arribar al recinto, no conocía a ninguno de ellos y eso podría convertirse en su mayor ventaja o desventaja...

Primeramente tendría una audiencia privada con los antiguos miembros y después se abriría la sesión con el resto de ellos. No sentía miedo, no a que lo apuntasen como el responsable si con ello podría librar a Sakura de toda responsabilidad.

\- Señor Hiragizawa- lo llamó el mismo joven que había sido su guía- Acompáñeme por favor, le esperan- le pidió Sebastián a quien siguió en silencio.

Japón

-Residencia Asakura-

\- Ya se los dije, estoy bien no es nada grave, en serio- insistió Yoh mientras su brazo herido era atendido por Fausto.

\- Yoh Asakura, eres un inconsciente de primera- le recriminó Anna con un gesto de desaprobación.

\- Por algo había insistido en acompañarte Yoh- dijo Fausto al terminar con el vendaje.

\- Fuiste muy desconsiderado al querer quedarte con la diversión tu solo- comentó sarcástico Len Tao, quien había arribado a la casa de los Asakura minutos atrás- Pero eso es típico en ti.

\- Estoy bien, aun estoy aquí- dijo sonriente, aunque su rostro se endureció poco después-... a diferencia de otros...- suspiró- Escuchen, No me arrepiento de lo que hice, estuve conciente que podría tratarse de ellos y no iba a arriesgar a nadie mas.

\- Cuando menos pudiste comprobar a lo que estas por enfrentar Yoh- dijo el hombre que portaba una mascara de madera, quien prestaba atención al televisor de aquella pequeña sala.

\- ¿Usted sabe quienes son esos dementes?- preguntó interesado el joven Len.

\- Solo he visto lo que hacen...- murmuró el enmascarado padre de Yoh.

\- Madre dijo que vendrías y que serías tu quien podría responder todas mis dudas.

\- No tengo todas las respuestas- se volvió su padre- Pero puedes decirles lo que ha pasado...

\- Somos todo oídos, señor- dijo Anna ocultando su impaciencia.

\- Aun desconocemos sus razones o motivaciones pero... son un grupo de individuos que han rastreado y dado muerte a muchos otros que practicaban nuestras artes y otras similares- explicó algo que ya conocían- Se desconoce el tiempo exacto en el que aparecieron o comenzaron a movilizarse, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta del rastro de sangre que comenzaron por toda Europa empezamos a movernos en busca de respuestas.

\- Justo como yo- pensó Len quien cruzado de brazos escuchaba desde un rincón.

\- Yo mismo me tome la libertad de realizar esa búsqueda, y tras días de seguimiento di con algunos de ellos, encontrándolos en plena masacre y despliego de estrategias.

\- Los que enfrentamos en el Templo Tsukimine no significaron ningún esfuerzo- agregó prepotentemente Len.

\- Pero el que vi yo era diferente Len- le devolvió una mirada llena de seriedad- ... Para él, yo no significaba ningún problema...- murmuró con cierta frustración- Y ahora que lo pienso, si mi padre no me hubiera detenido, tal vez yo hubiese...

\- No Yoh, no vale la pena el pensar en el 'hubiese'- lo reprendió su padre- Para tu fortuna, eres de los pocos que ha enfrentado a uno de los seis mas peligrosos de esa organización y haya salido con vida, o mas bien... el único.

\- ¿Lo que trata de decir es que ese grupo se divide en 'rangos'?- preguntó Len con desconfianza.

\- Eso indican todas mis investigaciones, parece ser un grupo bastante organizado... Demasiado para tomarlos a la ligera. En lo mas bajo se encuentran aquellos que, basándome en lo que Yoh me contó, enfrentaron en ese templo; y sobre ellos se encuentran seis guerreros, seis asesinos con habilidades sorprendentes

\- ¿Seis? ¿Entonces podrían tratarse de shamanes?- preguntó Fausto- Solo otro shaman podría desplegar la fuerza que Yoh explicó.

\- No eran shamanes...- respondió Yoh con rapidez- No sentía ninguna energía espiritual respaldándolo...

\- Son humanos ordinarios ¿no es así?- preguntó Len.

\- Humanos si, 'ordinarios'... ya no mas- se apresuró a decir Mikihisa- Los de la primera categoría se respaldan de avances tecnológicos para contrarrestar ataques mágicos o espirituales- explicó el aun señor de los Asakura.

\- Tecnología... eso explica los guanteletes- murmuró meditabunda Anna.

\- ¿La tecnología es capaz de tal hazaña?- preguntó incrédulo el espíritu Amidamaru.

\- No por nada se dice que la tecnología es la magia que proporciona la ciencia...- murmuró Len- He leído un gran numero de adelantos en la ciencia que se usa para confeccionar nuevas y renovadas armas militares, y muchas de ellas se basan en la utilización de la energía electromagnética como fuente para el sustento de escudos impenetrables, por mencionar alguna...

\- Los humanos siempre han tratado de volver lo que crean 'fantasías' una realidad, así es como muchos de los grandes avances tecnológicos fueron descubiertos- comentó Anna- Pero si están usando artefactos que logran contener el poder de shamanes y hechiceros deben de conocer todo sobre las diferentes ramas... Humanos cualesquiera no tienen accesos a tal información, a menos que...

\- ¿Alguien deliberadamente les proporcione esos conocimientos?- completó Fausto a la sacerdotisa.

\- No debería sorprendernos, siempre han existido shamanes renegados que traicionarían a los suyos solo por su conveniencia- añadió Len Tao.

\- Aguarden un momento, no olviden que la ciencia no es su única arma contra nosotros, sus movimientos sagaces se acreditan a un estricto entrenamiento en artes de ataque y defensa. Sin duda alguna enfrentar a uno, dos o en pequeña cantidad resulta inofensivo para shamanes poderosos, sin embargo en gran numero... no es conveniente el confiarse. Pero donde debemos tener mas precaución todavía es en el grupo elite de seis miembros- guardo silencio un instante. Los oyentes desearían poder ver su rostro para leer en sus facciones el resto de la situación, pero aquella mascara ocultaba todas sus angustias- No solo tienen armas mas sofisticadas que los anteriores, sino una mayor fortaleza física, su destreza en batalla no tiene comparación, su velocidad, sus movimientos, todos y cada uno de ellos extraordinariamente realizados- suspiró- En esta época no deberían existir personas así...- se levantó entonces y caminó hacia la puerta, como si fuera a marcharse dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca, pero solo buscó apoyo en el marco de la salida para poder proseguir- Esa elite ha sido capaz de acabar con renombrados shamanes que participaron en el anterior Torneo ... Yo mismo he cavado las tumbas de docenas de ellos, incluyendo... las de Ryu y Chocolove*.

Fue como si les hubiesen atravesado el pecho con una fría hoja de metal lo que sintieron al escuchar el nombre de sus antiguos camaradas.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto!- exclamó Yoh con desesperación mientras que Anna, Fausto, Len y sus respectivos espíritus bajaron la cabeza resintiendo el peso de la noticia- ¿Cómo puede ser eso, padre?- preguntó al ponerse de pie con ligera torpeza- ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de ayudarlos?- espetó Yoh al haber tomado por el cuello las ropas de su padre quien se mantuvo sereno ante su actitud.

\- ¡Yoh, ya basta!- le exigió Anna ante su comportamiento tan irrespetuoso.

\- ¿Por qué no interviniste?- lo cuestionó haciendo caso omiso de la mujer- ¡Dímelo!... ¡Es típico en ti ver todo desde el lugar mas seguro y jamás hacer nada, pero jamás creí que te esconderías incluso al ver que una persona en peligro de muerte, a mis amigos!

Sin esperárselo, Mikihisa Asakura se libró de los brazos de Yoh y con un rápido movimiento golpeó a Yoh en el pecho; el golpe pareceria insignificante a la vista de los presentes, pero increiblemente tan ligero empujón logró derribar al shaman al suelo. Yoh intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado inexplicablemente.

\- No es como tu piensas hijo, tranquilízate y escúchame- le pidió con tranquilidad al permanecer en su sitio, no deseaba provocar mas la ira de su hijo. Los demás guardaron sus posiciones, sabían de antemano que el entrometerse entre dos poderosos shamanes resultaría una tontería y bastante peligroso.

\- ¡¿Qué excusa vas a decirme?! Siempre has tenido una para todo...- dijo desde el suelo al no poder incorporarse del todo- Toda mi vida he escuchado de ti excusas y mas excusas pero estoy harto padre, ¡quiero la verdad!

\- Amo Yoh, se lo ruego tranquilícese- suplicó su leal espíritu Amidamaru- Esa no es la forma de dirigirse su padre.

\- 'Padre' es lo ultimo que este hombre ha sido para mi- musitó con recelo- ... Desde el inicio de mi vida solo me has visto como una 'arma', padre... un arma que te serviría para derrotar a Hao...- dijo de modo rencoroso- Me ocultaste siempre muchas cosas, para esconder tus verdaderas intenciones todo el tiempo... Decían que mi duro entrenamiento, alejados de ti y de mamá, se debía a que era el modo mas propicio de crecer como shaman para ser un digno heredero de la familia, pero eso era mentira... Ocultabas mi verdadero propósito: pelear a muerte con mi hermano... Lo hice, gane, y después de hacerlo no volvi a verte mas que en una ocasión durante cinco años... y si vuelves a aparecer en mi vida de nuevo significa que necesitas algo de mi... Necesitas algo de esta 'arma' que hiciste de mi y... y tu jamás has hecho nada por mi, ni siquiera dignarte a salvar a aquellos que sabes estimo... Es inaudito- luchaba por contener su rabia, pero su semblante lo reflejaba todo- Te he perdonado muchas padre... Siempre he seguido el camino que me muestras sin preguntar... Pero ya no mas... ya no mas si significa perder más vidas en el camino- aclaró- Y si quieres algo de mi ahora, esta vez deberas de hablar con la verdad desde este momento ya que te juro que si en el futuro me entero que sabias mas de lo que dices... yo te...- el shaman se detuvo cuando sus ojos se volvieron un instante hacia el televisor y algo en este atrapó su completa atención, así como la de los demás y tal vez la del mundo entero.

-Residencia Kinomoto-

Kaho intentaba consolar su propia pena ante la muerte de aquel hombre que en el pasado significó todo para ella. De sus ojos no se desprendían lagrimas, pero su corazón lloraba como jamás llego a hacerlo. Comenzaba a culparse, tal vez si no hubiese abandonado su papel como visionaria ella seguramente hubiese podido hacer algo por él...

Fue fácil el abandonar ese don, pero aunque intentaba ahora el recuperarlo, ante la terrible situación que los asechaba, le resultaba imposible... No podía aunque lo quisiera...

Postró sus manos sobre su abultado vientre como si deseara protegerlo del mal que parecía amenazarlos desde cada rincón... Este niño, su hijo, ¿tendría un futuro a partir de mañana?...

Miró entonces a la joven que dormía placidamente en la cama de aquella habitación hospedaba a ambas. Nakuru también había tenido días pesados, pobrecilla, seguramente ella de igual forma preferiría tener a su amo cerca.

Un día lleno de desdichas es por el que habían pasado, nada alentador para ser solo dos de Enero, solo el segundo día del año, y bien saben que lo que comienza mal termina mucho peor...

De pronto escuchó algo que la perturbó bastante, los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos... No podía ser... Se levantó entonces de su asiento y miró por la ventana. Cuando sus ojos hubieran distinguido una silueta que se alejaba por la calle, junto con aquellos sonidos de flauta, tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Trató de ser silenciosa, no deseaba que Spinel sun se enterara de su partida, de ninguna forma permitiría que abandonara la casa sola durante la madrugada.

Satisfactoriamente llegó a la salida y apresuró el paso. Ni un alma se asomaba por las calles oscuras del distrito, solo podía guiarse a través de la música que escuchaba. Poco a poco la captaba en un mayor volumen al adentrarse al parque Pingüino. Amortiguo sus pasos conforme logro finalmente divisar una silueta inmóvil, sentada en una banca del parque.

Kaho Mizuki sonrió débilmente entonces, no queriendo interrumpir la melodía simplemente tomó asiento al otro extremo de la banca, en espera a que el joven músico terminase. Mientras, podría disfrutar de tan bella melodía y que algunos lejanos recuerdos volviesen a su mente, todos y cada uno de ellos se relacionaba con el inmenso mar.

\- Mi señor se siente un poco preocupado por ti...- murmuró entonces el joven músico cuando hubiese despegado sus finos labios de la boquilla del instrumento.

\- también es un placer volver a verte- sonrió Kaho ante la falta de modales del muchacho.

\- El placer es mutuo- dijo mientras que ninguno de los dos se miraban de frente.

\- Debe existir una poderosa razón por la que estés aquí- dijo Mizuki.

\- Te lo dije, mi señor se preocupa por tu bienestar... Y seguramente se preocuparía también por el hijo que estas esperando si lo supiera- añadió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe él para que se preocupe por mi?- preguntó intrigada Kaho.

\- El mundo humano siempre se encontrara en movimiento, sin saberlo otros sucesos se desencadenan en diferentes rincones del mundo y jamás nos percatamos de ellos hasta que las consecuencias afectan a las masas... Incluso pueden desatarse dos problemas al mismo tiempo y afecten al mundo de la misma forma... Grandes desastres climatológicos por ejemplo... los mismos que han sufrido esta tierra hace poco.

\- Y de la cual aun no se repone...- completó la mujer al saber a lo que se refería el joven.

\- Y ahora parece repetirse el ciclo... dos Catástrofes se ciernen simultáneamente sobre esta Tierra que tal vez no soporte la magnitud de las consecuencias... El señor lo siente, lo ve... Tu también deberías saberlo...- murmuró finalmente volviendo su rostro a la mujer.

\- Ojala pudiera... Pero no lo sé... han sucedido muchas cosas y no puedo ver mas allá de mañana...- dijo ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Mi señor no me lo dice aun, pero teme por el bienestar de este mundo, e igual se preocupa por aquellos que cree merecen ser salvados- se levantó entonces el joven- Él quiere que vengas conmigo- dijo finalmente- Él te extiende la mano Kaho, estarás a salvo si te entregas a su protección y cuidado.

Kaho suspiró levemente y aun logró conservar su rostro positivo y despreocupado- Es muy generosa su oferta... Sé, lo difícil que es para él mostrar aprecio por seres humanos como yo... Me siento halagada, sin embargo, no puedo aceptar- murmuró con cierta tristeza- Y Él debería de saberlo.

\- No perdía nada con intentarlo- añadió con cierta desilusión. El joven se arrodilló entonces cerca de la mujer- Señorita Mizuki...

\- Hiragizawa- lo corrigió.

El hombre sonrió con amargura- ... Si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, no dude en pedirnos ayuda, mi señor siempre estará complacido en ayudarla.

La mujer pareció meditar un poco- De hecho... si, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí- le sonrió con dulzura a aquel joven- He tomado una decisión que no deseo alcance a mi hijo, pero por el momento él debe correr el riesgo conmigo... Pídele a tu señor que pase lo que pase siempre vele por este hijo que nacerá pronto- le susurró al acariciar sus cabellos como si fuese un niño pequeño- Sería el único favor que le habré pedido, la única paga que me gustaría recibir de él... ¿Se lo dirías por mi?

El joven de ojos rojizos miró con seriedad a la pelirroja y asintió con firmeza.

Inglaterra

\- No puedo creer lo fácil que va a ser...- comentó de modo bajo la fría voz que por cuyo tono debía pertenecer a una mujer... aunque uno no podría fiarse de las apariencias, el manto negro que los cubría de pies a cabeza lo impedía. Examinaba el entorno que rodeaba a sus próximas presas, el terreno en el cual estaba por emprender un juego que le apasionaba; los visores que recaían sobre su rostro ensombrecido le permitía un alcance de visión sorprendente, pudiendo divisar a los guardias de aquella construcción que resguardaban y a los seres que se encontraban en su interior- Con una simple bomba todo seria mucho más sencillo, pero no valdría las molestias que hemos pasado si los acabamos tan deprisa...- humedeció sus labios ante el paso de su lengua.

\- Con tan poca vigilancia cualquier amateur se escabulliría hasta el edificio- agregó un segundo, esta vez con voz masculina- Pero si hiciéramos eso ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?- agregó en tono burlón mientras tecleaba con rapidez sobre una computadora portátil bastante sofisticada.

\- ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó curiosa por los resultados obtenidos en la pantalla.

\- Bastante sencillo- dijo el hombre al contemplar la imagen que recibían: se proyectaba todo el terreno en el que aquel punto de reunión de fenómenos se refugiaban, una serie de puntillos rojos en movimiento resaltaban gracias al fondo opaco del monitor.

\- No toman demasiadas precauciones- dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Creen que todo lo pueden y nada puede tocarlos...

\- Sí, pero adivinen qué pequeños monstruos... Es momento de bajar de la cima de la cadena alimenticia...- comentó tras una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Eriol Hiragizawa, esperábamos no verlo más en estas circunstancias- dijo un anciano que encabezaba la mesa de los tres sabios del consejo, parecía un tanto fastidiado por verlo nuevamente bajo estos percances.

\- Yo también lo esperaba... Pero sin duda uno de sus miembros hizo todo lo posible para traerme a su presencia, no puede culparme- se defendió el joven quien conservaba su sonrisa tranquila.

\- Vincent es bastante influyente entre los miembros jóvenes y algunos mayores. Se le debe acreditar su tenacidad- comentó más para si que para el inglés- Pero vayamos al punto. Se le apunta como el causante de los disturbios de algunos meses atrás...

\- Si, me lo han dicho. Pero no he escuchado pruebas contundentes como para asegurarlo... Una visión no puede declararme culpable... no si el único visionario esta muerto- aclaró con seriedad el hechicero.

\- Tal vez, pero los Kajab tienen una majestuosa reputación dentro de este consejo, y ello se convierte en tu mayor desventaja, además, Vincent te ha estudiado minuciosamente y tiene pruebas, por ejemplo que durante la catástrofe te encontrabas en Japón... Desmiéntelo- dijo el hombre respaldado por los demás antiguos miembros que, como siempre, solo guardaban silencio y asentían.

\- No desmentiré algo que es cierto- respondió.

\- ¿Entonces lo admites?- cuestionó.

\- Admito que estuve en Japón durante el atentado... pero nada mas- aclaró.

\- Por favor Hiragizawa, su expediente le acredita de una larga lista de incriminaciones similares- agregó una mujer mayor.

\- ¿Es ese expediente solo el de 'Eriol Hiragizawa' o se encargaron de desempolvar el de Reed Clow?- se atrevió a preguntar con descaro.

\- Debe de estudiarse todo, y temo que usted Eriol es de los pocos, o tal vez único, miembro de este consejo que acude al proceso de reencarnación para continuar con los asuntos pendientes de otra vida... Y en esa vida no fue del todo popular...

\- Eso me da más desventajas ¿cierto?- inquirió el joven.

\- Por favor Eriol, es suficiente- pidió el cabecilla ante la actitud del hechicero- Admite que se encontró en Japón durante los disturbios, ahora bien, se sabe perfectamente que el origen del problema fue desde ese lugar ¿dónde se encontraba exactamente, qué es lo que hizo en el transcurso de los eventos?

Eriol guardó silencio pero jamás debilitó su mirada.

\- De igual forma nos interesa saber el desempeño que su protegida en Japón pudo tener. El hecho de que el dragón y los cerezos se vinculen con usted, sin mencionar el de impedir que un funcionario de este consejo llevase a cabo el contacto con ella, da demasiado en qué pensar... ¿Por qué se interpuso a la entrevista con la joven Sakura Kinomoto?-preguntó un tercer miembro, pero Hiragizawa aún no encontraba las palabras correctas.

Podría mentir, intentarlo cuando menos... Pero...

\- Si habla con la verdad seremos indulgentes, créame, tiene una mayor oportunidad en esta audiencia privada que en ninguna otra que podría continuar- agregó la mujer.

Aquel Santuario en Inglaterra se encontraba a veinte minutos de la capital tomando la carretera. En el camino se encontraría una señal que indicaría un desvío hacia la derecha donde un sendero mas estrecho y rodeado por líneas de árboles frondosos les esperaba.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme el por qué nuestros espíritus debieron quedarse atrás?- preguntó Lizerg quien conducía aquel automóvil deportivo en el cual algunos miembros del consejo lo acompañaban.

\- Son partes de las reglas del lugar Lizerg- explicó Jun Tao quien recibía el golpeteo del viento en el rostro ante la ausencia de la capota del vehículo.

\- En efecto, la cede del consejo en Inglaterra tiene la peculiaridad de estar protegida por una barrera mágica en cuyo interior nadie es capaz de convocar algún hechizo y resulte efectivo, así como también impide a cualquier espíritu el entrar- completó Silver desde el asiento trasero.

\- Todo esto es con el fin de impedir que hechiceros o shamanes renegados intenten atacar el consejo desde el interior y a sus miembros- dijo Jun.

\- Vaya, nunca creí que existiese un lugar así- dijo Lizerg un poco sorprendido. El shaman frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al agudizar la vista hacia el costado derecho del camino.

Jun lo notó y fijo su vista en la misma dirección, no divisando nada mas que árboles y naturaleza- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

Lizerg relajó el rostro- Descuide, no es nada. Creí que había visto algo nada más, pero imagino que fue mi imaginación- sonrió levemente.

El conductor disminuyó la velocidad ante la barrera a la que estaban por arribar. Un enorme muro de diez o 12 metros se levantaba frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso. Lizerg se detuvo completamente y tres hombres que vestían un uniforme azul marino rodearon el vehículo, examinándolo, así como a sus pasajeros.

Solo uno de ellos habló- Usted es Jun Tao y Silver- pareció buscar información sobre ellos en una agenda electrónica que llevaba consigo- Llegan a tiempo, la asamblea aun no comienza. ¿Quién es el invitado?- inquirió ante el rostro desconocido.

\- Lizerg Diethel, shaman de primera categoría y un buen amigo nuestro, le suplico que le permita el acceso- intervino el apache.

\- No tengo objeción, puede pasar- dijo al introducir el nombre en el artefacto y verificar los datos. Dio un vistazo a sus camaradas quienes ante un meneo de cabeza le indicaron que todo se encontraba en orden- Pueden pasar- realizó una seña a otro hombre que se encontraba dentro de una cabina resguardada dentro del muro mismo. Al instante, las compuertas se abrieron, permitiéndoles el paso.

\- Gracias- dijo Lizerg al encender el motor y continuar.

Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente y aquellos hombres volvieron a sus posiciones, pero no descansaron demasiado cuando alguien más se acercaba por la vía de acceso. Una silueta encapuchada se dirigía hacia el reten, caminando sin demasiada prisa. Los guardias no podían alarmarse, estaban acostumbrados a la excentricidad de las personas que acudían al recinto, y un hombre en capucha no les provocaría ninguna alerta o desconfianza.

\- ¿Estas en posición Sobek?- murmuró por debajo del manto que ensombrecía su rostro.

\- Afirmativo- escuchó del comunicador interno en su oído.

Con rapidez, los mismos tres hombres le recibieron, esperando podré cumplir con sus labores sin problemas... Sin saber que aquel sería su ultimo día de trabajo.

\- Su nombre, señor- pidió el hombre tratando de ver mas allá de las sombras de su cara. Los otros dos sujetos examinaban con sus poderes el que no portase nada peligroso. Ella lo sabía, pero sería más rápido que ellos antes de que se dieran cuenta.

\- Anath- respondió cínicamente con voz femenina.

\- Anath... Anath... Lo siento, no encuentro ningún registro...- le pareció extraño.

\- ¿Seguro que no esta ahí?... Bueno, no importa, de cualquier forma será el ultimo nombre que recordara hoy por su simple significado- habló con cierta arrogancia.

\- ¿Disculpe?- preguntó confundido.

\- Me escuchó bien, pero para que le sea mas claro se lo diré- se acercó ligeramente a su rostro, como si lo fuese a susurrar- 'Anath' significa 'dama sedienta de sangre', recuérdelo bien y piensa en ello durante tu viaje al infierno- murmuró maliciosamente.

De un rápido e inesperado movimiento la extraña había clavado sus dedos en los ojos del guardia. La impresión que se llevó el resto del grupo fue unánime, no lograron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido aun ante los gritos de dolor de su compañero. La mujer extrajo los dedos de su mano revestida por guantes de metal, cuyas uñas tenían la habilidad de alargarse o acortarse a voluntad de la portadora. Giró rápidamente hacia los dos individuos, y solo uno de ellos fue capaz de apartarse lo suficiente para evitar ser el siguiente. La mujer clavó sus garras en el pecho del mas próximo y con despecho arrojó su cuerpo a varios pies de altura sobre su cabeza en donde el hombre expiró instantáneamente cuando un proyectil le hubiese atinado a la cabeza.

\- ¡La Alarma!- gritó al compañero que se encontraba a salvo en el interior de la cabina, pero sus manos no alcanzaron a acercarse a los botones cuando un disparo silencioso penetró el cristal así como en su cuerpo que cayó sin vida al suelo.

Anath rompió lo que quedaba del cristal y destruyó el resto de los paneles y monitores de la pequeña habitación, evitando así el sonido de una indeseable alarma- Detrás de ti- escuchó de su comunicador. Dobló su cuerpo de modo atlético empleando una pirueta en el aire y evitar el potente golpe de un taladro cuya punta crecía del brazo del guardia que quedaba.

\- Una posesión de espíritus- analizó gracias a su visor. El golpe deshizo parte del muro.

\- ¿Puedes manejarlo sola?- preguntó Sobek- Hay algunos pobres diablos que requieren mi puntería.

\- Si, déjamelo a mí- sonrió la mujer al caer en el suelo en donde las garras de sus guantes crecieron hasta ochenta centímetros de largo, con las cuales y logro retener el arma espiritual de su contrincante. El shaman logró liberar su brazo y con desesperación intentaba herir a aquel asesino. Él creía fervientemente que sus demás compañeros, los que vigilaban otras secciones del muro, vendrían a ayudarlo al percatarse de los ruidos de la batalla, por ello mismo intentaba ser lo mas escandaloso posible en sus ataques.

El shaman saltó a gran altura, buscando el punto ciego sobre la cabeza de su enemigo. Anath saltó nuevamente hacia atrás para evitar que el enorme taladro la perforase. Un gran agujero quedo como rastro del valeroso intento, aunque una cortina de tierra se levantó y le impidió al shaman el encontrar a aquel asesino. Extrajo su arma de la tierra y con ojos asustadizos esperaba el movimiento de su oponente.

\- Me pregunto qué sucederá si hago esto- escuchó de aquella diabólica voz femenina. El hombre intentó volverse, pero no alcanzó a girar por completo cuando sus brazos habían caído al suelo. Anath sacudió el exceso de sangre de sus largas garras cuando estas hubiesen rebanado las extremidades del sujeto, quien se retorcía de dolor. Los gritos de aquel hombre no llegarían a ser escuchados por ninguno de sus camaradas ni tampoco alertarían a quienes esperaban ingenuamente el turno para su ejecución- Oh, veo que con eso bastaba... Y tu insulso espíritu no es más que una basura- musitó al poder ver al fantasma acompañante del shaman caído. La mujer lo apuntó con su mano abierta cuando su palma resplandeció nítidamente. Ante ese resplandor el espíritu se había desvanecido- Ja, Confiar en la fuerza de los muertos es... completamente estúpido- comentó para si misma.

El desafortunado shaman estaba por entrar en shock ante su situación, con horror contempló a su verdugo quien lo atemorizaba aun más al mostrarle sus garras acechando sus piernas- ¿qué mas podré cortar? ¿Qué extrañarías menos, la pierna izquierda o la derecha?- se mofó descaradamente.

La sangre le chispeó en la ropa cuando una bala misericordiosa había alejado el dolor del individuo.

\- Sobek, jamás dejas divertirme- parecía un poco molesta.

\- Sabes bien que no hay tiempo para tus recreaciones- dijo el segundo encapuchado que apoyó un arma de metal en su hombro, un rifle de singular estructura y materiales, bastante sofisticada- Guarda tu sadismo para después- ordenó al estarle apuntando a la cabeza al que había sido cegado por su compañera y que milagrosamente aun vivía. Con jalar el gatillo, Sobek le había privado de una agonía innecesaria.

\- ¿Te deshiciste de los demás?- preguntó la mujer al acercarse a la compuerta de acceso.

\- No molestaran más, los pobres incautos jamás supieron qué les pego, aunque deberían sentirse satisfechos, murieron defendiendo sus puestos- guardó el rifle entre su capucha.

\- Vamos, la parte difícil termino- sonrió con malicia antes de dar un enorme salto para cruzar aquella muralla, seguida del mismo modo por Sobek.

Se debía manejar durante un kilómetro más para arribar a la lujosa hacienda en aquellos campos de Inglaterra.

El lujo y decorado antiguo de la construcción resultaba asombrosa para alguien que por primera vez se encontraba en ese santuario.

\- Increíble- no pudo evitar decir el joven Lizerg ante la entrada.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez- comentó Jun- Parece que a los ingleses les gusta hacer las cosas en grande.

\- deberían visitar el de Grecia, se disputa su belleza con esta- agregó Silver quien se les adelantaba.

Aquella hacienda resultaba una excelente fachada para lo que en verdad representaba. por su lejanía de la ciudad pasaba desapercibida y solo hechiceros o shamanes con prestigio conocían su ubicación exacta. Simulaba ser parte de un club campestre, y en parte lo era, los mismos miembros aprovechaban su estadía en el sitio para descansar y por qué no, recrearse entre sus antiguos camaradas.

Lizerg sentía le necesidad de recorrerlo todo y conocer a las personas que en su interior se encontraban, se sentía afortunado y agradecía la oportunidad que Jun y Silver le han dado al permitirles acompañarlos, no todos los días podría entrar a un lugar como ese.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una mujer que les pidió a Jun y a Silver que tomaran sus posiciones en el salón, la asamblea estaba por comenzar. Lizerg sería capaz de permanecer dentro del edificio y hacer un recorrido por su cuenta.

Debían descender alrededor de dos pisos bajo el nivel del suelo para llegar a la Cámara donde se llevaba a cabo las juntas del consejo.

\- ¿Crees que seremos los últimos en llegar?- preguntó despreocupada Jun.

\- No lo creo, sabes bien que eso pasa desapercibido ante la ausencia de muchos miembros potenciales- aclaró Silver.

\- Mi padre me dijo que muchos de los miembros se han desligado del consejo, en parte podemos verlos por todos los asientos vacíos en cada reunión.

\- Es inevitable... Si el consejo no se preocupa en la forma de recuperar el apoyo de la comunidad, temo que algún día desaparecerá- dijo el apache.

\- ¿Y eso sería algo malo?- cuestionó la china.

\- ... Buena pregunta- susurró Silver desconociendo la respuesta correcta.

Japón

-Residencia Kinomoto-

Kero presionaba los botones del control remoto del televisor, buscando algo que pudiera entretenerlo durante su desvelo, cuidando que Sakura se encontrase tranquila.

Faltaban minutos para que arribara el alba. ahí sentado esperaba poder comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo... Pero era imposible. Unos locos estaban asesinando personas y no al azar, sino escogiendo a sus presas cuidadosamente.

Sabía que los de su clase siempre habían sido perseguidos por los humanos... Él le temía a los humanos que no compartían un vinculo especial con la magia que le dio vida... Pero cuando vivió en otro mundo, tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar el calor de muchas amistades humanas, no de pocas como ocurría en este, su hogar.

Un ronquido fuerte de Spinel sun, quien lo acompañó en su desvelo lo más que le fue posible, logró que prestase atención nuevamente al televisor y en ese momento fue en el que quedó atrapado ante la sorpresa que encontró en la pantalla.

Alrededor de todo el mundo, en cada televisor encendido, en cada canal que pudiese existir, una misma imagen acaparó la atención de los televidentes. El rostro de una persona se ocultaba tras algunos efectos de distorsión, pero su voz bastaría para lograr su cometido.

\- "Saludos tengan todos habitantes de este mundo- la voz masculina resultaba el único audio- Tomamos ligeros momentos de su tiempo para darles a conocer algunas situaciones que están por desatarse; de igual forma deseamos hacer saber una gran verdad a todos ustedes. Una realidad que pasa desapercibida para sus ojos, y me refiero solo a ojos de seres humanos."

\- ¡Spi, Spi, despierta, tienes que ver esto!- zarandeó sin hacer demasiado alboroto al guardián de Eriol.

\- ¿Qué... quién, cuando... qué sucede?- preguntó aun soñoliento el gato negro.

\- Mira, mira, mira- le volteó la cabeza hacia el televisor.

\- "En muchas ocasiones hemos escuchado la frase "El hombre teme a lo que no entiende", y ello es solo la verdad... Por centurias, nuestra raza ha exterminado todo aquello que es ajeno a la conducta humana 'normal'. La Inquisición resultó el mayor movimiento en la historia que entendía bien su propósito: eliminar a aquellos individuos cuyos actos iban mas allá de la razón o conocimiento. Muchos de esos herejes fueron quemados o colgados por ir no solo en contra de los decretos de Dios, sino por el miedo del ser humano a ser erradicado de este mundo por esos seres que, pese a muchos intentos, continúan reproduciéndose, viviendo descaradamente entre nosotros sin pertenecer en verdad a nuestro clan..."

Li Shaoran observaba atónito el televisor dentro de la habitación del hotel en que se hospedaba.

\- "La magia se nos ha mostrado como una ficción que los grandes novelistas trajeron a nosotros desde épocas antiguas. Pero amigos míos, eso es lo que ellos querían que creyéramos..."

Los residentes en la casa de los Asakura igualmente se encontraban atentos a lo que sucedía.

\- Son ellos- aseguró Yoh.

\- En verdad que estamos en problemas- sentencio Mikihisa con preocupación.

\- "En este mundo hay seres que poseen esa 'magia' y el control pleno de ellas, aunque parezca absurdo esa es la realidad..."

Pareció cortarse la imagen distorsionada y en su lugar se proyectaron algunas imágenes de excelente calidad, en ellas aparecían diversas personas utilizando sus poderes en amplias proporciones y dejando atrás escandalosos daños. Enormes bestias de energía y animales que solo en los cuentos de hadas era posible el encontrar.

\- Padre nuestro... ¿por qué nos has abandonado?...- oró la doncella de hierro.

\- "Ni los mas reconocidos científicos de este mundo han logrado descifrar lo que ocasionó los terribles catástrofes ocurridos el año pasado, y jamás lo harán puesto a que no fue algo 'natural'. Todo ello ha sido consecuencia de las acciones de estos seres, estos errores de la naturaleza que se atreven a caminar entre nosotros y fingen ser parte de este, nuestro mundo... Ellos han sido los responsables de tantas muertes en el pasado, a este paso, solo las fuertes sobrevivirán y ¿adivinen quienes son?... así es, ellos, los mismos que han estado por encima de nosotros y por ello las consecuencias de sus acciones no llegan a herirlos como a nosotros"

En el templo Tsukimine, Yue observaba perplejo algunos rostros de hechiceros que conocía, incluso a él mismo... Estaban siendo descubiertos.

\- "Sus poderes van mas allá de la imaginación, aunque su apariencia pruebe lo contrario su peligrosidad es alarmante, solo uno de ellos tendría el poder como para destruir toda una ciudad, cambiar el clima a voluntad, control sobre los elementos así como del tiempo mismo.

Fujitaka Kinomoto fruncía el entrecejo ante la impotencia que sentía- Debo darme prisa- se dijo a si mismo, animándose a continuar escribiendo.

\- "Por siglos se han escondido entre nosotros para evitar el ser descubiertos; incluso ellos mismos se avergüenzan de lo que son. Su superioridad pone en peligro la integridad del hombre ya que cuando la ambición llegue a ellos no dudaran en exterminarnos..."

\- El detonador se ha activado- dijo decepcionada la joven egipcia- Dioses míos, denme la fuerza.

\- "Se cree superiores a nosotros y por ello creen que pueden pisarnos a su antojo"

\- Sakura...- murmuró con miedo la joven Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- "Pero es tiempo amigos míos, ha llegado el tiempo de devolver todo ese dolor y sufrimiento a esos monstruos... Gracias a sus poderes pueden evadir a la justicia que conocemos, pues bien, gracias a ello ha nacido otra justicia la cual y no dudara ni un instante en hacerles pagar el precio de todo el daño que nos han hecho"- transmitía tanto rencor en su voz.

Kaho Hiragizawa abrazó su vientre ante el temor que crecía en su interior mientras que Nakuru, fingiendo aun dormir, observaba en silencio.

\- "Esto va mas allá de las autoridades que conocen, ninguna de ellas tiene relación con nosotros, ya que en el mismo gobierno existen seres tomando lugares que nos pertenecen"

\- Nuestro peor temor se esta haciendo realidad- comentó con tristeza la cabecilla de la Dinastía Li, en China.

\- "así como dios alguna vez castigó a los hombres trayéndoles pestes, es momento de que el hombre lleve pestes a los monstruos"

\- Si hubiese logrado mi objetivo... si hubiese alcanzado mi meta nada de esto estaría sucediendo... ¿Cómo arreglaras esto Yoh?- se preguntó amargamente el fantasma de Hao Asakura quien observaba todo desde su prisión.

\- "Las muertes que se han suscitado son solo el principio, pequeños juegos y pruebas finales en nuestro adiestramiento, pero se acabó el tiempo del calentamiento"- aseguró al volver a mostrarse su silueta en las pantallas.

\- Yue... Tú eres...- musito anonadada la joven Rei Tachibana.

\- "La verdadera ola de exterminio nacerá en Japón, de ahí nos expandiremos hasta abarcar todo el planeta de ser necesario para alcanzar nuestro objetivo."

\- No hay tiempo que perder- sentenció un hombre mayor- Len debe poner atención a sus obligaciones... Se necesitara de un líder joven y fuerte si los Tao queremos prevalecer- anunció decidido En Tao*.

\- ¿será esto en verdad los deseos de los grandes espíritus?- se preguntó con la cabeza gacha Goldva, la actual líder de los apaches, desde su morada en Norteamérica.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto?- preguntó una mujer que se encontraba en una pequeña sala en el segundo piso dentro de la cede del consejo.

Lizerg pasó por ahí, ante el semblante de la mujer su curiosidad lo llevo a ver el televisor- ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!

\- "No se tendrá piedad contra ustedes, ¡ni con aquellos traidores que se atreven a estar de su parte!"

\- ¡Maestro Vincent!- entró estrepitosamente Sebastián al cuarto del joven Kajab quien estaba por salir.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué entras así?- exigió saber ante la inadecuada forma de entrar.

\- Debe ver esto, rápido- se apresuró a encender el televisor del lugar.

\- "Sabemos quienes son... Es una lista muy larga de fenómenos la que tenemos, pero no importa, poco a poco va disminuyendo."

\- Maldición, esto parece muy serio...- masculló un shaman de los hielos en Hokaido.

\- Hermano ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó preocupada la chica que lo acompañaba.

\- No lo sé bien Pilika... De lo único que estoy seguro es que debo partir a Tokio, debo ver a Yoh- puntualizó Horo Horo.

\- "Si creen que las autoridades como la policía, el gobierno o el ejercito podrá protegerlos de estos 'locos', están muy equivocados... Aunque se resguarden en el infierno los seguiremos"- advirtió.

\- A partir de ahora, no hay regreso...- murmuró uno de los hombres responsables de aquel desastre.

\- "En este preciso instante se esta dando el paso definitivo... Si alguno de ustedes confía en que su consejo podrá darle solución a este problema, olvídenlo... Solo podrán volver a verlos cuando estos les den la bienvenida en el más allá"

De un golpe hueco se abrieron las puertas del santuario en Inglaterra, dos siluetas siniestras entraron con sigilo.

\- Encárgate de la basura, iré por los peces gordos- aclaró Anath con impaciencia.

\- No será ningún problema- pareció recargar su peculiar arma, dispuesto a ponerla en acción contra cualquier cabeza que se encontrase en su camino.

\- "Dentro de tres días nos veremos las caras, ustedes saben a quienes les hablo... Traten de huir si es que pueden..."- fin de la transmisión.

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**

* Doncella Jeanne (Alias 'La Doncella de Hierro'): Personaje original de la serie de Shaman King. Una shaman de clase sagrada, fuente de 'inspiración' para los 'Soldados X' (X Laws). Se cree que ella es un 'instrumento que sigue las ordenes del mismo dios' y eso la llevo a luchar contra Hao Asakura en el ultimo torneo de los Shamanes. Sus acciones (buenas y malas) las justificaba en nombre de su misión. Se hablara mas de ella en próximos capítulos.

* Marco: personaje Original de la serie de Shaman King. Es el Comandante de las fuerzas de los 'Soldados X' (X Lawz). Marco ve a Jeanne como lo mas sagrado de la Tierra. Al igual que Jeanne, Justifica todas sus acciones en nombre de su misión y no le importa matar a sangre fría a quienes se interponga en su camino. Se hablará de él en los próximos capítulos, igualmente de los 'X Lawz'.

* Chocolove: Personaje original de la serie de Shaman King. Un shaman de color que deseaba convertirse en Shaman King para 'llevar la risa a todos', creía que el poder de la 'risa' lo podía todo. Fue el bromista y nuevo miembro del grupo cuando Lizerg lo abandonó temporalmente. Descanse en paz.


	8. 08 La Última sesión Parte II

Los pétalos de las flores de aquel basto y bello jardín se veían adornadas por el ligero rocío que la lluvia había dejado en ellas.

Amanecía tras una noche de tormenta, una joven se encontraba en medio de ese jardín, aguardando pacientemente sentada en una banca de roca bajo un pequeño kiosco que la resguardaba de la humedad.

La joven sonrió cuando a lo lejos divisó la silueta de una persona que se acercaba, misma en cuyo rostro se reflejaba su impaciencia por llegar hasta ella.

Ella se levantó con anticipación solo para recibir entre sus brazos al fornido hombre que correspondió su gesto, un abrazo en el cual ambos transmitieron la alegría de volver a estar juntos.

Se permitieron momentos de silencio, fundidos en aquel abrazo, permitiendo que sus corazones se saludasen.

\- Si que te he echado de menos- dijo la joven al tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su amado.

\- Yo también te he extrañado mi amor- concordó el hombre de cabellera oscura- Pero todo este tiempo valdrá la pena muy pronto, ya lo veras- la animó.

\- Lo sé... es solo que a veces es tan difícil. Tu lejanía y el tener que vernos de esta forma- comentó con tristeza.

\- ... Desearía que fuera diferente, tal vez si yo no hubiese desertado de los favores de tu abuelo...

\- No, no digas eso- lo interrumpió la mujer- De una u otra forma jamás hubiese permitido lo nuestro. Aunque me apeno por ti... él te amaba tanto, como si fueses hijo de su propia sangre.

\- Creo que todo estaba bien entre nosotros hasta que me atreví a verte a ti... Pero no me arrepiento. Además, soy yo el que me preocupo por ti, no mereces esto mí amor.

\- Me gusta pensar que es algo pasajero, y pronto podremos estar juntos- dijo ella- Ya no deseo que te arriesgues de esta forma, el venir hasta aquí es desafiar demasiado al abuelo.

\- No me importa los riesgos que deba de correr, si puedo verte es suficiente para mi- acarició la mejilla de la chica- Además estoy muy cerca Yelan, muy cerca de poder brindarte una buena vida a mi lado.

\- Sabes que he estado dispuesta a irme contigo muchas veces, en este instante si tu me lo pidieras...

\- No, no Yelan, no me atrevería... Si voy a alejarte de esta clase de vida, debo compensarla con una similar, lo mereces. Por eso es que he trabajado tan duro y me aproximo a mi meta. Si todo sale bien, la próxima vez que nos veamos prometo que nos iremos juntos sin importar quien se entrometa ¿que te parece?- preguntó, pero extrañamente lagrimas resbalaron de las mejillas de su amada.

\- Tengo miedo Bruce, tengo mucho miedo- dijo al resguardarse nuevamente entre sus brazos- Quiero estar contigo, no importa lo que se interponga, deseo estar contigo. El dejar esta vida y a mi familia no me importa si puedo estar a tu lado, ser tu esposa... Pero temo por ti... Por lo que llegaría a pasar si ellos se enterasen.

\- Eso no va a detenerme Yelan. Acaso tu... ¿ya no lo deseas...?

\- ¡Sí!- se apresuro a decir- Si lo deseo, mas que a nada. Pero me hubiera gustado si fuera de otra forma... No tener que huir. Pero ellos no nos han dejado alternativa ¿verdad? Y por ello no siento remordimientos, confío en ti Bruce, sé que pase lo que pase, si estoy a tu lado, todo saldrá bien.

\- Lo prometo, todo estará bien- la abrazó nuevamente, besando con gentileza los labios de su amor.

En el corazón de la joven china una angustia le fue transmitida tras gentil beso. La terrible idea de perderlo erizó su piel por un instante y oprimió su pecho al invadirle el posible dolor que pudiese sentir si tal cosa sucediera.

\- Debes irte- le dijo ella- No es seguro que estés aquí.

\- Te veré pronto entonces- tomó entre sus manos las de ella y las besó con suavidad- Este será el último adiós que debamos decirnos, porque la próxima vez partiremos los dos ¿está bien?- de lo que recibió una cabeceo de la mujer a la que besó nuevamente- Hasta pronto.

Resultó doloroso para ambos el deber soltar las manos del otro. Bruce bajó las escaleras y emprendió la marcha, una que detuvo a medio camino cuando ella lo llamó sin haberse movido de su lugar- ¡Bruce!- atrapó su atención- ... Nunca olvides que te amo- le dijo.

\- Y yo a ti, Yelan- susurró y tras una última mirada sobre su hombro partió... Partió sin saber que aquella seria el último recuerdo que tendría de ella, aguardando en ese jardín cubierto de flores, un lugar lleno de memorias que quedaron en el olvido al terminar en la tragedia.

\- Me gustaría decir que esto no es por algo personal... Pero si lo es, muchacho. Esto te enseñara a jamás tentar la paciencia del señor de los Li- escuchó de un hombre oculto tras la cortina de las sombras de la habitación. Después, el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo acaparó sus sentidos instantes antes de que una bala hubiese atravesado su pecho. Milagrosamente logro sostenerse, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas intentó lanzarse sobre su atacante, pero un segundo estallido del arma de fuego fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su cuerpo cayese al suelo estrepitosamente y un charco de sangre se formase a su alrededor.

El dolor de sus heridas disminuía poco a poco conforme sus sentidos y su vida se extinguían... Su vida entera pasó frente sus ojos ante la transición que estaba por culminar. Pero aun ante la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre él, lograba mantener sus pensamientos en una sola persona- ... Ye... lan...- logró balbucear con su último aliento.

\- Yelan...- musitó un hombre entre sueños. Sus facciones se contraían como si estuviese pasando por una pesadilla- ¡Yelan!- despertó exaltado. Llevo su mano hacia su pecho en donde sus recuerdos le permitían mantener la sensación del calor abrumante de las balas albergadas en su cuerpo. Pero volvió a la realidad al solo observar su cuerpo, el recordar que había muerto y dejado ya todo lo que tenía atrás.

\- Yelan...- murmuró con tristeza y melancolía el zombie por el avivamiento de sus memorias, unas que trataba de olvidar puesto a que resultaba doloroso para su corazón, uno que tal vez ya no palpitaba pero que aun sentía la añoranza del pasado y los sueños que llegó a albergar en su juventud.

Se levantó y salió de la sombra que un gran abeto le proporcionó para la siesta. A su alrededor observaba algunos espíritus que al igual que él esperaban el regreso de sus amos.

Aun ante la tranquilidad del panorama, Li Bruce Long sentía algo... algo muy malo que le transmitía el aire. Agudizó sus sentidos con la intención de descifrarlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando lo hubiese hecho- Sangre.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 8**

 *** La última sesión- Parte 2**

 _\- En la guerra siempre morirán inocentes- Sobek_

De un golpe hueco se abrieron las puertas del santuario en Inglaterra, dos siluetas siniestras entraron con sigilo.

\- Encárgate de la basura, iré por los peces gordos- aclaró Anath con impaciencia.

\- No será ningún problema- pareció recargar su peculiar arma, dispuesto a ponerla en acción contra cualquier cabeza que se encontrase en su camino- No gastes más tiempo del que tenemos- recordó a su compañera.

En ese momento, una joven se acercaba a las visitas. jamás hubiese creído que se había encaminado a la muerte por su propia voluntad- Disculpen señores, deben pasar al salón principal, la reunión esta a punto de...- su agradable voz fue silenciada cuando Anath hubiese mostrado sus garras y con ellas atravesar la garganta de la mujer.

\- Muchas gracias por la información querida, no tardare, te lo prometo- arrojó con despecho su cuerpo moribundo contra el suelo- No te preocupes Sobek, haré mi parte bien mientras tu hagas lo mismo.

\- será sencillo- aseguró al apuntar hacia su costado el arma, y sin mirar disparó. Una bala silenciosa atinó en la cabeza de un hombre que había girado en el pasillo y en su infortunio se topó con ellos, sin la oportunidad de saber lo que lo había golpeado y quitado la vida.

Ambos individuos se separaron entonces.

Sobek caminó lentamente, atravesando la recepción, llegando hasta la sala en donde dos hombres despreocupados leían el periódico, sin duda alguna le parecía un verdadero club VIP de fenómenos. Escondiendo su arma entre sus ropas le fue fácil el acercarse lo suficiente, ante el silencio de sus disparos resultaba tarde que alguien mas se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta ver un cuerpo caer al suelo.

A aquel asesino no le apasionaba las matanzas en donde el sadismo lo dominase, como en el caso irremediable de su compañera; sus convicciones lo llevaban a matar desperdiciando una sola bala, es lo máximo que esos sujetos se merecían, por lo que si no morían con el primer cañonazo... haya ellos, sufrirían un agonía innecesaria.

\- Cuarenta y tres- contó cínicamente. Dejando la sala atrás, siguió los pasillos continuos, y aun ante las numerosas puertas, parecía que Sobek sabia en cuales son en las que debía revisar y en cuales no.

Abriendo las puertas de un modo silencioso pero veloz solo se permitía dar un ligero vistazo antes de tirar a matar- Treinta y Cuatro- contó a la mujer que cayó pesadamente sobre un sillón. Cerraba las puertas tras de si para continuar a la siguiente.

Lizerg Diethel apagó el televisor, notó la confusión marcada en el semblante de la chica que lo acompañaba. Se miraron tratando de buscar respuestas en los ojos desconcertados del otro.

\- Creo que deberíamos buscar un poco de orientación ¿no lo crees?- preguntó el shaman a la joven, quien entendiendo el comentario asintió lentamente- Ven, vamos- la tomó de la mano y se encaminó con ella.

Al momento en que la pareja estuvo por bajar las escaleras, los ojos de Lizerg se desorbitaron ante los dos cuerpos que se encontraban en la recepción. Oportunamente Lizerg logró ahogar el grito de espanto de la mujer con su mano; la arrastró con sigilo hacia la habitación anterior.

\- Por favor cálmate, cálmate o nos localizaran más rápido- le pidió Lizerg al retenerla contra la pared, aun con su mano oprimiendo la boca de la chica. Su cerebro había trabajado rápido ante lo que acababa de ver- ...Van a destruir al Consejo... a sus miembros... No eran solo artimañas, esta ocurriendo en verdad- pensó con horror- Escúchame, por favor, tienes que decirme dónde se encuentra la Sala Principal, cómo puedo llegar hasta ella? ¿Lo sabes?- necesitaba interrogarla al desconocer por completo el sitio- ¡¿Lo sabes?!- la presionó un poco mas al no obtener información rápida. Recibió una afirmación- Bien, ahora voy a quitar mi mano pero debes guardar silencio- le advirtió. Lentamente cumplió y espero a que ella hablase.

\- ... Dentro de la capilla... se encuentran unas escaleras que llevan a pisos subterráneos, ahí se encuentra...- respondió entre balbuceos.

\- La Capilla- Lizerg recordó que pasó cerca, pero no prestó la atención adecuada- Bien, ahora debes irte de aquí.

\- ¿Pero y... los demás? ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?- preguntó al borde de la histeria.

\- No pienses en eso, no es el momento, preocúpate por salir de aquí. Por aquí parece lo mas seguro- dijo al encaminarla hacia la ventana la cual y se encontraba abierta- No sabemos donde se encuentren los causantes de esto, por lo que es una tontería que te aventures por el edificio- revisó con rapidez, encontrando un sendero por el cual ella pudiese descender con facilidad.

\- Me rehúso a irme de esta forma, no podemos...

\- Escucha, no sabemos qué es lo que esta aquí, pero si entendí bien... en este sitio nos encontramos indefensos, ¿qué no entiendes? No podemos luchar porque sencillamente nuestros poderes se encuentran reprimidos por la barrera que cubre el lugar- intentó hacerla entrar en razón, comenzando a perder la paciencia- Ahora vete- le ordenó.

\- ¡Hay niños aquí!- exclamó entonces- Niños...

Ante la palabra, Diethel titubeó un poco- Búscalos entonces, sácalos de aquí... si es que aun están con vida... así como los demás- murmuró sin avivar demasiadas esperanzas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos, maestro?- preguntó el joven Sebastián a su instructor, quien continuaba con un semblante lleno de serenidad.

Vincent Kajab no estaba del todo seguro el cómo tomar aquella noticia... Podrían ser puras artimañas de fanáticos... Si, seguramente de eso se trataba...

\- Podremos poner al tanto al consejo en la reunión- dijo finalmente- Una en la que ya estamos retrasados.

\- Pero... maestro- intentó lograr que recapacitara.

\- Lo hablaremos después- insistió el hechicero.

\- Temo que no habrá tal oportunidad- escucharon de un tercer individuo.

Sebastián y Vincent voltearon. El más joven fue el que divisó la extraña arma del sujeto y sus reflejos lo llevaron a lanzarse sobre su maestro.

Sobek había fijado sus ojos sobre Vincent, pero sus instintos se dejaron llevar ante el movimiento brusco del segundo, jaló del gatillo sin titubear. Calculando fríamente, gastaría una sola bala para matarlos a los dos.

Vincent sintió la punzada hirviendo del disparo en su pecho. Los dos cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, inmóviles. Sobek no se molestó en revisar los cadáveres, se encontraba tan seguro de la mortalidad de su puntería que jamás desconfiaría.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente. Vincent sentía la sangre en su garganta. Un charco escarlata se había formado debajo de él y sus ropas se empapaban con la propia y la de su discípulo quien yacía muerto sobre él, el disparo lo había atravesado abriéndose paso por la espalda hasta salir nuevamente por el pecho. Con dificultad el hechicero logró hacerlo a un lado, palpó su herida solo para mancharse las manos. Su vista se nublaba, pero no podría permitirse entrar en shock- ... A... auxi... lio- balbuceó al estar ahogándose en su propia sangre.

¿Que serían indulgentes? El consejo no podía catalogarse como un lugar en donde sus castigos fuesen indulgentes... Pero Eriol Hiragizawa se había prometido a si mismo el luchar a toda costa para evitar el que Sakura pasase por un proceso como este.

\- ¿Y bien?- insistió uno de ellos.

\- ... Yo...- quería decirlo, hablar con la verdad, pero en ese momento pensó en Kaho y en el hijo que esperaba... Si hablaba en ese momento y aceptaba su responsabilidad ¿qué sería de ellos?- ... Yo...- parecía finalmente decidido- Yo soy el responsable...

Pero antes de que pudiese agregar más, un escalofriante sonido se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban. Buscaban en silencio lo que lo producía, y conforme más rápido se iba acercando, el estruendo fue mayor e inevitable.

La juventud de Eriol le permitió el voltear hacia la puerta y tirarse al suelo para rodar cuando el acceso se destruyera ante el paso de unas hojas de metal delgadas y serpentinas que se abalanzaron sobre los tres lideres del consejo.

Eriol observó con horror como es que esas delgadas varas de metal atravesaron a los ancianos, los vio agonizar por unos instantes hasta que aquellas largas extensiones de metal los destrozaron al moverse violentamente.

El olor a sangre resultó agobiante, el hechicero se sintió asqueado ante la escena. Tan rápido como habían entrado, todas ellas retrocedieron, pero Eriol escuchaba pasos que se acercaban. Cierto pavor lo llevó a buscar algún escondite, pero aquella gran habitación carecía de lugares apropiados para ello. Caminó hacia atrás, topándose con un cuadro el cual y palpó su lienzo por un descuido y notó como es que su mano podía atravesarlo. La imagen del cuadro resultaba un espejismo y según bien recordaba, tras aquella clase de hechizo siempre había un pasadizo. Sin dudarlo demasiado él saltó dentro del cuadro y, para su fortuna, arribó a una habitación en la cual y aún podía ver lo que ocurría al otro lado.

Su curiosidad lo llevó a esperar, deseaba ver lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos.

Los pasos cesaron cuando una silueta envuelta por mantas oscuras se detuvo a dos pasos de la entrada destrozada. Eriol forzaba la vista tratando de ver mejor pero solo podía contemplar esa imagen lúgubre.

Aquel individuo pareció inspeccionar el lugar. Eriol sentía el corazón en la garganta ante el paso de tan fantasmal sujeto, cuyas manos cubiertas de metal se encontraban bañadas en sangre.

Hiragizawa se sobresaltó cuando el individuo volvió su rostro ensombrecido hacia él, es decir, hacia el cuadro. No estaba seguro si él podía ver a través de este... Se acercaba peligrosamente, pero Eriol fue incapaz de mover las piernas, de alguna forma se sentía paralizado. Vio como es que el ser levanto su mano y la llevaba a tocar el cuadro.

De algún modo, Eriol logró salir de la impresión que tenia pegado sus pies al suelo y buscó una salida de aquel lugar.

Anath miraba con curiosidad la pintura sobre la pared y aunque su mano palpó el lienzo esta no fue capaz de atravesarlo.

\- ... Parece que solo funciona con los engendros- musito- Bien, no debo preocuparme, Sobek se encargara de ti de todas formas- rasgó despiadadamente la imagen de aquel bello cuadro de una mujer, justamente en el rostro.

Sobek entró a una basta biblioteca de enormes estantes, ubicando con prontitud a las personas que se desplazaban por ahí- Cuarenta y nueve- musito al pasar por encima de uno de los cadáveres. Se detuvo un instante, mirando e inspeccionando su alrededor. Su rostro se movió en dirección hacia donde había descubierto a mas de aquellas pestes- Parece que algunas ratas se pusieron inquietas- musitó bajo la mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro- Pero no importa a donde corran, no podrán alertar a nadie de su manada... son los únicos que quedan.

La impaciencia dentro del la Sala del consejo se incrementaba. Los minutos pasaban y no había señales del dirigente de la asamblea o alguno de los sabios.

\- No entiendo, nos apresuraron tanto y ahora nos hacen esperar- comentó Jun con un ligero toque de fastidio en su voz.

\- Estas reuniones siempre son así- dijo Silver.

\- No cuando el Señor Kajab las dirige- añadió un hombre sentado en las cercanías.

\- Entonces la tardanza puede deberse a ese tal Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo el apache.

\- Tal vez. Sin duda ese sujeto esta metido hasta el cuello de problemas, tal vez esta vez si le toque lo que en verdad merece.

La atención de todos los presentes fue atraída al centro del lugar cuando una persona hubiese entrado y tomase lugar en el puesto en donde el orador solía presentarse ante ellos.

Era clara la interrogante que surcaba en las cabezas de todos ellos.

\- Señoras y señores- habló el recién llegado antes de que alguno pudiese pronunciar palabra- Lamento mi inoportuno arribo, pero es urgente que escuchen mi voz- dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su tono.

\- ¿Qué es lo que significa esto? ¿cómo se atreve a irrumpir de esta forma? ¿Quién es usted?- cuestionó con poca paciencia uno de los hechiceros quien se convirtió en el voceador de todos.

\- Ah... se cree demasiado solo por poder estar sobre la cabeza de los demás... No me sorprende, todos los de su clase se creen superiores solo por creer que están sobre los demás- habló con cierto resentimiento- Y eso molesta bastante cuando me he dado cuenta que no son los leones furiosos que creen que son... No llegan a ser mas que pequeñas ratas que se disfrazan como bestias furiosas para esconder lo débiles y asustadizos que pueden llegar a ser.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- se levantó uno bastante indignado.

\- La verdad duele ¿no es así?- preguntó cínicamente- Deseamos mostrarles al mundo que ustedes no son nada... y que mejor forma de hacerlo que destruyéndolos a ustedes, aquellos que se dicen los más distinguidos... Su muerte será la prueba que dictaminara el destino de toda su estirpe, sin mencionar que de esta manera ¡los demás engendros se darán cuenta la poca cosa que son!

Algunas exclamaciones de inconformidad se dejaron oír en la sala, la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban avivados por los 'insultos' recibidos. La minoría se sentían preocupados y consternados por la aparición de ese sujeto, Jun y Silver entre ellas.

Ante el asombro de Silver, él fue capaz de ver las manos metálicas de aquel individuo así como la forma inexplicable en la se estaban alargando, un terrible presentimiento invadió la mente del shaman.

\- ¡Cuidado!- pero su voz fue ahogada por los demás gritos.

\- ¡Me llevare sus cabezas como recuerdo!- exclamó Anath antes de lanzar un golpe de espada con su mano derecha al aire, pero en el lapso, sus garras se alargaron estrepitosamente y al momento de adquirir flexibilidad se volvieron látigos furiosos que rasgaron despiadadamente a todos los que alcanzaba. Para algunos el golpe fue misericordioso y murieron instantáneamente al ser separada su cabeza de su cuello, otros cayeron agonizantes con una herida mortal en sus cuerpos.

Silver logró arrojarse a tiempo sobre Jun y ambos se resguardaron en el suelo, evitando el primer golpe.

Anath disfrutaba la lluvia de sangre que caía sobre ella y que rociaba todo el recinto. Con su brazo restante repitió la acción para alcanzar a aquellos que aun se mantenían de pie.

Pese a que carecían de magia, algunos de los miembros contaban con habilidades físicas que les permitían aferrarse a la vida un poco más, algunos orgullosos se arrojaban hacia su atacante, pero las garras de Anath los interceptaban en el aire y encontraban un doloroso final.

Silver y Jun escuchaban los gritos de sus compañeros, el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos al estar chispeados de la sangre derramada. Jun parecía la mas afectada, las escenas le hicieron recordar momentos de su vida que había deseado olvidar, esa vida de muerte en la que su padre siempre los encaminó a ella y a su hermano Len.

El apache intentaba encontrar alguna salida, pero pelear parecía inútil. Maldición, si no fuera por la barrera que suprimía sus poderes tal vez tendrían oportunidades de salir de ahí.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí Jun, te lo prometo- le aseguro Silver aun estando sobre ella. Jun se esforzó por ocultar su rostro aterrorizado para afirmar la promesa del shaman con seguridad.

Durante su caza, Sobek se alojó en un balcón con una vista panorámica al jardín, sus agudos sentidos le permitieron ver a mas blancos. Sujetó su pistola dispuesto a cambiarla de modalidad, solo bastaba ciertos movimientos de sus manos sobre el metal para que pudiese moldear el material que increíblemente se volvía flexible ante la acción. Tras rápidos movimientos el arma se volvió un rifle de sniper. Coloco su ojo en la mira y con serenidad observó a lo que se encontraba en movimiento- Niños...- murmuró.

La disciplina aprendida durante sus años en la academia militar le impedía el derramar sangre de niños o mujeres durante los combates, aquel era el honor de un hombre dispuesto a luchar por su país... No sentía demasiado arrepentimiento por las mujeres, pero ¿niños?... Por un momento apartó la vista de la mira. Cerró sus ojos tratando de aferrarse a sus obligaciones.

Cuando la flaqueza lo había invadido cierto pensamiento avivó sus instintos- ... En los niños siempre depositamos el futuro... Esos niños son el futuro pero de estos monstruos... algún día crecerán y se volverán como sus padres... y les harán cosas horribles a 'nuestros' niños como lo han hecho desde el inicio del tiempo. No voy a permitir eso.. Si debo de escoger, entonces que sean 'nuestros' niños los que tengan que vivir- se murmuró con frialdad. Extrajo algo de uno de sus bolsos, dos pequeñas cápsulas las cuales tragó al apartar momentáneamente su mascara, para después volver a apuntar y fijar la mira en un niño que jugaba con una pelota.

Se distrajo del blanco cuando alguien se adentró al jardín, una mujer que se acercaba a los infantes y comenzaba a llamarlos a que se reunieran. El rostro de la mujer reflejaba el conocimiento de lo que ocurría. Pobre tonta, desperdició su oportunidad escapar por salvar a esas crías.

\- Ni si quiera lo pienses- escuchó Sobek cuando sintió la punta fría de un arma en su cuello- Un movimiento en falso y te cortare la garganta- amenazó la voz- Suelta el arma- ordenó.

Sobek suspiró levemente, su confusión había bajado su guardia por completo y no pudo percatarse cuando ese hombre lo alcanzó.

Ante la situación, Sobek obedeció, soltó su arma y levanto las manos. Frente a él tenía a un hombre de cabello verde que sujetaba una espada de estilo occidental y mantenía la punta sobre su cuello.

\- Atrapado- se mofó de si mismo.

\- Maldito asesino, debería matarte ahora mismo por todo lo que has hecho- dijo Lizerg Diethel con frialdad.

\- Sí, deberías- dijo Sobek sin temblor en su voz.

Lizerg no logró arribar con el consejo cuando encontró a este hombre, el que creía responsable de todas las atrocidades que se encontró en el camino- Pero no lo haré aun... Dime ¿quién eres, por qué haces esto?

\- Si viste nuestro pequeño informe televisivo, debería quedar claro... Este es el inicio de una guerra, fenómeno.

\- están dementes- aclaró con despreció el joven Diethel.

\- Tal vez... Mira amigo, aunque deba aplaudirte por ser de los pocos que me pueden tomar por sorpresa, temo decirte que has desperdiciado algo de mi tiempo y tu has desperdiciado la única oportunidad de escapar porque de una forma u otra esos mocosos van a morir y no necesariamente en mis manos- dijo con malicia.

El comentario llevó a Lizerg a voltear hacia el jardín en una búsqueda que solo resultó una trampa.

Sobek aprovechó la distracción para elevar su pierna y con ella golpear el brazo de Lizerg, desarmándolo y golpeándolo brutalmente con su puño metalizado. El shaman se estrelló contra la pared, intentó levantarse pero Sobek lo tomó por el cuello de sus ropas y lo lanzó fuera del balcón.

Lizerg logró maniobrar en el aire y sus manos lograron aferrarse a un delgado borde del segundo piso. La altura superaba los 12 metros, por lo que caer de esa forma resultaría grave. Volvió su vista hacia arriba y miró a Sobek con ira.

\- Espero que disfrutes de la vista mi buen amigo- le dijo cínicamente al haber recuperado su rifle y esta vez si llevar a cabo su cometido.

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Son solo niños!- exclamó Lizerg reflejando su impotencia.

\- En la guerra siempre morirán inocentes- aclaró el asesino al dejar escapar algunos proyectiles.

Eriol caminaba sigilosamente por la construcción. En ecos macabros resonaban gritos agudos, últimos respiros de personas que resultaban brutalmente asesinadas.

Golpeó una pared al sentirse impotente, los tenían atrapados en un campo donde sus habilidades eran suprimidas. Resultaba una ironía que el lugar mas seguro del mundo para ellos se había convertido en una jaula que los mantenía atrapados e indefensos contra agresores que querían eliminarlos.

Por un momento le pareció escuchar una débil voz en la cercanía, ¡alguien estaba con vida! Su humanidad lo llevó a revisar la habitación en la cual aseguraba alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Entró y descubrió un abundante charco escarlata y dos cuerpos. A ambos hombres conocía, el más joven de ellos había expirado y el segundo aun se mantenía conciente pero en estado grave.

\- Kajab, resiste- lo animó a mantenerse despierto.

\- ... El consejo...

\- están muertos- le dijo Eriol- Y tenemos que salir de aquí si queremos alertar a los demás- Dime, ¿hay alguna forma de salir de aquí? ¿algo que podamos hacer para disipar la barrera?- le preguntaba.

\- ... Es imposible... Mientras los muros que rodean este terreno... se mantengan en pie... el campo no se... disipara...- le costaba trabajo el hablar.

\- Pero debe haber algún método... Hace un momento vi como es que funcionaba un hechizo, así fue como cruce desde el ala norte a la sur en un santiamén ¿cómo es eso posible?

\- ... Existen... algunos hechizos que... son permitidos... aun aquí...

\- ¡Dime uno, uno que pueda ayudarnos!- insistió Hiragizawa.

\- ... El hechizo de... Restricción...

\- Hay demasiados hechizos de esa clase- le recordó Eriol.

\- Res... tricción de Raksas...- pudo balbucear antes de quedar inconsciente.

\- Restricción de Raksas- repitió el hechicero haciendo memoria de sus conocimientos- Ah... si, funcionara... Si lo hubiésemos sabido antes... ¿cuantas vidas no se hubiesen salvado?- se preguntó desanimado.

Eriol se levantó y se apartó de Vincent, concentró sus fuerzas y un circulo dorado se había dibujado bajo sus pies. Sus manos tomaron una posición budista y trazó con ellas algunos símbolos en el aire empezando a recitar un encantamiento en chino.

\- ¡No!- gritó Lizerg al ver como es que los pequeños caían uno tras otro sobre el césped. Se sentía abrumado por la crueldad de ese hombre ¿cómo podía?... Pero por un momento él se vio en Sobek... Cuando fue parte de los Soldados X no le importaba a quien debía matar para cumplir con su misión... ¿Cómo pudo llegar a eso? Pero ¡ya ni él había caído tan bajo!- ¡Maldito! ¡Detente, detente!- le exigió el shaman quien intentaba por todos los medios volver a subir al balcón, pero sus pies resbalaban.

\- ¿Qué no puedes permanecer en silencio? Después de que te permito disfrutar el espectáculo solo porque me caíste bien- dijo descaradamente- Pero si tanto quieres, te evitare la molestia de verlo- le dijo al apuntarle ahora a él.

Sobek jaló del gatillo, Lizerg creyó que sería su fin, pero inexplicablemente Sobek fue quien salió disparado hacia atrás, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiese golpeado.

Lizerg vio su oportunidad y se columpió de tal forma en la que su cuerpo caería sobre algunos arbustos, aunque eso no evitaría alguna torcedura... Pero no tenia otra salida.

Cayó estrepitosamente, el golpe lo abrumó pero luchó por levantarse y mas aun cuando la misma mujer que había ayudado se acercó y junto a ella otros tres niños quienes se encontraban aterrados.

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la mujer.

\- Si... Pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora, debemos sacar a estos niños de aquí...- dijo adolorido.

\- Sí, tomemos un auto del garaje, es la forma mas rápida.

\- De acuerdo- tomó a dos de los niños en sus brazos para ir mas rápido- Vamonos.

Sobek se levantó del suelo, aturdido- Maldición... ¿Qué demonios fue eso?...- se preguntó al levantarse, divisando como es que sus presas estaban huyendo- No permitiré que se me escapen- se dijo así mismo, furioso. Les apunto nuevamente y al tener el blanco asegurado nuevamente disparó, sin embargo de nueva cuenta fue golpeado por una extraña fuerza, sintiendo aún más aturdido- Aargh... ¿qué... pasa?... ¡Anath!

El salón se volvió completamente silencioso, después de minutos de gritos y alaridos finalmente las voces se habían apagado. Las largas garras de Anath volvieron a acortarse. Miró satisfecha su alrededor, y pisando los charcos escarlatas se abrió camino hacia los estrados.

\- No hay como el olor de la sangre en suelo británico- dijo sarcástica antes de dar un salto a uno de los asientos, inspeccionando con cuidado los cadáveres, ninguno debía de escaparse.

Jun y Silver se mantuvieron a salvo, y ahora se arrastraban entre las sillas y los cuerpos. Un estruendo hizo que se detuvieran cuando Anath volvió a golpear los estrados con sus filosas garras- Si hay alguien quien aun pueda escucharme, ni crean que podrán salir de aquí- aclaró al comenzar a destrozar el lugar en busca de algunas sabandijas.

\- ¡No, no me mate por favor!- escucharon de una pobre alma que había sido atrapada.

\- ¿Pides por tu asquerosa vida? Ja, los ruegos no me conmueven para nada... Es mas, solo avivan mi placer- encajó sus dedos en su estomago. El grito de dolor que pudo salir de su garganta fue reprimida por la fuerza que ella ejercía sobre el cuello de su victima, tal fuerza termino por romperle el cuello.

Silver continuo arrastrándose, pero en el camino se toparon con un moribundo- Ayu... da... por favor...- habló el hombre.

El leve sonido fue captado por el oído de la mujer quien se desplazó rápidamente, tomando posición de un lugar alto y así ver a los sobrevivientes.

\- ¡Maldición!- maldijo Silver al ser descubiertos.

\- Vaya, podrán agradecerle a su amigo en el infierno por haberlos delatado- dijo la mujer, victoriosa. Desplegó sus garras en dirección a ellos. Silver se levantó y tomó a Jun, logrando saltar y evadir el golpe, pero el otro hombre fue acribillado por el paso de tan atemorizantes armas.

Anath manipuló sus garras para dirigirse a Silver, pero este haciendo uso de sus habilidad físicas fue capaz de eludirlas y llegar hasta la salida.

\- ¡No escaparan!- sentenció Anath al arrojarse sobre ellos, con su látigo metálico logro rasgar la espalda del apache.

\- ¡Silver!- gritó asustada Jun Tao antes de que el dolor obligara a Silver arrodillarse.

\- Tontas ratas cobardes, su destino ha sido trazado y ¡terminara aquí!- corrió hacia ellos, dispuesta a cortarles la garganta con sus garras acortadas.

Silver estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el escudo de Jun, pero cuando creían que su pecho sería perforado, una fuerza invisible contuvo el avance de la asesina y la empujó violentamente hacia atrás, chocando contra una pared.

\- ... ¿Que pasó?- preguntó incrédulo el apache.

\- ... Es... La restricción de Raksas- dijo Jun, reconociendo el efecto- ¡Silver, esta es la única oportunidad de escapar! ¡Vamos!- le suplicó al tomarlo del brazo.

Un titubeante Silver obedeció a las suplicas de la mujer.

\- ... Ah... ¿qué fue eso?- Anath sacudió su cabeza para alejar el mareo- ¿Cómo pudo?...

Silver y Jun subieron a toda prisa las escaleras con un delirio de persecución que les obligaba a voltear una y otra vez hacia atrás.

Abandonaron la capilla y se dirigieron hacia la salida, encontrándose en el camino a otros dos sobrevivientes.

Eriol divisó a ambos antes de desplomarse al suelo, el peso de sus heridas, del agotamiento y el del hombre que cargaba eran demasiado para él.

\- Vamos amigo, tenemos que salir de aquí, de prisa- lo animó Silver al cargar a Vincent sobre su hombro derecho y brindándole a él el apoyo del izquierdo.

Eriol se levantó con la ayuda de Jun y los cuatro fueron capaces de abandonar el recinto.

Lizerg había subido a la chica y a los tres niños a una vagoneta. No pudo darse el lujo de buscar su auto en tan amplió lugar, por lo que tomó lo más practico que encontró.

Tomó las llaves de un compartimiento y arrancó, pero antes de comenzar la verdadera huida él miró a sus amigos. Frenó estrepitosamente procurando que la parte trasera quedara frente a ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron y la joven los incitó a entrar- ¡De prisa, no hay demasiado tiempo!- le brindó la mano al grupo y uno tras otro subieron lo más velozmente posible.

\- ¡Lizerg, vamonos!- gritó Silver al divisar a uno de los asesinos que estaba por salir.

Diethel aceleró, las llantas quemaron pero la velocidad en la que condujo resulto impresionante.

\- Sobek, están escapando- dijo Anath al correr tras la vagoneta a una velocidad sobre humana.

\- Lo sé...

\- ¡Se están burlando de nosotros! ¡Por eso merecen la peor de las muertes!- exclamó con furia la mujer.

\- ¡Nos alcanza!- gritó sorprendida Jun.

Las piernas de Anath se movían a gran velocidad, acercándose peligrosamente al automóvil al cual fue capaz de aferrarse con sus garras. Los niños se refugiaron en los brazos de la mujer que los había salvado mientras que Jun intentaba protegerlos con su cuerpo. Silver tiro una patada a su atacante- Golpeas como una niña de secundaria- se mofó Anath, dispuesta a destriparlo de un solo tajo, pero nuevamente ella fue embestida por una fuerza que la arrojó estrepitosamente por los cielos, cayendo pesadamente en el camino, rodando con fiereza por el pavimento.

\- ¡De nuevo ocurrió!- señaló Silver.

Jun notó como es que el hombre con anteojos se retorció de dolor en el instante en que una herida en su pecho se había trazado de la nada cuando todo aquello ocurrió.

\- Sin duda alguna, se trata de la Restricción de Raksas...- dijo Jun al apresurarse a atender al muchacho

Silver finalmente cerró las puertas y pudo respirar de nuevo, como todos los demás.

\- ... ¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Lizerg preocupado, pero sin apartar la vista del camino.

\- Los niños están bien- comentó la chica de cabello y ojos púrpuras- Y... yo también, creo.

\- Silver y estos dos hombres necesitan atención medica- dijo Jun preocupada- Debemos ir a un hospital.

\- ahí sería donde primero nos buscarían- añadió Lizerg desaprobando el plan- Pero tengo un amigo que podrá atenderlos, no se preocupen.

\- Miren, estamos por salir de la barrera- dijo Jun aliviada por finalmente salir de tan horrible lugar.

\- Debes detenerte Lizerg, nuestros espíritus- le recordó Silver al conductor después tomar el asiento continuo.

\- No hay necesidad, ahí están- señaló Diethel- Parece que se dieron cuenta del peligro pero no pudieron llegar a nosotros. Maldita la hora en la que creyeron que una barrera así sería la mejor de las ideas.

\- En toda la historia jamás había pasado esto- comentó la joven- Nunca...- dijo con voz quebradiza.

\- Escuchen, aunque hayamos salido no significa que estamos del todo a salvo... Ni mucho menos que esperemos poder detenerlos, son terribles... Y en estas condiciones solo desperdiciaremos esfuerzos. Recogeremos a los espíritus e iremos a Londres, ahí nos preocuparemos por los heridos- explicó al haber trazado el plan, y ninguno de los demás objetó.

Anath permaneció en el suelo tras su ultima caída, con una mirada de rencor con la que contemplaba el cielo sobre ella.

\- Veo que te ocurrió lo mismo que a mi...- escuchó de su compañero que le había dado alcance y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ... Me siento frustrada...

\- Es algo normal...- buscó algo entre sus ropas- jamás se te había escapado alguna presa- le dijo al apartarse el cubre bocas y colocar un cigarro en su boca- Tal vez ya te estas volviendo vieja.

\- ... Malditos sean... Pero los atrapare, lo juro...- aseguró la mujer fríamente.

\- Lo harás, no te preocupes...- fumaba con tranquilidad- Ahora, lo que me tiene confundido es lo que nos pasó. Cuando intentamos atacarlos, ¡PACK! algo lo evitaba y nos golpeaba con la fuerza de un tres o cuatro bisontes.

\- ... No tengo ni las mas remota idea... No nos hablaron sobre esto.

\- Alguno de sus trucos tal vez... Aunque tengo una hipótesis- inesperadamente lanzó un golpe a su compañera, pero su puño jamás llegó a su rostro cuando una fuerza empujó su brazo hacia atrás. Anath lo vio con sorpresa- ¿Ves? Parece que si lo es- dijo sobando su brazo y muñeca.

\- ... Grrr, eso solo me enfurece más. Vagamente escuche algo sobre 'Restricción de Raksas'- recordó Anath.

\- Tal vez así le llamen a esto...

\- Malditos, ¡mil veces malditos!- golpeó el suelo con frustración- No me sentiré satisfecha hasta que les saque el corazón- levantó el puño hacia el cielo, imitando el movimiento que haría si fuese posible.

\- ... Hmmm, bueno, al parecer aun tienes mucha energía... Podemos volar el lugar si tu quieres- recomendó Sobek al apartar el cigarro de su boca.

\- No suena nada mal... Una explosión que todos los fenómenos que quedan en Londres puedan ver... Sí...- saboreo la idea.

\- Pero antes de eso, hablemos con Neit, tal vez le interese algunos desperdicios para sus proyectos- aconsejo.

\- Como quieras, mientras podamos ver bellos fuegos artificiales...

3 de Enero, año 20XX

Japón, Día 1

El amanecer había arribado al fin en un Japón confundido por la noticia que se esparciría al resto de la población que no sufrió de insomnio aquella madrugada, y del mundo entero.

Yue se sintió atrapado, sabía que no resultaba conveniente el que permaneciera ni un minuto más en ese templo en el cual había aprendido mucho de si mismo, un sitio que le ayudó a volverse más humano... Pero con lo que atestiguo le hizo recordar que él no es humano, y que los humanos le temían y lo odiaban.

Abandonar un lugar lleno de memorias gratificantes resultaba difícil. Se arriesgó unos momentos para dar un ultimo recorrido antes de abandonar el templo. Intuitivamente sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el gran árbol sagrado, contemplándolo como si deseara encontrar la solución a sus problemas en el.

Sus sentidos le permitieron escuchar unos pasos aproximándose, él logró ocultarse tras el grueso tronco del árbol sagrado, no se sentía deseoso de encarar a algún conocido.

Rei Tachibana solo pensó en correr hacia el Templo Tsukimine cuando aquella transmisión hubiese terminado.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, adentrarse al templo sagrado y buscar a una sola persona que había perdido de vista al momento de su arribo. Su búsqueda la llevó hasta el árbol del templo, buscó con desesperación a esa persona pero todo parecía desértico, aunque no lo creía...

\- Yue- lo llamó ella, debiendo hablar hacia el aire ante la ausencia visual del receptor- Por favor, sé que estas aquí, necesito hablar contigo- suplicó la joven sin dejar de inspeccionar su alrededor- Por favor, no debes ocultarte, menos de mí- le aseguró- No pienses mal... Yo jamás me atrevería hacerte daño, o mucho menos señalarte como un monstruo... Nunca me atrevería a verte con ojos temerosos. Para mi sigues siendo la misma persona a la que estimo, a la que quiero... Nada ha cambiado, por favor... No me dejes- murmuró al comenzar a perder las esperanzas de que en verdad se encontrase ahí.

La joven hablaba con una sinceridad que sería difícil fingir, aquella era la cualidad de Rei por la que Yue siempre se sintió cómodo en su compañía. Pero aun así, decidió mantenerse inmóvil.

\- Yo también estoy asustada- dijo ella- ... Por que yo también... también soy un poco diferente a los demás- confesó ella con cierta timidez- Y ahora entiendo el porqué es que siempre me sentí bien a tu lado... Compartimos algo que nos acerca más de lo que hubiese creído.

Yue se encontraba confundido, qué era exactamente lo que Rei trataba de decirle. No quería confrontarla, pero a la vez es lo que deseaba... Bien, si aquella sería la ultima vez en que podría hablar con ella, entonces lo haría como lo que realmente es...

Cuando Tachibana estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar, un nítido resplandor surgió atrás del grueso tallo del árbol sagrado. Rei distinguió la manifestación de dos bellas alas blanquecinas antes de que finalmente el portador de estas diera la cara.

El asombro de Rei no lograba leerse en su mirada, aun ante su semblante sereno, en su pecho sentía el corazón bombear con fuerza.

Por algunos instantes ambos se miraron en silencio, hasta que Yue decidió ser el que hablara- Me hubiera gustado que esto hubiese sido diferente- aclaró- Pero mi secreto, como el de muchos otros, ha sido expuesto al mundo entero de una forma injusta.

Rei quiso acercarse, pero notó como es que Yue retrocedió un poco ante su avance.

\- ... Yo también hubiera querida que fuese diferente, que hubieses podido confiar en mí para decírmelo- comentó con sinceridad.

\- Yo... lo siento. Es solo que, temía perder la vida que había ganado en este tiempo... Pero de cualquier forma todo se ha derrumbado, solo fue una vida temporal ya que esto es lo que en verdad soy: 'un monstruo', para muchos.

\- No para mí- se apresuró a decir- Yue, por favor no me juzgues de esa forma. Yo no soy como ellos, yo también, creo, que soy parte del mundo al que perteneces.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó finalmente.

\- Permíteme mostrarte- pidió al acercarse lentamente al guardián. Rei levantó su mano y palpó con gentileza la mejilla de la criatura, apartando con cuidado el parche que cubría una herida que no había logrado aun sanar.

Rei mantuvo su mano sobre el rostro de Yue. Él pudo ver como es que la joven cerró sus ojos, parecía tratar concentrarse, los gestos de su rostro lograban hacer notar el esfuerzo que le tomaba. Fue entonces cuando la criatura sintió una extraña calidez proveniente de la mano de Rei, el solo contacto de su piel sobre la suya le transmitía una energía muy cálida y gentil.

Tachibana dejó escapar un suspiro antes de abrir sus ojos nuevamente, sonriendo ante el éxito.

Yue tentó su mejilla, notando la desaparición de aquella herida que sufrió durante el combate; heridas que no habían sanado aun ante su peculiaridad de recuperarse más rápido que un humano comun.

\- Rei, ¿cómo es que...?

\- No lo sé- respondió ella tímidamente- Simplemente lo hago.

\- Hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar, de eso es seguro- aclaró- Pero este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo ¿esta bien?- preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación rápida por parte de Rei.

La luz de Sol que emergía débilmente tras el basto horizonte no lograba si quiera cegar sus ojos esmeralda.

De un modo vacío y desolador contemplaba aquel amanecer. Uno que había traído una verdad devastadora y por la cual ahora todos corrían peligro. El delgado cobertor que trajo consigo no era demasiado abrigador, pero no le importaba la fría corriente que azotaba sobre su cuerpo, ni tampoco los copos de nieve que se acumulaban sobre ella.

Sentía una gran congoja en su pecho y por ella solo deseaba desaparecer debajo de toda aquella nieve.

Sus pies colgaban en el aire. Por un momento miró hacia abajo, contemplando la enorme altura a la que se encontraba y por un instante nada mas deseó dejarse caer. La idea surcó su mente con debilidad pero... resultaba tan tentadora que...

\- Sakura- escuchó que la llamaron y se aferró a su asiento. Se volvió ligeramente solo para recibir un grueso abrigo por parte de Li Shaoran quien la sostuvo por los hombros- Sakura, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Tienes a todos preocupados...- le habló gentilmente.

\- ... No podía quedarme en casa... Lo siento... - se disculpó- Había mucho que deseaba pensar...- dirigió su rostro nuevamente hacia el sol- ... ¿Ya supiste lo de mi hermano?- preguntó con su voz a punto de romperse de nuevo.

\- ... Sí. Lo siento mucho Sakura, en verdad... Pero, no es tu culpa- intentó reconfortarla.

\- Si lo es- dijo rápidamente- ... Es mi culpa... Es por lo que hice aquí... Esto es lo que cause y es por lo que se ha desatado toda esta locura- dijo al llenarse sus ojos de lagrimas, mirando con dolor la ciudad de Tokio aun en ruinas, ni la reconstrucción aun alcanzaba a salvar la esplendorosa ciudad- ... Y me están castigando- murmuró al cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, comenzando a llorar.

\- Sakura, no te hagas esto... Me parte el corazón- le suplicó Shaoran al abrazarla tiernamente- ... En esto, habemos muchos responsables...- Sakura en ese momento lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro lloroso en su pecho- ... Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Siempre me has dado fe Sakura, en los momentos mas difíciles... ahora es mi turno, permíteme ser esa fuerza para ti- le susurró al oído después de besar levemente su cabeza- Ya pensaremos como solucionar esto... Te lo prometo. Esta vez no estarás sola... nunca más.

El joven Li sentía el agotamiento emocional de su amada- Te llevare a tu casa- le dijo al cargarla mientras ella continuaba abrazada a él.

\- ... No quiero ir a casa- escuchó de ella.

\- Esta bien, iremos a otro lugar entonces, pero necesitas reponerte un poco- le dijo el chino con dulzura. Sakura solo asintió.

\- ... Gracias, Shaoran- dijo Kinomoto al permitirse relajarse en los brazos de su ser amado, en los cuales sentía el calor de una pequeña luz de esperanza en aquella oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos.

Li la cubrió con su abrigo. Dio un ultimo vistazo a la ciudad derruida y la forma en la que el sol iluminaba las sombras desde lo más alto de la Torre de Tokio. El viento los golpeaba con violencia, como si alertara el futuro turbulento que les esperaba tras dos amaneceres más.

\- Tres días...- pensó Shaoran- En tres días recibiremos un rojo amanecer.

 **\- Fin del Capitulo 8-**

* Si saben quien es 'Yelan', imagino que han de estar con la cara de ¿o.o?, pero no se preocupen, en próximos capítulos se aclarara XD. Y los que no, no se preocupen, ya igualmente sabrán.


	9. 09 La Tumba

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 9**

 *** La Tumba.**

 _\- Yo preferiría mil veces el tener que volverme como ellos por segundos, si con ello pudiese evitar el perderte de alguna forma- Anna Asakura_

\- ¿Aún sigues aquí?- preguntó la sacerdotisa desde el umbral de la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el exterior de la casa.

Yoh reaccionó un poco lento pero al final logró responder- Lo siento, no pude pegar ni un ojo aunque lo quisiera- sonrió ampliamente.

\- Si no descansas correctamente ¿cómo crees que estarás listo para enfrentar lo que vendrá? No es bueno para tu salud- replicó Anna.

\- Lo sé, y en verdad lo siento. Es solo que... no puedo dejar de pensar en los amigos que he perdido...- dijo al contemplar nuevamente el horizonte- ... Me hubiera gustado haberlos ayudado... Y me llena de furia y tristeza a la vez el pensar por lo que debieron haber pasado antes de que les sucediera tal tragedia...

\- No te culpes Yoh- le pidió Anna en su manera fría de ser- Nadie sabía que esto estaba pasando...

\- Mi padre sí- dijo con un tono rudo- Él lo sabía... Debió habernos alertado mucho antes.

\- Yoh, no juzgues a tu padre de esa forma. Lo que le dijiste ...

\- Sé exactamente lo que le dije- interrumpió- La verdad. Lo que sentía con respecto a que él me llamara 'hijo'... Perdóname Anna pero no creo haber hecho nada malo- aclaró.

\- No pienso intervenir en ese asunto, es algo que tú y él deben arreglar por si mismos, pero debiste haberlo escuchado antes de lanzarte sobre él...- le recriminó.

\- Lo siento, ¿cuanto mas quieres que te lo diga?- preguntó con un ligero tono de fastidio- Aún me sorprende la forma en la que logro contenerme... De un solo golpe- murmuró aun confundido al palpar el punto en el pecho en que Mikihisa lo había golpeado.

\- Ambos son shamanes fuertes, pero tu padre tiene años de experiencia de ventaja sobre ti. Yoh, tú padre parece saber más de esto, necesitas hablar con él.

\- ... Lo hubiera escuchado, pero termino desvaneciéndose como siempre- le recordó Yoh.

\- No lo culpo- dijo Anna aun apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- Cuando te pones en ese estado ni yo puedo detenerte.

\- ... No sé qué hacer o pensar Anna... En verdad esos sujetos quieren matarnos. Me he negado a matar incluso a quienes quieran hacerme daño o a mis amigos... Pero ante esto ¿crees que debamos volvernos asesinos para sobrevivir?- preguntó.

\- ... No tendremos otra alternativa ¿o si?- murmuró Anna quien se acercó a Yoh, acuclillándose para poder abrazarlos por la espalda, recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro del shaman- No parecen personas que entiendan con las palabras, Yoh... "Llegaran tiempos en la que tus decisiones se convertirán en la espada que corte el hilo de la vida"- citó ella.

Yoh recordó que eso se encontraba escrito en el pergamino que revelaba su fortuna.

\- Yo preferiría mil veces el tener que volverme como ellos por segundos, si con ello pudiese evitar el perderte de alguna forma- le susurró Anna al oído.

Yoh tomó una de las manos de la chica entre la suya y levantando la otra logró acariciar el cabello rubio de Anna- ... ¿Aunque con ello perdieras o faltaras a tus convicciones?- preguntó- ¿lo que te hace humano?

\- Si...- fue sincera la sacerdotisa quien se entregó a la caricia de su amado, le agradaba que él acariciara de esa forma su cabello y rozara su oreja con tanta dulzura- Yoh, ¿puedo decirte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ... Estoy asustada...- confesó conservando su inquebrantable carácter- No por lo que vaya a ocurrirles a los demás, o a mi... sino por lo que pueda pasarte a ti. Posiblemente seas el shaman mas poderoso de este mundo, y por ello sé que tu papel será determinante en todo esto, sé que deberás ir a la lucha... Y te permitiré hacerlo, toda buena esposa jamás se opondría ante la decisión que tomase su hombre. Pero quiero que me prometas que no importa cómo debas hacerlo, regresaras conmigo ¿esta bien?- le pidió.

Yoh sonrió ligeramente, era algo extraño cuando Anna se mostraba de esa forma con él, pero cuando ocurría, él lo disfrutaba ampliamente.

Anna había sido educada no solo como una poderosa sacerdotisa, sino para algún día ser la esposa de Yoh Asakura. El trato que tenia hacia él, en un inicio, fue rudo y estricto puesto a que ella vio en Yoh una falta de coraje que podría llegar a ser fatal en el futuro... Era alguien tan gentil, tan noble, ¿cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir en batalla con esas cualidades? Lo hizo pasar por un pesado entrenamiento pero ni aun así su carácter fue capaz de cambiar, pero en el fondo le alegra que aun después de tanto tiempo, siguiera siendo el hombre a quien ella amaba desde pequeña.

Yoh, palpando la mano de Anna, notó algo- Ey, lo traes puesto- dijo con cierta extrañeza al contemplar el anillo de oro en su dedo.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo?- le preguntó.

\- No, no, para nada. Es solo que tú insistes en que los demás aun no deben de saberlo, por eso siempre traemos la sortija colgando del cuello- buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una delgada cadena de donde colgaba un anillo dorado- ¿Eso quiere decir que finalmente lo haremos publico?- preguntó.

\- No... aun no- lo estrechó un poco más, sintiendo un poco más su calor corporal- Me gusta que sea un secreto solo entre nosotros dos... lo hace mas excitante ¿no lo crees?- susurró al oído de Yoh.

\- Mucho- comenzó a seguirle el juego- ... ¿No te importa que puedan vernos, de esta forma?- preguntó al recibir un beso en la mejilla.

\- ... Lo tengo todo calculado, nadie se daría cuenta siquiera. Podríamos hacerlo aquí sobre el tatami y nadie nos molestaría.

\- ¿Sabes que aun me pones nervioso cuando actúas de esa forma?- bromeó el shaman.

\- No sé si alegrarme o enfurecerme por ello...- la sacerdotisa se levantó, caminando hacia el interior de la habitación. Permitió que su vestimenta blanca resbalara un poco y dejase su hombro desnudo al descubierto. Se volvió hacia el shaman y con la sola mirada le había transmitido una invitación a acompañarla.

Yoh sabía mejor que nadie que no eran momentos propicios para dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría... Pero nunca ha podido resistirse a los encantos de aquella joven. De igual forma, sabía que no debía dejar esperando a Anna, porque una vez que cerrase aquella puerta pasarían días o semanas para que volviesen a ser abiertas...

Yoh se levantó y camino lentamente hacia ella, logrando atravesar el umbral de la puerta y tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Una vez que ambos se encontraban en la privacidad de aquella habitación, Anna se entregó por completo. Yoh besaba el cuello y hombro desnudo de la chica mientras comenzaba a desatar el listón que mantenía las ropas de esta en su lugar.

\- No importa qué es lo que ocurra dentro de tres días... Yoh, nunca dejare de amarte...

\- Aquí tienes todo lo seguramente necesitara- dijo Fujitaka al entregar una pequeña maleta.

\- Muchas gracias señor Fujitaka- tomó Li Shaoran la valija- Me apena un poco lo que esta pasando...- comentó.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Sakura necesita tiempo para ordenar sus emociones, estoy seguro que un tiempo lejos de casa le ayudara.

\- Es lo mismo que pienso yo- dijo Li- Le prometo que la protegeré, con mi vida de ser necesario- le aseguró.

\- Lo agradezco, pero si algo llegase a pasar, tu también cuídate por favor- le pidió con un rostro sonriente- Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.

\- ... En verdad lamento mucho la perdida de su hijo...- murmuró Shaoran.

\- Me gusta creer que... de alguna forma él esta en un lugar mejor, lejos de todo esto- su rostro se mostró triste por unos instantes, pero Fujitaka logró sonreír de nuevo- cuídate joven Li.

\- Muchas gracias- se inclinó ligeramente como signo de despedida antes de partir.

Fujitaka contemplo la marcha del joven. Confiaba plenamente en las promesas de ese muchacho. Li Shaoran era la persona que lograba que su hija sonriera, seguramente estaría mucho más a salvo con él que con cualquier otra persona.

El mantener la seguridad de Sakura fue algo que por un tiempo él mismo veló, pero tal parecía que esta pronto el que debía pasar tal responsabilidad.

\- ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?- preguntó Yue, sosteniendo el teléfono con firmeza.

\- ¿Cómo crees? El ánimo esta por los suelos- escuchó de Kero quien hablaba por el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Y Sakura?- preguntó el joven.

\- Con el mocoso- respondió con ligero enojo- Estos días ha pasado por una serie de noticias devastadoras, sin duda alguna necesita un poco de espacio y tiempo. Yo lo entiendo... es por ello que no insistí en ir a su lado. Parece que no nos necesita en estos momentos- dijo con cierta tristeza.

\- Entiendo.

\- Por otro lado ¿Crees que aquel que fue tu identidad falsa, este... ?

\- ¿Yukito?...- preguntó Yue, pensándolo por un momento- Él aún esta con vida... No he sentido nada que me haga pensar lo contrario, y tu sabes que de alguna forma seguimos ligeramente conectados- explicó.

\- Todo empeorara tarde o temprano Yue...

\- Lo sé. En tres días... ¿Qué es lo que esos sujetos tramaran exactamente?

\- Esta claro, su declaración de guerra resulta preocupante... ¿En verdad crees que hayan sido capaces de Destruir al Consejo?- preguntó Kero.

\- ... ¿Qué es lo que sabe Kaho sobre Eriol?- preguntó Yue antes de contestar.

\- Nada. Pero que Spinel y Ruby Moon se encuentren aun con vida, significa que su amo aun lo esta. Solo podemos esperar a que se comunique con alguno de ellos.

\- Eso parece. Pero aun así Kerberos, corremos peligro. Todos esos asesinatos, la presencia de esos hombres y finalmente el ultimátum que transmitieron por satélite, son los detonadores de una feroz lucha.

\- ... ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

\- ... No lo sé- admitió Yue- Por el momento necesitamos esperar, ver como es que el comunicado de esos fanáticos puede afectarnos... después, nos reuniremos y decidiremos qué es lo que vamos a hacer, cuando Sakura este lista.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y tú qué es lo que piensas hacer?

\- No debes preocuparte. Salí del templo antes de poder ver a cualquiera y enfrentar posibles interrogatorios.

\- ¿Y entonces, dónde estas?- preguntó Kero.

\- Eso no importa- de ninguna manera se atrevería a revelar su posición, no soportaría nuevamente pasar por las burlas de su camarada- Estoy bien, seguiré comunicándome contigo.

\- Hmmm ¿estas con esa niña verdad?- inquirió al intuirlo.

Yue colgó el teléfono en cuanto escuchó aquella pregunta. Salió de la habitación y no tardó en arribar a la cocina- comedor en donde Rei miraba atenta el pequeño televisor sobre la repisa.

Aún no podía creerlo, aquella mujer poseía un don, bastante reprimido, pero la capacidad se encontraba latente. Ahora entendía porque siempre se sintió cómodo a su lado, compartían mas que sencillos, pero entretenidos, temas de conversación.

Rei Tachibana miraba con preocupación las noticias. Sin duda alguna lo transmitido hace algunas horas había causado cierta conmoción en los medios.

Algunos programas dejaban al aire la duda al abstenerse a opinar, otros lo afirmaban, otros lo veían como la broma malsana de un grupo de hackers o fanáticos. Nadie sabía qué creer.

Los que en verdad llegaban a preocuparse eran personas como ellos, para el verdadero publico al que iba transmitido aquel mensaje.

\- No tiene caso que te angusties viendo esto- dijo Yue al apagar el televisor.

Rei bajo la mirada- Disculpa.

\- Entiendo que tengas miedo- comentó Yue- Hiciste muy bien en decírmelo Rei, aunque me sorprende lo que me has contado- tomó asiento al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa- ¿Cómo es que pudiste guardar el secreto tantos años?

\- Ya te lo dije. Lo descubrí un día por mera casualidad, cuando una de mis compañeros de secundaria había sido herida durante un asalto... Estaba muriendo Yue, quería ayudarla, salvarla y lo único que se me ocurrió fue poner mis manos sobre su herida. No recuerdo haber suplicado tanto al cielo como lo hice ese día, pero la salve, cure su herida, o cuando menos logre que fuese un poco menos grave.

\- Poderes curativos. Rei, no cualquiera nace con ese don, es hasta privilegiado ya que son pocos los que llegan a desarrollar tal habilidad. Me sorprende que al no haber tenido un entrenamiento apropiado hubieses logrado descubrirlo.

\- Yo no pedí tener esto- dijo la joven con frustración.

\- ¿Te avergüenza?

\- ... En ocasiones, pero es mas mi miedo que vergüenza. Yo conozco este mundo Yue, sé el modo en el que señalan a los que son diferentes... es aterrador, siempre me ha causado lastima ver esas discriminaciones.

\- Es un pensamiento demasiado humano el tuyo. Esta bien que sientas miedo, pero jamás vuelvas a decir frente a mi que te avergüenzas ¿entiendes?- parecía un poco molesto- Te confesare que yo tenia un concepto de los humanos muy personal... Les tenia miedo- confesó- Y ese miedo llegó a convertirse en rencor y odio porque he visto lo mismo que tu. Sin embargo he conocido a humanos que valen la pena y por ellos son por lo que me he arriesgado a cambiar mi forma de juzgarlos, de no ser así yo no estaría aquí contigo. Ni tampoco me preocuparía por ti.

\- Lamento lo que dije- se disculpó.

\- No me malentiendas Rei, no estoy molesto, es solo que me lastima el que pienses de esa forma... Si tu misma llegas a avergonzarte quieres decir que igual puedes sentir lo mismo por mí y la amistad que tenemos- dijo de un modo frío.

\- No, por favor no malinterpretes, eso jamás sucedería- en un momento llegó a poner su mano sobre la del guardián, quien no rechazó el acercamiento, le fue imposible- Perdóname... no quise insinuar nada. En este momento no tengo a nadie mas con quien me gustaría estar mas que tú. Sabes que no tengo a nadie y ante todo esto que es nuevo para mi quiero estar con alguien que lo entienda y que no sienta miedo por lo que hago.

\- ... ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste, cuando me viste cómo realmente soy?- preguntó entonces.

\- ... Que Dios me había enviado un bello ángel todo el tiempo para estar a mi lado- dijo ella con sinceridad, su rostro se sonrojó levemente.

\- No soy un ángel- dijo secamente- Pero... te protegeré Rei- estrechó ligeramente la mano de la chica.

Sakura cepillaba su cabello lentamente, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del vestidor. Ante si misma pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado... ¿Dónde había quedado la niña despistada, alegre y tenaz de antes? Solo era capaz de volver a ser ella cuando en verdad su corazón se lo permitía, pero se estaba acostumbrado tanto a la soledad y a la desgracia que resultaba mas difícil el ser nuevamente la Sakura Kinomoto que fue... Lo intentaba, pero era cada vez mas difícil.

Escuchó todo lo que esos hombres dijeron por televisión, no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco qué pensar. Las palabras de 'Tres días' las recalcaba su memoria, tenía tres días para recuperar algo de si misma que había perdido, no era mucho tiempo pero deseaba aprovecharlo de un modo diferente a la preocupación. Sí, eso es lo que ella deseaba hacer...

Se vistió con un pantalón, un suéter con cuello de tortuga, botas montañesas, dejó su cabello al natural y salió de la habitación.

Miró a Li leyendo el periódico en la terraza del cuarto, pudiendo leer el encabezado que hablaba sobre lo ocurrido. Sakura caminó hasta a él y sin decir nada apartó el periódico de las manos de Li y lo besó después de haberse sentado en sus piernas.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante la repentina acción, pero igual se dejó atrapar por el momento. Estrechó el delgado cuerpo de Sakura y correspondió las caricias. No les importaba que alguien pudiese verlos, resultaba algo difícil si se encontraban en una de las terrazas del sexto piso.

\- ¿A qué se debió eso?- preguntó Li contento al terminar el beso.

\- Nada en especial- le dijo ella aun sentada en sus piernas- Solo pensé en lo poco que nos hemos visto últimamente, y no hemos tenido un momento apropiado para nosotros dos- dijo al acariciar su rostro.

\- Es verdad. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Sí. Disculpa las molestias que puedo causarte.

\- No te disculpes, me gusta tenerte aquí- Li acarició su mejilla.

\- Salgamos- le dijo Sakura entonces.

\- ¿Adónde?- preguntó confundido el chino.

\- A donde sea- dijo ella al ponerse de pie y obligar a su novio a seguirla.

\- Pero Sakura, hay cosas de las que debemos ocuparnos- dijo el joven- Es importante.

\- ... No quiero pensar en eso- aclaró ella con seriedad- Ahora no... Por favor Shaoran... Por lo menos este día deseo ser egoísta ante el dolor de los demás, o incluso del mío...- dijo ella con la mirada abajo- Hay mucho por lo que he llorado, y se que después de este día, habrá muchas mas razones para que vuelva a hacerlo.. Es por ello que deseo poder olvidarme de todo eso, estar contigo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y que no ocurrirá nada a partir de mañana.

Li logró sentir las manos temblorosas de la joven entre las suyas.

\- Tal vez sea nuestra ultima oportunidad, Shaoran- le dijo al cruzar miradas nuevamente.

\- No me gusta oírte hablar así.

\- A mi tampoco me agrada... pero es lo que siente mi corazón y no puedo evitar pensar en ello. Sé que debería estar llorando aun la muerte de mi abuelo, de mi hermano... estar asustada por lo que esta sucediendo... Y lo estoy, estoy aterrada y sufro mucho por lo que ha pasado... Solo necesito un día... nada más y prometo que después retendré el aire suficiente para soportar todo lo que vendrá... ¿Por favor?- dijo de un modo casi suplicante.

¿Cómo negarse ante sus ojos cristalinos? Li era alguien muy comprensivo, y las palabras de la chica tenían valor. Aun ante sus preocupaciones, estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si para cumplir ese deseo. Sonrió entonces- Esta bien, tú ganas.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud y lo recompensó con un dulce abrazo y un beso.

Londres, Inglaterra

Jun tomaba una humeante taza de café en la sala de aquella mansión. En las cercanías Li Bruce Long observaba atento por una de las ventana, siempre alerta a cualquier persona que pudiese pasar por las afueras de la Residencia Diethel.

Jun Tao había logrado asearse y cambiar sus atuendos arruinados por unos mas occidentales, con su cabello esmeralda suelto cayendo sobre su espalda.

\- Lamento no haber estado ahí Jun Tao- dijo repentinamente el zombie sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana.

\- Descuida, no fue tu culpa... Nadie imagino que tal atrocidad podría llegar a ocurrir- le dijo la china con la vista perdida dentro del liquido dentro de la taza que sujetaba- Por ello no te sientas culpable, salimos con vida ¿o no?- trato de no sonar pesimista.

\- Dejando a muchos atrás... Esos sujetos, debieron haber sido muy fuertes.

\- Lo eran, deben serlo si fueron capaces de un golpe tan bien llevado a cabo- comentó Jun- El lugar no estaba del todo desprotegido, Bruce. Fuera de la barrera, un gran numero de personas con habilidades mágicas o espirituales custodiaban el recinto... Fueron muy audaces al poder eliminarlos a todos sin que la conmoción se esparciera con rapidez, con sigilo, para que nadie pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta ser ya muy tarde. Una vez que hicieron eso, lo mas difícil, tenían el camino libre hasta llegar al núcleo del consejo, su principal objetivo sin duda alguna- explicó con amargura, temblando ligeramente aun ante los recuerdos.

\- Lo que dijeron por televisión, resulto cierto- dijo el zombie al recordar el video que todo noticiero no dejaba de transmitir.

\- Oh Bruce, todo esto es demasiado abrumador- se abrazó a si misma al sentirse desprotegida- ¿Qué es lo qué pasara?

\- No lo sé... Sencillamente no lo sé...

\- Por fortuna, las heridas de dos de ellos son de fácil cuidado, solo suturar, necesitan reposo. El tercero es el caso que me preocupa Lizerg- hablaba un hombre mayor con el dueño de la casa, quien lo guiaba hacia la salida- Aunque logré extraer la bala su condición es de cuidado, recomendaría que lo transfirieras a un hospital lo mas pronto posible.

\- Eso es imposible, ya se lo he dicho.

\- Mi ética me impulsaría a llevar a ese hombre yo mismo al hospital, sin embargo veo que están en problemas. Eres el hijo del que fue mi mejor amigo, es por ello que decidí ayudarte aun ante lo sospechoso de los hechos, y por ello mismo confío en ti- le aclaró el doctor.

\- Y se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad- sacó su chequera y lleno uno con un bolígrafo- Sus honorarios- le dijo al extendérselo.

\- No, no hace falta- dijo el hombre.

\- Por favor doctor, ante su ayuda tan eficaz es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Es mi ultima palabra- insistió al dirigirse hacia la salida- Lizerg- se volvió un momento antes de marcharse- No sé en qué clase de problemas estés muchacho, pero cuídate- le pidió.

\- Lo haré, una vez más gracias por todo.

Una vez que el doctor se hubiese marchado, Lizerg se dirigió a donde algunas de sus visitas lo aguardaban.

En el camino, divisó a alguien salir de una de las habitaciones. Lizerg se detuvo al darle alcance a Alice, una de las sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran los niños?- preguntó el joven amo de la residencia.

\- Asustados y agotados- respondió Alice- Pero pudieron quedarse dormidos al final.

\- Ven conmigo, debemos hablar con los demás- le pidió al indicarle el camino cortésmente.

Jun y Bruce prestaron completa atención a Lizerg cuando ingresó al salón.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran Silver y los demás?- preguntó prioritariamente la shaman.

\- Silver y el joven se encuentran fuera de peligro, pero descansando. El medico me aseguro que dormirían durante horas por los medicamentos- explicó- El restante pasa por una situación delicada, lograron extraer la bala y el doctor hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para curar y cerrar la herida, solo podemos esperar para ver su evolución.

\- Es un tiempo que no tenemos...- dijo Jun.

\- ... Señorita Jun- habló Alice con respeto- ¿Usted sabe lo que ocurrió dentro de la cede del consejo, es decir, cómo es que fuimos capaces de sobrevivir a tal asalto?

\- Es verdad- dijo Lizerg recordando esos momentos- Mencionaste algo sobre 'La restricción de Raksas' ¿qué significa exactamente?- preguntó interesado.

\- Se trata de un hechizo, y como su nombre lo indica se trata de crear una barrera dentro de la cual es imposible que una persona le haga daño a otra. Un hechicero, al invocar este conjuro, pone su vida en peligro ya que su cuerpo recibiría determinado por ciento del daño real que hubiesen recibido uno o varios individuos de no encontrarse la barrera.

\- Eso quiere decir que el joven llevo a cabo ese conjuro, ahora entiendo el por qué de sus heridas...

\- Afortunadamente para nosotros decidió usarlo para salvar nuestras vidas, y afortunadamente para él fuimos pocos quienes nos beneficiamos de su esfuerzo... de lo contrario tal vez hubiese muerto, eso puede saberse viendo la intensidad de sus heridas... solo fue un pequeño por ciento, no imagino el verdadero daño que nos hubiera causado de no ser por la barrera- murmuró algo temerosa.

\- Corrimos con mucha suerte este día- se recargó Lizerg rendido en el sillón- Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia. Lo que hicieron esos sujetos son solo el comienzo, fueron claros en su transmisión, y los muy cínicos nos dan tres días de plazo... Miserables ¿qué es lo que están planeando?

\- Cuando menos de esa forma todos los nuestros se encuentran informados y en alerta- dijo la chica de cabello púrpura, Alice.

\- Una guerra se nos viene en cima ¿dónde estaremos cuando dé comienzo?- inquirió pensativa Jun.

\- Es tentar a la suerte el quedarse demasiado en Londres, esos sujetos están cerca, somos presas que se les escaparon obviamente vendrán por nosotros, o mas bien, por todos los de nuestra clase...

\- Yo tengo contactos en Londres, puedo asegurar el bienestar de los niños- dijo Alice.

\- Me parece bien, esos niños necesitan de atención que desafortunadamente no podemos darles- habló Lizerg al aprobar la idea de la joven.

\- Concuerdo contigo Lizerg, debemos movernos lo mas rápido que podamos. Haciendo uso de mis recursos podría asegurar un vuelo rápido a mi hogar en China.

\- ¿China? Es algo bastante lejos...

\- Mejor para nosotros ¿no lo crees?- dijo Jun- Además de que estaremos a salvo en el territorio de los Tao, nos favorecería el saber cómo es que la situación se ha propagado dentro de nuestra comunidad, y qué es lo que planean hacer. Aquí no podemos hacer demasiado.

\- Jun Tao tiene razón- la respaldó el zombie.

\- ... Si así lo pones Jun, me parece bien ¿Que harás tú Alice?- se volvió a la chica- Puedes venir con nosotros si lo deseas.

\- Agradezco mucho su oferta, pero creo que lo mejor será el separarnos. Me encargare de esos niños y me asegurare de reunirme con mas de nosotros y decidir qué es lo que deberemos hacer, igualmente para enterarme de las situaciones con mejor detalle- explicó.

\- De acuerdo, esta noche será prudente el esperar aquí, por lo que les pido que descansen y la pasen de la mejor forma porque mañana a primera hora partiremos ¿que dices Jun?

\- Solo necesito hacer un par de llamadas. Confía en mí- le aseguró Tao antes de que un gran estallido se dejo escuchar en las lejanías.

Resultó estimulante para ella el observar la gran explosión que había logrado destruir toda la zona en donde alguna vez el 'gran' Consejo se reunía. Cuando menos el ver la gran nube de polvo elevarse por el cielo le permitió sentir un poco de satisfacción ante la burla de la que fue parte.

Desde Londres fue capaz de ver el espectáculo y sonrió ampliamente antes de recorrer la cortina de la ventana de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Ya estas satisfecha?- escuchó de la voz cansada de su compañero quien descansaba en una de las camas, aun vistiendo su capucha.

\- No del todo... Pero por ahora bastara- comentó Anath al pasar su mano por sus cabello rojos y acercarse a donde se encontraba Sobek, recostándose coquetamente a su lado- ¿No te gustaría celebrar?- le dijo al introducir su mano por entre sus ropas.

\- ¿Celebrar?... Recibimos una reprimenda ¿lo olvidas? No fue del todo un éxito la misión- le recordó con tono de fastidio.

\- Lo que diga ese viejo me tiene sin cuidado- dijo Anath- Hicimos lo que nos pidieron, el imprevisto no fue culpa nuestra... ¿Pero qué importa que hayan escapado algunos? Los demás están muertos... ¿que no basta?- le preguntó al acercar más su rostro al de Sobek- Además, al final todos terminaran donde mismo...- pasó su lengua por la mejilla del hombre.

\- Para alguien como yo, el no completar una misión como se indica es como si fuera una falla...- sonaba bastante ausente aun ante las insinuaciones de su compañera- Pero ni hablar... este trabajo es ingrato- sacó una cápsula y la metió a su boca, tragándola sin agua.

Anath frunció levemente el entrecejo- así que aun prefieres el éxtasis que te producen esas cosas en vez de que sea una mujer la que lo haga? Que pena me das- le dijo al levantarse- Y que poco hombre resultas.

Sobek simplemente le mostró su puño con el dedo de en medio levantado. Sobek conocía a la perfección el carácter de Anath, uno sensual en el que todos sus actos solo resultaban por conveniencia o mera diversión. Él conocía sus peores lados, su falta de ética moral y misericordia la hacían una enemiga despiadada; se alegraba estar a su lado y no en su contra.

\- Mañana tomaremos el primer vuelo, nos quieren a todos reunidos para el gran día ¿no te emociona?- escuchó de Anath quien cambiaba sus atuendos por algunos menos estrafalarios.

\- Anath... ¿Crees en el infierno?- preguntó repentinamente el hombre.

\- ... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo ella estando en ropa interior, sin importarle el exhibirse de esa forma.

\- Solo tengo curiosidad... Porque yo si creo, y sé que todos vamos a terminar ahí... Nuestras almas ya están podridas por todo estos que estamos haciendo...- confesó Sobek con el rostro ensombrecido por sus ropas.

\- No me importan esas trivialidades. Tus motivos en esto son diferentes a los míos y tu eres la persona mas decente que he conocido en mi vida, por lo que si tu te vas al infierno... ¿existe un lugar peor qué eso? Porque seguramente hacia allá iré... Pero no me importa y no me da miedo- dijo de un modo despreocupado.

Sobek rió levemente- Aunque aun estemos con vida, todos nosotros ya hemos perdido nuestras almas...

Japón.

Len Tao contemplaba el agujero frente a él. Si miraba más allá, residuos de la batalla eran notorios sobre el terreno, árboles caídos, tierra levantada.

Pudo haberse topado con un gran numero de restos humanos de no ser porque Yoh y su padre tuvieron la delicadeza de regresar todo a su lugar de origen, excepto aquella tumba vacía y sin nombre si quiera. ¿Qué es lo que se hallaba ahí para que esos sujetos se molestaran en llevárselo?

Esa pregunta había rondado por su mente desde que Yoh lo comentó. A diferencia de los demás, él podía tener la cabeza fría aún ante lo que estaba por desencadenarse, por ello mismo podría enfocarse mejor en hacer sus propias investigaciones.

\- Señor Len- apareció su espíritu, Bason.

\- ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?- preguntó sin volverse a mirarlo.

\- Los espíritus del cementerio no conocían a quien ocupaba esta tumba, tal parece que su espíritu fue al mas allá hace mucho tiempo. De cualquier forma, ellos saben lo que había dentro de ella.

\- ¿Y qué era?

\- el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero no cualquiera... Pese a los años transcurridos, ese cuerpo se mantenía intacto. Los espíritus creyeron que era alguien especial ya que alrededor de este lugar siempre se desprendía un bello aroma de flores y del mismo suelo germinaban bellas plantas- explicó.

\- Eso ya es algo... Incluso aunque su cuerpo no esta, puedo sentir una esencia muy peculiar alrededor de este agujero- dijo Len- Lo que me intriga más es el saber quién descansaba en este sitio.

\- Creo que esta a punto de saberlo- añadió Bason al divisar al encargado del cementerio quien se acercaba a su amo.

\- Disculpe la tardanza Señor Tao- dijo el hombre de baja estatura quien regresaba con algunos papeles en mano.

\- ¿Lo tiene?- preguntó Len sin rodeos, reflejando su impaciencia.

\- Sí. Sabe que esto no es ético y...- Len arrojó un rollo grueso de billetes a los pies de aquel hombre- ... pero como usted es un hombre de negocios, puedo darle esto- le extendió algunos papeles- Copias de los registros de esta tumba, el nombre del propietario, así como de quien cuyos restos descansaban, etcétera, etcétera- guardó su recompensa discretamente en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Seguro que son todos?- preguntó desconfiado el joven Tao.

\- Por supuesto- le aseguró.

Len dio una ultima mirada a la tumba vacía, sin decir palabra alguna partió del cementerio.

\- Un placer hacer negocios con usted- le gritó a lo lejos el hombre bajo.

\- Señora Daidouji- saludó cortésmente Frey a Sonomi- Es un placer verla. Me alegra mucho por Tomoyo que se encuentre aquí para cuidarla- comentó el joven dentro de la lujosa sala de la mansión.

\- también me alegra verte Frey- dijo sinceramente Sonomi al servir algunas tazas de té- Cuando Tomoyo me dijo que estabas aquí me sorprendió, al parecer eres bastante persistente con mi hija- dijo picaramente la mujer.

\- Sabe que estimo mucho a su hija... En estos meses que ha pasado lejos de Alemania, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de menos, por ello ante mi primer oportunidad no pude resistirme a venir y visitarla.

\- Oh Frey, eres tan galán, y aun así me sorprende que aun no hayas dado el paso para formalizar una relación con mi hija.

Frey rió levemente- Estas cosas toman tiempo Señora Daidouji ¿no lo cree?

\- Tal vez... Pero no tardes demasiado ¿esta bien?- le sugirió Sonomi al darle una bebida a su té.

Sonomi conocía bien a Frey. El padre de este, Ornel Alanog, era el propietario de una importante empresa internacional con su cede en Alemania. Por el trabajo es por lo que conocía tanto al padre como hijo. Cuando se enteró que Tomoyo por casualidad había entablado una amistad con Frey, lo tomó como algo bueno. Consideraba a Frey todo un caballero, sin duda alguna un buen partido que esperaba que su hija supiera aprovechar.

Frey siempre ha sido sincero hacia ella respecto a sus planes, por lo que el hablar de esa forma entre ambos no resultaba incomodo.

\- ¿Qué opina de lo que se transmitió por la madrugada?- preguntó entonces Frey, intentando iniciar una conversación diferente.

Sonomi luchó por conservar su rostro tranquilo- He visto el video, no dejan de mostrarlo por televisión, incluso ya esta en internet. En lo personal, solo pienso que se trata de una funesta broma. La gente hace mal en tomar tan enserio a esa clase de personas.

\- Escuche que podrían tratarse de terroristas, no cualquiera podría intervenir todos los satélites, incluso los militares- añadió Frey- Antes de venir hacia acá, escuche que una bomba explotó en las cercanías de la ciudad de Londres, destruyendo una propiedad privada... Se encontraron muchos cadáveres, ¿y sabe que es lo curioso? Que muchos de los restos que se encontraron no presentaban indicios de haber muerto por la explosión, sino por armas punzo cortantes o incluso balas- Sonomi escuchaba con atención- Según sé, han comenzado las investigaciones, tratan de localizar al dueño del lugar que fue destruido pero no se encuentran registros. Todo esto es bastante intrigante.

\- ... Lo es- suspiró Sonomi.

\- Disculpen la tardanza- escucharon ambos de la joven Tomoyo quien entró a la sala, saludando al invitado para después tomar asiento.

\- Bueno, los dejo solos, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Sonomi al querer permitirles el charlas en privado- Frey me encantaría que te quedaras a cenar si no es mucha molestia.

\- Para nada, será un placer- le sonrió.

Ambos esperaron a que la Señora de la casa se marchara. Tomoyo sonrió tímidamente a Frey.

\- ¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó él.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias, ya no me duelen las heridas.

\- Te noto algo... preocupada- comentó Frey- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- ¿Qué?... No, no, para nada...- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su preocupación- Solo algo cansada, no dormí muy bien anoche...

\- Entonces lo viste ¿no es así?

\- ... Sí, vi esa transmisión.

\- ¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

¿Qué opinaba? buena pregunta... Sin duda alguna que ella sentía sobre sus hombros un peso indescriptible, tal vez al sentirse parte de aquellos a quienes esos sujetos amenazaban el destruir, no por ser como ellos, sino por estar cerca de ellos...

después de todo habían sido claros en sus intenciones ¿cómo es que pueden llegar a saber quien esta de su parte, quienes son sus amigos o aliados? Le angustiaba la sola idea de que pudiese ser perseguida, pero si ella se sentía de esa forma ¿cómo sería para los demás? ¿Qué es lo que pensaría Sakura?

\- ¿Tom?...

\- Lo siento...- dijo al notar como es que perdió un momento la noción de la realidad- Yo... yo pienso que es horrible que personas como esas hagan tales barbaridades- dijo al recordar lo ultimo en las noticias internacionales.

\- ... En ocasiones despreció a la humanidad- confesó Frey- Suelen ser tan primitivos e incivilizados ,peores que los animales, ya ni ellos matan a otros de su misma especie... Y nosotros si.

Él tenía razón...

\- ¿Qué es lo que harán tú y tú madre, ahora?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

\- Mi madre insiste en volver a Alemania.

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor... después de lo que te ocurrió, es lógico que piense que es peligroso para ti el quedarte, y tal vez tenga razón- comentó finalizando su bebida.

\- Tal vez... ¿Y tú, qué es lo que harás?

\- Bueno, lamentablemente durante mi visita sucedieron mas cosas malas que buenas... Pero cumplí mi cometido- dijo él sonriendo levemente- Dije lo que sentía por ti Tomoyo, y espero que reconsideres el que regreses a Alemania pronto. Yo debo partir próximamente, pero necesito saber si pensaras sobre nosotros dos...- le dijo al acercarse a ella.

\- Frey...

\- Te quiero Tomoyo y me gustaría mucho el compartir contigo mi tiempo- tocó con su mano la mejilla de la joven- Me gusta pensar que te conozco mejor que como nadie en este mundo... Veo tu valor a través de tus fascinantes ojos y me hace quererte mucho más, aventurarme a conocerte aún más y llegar al fondo de tu corazón.

Tomoyo sentía el corazón en su garganta ante la gallardía de Frey, sin duda alguna él sabía como llegar al corazón de una chica- ... ¿Tanto así me quieres Frey?

\- No lo dudes- pegó gentilmente su frente contra la de ella, para después deslizar su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica y colocar su rostro en posición para plantarle un largo beso.

Ella siempre había envidiado a Sakura por tener a una persona que la amara, y entre ambos recibieran el mismo amor que compartían entre si... Al lado de Frey, ella comenzaba a entender lo que es desear entregar completamente el corazón a una persona, ella deseaba amar a Frey tanto como él parecía amarla. Se dejo llevar nuevamente por sus cálidos labios y sin terminar la unión, ella pudo alojarse sobre sus piernas en donde Frey la estrechó con cariño al tomarla por la cintura.

Tomoyo sentía las manos de Frey cruzar por su espalda con lentitud, y aunque disfrutaba de las sensaciones por las que él la hacia pasar, se detuvo.

Frey guardó silencio ante el rostro de Tomoyo que lo contempló con seriedad- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

Dudas comenzaron a hacerla titubear ¿sería esto lo que debe sentir una chica al contacto con el hombre ideal?

Su madre siempre le había dicho que una debía arriesgarse en sus decisiones si las cree correctas, y de no ser así, siempre habría una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo... "La vida esta llena de victorias y equivocaciones, y aunque son más las equivocaciones que las victorias uno nunca debe dejar de vivir".

\- ... Nada. Frey, si quiero... Si quiero estar contigo- dijo finalmente sonriendo con timidez.

\- Finalmente volví a Tokio...- dijo con nostalgia el joven de cabello azul quien miraba la ciudad desde los parajes altos que rodeaban la capital- Si que ha cambiado un poco... Pero no debería sorprenderme, después de los desastres ocurridos, es normal que muchas ciudades se encuentren en este estado- murmuró el shaman de los hielos- Pero tal vez... esto es lo que la Tierra quería... Tal vez es una advertencia para que los hombres sean un poco mas concientes ¿no lo piensas así Kororo*?- le habló a la pequeña criaturita que se encontraba sobre su hombro.

\- Kukurukuku- emitió un inusual sonido, pero para su shaman resultaba entendible.

\- Si, pienso lo mismo- le sonrió el chico con ropas de verano- Bien, continuemos con la marcha, aun nos falta un largo tramo. Ojala e Yoh tenga buena comida en su despensa, me muero de hambre- dijo con el animo en alto- ¡Andando!- saltó de la alta colina en donde se encontraba, haciendo uso de la patineta de nieve que llevaba consigo, desplazándose de esa forma con mucha mas rapidez sobre la nieve del terreno.

Él es Horo Horo, un sobreviviente que encaró al mismo Hao Asakura en su ultimo atentado. Un shaman proveniente de los pueblos al norte de Japón, más exactamente, Hokkaido. Su habilidad al controlar el frío y el hielo lo hacen un aliado y shaman poderoso; su cuerpo ha pasado por las temperaturas invernales mas extremas del mundo por lo que el invierno en aquella parte del planeta lo considera bastante 'calido'.

El poseer a aquella criatura como su espíritu acompañante solo refleja su amor por la naturaleza; Kororo es un espíritu natural de la especie de los 'Koropockle', pequeños y tiernos duendecillos que viven bajo las hojas de las plantas del fuki. Pese a su apariencia tan inofensiva, cuando Horo Horo utiliza su poder espiritual, llega a convertirse en una poderosa criatura.

En estos cinco años, Horo Horo había pasado por un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Lo que sucedió en el pasado Torneo le hizo ver que era alguien débil en comparación de sus camaradas quienes evolucionaron a un nivel mucho mayor, dejándolo a él atrás. Por ello, abandonó nuevamente su hogar y entrenó por las regiones mas frías que pueden ocurrir en el planeta. Su cabello levantado continuaba con su corte inusual y se había olvidado de la bandana que solía descansar en su frente.

Ante lo que había visto por el televisor, creyó que Yoh necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible ya que sin duda él estaría involucrado en todo esto hasta el cuello, esa era su naturaleza. Y como amigo y aliado que era de él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle todo el paquete para si solo.

Estaba completamente seguro que sus demás camaradas deberían pensar como él. De algún modo Yoh era su líder, y permaneciendo o luchando a su lado podrían sentirse seguros de que la victoria sería de ellos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Horo Horo al divisar algo surcando los cielos sobre Tokio. Sus sentidos fueron imposibles de distinguir grandes detalles pero se trataba de una persona, con alas a su espalda- Una posesión de espíritus- dictaminó.

Len hojeaba con cuidado las copias que había conseguido. En lo mas recóndito de aquel Restaurante Café, tomaba una caliente bebida.

Había revisado minuciosamente aquellos registros. Dentro de estos encontró que el nombre del propietario del terreno resultó ser un tal Masaki Amamiya, y que los restos dentro del sepulcro pertenecían a una tal Nadeshiko Amamiya.

Con esos dos nombres sería fácil el utilizar su conocimiento en informática para buscar los registros civiles de esas dos personas. No pudo encontrar los registros de la propiedad en un inicio por el computador, debido a que el cementerio era tan antiguo y descuidado que no se encontraba nada sobre el dentro de la red.

Finalmente su búsqueda pareció encontrar un rastro alentador.

Tecleó en la computadora portátil que debió comprar solo para su pequeña investigación. Una pagina comenzó a cargarse y sin mas problemas encontró los archivos que uno de los registros civiles de Japón tenía.

\- Nadeshiko Amamiya...- comenzó a revisar aquella acta, de nacimiento, de matrimonio, de defunción. Fue entonces que su nombre de casada le llamó la atención- ¿Kinomoto?... ¿Podría ser que...? No, sería demasiada coincidencia...- trató de convencerse a si mismo.

\- Fin del Capítulo 9-


	10. 10 Prueba de aptitud

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 10**

 *** Prueba de aptitud.**

 _\- ¡Muchas vidas se han perdido como para que encima arriesguen la suya sin razón!- Manta Oyamada_

\- Saldré por un par de horas- avisó Kaho, acompañada de Spinel, Kero y Nakuru quienes la esperaban ya afuera.

\- ¿Es correcto que salga, en su estado?- preguntó preocupado Fujitaka, ayudándola a vestir un grueso abrigo.

\- No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien, Kerberos, Nakuru y Spinel irán conmigo. Además hay cosas que debo de hacer... - explicó al sonreír levemente.

\- De acuerdo, cuídese por favor.

\- Lo haré, no se preocupe- respondió el gesto antes de salir.

Fujitaka no alcanzó a regresar a su estudio cuando el timbre se dejó escuchar. Atendiendo rápidamente, topándose con una inesperada visita. Una bella mujer se encontraba en su puerta mientras que dos guardaespaldas la custodiaban, como siempre era costumbre.

\- Sonomi... - masculló un poco sorprendido.

\- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Profesor- trató de sonreír, pero le fue imposible mantener el gesto- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto?

Ante el rostro afligido de Sonomi Daidouji no podía negarse- Adelante- le dio la pasada.

\- Gracias- murmuró aliviada- Esperen aquí- les pidió a sus empleadas.

\- ... Veo que esta casa sigue tal y como Nadeshiko la decoró- miró con nostalgia los cuadros, los arreglos, el acomodo de los muebles- Pareciera que el tiempo no corre dentro de esta casa- comentó al tomar asiento dentro de la sala.

\- Jamás he tenido corazón como para cambiar todo lo que hizo- dijo Fujitaka al sentarse igualmente.

Sonomi miró con tristeza el portarretrato que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Lo tomó con cuidado y la observó por largo rato, en silencio.

Fujitaka comenzaba a sentirse preocupado, Sonomi no vendría a verlo a su propia casa solo para tomar el té o solo saludar. Seguramente algo muy delicado debía de estar sucediendo. Pero finalmente la mujer pareció reaccionar y miró a su anfitrión.

\- ... Es horrible lo que esta sucediendo, ¿no es así?- dijo ella.

\- Lo es...

\- Sakura y Touya ¿están bien?- preguntó entonces, ante el leve sobresalto del hombre- No me mire de esa forma- dijo ella al ver los ojos asustadizos de Fujitaka- Yo sé muy bien lo especial que era Nadeshiko, por ello sé que tanto Touya como Sakura debieron heredar sus cualidades... - confesó.

\- No tenia idea de que... - no sabía qué decir- ¿Tú abuelo también?

Sonomi asintió con dolor- Mi abuelo lo sabía, conocía a la perfección lo importante que era Nadeshiko y por ello, entre otras cosas, le molestó tanto que tú te la llevaras de su lado.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien Sonomi... - suspiró profundamente, a aquellas alturas se encontraba agotado de escuchar la misma represalia- Pero no fui yo quien separó a tu abuelo y a Nadeshiko, Masaki se alejó de ella pese a que mi esposa intentó por todos los medios el conservar su relación... No me afligiré más por una culpa que no es mía- le aclaró- Lamento si soy rudo, pero es increíble que aun después de tantos años continúes culpándome de lo mismo.

\- Lo siento Profesor, no quise que lo tomara de esa forma... - intentó disculparse- Creo que me he desviado un poco en el motivo de mi visita... - limpió las lagrimas que resbalaron por su mejilla- Solo quería saber si estaban bien... Ahora Sakura y Touya corren peligro. Me aterra el pensar que la muerte del abuelo fue igual por culpa de esos hombres.

Fujitaka no podía pensar en hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo, apenas y podía creerlo él mismo- Esas personas aseguran saber las identidades de todos aquellos que cuentan con habilidades especiales, así como el nombre de las personas que los han ayudado o están vinculados de alguna forma con ellos... Ahora que lo mencionas, no me sorprende que Masaki ha sido una, de muchas, de las victimas... - bajó la cabeza- ¿Cómo te fue con los arreglos de defunción?

\- Lo declararon muerto por el incendio ocurrido en la casa de campo-habló con tranquilidad aún ante el recuerdo doloroso- El abuelo siempre me dijo que cuando él muriera no deseaba un servicio funerario, solo deseaba que sus restos fueran cremados y los alojara junto con los restos de sus querida Nadeshiko- explicó, pero antes de proseguir miró con detención a Kinomoto, preguntándose la forma en la que iría a reaccionar.

\- Si estas aquí para pedirme permiso... No hace falta, puedes hacerlo- trató de anticipar las palabras de la mujer.

\- Créame que para cumplir la ultima voluntad del abuelo, no hubiese sido necesario su permiso- murmuró, desconcertando por completo a Fujitaka- Ya que... la tumba que usted y sus hijos cada año visitan... es una farsa...

\- Con esa cara y actitud, cualquiera dudaría que algo malo ocurre en el mundo- comentó Manta al observar el rostro tan alegre de Yoh Asakura- ¿No deberías estar mas preocupado?

\- Manta, todo se solucionara, ya lo veras- afirmó mientras caminaba por aquel viejo parque abandonado, llevando en sus manos algunas bolsas del súper mercado.

Yoh siempre decía 'Todo se solucionara' en los momentos más difíciles por los que han pasado, y en toda ocasión se mantenía firme y decidido, de ese modo transmitía esperanzas a todos y al final él tenía la razón... Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no resultó tan fácil el creer...

\- ¿Has pensando en lo que vas a hacer? Esto va mas allá de todo lo que hayamos pasado, han muerto personas Yoh, incluso Ryu y Chocolove...

El shaman se detuvo un momento y miró con seriedad a su pequeño amigo-... El que no parezca preocupado no quiere decir que en el fondo no lo este... Lo estoy Manta, me encuentro muy preocupado por el futuro, por mi vida, por la de Anna, por la tuya, por todos... Pero no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera buscar a esos desgraciados porque no tengo idea de dónde se encuentren... Por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que ellos vengan a mí.

\- ¿Estas loco? ¡Si no pudiste con uno de ellos antes!- le recordó Manta.

\- En ningún momento dije que sería algo fácil ¿pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer?- se notó un poco su desesperación- Mi padre, quien parecía saber mas de este asunto, nuevamente se ha marchado sin dar la cara y me ha dejado solo.

\- Yoh... amigo...

\- No solo mi vida corre peligro, sino la de todos los que me rodean. Cuando menos yo sé que en la batalla podré defenderme pero... ¿qué hay de esas personas que no tienen medios para hacerlo?

Manta sintió el peso de las palabras del shaman.

\- ... En el pasado, mis enemigos se aprovecharon de la amistad que tengo contigo Manta... - le recordó- Has corrido muchos peligros solo por mi culpa y aún así has seguido siendo mi amigo. En ese entonces pude protegerte, pero ahora... ahora no sé si este capacitado- masculló apenado.

\- Con esa actitud tan patética será imposible que sirvas en la lucha que esta por venir- escucharon repentinamente.

El viento los empujó con ferocidad, una sombra pasó rápidamente sobre sus cabezas, obligándolos a levantar la mirada y buscar al responsable.

Yoh se mantuvo sereno, rápidamente su espíritu acompañante apareció a su lado al presentir que su amo lo necesitaría en cualquier momento- Cuidado amo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó confundido Manta. El constante golpeteo de hojas que chocaban sobre su rostro le impedían el ver con claridad.

\- Tranquilo Manta... no es un enemigo- dijo con seguridad al instante en que una silueta planeó por los aires y finalmente afianzó sus pies al suelo.

El viento terminó por soplar y Manta Oyamada logró divisar, unos metros más allá, a un joven de cabellera oscura que los miraba con desafío, vistiendo ropas tradicionales de los shamanes más respetables de Norteamérica.

\- Señor Asakura, es un placer verlo después de tanto tiempo- comentó aquel joven de ojos castaños, tras cuya espalda un par de majestuosas alas de murciélago resultaban esplendorosas.

\- No... no puede ser... - pensaba Manta completamente absorto, comenzando a reconocer ese rostro.

\- Dicen que los años estropean a una persona, pero a simple vista veo que con alegría que usted es una de esas excepciones- dijo el joven, cuyo rostro se encontraba adornado por algunas marcas de pintura, una bandana sobre su frente controlaba su cabello alborotado.

\- Tanto tiempo, Nichrom*- saludó de buena manera- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó con tranquilidad Yoh.

\- No tenía idea de que Nichrom hubiese sido exonerado como para continuar en su tribu- pensó Manta al ver la increíble posesión de espíritus. Le recordaba a la de Silver, pero Nichrom no utilizaba al águila como espíritu de posesión para el vuelo, sino un murciélago, era fácil deducirlo no solo por la lógica, sino por el par de alas disecadas de murciélago que adornaban su bandana, junto con una de un ave.

\- Para poder responderle eso... hay algo que debo comprobar primero... - murmuró Nichrom sonriendo de un modo despreocupado- Con su permiso, señor.

En ese mismo instante toda la energía espiritual que mantenían las alas en su espalda, se desplazó hasta las manos del joven apache, y solo le bastó un pensamiento para que toda ella tomase una nueva forma.

Pronto, Yoh observó como es que Nichrom sostenía una larga espada de dos metros en sus manos, la hoja simulaba el ala retorcida de un enorme murciélago y brillaba ante la energía espiritual que la rodeaba y la mantenía majestuosa para la vista.

\- ¡Cuidado!- atinó a gritar Amidamaru ante el abrupto movimiento de Nichrom contra ellos.

Yoh, sin demasiado problema, tomó a Manta por la chaqueta y saltó para evitar el golpe que dio de llenó contra el suelo.

Nichrom cedió escasos segundos al apartar la larga y estorbosa manta de su vestimenta. Yoh los aprovechó para bajar a Manta- Cuida esto por mí, Anna se enfurecerá mucho si no vuelvo con todo lo de la lista- le cedió las bolsas.

Resultaba increíble su forma de ser... aún después de tantos años, tantos peligros por los que ha pasado, jamás perdía la serenidad de esa sonrisa...

\- Atacar a un hombre a de esa forma es poco honorable- le dijo Yoh al darle alcance- ¿Qué te pasa Nichrom, ni aún ahora has aprendido a comportarte?- dijo al alistar sus objetos de posesión.

\- Discúlpeme señor, pero como ya le dije, hay cosas que debo comprobar primero... ¡Y solo así podré hacerlo!- de disculpó el joven antes de lanzarse contra Yoh.

El shaman suspiró- La juventud de ahora...

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó casi sin aire ante la confesión.

\- Me escuchó bien Profesor... Esa tumba en la que creía que se encontraba Nadeshiko, no es real, no descansa nadie bajo esa lapida a la que usted ha dejado flores y oraciones...

\- ... ¿Por qué me dices algo tan cruel?... ¡Es mentira!- se sobresaltó, sintiendo una opresión repentina en el pecho.

\- Profesor, escúcheme... Yo no lo sabía... Pero mi abuelo me lo confesó hace pocos meses- intentó no perder su oportunidad, no importa lo doloroso que fuera, él tenia que saberlo- Él me dijo que en su ultima conversación con Nadeshiko, ella le había pedido el que se encargara de todo su legado, le pidió que velase por Sakura, por Touya y que al final de la vida que se le escapaba de su cuerpo, él permitiera la orden de cremar sus restos- se levantó, temiendo que aquel hombre perdiese los estribos ante lo que ella revelaba- Pero no lo hizo, y sin embargo nos hizo creer a todos que había sucedido... - cada vez le resultaba mas difícil el hablar- El abuelo no tenia corazón para quemar a su amada nieta, no deseaba que se perdiese en las llamas... ¡por ello no hizo lo que debía!, y peor aún, fue tan egoísta como para enterrar su cuerpo en una tumba donde solo él conocía su ubicación...

\- ... Basta... ¡Basta!- pidió al levantarse y darle la espalda- ¡Eso no es cierto!...- se negaba a creer que tal cosa fuera verdad. Apoyó su brazo tembloroso en la pared, sujetando su pecho que lo sentía a punto de explotar.

\- Yo también me negué a creerlo... No creía que él fuese capaz de algo tan ruin y déspota. Sufrí mucho al pensar en que usted y sus hijos, así como yo, hemos orado mucho tiempo a una tumba vacía- lloraba desconsoladamente la mujer-... Cuando me lo dijo, lo odie tanto... - comentó-... Esa vez fue la ultima vez que lo mire a los ojos, la ultima vez que le dirigí la palabra y solo fue para decirle lo despreciable que fue, y aún ante su muerte... no fui capaz de llorar por él- guardó silencio para tomar fuerzas, aún no terminaba- Cuando tuve que revisar su testamento, su abogado me entregó una carta escrita por él a puño y letra, y en ella me daba la ubicación del lugar en donde debía cumplir con su ultima voluntad... - Sonomi extrajo un sobre de su bolso y lo colocó sobre la mesa, Ella ya no estaba segura de que Fujitaka aun le prestase atención- Dude en hacerlo... Pero al final accedí. Creí conveniente decirte todo esto, tú debías saberlo más que nadie en este mundo, de otro modo mi conciencia jamás estaría tranquila...

\- ... Estos... han sido los peores días de mi vida... - murmuró con la voz entrecortada, continuando de espaldas-... No solo he perdido a mi hijo, mi hija esta destrozada por dentro y para terminar ¿vienes a decirme que ese infeliz nos engañó todo el tiempo?...

\- No te pediré que lo perdones... Ni yo misma puedo hacerlo... - iba a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Fujitaka.

\- ¡No me toques!- exigió bastante molesto, apartando la mano de la mujer de un rapido movimiento-... Hace años creí que había hecho mal al ser la causa de separar a Nadeshiko de su familia... Pero ahora me alegro de haberla alejado de seres tan miserables como ustedes- murmuró con rencor, algo totalmente imposible en Kinomoto.

\- No nos juzgues así... Por favor...

Él ocultó su rostro lleno de cólera. En ese momento recordó los últimos días con su esposa, mucho antes de que entrase en ese hospital del que ella jamás volvió a salir... Aún ante el mal que la aquejó, jamás cayó en la desesperación, había aceptado su condición de un modo asombroso, y aun ante la cercanía de la muerte ella siempre tenía una amigable y sincera sonrisa que brindarle a los demás.

\- ...Lárgate de mi casa... - dijo con firmeza al volverse, y extrema, pero espeluznante seriedad.

\- Profesor...

\- ¡Fuera!

Sonomi no insistió ante la mirada tan aterradora de Fujitaka, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, tan furioso, tan alterado... Pero no podía culparlo. Al final Sonomi abandonó la casa con rapidez, más por miedo que por otra razón.

Ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, el rostro de Kinomoto se relajó, pasando de gestos llenos de cólera a uno de tristeza extrema en cuestión de segundos.

Amargas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se privó de los lentes y los arrojó fuertemente, rompiéndose al golpear la pared. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto? Las desgracias habían estado tocando a su puerta las ultimas horas... Cuando creyó que la perdida de su hijo sería lo más cruel que debería enfrentar, ahora se le presentaba tal verdad...

En un momento, sus fuerzas abandonaron sus piernas que no lograron sostenerlo más, debiendo inclinarse en el suelo ante el dolor tan agobiante de su pecho mientras que las lagrimas seguían fluyendo. ¿Por qué... cómo es que ese hombre, Masaki, había sido tan cruel...? ¿Cómo es que por un hombre tan ruin, su Nadeshiko sintió tristeza y compasión? En algún lugar de su mente maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a los Amamiya.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, el dolor disminuía y comenzaba a sentir frío pero a la vez paz... Y sin poder evitarlo, o desearlo, cayó en la inconciencia.

Sonomi subió al automóvil, solo deseaba regresar a su hogar y descansar. Uno de sus motivos al venir hasta Japón se había cumplido, y termino tal y como ella llegó a pensar, pero estaba bien. Aunque no logró tener corazón para terminar con todo lo que tenia que decir- ... Acudí a la tumba de Nadeshiko, y esta había sido exhumada-

La larga espada chocó con violencia contra la pequeña que Yoh sostenía. La fuerza que ejercía Nichrom resultaba asombrosa para ser de alguien tan joven. Por un momento Yoh retrocedió en aquel choque de espadas espirituales. Cualquier ligero desbalance en la fuerza que ejercían ambos sobre el otro rompería el equilibrio, y ese movimiento lo realizó Nichrom cuando sujetó a Yoh por el hombro con su mano derecha, dejándose caer hacia atrás y jalando con él a su contrincante. Cuando Nichrom sintió toda su espalda en el suelo, pateó con ambos pies el pecho de Yoh.

La fuerza del golpe elevó a Yoh algunos centímetros, siendo atrapado nuevamente por las piernas de Nichrom al caer, pero esta vez Nichrom lo pateó por un costado, logrando arrojarlo contra el suelo metros más allá.

\- Primer error, ¿cómo saber que tu enemigo solo peleara con su arma?- comentó con ironía el joven al ponerse de pie, antes de saltar para caer sobre Yoh, con la punta de su espada dirigida a su cabeza.

Yoh permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, pero calculando fríamente se giró sobre la tierra para evitar el golpe, abriendo paso limpio a la cuchilla que se enterró en el suelo. Yoh alcanzó a golpear a su oponente, con la dura empuñadura de su espada en plena mejilla de Nichrom, desplegando una veloz patada al cuello del apache que lo hizo retroceder.

Nichrom se tambaleó por el golpe, desarmado.

\- Primero error- dijo Yoh al dar algunos pasos hacia adelante- Jamás pierdas tu espada.

\- ¿Quién dijo que la he perdido?- añadió Nichrom con una sonrisa torcida al instante en alzar la mano en dirección a su espada.

\- ¡Detrás de usted amo!- escuchó de su espíritu. Yoh volvió su rostro lo más rapido posible y solo atinó ver un destello que venia en su dirección, como un relámpago. El shaman alcanzó a inclinarse a un lado para permitir el paso de la espada de Nichrom que volvía a su mano como un largo proyectil. Sin embargo, el movimiento de Yoh no fue del todo preciso al sentir el pasó de la navaja cortando su costado. Asakura se estremeció de dolor, encogiéndose por ello, llevando su mano a palpar la herida.

\- ¡Yoh!- Manta corrió con la intención de socorrer a su amigo, pero Yoh se lo impidió.

\- ¡No vengas Manta!- le gritó con furia, frenando los intentos del pequeño.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos!- le recriminó- ¡Nichrom, no sé que es lo que estas planeando pero detén esta locura, no deben pelear entre ustedes, no es momento para eso! ¡Muchas vidas se han perdido como para que encima arriesguen la suya sin razón!- gritó a todo pulmón.

\- Calla humano- el apache le lanzó una mirada fría a Oyamada- No eres nadie para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos- le aclaró con soberbia- Los de tu clase son nuestros enemigos ahora, y por ello debí matarte en el instante... Pero no lo haré porque eres la 'mascota' del señor Asakura- dijo cínicamente al volver su mirada a Yoh quien a duras penas se puso de pie, sangrando.

\- No vuelvas a hablarle así a Manta- le dedicó una mirada endurecida al apache. Su camisa se encontraba empapada de sangre y esta comenzaba a endurecer parte del pantalón- Son esa clase de pensamientos tan absurdos los que han llevado a la situación actual, Nichrom.

\- Al parecer esta de parte de ellos, ¿no es así señor Asakura? ¿Acaso piensa quedarse sentado mientras toman la vida de todos los nuestros?- exclamó.

\- ¡No Nichrom, no estoy de parte de esos individuos quienes creen que la justicia se logra a cambio del sufrimiento de los demás!- aclaró Yoh- ¡Pero tampoco permitiré que los inocentes salgan afectados solo porque algunos han enloquecido!

Nichrom se lanzó nuevamente sobre Yoh, quien contrarrestó sagazmente cada uno de los mandobles. Yoh dio enormes saltos que lo llevaron a las copas de los árboles, pero el apache lo seguía de cerca y a cada uno de sus sablazos, un árbol completo caía rendido sobre la tierra.

\- Tal parece que aún no ha entendido bien lo que esta pasando Señor Yoh... - murmuró el apache una vez que lo hubiese atrapado en pleno aire, en donde sus espadas se separaban a centímetros de sus respectivas gargantas- Somos ellos o nosotros, así de simple- declaró- ¡Ellos nos están cazando como animales!

\- ¡No estoy disculpando lo que hacen, pero no esperes que yo comience a ver a todos los humanos como tú lo haces, no tiene sentido!

Nichrom no encontró cómo defender sus creencias con palabras, por lo que pasó a los ataques directos nuevamente, atinando simultaneas patadas sobre la herida sangrante del shaman.

Los golpes recibidos lo separaron de Nichrom, logrando sostenerse de algunas ramas para dejarse caer y volver al suelo, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su impaciente oponente.

El apache se dejó caer en picada, pero en el trayecto, la energía espiritual que sustenta la espada de Nichrom volvió a su espalda, formando las largas alas de murciélago que le permitieron una velocidad aun mayor. Nichrom planeó demasiado bajo, logrando embestir a Yoh a quien estrelló contra gruesos árboles que se rompieron ante la potencia.

Con rapidez Yoh se puso de pie, agachando la cabeza ante el paso tan peligroso de las alas espirituales de su adversario. Por su mejilla corrió un hilo de sangre- Esas alas son como dos grandes espadas- dedujo ante lo ocurrido y el hecho de que cortase limpiamente más árboles como sierra.

Nichrom sobrevoló a su presa- Estoy decepcionado señor Asakura. Después de que en el anterior Torneo venció al señor Hao, creí que su victoria le otorgaba el titulo del Shaman más poderoso, tal vez el más apto para convertirse en el próximo Shaman King... Pero comienzo a pensar si solo fue una suerte maravillosa- de un rapido movimiento volvió a pasar muy cerca de Yoh quien rodó en el piso- El que usted venciera a Hao en ese entonces le da la razón, por ello los humanos aun viven, gracias a usted... pero ante lo que esta pasando comienzo a pensar que el Señor Hao es quien tenia la razón, pero entonces ¿por qué es qué perdió?- cuestionó al caer en picada e intentar herir a Yoh quien solo atinó a defenderse con su espada espiritual, golpeando las alas demoníacas- La causa del señor Hao parecía justa, igual la de usted, pero el vencedor de las batallas siempre tendrá la razón y en este usted resultó el ganador... ¡¿Por qué es que el destino le dio la razón aun sabiendo lo que se desencadenaría?!- preguntó en el aire.

\- ¡Yo jamás he creído tener la razón absoluta, ni tampoco he luchado para imponer mis deseos!- le aclaró- ¡Yo no soy como Hao... ! Y no sé como responder tus preguntas, pero tampoco intentes culparme a mí por lo que esta sucediendo. ¡Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante, cúlpame si eso es lo que necesita una mente tan débil y cobarde como la tuya!

\- ¡Yo no soy ningún débil, ni tampoco un cobarde! ¡Usted lo es!- lo apuntó acusadoramente- ¡Alas de Destrucción!- exclamó al momento en que sus alas se extendieron en todo su esplendor, avivándose la energía espiritual que la sustentaba, comenzando a desprenderse numerosas descargas de energía que comenzaron a caer como meteoritos en dirección a Yoh.

Yoh lo contempló con asombro, pero solo atinó a tomar una posición de defensa para recibir el ataque directamente.

\- ¡YOH!- exclamó Manta antes de que las primeras explosiones comenzaran a destruir el parque, levantando el polvo, abriendo la tierra, tumbando los árboles. El joven Oyamada se resguardó tras un juego derruido del parque.

Nichrom se detuvo entonces, encima de la punta de un seco árbol que se mantenía a duras penas de pie. Miraba con cautela la cortina de humo, como si con sus ojos fuese capaz de disiparla.

\- No puede ser...- murmuró ligeramente temeroso al ver como es que una energía espiritual era visible aun entre el polvo.

\- Muy buen intento Nichrom... Pero necesitara más que fuegos artificiales para lastimarme...- escuchó de la divertida voz de Yoh, quien con un movimiento de su mano apartó el manto de polvo.

\- ... No esperaba que muriera con ese ataque, mi intención no es matarlo- le aclaró.

\- Si que eres extraño... Y te gusta mantener el enigma de tu presencia aquí aun después de arrastrarme a este combate absurdo- una coraza espiritual resaltaba en el brazo de Yoh, un escudo que lo había protegido perfectamente.

\- Si todo sale como espero, lo sabrá...- le recordó.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso... ¡Por qué esto terminara a ahora! ¡Cuchilla de Buda!- lanzó un corte vertical con su arma del que se formó una onda que se dirigió hacia Nichrom con rapidez.

\- ¡No será tan fácil!- le dijo al comenzar a mover sus alas con naturalidad- ¡Aleteo Sónico!- los movimientos de sus alas de igual forma produjeron una serie de ondas invisibles que al interceptar la del oponente, logró retenerla.

Yoh solo pudo ver como es que el aire que removían las alas de Nichrom, se ondeaba como si fuese liquido.

La energía del ataque de Yoh fue completamente rechazada y desfragmentada por el paso de las ondas de Nichrom, las cuales y alcanzaron a golpear al shaman quien no sentía un dolor enteramente físico. La sensación de vértigo y mareo acapararon sus sentidos.

\- Pero... ¿qué es esto?...- alcanzó a preguntar débilmente, debiendo usar su espada como bastón para no caer completamente contra el suelo, comenzando a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza y en sus tímpanos.

\- Los murciélagos son animales que logran producir sutiles ondas sónicas para su sobre vivencia, pero para mi posesión y esta técnica, decidí emplear el concepto a un más alto nivel y de ese modo estropear de un modo temporal los sentidos de un oponente, incluso puede debilitar una posesión ¡lo suficiente como para tenerlo completamente a mi merced!- Nichrom nuevamente hace arder sus alas- ¡Alas de Destrucción!

Se repitieron los hechos, pero esta vez ninguna coraza protegió a Yoh de las descargas que cayeron sobre él.

El apache no creía haberlo matado, pero ileso no se levantaría, de eso no debía dudar.

Manta se adentró al campo de batalla, buscando a su amigo con desesperación, pero la cortina de polvo le estorbaba. Lo llamaba a todo pulmón pero no había respuesta.

Nichrom comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sus sentidos se encontraban alerta ante la desaparición de su oponente. Por un instante volvió su atención al cielo despejado, buscándolo, tal vez alcanzó a saltar...

\- En esta batalla has intentado enumerar mis errores pese a ser solo un mocoso... Pero las lecciones se han terminado y seré yo quien termine con ellas. Una regla importante Nichrom... ¡Jamás pierdas a tu enemigo de vista!- alcanzó a escuchar solo para volverse nuevamente hacia el suelo, viendo como es que del humo emergía como proyectil el joven Asakura quien se precipitaba sobre él al hacer uso de su posesión de tal modo que la energía que cubría la cuchilla de su espada se convirtiera en una onda de chorro que lo elevaba como cohete.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos, el apache fue capaz de reaccionar al ver el rostro de su contrincante tan de cerca. La viada obtenida por Yoh resultaba suficiente como para volver su espada a la normalidad, blandiéndola peligrosamente en el aire- ¡Ahora Nichrom prueba mi Espada Celestial!- gritó al momento en que la cuchilla del arma se volviera de energía blanquecina, casi electrificada, y con ella golpease directamente a Nichrom.

El apache intentó cubrirse con sus alas posesionadas, pero la espada de Yoh se abrió paso, rompiéndolas en pedazos como si fueran de cristal.

Nichrom gritó de dolor cuando la cuchilla golpease potentemente sobre la parte muscular que une la base del cuello y el hombro. Creyó que sentiría la hoja del arma cortar su cuerpo, pero solo resintió el terrible golpe que traspasó la energía espiritual de Yoh como si fuese una llama por todas sus extremidades.

El cuerpo de Nichrom cayó pesadamente al suelo cuando Yoh lo soltó al regresar al suelo. Jamás sería un guerrero tan despiadado como para haber permitido que ese joven se destrozase la columna ante la caída.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al desvanecer su posesión, sintiendo la necesidad de sentarse en el pedazo de juego del parque.

\- ¡Yoh, amigo ¿estas bien?!- preguntó preocupado Manta al acercarse.

\- De una pieza cuando menos- se rió pero un gesto de dolor acaparó sus labios ante sus dolencias.

\- Debemos llevarte a un hospital- sugirió Manta.

\- No, no, estoy bien. Solo necesito que Fausto me revise. No quiero molestar a Anna por lo que... ¿Amidamaru, serias tan amable de ir por Fausto?- preguntó al espíritu que se materializó rápidamente.

\- Enseguida.

\- Has todo lo posible para evitar que Anna se entere ¿esta bien? Ah, y tráeme algo de ropa limpia también?- le pidió amablemente, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos con él?- preguntó Manta al mirar al inconsciente Nichrom, un poco más allá- ¿Esta...

\- ¿Me creerías capas de matarlo?- cuestionó Yoh confundido- Solo... le di lo que quería- dijo entonces, confundiendo al humano- Aún no entiendo la razón pero el venir a buscarme hasta Tokio solo era para este enfrentamiento, él lo dijo, y si quería descubrir lo que tiene en manos pues... ¿cómo rehusarme?

\- No tienes remedio amigo... te gusta arriesgarte demasiado y a veces solo para cumplir los caprichos de los demás...

\- Lo he dicho muchas veces, sabes que yo nunca voy a matar a nadie...

Sintió algo tibio sobre su frente, una sensación cálida que abrazaba su pecho y desaparecía el dolor a su paso. Cuando creyó que el frío lo acogería por la eternidad, esa calidez lo envolvió como si fuese un niño pequeño, reconfortándolo aun ante la angustia que pudo sentir, alejando los recuerdos desagradables y dolorosos.

Pronto, fue capaz de sentir el tacto de una suave mano que acariciaba su rostro con lentitud, transmitiéndole una sensación de afecto que había olvidado, que solo llegaría a recibir de la persona que amaba.

\- ... Nadeshiko- alcanzó a murmurar, aún débil.

\- Ssshu, tranquilo, descansa...- le susurró una gentil voz.

Aun ante la amable voz, Fujitaka luchó por abrir los ojos, lográndolo después de mucho esfuerzo. Aún ante la ausencia de sus gafas, reconoció el rostro de quien lo contemplaba- ... ¿Inet?... ¿cómo es...?

La extranjera cubrió los labios del japonés con su mano- No importa el cómo, sino simplemente la razón- dijo la mujer que permitía que la cabeza de Fujitaka descansara sobre sus piernas.

En ese momento, él se extrañó al ver a Inet vestida de un modo muy tradicional de su país durante tiempos antiguos: un vestido largo de lino, una tiara colgaba de su frente así como algunas joyas de oro en su cuello, muñecas y brazos. Sin duda alguna se encontraba en el regazo de una Emperatriz de Egipto.

No dijeron palabra por algunos momentos. Fujitaka parecía hipnotizado por los ojos de aquella mujer y el modo en el que acariciaba su rostro, sus cabellos, su mentón.

Inet se agachó aún más, lentamente para alcanzar besar la frente de Fujitaka quien cerró los ojos ante lo que comenzaba a fluir dentro de él.

\- Fujitaka, siento tu dolor- le murmuró suavemente- Y siento el cansancio de tu corazón- mantenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, justo sobre el corazón- Ya no es tan joven como para aguantar más esas cargas solo...

\- ¿De qué hablas?...- preguntó confundido.

\- Dime ¿desde cuando le ha permitido un respiro a tu corazón?- preguntó ante el desconcierto del hombre- ¿Desde cuando ha permitido que otra persona se acerque a usted? ¿Desde hace cuanto no le permite a su corazón bajar la guardia... amar?

\- ... Amo a mis hijos... y amo a mi esposa...

\- Su esposa abandonó este mundo hace mucho tiempo, y desde entonces solo le ha permitido a su corazón amar a sus hijos, convirtiéndolo en una prisión en donde todo este tiempo ha intentado retener el amor que le siente a un recuerdo- dijo ella con tristeza- ¿Es tanto su miedo de abrir esa prisión, como para creer que no podrá retener ese sentimiento por su esposa?- cuestionó.

\- ... No entiendo... ¿qué es lo que intentas decirme?

\- Fujitaka- se agachó nuevamente- Desde el momento de su nacimiento, los dioses lo escogieron para mí...- le murmuró- Y cuando llegó el momento en que lo conociera, el destino conspiró para que desierto lo llevaran hasta mí.

Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de asombro ante lo que esa mujer afirmaba... ¿Cómo podría ser eso? Él solo había nacido para Nadeshiko, y se encontraba tan aferrado a su amor por ella que no dudaba en que si ella volviese a reencarnar, él volvería a enamorarse de ella... Si, ese fue un pensamiento que después de su perdida lo alentaba a continuar viviendo siempre sonriente, ya que le había prometido que no estaría triste por su ausencia. Lo conseguía pero... desde el momento en que esa mujer, Inet, fue en su encuentro después de tantos años... comenzaban a fluir sensaciones olvidadas.

Kinomoto contemplaba el bello rostro de aquella mujer, no podía creer lo hermosa que era. La conoció siendo ella tan pequeña e inocente, pero aun ante su tierna edad su sabiduría resultó deslumbrante. Su gente lo había salvado tras su mala experiencia en el desierto, le confiaron muchos secretos, entre ellos el que Inet descendía del linaje autentico de los antiguos faraones, por sus venas corría sangre real de los antiguos gobernantes de uno de los mas grandes imperios de Oriente. Ella resultaba el mejor descubrimiento de su vida como arqueólogo, pero era su secreto, uno que tenia prohibido revelar al mundo, pero no le importaba... se sentía tan complacido con tener tal descubrimiento solo para él.

\- Usted fue el elegido por mis antepasado para ser el hombre que me ayudará a arribar al camino que los dioses han trazado para mi. Usted será el hombre que me acompañara en este viaje...- poco a poco logró que él se irguiera y se encontrase a su altura

Fujitaka aprovechó esto para observar discretamente su entorno, pero la mano de Inet lo obligó a verla solamente a ella.

\- Nacimos para esto...- le susurró antes de besar sus labios, reteniendo amablemente el mentón de Kinomoto.

Fue un beso ligero, tan suave y delicado. Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos en donde encontró confusión, miedo... Podía leer la mente de ese hombre con solo mirar sus expresiones.

\- ... Lo he amado desde el momento en el que el desierto lo llevó hasta mí... No importa que usted no me ame... - le acarició el rostro con ternura- Yo lo amo- le aseguró.

Tales palabras, tomaron por sorpresa a Kinomoto y no sabía qué decir o qué pensar.

\- Por favor, permítame entrar a su corazón aunque sea solo un instante- ella lo abrazó. De algún modo Fujitaka no lograba reaccionar como él quisiera, su razón lo impulsaba a alejarse pero algo en su interior lo retenía y tal vez fue lo mismo que lo obligó a corresponder el abrazo- Solo tú puedes ayudarme, solo tú y nadie más- pasó sus manos por la ancha espalda de aquel hombre quien terminó la barbilla sobre el hombro de la joven, lográndose un silencio al momento en que ella igual sintió algunas caricias a través de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente un silencio intimó los envolvió durante aquel tímido abrazo. Fujitaka mantenía una expresión en la que se notaba su confusión, pero en la de Inet una leve sonrisa curveaba sus labios al encontrarse en brazos el hombre a quien amaba. Ella cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar el momento, uno que desde pequeña esperó.

\- Todos los seres humanos, venimos a este mundo incompletos... Y solo pocos son capaces de alcanzar el conocimiento para ser un individuo completo, algo que no se logra hasta encontrar esa parte restante- hablaba en murmullos- Encontrarse con la persona que solo puede completar ese vacío, y unirse aunque sea un instante con ella, esa es la misión de muchos y solo algunos lo consiguen sin equivocarse; De llegar a encontrarse, es entonces en que las dos esencias entraran en contacto con un conocimiento inimaginable- explicaba mientras sus ropas comenzaban a resbalar por su cuerpo, descubriendo su escultural figura- Fujitaka, para alcanzar mi verdadero motivo de existencia, necesito alcanzar a la misma Isis...- logró reprimir un gesto de placer- y solo tú eres ese puente...- murmuró ya no resistiendo más ante el estimulo corporal. Algo que había comenzando de un modo tímido, se transformó completamente.

Las sensaciones y emociones se desbordaron finalmente. Ni el mismo Fujitaka pudo oponerse a las necesidades que su cuerpo, corazón y mente comenzaron a gritar en su interior ante la necesidad por aquella mujer. Se besaron intensamente, siendo ella quien dominara la situación y él solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo, aunque paulatinamente él tomó las riendas del momento poco después y ella simplemente se entregó completa y plenamente a la lluvia de emociones que él lograba transmitir ante el tacto, y finalmente su unión corporal.

Temis caminó deprisa por los pasillos oscuros de la fortaleza. Una puerta mecánica se abrió automáticamente ante su presencia, ella entró, divisando a algunos de sus camaradas en el interior. Al sentir las miradas de todos ellos, Temis se acercó, tomando posición al lado del más alto.

Hidesato y Temis cruzaron una ligera mirada y Neit se mantuvo con la vista en su superior quien se encontraba al frente.

\- Mi niña me alegra que ya te encuentres aquí, te esperábamos- dijo un hombre mayor quien se mantenía de pie frente a los tres guerreros.

\- Lamento el retraso- se disculpó propiamente.

\- No te lamentes, no después de que llevases con éxito tu misión querida mía- se escuchó de una nueva voz femenina.

Neit, Hidesato, Temis y el anciano se volvieron hacia el acceso de la habitación. Los tres encapuchados se inclinaron ligeramente en signo de respeto cuando una mujer de mediana estatura y complexiones delgadas entrase.

Su delgada figura se encontraba cubierta por ropas del medio oriente, pantalón y blusa color blanco. Una larga cabellera castaña recaía sobre su espalda; y curiosamente sobre su cabeza descansaba una gruesa tiara de oro de la que se sostenía un velo blanco que cubría la parte superior del rostro, y cabeza, de la mujer. Solo parte de su nariz y labios quedaban a la vista.

\- Unna, no esperábamos tu arribo- dijo tranquilamente el hombre de mayor edad.

\- Ornel, sé que mi presencia aquí te incomoda...- dijo ella de modo indiferente, manteniendo su distancia del grupo- Pero si no te importa, quise venir personalmente a felicitar a mis Hikyuus. Aunque no todos estén aquí, me permito felicitarlos por su empeño.

Aún ante los cumplidos, el trío se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Aún no han comenzado a caminar por el verdadero sendero de todo esto, pero ya han demostrado estar listos.

\- ¿Aún ante lo ocurrido en Londres?- preguntó Hidesato.

\- Sobek y Anath hicieron bien, no los culpo por el pequeño contratiempo que tuvieron. Aunque eso no excusa su pequeña falla, siempre deben estar listos para esa clase de 'sorpresas'- puntualizó Unna- Recuerden estos mis Hikyuus, nunca deben tomar a la ligera a esas personas... Siempre estarán llenas de sorpresas, pero aún ante ellas no permitan que ellos les volteen sus papeles, ustedes son los cazadores, no se permitan el volverse la presa- sentenció.

\- No volveremos a fallar, se lo prometo- Hidesato se inclinó más.

\- Lo sé mis pequeños, lo sé bien- sonrió complacida- Ahora, Neit- se dirigió a la susodicha, quien la miró con recelo- Necesito un pequeño favor de ti, sé que Ornel se las arreglara sin ti por algún tiempo ¿no es así Ornel?

\- Lo que ordene- musitó Neit bajo su mascara.

\- Todo esto es cosa tuya Unna, sabes que pese a todo se hace lo que tu deseas- dijo con fastidio el hombre quien se alejó un poco, debiendo ayudarse con el bastón que portaba.

La mujer sonrió- Hidesato, ¿podrías darme un informe sobre nuestra situación actual?- pidió Unna.

\- Anath y Sobek, quienes aun permanecen en Londres, se nos unirán pronto, justo como Vidar. Estimo que para mañana los seis estaremos reunidos, y cuando llegue el día prometido es cuando veremos como atacar apropiadamente.

\- ¿Aún crees que dará resultado el plan?- cuestionó Unna.

\- Señora mía, el miedo es un apropiado estimulo para obligar a que las masas se reúnan asustadas, creyendo que estando en manada las posibilidades de supervivencia sean mayores... Lo que no saben es que nosotros esperamos a que lo hagan.

\- Los satélites tienen bien ubicados a nuestros 'caballos de troya', los cuales el enemigo no dudara en llevar a cuestas en sus travesías... Solo debemos esperar a que el numero de ellos sea grande para atacar- completó Neit con cierto gozo en sus palabras.

\- La seguridad que tienen ante la victoria me impresiona, pero cuidado mis pequeños... la soberbia es una arma de doble filo, pero confío plenamente en ustedes- dio media vuelta- Neit, ven conmigo, debemos atender tu próxima encomienda.

\- Unna...- la llamó Ornel, antes de permitirle partir- Esta muy cerca el final de todo esto, por años he estado ayudándote tal y como era mi parte del trato... Espero que no hayas olvidado la tuya...

La mujer se detuvo y se volvió ligeramente a su 'socio', acercándose a él, frente a frente hasta inclinarse y acercar su boca al oído del anciano- Durante diez años he mantenido mi palabra, y continuara así mientras mantengas la tuya- le recordó- Tu hijo estará bien mientras te mantengas como hasta ahora- pasó su mano sobre la cara de Ornel de un modo seductor antes de abandonar el lugar, seguida por una de las Hikyuus.

Ornel reprimió un suspiro, contempló a los demás después- Hasta nuevo aviso, tienen libertad de acción- les dijo notándose su cansancio, antes de salir.

Solo bastó que las puertas se cerrasen para que en ese momento, Hidesato y Temis se miraran el uno al otro. Aún en aquella oscuridad era claro todo para ambos. Se tomaron de la mano de un modo tímido, y sin esperar o decirse nada, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. En aquella oscuridad se permitieron momentos de silencio, de paz, nada fuera de esa habitación importaba más que el encontrarse juntos.

Hidesato pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer, apartando el manto que cubría su largo cabello castaño, levantando con cuidado el rostro de ella y poder contemplar los ojos de su amada- Me alegra que hayas regresado sana y salva- musitó el hombre, acariciando el cabello de ella.

\- Hiciste mal en dudar en que no lo haría- le dijo Temis al apartarse el cubre bocas del rostro.

Hidesato relajó su mirada con solo verla en su forma más natural- después de tantos años, aún logras que me sienta nervioso al sonreírme de ese modo.

\- Y tú aún logras que me sonroje ante tus cumplidos- desvió un poco la mirada al sentirse apenada.

Resultaba increíble el cambio que podían presentar en sus personalidad con solo apartarse aquel cubre bocas uno frente al otro.

\- Me preocupo mucho por ti... Aún me es difícil todo esto; el tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, fingir que no somos nada...

\- Mientras ambos lo sepamos, bastara- sonó bastante entusiasta, muy de acuerdo a su joven edad. Ella le quitó la mascara con un delicado, pero juguetón movimiento, y se aventuró a besar los labios del hombre quien respondió la caricia.

Sus labios parecían probarse con desesperación después de la larga abstinencia de encontrarse nuevamente. Hidesato sujetó con fuerza a la chica, como si intentara evitar el que se fuera de su lado. Finalmente separaron sus labios, recobrando el aliento con rapidez.

\- ¿Aun crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?- cuestionó Hidesato de un momento a otro.

\- ... ¿Comienzas a dudar?- le preguntó severamente.

\- No, pero...

\- Entonces no sigas- le pidió al romper el abrazo- Eres el líder, por ello debes ser el ultimo de nosotros que se permita el dudar ¿de acuerdo?

\- El líder... Por alguna razón no me hace sentir orgullos o importante- confesó con fastidio.

\- Mi amor, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

\- Nada... olvídalo- masculló al darle la espalda- Carece de importancia...

\- No es así... A mi me importa.

Hidesato miró a Temis por un momento- ... Es solo que... a veces me confunde lo que sucede alrededor de todo esto- dijo al recargarse sobre el escritorio- ... Nos salvaron de morir, refortalecieron nuestro cuerpo y nos cedieron capacidades que un ser humano normal sería capaz de adquirir por si mismo... ¿Y todo para qué? El destruir a esos seres que han fastidiado nuestro mundo lo suficiente para que alguien haya decidido ponerles fin... Pero ¿quienes son los que quieren tal cosa? Un hombre viejo que sigue las ordenes de uno de esos 'monstruos'.

\- La señora Unna no es como ellos, y lo sabes...- intentó recordárselo- Acepta la culpa de los suyos tanto como suya, y por ello desee que esta era oscura termine. Fue ella quien nos salvó Hidesato.

\- 'Hidesato'... 'Hidesato'...- repitió su 'nombre' como si le fuese difícil el asimilarlo- Ni siquiera es ese mi nombre... Nos regresaron la vida, pero no la que teníamos antes de esto...

\- Hubiese sido imposible, lo sabes... ya que nos hubiera faltado nuestro pequeño...- su voz parecían entrecortase ante el avivamiento de ese doloroso recuerdo- No nos obligaron a esto, pudimos escoger y yo preferí vivir que morir y permitirles a esos infelices el tener la vida que nuestro hijo jamás tendrá...

\- ... ¿La venganza es solo tu única razón?- le cuestionó seriamente- ... Bien, es bueno saberlo, ya que yo acepte todo esto solo para permanecer contigo- le dijo tranquilamente, caminando pasivamente hacia la salida.

Ella no pudo decir nada para retenerlo, ya que mentiría...

Una vez sola, pasó sus manos sobre su cara, intentando retener las lagrimas que estaban por desencadenar el sufrimiento nuevamente. Debía admitir que hasta hoy, no se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos que podía tener su esposo sobre todo esto... Sentía un terrible remordimiento por no haber pensado en él, y ni tampoco haber podido remediar su error o pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho...

\- Lo siento mucho Yoshiyuki... en verdad lo siento- musitó, pero la oscuridad del lugar ahogó sus palabras así como sus sollozos.

Aunque sus ojos se sintieran pesados, luchó por abrirse a la luz al sentir una fría sensación sobre su rostro.

Reaccionó asustado, reteniendo con fuerza por la muñeca el brazo de quien lo cuidaba.

Jun Tao se sobresaltó ante el repentino despertar del muchacho- Tranquilo- le pidió cuando la jaló hacia él.

Eriol analizó a la persona frente a él con cuidado, y ante su apacible voz y apariencia no la creyó peligrosa.

\- Tranquilo, estas a salvo... Bueno, lo estamos gracias a ti- le dijo Jun a quien ya había soltado.

\- ... ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó completamente desorientado, pero repentinamente resintió todas sus heridas.

\- Con cuidado, tus heridas aun son resientes- intentó recostarlo- Estas entre amigos, descuida. Mi nombre es Jun, y como muchos, te debo la vida.

\- Entonces... tu también estuviste ahí...

\- Para mi desgracia, sí- repuso ella, permaneciendo sentada en una pequeña silla al lado de aquella cama- De no haber sido por el hechizo que empleó, yo y mis amigos no lo hubiéramos logrado- le dijo al remojar el paño húmedo.

\- No fueron muchos los sobrevivientes ¿verdad?- preguntó con calma al verlo previsto en la cara de la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué contestar algo que ya sabe? De haber sido un gran numero... tal vez estarías muerto. Mire el estado en el que esta, y solo por algunos cuantos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ... Hiragizawa Eriol- respondió aún exhausto- Gracias por haberme ayudado Jun...

\- Ante la situación por la que pasamos, todos deberemos ayudarnos de ahora en adelante- le murmuró al pasar la compresa húmeda sobre la frente del hechicero.

\- ¿De qué hablas?...- preguntó confundido.

Jun suspiró, aquel joven desconocía el aterrador futuro del cual ya fueron alertados- Nos han declarado la guerra, joven Eriol. Y lo que pasamos hoy... solo fue un pequeño vistazo de lo que nos espera...

Sakura reía mientras corría por el parque Pingüino. Detrás de ella, el joven Li la seguía, ambos enfrascados en un juego un tanto infantil.

Comenzaba a nevar cayendo la tarde. Sakura incitaba a Li el que la atrapase, pero pese a todo, la joven poseía un excelente condición física y le dificultaba las cosas a su novio; pero Li Shaoran contaba con una destreza superior.

Cuando Kinomoto pasó el Rey Pingüino, Li dio un largo salto sobre el curioso monumento del cual se apoyó para saltar nuevamente y caer delante de Sakura quien cayó en sus brazos- Te tengo- repuso contento el joven chino.

Sakura, bastante risueña, se abrazó al cuello de su novio- No me esperaba eso, pero me atrapaste, mereces un premio por ello- le dijo al darle un beso.

\- No sabes como es que me gusta verte así- dijo Shaoran al levantarla por la cintura y dar algunas vueltas.

\- Me gustaría ser siempre así para ti- le murmuró una vez que regresara al suelo y volviese abrazarlo- Lo lamento mucho Shaoran... A veces llego a pensar que no te merezco- bajó la mirada.

\- No digas eso- la animó el joven al levantarle el rostro por la barbilla- No me gustaría estar con nadie más en este mundo que no fueses tu Sakura. Y mis intenciones contigo son autenticas, y lo sabes...

\- Me gustaría poder borrar todo lo que nos ha impedido ser como solíamos ser antes... Pero no puedo.

\- No me importa- le insistía Shaoran- Esperaría 100 años si al final pudiera permanecer contigo.

Sakura se sonrojó ante las palabras y lo abrazó con mas efusividad- Definitivamente, no te merezco Shaoran...- susurró, olvidando el frío del ambiente gracias a la cálida caricia.

La nieve no permitió que ambos jóvenes escuchasen los pesados pasos que se aproximaban a ellos, cuando menos lo esperaron, extraños sonidos llegaron a sus oídos. Li y Sakura miraron con desconcierto a su alrededor, viendo como es que habían sido rodeados por un grupo armado de seis hombres quienes les apuntaban con armas de fuego.

\- ¿Pero qué significa esto?- encaró Li al grupo mientras que Sakura observaba asustadiza a los demás.

\- Agente Kojima Shin, INTERPOL- anunció el único que dio algunas pasos al frente, desarmado, con una placa en mano- Les suplicamos que cooperen con nosotros, no deseamos hacerles daño.

\- Eso es lo ultimo que uno pensaría ante la situación en la que nos ha acorralado- recriminó Li, protegiendo cada momento a Kinomoto.

\- Lamento el ser rudo... pero pasadas experiencias nos obligan a tomar estas tácticas.

\- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?- cuestionó Sakura.

\- Señor Shaoran Li, Señorita Sakura Kinomoto, les pedimos de la forma mas atenta y pacifica que nos acompañen.

\- No iremos a ningún lado sin antes escuchar una razón que justifique esto- añadió Li.

\- ¿Quieren una razón?- preguntó arqueando una ceja- Bien, se las daré. Temo que hay explicaciones que queremos escuchar de ustedes, ya que sus rostros fueron reconocidos en la transmisión que se ha mostrado al mundo desde las ultimas horas- explicó al extraer algunas fotografías de dicho hecho- así como ustedes, muchos otros han sido reconocidos y localizados... Y debido a las acciones a las que han recurrido para escapar de la ley, es por lo que sabemos que hay cierta 'realidad' en los hechos que esos 'terroristas' nos han presentado.

\- Escuche, esto no es algo que les incumba- dijo Li con frialdad.

\- Temo que eso no es decisión de usted- agregó tranquilamente el sujeto- Ahora, si nos permiten escoltarlos a un lugar en el que estarán a salvo y en el que podamos hablar, por favor acompáñenos... Si no es quiere que su linda novia salga lastimada durante el tiroteo al atreverse ha hacer algo...

\- Shaoran...- lo llamó Sakura al intentar anticipar la decisión que él fuese a tomar.

\- Je... Los humanos son tan absurdos...- musitó débilmente una voz, antes de que el sonido de metal siendo cortado tomase por sorpresa a los presentes.

En un santiamén, solo con cuatro movimientos bien empleados por partes de su lanza, logró destruir las armas de los hombres. Y sin dejarse ver por ellos (por su gran velocidad), los noqueó con rápidos movimiento del bastón de su arma, dejándose ver solo por la pareja de hechiceros y aquel hombre que parecía el cabecilla- Sus jueguitos tontos jamás me han hecho gracia, mucho menos ahora con tanto loco tratando de fastidiarnos la vida- le dijo seriamente al sujeto, a quien le golpeó el brazo cuando intentó desenfundar un arma.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Maldito... me rompiste el brazo!- se quejó en el suelo.

\- Je, eso que apenas voy empezando- lo amenazó con la filosa cuchilla.

\- ¡Len, ya basta!- le gritó Li.

\- Aún después del mal momento por el que te ha hecho pasar, ¿quieres que lo deje así como así?- cuestionó sin volverse a Li, apuntando peligrosamente el cuello del humano.

\- ¿Vas... a matarme...?- preguntó el agente.

\- Debería... Pero he dejado esa clase de vida, y no deseo mas problemas, así que...- movió un poco su arma- Duerme un poco ¿quieres?- de un inesperado movimiento, Len lo golpeó en el cuello utilizando el mango de su lanza- No nos molestaran por algunos minutos, por lo que recomiendo irnos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- preguntó preocupada Sakura.

\- Más problemas, solo eso...- respondió Len Tao- No solo tenemos que lidiar con esos fanáticos, ahora, la misma policía y organizaciones especiales han comenzado a hostigar a todos aquellos cuyas caras aparecieron por televisión.

\- Que horror...- susurró la joven.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- añadió Li.

\- ¿Esto no parece suficiente?- dijo sarcástico al apuntar a los caídos- Tengo mis formas, lo sabes Shaoran. Mientras ustedes descansan, yo investigo ¿entiendes? Ahora, les aconsejo que no regreses a tu hotel- le advirtió- y ni tú a tu casa- le dijo a Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Aunque ya hayan buscado ahí, te aseguro que aun habrá guardias esperando que alguien se presente. Fui hace algunas horas, y eso es lo que vi.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó con mi papá y los demás?- preguntó horrorizada.

\- Parece que encontraron la casa vacía, tienen suerte- dijo Len- Y si quieren que continúe, les recomiendo que busquen un mejor lugar para pasar la noche.

\- No tendría caso, si la INTERPOL tienen nuestros nombres, solo bastaría con registrarme en cualquier lugar para que me localicen- aclaró Li.

\- Buen punto, me alegra que aun estés pensando bien. En ese caso, vengan conmigo, conozco un lugar en el que podrán estar a salvo, y estarán entre amigos.

\- Shaoran, debo encontrar a mi papá...- le suplicó Sakura antes de avanzar.

\- Temo que por ahora Sakura no podemos, pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos, lo prometo- le aseguró al tomarla de la mano.

\- ... Dios, por favor... Te has llevado a mi madre y a mi hermano, no te atrevas a llevarte a mi papá...- pensó al ser guiada por Li.

 **\- Fin del Capítulo 10-**

*Nichrom: Personaje Original de la serie de Shaman King. Él es un apache, entró como el Oficial más joven del Torneo cuando su hermano mayor fue muerto por Len Tao. Por ello, y la oscuridad que se adueñó de su corazón, Nichrom se unió a Hao y traicionó a la secta de los Apaches en pleno torneo. Sostuvo una pelea junto a otro apache traidor, contra Silver y otro camarada, al final se desconoce lo que sucedió con él. Pero ya vemos que para este fic, él está vivo. Ahora cuenta con la edad de 13 años (Casi la misma que la del mismo Yoh durante el pasado Torneo)


	11. 11 Una shaman de Clase Sagrada

Eriol se sorprendió cuando, al despertar de su sueño, el teléfono que se encontraba a su lado comenzase a sonar.

No se trataba de su casa, ¿por qué debería atender? Intentó no prestarle atención y reposó nuevamente en cama. Había dormido un par de horas más y durante ello, un extraño sueño lo había abrumado, de nuevo.

El incesante sonido del aparato llegó a preocuparlo. Cierta idea comenzó a vagar en su cabeza y finalmente levantó la bocina, llevándola hasta su oído y esperó escuchar algo proveniente del otro lado.

\- ¿Eriol... eres tú?- escuchó de la frágil voz de su querida esposa. Sintió que un gran peso de encima se alejó de su cuerpo. Suspiró hondo y no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa ante el alivio que sintió su corazón.

\- Kaho...- habló hasta con ternura.

\- Gracias a Dios. Me alegra que aun estés a salvo...- suspiró aliviada- Cuando supe lo ocurrido en Londres, pensé en lo peor.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado... Igual lamento no haberme comunicado contigo, pero estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza el llamarte...

\- Para nuestra suerte, me alegra que me hayas enseñado un hechizo tan efectivo como este. De no haber resultado, hubiese tomado el primer vuelo a Londres de ser necesario.

\- Lamento mucho preocuparte de esta manera, de verdad- insistió apenado el hechicero.

\- Descuida, no te lo reprocho. Solo deseo estar contigo... Tengo miedo Eriol, porque no sé qué es lo que ocurrirá... Y ya han muerto tantos. Ja, incluso acudí al templo esperanzada de ver el futuro, pero mi vida como visionaria ha terminado...

En el semblante de Eriol se marcó su preocupación - Esta mal que quieras sobrepasarte Kaho, recuerda tu estado, no le hace bien a nuestro hijo...

\- Es pensando en nuestro hijo por el que lo hago...

\- Es ahora en que lamento mucho haber tomado la decisión de venir... Debí quedarme contigo, y no abandonarte. Quisiera poder decir que volveré a Japón pronto pero...

En ese momento la comprensiva voz de la mujer se le adelantó- ¿No puedes, verdad?... Tu también lo has vito ¿cierto? Me refiero al dragón y a los cerezos...

Hiragizawa se heló ante las palabras de su esposa. ¿Acaso ella también había visto lo que él?

"Todo es oscuridad. Tal es su intensidad que ni uno mismo alcanza a distinguirse estando en ella. Entonces, pétalos de cerezo comienzan a surcar por el manto de oscuridad, simulando ser como estrellas en el espacio exterior. Un sonido peculiar alcanza a distinguir tu sentido del oído, que se aproxima y poco a poco lo reconoces: Son las cuentas de un rosario. Te vuelves ante el abrupto rugido proveniente de una bestia feroz y ahí, las sakuras golpean velozmente tu rostro, no te permiten ver del todo, pero entre la tormenta de pétalos, observas una serpentina silueta que se camuflajea con el manto oscuro. Distingues la cabeza de tal criatura, llena de crestas, y sobre ella alcanzas a divisar la silueta de una mujer.

Su atuendo es antiguo, bastante tradicional de nuestro país. En su mano sujeta un largo rosario que alza de un lado a otro. Alrededor de ella, una delgada circunferencia de colores gira con rapidez, como si fuese un arcoiris de seis colores.

De pronto, todo el manto oscuro que ven tus ojos, se acumula en un solo sitio, comenzando a tomar una forma grotesca, gigantesca que se levanta muy por encima de esa mujer y el dragón, aspirando los cerezos al formarse un remolino el cual te atrapa y...

\- ... La ilusión termina. Despiertas y te das cuenta que solo se trato de un sueño...- explicó la mujer- Y en tu cabeza resuena en la lejanía sencillas palabras 'En el país custodiado por el dragón, son respuestas las que te esperan'

Aquello resultó nuevo para Eriol pero, ante la breve cita, una sola palabra se formó en su cabeza y fue repetida por sus labios- China...

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 11**

 *** Una shaman de Clase Sagrada.**

Nichrom recuperó la conciencia de golpe. Irguiéndose del suelo con audaces reflejos fue como se puso de pie. Su paranoia lo llevo a pensar que se encontraría en una situación difícil, pero en vez de eso se topó con los rostros confundidos de tres personas. Un gesto de dolor se marcó en su rostro al resentir el golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate momentos atrás.

\- Ya despertaste, bienvenido Nichrom- le habló Yoh al terminar de ser atendido por Fausto, quien guardó sus herramientas en un maletín.

\- Te aconsejo que guardes reposo por algún tiempo, ese hombro tardara en sanar- indicó Fausto con su voz de ultratumba.

Nichrom revisó su hombro y lo encontró vendado.

\- Fausto es un gran doctor, mira que poder atendernos en la intemperie- comentó Yoh con sus usuales gestos- Deberías tomar en cuenta su consejo.

\- Espero que ni se te ocurra continuar peleando, Nichrom- añadió Manta con recelo.

El apache bajó la guardia entonces- Sé cuando me han derrotado...- musitó al caminar en dirección al grupo.

Manta de asustó un poco. Fausto se mantuvo alerta. Yoh cambiaba sus atuendos sin preocupación alguna cuando miró de modo interrogante a Nichrom y miró a este doblando sus rodillas hasta que una se apoyara sobre el suelo.

\- Que niño tan más extraño, aparece a la ofensiva y ahora se arrodilla ante Yoh- pensó Manta confundido.

\- Disculpe mi rudeza anterior, señor Yoh- dijo el apache con la cabeza gacha- Pero debíamos estar seguros que conservase el poder y la habilidad que hace años lo hicieron acreedor de la confianza de mi tribu y de los Grandes espíritus...

\- Nichrom, No hay necesidad que te humilles ante mi, ponte de pie- objetó Yoh con seriedad e indiferencia- No soy ninguna clase de dios para que desee tener gente a mis pies.

\- Eso es lo que opina usted, pero muchos otros tenemos la esperanza que sea usted quien conduzca a la victoria, señor- comentó Nichrom, sin dejar su posición.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó intrigado Manta quien recibió una mirada intensa de aquel shaman quien evidentemente lo despreciaba.

Nichrom, mirando fijamente a Asakura, habló- Señor, ante los tiempos que se desatan sobre nosotros, ha sido rápida la respuesta de muchos... Y esperamos que acepte nuestra invitación.

\- Sigo sin entender... Nichrom ¿de qué respuestas hablas?- inquirió el shaman.

\- ¿Qué no es claro señor? Hablo sobre la guerra que se nos viene encima...

\- No es una 'guerra' Nichrom...

\- Tal vez aún no, pero no tardara en convertirse en ella.

\- Si lo permitimos y ayudamos a ello, sí.

\- Siempre ha sido tan pacifista... y aun por ello no entiendo cómo es que posee tanto poder. Señor Asakura, no estamos dispuestos a permitirles a esos humanos continuar con tales atropellos- le aclaró- En Norteamérica fueron rápidas las reacciones y se ha propagado velozmente en unas cuantas horas por todo el continente. Están comenzando a unirse para enfrentar cualquier cosa que el enemigo pudiese tramar.

\- Me sorprende que tu tribu acepte tales movimientos de violencia- comentó Fausto.

Nichrom guardó silencio un instante- Ellos no aprueban las decisiones que hemos tomado- aclaró al suprimir una sonrisa- Pero ¿cuando han demostrado mano dura para temer lo que ellos pudiesen llegar a pensar?- dijo con amargura.

\- Hablas osadamente pese a que ellos te aceptaron después de tu abierta traición- se atrevió a decir Manta solo para recibir nuevamente una mala cara del shaman quien logro controlar sus emociones y contuvo el impulso de responderle al enano. Pero entonces miró a Yoh en cuya mirada leyó la misma pregunta.

\- Aunque me hubiesen perdonado y permitido regresar a casa... Es imposible que vuelva a sentirme parte de ellos- confesó- He visto muchas cosas en mi vida como para fingir el volver a ser el de antes. Si aun conservo estos atuendos solo es por respeto a mi sangre, a mi hermano quien murió vistiendo uno igual... Solo por él es porque no lo he hecho- musito melancólico- Señor Yoh, le pido que no me desvíe del tema- pareció un poco afectado al removerse los recuerdos de su pasado- Como le iba diciendo, nuevos lideres han comenzado a levantarse, y aunque son tan diferentes unos de otros, solo hay dos cosas en las que han concordado.

\- ¿Cuales son ellas?- se adelantó Manta nuevamente.

\- Uno, el organizarnos. Y la segunda es, el motivo de mi viaje hasta aquí... el que es usted quien debe dirigirnos, convertirse en nuestro líder, señor Asakura.

Tomoeda.

Yue se mantenía oculto. Sus cristalinos ojos miraban con desconfianza el automóvil que se encontraba frente a la casa de los Kinomoto.

Aunque un solo hombre se encontraba dentro de este, no se atrevía a dejarse ver. Aún ocultando sus alas, resultaba bastante llamativo.

Enfocó sus sentidos y no encontró alguna presencia dentro de la construcción. ¿Dónde podrán estar? se preguntaba la criatura.

Se distrajo solo tres segundos cuando escuchó un golpe que se expandió en el aire. Al volverse, el hombre dentro del automóvil había desaparecido y, entrando al umbral de aquella casa, miró a una mujer.

Sus sentidos se apoderaron de su presencia, bastante inusual, pero poderosa. Su curiosidad lo llevó a salir de su escondite y seguirle una vez que ella hubiese desaparecido en la oscuridad del lugar.

Antes de entrar, echó un vistazo al coche, y ahí encontró al dueño inconsciente. Todo indicaba que ni siquiera supo lo qué lo golpeó antes de caer de lado.

La casa se encontraba en penumbras, pero sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente y pudo abrirse camino sin tropezar.

Guiándose gracias a la habilidad adquirida con su antiguo amo, es cómo llegó hasta la puerta del estudio, la pequeña biblioteca que el Profesor Kinomoto había formado durante sus años de carrera.

De alguna manera, no temió el ser descubierto cuando la escalera de madera rechinó por su peso, ya que no sentía peligro alguno.

Se detuvo cuando notó a aquella mujer frente a uno de los estantes, muy cerca del escritorio, y parecía analizar los libros que estaban a su vista.

La luz que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas iluminaban su silueta y dibujaban su atuendo tan sencillo pero tan antiguo. Él solo había visto vestuarios similares en libros de historia.

Yue levantó la mano hacia la mujer, solo tomando precauciones para cualquier ataque inesperado. Aquella persona no parecía notar aun su presencia, se veía bastante distraída, incluso se atrevió a darle la espalda mientras hurgaba en el escritorio.

\- ¿Quién es usted para atreverse a entrar a esta casa?- cuestionó, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero no recibió respuesta.

El guardián intentó dar un paso más, cuando sus sentidos lo alertaron de una presencia más. Volteó con rapidez solo para recibir un golpe en plena mejilla que lo tiró al suelo boca abajo. Reaccionó con agilidad y giró para que su espalda estuviese sobre el suelo y poder impulsarse para ponerse de pie, sin embargo se detuvo en cuanto vio y sintió el filo de una cuchilla rozando su mejilla, clavándose limpiamente sobre el suelo, muy cerca de su cabeza.

Yue se paralizó mientras que un ligero hilo de sangre se deslizó por su rostro, mirando perplejo al ser que se encontraba de pie sobre él. Ni la luz de la luna se atrevía a desplazar el manto que cubría a aquella criatura quien sostenía con firmeza una magnifica espada de doble hoja, la cual y su filo mantenían al guardián inmóvil contra el piso.

Se sintió tan indefenso, como si él fuese una liebre, y quien lo amenazaba fuese una gran serpiente de intensos ojos color escarlata.

\- Tranquilo, él no iba a lastimarme- una suave voz femenina pareció tranquilizar a la criatura ensombrecida- Recuerda que cuando estas conmigo, no debes ser tan violento... Deja que se levante.

Yue notó como es que la criatura obedeció sin chistar y retrocedió un poco. El joven se levantó lentamente, no pudiendo apartar la vista de aquella sombra.

\- Lamento si te asusto- escuchó Yue, volteando y ver a la mujer que finalmente le daba la cara.

Ella sonrió ligeramente con un gesto gentil y prosiguió al notar su desconcierto- Pero le gusta exagerar en el cumplimiento de su misión.

Yue arqueó una ceja, se encontraba bastante intrigado- ... ¿quien eres tú?- se atrevió a preguntar de modo tranquilo.

\- Descuida, no deseo causar problemas en esta casa. Solo cumplo con la encomienda que una persona muy querida para mí me ha pedido...- respondió la mujer al palpar el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

\- ¿Te refieres a alguien que vive aquí?

Ella asintió- Olvidó algo que yo debo recoger. No quiero causar molestias, por lo que te pido que no te pongas en mi camino y tampoco me consideres una amenaza- le aseguró tranquilamente.

\- ¿Sabes donde están? me refiero a las personas que viven aquí- se apresuró a preguntar, mostrándose ligeramente ansioso.

\- Te preocupas mucho por ellos. Se ve que los quieres mucho- comentó- Una de esas personas esta a salvo, créeme. En un lugar en donde nadie podrá lastimarlo. Y otra aún esta aquí, en Japón, debe ser ella a la que estas buscando. Pero no te preocupes, esta rodeada de amigos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿Quién eres?... ¿qué eres?

\- Haces muchas preguntas pequeño- le señaló- Pero te diré algo, acompáñame y lo sabrás. Te guiare a donde esta esa persona, y a la vez, tu también podrás hacer nuevos amigos.

Residencia Asakura

Anna miraba impávidamente a su nueva visita en la sala de estar mientras que el viento frió se colaba ligeramente por las ventanas. El arribo de aquel joven había resultado la distracción perfecta para que ella no lograse percibir la ausencia de Fausto, pero si el retraso de Yoh.

\- Y dime ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó finalmente la sacerdotisa.

El joven frente a él dejo de comer aquella sopa instantánea- ¿Acaso no soy bienvenido?- limpió las manchas de comida en su rostro con el simple paso de su mano.

Anna quiso trasmitirle la respuesta con su mirada, y su silencio.

\- ... Amargada- pensó para sus adentro el shaman Horo Horo, continuando con la cena que el mismo compro, conociendo de antemano lo tacaña que esa mujer llegaba a ser- Así que, han visto a uno de esos asesinos...

\- Si, los hemos visto. E Yoh se ha enfrentado a uno con habilidades especiales...

Horo Horo pareció confundido- ... Creía que no se trataban de shamanes.

\- Y no lo son, no utilizaban energía espiritual como nosotros. Yoh no sabe describirla ya que era... diferente- explicó seriamente la señora de la casa.

\- ... Todo esto es demasiado extraño. Pero creo que dentro de poco podremos obtener respuestas, cuando esos sujetos salgan a la luz- miró fijamente a Anna- ¿Qué es lo que piensas de esto Anna, crees que Yoh pueda marcar la diferencia nuevamente?

Anna frunció levemente el ceño- La pregunta sería ¿tendrás la capacidad de seguirle los pasos, Horo Horo? Recuerda que Yoh no es el único que debe pelear- se mostraba molesta por el comentario- Si viniste aquí solo como perro asustado, te aconsejo que vayas a esconderte en otro lado.

Horo Horo se sintió agredido- Te equivocas, yo no vine aquí a esconderme de tras de Yoh, sino a brindarle mi apoyo, deseo pelear a su lado- le aclaró levantando la voz- Escucha Anna, sé bien que aunque no lo quisieras, Yoh de alguna manera estará involucrado en esto, hasta el cuello. Pensando en ello, es por lo que viaje hasta aquí. Mis poderes se han fortalecido y tengo confianza en que podré pelear al lado de Yoh una vez más- le aseguró.

La sacerdotisa guardó silencio por unos instantes, notó la determinación en los ojos del shaman... A través de ellos pudo ver el notable cambio que Horo Horo transmitía, solo a través de la fuerza de su mirada. Lucía mucho más maduro, y estaba segura de que lo que hubiese aprendido en esos años, sería una herramienta útil para Yoh- Escúchame... Si llegas a convertirte en un estorbo para Yoh... Horo Horo, yo misma te quitare de su camino ¿entiendes?

\- Uh... Anna, veo que estos años te han vuelto mucho más brava que antes- comentó sarcástico al ya no sentirse intimidado por aquella mujer.

\- Y a ti más impetuoso...- agregó con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Me alegra haber llegado para ver cómo es que se sacan los ojos entre ustedes dos- intercedió un tercer timbre de voz- Jamás me hubiera perdonado perderme tal diversión.

Horo Horo pareció contento de ver a su camarada después de tantos años- ¡Len!

Len Tao dedicó una mirada a su antiguo compañero de batalla y saludó a su manera, solo con una seña de su mano- Tanto tiempo, Horo Horo. Veo que continuas con la cabeza pegada al cuello.

Anna se sintió ofendida tras la entrada de Len de esa forma a su casa, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a las casas ajenas, Len?

El joven Tao se volvió hacia ella- Discúlpeme doña Anna- dijo claramente sarcástico- pero tenia más de diez minutos afuera y nadie salía a recibirme.

La sacerdotisa tenia la idea de que Fausto se encontraba en casa... parece que el muy desconsiderado salió sin dar aviso. Pero ¿a dónde?

\- Estos años no te han cambiado, Len- habló Horo Horo de modo burlón- Sigues actuando tal y como siempre.

Len no atendió el comentario- Parece que la situación actual se ha complicado un poco más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió la sacerdotisa rápidamente.

\- Prefiero esperar a que Yoh este aquí- Len retrocedió un poco y se asomó por el pasillo, haciendo una seña para alguien- Y si no les importa alojar a algunas personas más en esta casa, traje conmigo a unos 'conocidos'.

Anna reconoció a los dos jóvenes que acompañaban a Len Tao- Perfecto, mas visitas inesperadas- suspiró al recargar su rostro en su mano.

Sakura resintió el sarcasmo de la joven- Mil perdones si nuestra presencia aquí le causa alguna molestia- se apresuró a decir apenada.

Li guardó silencio y espero reacciones.

Anna examinó la situación tranquilamente y se rigió a Len- ¿Crees que acaso este lugar es un hotel o algo parecido?

\- ¿Y acaso no lo era antes?- inquirió Len al tomar asiento a su lado- Por favor doña Anna, créame que al igual que todos, están en dificultades.

Horo Horo contempló a la pareja, y sobretodo a la joven de cabello castaño- Que linda es- pensó para sus adentros, pero en ello notó la forma en la que ellos dos se tomaban de las manos- Bueno, creo que hasta aquí termino mi fantasía- suspiró resignado.

\- Por favor Anna, no seas tan ruda- se levantó Horo Horo- No le hagan caso, ella siempre tiene ese carácter tan cruel, pero que no los deprima ¿de acuerdo?- le dirigió sus palabras a la pareja- Mi nombre es Horo Horo, un placer. ¿Ustedes también son shamanes?- preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

\- Soy Sakura, el placer es mío- saludó con cierta timidez- Y él es Shaoran Li. Y no, temo que no somos 'shamanes'.

\- ¿De verdad? Vaya, que extraño, siento una gran fuerza espiritual en ambos- sonrió con amabilidad.

Len sonrió ante la incredulidad de su amigo- Debes saber que no solo los que practican el arte del shamanismo son los que poseen fuerza espiritual. Pero claro, como no sales de tu villa, es natural que desconozcas el mundo tal y como es.

Horo Horo frunció el ceño- Cierra la boca engreído, he viajado tanto como tu.

\- ¿Piensan reñir como niños frente a nuestras visitas?- intervino Anna.

\- Por esta vez te la paso pelo de aguja- agregó Horo Horo.

\- Basta- insistió una ultima vez- Por favor, Sakura, Li, no se queden ahí, tomen asiento- dijo ante la sorpresa de todos- Si lo veo de cierto modo, tal vez el destino conspira para que hablemos de lo ocurrido, y por qué no, ayudarnos mutuamente- se puso de pie- Tomaremos decisiones en cuanto Yoh regrese- se encaminó hacia la salida.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó el shaman de los hielos.

\- ¿A preparar té, qué mas? Si tomo esto como una señal, estoy segura de que pronto recibiremos más visitas inesperadas.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Yoh confundido y con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Quieren que los dirija yo?- repitió incrédulo, apuntándose a si mismo con su dedo índice.

\- Así es... ¿Quien mejor para dirigirnos que el más apto para tomar el puesto del Shaman King?

\- Pero el Torneo se pospuso...- Yoh intentó recordárselo.

\- Todos los que atestiguamos su victoria pensamos que de continuar, usted hubiese resultado el ganador del Torneo, a estas fechas ya sería el Rey de los Shamanes- lo interrumpió el apache.

\- Me halagas, ¿enserio lo crees?- sonrió ampliamente al sentirse avergonzado, llevando sus dos manos cruzadas tras su nunca- ... Pero son solo especulaciones- agregó con el mismo gesto.

\- No debería ser modesto, ya que usted venció en duelo justo al mismo Hao Asakura. ¿Qué mas pruebas quiere para darse cuenta que usted es el más apto para liderarnos en las batallas que se avecinan?

Manta frunció el ceño y objetó- ¿Estas pidiéndole a Yoh que sea quien les ordene comenzar las luchas? ¡Se han vuelto locos!

\- Yoh jamás se ha dejado llevar por la violencia, olvida tal petición joven apache- secundó Fausto.

\- Vine aquí sabiendo eso. Conozco al señor Yoh lo suficiente para haberlo anticipado...- de un momento a otro logró relajar la mirada- Pero creí que con lo que esta pasando, tendría una actitud diferente- dijo Nichrom- He comprobado que sus poderes y habilidades no han disminuido en lo absoluto, es más, han aumentado...

Manta se encontraba extrañado ante la afirmación, la capacidad de Yoh no había llegado a los extremos como para que Nichrom dictaminara tal cosa.

\- En contraste con su desempeño en el combate, sé bien que no luchó enserio... Solo por un instante, al final, me permitió probar un poco de su mejoría como shaman- llevó su mano a tocar su hombro herido- Pero aún ante la derrota, me conforta el saber que los años no lo han estropeado... y que yo... tampoco utilice todo mi poder espiritual.

\- Presumido- pensó Manta.

\- Es verdad, te has vuelto muy fuerte... Me alegro por ti Nichrom ya que se aproximan tiempos en los que tu fuerza podría llegar a ser la diferencia, y la que te permita seguir adelante- dijo Yoh.

\- Así como yo, hay muchos otros shamanes con gran poder, y todos están dispuestos a seguirlo- le aseguró bastante esperanzado- Es por ello señor Yoh que le suplico que acepte, por favor- se agachó aún más, encontrándose aún de rodillas ante el joven.

El impávido rostro de Yoh dificultaba el anticipar su respuesta. Manta y Fausto no lo creían capaz de aceptar la propuesta, y Nichrom esperaba que si. Asakura podía sentir la tensión a su alrededor, pero le tomó poco tiempo para tomar una sabía decisión.

\- Lo siento, pero...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un extraño sonido proveniente de su interior- no puedo pensar con el estomago vacío, jejejeje- rió desvergonzadamente.

Quienes lo rodeaban casi caían por la impresión de la respuesta.

\- Ay Yoh, no tienes vergüenza- sonrió ciertamente divertido el joven Manta.

\- Con todo lo que ha pasado, nos hemos retrazado bastante- dijo antes de que su rostro se llenara de pánico- ¡Anna se molestara mucho conmigo!- gritó al verificar la hora en su reloj, tomando con rapidez las malgastadas bolsas con los víveres, emprendiendo su camino de regreso a casa.

\- ¡Oye Yoh, espérame!- corrió Manta atrás de él.

Fausto lanzó un leve suspiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Nichrom se encontraba desconcertado ¿debería seguirlos?

\- Ah, casi lo olvidaba- se dijo Yoh al detenerse, pero sin dejar de trotar en el mismo lugar- ¡Oye Nichrom, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros! ¡Te prometo que después de cenar, tomare mi decisión! ¿Qué dices?- lo invitó amablemente, aun ante la negativa que intento transmitirle Manta.

Nichrom se puso de pie, sintiéndose confundido ante las actitudes que ese hombre adoptaba aún ante momentos en los que su cabeza debería centrarse en la situación de peligro que corría tanto él como su pueblo...

En su interior ya sabía la respuesta que Yoh va a darle... Pero no podía marcharse hasta que lo dijese en voz alta. Nichrom creía firmemente en que si ese shaman estuviese al frente de todos ellos, seguramente no habría nada a qué temer.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro cuando sus labios se curvearon ante su análisis- ... Debemos estar locos al querer confiarle nuestro futuro a Yoh Asakura... pero, yo no podría confiarle mi vida a nadie más- pensó antes de que sus pasos siguieran el mismo trayecto que el de Yoh, Manta y Fausto.

Hong Kong, China.

La basta biblioteca se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad. Solo los ventanales que filtraban luz del exterior permitían a alguno de los inquilinos de aquella mansión el desplazarse entre los pasillos cubiertos de libros antiguos.

En lo más recóndito del lugar, una luz destellaba. Ahí, sobre un escritorio de donde unas velas descansaban, la actual cabecilla de la Dinastía de los Li parecía estudiar atentamente algunos manuscritos.

En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación que le producía el leer aquello y la impotencia que resultaba hacerlo- ... De nuevo... Lo que nuestros antepasados dejaron inconcluso, volverá a presentarse en el futuro...- musitó al resguardar su cara entre sus manos, como si deseara arrancar el sentimiento de agobio que había inundado su corazón.

Otra luz que se aproximaba llegó a reforzar su visión, aunque la tomó muy de sorpresa- Disculpe Señora, no quise asustarla- escuchó de la voz de su fiel sirviente, Wei. La señora de los Li no articuló palabra solo espero la explicación de este- Pero es una llamada urgente- traía el teléfono en sus manos.

\- ¿De quién se trata?- preguntó la mujer de cabello largo.

\- ... Su hermana, señora.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, solo por mero reflejo, pero no le tomó mucho para endurecer la mirada. Parecía molesta por tal cosa.

\- Sabes bien que yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella...- se levantó de su asiento, tomó el libro que consultaba y se encaminó al anaquel al que pertenecía.

Wei la siguió- Lo sé mi señora, pero... parece muy urgente. Sabe que su hermana no la molestaría a menos que fuese por algo importante. Después de tantos años de silencio ¿no le parece extraño que necesite hablar con usted en este momento, justo ahora que muchas vidas peligran?- trató de convencerla el anciano sirviente.

Yelan fingió no escucharlo, pero en el fondo cierta curiosidad creció. Después de algunos momentos ella se volvió a su sirviente- Seguiré cumpliendo mi palabra... Díselo, la escuchare pero no escuchara mi voz ¿esta bien?

Wei asintió y comunicó lo dicho. Yelan tomó el aparato, y con seriedad lo puso sobre su oreja.

\- ¿Yelan?- escuchó. después de tantos años volvía a encontrarse con la voz de su hermana menor- Hermana... Je, aún no puedo creer que después de casi dos décadas, continúes con esto...- pero ella no emitía sonido alguno, su voluntad era mas fuerte que la roca misma- Pero esta bien. Escucha Yelan el motivo de mi llamada es solo... Bueno, creo que cuando una persona siente que esta cerca el final, es cuando hace un pequeño recuento de su vida ¿sabes? Y yo lo he hecho desde hace algunos días... Mal presagio, diría yo- se le escuchaba triste, pero firme- No tengo miedo por mi vida, sino por la de mis hijos. Pero, creo que no podré enfrentar a la muerte de cerca sino te digo esto hermana... Lo que sucedió con Bruce...

La señora de los Li estuvo punto de colgar. El que esa mujer dijera su nombre sin remordimiento le resultaba agobiante.

\- ... Jamás lo lamentare- dijo la otra mujer. Yelan comprimió sus puños- De no haber sucedido, no imagino en lo que te hubieras convertido... Aunque me hubieses dejado el camino libre para tomar posición como cabeza de la Dinastía, yo te amaba hermana, aun te amo.

Deseaba poder hablarle, decir lo despreciable que le resultaba... Pero no, no lo haría, no se dejaría vencer. Hablaba de ello a propósito la muy arpía.

\- ... Sobre lo que esta por venir ¿Crees acaso que tengamos alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir?... Yo no lo creo, ya somos viejos... Ciertamente creí que nosotros seriamos los que enfrentaríamos las amenazas para traerle un mundo mejor a las generaciones futuras. Por ello es que siempre entrenamos tan arduamente, y nuestro padre intentó crear alianzas con otras familias poderosas. Se hizo tanto al creer que nuestra generación sería la que estaría involucrada en asuntos de tal magnitud. Pero mira la ironía de la vida, son nuestros hijos quienes deberán hacerlo para forjar su futuro... Mi Len aún no esta preparado. Los planes de mi esposo no resultaron tal y como lo esperaba... Aunque Len es fuerte, su entrenamiento jamás fue completo. Al independizarse, temo que tomó el camino más difícil. Pero al final, espero que nuestros hijos, tanto el tuyo como el mío, logren que nuestra Dinastía perdure. Ya que las estrellas me han dicho que la humanidad comenzara una nueva era muy pronto... Y nosotros no estaremos ahí para verla.

Residencia Asakura

\- Woaaaw! Tenía mucho tiempo en el que no tenia tantas visitas en casa ¿no lo crees así Anna?- exclamó bastante animado el joven Asakura al ver a la numerosa compañía.

\- Y yo que ya había aprendido a estimar mi privacidad- dijo la señora de la casa al dar un sorbo a su té.

\- En verdad... no queremos ser una molestia- añadió por tercera vez la joven Kinomoto que apenas y había probado la bebida que ella termino por hacer. Momentos atrás se ofreció a ayudar a Anna en la cocina y cuando menos lo pensó, termino preparando el té e incluso los refrigerios ella sola.

\- No lo digo por ti, sino por los holgazanes que solo vienen aquí esperando comida gratis- agregó Anna al tomar un bocadillo.

Yoh miró entonces a Nichrom quien se encontraba a la sombra de las puertas corredizas, fuera de la habitación- Oye Nichrom, ¿seguro que quieres quedarte ahí?

El apache no dijo nada, y continuo observando el final del pasillo.

\- aquí tienes- le dijo Sakura al colocar sobre el suelo un poco de té y algunos postres- Te ves cansado, no te haría mal probar un poco.

Nichrom sintió la calidez de la sonrisa de aquella joven a quien no conocía- ... Gracias- pronunció casi en un murmullo pero ni siquiera el sabroso olor de los panecillos y el té parecieron tentadores y se volvió nuevamente, indiferente a lo que sucedía en el interior de la sala.

Li y Len observaban con recelo al apache, ambos por diferentes motivos claro.

\- Oye Yoh, aún no entiendo cómo es que ese sujeto esta vivo...- susurró discretamente Horo Horo.

\- ¿Acaso le deseabas la muerte, Horo Horo?- preguntó Manta.

El shaman dudó por un instante- Cualquiera que intentó matarnos en el pasado, no es de mi confianza.

\- ¿Qué esperabas de Yoh? Le abriría las puertas de su casa al mismo diablo...- masculló sarcástico al estar pendiente de la conversación tan discreta.

Sakura volvió al lado de su novio. Quien pareció decidido a terminar con aquella falsa reunión social.

\- Aunque agradezco mucho la hospitalidad que nos han brindado, creo que ya es suficiente el tiempo que hemos desperdiciado- dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a los demás. El joven chino miró a Len entonces- Vine aquí esperando algunas explicaciones. Bien ¿qué es lo que tienen que decir todos ustedes? Porque sin duda, han de saber mucho más que nosotros.

\- Shaoran- intentó tranquilizarlo la joven Kinomoto.

Anna se giró ante el osado invitado- Si crees que tenemos todas las respuestas, estas completamente equivocado- aclaró- Al igual que muchos otros, solo sabemos lo que los hechos nos han mostrado- en ello desvió su mirada al apache- Aunque concuerdo contigo al creer que algunos de los presentes saben más de esto...

Li Shaoran continua- Esto se ha complicado cada vez más. No solo esos locos están cazándonos, ahora por su imprudencia organizaciones internacionales han comenzado a movilizarse en nuestra búsqueda- habló con cierta impotencia.

Len recargó su cabeza contra la pared- Si lo piensan un poco, tal vez eso es lo que esos sujetos buscaban: Fastidiar y complicar aún más la situación.

\- Por todo lo que dicen, parece que estamos contra la espada y la pared- agregó Horo Horo.

\- Solo podremos confiar en nuestra propia fuerza a partir de ahora- dijo inesperadamente el apache- Lo que hagan los humanos comunes no debería de importarnos, o incluso atemorizarnos. Nuestra clase siempre ha estado sobre encima de ellos, ¿por qué preocuparnos por ellos?

Len frunció el entrecejo- De hecho, yo no me preocupo por ellos, hay cosas que llaman mucho más mi atención. Tu presencia aquí, por ejemplo.

\- Lo mismo opino- dijo Anna- ¿Qué tienes que decir, Yoh?- lo miró fríamente.

Yoh sonrió nerviosamente- ¿Por qué me miras así Anna bonita?

Nichrom se puso de pie y encaró a los que parecían incómodos por su presencia- Yo solo vine a discutir algo de suma importancia con el Señor Yoh. Pero veo que él deseaba que ustedes también lo escuchasen, y si solo así piensa darme una respuestas es por lo que me digne a presentarme aquí con ustedes.

\- Entonces dilo Nichrom. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- espetó Len.

\- Vino a pedirme el que fuese su líder ¿qué les parece?- dijo despreocupado Asakura.

Horo Horo preguntó extrañado- ¿líder?

\- Según Nichrom, en Norteamérica y varias partes del mundo, algunos shamanes han comenzado a unirse, tratando de buscar soluciones a lo que ocurre. Y la mayoría de ellos han concordado el que Yoh sería un excelente líder para tal 'resistencia'- explicó Fausto quien era atendido por Eliza.

\- ¿Tú? ¿De líder?- Len intentó contener su risa.

\- ... Eso quiere decir, ¿que están dispuestos a seguir la línea de violencia que esas personas han trazado?- intervino Sakura con una voz llena de tristeza.

Manta Oyamada pareció resentir más su rostro afligido.

Nichrom rechazó tal pensamiento- Con todo respeto señorita, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a tratar a mis enemigos con compasión, ya que ellos no han tenido hacia con los nuestros tal 'amabilidad'. ¿O si?

Las palabras del apache pesaron en el corazón de Kinomoto, quien recordó el instante en el que su hermano perdió la vida... No imaginaba qué clase de muerte pudo tener, pero había tanto odio en las palabras de aquella que fue su verdugo y ello le daba una idea de lo atroz que pudo ser.

\- Es lógico que no podemos cruzarnos de brazos y esperar, pero ¿cómo supones que actuemos si desconocemos quienes son nuestros enemigos?- cuestionó Horo Horo.

\- Podemos empezar con unir fuerzas con otros como nosotros. Esos individuos, sean quienes sean, se han aprovechado de la bajas defensas de los miembros de nuestra clase. Deben ser débiles por atacar de modo tan traicionero, pero muy audaces y listos ya que, solo así serían capaces de tales hazañas- dedujo el apache.

Yoh se torno serio ante lo que el joven perjuraba- Si todos piensan de tal forma, entonces están acabados- sentencio ante la sorpresa de todos- No se le debe menospreciar a un enemigo. Ellos no son tan poca cosa Nichrom. Encare a uno y no pude hacer nada. Si hubiese luchado, sin duda alguna hubiera perdido... Y ese sujeto lo sabía, y aún así me perdono la vida...

\- Yo lo tomaría como un reto. Te convertirás en su presa, tenlo por seguro...- anunció Len.

\- Su advertencia por televisión era clara. En menos de 48 horas comenzaran- les recordó Li.

Len tomó la palabra- ... Yo no creería demasiado en lo que dijeron. Piensen, tal vez fue una forma de llevar a cabo mejor sus artimañas.

\- No importa lo que suceda, debemos estar listos. Por eso vine a buscarlo Señor Asakura, por favor, venga conmigo y hable con otros shamanes renombrados. Lo esperan ansioso en Norteamérica. Se encontrara entre amigos y aliados, no habrá forma en la que podamos perder.

Yoh comió una galleta para después hablar- ¿Para qué ir hasta allá cuando aquí tengo todo eso?

El rostro de Nichrom se endureció- ¿De verdad cree tal cosa?...

Yoh asintió. Se levantó y corrió las paredes para permitir que una brisa fría entrase al lugar, sintió muy reconfortante la luz de la luna sobre su rostro- Escucha Nichrom... Solo voy a decir esto una vez, espero y pongas atención para que se lo comuniques a quienes te enviaron- dijo el shaman quien le daba la espalda- No me considero apto para el papel que desean concederme en todo esto. Ciertamente me siento halagado... Pero no deseo tal responsabilidad. Jamás me ha gustado el que mis decisiones afecten la vida o el bienestar de los demás, no soy nadie para regir sus vidas o poner en peligro sus futuros- se volvió hacia todo el grupo, sonriendo serenamente como cera su costumbre- No quiero que por mi culpa alguien muera. Y yo sé que en esto que se nos viene encima, muchos van a morir... Lo que empieza con sangre, terminara con sangre.

\- Hablas con sabiduría, joven Asakura. Pero te muestras egoísta por tus convicciones- escucharon todos, al mismo tiempo en que sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por la cercanía de una presencia abrumadora.

Resultó rápida la respuesta de aquellos que pudieron percibirlo, y al mismo tiempo voltearon hacia el exterior de la habitación. Yoh fue el primero en ver a sus nuevas visitas, aunque Sakura fue la única que reconocía a la pareja recién llegada.

\- ¡Yue!-gritó Sakura al guardián quien permaneció al lado de la otra mujer, misma que Kinomoto reconoció.

Al encontrarse con su mirada, a la mente de Sakura vinieron los vivos recuerdos de las visiones de su pasado, aunque en ese momento se mezclaron con imágenes más intensas, nuevas para ella, cosa que la llevó a medio desfallecer por la impresión. Li alcanzó a sostenerla, esperando ansioso que pudiese responderle.

Por mero reflejo, Len y Horo Horo tomaron posición al lado de Yoh.

La mujer se volvió a Yue y le sonrió débilmente- Te prometí que te traería con esa persona. ¿Ves que no soy tan mala?

Yue en ningún momento pensó en que sería alguien de peligro. En contraste con la bestia que la protegía, aquella mujer resultaba la representación de la bondad.

Los espíritus acompañantes de los shamanes se materializaron ante lo que sentían.

Ella le dedicó una ademán a los jóvenes que la observaban con curiosidad- En verdad es todo un placer conocer a los valientes guerreros que demostraron una supremacía única en el pasado Torneo de Shamanes. En especial a usted joven Asakura.

\- Parece que conoce algunas cosas de nosotros, señora. Pero temo que estamos en desventaja en las presentaciones- el primero en hablar fue el impetuoso de Len Tao- Por lo que le exijo el que se presente.

Nichrom se apresuró a adelantarse a todos ellos, encarando a Len Tao- Cuida tus palabras, Tao- le advirtió con mala cara- Ten más respeto por alguien con mucha más jerarquía que tú.

\- ¿Acaso tu sabes quien es Nichrom?- preguntó Manta.

\- Cuidado amo Yoh, puedo sentir algo diferente en esa mujer- le alertó algo que Yoh supuso de antemano.

Nichrom para sorpresa de todos se encaminó hasta donde Yue y aquella mujer se encontraban. Con suma confianza, el apache se inclinó en el suelo en signo de reverencia a ella- Por supuesto qué sé quién es ella. La mujer que me salvó la vida y me mostró un nuevo camino- Mi señora Inet, no esperaba verla aquí.

\- De pie mi joven Nichrom. Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes humillarte así ante nadie- lo animó a levantarse.

\- ... 'Inet', un nombre bastante adecuado para una shaman de tu clase- comentó la sacerdotisa al analizar a la mujer.

\- ¿Es una shaman?...- inquirió confundido Horo Horo, ya que era la primera vez que sus sentidos captaban tal presencia, aunque le encontró cierta similitud con la de la Doncella Jeanne y el mismo Hao Asakura.

\- Y no de cualquier clase... Es una shaman de clase sagrada- afirmó Anna.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- se exaltó el pequeño Manta.

Len lucía indiferente- ¿De verdad?... Un shaman de clase sagrada es aquel que posee el espíritu de un Dios respaldándolo, y yo no veo a tal espíritu.

La mujer se adelantó un poco- Es que mi fiel amigo es un poco tímido, y solo aparece bajo ciertas circunstancias- respondió despreocupada y amablemente.

La desconfianza innata de Len Tao no le permitiría el confiar con tales suposiciones- ¿Ciertas circunstancias?... A diferencia de los demás crédulos aquí presentes, yo no me dejo llevar tan fácilmente por las apariencias, por lo que con su permiso- con celeridad tomó la espada que escondía en su cinturón y se arrojó sobre la shaman quien apenas y alcanzó a percatarse de ello.

Yoh intentó detenerlo en vano- ¡Len, ¿qué haces?! ¡Detente!

El filo del arma de Len Tao se acercó peligrosamente al cuello de la shaman cuando el estruendo de metales chocando entre si ensordeció a todos.

La espada de Len, junto con su brazo, tembló al chocar contra la resistente hoja esmeralda que se le interpuso. Sonriendo de modo victorioso, Len contempló a la criatura bípeda que apareció para contener su ataque y proteger a su shaman.

Frente a él, uno de los dioses del antiguo Egipto ha considerado de mal gusto el reto del joven Tao.

 **\- Fin del Capítulo 11-**


	12. 12 Día 2 El comienzo de un largo viaje

Sakura contemplaba el delgado libro en sus manos, pensando en su padre quien había escrito en él.

Li Shaoran y Yue, quienes se encontraban con ella, no prestaban la atención debida a ambas mujeres ya que sus ojos se centraban en la columna de sombras que en uno de los rincones de la habitación se formaba. Y allí, oculto por el manto oscuro, el espíritu acompañante de aquella shaman aguardaba a su ama. Solos un par de destellantes ojos rojos señalaban su posición.

La joven Kinomoto entrelazó miradas con Inet quien, con su porte tan firme pero a la vez amable, ya se había ganado un poco de su confianza.

\- Entonces mi papá ya esta enterado de todo y quiere que le dé esto a Eriol ¿verdad?

\- Me pidió que le hicieras tal favor... Ciertamente, Sakura, parte de tu padre presentía que otros tiempos difíciles llegarían, y que debía terminar con un asunto pendiente- explicó la egipcia- Y todo ello se encuentra en lo que te he entregado y debe llegar a manos de aquel quien es la otra reencarnación del hechicero Reed Clow.

Shaoran, escuchando esto, decidió hablar- Pero Hiragizawa se ha marchado a Londres, ¿cómo supone que ella haga tal cosa?

Sin previo aviso una vocecilla, conocida para la mayoría, intervino- Se equivocan, Hiragizawa no se encuentra más en Londres.

Kinomoto fue la primera en reaccionar- ¡Kero!- exclamó al ver al guardián entrar torpemente por una pequeña ventana que se le dificultó el abrir.

\- Hasta que apareces- masculló Yue.

\- Mira quien lo dice- le respondió discretamente al pasar cerca de él. Reflejando su cansancio, el guardián se dejó caer en las manos de su ama- Hasta que finalmente los encontré- suspiró ampliamente.

Sakura lo recibió cariñosamente entre sus brazos- Kero, ¿dónde te habías metido?- cuestionó- Estaba muy preocupada, creí que algo malo pudo llegar a pasarte.

\- Lo lamento mucho Sakurita- se disculpó el guardián- No creí que me tomaría tanto, pero esa mujer de nombre Kaho no se detuvo en todo el día. Tu padre me pidió que la cuidara, no pude negarme- explicó- Y al finalmente desocuparme y regresar me encontré con la casa vacía y sin ningún rastro de ustedes.

\- Perdóname Kero, pero todo ocurrió tan de pronto, que...

\- Descuida, estoy enterado ya de algunas cosas- le interrumpió moviendo- Además, me fue fácil el localizarlos. En especial si este bueno parada nada esta cerca de ustedes- señaló a Yue- Después de todo, es a él quien percibo con más facilidad- fue entonces en el que prestó su atención a aquella desconocida- Vaya, nuevas caras... ¿Pues qué has hecho todo el día Sakurita?- preguntó intrigado.

Antes de que Sakura hablase, Shaoran se adelantó- Después te enteraras, ahora, volvamos un momento atrás cuando dijiste que Hiragizawa no se encuentra más en Inglaterra, ¿acaso viene de regreso, cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con ansiedad.

El pequeño ser se volvió al chino y, cruzándose de patas, habló- Kaho nos lo dijo. No me contó con amplios detalles, pero sabe bien que Hiragizawa se ha hecho de aliados en Londres y con ellos emprendió un viaje hacia China.

\- ¿China?- exclamó claramente sorprendido el joven Shaoran- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso ocurre algo allá? ¡Responde!

\- Tranquilízate Shaoran- le pidió Sakura al notar la preocupación de su novio. No por nada, ya que en ese país se encontraba toda su familia.

Kero frunció el ceño- ¡No me grites, mocoso!- rugió antes de responder- Sinceramente desconozco los motivos de él de ir hacia allá. Y temo decir que la única que posiblemente podría aclararlo se ha marchado.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Yue.

Sakura anticipó lo que diría el guardián, como si las palabras se hubiesen formado en su boca y resultase imposible el no transmitírselas a los demás- Ella igual partió al país custodiado por el dragón...

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 12**

 ***Día 2. El comienzo de un largo viaje**

 _ **\- Yo le brindaré las alas necesarias para alcanzar el ultimo nivel- Inet**_

Sus ojos, cerrados, se comprimieron con fuerza al sentir aquella sensación recorrer su mente.

En aquel lugar tan oscuro y solitario, solo su respiración, junto con las chispas de las llamas, rompían con el silencio.

Abrió sus ojos, pese a que no existiera diferencia entre cerrados o abiertos ya que para él todo era oscuridad. Sus labios se torcieron levemente, pero conforme asimilaba la idea su boca se estiraba un poco más. No podía reír abiertamente, su lengua se encontraba paralizada, pero interiormente una carcajada recorría sus entrañas.

Era notoria su satisfacción, demasiada.

\- Por fin... ese infeliz ha muerto...- pensó- ¡Murió!- ante tal pensamiento, la cueva entera se sacudió, y una leve lluvia de arena cayó sobre su cabeza y la de Unna, quien emergió de la oscuridad como un fantasma en ese momento.

\- En todos estos años, jamás había visto tu semblante adornado por tanto jubilo- comentó la mujer, permaneciendo a espaldas de aquel monje que levitaba en medio de la cámara.

\- Unna, el sello que protegía al rosario, se ha desvanecido...- le comunicó el monje por medio de su mente.

Incrédula, Unna se le puso enfrente- ¿Es eso cierto?- igualmente sonreía.

\- Sí. Todo sello creado por él se desvaneció... justo como la energía de su vida.

\- Y con un día de adelanto- dijo la mujer al peinar su largo cabello con su mano- Entonces ¿ya sabes dónde se encuentra?

\- Ya todo es más claro para mí. Lo que se me impedía ver ha comenzado a revelarse. El rosario que tanto deseas, Unna, se encuentra en las manos de sus eternos guardianes... mis antiguos camaradas, tal y como lo suponía. Sin embargo, jamás pudimos comprobarlo ya que la ubicación de ellos me fue oculta.

\- Ellos y su monasterio desaparecieron en el aire hace años- le recordó.

\- Quisieron engañar a muchos... Su más preciado tesoro estuvo fuera de sus manos por muchos años... En manos de aquel anciano japonés. Lastima que años antes de que pudiéramos conseguir su rastro, mis hermanos se encargaron de ocultarlo de nuevo, solo para regresarlo a su lugar de origen.

Unna se mostró ansiosa- ¿Qué esperamos entonces?- cuestionó al dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la pared con cuatro pilares de fuego ardiendo y, frente a este, se encontraba un largo altar de piedra en el que el cuerpo de una bella mujer descansaba. Unna la contempló en su dulce descanso y con suavidad acarició su fría mejilla- Deseo que cuando despierte, pueda entregarle ese rosario como un obsequio- susurró al parecer fascinada por el aroma a frescas flores que de aquel cuerpo emanaba. Alzó un momento la vista, contemplando los cuatro fuegos restantes, y ver como es que el reflejo de alguien se dibujaba en uno de los pilares ardientes.

Aquella mujer se alejó del altar y se dirigió a los dos pequeños que carecían de señales de fuego, y sobre los cuales dos seres fantasmales se encontraban. Solo uno de ellos, el mas impertinente alcanzó a dirigirle una mirada, mientras que el segundo se encontraba en completa inconciencia.

\- Veo que pese a ser solo la mitad de quien realmente eres, resultas muy fuerte...- comentó al jovencito de cabellera larga, cuyo rostro se encontraba ensangrentado por la herida vertical que cortaba todo su rostro.

\- ... Tú ni siquiera estabas en la mente del creador, cuando yo me encontraba en mi primera reencarnación...- se le dificultaba el hablar- Estos conjuros no pueden ponerme a dormir, como al resto...

Unna se cruzó de brazos- No joven Hao, no queremos que te ocurra lo que a los demás... Solo tomamos medidas para que estés tranquilo. Pero tú ya tienes un trabajo predestinado.

Hao rió cínicamente- ¿Aún tienes tal absurda idea? Si no pude matarlo cuando estaba vivo, ¿cómo demonios piensas que lo haré ahora?

\- No me refiero a acabar con su vida... Sino que destruyas su espíritu.

Hao guardó silencio un instante, borrándose su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no deseas vengarte de lo que él te hizo?- cuestionó la mujer de modo burlón, pero no recibió respuesta, solo una furiosa mirada- Quieras o no Hao, vas a hacerlo... Sabes muy bien que tengo el poder para obligarte- le aclaró al cubrir su propia mano con fuego de llamas verdes. Cerró el puño con rapidez y ante ese movimiento, el rostro de Hao se tensó como si intentara reprimir el sufrimiento que sentía- Tu voluntad es fuerte, pero estas indefenso ante mis poderes- cuando el fuego en su mano se intensificó, igualmente lo hizo el dolor del joven, quien se encogió como ovillo por la tortura.

En sus tres vidas había experimentado infinidades de agonías, su gran orgullo no le permitía el suplicar el que se detuviera. Aunque careciera de cuerpo mortal, una shaman como aquella conocía métodos por los cuales podía cometer tales torturas a un alma inmortal.

\- Unna... ya basta- le pidió la suave voz del monje y, como si fuese una orden, ella obedeció olvidando su juego para prestarle atención- El camino se nos muestra ahora más claro que nunca. No hay tiempo que perder. Entonces, es momento de que nuestros pequeños muestren su voracidad.

La mujer pareció meditar cierto detalle por un instante- Para estos momentos, uno de ellos se encuentra realizando una misión diferente.

El monje sonrió- Lo creas o no, hacia donde ella va es a donde debemos ir... Todo apunta hacia allá. El destino conspira para que ese suelo sagrado sea consumido por ríos de sangre

Unna sintió un ligero escalofrío ante las crudas palabras. Pese a estar completamente incapacitado, Unna le temía, pero aun así sentía simpatía por él. Después de todo, han estado juntos tanto tiempo...

\- De acuerdo, pondré a nuestros cazadores a trabajar.

\- Ah, y Unna...- detuvo a la mujer un momento- Te aconsejo que no subestimes a mis 'hermanos', envía a tantos como creas prudente... y que no tengan piedad.

Residencia Asakura

\- Sinceramente, jamás había conocido a una persona más impertinente que tú, Len- comentó el shaman Horo Horo, quien descansaba dentro de su futon individual en aquella habitación compartida.

No recibiendo respuesta el shaman rodó ligeramente entre sus sabanas y miró al joven Tao quien, en el otro extremo de la habitación, parecía bastante centrado en sus pensamientos- Tienes suerte de no haber perdido el ojo ¿sabes?- comentó ante la presencia de las vendas que cubrían el ojo izquierdo de Tao- De no haber sido por Yoh...

\- Él no debió meterse en mis asuntos en primer lugar- dijo tajantemente, exteriorizando su disgusto- Sabe bien que detesto cuando interviene en mis peleas, pero al parecer ese cretino aun no lo comprende.

\- Oye, sé que estas molesto, pero tu tuviste la culpa. Mira que querer pelear con tan bella mujer. No es nuestra enemiga, espero que te haya quedado claro.

\- Torpes, confían demasiado rápido. Solo porque parece saber un poco más...

\- Vamos admítelo, yo sé muy bien que no te agrada porque a Nichrom sí- añadió burlonamente el shaman de los hielos- A veces te compartas demasiado infantil.

\- ... Tengo mis motivos para desconfiar, y un ojo que me apoya- agregó sarcástico.

\- Tu tuviste la culpa, cabeza hueca.

Len lanzó una fría mirada a su compañero de cuarto, una que logro intimidar a Horo Horo- Solo hice lo que los demás no tuvieron el valor de hacer: Probar los poderes de esa shaman y su espíritu acompañante, comprobando así que es de la clase Sagrada, y por ello es de extremo cuidado.

\- Sé bien que no hemos tenido suerte con shamanes de tal calibre- dijo Horo Horo algo pensativo al recordar a antiguos adversarios- pero no por ello debemos juzgar a todos por igual.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese proseguir con la conversación, Bason, el espíritu de Len, se materializó al lado de su amo- Señor, alguien se avecina- advirtió- Es uno de los nuestros...- aclaró antes de que una figura ensombrecida hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar, como si su cuerpo hubiese emergido del techo, y como murciélago permaneció ahí.

Len y Horo Horo reconocieron con rapidez la clase de guerrero del que se trataba, por sus ropas y el emblema que estos llevaban.

Era evidente que aquel guerrero zombie solo prestó atención a su joven señor, y tras extraer algo de entre sus ropas, se lo cedió a Len para que lo tomase.

Tomándose su tiempo, el joven Tao extendió su mano y tomó el pergamino enrollado. Era en ese momento en el que desearía que su familia se actualizase un poco y dejase atrás aquellas primitivas formas de comunicación, pero era demasiado pedir ya que eran extremadamente tradicionalistas.

Intrigado, Horo Horo se desentendió de sus cobijas y tomó asiento, esperando que Len se dignara a compartir información.

Desafortunadamente, para Horo Horo era imposible leer en el rostro de Len la clase de noticias que estaba recibiendo, ello lo desesperó más cuando el joven Tao enrolló el papel y lo regresó en silencio- ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso piensas dejarme en ascuas?!

Len, haciendo caso omiso, ordenó al sirviente de su familia- Puedes retirarte... Tomare una decisión en la mañana y te la haré saber, mientras tanto, no causes problemas y permanece cerca.

Sin más, el zombie guerrero se desvaneció en las sombras, al igual que Bason.

\- ¿Y bien?...- siguió insistiendo Horo Horo. Pero lo único que vio fue a Len arroparse en su futon y acostarse, finalizando así toda posibilidad- Cretino- masculló molesto el shaman de Hokaido.

\- ... Padre ¿por qué me pides volver ahora?...- pensaba Len fingiendo dormir- Y sobre todo ¿por qué debo de llevar a Shaoran a cuestas?... ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando, Padre?

Silver observaba de modo desanimado a través de la ventanilla del avión. Su preocupación y desconcierto lo mantenían abrumado.

Por lo ocurrido, su deber hubiera sido regresar a su tierra nativa y dar un informe a su superior. Pero en vez de ello, se encontraba en aquel jet privado rumbo a China.

\- Silver- lo llamaron, y al volverse el apache se encontró con la dulce mirada de Jun Tao- ¿ocurre algo, te duelen tus heridas?- preguntó al ver su semblante tan afligido.

Esperó a que Jun tomara asiento frente a él- No, descuida, con tus cuidados mi herida no es mas que un mal recuerdo- le sonrió- Pero aun así, creo que mi preocupación es notoria.

\- ¿Crees que tu gente este mejor informada sobre esto?- cuestionó la joven china.

Silver asintió- Espero que si... Si nuestra líder no se atrevió a acudir a esta reunión es porque presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir ¿por qué arriesgarse?- frunció el entrecejo- Y en vez de eso me mando a mi a correr el riesgo ¿que te parece?

\- Con la red de información de mi familia, igual espero poder encontrar alguna respuesta. Además, tengo confianza en mi padre, pese a todo, es un hombre que en casos como esto sé que siempre tendrá una solución... Sin mencionar que, me sentiré mas segura en casa. La verdad es que todo esto me da algo de miedo- confesó avergonzada- Es increíble que aun necesite estar al lado de alguien que me trasmita valor o esperanza para tenerla... Me considero débil por ello, ya que por mi misma no puedo retener tales sentimientos.

El apache relajó la mirada y su mano se postró sobre el hombro de la mujer- Descuida Jun Tao, yo me asegurare que no te ocurra nada malo. Puede confiar en mí si lo desea.

\- Gracias Silver, pero ¿no deberías regresar mejor a Norteamérica? Tu gente podría necesitarte.

Silver negó con la cabeza- Ellos pueden esperar un poco. Primero me asegurare que todos ustedes lleguen a salvo a su destino, y después partiré a cumplir con mi deber.

\- Parece que lo tienes todo planeado- dijo divertida.

\- Oye, nos entrenan para todo- comentó en tono de broma.

\- Parece que se divierten allá adelante- murmuró Lizerg, logrando que Eriol lo escuchase. Ambos lucían bastante desanimados.

\- Aún en momentos de tensión, es bueno reír un poco, el alma descansa- agregó Eriol quien se movía con cuidado en su asiento, aun adolorido.

\- Y dime Hiragizawa, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer en China, acaso va a unírsenos?- preguntó Lizerg.

Eriol suspiró levemente antes de responder- ... Te seré sincero, no estoy seguro de lo que encontrare yendo allá pero siento que debo hacerlo. Considérame loco pero... voy guiado por un 'sueño'.

Lizerg sabía que la percepción de algunos hechiceros, como ese hombre, les dotaba de la habilidad de la premonición. Sus sueños les mostraban el futuro o los diferentes caminos que se podrían tomar...

\- Un sueño... ¿y qué clase de sueño es ese?- preguntó curioso.

Hiragizawa sonrió al percibir que Diethel no parecía creerle- Prefiero reservarlo para mí, lo único que me es claro es que dentro del país donde se encuentra la gran muralla es dónde obtendré respuestas o sucederán grandes acontecimientos- aquella había sido la conclusión que extrajo de las palabras de Kaho, su esposa. 'El país custodiado por el gran dragón', dicha cita logró que su mente visualizara con rapidez la larga muralla construida por un antiguo emperador Chino- La señorita Tao me ha ofrecido alojamiento, pero no deseo ser una carga. Les agradezco el haberme salvado la vida, pero hay cosas que debo hacer solo. Aunque no deseo perder el contacto con ustedes. Para los tiempos que se avecinan, solo podemos contar con el apoyo de pocos.

Lizerg asintió al estar de acuerdo con aquel plan- ¿Y qué haremos con tu amigo?- dijo al referirse al malherido Vincent.

\- Fue demasiado arriesgado el traerlo con nosotros en su condición, pero no tenemos opción. Además, hay cierto asunto entre él y yo que debemos arreglar- masculló al ver recostado el susodicho en unos de los asientos del lateral izquierdo- Yo me encargare de él. Desafortunadamente, dentro de mis habilidades no esta el ayudar a los heridos o enfermos, pero conozco a alguien mucho mas capacitada para ello. Solo espero que Kajab soporte lo que resta del viaje.

Pasó su mano por su rostro arrugado, tratando de extraer el cansancio de su fingido semblante de firmeza y seguridad.

No había podido dormir lo suficiente... Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, tenia diez años en los que no había podido conciliar el sueño, mucho menos uno tranquilo y del que pudiese recobrar sus energías... Tal vez por ello es que en diez años la vejez lo había alcanzado tan rápido.

Desearía poder decir que el trabajo fue lo que lo había acabado y robado su juventud, después de todo, ser el Presidente de una empresa como SIVA CORP no era un trabajo sencillo.

El leve sonido del teléfono logró robarle un suspiro. Oprimió un botón que dejó en libertad la voz de su secretaria- Señor, las personas que esperaba han arribado ¿Desea que los haga pasar?

Pareció meditarlo un poco, no se mostraba demasiado ansioso de verlos, pero él era el responsable de ellos.

\- Hazlos pasar- ordenó.

No tomó demasiado para que las puertas de la oficina se abrieran de par en par después de haber sido empujadas por una mujer que se adelantó a su compañero.

Ornel contempló el acercamiento de la mujer, pero no se puso de pie para recibirla adecuadamente.

El hombre que entró con ella fue el encargado de cerrar las puertas y esperar a distancia prudente cualquier orden o invitación.

\- No hay como viajar en primera clase- dijo la sensual mujer de larga cabellera roja- Lo malo fue la compañía- agregó antes de sentarse coquetamente en el escritorio y entrelazar miradas con el anciano, su jefe- Hola Ornel ¿me extrañaste?- ella acarició rápidamente la barba del sujeto.

\- Anath, me alegra que hayas regresado sana y salva- le dijo al apartar con delicadeza la mano de la mujer- Igual tu Sobek, bienvenidos a casa- le dijo al hombre joven.

Al verlos ahí de esa forma, sin sus vestimentas de guerreros, le resultaba difícil compararlos con los asesinos que realmente eran:

Anath, con su cabello rojizo y ojos esmeralda resultaba una mujer muy atractiva y difícil de olvidar en una primera impresión, tan joven y provocativa. Su blanca piel carecía de imperfecciones y resaltaba el color sangre de su cabello. Si un demonio quisiera obtener un disfraz para llevar a cabo todas sus ambiciones, el cuerpo de ella resultaría eficaz para cualquiera de sus intenciones.

Sobek, una de las almas más jóvenes que cayeron en las manos de Unna hace tiempo. El color moreno de su piel delataba su origen americano. Sus ojos negros guardaban sus emociones tras los efectos de las drogas que consumía. La trenza que formaba su cabello negro impedía el asimilar la idea de que alguna vez entró a una escuela militar y fue un activo miembro de una elite internacional de fuerzas especiales.

\- Y... ¿aún están molestos con nosotros?- preguntó la mujer al cruzar las piernas, permaneciendo sobre el escritorio.

Ornel tomó su bastón y se puso de pie, alejándose lo mas prudente de Anath quien sonrió divertida por la reacción del viejo- Sabes que sus fracasos no me importan, solo me preocupa que regresen con bien... Además, mi deber no es calificar sus acciones, yo solo les proveo de lo que necesitan...- les recordó.

\- Solo lo interrumpimos para reportarnos, señor Alanog. Y no queremos importunarlos más, por eso nos retiramos- habló Sobek apropiadamente.

\- Esta bien, retírense. Aunque yo no me pondría cómodo- agregó el viejo Ornel- Unna ha estado muy activa las ultimas horas, quien sabe y los necesite.

Anath bajó del escritorio y caminó hacia la salida- Tal vez cuando este menos tenso me necesite- guiñó el ojo a su superior- No dude en buscarme.

Sobek siguió a su compañera, pero Ornel lo detuvo- Sobek, espera un momento- le pidió.

\- ¿Necesita algo?

\- No, para nada... Solo recordarte que tras tu misión, debes ir a revisión.

Sobek negó con la cabeza- Señor, no hay necesidad. Estoy bien, no recibí ninguna clase de daño que provocase fallas- le aseguró- No debe preocuparse por mi... Ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones y no deseo ser una de ellas. Así que con su permiso, me retiro- finalizó, hastiado de la que creía falsa preocupación de Alanog.

Ornel no alcanzó a regresar a su asiento cuando un mensaje entró por el comunicador de la oficina: Su hijo había regresado.

\- ¿Acaso crees que el acostarte con cualquiera te brindara favores, Anath?- cuestionó Sobek mientras ambos caminaban por un pasillo lejos de las oficinas de la corporación.

La mujer, quien iba al frente, se detuvo y volteó- ¿Acaso estas celoso?- le preguntó cínicamente.

Sobek sonrió- Por supuesto que no...

\- Me parece bien... Porque han sido muchas las veces en las que me he ofrecido, pero siempre me has rechazado- peinó su cabello seductoramente- Además... Una mujer obtiene muchas cosas de esa forma ¿Cómo crees que llegue hasta aquí?... Antes de conocerte, era solo una empleada en recepción de esta corporación, y conforme lograba 'favores' con algunos empresarios pues... llegue a convertirme en la asistente del Presidente, y tras ello obtener este poder.

\- Sé esa historia... pero jamás me has dicho la razón por la que te ofreciste a esto. A diferencia de los demás, tu lo escogiste...

La mujer frunció el cejo- Tu también aceptaste por voluntad propia...

\- Lo sé bien, pero la diferencia es significativa- se adelantó un poco- Mientras que los demás aceptamos esto encontrándonos al borde de la vida y la muerte, cuando el dolor pudo abrumar nuestros sentidos y razonamiento... Tú deseaste esto ¿por qué? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saberlo...

Anath aprovechó el acercamiento de su camarada y se le echó en brazos, rodeando su cuello con sus manos y pegando su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo el aliento del otro golpeando su rostro- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que es bastante trivial?

\- ¿Más trivial que la venganza?- cuestionó Sobek indiferente ante su intento.

\- Sí... Temis e Hidesato buscan venganza por una vida que perdieron. Neit porque es una fanática religiosa. Pero de todas, tu motivación me parece la mas 'tierna'- ella le acarició el rostro- Viviste en carne propia la crueldad de esos seres, y no le deseas ese mal ni a tu peor enemigo, es por ello que quieres terminar con todos ellos... Pareces todo un héroe- alcanzó a besarlo en los labios, aun ante la negativa del joven.

\- Olvidas a Vidar- agregó una vez que hubiera tomado a la mujer por las muñecas y apartar sus brazos de él.

\- Sabes que jamás abre la boca... Ahora entiendo el por qué de su nombre código: 'Vidar' que de acuerdo a la mitología nórdica era un personaje conocido como 'el dios silencioso'- ahogó una risa- De verdad que pensaron en todo, hasta en nuestros nuevos nombres. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre, Sobek? Puedes confiar en mí... jamás lo diría.

El muchacho tensó el rostro en ese momento y ,ante la sorpresa de la mujer, extrajo una de sus armas apuntándole a la cara, pero inesperadamente soltó un disparo que rozó ligeramente el rostro de la mujer y pasó hasta el final del pasillo, en donde fue atrapada por una mano metálica.

\- Es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Sobek seriamente.

De entre las sombras del pasillo, emergió la silueta de uno de sus compañeros quien, portando sus ropajes de batalla, se acercó a ellos-Tan buena puntería como siempre- comentó al contemplar el proyectil en su mano- Veo que no puedes desechar las armas clásicas pese a contar con una de alta tecnología.

\- Esa solo la utilizó contra los monstruos, Hidesato. No me gusta desperdiciar municiones.

\- Saludos glorioso líder- fue claro el sarcasmo de Anath al inclinarse como si lo hiciera ante la realeza.

\- Se retrazaron un poco. Pero llegan en buen momento. La situación nos favorece y podremos comenzar un poco antes con el verdadero festín de sangre- informó Hidesato- Unna nos dará instrucciones, vengan- les ordenó al regresar hacia donde apareció.

Anath estiró sus extremidades y dio un bostezo- Que desconsiderados, acabamos de llegar y salen estos imprevistos- caminó al mismo paso que el joven de trenza.

\- Deja de quejarte, se ve que estas ansiosa por continuar lo que empezamos en Londres- dijo Sobek.

Cuando la pareja pasó por una sombra prolongada del pasillo, pareciera que la misma oscuridad los envistió con el ropaje de 'caza', ya que al emerger de nuevo a la luz artificial se encontraban vestidos con la misma túnica y mascara que su líder, Hidesato.

\- Frey, hijo. Que bueno que regresaste a casa- esbozó una sonrisa de alivió al ver al joven en silla de ruedas entrando.

Su heredero, y única razón de continuar en este mundo, saludó cariñosamente- Padre, solo fueron un par de días. Actúas como su hubieran sido años.

\- Sabes bien que me preocupa cuando viajas solo.

\- Bueno, te comente que tenias cosas que hacer aparte de resolver esos asuntos de la compañía que necesitabas- sonrió levemente- Y puedo decir que conseguí todo lo que buscaba.

\- Ese gesto... Es el mismo que tu madre hacia cuando se encontraba satisfecha o se había salido con la suya- recordó Ornel.

\- Efectivamente padre... me salí con la mía. Y podría darte detalles en el almuerzo, si tienes tiempo claro.

\- Sabes que el pasar tiempo contigo siempre me ha sido prioritario.

\- Desde el accidente ¿cierto?

Ornel detestaba recordar tal suceso, pero no podía dejarlo en el pasado al ver a su hijo paralítico. Estuvo a punto de perderlo hace diez años, pero gracias a su actual 'socio mayoritario' es por lo que pudo tenerlo de regreso. Pensar que vendió tanto su alma como la de su hijo en ese entonces, y con ello había condenado muchas otras. Pero al ver todos los logros que Frey había obtenido durante toda su vida parecía compensar el precio- Sabes que desde entonces todo cambio para nosotros, hijo- sonrió amargamente- Por lo que ya es tradición y no debemos romperla, por lo tanto dentro de una hora te prometo tener tiempo libre y podemos conversar.

\- Me parece bien, gracias padre.

Ornel ocultó su preocupación, aunque suspiró aliviado porque él había regresado con bien. Parecía que Vidar había hecho lo suyo sin que Frey se percatara de su presencia, como siempre. Solo esperaba que su hijo aun no se diera cuenta de su existencia y de todo lo que había hecho solo para tenerlo aun a su lado.

\- Parece que el viejo tenia razón, has estado muy activa querida Unna- comentó Anath, acompañada de sus cuatro camaradas, Temis, Sobek, Vidar e Hidesato.

El viento sopló con fuerza en la azotea de aquel rascacielos. Las ropas de las seis personas que se encontraban ahí se ondearon con la misma fiereza, pero ni la naturaleza fue capaz de apartar los mantos que ocultaban sus identidades.

Unna curveó ligeramente los labios- Deberían alegrarse en vez de gimotear ¿no te parece? Después de meses u años de preparación, el verdadero camino se ha formado- confesó- Hay muchos asuntos que debo preparar, por lo que esta es una reunión rápida e imprevista.

\- Como todas las demás- pensó para sus adentros Hidesato, el más alto del grupo.

\- Como bien sabrán, Neit esta por comenzar una encomienda en tierras orientales Y, aunque suene demasiado extraña tal coincidencia, algunos de ustedes igualmente deberán ir hacia China.

De aquel grupo, solo los ojos de Sobek mostraron emoción ante el nombre de aquel país.

\- Hidesato, Temis, Anath, espero que marchen hacia allá cuanto antes- los cazadores parecieron confundidos- Mi deseo no es que se entrometan en los asuntos de Neit- aclaró- Ustedes van a una tarea diferente... En cuanto a los demás, aguardaran aquí hasta que necesite de alguno de ustedes- explicó- Ahora, síganme ustedes tres que hay mucho que debo informales- ordenó al darle la espalda a los cazadores.

Temis se percató de cómo es que uno de sus compañeros intentaba en vano reprimirse. Todo reflejaba que se encontraba en desacuerdo con la selección.

Unna detuvo sus pasos una vez que uno de sus guerreros corriera y se postrase frente a ella con su rodilla izquierda flexionada y la cabeza inclinada- ¿Hay algo que deseas, mi joven Sobek?

\- Mi señora... permítame ir en lugar de alguno de mis compañeros- pidió, logrando intrigar a los demás- Deseo participar en esa encomienda.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba cambiar de parecer?- cuestionó ciertamente molesta la mujer de velo.

Sobek se mantenía en aquella posición que reflejaba infinita humildad y servicialidad- Usted lo sabe muy bien... Pero si debo refrescar su memoria con gusto lo haré. Recuerde que fue en ese lugar donde toda esta maldición comenzó para mi... El hombre quien me obligó a convertirme en esto se encuentra allá...- finalmente levantó el rostro y encaró a su superior- Cuando acepte el nombre de 'Sobek' me prometió que podría buscar esa venganza que tanto anhelo... Y ahora se ha presentado tal oportunidad.

La mujer tornó serió su rostro- He logrado contener por años ese impulso tuyo Sobek, al igual que el de los demás ya que siempre lo utilice como un incentivo para alcanzar el poder que tienen ahora. Aunque siempre he creído que esas emociones tuyas podrían lograr que fallases en tal intento, el hombre al que mencionas no es un oponente fácil, lo sabes bien...

\- Estoy preparado para todo. No tengo miedo... Además, tarde o temprano debemos acabar con él, es uno de ellos ¿o no? Permítame esa satisfacción...- continuaba insistiendo, comenzando a perder la serenidad ante el avivamiento de emociones, incluso sentía arder las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

\- Al igual que con los demás, tengo un pacto que cumplir contigo- señaló Unna al dar algunos pasos hacia Sobek, tocando su cabeza con su mano- Desde que te conocí, has cumplido todo mandato que te he dado y has salido airoso de todos ellos. Si tanto es tu deseo de cumplir tal capricho, esta bien... iras en lugar de Temis.

La susodicha pareció querer reclamar, pero Hidesato la contuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano.

Unna continuó- Con la condición de que aún después de que le des muerte a ese sujeto, continúes con el mismo dinamismo de siempre- aclaró la mujer con seriedad.

\- No debe preocuparse por ello. Sabe que no descansare hasta ver librado al mundo de todos y cada uno de esos monstruos...- aseguró con claro odio en sus palabras.

Residencia Asakura

\- Yo no veo el por qué no puede quedarse aquí si ese es su deseo- dijo Yoh mientras cocinaba- ¿Tanta es tu desconfianza por ella, Anna?- le preguntó a la joven.

Anna jugaba con la pajilla con la que revolvía el jugo de su vaso- Yoh... Sabes que respeto tus decisiones. Pero ante lo que sucede, no creo que puedas darte el lujo de confiar tan fácilmente...

\- ¿Entonces dices que estoy mal en alojarlos aquí? Anna, no tienen a donde ir y están en la misma situación que nosotros- le recordó el shaman.

\- Solo quiero que pienses bien tus decisiones antes de tomarlas. Pese a lo que ocurrió ayer, sé que ella, Inet... podemos confiar en ella... Sabes que nadie puede engañarme, y en la mente de esa mujer veo completa sinceridad... lo que me hace tener desconfianza es la clase de espíritu que posee... Un dios, y uno bastante popular debido a su origen.

Asakura le sirvió el desayuno- Parece que ella lo tiene bien controlado. No hay por qué preocuparse. Y de salir algo mal yo estoy aquí ¿o no?

Anna reprimió una sonrisa y se dispuso a probar los alimentos- Gracias por la comida.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Yoh entonces con un semblante mas serio- ... Len partirá a China esta tarde, junto con Li Shaoran. Parece que ambos necesitan regresar.

Anna no pudo dar el primer bocado tranquilamente. Miró a Yoh y temió cualquier decisión precipitada de su parte.

\- Tuve oportunidad de hablar con la señorita Inet, y ella...- no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la reacción que Anna pudiese tener- ... parece tener muchas respuestas...

\- ¿Eso te dijo? En ese caso ¿por qué no las dice?

\- ... Dijo que aquí no era el lugar indicado para hacerlo... Aún no es tiempo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella dice la verdad, por qué deberías creerle?

Yoh aguardó un momento antes de contestar, extrayendo de sus ropas un artefacto que colocó sobre la mesa. Anna no comprendio- ¿El Oráculo virtual*?- inquirió confundida al verlo.

\- Hay algo que jamás te comente Anna. Cuando el torneo finalizó y ya nos encontrábamos en casa... Este oráculo virtual me mostró un mensaje. En un principio, pensé que había sido un aviso general, pero después de preguntar a otros, supe que mi oráculo fue el único que lo recibió.

Anna sabía bien que al finalizar algún torneo, aquellos artefactos dejaban de funcionar- ¿Y qué es lo que decía?- preguntó finalmente.

\- En ese entonces no comprendí bien pero...- Yoh intentó hacer memoria- estaba escrito algo como: 'Cuando la luz de tu pueblo comience a extinguirse... convierte en la nueva...- sus gestos indicaban que se le dificultaba encontrar las palabras correctas- '... aceptando la ayuda de deidades del antiguo reino, será como encontraras tus alas...'- finalizó.

\- ... Hay demasiadas coincidencias, solo diré eso- dijo la mujer al levantarse de la mesa y llevar sus platos llenos al lavabo, mostrándose malhumorada.

\- Anna- la llamó al notar su molestia. Se levantó y la tomó por los hombros- Siempre has confiado en mis instintos, ¿cierto?- no obtuvo respuesta de ella quien le daba la espalda- Aunque no lo desee, tal parece que debo responder a esto... No sé si me destino es convertirme en un líder, parece que es lo que muchos esperan de mi, incluso tú... Y tal vez sea para ello que nací... Mi familia me educó para ello, durante el torneo de shamanes fui yo quien dirigió a los demás...- tomó un respiro- así que, si no tengo otra salida yo... yo solo espero hacerlo bien.

\- ... ¿Iras con ellos entonces?- murmuró Anna.

Yoh la abrazó como respuesta- Siento que es mi deber... Nada puedo hacer aquí Anna y lo sabes. El padre de Len también parece tener información. No quiero que esta situación continúe, mucho menos que llegase a alcanzarte... Sé que comprendes lo que trato de decirte...

\- ... Si ya tomaste una decisión eres libre de hacerlo, Yoh. Toda mi niñez me entrenaron para convertirme en tu esposa.. Y por ello es por lo que debo aceptar lo que decidas- alcanzó a volverse entre los brazos de Yoh- ...Ve... pero no me pidas que me quede aquí... Déjame ir contigo- le tocó el rostro con las manos.

\- Las estrellas toman la posición debida, tal y como estaba predestinado- musitaba Inet en medio de aquella habitación vacía.

Nichrom permanecía contra la pared ya que la atmósfera que rodeaba a su señora lograba aturdirlo si se acercaba demasiado. Para sus jóvenes ojos, el espectáculo de luces que rodeaban e iluminaban el cuerpo de la shaman resultaba abrumador.

Sentada ahí, en medio del cuarto, una energía blanquecina emanaba de su pecho, justo a la altura de donde había sido grabado el símbolo del Ank, dando la sensación de que de aquella marca emergía la bruma. En medio de ella, una esfera de consistencia similar, pero de colores verdes, se fusionaba con el resto.

\- Muchas de ellas ya se han extinguido, pero las que están destinadas a intensificar su luz han comenzado su camino...- Inet abrió sus ojos levemente, pero un extraño resplandor se reflejaban en estos- Entre alguna de ellas están las respuestas, pero de otras se liberara la destrucción. La reencarnación de la deidad de Oriente ha perecido bajo sus propios deseos, deberé hacerme cargo de alguno de sus asuntos. Nichrom- lo llamó, logrando sobresaltar al joven quien se mostró atento- Ya no hay nada que debas hacer aquí en Japón, al igual que yo. Por lo que necesito que vuelvas a Norteamérica en donde realizaras un par de tareas.

\- Cualquiera que sean estas, las cumpliré aun costándome la vida...

Inet relajó su facciones ante las palabras del joven- Nichrom, eres demasiado joven... yo no arriesgaría una vida tan joven como la tuya en misiones peligrosas, y lo sabes...

\- Aún me considera un niño ¿cierto?- preguntó desilusionado.

\- Te estimo mucho para querer perderte- corrigió con una gentil sonrisa- Por lo que no malentiendas... Confió en ti, pero al igual me preocupa tu seguridad. Entiéndelo por favor.

Nichrom solo suspiró y asintió.

\- En Norteamérica, deberás hablar con Goldva, dile de mi parte que deberá quitar el sello de los portales lo mas pronto posible.

\- ¿Portales?- inquirió el adolescente al no comprender.

\- Solo dile eso, ella comprenderá...

\- Aunque no me guste la idea de volver a la aldea... lo haré, descuide.

\- también quiero que les informes a los tuyos que Yoh Asakura aun no esta listo para lo que le están pidiendo... Lo has comprobado, y en su corazón veo muchos temores y desconfianza en si mismo. El asumir tal rol en todo esto pondría en peligro a todos... Por lo que si tanto necesitan a un líder, elijan a alguien mas.

\- Tiene razón... el Señor Asakura tiene demasiadas dudas en si mismo...

\- Sí... y eso es lo que 'ellos' van a aprovechar para destruirlo, evitando así su desarrollo como futuro rey shaman... Debo evitar eso Nichrom...el joven Asakura, así como otros, deben aprender este nuevo poder... El legado de mi pueblo, no por nada es en nuestra tierra donde, hace milenios, se originaron las artes del shamanismo... Yo le brindare las alas necesarias para alcanzar el ultimo nivel, te lo aseguro...- suspiró hondo- Me doy cuenta que hay demasiado que hacer, y el tiempo es tan corto...

Residencia Daidouji

\- Creo que con esto será suficiente- dijo Tomoyo al cerrar la pequeña maleta sobre su cama- Sakura... ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntó con preocupación a la joven quien aguardaba en el sillón.

\- Ya te lo dije Tomoyo... Mi padre esta en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, pero a salvo. No tengo nadie por quien quedarme... así que creo firmemente que debo seguir al lado de Shaoran... es de lo poco que me queda...

\- En parte lo comprendo...- tomó asiento cerca de su amiga- Además, creo que en casa de los Li estarán mas seguros. ¿No te parece?

Sakura asintió- Es por lo que Shaoran decidió obedecer el llamado de su familiares, justo como el joven Len.

Tomoyo recordó con agrado a Len Tao y sonrió por ello, Sakura alcanzó a notarlo pero velozmente la joven Daidouji lo ocultó- ¿Qué es lo que opinan Kero y Yue al respecto?- preguntó.

\- Concuerdan con la decisión, aunque... Yue parece preocupado por ello.

\- ¿a qué se debe?

\- Bueno... Kero llegó a decirme que es por Rei.

\- ¿Rei?... !¿Rei Tachibana?¡- preguntó sorprendida.

Sakura asintió- Hable con Yue pese a que me dio mucha pena... pero terminó confesándome que ella también tiene habilidades especiales, por ello es que se preocupa al dejarla aquí.

\- ... jamás lo hubiese imaginado...

\- Eso le da sentido a algo ¿sabes? ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos diez años y yo recolectabas las cartas?- intentó hacerla volver a ese entonces- ¿Recuerdas el caso de 'Carrera'?

\- Sí, fue Rei quien la cuidó por un tiempo ¿o no?

\- Precisamente... Carrera debió sentir esa magia en Rei en ese entonces y por ello se sintió muy seguro y cómodo permaneciendo a su lado todo ese tiempo. Incluso ella pudo utilizar la magia que Carrera le cedía un par de veces.

\- Sí... parece que todo, tarde o temprano, toma sentido ¿quien lo diría?

Sakura miró entonces la hora en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del cuarto- Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, Tomoyo, debo irme- ambas se levantaron y buscaron la maleta- Gracias por los cambios. Hemos tomado tantas precauciones que no me atreví a volver a mi casa por algo de ropa...

\- Imagine que estabas en problemas, pero no había forma de localizarte.

Sakura sonrió apenada- Lo lamento, incluso mi celular se quedo allá.

El semblante de Tomoyo se mostró angustiado de un momento a otro- Sakura... ¿por qué tiene que sucederte esto?... ¿Por qué nada puede volver a ser como antes?...

La joven Kinomoto intentó conservar la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no derrumbarse en ese momento por las palabras tan francas de su amiga- Quisiera saberlo Tomoyo... Pero, tal parece que el destino me escogió para ser yo quien abriera la 'caja de Pandora' en este mundo y por ello... por ello debo pagar de algún modo.

Tomoyo sintió una gran tristeza al ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura, pues bien sabía que por dentro debía sufrir- ... Sakura, me hice una promesa aquella vez en la que te vi tenida en cama, auto compadeciéndote por lo que había sucedido- no era su intención traerle más malos recuerdos, pero tenia un punto al cual llegar- Sé cual será tu reacción cuando te lo pida... pero por eso no te lo pediré, es un hecho ya- el semblante de la chica se llenó de determinación- Voy a ir contigo, no volveré a dejarte sola en una situación difícil.

Sorprendida, Kinomoto intentó hacerla entrar en razón- Por supuesto que no Tomoyo, jamás te permitiría el que te arriesgaras de esta forma. Tú no vas a salir lastimada por esto- le aclaró firmemente al sujetarla por los hombros.

Daidouji tocó la mejilla de Sakura, dejando que ella viera las vendas en su brazo- Ya lo han hecho Sakura... Y no fue por tu culpa- le recordó la amarga experiencia que pasó recientemente- De niñas, cuando supe lo que podías hacer, mi decisión no fue el ajearme de ti, sino lo contrario ¿lo recuerdas? Por decisión propia quise permanecer a tu lado, aún ante los peligros que pudiese pasar... y aun cuando ocurrían, yo jamás te reclame nada ni me separe de ti.

Sakura agachó la cabeza- Eso... eso no se compara en nada con lo que esta pasando ahora, Tomoyo... Muchas personas han muerto ya, y yo no deseo que tu te encuentres entre ellas.

\- Sakura, durante algunos años alejaste a todos tus amigos ya que, a tu manera, creías que de esa manera podrías mantenernos a salvo de lo que estaba dentro de ti... Pero, ¿jamás pensaste en lo que tus amigos deseaban? Yo hubiese permanecido a tu lado si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, Sakura- le aseguró- Me culpo por no haber insistido en ese entonces, pero desde que eso termino he intentado reparar ese error, y hoy no será el día en que voy a romper esa promesa que te hice... Quiero estar contigo, a tu lado, como siempre... Como las amigas que somos.

Kinomoto intentaba en vano contener las lagrimas.

\- Tal vez yo no tenga poderes como los demás, pero hay algo que solo yo puedo hacer, Sakura... Y eso es el apoyarte incondicionalmente, ser testigo de todos tus retos y verte triunfar- abrazó amistosamente a su amiga- Mi único deseo en este momento es estar contigo, hasta el final.

\- Entonces te vas- confirmó Rei dentro de la pequeña sala.

\- Es algo que debo hacer- dijo el guardián Yue quien contemplaba apaciblemente el exterior por una de las ventanas del lugar, permaneciendo de espaldas- Sakura es mi dueña, a dónde quiera que ella vaya yo debo ir para protegerla... es mi deber- suspiró.

\- Por tu tono... pareciera que no quisieras hacerlo- comentó inocentemente.

Yue frunció el cejo levemente y se volvió a la chica quien lo miraba con tristeza. El semblante del guardián no podía permanecer frío ante esa mujer de tan cálido resplandor. Su apariencia junto con su presencia encajaban a la perfección- ... Sakura jamás me obligaría a algo que yo no quisiera, es por ello que la aprecio. Sin embargo, promesas que remontan al pasado me obligan a velar por ella... No me malentiendas, quiero protegerla pero...- avergonzado, nuevamente le dio la espalda y fingió ver por la ventana- también quiero protegerte a ti...

Las mejillas de Rei se colorearon.

\- Y no es un secreto... se lo dije a Sakura. Y ella solo me sonrió y me dijo que...- se detuvo un momento al recordar las palabras exactas de la chica.

"- ¿Rei es muy importante para ti, Yue?- le preguntó Sakura sonriendo, mientras ella tocaba su mejilla. Él no emitió respuesta con palabras, pero la maestra de las cartas la leyó en los ojos cristalinos del guardián, los cuales y mostraron un leve toque de calidez ante la pregunta- Si es así, entonces tu deber es protegerla sobre todas las cosas..."

\- ... que podrías venir con nosotros- dijo finalmente el guardián.

Rei se sorprendió y se puso de pie con rapidez- ¿Con ustedes?...

Yue se volvió y asintió tranquilamente.

La mujer caminó lentamente hasta una pared que contenía algunas fotografías enmarcadas- ... El infortunio se ha llevado a toda mi familia ya... No existe razón por la que deba quedarme aquí en Japón... pero tampoco existía una razón para irme pese a que en mi interior sentía que este no era mi lugar- hablaba con tristeza- Fue hasta que te conocí, a ti y a Sakura, que me di cuenta que existían otras personas como yo, y siempre me sentí muy seguro al lado de ustedes. Yue- le dedicó una gentil sonrisa- me has enseñado a no querer ocultar más lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer, y han nacido en mi muchos sentimientos que me obligan querer conocer a fondo esta parte de mí que he reprimido por muchos años, porque tengo la idea que de esa forma podré estar mucho más cerca de ti- realizó una pequeña pausa en la que caminó hasta el ángel- ... Tengo miedo por lo que esta pasando pero, si el mundo va a derrumbarse quiero que sea al lado de la persona que mas quiero...

 **\- Fin del Capítulo 12-**

*Oráculo Virtual- A cada participante del Torneo de Shamanes se le entrega aquel artefacto que debe llevar en su muñeca. A simple viste parecía un pequeño computador por el cual los apaches mandaban mensajes o instrucciones a los participantes.

 **Notas de Ulti_SG**

Había dejado la costumbre de decir algunas palabras a cada fin de un Capitulo. Pero me nació escribir a estas alturas algunas , espero no les moleste =D

Primeramente muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Me siento muy satisfecha con ella ya que es la más reciente y no tiene los defectos y errores que mis anteriores fics si tienen a montones ;_; Por lo que firmemente creo que este fic es el primero de una nueva etapa para mi como escritora =)

Gracias a quienes me han apoyado y aconsejado, sobre todo a mi hermano quien es mi critico oficial ^.^

Hablando un poco de la historia en si, me esta gustando mucho como va quedando ^^ Aunque me preocupa la gran cantidad de personajes que debo manejar y que aun faltan por aparecer Oo Esto ocasiona que los capítulos no me alcancen para que en todos sucedan cosas relevantes, y mi forma de escribir no me permite el narra las cosas muy rápido, espero y me tengan paciencia ^^U

Igualmente, debo decir que no espere que mis 'Cazadores' lograsen cierta fama entre algunos lectores O.o Digo, hasta a mi me caen bien. Jamás me he especializado en crear 'villanos', siempre me salen tan vacíos... jamás he inventado alguno tan significativo, como ahora. En lo personal adoro al personaje de 'Sobek' XD y por ello me gusta imaginarlo muy parecido físicamente al personaje de 'Bankotsu' (Inuyasha) que también me encanta.

también debo decir que la pareja de 'Anath y Sobek' tomó demasiada fuerza, y no la tenia contemplada o.o De hecho, pudieron haber sido 36 posibles combinaciones de 'Cazadores' y parece que le atine a la mejor =D

Algo que debo agregar, es que algunos me señalan que ha habido demasiadas escenas de contenido para mayores de edad, pero vamos, están bien leves y jamás especifico partes del cuerpo o utilizo palabras fuertes Oo El día que haga eso, ahí si lo borro. Prometo que ya no habrá hasta muy muy adelante ^^ por lo que pueden estar tranquilos.

Aparte de las parejas oficiales de las dos series, ya ven que no puedo resistirme a crear las propias XD:

\- Yue y Rei. Yue siempre ha sido un personaje que me fascina manejar, y ante su cambio en la primera parte, me agradó la idea de que experimentarse ahora un amor 'diferente' al que pudo sentir hacia Reed Clow (me reservo mis comentarios ante ello Oo) y cuado menos lo pensé, Rei Tachibana me resultó la chica perfecta. Me gustaría mucho tener una imagen de esta niña, pero por Internet no he encontrado alguna. Si alguien tiene una ¿sería mucho pedir el que la compartiera con esta escritora? ^^ ¡Lo agradecería y mucho!

\- Fujitaka e Inet. Inet es un personaje que tuvo muchos cambios antes de ser plasmada aquí, pero al final decidí que ella compartiera cierto destino con Fujitaka ^^. Además que siempre me ha parecido increíble que ese hombre, pese a ser viudo, este en celibato por tantos años... Vamos o Si hasta Jesús tuvo tentaciones ¿Fujitaka de que privilegios goza para que no le ocurra lo mismo? XD Además, creo que le fue bastante bien =)

\- Jun Tao y Silver... es de esas parejas No programadas, sin querer ahí esta. Es difícil ya que muchos consideran a Li Bruce Long como pareja oficial de Jun, pero... bueno =p eso fabricó otra pareja que me resulta mas prometedora y dramática =D

\- Li Bruce Long y Yelan Li. Una trama de telenovela les idee a estos dos, basándome en sus historias personales claro. Un amor del pasado que en el presente resulta más imposible que antes. Esperen a ver el encuentro entre estos dos personajes =D

\- Tomoyo y Len Tao. Ciertamente Tomoyo ya siente una ligera atracción hacia Len, pero este apenas y la recuerda ¿Esta pareja llegara a algo o solo se quedara en el camino al altar? Sigan leyendo si quieren saberlo =)

Dentro de algunos capítulos tal vez me vuelva a aparecer por aquí =p No les quito mas el tiempo. Y nuevamente, gracias a todos ustedes.


	13. 13 Dinastías Chinas

Bajo el reconfortante calor del sol ambos meditaban.

Aunque sus cuerpos solo contaban con frágiles mantas, su fuerza de voluntad y su disciplina les permitían el ser inmunes al frío o a cualquier distracción y solo tomar lo que necesitaban de la naturaleza.

Uno frente a otro, un anciano y un joven, ambos las dos caras de la vida. El reflejo del joven era el pasado de uno, y el reflejo del anciano era el futuro del otro.

El ambiente que los rodeaba seguía la delicada balanza de la armonía completa, sin embargo, tanto ellos, como su entorno mismo, se estremecieron ligeramente. En el joven fue más notorio pues sus ojos se abrieron, rompiendo toda concentración, mientras que el anciano permaneció en posición sobre el suelo. El joven se puso de pie y contempló el horizonte hacia el Oeste, su cabello café se meció con la ventisca helada que los golpeó.

Sus ojos azules contemplaron de un modo desafiante aquella dirección- Maestro Kerbasi... ¿qué fue...?

Con voz grave, el hombre mayor se adelantó, pero aun permaneciendo en la rigidez de la meditación- Eso fue... la vida del Gran Maestro extinguiéndose.

El joven se volvió y miró incrédulo a su mentor- No... Eso no puede ser... ¿Quién pudo...?

\- Parece ser que ese era su deseo... Murió tal y cómo él lo deseaba, a manos de quienes escogió y en el sitio donde eligió- intentó explicarle con serenidad.

A él le resultaba increíble, el Gran Maestro había perecido... No, debe tratarse de algún error. Solo estuvo ante su presencia un par de veces, cuando visitaba el templo, pero con ello bastó para darse cuenta de la magnifica persona que era y por ello le pesaba su perdida.

\- ¿Qué sucederá ahora, maestro?- preguntó al sentirse un poco más tranquilo, volviendo a sentarse sobre la nieve. Esperando que su mentor dijera algo al respecto. No podía extraer ideas de sus gestos y no había cosas que lo desesperara más que el no poder entrar a la mente de su maestro.

\- Baralai, tu debes saber bien lo que ocurrirá ahora- le dijo abriendo sus ojos lentamente, descubriendo un color gris similar al de sus cejas- Lo que su muerte significa para nosotros y nuestra encomienda. Este lugar perderá paulatinamente su protección y seremos vulnerables a que ellos nos encuentren...

Baralai lo sabía bien, pero para él ello no sería todo, sino que también volvería a ver a su hermano, y pronto conocería a la persona a la que debería consagrar su vida... Ello es lo que el Gran Maestro le reveló la ultima vez que pudieron hablar- ¿Pelearemos?- preguntó.

\- No habrá alternativa, y el huir solo atrasaría algo que es inevitable. Sin embargo, aun deben ocurrir algunos acontecimientos importantes... lo sé, la Tierra me lo dice.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 13**

 *** Dinastías Chinas**

 _ **-... Todo un insulto para Dios y su perfecta creación- Neit**_

Eriol sintió una leve nostalgia en cuanto sintió el viento sobre su cara. Ver el panorama que en una antigua vida significo todo y traía consigo nobles recuerdos.

\- Eriol- la voz de Jun lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le prestó toda su atención- He hecho algunos arreglos para usted, ellos lo transportaran a dónde desee ir- señaló el vehículo negro en donde un conductor con ropa tradicional China esperaba instrucciones.

El inglés tomó la mano de Jun y ella no se inmutó cuando él besara esta- Gracias señorita, prometo que esta será la ultima molestia que le ocasione- le sonrió tras el gesto tan acorde a su nacionalidad.

Silver y Li Bruce Long opinaron en silencio que ese gesto había sido demasiado atrevido.

\- Jamás fue una molestia. Además se lo debo- la mujer apartó su mano- Se encontrara en Casa de los Li ¿cierto?

Eriol asintió.

\- Bien, sabré a dónde llamar de ocurrir algo importante. Igualmente, usted puede comunicarse con nosotros, puede preguntarle a mi 'tía'.

A Hiragizawa aun le parecía extraño el que la Dinastía Li y la Tao hubiesen querido relacionarse de esa manera. En los tiempos en la que nació en cuna de los Li, no había simpatía entre ambas Dinastías ya que los Li siempre consideraron bárbaras las acciones de los Tao, aún hoy parece que su forma de ser no había cambiado, y eso lo sabía por el hecho de que toda la servidumbre que veía eran zombies.

\- Esta bien. Le enviare mis saludos de tu parte- agregó el hechicero.

\- No creo que ella lo tome de buena manera, Eriol- le advirtió- Nunca hemos sido de su simpatía. Jum, recuerdo que la única que vez que la vi fue a mis diez años y... Bueno, no es algo agradable el recordar- calló mejor la mujer.

\- Entonces, mucha suerte. Yo también investigare por mi parte, de encontrar algo se los comunicare.

\- Cuídese mucho- se despidió Jun al inclinar ligeramente su cabeza, alejándose hacia su propio vehículo desde dónde Silver se despidió alzando su mano. Eriol respondió del mismo modo y entró al transporte.

Observó a través de los vidrios oscuros, encontrándose con Li Bruce Long que tardó en entrar con Jun. Algo notó en la mirada del zombie, ¿qué es lo que intentaba decirle?

\- ¿Adónde, señor?- escuchó de pronto por parte del chofer.

Hiragizawa se volteó y por el espejo buscó la mirada del conductor, pero resultaba imposible ya que un gran pergamino que se adhería a su sombrero le cubría el rostro- A Hong Kong- suspiró al acomodarse en el asiento, pero una leve ojeada al rostro de su acompañante lo hizo agregar- Rápido.

Horo Horo comía hielo que extraía de un vaso- Si que te luciste esta vez Len, mira que dejar la tacañería y llevarnos a todos en tu jet- comentó al propietario del avión quien se sentaba frente a él.

\- Cállate, sabes bien que así será más rápido. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces aquí, yo no te invite a venir- dijo tajantemente al ir cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados.

El shaman lo miró con desprecio- A veces eran tan irritante...- murmuró.

\- Esto me recuerda la vez que viajamos hacia el torneo de shamanes- comentó Yoh bastante pensativo, contemplando la ventanilla y todas las nubes por las que pasaban.

\- Pero esa vez casi morimos ¿lo recuerdas?- le dijo Horo Horo al recordar el incidente aéreo de aquella ocasión.

\- Tal vez ahora también- musitó Len.

\- Deja de ser tan negativo, te dará cáncer- añadió burlón el shaman de los hielos.

\- Lo que me preocupa, es que esta vez llevamos demasiada gente a nuestro cuidado- murmuró Yoh al dar un vistazo al resto del grupo.

\- No son nuestro problema- agregó Len- Ellos quisieron venir aun sabiendo las consecuencias, están aquí bajo su propio riesgo. Mi único deber es ir a mi casa, espero que mi padre se ahorre un sermón y tenga buenas noticias que darme. Mi trabajo también es llevar a mi estúpido primo conmigo, eso hago, lo demás no tiene por qué preocuparme.

\- Oye tranquilo, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo- trato de tranquilizarlo Horo Horo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Len?- preguntó Yoh al notar su malhumor.

\- Lo que pasa es que me pone de mal humor oírte hablar así, Yoh. Jamás te habías comportado con tal falta de confianza- dijo en voz baja Len, al ponerse de pie- Me deprimes, eso es todo. Iré por algo que tomar.

Horo Horo intentó buscar algo qué decir, pero... parte de él concordaba con el punto de vista de Len.

\- ¿Tu también lo crees, Horo Horo?- preguntó Yoh ante el semblante de su amigo.

El shaman jugó con el vaso que llevaba consigo- No lo tomes a mal Yoh, pero... Bueno, noto algo diferente en ti, es todo...

Yoh volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y prefirió perderse en sus pensamiento, escuchando música por los audífonos que siempre llevaba consigo. Le hubiera agradado que Inet los hubiese acompañado... Por extraño que pareciera, confiaba en sus palabras y era reconfortante estar a su lado. La vería nuevamente en China y es donde le prometió enseñarle muchas cosas que necesitaría para el futuro, ademas de respuestas.

Li contemplaba a Sakura quien dormitaba a su lado. No se percató de cuando cayó de esa forma, pero le permitía el usar su hombro como almohadilla.

Tomoyo la cubrió con una manta e igual permaneció en silencio observando a la pareja.

\- ... No tenias porque haber venido, Daidouji- dijo en voz baja Shaoran, para evitar el despertar a Sakura.

\- Perdóname Li, pero no voy a discutir nuevamente mi decisión- respondió de modo amable y correcto- Se lo dije a Sakura y a todos cuando me vieron llegar con ella, no voy a separarme de su lado, no otra vez- le aclaró- De todos aquí, creo que eres el que más debería comprender mis razones ¿o no?

Shaoran se sintió incomodo por recordar lo que ocurrió- De acuerdo. Ahora lo más importante es mantenernos a salvo, por lo menos hasta conocer mejor la situación. Sé que mi madre podrá ayudarnos...

Rei abrió los ojos después de una ligera siesta. Sonrió un poco al ver a Yue dormitar. Aún sin sus esplendorosas alas, él era una maravilla.

Se tomó unos momentos para observar a los demás pasajeros, humanos y espíritus... Le resultaba increíble poder ver a esos seres, pero ello solo significaba que su habilidad era autentica.

Se volvió un poco a un pequeño bolso en el asiento continuo, echó un vistazo por curiosidad y se hizo para atrás igual de rápido cuando una cabeza redonda emergió de aquel bolso.

Kero contempló a la chica con detenimiento para después salir completamente y revolotear frente a Rei. Pareció estudiarla.

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo tan de cerca- examinó la pequeña criatura. Rei permaneció en silencio pero se encontraba sorprendida- ¡Hola!- saludó animosamente- Finalmente nos conocemos, ¿tú eres Rei, no es así?

Rei solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Ah, pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kerberos- se golpeó el pecho con arrogancia- Pero para las chicas lindas, soy Kero ¿qué te parece?

\- ... Mucho gusto, Kero- respondió finalmente con amabilidad, relajándose un poco- Creo que Yue ya me había contado algo sobre ti- intentó hacer memoria.

Kerberos se preocupó- Ay, entonces olvida todo lo que él te dijo, no quiero ni imaginarlo- frunció el entrecejo- Por lo que comencemos desde lo básico y con el tiempo ¡aprenderas lo maravilloso que puedo llegar a ser! Pero antes quisiera agregar que parece que este sinvergüenza siempre tendrá buenos gustos- comentó picaramente- Tan serio que se ve, no creí que podría ser tan quisquilloso para ¡Aaah!- exclamó sorpresivamente cuando una mano lo sujetó con cierta rudeza por la espalda.

\- El silencio es una virtud que debes aprender, Kerberos...- le aconsejo su eterno compañero, pareciera que espero el momento oportuno para intervenir.

\- Déjame en paz, yo solo quería ayudar un poco ¿es eso pecado?- forcejeó para que lo soltara pero no alcanzó a moverle ni un dedo.

\- No, pero el entrometerte en lo que no te importa sí.

Rei reprimió una risilla ante la actuación de ambos.

\- Ahora sé educado y guarda silencio ¿esta claro?- le advirtió con frialdad.

\- Te aprovechas de mi tamaño... pero bien sabes que no soy fácil- lo mordió entonces.

Yue realizó un ligerísimo gesto de dolor por el mordisco, soltando como si fuese un trapo a la criatura, cayendo en manos de la chica quien se apresuró a atraparlo.

\- Yue- lo reprendió con un gesto serio.

\- Él se lo busco- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar?- hizo ojos de cachorro herido. Rei solo alcanzó a sonreír y reír un poco. Algo le decía que ellos dos eran inseparables, los mejores amigos oculto tras la mascara del fastidio.

Anna tomó un sorbo a su café. Tan silenciosa y apartada de los demás es cómo analizaba minuciosamente la situación y a cada uno de los que abordaban aquel avión.

\- ¿Por qué tan callada, 'doña Anna'?- escuchó de la impertinente voz de Len Tao- ¿Acaso esta de mal humor?- era claro el tono de su sarcasmo.

Anna apartó los lentes oscuros de su rostro y los colocó sobre su cabello- Es raro que inicies una conversación conmigo, Len Tao.

\- Bueno, de todos los aquí presente, sé que tu siempre tendrás la cabeza fría- se sirvió en un vaso algo de leche* que sacó del pequeño refrigerador- no como tu lindo novio que parece bastante preocupado.

\- Tomare eso como un cumplido- dijo Anna con indiferencia- Lo mismo debo decir de ti. Por lo que ambos deberemos ser quienes mantengan el orden ¿te parece?

\- No me interesa el puesto de líder- declaró con fastidió.

\- Curioso, antes sí.

\- Las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado...

\- Esperemos que para bien- musitó Anna- ¿Crees que habrá problemas en la aduana una vez que arribemos?- preguntó curiosa.

\- ¿Por los fugitivos?- Len sonrió confiado- Anna, mi familia tiene su propio lugar de aterrizaje ¿acaso crees que se arriesgarían a transportar cadáveres por aerolíneas comerciales? Por supuesto que no. Mi padre siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso. Por lo que no te preocupes, llegaremos a China y nadie se enterara de ello.

Neit había terminado de ducharse. Su rito de 'purificación' era importante antes de ponerse a trabajar, así como después de ello.

Secaba su cabello cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Se acercó al pequeño computador que se encontraba en la mesa del cuarto. Presionó una secuencia de teclas, se alejó para continuar con su arreglo y que la maquina terminase de procesar la acción.

\- Neit, querida, buenas nuevas- escuchó de la computadora- Parece ser que las cosas se pondrán en grande justamente donde te encuentras.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó sin demasiada emoción al comenzar a vestirse.

\- Coincidencias o no, surgió algo en China que Unna nos pidió atender- prosiguió la voz de Anath- Descuida, no planeamos intervenir en tu diversión, sin embargo, tendrás un compañero...

Neit se volvió a la maquina- creí que lo haría yo sola.

\- Digamos que... Unna solo cumple una vieja promesa... Eso es todo. Sobek te encontrara en las coordenadas que estoy por enviarte.

\- Sabes que los imprevistos me desagradan- sonó molesta.

\- No te preocupes, Sobek no esta interesado en tu presa... parece que él tiene sus propias cuentas que saldar.

\- Esta bien, comprendo... Lo cuidare por ti Anath, lo prometo.

La otra mujer pareció reír desde donde transmitía- Sabes que mi interés por él es el mismo que el que tengo por todos los hombres, no me agrada el 'compromiso'- aclaró sarcástica- Ah, solo ten cuidado... Parece que nuestro camarada tiene un fuerte vinculo con lo que habrá ahí... Si se sale de control, tienes libertad de acción.

\- Entiendo, cambio y fuera entonces- había terminado de arreglarse. Una vez más caminó hasta el computador en el cual trabajó. Releería el informe de su siguiente presa, aunque sus ojos se centraron en la imagen del susodicho.

Residencia Li

Eriol contempló la casa, permaneciendo aun dentro del automóvil.

Pese a que les habían dado el pase de entrada, no parecía listo para abandonar el auto.

Sintió un ligero agobio, le faltó el aire, un sin fin de memorias y emociones lo golpearon al encontrarse ahí... En aquella casa sucedieron tantas cosas que las memorias de Reed Clow le transmitían, y a su vez las mismas emociones por ellas. Recobró compostura y salió del vehículo, siendo recibido por el mayordoma de la casa, Wei.

\- Bienvenido, señor Hiragizawa, se le esperaba- se acercó el mayordomo al darle la bienvenida.

\- Muchas gracias... Disculpe, pero necesito algo de ayuda con mi acompañante...

Wei dio un vistazo al interior y entendió- No se preocupe, enseguida me encargare, pero por favor usted pase, hay quienes lo están esperando con cierta ansiedad.

Eriol, no muy convencido, entró. Ligeramente aturdido por los recuerdos, pero esos mismos le dieron seguridad para pasar por la casa y llegar ha donde recordaba se recibían a las visitas.

La construcción en si se había diseñado tras la fusión perfecta de arquitectura de tierras europeas, así como el exquisito detalle de estas tierras orientales.

Escuchó voces muy cerca, y cuando finalmente sus pasos lo adentraron a aquella habitación todas ellas callaron, hasta que una animosamente exclamó su nombre.

\- ¡Eriol!- se levantó la más joven del trío de mujeres y se abalanzó sobre él.

\- Nakuru, me alegra que estés bien- la apartó un poco despues del abrazo que recibió.

\- También me alegra que estés a salvo, Eriol... Cuando nos enteramos de lo ocurrido en Inglaterra nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

\- Corrí con suerte, además, mi vida no es solo mía, tú, al igual que Spinel dependen de ella ¿lo olvidas?- le acarició la mejilla- Es por ello que no puedo morir tan fácil.

El gato negro sobrevoló sobre sus cabezas y le rindió el debido respeto a su amo- Amo Eriol, bienvenido.

\- Siempre tan propio mi buen Spinel- le sonrió, pero sus ojos y toda atención fueron para la mujer que le esperaba detrás de ellos.

Nakuru y Spinel se hicieron a un lado puesto a que bien sabían cual era su deseo por abrazarla, y así fue.

Marido y mujer se fundieron en un abrazo, con el debido cuidado para no importunar a su hijo.

\- Por más que te resististe a la idea, aquí me tienes... Contigo hasta el final- le susurró la pelirroja.

Eriol escuchó esas palabras con cierto temor, la sola idea de que algo pudiese ocurrirle a ella o a su hijo...

Fue entonces en que Eriol se percató de la presencia de la señora de la casa. Ambos se separaron y Hiragizawa se apresuró a reparar cierto error en sus modales.

Tras una reverencia frente a la señora de los Li, Eriol habló- Mil perdones mi falta de respeto, señora Li. Después de que ha recibido a mi y a mi familia en esta su casa, me siento muy apenado por mi descortesía.

\- No tiene la menor importancia, señor Hiragizawa. Comprendo que lo más importante es su familia y el verificar su bienestar.

\- Es muy comprensiva, mi señora. Y no sabe cómo agradezco su hospitalidad. Sé que no existe un vinculo sanguíneo que nos comprometa, y aun así accedió a aceptarnos en su casa.

\- Basta de adulaciones mi joven Hiragizawa- pidió la solemne señora de los Li- Además, aunque tenga razón y no compartamos lazos sanguíneos, es un honor tenerlo en esta casa que alguna vez fue suya... No lo olvide- le recordó con cierta amabilidad refinada- Ahora por favor, tome asiento- le pidió- Su señora esposa me ha explicado la situación y hay mucho que debemos tratar.

Eriol tomó asiento después de asegurarse de que Kaho descansase también.

\- Tengo entendido que no vino solo- comentó Yelan Li al servir otra taza de té.

\- De lo que sucedió en Inglaterra, fuimos muy pocos los que pudimos escapar, entre ellos se encuentra Vincent Kajab- ante el nombre, Yelan pareció reaccionar- ¿Sabes quién es él?- inquirió por ello.

\- Por supuesto, los Kajab son una familia distinguida... Vincent es el ultimo de una larga dinastía, trate a su padre y lo conocí a él cuando era pequeño.

\- No soy de su completo agrado pero... Algo me impidió el abandonarlo en cualquier lugar... Quiero creer que no se sentirá incomodo al ser tratado por usted.

\- ¿Su situación es grave?- preguntó Kaho quien escuchaba con atención.

\- Esta estable pero la herida no ha sanado del todo bien- explicó el hechicero.

\- Wei seguramente ya debió hospedarlo en algún cuarto. Me preocupa el joven por lo que acudiré a verlo en este momento- se levantó- Se quedan ustedes en su casa, señor Hiragizawa.

Eriol se levantó para mantener su correcta etiqueta y espero a que la señora abandonara la sala para volver a sentarse.

Nakuru se acercó- Y dinos Eriol, ¿cómo fue que ocurrió todo?- preguntó ciertamente ansiosa- ¿Quienes atacaron eran muy fuertes?

Eriol rascó su cabeza- Bueno, es algo difícil de contar Nakuru.

\- Tal vez podamos dejarlo para después- intervino Kaho- Después de todo, dentro de algunas horas llegaran aquí más interesado.

\- ¿Te refieres a...?

\- Aunque no lo creas, Li Shaoran y la joven Kinomoto vienen, amo Eriol- dijo Spinel quien se mantenía sobre el hombro de Nakuru.

\- ... Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto querida mía, entonces es aquí donde todo comenzara... Es lógico que ellos deban estar aquí pues todos los que atestiguamos lo ocurrido estamos involucrados.

Residencia Tao

\- Déjame ver eso Len- le pidió amablemente su hermana, quien intentaba persuadirlo de que le dejara ver debajo de la venda.

\- Estoy bien, fue solo una herida superficial, no es nada- intentó resistirse solo meneando la cabeza ya que jamás se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su hermana, por lo que no tuvo más remedio. Lo que le alegraba es que estuvieran ellos dos solos, si alguno de sus camaradas se encontrase presente no terminaría de avergonzarse, es por ello que prefirió verla a solas.

\- No pongo a prueba las habilidades de Fausto, pero deseo ver, tal vez necesites algo más- le dijo, conciente de que aquello le molestaba, pero no podía dejar de verlo como su pequeño hermanito.

Cuando ya no sintió la venda sobre su cara abrió lentamente el párpado. Su ojo herido se deslumbró por la luz de la habitación.

\- ¿Ves bien?- preguntó colocándose frente a él.

\- Dale unos minutos...- pidió tratando de enfocar.

\- Puede que quede cicatriz en tu párpado, Len... ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó preocupada.

Len sabía bien que si mencionaba una palabra como 'el espíritu de un dios', su hermana se tomaría minutos para reprenderlo por su insensatez- Fue... por un descuido mío en una batalla.

\- Eso es raro en ti, Len.

\- No volverá a pasar- le aseguró con cierto fastidio, mirándola seriamente.

Jun notó cierta preocupación en los ojos del joven en ese instante- ¿Len, ocurre algo?

Su mirada pareció asustadiza y se talló el ojo lastimado por un momento, pero aun ante ello lo que veía frente a él no desaparecía.

Jun se sorprendió cuando Len dejó su asiento y se hincó delante de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus costados- He.. hermana ¿qué es esto?- preguntó con una mirada asustadiza.

\- Len, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿No lo vez Jun? ¡¿Acaso no ves esto?!- preguntó desconcertado.

Jun Tao tomó a su hermano por los hombros y lo obligó a verla a los ojos- Por favor Len, háblame, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

El joven Tao llevó su mano a cubrir su ojo el cual sintió doler con mucha fuerza, como si algo lo quemara por dentro.

\- Iré por ayuda- pensó la mujer queriendo salir de la habitación, pero el fuerte brazo de Len la sostuvo por la muñeca.

\- E... espera... Jun, no te atrevas- le pidió sintiendo aun de ese dolor que poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Descubrió su cara y miró una vez más a su hermana, debía comprobar que no estaba volviéndose loco. Jun se sorprendió al ver por un solo instante que la pupila de Len se tornó de color rojizo, pero este desapareció tras un ligero parpadeo- ... No debes preocuparte, ya estoy bien...

Pero Jun no estaba tan segura.

\- Creo que... aún es demasiado pronto para quitarme el parche- se sentó bastante abatido- ¿Me ayudarías, hermana?- la miró bastante sereno.

Jun asintió levemente y se acercó. Aunque deseara preguntar, el semblante de su hermano la detenía.

Len se mantuvo inmóvil mientras volvía a ser vendado, aun sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza y la congoja de lo que vio en su hermana. Contempló con discreción sus propias manos, las cuales hace segundos las vio cubiertas de sangre, pero solo le bastó cubrir nuevamente su ojo para no ver aquella ilusión...

\- ... Len.

\- ¿Cuándo nuestro Padre se dignara a verme?- se adelantó el joven.

\- Pronto- respondió ella con cierta tristeza.

\- Jun... lamento lo que tuviste que pasar- comentó su hermano- ... De haber cumplido con mis deberes, yo hubiera ido a Inglaterra en tu lugar. Jamás me hubiese perdonado de haberte ocurrido algo grave- musitó al tomarle la mano.

Jun lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro- Len, cualquier cosa que me pase jamás será culpa tuya ¿entiendes? Ahora, no pienses más en eso, olvidemos lo que sucedió hace un momento y prepárate, parece que padre ya ha accedido a verte- dijo al divisar a uno de los sirvientes de la casa arribar.

\- Muchas gracias por permitirnos acompañarlos- se rascó la mejilla el joven Asakura, lucía un poco apenado.

\- Descuiden... es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que nos hospedaron en su casa- dijo Shaoran despreocupadamente al entrar, aunque en el fondo se extrañaba, igualmente Yoh ¿Qué es lo que Anna buscaba al pedir acompañarlos hasta acá?

Anna analizó el lugar aun con sus lentes para el sol puestos.

Sakura entró y miró con nostalgia el interior- Justo como lo recordaba- comentó a Tomoyo quien la seguía.

Kero recordaban el lugar y saboreo de antemano la comida que preparaban ahí. Yue estaba consciente que, como Yukito, estuvo alguna vez en aquel sitio. Rei parecía fascinada por los decorados tan bellos de la casa.

\- Bienvenidos sean jóvenes- los recibió Wei- Joven Shaoran, su señora madre lo espera en el comedor. Seguramente han de encontrarse cansados y hambrientos por el viaje, pasen por favor.

Sakura, Rei, Tomoyo e Yoh agradecieron la amabilidad. Shaoran guió al numeroso grupo.

Quienes provenían del distrito de Tomoeda se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la presencia de los Hiragizawa.

\- Señorita Mizuki- habló Sakura- Eriol ¿Cómo es que... ?

\- Habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar de eso, Sakura- le sonrió Eriol quien se puso de pie por cortesía.

La señora de la casa se levantó tambien- Bienvenidos sean todos, esta es su casa- saludó propiamente.

\- Madre, gusto en verla- se inclino el joven.

\- Señora, tanto tiempo- le imitó Sakura justo como Daidouji.

Yelan Li se acercó a la joven Kinomoto, a la cual le alzó la cabeza ligeramente y poder contemplar sus ojos- Has pasado por mucho joven Sakura, pero todo lo que has aprendido te servirá para lo que se aproxima- escuchó Sakura, pero los labios de la madre de Shaoran no se movieron para ello.

\- Shaoran, veo que esta vez has traído contigo a más conocidos- los miró ahora a ellos.

El joven se apresuro a presentarlos ante ella- Disculpe madre por no avisar de esto... Pero las circunstancias lo impidieron.

\- Descuida Shaoran, todos tus amigos son bien recibidos en esta casa- le aclaró para tranquilizarlo- Mucho gusto a todos, soy Yelan Li- se presentó a si misma.

Rei, Yoh y Anna se inclinaron al corresponder el saludo.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, soy Rei Tachibana, un placer- saludó alegremente.

\- Soy Yoh Asakura y ella es mi...- buscó una palabra aprobatoria.

\- Prometida...- completó la sacerdotisa rubia.

\- ... Anna.

\- Un placer señora Li- dijo Anna.

\- Asakura...- repitió- Es un placer el recibir a miembros de tan noble familia en esta casa.

\- El honor es nuestro- Yoh puso su mano tras su cabeza, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

Yue permaneció fuera de aquellas presentaciones, la sola idea le desagradaba. Sin embargo, miró con atención al joven Asakura, tras aquel gesto y posición, su mente jugó un poco con sus recuerdos y una imagen fue sobrepuesta, causandole mucha nostalgia.

\- Anna, Yoh, ello son amigos muy queridos de Japón- habló Sakura intentando presentar al resto- Eriol Hiragizawa, su esposa Kaho, Spinel y Nakuru Akisuki.

Ambas mujeres saludaron desde sus lugares, Eriol por su parte no pudo reprimir un saludo occidental y le tendió la mano a Yoh quien la estrechó con gusto sin imaginar que aquel contacto fue capaz de desatar algo en sus mentes.

Eriol pudo sentir las hojas que el viento llevó a golpear su cara en aquel paisaje tan basto y llenó de luz del sol, y ahí, justo frente a él, un hombre alto y fornido se encontraba. Su largo cabello castaño se ondeó juntó con sus ropas, el diseño delataba sus origenes nativos de la tribu a la que debía pertenecer. El rostro de aquel hombre no mostraba algo mas que una leve sonrisa.

Yoh incluso pudo olfatear el aroma de las flores del jardín, mientras él se mantenía inmóvil, frente a él se encontró con un hombre de alta estatura que le devolvía una mirada pasiva detrás de delgados cristales. El viento los golpeó con suavidad y este jugó con las ropas oscuras del susodicho. Al lado de este hombre se encontraba una jovencita de pálida piel quien se aferró con fuerza al brazo del individuo, como si algo le ocasionase temor... Su presencia tal vez. Extrañamente, sintió un deseo inexplicable por ella, por poseerla...

Fue solo un flash, y tras su termino sus ojos contemplaron la realidad nuevamente. Soltaron sus manos con rapidez y por alguno segundos se miraron con extrañeza. Algunos se percataron de ello pero guardaron silencio.

\- Mucho gusto- dijo finalmente Eriol al shaman. Giró un poco e inclinó su postura frente a Anna.

Residencia Tao

\- Había olvidado lo bueno de la comida china- comentó Horo Horo quien vaciaba su segundo plato.

\- Creí que te había fastidiado hace años- intentó recordarle Lizerg.

Horo Horo tomó de un trago un vaso con agua- Eso fue porque el quisquilloso de Len no quería darnos de comer otra cosa. Pero tenia años sin probarla.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que de nuevo todos estamos reuniéndonos- intervino Fausto al itentar pasar a un tema que era requerido el abordar. Sentado y compartiendo aquel banquete sobre la mesa circular, su querida Eliza se abrazaba a él.

\- Será lo mejor... habrá mayores posibilidades de enfrentar lo que viene...- dijo Silver con solemnidad- Yoh y Anna hacen bien en querer formar alianza con la familia Li.

\- ¿Creen que ese haya sido el motivo de ellos para ir con el chino y la linda Sakura?- preguntó Horo Horo.

\- Quien lo sabe... Pero debemos estar seguros de que Anna tiene algo en mente, y eso será para bien.

\- ¿Y en verdad esos sujetos son muy fuertes, Silver?- preguntó Horo Horo.

\- No puedo decírtelo con exactitud...- respondió.

\- Fue imposible comprobarlo ya que no luchamos contra ellos como debiera ser, no fuimos capaces de usar nuestras habilidades.

\- Malditos cobardes, aprovecharon todo eso para ponerlos como su desventaja... Son ratas- golpeó Horo Horo la mesa con cierta frustración.

\- 'Listos' es la palabra... No comprobamos hasta dónde pueden llegar... al que yo vi de cerca... su mirada delataba que para ellos, aquel asalto fue solo un juego...- murmuró desanimado al recordar ese momento.

\- Lo que los hace enemigos peligrosos es que parecen no tener piedad alguna... Asesinan sin miramientos y se mofan de ello. Nos enfrentamos a personas que han perdido su alma humana y con ello cualquier remordimiento o valor sobre la vida- añadió Silver al recordar igual al guerrero que le tocó ver.

\- Jum, quisiera verlos intentarlo ahora, ¡sin trampas!- Horo Horo sonó confiado.

\- Yo no desearía volver a verlos...- aclaró Silver, desaprobando las ansias del joven.

Lizerg no podía sentirse del todo tranquilo, ni siquiera al estar rodeado de hábiles shamanes. La inseguridad que lo perseguía desde Inglaterra no le permitía el relajarse y por ello había mantenido alerta todos sus sentidos en ese tiempo. Cuando finalmente pareció sentirse cómodo se sorprendió al ver cómo es que el péndulo de cristal que lleva atado a su muñeca se levantó ligeramente, los presentes lo notaron también.

\- Lizerg ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Horo Horo al ponerse de pie, justo como los demás.

El shaman inglés no emitió sonido alguno, cerró los ojos y se concentró. El péndulo, el cual esta sujeto a un grueso cordón de metal, se movió de un lado a otro.

\- Oye, Lizerg...

\- Guarda silencio Horo Horo- pidió Lizerg- ... hay algo que se acerca...- intuía al hacer uso de la radiotesia**. De un momento a otro, el cable que sostenía el cristal se tensó completamente apuntando en una dirección, detrás de las paredes y del edificio mismo- ... Son ellos- musitó con asombro y a la vez ansiedad.

La mujer se encontraba de rodillas. Envuelta por su manta oscura sujetaba con devoción un crucifijo de plata entre sus manos.

Un grupo de hombres no se encontraban lejos de ella, pero respetaban el espacio que había solicitado y ninguno se atrevía a comentar algo respecto a las creencias de su superior. Se trataban de alrededor de veinte hombres, a diferencia de Neit, sus vestimentas eran simples y compactas, solo guantes y botas metálicas hacían contraste con sus ropas oscuras. Algunos de ellos sostenían diversas clases de armas, otros parecían trabajar en los computadores que se encontraban instalados en su equipo.

No eran más que peones, su habilidad y capacidad no se compararía en absoluto con las seis fieras que SIVA CORP había creado. Se alertaron cuando escucharon que alguien se aproximaba, rápida fue su respuesta y la guardia la tuvieron en alto, pero pudieron respirar aliviados cuando entre los arbustos cubiertos por nieve emergió la figura de uno de sus superiores. Envuelto en aquel manto de misterio se abrió camino por los insignificantes soldados, por los cuales no sentía ni un poco de lastima pese a ser solo carne de cañón, una distracción para ellos poder escabullirse en busca de las presas valiosas.

Aún tras los trastornos de su mente, mantuvo su distancia, conocía el lado religioso y casi fanático de ella, por lo que no se arriesgaría a importunarla.

Neit abrió los ojos un poco- Llegas tarde...- dijo en un susurro, continuando en su posición.

\- El vuelo se retraso un poco, mal clima- atinó a decir al contemplar con detenimiento el valle que se encontraba rodeado por paredes de montañas.

Neit se levantó despues de persinarse, e igual observó la torre que se encontraba de pie en medio del valle cubierto de nieve y un poco de bruma- Escaneamos los alrededores y todo el valle- comenzó a explicar al ver a su compañero tan centrado- Hay pocas personas en esa fortaleza, sin embargo, como bien debiste estudiar, los Tao son una familia cuya servidumbre y ejercito personal son 'no-muertos'- musitó con repugnancia- Por ellos los detectores de calor no los percibiran.

\- Cree en mí cuando te digo que eso ya lo sé...- interrumpió Sobek- Bajo ese manto de niebla hay todo un ejercito de zombies malolientes y dentro de la casa hay otros tantos.

\- ¿Ya has estado aquí, Sobek?- preguntó, atrayendo la mirada de su compañero quien asintió.

\- Antes de ser como ahora... aquí fue donde todo esto comenzó para mí...

\- Entonces la nostalgia debe ser grande... así como la furia.

\- No tienes idea cuanto... Yo te ayudare a abrirte camino, y podrás ir tras tu presa mientras yo me encargo de la mía...- susurró Sobek con frialdad.

\- Me parece bien... La cantidad de esos guerreros no me importa, son solo cadáveres sin alma o voluntad que siguen ordenes... Todo un insulto para Dios y su perfecta creación.

Sobek apartó la manta que cubría su cuerpo- Tampoco deben preocuparte los vivos, deben ser shamanes ¿prepararon lo necesario?- preguntó al tirar su capa al suelo.

\- Solo comunícalo y se activara...- le aseguró.

\- Nos tomaremos el tiempo necesario para acabar con toda esta maldita Dinastía- aclaró manteniendo la mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

\- Te encuentras demasiado ansioso, Sobek, cuidado... la prepotencia puede ser fatal- le aconsejó- Te dejare ir primero, después iran ellos y yo me mantendré atras, sabes bien que prefiero trabajar desde las sombras, pero te cubriré, lo prometo.

\- Igual prefiero acabarlos desde lejos, pero esta vez haré una excepción y volveré a lo básico- se aproximó hacia la orilla de aquel risco.

Debajo de la gruesa capa que lo cubría solo se escondía un cuerpo atlético cubierto por una ligera armadura metálica: Guantes cortos con afiladas puntas al termino de cada dedo; botas largas que cubrian hasta la rodilla; peto que cubria pecho, la mitad de la espalda y cuello, adornada con hombreras pequeñas sobre los hombros; cinturon; todo ello de color plomo liso, por ello resaltaba con facilidad los grabados de color negro que poseían. Bajo aquella ingeniosa protección, su cuerpo estaba revestido por ropas oscuras. Curiosamente, la parte visible de su rostro se encontraba adornado por una especie de tatuajes sencillos, de colores lisos.

\- Escúchenme bien- Sobek se volvió al grupo de veinte hombres que lo seguirían- Ustedes solo se ocuparan de que lo encontremos allá abajo no me sigan... el resto déjenmelo a mi. Si se meten en mi camino, los acabare como si fuesen mis enemigos, por lo que les aconsejo que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos.

Todos ellos asintieron sin temor alguno.

\- ... Comencemos entonces...- agregó el hombre con satisfacción ante lo que estaba por venir. La sangre le hervía y el corazón le palpitaba lleno de emoción.

Antes de saltar, con discreción ingirió dos capsulas las cuales tragó limpiamente, sabía bien que harían efecto una vez que se encontrase en el campo de batalla, justo cuando mas lo necesitaría.

 **\- Fin del Capítulo 13-**

* No me miren así =S Len es un adicto a la leche... en serio O.o! cuando menos en la serie lo confesó . . ... Igual le fascina la comida China .

** La Radiotesia es otra arte 'mágica', la cual consiste en encontrar objetos o personas haciendo uso de las propiedades de los cristales. Lizerg aprendió esta arte por su padre quien era un detective y utilizaba ello para realiza su trabajo. Lizerg utiliza este péndulo incluso como arma cuando su espíritu Morphine posesiona el cristal... puede dársele varios usos malvados =D jojojo


	14. 14 Sangre Tao Parte I

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Sangre Tao (Primera Parte)**

 _ **-¿Por qué los seres humanos no aceptamos la muerte cuando esta llega?...- Neit**_

Las enormes puertas se abrieron una vez que el próximo sucesor de la dinastía se presentara ante ellas.

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás solo para recibir un gesto amable de su hermana que aguardaría afuera junto a Bruce Long, su espíritu acompañante, y algún par de zombies más que custodiaban la habitación del trono.

Entró finalmente y las puertas se cerraron tras de él. Contempló por un momento la habitación tan amplia y alta, los muros laterales se encontraban ensombrecidos y el techo igual. Solo las columnas se iluminaban por las antorchas que apenas e iluminaban la alfombra que debía seguir.

Pensar en que su padre utilizaba una gran cantidad de dinero de la familia para avances tecnológicos que empleaba en sus 'creaciones', ¿por qué no instalar una corriente eléctrica en aquella habitación?

Caminó tranquila y campantemente. Muchas veces había recorrido por ese mismo sendero cuando niño y sabía bien lo que lo esperaría al final. Sin embargo ahora que ya era un hombre, todo temor que sentía hacia él había desaparecido.

Aminoró el paso al distinguir figuras más adelante, y una vez cerca de las escalinatas se detuvo completamente pues su padre y madre lo miraban.

Len miró a su madre, una mujer que conservaba una encantadora belleza que solo la madurez que traían consigo los años podían lograr. Sus vestimentas completamente orientales y lleno de colores lograban resaltar sus ojos y cabello oscuro bellamente recogido. Por ser lo que es para él, Len realizó una ligera reverencia de respeto.

Él no esperó alguna clase de cálido recibimiento por parte de ella, pues jamás lo había sido. Su trabajo y toda su devoción parecían ser solo para su esposo, y su trabajo como madre termino en el momento en que lo trajo al mundo. Sin embargo, Ran Tao caminó hasta su hijo, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo besó en la mejilla- Bienvenido a casa Len- le susurró al postrar su mano sobre el vendaje de su cara.

Len parecía confuso, pero cuando la grave voz de su padre lo llamó fue fácil olvidarlo. El joven Tao dirigió su atención a su padre, un hombre fornido, de bigote y barba, que se mantuvo en su lugar, inspeccionando a su hijo solo con el uso de sus sentidos.

A decir verdad, Len no era el reflejo de su padre, pues mientras que el hijo poseía su cabello azul oscuro y su piel blanca, el de su padre era de un color azabache y piel morena. Agradecía parecerse a su madre...

\- Me alegra que dejaras atrás tu rebeldía y te dignaras a venir- dijo En Tao.

Len suspiró para después sonreír- Jum, como bien dicen, la tercera es la vencida padre. Mandaste a tus sirvientes un par de veces a interceptarme durante mi investigación.

\- Sé bien que no has venido por buena voluntad- lo interrumpió su padre- Sino por la situación por la que estamos pasando...

Len dio un paso hacia adelante y encaró con determinación a En Tao- Precisamente. No vine aquí preocupándome por ustedes, sino en busca de respuestas que seguro tú, padre, debes tener.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, no sentí preocupación alguna pues ya habías demostrado tu capacidad ante mí, pero veo claramente que sigues siendo un niño y tomas las cosas a la ligera- sentenció por la herida en su ojo.

Len oprimió sus puños con fuerza- Recuerda bien que este 'niño' te venció hace mas de cuatro años. Esta herida fue un descuido, lo acepto, pero no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo pues no eres más el líder de esta dinastía, tu mismo abandonaste el puesto hace tiempo- le recordó.

\- ¡Lo abandone creyendo que tomarías mi lugar, Len!

\- Ni en un millón de años !¿Quién quiere una tierra de zombies malolientes como esta?¡- Len alcanzó a ver una mano levantándose contra él, sus reflejos lo impulsaron a eludirlo, sin embargo no lo hizo.

La bofetada movió ligeramente su rostro, Len miró confundido a su madre quien permaneció sería y serena.

\- Más cuidado con lo que dices, Len- le advirtió- Pues esta tierra es el legado que tu padre y todos tus ancestros han dejado para ti y debes mostrar respeto por ello- Len contuvo sus palabras, jamás había podido responder de modo incorrecto a su madre- Ya viniste hacia acá, es correcto que esperes a escuchar a tu padre. Y tu, querido, finalmente tienes a tu hijo aquí, tal y como querías, no lo arruines- se volteó hacia En Tao.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio ante la autoridad de la señora de los Tao. Sin duda había hecho bien el asistir en aquella reunión pues sabía bien que tanto esposo e hijo no podrían arreglar nada estando solos.

En Tao aclaró su garganta y prosiguió- Sé que eres un hombre sensato, Len, y te darás cuenta que la situación que se avecina desatara catástrofes de grandes escalas.

\- No me interesa las consecuencias que pueda suscitarse, lo único que yo quiero es saber la identidad y ubicación de mis enemigos y darle fin a esta locura.

\- Len, es claro que no estas preparado para ello...- señaló En.

\- ¿Subestimas mi poder acaso?

\- No, por supuesto que no... Desde que naciste hemos sabido que serás el ultimo líder de esta dinastía...

Len Tao arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Hijo- intervino ahora su madre con un gesto afligido- Antes de que nacieras, sabíamos que será bajo tu mando el que esta dinastía pasara por un gran cambio que sufrirá este mundo y sus habitantes.

El joven se alejo un poco de ambos- ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¿Qué clase de incoherencias están diciendo?

En Tao se puso de pie- Escucha Len, has pensando por qué es que desde que naciste has recibido el mas rudo entrenamiento, uno que ni siquiera tu hermana mayor Jun ha tenido que pasar- cuestionó.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, no parabas de decírmelo cuando niño- respondió a la defensiva- ... Esperabas que cuando llegara mi turno como jefe de esta dinastía y convertirme en el Shaman King yo pudiera grabar el nombre de la familia en el paso de la historia ¿que acaso no era eso lo que deseabas, que me convirtiera en ti?

En Tao permaneció en silencio por un instante- Todo lo que hemos hecho por ti Len solo es parte de lo que era nuestro deber hacer, pues tu destino se nos fue revelado hace mucho tiempo- confesó sin la mas mínima emoción.

\- No existe algo como el destino, me niego a creer que hayan creído tales charlatanerías. Me sorprende de ustedes. ¿Quién pudo llenarles la cabeza con tonterías?

Ran Tao tomó la palabra- Fue hace muchos años, ya había recibido la noticia de que te esperaba- colocó sus manos sobre su vientre como si recordara la sensación del embarazo- En ese tiempo a este palacio llegaron dos personas a las que jamás olvidare. Se trataba de un monje ya mayor acompañado de un niño, ambos provenientes de la India...- realizó una ligera pausa- Si hubieras podido verlo Len, y sentirlo... Ese niño... La esencia que su ser emanaba no permitió el pensar que se trataba de una farsa, cuando él vino, la neblina que cubre estas desoladas tierras se disiparon pues el sol brillo como nunca sobre nuestro cielo...- comentó Ran al recordar la calidez que sintió en ese momento, ante ese niño de cabellos dorados.

\- Él viajó desde su tierra para advertirnos que debíamos tener determinado cuidado hacia ti, pues será durante tu 'reinado' por el cual esta tierra pasaría por una gran transición...- agregó En.

\- Así como una guerra que pondrá fin a todo como lo que conocemos...- dijo Ran con cierta tristeza.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué es que te exigí tanto, Len? Ante tal revelación no deseaba arriesgar a mi hijo, a mi familia a tal caos sin la debida preparación. Es por ello que me asegure de que fueses fuerte. Se trazó un camino ante ti Len y perdiste ese camino que fue escogido para ti al desobedecerme e irte por tu parte... Es por ello que no estas listo para lo viene, todo lo que te enseñe serían las bases de tu fortaleza pero tomaste tus decisiones... las equivocadas y lo echaste todo a perder- añadió con enfado.

\- El deber de los padres es mostrarles el camino de la vida a los hijos... Lamentablemente debimos encaminarte por el difícil pero el que mejor te prepararía para lo que el destino te preparaba... Sin embargo en esta vida, en determinado tiempo, se debe soltar la mano de los hijos y que ellos tomen su propio camino... Desafortunadamente... el que escogiste fue el mas largo y el más lento...- cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Dejen de decir tanta basura!- gritó molesto- ¿Para esto me hicieron venir? ¿Para decirme que un estúpido niño predijo toda mi vida y por ello me hicieron vivir infiernos cuando debí tener una vida como la de cualquier persona? No puedo creer que ahora quieran hacerme entender que fueron buenos cuando para mi son las personas mas despreciables de todas!

Ran no pudo enfrentar las palabras de su hijo, le dio la espalda y se apartó un poco pues no había peor dolor para una madre que las hirientes palabras de un hijo.

En Tao sintió el dolor de su esposa y por ello es que prefirió seguir solo- Esa es la verdad Len, creerla o no es tu problema. Cuando me venciste aquí hace años, me sentí satisfecho ya que aunque no fuera por el método que yo elegí para ti, fuiste capaz de vencerme y mostraste una sabiduría y potencial que me hizo sentir orgulloso... Aunque en un principio me sentí impotente pues yo ya no podría protegerte más...- confesó- En ese momento te cedí el titulo de líder de esta dinastía, permití que te fueras rechazando lo que te daba pero no me importó pensando que sería lo mejor, aun eras demasiado joven. Participaste en el Torneo del cual esperaba obtendrías una fortaleza mayor y ahora te miro y quisiera decir que estas listo para emprender bien tu papel, pero no puedo... No has desarrollado tu poder al cien por ciento.

Rápidamente Len extrajo la espada Horeken* y al instante cambió a una impresionante lanza de poder espiritual. En Tao no se inmutó al tener la cuchilla sobre el pecho- ¿Te atreverías a volver a repetirlo?...- amenazó Len.

En Tao miró desafiante a su hijo- Esto no lo aprendiste por tus propias fuerzas... Este poder te fue cedido por la Bitácora Mágica, esta posesión no es tuya...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?...

\- Cuando te enfrentes a tu verdadero enemigo recordaras mis palabras Len, y veras que lo que digo es verdad... Aunque... aún puedo hacer algo por ti, hijo.

\- Yo no necesito nada de ti- masculló fríamente.

\- Error. Puedo darte una segunda oportunidad y enmendar las malas decisiones que has tomado...

\- ¡No me interesa!

\- ¿Y si te dijéramos dónde puedes encontrar a una de las personas que nos advirtió de tu destino? ¿Eso te interesaría, Len?- preguntó Ran repentinamente.

Len volteó hacia su madre y la miró con dureza, justo como ella.

\- Si tomas a la ligera lo que te decimos, tal vez lo creas si hablas con él... - añadió nuevamente la mujer, cruzada de brazos.

El joven lo pensó por un instante.

\- Él también podría ayudarte en lo que nosotros hemos fallado- agregó En.

Len dudó y desvaneció la posesión de su espada, parecía dispuesto a escucharlos.

Sin embargo, de las sombras del lugar emergió la silueta de un zombie guerrero. Su aspecto no era demasiado diferente al de los demás zombies, pero fue clara su jerarquía cuando descubrió su capacidad para hablar, algo que no todos los zombies son capaces de hacer- Mi señor, intrusos han entrado al Palacio- advirtió tras arrodillarse ante sus amos.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó Len sobresaltado.

En Tao, con tranquilidad se volvió a su sirviente- ¿Cuantos?

\- Aproximadamente veinte, mi amo.

Len echó a correr en ese mismo instante.

\- ¡Len, espera! ¡No puedes ir!- le gritó su padre.

El joven se detuvo antes de empujar las puertas para salir- Si son ellos, quiero comprobar si lo que dices es cierto padre- le aclaró dándole la espalda- Tal vez, solo así, ¡vaya a poder creerte!- salió de lugar a toda prisa, ni siquiera deteniéndose ante la voz de su hermana quien buscó respuestas en los ojos de sus padres.

Sobek dejó atrás a quienes lo apoyaban. Pareciere que el éxtasis que sentía en esos momentos lograba que sus pies se moviesen a una velocidad mayor.

Debido a la niebla activó su visor. Rápidamente un delgado lente cubrió sus ojos y con él fue capaz de localizar los primeros cuerpos fríos.

Tenía la ventaja del ataque sorpresa, no iba a desperdiciarla. Cuando estuviese cerca de un grupo de altos zombies, Sobek activó un par de garras de metal que salieron bajo la ropa de su brazo izquierdo.

Se arrojó sobre uno de ellos y, antes de que reaccionara, el hombre rasgó la cara del esbirro de los Tao, arrancando la mitad de la cabeza tras poderoso zarpazo y a su vez destruyendo el pergamino que lo mantenía en funcionamiento.

Por su gran velocidad Sobek tuvo tiempo de hacer lo mismo a otros tres de ellos antes de que se percataran de lo que sucedía.

Cinco corrieron sobre él, saltando y desplegando sus mejores golpes. Sobek saltó más que ellos y pudo partir en dos el pergamino y la cabeza de uno. Mientras caían, dos de los guerreros se impulsaron con el cuerpo de sus compañeros hacia el humano, lanzando golpes de gran destreza marcial los cuales Sobek fue capaz de bloquear aun por el combate aéreo.

No se dejo tocar por ninguno de aquellos monstruos. Antes de caer él alcanzó a retener el brazo de uno de sus oponentes, arrancarle la quijada con sus garras y con rapidez atestar un golpe que perforó la cara del segundo.

Mientras caía de cabeza, en el suelo lo esperaban más de aquellos seres. Uno de ellos alzo el puño en un potente golpe directo a su cara, Sobek estiro su mano y contuvo el golpe, así como la fuerza de este. Permaneció unos instantes de cabeza, utilizando el brazo de su enemigo como apoyo, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre este para después torcerlo como si estuviese hecho de masa. Pateó a los otros que lo rodeaban, pudiendo hacer pedazos los pergaminos que colgaba de sus rostros.

Bajó rápidamente y tras cortes rápidos con su arma corta, los zombies se desmoronaron en pedazos.

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar a sus hombres entrar en acción. No se preocuparía por ellos pues aquellos seres insignificantes solo eran estorbos fáciles de aludir, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo pese a la diversión, quien sabe y si los dueños de aquel palacio decidieran huir, ¡no se los permitiría!

Horo Horo, Fausto y Silver corrían a toda prisa siguiendo a Lizerg, cuyo péndulo de cristal lo guiaba.

\- ¡¿De verdad son ellos, Lizerg?!- preguntó Horo Horo a su lado.

\- ¡Es lo más seguro! Y de cualquier forma, de no serlo, es un peligro latente que debemos solucionar!

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, pareciera que todos los sirvientes habían acudido a la batalla.

El grupo se topó con la enorme puerta de salida, pero esta se encontraba sellada y custodiada por un grupo de guerreros.

Ante su presencia, uno de ellos se volvió y habló- Ustedes no deben estar aquí, evacuen inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto que no haremos tal cosa- aclaró Horo Horo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente?- inquirió Lizerg intentando no sonar agresivo.

El zombie de cabellera larga y oscura no habló pues escuchó explosiones demasiado cerca- ¿Eso responde a su pregunta?

\- Vamos a salir- se adelantó Silver al sentir que lo que sucedió en Londres revivía frente a él.

El zombie se interpuso en su camino- Por ordenes del amo Len, no puedo permitirles eso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Len esta allá afuera?- exclamó Horo Horo.

\- Lo mataran, no podrá él solo- intentó persuadirlos el apache, pero los zombies no cambiaron de parecer.

Fausto permaneció en silencio sepulcral todo el tiempo. Mientras los demás discutían, él examinaba el lugar cuando sus ojos se prensaron en una salida alternativa.

Sobek se abría paso entre golpe y golpe. Si alguno de esos zombies se levantaba a sus espaldas su equipo lo exterminaba al instante.

Resultaba impresionante la forma en la que se movía, se desplazaba en una postura en la que su cuerpo casi tocaba el suelo, como un puma feroz cuyas afiladas garras cortaban las extremidades de los cadáveres.

Dos zombies lograron sujetarlo por los brazos, previno la patada doble que quisieron atestarle en el abdomen interponiendo sus rodillas. Con los afilados guantes que cubrían sus manos logró desprender los brazos de sus contrincantes- ¡Malditos engendros, no molesten!- exclamó al empujar a los que estaban a su alrededor, junto con la neblina que lo cubría, gracias a una fuerza invisible que se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Neit, con su visor, localizaba numerosos grupos de zombies. Apuntando y disparando a discreción flechas que con el contacto con cualquier superficie causaban una diminuta explosión, pero todo lo que se encontraba en un radio de cinco metros se carbonizaba.

\- Pobres almas que cayeron en tal desgracia- musitaba para si conforme lanzaba sus flechas desde un lugar seguro- Ya que las llamas del infierno no los recibieron, es mi deber el que sean purificados por el fuego sagrado.

La mujer notó que los guerreros zombies habían localizado su posición, sin embargo siguió en su puesto con suma tranquilidad- Llamare monstruos a quienes les hicieron esto, pues no tendrán perdón del Creador por haber corrompido de este modo a su máxima creación- hablaba de modo casi ausente de la realidad- Aquellos que toman el papel de Dios deben ser condenados... Ni en el cielo o en el infierno encontraran la paz, iran a un lugar peor... - sonrió con cierta malicia al recordar las sabias palabras de su padre y su forma de condenar a los infieles.

Saltó hacia atrás advirtiendo un peligro a su espalda. Logrando patear la espalda de un zombie que quiso sorprenderla. Dejó el arco por un momento para tomar el largo látigo que llevaba en su cintura. Tras movimientos rápidos y casi artísticos desprendió las cabezas de una hilera de los guerreros. Aquellos que intentaron sujetar el arma perdieron las manos. Aquellos que intentaron ataques aéreos terminaron partidos por la mitad.

Su capa se bañó rápidamente en residuos que podrían ser sangre podrida de aquellos cadáveres, pero no sintió repulsión alguna por ello, de hecho, miró con cierta tristeza aquella imitación de sangre- ¿Por qué... por qué dañar la perfecta armonía de la Creación con esta imitación de vida... ¿Por qué los seres humanos no aceptamos la muerte cuando esta llega?¿... ¿Por qué es que nuestro señor nos hizo tan egoístas?- se agachó hacia atrás oportunamente pese a su distracción cuando un zombie intentó golpearla con una arma cortante en mano.

Neit aprovechó el impulso para unas cuantas piruetas, procurando destruir los pergaminos de otros zombies en el camino- Dios es misterioso... Para entenderlo debo convertirme en lo que más odio... pese a que condene mi alma yo...- cualquiera que la mirase no entendería los incoherentes pensamientos que decía en alto.

La mujer se detuvo y con la cabeza gacha espero a que los esbirros se acercaran- ... Yo voy a comprenderlo teniendo su poder y supremacía...- una ráfaga huracanada salió de su cuerpo y empujó a todos sus enemigos quienes cayeron en pedazos.

Sobek vio finalmente la entrada de aquella fortaleza- Por fin- pensó con jubilo al acelerar aún más el paso. Y aunque se encontraba tan cerca, debió frenar estrepitosamente cuando su visor mostró un cuerpo de sangre caliente frente a él.

Sus ojos sostuvieron los de un joven que llevaba consigo una poderosa lanza doble. Su visor le permitía el ver tal posesión, algo que sus ojos humanos jamás lograrían por si mismos.

\- Temo que se termino tu suerte- dijo Len Tao llenó de determinación.

Jun caminaba deprisa siguiendo a su madre quien la llevaba del brazo. Li Bruce Long venía con ellas.

\- Madre ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo? ¿Adónde me llevas?- preguntó consternada.

\- Jun, hija mía, es de vital importancia que salgas de aquí.

\- ¿Pero qué sucederá contigo, con Len?- de un fuerte movimiento se liberó y detuvo- ¡No pienso irme y dejar a mi familia enfrentándose a esos sujetos, no después de lo que vi en el Consejo!

\- Jun, no discutiré contigo- espetó Ran con rudeza- ¿Por qué mis hijos deben ser tan tercos e insensatos?- se culpó- Jun... sé que tu has sido una mejor madre para Len que yo misma, y sé que él lloraría más tú muerte que la mía...

\- Madre... no digas eso- le pidió.

\- Jun, tu padre y yo actuamos sobre ustedes esperando que seria lo mejor... Si los hicimos venir aquí en estos tiempos de violencia solo fue para decírselos, pero no esperamos perdón o algo parecido, simplemente deseamos ayudarlos... Escucha Jun, tu tienes que sobrevivir pues también eres importante, justo como Len...

\- Toda vida es importante, madre...

\- No, no, la tuya lo es más- le aseguró al sostenerla por los hombros- Hay poco tiempo hija mía, pero puedo decirte que cuando Len iba a nacer, una persona se presentó ante nosotros y nos habló no solo del futuro de tu hermano sino también de lo que tu representabas... Debíamos protegerte Jun, siempre y a cualquier costo... Es por eso que te cedimos al mejor de los guardianes desde tu nacimiento, a uno de los mejores artistas marciales de este mundo- miró un momento a Bruce Long que igual escuchaba con atención- Sin embargo ni tu padre, yo u él podemos protegerte más... Debes irte, ve a casa de mi hermana, te prometo que Len te alcanzara pronto- habló de modo apresurado.

\- Pero madre, aun no entiendo... por qué mi vida es importante, qué es lo que tengo yo para que antepongas tu vida sobre la mía?- preguntó con desesperación.

Ran abrazó a su hija y cedió un beso en su frente- Una madre siempre antepondrá la vida de un hijo antes que la suya... Yelan te dirá dónde puedes encontrar a las personas que podrán explicarte lo que yo no puedo... Mi misión en la vida fue traerlos al mundo y protegerlos, y ahora... ya no puedo hacer más que quedarme al lado de tu padre...

\- Mamá...- por alguna razón que no podía explicar, Jun comenzó a llorar. Su madre jamás había sido tan atenta con ella o decirle tales palabras de afecto.

\- Ahora vete... Huye por el río detrás de las montañas, sabes el camino- la señora de los Tao soltó a su hija y se dirigió a Bruce Long con quien compartió un momento de silencio- Ahora lo sabes Bruce... no solo fue por el bienestar de la familia Li por el que te escogimos... Díselo a Yelan si llegas a verla- musitó.

El zombie no pudo emitir palabra pues en su corazón aun albergaba un gran resentimiento contra los señores de los Tao.

\- también dile que jamás deje de amarla pese a su frialdad de la que jamás culpe, pues tenia todo el derecho de odiarme... Yo no pude hacer lo mismo pese a que lo intente- cerró los ojos y sonrió con amargura- Llévate a Jun, por favor... protégela un poco más.

Bruce Long solo asintió y tras tomar la mano de Jun corrieron por el oscuro pasillo.

Ran Tao contempló a ambos desaparecer en las sombras de aquel túnel. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda. El eco de estos podía llegar a ser aterradores, pero Ran se mantuvo serena al extraer un abanico de entre sus ropas.

Se detuvieron los pasos de un momento a otro, pudiendo escuchar la respiración de alguien más.

\- Sabía que lograrían escabullirse hasta aquí. Los que están a fuera solo fueron distracciones para que pudieses entrar ¿correcto?- preguntó sin volverse, pero no hubo respuesta- Sé a lo que bienes, sé a quien buscas, pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi hija, ¡así sea lo ultimo que haga!- se volteó rápidamente y encaró al intruso cubierto por un manto de maldad.

\- así que, eres uno de los que atacaron el Consejo, o tal vez el payaso que salió en Televisión. Seas quien seas, intentes lo que intentes, todo termina aquí- habló Len con suma frialdad.

Sobek analizó al shaman frente a él, no lo conocía... Tal vez era el hijo de su presa, o una marioneta más, fuese como fuese, no le importaba- Veo que finalmente se dignaron a salir y pelear como hombres en ves de ocultarse tras sus títeres del infierno- dijo sarcástico al lanzar un golpe hacia atrás con su garra y destrozar a un zombie que quiso emboscarlo.

\- Son buenos desmembrando cadáveres, y son buenos para matar a traición, pero me pregunto ¿qué tan bueno eres para pelear con un shaman como se debe?- alzó su poderosa arma dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

\- Qué mas me gustaría niño pero temo que ¡tengo una cita mas importante que atender!- se lanzó rápidamente sobre Len que atacó con su lanza.

Sobek ni se detuvo pues supo que el corte fue demasiado precipitado. Len se extraño cuando su cuchilla no alcanzó al enemigo, recibiendo un potente rodillazo en el rostro.

Sobek arrastró al muchacho por el aire y el suelo una vez que cayeron. El hombre de trenza se levantó prontamente y le dio la espalda a su contrincante- La próxima vez que vayas a retar a alguien asegúrate de conocer y aceptar tus limitaciones pues, amigo mío, deberías saber que cuando uno pierde un ojo también pierde la sensación correcta de la profundidad y eso podría costarte caro- masculló con prepotencia y de modo burlón.

Len abrió su ojo y quiso levantarse pero su enemigo colocó antes la boquilla de una larga arma sobre su frente.

\- Espero que esa lección la recuerdes en tu próxima reencarnación- se mofó.

El joven Tao no podía creerlo, un humano cualquiera lo había vencido de un solo movimiento... Tenia razón en sus palabras, por haberse precipitado no pensó en las consecuencias de su actual condición.

\- ¡Morphine, ve!- escucharon ambos hombres. El enmascarado divisó un proyectil veloz viniendo hacia él.

Saltó velozmente, creyendo que lo había eludido, pero el sonido del aire siendo cortado lo alertó y miró que aquel proyectil se desvió en un ángulo de ciento veinte grados y venia contra su pecho. Sobek estiró su mano y con grandes reflejos sujetó lo que venia a atravesarle el corazón. No logró retener por mucho tiempo la punta de flecha hecha de cristal.

Len se puso de pie y maldijo que los entrometidos aparecieran.

Al volver al suelo, Sobek escuchó el mecanismo de una maquina que enroscaba el grueso cordón del péndulo de cristal- ¡Tú de nuevo!- se exaltó al reconocer a Lizerg Diethel.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que eres tu. Yo no olvido una presencia, mucho menos una como la tuya- dijo Lizerg.

\- Esto me parece perfecto, la presa que se me escapó aquella vez se presenta ante mi en espera a ser sacrificada... ¿No es algo muy inteligente sabes?

\- Tal vez, pero huir es solo de cobardes y jamás me rebajaría a ser como ustedes.

\- Entonces prepárate pues terminare con lo que deje inconcluso en Londres- le advirtió al apuntarle con el arma y disparar.

Lizerg no se movió y antes de que el disparo lo alcanzara un alto y grueso muro de hielo se levantó entre él y el proyectil.

\- Parece que nosotros tenemos la ventaja esta vez- dijo un joven de cabello azul que desvaneció el muro que alzó con sus poderes.

\- Creo que esta demás el pedir Misericordia- añadió el apache que apareció con sus cinco posesiones de objetos activadas.

Fausto por su parte permaneció al borde de la ventana por la cual salieron sin problemas del Palacio, su querida Eliza se encontraba lista para la batalla, armada con una hoz.

\- Claramente ordené que no les permitieran salir... Que servidumbre tan inútil tiene mi padre- masculló Len al sobreponerse.

\- De nada Len, siempre dispuestos a salvar tu trasero cuando lo necesites- dijo burlón Horo Horo.

El asesino no se sentía amenazado, tal vez por el hecho de que confiaba en que saldría victorioso de enfrentarse a esos shamanes al mismo tiempo, eso o las drogas que consumió minutos atrás habían alcanzado el efecto deseado: un completo temerario.

\- Cinco contra uno... Parece justo... Y sobre pedir misericordia... ja, eso jamás- aclaró el hombre de trenza.

Rápidamente disparó una serie de veces sobre ellos. Silver se cubrió con su Silver Shield, Lizerg se agachó oportunamente, Len rebotó la bala con su lanza y Horo Horo se cubrió con su tabla de nieve.

Len fue el que se lanzó al ataque- ¡Cuchilla Dorada!- Una serie de golpes cortantes y veloces atacaron a Sobek.

El enmascarado, sin embargo, eludió cada uno de esos cortes. Su velocidad superaba a la de los letales golpes. Él logró abrirse paso entre la técnica, desenfundando las garras de su brazo lanzó un corte certero pero Len interpuso su lanza para evitar el que le cortasen la garganta.

Silver voló con sus Silver Wings y atino una patada sobre su adversario, quitándoselo de encima al joven Tao.

Horo Horo aprovechó el momento y utilizando su tabla desplegó su técnica- ¡Lanzas de hielo!- un sin numero de delgadas estacas emergieron de la tabla. Sobek las espero y una vez cerca estiró sus manos hacia el shaman de hielo y de sus palmas pareció emerger la misma energía invisible de antes, una que logró detener las estacas y regresarlas sobre su creador.

\- ¡No puede ser!- el shaman se cubrió con su tabla, pero algunas estacas alcanzaron a lastimarlo ligeramente.

Lizerg tomó la distracción a su favor y nuevamente arrojó su péndulo. Sobek esta vez estaba preparado y con extrema temeridad espero a que el péndulo estuviera muy cerca para saltar y, por increíble que parezca, el hombre de trenza corrió sobre el hilo de metal hasta llegar a Lizerg. El inglés retrocedió para evitar varios cortes, pero llegó a ser lastimado superficialmente en el pecho.

Len nuevamente se arrojó al ataque, su lanza pasó por encima de la cabeza de su adversario- ¡Maldición!- dejo escapar de sus labios cuando su contrincante le prestó atención y lo elevó con una fuerte patada en la quijada.

\- ¡Eres el ultimo de mis problemas niño, no molestes!- le dijo antes de eludir a Silver con quien se enfrasco en un intercambio de golpes. El apache cubría las peligrosas garras con su irrompible escudo. Silver golpeó al cazador en el vientre una serie de veces a gran velocidad. Sobek logró tomar entre sus manos la rodilla del apache, encajando sus afilados dedos dentro del músculo, un poco más y llegaba al hueso. Silver gritó pero se sobrepuso al dolor prontamente, quitándose de encima a aquel hombre tras un golpe feroz con su codo.

\- ¡Silver!- gritó Lizerg con preocupación, pero el apache parecía estar bien y podía continuar.

\- Argh, maldito... - se quejo Len al ponerse de pie, decidido a privarse del vendaje en su ojo, sin importar las locuras que pudiese ver.

Sobek rió abiertamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se mueven como si fueran tortugas? Si me permiten decirlo, los zombies son mas rápidos...

Escuchó el grito de guerra de Len- ¡Cuchilla Dorada!- pero esta vez el joven Tao clavó su lanza en el suelo y de este emergieron cientas de cuchillas que formaron un solo camino hasta su enemigo. Sobek volvió a saltar pero Len lo interceptó en el aire, recibiendo directamente el ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada.

Aún por la lluvia de golpes recibidos el asesino no recibió ni una clase de daño, sus ropas y armadura quedaron intactas. Len rugió de coraje y precipitó una estocada contra su adversario.

Antes de que Len pudiese cantar victoria, su lanza fue atrapada por el látigo de un segundo cazador.

\- ¡Pero qué...!- Len fue jalado hacia el suelo, y al no poder ejercer fuerza alguna en el aire fue rápida su derrota.

Neit recuperó rápido su arma, justo a tiempo para defenderse del péndulo de Lizerg y destruir las lanzas de hielo que produjo Horo Horo nuevamente.

Desde el cielo, Silver se sentía sorprendido pues la velocidad a la que movía esa arma de largo alcance resultaba asombrosa, apenas y podía verlo con sus ojos.

Sobek cayó atrás de su compañera- Parece que decidiste unirte a la fiesta.

\- Solo me aseguro de cumplir una promesa a una camarada- respondió.

Los shamanes se reagruparon ante el cese de sus enemigos.

\- ¿Estas bien, Len?- preguntó el shaman de los hielos.

\- Solo fue el primer Round, no se permite no estarlo- dijo Len que estudiaba con cuidado a sus enemigos.

\- No podemos darnos el lujo de coleccionar heridas... cuando menos lo notemos ya no podremos pelear- agregó el apache.

Lizerg oprimió sus puños con fuerza, le resultaba imposible que volviese a pasar por lo mismo... aquella sensación de impotencia...- Soy tan débil- pensó con amargura y reviviendo un despreció por si mismo como cuando era más joven y sus habilidades no lo llevarían tan lejos como se hubo propuesto. Al no poder reprimirse se adelantó a sus compañeros y concentrar su fuerza espiritual en una de sus mas poderosas técnicas.

\- ¡Lizerg, ¿qué haces?!- intentó en vano Silver el detenerlo.

Neit y Sobek miraron cómo es que ese shaman se alejó de los suyos. Era claro el incremento de su energía espiritual, se preparaba para algo.

\- Sobek... yo me encargare, tú puedes irte a saldar tu cuenta- se adelantó la mujer tras el murmullo.

Lizerg lanzó nuevamente su péndulo recargado de energía- ¡El Ataque del Big Beng!- el cable del péndulo trazó y formó en el aire una enorme estructura, cuya área interior se encontraba llena de su poder espiritual.

Sobre sus cabezas, ambos guerreros contemplaron una replica exacta, en tamaño y forma, del dichoso monumento de suelo Inglés. Aunque se encontraba de cabeza.

El shaman no se contuvo ni un instante cuando precipitó toda aquella energía acumulada hacia sus oponentes.

Neit permaneció inmóvil en espera de que aquello la alcanzase- El Señor me ha dado la protección para que ninguno de estos seres impíos pueda lastimarme- musitó completamente segura al sostener el crucifijo en su pecho.

El visor que cubría sus ojos le permitía a Sobek el observar sin problemas, sin embargo, aprovecharía bien los vientos huracanados que el impacto causaría para entrar a la fortaleza.

\- ¡Aún cuando el cielo se desmorone sobre mi, la gracia divina protegerá a esta fiel sierva!- exclamó al abrir sus brazos para recibir el golpe directamente.

El impacto provocó un escandaloso levantamiento de tierra, nieve, niebla, que el aire se volviese turbulento y fusionara todo aquello en una tormenta.

Los que se encontraban cerca retrocedieron por la fuerza desatada.

Los shamanes no recordaban que la fuerza de Lizerg fuese de tal grado, sin duda alguna los años lo fortalecieron pero ¿sería suficiente?

Su péndulo de cristal volvió a su mano. Lizerg esperó a ver resultados, justo como los demás.

Los ojos de Horo Horo, Silver y Lizerg se desorbitaron cuando los residuos de aire fueron apartados por una sutil ventisca.

\- Parece que esto tomara mas de tres rounds- comentó Len que miraba a su enemigo, al que acababan de descubrir que se trataba de una mujer pues el ataque solo deshizo la frágil capa que envolvía su cuerpo.

La mujer permaneció con la vista hacia el cielo y sus brazos abiertos en forma horizontal- Una prueba de fe... exitosa- masculló debajo de la mascara que cubría la mitad de su cara. Su cuerpo se encontraba libre y al descubierto. Su esbelta figura resaltaba la ligera armadura de color negro sobre su blanca piel. Justo como su compañero, las vestimentas de aquella mujer eran de colores plomos con grabados oscuros pero el estilo era acorde a quien la portaba: peto que cubría sus costillas y pecho hasta el cuello, justo como la mitad de su espalda; guantes con afiladas puntas que envolvían manos y la mitad del brazo; botas largas hasta las rodillas; cinturón delgado del que crecían pequeñas placas y formaban una especie de faldilla de metal. El resto de su cuerpo se encontraba al descubierto, exceptuando el vientre, y en su tersa piel eran visibles tatuajes estéticos de diversos colores y formas.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible... ni siquiera un rasguño?- masculló el apache.

\- No puede ser una coincidencia... El ataque de Len tampoco resultó efectivo pese a que ese tipo lo recibió de lleno...- agregó Horo Horo sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer que los miró fijamente.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que son ustedes realmente?!- preguntó Lizerg Diethel al no encontrar respuesta en su cabeza- ¡No son shamanes... ni hechiceros, ni nada que yo haya conocido jamás!

Neit giró hasta casi darles la espalda por completo- ¿Qué soy?...- los miró de reojo- No sé los demás... pero me considero una sierva del señor, y como tal pienso proteger a su pueblo... Uno que ha sufrido las tragedias de ustedes quienes le dieron la espalda, buscando robar e imitar su perfección...

\- Una fanática, lo que nos faltaba- murmuró Len al predisponerse a volver al ataque, pero extrañamente no encontraba un ángulo por el cual atacarla. De alguna manera, en esa posición tan simple la defensa de su enemiga era perfecta.

\- ¿Y es esta la forma? ¿Es esto lo que Dios quiere para esta Tierra y sus habitantes?- cuestionó Lizerg- ¡¿Que nos matemos entre nosotros?!

\- Las obras del señor son misteriosas... Y la humanidad debería saber que nuestro Dios no solo nos ha mostrado su rostro amigable... sino también el cruel y estricto cada vez que su rebaño lo traiciona... Desafortunadamente los hombres son imperfectos y no aprenden de sus errores, en más de dos mil años no comprenden que la ira de Dios se desatara con fuerza sobre esta Tierra cada vez que este paraíso terrenal que nos cedió se ve corrompido por individuos como ustedes...

El grupo se alarmó cuando escucharon pasos alrededor de ellos, siendo rodeados rápidamente por hombres armados con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Len los reconoció rápidamente, su forma de vestir era la misma que vistieron los hombres que atacaron a los hechiceros en el templo Tsukimine. Era claro para el joven Tao que, en comparación con la mujer que los dirigía, no eran nadie.

\- ... Hombres que buscaron egoístamente dones que Dios no les concedió, utilizando métodos profanos para adquirirlos...- contempló los despojos en el suelo y los señaló- ... como esto, el control sobre almas inmortales de las que se creen amos, olvidando que todas ellas le pertenecen a un solo ser...- decía con repugnancia- ... hombres que aprisionan esas almas en cuerpos muertos... Son monstruos como ustedes que han desencadenado la furia de Dios en esta Tierra.

\- ¡Es una forma de vida que una humana patética jamás podrá comprender!- espetó Len cansado de charla tan absurda- Yo no creo en ese Dios del que tanto hablas, pero si tiene a seguidores como tu entonces no vale nada!

Neit se estremeció en su interior pues no soportaba tal insulto- Len Tao...- susurró su nombre ante la sorpresa del mismo- ... Puede que el Señor sea piadoso contigo pese a tus pecados e insolencia... tal vez te permita reunirte con tu familia antes de que los eches de menos...

\- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- se preocupó.

Neit le dio la espalda completamente cuando una sensación extraña se apoderó de sus sentidos- ... Vidar- pensó. Ella se alejó de prisa, no sin dar una sencilla orden antes de hacerlo- Mátenlos a todos...

\- ¡No voy a permitírtelo, bruja! ¡Bason!- invocó la posesión obtenida por la bitácora mágica. Sus enemigos solo pudieron contemplar al colosal caballero de la antigua China que se materializó frente a ellos, solo gracias al visor de su equipo.

\- Parece que ya no podemos tomarlos tan a la ligera, me parece perfecto- sonrió Horo Horo- ¡Kororo!- gracias a su fuerza espiritual un majestuoso coloso de hielo fue creado.

Lizerg no quiso quedarse atrás- ¡Morphine, fusión de ángeles!- la pequeña hada se volvió gigantesca y tomó una forma en la que parecía un ángel robótico de color blanco.

Silver solo permaneció en guardia pues sus habilidades y poder espiritual no le permitían lograr mas que sus cinco posesiones de objetos simultaneas.

Ante la presencia de esos tres titanes, alguno de los hombres comenzaron a retroceder o mostrar temor. Neit se detuvo y les echó una mirada pero no se mostraba sorprendida... ya había visto tal habilidad, recordó al hombre de extraño peinado y que utilizaba una espada de madera. Bien podía acabarlos usando sus mortíferas flechas, pero no... Había poco tiempo y no podía divertirse. Discretamente había activado su enlace con un soldado que aguardaba en un sitio diferente, resguardado en las montañas- Activa el campo ahora- ordenó para después dirigir la palabra a los shamanes- En la mitología existieron criaturas semejantes a ustedes... los Titanes, cuya arrogancia y prepotencia lograron la ira de los dioses, y por osarse a asegurar que eran más poderosos que ellos es por lo que fueron destruidos... Ahora ustedes pasaran por lo mismo, sin embargo les daré la oportunidad de morir en una batalla 'justa'.

Antes de que alguno de ellos desencadenara el poder de sus espíritus, algo a su alrededor les ocurrió, los grandes cuerpos de sus posesiones se paralizaron mientras descargas oscuras corrían por sus cuerpos.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Bason!

\- ... Discúlpeme... señor... pero no puedo... moverme- el espíritu de su caballero pareció debilitarse ante la fuerza que actuaba sobre él y le impedía cualquier movimiento. Los shamanes no sufrían de dolor alguno, pero no podían decir lo mismo de sus espíritus pues en sus rostros era mas que evidente.

\- ¡Kororo, resiste!- le pidió Horo Horo a su espíritu

Silver intentó buscar una respuesta, pero aquella era la primera vez que presenciaba tal fenómeno. El apache perdió a la mujer de vista, aunque no pudo preocuparse demasiado tiempo con ello, no cuando vio a esos hombres comenzando a moverse hacia ellos. Analizando la situación, solo él tenia la capacidad como para defender a aquellos jóvenes.

Jun y Bruce Long alcanzaban a escuchar el sonido del agua correr.

Tras un largo camino finalmente arribaron a una gruta subterránea por la que pasaba un caudaloso río por debajo de las zonas montañosas.

La orilla del túnel resultaba estrecha, pero ahí encontraron una sencilla balsa.

\- Por aquí, Tao Jun- intentó conducirla pero la shaman se resistió. El zombie la soltó y espero que hablase.

\- ... No importa lo que diga mi madre... Bruce, no puedo irme...- le dijo al mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Jun Tao por favor... ¿no viste el temor en los ojos de tu madre al preocuparse por tu seguridad?

\- Sí, lo vi... y es por ello que no puedo... No importa lo que ella diga o piense, ¡no estaría dispuesta a abandonar a mi familia solo para salvaguardar mi vida!- gritó.

\- Ellos no querían que corrieras ese riesgo... Ni yo tampoco lo permitiré Jun Tao, aunque tenga que obligarte- le advirtió de modo serio.

Jun retrocedió unos cuantos pasos- No te atrevas Bruce...

El zombie no dudaría en cargarla de ser necesario y embarcarla en aquel bote, pero antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo divisó algo entre las sombras del túnel, justo detrás de Jun Tao.

Bruce reaccionó rápido y sujetó a la mujer con la que brincó hacia un lado. Ambos vieron una gran hacha girar en el aire como si se tratara de un boomerang, la cual y volvió a la mano de su portador.

Delante de ellos un espectro siniestro emergió de las sombras, sujetando con una sola mano una hacha de grandes proporciones y cuya hoja de metal resultaba llamativa por sus numerosos elementos, curvas y grabados, y sobre todo por encontrarse manchada por una sustancia rojo carmesí.

Fue clara la intención de aquel guerrero cubierto por un manto de oscuridad cuando apuntó su arma de modo amenazante hacia sus próximas presas.

 **\- Fin del capítulo 14-**

Espada Horeken* : Espero que así se escriba el nombre de esta espada o.o Sino se los haré saber en próximos Capítulos. Esta arma es un tesoro de la familia Tao que cada líder debe poseer alguna vez, es el símbolo de su titulo como tal. Esta espada es muy peculiar pues su hoja de metal llega a 'compactarse' de tal modo que es la empuñadura con unos 15 centímetros de hoja plana y sin punta, pero ante el deseo de su portador descubre la forma de una verdadera espada que parece ser de Plata o alguna aleación de acero. Len la utiliza para llevar a cabo su mejor posesión de objetos.


	15. 15 Sangre Tao Parte II

El sudor escurría con abundancia sobre su rostro, espalda y torso, junto con la sangre que emergía de sus heridas abiertas.

Se encontraba en completa oscuridad, los únicos sonidos que percibía serian los de su respiración misma y el sonido de roedores dentro de la celda.

Ya había perdido la sensibilidad de sus músculos y extremidades, pues durante días ha permanecido encadenado al techo. Sus pies apenas y rozaban el suelo, era sobre sus hombros y brazos donde recaía todo el peso de su cuerpo colgante. Sus muñecas se encontraban sangrantes por la presión de los grilletes, justo como alrededor de su cuello.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. La posición a la que era obligado permanecer resultaba dolorosa, si flaqueaba y perdía fuerza en sus brazos la cadena del cuello lo estrangularía... Tal vez sería mejor así, todo aquello terminaría...

¿Cómo había venido a meterse en esto?... No estaba seguro. Cuando menos lo pensó había sido descubierto y todo un ejercito se apresuró a capturarlo. Al ser herido en una pierna es por lo que le fue imposible el huir.

Imaginaba que aquella herida había empeorado por la falta de atención, ello explicaría la fiebre de la que sufría. Sus labios descarapelados tenían días sin probar agua, algo que volvía su desesperación mayor.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo oxidado de la puerta el rebotar, y abrirse a sus anchas. Abrió sus ojos en vano pues lo lastimaba la luz que entraba a la celda y prefirió mantenerlos cerrados.

Debido al sonido de los pasos se percató que eran tres personas, estaba conciente que venían a continuar con su tortura, aunque no creía poder sentir nada más. Tanto había sido el abuso y la violencia sobre su cuerpo que no creía poder sufrir más dolor.

Solo uno se acercó y tras momentos de silencio es que habló- Impresionante...- escuchó de una voz masculina y grave- ... Impresionante en verdad. No sé que clase de entrenamiento has recibido muchacho, pero resulta intrigante para mí el cómo es que un simple humano, sin dones especiales, pudo entrar a mis tierras y atentar contra mi vida... Eludiendo a todos mis guardias... Me siento sorprendido por ello. Debes tener una edad aproximada a la de mi hijo...

Se esforzó por abrir los ojos, viendo todo de modo distorsionado.

\- Me intrigas y tal vez es solo por eso el que aun estas con vida ya que nadie intenta algo contra mi vida y vive demasiado.

Alcanzó a enfocar la silueta de aquel individuo.

\- En estos días que he enviado a mis guerreros a poner en prueba tu resistencia y disciplina, debo decir que me inquieta tal hecho- realizó una pequeña pausa- Si hay humanos que pueden forjar individuos como tú...- se detuvo y caminó un poco más hacia el prisionero- pueden ser un problema para el futuro... nuestro futuro- levantó la cabeza del joven al jalar su cabello amarañado- Pese a que te han interrogado no has hablado... No cualquiera ha tenido tu fortaleza y eso habla muy bien de ti, así como de quienes recibiste tu entrenamiento, pues sé que morirías antes de hablar... Pero ese tiene solución- lo soltó.

El muchacho tuvo la fuerza necesaria para permanecer con la vista en alto y clavar su mirada en la del hombre alto.

\- Claro que antes de llevarla a cabo, me gustaría saber el nombre de guerrero tan potencial, pues si me lo dices ya convertido no tendría ningún significado...

Se mantuvo en silencio, respirando agitadamente y sin cambiar su mirada tan feroz. Deseaba poder acabar con ese sujeto, su impulso lo llevó a moverse con brusquedad aun con las cadenas.

El amo de la casa no se movió al no sentirse amenazado... Sin embargo, los dos sirvientes que lo acompañaban vieron aquel acto un desacato contra su señor y por ello golpearon al prisionero.

El impulso de los golpes lo llevó a columpiarse hacia atrás, siendo retenido por los espectros para que no llegase a tocar a su amo.

\- ¿Te quedan las suficientes fuerzas para intentar tal estupidez? Bien... Obtendré todo lo que requiero de ti cuando seas parte de mis hombres.

Ante ello, finalmente el joven tuvo las fuerzas como para hablar- ... Jamás...- fue lo que pudo salir de su seca garganta.

\- No creo que puedas resistirte... Además, no tengo porque pedir permiso ¿Crees que lo hice cuando los convertí a ellos?- apuntó a los dos zombies a su lado- Por supuesto que no... Algunos no tuvieron la oportunidad de darse cuenta, otros lo supieron antes de morir... Considérate afortunado mi buen muchacho, pues el gran En Tao ha puesto su interés en ti... Te prometo que no serás como estos muñecos inservibles, con tu demostración te has ganado un mejor puesto, una alta jerarquía... - lo tomó con fuerza por la cara- Con el trabajo y adiestramiento adecuado podrías ser de mis máximas creaciones... Toda una maquina asesina.

\- ... ¡No puede!- se exaltó, demostrando su impotencia y desesperación.

\- ¿Me retas? Jovencito, te estoy haciendo un favor. Ahora eres un buen soldado, pero el paso del tiempo disminuirá y acabara con ese potencial, bajo mis artes podrías ser joven para siempre y poseer la misma destreza que ahora...- calló un instante, uno que aprovecho para mirar hacia el suelo, sonriendo cínicamente antes de volver a mirar a su prisionero- Sin mencionar que te prometo que reparare tú infortunada lesión... Ya que temo que terminara con tu carrera...

El joven sintió temor ante aquellas palabras ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Al ver cómo es que ese hombre miraba hacia sus pies es lo que lo obligó a hacer lo mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se percató del estado de su pierna lastimada. La oscuridad no le había permitido verla, y su insensibilidad corporal no le permitió el sentirlo. No pudo evitar dejar escapara un grito desgarrador cuando vio su pierna completa de un color insano y nauseabundo, la cual y estaba sirviendo como alimento para las ratas.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Sangre Tao (2da. Parte)**

 _ **\- Querías convertirme en un monstruo... Mírame ahora- Sobek.**_

Len, Horo Horo y Lizerg veían impotentes a sus espíritus. En aquel tamaño colosal se encontraban indefensos ante las pequeñas hormigas que tomaron confianza y se aproximaban peligrosamente tras gritos de guerra.

Silver activó al máximo su espíritu de lobo, con él corrió a gran velocidad, interceptando a dos de aquellos individuos que iban a disparar contra los jóvenes shamanes. Al llegar hasta ellos activó el espíritu del búfalo y lanzó una potente patada que podría noquear a cualquiera. Uno salió volando metros atrás y el segundo lo recibió en la espalda, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

Silver volteó y divisó a un grupo de tres, llamó a su espíritu de serpiente y en su mano se creó un largo látigo que golpeó al trío, tumbando a uno pero el resto se abalanzó en su contra, disparando sus armas de fuego. El apache se cubrió con su brazo el cual y era protegido por el espíritu de la tortuga. El hombre de larga cabellera corrió hacia ellos, desarmándolos con su látigo y obligándolos a una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Len, Horo Horo y Lizerg se cubrieron de los proyectiles que se vinieron sobre ellos. Pese a que Silver fuese un fuerte guerrero, no podía encargarse de todos al mismo tiempo al encontrarse dispersados por el terreno. Sus espíritus se habían paralizado por completo.

\- Maldita sea, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- se preguntaba Horo Horo al esconderse tras la cabeza de Kororo.

\- No puedo creerlo ¡Basura!- temblaba de furia el joven Tao al sentirse humillado, aunque aquel sentimiento aminoró cuando una angustia lo golpeó en el pecho... Algo estaba sucediendo, y sin poder explicárselo a su mente venia el rostro de su madre y su hermana. Volvió la vista al palacio y se decidió a entrar...

Tras un grito de agonía, sonidos de una hoz cortando el aire y la carne fueron el preludió de un cambio en la situación- ¡Escuchen ustedes tres, no tiene caso que continúen con esa posesión!- fue Fausto VIII, quien finalmente se había dignado a pisar el campo de batalla, su querida Eliza se encontraba frente a él, protegiéndolo de cualquiera que intentase algo sobre su amado esposo, y prueba contundente era aquel hombre a sus pies que había sido cortado por el pecho- No podrán emplear el 100% de esa posesión mientras 'esto' afecte la zona, ¡por lo que desvanézcanla!- ordenó severamente.

\- ¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Van a matarnos!- objetó Horo Horo al ver como es que sobre Silver ya se encontraban seis de aquellos hombres y el resto no paraban de atacarlos.

\- Eso déjenselo al doctor Fausto- murmuró de un modo siniestro cuando le pidió el arma a Eliza. Y ante la expectativa de todos, clavó la hoz en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué hace?!- preguntó Lizerg al ver como es que cuatro individuos se iban contra él por aquel descuido.

Fausto permaneció con la vista sobre el suelo, indiferente ante el peligro pues sabía bien que no iban a poder tocarlo.

Aquel grupo de hombres se detuvo, cuando huesos emergieron de entre la tierra y sujetaron sus pies, más de un par llegaron a sujetarlos. Pero no solo a ellos, el resto de los guerreros de ropas oscuras igual fueron sorprendidos por esqueletos que se levantaron de entre la tierra, era una gran cantidad así como de zombies que igualmente pudieron levantarse nuevamente gracias a la fuerza espiritual del peculiar doctor.

Pese a que eran golpeados o despedazados, sus piezas volvían a unirse. Uno a uno fueron sometidos y desarmados por los esqueletos. Solo bastaría una orden de Fausto para terminar con sus vidas, pero tenia algo mejor en mente.

\- Demasiado sencillo...- murmuró Fausto al peinar con su mano el fleco que caía sobre su cara. Debía agradecer que en aquellas tierras de asesinos, muchas victimas habían caído y sido enterradas bajo aquel suelo.

Silver entendió entonces que cualquier cosa que los estuviese afectando solo tenia efectos sobre las posesiones de gran tamaño, pues las suyas y la de Fausto no tenían ninguna clase de problemas- Escuchen a Fausto y absténganse de esa posesión, solo logran que sus espíritus sufran- pidió el apache.

Len fue el primero y sin pronunciar palabra es que corrió hasta el edificio- ¡Bason, busca a Jun, rápido!- ordenó el joven, sin importarle el esfuerzo que su espíritu debería hacer para moverse tras verse afectado por la fuerza que logró contenerlo.

\- A la orden amo- sentenció con respeto al desaparecer.

\- ¡Oye Len, espera!- gritó Horo Horo al tocar tierra de nuevo, llevando a Kororo en brazos que parecía exhausto- Rayos, ¿por qué no aprende la lección? Se expone más al ir solo.

\- Entonces vayan tras él- dijo Fausto con una tranquila sonrisa.

\- ¿Podrás tu solo con ellos?- preguntó Silver al ver a todos aquellos sujetos.

\- Descuida, todo aquí esta bajo control. Me preocupa más lo que esta pasando allá adentro, y Len lo sabe.

Horo Horo entrecerró los ojos y confrontó con cierto recelo al doctor- Oye, ¿por que esperaste hasta el momento más crucial para intervenir? ¿Querías lucirte acaso?

Sin que los demás lo notaran, Lizerg se precipitó igualmente en dirección hacia donde se dirigió Len Tao.

\- Para nada- le aseguró tranquilamente- Ante amenazas que desconocemos, solo decidí seguir los pasos del método científico- explicó- Y deben de saber que ello se basa en la simple observación... comencé a formular teorías sobre lo que ellos son capaces de hacer y cual es su grado de peligrosidad. Viendo el problema que reprimió las capacidades de sus espíritus y ver que las de Silver funcionaban a la perfección es cuando finalmente me decidí a experimentar ciertas cosas personalmente.

\- ¿Y a qué crees que se deba lo que ocurrió?- inquirió Horo Horo.

\- ... Tengo teorías, pero tomara un poco el comprobarlas- se volteó hacia unos de los hombres que se retorcían al querer liberarse de los esqueletos- Vayan ahora, yo me encargare de obtener información.

Silver y Horo Horo asintieron, sabían que Fausto era de confiar y bastante listo, ya lo había probado- Esta bien, pero en cuanto te desocupes alcánzanos, esos sujetos siguen por aquí- agregó el apache.

\- Estarán bien mientras peleen con posesiones simples.. Dejen a un lado la extravagancia esta vez- les advirtió el doctor al pasar de largo entre ellos.

Una vez solos, Fausto les dirigió una mirada fría y ciertamente macabra, seguidas de amenazantes, pero sutiles, palabras- Bien señores, temo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ahora bien, aquel gracioso que intente un suicidio... je, ni se moleste, pues prometo volverlo a la vida cuantas veces sea necesario... Siempre he sido un buen medico- dijo sonriendo con malicia extrema- Si cooperan, no tendrán por qué sufrir... demasiado- sus manos brillaron con aquella tonalidad verde que revelaba sus intenciones.

\- Atrás Jun Tao- se apresuró Li Bruce Long al interponerse entre aquel hombre y su protegida- ¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz de entrar?- preguntó.

Aquel sujeto no respondió y movió su hacha de modo peligroso. Si deseaba llegar hasta la primogénita de los Tao primero debería eliminar a aquel zombie. No lo consideraba difícil, después de todo, le fue fácil acabar con todos los que había en el interior de aquella fortaleza.

Jun contempló al intruso con temor, recordando a los 'fantasmas' que habían destruido el consejo. Quedó más anonadada al ver cuando se privó de la estorbosa capa que abrigaba su cuerpo. Debajo de aquellos lúgubres mantos esperó descubrir seres monstruosos o demonios, pero en vez de ello se topó con personas como ella: un joven alto y de piel blanca, cabello negro y cortó, ojos de un exótico color amatista; el resto se encontraba cubierto por ropas y armaduras oscuras.

La shaman dirigió su atención hacia el arma de su enemigo, notando la sustancia escarlata que la manchaba, aun fresca...- Oh no...- musitó con horror al volverse hacia el túnel del escape, justo dónde minutos atrás había dejado atrás a su madre.

Instintivamente Jun corrió en aquella dirección, sin importarle haberse convertido en blanco fácil para el asesino, quien saltó hacia ella. Jun se percató muy tarde, paralizándose por el gran filo que venía directo a su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, los chacos de Bruce Long se interpusieron.

\- ¡Corre!- le dijo al emplear fuerza para evitar que el hacha bajase más. Con la fuerza de un búfalo, Li Bruce Long empujó al hombre del hacha, cuyos pies marcaron el suelo de piedra- No vas a ponerle ni una mano encima, no te lo permitiré- amenazó el zombie al tomar una posición de combate.

En el fondo el hombre sonrió al ser el segundo de aquella casa que le había dicho palabras similares. Pobres tontos, no saben que todos los que protegen esas almas están destinados a morir junto con ellas.

Jun corrió con desesperación por el oscuro túnel, llegando al tramo en el que vio a su madre por ultima vez. Aceleró aún más sus pasos y se tiró de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su madre, a quien tomó y levantó en sus brazos, llamándola desesperadamente. Sintió un liquido en sus manos, pero no podía ver del todo bien por la escasa luz, aunque por el olor (uno al que estaba muy acostumbrada) no le quedaba duda de que se trataba de sangre- ¡Madre, madre, por favor, resiste¡- le suplicó mientras abundantes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No sentía movimiento alguno de aquel cuerpo que le dio la vida. Intentó reprimir su llanto pero no fue capaz, abrazó a su madre con fuerza, pegando su mejilla sobre la de ella.

\- ... Perdóname hija mía...- alcanzó a escuchar el balbuceo de su madre.

\- Mamá...- por un instante su rostro se iluminó de esperanzas, pues no conocía el verdadero estado de su madre.

Ran Tao, aun en su condición y la oscuridad, pudo ver claramente a su primogénita... Pensar lo que el fuego de su vida encerraba, pobre de ella... En ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tomar su lugar, evitarle el sufrimiento que aun después de la muerte podría pasar...

\- ... perdóname... por haberte traído a... este mundo... en esta era... tan cruel... Pero pronto comenzara una... en donde todos... los que renazcamos... vamos a ser felices...- murmuró en un ultimo respiro de agonía, pero sus palabras también se vieron influenciadas al momento en ver el rostro de su hermana supliendo la imagen de Jun, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que su querida hermana fuese quien la sostuviese y amparara en su lecho de muerte- ... Incluso tu Yelan... podrás ser feliz- musitó agonizante ante aquella ilusión.

\- No digas nada madre, reserva tu fuerza, buscare ayuda... ya lo veras...- musitó con un nudo en la garganta, más solo recibió una caricia en la mejilla en la que Ran Tao empleó sus ultimas fuerzas. Para Jun, Ran Tao no había sido una madre ejemplar, pero estaba conciente que durante su niñez siempre estuvo ahí para ella; recordaba el modo en la que siempre la reconfortó, y solo con tan sencilla muestra de afecto, pasando su mano sobre su mejilla y alcanzando a rozar su oreja para finalizar con tres simples palabras- ... Todo estará bien...

La mano de Ran Tao cayó sobre su costado, tras dejar rastros de sangre sobre el rostro de su hija.

Sobek corría por aquella fortaleza. Le resultaba extraño que aun recordase a la perfección el camino hacia la habitación dónde, si no había huido como rata cobarde, su presa debía encontrarse. Aquel era el mismo camino que tomó aquella vez, la primera en la que entró en esta fortaleza.

Le desagradaba saber que el olor a muerte no había abandonado los rincones.

Veía confundido el escenario que en todos los pasillos encontraba: guerreros zombies completamente deshechos, cenizas y polvo, escombros que caían de techos dañados, paredes o columnas. Aquello resultaba como si alguien se les hubiese adelantado. El detalle lo puso nervioso pues sabía bien que no había sido trabajo de ninguno de sus hombres o de Neit. Por las marcas en las paredes y en los cadáveres delataban el uso de más de una clase de arma, eso significaba más de un hombre.

Bien, después le daría la importancia que se merecía aquello, porque sus asuntos personales urgían primero; su misión y los planes de Unna, su salvadora, pasaron a un segundo plano que no podría retomar hasta que concluyera aquel capitulo de su historia, el ultimo que tuvo siendo Joseph Hallajam y que dio nacimiento a su vida como 'Sobek', nombre código asignado por Unna debido a que en el idioma natal de ella significaba 'voracidad ante los enemigos'; un titulo que ella creyó el más correcto para él.

Finalmente divisó una enorme puerta al final de aquel pasillo, sintió un gran regocijo que aceleró su ritmo cardiaco, saboreando el sabor de la venganza.

Empujó la enorme puerta con sus brazos, abriéndola sin mucho esfuerzo. Entró mostrando su impaciencia pero manteniendo sus sentidos abiertos a cualquier jugarreta.

El hombre de trenza se detuvo poco a poco, quedando inmóvil a mitad del camino cuando a lo lejos sus ojos se aprensaron del señor del Palacio. Sintió su furia despertar conforme recordaba su amarga experiencia en aquel lugar...

En Tao se mantenía de pie a un lado del trono sobre el que gobernó durante décadas. Se apoyaba en el asiento como si sus fuerzas hubiesen flaqueado momentáneamente, pero una vez que se percató de la presencia de Sobek en la sala es que se irguió, con la cabeza bien en alto. Pese a los años la fortaleza no había abandonado su imagen ni su cuerpo.

Conocía bien a su pronto agresor, en el momento en que supo que había intrusos en sus tierras supo que se trataba de él, un viejo pendiente que no concluyó hace años; por ello sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría a terminar lo que intentó aquella vez.

Sobek se privó del visor, descubriendo la fría y feroz mirada con la que desafiaba al señor de los Tao.

\- Me alegra ver que la intensidad de tus ojos no se han debilitado aún después del paso de los años- resonó en eco la voz de En Tao- Eso habla bien de ti, y me dice que no me equivoque... naciste para el arte de la guerra, tus amos lo saben y por eso es que estas aquí.

El cazador se mantuvo en silencio arrojando al suelo el visor- A mi me alegra que no me haya olvidado... Eso me ahorrara la explicación del por qué vengo por su cabeza- dijo de modo amenazador.

\- Muchacho, aun con la lengua tan suelta... sin ningún temor o flaqueza- suspiró al comenzar a descender por las escalinatas- Que excelente anexión hubieses sido para mis filas, de eso no tengo duda. Veo que tus habilidades no han pasado desapercibidas e incluso han vuelto a ponerlas en mi contra... ¿A quien sirves exactamente?- inquirió- No creo que hayas vuelto a tus anteriores amos ya que ellos no recibirían a un soldado defectuoso- En Tao sonrió mientras se aproximaba a su invitado lentamente.

Aquel shaman seguía siendo muy alto para él, su sombra lo cubrió al detenerse a un metro de distancia.

Sus puños temblaron pues no podía contenerse más, pero igual no podía atacar, la defensa de En resultaba inquebrantable y de dar el primer golpe en falso llevaría un movimiento de desventaja durante todo el combate...

Bruce Long movía sus brazos a una velocidad impresionante, mientras sus chacos iban y venían de una mano a otra, al mismo tiempo en el que el hombre del hacha intentaba cortarlo. Pese a la visible arma pesada, aquel sujeto desplazaba ese filo con gran destreza y rapidez, sus movimientos con ella no se limitaban, seguramente había entrenado muy duro para llegar a tal nivel.

El zombie era un maestro con los chacos, atrapó con estos el filo del arma, haciéndola girar de tal modo en la que se la arrebató a su dueño, lanzándola hacia arriba. Bruce intentó patearlo, pero aquel individuo movió sus pies de tal forma en la que se paró en la pierna del zombie y aprovechó la potencia de la patada para elevarse e interceptar su arma, la cual y al momento de tocarla cambió tras movimientos característicos de cualquier liquido hasta formar un látigo el cual se precipitó contra Bruce.

El zombie recibió el golpe en la cara, y otros más en el pecho hasta hacerlo caer. De poseer un cuerpo humano normal, ahora se encontraría destrozado, pero era un zombie especial y de alto rango en la familia Tao, un ser que había sido reconstruido y cuyo cuerpo era mucho más resistente.

El agresor cayó al suelo con suavidad, como si tuviera control del entorno que lo rodease, el látigo que se encontraba en su mano volvió a convertirse en la misma hacha, cuyo filo se precipitó sobre el cuello de Bruce.

Aun en el suelo, el artista marcial levantó rápido sus piernas y con las plantas de sus pies sostuvo por los ángulos lisos el arma. Aun tras aquella demostración tan hábil, su contrincante no reflejó alguna clase de asombro o incredulidad.

Bruce Long golpeó con sus chacos el costado de su oponente, empujándolo hacia un lado, teniendo tiempo para levantarse y lanzarse velozmente sobre él desplegando patadas al estilo puro del Dao Dan Do*, golpeándolo de lleno.

Él recibió un fuerte patada en la cara, volteándole el rostro y logrando que su cuerpo girara en el aire, después recibió otra que lo golpeó en le quijada, elevándose mientras Bruce Long saltó detrás de él, a tal velocidad que sobrepasó rápido su altura para atestar de nuevo otra patada en la espalda.

El enmascarado iba directo al interior del acaudalado río, pero algo ocurrió que al girar en el aire, sus pies no tocaron el agua y aun así fue capaz de impulsarse hacia el zombie a quien lanzó un golpe con su arma. Aun en el aire, Bruce Long pudo moverse un poco, solo evitando que la cuchilla lo partiese en dos por la cintura, pero un fuerte dolor lo sacudió pues parte de su vientre había quedado malherido.

Sangre de nauseabundo color emergió de aquella herida, el zombie intentó contenerla con sus fuerte brazo. Médicamente hablando, no debería preocuparse por la perdida de aquel fluido, su cuerpo ya no se regía por las leyes humanas o naturales... Pero como su mente aun es humana, su instinto lo llevó a tal acción. Aquello llevó a un momento de reflexión, pues en aquel tiempo su enemigo no había pronunciado palabra, se preguntaba la razón ya que en todos sus años de guerrero sus contrincantes siempre habían sido muy habladores...

Antes de que pudiese volver al ataque, aquel hombre de armadura oscura levantó su mano hacia él y al instante una fuerza invisible lo golpeó con tal brutalidad que lo llevó a caer dentro de las aguas cercanas.

El hombre no se preocuparía más por él, la corriente era tan fuerte que antes de que pudiese salir a la superficie, ese zombie estaría muy lejos de aquí. Giró sobre sus talones, en busca de su presa, pero no tuvo que dar ni un paso más para verla.

Jun Tao se encontraba frente a él, sus ropas, manos y rostro manchados en sangre que no le pertenecían, y en su mano llevaba un abanico chino el cual y extendió hacia adelante, y al instante ráfagas de energía emergieron de este, como si se tratasen de proyectiles de luz.

Estando frente a él le hizo recordar lo que sucedió en aquel mismo lugar hace años... Cuando el destino lo condujo a China.

A su mente vino el internado militar en el que fue educado, un estricto ambiente en el que estuvo la mayor parte de su vida. Al haber sobresalido, rápido fue su asenso a un nivel diferente de unidad y adiestramiento. Clandestinamente aquel insitito preparaba agentes especiales, aunque actuaban más como mercenarios en trabajos para el mejor postor.

Su desgracia lo llevó a emprender una misión que no parecía inusual: eliminar un blanco determinado. Se le cedió la información, una que estudió con extremo cuidado... Jamás hubiese pensado que lo que analizó fue solo la superficie de la verdadera persona a la que se le contrató para eliminar.

Entró en la fortaleza, no tomándole demasiada importancia a la inusual servidumbre pero asombrado por lo que vio en su interior mientras se escabullía en busca de su blanco. Una vez localizado, él no perdió demasiado el tiempo y sin haber sido descubierto es como habría de salir...

En ese momento no contó con que fuerzas extrañas se encontraban involucradas con ese hombre, ellas lograron alertarlo de su presencia y fue rápida su captura. No lo mataron al instante ya que había despertado cierto interés en el amo del palacio por tal logro. No cualquiera era capaz de introducirse en su morada y mucho menos dispararle por la espalda.

Pagó caro su atrevimiento, no solo había perdido su pierna, sino que ello lo llevó a vender su alma por la oportunidad de volver a estar frente a ese hombre, sin cadenas o grilletes que lo contuvieran.

\- Es extraño... lo que yo te ofrecí y te negaste a aceptar parece ser lo mismo que obtuviste de tus nuevos amos...

\- Te equivocas, hay algo que jamás me hubieses podido conceder...- con su guante desgarró la mascara que cubría su boca- Y eso es venganza contra ti... por lo que me hiciste y quien sabe a cuantos seres vivientes más- añadió severamente.

\- Así que es eso... ¿La cruda venganza es lo que te ha llevado a estos extremos?- rió un poco- Es bueno saber que no solo puedo formar guerreros utilizando mis artes Taoistas... Deberías agradecerme.

\- Es por ti que me vi obligado a convertirme en esto... Y asesinar a gente como tu no es algo que agradezca, pero mitiga el asco que siento por mi mismo- dijo lleno de resentimiento- ¡Conseguiste lo que querías después de todo, ya no me considero 'humano'!

En un rápido movimiento sus garras se precipitaron sobre la cabeza del shaman, pero estas no llegaron a rozarlo siquiera cuando un brazo sostuvo su muñeca. Por un milésimo de segundo Sobek sostuvo la mirada de un guerrero que emergió de la nada a proteger a su amo. Aquel zombie torció su brazo y golpeó su espalda, obligándolo a arrodillarse.

Como rápida respuesta Sobek logró tomar la muñeca del zombie e invertir el movimiento para después alejarse a una distancia prudente.

\- ¡¿Acaso piensas seguir escondiéndote detrás de tus juguetes?!- gritó furioso ante la intervención de aquel zombie de cabellera larga y ropas tradicionales verdes- ¡¿Por qué temes el enfrentarme?!

\- Lo siento en verdad... Pero creo que mi sirviente no ha podido contenerse a participar en este encuentro... Y después de que me ha servido tan bien ¿cómo negarle tal capricho?

El zombie se arrojó sobre el cazador quien bloqueó varios intentos de este por golpearlo.

Cuando Sobek utilizaba sus garras para atacar, el zombie interponía el par de sais* con la que se encontraba armado.

El zombie volvió a tomar el brazo de su contrincante, pero antes de que pudiese torcerlo, el puño de Sobek le atestó un puñetazo en la cara, pudiendo evitar el agarre. Sobek tomó ese instante para tomarlo por la muñeca, golpearlo con el codo sobre las costillas, ganando tiempo para golpear con su antebrazo la parte baja del vientre de su adversario, de tal modo y con tal potencia que fue capaz de lograr hacer girar el cuerpo del zombie hacia adelante y estrellarlo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Sobek alzó su garra y descendió contra el zombie, pero este volvió a utilizar las sais para bloquear el intento, reteniendo a su adversario a quien empujo hacia el techo con dos potentes patadas.

Se golpeó contra el techo. Durante la caída el guerrero de los Tao lo interceptó, ambos oponente se atravesaron en el aire. Sobek cayó de pie presentando una leve incisión en la base del cuello, mientras que el zombie perdió su pergamino.

El hombre, al ver esto, creyó que había terminado con aquel problema y volvió su atención hacia En Tao nuevamente- Si esto es lo ultimo de tu fuerzas de combate... Puedo decir que todo esta por terminar...

En Tao se mostró muy tranquilo- ¿De verdad piensas eso?...

Sobek se volvió entonces al sentirse acechado. Para su sorpresa el zombie continuo moviéndose, atinó un potente golpe con el codo sobre la costilla de su oponente, tanto que logró fracturarle un par de huesos, al momento de inclinarse por el dolor, el zombie golpeó la parte baja del vientre con su brazo (que serviría de eje) con la fuerza para hacerlo girar hacia adelante e incrustarlo en el suelo.

Sus ojos contemplaron desde abajo el rostro ensombrecido del zombie, cuyo pergamino y sombrero había perdido pero continuaba en función. Creía que toda esa clase de guerreros se volvían obsoletos al destruir el pergamino...

\- Continuas bajando la guardia y darle la espalda a tu enemigo... Joseph, que incompetente eres.

Sobek se asombró al escuchar su nombre. Rodó rápidamente en el suelo y se levantó, mirando con cautela a su enemigo, con la guardia en alto. Esa criatura conocía su nombre y no solo eso, imitó a la perfección su movimiento... No, no se trató de una copia, sino un movimiento genuino pero con mayor fuerza.

El zombie permaneció de perfil, como si esperara a que su adversario aclarara sus ideas.

\- Kastor ¿qué esperas? Te permito que pelees con él pero igual necesito que vayas y acabes con los demás, así que no abuses de mi tiempo- le recordó En Tao a su creación.

\- Como usted ordene- respondió el sirviente.

\- ... ¿Kastor?...- repitió asombrado pues ese nombre remontaba a su pasado- ... No puede ser...- dio un paso en falso hacia adelante- eres tú... ¿Edward?

El zombie se volvió completamente y encaró a Sobek- Gusto en verte, camarada.

Len arribó al primer piso del santuario, la gran torre que se erguía orgullosa dentro del territorio de los Tao, representación de su supremacía en esas tierras.

El shaman se detuvo, esperando noticias de Bason ya que no tenia sentido correr de un lado a otro en aquel complejo que era su hogar.

En ese instante arribó Lizerg, seguido de Horo Horo y Silver.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían aprovechar y huir- espetó el joven Tao.

\- ¿Y dejarte con toda la diversión? Nunca- sonrió Horo Horo.

\- Len, no debes precipitarte, Fausto tenia razón, todos cometimos ese error- dijo el apache- Estamos enfrentándonos a fuerzas que desconocemos, seria un suicidio el pelear a ciegas.

\- Yo siempre aprendo de mis errores, y créeme que este no será la excepción- bramó Tao. En ese instante el espíritu del caballero chino apareció- ¿Y bien?- preguntó con impaciencia.

\- Disculpe amo, pero me fue imposible el localizar a la señorita Jun- confesó Bason, avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

\- Len, tal vez escapó- comentó Lizerg.

\- Posiblemente... Pero Señor, en mi búsqueda, me tope con la batalla que su padre sostiene en el salón del trono.

Len apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Debemos ir a ayudarlo- dijo Horo Horo.

\- No, yo iré- se apresuró a decir Len- Ustedes tres busquen a mi hermana y sáquenla de aquí. Yo no creo que se haya ido, jamás nos abandonaría- aseguró.

\- Pero Len...- intentó persuadirlo Lizerg.

\- ¡Ya me escucharon! ¡¿Qué no entienden que mientras más tiempo pase, ella corre mucho más peligro?! ¡Encuéntrenla y sáquenla de aquí!- ordenó antes de comenzar su asenso por las escaleras, rumbo al ultimo piso.

Los tres shamanes se miraron entre si.

\- De todas maneras iré con él, no confío en su juicio cuando esta tan alterado- añadió Horo Horo- Ustedes busquen a Jun.

\- Bien, si ella aun esta aquí, será fácil para mí y Morphine encontrar lo más preciado para Len- dijo Lizerg al concentrarse mientras balanceaba su péndulo.

\- No... ¿Por qué es que te tuvo que pasar esto?...- preguntó Sobek en voz alta, de un modo afligido.

\- Oye, no debes sentirte así pues yo estoy de maravilla- aclaró el zombie al sonreír.

\- ¿Ser un muerto viviente es tan maravilloso? ¡Han hecho que pierdas la cordura Edward!- espetó, recordando a aquel viejo amigo, uno que arriesgo su vida al decidir rescatarlo aquella vez. Actuando por su cuenta es como localizó su ubicación y ante la situación solo hizo lo que cualquier camarada haría: intentar salvarlo. Estaba consciente de que escapó de tal cruel destino gracias a él... pero jamás creyó que terminaría tomando su lugar...

\- ¿Qué te parece? Lo que tu rechazaste se lo cedí a tu valiente camarada y tal y como hubiese ocurrido en tu caso, llegó a apreciarlo... e incluso a agradecerlo- intervino En Tao desde su misma posición.

Sobek lo miró con furia- ¡Solo lo convertirte en un monstruo! ¡Eso y nada más!

\- Eso es lo mismo que tus amos han hecho contigo- respondió En Tao con cinismo.

Sobek intentó correr hacia él pero el zombie se interpuso en su camino- ¡Tu no te metas!- exclamó al soltar una ráfaga de aire saliente de su mano.

El zombie fue empujado por aquella fuerza, golpeándose contra uno de los pilares el cual se desmoronó.

Sobek corrió entre el polvo, velozmente hacia En Tao. El shaman llevó su brazo hacia un costado y extrajo velozmente una espada larga. Un corte rápido pasó por encima de la cabeza del Cazador, sus garras apuntaron el abdomen del shaman pero debió olvidarlo cuando el filo de la espada regresaba sobre su cuello. Sobek prefirió rodar hacia adelante, a los pies del shaman, levantándose rápidamente de manos y que sus pies golpearan al señor de los Tao.

Cuando sus pies volvieron al suelo lo intentó de nuevo, pero el resplandor de un par de sais lo impidieron.

El zombie empleó una fuerza descomunal y logró hacer retroceder al cazador quien resintió las costillas rotas cuando su oponente pudo patearlo en el costado.

Al inclinarse hacia adelante, el zombie aprisionó el cuello de Sobek entre su antebrazo y costado, estrangulándolo con fuerza. Con su mano libre, Kastor intentó apuñalar a su contrincante por la espalda, pero Sobek rápidamente se inclinó más hacia adelante, pudiendo levantar la pierna y desarmar con un golpe al zombie, así como también patearlo en la cabeza.

Sobek se liberó, aprovechando la aproximación encajó sus garras en el pecho del zombie, uno que no cayó y miró a su antiguo camarada con superioridad- Si buscabas el corazón temo que no lo encontraras ahí... - le atinó un potente rodillazo al estomago, aprovechándose de la cercanía de su oponente. Lo tomó con fuerza por la trenza, jalándolo hacia abajo y descubriendo su cuello, el zombie apuntó su sai hacia la yugular. Sobek pudo sujetar el arma, empleando su fuerza para evitar que le perforase la garganta.

\- ... ¿Por qué haces esto...?- preguntó con dificultad- Edward... sé que no eres tu el que esta actuando...

\- Joseph, los años hacen cambiar a las personas... Yo he pasado del odio a la resignación y a su vez a la gratitud... No sabes lo que es tener este poder y habilidad tan duradera. No lo negare, al principio fue difícil, pero el amo En Tao me mostró un mundo diferente... Joseph, si hubieses visto lo que yo...

\- ¡Agradezco no verlo!- lo interrumpió- ... Me es difícil creer que te vendieras a esto... después de todo lo que hablabas sobre el abuso del poder... Y estos individuos son los peores en esa rama...

\- Alguien fuera de nuestro mundo, el de los shamanes, no lo comprendería... Además, no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, tú, un humano que ha vendido su dignidad para 'impartir justicia'... ¿Quien te crees que eres para decidir quien es justo o injusto?- le murmuró, ganando aquel duelo.

Sobek sintió la punta del arma tocar su cuello. No podía liberar el brazo que portaba su garra pues las navajas se encontraban atrapadas en el cuerpo del zombie- ... A diferencia de ti... tengo la voluntad propia para decidirlo... Y lo que te ha pasado a ti... amigo mío... - su mirada se ablandó por unos instantes para recobrar una determinación aun mayor- ... Es por ello que prometo vengarme, por ambos... Saldare mi cuenta contigo, devolviéndote el favor... ¡te liberare!- exclamó al mismo tiempo en que ráfagas de viento huracanados rodearon su cuerpo y se expandieron por toda la habitación.

El zombie volvió a caer, En Tao se protegió del mismo modo al expandir un pequeño campo de fuerza.

\- La justicia la impone el más fuerte- dijo de un momento a otro el señor de los Tao- La justicia es el poder máximo ¿de verdad crees tener lo suficiente para tener tal poder?

Sobek se tambaleó un poco pues resintió los golpes del guerrero zombie- ¿así que el débil es el que debe acatar a la voluntad de los fuertes?... No, no shaman... ya no más... Nos han mostrado que ustedes no merecen ese poder del que tanto presumes... Hombres que creen estar sobre la vida de los demás no lo merecen... y por ello es que vamos a exterminarlos a todos... ¡Este mundo no los necesita!

\- Lo que este mundo no necesita es a ustedes, asquerosa raza humana... ¡Pues esta escrito que es bajo su mano que este mundo va a destruirse! ¡Es algo que no permitiré que suceda! ¡Ven a mí, espíritu del Dios Dragón!- gritó a todas sus anchas cuando una serie de luces aparecieron a su alrededor y se fusionaron sobre su cuerpo, tomando una forma grande y serpentina, un dragón oriental de escamas verdes, cuya cabeza resultaba de cierta forma la del mismo shaman.

Sobek se sorprendió al poder ver aquello con sus ojos, privado de la tecnología del visor... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sería una clase de ilusión?

Cuando vio como es que ese dragón se abalanzó sobre él, abriendo sus afiladas garras con las que intentó atraparlo. Sobek se inclinó hacia atrás, su espalda casi tocó el suelo para evitar el paso de aquella bestia, pero la afiladas garras del animal lograron alcanzarlo, abriendo una herida desde el abdomen hasta el pecho. La armadura que lo cubría se quebró ante el paso de aquel filo.

Sobek cayó al suelo sintiendo el terrible dolor conforme la sangre empapaba sus ropas. Intentó levantarse, solo para ver como es que de las fauces de aquella criatura emergió una ráfaga de energía contra él. Sobek interpuso sus manos, logrando detener el paso del ataque.

\- ... Maldito... seas... tú... y todos... ¡los tuyos!- gritó empleando su máxima fuerza de voluntad para resistir. Pudo dar algunos pasos hacia adelante. Cuando todo pareció mejorar para el cazador, el zombie apareció a sus espaldas, tomando y separando sus brazos los cuales y no se interpusieron ni un segundo más para evitar el paso de aquella corriente destructora.

El Palacio se estremeció desde los cimientos hasta la torre más alta.

El asesino eludió audazmente cada uno de los ataques luminosos, los cuales y se estrellaron contra los muros o el suelo, logrando levantar escombros y una gruesa capa de polvo.

\- Jamás se los perdonare...- murmuró la joven Tao con una mirada llena de determinación e ira.

La cueva volvió a sacudirse tras la explosión que sucedió pisos arriba. Algunas grandes rocas se desprendieron sobre la cabeza de la shaman, pero ella solo levantó el brazo con el que sujetaba el abanico, y las piedras antes de alcanzarla parecieron chocar contra algo invisible que las obligó a cambiar de dirección.

\- Nuestra familia le ha hecho daño a muchas personas, eso jamás podrá ser borrado y lo reconozco... Nuestras manos están manchadas con sangre... Pero eso no significa que nos dejaremos matar -Jun agudizó la mirada y notó como es que aquel individuo se precipitaba contra ella. Extendiendo el abanico hacia adelante es que desplegó una barrera invisible en la que se estrelló el filo del hacha.

El entrenamiento recibido desde su niñez fue el de las artes de los Tao, el jamás luchar directamente contra un oponente, siempre habría una 'herramienta' de por medio, sin embargo, su madre procuró instruirla también en algunas artes de su propia familia, unas que jamás había tenido necesidad de utilizar, no hasta ahora...

Aprovechando que su agresor se dejo ver y su defensa desapareció por el ataque fallido, Jun volvió a desatar aquel ataque de lazos luminosos, aunque sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando aquel hombre movió sus brazos frente a él de un modo en el que sus manos apagaron cada uno de ellos.

Sorprendida, pero no atemorizada, Jun retrocedió un paso. Su enemigo lanzó un golpe con sus puños recubiertos de metal. Jun nuevamente creó aquel campo que la protegió.

Nuevamente su ataque fue frustrado, pero resistió el contacto con aquella fuerza y sus dedos filosos se encajaron en la muralla de energia, comenzando a desquebrajar la cúpula invisible en cuyo interior se protegía aquella shaman.

\- ¡No!- retrocedió, pero no pudo evitar que el brazo de aquel individuo la tomase por el cuello, levantándola, su segunda manó sujetó la muñeca por la cual y sostenía el abanico, pudiendo desarmarla.

Jun intentó liberarse pero le fue imposible, gritó cuando sintió tres punzadas en su piel, pues aquel sujeto había encajado superficialmemente sus dedos de metal puntiagudos, sintiendo como si la estuviese mordiendo un vampiro.

No recibía palabras de burla, maliciosas, prepotentes o de ninguna clase por parte de su enemigo... ¿por qué, por qué es que aquel asesino permanecía silencioso, porqué no se regocijaba de su dolor?

Él levantó su mano, dispuesto a atravesar con esta el vientre de la mujer, pero antes de llevar acabo aquel homicidio una ola gigantesca se levantó de las aguas de aquel río.

Jun miró sorprendida a aquel ser dragonario de cuatro patas que emergió del agua, lanzándose rápidamente en su dirección.

El hombre soltó a la mujer, en un intentó de eludir la mordida de aquella fiera, cosa que no logró. Aquel dragón cuadrúpedo y de largas alas atrapó entre sus fauces a su presa, y aunque cerraba su hocico con fuerza sus dientes no lograban atravesar fácilmente la armadura del enmascarado, quien se retorció ligeramente de dolor.

Jun permaneció en el suelo, anonadada de lo que ocurría. No era la primera vez que veía a ese dragón de doradas escamas, largos bigotes y alas- ¡Li Bruce Long!- gritó su nombre, esperando que entrara en razón pero, como lo supuso, de nuevo ocurría lo de la vez pasada: su padre enviaba su energía espiritual directamente al cuerpo de su zombie guardián, sirviendo como objeto de posesión y así dotándolo de aquella forma mística- el Dragón Supremo.

El animal sintió el sabor de la sangre entre sus colmillos. Con su único brazo libre, el individuo fue capaz de atraer su arma, y esta obedeció a su llamado. Ya en su mano, el hacha se transformó en una lanza que él no dudó en usarla para perforar el cuello de aquel monstruo.

El dragón rugió de dolor, su presa aprovecho para salir del hocico de la bestia al apoyarse en la lanza. Una vez fuera, él extrajo su arma, logrando maniobras con ella y lanzar un segundo ataque, pero esta vez el dragón golpeó el arma con sus gruesas alas y exhaló una llamara de fuego se extendió muchos metros atrás, consumiendo por completo la silueta del enemigo.

\- ¡Jun Tao!- escuchó la shaman, y en pocos segundos los brazos de Silver ya la ayudaban a levantarse. Se sintió completamente segura ante la presencia del apache y una vez de pie se aferró a él con fuerza, como si la realidad la golpease nuevamente y le recordara que había perdido a su madre y el resto de su familia estaba en peligro- Tranquila, pronto todo pasara- la confortó Silver al abrazarla, protegiéndola del calor de las llamas incandescentes.

Lizerg contempló a la bestia frente a ellos quien cesó aquella brisa infernal, pero aun señales de humo salía de sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó en voz baja Silver.

\- ... Aunque no lo parezca, es Li Bruce Long, mi padre le esta cediendo parte de sus poderes... para protegerme...- respondió Jun asustadiza.

\- ... Me gustaría creer que lo ha logrado... pero temo que no es así...- musitó decepcionado al divisar de pie y sin ninguna quemadura al asesino, con un arco en sus manos y cuya flecha apuntaba al dragón.

La criatura no se movió, recibió el impacto de lleno al pecho, pues si lo hacía la flecha se precipitaría hacia su ama y señora. Aún herido volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

Jun Tao contempló con horror lo que le sucedía a su guardián- ¡Ya basta Bruce!- le suplicó al separarse de Silver.

El hombre de ojos amatistas atrapó la boca del animal con ambos brazos, frenándolo poco a poco ante el asombro de los presentes. Con la misma fuerza titánica, el hombre fue capaz de levantar a la bestia y estrellarla contra el suelo al lanzarlo hacia atrás de él.

Lizerg aprovechó y estiró su brazo en el que se encontraba atado el mecanismo de su arma, el péndulo estuvo por ser disparado contra la nuca del sujeto, cuando una flecha hirió su brazo y lo detuvo.

\- ¡Argh! ¡¿Pero qué...?!- se volvió hacia la dirección de la que provino la flecha, alcanzado a divisar la silueta de una mujer que desapareció en la oscuridad al haber logrado su objetivo primario en aquella misión, ahora debía auxiliar a un compañero al que había hecho una promesa de cuidar.

\- ¡Jun!- corrió Silver a atrapar a la mujer quien caía al suelo. Arrodillado, Silver observó atónito a la joven de cabello esmeralda- ... No...

Ante el grito del apache, Lizerg se volteó hacia ellos, viendo a ambos en el suelo, pero sus ojos de algún modo encontraron una flecha, cuya punta se incrustó en la firma pared de roca tras haber lastimado su brazo y... perforado el costado de Jun Tao.

El suelo por el que pasaba la alfombra roja de aquella sala del trono desapareció por completo, y en su lugar se encontraba una larga zanja.

En Tao desvaneció su posesión de almas y caminó en las cercanías de aquel agujero. Hasta el final de aquella zanja es que divisó dos cuerpos a medio calcinar. Residuos de humo escapaban de aquellos restos, cubiertos por algunos escombros.

No sintió absolutamente nada ante aquel cuadro... Había perdido un guerrero fiel y al que había invertido cierta cantidad de dinero, nada más.

Después se preocuparía por esos cadáveres, tal vez serían de utilidad en un futuro.

Se dirigió a la salida con cierta prisa, pero sin correr, debía asegurarse de que sus hijos salieran con vida de ahí. Ya que había terminado con aquel asunto personal podía ir en ayuda de ellos...

Salió de la habitación y buscó indicios de vida por los pasillos que se cruzaban. Miró con preocupación su entorno pues se encontraban decorados por una destrucción que jamás creyó ver en su palacio. Debajo de los escombros podía ver a sus guerreros zombies, o cuando menos pedazos de ellos.

Buscó titubeante hacia dónde dirigirse, y fue al voltear hacia uno de los pasillos que divisó la silueta de su hijo quien se detuvo al ver a su padre. Len se detuvo al instante en que dobló en la esquina y observó a En Tao a lo lejos.

Al verse ambos, y de pie, inconscientemente se sonrieron el uno al otro, un gesto que compartían por primera vez en su vida.

Len entonces agachó la cabeza al sentir el mismo dolor punzante en su ojo. Alzó la vista momentos después sintiéndose confundido y alarmado al ver de un momento a otro el rostro de su padre ensangrentado.

En Tao se percató de ello e intentó ir hacia donde se encontraba su hijo.

Los ojos de Len se abrieron entonces con horror, pero por más rápido que fuese, no pudo alertar a su padre a tiempo- ¡Papá!- gritó a todo pulmón.

En Tao no volvería a escuchar a su hijo llamarlo de aquella forma, por medio de una palabra que para un ser humano es el de las primeras en aprender y poder pronunciar. Su hijo omitió aquella palabra en su niñez y solo hasta segundos antes del final de su vida fue capaz de escucharlo y sentir el mismo efecto que produce al llegar a sus oídos y a su corazón...

Una sombra se había desplazado a su lado, levantando su brazo velozmente, armado con aquel brazalete de la que nacían un par de garras curvas. Con suma facilidad, aquellas cuchillas entraron por debajo de la mandíbula, abriéndose paso por todos los tejidos hasta volver a emerger por la frente del shaman.

Len se paralizó, horrorizado, al ver a aquel ser fantasmal, no pudiendo decir palabra alguna.

Con respiración agitada Sobek miró con dureza al shaman , cuyo cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos mientras colgaba de su brazo- ... Querías volverme un monstruo...- musitó con rencor- ... mírame ahora...- extrajo las cuchillas al jalar su brazo hacia atrás. Las afiladas zarpas cortaron huesos y músculos de la cara a su paso. Una vez libres, el cuerpo de la victima cayó al suelo donde agotó sus ultimos movimientos.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 15-**

Sai*: Es el arma corta que tiene 3 puntas (las de los costados mas cortas y la del medio bastante larga) Para una referencia más clara y fácil... Es la clase de arma que utilizaba Rafael (Ninja Turttles) (Lo siento ^^ fue el modo mas fácil que encontré para explicárselos o.o)

Dao Dan Do*: así se llama el estilo de pelea que Li Bruce Long creó en vida, llevándola a la perfección.

Se agradece mucho a mis amigos/lectores ^^ Verdugo4 y a Hukarovi (Webmaster del MDO) el lindo detalle de haberse molestado en buscar y enviar imágenes de Rei Tachibana (como había pedido ayuda en anteriores caps) ^-^ ¡Muchas gracias a ambos!


	16. 16 El peso de la perdida

Caminaba con firmeza por aquel pasillo tan alto. No se dejaba intimidar por la escolta que, en vez de protegerle, cuidaba y media cualquiera de sus movimientos. Sonreía por ello, por darse cuenta que le temían.

Andaba junto a aquellos a quienes pudo llamar camaradas, 'hermanos'. No hace mucho tiempo él era uno de ellos, compartían el mismo trabajo y eran emisarios de los Grandes espíritus, y su palabra y designios eran su ley...

Aquella metodología de su tribu, el dejarse gobernar por esos designios, es por lo que él llegó a caer en un abismo en el cual se estancó, siendo casi enterrado en su propia oscuridad tras la noticia de la muerte de su hermano, quien ciegamente obedecía cada mandato sin chistar... Lo enviaron a la muerte con los ojos vendados...

Toda su vida se presentó ante sus ojos desde que pisó aquellas tierras, unas a las que no deseaba regresar. Solo diría lo que tenia que decir y después se marcharía, sin más ni menos.

Divisó una luz anaranjada al final del camino, arribando momentos después a una amplia habitación de roca sólida. En unas de las paredes había una chimenea en la que avivaba un intenso fuego, encima de ella una gran pantalla televisiva que se encontraba oscura; frente a todo esto una silla de alto respaldo se encontraba justo en medio del lugar.

Dándole la espalda, la líder de su tribu contemplaba las flamas, moviendo los dedos de su mano con cierto ritmo adormecedor sobre el mueble.

Uno de los centinelas que lo acompañaban se adelantó un poco y habló- Señora Goldva, el emisario de la Princesa de Oriente esta aquí y pide una audiencia con usted.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la anciana habló- Adelante Nichrom, qué es lo que tu ama desea esta vez- dijo al no moverse de su lugar, pero haciendo una seña con la mano para que el joven se acercara.

Sin que le quitaran los ojos de encima, el joven caminó lentamente, llegando a crear sombras que cubrieron a la anciana al interponerse él entre ella y la luz de la chimenea. No la reverenció de ningún modo, se mantuvo de pie, mirándola desde arriba y de ese modo reflejar una insolente superioridad, algo que Goldva pudo pasar por alto, pero los tres apaches apenas y lo toleraron.

\- Bien Nichrom ¿qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó Goldva sosteniendo la seria mirada de su alguna vez oficial, el más prometedor.

\- Mi señora cree que esta conciente del peligro que a todos nos acecha, y solo envía una pequeña petición- respondió.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé... Desde aquí he podido sentir un gran desequilibrio- respiró hondo al cerrar los ojos- ¿Cual es esa petición?

\- Ella pide que active el mecanismo de los portales lo antes posible.

Goldva lo meditó un instante- Creo que entiendo cual es su plan... Y debo decir que concuerdo con ella. Yo me encargare de ello, así como hacérselo saber a todos los que deseen un refugio en tierra sagrada. Para estos tiempos tan violentos, es mejor el permanecer unidos...

\- Entonces podré llevarme su respuesta, me retiro- dijo sin desear perder tiempo en formalismos, sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso, o que la anciana pudiese agregar algo más. Había dicho y escuchado las palabras que esperaba, no tenia nada más que hacer ahí.

Uno de los apaches se interpuso en su camino al no contenerse- ¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso? Es bastante denigrante que un traidor como tu pueda volver a pisar estas Tierras, y es el colmo del cinismo que te comportes de esa manera ante nuestra señora!- le reclamó con rudeza en sus palabras.

\- Kalim*, ya basta- ordenó Goldva.

\- Discúlpeme señora, pero no soporto la insolencia de este traidor, no importa que se le haya perdonado la vida, no lo merece- le dijo cara a cara- Ni eso, ni portar aun ese atuendo, ya que todo lo que representaba tú lo pisoteaste con tu traición y es un insulto para todos el que oses el usarlo...

Nichrom tranquilamente curveó los labios, no le importó que algunas chispas de saliva lo hubiesen golpeado- Me preocuparía mucho si me importara lo que tú o cualquiera de esta tribu pensase sobre mí... cosa que no hago ni llegare a hacer- sonrió con cinismo- Kalim, llegue a aquí pacíficamente, pese a que mi cabeza gritaba que debía quemarlo todo, pero deseo irme de la misma manera en la que llegue si no te molesta... No me provoques porque ya no somos iguales...-amenazó el joven de trenza.

Pero el apache siempre desaprobó el que, después de ser juzgado, Nichrom recibiese una absolución de la que no era acreedor, y ahora tenia la oportunidad de expresar lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo- Sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo altanero de siempre, agradezco a los grandes espíritus el que Chrom no tuviera que ver todo lo que hiciste y en lo que te has vuelto.

Los ojos del joven brillaron por la ira que sintió en ese instante, Nichrom tomó a Kalim por el cuello de las ropas- ¡Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi hermano!- dijo furioso- ¡Tú menos que nadie pues al igual que Silver lo dejaste morir en Japón hace cinco años ¡¿lo olvidas?!

Los otros dos oficiales se pusieron en alerta.

\- ¡¿Cuantas veces más deberé escucharte responsabilizar a tu hermano por tus malas acciones?! ¡Esa ha sido tu eterna excusa! ¡Eres de mente débil Nichrom, por eso es que caíste fácilmente en las artimañas de otros, incluyendo a Hao! ¡Llegando a traicionar todo por lo que vivió tu hermano! ¡Murió cumpliendo su deber, por lo que creía era su misión en la vida!- él también lo sujetó con rudeza por el cuello, enfrascándose en el posible inicio de una contienda.

\- ¡No creo que él hubiese deseado morir descuartizado por uno de los que se supone debía guiar!

\- ¡Cada uno sabe a lo que se atiene en este trabajo, y Chrom estaba conciente!

\- ¡Jamás lo entenderías Kalim, jamás entenderás que este es un nido de la muerte, no te quitaras la venda de los ojos hasta que pierdas a alguien que es importante para ti solo por llevar a cabo las 'ordenes' de esos espíritus! ¡La muerte de mi hermano me abrió los ojos, y no pude soportarlo, no deseaba consagrar por más tiempo mi vida a ellos, quería que terminase, que mi pueblo fuera libre de tal maldición, por eso estaba dispuesto a vender mi alma al diablo de ser necesario!

\- ¡¿Maldición?¡ ¡Es un honor el que nuestra tribu haya sido la escogida para protegerlos, a ellos y a esta tierra santa!

\- ¡SILENCIO!- escucharon de Goldva, quien había dejado su asiento y se aproximó a ellos- He escuchado suficiente, sus corazones han descargado lo que tenían que dejar salir, no les permitiré llegar a los extremos de matarse como animales- aclaró severamente la anciana de baja estatura, cubierta por ropas tradicionales y plumas- ¡Ahora, sepárense!

Nichrom y Kalim se lanzaron una ultima mirada rencorosa, Kalim empujó primero al jovencito y este soltó el pedazo de tela.

\- Por favor Nichrom, márchate... Y trata de no tener que regresar- pidió la anciana.

\- Por mi encantado, pero si mí señora en futuras ocasiones necesita venir a aquí yo la acompañare y deberán soportarme tanto como yo a ustedes- dijo visiblemente molesto, pasando por un lado de Kalim a quien empujó con su hombro. Antes de que pudiese abandonar aquel recinto, rodeado de una escolta reducida, Nichrom se detuvo y habló una ultima vez- Escúchame bien Kalim... Si aun conservo este atuendo es por Chrom... fuese como fuese, murió por lo que este traje representaba... y usándolo espero encontrar la misma devoción que él tenía por sus ideales... Tal vez mi ideal ya no es el convertirme en el mejor oficial de esta tribu pero, si tengo suerte, mi nueva señora me ayudara a encontrar mi propio camino...- dijo de un modo tranquilo, todo lo contrario a cómo se comportó atrás, de algún modo las palabras de su ex camarada llegaron a tocar algo sensible- En cuanto a lo que hice... no me arrepiento- confesó con una sonrisa bastante natural- pues de no haberlo hecho jamás la hubiese conocido...- murmuró una vez que reanudó su partida, seguido por los dos shamanes que lo vigilarían hasta que abandonase la aldea.

\- Mocoso estúpido...- musitó Kalim al oprimir sus puños con fuerza.

\- Aún es joven... algún día aprenderá- Goldva suspiró- Es una verdadera lastima haberlo perdido ¿sabes?

El shaman miró a su líder con extrañeza.

\- Envidió a quien le sirve, pues a su lado tendrá a uno de los mejores shamanes jamás existentes. No olvido que a su corta edad llegó a tu nivel Kalim y al de todos los demás oficiales y, aunque pareciese una locura, por un momento creí que él tendría grandes posibilidades de convertirse en el futuro Shaman King.

\- ¡No diga tonterías señora Goldva! ¡Eso sería un desastre!

\- No son tonterías, mas respeto- frunció el entrecejo- Además, los grandes espíritus no han escogido aún a su elegido...

\- Aunque todo señala que puede llegar a tratarse del joven Asakura.

\- Tal vez, pero... aún debemos mantener abiertas otras expectativas... La vida da muchas vueltas y los imprevistos siempre existirán...

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 16**

 *** El peso de la perdida**

 _ **\- ...La luz... se... desvanece...- Jun Tao**_

Solo escuchó un zumbido cuando un momentáneo dolor la estremeció de pies a cabeza, y sin explicación, como si sus piernas perdiesen toda fortaleza, descendió contra el suelo.

Sus sentidos se distorsionaron de tal forma en la que sintió como si su entorno se alentara. Se encontraba tan afectada que no se percató que Silver la sujetó, evitando que su cabeza golpease contra las rocas.

Curioso, había perdido la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, pues en contraste del rostro angustiante del apache, ella se sentía bien...

Por su estado ni siquiera sentía la calidez de sus ropas al empaparse de su sangre, en vez de ello comenzó a sentir un frío y un terrible cansancio. Miraba a Silver y solo podía verlo mover sus labios mas no escuchar y ella intentaba hablar pero sus labios no se movían...

Por Dios, estaba sucediendo... Lo que su familia ha controlado por siglos finalmente la había alcanzado... La muerte...

Lo leía en los ojos del shaman, en su expresión...

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no fue capaz de saberlo por sentirlas correr, sino porque su visión se nublaba.

Deseaba poder hablar, pedirle a Silver que velara por Len, que le dijera cuanto sentía tener que abandonarlo y dejarlo solo ante la perdida de su madre, que la perdonase por su debilidad, que no se culpase por lo ocurrido, que no reniegue del destino que le tocó tener... Que sea fuerte en el futuro y no olvide que jamás debe de dejar de ser él mismo... Y sobretodo, que ella lo amaba y siempre pensaría en él y que, si estaba en su poder, se aseguraría de protegerlo... Todo eso le diría a Silver si pudiese articular palabra.

Poco a poco, la imagen del shaman comenzó a desvanecerse frente a ella pues cortinas de oscuridad la rodearon y cubrieron todo, pero dentro aquel espacio divisó una luz, una tan clara y tan bella que no la cegaba en lo absoluto, una que iluminaba su cara y le brindaba una calor jamás antes experimentado. Decidió avanzar hacia ella pues sentían que la llamaban desde allá. Aquella luz... ya había tenido oportunidad de estar frente a esa luz... lo recordaba bien, fue en territorio sagrado y era la misma que irradiaba los Grandes espíritus.

Silver llamaba a Jun con desesperación, intentó contener en vano la hemorragia, evadiendo momentáneamente la realidad ya que aquella herida era fatal: la flecha de metal no solo hirió el brazo de Lizerg sino que aun tuvo potencia suficiente para traspasar limpiamente el cuerpo de Jun, entrando por el costado derecho, saliendo por el izquierdo y terminar sobre una pared cercana.

El apache sentía una gran impotencia ya que Jun lo miraba a los ojos con algo de desconcierto, como si su mente no captase aún lo ocurrido con su cuerpo, como si buscara respuestas en él...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, algunas palabras de conforte salieron de su boca mientras solo podía acunarla en sus brazos.

Lizerg se inclinó presuroso cerca de ellos, como si deseara protegerlos de aquel maldito asesino. Observó entonces el cambio del semblante de la mujer, se volvió tan pasivo, incluso la vio sonreír mientras parecía contemplar algo que ellos no.

Jun, ausente ya del peligro que la rodeaba, continuaba aproximándose a aquella luz, estiraba su mano pero aun no la alcanzaba...

Su rostro cambió nuevamente, Silver lo notó mucho mejor.

De los muros de oscuridad se desprendió una fracción de esta, tomando una forma grotescamente bípeda, una que se interpuso entre ella y el resplandor, bloqueando gran parte de esta. Solo una silueta luminosa marcaba la silueta de aquella lúgubre imagen al recibir el resplandor por la espalda, uno que intentaba ahogar con su corpulento cuerpo... Ella sintió miedo, terror al ver como es que toda luz desaparecía al aproximarse a aquella oscuridad que sería la que la acogería en vez de los cálidos brazos de los Grandes espíritus.

Como si se tratase de un ultimo eco que generó su vida, Jun miró fijamente a los ojos de Silver- ...la luz... se... desvanece...- pudo balbucear antes de que su alma, así como cualquier fuerza existente en su cuerpo, desapareciese.

Por tercera vez en los últimos años, una de seis luces incandescentes se desvaneció de aquellos altares. El imagen femenina que aquella flama reflejó todo ese tiempo se esfumó junto con el humo tras consumirse las llamas.

En ese mismo instante, tanto Unna, como el eterno guardián de aquella cámara secreta, y sus seis sirvientes sintieron un incrementó en sus fuerzas y capacidades. Para los seis asesinos sería apenas perceptible y solo lo sabrían cuando luchasen, por el contrario Unna y el monje experimentaron aquel fenómeno con jubilo y regocijo.

La mujer fue quien con más expectación contemplaba las llamas restantes, tres solamente; la que se encontraba continua a la que acababa de desaparecer ya se encontraba mostrando un nueva imagen, la siguiente victima.

Frente aquella pared custodiada por las columnas de fuego, el altar principal resguardaba el cuerpo inerte de una bella y joven mujer. Su cabello largo y oscuro caía como cascada por las orillas del pedestal de roca. Su delgado cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por telas oscuras que alcanzaban a formar un vestido largo con pliegues sencillos, sin mangas, pero con un escote pronunciado que dejaba a la vista la mitad del pecho y el vientre.

El lugar completo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, incrementando su fuerza paulatinamente hasta llegar al punto en que todo indicaba que la cueva terminaría sepultada por los escombros que caían del techo.

Unna y el monje se mantuvieron serenos. La mujer de piel morena se inclinó frente al altar, el monje se permitió el abandonar la levitación, bajar al suelo e inclinar la cabeza del mismo modo.

Los estruendos que se desprendieron de cada rincón oscuro resultaban atemorizantes, eran gritos de personas, hombres, mujeres incluso niños, fusionados y convertidos en aullidos macabros. De pronto, los pequeños altares en las que el fuego ya había desaparecido se prendieron en llamas oscuras y espesas de las que emergieron serpientes, tres criaturas que se desplazaron por el suelo.

Aquellos animales no sobrepasaban el tamaño normal de las cobras que era posible encontrar en los desiertos. Sus cuerpos serpentinos se alzaron sobre el altar de roca y subieron. Las tres serpientes se movieron a través de aquel cuerpo inmóvil, pasando por debajo de sus ropas, recorriendo su piel hasta que estas comenzaron a fusionarse con la carne. Parecían que se movían debajo de la piel, por entre los huesos.

Los temblores no cesaron, hombre y mujer no se movieron, las cobras no dejaron de moverse hasta que sus filosos colmillos se incrustaron en determinados lugares y, como si aquellas mordidas le hubiesen transmitido vida, el cuerpo dio un ligero salto de espasmo por el repentino suceso.

después de eso fue posible el notar como es que aquellos animales desaparecieron una vez que la fusión había sido total.

Aquel cuerpo abrió los ojos, al instante en que en su tez se prendieron llamas momentáneas que marcaron las siluetas de los seres rastreros. El fuego se apagó en un instante pero marcas pintadas con negros- simulando ser lazos tatuados- se hayan trazados en la piel de aquella mujer que abrió los ojos al mundo.

Sus ojos azules se encontraban carentes de emoción alguna. Los ahora tatuajes en su cuerpo resaltaban en su blanca piel, recorriendo su pecho y la base del cuello, al igual que encontrarse en ambos de sus brazos y manos, tres trazos serpentinos, tres serpientes separadas... tres almas consumidas.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y aquella gruta mantuvo su aspecto usual pese a los bruscos movimientos. La mujer levantó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia adelante y permaneció mirando al vacío por instantes más hasta que volteó su rostro lleno de tristeza hacia las dos criaturas postradas a sus pies.

Unna fue quien se animó a levantar la cabeza y contemplar a la mujer de cabello gris, sabiendo que su presencia indicaba un camino del que ya no había regreso, pues todo lo que las estrellas de su pueblo profetizaron están a punto de ocurrir.

Sobek respiraba de modo acelerado. No se tambaleó pues no quería mostrarse débil frente al shaman recién llegado, a quien miró fríamente pese a comenzar a dificultársele el mantener sus ojos abiertos. Alistó sus garras ante cualquier inesperado ataque.

Se encontraba gravemente lastimado, la sangre que escurría por la herida en su cuerpo ya había empapado las ropas que cubrían sus piernas. Su armadura se encontraba de una pieza, pero eran claros los pedazos que había perdido.

Len quedó completamente mudo y paralizado ante lo que atestiguó.

Su mente luchaba por encontrar un recuerdo que atesorara del hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo, pero desgraciadamente para él, y la memoria de su padre, tal cosa no existía... Lo que lo confundía es que sintiera aquel dolor en el pecho y una angustia que no le permitía el respirar. No le importaba su enemigo, no le prestaba ninguna clase de atención.

De pronto, sin que nadie lo esperase, todo comenzó a temblar. Algunas partes del techo comenzaron a desprenderse y caer peligrosamente.

Sobek tomó su arma de largo alcance, apuntando a aquel shaman con un pulso bailarín que no le facilitó las cosas.

Antes que jalase del gatillo, una mano amiga lo contuvo. Giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su compañera.

\- Guarda tus fuerzas, terminamos aquí...- susurró tranquilamente mientras lograba que su compañero bajase el brazo.

Sobek pareció querer espetar, pero sus sentidos se apagaron de pronto, siendo retenido por los brazos de Neit.

La mujer volvió la mirada al shaman que se encontraba lejos, pensando en que ella lo mataría, pero luego pensó en que hay castigos y justicias más eficaces que la muerte misma, y eso es el sufrir tanto en vida como en el más allá; estaba segura que ese sería el destino de ese muchacho: vivir y sufrir durante ello, morir y sufrir el castigo eterno. Cuanto jubilo encontró en esos pensamientos y agradeció al Creador por ser tan despiadado como para permitir tales castigos a quienes lo merecen.

Se encontraba solo y no le prestaba la atención debida a lo que caía sobre su cabeza. Varios pedazos de techo habían caído en sus hombros, en su cabeza y no los sentía, no le importaba. Había perdido algo, como si el alma de su padre al abandonar su cuerpo también se hubiese llevado algo de él, justo como debió ocurrir al morir su madre ya que lo sintió...

Ante la conciencia de ambas perdidas ni una lagrima emanó de sus ojos... ¿Se sentía mal por ello?... Esa clase de pensamientos eran los que lo mantenían en ese estado...

Toda la construcción se sacudió bruscamente, y todo el techo se precipitó sobre Len Tao, quien seguía sin moverse, solo alcanzó a levantar la cabeza y contemplar los escombros que tentaban contra su vida.

Esas dos perdidas y la confusión de no poder llorar por ellos es que retenía de igual forma las lagrimas por la perdida de su hermana... Sí, lo sabía pues la sensación de carecer de la protección cálida de su hermana se desvaneció... Lo había perdido todo...

Pensó en el abrazo de la muerte, y por un instante se sintió tentado por recibirlo, sin embargo, su hora aún no había llegado. El suelo, el techo, las paredes y lo que caía de estos se congeló tras una onda fría que se extendió del suelo a los muros. Una peligrosa estalactita de hielo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su frente, una mano lo tomó por el hombro y lo jaló hacia atrás- ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, este lugar se desplomara en cualquier momento!

Solo escuchó eso, pero no reconoció la voz pese a ser una que conocía demasiado bien. Sus pies se movieron por mero reflejo y debió ser guiado por Horo Horo.

El shaman que controlaba el hielo volvió por el mismo camino por el que había arribado. Sus habilidades le permitieron el evadir todo impedimento de salir. Todo el complejo no tardaba en caer.

Silver sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven Tao una vez que hubiese cerrado sus ojos.

Lizerg sentía una profunda pena, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Cerca de ellos, uno de los asesinos continuaba en su pelea con aquel dragón de tres metros de alto. Sus fauces se abrían y cerraban peligrosamente mientras el hombre eludía con movimientos bien elaborados. Saltó sobre el punto ciego de aquella bestia, extendiendo sus manos hacia esta y que una corriente de energía invisible hundiera la tierra por la presión así como al dragón cuyas patas se doblaron por la fuerza ejercida.

Indefensa la bestia, el guerrero sujetó su arma en sus manos, mientras descendía la transformó en una lanza doble, característica de cualquier matadragón de antiguos relatos mitológicos. Estaba completamente seguro que lo decapitaría, pero a poco de que la cuchilla arrancase las escamas, la silueta del monstruo comenzó a disiparse como si se tratase de humo.

La cuchilla golpeó de lleno el suelo, sin haber cortado nada antes.

El poderoso animal desapareció como mera ilusión y a escasos centímetros de los pies del asesino el cuerpo de Li Bruce Long yacía inconsciente, exhausto por las energías que actuaron a través de su cuerpo.

Lizerg se puso de pie, conciente de que debería luchar ahora que el zombie había perdido aquella poderosa posesión. Se mantuvo como si fuera a servir de escudo para Silver, pero este ya se había levantado, llevando a Jun en sus brazos.

Antes de que el hombre de ojos amatistas les volviese a prestar su atención, sintieron ellos con una mayor fuerza los temblores que estremecieron la casa de los Tao. Las rocas comenzaron a caer, el agua que pasaba por ahí se volvió aún más turbulenta.

El peligro resultaba inminente pues se encontraban en un subterráneo, de caer el edificio aquel lugar sería el menos indicado en el que se pudieran estar.

Consciente de esto, y que sus enemigos aun eran muchos y el tiempo muy poco, el hombre de negro abandonó cualquier idea de acabar con ellos. Aprovechando la confusión de los derrumbes y el polvo es que desapareció.

Lizerg lo buscó, pero los gritos de Silver fueron prioritarios- ¡Lizerg, trae a Bruce Long hasta acá! ¡De prisa!

El inglés supo entonces la intención del apache, utilizar la barca que se encontraba milagrosamente aun atada a la orilla, aquel transporte sería el método más rápido de escapar de aquel lugar que estaba por convertirse en una tumba.

El estruendo fue brutal.

Fausto y Horo Horo miraron desde las montañas como es que la colosal torre se desmoronó como si hubiese sido edificada por cartas de juego.

Silver y Lizerg contemplaron con tristeza aquel derrumbe que simbolizaría por el resto de la historia el termino del poderío de la gran dinastía. El sufrimiento que causaron y que les fue causado permanecería como un eco en las montañas en las tierras del dragón.

Se arrodilló al terminarse las ultimas fuerzas que la mantenían de pie, sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo para evitar el que cayera completamente.

Se mostraba exhausta y su respiración sonaba forzada. Su guardián mantenía la distancia de ella, y debía luchar contra la necesidad que nacía en su interior por ayudarla.

La había visto durante toda su vida, la vio nacer, crecer, aprender, jugar, llorar, sonreír... Por alguna razón que aun no tenia del todo clara, él fue escogido desde el nacimiento de ella para ser su espíritu guardián, hasta el momento solo ha debido protegerla y acompañarla; el cuerpo y resistencia de la joven aun no se encontraban preparados para intentar una posesión en la que deba fusionar todo su ser con una esencia como la suya... Solo esperaba no lastimarla...

Por su piel resbalaba el sudor provocado por el tremendo esfuerzo y el dolor que caían sobre ella.

Se encontraban rodeados por la oscuridad, solo con la iluminación que prestaban cuatro antorchas colocadas en cada esquina de aquella cámara cuadrada, pero sus llamas apenas y podían repeler las tinieblas de la profunda cámara.

Gimió de dolor, comenzando a recitar palabras en su idioma natal, un idioma muerto para el mundo pero que ella conocía y era el adecuado para suplicar a sus dioses.

Poco a poco elevaba la voz, hasta llegar a un punto donde quedó afónica y su garganta ya no pudo más.

Cayó al suelo finalmente, retorciéndose en medio de aquel circulo en el que se encontraba trazado el ojo que todo lo ve, símbolo del poderoso Dios Sol, Ra.

Se giró boca arriba, sintiendo que algo la desgarraba por dentro y que deseaba emerger por debajo de su piel.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo desde que dio comienzo aquel rito, uno por el que ella esperaba que los dioses le brindasen el conocimiento que requería. ¿Acosta de que? De aquella prueba tan cruel dónde es imposible el imaginar el sufrimiento por el que hacían pasar a aquel cuerpo y a aquella alma, uno que debía de soportar para recibir un antiguo legado que esperaba y ayudase a escribir el futuro que se aproximaba.

Pronto todo se silenció, después de un largo suspiro la mujer cayó en un profundo estado de sueño producido por el cansancio y el agobio por el que tuvo que pasar durante horas continuas. Su cuerpo se relajó finalmente.

Su rostro mostraba una tremenda tranquilidad y paz contrastantes a las escenas que el guardián tuvo que soportar todo ese tiempo.

Aquel espíritu se mantuvo en su lugar ya que de él no dependería el confortarla y sacarla de aquel sitio, lo supo cuando de las sombras emergió la figura de un hombre alto y esbelto que caminó despacio hacia la mujer, tocando su rostro, comprobando el resultado de aquel calvario que decidió pasar por su propia voluntad.

\- ... Lo lograste- sonrió él complacido, acariciándole la cabeza como si se tratase de la misma niña pequeña a la que instruyó por años- Bien hecho Inet... a partir de ahora ya no me necesitas, mi labor concluyó contigo- la levantó en sus brazos con suavidad, mirando entonces al espíritu sagrado que ahí aguardaba- Lo hizo bastante bien ¿no crees?- le preguntó aquel hombre de cabellera larga y oscura- ¿Ya es digna de que entres en ella y le brindas el poder?- preguntó, reflejándose en sus anteojos el color de las llamas.

La alta criatura asintió levemente y el hombre volvió a sonreír amistosamente.

Él miró a la mujer una vez más y pese a su inconsciencia él se encargaría de que sus palabras llegasen a ella - Fue un placer haberte instruido todo este tiempo joven Faraona... Tu tiempo se aproxima, así como el mío de partir, ya que hay alguien que próximamente me será asignado- murmuró al darle un suave beso en la frente.

Li Bruce Long permaneció con una rodilla flexionada sobre la nieve, próximo a un cuerpo tendido y cubierto por la manta ceremonial que portaban los apaches. Su rostro se encontraba ensombrecido por sus cabellos que caían por la inclinación de su cabeza. ¿Sería un zombie capaz de llorar? Solo ese, aquel sobreviviente y a la vez victima de los Tao podría responder... Tal vez no era capaz de hacerlo, pues pese a sentir un gran dolor en su corazón, o lo que fuese que lograra la ilusión de un corazón vivo, ninguna lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas ni humedecieron sus ojos... ¿acaso la huella de la muerte sobre su cuerpo le habían secado todas esas lagrimas? La tristeza solo avivaba su impotencia y la furia al no haber podido protegerla como era su deber... ni siquiera con la poderosa posesión que En Tao manifestó en él.

Manteniendo una rodilla y una mano como apoyo, Bruce pensó en Jun y todo lo que compartieron, pero a su vez lo que fue obligado a dejar atrás por estar a su lado... Jamás llego a odiarla, todo ese resentimiento lo dirigía hacia el que fue su padre... pero ahora los dos estaban muertos... Si accedió a permanecer en este mundo, aun después de haber sido liberado del hechizo de los Tao, fue por Jun y ahora que ya no estaba ¿que le quedaba?...

Silver veía aquel cuadro metros atrás, al lado de Lizerg mientras esperaban el regreso del hada Morphine, exploradora que fue al encuentro de Fausto, Horo Horo y Len para atraerlos hasta aquí. Ambos se mostraban preocupados al compartir el mismo pensamiento...

Había comenzado a nevar. No paso demasiado cuando los shamanes arribaron a aquel punto de encuentro. Fausto fue el primero en notar el cuerpo y al ver a aquel zombie a su lado, en aquel estado, es que lo supo, justo como Horo Horo quien leyó la confirmación en los ojos de Lizerg. Horo Horo miró con discreción a Len quien aun se mantenía en un silencio perturbador.

Nadie dijo nada, solo esperaron alguna acción del ahora señor de los Tao, el ultimo de ellos...

Silver se aproximó al muchacho y, sin tocarlo, se atrevió a hablar- Lo lamento- fue conciso y alivió sus deseos de transmitir su pésame de tan simple forma, ya que sabía bien que en una situación de tal magnitud las palabras siempre estarían de más, jamás serian suficiente y siendo para Len Tao tal vez solo ganaría su repudio o un buen puñetazo al rostro.

Len dio un par de pasos titubeantes, como si sus pies pasaran demasiado. Bruce lo divisó, sintiendo una profunda pena y vergüenza, se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió dos pasos, los mismos que a los que Len volvió a detenerse.

El labio inferior de Bruce tembló, no sabía si debía decir algo, pero su ahora señor le facilitó las cosas- ¿Sufrió mucho?...- murmuró con discreción, no mirando nada más que la manta en el suelo y cómo es que los copos de nieve comenzaron a acumularse sobre esta.

Bruce respondió con un ligero- No- ya que eso fue lo que le aseguró Silver y Lizerg- Tal vez ni siquiera... tuvo oportunidad de saberlo...- se le entrecortaba la voz pensando en ello- Pero le aseguro que pese a lo que pudo sentir, el dolor desaparece, la paz conforta el alma y hace olvidar la experiencia tan cruel... Lo sé porque yo he pasado por eso...- le aseguró.

Len se inclinó entonces, acunando aquel cuerpo al que no privó de la tela, no deseaba ver la ultima expresión que pudo marcarse en su rostro, deseaba recordarla tal y como era, siempre sonriente y alegre, así la preservaría en su memoria y por ella sí iba a llorar... Lloraría hasta que sintiera que se quedaría ciego por ello... pero no ahí, donde se muestre débil ante los demás...- ¿Qué harás ahora Li Bruce Long?- preguntó el joven con una voz firme, manteniendo la mirada abajo- Sin mi hermana aquí, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... Los Tao, quienes fuimos los que te condenamos, han desaparecido, no tienes porque estar aquí...

\- Usted aun esta aquí...- repuso el zombie.

\- ... No me debes nada... No necesito de tus servicios, eres libre... Es lo que Jun hubiera querido ¿no es así?...

\- ¿Cómo podría irme dejando las cosas así?- preguntó Bruce Long- ¿Me da la libertad? Bien, con ella pienso desgastar este cuerpo hasta hacer pagar a los responsables de esto...

Len escuchó con atención y en el fondo de su corazón agradeció las palabras de Bruce. Len hizo uso de sus fuerzas y levantó aquel cuerpo.

\- ... Lamento mucho no haber podido protegerla- se apresuró a decir entonces el zombie- Ese era mi deber... Uno por el cual fui obligado a ser lo que soy ahora... y no pude hacerlo bien... mil disculpas...- inclino la cabeza en modo de disculpa mientras su voz temblaba por la inútil que había sido su esfuerzo por cuidar de Jun Tao.

\- Yo lo lamento más- agregó Len quien respetaba los sentimientos de Bruce, y de todos ahí el zombie era el más cercano a comprender por lo que él mismo pasaba- ... yo debía estar ahí... Tu eras su guardián, es cierto... pero yo era su hermano...- musitó con una voz tranquila, una que había fingido todo ese tiempo- ... mi obligación era mucho mayor que la tuya...- murmuró aún más bajo- Bruce Long... si tu deseo es continuar como uno de nosotros... ve con ellos entonces, pues yo no necesito un guardián, sino un aliado... Ve con ellos y yo después prometo alcanzarlos... de algún modo...

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?...

\- No sepultare a mi hermana en un lugar que ella tanto odio... no en una tierra donde fuimos miserables... Ella merece un lugar mejor, tranquilo, cerca de una cascada... su lugar favorito...

Bruce asintió y comprendió que es algo que Len debía hacer solo, no aceptaría que lo acompañase pese a que igual quería despedir a Jun en el sitio donde sería su ultima morada.

Sin pronunciar palabra más, Len dio media vuelta y partió.

Horo Horo se adelantó e intentó alcanzar a Len, pero Bruce se interpuso- Él volverá con nosotros cuando este listo... Cuando haya superado su perdida.

\- Tiene razón, déjenlo marchar... No creo que este en peligro, esos individuos se marcharon y no percibo su presencia por ningún lado- añadió el apache.

\- Maldición... esto no tenia por qué pasar- dijo Lizerg al comprimir sus puños.

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer... Lo ocurrido se queda congelado en el tiempo y es imposible de cambiar- comentó Fausto quien miraba el cielo del que caía la nieve- Agradezcamos que estamos vivos y que podamos hacer saber a los demás lo ocurrido aquí, así como la información que he obtenido.

Todos miraron a Fausto con sorpresa, esperando que continuase.

\- ¿Lograste que esos hombres hablaran?- cuestionó Horo Horo.

Fausto se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo- Tuve poco tiempo para actuar, pero fue suficiente para obtener un nombre, uno que les costó la vida a todos ellos pues al decirlo murieron...

\- ¿Todos?- preguntó incrédulo Lizerg.

Fausto asintió- Al instante, simultáneamente... Médicamente no existe explicación lógica, pero no soy cualquier medico general. Sé que lo ocasionó una fuerza externa, tal vez alguna clase de encantamiento sobre ellos, un mecanismo de defensa por si alguno hablara... Y no sé si el que habló lo hizo esperando escapar del dolor o con el conocimiento de que ello los mataría sin que pudiese obtener más información de ellos...

\- Al grano, Fausto- pidió impaciente Horo Horo- La palabra...

Fausto suspiró pues aún esperaba encontrar respuestas, pero ante la impaciencia del joven decidió decirlo- SIVA CORP.

Residencia Li

\- Adelante- escuchó Shaoran al pedir permiso para ingresar a la habitación. Enderezó su postura y con el porte adecuado es que entró al cuarto de su madre. La buscó con la mirada, hallándola frente a la ventana la cual se mantenía cerrada. Yelan Li miró a su hijo a través del reflejo del cristal y esperó que anunciara el motivo de su presencia.

\- Disculpe madre, pero debía hablar con usted en privado- habló apropiadamente, como siempre.

\- Claro, toma asiento- pidió ella al volverse y aproximándose a la pequeña sala dentro de la habitación, tomando asiento, después su hijo- Te escucho.

Li aguardó un poco antes de comenzar, desde que tenia memoria la sola presencia de su madre lo ponía nervioso, siempre se esforzó por mostrarse digno ante ella y es por ello que los acercamientos eran lejanos. ahí estaba ella, como siempre, su rostro apacible y su mirada profunda... ¿Acaso no podría experimentar otra clase de emociones? Cómo podía mantenerse tan firme aun con lo que sabía, con todo lo que se dijo hace poco... ¿Por qué nunca la he visto sonreír?

Por un gesto de ella es que se apresuró a empezar- Bueno... como ya se lo dije antes, agradezco que haya aceptado a todos aquí en casa.

\- Esta casa es tanto tuya como mía, no iba a oponerme. Además los necesitas Shaoran, más que nunca necesitas de amigos, aliados...

\- Ante la situación... necesitaremos más que eso para poder afrentar lo que se viene encima...- dijo apenado- Pese a que no los he enfrentado abiertamente... sé que mis poderes no son suficientes para proteger a Sakura, ni a usted...

Yelan miró a su hijo con tristeza- El subestimar tus capacidades solo hará más fácil tu derrota... Si estas dispuesto a entrar al campo de batalla con la idea de que perderás, así será...

Shaoran pasó sus manos por su cara y suspiró- No sé qué hacer madre... Todo esto es demasiado complicado... y las perdidas son demasiadas- se levantó mostrándose molesto consigo mismo y la situación- He visto a Sakura sufrir, y no he podido hacer nada para evitar su pena- pausó un momento- Vine aquí porque Len dijo que debía traerme... Por un momento pensé que al venir usted sería capaz de ayudarme- se hincó el joven frente a su madre- ... Jamás le he pedido ayuda en el pasado madre, ni siquiera fue de su mano del que caminé por primera vez... Por favor... si sabe algo que pueda ayudarnos en esto por favor... puede confiármelo...- bajó la cabeza, apenado por la forma en la que demostró debilidad ante su madre.

Yelan sostuvo con delicadeza la cara de su único hijo varón, obligándolo a que la mirase- Es solo ahora cuando reclamas mi falta de afecto Shaoran, solo ahora que has encontrado lo que yo no te di en brazos de una joven que te ama con todo su corazón...

Shaoran guardó silencio pero sus ojos reflejaban la confusión por sus palabras.

Yelan sonrió cariñosamente- Me alegra que hayas venido aquí y por primera vez me pidas ayuda, eso me demuestra que has madurado, has aprendido ha aceptar tus limitaciones... En Tao hizo bien el traer a nuestros hijos a casa porque sabe tan bien como yo que el peso de las dinastía será pronto de ustedes.

\- Por favor, no diga eso madre...- le pidió al pensar en el momento en que su madre no estuviese al frente de todo aquello.

\- El tiempo esta a punto de cambiar y un nuevo futuro esta próximo; lo nuevo reemplazara lo viejo y lo que esta sucediendo en estos tiempos es solo el final de una época antigua para que solo así una nueva comience... Y en esa Era Shaoran tú serás la cabeza de esta familia, estas listo para convertirte en el sucesor de la dinastía Li...- acarició su cabello- Estuviste listo hace mucho tiempo.

\- Madre... ¿qué es lo que me oculta?

\- Lo sabrás al alba, te lo prometo. Primero debo verificar ciertas cosas y te prometo que al final de esta noche te daré la ayuda que tanto buscas, pues ese es el deseo de nosotros sus padres hacia ustedes... Que puedan vivir para ver el mañana que esta a punto de dar inicio- lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

\- ¿Esto te lo dio tu padre, Fujitaka?- preguntó Eriol al analizar con curiosidad aquel libro de pasta rojiza que Sakura le entregó- ¿Para mí?

Sakura asintió, de pie ambos en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones de los huéspedes- Es algo que él me ha pedido... lamento no saber la razón pero no me lo entregó él directamente- inclinó el mentón hacia abajo.

\- ¿Has intentado abrirlo?- preguntó palpando el lomo.

Avergonzada Sakura asintió- Pero no fui capaz...

\- Tal vez este protegido...- buscó indicios de algún conjuro ya que ni en sus manos pudo ver el contenido. Una diminuta corriente eléctrica entumió la mano con la que esperaba neutralizar cualquier fuerza que protegía el texto.

Sakura se percató de la mueca de dolor que sacudió al hechicero.

\- Si... lo esta...

\- No entiendo... Si mi padre deseaba entregártelo ¿por qué es que se resiste aun en tus manos?- inquirió Sakura.

\- No lo sé Sakura. Esta clase de hechizos están determinados a proteger un objeto hasta que ocurra algo a su alrededor que neutralice el seguro...- explicó comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Fujitaka Kinomoto era otra parte de la reencarnación de Clow, pero creía que todas las memorias y conocimientos del hechicero las había heredado él... ¿Cómo es que ese hombre pudo crear un sello que no sea capaz de destruir? ¿Qué es lo que ese libro puede contener para que sea de vital importancia el que él lo posea? ¿Qué es lo que Kinomoto sabe que él no?...- 'En el país custodiado por el dragón, son respuestas las que te esperan'- citó en voz queda las palabras de Kaho ahora que todo comenzaba a tener coherencia. Eriol pegó el libro a su costado y se dirigió a la joven- Te prometo que me ocupare de esto, y por supuesto que te lo haré saber.

\- Gracias Eriol... no solo por tu atención sino también por... lo que hiciste por mi en el Consejo... Nakuru me lo dijo, discúlpala.

Eriol suspiró suavemente- Nakuru siempre será Nakuru.. habla demasiado. No tenias por qué saberlo pues no lo hice esperando tu agradecimiento, sino porque era mi obligación... Perdiste una parte de ti que jamás recuperaremos, no iba a permitir que pasaras por las tonterías del Consejo.

\- Pero de una forma u otra... gracias.

\- Jamás terminare de enmendar lo que te hice...-musitó al retroceder algunos pasos- Sakura, es en este país donde todo tomara sentido, ya lo veras... Muy pronto eso ocurrirá y los detendremos, te lo garantizo. Espero con todo mi corazón que no tengas que pelear más porque esta vez te prometo que luchare tanto por tu bienestar como por tu felicidad...

\- Eriol...- cierto sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kinomoto. Aún hoy, él podía cautivarla de ese modo.

\- Ahora, descansa Sakura- estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando Sakura lo llamó.

\- Eriol... No es solo mi felicidad la que debes proteger...- solo entonces el inglés notó la mirada firme y fuerte de Sakura, una que no había visto en sus ojos desde hace ya mucho tiempo- Sino la de todos los que busquen y merezcan ser felices...

Rei salió a uno de los balcones del edificio. El aire frío le acarició la mejilla, pero prefería estar ahí afuera a la intemperie que dentro de aquel lugar en el que se sentía incomoda.

Pese a que intenta convencerse a si misma, Rei aun cree que no será capaz de adaptarse a todo aquello... Aun le costaba comprender algunas situaciones y tenia miedo, no había otro lugar para ella que no fuera ese, y no había otra persona en el mundo que se preocupara por ella que no fuese su tan querido Yue, solo por él es que todo valía la pena.

\- Si dejas la puerta abierta de este modo lograras que todos pesquemos un resfriado- señaló la autoritaria voz de Anna, la joven sacerdotisa que se mantuvo dentro del edificio, con una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta simulando que en cualquier momento iba a cerrarla.

Rei se apresuró a pedir disculpas y se inclinó repetidas veces- Lo siento mucho en verdad... no me di cuenta, perdóneme señorita Anna.

\- Descuida, entiendo que puedas estar distraída- la mujer cerró la puerta entonces pero ella entró al balcón- Según veo no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te levantaste un día y descubriste que el mundo no es tan 'normal' como suponías ¿cierto?

\- ... ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó desconfiada.

\- Solo lo sé- aclaró indiferente, acercándosele pero manteniendo su distancia a la vez- Es cuestión de ver tus ojos...

\- ¿Mis ojos?

\- Tiemblan y se muestran asustadizos y perdidos... los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y la tuya Rei se encuentra confundida.

Rei se abrazó a si misma, tratando de abrigarse del frío que no solo desencadenó el viento helado sino la misma frialdad de Anna- Es solo que aun no comprendo del todo.. ¿por qué yo? Dentro de mi familia no creo que hayan existido personas como ustedes...

\- A veces no es por la sangre que esas habilidades se manifiestan... - la sacerdotisa se recargó en la pequeña cerca, contemplando el horizonte en aquel día nublado- Mis padres naturales eran tan comunes como alguna vez lo fuiste tu, desde pequeña mis habilidades se manifestaron y ellas los aterraron, me temieron, me aborrecieron y finalmente odiaron mi sola presencia... Hasta el punto de abandonarme y dejarme a mi suerte.

\- Lamento escuchar eso- sintió tristeza por ella.

Anna sonrió- ¿Lo sientes? Yo no lo siento- aclaró tranquilamente- De no haberlo hecho jamás hubiese llegado a casa de los Asakura, no hubiese aprendido que su mundo era al que yo pertenecía, no hubiese sido amada y no hubiese podido amar nunca como lo hago ahora...- no tuvo miedo de confesarlo- Nacimos en un mundo que al crecer nos muestra que no pertenecemos a él y nos lleva a buscar nuestro verdadero hogar. Yo hace mucho fui como tu, sentía tristeza por ser diferente y que los demás lo notasen y me temieran por ello... Pero Yoh fue el primero en darme la mano y fue de esta que entre a su mundo, uno en el que soy muy feliz.

Rei sentía completa empatía por el relato de Anna, de alguna forma es como si hablara de la experiencia por la que pasaba.

\- Nos parecemos en algo... Y así como yo, Rei, te aconsejo que jamás sueltes la mano de aquel que te la dio cuando más la necesitabas.

Rei sintió una inexplicable calidez en su pecho y acarició su mano derecha, resintiendo la ausencia de la otra mano que solía sujetarla.

\- Ahora Rei... Posees un don, uno que no cualquiera puede decir que domina. En tus ojos puedo ver que tu alma es pura y bondadosa, y parece que tu poder, al igual que tus ojos, son otro reflejo de tu alma pues con ellos puedes curar a las personas.

Rei no necesitó hablar para que Anna supiese la pregunta que cruzó por su mente- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- La pregunta que me ha traído hasta aquí es la siguiente- la miró con seriedad- Rei, ¿deseas aprender a utilizarlos para bien?

Yoh miraba el pequeño estanque de peces dentro de una de las secciones del inmenso jardín de la mansión. Solo contemplaba su reflejo pues ningún pez nadaba en esa agua a punto de congelarse por el clima.

Pensó entonces en Manta Oyamada, su fiel amigo humano al que debió dejar en Japón por su propio bienestar. Yoh adivinó que Manta se opondría a la decisión que tomo por él buscando el modo para convencerlo y solo pudo pensar en el más directo y en donde tuviese que mostrar un lado despreciativo hacia los humanos como él- Esta a punto de comenzar una guerra... y son los tuyos quienes están contra los de mi clase... tal vez nos convertiremos en enemigos...- eso fue parte de lo que él le dijo al incrédulo de su amigo quien intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, pero debió imponerse ante el frágil carácter del humano, mostrar una agresividad que solo el mismo Hao pudo haber formulado en sus labios. Sentía cierto remordimiento por ello... pero era por su bien. Si salía con vida de todo esto se aseguraría de pedirle disculpas.

Bostezó ampliamente ya que algo de pereza comenzó a adormilarlo. Él no tenia razón de estar ahí mas que el acompañar a Anna en uno de sus caprichos, aun él desconocía su verdadera intención al venir hasta aquí. Sin embargo, le agradaba conocer gente nueva, y la joven Kinomoto era alguien a quien deseaba acercarse, aunque no sabía la razón... simplemente era una sensación que se apoderaba de él cada vez que estaba cerca de ella... justo como lo que sintió en aquella 'ilusión', cuando sostuvo la mano del tal Hiragizawa. Miró la palma de su mano con la que había estrechado la del otro hombre, preguntándose ciertas cuestiones.

\- ¿La deseabas cierto?... Era natural- escuchó cerca de su oído. Yoh volteó a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más ahí- ¿Amidamaru, eres tu?- preguntó Asakura, al instante su espíritu apareció frente a él.

\- ¿Qué sucede amo Yoh?- preguntó el samurai extrañado.

\- ¿Me hablaste hace un momento?

Amidamaru negó con la cabeza- No...- respondió.

\- Que extraño... juro que escuche algo...

\- La deseas y no entiendes la razón... Yo si lo sé, porque ambos la deseamos alguna vez...- volvió a escuchar en su otro oído- ... Tú eres yo y yo soy tú- intentaba ubicar el sonido pero era imposible.

rápidamente Yoh volteaba de un lado a otro- ¿Escuchaste eso Amidamaru?- insistió.

El samurai se acercó a su amo- Lo siento pero no amo Yoh, solo estamos usted y yo aquí... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yoh no respondió, hasta asegurarse que aquello solo había sido su imaginación. El shaman sacudió su cabeza con discreción y recargó sus codos sobre el barandal del pequeño puente que pasaba por encima del estanque- Creo que solo estoy cansado... Pero no tengo deseos de dormir aún- quiso tranquilizar a Amidamaru, pero el espíritu no logró ser persuadido tan fácilmente.

Asakura volvió a ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina, pero sus ojos se llenaron de confusión cuando notó que la imagen que veía ahí sonreía de un modo diferente, y más imposible aún fue capaz de ver como es que los labios del reflejo se movieron al momento en que escuchó la misma voz de antes- ¿Sientes remordimientos por algo tan pequeño?... Yoh, y eso que no sabes nada- su boca se torció con una cínica sonrisa.

Yoh abrió la boca completamente anonadado, pasó su mano sobre su cara, cubriéndose los ojos y respirando hondo.

\- Que no quieras ver, no significa que tenga que desaparecer...- escuchó aun de esa voz, SU voz, pero poco a poco cambiaba a una tono diferente... una demasiado conocida.

Yoh retiró su mano y su mirada se lleno de temor cuando la vio cubierta por sangre, revisó su otra mano e igual, sus ropas, tal vez su cara- Por tu imprudencia, has condenado a una generación entera- escuchó de nuevo, miró hacia abajo y su reflejo había vuelto a ser el suyo y nada extraño había en este, pero la sangre se mantenía ahí y tratando de desaparecerla se hincó para lavarla con el agua a medio congelar, pero cuando sus manos se acercaron otra emergió del estanque y lo jaló. Yoh fue capaz de sostenerse y miró asustadizo su reflejo nuevamente, pero lo mostraba a él mucho más joven, cabellera larga y ropas diferentes- Hao- dijo su nombre casi sin aliento por la impresión. La imagen de Hao Asakura sonrió complacido.

Cruzó miradas con la de aquella aparición, estuvo a punto de dejarse caer dentro del agua cuando lo sujetaron por la espalda y lo obligaron a retroceder.

\- ¡Amo Yoh! ¡Amo Yoh!- escuchó entonces la voz alterada de su espíritu acompañante- ¡Amo Yoh reaccione!

El shaman salió entonces del trance, llegando la voz del fantasma a él, comprobando que no había rastros de sangre- ... ¿qué... paso?- preguntó.

\- Eso dígamelo usted amo Yoh, se comporto muy extraño y parecía no escucharme- le dijo Amidamaru- De no ser por él hubiera caído- miró hacia atrás de su amo.

Yoh aun sentía un par de manos que lo sujetaban, miró sobre su hombro y se topó con los ojos de cristal de uno de los guardianes de Sakura Kinomoto, Yue.

\- ¿Esta bien?- preguntó al soltarlo, asegurándose que se mantuviera de pie.

El shaman recuperó la compostura y giró su cuerpo hacia el recién llegado- Sí, no te preocupes, no paso nada- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Yue guardó silencio y de nuevo fue bombardeado por la misma sensación de nostalgia que antes... ¿Por qué este joven se lo recuerda tanto? ¿Debería tomarlo como alguna clase de señal?... Tal vez si, y por ello es que había sentido la necesidad de acercarse tras escuchar los diferentes relatos por parte del grupo de shamanes. Todas sus palabras fueron procesadas por su cerebro y ciertas explicaciones habían cruzado por su cabeza, e Yoh Asakura era la persona que podía confirmarla.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Yoh ante la frialdad del guardián.

\- Disculpa que te moleste pero ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?- pidió Yue sin rodeos.

Yoh llevo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y arqueó una ceja ante la petición- Esta bien, guíame- accedió tranquilamente.

\- No será muy lejos, por aquí por favor- caminó seguido por el shaman.

Se alejaron a una prudente distancia de la mansión de la familia Li, en todo el camino Amidamaru intentó convencer a su amo que aquello era demasiado extraño y que debía tomar precauciones, pero Yoh no era una persona que desconfiara de los demás, mucho menos de uno que mostrara tanta tranquilidad como aquella criatura.

Yue entonces se detuvo, manteniéndose de perfil ante el shaman- Creo que es suficiente- dijo.

Yoh dejo de ver la mansión por las frondosas copas de los altos árboles- Estamos ya muy lejos, y sigo sin imaginar el por qué me pediste que viniéramos hasta acá, Yue ¿cierto?

El joven alado asintió ante su nombre- Ante su relato sobre el encuentro que tuvo con uno de esos individuos, usted dijo que la energía que empleó fue diferente a la que ustedes los shamanes utilizan ¿no es verdad?

Yoh asintió- así es. He estado en medio de grandes peleas entre shamanes y en ninguna de esas ocasiones sentí algo similar... Bueno, debo admitir que son similares pero a su vez no... bueno si pero a la vez no... ah... espera...- pasó su mano por su nuca al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sonriendo apenado- La verdad es que es difícil de explicar, lo siento.

Lo hizo de nuevo, ese gesto y pose... Pero rápido aclaró sus pensamientos y se concentró- Tampoco podrían tratarse de hechizos, pues parece que nuestros 'cazadores' tienen un estricto principio a odiar todo lo que representamos y nos rodea.. es decir, jamás se rebajarían a usar nuestras artes contra nosotros... así que...- entrecerró los ojos y extendió su brazo hacia Yoh quien no se inmutó. Yue lo miró entonces con cierta determinación al abrir la palma de su mano- Yoh Asakura, dime que si lo que sentiste en esa ocasión se asimila a esto- dijo fríamente cuando el viento que lo rodeaba giró a su alrededor, sacudió sus ropas y cabello mientras que una estela delgada de luz y viento a presión fue directo contra el shaman quien intentó resistirse al paso de aquella poderosa corriente.

\- ¡Amo Yoh!- se alarmó el espíritu al ver a su amo en aquel esfuerzo.

El shaman recibió aquel despliegue de poder y se mantuvo de pie aun ante lo que estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por los aires.

\- ¡¿Es esto?!- preguntó teniendo que levantar la voz para que se escuchara por encima del sonido del viento.

Yoh alcanzó a ver al ser alado y, por un instante, sobrepuso la imagen del hombre que lo atacó en el cementerio- ¡Sí! ¡Esto es... es lo mismo!- alcanzó a gritar, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

Yue se detuvo entonces y bajó el brazo. Yoh cayó de rodillas al suelo pues su cuerpo resintió el golpeteó continuo de aquella energía, una a la que no estaba habituado. Levanto la vista y se enlazó con la del guardián- ... ¿Cómo es que... que pudiste hacer eso?- preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

\- Ahora lo comprendo... Su fortaleza, su velocidad y su capacidad de 'desaparecer' a tus sentidos... ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?...- pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Yue cerró los ojos como si le pesara lo que iba a decir- Nuestros enemigos tienen conocimiento sobre el uso del 'Ki'...

 **\- Fin del Capítulo 16-**

Kalim*: Personaje oficial de la serie de Shaman King. Es un Oficial del torneo y tiene un alto puesto entre su pueblo. Es muy amigo de Silver y luchó a su lado cuando Hao interrumpió el Torneo de Shamanes.


	17. 17 Secretos ocultos en el tiempo

Veía escéptico la caña de pescar frente a él. Su rostro aburrido era claro en las aguas de aquel basto estanque en cuya orilla descansaban, a la sombra de un gran árbol en aquel día en que sol era tan complaciente.

Miró hacia a un lado y pudo ver el gesto de completa calma y felicidad que cruzaba en la cara de aquel al que acompañaba. Acostado en la fresca hierba, con las manos tras su cabeza como almohadilla, y a sus pies otra caña de pescar. Parecía dormitar, pero como todo fiero guerrero mantenía parte de su subconsciente en alerta.

El joven de cabello pálido volvió a suspirar, era la tercera vez en menos de treinta minutos y ello hizo que el de cabello negro sonriera y hablara sin dejar su apacible posición- ¿Aún nada?- preguntó.

El muchacho de ojos cristalinos negó con la cabeza- No... y aún veo imposible el poder lograrlo sin carnada... Es completamente estúpido- musitó enfurecido consigo mismo por tener que pasar por aquella prueba.

\- Imposible no creo... Mira todo lo que yo he logrado, y sin carnada- agregó.

El joven miró por encima del otro cuerpo y vio una pila de pescados dentro de una cesta, observó la suya y se sintió avergonzado.

\- Parece que aun no estas listo...- suspiró, levantando su espalda y sentándose de piernas cruzadas- ¿Por qué tienes miedo a emprender cosas nuevas Yue, por qué te resistes a ello?- le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

La criatura frunció el entrecejo y rápidamente aclaró- Yo no tengo miedo, es solo que...- esperó un momento para proseguir, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Descuida, a mi me tomó años el aprender lo que tu ya manifiestas- tomó la caña de Yue- Pero aún lo haces por mero reflejo, por la conexión que dices tener conmigo.. Sin embargo, creo que necesitas comprender lo que requiere y sucede cuando lo empleas para que seas tu el que juzgues si es o no perjudicial para ti... No sé si es peligroso para ustedes el que exijan a sus cuerpos el esfuerzo de compartir mi poder...

Yue vio la facilidad con la que él jaló la caña y un pescado había picado en el anzuelo.

\- Tal vez yo no tenga conocimiento sobre las criaturas como tu o Kero, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que pueden controlar esto tan bien como yo- arrojó el pez al cesto y le devolvió la caña a su dueño- Kero parece comprenderlo mejor que tu y eso me extraña- comentó risueño- ¿No será que te estamos mal influenciando de mas?- le revolvió los cabellos de la cabeza a Yue, como si fuese niño pequeño.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo una vez más?...- suspiró el guardián queriendo recordar lo que había dicho sobre el ki y el poder percibir el de las demás personas o criaturas vivas.

El hombre lo miró incrédulo- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres- solo levantó los hombros y volvió a revolverle la melena blanquecina.

Yue movió la cabeza a un lado- ¡No me refería a eso!- levantó un poco la voz, molestó. Una vez lo toleraba, una segunda era pedir demasiado- Sino a la enseñanza.

\- ¡Ah! Especifícame la próxima vez- apenado llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza- Mira, es sencillo. Basta con la plena concentración, solo cierra tus ojos y vuelve a escucharme... esta vez con más atención ¿de acuerdo?- pidió comprensivamente. Yue asintió y obedeció- La mente y el cuerpo son dos características fundamentales de todo ser vivo. Cada ser viviente está constituido por una parte material- el cuerpo- y otra que no es posible el ver o tocar con los ojos y las manos, pero que existe, y eso es la esencia de un individuo y es lo que llamaremos 'Ki'- para el guardián eran contadas las veces en las que lo escuchaba a él hablar de un modo tan sabio y conocedor, parecía que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, sin duda era todo un maestro en las artes marciales y en las materias que encerraba- Todo ser vivo en este planeta, desde el más pequeño al más grande posee un ki, y así como cada individuo, el ki es diferente en cada persona, será imposible que puedas sentir alguna vez dos presencias exactamente iguales...

\- Ahora respira hondo y permite que tus sentidos se extiendan lo más lejos que te sea posible- dijo calmadamente.

Era claro el incrementó de sus demás sentidos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pudo escuchar muchos sonidos, y distinguir y clasificar una gran variedad de ellos.

\- Deja que tus sentidos se apropien de todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, que examinen a cada criatura. Concéntrate en el estanque y en tu mente visualiza el agua, la caña, el anzuelo... dirige tus sentidos a esa zona, alrededor de ese anzuelo y las pequeñas presencias que deben encontrarse cerca...

Yue levantó un poco el mentón, comenzando a verlo- ... Son cuatro... tal vez seis.

\- Bien... los sientes, ahora visualízalos al final de la caña de pescar, ubica su posición, anticipa sus movimientos...

\- Se acercan... merodean con curiosidad...

El hombre a su lado parecía emocionado de que su 'alumno' comenzara a mostrar avances- Espera el momento, mantente enfocado. Cuando el momento llegue solo tienes que tirar del hilo y lo habrás logrado.

Yue sentía cierta presión, no deseaba quedar mal por lo que se esforzó y por un momento la desesperación que creció en él estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo.

El hombre de cabello negro lo notó y palpó el hombro del muchacho, transmitiéndole confianza y seguridad, pudiendo aminorar un poco la preocupación de aquel ángel.

\- ¡Ya esta!- dijo exaltado al tirar con fuerza del artefacto y que el agua los salpicara un poco por ello.

Yue abrió los ojos y miró complacido su logro, buscó la aprobación de su maestro el cual le volvió a sonreír y asintió. Yue no pudo reprimir una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción y se preguntaba por qué antes no pudo hacerlo si era algo bastante sencillo, pero al mirar a aquel hombre es que obtuvo la respuesta rápidamente: fue solo porque él estaba a su lado, guiándolo.

Desde su nacimiento había dependido de la luz de los demás para poseer un resplandor... No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por ello, pero poco a poco lo había visto como una debilidad que no desearía. Envidiaba a Kerberos que si podía resplandecer por si mismo.

\- Espero que ahora entiendas un poco esta inusual practica. Yo igual la tuve hace muchos años y creo que funcionó bastante bien ¿o no?- puso su mano detrás de su nuca nuevamente- En fin, este es el primer paso para aprender lo relativo a mi técnica, cuando seas capaz de dominar tus sentidos comprenderás que la mente guía el cuerpo y que por consecuencia el cuerpo no hace más que reflejar el estado en que se encuentra la mente.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 17**

 *** Secretos ocultos en el tiempo**

 _ **-Hay secretos que ni las paredes del tiempo te podrán revelar- Kerbasi**_

Yue abrió los ojos al escuchar que Yoh lo llamó y esperó una respuesta de él. Lo que había confirmado no tuvo del todo sentido para Yoh, pero por alguna razón sintió miedo, el semblante del guardián le ayudó a crear esa impresión.

\- ¿Conoces la palabra?- cuestionó el guardián al shaman.

Yoh hizo uso de su memoria y vagamente lo recordó, asintiendo- Al ki puede conocérsele como la energía interior del cuerpo, del espíritu... Según tengo entendido, solo grandes artistas marciales poseen el conocimiento y control sobre esa energía.

Yue asintió- Correcto ¿Jamás lo has visto?- Yoh negó- Ahora comprendo que tanto la magia, como los poderes de los shamanes y el ki pueden ser cosas diferentes... pero todas tienen la misma base- extendió sus manos frente a él y súbitamente apareció una diminuta esfera de luz opaca en una mano, y en la segunda se formó un cristal- Shaman ¿vez alguna diferencia entre tu arte y la mía? ¿No has visto a otros como tu el poder crear algo semejante?

Yoh examinó ambos resplandores, necesitando hacer lo mismo y llamar a la posesión de objetos. Al instante la espada de energía azul se materializó en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos al adivinar que no sería capaz de distinguir una de otra solo con sus ojos, debía permitir que sus sentidos e instintos decidieran por él.

Resultó increíble, pues fue claro para él la diferencia que existía en cada emanación de energía, aunque sintió más admiración por la energía que desprendía la diminuta esfera.

\- ¿Comprendes que estas fuerzas, pese a nacer de la misma energía espiritual y mental de un ser vivo, son tan diferentes entre si como el sol y la luna?

Yoh abrió los ojos y desvaneció su posesión- Si... son diferentes... y una más poderosa que la otra.

Yue negó con la cabeza- Te equivocas, una puede ser igual o más poderosas cómo las otras dos... pero eso depende de la mentalidad de la persona.

El shaman escuchaba con atención al ser alado pero no podía apartar su mirada de la esferita que levitaba en la mano de este.

\- Según tengo entendido, la capacidad que tenemos los shamanes y los magos es algo nato... si no naciste con ella es imposible el acceder a nuestro nivel... Es por ello que nuestros enemigos jamás serán capaces de imitar lo que hacemos, pero... si lo que dices es cierto, ellos poseen una habilidad similar... tal vez superior.

Yue cerró la mano en al que sostenía el cristal, disolviéndolo- Parece que no escuchas bien lo que te estoy diciendo, ninguna de las tres es mas poderosa que otra, tienen sus cualidades, sus ventajas y desventajas claro, pero la intensidad de los poderes dependerá solo del espíritu del que las posea- explicó con voz dura y severa- He sido testigo de cómo es que un mago puede doblegar a la naturaleza misma, convertirla en extensiones suyas y utilizarlas para destruir centenares de vidas; un shaman es capaz de manipular a la muerte, controlar espíritus y hacerse temer por su poder; he visto como es que una diminuta esfera como esta puede destruir toda una ciudad...- aplastó la energía concentrada en su mano y desapareció.

\- Dices que me equivoco, que ese conocimiento no los hace superiores... pero después dices que tienen la fuerza para destruir ciudades enteras, y tu rostro refleja una preocupación que no me permite creerte...- espetó Yoh seriamente.

El guardián suspiró levemente- ... Para nuestra desventaja, el Ki es una herramienta con la que todo ser viviente posee, no hay restricciones como en el caso de los shamanes y los hechiceros... por ello siempre he creído que es la representación más pura de energía de las personas ya que no posee otros agentes como las fuerzas de la naturaleza o de los espíritus, es la energía vital que se manifiesta para protegerte. La intensidad, capacidad y potencia de esa energía depende de la mente de la persona... Imagina entonces el desarrollo que esos individuos deben poseer sobre su energía interna, solo imagínalo...

Yoh analizó la cuestión y entendió el punto: la idea de esos sujetos es el de destruirlos; debía haber tanto rencor y odio en sus almas... sus mentes eran retorcidas y malévolas... Su ki debía poseer todas aquellas características- El ki es la manifestación de la mente de una persona...- citó el shaman- ... Estamos en graves problemas.

Yelan Li subió por las pequeñas escalinatas hacia el balcón del jardín, uno que poseía una vista panorámica hacia los parajes montañosos y boscosos de la región.

Aunque sus facciones no lo expresaron, se extrañó el percatarse de una presencia que no esperaba en aquella reunión. Ella se acercó al par de jóvenes, una de ellas se inclinó respetuosamente ante su arribo, Yelan la miró y se acercó un poco a la jovencita de cabello claro- Tal y como lo supuse... Tú también tienes el don- pasó una de sus manos frente al rostro de la chica- ... Lamento no haberlo notado antes.

Rei se ruborizó. La sacerdotisa Anna habló entonces- Creí que lo más conveniente, al comenzar ya su 'entrenamiento' bajo mi tutela, era presenciar esto, espero y no le moleste.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Todo aquel que represente un aliado a la causa es bienvenido en participar y, sobre todo, conocer.

Anna, con un bulto en las manos, descubrió el cascabel de oro que habían obtenido en el templo Tsukimine, un artefacto que el enemigo parecía tener interés.

Yelan se aventuró a tomarlo en sus manos, Anna no se lo impidió. La mujer no sintió nada extraordinario al sujetarlo, igual cómo le había sucedido a Anna o a cualquier persona que lo hubiese sostenido- Es tal y cómo vienen en las ilustraciones- pasó su dedo por las grafías de la superficie dorada- y aun hoy, la escritura pertenece a una lengua muerta...

Rei sintió curiosidad por aquel artefacto el cual Yelan le entregó. Miró confundida a la señora pero ella lo depositó en sus manos. Tal y cómo lo pensó, tampoco ocurrió nada.

\- ¿Qué es? Es muy bello...- se atrevió a decir Rei.

\- Una antigua reliquia que jamás creí que vería con mis propios ojos...- masculló Yelan- Según algunos escritos, es un objeto de gran poder y que solo puede ser empleado por una sola persona...

Rei analizó el objeto pero para ella era un ornamento más- ¿Sabe su función?

Yelan cerró los ojos y negó tranquilamente- La información que obtuve de los escritos de la familia es escasa... Apenas y encontré la imagen y un pequeño relato de algún hombre que lo tuvo bajo su cuidado, él solo escribió lo que sabía... y también era muy poco.

Rei se mostraba intrigada- ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

\- "Aquel que lo posea, y sea el elegido para cargarlo, tendrá el poder de las puertas que unen a este mundo con el otro..." "Los espíritus de la Tierra se hincaran a sus pies, recibiendo no solo reverencias de los muertos, sino también de los vivos..."- citó al recordar con mayor claridad aquellos fragmentos.

Rei tragó saliva al sentir que se refería a una especie de deidad de la que se estaba hablando- ... ¿Puede existir tal persona?

\- Quizás- sonrió- El dueño de este objeto puede ser una persona poderosa... Pero si nuestros enemigos saben de él, y de los poderes que encierra... esto comprueba que esta no es una guerra iniciada por los hombres.

Silenciaron cuando escucharon pasos aproximándose. El viento frío no solo arrastró algunos copos que descansaban en las plantas, sino que descubrieron a otras dos mujeres que se unieron a aquel 'comité'.

\- Buenas noches- saludó la alta y pelirroja. Empujando con sutileza a la jovencita a la que encaminaba- Sakura decidió el ayudarnos, esta enterada de lo que esperamos descubrir usando sus habilidades.

Sakura dio un paso al frente y decidida afirmó- Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por ayudar a que todo esto termine.

\- Muchas gracias Sakura...- musitó Yelan. Ella extrajo de entre las cintas que oprimían su abdomen un sencillo abanico de medio circulo. Levantó el utensilio sobre su cabeza y conjuró algo en su idioma de cuna; al callar es que una pequeña chispa de color rojizo se manifestó, colocándose en un punto alto para después desprender un energía muy tenue que formó una coraza que encerró a todas las presentes- ¿Estas lista Sakura? Tal y como la señora Hiragizawa debió explicarte, este campo permitirá que no solo tu veas lo que la Carta pueda mostrarte, también nosotras.

\- Recuerda Sakura- se adelantó Kaho- concéntrate y ordénale a la carta el que lleve a cabo la acción tal y como se la pides... Eres la dueña desde hace mucho tiempo, debe cumplir solo tus deseos, tal y como tu se lo ordenes.

Sakura se apartó un poco, Rei le cedió el cascabel el cual sostuvo con recelo. Kinomoto suspiró y se volvió para mirar a las demás mujeres que esperaban su éxito, la apacible sonrisa de Kaho Mizuki le transmitió la confianza suficiente para continuar, tal y como siempre lo había logrado.

El báculo apareció en su mano, sujetándolo con fuerza se concentró y una de las numerosas cartas que guardaba en sus ropas se deslizó en el aire y se colocó frente a su ama, girando sobre su propio eje a gran velocidad. Un gran circulo mágico y dorado apareció en el suelo que ella pisaba, el cual y resplandeció- Carta del Regreso, muéstranos los eventos ocurridos a través de este objeto en manos de su verdadero dueño, por favor, ábrenos las puertas del tiempo y permítenos ver los hechos que rodean este enigma- pidió en silencio. Levantó el báculo y el extremo con alas se posó muy cerca de la carta la cual y se detuvo- ¡Return!- gritó para liberar el hechizo.

Una energía nebulosa se desprendió de la carta, siendo capturada por las paredes del campo que Yelan sostenía y logrando que brillaran de forma cegadora.

Sakura abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en China, no estaba nevando. El paraje frente a ella era primaveral y campestre... resultaba ciertamente conocido.

\- ¡Espera, vuelve acá!- escuchó en las cercanías.

Ella miró hacia todos lados, extrañándose de no ver a las demás. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña silueta que corría entre los pastizales y campos floridos. Esforzándose es que logró ver a una niña pequeña la cual corría desesperadamente y que caía por la innata torpeza en sus pies, pero no parecía lastimarse.

Sakura corrió tras ella, esperando ver lo que fuera que intentase alcanzar, se detuvo al ver que se trataba de un papalote del cual debió haber perdido control y ahora el viento se encargaba de alejarlo.

\- ¡Papalote, regresa! ¡Mi abuelito va a enojarse conmigo si no vuelves!- le gritaba la pequeña al artefacto que, como si se burlara de ella, se detuvo en un arbusto. Los ojos de la pequeña destellaron con esperanzas y se lanzó sobre él para tomarlo, pero el viento volvió a soplar y lo elevó de nuevo, junto con el sombrero que ella llevaba en su cabeza- ¡No, sombrero tu no!- se levantó solo para tropezarse con su propio vestido.

Sakura permaneció alejada ya que sabía que aquel evento que contemplaba era parte del pasado y, por ende, no debía dejarse ver ni intervenir en ningún evento pese a que creció en ella la necesidad de ayudar a la infanta.

El largo y grisáceo cabello de la pequeña quedó al descubierto, siendo arrastrado por la brisa que golpeaba los campos despejados. Volvió a levantarse, sacudió su vestido azul y rojo, muy lindo.

Sakura se estremeció cuando pudo ver el rostro de la niña, sin que el sombrero escondiera la consistencia de su cabello es que la reconoció- Esa imagen... esa niña...- parecía no creerlo, pero a su memoria venían las fotografías que su bisabuelo tenia en su casa de campo en donde aparecía su madre luciendo aquellas vestimentas. Sí, era ella, ¿pero por qué la carta le mostraba esto? ¿Qué conexión existe entre el cascabel y su madre? Pensaba confundida.

Un sonido ajeno al de la naturaleza la alarmó cuando delante de la niña apareció un hombre: alto, maduro y fornido, lucia ropas ligeras y fuera de la costumbre de Japón.

La pequeña Nadeshiko con el rostro ligeramente sucio miró al extraño, recordando que su abuelo siempre le había advertido de no entablar ninguna conversación con alguien a quien no conociera, pero ella no pudo discernir ya que esa persona traía tanto su papalote como su sombrero.

El semblante de la niña se iluminó y se precipitó a tomarlos cuando el hombre se acuclilló y se los extendió- Creo que estos son tuyos- le dijo él con una amable sonrisa.

Nadeshiko asintió- Muchísimas gracias señor, no sabe como se lo agradezco- se inclinó propiamente ante él- ... Mi abuelito siempre me ha dicho que no hable con personas de las que desconozca su nombre... pero no parece una mala persona, así que para no desobedecerlo ¿me diría su nombre?

El hombre de ojos grises y cabellera castaña se inclinó en una posición en la que parecía reverenciar a la pequeña, como si fuese alguien importante para él- Mi nombre es Kerbasi... Y ustedes debe ser la señorita Nadeshiko Amamiya ¿no es así?- preguntó.

Nadeshiko usó de nuevo su sombrero y miró al hombre con sorpresa- Así es ¿cómo lo sabe?- inquirió curiosa.

\- Las estrellas me lo dijeron...- le volvió a sonreír, se encontraba fascinado por la inocencia de la pequeña- Y fueron las que me enviaron aquí, a hablar contigo- una de sus manos tomó el cargamento que llevaba atado a su espalda. Envuelto en una manta el hombre dejo en el suelo aquel paquete- Y también me pidieron que te entregara esto.

Nadeshiko lo miró con desconfianza- ¿Para mí? ¿Algún obsequio?

Kerbasi negó con la cabeza- Son cosas que le pertenecen, que ha heredado- apartó un poco las mantas y salieron a relucir dos objetos.

Sakura vio claramente el cascabel que ella ya no llevaba en manos, y también un largo rosario de cuentas de cristal.

\- Eres especial, tu abuelo debe habértelo dicho siempre ¿no es así?

Nadeshiko asintió pero sin apartar sus ojos de aquellos artefactos, naciendo en ella la necesidad de tomarlos- Mi abuelito siempre ha dicho que soy especial...

\- Y tiene razón... Naciste bajo una buena estrella, la cual y te señala la 'Sacerdotisa Sagrada' de esta época- explicó el monje.

Nadeshiko expresó su incredulidad- ¿Sacerdotisa Sagrada?- repitió- ... ¿Qué es eso?...- preguntó apenada por no saberlo.

\- La heredera de un legado que durante siglos se ha preservado... Bueno, ya lo sabrás a su tiempo pequeña- agregó, no culpando a la pequeña el no entender sus palabras, solo culpaba al hombre que conocía el secreto y todo indicaba que aún no se lo había revelado a la pequeña- Pero primero quiero que me lleves a donde se encuentra tu abuelo ¿esta bien? Necesito hablar con él- le pidió gentilmente.

\- ¿Conoce a mi abuelito?- preguntó.

Kerbasi asintió- Hace muchos años, cuando naciste.

Nadeshiko sonrió- Amigos de mi abuelito son también mis amigos, venga entonces, seguramente le gustara mucho su visita- lo tomó de la mano e intentó encaminarlo.

Kerbasi no dejo de sonreírle a la niña- Adelántate, yo debo recoger esto. Anúnciame con tu abuelo ¿esta bien?- le pidió, a lo que ella asintió gustosa y se fue corriendo... cayendo más de dos veces en el proceso.

Sakura observó deseosa de seguir a su madre la cual rápido se perdió entre las flores y pastizales. Pero antes de que sus piernas pudiesen moverse, escuchó el sonido de las cuentas de un rosario, volviéndose hacia donde se encontraba el monje el cual, sorpresivamente, la miraba a ella.

Sakura se sintió intimidada ante la dura mirada de aquella persona. Sus ojos le transmitieron un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza que no pudo entender. Quiso hablar, defenderse y explicarle, pero su lengua había quedado paralizada ante la tensión.

\- Seas quien seas, no perteneces a aquí, márchate- le amenazó al apuntarla con el brazo que tenia sujeto el rosario. Tras un momento de silencio Kerbasi lo supo, lo había leído en su espíritu- No se permiten las intromisiones en este asunto- como si se tratase de una cadena, Kerbasi arrojo el rosario sobre Sakura, a la cual atrapó al enredarse las cuentas a su cuerpo de modo asfixiante, como si se tratara de una serpiente.

\- ¡No! Espera, yo no... - sintió un mareo que le impidió proseguir, estuvo a punto de hacerla desfallecer.

\- Cometiste un grave error hechicera, no te permitiré usar trucos baratos para saber lo que no te concierne. Regresa a tu mundo y no vuelvas... Hay secretos que ni las paredes del tiempo te podrán revelar- tiró del extremo del rosario que él sujetaba y en ese momento Sakura perdió el sentido ante el sofoco cuando aquel tirón en sus ataduras le privó del ultimo bocado de aire.

Las paredes de energía se desvanecieron al mismo instante en que Sakura cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Anna fue lo suficientemente rápida para salir del trance provocado y sostenerle la cabeza para que no golpeara contra la dura superficie.

Yelan dejó caer sus brazos, respirando velozmente. Había empleado mucha de su energía para sostener y asimilar en algo el nivel de la joven Kinomoto- Si que se ha vuelto fuerte- pensó para sus adentros.

\- ¡Sakura!, Sakura ¿esta bien?- preguntó Rei al acercarse y tomarle la mano.

\- Solo fue un colapso- dijo Anna despreocupada- Parece ser que el impacto de ese individuo al obstruir su magia fue demasiado para su mente... O igual él pudo hacer que perdiera el sentido y de ese modo obligarla a parar.

\- Al usar esa carta, Sakura esta abierta a intervenir en la historia y ser vista por nuestros yo del pasado- dijo al recordar que ella misma la había visto cuando la carta del Regreso la llevó a su pasado- No creí que también corriera el riesgo de ser lastimada...

En esta ocasión Sakura volvió a viajar en el tiempo mientras que las demás presentes vieron y escucharon todo lo que ella a través de sus sentidos.

\- Kerbasi... Un hombre con muchos poderes y que parece saber lo que necesitamos- analizó la sacerdotisa Anna- Tal vez nos impidió ver lo que queríamos... pero ahora sabemos dónde buscar, y ya veremos si frente a frente será capaz seguir ocultándonos lo que queremos saber.

Yoh y Yue volvían a la mansión. El shaman miraba placidamente a la criatura el volar a varios metros encima de su cabeza, quedándose bastante atrás.

En el aire, Yue repetidamente recordaba las palabras del joven Asakura- Te pido que me ayudes a lograr lo que tu... quiero aprender a manifestar mi ki- ¿Sería él capaz de enseñarle?- se preguntaba al observarlo allá abajo. No estaba seguro si sería buena idea; en aquel mundo- hasta donde conoce- no se ha desarrollado aquella habilidad de la forma tan intensa como la que practicaban los saiyajins. ¿Sería correcto introducir en aquel mundo un conocimiento como aquel?... Le pidió tiempo el pensarlo, sencillamente necesitaba consultarlo con la única otra persona que conocía la gravedad del tema y de aquella posibilidad.

Descendió, postrándose en una de las columnas que sostenían las rejas de la vivienda, logrando que los recién llegados levantasen la cabeza. Notó sus rostros cansados y afligidos, algunos heridos.

Fausto y Horo Horo reconocieron a la criatura, suspiraron aliviados de no haberse perdido y llegado a un sitio en donde esperaban poder dormir aunque fuesen algunas horas. Lizerg terminó su posesión de objetos y comenzó a desfallecer por un agotamiento inexplicable que le transmitía terribles escalofríos, llegando al punto en que sus piernas se estremecieron y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

El mismo cansancio les impidió el reaccionar a tiempo a todos los demás, siendo Fausto el que se apresurara a atender al joven que temblaba inconsciente.

Yue descendió al momento en que Asakura emergió de las sombras, encontrándose con sus camaradas. Se alarmó al verlos ahí en estados que indicaban una pasada contienda, el no ver a algunos miembros que deberían estar allí- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están aquí?- cuestionó presuroso- ¿Dónde esta Len?- temió lo peor al no ver a su camarada.

Horo Horo fue el que decidió responder- ... Los vimos Yoh... a quienes nos están cazando... Atacaron el Palacio de los Tao y...- suspiró- aún no estoy seguro cómo es que no nos mataron...

\- Horo Horo... no me digas que...- la voz de Yoh se entorpeció.

Bruce Long se acercó- Ni el ejercito zombie de En Tao pudo frenarlos...- dijo con solemnidad pero mostrando su impotencia- La Dinastía Tao solo recae en una persona ahora...

\- Entonces Len esta vivo- suspiró aliviado, pero en ese momento Yoh lo descubrió- ¿Acaso Jun...?- dijo entrecortadamente.

El zombie solo asintió con un gesto triste- Solo el señor Len es el que queda para vengar a su familia- aclaró- Él... volverá cuando este listo para asumir su rol- le aseguró.

\- Muchachos, necesito cierta atención aquí, Lizerg esta mal- escucharon del doctor Fausto que tomaba el pulso del joven inglés.

\- ¿Qué dices? Pero si no recibió daño tan grave- espetó Horo Horo.

\- A veces, un solo golpe basta para atentar contra la vida de una persona, y temo que nuestros perseguidores lo saben y emplean mejor que nadie- levantó Fausto el brazo herido de Lizerg, el cual y presentaba un rápido torniquete que el mismo shaman de cabello verde había realizado durante el camino.

\- Estas no son horas para encontrarse frente a las puertas de ninguna casa- escucharon, volviéndose algunos para ver al mayordomo de los Li al otro lado de la reja.

Los ojos de Bruce Long se abrieron de par en par al captar la imagen de aquel anciano, uno al que en un instante le pareció ver joven de nuevo, tal y como lo recordaba.

Yoh se apresuró hacia la reja- Discúlpennos por favor, sé que soy solo un invitado aquí pero necesito brindarle ayuda a mis amigos, han sufrido percances y uno necesita atenciones que no podemos dárselas aquí.

Wei se acomodó los anteojos- Señor Asakura, la señora Li abre las puertas a todo aquel que lo necesite, por favor entren, enseguida los hospedare.

Yoh sonrió aliviado y alentó a sus compañeros el pasar, ayudando a Fausto a cargar a Lizerg, aunque se detuvo al ver que Li Bruce Long no se movió de su lugar y que Wei se interponía en la entrada.

Ambos se miraron con tranquilidad. La noche no impidió que ambos se reconocieran- Temo que esta infortunada criatura no puede pasar- advirtió Wei al cerrar la cortina de metal.

\- ¿Qué dice? Él viene con nosotros, no es peligroso- añadió Yoh.

\- Lo siento señor Asakura, pero por mandato de la señora Li no le es permitido la entrada a...- dudó un solo instante- especimenes de esta clase- le hablaba al shaman, pero no dejaba de mirar al alto zombie que se mantenía en silencio- Y por favor, no me haga pedirle que esta vez si acepte su lugar como invitado, ya que sobre esto solo los señores de la casa tienen autoridad, y ni yo soy alguien para cambiar eso. Lo entiende ¿no es así?

\- Pero...

\- Ya basta Yoh- pidió Fausto al sentir a Lizerg retorcerse en sus brazos- No creo que a Bruce Long le moleste el esperar un poco...

\- Tiene razón señor Yoh, no se preocupe por mi- intervino el zombie con calma- No deseo que mi presencia aquí sea una molestia para alguien- pidió con voz tranquila y amable- Yo esperare al señor Len y lo guiare hasta aquí.

Yoh dudó un poco pero finalmente decidió seguir a Fausto.

Wei se dio media vuelta pero, antes de seguir a los jóvenes, masculló algo al zombie en el idioma natal de ambos- Solo recuerda cual es la situación ahora... No busques algo que ya no encontraras aquí- le advirtió dándole la espalda.

\- Solo quiero saber una cosa Wei- pidió el guerrero antes de que el mayordomo se marchara, aunque la larga pausa que continuó pareció eterna- Ella... ¿tuvo una buena vida?...- preguntó ciertamente avergonzado- ¿Fue feliz?

Wei suspiró profundamente y lo miró por encima del hombro- Tuvo la vida que por nacer en esta familia debía vivir, nada mas...- volvió la vista hacia el frente- ¿Feliz? Imposible de saber... Je, ¿Cómo saberlo si alguien perdió hace mucho tiempo la capacidad de expresas sus sentimiento? Por eso te lo pido, tu presencia solo lastimara a la señora... Ahórrale ese dolor y márchate, no remuevas las cenizas en las que marchitaron su corazón- se alejó de la reja y desapareció en el camino.

Bruce sujetó un par de barrotes con sus descoloridas manos. Apoyó su frente en el acero para controlar los impulsos que crecían en su interior.

Miró hacia el interior de aquella propiedad, alcanzando a visualizar la gran casa y los árboles que se ubicaban en el jardín, un lugar que le trajo mucho recuerdos y añoranzas. Contemplaba las luces de cada una de las ventanas, como si esperara ver a la mujer que no había visto en más de veinte años ¿Cómo luciría después de tanto tiempo? ¿Se habría casado? ¿Habría tenido hijos? Seguramente si, después de todo no fue la vida de ella la que se detuvo. Golpeó con frustración el cancel

Alejó furioso tales pensamientos que solo torturaban su alma y se apartó de aquel lugar de su pasado, adentrándose al bosque y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó preocupada Tomoyo al ver como es que Anna y Rei traían a una inconsciente Sakura a su habitación.

\- Ayudar a la causa- respondió Anna con fría indiferencia- Cuando se despierte, que ella te lo diga.

Tomoyo buscó respuestas en Rei pero la chica se vio intimidada por la sacerdotisa que con un solo gesto le prohibió el hablar frente a ella- No te preocupes, Sakura solo necesita descansar.

Anna salió rápidamente, y disculpándose en silencio con Tomoyo es que Rei igual la siguió.

Le dio alcance rápidamente y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan ruda con ella? Solo estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Anna continuo su camino por el pasillo y, sin detenerse, respondió- En primer lugar ella no debería estar aquí, es solo un estorbo, y en segundo no es asunto suyo- aclaró con frialdad- Si esos hechiceros decidieron arriesgarse al traerla es su problema, que ellos le expliquen lo que jamás podrá entender. Yo no confiaría en ninguna persona que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en una amenaza.

Rei no creía que Daidouji le hubiese hecho algo para que la sacerdotisa se mostrase de esa forma tan despectiva, por lo que considero que aquel enfado era algo general hacia todas las personas como Tomoyo Daidouji- ... No debe medir con la misma regla a todos- se atrevió a comentar y Anna se detuvo en seco. Tachibana estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella, pero logró detenerse.

\- Ellos nos han medido de la misma forma... Pese a los milenios de evolución, los hombres no dejan atrás su ignorancia, por ello catalogan como peligroso a todo aquello que no pueden controlar y eso somos nosotros... Ahora, parece ser que un puñado de ellos ha dejado de vivir en esa ignorancia y, haciendo honor a su naturaleza, están destruyéndonos...

\- ¿Entonces usted cree que todo esto esta bien?- preguntó angustiada la joven Tachibana.

\- Solo experimentamos sucesos del pasado que se repetirán una y otra vez. Y mi convicción ante este tiempo es la de siempre: pienso sobrevivir, no me importa lo que deba de hacer para ello. Mataría si fuese necesario... Dime Rei ¿no estarías dispuesta a todo para volver con la persona que más amas?

Sus pies sintieron la humedad mientras caminaba hacia aquella gran masa de agua que se alzaba contra la orilla y retrocedía tras no poder apoderarse de ella ni avanzar más.

El estruendo de aquel choque entre ambas masas no la intimidaron. Tranquilamente, mientras su largo cabello ondulado sucumbía ante la ferocidad del viento, caminaba por la playa, deteniéndose en el punto donde el agua llegó cubrir centímetros arriba de sus tobillos.

Estaba helada, demasiado. Se detuvo ahí saboreando la sensación que aquel cuerpo le transmitía a su esencia, una que había estado muy ausente de aquel planeta... Muchas cosas habían cambiado, lo veía claro ahora que miraba el cielo oscuro, las estrellas y la luna, incluso el sonido del mar parecía ser diferente...

Sobre su pálida piel parecían reflejar los rayos de la luna de un modo diferente al que lo hacia en el agua cristalina bajo ella. Su vestido se empapaba mientras avanzaba, simulando que la tela estaba por deshacerse en listones ante el paso de la corriente.

Se introdujo más, cerrando sus ojos cuando el agua había cubierto su cintura, conectándose con la naturaleza y vida del planeta mismo.

Tras algunos minutos de que las olas pasaran por encima de su cabeza, y pese a su fuerza no lograron mover su frágil cuerpo.

Su rostro, carente de emoción hasta ese momento, mostró una ligera sonrisa que se marcaron en sus labios. Fue un gesto inocente y sincero que reflejó extrema pureza y bondad.

Cualquier persona que la viese en aquel lugar pensaría que se trataba de una bella sirena que había emergido del mar solo para contemplar cielo tan estrellado; Tal vez un ángel que por accidente había descendido a la tierra y fue victima de un mal aterrizaje; una bella amazona que purificaba su cuerpo en la corriente marina.

Creyó que el tiempo que duró dentro de las olas fue suficiente, por lo que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a dónde sus guardianes le pidieron el no abandonar ya que consideraban que aún no era seguro.

Completamente empapada, y con su cabello pegado a sus mejillas y espalda, es que avanzó hasta la boca de una gruta en las cercanías. Se detuvo en ese preciso momento, cuando el viento susurró a su oído una advertencia. Dio media vuelta con cierta lentitud, encontrándose con tres personas que la miraban con recelo. Una de ellas, la mujer de más alta estatura precipitó su brazo hacia el frente, arrojando pequeños cristales que cayeron alrededor de la joven vestida de negro.

Ella miró confundida la arena dónde los cristales destellaron de colores azules, levantando estrechas paredes de energía a su alrededor. Su rostro mostró cierto temor y dolor cuando algunas descargas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, paralizaron temporalmente.

De los tres recién llegados, las dos mujeres se acercaron sin miedo mientras que el alto hombre de melena rubia cubría sus espaldas.

La jovencita de ojos rojizos miró detenidamente a la que sufría el mal de aquel hechizo de restricción- así que es esto...- musitó con mirada triste- ... es por esto que he tenido que sacrificar tantas vidas en el pasado... y que aun ahora se han sacrificado tantas más... No parece valer la pena...- entrecerró los ojos ante los recuerdos que abrumaron su mente y dio un rápido vistazo a Marco, pues era el único con el que creía compartir esas dolorosas vivencias.

\- No te dejes engañar Jeanne- le advirtió la mujer de edad madura que vestía ropas tradicionales de Japón. Se acercó mucho más a la chica cuyas rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y estaban por tocar la fina arena- ¿Creíste de verdad que dejaríamos que rompieras el legado de nuestros ancestros con tanta facilidad?- preguntó fría y severamente, como si de verdad esperaba una respuesta de aquella que parecía sufrir.

Jeanne notó la amargura y resentimiento en las palabras de Keiko Asakura.

\- Admitiré que nos tomaste desprevenidos y que has sabido escoger a tus subordinados. Escogiste el mejor momento para intentarlo, cuando aún no se hace el nombramiento de aquella que será la elegida, pero el que ella no este aquí no significa que nadie vaya a oponérsete- la mujer extrajo un rosario de cuentas rojas y al instante dos espíritus- masculino y femenino- la respaldaron- Has aprovechado nuestra debilidad para abrirte camino hasta aquí, lo más justo es que nosotros aprovechemos la tuya...

\- espíritu descarriado, libera las almas inocentes que han sufrido por tu ascensión- oró Jeanne al incrementar su inmenso poder espiritual y fortalecer a los espíritus de guerreros samuráis que pertenecían a Keiko, señora de los Asakura...

Keiko sentía cómo es que la fuerza de la Doncella de Hierro y la suya se habían vuelto una, con ese poder sería suficiente para destruir aquel cuerpo y atrasar por algún tiempo más el regreso de aquel asunto pendiente que sus ancestros habían dejado inconcluso hace milenios, uno que siempre intentó volver pero que sus sucesores se esforzaron por el que prevaleciera. Aquella sería su única oportunidad, si no lo frenaba ahora, seria muy tarde después.

Pero antes de que alguna sentencia pudiera salir de sus labios, una voz la petrificó de pies a cabeza.

\- No tiene caso que hagas eso Keiko, es un poco tarde para querer solucionar algo que ya no tiene remedio...

La sacerdotisa jamás había escuchado esa voz en su vida, pero al sentir su corazón saltar de aquel modo es que supo de quien se trataba. Miró entonces la silueta de alguien a quien solo vio de recién nacido, y fue solo por la semejanza que poseía con su hermano y su esposo por lo que ella lo reconoció. Ahí, a pocos metros de ella, el hijo que había perdido se encontraba de pie. Sus ojos de madre no la hicieron temblar por su aspecto, por el contrario, la estremeció una profunda tristeza por ello.

\- Hao...- pronunció su nombre con añoranza.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Keiko... ¿Diecinueve, veinte años? No estoy seguro, el tiempo vuela cuando uno esta muerto- mantenía una sonrisa cínica, sin moverse de su lugar.

Jeanne y Marco no comprendieron qué detuvo a la señora de los Asakura, y por qué pronunció el nombre de 'Hao'. parecía mirar algo que ellos no...

\- Señora Keiko, por favor, reaccione- le pidió la Doncella de Hierro intentando no perder la concentración y con ella el vinculo que habían logrado, pero poco a poco ese lazo se perdía...

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?... Detesto esa mirada débil en las personas... mucho más cuando reflejan su lastima...- aclaró- Y temo Keiko que esa es la única mirada que he recibido de ti...

\- Esta es una ilusión... solo eso- murmuró para convencerse a si misma de que eso era.

Hao rió levemente- Ojala así fuera... pero temo que no- le aclaró- Temo que al nacer dentro de los Asakura pague un precio que no creí que debería pagar... y eso fue esto- movió los brazos a los lados, señalándose a si mismo- Le pertenezco... ahora le pertenezco a aquello que yo intente detener y que ustedes me lo impidieron- agregó tratando de contener la risa por la ironía que lo embarga al recordar su realidad. Logró serenarse un momento, agachando la cabeza alcanzando a musitar con mucho esfuerzo una advertencia, como si aquellas palabras que deseaban salir de su boca eran ahogadas por algo- Huye Keiko... vete... ahora...

Los ojos de la shaman se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión al no solo escuchar las palabras de su hijo, sino también el sonido de un mecanismo siendo activado, uno que correspondía a una arma. Sin que lo esperase, una intensa punzada la golpeó en la espalda, la potencia de ese golpe la obligó a dar pesados pasos hacia adelante, acercándose un poco más a su hijo, uno al que deseó alcanzar con su mano, alargando su brazo al tener la falsa sensación de poder alcanzarlo. El sofoco en su pecho la dejó sin aliento y desvaneció las fuerzas que no le hubiesen permitido el caer al suelo.

Todo aquello sucedió en pocos segundos, Jeanne vio brotar la sangre de la espalda de Keiko tras el impacto, cayendo sobre la arena. Escuchó el mismo sonido, volteando lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas y ver al ejecutor de tan cobarde acción. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la boca de aquella pistola tan cerca y sin permitirle pronunciar ni una sola palabra es que sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por el estallido que se produjo al ser jalado el gatillo.

La Doncella de Hierro perdió rápidamente el sentido, cayendo pesadamente.

Keiko comenzaba a perder el sentido tras el dolor que en su espalda y pecho, su respiración acelerada levantaba los granos de fina arena contra los que apoyaba su rostro. Un solo golpe bastó para debilitar su vida, y a si mismo la poderosa posesión que tenia reservada para privar a su familia del peligro que la presencia de aquella mujer presentaba. Las cosas no deberían ocurrir así...

Lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano es que alzó su cabeza para contemplar a Hao con quien intercambió miradas.

Keiko estiró su brazo, intentando tocarlo... por un momento recordó aquel fétido día del nacimiento de sus preciosos hijos, el terrible sentimiento que la aturdió durante todo el periodo que duró el embarazo y el parto... lo terrible que había sido escucharlo llorar desconsoladamente y no haber podido sujetarlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo... en vez de eso, ella debió hacer oídos sordos y entregar su vida a sus padres, los cuales iban a eliminarlo...

Quiso hablar, pero se ahogó con su propia sangre. Hilos escarlatas corrieron por debajo de su labio.

El rostro de Hao se mostraba sombrío gracias al darle la espalda a la luna. Nadie más que Keiko pudo darse cuenta de lo tembloroso de sus ojos, como si ejerciere toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar por el destino de aquella mujer que- quisiera o no- fue la que le dio la vida.

La mujer logró arrastrarse unos centímetros hacia adelante, manteniendo su mano alzada, comenzando a ceder ante la inconciencia que la reclamaba.

Solo una caricia, solo una oportunidad de tocar la mejilla de su hijo, detalle que le fue negado al nacer. Hao no pudo evitar el llevar su mano titubeante cerca de la de su madre, con tanta lentitud como si temiera aquel acercamiento.

Keiko sonrió al verlo finalmente llegando a posar su mano contra la de su hijo mayor, no importándole el hecho de que el contacto no sucediera ya que sus dedos traspasaron la palma del fantasma... cómo sabía y debía ocurrir.

Permanecieron de ese modo; tal vez sus cuerpos no se hayan alcanzado, pero ambos pudieron alcanzar el alma del otro. Aunque fuese solo un instante, bastó para ambos. Hao conoció los sentimientos y recuerdos que su madre albergaba con respecto a lo ocurrido con él; Keiko vio el sufrimiento de mil años que el alma de su hijo aún llevaba consigo, llorando aun más por ello.

Hao sintió cierta liberación y conforte el haber podido compartir aquel secreto con su madre, alcanzando a derramar una lagrima que se perdió rápidamente en su rostro al fusionarse en la marca de sangre que cruzaba por la mitad de su cara.

\- Perdóname... debí ser más fuerte... debí haber... luchado por recuperarte...- balbuceó la mujer- ... debí... haber luchado por buscarte... y escucharte... Lo siento- le suplicó.

Hao terminó con aquel enlace ya que una fuerza le oprimió el pecho y lo obligó a retroceder. Lentamente Keiko descansó su cabeza en el suelo y con suma tranquilidad espero que su corazón se detuviera.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo...- escuchó Hao a sus espaldas, otra proveniente de una mujer.

Unna emergió de la oscuridad de la caverna, pasando de largo al fantasma, de los cuerpos y arribando hasta donde la mujer de vestido negro se encontraba sentada, su cabello cayendo como cascada que ocultaba su rostro. Parecía querer levantarse pero sus movimientos se encontraban estropeados y simulaba a los de una muñeca que era manipulada por los hilos de un mal titiritero.

Unna se arrodilló frente a ella y habló con la cabeza gacha- Disculpe que se lo diga pero... por algo le sugerimos que no se arriesgara a salir. Allá adentro nadie es capaz de detectarlo, pero una vez fuera se abre a una posible contienda... y temo que aun no es tiempo.

\- ... Tienes razón...- escuchó debajo de todo aquel cabello- ... aún me es difícil dominar esto...- sus brazos se movieron con rigidez y torpeza- ... pero es lo único que tengo para... para... para...- la misma quijada pareció trabársele. Sonidos macabros se dejaron escuchar como leves susurros y algunos chillantes y prolongados, imposible el saber de qué parte de aquel cuerpo provenían. De un momento a otro cesaron, la mujer apartó sus cabellos y descubrió su bella cara- ... es bastante denigrante esto...- musitó a su sirviente- ... pero si debía escoger... prefiero la crueldad de la ironía- en su cara se dibujo una media sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe, sea paciente... Ya recuperara fuerzas para poder salir y enfrentar este mundo y a los habitantes en él... Solo espere a que mueran unos pocos más, no falta mucho para poder revelarse al mundo tal y como es usted- le aseguró.

Unna se levantó y miró a la persona que enfundaba su revolver en el estuche que llevaba en su costado- Hiciste un buen trabajo, te felicito- dijo secamente.

\- Dos potenciales menos- acomodó sus anteojos- Agradezco que me haya permitido hacerlo...- comentó aquella persona, mirando el cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer- Era mi obligación... Después de todo, fui yo quien 'creo' a la entidad que llamaron 'La doncella de Hierro', era mi deber destruirla- suspiró tajantemente- Tanto tiempo empleado y fue una completa perdida...

Unna sonrió maliciosamente- Puede que su función original no haya sido del todo exitosa... pero ayudó a que otros se abrieran camino y detuvieran al poderoso Hao- masculló al ver al espíritu del susodicho, uno que no dejaba de observar el cuerpo de su madre- No importa quién o la forma en la que haya sucedido, lo más importante es que Hao no tuvo éxito en la misión que los Grandes espíritus le cedieron... al final, nosotros ganamos.

 **\- Fin del Capítulo 17-**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Saludos a todos los lectores de este fic.

Disculpen que este cap haya tenido que ser uno dedicado a 'colocar' en posición a ciertos personajes, y dejarles más enigmas XD, pero no pude evitarlo.

Vuelvo a aparecer para hablar un poco y creo que el primer punto que debo tratar es el siguiente: He recibido criticas sobre este fic que me levantan el animo para continuar, pero igual he recibido señalamientos de advertencia de buenos amigos míos.

Algunos por ahí dicen que este fanfic va para largo, pues si, este fic va para largo._. Pero vamos ¿de que se quejan? Seguramente han leído fics con mas de 50 caps -_- y yo no me catalogo como una autora que hace historias cortas, y eso desde el principio.

Me dicen que aun no llego a ningún lado... La verdad yo me catalogo como de las autoras que se preocupan más por el Desarrollo de los PERSONAJES que otra cosa en el fic... hay unos que prefieren la acción, pero yo prefiero los personajes, y como en este fic son muchos personajes es normal para mi que me tome mi tiempo para darles su lugar a cada uno de ellos. Aparte, no era mi intención hacer un fic donde el lector, desde el principio, tuviera conocimiento amplio de lo que sucedería en la historia, me gusta revelar todo poco a poco y a veces hacerlos caer en trampas =P.

Dicen que los personajes que quisieran que tuvieran el protagónico no lo tienen... Bueno, sencillamente porque aun no les toca al turno. En este fic el protagonismo rola, ya lo han de ver visto, a veces los tienen los buenos, otros los malos, otros personajes secundarios, etc, Tal vez algún día le llegara el turno a alguno de sus favoritos.

Desde el principio este fic esta hecho a base de una trama principal, pero alrededor de ellas hay muchas mini tramas, muchas de ellas nada que ver con la principal pero que me ayudan a desarrollar a los personajes importantes. Por lo que sean pacientes si desean seguir leyendo.

Como me dijo un amigo- "No por que la gente sea floja tu debes de escribir de modo mediocre y con tramas sencillas que no te satisfagan' (Más o menos así =P) Amen amigo mío, amen, seguiré tu consejo.

Por lo que creo que quienes quieran continuar con este fic lo harán porque les gusta y son personas pacientes. Muchas gracias por leerme y no perder la fe en mí n.n

PD. Jejeje la primera escena de este cap, va dedicada a los fieles lectores de la primera parte 'CC¿G?' n_n. Espero y la hayan disfrutado (Si hasta a mi me dio nostalgia ;_;)

Avances del Próximo Capitulo (solo porque ando de buenas XD):

Silver recibirá un mensaje desde Norteamérica que revelara una inminente 'evacuación' a Territorio Sagrado.

Yelan revelara la ubicación del hombre que podrá ayudarlos no solo a encontrar respuestas sino también a manipular un nuevo poder.

Después de más de dos décadas Bruce Long volverá a sentir los brazos de su amada.

La Hikyuu Temis es asignada a una tarea que la llevara cerca de su objetivo primordial: Sakura Kinomoto.


	18. 18 Discusiones

El constante sonido de los artefactos médicos zumbaban en sus oídos. Después de más de un mes, ningún cambio...

Se mantenía al lado de la cama de hospital donde su único hijo yacía conectado a electrodos que mostraban sus signos vitales en las pantallas. Su corazón y pulso eran normales, más su decepción-durante un mes- sería el contemplar la que captaba la actividad cerebral.

Sentado en un incomodo sillón es que tomaba entre sus manos la mano de su hijo a la que pegaba su frente cansada.

Habían sido muchas las noches en las que se quedaba dormido de aquella forma, despertando y encontrar todo igual, ningún mínimo cambio.

Se consideraba un hombre de fe, el rosario de oro en su mano lo demostraba. En momentos tan difíciles es que se preguntaba dónde se encontraba el Dios al que siempre se encomendaba, al que cumplía sus mandamientos y al que oraba... En situaciones de tal magnitud es cuando un hombre puede medir y poner a prueba esa fe, desafortunadamente para Ornel Alanog esa prueba le exigiría mucho más.

Cuando arribaba la noche al cuarto es que maldecía el día en que ocurrió el accidente. Aun se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sido posible si el escalar esa montaña era tan natural para él como caminar, era su deporte favorito y jamás había cometido un error, mucho menos estando acompañado por su hijo quien había aprendido a amar aquélla actividad que cultivaba la relación entre ambos. Temblaba de coraje el solo recordarlo, un ligero resbalón le costó la salud a su hijo y él solo se lastimó la pierna. De no haber sido porque su extremidad quedó atrapada entre las rocas durante la caída, ocasionando así una lesión irreversible en sus músculos y movimiento, podría estar ahora muerto... Preferiría estarlo que recordar las intensas imágenes, cuando su hijo de diez años le suplicaba que no lo soltase, su cara llena de miedo, pero fue inevitable. No pudo sostenerlo... lo vio caer aun con su mirada suplicante y llena de desesperación clavada en sus ojos, con sus manos extendidas hacia él...

Era un milagro que aún estuviese vivo, con muchos huesos fracturados, lesiones graves, pero vivo... Vivo solo porque su corazón y ciertos órganos aún funcionaban, pero uno, tal vez el mas importante, había sufrido un traumatismo tan grande que lo mantenía inconsciente.

Los doctores no daban muchas esperanzas, y él... bueno, las perdía poco a poco. Lo había intentado todo lo que su fortuna y su empresa pudieran ofrecer... pero nada, ni todo el dinero del mundo, ni la mas sofisticada tecnología se lo devolverían...

Lentamente dejó de sostener la mano del niño, dificultándosele ya que lo atormentaba el momento en que no debió soltarla... Respiró profundamente y talló sus ojos cansados, rascando la barba en su cara que creció solo por la falta de cuidado en su aspecto.

\- Es una lastima ¿no le parece? Que el más allá prefiera el reclamar almas tan jóvenes en vez de otras que no merecen ni siquiera haber albergado un cuerpo en este mundo.

Ornel se alarmó, levantándose tan veloz como si no sufriese de ningún mal. Sus ojos pudieron haberlo engañado por el cansancio, pero una silueta se formó de entre la espesa sombra de uno de los muros.

\- ... ¿Cómo es... Qué hace aquí?- decidió cambiar la pregunta - Y no venga con que es una enfermera porque no estoy tan mal para no saberlo. Le exijo que salga- dijo severamente.

La mujer de blancos atuendos hizo oídos sordos y se acercó, colocándose al costado de la cama, frente a Ornel.

Ornel no pudo ver su rostro, extrañamente ella tenia un velo de gruesa tela que cubría sus ojos, solo dejaba a la vista una delgada boca y fina nariz. Sus ropas y joyas reflejaban un toque de medio oriente que acentuaban bien su esbelta figura.

Los labios de la mujer se curvearon sutilmente, sonriendo con tranquilidad- Ya veremos si quiere que me marche cuando termine de hablar con usted- dijo al apoyar sus manos sobre la suave superficie.

\- Largo de aquí, o llamare a seguridad- advirtió tomando su bastón.

\- Señor Alanog... Por favor, escúcheme solo un minuto- levantó su mano hacia la dirección del amoroso padre, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente sin siquiera tocarlo- Sé mucho sobre usted, más de lo que pudiese creer. Sé por el sufrimiento que pasa en este momento... sé lo que pasó en esas montañas, durante el accidente; sé que los diagnósticos no son buenos; sé que esta desesperado y que lo ha intentado todo... Pero lo más importante, sé que estaría dispuesto a dar lo que fuera si con ello pudiera recuperar a su hijo ¿No es así?- cuestionó ella.

Ornel tragó saliva, no comprendía cómo es que podía encontrarse de nuevo en el sillón, ni mucho menos el no poder levantarse. Solo le quedaba la boca para defenderse- Dígame el nombre de un padre que no estaría dispuesto a dar todo lo que tiene por ver a su hijo feliz... La respuesta es obvia, por supuesto que si.

La mujer se mostró interesada- ¿Y si yo le dijera que tengo el poder para hacer realidad su deseo?...

Alanog arqueó una ceja- Si mi fortuna, lo mejor de la medicina y la ciencia de este mundo no han podido ¿qué diablos puede hacer usted para que eso fuera posible? Y por favor... si va a comenzar a hablarme de religión, es mejor que se vaya- se mostró escéptico.

\- He tratado con hombres como usted Señor Alanog. Desafortunadamente las personas han perdido la capacidad de creer en algo hasta que no lo ven... Bien, solo por usted le mostrare que lo que digo es verdad- sin previo aviso es que puso la punta de sus dedos sobre la frente del niño.

Ornel se sobresaltó- ¡¿Qué hace?!- levantándose de nuevo, y estuvo a punto de oprimir el botón de emergencia cuando sus ojos se mostraron llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad pues su pequeño mostró una reacción al comprimir sus párpados.

El niño hizo una mueca de bostezo, abriendo débilmente los ojos, enfocando a su padre a quien miró somnoliento- ... ¿Papá?...- habló en un susurro.

Ornel se inclinó lo más que pudo, sujetando la mano del pequeño a quien sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos- Frey... Frey... hijo mío- se atraganto ante la impresión, no podía creerlo.

\- Papá... ¿Dónde... estamos... qué fue lo que... ocurrió?- su cuerpo se estremeció al resentir sus lesiones- ... ¿Por qué me... siento tan... mal?...

Ornel pasó su mano por los cabellos de su hijo- No tienes porque preocuparte... Caíste y te lastimaste, pero estarás bien... No tiene caso que lo recuerdes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, voy a encargarme de todo- dijo para tranquilizarlo- ... Frey, te amo hijo...

El niño intentó volver a hablar, pero se atragantó por el esfuerzo.

\- Es suficiente- musitó la mujer al apartar su mano. Ante la falta del contacto Frey cerró los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Frey? ¡Frey!- lo llamó desesperado pero no obtuvo reacción.

\- ¿Qué le parece la pequeña demostración?

\- Hágalo de nuevo- pidió esperanzado de poder ver a su hijo despertar una vez más- Se lo suplico... Por lo que mas quiera...

\- Temo que eso no será tan sencillo- aclaró seriamente al cruzarse de brazos y caminar por la habitación.

\- Lo que sea, lo que me pida será suyo, mi fortuna si es lo que quiere- se apresuró a decir, desesperado.

Ella dejó escapara una risita- Sé que es un hombre de negocios Señor Alanog, yo también lo soy y es por ello que tengo tanto interés en usted...- se acercó a él y sutilmente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

\- No me importa quien sea, ni si quedo en la ruina... solo hágalo de nuevo, regrésemelo... Ayúdeme a sanar a mi hijo.

\- No me interesa el dinero, yo no deseo quitarle lo que ha logrado después de tantos años de dedicación. Pero mentiría si dijera que no me interesa su Compañía... Me interesa que se convierta en mi socio, mi aliado a partir de hoy- se agachó para murmurarle al oído- No me interesa arrebatarle su poder en ella, sino beneficiarme de él... De sus logros, de sus recursos...- aprovechó el acercamiento para juntar mejilla con mejilla- Ayúdeme en todo lo que le pida y yo lo ayudare a usted...

Ornel no podía imaginar lo que su respuesta ocasionaría en un futuro, de haber sido bendecido con alguna clase de poderes de premonición sabría el gran error que cometería. En ese momento no había nada que pensar, pero como el hombre de negocios que era su subconsciente lo llevó a preguntar- ¿Qué garantía tendría de que aun después de ayudarla mi hijo se encontrara bien?- movió la cabeza y pudo ver mas de cerca el rostro de la mujer, cuyo velo se transparentó por la luces del exterior que golpeaban su espalda.

\- Precavido... eso me agrada. ¿Qué puedo decir? No nos conocemos lo suficiente para que la palabra de uno sea de valor para el otro, por lo que será mejor que hablemos claro aquí y ahora- volvió a alejarse- Yo sanare su mente, es lo más que puedo hacer, por lo que ustedes se encargaran de su cuerpo y podrá tener una vida a su lado... lo vera crecer y convertirse en hombre, sin embargo Ornel si te atreves a faltar a este pacto que estamos por sellar, te juro que solo me bastaría un soplido para deshacer lo que haré por él...

\- ¿Me amenazas?- inquirió al enfrentarla.

\- Solo aclaro algunos puntos a los que tendrás que atenerte de hacer este trato conmigo-corrigió al dar media vuelta y encararlo- Soy precavida y me disgustan las mentes traicioneras, por ello, de esta forma, aseguro un buen contrato en donde todos saldremos ganando, lo garantizo.

Ornel suspiró. Analizó tanto a la mujer como su propuesta. Estaba a punto de ceder a ponerse una correa de la que tiraría una extraña, no podía sentirse tranquilo.

\- Es ahora o nunca Ornel, si me voy jamás volverá a verme- añadió ella.

Alanog golpeó con impotencia el suelo con la punta de su bastón, una ultima mirada a su hijo es por lo que determinó su respuesta- Esta bien, tu ganas...- fueron las palabras que sentenciarían muchas vidas en el futuro.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 18**

 *** Discusiones**

 _ **\- Cumplió su misión, cumplió su venganza... tal vez debiste dejarlo morir pues en su vida ya no tiene nada- Temis**_

Yoh se mantenía de espaldas al grupo dentro de la habitación. En su mano sujetaba con fuerza la cortina de la ventana frente a él. Todos los presentes escucharon a Silver quien relató lo más que le fue posible el decir sobre lo ocurrido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al final, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos ante la situación.

Yoh levantó la cabeza y dio media vuelta- Parece que ya no queda duda, Yue, tus suposiciones deben ser ciertas- habló al ángel quien asintió.

Horo Horo miró a ambos con desconfianza- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos?

Yoh buscó la aprobación de Yue para hablar, solo bastó un gesto para que prosiguiera- Ante todos nuestros testimonios, él- apuntó- ha logrado proporcionarnos información que creo será de gran utilidad a partir de ahora. Hemos comprobado que el fracaso es inevitable si no conocemos a este enemigo, pues en este cuarto se encierran los conocimientos que podrían vencer a un shaman o a un hechicero... desafortunadamente no nos estamos enfrentando a ninguno de esos dos bandos, sino a uno que tiene un conocimiento del que nosotros carecemos y ello ha sido la clave de sus victorias.

\- ¿Qué podría ser eso?- preguntó Shaoran Li, como brazo derecho de su madre.

Cuando Yoh mencionó la palabra 'Ki', fue claro el sobresalto de alguno de los presentes, entre ellos Eriol Hiragizawa, Silver y Yelan Li.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionó Eriol sentado en un sillón de respaldo alto, con su fiel Spinel sobre su hombro.

\- Deberías haberlo deducido mucho antes que yo- se apresuró a decir Yue- Ya que tu mismo has visto cómo funciona.

\- había escuchado sobre personas que llegaban al control total de su energía vital- comentó Silver- jamás se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que esa es la fuente de poder que nuestros enemigos utilizan en nuestra contra.

\- Acaso solo por saber eso del ji, ki, wi, ¡lo que sea! ¿Ya les da la victoria sobre nosotros?- preguntó frustrado Horo Horo.

\- No- Yoh se adelantó, sonriendo a Yue al recordar su charla- Las tres corrientes de energía provienen de la misma fuente aunque fluya de distinta manera, pero ello no significa que sean mas poderosos que nosotros.

\- Si eso fuera cierto ¿Entonces por qué es que han muerto tantos?- espetó Horo Horo con frialdad.

Yoh miró con paciencia a su camarada- ¿Cómo vencer algo que no conocemos? Nadie ha sobrevivido lo suficiente para contarnos por lo que pasaron... solo yo, y ahora ustedes. Pero eso no será suficiente.

Li Shaoran se animó a hablar- Por qué no han intentado contactarse con los espíritus de aquellos que murieron en sus manos? Según tengo entendido ustedes son capaces de hacerlo ¿o no?- inquirió.

Los shamanes voltearon hacia Anna. La joven pasaba entre sus dedos las cuentas del rosario azul que colgaba de su cuello. Ella dirigió toda su atención al joven y habló- Haces mal en creer que todos los shamanes tienen las mismas habilidades, estas pueden ser tan diferentes entre si como la diversidad de especies que hay en este planeta. Yoh, Horo Horo y Silver son shamanes que alojan espíritus en sus cuerpos o los utilizan para incrementar sus poderes. Yo siendo una sacerdotisa tengo la capacidad de llamar espíritus que se encuentran en el más allá, cosa que ellos no pueden hacer- explicó con cierto aire de superioridad- Y con respecto a tu pregunta, por supuesto que lo he intentado- respondió- Sin embargo, temo que no he podido establecer contacto con él más allá en muchos meses.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó incrédulo el apache.

\- Esperaba que tu pudieras explicármelo Silver, pero veo que hasta los emisarios de los grandes espíritus tienen sus 'limitaciones'.

\- Sinceramente no he escuchado sobre algún problema en Tierra sagrada sobre ello ¿Estas segura?- insistió Silver.

Anna asintió- De cualquier forma, no podemos contar con información del más allá, necesitaremos actuar con más astucia de aquí en adelante. Conocemos ya algo del enemigo, ¿qué más podrían aportar?- miró a Horo Horo y al apache.

Los ojos de Anna parecieron recordarle de golpe al shaman de Hokaido algo más- Es verdad, Fausto consiguió una confesión de uno de esos hombres. No pudo obtener demasiado para nosotros, solo un nombre: SIVA CORP.

Ante la expresión indiferente de la mayoría, Eriol tomó la palabra- No le encuentro sentido, esa empresa es una compañía internacional dedicada a las investigaciones en el área de la medicina. ¿Por qué una corporación así, que trabaja para el mejoramiento de la calidad de vida, podría esconder tan atroces intenciones?- cuestionó con severidad a la sacerdotisa.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho ¿qué mejor mascara que esa?- añadió, enfrentándose al hechicero.

\- Tiene algo de sentido...- se rascó el mentón Horo Horo.

\- Yo no apresuraría mis conclusiones de una fuente que no puede ser del todo confiable- agregó Li Shaoran- Aunque... es cierto que muchas empresas pueden ser más de lo que aparentan... Tendrían la tecnología y recursos necesarios, factores que han sido determinantes para ellos.

Yoh recargó un hombro contra la pared- Como dijo Len, los humanos han alcanzado ha fabricar armamento que vas más allá de nuestra expectativa, y algo de eso están utilizando en nuestra contra, no es normal que una posesión se haya visto obstruida como les ocurrió a ustedes y lo que nos ha ocurrido a nosotros.

\- Tal vez debemos investigarlos un poco antes de precipitarnos...- aconsejó Silver antes de verse interrumpido por un sonido. Levantó el brazo y contempló el oráculo virtual que tenia atado a su muñeca- Discúlpenme un momento- pidió al levantarse e ir hacia un rincón alejado del cuarto para atender el mensaje que le fue transmitido.

\- Bueno, tenemos algo- dijo Yoh- La balanza esta al favor de ellos pues aun poseen elementos sorpresas, opino que hagamos lo mismo y les demos una- sonrió.

\- ¿En que piensas?- preguntó Horo Horo, inquieto.

\- Aprenderemos lo que ellos- respondió de modo despreocupado y sonriente.

Rei observaba sorprendida el modo en que Fausto utilizaba sus habilidades para sanar a los dos heridos en esa habitación.

Anna le había pedido que se quedara con él y aprendiera lo que pudiera. El doctor se había mostrado muy amable hacia ella. Pese a su apariencia tan peculiar Rei le tomó rápida simpatía.

Rei vendaba el brazo de Lizerg cuando decidió hablar- Yo no creo poder hacer lo que usted, nunca estudie medicina.

Fausto, revisando a un segundo paciente con herida de bala, comentó- Hay diferentes formas de ayudar a la gente. Cuando era niño no tenia idea de poseer estas habilidades, al carecer de ellas y desear ayudar a las personas es que decidí volverme medico- su rostro se ensombreció un instante al recordar el cómo es que había descubierto sus poderes, tras la muerte de su querida Eliza- Una vez que los obtuve, me di cuenta que podía usar ambos de un modo mas efectivo. Pero tú, Rei, tus habilidades son diferentes. Mientras yo necesito utilizar instrumentos quirúrgicos para sanara heridas, a ti te basta pasar una mano sobre ellas para desaparecer el dolor.

Rei curveó sus labios con amargura- Solo he podido desaparecer rasguños o pequeños golpes a voluntad propia... jamás algo tan grave como la primera vez.

\- algún día, con practica y esmero, podrás hacerlo. No te desesperes- sugirió el doctor.

El brazo de Lizerg se tensó en las manos de Rei, el joven se movió en la cama permaneciendo inconsciente- ... Don-doncella... Jeanne...- balbuceó.

\- Señor Fausto- Rei retuvo el paño húmedo en la frente del shaman.

\- Tranquila, por el veneno delirara un poco hasta que el brebaje surta efecto. Por favor, continua dándoselo. Rei asintió.

Diethel continuo pronunciando el nombre de la Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne, hasta que la fiebre hubiese descendido y finalmente pudo dormir.

\- Finalmente se durmió, pobre.

Fausto se privó de los guantes de plástico- Parece que todo esta en orden aquí. Este hombre no necesitaba más atención, la señora Li parece haber hecho un buen trabajo- se volvió a Rei- Y no te preocupes por Lizerg, aunque no lo parezca, es un muchacho muy fuerte. Ahora ven, vayamos con los demás, creo que a partir de ahora tanto mis amigos como los tuyos serán amigos, eso nos hace amigos también ¿no lo crees?- dijo amablemente.

Tachibana asintió sonriente ya que Fausto VIII había sido el primero en llamarla su amiga en aquel nuevo circulo al que había entrado.

Ambos salieron de la recamara, caminando hasta la sala donde la reunión a aquellas altas horas de la noche continuaba.

La puerta del lugar se encontraba abierta, pudiendo ver como es que en el interior la situación era algo tensa. Para los ojos de Rei resaltaba la presencia de Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- están equivocados, los Alanog no tienen nada que ver con esta masacre sin sentido- insistió por segunda vez la chica.

Shaoran habló- Tomoyo, aunque sean conocidos tuyos no creo que...

\- No son solo conocidos- interrumpió ella, corrigiendo el termino- Son amigos de muchos años. Conozco al Presidente de la compañía, es padre de...- titubeó un instante- de mi mejor amigo. Son amigos de mi familia. Nadie quien este tras estos eventos podría fingir la amabilidad y aprecio por la vida que ambos poseen- añadió convencida- ¿Tu me crees, verdad Li?- buscó el apoyo del chino, pero este se mantuvo en silencio.

Daidouji jamás había tenido la necesidad de husmear en los asuntos de los demás, pero tras haberse sentido tan excluida de todo es que no pudo evitarlo. Habiendo escuchado todo es por lo que, al momento de captar aquel nombre, simplemente no pudo contenerse y entró.

Anna se mantuvo en su asiento, justo como todos los demás- Solo porque tu lo asegures y ellos te crean, yo no voy a creerte- sentenció con severidad.

\- Anna... por favor- murmuró Yoh, anticipando la posible batalla campal que podría desatarse de su boca.

Eriol se puso de pie e intentó calmar todo al extender las manos como si se tratase de un referí- Calma por favor. No llegaremos a nada de esta forma, es muy pronto para estar seguros. Es verdad que tenemos que actuar de alguna forma, pero no creo que sea corriendo hacia la primera dirección que se nos indica, mucho menos sin un plan estratégico- se dirigió a todos por igual con un semblante autoritario.

La sacerdotisa hizo oídos sordos- Es demasiada coincidencia ¿no lo creen?- añadió con desconfianza- Quien lo sabe, tal vez han venido arrastrando desde Japón a una espía.

Eriol se disgustó, fue claro en su semblante- Retira lo dicho- exigió el hechicero.

Anna lo confrontó con una dura mirada- Solo expreso lo que muchos pueden estar pensando en este momento, incluso tú- sonó completamente segura.

Eriol aguardó un instante antes de proseguir ya que la impactante presencia de la joven llegó a abrumarlo- Solo pido que no levantes conclusiones de esa forma contra Daidouji. Ahora bien, parece que olvidas que pese a todo, tu, yo y ella somos iguales, no porque tengamos diferentes dones o vidas dejamos de ser eso que tu pareces despreciar tanto: 'humanos' ¿Acaso no es eso lo que somos también? ¿Por qué los clasificas de esa forma?- la encaró frente a frente- He vivido lo suficiente para conocer a personas como tu que culpan de su infelicidad a aquellos que los ha despreciado... e intuyo que todo esto te ha ayudado a encontrado la excusa perfecta para liberar ese rencor reprimido.

La sacerdotisa lo abofeteó ante la mirada atónita de todos. Eriol permaneció con el rostro de lado, con sus lentes desubicados por el brusco movimiento.

No dejaron de mirarse hasta que Anna bajó el brazo. Ambos ya habían obtenido una impresión referente al otro. Hiragizawa acomodó sus anteojos y Anna simplemente volvió a tomar su lugar guardando silencio como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Yoh se golpeó levemente el rostro ante el comportamiento de su 'prometida', aunque igual que los demás recapacitó las palabras del hechicero.

Daidouji sintió pena por ser el motivo de que aquella discusión sobrepasara cierto limite, solo diría algo más y se retiraría - Sé que... no hay forma de que confíen en mí pues apenas nos conocemos... Pero créanme, aunque llegasen a tener algo de razón, el Señor Alanog y Frey no tendrían nada que ver- dijo seriamente para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación donde sonrió con tristeza a Rei quien se sintió de la misma forma.

Horo Horo resintió la tensión de la situación por lo que decidió continuar con el problema más importante- Concuerdo con este tipo- apoyó la sugerencia de Hiragizawa sobre el no precipitarse- Por el momento me interesa más lo que Yoh ha propuesto, darles la sorpresa de que podemos jugar su mismo juego. Aunque me pregunto cómo pretendes que hagamos eso.

Yoh mantuvo su típica sonrisa- Yue conoce la forma ¿no es así?

El ángel notó como es que la atención se dirigió a él y simplemente asintió- Sin embargo te dije que debía meditar mi respuesta... No estoy seguro si seré capaz de lograr lo que é' hizo conmigo- agregó con cierta melancolía.

\- Si aprender ese arte es su deseo, yo podría decirles dónde encontrar a la persona más capacitada para ello- habló finalmente, de modo repentino, la señora de los Li.

Contemplaba de modo ausente el paisaje urbano a través de los vidrios polarizados de la habitación. Solo hasta que sus oídos captaron el sonido de las puertas automáticas el levantarse es que volvió a la realidad. No se volvió, utilizó el reflejo en el cristal para ubicar a la visita.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la mujer en cuanto divisó a su compañera que vestía su bata de laboratorio.

Neit se quitó los anteojos, reflejando algo de cansancio- Tenemos suerte de contar con excelente equipo y recursos en este lugar. Estabilizarlo fue difícil pero una vez hecho, Unna y sus inusuales métodos se encargaran de dejarlo como nuevo... Por supuesto que eso lleva tiempo- agregó al dejarse caer en un sillón, sujetando con sus dos manos el crucifijo en su cuello.

\- Actuaremos sin él entonces- se volvió Temis a su camarada- Cumplió su misión, cumplió su venganza... tal vez debiste dejarlo morir pues en su vida ya no tiene nada- musitó la mujer enmascarada.

Neit reprimió una carcajada- El cuánto perdurara su vida no estaba en mis manos, sino en la del creador- corrigió- Si en verdad el Señor hubiese querido su final, ni todos mis esfuerzos lo hubiesen arrancado de las garras de la muerte. Pero como ves, soy herramienta del Señor, y él me permitió salvarlo- explicó con sumo orgullo y satisfacción- Él aún parece tener planes para Sobek, no pensaba defraudarlo... Dime Temis, solo por si llegara el momento en que tú estuvieras en su lugar ¿querrías que te dejara morir?- inquirió curiosa.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y se aproximó lentamente mientras su capa se ondeaba por el movimiento de su cadera. Se detuvo al colocar sus manos enguantadas sobre el respaldo del mueble- Solo te lo permitiría si hubiese logrado mi objetivo... tu sabes de qué hablo. Solo en ese entonces Neit... De no ser así, te exijo que me levantes de entre los muertos de ser necesario ¿entiendes?

Neit se limitó a sonreír- Como digas entonces. Lo prometo... Es lo menos que te mereces ya que eres quien mas le ha puesto empeño a todo esto. Noto una inexplicable alegría en tus ojos- le señaló- ¿Qué sucede?

Temis cerró los ojos y no pudo contener más las ansias que se apoderaban de ella- Pronto tendré lo que quiero- dijo- Iré hacia ella, dentro de esta misión se acomoda la oportunidad perfecta y no pienso desperdiciarla. En un principio me molestó que me hicieran a un lado de esa forma por enviar a Sobek, después ver cómo es que Vidar fue asignado a ir con ustedes como un apoyo inesperado 'Engaña a tus amigos y podrás tomar por sorpresa a tus enemigos' es lo que Unna me dijo.. Creo que tenia razón, pues tuvieron éxito completo.

\- así es- masculló la doctora- Vidar logró infiltrarse de modo bastante eficaz, destruyendo las defensas interiores mientras nos encargábamos de las exteriores... Aunque no me gusten los imprevistos, debo decir que fue... estimulante- se contemplaba las uñas con cierta vanidad.

\- Ya he aprendido que cuando Unna parece decepcionarnos siempre oculta algo que nos beneficia... Confió plenamente en ella ya que ella confía en mi, por eso es que iré a esta misión por mi cuenta.

Neit se incorporó con lentitud- ¿Qué ha sucedió con los demás? Creí que al volver ya los encontraríamos a aquí.

\- Parece que hubieron pequeños imprevistos y Unna les pidió el aguardar... Je, en estos momentos Anath debe de encontrarse tan impaciente.

\- Deberías preocuparte... Sabes que ella tiende a utilizar sus atributos para conquistar a cualquier hombre interesante al encontrarse 'aburrida'...- una media sonrisa se marcó en su cara.

Temis frunció un poco el entrecejo- Deja de intentar preocuparme con trivialidades- dijo con disgusto- Si Hidesato es tan estúpido como para caer en sus juegos se merecerá las consecuencias... Ahora si no te importa, tengo mejores cosas que preparar- finalizó al dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la salida.

Neit se apresuró a levantarse- Espera un momento- le pidió en un tono tranquilo, justo como ella era- Quisiera pedirte que llevases algo contigo.

La mujer se volvió curiosa y esperó en silencio.

\- No te preocupes, no es algo de lo que debas cuidar. Simplemente quisiera una ultima prueba antes de que mis 'niños' salgan a enfrentar al mundo- colocó la cruz a la altura de su boca.

Yelan se encontraba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Su refugio en momento de debilidad era aquel pequeño espacio en el jardín donde un sencillo kiosco de madera la protegía del cruel frío a su alrededor.

En aquella noche en que la luna se ocultaba tras las densas nubes es que podía emplear un pequeño conjuro que desde niña le fascinaba. Diminutas esferas de luz violeta revoloteaban a su alrededor, como si se tratasen de luciérnagas que jugueteaban entre los arbustos sin flores, iluminando tenuemente el camino.

Después de algunos minutos de albergar falsas esperanzas, debatiéndose entre su razón y su corazón, es que se puso de pie, abrigándose para marchar a su habitación.

Sus pies no habían pisado el ultimo escalón cuando se detuvo pues algo había entrado durante el área que las luces cubrían y por ende podía saber que alguien había pasado a través de algunas, sus sentidos estaban conectadas a todas ellas. Volteó hacia determinada dirección y esperó a que sus ojos pudiesen ubicarlo, lográndolo.

Sus ojos perdieron toda dureza y serenidad que siempre los habían adornado cuando se aprensaron de la silueta que emergió del manto oscuro, cuyo rostro y cuerpo se veían iluminados por la tenue luz violeta que tornaba aquel lugar en un sitio de ensueño.

Su respiración se vio obstruida por el nudo en su garganta. Al verlo ahí, entre los rosales le resultaba una de esas visiones con las que su mente solía jugarle una broma. Cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos aquella ilusión se hubiese desvanecido, pero en vez de eso se estremeció al escuchar sus pasos que se aproximaban.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida e inconscientemente retrocedió, como si deseara resguardarse bajo aquella madera.

Él se detuvo al ver la expresión en su rostro, reprimiendo la mezcla de emociones que lo embargaban en ese instante en que volvía a verla, estar frente a ella y poder reconocerla.

ahí estaba él, luciendo tal como la ultima vez que pisó aquellas tierras y aquel jardín. Instantáneamente la imagen mental que guardaba de ella se amoldó perfectamente a la de aquella mujer adulta.

Yelan se cubrió la boca con sus manos, tratando de controlar las emociones que se desataron en su corazón y con ellos las palabras que desearía decir. La imagen que poseía de aquel hombre era la misma que hace tantos años... al igual que sus sentimientos por él. Miró con asombro la forma en la que aquel zombie abrió la mano en la que sujetaba una de aquellas lucecillas.

Sonriéndole es que habló- Siempre enviabas una de estas a buscarme... Lamento haber tardado tantos años en acudir a tu llamado- pidió con la voz entrecortada. Li Bruce Long liberó la esfera que se unió a las demás.

Los labios de Yelan se separaron pero callaron sin emitir palabra, volteándose bruscamente, como si se negara a mirarlo y asimilar que en verdad estaba ahí.

Bruce permaneció en su sitio, no importando la lejanía que sentía aun pese a encontrarse tan cerca. El simple hecho de verla reconfortaba todo su ser, emitiéndole vida a su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza y se llenó de aflicción, pero cuando sus oídos captaron la voz de la mujer es que se apresuró a prestar atención.

\- ... Este lugar... - comenzó, titubeando en un principio, sin dejar de darle la espalda- ... cualquiera que pudiese leer lo que las paredes del tiempo encierran en este lugar... Toda nuestra historia quedaría al descubierto- palpó un pilar con su mano- Pues aquí fue donde nos conocimos...- recordó con añoranza, mismo sentimiento que transmitió a Bruce Long- ... donde nos amamos... donde nos despedimos...- giró lentamente, pero permaneció de perfil y contempló el techo de la construcción- donde llore por tu muerte... donde desee la muerte... pero tenia tanto miedo... ya que no sabía si podría ir al lugar donde tu seguramente estabas esperándome...- calló un momento- ... y fue justo aquí donde supe la verdad... la verdad de que jamás, ni siquiera en la muerte, podría volver a estar cerca de ti...- volvió a atragantarse mientras luchaba por reprimir lagrimas que resbalan en su cara- ... ¿Por qué Bruce?... ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?... ¿Por qué es que... nos negaron esa vida que deseábamos compartir?

Bruce se llenó de valor y subió las escalinatas hasta donde ella se encontraba, evitando cualquier contacto físico, solo permitiéndose el visual.

Los ojos de Yelan brillaban en la oscuridad y sus lagrimas eran notorias. Ante ello, él solo fue capaz de extender sus brazos en los cuales la mujer no resistió el refugiarse.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si ya no deseara soltarlo jamás. Llorando abiertamente después de tantos años, sintiendo más tristeza por aquel encuentro y notar que el cuerpo de Bruce había perdido su calor, esa calidez que le cedía con cada abrazo o cada caricia.

Bruce la rodeó con sus brazos de modo protector, permitiéndole a sus sentidos el disfrutar aquel contacto tan cálido.

Por largos minutos se permitió el llorar todo lo que había reprimido tras el rostro autoritario en el que ocultaba su infelicidad. Sin pronunciar palabras podrían haber permanecido el resto de sus vidas si eso significaba el no separarse.

Finalmente Yelan recobró cierta compostura, volviendo a retroceder- Cuando jóvenes, estábamos concientes de que seria muy difícil cumplir nuestro deseo... Fue doloroso saber que mi propia familia me había traicionado... Fue muy cruel el saber que aun permanecías en este mundo pero... Tenia tanto miedo de morir y saber que tu permanecerías aquí...- confesó al deber sentarse al encontrarse abrumada.

\- ... No podía recordarte Yelan... No pude hacerlo en diecisiete años...- susurró al inclinarse y poder estar a su altura- Cuando recobre la conciencia de mi ser fue terrible el ver lo que habían hecho conmigo, lo que nos habían hecho... El primer pensamiento que vino a mi cuando regrese fuiste tu y me volví loco de rabia- calló un momento al volver a agachar la cabeza- Sabía que no podía volver a ti, no de esta forma- se miró las manos y su piel grisácea- Por ello... aun recordando toda mi vida pasada, no me atreví a verte, ¡siendo un monstruo como lo soy ahora!- exclamó avergonzado- jamás lo hubiera hecho, no te permitiría el verme así ni sufrir de nuevo... Pero pareciera que el destino conspiró para que sucediera- levantó la cabeza- ... Porque de verdad deseaba verte Yelan, saber lo que había sido de ti y yo... esa pequeña luz que me guió hasta a ti, me hace creer que deseabas lo mismo- musitó- De estar equivocado, por favor perdóname... Me marchare en este momento pues sé que no toleras mi presencia- cerró los ojos, levantándose. No fue capaz de dar un paso al verse retenido por la mujer que le sujetó la mano.

Yelan atrajo su mano hasta su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y decir en voz muy débil- Te deje ir una vez en la que debí ir contigo... No volveré a permitírtelo- advirtió.

El zombie sintió las húmedas lagrimas en su áspera piel. Debiendo acuclillarse nuevamente, animándose a tocar el rostro de Yelan con excesiva delicadeza. La mujer se lo permitió, llevando ella su mano a despejar la frente del guerrero y lentamente bajó sus rodillas al suelo, volviendo a acomodarse entre los brazos de Bruce Long.

\- Yelan, yo quiero decirte que...

\- Bruce- lo interrumpió ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del zombie- Por favor... no ahora... no esta noche... no aquí... Olvidemos por un instante la pesadilla por la que hemos pasado y solo abrázame... Por favor- suplicó.

Bruce asintió y lo hizo, de tal forma en que pareciera querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No deseando perder tiempo que en el futuro puede resultar valioso, un par de horas antes del amanecer comenzaron el viaje por los senderos que la Señora de los Li les indicó.

Yoh, Anna, Shaoran, Rei, Horo Horo, Eriol y Yue recibieron las instrucciones, cualquier error en el camino podría impedirles el encontrar el lugar- 'El acceso a ese sitio es único e imposible de hallar por accidente o intuición'- habían sido las palabras de Yelan Li. Si la ubicación de ese templo se encontraba restringido de forma tan minuciosa quería decir que fuese lo que haya en su interior era algo muy preciado... o muy peligroso.

Li Shaoran encabezaba el grupo pues gracias al tablero mágico, que fue heredado a los Li por el mismo Mago Clow, es que no perderían el sentido de la orientación en tan frondoso bosque nevado. ¿Quién lo diría? Aquel tablero parecía poseer características suficientes para que sirviese de brújula hacia aquel sitio ¿Acaso el mago Clow tendría conocimiento sobre los secretos en suelo Chino? Ni siquiera Eriol fue capaz de responderle, era evidente que había heredado memorias antiguas del poderosos hechicero, pero no todas ellas.

Siguiéndolo de cerca estaban Yoh, Anna y Horo Horo. El shaman de cabellera azul decidió preguntar en voz alta algo que lo mantenía inquieto- ¿Crees que los Apaches estén planeando algo grande como para pedirle a Silver, y este se viera obligado a asistir, el separarse de nosotros?

\- Yo solo espero que sea algo que nos beneficie a todos... No podemos hacer conjeturas Horo Horo- habló Yoh sin detener su marcha- Solo mantenernos atentos a cualquier mensaje que pudiese llegar al oráculo Virtual.

\- Esta bien, aunque me hubiera gustado acompañarlo, me llena de curiosidad el saber cómo tomaron la noticia los demás shamanes... Recuerda que algunos llegan a ser muy vengativos.

\- Debería de preocuparte en vez de causarte 'curiosidad'- comentó Yue al final de la fila- Pues aunque ustedes lo hayan tomado de buena manera... quien sabe cómo actuara el resto.

\- Tengo confianza en que los más sabios sabrán contener a los impulsivos- añadió Eriol- Y quien sabe, tal vez cuando vayamos en su encuentro ya hayan optado por un buen plan de acción.

\- Nichrom me dijo que solo esperaban el nombramiento de un líder- dijo Yoh.

\- Cosa que rechazaste- le recordó Anna- Algo que pudo haber sido un error.

\- Por favor Anna, ya te lo explique.

\- Tal vez debiste razonarlo un poco mejor- intervino Eriol ante la sorpresa de los dos- Pues la posibilidad de que la situación se maneje de la mejor forma seria ante el mando de un líder que respete la vida, no importa cual sea, algo que parece ser de tus cualidades Asakura... Imagina entonces que el que este el mando de tu pueblo sea todo lo contrario...

\- Sería todo un desastre- tragó saliva el shaman de hielo al siquiera imaginar que alguien como Hao, Nichrom o alguno de los combatientes feroces que enfrentaron en el torneo tuviera el puesto.

Yoh guardó silencio, jamás lo había pensado de esa forma. Él había tomado una decisión pensando más en si mismo que en los demás... ¿acaso su elección había sido la equivocada?

Al notar el desanimo del shaman, Yue no pudo resistir el decir algo al respecto- Él hizo lo que creyó mejor. Si no se consideraba listo para el cargo fue muy sensato de su parte, pues al no haber admitido sus limitaciones en este momento seria el responsable de innumerables vidas y por su falta de preparación cometería muchos errores que costarían muchas otras ... Un hombre que admita haber llegado a sus limites en algún ámbito habla muy bien de él- se mantuvo tranquilo pese a ser bombardeado por miradas de incredulidad provenientes de Horo Horo, Li Shaoran y la misma Rei a su lado.

Yoh agradeció el apoyo de la criatura con una simple mirada de aprecio.

El resto del camino lo abrigó el silencio, solo se rompió hasta que Li Shaoran se detuvo al divisar una escalinata que subía una pendiente- Parece que es aquí- miraba fijamente el tablero en su mano, confirmando que nada había salido mal.

Yoh dejó escapar un suspiró y se limpió el rostro- Menos mal, comenzaba a creer que no llegaríamos nunca.

Horo Horo se tomó un respiro- Todo hubiera sido mas sencillo de utilizar algún vehículo... claro, si hubiera alguno que pudiese trasladarse por terrenos tan irregulares.

\- No sean haraganes, ambos han caminado distancias mas largas que esta- regañó Anna al verse completamente fresca- Tal pareciera que he sido un poco blanda contigo Yoh... por lo que en cuanto sea posible seré mas estricta en tus ejercicios.

Yoh agachó la cabeza, adelantándose a la sensación del cansancio que el entrenamiento de Anna le ocasionaría.

Yue miró a la joven de cabello claro que ocultó su fatiga tras una gesto amable- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

Rei asintió- No te preocupes. Esta experiencia me hace ver que debí continuar con el atletismo, de ser así de seguro estaría en condiciones para este maratón- bromeó.

\- Por algo te insistí que no debías venir, es muy pesado para ti.

\- Yue, aunque me alegra ver que te preocupes por mi creo que no debes ser tan excesivo... La señorita Anna y el señor Fausto han comenzado a ayudarme, siento que debo permanecer con ellos para aprender más- sonrió abiertamente- Y de paso me permite estar a tu lado.

Yue desvió la mirada para asegurarse de que nadie los observara, aun tenía que trabajar sobre ese sentimiento de vergüenza que le provocaba el que Rei fuese tan linda con él frente a los demás.

Eriol, en cuyo corazón aun alberga sentimientos del antiguo Clow, sentía dicha que una de sus criaturas finalmente ha encontrado a esa persona que es solo para él.

Ante el pequeño descanso, Li fue el que apresuró a los demás para continuar. Le preocupaba el hecho que en este día se terminara el tiempo que esos sujetos les dieron para comenzar verdaderamente con su oleada de violencia contra ellos. No podía imaginar lo que pudieran tener en mente y ello le producía ansiedad.

El grupo comenzó a subir por las escaleras y sus delgados escalones de piedra gris.

Era una larga subida, pero recta. Al llegar a cierta distancia es que todos pudieron notar a una persona que parecía esperarlos.

A la mitad de las escaleras es que un individuo esperaba de pie. Era clara su intención de impedirles el avanzar. Él los miraba con desprecio y hasta cierta hostilidad.

Todos se detuvieron, unos en escalones mas abajo, otros avanzaron un poco más, siendo Yoh quien permaneció al frente.

Miró bien al joven cuya túnica roja se ondeaba con violencia por la corriente fría de las montañas.

Yoh, en su forma peculiar de ser, tranquilamente levanto la mano con la que realizó la clara seña del saludo con la palma extendida- Hola- dijo con sencillez.

El joven de cabellera corta y café le prestó su atención solo a él, sin dejar de verlo de forma despectiva- Esta prohibido ha cualquier forastero el dar un paso en suelo sagrado- aclaró- Márchense inmediatamente- exigió de mala gana.

Horo Horo se apresuró a nivelarse con Yoh- Espera, espera, espera, ni siquiera hemos cruzado palabra contigo y ya has hecho prejuicios.

\- El que personas como ustedes hayan llegado aquí es imposible- explicó, siendo por ello que consideró una posibilidad- A menos que conocieran el camino exacto...- musitó, sabiendo que ese conocimiento solo lo sabían aquellos que servían en el templo, y son pocos individuos del mundo exterior que les son cedidos tales privilegios... igual sus futuros enemigos.

\- No vinimos a causar problemas- se apresuró a decir Eriol.

\- Si sus palabras son ciertas entonces márchense, no me obliguen a tener que utilizar la fuerza.

Yue se mantuvo más alerta que el resto, ya que sus sentidos mas finos le permitieron darse cuenta del incremento de su presencia.

Li Shaoran se apresuró a subir algunos escalones- No es nuestra intención el romper sus leyes ni quebrar con su tranquilidad, simplemente queremos ver al Maestro de este Templo- explicó.

El muchacho lo miró fijamente, enarcando una ceja al encontrar en los rasgos del joven Li cierta familiaridad- No me interesa los apuros por los que puedan pasar, he hablado y es definitivo- anunció.

\- No nos obligues a luchar contigo- advirtió Horo Horo.

\- Esperen, no se precipiten- pidió Yoh pero sus palabras fueron en vano ya que ante la amenaza el joven guardián del templo desplegó parte de su poder.

Una onda de aire los empujó con fiereza. Solo por mera torpeza Horo Horo resbaló. Yoh, Anna, Eriol, Li y Yue, quien sujetó a Rei, pudieron mantenerse.

\- ¡Basta!- exclamó Shaoran al empuñar su espada y con ella cortar en dos la ráfaga de viento.

\- Es mi ultima advertencia, no volveré a repetirlo- no cambiaría de parecer.

\- Ni hablar, Yoh, él quiere del modo rudo, y así será. ¡No camine tanto para esto!- se precipitó Horo Horo quien llevó a cabo su posesión de objetos y una delgadísima espada de hielo se materializó en su mano.

\- ¡Pero Horo Horo...!- no fue capaz de detenerlo.

El shaman corrió velozmente y atacó con su arma espiritual al joven. El golpe no fue capaz de alcanzarlo, el hombre de cabellera oscura solo retrocedió de un ligero salto, con un rápido movimiento se despojó de su túnica con la que cubrió la visión del shaman. Aprovechando la confusión de profundidad que la manta podría producir, el guerrero se lanzó contra Horo Horo a quien golpeó con su brazo, atrapando su cuello entre la unión de su extremidad y lo arrastró hasta lanzarlo sobre Li Shaoran.

Shaoran logró contener el peso de Horo Horo, pero al ser malgastada su acción el otro guerrero volvió a saltar hacia ellos desplegando una patada con la que terminó con el equilibrio de chino, obligándolo a caer por las escaleras. Eriol detuvo a ambos en su caída utilizando un conjuro sencillo, mas no atacó.

El guerrero, dejando ver ahora su atuendo oriental de colores azules y verdes, centró sus ojos en el ser alado quien, incrementando su presencia, había capturado su atención. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y continuar el ataque, pero sus sentidos lo mantuvieron en su lugar ante una presencia diferente y confusa.

Recuperando postura entonces, el joven e Yoh se miraron al encontrarse uno del otro a pocos centímetros- ¿Vas a luchar conmigo?- preguntó al shaman quien tranquilamente permaneció.

\- No, simplemente desearía poder hablar con alguien mas sensato que tú- respondió Yoh con desgano- No soy de los que gusta comenzar una pelea, y solo por personas como tu es que es necesario recurrir a ella en ocasiones... Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si de verdad no fuese vital el que hablemos con el maestro de este templo, yo me iría...

\- Mi deber es proteger al Maestro Kerbasi- explicó.

\- Y parece que haces un buen trabajo, sin embargo no significa que siempre que lo busquen es para hacerle daño... Debe ser alguien muy importante si debes tener tales precauciones y desconfiar de cualquiera.

\- Son tiempos peligrosos...- murmuró el joven al no crecer en él la necesidad de combatir con aquel shaman. Su presencia le resultó entonces inquietante mas no peligrosa y ello lo volvió curioso. Era claro en su semblante que comenzó a recapacitar su decisión.

\- Lo sé- agregó Yoh- Lo sabemos mejor que nadie... y sabiéndolo es por lo que vinimos a pedir su ayuda.

Eriol y Yue se sorprendieron por la facilidad de palabra de Yoh Asakura. No entendían cómo pero cuando él hablaba todo parecía mejorar; lograba hacerse escuchar por quienes han cerrado los oídos.

Anna permaneció todo el tiempo en calma. Podía confiar en que Yoh solucionaría todo a su peculiar forma de actuar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, viajero?- preguntó finalmente el muchacho quien había guardado silencio por escasos segundos.

El shaman destensó el rostro y sonrió- Soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura- respondió.

\- Asakura- repitió al hacer memoria- Debes ser el hijo del señor Mikihisa Asakura ¿cierto?

\- ¿Conoces a mi padre?- preguntó incrédulo.

Él dio un saltó hacia atrás y les dio la espalda- El Maestro Kerbasi tiene aprecio por los miembros de la Casa Asakura... jamás me perdonaría si le impidiese el paso a uno de ellos... Solo por esta vez permitiré que continúen, pero si intentan algo lo pagaran muy caro- les advirtió por encima del hombro, comenzando el ascenso por las escaleras.

Yoh volteó hacia los demás, viendo a Horo Horo el sacudirse la ropa- Ugh, maldito petulante- masculló sin quitarle los ojos de encima a quien había golpeado su orgullo; a Li Shaoran el recuperar su espada; a Eriol quien desmaterializó su báculo dorado. Anna subió a su lado y lo incitó a seguir al guerrero- Buen trabajo- le dijo ella- No importa cuantas veces lo vea, es increíble que logres ese efecto en las personas... de no ser así, yo no hubiera podido llegar a amarte tanto como lo hago ahora- susurró tan quedo que solo el shaman escuchó al reprimir su sonrisa.

Yue permaneció inmóvil cuando el resto lo dejaban atrás- Se le parece tanto...- pensó mientras seguía la espalda de Asakura con la mirada- ¿Deberé tomar ello como una señal? ¿Permanecer a su lado como lo hubiese deseado del tuyo?...- se cuestionó detenidamente- Yoh Asakura, si algo dentro de ti se le parece a él... entonces este mundo aun tiene esperanzas...

 **\- Fin del Capítulo 18-**


	19. 19 Legado

Descansaba tranquilamente entre las reconfortantes almohadas. Cualquiera diría que se encontraba dormida tras la larga labor que efectuó empezada la noche anterior y que finalmente cesó justo al amanecer.

Su rostro descansaba entre un suave almohadón, pero sus ojos se centraban en un punto al costado de su cama, justo en el pequeño cunero de donde escuchaba pequeños balbuceos y movimientos; un piecesito cubierto con un calcetín azulado; una manita que se levantaba con torpeza entre las mantas que lo cubrían.

Entrecerró sus ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro pausado, y pensó que finalmente había ocurrido, había brindado a la Dinastía Li el descendiente varón que tanto deseaban. Se encontraba devastada por la melancolía que la sacudió ya que ese pequeño frente a ella era la razón por la cual debió abandonar todas sus añoranzas en el pasado, es por lo que su abuelo y familia se habían atrevido a arrebatarle a la persona que más quería... Era algo doloroso pensar que alrededor un ser tan indefenso se encerraban tan oscuros y dolorosos recuerdos; aún ahora que lo veía, sus ojos albergaban lagrimas que se impedía el liberar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando el esbelto mayordomo que cargaba una pequeña charola que colocó en una pequeña mesa dentro de la habitación. Este contempló a su bella y joven señora en cama, notando la mirada perdida en el pequeño heredero que no tenia ni medio día de nacido. Ahora podía respirar aliviado, el parto había sido complicado y ello llenó de tensión la mansión y a sus habitantes. La fortaleza de la señora, aún viéndose una frágil mujer, resultó admirable.

Wei preparó el té y el aroma de este se esparció por toda la habitación, endulzándola- Disculpe que deba importunarla señora pero debe beber esto, tal y como recomendó el medico.

Yelan cerró los ojos y se aferró a la almohada- ... Finalmente podría morir en paz...- murmuró ante la sorpresa del mayordomo, quien fingió no escuchar bien para obligar a que lo repitiera- ... Incluso mi abuelo ya podrá descansar en paz.. el heredero que tanto esperó nació al fin... - sonrió con amargura- Es curioso, creo que se dejo morir solo hasta que tuvo la certeza que en esta ocasión sería un varón el que nacería... solo así es que pudo haberse rendido al velo de la muerte... Yo también puedo hacerlo... todo termino- susurró mostrando su cansancio.

\- Por favor señora, no hable así- le pidió Wei suplicante- Usted es muy joven como para pensar de esa forma. Si me permite decirlo, más que pensar en la muerte debería pensar que a partir de ahora usted es libre...

Yelan abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la sencilla palabra.

\- ... Es libre del yugo del amo Li... Es libre para cambiar a esta familia si lo desea. Las riendas ahora son suyas... pasaran muchos años aún para que el señorito ocupe su puesto correspondiente... Es tiempo suficiente para construir para él y sus hermanas un camino que no los obliguen a pasar lo que usted- dijo de modo comprensivo.

La mujer giró en la cama y miró a su eterno sirviente y amigo. Su lengua hablaba con solo la verdad... Revelándole algo que no había podido ver pese a que estuvo ahí cuando su abuelo partió de este mundo.

Wei se acercó con la mesita de cama y lo colocó con cuidado cerca de su señora- Antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas, espere a recuperarse y sentirse mejor, pues ha tenido una noche dura y sus pensamientos aun son vagos y se ven seducidos por soluciones rápidas.

Yelan suspiró profundamente y asintió- ... Gracias...- murmuró suavemente.

Wei sonrió complacido y se apartó un poco, dando un vistazo por la ventana de la habitación. Se volvió entonces a Yelan Li que tomaba entre sus manos el vaso que le brindaron- Señora... Él se encuentra aquí- anunció al correr las cortinas.

\- ... Como en cada nacimiento- musitó la joven- Él no se sorprenderá con el hecho de que no quiero verlo, Wei... Por favor, hazte cargo- pidió.

\- Como usted diga- se inclinó el sirviente, caminando hasta el cunero dónde introdujo las manos con cuidado y del mismo modo extrajo al bebe cubierto en mantas. La criatura pareció respingar por el violento cambio, pero no llegó a las lagrimas. Una vez asegurado la tranquilidad del bebe es que se retiró con calma.

Yelan sintió el peso de aquel silencio. Pensó entonces en el hombre que debería estar recibiendo a su hijo en ese momento; justo como había dado la bienvenida a sus anteriores hijas, era justo que le permitiera el ver a este ultimo hijo.

Sintió necesidad de verlo... No podía decir que lo amaba, su abuelo lo escogió mas como un consorte que como esposo. Solo son dos personas que viven sus vidas por separados, ni siquiera sus cuatros hijas sabían que él era su padre, no tenían conocimiento de que para ellas existiera un padre. Y las únicas veces en las que ella y él se veían y estaban cerca era solo por...

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ello. Con torpeza logró ponerse en pie pese a no ser recomendable, vistiendo un camisón delgado y largo, y a su espalda colgaba su cabello trenzado. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y con sigilo movió la cortina que transparentaba la luz de la mañana. La vista hacia al jardín era fabulosa, pero sus ojos se prensaron en el hombre al que Wei le tendió a la pequeña criaturita, a la cual tomó con cuidado y mucho aprecio.

Miró el semblante de aquel hombre de cabello castaño cuando sujetó a su hijo, reflejaba alegría y admiración por el maravilloso milagro de la creación.

No era un hombre al que podía decir que detestara... De haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias, en otro tiempo, tal vez hubiese llegado a albergar algo en su corazón por él... Pero así no fueron las cosas, apareció en su vida como el escogido por su familia para ser el primogenitor del próximo líder de la Dinastía, y ella solo podía aceptar, era lo mejor, mientras más rápido le diese aquel gusto a su abuelo, mas rápido terminaría aquella charada... Sin embargo, el destino no la favoreció ya que debieron nacer primero cuatro hijas mujeres antes de que el varón finalmente apareciera.

Muy en su interior, gozó de la desilusión de su abuelo al enterarse que las criaturas que cargó en su vientre no fueron el heredero que tanto esperó... Y aun ahora, parte de ella se alegraba que no estuviera en el momento en que su sueño se había realizado...

Su expresión no cambió cuando el padre de sus hijos volteó en su dirección, como si los ojos de Yelan hubiesen llamado desesperadamente a los de él.

Yelan siempre se había visto intrigada por él, un velo misterioso parecía rodearlo, y ella no se atrevía a intentar quitarlo. Su abuelo solo los presentó, pero jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de sentarse tranquilamente y charlar sobre ellos, no se conocían... Eso la entristecía, no saber nada sobre aquel hombre con quien había compartido su intimidad, de aquel hombre a quien le entregó su cuerpo... ¡No debió haber sido él el dueño de esos momento!

Se apartó del ventanal y sus piernas débiles la tumbaron a la cama en donde derramó gruesas lagrimas, llenas del dolor de su alma. Era en momentos como ese en los que hubiera deseado nacer en una familia diferente, una en la que no le hubiesen obligado a sacrificarse numerosas veces solo por acatar tradiciones... Es ahora que lo veía claramente, no permitiría que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo. Wei tenia razón, era ella ahora la Señora de aquella familia, no debía ser ella quien tuviera que acoplarse a las tradiciones, a la servidumbre, a los aliados y amigos de su familia, eran ellos quienes debían acostumbrarse a ella.

No volvería a permitirse el caer bajo el yugo de otros... Sentía rabia al no haberlo decidido antes, de haberlo hecho en su momento no hubiera perdido a Bruce ni su vida misma. Tal vez ella no podría recuperar lo perdido, pero se aseguraría que ninguno de sus hijos tuvieran que hacerlo- Las cosas deberán cambiar...-musitó para si misma al limpiar las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría- ... A partir de este día, del natalicio de mi hijo... la Dinastía va a sufrir muchos cambios- se dijo convencida y con un semblante determinante.

"Lost Souls"

Por Ulti_SG

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Legado**

 _ **\- "...la Tierra sufrirá, pues ella clama por un cambio... Y para ello se deberán hacer muchos sacrificios por las que el mundo se estremecerá"**_

El ultimo escalón descubría la entrada a una especie de subterráneo donde debieron entrar. Siguiendo con precaución al custodio del templo es que atravesaron un largo camino hasta perder completamente la orientación.

Era clara la poca confianza que aquello les transmitía a algunos del grupo, solo Yoh lograba mantener a Horo Horo tranquilo pero no a su boca.

\- Oye ¿acaso esto es una jugarreta tuya? ¿Matarnos de cansancio?

El joven de ropas chinas no se molestaba en detenerse, ni hablar.

Anna entonces aminoró el pasó, apoyando su mano sobre uno de los muros rocosos al verse afectada por un mareo, Eriol lo notó al encontrarse tras de ella, acercándosele para brindarle un apoyo.

Rei del mismo modo se detuvo al faltarle el aire, la sensación de asfixia es que la detuvo por escasos instantes, nadie fue capaz de notarlo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hiragizawa a la sacerdotisa quien lo miró con frialdad.

\- No me ocurre nada- se apresuró a decir para darle alcance a Yoh.

El guía volteó un instante hacia ambas mujeres, un gesto desconfiado se dibujó en su cara pero continuó.

Finalmente divisaron una luz al final de la caverna. Poco a poco el nuevo panorama los deslumbró. Los experimentados se tomaron unos instantes para examinar el sitio, no solo con su vista sino también con sus demás sentidos.

Horo Horo, como alto defensor de la naturaleza, se vio asombrado por la vitalidad que existía en cada rama, hoja y flora de su entorno. Su espíritu acompañante, Kororo, se sintió atraído por zambullirse entre los arbustos carentes de nieve.

Yoh miró el cielo, no nevaba, todo se encontraba despejado allá arriba. Se quedó prendido del templo que se levantaba mas al fondo de aquel paisaje.

\- Parece como si estuviéramos en plena primavera- comentó Shaoran.

\- Existe una clase de campo que rodea este lugar...- analizó el hechicero inglés- Es extraño, fuerte, aunque... inestable.

\- ¿No saben lo que es este lugar, cierto?- inquirió su guía quien se detuvo.

\- Yelan Li nos dio la ubicación de este lugar y el nombre de la persona que necesitamos ver... Solo eso- dijo Anna.

\- Pero si quisieras explicarnos, adelante- se apresuró a decir Yoh con cierta ansiedad, sin embargo su guía solo se giró y emprendió la marcha nuevamente.

\- ¿Y ustedes... qué clase de monjes son?- preguntó Li Shaoran al examinar al guerrero. Su madre había dicho que en este sitio se encontraría custodiado por monjes, pero no especificó su religión.

\- De ninguno de los que son reconocidos en el mundo. ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que no solo nuestra ubicación, sino también nuestra existencia debe de mantenerse en completo secreto?- respondió sarcástico, pero en un tono mas serio prosiguió- Nuestras enseñanzas son similares a la de algunos de nuestros hermanos, nuestras creencias se basan en la armonía del hombre con el universo- explicó.

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito al que sirven?- preguntó Eriol al llegar a las puertas del templo.

Robando algunos segundos de aquel tiempo es que contemplaron la arquitectura en la que ese resintió fue levantado, fusionaba de un modo sencillo las estructuras que presentaban los templos hindú dedicados a buda, pero también a los templos shintoistas de Japón. La construcción contaba con dos pisos, siendo el primero el que parecía mucho más alto que el segundo. Diversas estatuas y grabados eran visibles en las paredes, todas ellas humanoides, de animales, geométricas o vegetales, el único símbolo religioso visible resultaba una imagen de Buda.

\- Son claras sus preguntas, difíciles las respuestas. Pero en este momento mas me intriga el arribo de estos viajeros- se escuchó dentro de las sombras de la entrada.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, pero postura y gestos fuertes, apareció en el portal del edificio. Su cabello canoso resaltaba por el manto que lo cubría de pies a cabeza de color tinto. Él se adelantó a su discípulo quien guardó sus explicaciones ya que sabía que su maestro no las necesitaba.

De modo tranquilo se paró frente al grupo que estudiaba simplemente con la vista- Disculpen las posibles faltas de educación que Baralai pudo mostrar ante ustedes- comentó sonriendo- Pero como pueden ver, no es común que recibamos visitas.

\- ¿Es usted el maestro Kerbasi?- preguntó incrédulo el joven Asakura.

\- Esperabas a alguien diferente ¿no es así?- realizó una pequeña pausa al examinar al muchacho- Posees el porte de la educación que solo un Asakura puede recibir- realizó una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo- Bienvenido joven de la casa Asakura, respeto mucho a los miembros de su familia.

Los shamanes quedaron absortos por el que él lo supiera de ese modo. El hombre miró de reojo al resto pero su atención fue atrapada por Shaoran Li quien inexplicablemente resintió una oleada de temor por ello- No solo un descendiente de los Asakura... también de los Li. El templo jamás había tenido a tantas celebridades reunidas en un solo día- sonrió apacible.

\- Es curioso- suspiró Anna al cruzarse de brazos- Teníamos ya una impresión del hombre al que encontraríamos... uno que fuera capaz de atacar a una mujer indefensa.

\- Anna- quiso Yoh el que se abstuviera de algún comentario que estropeara el acercamiento.

\- Ya veo- la cara del monje se mantuvo serena- Ustedes conocen a esa niña, discúlpenme en verdad pero bien merecido lo tenia.

Conciente de lo ocurrido, Li no pudo contener su reacción- ¡¿Qué dice?! ¡No tiene ni la mínima idea de la razón por la que Sakura...

\- ¿Husmeaba en el pasado? ¿en asuntos que no le concernían?- interrumpió seriamente el maestro- Siempre he considerado de mal gusto el que aquellos que tengan el poder lo utilicen para manipular lo que se queda escrito en las paredes del tiempo- sus ojos no mostraron hostilidad en ningún momento- Mucho menos hurgar en hechos tan delicados como en los que esa niña logró entrar... Aunque aun no puedo creer que allá podido tener acceso... a menos que ella...- murmuró al final más para si que para el resto.

Anna buscó en el bolso atado en su cintura y se adelantó, mirando con desafío al monje- Es ese hecho que ella vio el que nos ha traído hasta aquí...- el sospechoso acercamiento alertó a Baralai- Pues nosotros tenemos esto, tal vez le interese el escucharnos- mostró entonces el cascabel. El sobresalto del monje joven fue obvio mientras que su maestro alcanzaba a mostrarse indiferente- Seguramente se preguntara cómo llegó a mis manos... Bien, lo sabrá solo si responde a mis preguntas.

Aquellos que no la conocían del todo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como es que Anna había invertido la situación- Magnifica- llegó a pensar alguno de ellos.

Baralai buscó en las reacciones de su maestro alguna orden para actuar pero no había ninguna en su cara, después de algunos instantes el maestro de aquel templo volvió a sonreír- Muchacha, en verdad que eres de temer. Veo que los tiempos donde las sacerdotisas eran sumisas terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

\- allá afuera están sucediendo cosas que igual podrían sorprenderlo. Solo queremos información y tal vez cuando nos escuche nos brindara su ayuda.

El monje se rascó la barba gris- De acuerdo, hablemos- despacio se agachó y en posición de flor de loto es que se sentó en el suelo- Y será mejor que me convenzan, porque no importa de quienes sean descendientes, los que no han sido invitados a este lugar es difícil el que puedan marcharse- por aquella única vez todo su semblante se tornó amenazador, pero Anna, ni ningún otro, se mostró intimidado.

El olor a sangre era perceptible en todo su alrededor. Todo se encontraba oscuro, solo una columna cilíndrica de luz transmitía el resplandor necesario para que su visión pudiese notar las numerosas siluetas que se movían frenéticamente a su alrededor, chocando sus puños uno contra el otro, armas golpeándose entre si, sonidos que solo en un campo de batalla serian existentes.

La intensidad de los estruendos, de los gritos, de la velocidad en la que se movían todos ellos la llenaban de desesperación. Un chispeado escarlata se presentaba en el manto oscuro de aquel escenario, en las ropas de todos aquellas sombras danzantes, incluso en sus mismas manos.

Por mucho que se esforzara no reconocía a ninguno de ellos. Parecía que su presencia pasaba desapercibida por el entorno tan violento, como si se tratara de un fantasma que no tenia voz en aquella lucha sin cuartel.

Sus ojos entonces se centraron en la columna luminosa en donde divisó siluetas coloridas.

Avanzó sin darse cuenta, pasando en medio de toda aquella guerra hasta encontrarse cerca de la zona en que se desprendía la luz blanca.

Apartado de las sombras un hombre y una mujer se enfrentaban. La mujer se encontraba tirada en el suelo, dándole la espalda al fiero guerrero que se mantenía de pie, inmóvil, contemplándola en silencio.

Se estremeció al instante en que reconoció a la mujer quien realizó un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero solo alcanzó a levantar la mitad de su cuerpo, como si no pudiera abandonar el suelo, no mientras él se encontrase ahí.

\- ... Mamá...- dijo casi sin aire en sus pulmones- ... Mamá- más fuerte- ¡Mamá!- gritó finalmente antes de correr hacia allá.

Ante aquel llamado la mujer pareció reaccionar. Volteó en busca de la dueña de tales palabras y una vez logrado es que su cara expresó una infinita alegría por verla ahí.

\- ¡Mamá!- seguía repitiendo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Una gran emoción la sacudía de pies a cabeza, pero pronto su cara se llenó de angustia y horror cuando aquel hombre de armadura roja alzó entre sus manos una espada de hoja de luz, la cual no dudó en utilizar.

La sangre brotó cuando la espada atravesó por aquel cuerpo y su punta reluciente penetró el suelo. La mujer de cabello grisáceo cayó inerte y desparramada como si se tratase de una muñeca.

Dejó de escuchar los sonidos de batalla, sus sentidos se centraron en aquella escena donde su madre moría de nuevo en manos de aquella persona quien mantuvo su arma dentro de las entrañas del cuerpo. Su cabeza gacha, oculta por los cabellos cafés que recaían por el inclinamiento de su cuerpo.

Perdió la fortaleza que la mantenía de pie, sus rodillas pegaron en el suelo sin que sus ojos pestañearan. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, llevando sus manos a cubrir sus ojos, ahogar sus gritos ante el dolor que se desbordaba en su interior por aquella imagen de su madre siendo asesinada ante sus ojos. Respiraba con dificultad, atragantándose. Desesperaba se intentaba convencer de que aquello era una pesadilla, solo eso, un mal sueño del que tenia que despertar. Si... una pesadilla... y al despertar se encontraría en su cama, en su cuarto, no habría un muñeco de felpa volador que le diera los buenos días, vería a su hermano y a su padre en la cocina, ella sería la linda niña de diez años que jamás debió dejar de ser...

\- ... El puente entre el Cielo y la Tierra...- escuchó de una voz familiar- Ese puente que llevara al elegido hacia los grandes espíritus... debo protegerlo...

Ella lentamente se descubrió la cara, levantando la cabeza hasta encontrar los ojos del hablante. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al reconocer a Yoh Asakura, lucía diferente pero era él, estaba convencida. Él la miraba a ella con tremenda tristeza. Manchas de sangre adornaban su cara, así como sus manos y partes de su armadura y el adorno de plumas que llevaba en su cabello.

\- Protegerlo a cualquier costo- musitó convencido- ... Pero de no estar en mis capacidades el lograrlo... tendré que destruirlo... evitar que sea cruzado por personas equivocadas- la mirada del shaman se encontraba perdida en las batallas que se suscitaban detrás de la joven que lloraba- De tener que llegar a eso la Tierra sufrirá, pues ella clama por un cambio... Y para ello se deberán hacer muchos sacrificios por las que el mundo se estremecerá.

Él extrajo la espada del cuerpo ya sin vida. Ante el movimiento ella se vio obligada a descender la vista y mirar aun mas sorprendida y aterrorizada que la mujer en el suelo era ella misma.

Yoh pasó por encima del cadáver y poco a poco se perdió en la oscuridad de aquella batalla, dejándola sola frente a aquello.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta su abdomen donde sintió una punzada de dolor como hace mucho tiempo, la sangre fluyó de una herida recién aparecida pero a la vez antigua.

De aquel sueño trajo consigo un grito de horror que sobresaltó a sus cuidadores al verla levantarse de esa forma, sudando, asustada.

\- Sakura. Sakura ¿te sientes bien? Háblame por favor ¿estas bien?- escuchó de la voz tranquila de Daidouji.

Kinomoto volteó, en sus ojos aun se encontraban impresas las emociones que la mantenía aun tan alterada.

\- ¿Tan espantoso fue, Sakura?- preguntó su fiel Kero quien comprendía que todo aquello podría ser producto de los sueños que la atormentaban. Voló y lentamente se postró en las piernas cubierta de su ama.

Aún confundida y anonadada buscó refugió nuevamente en la oscuridad al cerrar sus ojos que cubrió con sus manos, tratando de reprimir el llanto.

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y la confortó con un simple abrazo mientras Kero se sentía inútil en ese momento. Cuando Sakura lloraba él jamás podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ella, los demás debían hacerlo por él.

\- Fue... Yo vi... - intentó explicar su sueño, uno que podría ser premonitorio- Vi... Vi guerra... Luchas... muertes... No cesaban... en ningún momento... Había tanta sangre...- musitaba entre sollozos- Y después... vi a mi mamá...

Kero y Tomoyo escuchaban con atención, sobretodo el guardián.

Tras varios intentos, Sakura pudo explicar parte de lo que vio, no pudiendo evitar la ultima parte ni el autor de aquella muerte.

Kero mantenía el entrecejo fruncido, no es de los que se atrevería a interpretar los sueños, menos a unos que ya han demostrado volverse verdaderos.

\- Tranquilízate- le pidió Tomoyo- Ya todo paso, fue una pesadilla, nada más- intentó convencerla- El joven Yoh no parece una persona que se atreva a lastimar a otras, mucho menos a alguien como tu Sakura.

\- Eso lo sé... pero...

\- Es suficiente- intervino Daidouji- Ya bastantes preocupaciones tienes para que encima debas alistar una mas...- peinó el cabello de Kinomoto con sus dedos.

\- Lo siento...

\- No, no te disculpes. Simplemente mantén la calma amiga, como siempre lo has hecho ya que es cuando mas la necesitas.

Kinomoto alzó la cabeza, miró a su alrededor, notando que se encontraban en un nuevo día por el sol que entraba por la ventana- ¿Que ha ocurrido?- preguntó entonces.

Kero se alzó nuevamente en el aire- Tras escuchar lo que vieron gracia a ti, Sakura, y tras un intento de prepararse para tiempos peores es que el mocoso, Hiragizawa, el chico de azul, el tal Asakura y la antipática sacerdotisa se marcharon.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Shaoran se marchó?!- se sobresaltó.

\- Tranquila, el haragán de Yue fue con ellos, creí que era lo mejor, sin mencionar que, pidiéndoselo o no, de todos modos iría por la presencia de la chica Rei.

Aunque se entristecía por el que Shaoran la había dejado atrás, intentaba convencerse de que lo había hecho por una poderosa razón.

\- No te preocupes, Li es muy fuerte ya veras que regresara pronto... Él y Hiragizawa se esfuerzan para mitigarte el peso de todo esto, no están dispuestos a fallar.

\- ... Necesito hablar con la señora Li- dijo repentinamente Kinomoto al recordar- ... Necesito saber por qué vi a mi madre... Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto... quién era ese hombre, qué significa ese rosario... ¿Acaso... acaso todo esto también esta relacionado con la muerte de mamá?...

El maestro Kerbasi entrecerró los ojos tras segundos de silencio. No demostraba ninguna clase de preocupación ante lo que le había sido relatado, justo como su pupilo.

\- Es evidente que no le sorprende lo que ha escuchado- dijo Shaoran Li quien apoyó a Anna en cada una de las explicaciones.

\- Algunas cosas si...- confesó cerrando los párpados- Otras ya las sabía.

\- Entonces debe ser el hombre mas adecuado para explicárnoslo. Sobre los asesinos, sus intenciones y sus metas- dijo Anna- Y sobre todo qué es este artefacto para que tuviese tanto valor para ellos. Y sobre la sacerdotisa de la que lo escuchamos hablar.

Yoh meditó en silencio el que su familia igual debía saberlo, después de todo había sido su madre quien los llevó hasta el templo ese día. Debiendo reprimir cierta rabia al darse cuenta que de nuevo le ocultaban cosas que desde el principio debió saber.

Kerbasi se puso de pie- Los secretos que guarda este lugar solo pueden ser transmitidos a miembros de las casas pertenecientes al circulo que lo edificaron... Parece que sus padres se han negado a transmitirles esas leyendas, tal vez en una forma inútil de defenderlos de algo inevitable... han sido por esos errores que muchas vidas se han perdido, y por el que las defensas contra la destrucción misma se han retrazado- añadió serenamente- Pero ahora que han crecido y buscaron este camino, mi deber será el mostrarles los eventos que se esconden detrás de todo este teatro que solo es una forma de distraer a todos de su verdadero objetivo- dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al templo- Futuros lideres de la Casa Asakura y de la Casa Li, vengan conmigo- les pidió- así mismo joven líder de los Hiragizawa le suplico el que nos acompañe.

Baralai y su maestro intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y por ello fue que Kerbasi agregó- Igual las señoritas, si me hacen el favor. El resto les suplico que permanezcan aquí, Baralai los atenderá.

Todos ellos se miraron con desconcierto. Horo Horo dejo ver su desaprobación ante aquello, pero lo aceptó de mala gana. Yue igual lo tomó de modo tranquilo y animó a Rei a continuar, después de todo estaba ahí para buscar su camino.

Tomoyo esperaba. Desde su posición podía ver a Sakura y a Kero hablar con Yelan Li quien se encontraba respaldada por un hombre muy alto al que jamás había visto.

No deseó entrometerse en conversaciones que en verdad no le concernían. Desde la discusión que ocasionó la noche anterior es que se dio cuenta de su lugar dentro de aquel grupo... Comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor hubiera decidido no hacerlo.

Miró su mano entonces, el lindo brazalete que Frey le había obsequiado al aceptar el iniciar una relación con él. Vaya novia resulto ser, a las pocas horas de convertirse en una es que realiza un viaje tan apresurado sin darle explicaciones. Se encontraba preocupado por él, si estaba molesto con ella, si con aquel rápido error había perdido una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Suspiró abiertamente antes de que sus oídos atraparan un sonido de un animal salvaje. Sus ojos se desplazaron hasta las grandes rejas que restringían el paso a la propiedad, viendo como es que un imponente caballo blanco saltó los metros necesarios para cruzar la muralla, no siendo un problema para él o su jinete.

Se apresuró a salir de la casa, llegando en el momento en que el jinete parecía querer ubicarse dentro de aquel lugar.

Ella se acercó una vez reconocido al hombre con el parche de vendas que cubría su ojos izquierdo. Cuando el jinete la vio venir es que tranquilizó al animal, evitando así cualquier accidente.

Se miraron por un momento en silencio hasta que Len Tao reaccionó- Eres tú... Parece que mis sentidos no estuvieron del todo equivocados- dijo al voltear en todas direcciones, buscando a cualquiera que no fuese ella.

\- Me alegra ver que estés a salvo- comentó ella- Yo... me entere lo que le ocurrió a tu familia, lo siento mucho- murmuró ella, pero Len no respondió, continuó buscando. Daidouji notó como es que había rastros de sangre en las ropas y piel de Len- ¡Estas herido!- señaló ella.

Len se volvió cuando ella le había tomado el brazo. Tomoyo revisó pero no encontraba herida alguna- No es mi sangre...- aclaró al alejar el brazo- Quisiera que lo fuera, pero no lo es- Notó la preocupación y las intenciones en los ojos de la joven- No tienes que preocuparte por mi, estoy perfectamente. ¿están Yoh y los demás? Necesito verlo.

\- Ellos... se fueron muy temprano esta mañana- respondió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Maldición, uno se toma unas pocas horas y a los demás les dan aires de grandeza... ¿Sabes a dónde?- preguntó notándose su prisa. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

Mientras ellos hablaban, poco a poco Yelan y Li Bruce Long llegaron hasta ellos. Len, al ver a la señora de la casa pareció quedarse inmóvil pues en verdad le recordaba a su madre, el porte, su mirada, había mucho en ella que le recordaba a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo. Len bajó de su fiel caballo como sencillo signo de respeto.

Yelan también contempló al joven frente a ella. Para sorpresa del shaman aquella mujer se acercó con lentitud y lo abrazó. Sin reacción alguna Len se mantuvo rígido pues no comprendía el por qué ella lo abrazaba... tal vez por lastima... Seguramente... Sin embargo, pese a considerarlo una humillación él no la repelió pues ni si quiera su verdadera madre se había atrevido a estrecharlo de esa forma.

\- Bienvenido, ahora esta es también tu casa Len- le dijo con amabilidad.

Len comenzó a sentir incomodidad- Agradezco su hospitalidad señora Li... Imagino que ya debe saber lo que ocurrió, entonces entenderá que no puedo quedarme. Yoh se marchó, ¿a dónde?

\- En busca de respuestas, las mismas a tus preguntas- respondió- Él no pudo esperarte, pues sabía bien que tu en su lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo.

\- Ese sinvergüenza me conoce bien- se giró al animal con la intención de montar- Debo alcanzarlos.

\- Len- lo detuvo Yelan- Yo no pude revelarle a ellos algo de lo que se enteraran allá... Pues ese no era mi deber, los padres son quienes deben revelar a sus hijos el legado que heredaran algún día... Mi hermana, tu madre, no creyó que fuera el momento, por eso no lo sabes... y yo no puedo decírselo a Shaoran, pues debe hacerlo su padre. Pero ahora Len, que soy tu única pariente viva, es mi obligación el decirlo. ¿Estas dispuesto a escucharme?

Se adentraron en el templo en silencio. Poca era la iluminación pese a que en el exterior todo resplandecía.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con que pertenecemos a las familias que construyeron este templo? Mi madre jamás me contó nada al respecto- preguntó Shaoran.

\- Conozco poco las enmiendas de mi familia... Solo hasta lo que me permiten saber, por eso no me sorprende- añadió Yoh.

\- Me uno a la incógnita. No tenia idea de que mi familia tuvieran alguna relación con las de ellos...- comentó Eriol desconcertado, ya que en su familia no existían registros de algún miembro con afinidades hacia la magia.

El monje no se detuvo, continuo encabezando al grupo- El Tiempo borra rastros que deben ser borrados. Para la historia, las Dinastías que habitaron hace cientos de años la Tierra pueden y hayan desaparecido, pero la verdad es que solo se han transformado, cambiado de nombre o identidad; Sus miembros se mezclaron con otras y por ello se ha perdido su rastro, pero mientras un solo miembro haya sobrevivido y pasado el legado la Dinastía prevalese, no importa cual sea ahora su nombre sino la responsabilidad que poseen. Es por ello que, sin saberlo, ustedes tres- se volvió finalmente al llegar a una habitación basta, con gigantescas paredes de jade- Comparten un mismo objetivo.

Aquel metal precioso resplandecía por la luz proveniente de los contenedoras de fuego, solo de ese modo se podrían notar los grabados tallados tanto en los muros como en el suelo. Un pequeño pedestal se alzaba en el centro, justo en medio de trazos que simulaban una estrella de seis puntas.

Anna sintió como es que el cascabel en su mano vibró unos instantes, como si en el interior del artefacto palpitara un corazón- ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?- preguntó la sacerdotisa al ser atraída por lo que había en el centro de la cámara.

\- El tesoro más preciado de este templo y tal vez el mas codiciado por aquellos que los persiguen- explicó, permitiéndole a ella el pasarle de largo y acercarse al pedestal, encontrándose entonces con un rosario de cuentas de cristal.

\- Bien, ha hablado demasiados pero no consigo entender nada todavía, nos trajo hasta aquí por algo, un secreto que usted dice nuestros padres nos han ocultado, pues bien, dígalo de una buena vez que el tiempo apremia como no tiene idea- intervino Li con bastante ansiedad.

\- Si sucumbes ante la desesperación serás presa fácil para tus enemigos joven Li, por lo que le aconsejo el controlar sus emociones- pidió- Para comprender ese secreto primero deben conocer nuestro origen y el de este templo, algo que se remonta a miles de años atrás, tiempos en las que Dinastías poderosas reinaban en la tierra, pero solo una de ellas ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su esencia, así como su nombre- miró de reojo a Yoh- Los Asakura, junto con otras cinco familias se unieron en un compromiso común, siendo una mujer la responsable de ello. Una que se dio cuenta de la importancia de mantener este mundo en constante equilibrio, aquella que descubrió que la tierra se mantiene unificada por seis esencias, energías que han adquirido conciencia propia con el paso de los siglos...

\- Seis esencias...- Eriol miró los trazos de la estrella a su alrededor.

\- ¿Se refiere a los elementos?- inquirió Yoh.

\- Posiblemente: Fuego, Tierra, Viento y Agua, es decir, todo lo que encontramos en la naturaleza; en algunos casos el metal es considerado también uno de ellos- agregó Shaoran- Pero siguen siendo cinco...

El Monje señaló entonces con su mano uno a uno los elementos conforme los nombraba- La esencia que mantiene a la tierra en constante movimiento y la adecua para nuestra sobrevivencia, Fuego; la esencia que resguarda la vida al crecer dentro de ella, la que nos abriga y sustenta, Tierra; la esencia que posee su propio ciclo regenerativo, la que alimenta el planeta y a nosotros, Agua; la esencia que sustenta el ambiente, el que trae los cambios y arrastra el tiempo consigo, Viento; estos cuatro son los que permiten la constante creación y evolución en nuestra planeta, son los que el hombre ha intentado imitar o controlar, sin embargo hay dos fuentes más por encima de estas cuatro y a la vez mantienen el equilibrio una sobre otra- Kerbasi giró hacia Yoh que, sin darse cuenta, una de las puntas de la estrella lo señalaba- La esencia que marca el principio, quien rije todos los ciclos desde el nacimiento de estos y su desarrollo, Vida- volteó hacia el ultimo que, de igual forma, apuntaba a Hiragizawa- La que marca el final, pero a la vez un principio, aquella que destruye pero a la vez transforma, aquella cuya sola presencia equilibra la existencia de las otras cinco y las reta, Muerte.

\- Jamás hubiese tomado en cuenta que la Vida y la Muerte se pudieran considerar como elementos- señaló Shaoran.

\- Pero suena bastante sensato...- analizó Hiragizawa- Ambas son las fuerzas que mantienen el equilibrio y eso es lo que exactamente hacen ustedes ¿cierto?- preguntó al recordar lo que Baralai había dicho.

\- Esta mujer era lo que ahora llaman 'sacerdotisa' y poseía tal poder y empatía con los espíritus que le permitió el estar en comunión con esos seis que ya habían alcanzado conciencia debido a que fueron muchos aquellos que habían sido capaces de dominarlos, utilizarlos como ahora lo hacen los shamanes.

\- Como espíritus acompañantes- dijo Yoh- ... Eso quiere decir que... a los seres que se refiere son...- se atraganto al recordar al imponente 'espíritu del Fuego' que en un pasado ha sido espíritu acompañante de su hermano, Hao Asakura.

Kerbasi asintió- Las personas los buscan por poder... sin darse cuenta que el utilizarlos a su beneficio solo los debilitan, cambian su naturaleza, los obligan a romper el equilibrio cuando deberían protegerse. Así ella aceptó el luchar por defenderlos, velar por ellos y evitar que el desequilibrio ocurra... Se hizo de aliados y todos ellos juraron sobre esta enmienda.

Yoh pasó su mano sobre su cabeza- Si uno de ellos... es destruido... El espíritu del fuego, yo...

\- Es por quienes juegan con el poder que el balance se ha perdido...- murmuró el monje con tristeza- Hao Asakura, quien debía compartir esta visión nos traicionó... Entiéndelo bien, es solo por su falta por lo que esta sucediendo esto, no por la tuya.

\- Pero fui yo quien lo destruyó... Si lo hubiera sabido... tal vez hubiera actuado diferente...- se encontraba completamente avergonzado.

\- Yoh Asakura, te equivocas al pensar que actuaste mal... El espíritu ya era muy antiguo y se esencia se encontraba tan corrompida que no había forma de regresarlo a como era antes- Kerbasi intentó el que el shaman no cayera en un abismo de culpa.

\- Entonces ya ha ocurrido, ya se ha roto el balance ¿no es así?- inquirió Anna.

Kerbasi asintió- Aunque no existe registro alguno que relate lo que ocurre durante ellos... Solo sé que una sacerdotisa que llegue al nivel de la primera, utilizando los aditamentos adecuados, es capaz de traer el balance de nuevo al planeta. La armonía entre la tierra, los elementos y las criaturas que viven en ella.

Todos miraron a Anna en ese momento.

\- Midori fue el nombre de aquella que fue la primera, y aunque tuviese la capacidad de evadir a la muerte, ella no utilizó sus habilidades en forma tan egoísta. Aceptó el paso del tiempo, perder su juventud y su vida... sin embargo ella decidió dejar un legado más, y es por ello que nuestro grupo se creo, para cuidar su testamento y cumplirlo durante todas las generaciones venideras.

\- Entonces aun hay oportunidad de remediar lo que hicimos en el Torneo de shamanes- Yoh habló con esperanzas renovadas.

El maestro volvió a asentir- Sin embargo, si bien existen personas que mantienen el equilibrio deben existir aquellos que lo rompen... Si hay quienes defiendan a las elegidas... hay quienes desean eliminarlas... Hasta que nosotros las encontramos, su única defensa es que existen otras jóvenes, mujeres, niñas incluso ancianas que muestran el mismo potencial...

\- ¡¿Esta queriendo decir que dejan que mueran sin importarles más que la vida de una sola?!- espetó Shaoran.

Kerbasi no respondió con rapidez- Qué mejor engaño que el hacerlos pensar que pueden y haber eliminado a la verdadera- respondió sin remordimiento alguno.

Li reprimió la frustración que le golpeó ante respuesta tan indiferente.

Rei se había acercado a Anna, contemplando con curiosidad aquel largo rosario, debiendo murmurar su duda a la sacerdotisa- ... Usted podría ser de la elegida de la que hablan...

Anna no la miró, pero respondió- Justo como tu...

\- ¿Y dónde esta ahora la mujer que debe reclamar este legado?- preguntó Erio bastante pensativo por todo lo que había escuchado.

\- ... No lo sabemos- confesó ante la extrañeza de todos- Las estrellas nos indican su nacimiento, sin embargo, ella murió hace años... jamás había ocurrido un deceso tan inesperado de alguna de ellas, y ello evito el que la siguiente pudiese ser encontrada, la forma en la que terminó su ciclo fue inesperada, entonces también fue así el nombramiento de su sucesora, es por ello que no lo sabemos aún... Bien puede ser una de ellas dos- miró a Anna y a Rei, los demás también lo hicieron- Pero también otras... no lo sabremos hasta que llegue el momento adecuado, pero aparecerá... pues ahora es cuando mas la necesitamos.

\- Entonces nuestras familias pertenecieron a un linaje que prometió velar por la armonía de la que hablan; y el legado de una mujer es incierto... Ha dicho que hay quienes viven para exterminarlas, entonces nos esta diciendo que nuestros enemigos son los mismos?- inquirió Li.

\- Pueden estar conectados de alguna forma. En esta situación muchas pueden ser las conexiones, así las motivaciones, las causas y consecuencias. Lo único que podemos hacer es proteger este legado hasta que su futura dueña los reclame... o que ellos la reclamen.

\- Tal vez no podamos esperar tanto...- agregó Yoh- Me gustaría mucho cumplir lo que debo y enmendar mis acciones, ayudarlos a ustedes también pero... pero ya nos han mostrado que nuestra capacidad es insuficiente para detenerlos... Para llegar a la solución de todos estos problemas necesitamos igualarlos, es por eso señor Kerbasi le suplico que nos ayude... Esos hombres conocen sus artes... y me atreveré a preguntar si usted puede responder el por qué...

Sakura mantenía su vista en el horizonte de aquel jardín. Pese al frío viento golpeándola a su mente no llegaba la incomodidad, simplemente palabras que pasaban como aquel viento una y otra vez- El puente entre el cielo y la tierra- intentaba encontrarle sentido a las palabras que Yelan Li había transmitido para ella- En tu país de origen, se le considera a las flores de cerezo como algo sagrado, un puente que une al cielo con la tierra.

Recordaba al Yoh de su sueño- Ese puente que llevara al elegido hacia los grandes espíritus... debo protegerlo... Pero de no estar en mis capacidades el lograrlo... tendré que destruirlo...- la imagen de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre volvió a perturbarla.

\- ... Dios... ¿por qué?- musitó angustiada- ... ¿por que ahora puedo verlo aún estando despierta?... ¿Por qué?

Últimamente había ocurrido, imágenes perturbantes la seguían aun encontrándose conciente, no abandonándolas hasta que estas ocurrieran o encontrara una forma de distraer su mente... Pero no podía, su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones, problemas, tristeza y estrés que no le permitía el pensar en algo que no fuera todo aquello.

Apoyó sus manos sobre un barandal y respiró hondo antes de que sus sentidos se tensaran al verse de nuevo en el suelo ensangrentado, pero no era una espada la que había sido la causa de su muerte, ni Yoh Asakura su verdugo, no...

\- ¡Sakura Kinomoto!- escuchó que una feroz voz gritó su nombre. Ella volteó solo para ver como es que una sombra se desprendió de los árboles cubiertos de nieve y saltó hacia ella. Aterrada, solo era una mancha oscura lo que se podía distinguir cuando un destello se separó de aquel manto como si fuera una punzante extremidad- ¡Vine a reclamar tu cabeza!

 **-Fin del Capítulo 19-**


	20. 20 El rostro de mi enemigo

Se encontraba nervioso y su corazón se lo recordaba a cada momento. No entendía su miedo pues lo había planeado durante meses.

Hasta el momento todo había resultado tal y como esperaba, bueno... casi. Su hermano no compartió la misma ambición que él y por ello debió adelantar su movimiento a esta noche... solo hoy que la mayoría de los monjes del templo bajaron la guardia ante la presencia de _'El Gran Maestro'._

Si... tal vez sea su presencia el que le haga temer aquel momento, pero no tenia opción, no podía estar seguro de cuanto sería el tiempo en que la conciencia de su hermano tomase la decisión de traicionarlo, no podía confiar en que él sobrepusiese lealtad a su sangre sobre la de su Maestro.

Solo un guardia aquella noche, lo saludó con tranquilidad y entabló una corta platica, solo para que se relajara lo suficiente, para descuidarse y después con un certero golpe cegó su vida.

No se preocupó por ocultar el cuerpo, lo difícil estaba hecho. Solo debía tomarlo y huir del lugar, o quien lo sabe, tal vez al tomarlo el poder de ello fortalezca el propio y con ello otorgarle la oportunidad de darles a todos su merecido por esos años de reclutamiento y humillaciones.

Su ansiedad fue mucha, alargó su mano con anticipación al altar y una vez que pudo rozar sus cuentas es que ocurrió.

El salón completó se vio envuelto con vida por las danzas del fuego. La cámara se iluminó como si el Sol hubiese entrado.

Sus brazos fueron retenidos por guerreros de su mismo clan y otros tantos respaldaron a sus captores quienes lo alejaron de su objetivo.

Forcejeó, incrementó su fuerza tal y como ya era un experto, pero olvidaba que continuaba siendo un muchacho y no podría con el peso de la experiencia de quienes lo sujetaban.

Pese a sus palabras y sus insultos, no recibió lo mismo por parte de ellos. Uno de ello se acercó, adelantándose a todos, poniéndose al descubierto, aceptando su participación en la captura.

— ¡Tú!— bramó con furia al ver el rostro de su hermano— ¡Sabía que no tardarías en decidir traicionarme! ¡Pero no crei que fuese tan pronto!

— Te equivocas hermano... fuiste tu quien no solo me has traicionado a mi, sino a todo nuestros demás hermanos, ¡las enseñanzas de nuestros maestro y todo por lo que hemos vivido!— reclamó con fuerza pese a que su alma se partía al ver la situación de su hermano de sangre.

Dejaron que ambos hermanos lucharan de aquel modo, defendiendo sus ideales, sus creencias, por ello ninguno de ellos habló, ni siquiera el Maestro de ambos que permaneció de espaldas a la disputa.

Baralai se ahorraba la tarea de escuchar, su hermano ya había sido muy claro cuando se presentó ante él con aquella idea tan absurda, tomar aquel legado, el control de espíritus de este y del otro mundo, poder, simplemente ello. No entendía, por mas que miraba en sus ojos llenos de ira, cómo es que aquellos ideales tan superficiales y egoístas lo habían alcanzado y contaminado de ese modo. Le pidió que lo ayudara... Lamentablemente, a diferencia de Eastor—su hermano— las enseñanzas de aquel templo lo habían educado bien y le impedía el respaldar de alguna forma la hazaña que tanto presumió sería fácil, y tal vez lo hubiera sido de no ser por el Gran Maestro.

— _¿Qué es lo que te aqueja?—_ le había preguntado él durante la meditación. Baralai tragó saliva y aparento no comprender su pregunta— _... Sabes bien de lo que hablo_ — repitió el joven de blanca piel y cabello rubio _— Puedes ocultárselo a tu mente pero la aflicción en tu corazón delata tu secreto... No puedo saber cuál es pero, ten cuidado, los secretos pueden considerarse como mentiras, pues al crearse ocultas la verdad_ — sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados todo el tiempo, justo como el de sus demás hermanos. De algún modo el Gran Maestro lo sabía e hizo crecer en él—solo con palabras— la necesidad de decirlo.

Así es como habían llegado aquí, debían pillar al traidor en pleno movimiento o solo quedaría a juzgar la credibilidad de ambos hermanos y para el Maestro Kerbasi aquello hubiera sido difícil... Y por ello mismo el que juzgó ese día fue _el Gran Maestro._

Solo entró y ambos hermanos guardaron completo silencio. Eastor fue obligado a arrodillarse y bajar la cabeza ante él.

Eastor reprimió su cólera, aún no entendía el por qué debía inclinarse ante alguien que tal vez no superaba su misma edad. ¡Eran iguales! ¡Solo porque nacieran bajo diferentes estrellas no significaba que debía sentirse inferior a él!

El Gran Maestro se paró frente a él, pidiendo tranquilamente el que lo soltasen ante sus constantes forcejeos. Los monjes obedecieron y retrocedieron.

Eastor intentó levantarse, pero la mano del joven rubio lo contuvo al posarla sobre su hombro, manteniéndole abajo.

No se atrevía a levantar un puño contra él, ¡no podía! Había sido testigo de cómo es que incluso las fieras se amansaban ante su presencia y ahora comprendía que en ese momento él era un león que intentaba arrancarle el pecho pero sus garras y dientes se mantuvieron inmóviles ante la energía que su cuerpo irradiaba. ¡Le enfurecía tanto!

— ¿Por qué, Eastor, por qué lo deseas tanto? Este poder no es tuyo, ni de nadie dentro de esta habitación...— habló lleno de serenidad el joven de túnica roja— ¿Qué es lo que crees que esto puede darte que no lo tengas ya?— cuestionó.

Tras unos instantes de titubeo, él respondió— Tu lo sabes muy bien... ¡Nos adiestran para protegerlo, pero ¿qué recibimos a cambio?! ¡Yo te lo diré, nada! ¡Solo una vida tan vacía como la que pasamos en este lugar, estoy enfermo de estas murallas, de ustedes, fastidiado de ti!

Baralai se adelantó estrepitosamente y su puño alcanzó el rostro de su hermano— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— se encontró en medio de ambos tras haberlos separado.

— ¡No puedes reclamar, tuviste la oportunidad de abandonar este sitio, justo como yo, y ambos accedimos a permanecer aquí! ¡No vengas ahora con estas sandeces!

Eastor limpió el hilo de fluido que salió de su labio, reincorporándose con lentitud, sabiendo cual sería su destino, no tenia oportunidad de escapar por muy fuerte que fuese, mucho menos con el Gran Maestro presente.

— En ese entonces creí que era mi destino, el permanecer aquí y ser uno de ustedes... ¡Pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y de muchas otras cosas que creí que comprenderías!— empleó los conocimientos aprendidos tras años de sacrificios, alarmando a la mayoría de los presentes.

— ¡Hermano, detente, no tienes oportunidad, no vuelvas esto más difícil!— suplicó para dejarse escuchar tras los torrentes de aire que comenzaban a formarse. Jamás pasó por su cabeza el persuadirlo, que clamase por el perdón ya que sabía bien que aquello era algo imposible, no solo por el orgullo de su hermano, sino por las mismas leyes: No solo traición, sino de igual forma asesinato de uno de los miembros de la orden... Tal vez sería mejor así, pudiera él matarlo e evitarle al Maestro Kerbasi el hacerlo.

— ¡Si mi destino es morir aquí, entonces lo aceptare! ¡No sin antes llevarme a todos los que pueda conmigo!

Baralai lo pensó, se prometió que no seria doloroso, pero antes de que moviera un solo pie, un delgado rayo de luz pasó sobre su hombro y golpeó de lleno al monje renegado, cayendo hacia atrás y golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo.

¿Qué fue eso? Era la pregunta que sus ojos expresaban ante lo ocurrido y ante el efecto que sentía por todo su cuerpo ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Sus extremidades se torcían por reflejo pero no podía tener control sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez solo fue su fuerza de voluntad que logró mover su cuello para que su rostro encarara al responsable de aquello.

Baralai miró confundido al Gran Maestro ante su acto— Déjennos solos— pidió en voz baja y tranquila al caminar en dirección del caído.

— ... Pero...

— Baralai, seré yo quien elija sentencia en esta ocasión... Temo que ni tu, ni Kerbasi están capacitados para ello— aclaró conciente que los lazos emocionales les impedirían llevar a cabo su deber.

Una ultima mirada entre ambos: Baralai mantenía su postura firme y obediente pese a que sus ojos destellaban con compasión y tristeza; Eastor, por su parte se mostraba furioso y sus ojos aclamaban venganza por lo que sucedía.

Aquella fue su despedida y mientras Baralai abandonaba el lugar con el resto de sus hermanos es que resintió la soledad a su diestra, un espacio vacío que permanecerá por siempre en su conciencia.

 **Capitulo 20**

 *** El rostro de mi enemigo.**

— _Los secretos son como las mentiras, en ambas se oculta la verdad, lo peligroso no es lo que ellas protegen, sino las razones por las que deben ser ocultas...— Yue_

Baralai abrió los ojos ante el sonido del bostezo del shaman Horo Horo. Nuevamente se perdió en sus recuerdos, cosa que no era capaz de evitar al pensar demasiado.

Miró hacia el cielo, el sol le indicaba que el paso del tiempo ha sido poco desde que su maestro entró con los viajeros.

Horo Horo no dejaba de mirarlo de un modo hostil pese a encontrarse tan lejos— Oye, no creo que tengan una cafetería por aquí ¿cierto?— Por lo que, ¿te importa si voy a buscar algo de agua? Porque dudo que seas tan buen anfitrión como para darme un poco ¿verdad?— se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas, no recibiendo respuesta, solo una evasiva mirada— Sí, si, no te molestes yo iré por ella.. Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse aquí con sujetos tan aburridos— meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras continuaba hablando más para si mismo que para alguien más.

Aún en la lejanía lo escuchaban pero tanto Yue como Baralai mantuvieron su silencio.

Había algo que inquietaba al joven monje, lo presenció hace poco y por ello preguntó— ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso?— de modo repentino y evadiendo contacto visual.

Yue, de pie, accedió a conversar— ¿De qué hablas?— no deseó precipitar una respuesta.

— Lo sabes bien... En este mundo se ha restringido la enseñanza del control sobre nuestra energía interna, nuestro Ki. Es un conocimiento tan valioso, y a la vez peligroso, por ello solo se le permite a cierta clase de personas— explicó— Tu ni siquiera eres un ser humano— no tenía que preguntar, sus sentidos le permitían el verlo— ... ¿Entonces cómo es que tienes tal dominio sobre artes como las nuestras?

Yue cruzó sus brazos, sin apartar sus ojos cristalinos del camino empedrado frente a él— ¿Por qué he responder a tus preguntas cuando tú me niegas respuestas?

Baralai sonrió con discreción— Solo dime si el responsable de ello fue alguien con el nombre de Eastor.

— No, temo que no— dijo al intuir que él esperaba una afirmación— Pero no te preocupes, aquel que fue mi mentor nos enseñó bien y jamás emplearía algo que él me enseñó para algo que fuera en contra de todo lo que aprendí a su lado, por lo que puedes despreocuparte— una pequeña pausa tras sentir una ligera perturbación, más no le dio importancia, debía ser solo su imaginación— He sido testigo del poder destructivo que el ki puede traer, por ello mismo es que estuve indeciso ante la petición de Yoh Asakura. Él me pidió que le mostrase cómo lo hago y yo... aunque en verdad tuve deseos de hacerlo, decidí esperar.

— Hiciste bien. De un modo u otro, el destino ha conspirado para que llegase aquí donde es posible que obtenga lo que desee.

— Saben cual es la situación allá afuera ¿por qué no hacen nada por remediarlo si tiene la habilidad?— cuestionó Yue.

— ... Aún no es mi tiempo, no hasta que ella llegue aquí— pensó a sus adentros— Tenemos nuestras razones, no es solo el desear ayudar y partir en esa enmienda. Actuamos hasta que ocurren los sucesos necesarios y es cuando realizamos los movimientos adecuados, así es como trabajamos pese a que nos juzguen antes de tiempo.

— Esta bien, no me dejare llevar por las primeras impresiones, solo por los hechos... pero temo que ellos tampoco me ayudan a confiar en lo que dices. Tantos secretos en este lugar...— masculló ligeramente abrumado por la atmósfera de aquel sitio— Los secretos son como las mentiras, en ambas se oculta la verdad, lo peligroso no es lo que ellas protegen, sino las razones por las que deben ser ocultas...

Baralai volteó lentamente hacia el joven alado, viendo por un momento al mismo sabio quien le dijo alguna vez algo similar.

Residencia Li

Alcanzar a escuchar aquella temible amenaza la obligó a girar velozmente sobre sus talones. Su mente abrumada solo supo algo con claridad en ese momento 'Aléjate o terminaras en el suelo'.

Aquel destello de luz, la precipitación de ello sobre ella logró que por reflejo se hiciese a un lado, no lo suficientemente rápido pero lo necesario para evitar ser muerta por ello.

Una punzada de dolor en el brazo la incitó a gritar al tambalearse, contemplando con asombro la lúgubre silueta que la acompañaba y desclavaba una larga lanza del suelo tras quedar perforado por la filosa cuchilla.

No le permitió el pronunciar palabra, Temis lo intentó de nuevo, rápida, mortífera.

Sakura, tontamente, solo atinó a interponer sus manos, como si esto fuera suficiente para protegerla... y así fue.

Para sorpresa de Temis, su lanza golpeó contra una fuerza invisible que la obligó a retroceder cuando a los pies de la hechicera apareció el circulo mágico.

Sakura solo lo había pensado, imaginado qué carta podría usar para protegerse y esta, sin necesidad de su báculo, realizó su deseo. Era la primera vez que ocurría pero agradecía aquel milagro.

Frente a ella, Temis no lo intentó nuevamente, de hecho se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil. Sakura contempló los ojos de su enemigo, tan violentos y decididos, simulaba un leopardo que merodeaba a su victima...

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!— preguntó al mantener sus manos extendidas hacia delante, como si el campo se mantuviese solo por ello. Sintió como es que algo liquido corría por su brazo izquierdo.

Tontas eran las preguntas, ella lo sabía, era un asesino, de los mismos que habían lastimado a Tomoyo y quienes han tomado tantas vidas injustamente.

— ¿Así es cómo siempre solucionan todo?— habló con despecho el individuo de ropas oscuras— ¿Se encierran en su burbuja para evitar el ser alcanzados por la realidad?... Que suerte la suya... —sujetó con fuerza su arma, con ambas manos y la alzó por encima de su cabeza— ¡¿Qué ocurre con aquellos que no tienen ese privilegio?! ¡Tu y todos los tuyos son de la peor calaña, cobardes! ¡Si pretendes ocultarte de mi tras insignificante barrera estas muy equivocada, te obligare a salir a que enfrentas la realidad, MI realidad!— ante los ojos de Sakura, la punta de la cuchilla se impactó contra el escudo mágico, pudiendo atravesar una diminuta fracción de esta, no mas grande que una uña.

Era claro el esfuerzo empleado sobre el mango de la lanza ya que poco a poco una línea fue marcada sobre la coraza.

Sakura recordó que había ocurrido algo similar en el templo Tsukimine, no importando lo impenetrable de su conjuro, estos individuos tenían la capacidad de pasar a través de este. Las fracciones de segundos que le tomó a Temis el abrirse camino, por la mente de Sakura solo hubo algo claro: Proteger a los demás. No se permitiría exponer a sus amigos a este peligro, por lo que rápido su báculo apareció en su mano y con él invocó la magia que le brindaban alas para volar.

El Escudo se desvaneció por si solo cuando Sakura emprendió el vuelo con sus relucientes alas blancas, lejos del alcance de su cazador.

— ¡Tengo que detenerlo, no importa cómo!— se convenció al titubear en sus decisiones— Alejarlo de todos, debo llevármelo lejos.

— No vas a escapar de mi— se convenció de igual forma la cazadora al correr, viendo como es que su presa habilitaba el viento mismo para protegerla, las ráfagas de aire se formaron a su alrededor como un tornado, uno que logró alzar sus pies y ser arrastrada por la corriente.

Temis sentía la fiereza del viento sobre su cuerpo, la capucha que la cubría comenzaba a volverse giros pero se mantuvo firme y atenta, calculando el momento justo.

Sakura gritó de sorpresa al ver como es que la silueta oscura se liberó de las paredes del tornado que había creado, lanzándose nuevamente contra ella.

Una estocada certera contra una de las alas, bastó con ello para desvanecer el hechizo. En el aire, Temis sujetó a Sakura por el brazo lastimado, hundiendo las garras de sus guantes afilados, profundizando la herida inicial.

La hechicera forcejeó, asustada ante la situación tan precaria solo se le ocurrió utilizar su báculo para atacar, pero no poseía la habilidad requerida.

Ambas descendían sin ir en contra de las leyes de gravedad. La cazadora evitaba el que la hechicera pudiera efectuar alguno de sus trucos para salvarse. El impacto contra el suelo la mataría, Temis lo sabía bien, no importa que tan poderosos sean, sus cuerpos son frágiles y pueden romperse como el cristal...

Disfrutó cada facción de su rostro, ver su miedo convertirse en pánico. Es cuando se dio cuenta que todo había valido la pena, que su corazón si se mostraba satisfecho ante esta, su venganza.

Solo en momentos de desesperación es cuando se descubren nuevas capacidades, ya era un hecho pues en un segundo milagro Sakura pudo llamar a una de sus cartas— Pelea— fue clara su elección cuando la Maestra de las Cartas pudo zafarse con movimientos precisos de los brazos de Temis. Sakura la impulsó con ambos pies y así logró la separación que esperaba. El suelo estaba por recibirla cuando 'Bosque' extendió las copas de los árboles y detuvieron su estrepitosa caída.

Temerosa, Sakura volteó en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicarse. Notó la alta pared rocosa que abarcaba kilómetros de distancia. La casa de los Li se encontraba allá arriba, se encontraba lejos, lo suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo y a la vez... para que no pudiesen ir en su auxilio.

Resintió el dolor de su brazo e intuitivamente lo cubrió con su mano. Ahora lo vivía en carne propia, lo que han pasado tantos antes que ella, lo que pasó su hermano.

Un sonido entre los arbustos le alertó la posición de su enemigo.

A diferencia de la hechicera, Temis maniobró de tal modo en que no necesito de fuerzas externas para caer y no lastimarse. Sin perder de vista a su presa es que sus pies se impulsaron sobre los árboles, acercándose a ella, aprovechando su desconcierto y falta de experiencia en estos campos para alcanzarla por la espalda.

Sakura se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, pero su conjuro aun se mantenía en pie y realizó lo que solo en un rincón de su mente deseo— atraparlo.

Ramas se alzaron por encima del bosque en un intento frenético por atraparla. Temis giró con ambos brazos su arma, cortando cualquier maleza que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino.

Llegaron a ser demasiadas, unas tantas inmovilizaron su arma, después brazos, piernas y cuello, envolviéndola hasta que no presentase un peligro para la hechicera. No había temor en su espíritu ya que aquello no estaba siendo empleado para eliminarla, solo restringir sus movimientos. El corazón amable de Sakura sería su perdición, Temis lo sabía muy bien.

Las ramas atrajeron a su prisionera hacia la hechicera. Sakura se mantuvo a una distancia prudente— ... Ríndete, no tienes nada a tu favor en esta ocasión— aclaró la joven sin miedo en su voz— Mi intención no es matarte pese a todo lo que tu y los tuyos han hecho.

Temis frunció el ceño ante la sentencia tan piadosa— ¿Debo sentirme afortunada por tus palabras?— solo hasta entonces Sakura distinguió que era la voz de una mujer— ¿Crees que una insignificante muestra de piedad va a cambiar algo? Ja, eres demasiado inocente— con su fuerza logró impulsarse hacia delante pero la magia la contuvo, sonriendo bajo su mascara al ver como es que Sakura saltó hacia atrás por ello.

— No malentiendas. El que tenga consideración hacia ti no significa que perdone o excuse lo que están haciendo... pero jamás me rebajaría a ser como ustedes, de mis manos no se arrebatará ninguna vida eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Temis se enfureció ante tal mentira, pero en eso su rostro cambió antes de que una fuerte carcajada saliera de su garganta— ¡Finges ser una inocente y noble criatura, poseedora de un buen corazón... Pero no tienes que fingir conmigo, si debemos de comparar manos, las tuyas son las que más sangre han derramado!— habló con rencor y rabia reprimida.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!... ¿Cómo es que te atreves a decir eso?, ¡no sabes nada!— se defendió Sakura.

— Por más que te cueste aceptarlo, de entre las dos tu eres la peor... ¡Tal vez yo he matado a decenas, pero tu acabaste con cientos, tal vez miles de vidas!— espetó— ¡Puedes quedarte en tu burbuja si lo deseas, pero déjame decirte algo... aquellos a quienes afectaste en el pasado saben que tu eres la responsable! ¡Yo soy clara viviente de ello!— Temis sentía que sus amarras comenzaban a ceder, sabía que la concentración era necesaria para mantener esa clase de hechizo sobre todas esas plantas, y esa mujer la estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Aquel momento de reflexión le señaló la falta que estuvo cometiendo, no pensó de modo racional... desde el primer instante en que divisó a la mujer responsable de su sufrimiento no pudo contenerse y lo único que pensó fue en eliminarla, no importando como.

Había sido muy torpe, tantos meses aprendiendo que el perder el control de las emociones contra esa clase de guerreros significaba la derrota... Ella no era quien debía perder el control, dejarse llevar por la desesperación o el deseo de venganza... No, debía ser ella quien provocase esos sentimientos en ellos, no al revés.

— ¡Sigue engañándote si quieres, pero sé tu pequeño secreto y cómo es que tu eres la responsable de que exista tanto caos!— prosiguió Temis con la misma ira.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que ocurrió ese día! ¡No fui yo!— ya no podía engañarse más, esa mujer conocía su pasado—... ¡Yo no lo hice!— comenzaba a sonar que intentaba convencerse a si misma que a su cazadora.

— ¡No, eres tu la que no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió ese día! ¡Solo estuviste consciente de ello el día después, mientras que yo sí estuve ahí! ¡Pero a diferencia de ti yo no niego lo que presencie, es mas... ha sido mi motivación para llegar hasta a ti!

Aun abrumada, Sakura agregó— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieren?! ¡No creo que sea solo venganza lo que mueva toda esta locura!

— No sé cual es la intención de los demás, pero la mía es clara... Sakura Kinomoto... ¡yo voy a matarte!— su gritó desprendió el poder que su cuerpo encerraba con recelo. Las ramas que tocaban su piel se quemaron ante el contacto, reduciéndolas a cenizas.

Len acarició el crin de su fiel corcel Kokuto, su inquietud tal vez le fue transmitida por el mismo Len cuando escuchó el relato de la hermana de su madre, Yelan Li. ¿Acaso toda esta ola de violencia se deba con el fin de encontrar a esa mujer de la que habló?... Podría ser ya que los asesinos se han concentrado en solo personas con poderes... pero entonces ¿cómo se justificarían las muertes tanto de mujeres como de hombres? Tal vez un simple odio irracional como el que ya han demostrado pero... No, era demasiado fácil y Len Tao no permitiría dejarse llevar solo por la punta del iceberg.

— Así que, ahora resulta que hay asuntos familiares pendientes— Len sonrió con fría indiferencia— Es una lastima, pero en mi agenda no hay espacio para situaciones que requieran pensar demasiado— aclaró— Voy a matar a todos esos infelices sin importarme legados ni demás tonterías.

— Si es como deseas actuar, no soy nadie para detenerte Len— dijo Yelan— Sin embargo lo que no puedo evitar el pedirte es que cooperes con la causa de Shaoran, él va a necesitarte.

— Él ya tiene muchos aliados, si estoy a su lado o no, no cambiara nada. Todos estamos tras el mismo propósito según veo, sin embargo, no todos tomaremos el mismo camino.

— No deberías predisponerte a esos pensamientos— intervino la joven Daidouji— Si dices que compartes la misma meta con otros ¿por qué no hacerlo al lado de los demás, qué puedes perder?

Len lanzó una mirada poco amable a la joven. No tenia por qué responderle tal atrevida pregunta, sin embargo, algo impulsaba a que su cerebro formase una respuesta. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de dejar escapar palabras, pero en ese momento es que el joven Tao, así como Li Bruce Long y Yelan, se percataron de un disturbio en las cercanías.

— ...Sakura— musitó preocupada la señora de los Li.

Estruendo, el remolineo violento del aire opacó cualquier duda de Daidouji. Su querida amiga estaba en problemas.

Bruce digirió una rápida mirada a su amada, entendiendo ella su preocupación y solo un meneo de su cabeza puso en movimiento al zombie quien esperó la decisión del joven Tao.

— No esperé a que vinieran tan pronto a cavar sus propias tumbas— susurró Len al sujetar la espada de su familia, su intención era clara al intuir que aquel barullo tenia que ver con esos sujetos— Bruce Long, quédate aquí y protege a las mujeres— ordenó a lo que recibió una negativa del peleador.

— Lo siento mucho, pero no permitiré que enfrente esto usted solo— buscó apoyo en los ojos de su amada— No me malentienda, no le debo nada a usted o a su familia... Pero en memoria de su hermana es por lo que pienso pelear a su lado, le guste o no.

El joven chino reprimió una sonrisa— Será como tu quieras entonces— corrió en dirección hacia el patio trasero, Bruce Long lo seguiría de cerca.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos abandonase la zona, sus sentidos los alertaron de un factor sorpresa inesperado.

Tal vez por encontrarse más cerca, tal vez solo suerte, pero Daidouji fue quien lo divisó primero que nadie y por ello su acción fue la mas rápida.

— ¡Señora Li, cuidado!— exclamó Tomoyo al empujar con todas sus fuerzas a la ama de la casa. Rápido una delgada silueta se enrolló con fiereza en sus piernas, atrapando sus dos rodillas. Al no poder mantener el equilibrio cayó sobre el césped, no durando mucho en el suelo cuando fue alzada por los aires con rudeza.

Tomados por aquella sorpresa, vieron como es que la joven se mantuvo a muchos metros muy por encima del nivel del suelo, completamente de cabeza al ser sujeta por un delgado lazo, cuyo otro extremo lo sostenía con firmeza y facilidad un individuo.

No contaba con el porte distintivo de los asesinos principales del grupo de sicóticos. Este era diferente. Manteniéndose en el techo de la enorme fachada de la mansión, ese individuo se dejó ser examinado por sus presas.

Simulaba ser un hombre por el gran ancho de su espalda. La mayor parte de su cabeza se encontraba cubierta por una placa lisa de metal que solo dejaba a la vista el cuero cabelludo con una abundante cabellera oscura. Su torso se mantenía al descubierto, algunos injertos de metal se moldeaban a sus músculos toráxicos. Sus brazos eran flácidos, casi esqueléticos, recubiertos de acero. El resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por ropas comunes masculinas, de colores opacos.

Len tardó en reaccionar ya que sus sentidos se encontraban confusos. Podía percatarse de la presencia de ese individuo... Eso quería decir que...

Antes de que alguno de los dos guerreros intentase algún rescate, el recién llegado jaló la cuerda metálica, atrayendo a la chica hasta tomarla por el tobillo. Tomoyo gritó ante los bruscos movimientos y el dolor que recorría su pierna, aquel individuo estaba a punto de romperle los huesos.

Len volvió en sus pasos, desenfundando su espada— ¡Bason!— alertó a su espíritu con quien realizó la posesión de objetos, convirtiendo su espada en una lanza con complejos, pero enormes, extremos. El chino saltó sobre la silla de montar de Kokuto para impulsarse y alcanzar a aquel individuo.

Ante ello, el guerrero sin rostro arrojó con fuerza a la chica contra el shaman. Len maniobró en el aire para evitar el choque de ambos cuerpos, continuando su ascenso, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente rápido y astuto para poder sujetar la pesada cuerda que se mantenía sujetando las piernas de Tomoyo.

Una vez que Len plantase su pies en la superficie, jaló a Daidouji hasta él, atrapándola con un solo brazo, manteniéndola a su espalda.

Tomoyo por reflejo se aferró a los hombros de Len Tao— Gracias...— susurró.

— ¿Acaso eres imán para los problemas?— comentó Len sin apartar la vista del frente— Mujer, si que has corrido con mucha suerte.

Abajo, Bruce Long ayudó a Yelan— No te preocupes por mi, debes ir a ayudar a la joven Kinomoto— le pidió.

— ¿No lo notaste acaso?— preguntó preocupado— Él iba sobre ti Yelan y parece que aun esta interesado— analizó al ver el que ese individuo no tomaba en cuenta la presencia de Len Tao, mantenía su atención en ellos.

Dejando atrás a su protegida, Len Tao se arrojó hacia el peculiar invitado. El enmascarado extendió sus brazos de modo horizontal y Len pudo ver con asombro como es que estos aumentaron de tamaño al verse fortalecidos por energía pura. Como un rápido proyectil, el enorme puño se alargó y golpeó a Len, recibiendo el golpe inesperado, no pudiendo hacerse a un lado ya que alcanzaría a la torpe humana que lo acompañaba en aquel tejado. Len no contó con que el brazo los arrastraría a ambos, sintió como es que la joven nuevamente se encontraba a su espalda. Los pies de los dos abandonaron el techo y cayeron. Len sujetó a Tomoyo en un intento de protegerla si su maniobra no funcionaba— ¡Kokuto!— llamó al cabello quien se apresuró a saltar y atrapar en el aire a su amo. Len solo se tomó dos segundos para dejar a salvo a la chica cuando volvió a subir de un gran salto— ¡quédate ahí y no me traigas mas problemas!— le pidió sarcástico el joven chino.

Bruce Long vio como es que Len Tao fue arrojado del techo, y al mismo tiempo el brazo izquierdo venia en su dirección.

Yelan se adelantó y alzando el abanico en su mano desplegó una barrera que recibió el impacto del colosal puño. Apenas y fue capaz de contener la fuerza empleada.

Bruce Long aprovecho aquello para salir de la barrera, correr y subir utilizando el largo del brazo de energía como un puente y ya cerca tiró una patada bien situada en la quijada del individuo

El sujeto giró en el aire pero cayó de gatas al suelo utilizando sus brazos de metal. En ese momento era claro la independencia entre aquellas dos extremidades de acero y las de energía.

Len aprovechó la defensa baja del individuo, saltó por encima de su cabeza cortando los brazos gigantes. No había pisado el suelo cuando los brazos se regeneraron.

— Tal y como lo suponía, ese sujeto emplea energía espiritual para sustentar esos brazos— señaló Len a su zombie guerrero.

— ¿Qué dice? Entonces ese individuo es un...

— Shaman...

— Por aquí, de prisa— pidió Nakuru a Fausto quien caminaba de un modo lento y pasivo, todo lo contrario a lo que la mujer le pedía— ¿Qué clase de doctor es usted?— le preguntó con el ceño fruncido ya al final de las escaleras— Creí que todos los médicos al escuchar la palabra 'emergencia' eran mas veloces y considerados. ¡Apresúrese!

— Ya voy, ya voy, no importa que tan rápido llegue, es claro lo que esta pasando y mi presencia ahí no cambiara el proceso natural de la vida— dijo sonriente y despreocupado.

— Solo dese prisa, por favor— con una mueca de niña pequeña se aguantó el coraje hacia el doctor. Le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación asignada y entró.

Fausto llegó a la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde la paciente se encontraba, era por demás claro lo que le sucedía a aquella bella pelirroja.

— Tranquila, el doctor ya esta aquí— Nakuru se volvió a Fausto con un gesto de desconfianza—. Disculpe por no poder conseguir algo mejor, solo no se lo diga a Eriol ¿esta bien?

Kaho sonrió débilmente— Nakuru, te dije que no había necesidad de molestar a nadie. Todo esta bien, es algo natural...

— Es lo que trate de decirle, pero comúnmente los familiares de los pacientes creen saber más que el doctor mismo— rió un poco— Ahora, ¿me permites?— movió a Nakuru y se agachó para estar a la altura de la mujer a quien revisó tanto su temperatura y pulso, no estaba de mas un chequeo general— ¿Desde cuando comenzaron las contracciones?— preguntó.

— Menos de dos horas...

— Si se sentía mal debió habérnoslo dicho, señora— comentó Spi a su lado.

— No quería preocuparlos... además, esto toma mucho tiempo ¿no es verdad doctor?

Fausto tocaba cuidadosamente el vientre de la paciente— Es lo que normalmente ocurre... Pero así como todo nuevo bebe, las madres también son únicas y no se puede tener la certeza de lo qué ocurrirá, por lo que si me permite señora, yo puedo atenderla hasta que desee que la llevemos a un hospital.

Aún ante su aspecto flácido y pálido, Kaho no sentía temor o desconfianza alguna por el peculiar doctor— No, no quiero ir a ningún lado, no aún— aclaró serenamente— Le prometí a mi hijo que... si iba a nacer en este mundo, su padre estaría aquí para recibirlo...

Nakuru se encontraba preocupada por aquella situación. Según entendía el bebe no nacería hasta dentro de dos semanas, el que se hubiese adelantado significaba que toda esta pesadilla que se desataba en el mundo había logrado aquel adelanto... Pero no podía culpar a la madre de la criatura, todo aquel estrés y tantos viajes no eran favorables para su condición y el resultado era este...

— Será cómo usted quiera. Créame que soy tan capaz para realizar una cirugía a corazón abierto así como de traer un bebe al mundo— bromeó para mal gusto de Spi y Nakuru— Respetaremos sea cual sea su decisión, ellos también lo prometen ¿verdad?— miró a ambos seres quienes asintieron de modo titubeante.

— Muchas gracias— dijo Kaho, manteniéndose tranquila, sabía que aquellos dolores solo eran un aviso del verdadero labor en un parto. Debía mantener la calma y así poder transmitírsela a su pequeño. No era algo tan fácil de lograr, en su corazón alberga demasiado temores, no por lo que ocurría allá afuera, no por quienes los perseguían, no... la incertidumbre de este hijo superaba todo eso... Esperaba que la decisión que ella y Eriol tomaron hace meses no resultase perjudicial... Pero Eriol tenia fe, fe en que no importa la sombra que siempre acompañara a su hijo, no podrá volver a perjudicar a nadie. Ellos criarían a su hijo con mucho amor y cuidado, no permitirían que su corazón pudiera caer en las tinieblas como lo hizo Sakura Kinomoto en ese entonces.

— ¿Cuál será el nombre del pequeño?— preguntó Fausto al sentirse contento de que el bebe se encontrase en un aposición adecuada.

— ... A diferencia de mi esposo, tengo la seguridad de que será un niño... Creo que patea como uno— bromeó— Y por ello es que su nombre será Sugita, aunque su padre no lo acepte, yo gane y mi premio es nombrar a nuestro primer hijo...

— Es un buen nombre, lo recordare.

— Usted... ¿no tiene hijos?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Fausto no cambió su expresión aun ante ello— No, me hubiera gustado tenerlos pero... desafortunadamente mi esposa murió hace años y... bueno— inconscientemente se volvió hacia su amada Eliza quien aguardaba en la puerta— no creo que ahora sea posible. Pero eso no importa, a estas alturas no creo ser un buen padre de todos modos.

Kaho sujetó la mano de Fausto y la mantuvo sobre su abultado estomago— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro si no ha pasado por ello? Así como hay padres para cada niño, creo que hay niños para cada padre.

Fausto suspiró profundamente al recapitular su vida antes de convertirse en un aprendiz de las artes de su antepasado. Eliza y él no pensaban demasiado a futuro. Lo primero fue la completa recuperación de ella, después la pequeña clínica que ambos atenderían cerca de la playa... Recordaba que, a pocos días de su muerte, Eliza había insinuado la posibilidad de acrecentar su pequeña familia... Recordaba bien la expresión de su rostro cuando él concordó con su decisión, demasiadas ideas del futuro transmitieron a su alma los sentimientos que traerían consigo tan pequeña criatura... Pero todo ello se esfumó un día en que regresó a casa y su Eliza yacía en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

El subconsciente de Fausto le jugó sucio ya que recordó tan vívido ese instante, aquella escena, agregando el nuevo factor de la sobre posición de la imagen de esta mujer pelirroja, como si ella hubiera sido la victima en ese entonces.

Fausto se tapó la cara con su mano al sobresaltarse por ello, resulto cual despertar de una pesadilla.

Hubiese querido decir algo para explicar su repentino cambio de humor, pero el estruendo que aturdió sus oídos le ahorraron las palabras.

Ya libre, Temis no se preocupó por su arma, estiró su mano hacia la hechicera quien cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando su energía la empujó.

Sakura se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza, quedando aturdida por ello y que su hechizo perdiera su efecto.

Temis tomó con rapidez su lanza, acercándose velozmente, pisando la muñeca del brazo con el que la hechicera tomaba su báculo, obligando a que lo soltara.

La visión de Sakura se encontraba doble, tendida en el suelo había más de una cuchilla de metal que se encontraba merodeando su rostro, sintiendo el recorrido de la punta filosa sobre su piel.

— Eres tan delicada...— agregó al cuidadosamente provocar la erupción de un diminuto punto de sangre justo en la mitad de la frente de Kinomoto— ... siempre lo fuiste y por ello me negaba a creer que fueses la poseedora del poder que presumían poseías... mucho menos ser la causante de mi más grande perdida— balanceó la lanza ante los ojos de la hechicera quien cerró un ojo cuando la delgada línea de sangre se deslizara por su párpado— Son tan poca cosa sin sus poderes— alzó la lanza para que esta tomara impulso en el descenso— Solo ahora entenderás lo que un humano puede experimentar ante el peligro de perder la vida y no contar con método alguno que puedan cambiar ese destino ¡Este es mi regalo mi estimada amiga, el que aprecies y maldigas en verdad tus repugnantes poderes!— un fuerte rugido contuvo su impulso, resintiendo el gran peso que la embistió por la espalda.

Aferró su mano alrededor de su arma. Cayó contra la tierra, solo pudiendo girar la mitad de su cuerpo cuando una gran bestia de pelaje dorado la presionara con sus patas delanteras, inmovilizándola.

La criatura rugía como un león feroz y del mismo modo precipitó sus fauces contra su cara. Temis alcanzó a interponer el resistente bastón de su arma para evitar el que aquel animal le deshiciera el rostro. Ella empleó todas sus fuerzas para hacer retroceder a la bestia. Su arma se encontraba inutilizada por el momento, sin embargo aquella no era su única defensa por lo que aprovechó el acercamiento para encajar sus afilados guantes en el lomo del ser alado, pero ni aun así él se debilitó.

Sakura escuchó los rugidos salvajes, levantándose con lentitud ante el dolor en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando notó a Kero luchando frenéticamente contra su atacante, mostrándose preocupada por las manchas rojizas en su pelaje dorado— ¡Kero!

Enfurecida ante sus vanos intentos, la cazadora atinó a rasgar los ojos dorados de la bestia, pudiendo solo herir su ojo izquierdo.

Kerberos gruñó de dolor, soltando la lanza. Temis aprovechó para ponerse de pie y alejarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evadir el zarpazo que le propinaron en la cara.

Kerberos se tambaleó un poco ante el dolor de sus heridas, sus instintos estaban por lanzarlo sobre su enemiga nuevamente pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, justo cuando Sakura se aferró a él y le suplicó el que se detuviese.

— ¡No sigas Kero, estas herido!

La bestia no cometió el error de apartar la vista de su oponente— ¡Sakura, eres una inconsciente!— se mostraba furioso hacia con su dueña— ¡¿Para qué crees que existo?! — preguntó— ¡Debes saber bien cual es mi propósito en esta vida! ¡Es el de protegerte! ¡Actuando de esta forma solo provocaras que te maten!— el guardián empujó a Sakura hacia un lado— ¡Antes de llegar a ti deben pasar sobre mi, recuerda eso!

Temis permaneció en el suelo, dándoles la espalda a ambos seres, tocando su mejilla cubierta de sangre. El dolor era intenso y la herida profunda. Su mascara cayó al ser rota por el paso de las garras— ... Eso estuvo cerca... demasiado cerca...— pensó. Era la primera vez que pasaba ¿por qué? ¿por qué en esta ocasión se encontraba fallando en sus propósitos?

Apenas y se irguió del suelo cuando divisó una ola de llamas que la engulló por completo.

Kerberos era consciente de la peligrosidad de aquellos guerreros, por lo que no le importó el atacar sin que su oponente decidiera reanudar la batalla El fuego que emergió de su garganta exteriorizó la furia que le invadía el corazón y erizaba su pelaje, pues se habían atrevido a lastimar a su dueña quien, quisiera o no admitirlo, no se encontraba preparada para lidiar con problemas de este tipo. Sakura no era una hechicera con experiencia en combate, solo contaba con el suspiro de la magia para defenderse y por ello debía mantener a sus guardianes a su lado y protegerla para llevar a cabo sus hechizos. ¡Que imprudencia la suya de combatir sola!

Estaba seguro de que su fuego alcanzó a su enemigo, perdiéndose a la vista cuando las llamas la consumieron.

Cerró sus fauces finalmente, alerta por si quedaba algo de su enemigo por el que tuviese que tener miedo... y así fue.

En un destello producido por las ultimas flamas, Kerberos divisó un proyectil que venia en su dirección. Su respuesta fue tardía, la lanza se clavó en su pecho, para su suerte, la armadura que protegía su parte frontal amortiguó el golpe, disminuyendo la gravedad de la herida.

El león rugió una vez mas ante el dolor, cayendo hacia un lado con la lanza incrustada en el cuerpo.

Sakura corrió hasta su bestia guardiana, aún respiraba con pesadez y dificultad. Examinó con ojos asustadizos la situación.

La bestia continuaba consciente pero aturdida, era evidente el dolor en su ojos— ... Quítamela...— suplicó.

Sakura tardó un poco en reaccionar— ¡Eso solo empeorara las cosas Kero!

— Solo has lo que te digo— pidió nuevamente bastante debilitado— Sea lo que sea esta arma... me esta quemando por dentro... ¡Así que hazlo!

Ante el sufrimiento de la criatura Sakura tomó con firmeza la lanza y jaló de ella, teniendo dificultades por la curva de la cuchilla.

El retumbante alarido de la bestia fue la señal de que estaba afuera. Sakura rápido arrojó el objeto lo más lejos que pudo de ellos y se preocupó por el estado de la criatura pero en eso algo la alarmó, los ojos de Kerberos le indicaron que el peligro asechaba tras su espalda.

— Grave error al darme la espalda, Sakura...— escuchó de la voz firme de su cazadora.

Ella no se atrevió a voltear. De todos los dolores que imaginó que sentiría, el menos pensado resultó el que la aquejó. Temis la jaló por el cabello con brusquedad, alejándola de ella y de la bestia quien se puso de pie con demasiada dificultad.

Kerberos vio asombrado el que su fuego no haya dejado merca en el cuerpo ya visible de su oponente. Las llamas solo deshicieron los trozos de tela que cubría su silueta, pero nada más. A excepción de la herida hecha por sus garras, aquella mujer se encontraba en plena forma.

Por un instante, Kerberos vaciló pues el semblante de aquella mujer le resultaba familiar.

— Gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de algo— musitó ella sonriente— De la razón de mi fracaso, pero ahora sé también como remediarlo...— una esfera de colores azules se formó a la altura de su pecho— Te lo agradezco mucho— susurró casi inaudible.

Kerberos sintió el incremento de su ki, pero no por ello no fue arrastrado por la continua ráfaga de energía. Arroyado por el ataque, Kerberos aún tuvo fuerzas como para expandir su escudo de energía, uno que solo pudo detener el paso de aquella poderosa corriente por el hecho de estar formada por su propia energía interna.

Temis continuó con su ataque, ella de igual forma sintió el incrementó del poder de la criatura pero a diferencia de ella, el animal se encontraba débil y su insulso intento no iba a resistir mucho.

— ¡Tierra!— escuchó a la hechicera gritar. Al instante una inmensa pared rocosa se levantó del plano llano, interponiéndose entre el ataque de la cazadora.

Se dice que la intensidad de la magia es tan fuerte o tan débil dependiendo de los pensamientos del que la ejecuta, y en ese momento los pensamientos de Sakura eran tan fuertes como para que el muro de simple tierra y roca resultase tan duro e impenetrable como el diamante mas resistente.

Ante el conjuro, todo el suelo se convirtieron en armas para Kinomoto.

Los brazos gigantes destrozaban con facilidad el techo de la construcción cada vez que Len Tao y Bruce Long eludían aquellas extremidades.

— Es difícil acercarse.

— Lo mas importante es alejarlo de la casa, los que están adentro pueden resultar heridos— le recordó el zombie.

— De acuerdo... Yo distraigo, tu lo alejas— Len Tao corrió en dirección a su enemigo quien intentó atraparlo con sus brazos, pero Len era un todo acróbata y se abría paso fácilmente. Se detuvo en un punto exacto donde esperó a que los puños vinieran hacia él. Seria fácil el hacerse un lado y que aquello quedase atrapado en los escombros por unos instantes, algo que aprovecharía para cortar de raíz el problema, solo debía deshacerse de esos brazos de metal pues ellos eran los objetos de posesión de ese shaman.

Estaba tan seguro de su éxito que se percató muy tarde de un inesperado elemento. Una terrible punzada en sus tobillos lo obligaron a bajar la vista, viendo como es que un par de tenazas emergentes del suelo atrapaban sus tobillos.

Len interpuso su lanza dorada para frenar el impacto de arriba, aún ante su esfuerzo, la fuerza desplegada logró que el techo se desplomara bajo sus pies.

Len cayó pesadamente dentro de una habitación al ser jalado por una fuerza anexa, la misma que hacia sangrar sus tobillos.

En una lluvia de astillas y escombros que aun caigan, Len giró la cabeza solo para moverla a un lado y evitar el que una tercera tenaza le arrancara la mitad del rostro.

— ¡Joven Len!— gritó Bruce Long ante la desaparición del chino, corriendo en su dirección para socorrerlo pero olvidaba la presencia del enemigo, uno que no le prestó atención ni a él ni a lo que ocurría abajo, todo su cuerpo se giró hacia donde la señora de los Li aguardaba— ¡No, Yelan!— se lanzó tras el shaman de brazos de acero, logrando aprisionarlo por la espalda y caer ambos pesadamente contra el suelo, mas Bruce Long no permaneció demasiado tiempo junto a su enemigo ya que la misma posesión de este lo sujetó con fuerza del torso, elevándolo y atinando a estrellar al guerrero zombie de cabeza contra el suelo.

Un gran agujero se marcó ante el golpe, pero Bruce no perdió el sentido, ni su fortaleza, por lo que sus propios brazos fueron capaces de apartar a los que lo aprisionaban, lanzándose velozmente hacia el cuerpo que si podía lastimar, logrando atestar una serie de golpes que resintió en sus nidillos ante la presencia del metal.

Ante la cercanía, Bruce creyó que brazos tan largos serian la desventaja de su oponente, pero como bien había olvidado brazos verdaderos y brazos espirituales podían separarse y así es como su enemigo devolvió su ataque.

Ante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Bruce Long demostraba poseer mayor habilidad, no por nada el fue un artista marcial de renombre, por lo que no era difícil el bloquear golpes de novato. Con un poderoso medio golpe al luchador lanzó hacia atrás a su enemigo, cuyos brazos alargados se aferraron en la tierra para detener el impulso y a su ves tomar uno que lo llevó a patear con ambas piernas al zombie.

Bruce retrocedió pero mantuvo su defensa en alto, viendo con asombro como es que su oponente redujo el tamaño de sus extensiones. El zombie no creyó que fuera una rendición por lo que se mantuvo alerta... Como odiaba tener razón pues cuando los brazos de energía espiritual optaran por un tamaño normal, tres pares más de estos crecieron de los hombros del sujeto.

— Detén esto, si es que puedes— escuchó de su oponente quien ahora contaba con diez brazos para enfrentársele, de algún modo una voz emergió de aquel rostro liso.

— Tienes conciencia después de todo...— agregó Bruce un poco sorprendido— ¿... Por qué es que nos atacas? ¿Sirves a quienes atentan con la vida de todo shaman?

— Ah... Los shamanes...— los brazos se movían como serpientes a su alrededor— Je, je je, después de tantos milenios ellos se han convertido en nuestros sirvientes, no al revés...

— ... ¿De qué hablas?

— Humano, tu mas que nadie debes odiar a los shamanes... Solo obsérvate, eres una herramienta de ellos, una cuya alma ha sido aprisionada...

— ¡Tu mismo eres un shaman! ¿por qué me dices estas cosas?— replicó Bruce.

— Te equivocas... este cuerpo fue abandonado por su alma original... Ahora es mío— su voz comenzaba a deformarse— Mío para vengarme después de años de... represión...

— Ahora lo comprendo... eres un espíritu que ha posesionado ese cuerpo... ¿Con qué fin?— cuestionó el zombie.

— Sencillo, ayudar en la causa de aquellos que renovaran el mundo... aquellos que lo devolverán a su inicio, donde los humanos no puedan tener control sobre nosotros... ¿Qué derechos tienen ellos en aprisionarnos aun a este plano? ¿Por qué es que debemos beneficiarlos? ¡¿Por qué es que debemos cubrir sus defectos y debilidades con nuestros poderes?!

— ¡Tuviste elección!— añadió Bruce.

— ¡¿Elección?! Solo espíritus ingenuos y patéticos acceden servir a los humanos. Aquellos que somos los suficientemente poderosos somos prisioneros, obligados a servir... ¿Acaso tu pudiste elegir?...—cuestionó.

Bruce permaneció mudo.

— ... Como lo supuse— musitó al volverse de perfil a él— Dentro de mis principios, no están el de lastimar a un semejante... En esta guerra es cuando deberíamos unirnos contra esos seres que nos quitaron la libertad... Si volví a ocupar el cuerpo de un humano fue solo para ello, ¡para exterminarlos con la misma fuerza que ellos usaron!

— ¡Alguna vez fuiste un humano! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¿Has olvidado lo que se sufre siendo uno, lo terrible que es que la muerte te abrace? ¡Seguramente si, porque de recordar esos sentimientos no desearías llevárselos a nadie más! Escúchame bien... No sé quien sea tu amo, pero si se esto, para otorgarte un cuerpo como ese y que puedas poseer sin problemas, ¡debe tratarse de un shaman como los que dices odiar! ¡Estas contradiciendo todo lo que has dicho!

— ¡Mi amo esta mas allá de los patéticos seres humanos!— aclaró— ¡Mas allá de cualquier espíritu! ¡Es la fuerza mas pura y eterna que existe en este mundo! ¡Sabe servirse de humanos, de shamanes, de espíritus, para él no hay diferencia pues todos estamos bajo su control!

— ¡No existe tal cosa!

— Lo veras, mi hermano, dentro de poco todos podremos verlo... Pero primero, antes de la venganza, antes de saciar cuentas personales... primero debo matar a esta mujer— se giró completamente hacia Yelan en un rápido y repentino movimiento, corriendo en su dirección con sus diez brazos listos para pulverizar lo que tuviera en su camino.

Bajo el suelo que la cazadora pisaba, una gran grieta se abrió. Sus reflejos le impidieron el caer en tal trampa. Se lanzó sobre la hechicera quien solo hasta entonces mostró una mirada determinante y centrada en lo que estaba logrando.

Muchos metros antes de alcanzar a su enemiga, una alta estalagmita emergió del suelo frente a Temis, un poco más y hubiese terminado empalándola. De aquella primera extensión de tierra le continuaron más, siguiendo paso a paso donde quiera que pisara la cazadora.

Su velocidad era admirable, y la destreza por la que evadía las peligrosas estalagmitas dejaría pasmado a cualquiera, pero no a Sakura, ella no se estaba permitiendo decaer, no ahora que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de terminar con una de las tantas amenazas que los acechaban.

Temis corrió por su arma, la cual y pudo tomar antes de que la tierra la devorara. Buscó a la hechicera nuevamente y la encontró en el aire luciendo sus largas alas blancas. Una imagen que contrastaba con todo lo que Temis sentía por ella.

Ante el movimiento de los brazos de la hechicera, las estalagmitas tomaron figuras serpentinas hechas de tierra. Todas y cada una de esas cabezas de dragón se fijaron en Temis quien no mostró miedo alguno ante aquella amenaza.

Una tras otra, las docenas de serpientes saltaron en su dirección mientras el suelo se hundía bajo los pies de la asesina.

Los estruendos de la tierra levantaron cortinas espesas de polvo. 'Viento' despejó aquella nube con su frágil aliento.

No había rastros de su enemiga por ningún lado pero la intranquilidad que sentía en su pecho no le permitía el bajar la guardia pero aún ante el peligro descendió para estar al lado de su querido amigo. Ella apartó la barrera que creo a su alrededor para no ser alcanzado por los residuos de aquella batalla.

No había terminado de agacharse cuando de entre los escombros de la tierra la asesina emergió cubierta por corrientes de aire huracanados.

Su aspecto lucía sucio pero no había sufrido daños importantes.

Sakura la miró con confusión ¿Cómo podía mantenerse aun en pie? ¿Acaso sus poderes eran tan mediocres que no podía detener a una sola persona?

Temis de igual forma no se movió— De seguir... temo que esto va a ser interminable.

— Es suficiente, ya no deseo pelear más— pidió Sakura.

— No tienes elección, yo si deseo llevar esto hasta el final.

— ... Dime ¿por qué? ¿Qué mal te hice para que me odies tanto?— preguntó.

— Te lo he dicho ya... Por lo que hemos hecho ustedes nos consideran monstruos y nos temen... Pues bien, ante nuestro ojos los vemos del mismo modo, los consideramos monstruos pero los despreciamos...— suspiró y apartó de su cara el cabello enmarañado por la sangre— Nos han infundado un odio general hacia ustedes pero en mi caso albergo un sentimiento superior hacia alguien en especial, y esa eres tú...— se acercó lentamente a la hechicera— Quién iba a imaginar que detrás del rostro de una buena amiga siempre existió un potencial enemigo... Bastante irónico diría yo ¿o no lo crees así, Sakura...?

En aquel momento— solo hasta entonces— Sakura pudo ver libremente la cara de aquella mujer. No había mascaras que ocultasen su frialdad o sus sentimientos agresivos, solo una herida marcada en su mejilla.

Kinomoto retrocedió inconscientemente ya que su cuerpo tembló ante la impresión. Por muy difícil que pudiera ser, reconoció esa cara y ello mismo la llevó a negarse a la idea.

Temis sonrió ante el semblante de la hechicera, era la clase de mueca que esperó verle cuando decidiera quitarse la mascara ante ella— Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es cierto mi querida amiga? Tantos años y ni siquiera una llamada, una carta... Bueno, ahora imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando descubrí tu pequeño secreto y por ello creo que esta bien que yo comparta el mío contigo— había una gran satisfacción en sus palabras y ello que aun no finalizaba.

— ¿Cómo puede ser esto...? ¡Debe ser un error!... Rika... ¡tu no puedes ser Rika Sasaki!— aclaró sobresaltada.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Aquella mujer de cabello largo y castaño rojizo, de no tratarse de la susodicha Sasaki, sería una replica exacta a cómo se vería en la veintena de su vida.

— ... No... Imposible... No puede ser verdad... ¡No puede ser verdad!— se repetía a si misma Kinomoto al venir a su mente los recuerdos de su infancia, donde existía una Rika Sasaki que era dulce y amable, alegre y risueña... Pero esa imagen comenzaba a desmoronarse ante lo que escuchaba y veía.

— ¿Lo ves? De nuevo tratando de ignorar la realidad— se mofó complacida por sus facciones llenas de angustia y confusión— Alguna vez me llamaste 'Rika'... y yo alguna vez te llame mi amiga... Sin embargo ella ya no esta aquí, para su suerte murió junto con su hijo y su esposo hace meses justo cuando tu provocaste todas las catástrofes que ocurrieron... Perdió su vida y me dio nacimiento a mi. Ahora... mi nombre es mucho más adecuado para lo que esta claro debo hacer— maniobró con la lanza para continuar con su tarea— Justo como Temis- la diosa de la justicia- llevare el castigo a quienes lo merecen.

Len miró por encima de su hombro al nuevo contendiente. En su físico existía demasiada similitud al primero de ellos en aparecer, pero su rostro contaba con la diferencia de la parte superior izquierda de su cara se encontraba libre de la mascara de metal; se trataba de un cuerpo femenino con cabello rubio, a su cintura crecían grandes tenazas y una larga cola a su espalda con el extremo ponzoñoso, como si se tratase de un escorpión negro.

— Debí suponerlo, cuando una rata se asoma, las otras no tardan en morder— masculló molestó Len por el atrevimiento. Con su lanza espiritual quebró las tenazas que aprisionaban una de sus piernas, mas no fue lo suficientemente rápido para librarse de la segunda por lo que fue alzado del suelo y arrojado contra un muro que se desplomó ante el impacto.

Len se cubrió el rostro cuando varios cristales se rompían sobre su cabeza. Se levantó rápidamente, su cara con chispas de pequeñas lesiones por los vidrios. Su enemigo hizo mas grande el hueco para poder entrar a aquella habitación vacía.

— ¡Cuchilla Dorada!— las ráfagas cortantes alcanzaron a envolver a su oponente, sin embargo este utilizó las tenazas para protegerse. El sonido del metal chocar contra metal aturdió sus sentidos.

Len aludió el golpe sorpresivo del aguijón, rodando en el suelo donde incrustó la punta de su lanza y, con sus poderes, de todo el suelo emergieron altas y amontonadas lanzas que lograron lastimar a la mujer. ningún gritó se dejó escuchar por parte de ella, no duró demasiado el efecto de ese ataque cuando su posesión despejó el piso de las armas cortantes.

Len se protegió de varios golpes con su arma, pero poco a poco cedía por la potencia, tamaño y resistencia de aquel insecto.

Brincaba de un lado hacia otro para evitar cualquiera de las poderosas extremidades, solo provocando que la destrucción de su entorno fuese masiva.

Len encontró su oportunidad para atacar al llegar a sorprenderlo por la espalda, levantó su arma con la certeza que podría cortar la base de la cola, emplearía toda su fuerza espiritual de ser necesario, pero una terrible punzada lo detuvo en seco cuando un rayó rojo lo golpeó en el pecho.

Len sintió el cuerpo completamente adolorido, como si del punto exacto se desprendiera una corriente violenta de dolor que atrofió sus articulaciones.

Len se tocó el pecho donde se centraba todo ese sufrimiento, notando un punto rojo, como si se tratara de la picadura de un insecto...

Tao vio hacia arriba, como es que la ponzoña del escorpión brillaba del mismo color, siendo esta donde emergía una delgada luz roja, como si se tratase de un puntero que enfocaba su blanco para después disparar su veneno sin la necesidad de contacto físico. Len rodó torpemente en el suelo, evitando mas lesiones... Si una estaba a punto de hacerlo desmayar, no quería imaginar lo que significarían dos o tres más.

En una salida desesperada, Len corrió hasta la ventana y salió por ella, rompiendo los cristales antes de ser alcanzado por las tenazas o el aguijón.

Tao cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, no pudiendo levantarse ante su cuerpo adormilado. Su posesión de objetos comenzaba a flaquear, pero su gran determinación y orgullo mantenían enfocada su mente pese al dolor.

La mujer escorpión comenzaba a destruir la pared que le impedía ir detrás de su presa. Le tomaría solo unos segundos, unos que Len usaría para obligar a su cuerpo el dejarse de tonterías y se pusiera de pie. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a ponerse de pie por si solo, recayendo ante una intensa punzada de la misma herida, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron de caer nuevamente, ayudándolo a erguirse.

— ... T-te dije que... ¡que te mantuvieras fuera de esto!— gritó malhumorado, ni si quiera pudo mantenerse de rodillas, cayendo inevitablemente a lo brazos de Daidouji quienes lo mantuvieron en una posición digna, ella sabía que ello era importante para alguien con el carácter de este joven—... Solo me traerás mas problemas... aléjate...— susurró débil, recargada su barbilla sobre el nombro de la chica— ... No puedo protegerte... ¿No ves que apenas y puedo conmigo?...— sonrió avergonzado.

Tomoyo apenas y podía mantener en balance el peso del shaman. Aunque se encontraba en medio de una situación donde no era mas que un cuerpo inútil, no podía solo dar media vuelta y huir, no se atrevía, no podía ya que entonces ¿cómo sería capaz de seguir al lado de Sakura si se quebraba ante circunstancias como estas?

— Si no puedes ponerte de pie, yo me convertiré en tu apoyo— musitó Daidouji.

— ...Estas loca...

— ... Supongo que debo estarlo un poco— comentó al sentir aquello como una clase de cumplido, un 'Gracias'. Sintió como Len se aferró a ella para ponerse de pie.

La construcción no soportó más y su oponente emergió, acercándose velozmente ha ellos como un toro enardecido.

El relincho de Kokuto anticipó su acción, envistiendo al shaman enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, obligándolo a caer y retroceder.

— ... ¡No, Kokuto!— mas el caballo desobedeció la orden de su amo.

Pese a su valiente intento, por si solo el animal no era nada contra un shaman. Ante los ojos horrorizados de Len y Tomoyo, el escorpión tomó entre sus tenazas al caballo blanco, y como si este fuese hecho de madera, fue partido por la mitad.

— ¡Kokuto!

Golpeó pesadamente contra el suelo. No recordaba experiencia alguna en su vida que le recordara este intenso dolor, no solamente físico sino también en su alma.

Era Rika, no podía engañarse por mas que de eso dependiera sus defensas o sus deseos de pelear... Estos se habían esfumado ante sus palabras, ante sus ojos llenos de furia y sus palabras llenas de rencor y veneno.

Sin compasión alguna Temis la atacaba, su lanza había pasado a ser arma secundaria, ya que solo sus puños y piernas hacían el resto, descargaban su furia ante un costal de carne que había perdido todo deseo de resistirse... Lo curioso sería que no había compasión alguna por ello, de ese modo lo disfrutaba más, el saber que la conmoción de esa mujer estaba acabando con su razón, podía saberlo, solo debía ver dentro de sus ojos para ello.

Completamente adolorida Sakura no podía moverse o pensar con claridad. Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza. Deseaba saber cómo es que su amiga de la infancia, una que jamás demostró poseer capacidades como las de ahora, era capaz de contar con tal poder y habilidad... ¿Quién es el responsable de haberla transformado de esa forma? ¿Quién podría estar de todo esto? ... En su corazón no podía sentir odio por ella, sino lastima e infinita tristeza... Por lo que podía rescatar de sus palabras llenas de furia, Rika había perdido a su esposo e hijo en los desastres que ocurrieron solo por su culpa... ¿Se habrán aprovechado de ella por esa razón? ¿Conocían de antemano el vinculo que existía entre ambas para que haya sido escogida?... Era solo un marioneta, ahora lo sabía, pero ¿de quién?

— Vaya— suspiró con tranquilidad— Quien iba a decir que solo me bastaba con mostrarte mi identidad para que fuese así de fácil el terminar con este reencuentro— se detuvo, de pie junto a Sakura— Es este el momento que he anhelado todo este tiempo— con la cuchilla de la lanza forzó a la hechicera a que volviese la cara hacia ella— Y es tal y como pensé que seria... aunque creí que suplicarías más.

— ... Rika... No tienes por qué hacer esto...— habló con cierto cansancio la hechicera.

— Oh, claro que tengo que hacerlo... Di lo que quedaba de mí a cambio de esta oportunidad. Al verte en ese estado, me recuerdas a mi misma en ese momento en que estaba encarando a la muerte... Solo entonces es que escuche una propuesta que salvaría mi vida y saciaría mi deseo... ¿Qué no entiendes? Cambie todo lo que soy para poder obtener esta fortaleza, este poder, estas habilidades... No hay vuelta atrás, y pese a que te mate ahora debo continuar con esto hasta el final.

— .. Rika... por favor, trata de entrar en razón... Solo estas siendo manipulada... ¿Cuándo menos sabes la razón por la que haces todo esto? Me refiero a fuera de tus deseos... ¡¿Cuándo menos sabes los propósitos de quienes te hicieron esto... de quienes te convirtieron en una asesina!... ¡lo sabes!?

Temis rió un poco— ¿Quieres escuchar algo sensato que te ayude a comprenderme, para tenerme más lastima? No, Sakura no... ¡yo no quiero tu lastima, sino tu sufrimiento así como tu obtuviste el mío y eso fue lo que me destruyó!— bramó furiosa, controlando el impulso de rebanarle la garganta— No sabes cuan debe ser mi autocontrol para evitar acabar con tu miserable vida... Pero... este encuentro contigo me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Puedo matarte, eso es un hecho, sin embargo con tu muerte no estaríamos a mano... No, para estar a mano debo hacer muchas otras cosas y tu debes estar conciente de ellas... No Sakura, no vas a morir aquí pero siempre recordaras que tuve tu vida en mis manos y te deje vivir, no por piedad, no por perdón, ¡sino para que sufras infinitamente, ya que ahora centrare lo que me resta de aliento en volver tu vida miserable, tal y como terminó la mía!

— Rika... si tan solo me escucharas... Tienes que entender que... no fue mi intención... no fue mi culpa. Desconozco la versión de los hechos que pudiste escuchar pero... no sabes lo que ocurrió... No fue mi intención, no fui yo quien causo...

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Por supuesto que fuiste tu, posesionada o no, fue a través de ti por el que todo ese mal se desató!— la interrumpió tajantemente— ¡Fue tu maldita culpa y de nadie más! ¡Fuiste débil y por ello fuiste herramienta para traer la destrucción! ¡Todos ustedes son seres hechos para traer males a quienes solo queremos vivir en paz! ¡Solo por ustedes es que gente como yo debe transformarse en monstruos similares para contenerlos!

— ... Pobre de ti... No tienes idea de lo que hablas— añadió la joven Kinomoto con los ojos cristalinos por la tristeza y a la vez rabia por la que pasaba— Y por mucho que me odies, hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás cambiar lo que sucedió... Pido disculpas por mi debilidad... tienes razón al decir que es mi culpa... Rika, si... si puedo detenerte, traer paz a tu alma... entonces... hazlo... Mátame pero no sigas...

— Ja, que ingenua eres— se mofó la cazadora— Como ya te lo dije, me repugna tu lastima, no soporto que me veas de esa forma... ¿podrás seguir teniéndome compasión cuando veas la forma en la que acabó con todos los que viven en esa casa, cuando acabe con tu insulso novio, con tus monstruos voladores o qué me dices de Daidouji?

— ¡No!... Eso jamás te lo permitiré... ¡Déjalos fuera de esto!

— No creo que puedas hacer nada por el momento... Ja, la traidora de Daidouji esta allá arriba, creo que también es mi deber ir a saludarla...

Sakura alcanzó a sujetarla por el tobillo— Te lo imploro... Rika...no, por favor... ¡tienes que entrar en razón! ¡Abre los ojos!

— Eres patética...— la pateó para que la soltase— Cuando menos tu hermano tuvo algo de dignidad cuando murió.

Kinomoto quedó pasmada ante sus palabras— ... ¿Qué dijiste?...

Temis se alejó unos cuantos pasos, con renovadas fuerzas al llegar aquel punto en que podía echárselo en cara— La verdad es que fue mas agradable la satisfacción que sentí al matar a tu hermano que la que siento ahora... Si comparo, debo decir que me gustó más el sentimiento que corrió por mi pecho cuando lo vi agonizar, imaginando tu sufrimiento...— sonrió de modo torcido y malicioso.

— No... ¡No pudiste haber sido tu! ¡No!- agachó la cabeza cuando gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

— Ahora recuerdo que te prometí detallarte la forma en que termine con él— la respiración de Sakura se detuvo repentinamente, recordando ese momento, cuando Touya murió, la voz de su asesino, su promesa—. Pero temo que será en otra ocasión 'Sakura-chan' pues antes de terminar con mis asuntos personales, debo hacer mi trabajo— un ultimo vistazo a la mujer que sangraba tendida en el suelo, regocijándose de aquella 'victoria'.

— Hace cinco años, tuve un aprendiz... su nombre era Eastor— comenzó el maestro Kerbasi alejado del grupo que lo seguían con la mirada— ... Él tenia la aptitud necesaria para ser mi sucesor, sin embargo... en algún momento lo perdimos. Él traicionó nuestro código, asesino a uno de nuestros hermanos y quiso hacerse del poder de este rosario... Jamás comprendí cómo es que la codicia pudo embargarlo si no conocía el mundo exterior...— cada palabra le pesaba el pronuncia— ... El castigo para sus acciones eran la muerte, no había marcha atrás, pero... Mi Maestro deseó dictar una sentencia diferente ya que él consideraba el acto de la traición como uno de los peores y...— pausó al pensarlo cuidadosamente— él no murió, fue condenado a vivir en la oscuridad, sin poder escuchar, sin poder oler, sin poder sentir o moverse... Lo único que lo diferenciaba de un muerto es que su corazón aun funcionaba...

— ... Que crueldad— susurró Yoh por lo bajo.

— Lo dejamos al cuidado de un fiel guardián que se encargaría de él por lo menos hasta que su corazón se diera por vencido... Pero, al año él desapareció.

Fue claro el sobresaltó de la mayoría.

— ... O mas bien, alguien fue en su búsqueda.

Eriol se acercó a los murales y buscó respuestas mas concretas— Si era su aprendiz, significa que conoce todo lo que ustedes... Y si desapareció, es que alguien interesado en esas enseñanzas se lo llevó... ¿Es tanta su vergüenza el saber que es por él que este desastre ocurre? Si, ahora es claro, este lugar es tan responsable de tantas muertes como los asesinos que nos persiguen.

La mirada de Kerbasi no se ablandó, ante las palabras del hechicero sus ojos destellaron de indignación— ¿Buscas culpables?... De acuerdo, en este lugar encuentras a unos, si quieres encontrar a otro bien puedes mirarte a un espejo... Clow— murmuró solo para Eriol.

El hechicero mantuvo su serenidad.

— Sé lo que tu protegida hizo por tus descuidos... e igual se los pecados de tu anterior reencarnación... Todo lo que ocurre fuera de este santuario es solo el camino desatado por muchos errores, tuyos, nuestros, de otras entidades que no comprenderíamos...— y en una voz mucho mas baja prosiguió— ... No importa quién obtenga la victoria, el final de los caminos es el mismo, lo único que cambiara será la gravedad de los sucesos— dio media vuelta, buscando estar cara a cara con el sucesor de los Asakura, manteniéndose en silencio, contemplando cada rasgo de ese joven en el que muchos han depositado sus esperanzas ¿podrá él confiarle del mismo modo su vida, el futuro?...— _Cuando los grandes espíritus hayan escogido a su elegido él vendrá a buscarte ¿Cómo sabrás que se trata de él? Lo sabrás, confía en mí... Y Kerbasi, tu deber será cumplir sus deseos sin importar de cuales se traten..._

Habían sido las palabras de su maestro, tras un suspiro es que cogió sus manos tras su espalda, una ultima reflexión pasó por su mente que desapareció junto con un ultimo suspiro — Te enseñare cómo combatir a tus enemigos...

Fin del Capitulo 20


	21. 21 Lecciones de dolor

— Sigue creciendo como hasta ahora— musitó ella mientras abrazaba con ternura a su hijo mayor, el cual y apenas y era un niño.

El pequeño se aferraba al confortante y tibio regazo de su madre. Ella le pidió el que subiera a la cama. Sin importar lo estrecho, hijo y madre se mantenían entrelazados.

Él se mantenía atentó a los latidos del corazón de su madre, temiendo cada pausa, pensando en que en cualquier momento fuera a detenerse.

Él se daba cuenta de la situación, por mucho que su padre intentara tranquilizar su espíritu, la verdad era que su madre iba a morir, no solo los fantasmas se lo decían, no era solo su corazón, su propia madre no podía ocultárselo. Con cada día, con cada abrazo, los latidos en el pecho de la mujer que le dio la vida comenzaban a perder fuerza... Y aquel día, aquellas palabras sonaban a una despedida...

— ... ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrirte esto?— preguntó el niño de cabello oscuro— ... ¿Por qué es que tienes que abandonarnos?...— renegó reprimiendo lagrimas, sonando molesto, impotente ante la situación de su amorosa madre— ... ¿Es acaso... es acaso por lo que eres?... ¿Por tu _trabajo_?... Si es eso... ¡¿Por qué no renuncias?!...

Los ojos de ella se mostraron cristalinos ante la inocencia expuesta en palabras de su hijo, uno con quien compartía su secreto, uno que ni siquiera su esposo conocía bien. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, llorando en silencio ante aquel difícil momento— Touya... no puedo hacer eso... Lo sabes. Esto no es culpa por lo que me tocó ser en esta vida... Aunque aún hoy me pregunto cómo es que las estrellas me escogieron pese a ser alguien tan débil...— dijo en un susurró, débil, como si estuviese a punto de caer en un largo sueño.

— No eres débil mamá— rectificó el niño— No lo eres... Tu nunca le tuviste miedo a nada ni a nadie... me enseñaste a no temerle a lo que veo, no temerle a ellos... Eres muy fuerte mamá, mientras yo lloraba al verlos por la casa, tu los ahuyentabas, los alejabas de mi... Me protegías... Si tu te vas.. ¡¿Quién va a hacerlo?! Soy yo el débil mamá, no tú... no tú— avergonzado escondió su rostro lloroso en el regazo de su madre.

— ... Eres más fuerte de lo que crees mi pequeño... No tengas miedo Touya... aunque yo deje este plano, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado... siempre podrás verme, cuando más me necesites yo estaré contigo...— peinaba con suavidad los cabellos de su hijo.

— Mamá... Yo quisiera poder irme contigo— suplicó.

— No digas esas cosas...—pidió afligida— Touya, aún hay mucho que debes hacer... ahora tu deberás proteger a tu padre y tu hermanita tal y como yo lo hice todo este tiempo... Cuando yo no este, tu podrás protegerlos... Touya, prométele a tu madre que vas a hacerlo, promételo— pidió.

El pequeño no pudo negarse y asintió levemente— Te lo prometo... lo juro... Protegeré a papá y a Sakura... siempre... siempre...

La mujer sonrió sintiendo una infinita tranquilidad, la nobleza de su hijo la llenaba de orgullo y mantenía viva su esperanza, sin embargo aun ante ello sufría, no solo físicamente sino también en su alma. Su pobre pequeño, aquel que debía ser protegido ahora debía convertirse en el protector...

Temía por su familia, toda ella... pues todos eran importantes, comprendía perfectamente porque el destino decidió unirlos para compartir juntos el mismo camino, la misma lucha.

Su esposo solo lo sería por poco tiempo, solo debía cuidarlo y amarlo con todo su corazón hasta que la verdadera dueña de sus sentimientos lo reclamase.

Sus dos hijos habían nacido bajo buenas estrellas, pero a la vez en difíciles caminos. Ella lo supo en el instante en que cada uno de ellos nació. El primogénito llevaba en su sangre un legado que por centurias se ha resguardado, de haber sido por ella hubiera deseado por encontrar una forma de evitárselo, pero la elección no dependía de ella, al unir su vida a un Kinomoto siempre existió la posibilidad de que algunos de sus hijos fuese el escogido.

Su segunda hija, a la que jamás vera crecer y que tal vez no podrá recordarla, la que más debería cuidar sus pasos en la vida... un pequeño desvió y guiara al equivocado al trono.

Solo podía orar con que aquella que viniera después, tomando su lugar, protegiese a sus hijos... Debía hacerlo... Porque de ellos morir solo se desatarían innumerables males.

Capitulo 21

Lecciones de dolor

— _No hay ni bien o mal en el método, sino en el fin— Hao Asakura_

Un profundo silencio la rodeaba mientras yacía en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, asombrándose ante el entorno en dónde se encontraba. El suelo parecía estar echo de obsidiana, igual de oscuro, igual de cristalino; paredes se alzaban a su alrededor del mismo material y en ellos podía verse reflejada.

Se levantó con torpeza, manteniéndose de rodillas mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Miró hacia arriba y, muy, muy, muy arriba vio luz, apenas y alcanzaba a iluminar aquella posible celda.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante. Caminando hasta una de las paredes, tocándola y comprobando su frialdad— ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó confundida y bastante desorientada. Le dolía la cabeza y por ello desvarió unos momentos, hasta que escuchó un sonido en particular: cadenas.

— Así que finalmente estas cayendo ¿cierto?— Sakura se volvió con rapidez al no ver nada más que a ella en el reflejo. Con su espalda pegada a la fría superficie es que contempló a un joven que se encontraba sentado a la mitad de la cámara— Bienvenida al lugar dónde se cae ante la desesperanza...— agregó el muchacho con el rostro herido y manchado de sangre. Sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello se encontraban prisioneros por gruesos grilletes.

Sakura hizo uso de su memoria y recordó esa cara, ese rostro— ... ¿Yoh... Asakura?

El muchacho enarcó una ceja y sonrió— Casi... pero no demasiado cerca— dijo el joven— Me presentare puesto a que no creo que puedas recordarme pese a que ya nos hemos visto... ¿O si, Sakura? ¿Me recuerdas?— inquirió con tranquilidad.

Kinomoto vagamente se veía invadida por una sensación que no le aseguraba el no haber visto a esa persona...

— Soy Hao— añadió el shaman permaneciendo en el suelo— Hao Asakura...

Ante aquel nombre un flash en su mente la perturbó, ciertas imágenes se presentaron ante sus ojos: ella misma con el uniforme de la secundaria, el parque y el Rey Pingüino.

Se llevó una mano sobre la frente al sentirse abrumada— ... Sé... sé que he escuchado ese nombre... sé que es importante... pero no lo recuerdo— musitó finalmente.

— Es natural ya que con quien hable no fue contigo, sino con 'nuestro querido amigo' que pasó muchas temporadas en tu interior ¿lo recuerdas?

Cómo olvidarlo, cómo olvidar esa voz en su cabeza, ese desvanecimiento de sus sentidos cada vez que su conciencia era sumida en el sueño y aquella otra entidad tomaba posesión de todo lo que ella era. No estaba conciente de nada de lo que aquello hiciera usando su apariencia, a menos que se le permitiera. Tembló de pies a cabeza al recordar tan vivo esos sentimientos.

— ... Tú... ¿lo conocías?

— Así es— respondió Hao.

— ¡¿Y sabias lo que era, lo que estaba haciéndome y aun así no hiciste nada?!

— ¿Por qué debía hacerlo?...— preguntó sin remordimiento, apoyando su barbilla contra su mano abierta.

Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba— ... ¿No sabes lo que todas sus acciones conllevaron?... ¡¿No te has dado cuenta de todo el mal que causó?!

— No hay ni bien o mal en el método, sino en el fin— agregó sonriente— El bien y el mal son relativos todo depende del punto de vista de cada uno... Por ejemplo, yo te veo a ti como uno de los tantos entrometidos que permitió que todo esto llegara a estas alturas tan graves... Técnicamente 'Sí' es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Sakura se sobresaltó— ¿A qué pregunta te refieres?

— A la que te haces cada vez que abres los ojos ante un nuevo día, cuando los cierras al ocaso...

La joven se vio abrumada por una repentina y enorme desesperación— No te comprendo... Esto es muy confuso... ¿Dónde estoy, por qué estoy aquí? Yo no estaba... yo estaba...— súbitamente lo recordó todo, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se rompieron en llanto por la intensidad que deseaba reprimir.. pero no podía, no estaba en su naturaleza.

El shaman miró hacia arriba, contemplando el ovalo luminoso, notó con cierta tristeza cómo es que su área comenzó a disminuir, como si quisiera cerrarse, dejando atrapada a la chica en aquella oscuridad.

El shaman cerró los ojos, guardando silencio mientras escuchaba el dolor que aquella mujer dejaba escapar de sus ojos y de su garganta. En mil años había visto muchas clases de dolores, pero aún ahora, en aquella su tercera reencarnación, no toleraba el ver a una mujer llorar. Hao se puso de pie y tocó la cabeza de Kinomoto con su mano, aquello iba en contra de las 'reglas' y por ello es que las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se tensaron, pero él soportó el dolor, pudo hacerlo a un lado temporalmente— La esperanza es tu mayor virtud... Si llegas a perderla... la perderán todos.

Kinomoto alzó el rostro hacia el shaman quien limpió sus lagrimas con sutileza— ... Los grandes espíritus escogieron bien... ahora lo sé... 'Sí' es la respuesta a tu pregunta, sin embargo también es a la mía...

Fausto llevaba en brazos a la futura madre, lo más importante era alejarla del peligro que estaba derrumbado el edificio. Se preocupaba por Lizerg quien se encontraba aún en cama, no teniendo idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero si había una prioridad en ese momento esta resultaba simple: proteger a la madre y al bebe.

Escuchaba los estruendos y golpes tan cerca que decidió dirigir la retirada por la salida trasera, una que había visto en la gran cocina.

El doctor podía sentir muchas presencias espirituales a su alrededor, unas peleaban entre ellas, otras se mantenían inmóviles pero en guardia.

— Esperen, ¿qué ocurrirá con Sakura y los demás? ¡Debemos ayudarlos!— habló dispuesta a ir en busca de todos ellos, deteniendo al grupo, tal vez haciéndolos perder segundos valiosos.

— Aguarda un momento Ruby Moon— la detuvo Spinel en su verdadera apariencia, el peligro era inminente y, a diferencia de su compañera, anticipaba de esa forma una contienda— No debes olvidar nuestra obligación primaria— le recordó la pantera alada.

Nakuru desaprobó por completo la intención de la criatura— ¿Crees de verdad que Eriol sería tan egoísta como para no brindar su ayuda a los demás, por encima de su seguridad?

Spinel respondió con completa sinceridad— No, él no lo haría ante eso... Pero sí lo sería de tratarse de sus seres más amados— susurró.

Nakuru desvió una mirada a Kaho Hiragizawa quien no engañaba a nadie con su semblante sereno, sufría y ello era evidente por su respiración tan agitada.

— ... No se preocupen por mi... Spinel, Nakuru tiene razón, deben ir a ayudar a los demás— dijo la mujer pelirroja.

— Pero señora...

—... Aún hay otros que corren peligro aquí...—le interrumpió ella— ... Se los pido por favor... Pero si no desean hacerlo por las buenas entonces me veré forzada a ordenárselos— Spinel respingó ante aquellas palabras. Su amo Eriol siempre les ha pedido que obedezcan a su esposa tal y como si lo obedecieran a él. Aunque en aquellas circunstancias, para la bestia cuadrúpeda, las ordenes del amo eran de mayor peso.

Hubiera querido decir algo, objetar aquella orden, pero para Spinel solo bastaba perderse en los ojos cristalinos de aquella mujer para que su espíritu se tranquilizara, recobrara la confianza y una tremenda paz— Nakuru, Spinel, se los encargo mucho...

Como si aquello se tratase de un preludio hacia el desastre, un gran golpe llamó la atención de aquel grupo

Wei cayó al suelo tras haber rodado por las escaleras. Aún ante su vejez logró abandonar el suelo con movimientos que hablaban de su aún coordinación corporal gracias a las artes marciales.

Ante todo, su mayor preocupación era la seguridad de su señora. Una vez que escuchó el disturbio proveniente del exterior, se apresuró en ir e investigar, pero cual fue su sobresalto al ver obstruido su camino por un shaman, cuya posesión le brindaban facciones y extremidades gigantescas que solo como serpiente podría poseer: Su cintura y piernas desaparecían entre escamas y el cuerpo serpentino, su torso y brazos eran lo único que mostraban cierta 'humanidad' en el individuo, ya que su misma cabeza era la de una cobra de largo colmillos.

Si fuese treinta años más joven, tendría la seguridad de vencer, más su situación era clara, solo prolongaba algo inevitable: su derrota.

Aquel hombre, junto con su espíritu acompañante, solo debía mover su larga cola y atravesaba muros con soma facilidad. Wei no fue capaz de eludir la gruesa extremidad, siendo estrellado contra un muro que lo dejó pasar ante su destrucción por el impacto.

Un anaquel atiborrado de libros se le vino encima al mayordomo, aprisionándolo en el suelo donde quedaría inmóvil.

Con una intención de devorarlo, la cobra se precipitó sobre él con sus fauces completamente abiertas

Spinel sun cayó pesadamente sobre el hocico de la cobra en sus cuatro patas, logrando el detener el avance de esta. Elevándose en el aire con rapidez y así llamar la atención del enemigo.

Aprovechando la distracción, Ruby Moon liberó al mayordomo con suma facilidad, alejándolo del peligro.

— ¿Se encuentras usted bien, cree que pueda caminar?— preguntó la criatura de alas oscuras al anciano que logró despabilarse. La voz de la criatura se perdía entre el sonido de los rayos de energía que se generaban en la garganta de Spinel, los impactos de esta poderosa fuerza no parecía herir de gravedad al shaman.

Wei tosió un poco y asintió antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

— Bien, entonces ahora que puede aléjese lo más que le sea posible, nosotros nos encargaremos— Ruby Moon se puso de pie, solo para girar y que se estropeara su visión por la nube de polvo que se expandió por todo el lugar.

Por encima de la lluvia de escombros, Spinel sun se elevó a gran velocidad, siendo seguido por la criatura acolmillada que se irguió totalmente, alcanzando una descomunal altura al estirar todo su escamoso cuerpo.

La pantera se dio cuenta de que no superaría la velocidad de su enemigo, por lo que ante la cercanía del techo dedujo que el colosal ser no se detendría a tiempo. Con tremenda agilidad, Spinel desvió su vuelo, evitando estrellarse contra el techo a comparación del ser rastrero que agujereó la superficie, provocando que gran parte de esta se viniera abajo.

Ruby Moon desplegó el escudo mágico para no verse lastimada por los escombros. Entre el ajetreo que escuchaba logró ubicar a Spinel en el segundo piso. La pantera y ella intercambiaron una mirada cuando la bestia cuadrúpeda anticipó el peligro para su compañera— ¡Cuidado!— intentó alertarla.

Ruby solo abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando los grandes colmillos pasaron por encima de ella. Para su fortuna, las fauces no se cerraron contra su persona, sino que vieron obstruido su avance ante el escudo que Ruby Moon mantenía aun de pie.

Como si fuese una muñeca encerrada en una esfera de cristal, la cobra levantó a Ruby Moon quien se mantenía enfocada en el campo de fuerza contra el que los afilados dientes de su enemigo se cernían una y otra vez, escurriendo el poderoso veneno por la superficie de la burbuja .

Spinel sun atacó con descargas de energía rojiza, pero las escamas de su enemigo parecieron disipar el ataque.

Ruby se encontraba aterrada ante la cercanía del principio de aquel túnel oscuro, el pensar que podría ser devorada por aquella oscuridad avivaron muchos de sus antiguos temores, llenándose a la vez de furia, la misma que la llevó a dejar escapar de su mano una lluvia de cristales rojizos que atravesaron la garganta de la serpiente.

La pantera vio como es que la cobra chilló de dolor ante los agujeros que aparecieron en su cuerpo, abriéndose por debajo de su piel. Sangre no es la que corría por las heridas, sino un corrosivo transparente que quemaba la gruesa piel de la cobra.

Ruby cayó de bruces al suelo, intentando quitarse del cuerpo la extraña sustancia que salpicó sobre ella, sintiendo un intenso ardor y dolor en las partes manchadas, como si se tratara de una especie de ácido.

Spinel quiso rápido atraer toda la atención del enemigo, pero era bien sabido que en combate primero se encargaban del elemento más débil, y en ese momento Ruby Moon era ese elemento.

Un disparo atravesó una larga distancia y cegó el ojo izquierdo de la serpiente, un segundo disparo, casi simultaneo, cegó el derecho.

Entre alaridos inhumanos, la cobra se tambaleó frenéticamente, atacando en toda dirección que le fuese posible el hacerlo al no tener ya la certeza de saber dónde se encontraban sus enemigos. Paredes fueron arrasadas por su cola, su cabeza, todo su serpentino cuerpo, hasta que todo lo que había sobre él finalmente se vino abajo, toda la construcción no lo soportó, fueron tantos pisos y escombros que sepultaron con rapidez a la criatura.

Wei, en contraste con su frágil apariencia, sujetaba con firmeza una poderosa arma de fuego de cuya boquilla emanaba un ligero rastro de humo.

Antes de que todo se viniera abajo, Spinel voló con rapidez y sujetó a su compañera de las ropas, llevándola consigo, esperó a que el humano fuese lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarse a su lomo para salir de la vivienda estrepitosamente por un gran ventanal.

Como si fuera un mecanismo instintivo de defensa, las escamas de la poderosa serpiente brillaron con intensidad antes de que una fuerte explosión se desencadenara de ese resplandor.

El edificio explotó desde el interior, colapsando totalmente en un tremendo estruendo que sacudió los alrededores y el sonido se expandió con fluidez.

El malestar continuaba y la desesperación se apoderaba de él al no poder moverse, ante las imágenes que lo llenaban de aflicción aun él semiconsciente

— _Lizerg... Pese a que estamos en lo correcto y luchamos por ello... En ocasiones ¿no sientes una inseguridad que invade tu pecho?._..— preguntó una vez la bella Doncella de Hierro siendo una jovencita— _No lo sé... Es algo que no puedo explicar... Es algo que ni siquiera me atrevo a comentarle a Marco pero... a veces creo que las cosas no deberían ser así_ — ella suspiró en esa ocasión y miró con melancolía al vacío— _... Pero tu eres diferente Lizerg, diferente a todos los demás Soldados X y creo que por ello puedes comprender lo que trato de decirte, dime ¿acaso no sientes que estas en el lugar incorrecto? Es decir, cuando te vez a ti mismo frente a quienes fueron tus amigos y que tras una decisión tuya se convirtieron en tus enemigos..._

En ese momento él había contestado una banalidad, que no importaba cómo lo juzgaran los demás, mientras él estuviese seguro de su decisión no importaba nada más, había sido la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba completamente seguro de una decisión.

Recordaba aun que al termino de la respuesta la Doncella de Hierro lo miró con suma tristeza, como si no hubiera encontrado en él un apoyo que su alma buscaba. Ella había sonreído con debilidad— _Entonces en verdad estoy sola en esto..._ — musitó tan quedo que Lizerg no le dio la importancia merecida.

Ahora se daba cuenta de ese gesto, se culpó de no haberse dado cuenta en ese entonces, de en verdad no haber comprendido lo que ella trataba de decirle...

Despertó al sentir cierta agitación a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, resintiendo sensaciones vagas que el veneno le produjo con anterioridad.

Con la visión un tanto borrosa distinguió una silueta que se alejó y perdió entre los arbustos cubiertos de nieve.

Permaneció recostado sobre la nieve, tratando de organizar sus ideas, repasando lo ultimo que recordaba: Lo ocurrido en territorio de los Tao, la muerte de Jun, el como es que había acompañado a los sobrevivientes a una gran mansión cerca de Honk Kong y después nada, el malestar que lo embargó durante todo el viaje hasta Honk Kong terminó por vencerlo y finalmente ceder ante ello. Y ahora se encontraba sobre la fría nieve, a la intemperie de quien sabe dónde. Por contemplar el vendaje en su brazo es que supo que se encontraba entre amigos, y ello era bueno.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su fiel Morphine revolotear sobre él, el gesto de preocupación por su amo era claro— ... Morphine— logró decir su nombre y ante ello la pequeña hada se iluminó de dicha. Lizerg se irguió con lentitud, su hada lo vigilaba de cerca. Examinó su alrededor y no veía nada mas que nevada vegetación. Logró ponerse de pie sintiendo cierta debilidad en sus piernas, pero se mantuvo firme.

De pronto, le abrumó el percibir las numerosas presencias espirituales que no se encontraban muy lejos; todas ellas luchaban entre si, otras se mantenían intactas, otras disminuían. Pensó de pronto en sus amigos, la idea de que se encontrasen bajo ataque lo llevó a querer ir en la dirección en la que lo guiaban sus instintos.

Ante su sentencia de muerte, Yelan cerró los ojos, aceptando de modo sumiso lo que estaba por pasar.

Li Bruce Long se percató de ello, sintiéndose confundido por supuesto, pero importándole más el detener a su enemigo. Con suma rapidez el zombie tomó los grandes chacos a su espalda y los arrojó con tremenda fuerza contra su enemigo a quien los chacos lo atraparon por los pies.

El sujeto de diez brazos cayó ante la unión forzada de sus piernas, intentó liberarse pero ya el zombie había caído sobre su espalda, sintiendo como es que varios huesos se habían partido ante su peso y fuerza.

Bruce se apresuró a recuperar su arma y enredó esta alrededor del cuello de su enemigo, intentando separar la cabeza del cuerpo, uno que sabia que había perdido la vida hace tiempo así como su alma original, aquello con lo que peleaba solo era un monstruo creado tal y como él mismo lo era. Dirigió una dura mirada a Yelan, una que revelaba las incógnitas ante su actitud. No pudo decir algo más que— ¡Huye de aquí, Yelan!

— ... Bruce... yo... yo...— titubeó, pero evitándole el dolor hacia lo que tenia que decir, la repentina explosión tomó por sorpresa a todos.

La lluvia de escombros y paredes se precipitaron sobre ellos. Bruce abandonó su posición solo para lanzarse sobre la mujer y protegerla de todo lo que se vino sobre ellos.

El estruendo se expandió como la misma nube de polvo que se elevó por encima del lugar, tan densa que devoró las nubes blancas y las tiñó de colores opacos.

Vio con horror e impotencia como es que su fiel amigo había sido destrozado, su cuerpo fue arrojado como basura hacia un lado una vez que dejó de moverse.

El poderoso corcel que había compartido parte de su entrenamiento, fue fácilmente vencido.

Su enemigo volvió a tomar al shaman chino como su blanco principal.

Tomoyo se aferró con fuerza a Len ante el miedo, solo podía concentrarse en mantenerlo en pie. Prefirió no ver, cerró los ojos por una fe ciega en el joven a quien abrazaba.

Len Tao permaneció paralizado, sus manos temblaban de una tremenda furia que latía en su cuerpo. Estaba cansado de no poder evitar la muerte de quienes en verdad le importaban: su familia entera había sucumbido ante estos asesino y él, en sus contados encuentros, no ha podido hacer más que recibir heridas y humillaciones ¡Aquello debía terminar!

Su fuego internó pareció quemar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, recuperando su nata fortaleza y con ella invocar una posesión adecuada para defender su vida y la de su protegida, y a la vez vengar a Kokuto.

Ante sus pensamiento, la posesión de objetos en su mano se desvaneció solo para tomar una forma diferente en la que emergió su espíritu acompañante, Bason, en un colosal tamaño, recubierto de armadura pesada y portando una larga lanza. Levantándose como una fortaleza que protegía a su amo del peligro.

En comparación de tamaño era claro quien se mostraba más imponente.

Len movió sus brazos de acuerdo a como deseaba que el gigante se moviese. Las manos de Bason atraparon al insecto con rapidez, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento sorpresivo al desprenderlo de su aguijón.

Un chillido inhumano se produjo ante aquel acto, mas Len no sintió compasión alguna, shaman o no shaman, humano o no humano, se había vuelto blanco de sentimientos tan negativos que Len creyó había enterrado al enfrentarse a su padre y liberarse de su opresión, pero ahora, mientras estrujaba a su enemigo entre sus manos, aquella sensación volvía a invadir su corazón, su ojo brilló con cierta crueldad, disfrutando cada sonido angustioso proveniente de su adversario. Pudo continuar de ese modo hasta encontrar alguna clase de satisfacción, sin embargo alguien lo despertó de aquel trance.

— ¿Ya termino?...— preguntó Daidouji en un susurro, con voz temblorosa, aun sujeta a él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, fuertemente—... ¿Ya termino?...— volvió a insistir— Por favor... ya basta, ya basta...

Len la sintió entonces temblar a su lado ante los sonidos que podía percatar de aquella batalla. Len entonces buscó el autocontrol ante los sentimiento transmitidos en aquel contacto que se mantenía entre ambos, por un momento sintiéndose como Daidouji y por ello mismo decidió terminar con aquello. Un simple giró con sus manos y había hecho a su enemigo lo mismo que este había hecho con Kokuto.

Len cayó de rodillas finalmente, al mismo tiempo que se desvaneció su posesión. No hubo tiempo de demasiada palabras entre ambos pese a que sus ojos se encontraron, Len solo pudo musitar un inaudible— ... Gracias— cuando una explosión ocurrió desde el interior de la mansión, ahogando cualquier otro sonido.

Empleaba toda su fuerza en evitar que aquella montaña de materiales y desechos terminara por aplastarlos. No se preocupaba por él, de cualquier forma su cuerpo nauseabundo no podría empeorar más, pero por el contrario la frágil mujer a quien protegía podría terminar hecho pedazos si él no encontraba una salida de aquella situación. Si tan solo se tratase de él...

Yelan miraba fijamente a su amado Bruce quien lucía desesperado, era claro su esfuerzo por mantenerla con vida y a salvo. En aquella oscuridad, una tumba precipitada, es dónde finalmente se convenció a si misma...

— No te preocupes Yelan... Vamos a salir de aquí... Descuida— le aseguró el zombie tratando de mostrarse optimista.

La mujer endulzó el gesto de su cara y con tremendo cariño acarició la mejilla de Bruce— ... Es verdad, vas a salir de aquí— musitó ella con tranquilidad.

Bruce abrió los ojos confundido— ¿De qué hablas?... —preguntó temeroso— Ambos lo haremos... solo necesito... concentrarme y...

— Escúchame Bruce...— suplicó, interrumpiéndolo— Ahora todo tiene sentido, sé lo que debe hacerse y por ello es que... mi vida debe terminar ahora— titubeó, era visible su valentía pero también su temor.

— ¡No digas tonterías!— le pidió— Nadie más va a morir este día, mucho menos tu, ¡no lo permitiría!

— ... No es algo en lo que tengas derecho a opinar... Pues es mi vida y, creo que a diferencia de los demás, tendré la oportunidad de escoger la forma en la que dejare este mundo...— susurró sin dejar de pasar sus manos sobre el rostro afligido del guerrero.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!— se sintió agredido— ¿Acaso no soy nadie? Yelan... No entiendo tu actitud pero me hiere el que pienses de ese modo tan egoísta... No es solo tu vida... no eres solo tu ¿qué ocurrirá con... con tus hijos... conmigo?! ¡Acabamos de volver a encontrarnos, ¿cómo puedes... cómo puedes estar pensando en abandonarme ahora?!— exclamó impotente, podría decirse que hasta furioso.

Yelan finalmente rompió en su dolor cuando lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, comprendía perfectamente aquellas palabras pero... todo debía seguir su camino, ahora ella lo sabía— Escucha... escúchame por favor— le pidió guardar silencio, el que no la interrumpiera o cuestionara más— Bruce... Ojala pudiera existir otra manera... desearía que hubiera otra manera, pero no lo hay...— Bruce abrió la boca pero la mujer reprimió las palabras solo con sus dedos— Bruce... hay algo que deseo que transmitas a los demás, finalmente he descubierto una verdad tras los que intentan diezmarnos... Sus blancos no son al azar después de todo, tal vez en un principio comenzó así hasta que... hasta que dieron muerte a una de las _seis flamas_...

— ¿Seis flamas?...

— Sí. Todo esta conectado... El rosario y el cascabel pertenecen a una entidad mortal que no ha aparecido en muchos años, y ante su ausencia, es lo que sus enemigos han aprovechado para llevar a cabo sus deseos y ambiciones... Ellos quieren ese poder Bruce... sus enemigos quieren su legado, un legado que debió crearse cuando ella marcó una pauta en el ciclo natural de este mundo...

— Yelan... en vez de responder mis preguntas solo formas más en mi cabeza... ¡¿qué tratas de decirme?!— las fuerzas del zombie flaquearon por un instante, desprendiendo mas polvo y tierra con la que la mujer estaba ahogándose. Bruce no estaba seguro de qué hacer, desconocía que tan profundo se encontraban en aquel pilar de escombros, pero si no se arriesgaba, entonces Yelan iba a...

— Escúchame... Bruce... Este mundo se rige por la presencia de las entidades espirituales de los elementos, es por ello que nuestro mundo es tal y cómo lo ves ahora... Sin embargo, los mismos de nuestra clase han interferido con este ciclo natural... Los shamanes crearon formas en las que obligan a estos espíritus el servirles... por centurias, todos y cada uno de ellos han sido parte de un ser humano... Esto con el tiempo llegó a trastornarlos... a todos... adquiriendo una conciencia propia a los horrores que han visto cometerse o ante la misma mente con quienes han fusionado sus esencias... Desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestros bellos espíritus se han visto contaminados por la discordia y ambición de quienes han abusado de sus bendiciones...— tosió fuertemente, apresurando a Bruce en tomar una decisión rápida, pero la mujer retuvo cualquier intento, deseaba terminar— Entonces _Ella_ apareció... se dio cuenta de esto y buscó el modo de mantenerlos a salvo... algunos no estaban tan perdidos como se supondría pero... otros, no fueron afortunados... No podían ser destruidos ya que se ocasionaría un terrible desequilibrio... Es entonces que Ella buscó aliados... de las seis poderosas casas que han existido desde los tiempos antiguos... Ellos hicieron un pacto y la ayudaron a sellarlos... Algunos espíritus eran sabios y aceptaron el sello con voluntad... pero uno de ellos se reveló y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para impedírselos... Muchos murieron, pero al final, ante un valeroso sacrificio, seis vidas fueron tomadas para sellarlos... Seis vidas... seis flamas son la que custodian su prisión...— se le agotaba el aire y aún había tanto que decir, pero no podría. En aquellos últimos momentos, comenzó a acumular su poder mágico para realizar un ultimo hechizo.

— ... Eso no responde el por qué quieres renunciar a tu vida... Yelan... No te atrevas, no voy a dejarte ¿me escuchas?, ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!— con tremenda fuerza y determinación, sumada la furia y desesperación, es que Li Bruce Long logró erguirse y como un gigante apartó cualquier obstáculo que le impidiese el salir a la luz. Escombros volaron por los aires ante un grito suyo, finalmente liberándolos. Sujetó a Yelan quien solo hasta ahora veía cubierta de raspones debido a la explosión que acabó con la mansión. Cargándola y alejándola del lugar la colocó sobre el suelo una vez que no hallase peligro a la vista.

— No me atreví a encontrarte solo para perderte de nuevo ¿me escuchaste?— los ojos del zombie apenas y contenían el dolor ante la posición que Yelan tomaba en ese momento— ... ¿Por qué... por qué?...— suplicó de nuevo por aquella respuesta, esperaba escuchar algo que pudiese comprender. La abrazó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras que ella le respondió del mismo modo.

— Voy a protegerte... Impediré que hagas una locura ¿Me escuchaste?...

— ... Bruce... Lo siento tanto... en verdad que si... pero... es algo que ya he decidido y espero que algún día me perdones...—un circulo mágico se dibujó en el suelo sobre el que estaban. El zombie se alarmó y buscó respuestas en los ojos de la mujer quien le sonrió con dulzura sin poder dejar de llorar— No sabes cuanto solía llamar a la muerte cuando te arrebataron de mi lado... Y cuando supe que aun después de morir no ibas a estar ahí para recibirme... me dio mucho miedo... mucho miedo de morir sabiendo que aun estabas aquí... y ahora... que en verdad ya no deseaba que la muerte me alcanzara... ella a tocado a mi puerta con sus heraldos quienes vinieron aquí solo por mi... Y siendo mi responsabilidad yo voy a protegerlos...— Bruce notó entonces que alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer un resplandor conforme la luz del circulo mágico se intensificaba.

— ... ¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?! ¡Yelan, no puedes hacer esto!— preguntó exaltado, anticipando lo que ocurriría.

Ella tomó el rostro del guerrero entre sus manos— ... Agradezco tanto el haber podido volver a verte y revivir aquellas ilusiones que solíamos tener siendo jóvenes— Yelan Li dedicó un ultimo beso a su amado— ... Aunque yo muera ahora... Bruce, no creo que volvamos a encontrarnos... Así que diré _Adiós..._ Pese a que nuestro amor estaba destinado al fracaso jamás maldeciré el haberte amado. No importa a dónde vaya yo... mi corazón y mis pensamientos son tuyos... para siempre... Gracias por haberme amado de nuevo...— un ultimo abrazó, la ultima muestra de afecto antes de que él se desvaneciera en halos de luz— _Y recuerda que... todo esta conectado...—_ su voz viajó junto con aquel resplandor hasta ser llevado muy lejos por el viento.

El circuló mágico que la protegía se desvaneció en un santiamén, justo como toda su fuerza. Se encontraba ahora indefensa ante cualquiera.

Al tratarse de un conjuro tan básico, no debería requerir de tal esfuerzo, pero considerando el numero de individuos y la distancia, tomó todo lo que quedaba dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos, aguardando a su verdugo, uno que no se encontraba muy lejos, podía sentirlo venir junto con la brisa fría de aquel día.

Sus bellos ojos tintos se abrieron solo para conocer el rostro de la persona que tomaría su vida. Pensar que no aparentaba ser mayor que sus propias hijas, y aquella joven parecía haber vivido ya cien años solo por la amargura y sentimientos que desprendían sus ojos.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra hasta que Temis rompió con el silencio.

— ... Jamás creí que encontraría a una de mis presas en tan sumiso estado...— dijo en tono despectivo y con toque de desilusión— Comienzo a preocuparme al pensar que en el futuro todas pueden ser como tu...

Sin miedo alguno en su voz, Yelan habló— Te esperaba... por mucho tiempo mi familia te ha esperado y soy yo quien te da la cara al final...

Temis enarcó una ceja— No sé a que te refieres, pero me evitas muchas molestias. Me gusta pagar un favor con otro, así que— apuntó su arma sobre un punto vital de su victima— prometo que será rápido solo si me dices a dónde los enviaste...— preguntó con cierta dureza. No hace menos de un minutos vio desaparecer a todos los que pudiesen convertirse en una diversión más para ella, su intuición la llevaban a encontrarse segura de que había sido obra de su lastimera victima.

Yelan reprimió una sonrisa— ...Muy lejos de ti... puedo asegurártelo...

— Jum, tu intento, por muy humanitario que fuese, solo atrasa de modo temporal el destino de cada uno de ellos...— balanceó con desdén el arma sobre la mujer china.

La señora de los Li cerró los ojos— Pobre de ti... crees tener poder sobre la vida, pero la verdad es que no posees nada. Aún bajo todo ese poder, toda esa ira, todas esas ideas... eres una diminuta presencia comparada con quien jala los hilos de tu destino...

— Cuando menos no soy yo la que esta allá abajo, en el suelo, herida e indefensa, a punto de dejar este mundo...— agrego Temis ligeramente molesta ante lo dicho.

— Antes de que lo hagas ¿podrías responderme algo?... No creo que sea difícil para ti...— pidió de forma intrigante a la cazadora. Temis se sintió curiosa y por ello le cedió la oportunidad— ¿Sabes cuando menos la razón por la que tienes que acabar conmigo, por encima de todos los demás?... ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que esto traerá?...— preguntó la hechicera.

Temis ni siquiera se detuvo para hacer memoria— ... La verdad, eso es algo que no me interesa— sentenció— Como ya te dije, me gusta pagar un favor con otro. Aquellos que me ordenan me hicieron muchos favores, y yo solo puedo responder a su 'caridad' cumpliendo con otros favores... Yo obtengo algo de ellos, ellos obtienen algo de mí, es una situación en la que todos ganamos, creando una dependencia, una simbiosis de la que aun no pienso separarme, aun es muy pronto para pensar en terminar con esa sociedad...— no tenia por qué decir más, ni por el cual perder su tiempo. Aún se encontraba llena de energías y ardía en deseos de continuar con su 'juego'.

No alcanzó a que su brazo tomase la posición correcta cuando fue interrumpida por una presencia que la tomó por sorpresa, frenando su intención solo con el timbre de su voz.

— Ustedes son muy valientes solo cuando sus blancos se encuentran en el suelo en charcas de su propia sangre ¿no es así?... Hablan y hablan, creyéndose superiores a nosotros cuando la realidad es que la basura siempre será basura...

Temis se giró con rapidez, evitando darle la espalda al enemigo que logró sorprenderla, dejando a su presa primaria para después.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero él parecía no ser la primera vez en conocer a los de su clase. Frente a Temis un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado se mantenía de pie a una distancia retirada. Sus ropas orientales revelaban su jerarquía; sus ojos rojizos reflejaban con claridad su intención mientras sujetaba en su mano derecha un báculo de metro largo, la terminación de un extremo era casi un tridente, uno que contaba con tres hojas uniformes, las dos de los lados moldeadas en forma de curvas para dar la sensación de ser una arma doble.

Yelan logró moverse un poco y mirar con desconcierto a Vincent Kajab, su conjuro no había tenido efecto sobre él, es por eso que aun se encontraba aquí, finalmente conciente. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida, más Vincent no se precipitó a ir en su ayuda.

— ¿Vienes a salvar a esta mujer en vez de haber aprovechado para salvar el pellejo? ... Que encantador— dijo divertida ante la sola idea de que, después de todo, tendría algo de entretenimiento.

— Te equivocas yo no vengo a salvarla— aclaró el hechicero con seriedad— Ni mucho menos a pelear contigo.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que te propones? ¿Pedir una tregua, dialogar?...— se burló— Sinceramente espero que no sea ninguna de esas opciones pues te arrancaría la lengua por tal descaro— Temis vio entonces como es que los escombros comenzaban a moverse detrás de aquel hombre, él no parecía notarlo aún.

— Solo voy a tomar toda la información que tengas... de un modo u otro.

Temis rió bastante divertida— ¿De verdad crees que podrías tomarla tan fácil?—se puso en guardia ante la insinuación que podría dar inicio a una batalla.

— Todos tienen su debilidad... Solo basta con explotarla para obtener lo que uno quiere.

En ese preciso instante, uno de los guerreros con placas metálicas emergió con rapidez de dónde se hallaba enterrado. Una vez en al aire se dejó caer contra aquel que encaraba a la cazadora, con sus diez brazos listos para triturarlo.

Antes de que llegase a alcanzarlo, Vincent solo giró medio flanco, levantando el tridente y girarlo con sus dedos, marcándose la circunferencia de un perfecto circulo con luz dorada, siendo dentro del área de este que una cegadora ráfaga de luz emergió contra el enemigo.

El shaman de múltiples extremidades intentó protegerse con todas ellas, lo logró pero no salió ileso, parte de su cuerpo se encontraba carcomido por quemaduras severas. Cayó de pie varios metros atrás.

El hechicero rápido se giró hacia su mas peligrosa enemiga, deteniendo el golpe certero de su lanza con su propia arma.

— Parece que finalmente un verdadero oponente ha aparecido... Curioso que haya tenido que acabar con decenas de ustedes solo para encontrar a alguien como tu— añadió sarcástica.

— Que lastima ya que como te dije... ¡mi intención no es pelear contigo!— pudo hacerse hacia atrás, separándose de su enemiga solo para deber esquivar los ataques del segundo.

Vincent se refugió sobre una pila de materiales, solo para deber volver a saltar cuando fuertes vibraciones sucedieron bajo sus pies.

Una larga criatura alzó sus fauces contra el hechicero, ciega pero guiándose por el movimiento y el olor, la cobra abrió su boca para atrapar a su presa.

Vincent notó las carencias de su oponente, así que con facilidad lo eludió al poder maniobrar a gusto en el aire.

Temis lo sabia, el hechicero se negaba a pelear más no entendía que es lo que planeaba.

— Tres contra uno no es algo justo— comentó Vincent al volver al suelo, lejos de la cazadora a cuyos costados sus dos guerreros la custodiaban— Pero no podía esperar menos...

— Solo has estado evadiéndonos... ¿Qué es lo que planeas?— preguntó desconfiada.

— Te lo dije ya, no voy a pelear contigo puesto a que no quiero verme en la necesidad de matarte, no sin antes obtener lo que quiero— cortó la palma de su mano y dejó fluir el liquido por su mano, siendo unas cuentas gotas las que atraparon la nieve— Y para ello te ocupo con vida...

Sus sentidos la alertaron, las marcas en su piel le transmitieron aquella sensación de peligro que ya conocía.

Pese al silencio de su dirigente, los otros guerreros no esperaron alguna orden, atacaron con libertad, precipitándose a algo que ya iba a suceder, actuando o no actuando.

Bajo Vincent giró un circulo mágico que elevó su poder espiritual a niveles altos. El dibujo se expandió hasta cubrir una área muy ancha, en el interior de la cual pisaban sus tres preocupaciones. Temis abrió los ojos con temor e intuitivamente corrió en sentido contrario, tratando desesperadamente de salir del circulo.

Vincent gritó mucho antes de ser alcanzado por alguno de sus enemigos— ¡Coraza de Medusa!— dentro del circulo se marcó la imagen de la mítica criatura, siendo los ojos de esta de donde emanase una luz que se expandió por la superficie, levantándose hacia el cielo formando un cilindro luminoso. Los dos shamanes gimieron de angustia al ver y sentir cómo es que sus cuerpos se tornaron con rapidez en piedra sólida cuando una capa rocosa subió por sus pies y terminó por revestir sus extremidades.

Temis resintió un efecto de pesadez en todo su cuerpo, pero continuó corriendo a su máxima velocidad. Vio la pared luminosa tan cerca cuando su pierna completa quedó inmóvil. Cayó pero se apoyó con sus manos y de modo atinado usó estos para impulsarse hacia delante y salir de la zona de aquel conjuro.

Cayó estrepitosamente a la nieve, girando el cuello, viendo el resultado de la magia sobre ella. Su pierna derecha, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la conexión con la cintura, se había vuelto de piedra. Miró perpleja como es que lentamente su mano izquierda comenzaba a mostrar el mismo fenómeno, sintiendo de igual forma como es que se endurecía el lado izquierdo de su frente.

Vincent se encaminó hacia ella una vez que el hechizo hubiese finalizado, Temis aún pudo sujetar su arma y detener el avance del hechicero con ella, simplemente como una advertencia, que viera que aun podía defenderse.

El hechicero pasó de largo a las dos estatuas completas de piedra, deteniéndose al ver a aquella mujer en ese estado.

— Es bueno saber que a final de cuentas son vulnerables...— se mofó Vincent— De no haber sido por la barrera, en Londres todo hubiera sido diferente...— comentó al recordar su amarga experiencia— Pero aprovechan de modo astuto nuestras debilidades, aplaudiré eso, más no pienso mostrar compasión alguna por ustedes.

Temis fue capaz de ponerse en pie. Se encontraba confundida, engañada ¡Unna había asegurado que ningún truco elemental era capaz de tener efecto sobre ellos!— ¡Engendro! ¿Crees que con esto evitaras el que termine con tu miserable vida? ¡Necesitas más que trucos baratos para... ugh...— todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de modo repentino, expandiéndose un ardor desde el interior de sus entrañas, perdiendo toda su fuerza física, soltando su única defensa y de ese modo quedar a merced de su oponente.

El hechicero se encaminó hacia ella, mirándola desde lo más alto, un hecho que enfureció mucho más a la guerrera.

Era la primera vez que alguien tuvo la oportunidad de ver a uno solo de aquellos asesinos tan de cerca, es decir, cuando menos sin perder la vida por ello. Analizaba con cuidado a la mujer quien se retorcía en el suelo, él sabía que no era el responsable de aquel extraño efecto.

— ... Antihechizos, así que eso era— musitó vehemente, contemplando los tatuajes visibles en la piel de, irónicamente ahora, su presa.

Aquel descubrimiento daba sentido a muchas cuestiones. Alguien deliberadamente había creado asesinos perfectos para usarlos en su contra.

— Pero algo tan meticuloso no pudo haber sido hecho por un humano... Dime mujer ¿quién te hizo esto?— cuestionó con frialdad, sin que sus ojos pudiesen dejar de ver el conocimiento tan exquisito que estaba grabado en aquel ser viviente.

Temis no respondió, pero su dignidad la llevó a no eludir la mirada de su oponente.

— Aunque me considero un caballero, no es una dama con quien estoy tratando, sin embargo... la poca compasión que puedo sentir por ti me obliga a pedirte de un modo no drástico el que cooperes conmigo. Dime para quién trabajas y dónde puedo localizarlos, te doy mi palabra que te dejare vivir.

La mujer rió entre sus dolores, le divirtió aquella amenaza— ¿Crees que le tengo... miedo a la muerte?... Lo siento mucho, pero esa amenaza no sirve para alguien que ya esta muerta...— aquella crisis estaba por abatirla completamente. Miró de reojo su arma, si tan solo pudiera volver a tomarla.

Vincent notó su intención, por lo que se agachó primero y rejuntó el arma— ... Es bueno saberlo. Entonces mi persuasión se basara en otra dinámica— arrojó la lanza de su enemiga contra una de las dos estatuas de piedra, una que voló en pedazos ante el impacto— ¿Viste bien? Esta magia tiene una reversión ¿imaginas cómo se vera ese cuerpo al dejar de ser piedra?— preguntó con malicia— Es decir que si yo hago esto—pisó con fuerza la pierna de la cazadora y la piedra se agrietó.

Pese a que no había dolor por ello, no podía dejar de sentirse herida y preocupada.

— Cuando quite el hechizo sobre ti la herida será real, un daño irreparable. Sé que las mujeres son vanidosas, no importa de cual se trate, su físico es importante... Además, tenlo por seguro que el dolor será terrible— pisó de nuevo.

Temis se concentró lo suficiente para un ataque sorpresa. Extendiendo su mano liberó una luminosa descarga que el hechicero atinadamente evitó al dejarse caer al suelo, en cuya caída atestó un golpe, con su báculo, sobre la mano gris de la asesina.

Rika Sasaki vio perpleja cómo es que su mano se redujo a añicos.

Las alas a su espalda le permitieron descender con cautela. Al llegar a las coordenadas señalas por el oráculo Virtual, Silver solo se topó con el diagrama de un campo de protección que conocía pues contenía ciertos elementos y escritura de su mismo pueblo.

Recordó que ante la presencia de esa clase de campos solo debía pedirse del modo más atento a la fuerza que lo mantenía en pie el cederle el paso. La energía que protegía el sello tomaría la decisión si permitírselo o no. Resultó todo un alivio el que ante sus amables palabras los símbolos desaparecieran y descubrieran un agujero bastante profundo. Animado por sus cinco espíritus es por el que decidió bajar al utilizar la posesión que le brindaba largas alas.

Una vez dentro el acceso volvió a cerrarse, sin embargo le atrajo el hecho de que aun así podía ver. Luces tenues se divisaban desde su posición, hasta el fondo de aquella garganta de la tierra.

Sus pies tocaron suelo firme, más no desvaneció su posesión, nunca faltaban las sorpresas.

Caminó por el túnel, uno que presentaba una serie de cristales, minerales relucientes que emitían un resplandor natural emergiendo de entre las rocas.

— Hay demasiada energía concentrada en cada uno de estas rocas...— musitó con curiosidad al verse reflejado por varias de las superficies lisas.

Continuó avanzando hasta divisar el final del túnel, donde alguien más parecía aguardarlo.

Se detuvo relativamente cerca de la silueta que le daba la espalda. Alguien envuelto totalmente con ropas blancas y gruesas se encontraba sentado frente a un muro cubierto del mismo mineral azul.

Silver aclaró su garganta para hacerse notar, y antes de que emergieran las palabras la otra persona se adelantó.

— Eres Silver, apache de primer rango de la misma tribu. Bienvenido, te esperábamos— su voz reflejaba vejez y a la vez genero femenino.

— ¿Acaso alguien más se adelantó a mi visita?— cuestionó el apache confundido, pues no creía que algún otro oficial se hubiese adelantado a su misión.

— No— un frágil brazo se separó del manto blanco, alargándose hasta tomar una diminuta pieza de cristal y levantarla sobre su cabeza para que el apache pudiera verla— Pero esta amiga me lo dijo, me dijo que vendrías e igual me contó tu historia— limpió la superficie de la piedra y después la regreso al suelo donde la hundió en la tierra.

Silver no creía estar comprendiendo, pero ello no era importante, su misión si— Si lo sabe, entonces por favor, le pido que permita la activación de los portales en este continente, la señora Goldva lo pide.

— Lo sé... Sé quien es ella y sé porque lo pide, sin embargo lo que ustedes no saben es que hay razones por las que yo y mis hermanas podríamos negarnos...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!— fue claro su sobresalto— ¿Acaso no ven que es necesario? Salvaríamos a muchos de los nuestros, muchas vidas corren peligro o necesitan de nuestra protección.

— Están asustados... Tu y muchos de los tuyos tienen miedo ante quienes buscan una satisfacción que jamás obtendrán ni aún por el camino de la venganza— estiró su mano izquierda hasta sujetar uno de los cristales de su costado— Sin embargo algunas hermanas y yo consideramos justo su propósito...

Silver no podía creerlo, la furia estaba acelerando su corazón— Tenia entendido que las _'Hermanas de Gea'_ han sido aliadas de nuestro pueblo desde tiempos muy antiguos, ahora veo que solo eran figuraciones de los ancianos...

Entre su conocimiento como activo miembro elite de los Apaches, Silver sabía que las Hermanas de Gea era un grupo de seis mujeres que se recluían en seis puntos del mundo, algunos decían que eran videntes, otros que estaban en contacto continuo con el planeta, su espíritu, sus elementos, su energía. Habían muchas leyendas girando alrededor de su labor ya que se auto proclamaban voceras de los deseos de la tierra.

— Nosotras somos simpatizantes de tu pueblo, ya que ustedes son el segundo grupo más cercano a percibir los deseos de la tierra. Podremos ser aliados, hermanos si así les gusta creer, pero al final solo actuaremos con el fin de lograr lo mejor para nuestro tierra madre y ella en este momento no se encuentra bien— comentó— Y lo que ella necesita no es que ustedes logren su cometido.

— ¡No puede hablar en serio! ¿Me esta diciendo que la Tierra misma espera a que nuestros enemigos sean los que triunfen? ¿Qué lleven a cabo su cometido? ¡No puedo aceptar eso!

— Yo no dije eso... Apache, no creas que tu edad puede compararse a la mía... He vivido tanto tiempo que lo que tu vez como maldad podría considerarse benéfico para otros... La Tierra misma hace prejuicios, tiene conciencia y juzga a cada uno de ustedes, y todo ese conocimiento esta al alcance de nosotras, almacenado en esto que vez aquí— retira su mano de una de ellas— Nos ayudan a conocer todas las caras de los hechos, comprender cual de todas ellas es la mejor... Es así como estamos convencidas de que no son ustedes— antes de que el apache volviese a levantar la voz, se apresuró a decir— Pero tampoco sus enemigos.

El apache respiró aliviado pero aun no podía deshacerse de su preocupación— ¿Entonces, cual es el final que buscan?...

— En este momento el destino esta girando dos monedas, las cuales deberán caer del mismo lado para mantener el equilibrio. Hay dos caminos pero el final es el mismo, lo único que el lado ganador cambiaria seria la gravedad de los hechos, pero al final ocurrirá una resurrección, ya sea una de muerte o de vida... eso se sabrá cuando se determine al vencedor en esta absurda contienda...

Silver flexionó una rodilla para escuchar mejor a la anciana cuya voz poco a poco disminuía, como si estuviera olvidando que hablaba par alguien más, no solo para ella.

Si lo que aquella anciana juraba era verdad, las Hermanas de Gea tenían información que resultaría valiosa el saber, evitaría tanto dolor y sangre derramada ¿por qué es que actuaban de ese modo tan egoísta? Pero no tenia razón de sorprenderse, los Grandes espíritus no eran muy diferentes a lo que ellas dicen servir... ¿Acaso Nichrom tendría algo de razón? ¿Todos los seres vivientes son marionetas de esas fuerzas? No, él no quería creer en seguir un destino que deliberadamente los llevara a la derrota, a la muerte...

No se dio cuenta que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a su lugar la mujer había suspirado tras regresar al suelo una de las rocas luminosas.

— Parece ser que... tu tribu tiene un aliado que posee una mayor simpatía por parte de nuestra madre y los espíritus mismos... y ese aliado pide el mismo favor que ustedes, bastante interesante.

— ... ¿De quien habla?— preguntó intrigado, recobrando ciertas esperanzas.

— La conoces, pero antes ella no era diferente a ti... pero ahora es la legitima heredera del los espíritus de Oriente, ya ha reclamado sus derechos, conocimientos y bendiciones como tal Agradezcan apaches de tenerla como aliada— la anciana se puso de pie, su altura no superaba a la de Silver arrodillado.

Finalmente pudo verle el rostro, tan pálido y delgado, y sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma que el mineral a su alrededor. Ella le cedió la mano, incitándolo a que se levantara.

El apache solo escuchó advertencias de sus espíritus, pero tomó su mano.

— A este paso, todas mis demás hermanas aceptaran a su petición, es por ello que debemos trabajar rápido y necesito de tu ayuda.

Ahora lo entendía, si aquellas mujeres podían saber todo lo que ocurría en el exterior ¿entonces por qué necesitaban que uno de ellos viniera hasta aquí a decirles algo que ya conocían? Ocupaban algo más, algo que solo uno de ellos podría darles.

La anciana lo encaminó hasta la pared que custodió todo el tiempo. Silver pronto se encontró con la espalda pegada contra aquella superficie— Apache ¿estas dispuesto a lo que sea por ver tu tarea completa?

Silver temió ante la pregunta, pero al final su disciplina respondió por él— Sí.

— Prívate de tu túnica... no la necesitas, solo te estorbara—pidió.

El apache obedeció y dejó caer su vestimenta tradicional.

La extraña anciana sonrió— Lo que nuestra madre piensa de ti es bastante acertado, eres bastante noble y estarías dispuesto a todo si con ello cumplieras con lo que crees o esperas para el futuro— ella tomó las muñecas del apache entre sus manos— Si es así, entonces espero y no te moleste esto.

Una línea de dolor le recorrió ambos brazos cuando aquella mujer atravesó con sus pulgares las muñecas del apache.

En un reflejo por el dolor y la sorpresa, pudo haber actuado del modo mas rudo que pasó por su mente en ese instante, sin embargo todos sus impulsos fueron retenidos por el muro de cristal que absorbió su cuerpo, casi en su totalidad, solo el pecho y su cabeza se encontraban fuera de aquella prisión.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?!— empleó su fuerza pero entre mas fue su intento por liberarse parecía que más se fundía con el mineral.

— Joven apache que nació en suelo sagrado— la anciana talló sobre la superficie de cristal unos símbolos, utilizando la sangre en sus pulgares— Tu sangre es una reliquia de cientos de años. Almacena la historia de tu noble casta, así como su poder. Contiene las marcas de las bendiciones que se les han sido cedidas así como de la protección de los espíritus antiguos— ella sostuvo la mirada furiosa del apache, comprendía bien el temor que agitaba su corazón—... Por si sola es poderosa y se convertirá en la guía que mostrara el camino por el cual la energía de la tierra deberá fluir para lograr los accesos— la anciana volvió a sentarse en el suelo, cabizbaja colocó sus manos en una posición de oración— Que tu corazón no albergue temor joven apache pues de tu fortaleza de espíritu depende si sobrepasaras este sacrificio de sangre.

— ¿Quiere decir que la señora Goldva... sabía que iba a ocurrir esto?— cuestionó perplejo— Me envió a mi y a mis camaradas a esto... Dispuesta a sacrificarnos...

— Fuiste escogido no porque seas el mas débil, ni por que seas tu el sirviente desechable... Sus grandes espíritus escogieron a sus seis mejores guerreros, aquellos que cuentan mayores posibilidades de supervivencia... Alguien de tu tribu debería sentirse honrado por tal consideración... Y si mueres, será por los designios de tus amos.

— ... Mi pueblo ha estado por milenios al servicio de los grandes espíritus... Tal vez Nichrom tenga razón...— sin que pudiese evitarlo estaba por hundirse completamente en la pared— ... No somos aliados para ellos... Solo somos marionetas...

Las tradiciones son algo que los viejos enseñan a los jóvenes el respetar, así ha sido antes y así será siempre mientras existan quienes consideren importantes aquellos legados antiguos.

Aún ante la urgencia, ante el peligro, ante la situación en general, no se podía iniciar una enseñanza si primero no se respetaban los requisitos iniciales.

Nuevos alumnos estaban por iniciarse, pero antes de ello debían realizar un rito de purificación y meditación: tranquilizar el alma, aclarar la mente, permitir que el agua que caía con fuerza sobre sus cuerpos se llevara todo lo negativo que pudiesen guardar sus pensamientos, sus corazones, su interior.

Ellos dos no se conocían en lo absoluto, pero por razones que aun desconocen ambos fueron escogidos para aquel aprendizaje.

Lejanos pero atentos, dos seres procuraban estar alerta, aun ante el pacifico entorno no se permitirían bajar la guardia ya que, por antiguas experiencias, sabían que ellos eran propensos camuflajes de sus enemigos.

Amidamaru no podía alejarse demasiado pese a que su amo se lo hubiera pedido, y Yue solo sentía la necesidad de cuidarles las espaldas, a ambos jóvenes: uno era importante para el corazón de su dueña, y el otro era alguien especial, lo sabía con certeza.

Estaba tan fría. Debido a la estación del año sobre esa región, el agua de la cascada arrastraba las temperaturas mas altas de las montañas nevadas.

Yoh se encontraba familiarizado con aquel rito de purificación, sus labios se curveaban al recordar viejas vivencias al lado de su abuelo quien lo instruyó durante toda su infancia.

Por otro lado, Li jamás había pasado por tal proceso de meditación. Su voluntad era fuerte pero al no estar habituado a ella lograba dificultársele el alcanzar el objetivo de todo aquello.

— Tu cuerpo se acostumbrara, no te preocupes— masculló el shaman manteniendo los ojos cerrados— Solo espera un poco mas y veras que el frío hará el resto, insensibilizará tu sentido del tacto y avivara muchos otros.

Li Shaoran levantó un párpado, viendo a su compañero quien se encontraba tan relajado y con expresiones serenas— ¿No se supone que uno debe guardar silencio en este ejercicio?— preguntó de modo bajo.

— Ja, bueno, tal vez, pero es la primera vez que hago esto al lado de alguien más. Mi abuelo siempre me llamaba la atención porque no podía permanecer callado... jamás fui bueno para meditar— reprimió una risita burlona al recordarlo.

Li no comentó nada al respecto, sin embargo había una duda rondando su cabeza— Entiendo el que tu hayas sido escogido para esto, por lo que dicen de ti... Esta enseñanza es un conocimiento tan restringido que no podrían confiárselo a cualquiera... Tienes cualidades importantes pero... no entiendo por qué yo también... Aun por encima de tu otro camarada... ¿por qué es que yo? Ni siquiera lo pedí y ahora están dispuesto a entregármelo...

— Yo no le veo nada de malo. No sé por qué podrías desconfiar, ¿acaso no crees que es mejor de este modo? Es decir, mientras haya mas personas con este conocimiento es mucho mejor, tu sabes, para lo que debamos enfrentar dentro de poco.

— ... Tienes razón, no es algo que podamos dejárselo solo a esos dos— el chino miró hacia el frente donde tenia localizado al más anciano de ellos. Él los vigilaba, a lo lejos, no podía ver su rostro con tanta claridad por la distancia, pero tenia la sensación de tener su mirada clavada en él. Había algo en la forma en cómo lo miraba que lo desconcertaba, como si sus ojos quisieran poder decir lo que las palabras no.

Estaba por volver a cerrar sus párpados cuando distinguió una silueta más acercándose a la de su pronto maestro. Hizo un esfuerzo, extender mejor sus sentidos, fue clara su incredulidad cuando en verdad pudo hacerlo...

¿Seria por el efecto de la meditación, del agua a punto de congelar? No lo sabía pero, era claro que su campo de visión se acercó más de lo esperado, su sentido del oído del mismo modo pero por ello se encontraba ensordecido por la tempestad de la cascada sobre él, por ello no podría escuchar nada de lo que a continuación vería.

Era su madre, su madre apareció a un lado de aquel viejo monje quien volteó ante su presencia. Shaoran no comprendía la presencia de su madre en este lugar ¡¿habría ocurrido algo en casa?!

Kerbasi giró ante el sonido de sus delicados pasos.

Sus ojos volvieron a verla después de tanto años pero le bastó escasos segundos el darse cuenta de la verdad y por esa misma verdad es que se sintió afligido.

Ella le dedicó una bellísima sonrisa al sentirse descubierta por él— Lamento mucho que nuestra ultima charla deba ser de esta manera... Pero tenia que venir a verte y supieras que en verdad esta ocurriendo...

— Oh Yelan... yo... en verdad lo siento...— musitó entristecido por sus palabras.

— Descuida, no es tu culpa— ella se acercó y levantó el rostro del maestro para que no evadiera este su mirada, ante aquel tacto Kerbasi no tenía por qué dudarlo, en verdad aquel era un adiós— Además yo así lo decidí ya que me di cuenta de muchas cosas en mis últimos momentos, y eso es que las consecuencias que traerán las acciones de nuestros enemigos también nos favorecerán a nosotros... Sin embargo, para que el sacrificio haya valido la pena, es necesario el recuperar el equilibrio que se encuentra roto, sabes a qué me refiero...

— Un inicio esta cerca...— citó el monje— Pero para que haya un comienzo, antes debe existir la destrucción...

— De la mano de la vida siempre ira la muerte a su lado... Es el principio elemental de todo lo que conocemos y es por esas dos grandes fuerzas por el que gira el destino— complementó la mujer.

— No hay más verdad que esa... Ya estoy viejo, he luchado mucho tiempo y es ahora que nuestros hijos deben tomar nuestro lugar— miró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Li Shaoran, justo como Yelan lo hizo.

— Se crió y adiestró en todo lo que le correspondía por legado de su madre, ahora que es un hombre es que llega el momento de que pase a la tutela de su padre... Ese era el acuerdo y lo sigo respetando, es por ello que él esta aquí... Ahora tu debes protegerlo Kerbasi— posó su mano sobre el hombro del monje.

— ¿Cómo esperas que le explique todo esto?... No lo comprenderá, es joven e impulsivo... No me lo perdonara... no me perdonara el que no haya podido salvarte— cabizbajo continuaba dándole la espalda a aquella mera ilusión.

— Shaoran no heredó el corazón de su madre... sino el tuyo— lo abrazó por la espalda con sumo cariño y afecto— Te perdonara... nos perdonara, no temas, una madre conoce a un hijo... Y si te das oportunidad Kerbasi, sabrás que un padre también lo puede...

— Estoy muy viejo como para presentarme ante él como su progenitor... Mi deber como tal me obliga a enseñarle todo lo que yo sé, es el derecho de Shaoran pero también su obligación pues es mi único heredero...— llevó su mano a tomar la de la mujer— No debiste desperdiciar tus ultimas palabras hacia conmigo... yo no soy así de importante para ti, jamás lo fui pero Yelan... yo, pese a todo, yo si tuve sentimientos muy amplios por ti... Me gustaría mucho que todo pudiera haber sido diferente...—masculló— Me hubiera gustado yo poder haber sido diferente...

— En otra vida, en otro lugar, de habernos conocido yo hubiese podido sentir lo mismo por ti...— sin que el monje lo viese, sabía que aquella silueta comenzaba a desvanecerse, reduciéndose en pequeños granos de arena que se desprendían de su forma corpórea conforme los arrastraba el viento— Adiós Kerbasi, y por favor dile a Shaoran que lo lamento... que lamento que el corazón de su madre nunca fue completamente para él pero que espero que mi infelicidad jamás lo haya afectado... Dile que lo amo y que su futuro aún sobrepasa el día de mañana...

El monje volteó lentamente cuando ya no sujetaba más que polvo entre sus dedos, encontrándose con nada a excepción de un puñado de arena que se perdía en el ambiente, y de entre la poca que se conservaba acumulada, notó un pequeño pedazo de papel, recortado de tal forma en la que se requería para crear una marioneta, replica exacta del creador, vocero de sus palabras, de sus pensamientos, con una misión que cumplir.

Kerbasi se agachó con la intención de tomarlo entre sus manos pero el viento sopló con fuerza, arrastrando todo aquello consigo.

Siguió el sendero que el papel tomó hacia el infinito— Nos veremos en la eternidad, Yelan...

Fin del Capitulo 21


	22. 22 Encuentro con un ángel

Duelen sus ojos, su cabeza, su cuerpo, en una palabra: todo. Hasta el mas sencillo o espontáneo movimiento le avivaba dolores incomprensibles.

Se abrazaba a si misma, intentando retener el calor que su cuerpo sentía perder ante las punzadas en cada poro.

En aquella celda oscura, triste y desolada, aguardaba ¿Qué? A estas alturas, ya no estaba segura.

Desaliñada, temblando en fiebre y desnuda se preguntaba en silencio sobre los extraños pensamientos que sacudían su cabeza. Sensaciones tan escalofriantes e intensas se desplazaban a través de cada músculo junto con un ardor sobre su piel.

Ella levantó la cabeza y en el techo encontró un cubo de luz por el que se filtraba luz de luna aquella noche.

Desde que volvió a estar conciente, había estado rodeada por la oscuridad y en ese momento añoró esa luz.

Con dificultad se arrastró hacia el área que en el suelo se mostraba iluminado, dejándose caer donde permaneció encogida, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Recuerdos vagos venían a su memoria al responder las preguntas _¿Qué es lo que has hecho?_ A su mente venía el rostro de su hijo, de su esposo, el momento en que aquella vida perfecta se desmoronó.

El recuerdo de haber sido salvada, hospitalizada y después aquella voz prometiéndole satisfacción a su alma atormentada, ella balbuceó y aceptó la tentadora oferta, sellando un pacto que solo trajo mas oscuridad.

No estaba segura cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde entonces, pero si recordaba el encontrarse conciente de modo súbito, como es que su cuerpo parecía prisionero dentro de paredes corrosivas y viscosas, debió luchar por liberarse, y tras desesperados intentos volvió a formar parte de este mundo.

Después de ello había sido depositada en ese lugar, y ahora solo aguardaba, que alguien la ayudase...

 _¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras encontraba algo que antes en su piel no había: tatuajes.

Con torpeza contempló partes de su cuerpo y en todos ellos notó la presencia de símbolos de variados colores, diseños curvos, rectos, homogéneos y heterogéneos.

— La transición casi esta completa, no temas— respingó y guardó esperanzas al escuchar una voz humana. Buscó de modo perezoso alguna persona pero de encontrarse alguien más ahí, la oscuridad le servía de manto— Me sorprende y admira tu tenacidad, ello solo refleja la poderosa voluntad que posees y ello ayuda a que el proceso este llegando a su termino... Eres fuerte Rika Sasaki, tus sentimientos son fuertes y es lo que te mantienen con vida... es lo que te ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora. Es un gusto saber que eres tal y como te juzgué.

De la poca energía que había logrado conservar durante toda su estancia en ese lugar, eligió aquel momento para usar un poco de ella— ... ¿Qué es lo que... me esta pasando?— cuanto dolor presentó el si quiera hablar— ... ¿Dónde estoy?— se dejo escuchar desesperada— ... ¿Es este el ..infierno?— se retorció una vez más— ... ¿Morí y este es... mi castigo?

Silencio, no hubo sonido mas que el de sus quejidos.

— Puedo decirte algo con certeza, querida... Sabrás que ya no perteneces a este mundo en el momento en que dejes de sentir dolor— con tono autoritario y preciso volvió a dejarse escuchar— La vida es un camino de sufrimiento y dolor, de sentimientos triviales... Mi niña, tu decidiste continuar ese camino cruel— le recordó a su mente trastornada— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te ofrecí? Parece que buscas a la muerte cuando fuiste tu quien le dio la espalda ¿Piensas decirme que no lo recuerdas...?— reclamó con serenidad la voz claramente femenina.

Rika negó estrepitosamente— ... No lo he olvidado... Lo recuerdo... Recuerdo... Pero... duele... es demasiado para ser... real...

— Tranquila mi niña, todo esto habrá valido la pena al final— emergió finalmente la silueta de telas blancas, una mujer cuyo rostro aun le pertenecía a las sombras— -Es lo que querías, lo que yo te ofrecí y lo que tu aceptaste...

— ... No entiendo... lo que me ocurre... Siento que mi cabeza no me pertenece... sé cosas que no recuerdo haber aprendido, cosas que no debería saber... que antes no sabia...— deliraba entre su esfuerzo por mantenerse respirando.

— Conocimiento mi niña, conocimiento, uno del que los de tu clase han sido privados por los corruptos. Sabiduría que te entrego con mucho gusto.

— Pero... es... es demasiado abrumante...—se ahogó al sentir una escasez de aire por la alta temperatura que su cuerpo estaba generando.

— Pronto, pronto terminara— la alentó a no dejarse vencer, hincándose a su lado y apartar con cuidado los cabellos pegados a su frente— Tu cuerpo sufre porque asimila el cambio, se adapta a las herramientas que prometí te daría... No solo tu cuerpo, sino también tu mente.

La escuchaba con atención, la calma de su timbre al hablar alcanzaba a reconfortar sus males. Aquella caricia, contacto humano, suave... sentía su corazón el disminuir su ritmo.

Cerrando sus ojos es como logró un mayor control sobre el dolor, sobre la confusión.

— Así es. Acéptalo, déjalo fluir a través de ti, de tu mente, no lo rechaces, no lo combatas, y el don será gentil y te dará las bendiciones que ocuparas— comenzó a guiarla, cada palabra era una enseñanza— Cuando lo asimiles sabrás quienes son tus enemigos y que es lo que pueden hacer, conocerás sus habilidades pero de igual forma sus vulnerabilidades; tu cuerpo se ha vuelto inmune, poderosos antihechizos son parte ahora de tu piel, son tu coraza, inquebrantable serás tú pues ni la fuerza unida de hombre y espíritu podrán detenerte; invulnerable a la ventisca de la magia tú serás, ni el fuego, ni el viento, el agua o la tierra se atreverán a tocarte; conocedora de un poder superior tu eres ya.

Abrió los ojos por un momento en que la lluvia de sensaciones comenzaron a desvanecerse justo como la luz del exterior cuando una frondosa nube la separó del rostro de Sasaki; Siendo aquella la ultima vez que sus ojos humanos contemplarían la luz; cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir un hormigueo en su rostro, uno que recorrió de modo serpentino por debajo de su piel hasta concentrarse en sus ojos, mismos que abrió, no siendo capaz de notar el velo rojizo y transparente que adornó sus pupilas solo para desaparecer como torbellino en las retinas.

— Te sorprenderá saber cuanto has cambiado... Pero déjame advertirte, es solo el comienzo pues al final, cuando hayas logrado nuestro cometido, serás superior a cualquier humano, shaman y hechicero...— colocó sus manos debajo de su espalda para alzarla, acunándola en brazos.

Rika se aferró contra aquel pecho que le brindó calor, recordando y añorando el regazo de su persona más amada— Yoshiyuki...— lo llamó con cansancio— ¿Dónde... esta Yoshiyuki...?— suplicó el saber, temblando ante la respuesta.

— Él continua en este mundo, te prometí que él estaría aquí, contigo...— la tranquilizó— Y justo como tu se encuentra luchando ahora, él te acompañara en esta travesía, no estarás sola... ninguno de los dos estará solo...

El dolor había desaparecido, los escalofríos también, el abrumo en su mente comenzaba a volverse vago y distante; tomando confianza y familiaridad de todo lo que en su cabeza revoloteaba.

Toda debilidad había sido expulsada de su cuerpo, suplida por una fuerza que iba a levantarla.

— Has renacido ya y el poder se te ha sido concedido— le aseguró, finalizando el proceso— Aun hay mucho que aprender, hay mucho que debes saber pero en poco tiempo alcanzaras tus deseos— le sujetó por la mejilla— Y ante este nuevo renacimiento debes olvidar lo que alguna vez fuiste pues ya no serás mas Rika Sasaki, debes enterrarla para lograr tu cometido. De ahora en adelante serás una de seis jueces y Temis será tu nombre. Espero y lo aceptes, es mi nombre especial para ti, pero a diferencia de la Diosa Griega tus ojos no estarán vendados a la verdad, veras ahora el mundo tal y como es y solo entonces veras el terrible mal que les ha sido oculto...

Capitulo 22

 *** Encuentro con un ángel.**

— " _... y en contraste con sentimientos tan egoístas y superficiales que poseen ustedes cinco, la de Hidesato es la más genuina y confiable... es por amor..."— Unna_

Sus oídos se ensordecieron ante la detonación. Algunas trozos de edificio alcanzaron a golpearla; después nada mas que caer contra el suelo donde Len volvió a protegerla. Su intento no los privó de ser alzados en el aire por la explosión, después de ello: inconciencia.

En ese instante, solo el espíritu Bason fue testigo del modo en que ambos jóvenes fueron transportados, una luz los envolvió, incluso a él mismo, y en cuestión de parpadeos su amo y aquella jovencita yacían en un suelo diferente.

Bason intentó en vano alguna reacción en su amo Len, pero para él era claro que su condición resultaba delicada. Notó la llaga enrojecida en el pecho del shaman, una que marcó la ponzoña de su enemigo tras atravesar sus ropas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntaba en un manojo de nervios al ver la respiración tan agresiva de su amo.

Daidouji abrió lentamente los párpados. Miró el suelo rocoso en el que su mejilla descansaba. Se encontraba de una pieza, ninguna herida de gravedad, solo uno que otro raspón. Aturdida es que se levantó a gatas, viendo entonces al joven chino no muy lejos de ella— ¡Len!— usando manos y rodillas es que llegó hasta él, levantando su cabeza en busca de una respuesta pero se hallaba completamente inconsciente e incapacitado.

Su rostro se encontraba perleado por el sudor, mostrando una palidez nada saludable, su labio inferior temblaba ante la fiebre que ella percató al posar su mano contra su frente.

Conciente de ello buscó a su alrededor, algo, alguien que pudiese ayudarle, pero estaba sola. En aquel lugar desértico estaba sola y lejos de cualquier ayuda.

— Len... por favor, tienes que resistir— le habló con tremenda tristeza— No vas a morir aquí... te lo prometo, no vas a morir aquí— le prometió sin poder evitar el sentirse una mentirosa, derramando lagrimas por ello ya que estaba fuera de su alcance hacer algo. Palpó con suavidad la herida y solo logró un sobresalto del shaman.

Bason veía impotente la situación. Esa jovencita no parecía poder verlo, escucharlo, era una humana normal que no podía percatarse de su presencia, pero seguía siendo un ser viviente el cual él podría... No, no podría arriesgar a tan joven mujer, su amo no lo aprobaría, sin embargo, al verlo de esa forma no había muchas elecciones.

Bason estaba decidido a intentarlo, pero su conciencia le impedía el tomar agresivamente posesión en aquel cuerpo, y por ello mismo es que volvió a introducirse en el de su amo— Discúlpeme señor por llevar esto a cabo en contra de sus deseos, pero solo esta vez— se disculpó antes de ponerlo en práctica.

Tomoyo guardó silencio cuando escuchó balbucear al joven Tao— ¿Len... me escuchas?— al principio se le dificultó el entenderlo.

— ... Señorita.. por favor, escúcheme...— era la voz de Len, pero había algo en su tono que no le pareció del todo genuino a Daidouji— Mi nombre es Bason, no sé si lo entienda pero soy su espíritu acompañante...

Tomoyo lo entendía, ha estado atenta a toda conversación en la que ha estado presente, por ello fue creyente, por eso tuvo confianza.

— ... Le hablo a través de mi amo Len pues es la única... forma en la que puedo hacerme escuchar ante usted...— aunque hubiese posesionado su cuerpo, el estado actual de este es lo que determinaba su capacidad para usarlo— El amo... puede morir si no hacemos algo...—ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos— Debemos actuar rápido.

— Por supuesto, ¿sabes algo que podamos hacer? ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer por él? Ya que yo... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para siquiera intentar llevarlo a algún lugar...— admitió tristemente.

— Yo sé que puede... hacerse pero... no puedo hacerlo solo. El amo Len no esta en condiciones... para que yo abuse de sus capacidades... Pero usted puede ayudarme...

Daidouji lo escuchó confundida— ¿En que forma?

— ... Puedo hacer lo que hago ahora... Usar su cuerpo para poder ayudar al amo...

— Pero no soy como Len... yo no soy... no creo poder— dijo temerosa ante la simple idea.

— ... Eso no importa... Yo puedo posesionarla para socorrer al amo, será por corto tiempo pero es la única forma... o acaso ¿dejara morir al joven Len... lo hará?— cuestionó.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no!—respondió con rapidez, la sola idea le oprimió el corazón— ... Hazlo, si puedo ayudarlo, entonces hazlo... ¿Debo hacer algo para que... funcione?— preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

— Solo disposición... Es algo rápido... indoloro... pero exhausto al final...— explicó, sabiendo de antemano que al terminar con la posesión, la joven quedaría exhausta ya que no esta preparado para aquella carga.

Tomoyo depositó con cuidado la cabeza de Len en el suelo— Puedes hacerlo entonces Bason... No importa las consecuencias, Len se ha arriesgado ya muchas veces por mi— susurró tomando la mano del shaman— Y si ahora yo puedo pagar su amabilidad de esta forma, entonces lo haré gustosa— cerró los ojos, completamente dispuesta.

Bason agradeció a la joven usando por ultima vez la garganta de su amo.

Anna contemplaba la urna donde se protegía el tesoro del templo. Ciertamente la sensación de deber protegerlo le presionaba el pecho.

No iba a negarlo, el estar en ese lugar la aturdía, había algo que no podía explicar. Le sería alarmante si fuese solo ella, pero parece que Rei pasaba por lo mismo, claro, en un nivel inferior ya que sus sentidos no se encontraban tan afinados como los suyos.

Suspiró, abrazándose a si misma ante un escalofrió que le avisó de una presencia.

— Solo una gran mujer pudo crear una religión tan leal ¿no te parece?— le preguntó una voz que aún no terminaba de agradarle.

— Los juzgas sin saber en verdad lo que esto debe significar para ellos— continuó en su posición, solo dedicándole una mirada cuando el hechicero se colocara a su lado.

Eriol buscó el interés de la sacerdotisa dentro de la urna— Parece que sientes respeto por ella, colocar otro de sus tesoros junto a otro de ellos— comentó al ver tanto el cascabel como el rosario juntos.

— Desde el principio este ha sido el lugar al que pertenece. Me enviaron a buscarlo tal vez para traerlo hasta aquí, es justo que permanezca aquí, en espera de que su verdadera dueña lo reclame.

— Señorita Anna... Lamento mucho el modo en que comenzamos— dijo el inglés de modo repentino— Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo que dije. Siempre he sido alguien que dice y hace lo que creer mejor y correcto— se pasó la mano por la mejilla que ella golpeó— Pero debo decir que esa fue la primera vez que alguien me enfrentó de esa forma— sonrió.

— Dicen que tengo una mano pesada, pero esta bien, acepto tus disculpas ya que... Es raro que encuentre a otras personas que se atrevan a retarme, yendo en contra de lo que pienso— le miró finalmente— Eso refleja que posee un carácter muy peculiar Señor Hiragizawa.

— Eriol, puedes llamarme Eriol— pidió.

— De acuerdo Eriol— accedió Anna de brazos cruzados— Sin embargo eso no significa que puedas llamarme secamente Anna ¿entendiste?

El hechicero sonrió ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

En ese instante ambos se tensaron, una presencia se hizo notar, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

— ¿Acaso será...?

— No lo creo, es una presencia espiritual, son shamanes, dos de ellos— aclaró Anna con tremenda seguridad.

Li Shaoran seguía de modo cabizbajo al Maestro Kerbasi y a Yoh Asakura. El shaman se preguntaba por el cambio tan repentino de su compañero y de igual forma el del anciano. ¿Cuestionar o no hacerlo? Se preguntaba, recordando las muchas veces que Anna lo ha llamado 'imprudente'.

No había terminado de decidirse cuando Kerbasi se detuvo ante el acceso a una pequeña cueva; una que pasaba demasiado desapercibida para el ojo humano al encontrarse oculta por algunos efectos de óptica.

Kerbasi se giró hacia ellos, buscando atención, resintiendo los ojos acusadores de Shaoran, intuyendo que él sabía algo de lo que ocurrió. Pero no podía acongojarse por ello, ya habría tiempo de hablar, de hacerlo entender; lo importante ahora era enseñarles, pasar la antorcha de aquel conocimiento. No iba a negarlo, se encontraba completamente orgulloso y optimista por este evento: finalmente su hijo estaba aquí para tomar lo que por derecho es suyo.

Yoh sintió una brisa proveniente del interior de la caverna, podría haberse equivocado pero al aire arrastró algo parecido a una voz, más no la comprendió.

— Una vez que ya entendieron las responsabilidades que traerá esta carga, es mi deber volver a preguntar si en verdad están dispuesto a dar este paso— añadió Kerbasi.

— ¿Qué sucedería si dijera que ya no lo deseo?— se adelantó el chino a responder— Es más, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo pedido.

— Lo considere mi obligación, eres uno de los descendientes de la poderosa Dinastía Li, esto también es parte de tu legado— respondió el anciano sin mostrarse agredido.

— Dijo también que Hiragizawa era miembro de una de esas familias ¿por qué él no esta aquí?— cuestionó.

Kerbasi suspiró— Él es un mago, la afinidad de esta enseñanza es mejor con los guerreros, como tu o el joven Asakura.

— Eso no debería importar considerando la situación actual— insistió, comenzando a poner a Kerbasi de mal humor.

— Es por esa misma situación que accedí a esto, no pienso retractarme, pero al final es tu decisión. Si confías en tus fuerzas actuales para poder salir con vida de esto y proteger a quienes son importantes para ti, esta bien, admitiré que eres valiente, pero la valentía y el orgullo no son una buena combinación, por lo que te aconsejo que recapacites.

Shaoran pudo continuar, volver aquello una discusión mas grande pero...

— Esta bien Li, no te preocupes, yo me encargare— Yoh lo sujetó por el hombro— Prometo aprender por los dos y así proteger tanto a las personas importantes para mi como las tuyas— le sonrió amistosamente.

Shaoran sintió culpabilidad y vergüenza ante ello, dándose cuenta que estaba siendo injusto y egoísta para con Yoh, él buscaba formas de combatir a lo que se les venia encima de un modo tan despreocupado que podría admirar o envidiar.

— Maestro Kerbasi, si no hay inconveniente, podemos comenzar, el tiempo apremia— recordó el shaman al anciano quien cabeceó satisfecho ante la actitud del futuro líder.

El monje le señaló la caverna, pidiéndole el que se adentrara, él iba a seguirlo.

Asakura asintió de modo obediente y se aventuró, no sin antes despedirse del chino.

— Tal vez me equivoque contigo, no eres quien yo creí que eras— masculló Kerbasi, dándole la espalda a su propio hijo, bastante desilusionado.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo entiende?... No puedo aceptar las enseñanzas de un hombre que parece guardarme tantos secretos...

— ¿En que te basas para decir eso?— preguntó.

— ... Vi a mi madre... cuando menos, lo que parecía ser ella, su mensajera. La vi con usted. Y no podrá decirme que imagine lo que vi...

Silencio, el monje no se atrevía hablar al sentirse descubierto.

Li cerró sus puños con furia ante el recuerdo— ... Vi lo que vi, y ello no me gustó, pues madre jamás demostró tal cercanía hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia a mi, hacia mis hermanas... ¿Qué lo hace tan especial para que ella cambie ante usted?...— esa pregunta poco a poco la respondía el mismo, ya que al escuchar su propia voz no solo recriminaba a aquel hombre, sino a si mismo. Levantó la cabeza finalmente— ¿Se atreverá a decírmelo?...

Kerbasi miró por encima de su hombro— La pregunta más bien seria: ¿Mereces saberlo?... —cuestionó con rudeza— ¿En verdad te crees merecedor de saberlo? Porque para mi, no eres lo que tu madre aseguró que eras. Prueba que lo que me dijo es verdad, y te juro que tendrás tu respuesta. De lo contrario, para alguien como tu el vivir con la incertidumbre es mucho más castigo que el saber la verdad— finalizó completamente molesto, aunque sobre todo, dolido y desilusionado.

Li simuló a un león enjaulado al ir y venir de su decisión una vez que el monje desapareciera dentro del muro rocoso. Golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano, tratando de serenarse, sorprendido por el sentimiento tan agresivo que le nubló la razón. Sintió demasiada vergüenza de si mismo por la equivocación, sin embargo no era algo que no pudiese reparar, simplemente debía dejar al lado el orgullo... difícil de lograr si debía inclinar la cabeza ante alguien que no era de su devoción, mucho menos de su agrado... pero si iba a hacerlo, lo haría por Sakura y por su madre, solo por ellas dos.

Horo Horo siguió el presuroso paso de Baralai. Al verlo reaccionar de ese modo tan alarmante por los individuos que se acercaban, decidió acompañarlo. El shaman confiaba en que no se trataban de enemigos.

Para Horo, Baralai se movía demasiado rápido. Fue entonces en que utilizó su poder para marcar un camino de hielo y utilizar su tabla para desplazarse.

Atinó a frenar cuando Baralai lo hizo, pudiendo ver lo que él.

— ¡Nichrom!— exclamó sorprendido Horo Horo al verlo en ese lugar. Sobretodo por el paquete que en brazos traía consigo.

Baralai no centró su atención en el joven recién llegado, sino a quien parecía proteger y que solo se encontraba cuatro escalones abajo.

Intercambió miradas con ella, analizando, ya que era bien sabido que en los ojos de las personas se encontraba el reflejo de su alma, de sus intenciones.

Al sentirse más familiarizado, Horo Horo se atrevió a acercarse— ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Ella esta bien?— preguntó el shaman al apache.

— No te preocupes por ella, no es nada grave— respondió refiriéndose a Sakura a quien cargaba en sus brazos.

— ¡¿Ocurrió algo?! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!— preguntó buscando de tras del apache otro rostro conocido.

El apache no respondió, le irritaba la falta de control de Horo Horo.

— No temas por los demás, ellos están por el momento a salvo— tomó la pregunta la mujer de piel morena. Horo Horo la recordaba, ella estaba en casa de Yoh aquella vez.

Ella no se detuvo ahí, pasó de largo a ambos shamanes y se detuvo a unos cuantos escalones del custodio de la entrada, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de inclinarse en una forma de saludo cordial.

— Venerable monje de este templo, solicito permiso para hablar con el maestro y protector de este lugar sagrado— su voz resultaba suave y tranquila.

Horo Horo notó la diferencia entre aquel encuentro y el suyo. El monje no mostró agresividad alguna, ni siquiera cuestionó su arribo, nada. Pero él no podría entender que Baralai, toda su vida, había estado esperando a esa mujer.

Diez minutos, solo se daría diez minutos para descansar después de jornada tan duradera.

Desde que todo aquello comenzó, serian contadas las veces en que tomó asiento con la intención de en verdad relajarse.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y apartó el aro que lo rodeaba y que mantenía a su vez el velo de su vestuario, dejando a sus ojos libres de aquel filtro.

Las cosas seguían su cause, todo lo que había planeado por la mitad de su vida se estaba cumpliendo, claro, con sus altas y bajas pero se acercaba al cometido de su vida.

Lo más difícil a tratar siempre sería a sus impredecibles niños, los guerreros que había diseñado con tanto esmero y elegido de modo minucioso...

Se sorprendía de lo bien que había escogido, todos ellos han cumplido todas sus expectativas, y lo mejor de todo, eran leales... Aunque no podría decir por cuento tiempo.

Miró la oficina y se detuvo ante el reflejo de su rostro en un florero cercano. Tantos años habían pasado ya. La golpeó una brisa de vanidad ya que pese a no ser más aquella jovencita que abandonó su tierra para cumplir con su destino, se consideraba aun bella... Peinó un puño de su cabello largo y ondulado y suspiró al recordar la ultima vez que alguien en verdad la había hecho sentir hermosa.

Rió con cierta amargura cuando se dio cuenta de sus patéticos pensamientos. Suspiró y con los dedos empujó el florero, el cual cayó y se rompió en pedazos.

Se acabó el tiempo y debía conservar la frialdad en sus emociones, solo así podría encontrar la mejor solución a su problema más reciente e inesperado.

El golpeteo a la puerta la distrajo lo suficiente para permitirle el paso a quien fuera, no podían ser muchas las opciones sobre la identidad de quien venía a molestarle.

No esperó mucho, una de sus siervas mas devotas pasó, luciendo lista para una misión— Temis esta en problemas— dijo antes de cualquier otra clase de saludo, mostrando la prioridad de su audiencia.

— Lo sé— respondió Unna con desdén.

— Entonces no objetaras en que deba ir a buscarla.

— Eso aun no lo decido...— dijo de modo despreocupado— Pero cabe decir que me desilusiona que uno de ustedes, aun con las herramientas que les he brindado, puedan caer a los pies de uno de sus enemigos... Su error fue el confiarse.

Neit frunció el entrecejo— Temis pudo confiarse, pero tu nos prometiste que éramos invulnerables a la magia, a la posesión, a todos esos trucos— golpeó con sus palmas la superficie del escritorio— Pero parece que han aparecido contratiempos ¿no es así?

Unna conservó la calma ante la exaltación de su sierva— No les mentí, son invulnerables pero no a todo... ni siquiera los dioses que caminan en esta tierra escapan de las debilidades de sus cuerpos humanos. El proceso por el que pasaron fue lento, pero con el tiempo han ido evolucionando, ¿o acaso no lo has notado?— se levantó despacio— Cada cierto tiempo, en los últimos días, tu fuerza, conocimiento y resistencia se han incrementado... Solo espera un poco más, no esta muy lejos el momento en que en verdad poseerás el poder que tanto deseas.

Neit devolvió sus brazos a los costados. Ella no era impaciente, y la verdad no se encontraba molesta por ello, sino por la indiferencia que Unna mostraba ante la vida de su compañera.

Le había hecho una promesa, y no pensaba defraudarla, ya que aquello conllevaría a haber mentido... Y con ello rompería con su convicción de, que en esta travesía, le había jurado al Creador Padre: No romper con otro mandamiento que no fuese el quinto mandamiento.

— ... Es un peligro que Temis sea prisionera de nuestros enemigos—repuso momentos después— Podría hablar, sino es que la han matado ya.

— No la mataran... aún no. No se pueden dar el lujo de destruir a una fuente de información tan valiosa— analizó la mujer, sonriendo al no tener miedo ya que sus seis creaciones ignoraban demasiadas cosas... Pero así había sido trazado el plan a seguir: mientras menos supiesen, menos indispensables se volvían— Aunque no quiero correr riesgos, tal vez tenga que silenciarla yo misma.

Neit abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ella ya había sido testigo de aquella habilidad de Unna, en que no importa donde ella se encuentre, puede cortar el hilo de la vida de todos los que están con ella... quien la traicione, quien se convierta en un peligro para sus propósitos, caen muertos, nada más. Desconocía el procedimiento ¿sería mental, brujería? No podía saberlo, pero esa habilidad tan sorprendente, con la que imitaba a Dios, era una de las tantas razones por las que le respetaba... pero a la vez le temía.

— No sería conveniente ¿qué crees que opinaría Hidesato si lo descubre? O en todo caso, si Temis muere, la motivación de él de permanecer a nuestro lado desaparecería... Entiendo que uno es prescindidle para ti, pero ¿dos?— se limitó a sonreír— No creo que sea tan descuidada como para permitir que el elemento tan fuerte que es nuestro líder se vaya solo por una decisión precipitada...

— ... Entiendo tu punto— tomó su velo nuevamente y lo colocó sobre su cabeza— ... Son tan complejos todos ustedes... Cada uno tiene diferentes motivaciones por las que están aquí... Tú Neit, es tu fe; la de Anath es el poder; Sobek, la venganza; Vidar, es deber; Temis es el odio... y en contraste con sentimientos tan egoístas y superficiales que poseen ustedes cinco, la de Hidesato es la más genuina y confiable... es por amor...— sonrió orgullosa, por su elección tan acertada— Él es el líder, no porque sea el mayor, no porque sea el mas poderoso, simplemente porque él es diferente a los demás— explicó— Tienes razón Neit, no pienso perder a Hidesato. Y como te has ofrecido tu misma, tu misión es ir por Temis y traerla viva ¿entendido?— se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

Neit agachó la cabeza, asintiendo, manteniéndose de ese modo hasta que volvió a encontrarse a solas— Inclinarme ante dioses falsos... —masculló sarcástica— ... Sé que esto no es cómo idealizabas el que continuara con tu legado, sirviendo a quienes tu despreciaste en vida, pero puedes confiar en mi...— tomó el crucifijo antes de ocultarlo entre sus ropajes— Al final, todos ellos caerán.

Volvía a despertar. Una parte de ella esperaba ser recibida por un panorama colorido, pero nuevamente se encontraba en aquella prisión de cristal y oscuridad.

Sus ojos le dolían, ¿cómo no? Si en verdad había llorado por todas las penas que cargaba en su alma... Había escuchado decir que las lagrimas era una forma de disminuir cargas amargas pero, seguía sintiéndose igual.

Permaneció en el frío suelo, su mejilla entumecida ya por el tiempo en el que la mantuvo contra este. Inmóvil, contemplaba su patético reflejo, y de igual forma, el circulo luminoso que se encontraba aun sobre ella, pero a una altura demasiado distante.

Envolvió sus hombros descubiertos con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, resintiendo la soledad y la incertidumbre. Seguía sin saber su paradero, no comprendía cómo llegó ahí, ni si los demás habían notado su ausencia... ¿Habrían sido todos victima de Rika?... No, no podía ser así...

El joven, aquel que se hizo llamar Hao Asakura, desapareció, del mismo modo en que había aparecido para hacerle compañía. Su voz... Debía admitir que su voz, su presencia en esta lúgubre camara le trajo paz, calor... Deseó que esas sensaciones volvieran a ella, de modo inconsciente susurró su nombre, esperanzada de que volviese a su lado, pero ello no ocurrió.

En cambio, otra entidad pareció acudir a su llamado.

Sakura se heló ante la repentina caricia que recibió en la mejilla: una mano posándose sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos completamente asustada, como si una pesadilla la levantara.

— Mi pequeña, mi niña, no debes temer... Ya no más— escuchó el murmullo gentil, cuya voz la llenaba de melancolía.

Se encontraba paralizada, completamente, sus ojos buscaron al dueño de tan delicada mano, anonadada cuando vio como es que esa mano nacía del suelo de obsidiana, como si alguien se encontrase del otro lado y solo su mano fue capaz de alcanzarla.

— No temas, mi linda Sakura, no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño— Sakura giró un poco la cabeza y miró sorprendida como es que su reflejo ya no era quien la enfrentaba, no, su reflejo había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba...— ¿Mamá?...— preguntó ella, su mente luchaba contra la lógica pero, era ella... o cuando menos algo que se le parecía.

Simulaba ser una sirena dentro del agua al mecerse sus cabellos ondulados tan continuamente; un bello pero sencillo vestido blanco le cubría; grandes y hermosas alas crecían a su espalda; en su rostro reinaba una tremenda alegría por reencontrar a su pequeña.

— ¡Mamá!— la lógica no importaba, su madre estaba ahí, era ella, nadie podría jamás poder imitar el amable gesto de su amorosa madre.

El ángel introdujo su mano de nuevo al otro lado de aquel espejo— Así es mi niña, aquí estoy— sus labios no se movían, pero su voz era clara para Sakura.

— ... En verdad eres tú... Mamá... Mamita— lagrimas de completa alegría resbalaron y cayeron al suelo. Con desesperación tocaba el suelo cristalino pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para alcanzarla.

Nadeshiko posó sus manos contra el cristal y Sakura hizo lo mismo sobre los mismos puntos.

— Mi pobre Sakura, siento tu dolor...— el gesto de la mujer se mostró afligido— El dolor que inunda tu noble corazón... No es justo para ti hijita.

— Mamá... Mamá... no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado... Yo... yo ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir viviendo esta locura ¡estoy tan cansada!— gimió de frustración.

— Lo sé... Yo he visto todo lo que ha ocurrido a tu alrededor... Sé lo de tu hermano, sé lo de tu pasado, sé todo de ti mi pequeña flor de cerezos... Es por ello que he venido pues ya no podía permanecer en las sombras... soy tu madre y quiero ayudarte— cerró los ojos y pequeñas gotas salpicaron de sus ojos y se perdieron como burbujas dentro del agua.

— ¿Me llevaras contigo?...— susurró sonando completamente exhausta.

Nadeshiko negó con la cabeza— No... Aún es momento de que vengas a donde yo me encuentro. Aún hay cosas que debes hacer y ver.

— ... Entonces... ¿dime qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo entiendo...

Una pregunta delicada, pero Nadeshiko estaba dispuesta a responder— Estamos dentro de tu corazón...

— ... Mi... ¿corazón?

El ángel asintió— Así es... este es tu corazón— Sakura miraba a su alrededor sin poder creerlo— Aprisionado por la oscuridad a falta de tu esperanza, la cual y esta cediendo ante tus sentimientos pesimistas, llenos de desesperación, a tu dolor...

— Entonces... La luz de allá arriba es...— miró por encima de su cabeza.

— Representa lo que guardas de esperanza...

— ... Es tan pequeña ahora...— musitó casi sin aire, no pudiendo creerlo.

— Tu corazón siempre se encontró lleno de esperanza, de amor, de sentimientos tan nobles... Pero pareciera que el destino ha conspirado para que pierdas ese don... Hay fuerzas que envidian tu corazón, o que lo admiran, pero... ahora solo míralo... tan poca luz de esperanza...

Sakura cayó rendida ante las palabras... Era cierto, antes se encontraba llena de optimismo, alegría y felicidad y ahora... ¿a dónde habrá ido esa Sakura que algún vez fue?

— Pero también... confesare que es en parte mi culpa— dijo repentinamente su madre.

— ¿Qué dices?... No, tu no tienes la culpa mamá...

— Te equivocas... si es mi culpa, y lo siento tanto... Debí cumplir mejor mi misión pero... no pude yo sola, nadie me ayudó y es por ello que... todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado es en parte mi culpa.

— Pero que dices... Explícate, por favor...

Nadeshiko evadió los ojos de su hija, volviéndose con un semblante triste— Sakura, desde el principio mi vida jamás me perteneció... Fui manipulada por tanta gente en la que creí poder confiar, y al final... me abandonaron. Y eso es justamente lo que están haciendo contigo, mi niña.

Sakura guardó silencio, solo podía escuchar, intentar comprender el dolor que intentaba transmitirle su madre con sus ojos, con su voz— En este momento todos ustedes están siendo utilizados y les han mentido, o acaso ¿los que parecen conocer la verdad no la ocultan? Sí, lo hacen... pues saben que de llegar a saberlo, ustedes no estarían de acuerdo...

— ... No... es no es posible...

— Sabes que si. Sakura, tu misma has sufrido del silencio imprudente ¿o me equivoco?

Kinomoto entonces recordó todas las personas que no le hablaron con la verdad y le hicieron daño: Li Clow, Kaho Mizuki, Eriol Hiragizawa... Por el silencio de ellos tres es por el que su corazón se encontraba de este modo.

— Pero yo estoy aquí Sakura, yo voy a decirte la verdad. Todo este mal que se ha desatado comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando se creo un legado que recaía en una persona, una mujer que nacía cada generación para convertirse en una Sacerdotisa, una que debía velar por el equilibrio de esta tierra, proteger a los espíritus más sobresalientes por los que este mundo se mueve y se rige... pero no solo eso, sino que debía proteger un sello muy importante, uno que costó la vida de seis poderosos hechiceros hace tanto tiempo.

— ... espíritus...

— Este planeta se mantiene como es gracias a la presencia de esos seis poderosos espíritus, pero con el tiempo se volvieron un peligro, cobraron conciencia y algunos fueron contaminados con sentimientos que solo los humanos pudieron traer a este mundo, como el odio, la codicia, el rencor... Cuando se convirtieron en un peligro para nosotros y para ellos mismo, la sacerdotisa que comenzó todo decidió sellarlos... algunos accedieron a voluntad y fueron entregados a guardianes... otros... uno de ellos se negó, él mas cegado y enloquecido. Entonces a ella se le unieron seis guerreros en una cruel batalla... y al final no pudieron destruirlo ¿La razón? El desequilibrio inminente... Si ello ocurriera, la tierra como la conoces desaparecería— una pausa, ligera solo para pensar bien en sus palabras— La única solución fue detenerlo, privarle de su capacidad de hacer su voluntad, de su libertad, es por ello que lo aprisionaron con la luz de esas seis vidas, las cuales y custodian su celda... Sin embargo, en la actualidad solo son dos las que quedan encendidas...

— ... Pero.. ¿cómo es eso, por qué ahora y no antes?

— Son seis flamas, cada una encendida por el fuego de la vida de seis personas... ese fue el pacto, ese fue el ritual para que el sello jamás se desvaneciera, cada miembro de las seis familias protectoras ceden un hijo para cargar con esa responsabilidad, su vida se convierte en el fuego que mantiene la prisión...

Sakura recordó entonces ciertas visiones: el muro dentro de la caverna, seis pilares de fuego, el monje...

— Pero... así como hay quienes protegemos ese sello, hay quienes desean destruirlo.. Es por ello que comenzó todo esto... ya que tus enemigos no lo son solo por deseo de sangre, no, eso es solo una mascara... Los ríos de sangre que han derramado son solo la primera capa que ocultan la verdad ya que su fin es terminar con solo seis vidas... Seis... solo por seis individuos muchos han muerto...

— ... Lo que dices es... es increíble... Mamá... ¿Quiénes son esas personas, a quienes son los que tenemos que proteger?

— No es algo que puedas saber, hija mía... Ni siquiera la Sacerdotisa en turno podría tener la certeza... Es por ello que actúan de esta forma, al azar... esperanzados que entre sus victimas se encuentre la persona elegida...

— Esto es... demasiado— se masajeó la frente al sentirse bombardeada por todo aquel relato— ... Entonces...—tembló ante la sola idea— Mamá, estas intentando decirme que tú... tú, en vida, eras... eras...

Nadeshiko asintió, leyendo el resto de la pregunta en los ojos de Kinomoto— En vida nací bajó la estrella que marca a las elegidas para llevar ese legado— sonrió melancólica— Pero de entre todas las que estuvieron antes que yo, fui yo quien llamó al infortunio... Aquellos que dijeron que estarían conmigo, no lo estuvieron cuando los necesite, pues al ser yo el máximo obstáculo que impedía a aquel peligro el despertar...— agachó el rostro, abatida por el recuerdo— ... Fue una batalla muy dura y continua... Me di cuenta del peligro cuando enferme, no sé si lo recuerdes mi pequeña, pero la enfermedad que me aquejó no fue producto de un problema de salud, sino originada por esa criatura que lucha por liberarse...

— ¡No! Mamá ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda?!— le replicó.

— Es algo que mi destino me obligó a enfrentar... yo sola... Manipularon toda mi vida, me entrene para llevar de forma mas digna mi papel en este mundo y... al final solo me esperaba la muerte... Y es eso mismo que veo que quieren hacer contigo mi Sakura... Yo no te abandonare...

— ... Oh mamá... Me siento tan perdida... Pero ahora... quiero saber dónde encontrar a quien te hizo daño, a quién te separó de nosotros... Quiero saber qué fue... Pues jamás se lo perdonare, ¡jamás!— la furia le sacudió el corazón, cerrando con fuerza los puños ante la frustración.

Nadeshiko volvió a callar momentáneamente— Tú ya lo conoces...— dijo, sobresaltando más a la joven— ... Has estado en contacto con él... es aquel que es el responsable de tu infelicidad, la causa que convirtió tu corazón en esto... Aquel que no tuvo compasión de ti... el que cambio tu vida y te llevó a perder tu esperanza...

— No... no... no es cierto...— un sudor frío le recorrió el rostro— ... No puede ser él... No... No... Él... Eso fue destruido... lo fue...— sonó horrorizada ante la simple idea que estaba formándose en su cabeza.

— Si mi niña, el espíritu que posesionó tu voluntad, fue el mismo que me condenó... Y es el mismo al que tus enemigos sirven y desean liberar.

—¡No!— gritó desesperada— ¡No es posible, fue destruido! ¡Ese monstruo fue destruido! ¡No puede volver! ¡No puede!

— Escúchame, tienes que creerme. Aunque la verdad sea dolorosa es preferible saberla que enfrentar a las mentiras de las que has sido objeto... Sakura, aun hoy has sido engañada, pues tu mayor temor no fue destruido... él aún vive.

— Pero... me aseguraron que...

— No olvides quién lo aseguró...

— ... Eriol...— recordó súbitamente.

— Sakura, recuerda lo mucho que ese joven ha jugado con tu confianza... Y ahora igual te oculta una verdad... una muy peligrosa. Sakura, dentro de su hijo nonato se encuentra el corazón del espíritu que te lastimó; no fue destruido sino vuelto a encerrar, esta vez dentro del cuerpo de un inocente... Sakura, ese niño es la más grande amenaza... pero si se detiene a tiempo todo esto terminara... Puedes terminar con todo esto hija mía, estando él en su estado mas vulnerable, antes de que recupere toda su conciencia... Sakura, solo tu entiendes el peligro que representaría, solo tu sabes lo que pasa por su mente, solo tu en verdad comprendes lo que debe hacerse... Sakura...— masculló afligida.

Sakura apenas y pudo sostenerse, llegando su frente a toparse contra el suelo y, tal vez de modo inconsciente, murmuró lo que vino a sus oídos, repitiéndolo con una voz que no sonó a la propia— ... Destruirlo...

Sentada bajo una cálida sombra, esperaba.

Sabía que su arribo solo traería gestos reservados y desconfiados después de lo que ocurrió en casa de los Asakura, mucho más por la noticia que debió traerles.

Por lo mismo, sus guardianes se mantenían atentos, a cualquiera mala intención o inclusive reclamo.

Nichrom se encontraba a su diestra, en silencio y con la mirada gacha.

— ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja, Nichrom?— se atrevió a preguntar la mujer a su lado.

El apache pareció salir de un trance en el que había vagado por minutos— Nada en especial... Simplemente, siento que algo esta ocurriendo... muy cerca... en todos lados...— dijo de forma pensativa.

— Sientes eso porque en verdad esta ocurriendo algo, aquí— tocó suavemente el suelo cubierto de césped.

— ¿Sabe qué es?— preguntó.

— ... Ayuda. No temas, no es nada malo sino benéfico para todos— lo tranquilizó con una simple mueca.

Nichrom se levantó cuando el joven monje regresó de su enmienda, nadie más le seguía.

Baralai se detuvo , mirándola solo a ella, acercándose y flexionar una rodilla para estar a la altura de la visita— Lo siento en verdad, pero el maestro Kerbasi no puede atenderla en este momento... Él ha iniciado una meditación que podría ser extensa y en la que no puede ser interrumpido...— en verdad parecía avergonzado por sus palabras.

— Bueno, creo que es mi culpa por no avisar de mi visita— sonrió despreocupada la mujer de piel bronceada— Descuida. Pero como el tiempo es valioso, creo que tu puedes ayudarme.

— ¿Yo?... ¿En qué podría serle de utilidad?— preguntó con humildad.

— Como monje de este templo debes de saber tan bien como yo que un cambio se aproxima. Pero para que ese cambio sea bueno, ocupamos preparación... Por muchos años, diversos grupos han limitado sus enseñanzas, transmitiéndolas solo de generación en generación a personas selectas, de confianza con el único objetivo de no quedar en el olvido...Pero es tiempo de que esas enseñanzas vuelvan al mundo, deben ser transmitidas— explicó despacio— Por ello mismo yo estoy dispuesta a esparcir el conocimiento que mis antepasados han guardado tan celosamente...

— Entiendo lo que dice, mi maestro del mismo modo concordaría con usted. Le alegrara saber que él ya ha tomado la iniciativa, es por ello que no puede atenderla.

— ¿De verdad?— su gesto se iluminó de alegría por la noticia— Eso es espléndido. Me alegra en verdad. ¿Dime, quienes fueron lo suficientemente dignos ante los ojos de tu maestro para convencerlo?— preguntó imaginando lo difícil que debió ser para aquel Maestro el ofrecer lo que ha protegido durante toda su vida.

— Uno es un hechicero, descendiente de los Li de este país; y el segundo es un shaman, descendiente de los Asakura de Japón.

Inet y Nichrom compartieron rápidas miradas entre ellos— ¿Yoh Asakura?

— Precisamente...

— Ya veo— lució pensativa y preocupada, pero rápido repuso su serenidad— Es curioso, muchos potenciales se encuentran reunidos aquí, en un mismo punto, y todos ellos, ante mis ojos son merecedores de saber... pero solo unos cuantos están capacitados...

— ¿Usted también tiene un interés por el joven Asakura?— preguntó Baralai.

— Digamos que... Es una de las estrellas mas prominentes que mis antepasados desean que yo cuide, guíe y proteja— comentó— Dime ¿acaso crees en el destino?

— Por supuesto que si...— clavó sus ojos en lo verde del suelo, ante la pregunta tan directa posiblemente su rostro se coloreó.

— Yo también... y mi pueblo. Pero hay quienes toda la vida se oponen a la idea... Cómo puede ser que fuerzas superiores controlen su voluntad... siempre he creído que la sola idea les aterra... Pero la verdad es que a mi me fortalece... Es decir, mis pasos son firmes pues al final cumpliré con mi misión en la vida, y todos los elementos que necesito encontrar para ello son colocados en mi camino o me envían a su búsqueda... Según mis cuidadores, yo nací bajo una de las estrellas del cambio, al saber eso, mi educación, mi preparación completa fue dirigida precisamente a ello, los poderosos espíritus me han dicho qué hacer, a quien proteger... Así es como llegue hasta Nichrom— le sonrió al susodicho y el apache inconscientemente le imitó— Y del mismo modo es que me trajeron hasta aquí donde no solo encontraría a los merecedores de las artes de mis antepasados, sino... que encontraría a mi máximo protector.

Baralai se estremeció ante ello, levantó con rapidez el mentón y decir algo pero, su quijada permaneció inmóvil. Nichrom escuchó perplejo pues se sintió relegado.

— Dime, ¿sabes dónde podrá estar él?— cuestionó la egipcia.

— ... Yo... no sé si... Él aun este listo para el cargo...— comentó el monje.

— No hay prisa, descuida. Dile de mi parte que cuando él se considere listo me lo diga— respondió ella al momento de ponerse de pie— Ahora, si me disculpas, es mi turno de escoger a mis aprendices.

Estaba listo, al abrir sus ojos era visible el incremento de sus facultades solo por el movimiento cristalino que ocurría en sus pupilas.

Había hecho bien, esperar. Seguramente Anath se lo agradecerá en su momento, claro, cuando digiera el coraje que se llevó consigo al recibir la orden de cambio de objetivo para ella...

Comparado con él, apenas y era una niña, estaba en su derecho en sonreír ante su gesto cuando él le ordenó esperar antes del ataque, y mucho más ante lo que hizo cuando Unna le pidió cambiar de objetivo.

No se preocupó por la disminución de la fuerza de ataque, siempre tendrán la sorpresa y muchas otras herramientas de su lado, se atrevería a decir que él solo podía encargarse de la misión, pero era demasiado humilde como para guardárselo.

Se levantó finalmente, abandonado la sombra que el transporte aéreo proyectaba. Buscó a Vidar, pero no había rastro de su presencia... Típico de él, el guerrero silencioso maniobraba por cuenta propia, sin embargo, no importaba que situación fuera, sus acciones se acoplaban a todo lo que ellos realizaban. De los seis, él no conocía del todo a Vidar, jamás ha pronunciado palabra, era una mascota muy personal de Unna... Siempre se ha preguntado de los privilegios que goza su compañero de batalla por tal puesto.

Una sensación fría le acalambró la mano derecha, llamando su atención, impidiéndole el que siguiera perdido en sus pensamientos e ideas. Contempló la espada desenvainada que sujetaba , sonriéndole por debajo de la mascara— Esta bien. Tú y yo podemos encargarnos de esto Saiketsu*, no seas impaciente— envainó la delgada espada en la funda sujeta a su cintura, no separando su mano de la elaborada empuñadura.

Emprendió el camino, con tanta seguridad como si fuese de una mano celestial, y tal vez así lo era...

En su mente era claro lo que iba a hacer; no sentía remordimiento por acabar con sus enemigos, pero tampoco gozo por ello... Curioso, aquella 'cualidad' (como la llamaría Anath) él la carecía...

Ha sido testigo de la agresividad de sus camaradas, de la exquisita satisfacción que se plasma en sus rostros ante el olor o salpicado de la sangre, pero ¿él? No, él no comparte esas sensaciones ¿la razón? No lo sabía e intentaba que no le molestase... Tal vez se trataba del lado verdaderamente humano que a ninguno de los seis le quedaba, aferrándose a no desaparecer... a no dejarse corromper... O simplemente es que su motivación para estar ahí no fuese la adecuada para convertirlo en un asesino.

Su mano libre apartó el manto que le protegía, dejando a la vista cabellos pelirrojos contrastantes con su atuendo oscuro. Estaba cansado de la intimidación visual, prefería la efectuada por los hechos realizados. Su mano pasó rozando la mascara de su rostro, pero no fue capaz de hacerla a un lado ya que el hombre debajo de ella no existía, no era nada... La mascara le brindaba una identidad temporal, prestada, le recordaba su realidad actual, su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a ganar velocidad, devorando distancias simplemente con el movimiento de sus piernas, dispuesto a hacer honor al hombre del que fue tomado su nombre:

Hidesato, el héroe legendario de China quien en vida acabó con cientos de monstruos.

La nieve caía con pesadez sobre el marchito jardín.

Cuanta diferencia existía ahora en aquel panorama; en aquella casa, en aquel jardín no importaba la estación del año por el que pasase el cielo, las flores y plantas lucían como en el más fértil día de primavera.

El mundo no sería como el que conocemos si aquello fuese posible, no, tal fenómeno se debía a los deseos de la antigua dueña de la mansión, que ahora yacía en ruinas. Cuando su vida, su magia se extinguió todo regresó a su lugar, la tierra volvió a ser cómo debía ser...

En aquel lugar donde antes se levantaba orgullosa la casa de los Poderosos Li, ahora solo era lugar de escombros que poco a poco eran borrados por la nieve que caía sobre ellos... Tal vez eso mismo es lo que esperaba la solitaria silueta, aquella que se encuentra arrodillada frente a un cúmulo de nieve que él mismo se obligó a juntar, con el simple fin de una sepultura.

Jamás había corrido de esa forma, tanto en esta vida como en la otra, tal vez el mismo esfuerzo mantenía paralizadas sus piernas, incapaces de levantarlo, ni a su cuerpo ni mucho menos a su alma.

No se daba cuenta, o tal vez no le importase, el que la nieve se acumulaa sobre él. Seguramente lo esperaba ¿qué mas daba? Estaba muerto pero su alma se aferraba a su cadáver por medios antinaturales...

Pudo haber dejado este mundo hace años, cuando fue liberado, estaba listo para ir a casa pero... en un momento deseo continuar con su vida... Sabía que no recuperaría la anterior pero soñó y creyó que al lado de Jun Tao podría volver realidad sus deseos, volver a vivir pese a que su cuerpo ya se encontrase muerto... Pero ahora, Jun Tao había muerto, y si no decidió seguirla fue por el hecho de proteger a la personas que en vida fue la más importante para ella...

El destino lo llevó a estar en contacto con su pasado, regresar el tiempo y por escasos momentos volvió a sentirse el de antes, recordó la sensación de los latidos de su corazón en el pecho, el calor de otro cuerpo abrazando el suyo... todo, volvió a la vida gracias a Yelan Li.

Se encontraba furioso con ella ahora... Fue ella quien le devolvió la ilusión de una vida a su lado, recuperar el tiempo perdido y ahora... Ella había decidido morir... Lo alejó de ella para no impedírselo, pero ni todos los hechizos hubieran evitado que él volviese a aquel lugar, tal vez fue su voluntad la que impidió el que el hechizo le arrastrase lejos.

Corrió esperanzado de poder encontrarla con vida, todo el camino se aferró a ese pensamiento aunque su razón le gritaba el que no lo hiciera, que ella estaba muerta...

Llegó, buscando, encontrando un cuerpo sin vida sobre la nieve. En su pálida cara no había una impresión de dolor o angustia, sino tremenda paz. Observando la herida supo que no sufrió... pero ello no le reconfortaba en lo absoluto.

La tomó entre sus brazos, temblorosos por la furia, por la tristeza... Le abrazó y acunó durante mucho tiempo, horas, el sol apenas y era una línea en el horizonte... Lloró también, lloró hasta dolerle los ojos, pero solo así solo pudo comprender lo que Yelan pudo haber sufrido cuando se enteró de su muerte hace ya tanto tiempo... se sentía tan devastado que solo quería morir, ir a su lado pero... recordaba sus palabras y no encontraba seguridad en ellas, no confiaba en que de morir pudieran estar juntos... Había demasiada confusión en su alma para pensar en buscar el descanso eterno a su lado...

Aun con lagrimas en los ojos, aceptando poco a poco los hechos, cavó su tumba con sus propias manos. No creía que hubiese un mejor lugar de descanso para ella que no fuera este jardín... Lugar de tantos recuerdos, tan significativos... Creyó que es lo que hubiese deseado.

Sintió una ligera presión en la mollera de su cabeza, imaginando y descubriendo lo que era, pero no se movió, se mantuvo de rodillas, con los hombros caídos y el mentón casi pegado al pecho. No le importaba lo que le pasase, no creía que su cuerpo pudiese sentir más dolor del que ya sufre su espíritu.

— Una tumba... sin una flor es una ofensa para cualquier difunto— reconoció la voz, no siendo alguien del que debiera temer.

Wei contempló el ultimo lugar de descanso de su señora, no pudiendo detener las lagrimas que se deslizaron por su arrugado rostro, pero logró cortarlas, impedir el que continuaran. Sobreponiéndose con rapidez— Sabía que tu arribo solo era el anunció del desastre... Pero jamás creí que sería algo tan catastrófico...

Bruce no dijo palabra, se limitaba a escuchar, estaba claro que aceptaba cierta responsabilidad.

— Mi señora Yelan... ella... No merecía esto... No merecía recobrar la felicidad para después morir...— musitó Wei— Lo mejor hubiera sido el que no te hubieses acercado de nuevo a ella... Los muertos deben permanecer con los muertos y no perturbar la paz de los vivos... Tu solo desenterraste el pasado doloroso, el que jamás pudo ser... ¿Qué clase de hombre lastimero eres?

— ... ¿Me haces responsable?... Wei, ella decidió morir...

— Te equivocas— corrigió con dureza— Tal vez no fuiste tu quien acabó con su cuerpo... Pero si fuiste tu quien la convirtió en un muerto en vida.

Bruce se tensó ante la acusación.

— El brillo de sus ojos se perdió cuando moriste... No sabes, lo doloroso que fue verla recuperarlo para que a los pocos momentos tuviese que cerrar sus ojos para siempre... Maldito seas...

— Si vas a disparar dispara— se cansó de escuchar, no deseaba hacerlo— Aunque no tengo la certeza de que pueda morir dos veces...

Una corriente fría los golpeó ante el ocaso del día.

— _Me gustaría decir que esto no es por algo personal..._ — dijo Wei, La tormenta transformó su voz, desapareció la edad y la rejuveneció para oídos de Li Bruce Long quien abrió los ojos de par en par— _Pero sí lo es, muchacho. Esto te enseñara a jamás tentar la paciencia del señor de los Li_.

Esa voz... ¡Esa voz!

El arma se disparó y le aturdió el sentido auditivo.

Miró la boquilla de la pistola paralela a su mejilla... Recordando el funesto momento en que perdió la vida...

Ese hombre, la misma voz, el disparo, el arma humeante... Bruce contemplaba perplejo el metal del arma que, hace décadas, había terminado con su vida...

— No hay necesidad... con una vez basta para sentirme bien...— aprovechó la parálisis del zombie para alejarse, más Bruce se volvió hacia él, aún de rodillas, pero le siguió con la mirada.

Wei le apuntaba en la lejanía mientras él recordaba cuadro por cuadro los acontecimientos que acabaron con su vida, pero ahora la diferencia era que su asesino tenia rostro, encajando todo perfectamente.

— ... Tú...— luchó por ponerse de pie pero se encontraba débil— … ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú!— reclamó iracundo.

Wei disparó una vez más, la bala rozó la rodilla del zombie— Quieto ahí— le ordenó— Aun ante la edad, mi puntería sigue siendo buena, así que, si fuera tu pensaría mejor las cosas...

— No puedo creerlo... Te decías mi amigo y... ¡todo el tiempo fuiste tú!— se mantuvo en su sitio, más no controlaba sus emociones.

— No tienes porque lloriquear. Cuando éramos jóvenes teníamos muchas cosas en común: ambos fuimos discípulo del Maestro Li, éramos extraordinarios artistas marciales... amamos a la misma mujer— confesó—... La diferencia fue que tu quisiste abusar de tu suerte mientras que yo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta...

— ¿Así que fue por eso que me mataste? ¡¿A eso se redujo todo?! ¡¿Celos?!

— En ese entonces no me importaba el hecho de que la señorita Yelan tuviera interés en ti... Con estar a su lado podía conformarme, mi único deseo era estar a su lado, verla sonreír, estar a su cuidado, a su protección ya que estaba conciente de que alguien como yo jamás podría osar el aspirar a nada más... Sabia cuál era mi lugar, cosa que tu no— sonó despectivo.

— Tu pequeño atrevimiento obligó al Maestro el tomar la decisión de eliminarte. Sin embargo, la señorita Ran, quien desde ese entonces ya era esposa del líder de los Tao, creyó que era un desperdicio el que tu talento como guerrero se perdiera, ella fue quien sugirió el entregarte como obsequio a la primogénita de En Tao, pero yo considero que quiso tomarte como un trofeo...

— No puede ser... no puedo creer lo que escucho... ¿Yelan lo sabia?

— Averiguó la traición de su hermana en el momento en que vio el 'obsequio' de su sobrina, pero nada más...

— ... La engañaste todo este tiempo...

— Le oculte la verdad, más no le mentí... Sé que me hubiera odiado de haberlo averiguado... Pero calle todo este tiempo para permanecer a su lado, cumpliendo mi anhelo de estar con ella, aunque fuera como un sirviente y amigo de confianza... Yo, en verdad deseaba cumplir con la promesa de mi maestro... proteger su legado, ver que este se pasara a la siguiente línea.

Bruce se puso de pie, no estaba dispuesto a seguir intimidándose por esa arma de fuego.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?... ¿Matarme?...— preguntó Wei sin miedo alguno.

— ... Es lo que quisiera— oprimió sus puños con fuerza— Pues no solo destruiste mi vida, sino también la de Yelan... Traicionaste nuestra confianza, nuestra amistad...

— Hice lo que era mejor para la señora... Y tu intervenías en su futuro, en su deber. Tarde o temprano ibas a arruinar su vida, yo lo sabía, el maestro y Ran Tao ¡¿por qué no puedes verlo tu también?!

— ¡Dices que yo la destruí, cuando en verdad fuiste tú!— le apuntó.

— Piensa lo que quieras... tengo la mente muy tranquila.

— Estas demente, maldito infeliz— un paso en falso hacia delante, Wei volvió a disparar, esta vez hiriéndole la pierna. Bruce volvió a caer de rodillas ante la quemadura, gritando por el dolor tan severo que sintió recorrerle la extremidad.

— No vine aquí para matarte, sino porque me prometí hace años el que solo confesaría mi pecado ante la tumba de Yelan Li... No pude hacerlo frente a la tuya pues jamás existió... Pero ahora, bueno, el destino me dio la oportunidad y me ha dejado vivir hasta ver cumplidas mis promesas... Y ahora voy a enfocar lo poco que me resta de ella para vengar a mi señora— comentó en medio de la tormenta de nieve que apenas y comenzaba— No te atrevas a seguirme o a meterte en mi camino... Si salgo vivo de todo esto, te buscare para arreglarnos... Pero si muero solo quiero decir una cosa... Jamás me he arrepentido de mi decisión, y de tener que volver a hacerlo, lo haría...

— ¿Esta claro Sakura? ¿Entiendes lo que debemos hacer?— le preguntó su madre con preocupación.

— Sí... lo entiendo. Todo habrá valido la pena si detenemos esto, y evitar que pueda volver a ocurrir...— estuvo de acuerdo, se encontraba tranquila, despreocupada, ni un rastro de temor o inseguridad en su voz— ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?

Los ojos de su madre evitaron el contacto con los suyos— Eso quisiera pero... debo partir, no puedo permanecer así por mucho tiempo...

— Pero mamá, no creo poder hacerlo sin ti... Te necesito, necesito de tu apoyo...

— Lo sé mi pequeña, pero ojala existiera una manera... Aunque...— permaneció pensativa.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

— Puede haber una forma hija mía.

— Nómbrala, haré lo imposible por el que ocurra— le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

Nadeshiko se repegó al muro de cristal— déjame entrar...— dijo— déjame entrar a tu corazón. De ese modo, estaré ahí siempre que me necesites y jamás volveremos a separarnos...— intentó acariciar el rostro de su hija aun ante la obstrucción.

— Por supuesto que quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que estemos juntas... Ven mamá, ven, por favor, te necesito— desesperada intentó atravesar el muro, pero nada.

— Deséalo, desea con todo tu ser el que yo pueda entrar, permíteme entrar, dame espacio en tu corazón...

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, aceptando— Sí, es lo que quiero... es lo que quiero— cerró los ojos, suplicándose el lograr lo que pedía su madre.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el suelo bajo ella se ondeara como si fuese liquido, originándose las ondas en los puntos en que se apoyaban sus rodillas y manos. La sensación de fluido mojó las yemas de sus dedos. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados pues no deseaba que la cálida emoción que crecía en su pecho se esfumara al sentir las manos de su madre sujetando las suyas, la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos; el tibio regazo que la protegió, todo... todo en ese momento era perfecto. Un sin numero de sentimientos le fueron devueltos de entre las cortinas de la memoria de su niñez, recordaba ese aroma tan fresco y bello, la forma en la que acariciaba ella su cabeza... Recordó lo que era tener una madre y lloró de dicha por ello.

Nadeshiko aferraba a su hija con cariño y dulzura, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Ambas se mantenían suspendidas del suelo, como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido de aquel espacio.

Tanto madre como hija guardaron silencio, siendo Nadeshiko quien dirigiera su vista hacia el resplandor que se negaba a morir y que les iluminaba. Maniobró lentamente, procurando que sus alas crearan una sombra sobre ellas. Inalcanzables para aquella luz se volvieron.

El ángel besó con ternura la frente de la hechicera quien dormía placidamente en sus brazos— Recobra fuerzas mi pequeña flor de cerezos, pues el verdadero camino ha empezado para ti— acarició el rostro de la joven— Ya que solo tu puedes guiarme hacia los grandes espíritus...— una media sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de aquel ángel, cuyo semblante se volvió malicioso en el instante en que sus alas se tornaron grises ante la luz que caía sobre ellas.

-Fin del Capitulo 22-

 *** Significa: recolectora de sangre.**


	23. 23 La tristeza del corazón

**Capitulo 23**

La tristeza del corazón

— _No somos tan diferentes, ustedes y yo somos seres de lo peor ¿pero qué podíamos esperar? Los hijos tienden a parecerse a sus padres—_ **Hidesato**

— ¿Yo?— se apuntó incrédulo el shaman de los hielos, mirando del mismo modo a la mujer originaria de Egipto, y a un Nichrom que con su simple gesto desaprobaba por completo la elección— ¿Quiere enseñarme, a mí?

— ¿Por qué debería de mentirte?— cuestionó la mujer sintiendo simpatía por la sencillez de aquel shaman.

— Hmmm No lo sé— cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca— Tal vez por la misma razón que lastimó a Len.

— Tao se lo buscó— intervino Nichrom, conservando la calma.

— Admitiré que Len es impulsivo e imprudente... Pero siempre ha tenido buena intuición— comentó Horo Horo.

— ¿Te dejas llevar por los ojos de los demás, joven shaman?— se adelantó la mujer— ¿Por qué no permites que tu propia intuición sea tu guía? ¿Es tanto tu miedo a errar acaso?

Horo Horo lo consideró un ataque, pero cierta verdad había en esas palabras— Cualquiera evitaría el tomar decisiones equivocadas.

— ¿Y es por eso que permites que otros sean los que comentan los errores, para así no tener a nadie culpándote?

— Eso no es... No es mi caso— intentó defenderse, aunque su pasado hablaba por si solo, su participación en las batallas cuando era más joven. Admitía que jamás a poseído madera de líder. Se preocupaba mucho y siempre buscaba las formas de continuar adelante por si solo hasta que conoció a Yoh Asakura y a sus demás amigos, rodeado de todos ellos, él ya no tenia que pensar demasiado o decidir... Había adquirido el mal habito de depender de los demás siendo que antes era un andante solitario. En la actualidad incluso se sentía fuera de lugar con las constantes divisiones, su camino volvía a encontrarse independiente de los demás, era claro... pero al haberse acostumbrado a solo acatar instrucciones...

— Esta bien. Discúlpame, no quise incomodarte, solo es algo que creí necesitabas escuchar— dijo en voz baja la mujer.

— Solo piénsalo— volvió a intervenir Nichrom— Tienes una oportunidad privilegiada y piensas rechazarla por prejuicios errados. Desearía yo poder estar en tu lugar...

— Si tanto me envidias Nichrom ¿por qué no la tomas tu?— cuestionó sarcástico.

— Porque de todos aquí, increíblemente, eres el único que posee las cualidades necesarias para recibir el conocimiento— le enfrentó del mismo modo, confundiendo a Horo Horo.

— Nichrom tiene razón. Se requiere poseer ciertas cualidades para recibir la enseñanza. No es tan difícil el comprender, pero si el encontrar a candidatos apropiados y tú, joven de Hokaido— le tocó el hombro— Estas listo. Solo tengo que ver en tus ojos para saberlo— le sonrió mirándolo con profundamente.

El shaman sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, en verdad era una mujer muy bella y con una presencia inquietante. Además sus ojos transmitían la sensación de que veía mucho más de lo que aparentaba...—. ¿Y... cuales son esas cualidades?

— Acompáñame, te lo explicare— pidió al comenzar a moverse. Horo Horo le siguió, extrañándose de que Nichrom se quedara atrás, no siguiéndolos.

Caminando lado a lado, después de alejarse de cualquier otro oyente, es que la mujer habló de nuevo— ¿Sabes? Hay muchas teorías que tratan de responder la universal pregunta sobre el por qué es que el hombre se encuentra en este mundo. Y aunque la respuesta varia en la compleja mentalidad de cada individuo hay una verdad en la que se llega a concordar y esa es que el hombre viene buscando la perfección de su ser, porque al hacerlo descubrirá finalmente quién es...

— ¿La perfección?... Soy creyente de que solo las fuerzas de la tierra tienen esa cualidad— añadió Horo Horo— La madre naturaleza ha dotado a cada criatura con lo indispensable. Todo en este mundo existe porque debe existir, nada se encuentra de sobra... Por lo que no creo que alguien como nosotros podamos llegar a esa perfección.

— Pero si tu mismo has dicho que somos parte del plan de la madre naturaleza, que somos parte de ella, entonces ¿no podríamos llegar a evolucionar hasta ser como ella?— cuestionó la mujer de piel morena.

Horo Horo sonrió de modo burlón— La verdad, la vida ya es de por si sola complicada, jamás buscaría aferrarme a ideas igual de complejas. Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo, es que deseo una vida tranquila.

— Todos deberíamos pasar por una vida tranquila— concordó con la idea, sonriendo por la sola idea— ... Pero, para que muchos puedan tenerla, algunos debemos hacer sacrificios.

— Sé que es eso... En toda mi vida he visto a hombres y mujeres luchar por lo que creen que es correcto, para traer paz al mundo... Pero me avergüenza ya que no he sacrificado nada importante para estar a la altura de a quienes he tenido como camaradas...

Inet se detuvo y le miró con tranquilidad— Un héroe no es aquel que ha sufrido o perdido cosas valiosas por ver cumplido su deber, sino es aquel que esta del lado correcto y con sus acciones marca una diferencia sobre la vida de los demás... Eso es un héroe para mi... Todos podemos ser héroes.

El shaman rió nerviosamente— ¿Le han dicho que sabe cómo avergonzar a una persona?— se rascó la mejilla.

— Pocas veces. Pero en verdad Horo Horo, no es mi intención lastimar a nadie, me disculpo por tu amigo Len pero estuvo fuera de mi alcance. Sin embargo, ahora en verdad me gustaría que me escuche y acepte lo que deseo ofrecerle.

— Me habló sobre una enseñanza... no creo que pueda existir algo más después de haber estado expuesto a los conocimiento de la Bitácora mágica.

— La bitácora mágica es un escrito con tremendo poder, pero 1500 años de conocimiento no se pueden comparar con algo que va más allá, que es mucho más antiguo.

El shaman se mostró interesado.

— Yo provengo de Egipto, madre de la civilización antigua que, como debes saber, fue la cuna de las artes del shamanismo. Fue el nido del conocimiento y fue de ahí donde ello se esparció, tanto por miembros de nuestra misma comunidad como por individuos que se aventuraron a nuestras tierras para aprender. Con el tiempo se crearon todas las ramas del arte que vemos hoy en día... Sin embargo mi pueblo conservó una serie de conocimientos para ellos mismos, se mantuvieron estrictamente restringidos solo a miembros de la familia real de, en ese entonces, nuestro Imperio...— una mueca de tristeza pasó por su cara, pero se desvaneció con rapidez— ...Y aún con la caída de este, mi pueblo se aseguró de resguardar legados antiguos, siendo yo prueba viviente de ello. Pero solo así es que podría y estaría en mi derecho el haber reclamado estas artes que ahora deseo compartir, llevándolos a ustedes a una posesión superior y más completa.

— No creí que podría existir algo más que la posesión de segundo grado... una que solo Yoh y Len han podido dominar— confesó sintiéndose humillado— Aunque haya caminado por el mismo trayecto que ellos, no he podido acercarme a sus poderes...

Inet le levantó el rostro con un simple movimiento de sus dedos— Te has concentrado tanto en andar por el camino de otras personas que has olvidado voltear y mirar el tuyo... Horo Horo, no subestimes quién eres, ya que tu también posees bellas alas para alcanzar la grandeza— le tomó por la mejilla— Yo te enseñare a verlas.

Eriol descendía con rapidez las escalinatas. Su preocupación era evidente pues sus ojos se encontraban invadidos por ella.

El temor y la culpa se apoderó de él una vez que escuchó lo suscitado en casa de los Li, el lugar que creyó era lo suficientemente seguro para permitirse venir aquí dejando ahí a su esposa que se encuentra de encargo.

Que inconsciente, en el momento en que lo decidió no pensó con claridad, pues otra de sus culpas le cegó la razón.

No logró descender ni un escalón más cuando una brisa le golpeó por la espalda, pasándole de largo en forma de halo nebuloso que adquirió forma, interponiéndose en su camino.

Frente a él la silueta de un lobo se materializó, cuyo pelaje plateado brillaba por el contacto de los últimos rayos del sol, poseyendo un tamaño fuera de lo ordinario. Se mostraba dócil, pero su objetivo era el impedirle continuar.

El hechicero no quiso tentar su suerte, estaba conciente de la peculiaridad de la bestia y ello lo llevó a voltear hacia atrás, por el sonido de unos cuentas.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?— cuestionó con frialdad la sacerdotisa, sujetando su rosario azul.

— Ya escuchaste lo que pasó— se limitó a decir con cierta molestia— ¡No puedo quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos!

— Debes recordar que el paradero de tus amigos es incierto gracias al conjuro que realizó Yelan Li, según palabras de Nichrom eso les salvó la vida, deberías sentirte tranquilo por ello y agradecerlo, esperando aquí, no pensar en correr sin ni siquiera saber dónde buscar ¿o lo sabes?— cuestionó sarcástica.

— No puedo conformarme con solo saber que no fueron victimas, debo saber si están de verdad a salvo— intentó una vez más el que ella comprendiera.

— No es conveniente que te vayas, lo sabes, algo importante sucede en este lugar y, como ya te informaron, es tu deber el estar aquí, tu destino esta conectado a este lugar.

— ¡Mi deber es solo lo que me dicta mi convicción, aquí no hay nada para mi! Todo lo que en verdad me importa esta allá afuera, fui un descuidado al separarme de ellos...— se giró de nuevo y bajó algunos escalones, provocando que el lobo espiritual tensara sus colmillos.

Hiragizawa entabló un rápido duelo de miradas con la criatura. No se intimidaron para nada.

— Yo no llamaría descuido el buscar respuestas— Anna descendió pocos escalones— Fuiste lo suficientemente sensato para tratar de salir de la oscuridad e incertidumbre, eso habla muy bien de ti... Tienes capacidades de líder Hiragizawa, y para los tiempos que vienen, se ocuparan hombres como tú. Es por ello que no desearía que fueras y murieras en vano— añadió de un modo sincero, pero continuando la frialdad en sus palabras.

Los labios del hechicero se curvearon ante lo que escuchaba— Si me conocieras, mi historia, mis errores, mis faltas... No dirías eso. Yo no soy digno de que nadie me siga pues muchas veces he sacrificado a otros con el fin de llevar a cabo aquello que, solo en ciertos puntos de vista, es 'lo correcto'... El puesto más duro es el de un 'líder', Señorita Anna, y con ello no he ganado solo batallas, sino también enemistad, desconfianza, tal vez hasta odio de aquellos que eligieron seguirme de un modo u otro— el ser frente a él se tranquilizó al mismo tiempo en que su propia mirada perdía fuerza, tornándose a una perdida en su propia culpa.

— ... Nadie dijo que dirigir a otros fuera fácil. Solo personas extraordinarias pueden con la carga.

— Es un trabajo que ya no deseo— se volvió un poco, ya más tranquilo— ... Solo quiero que todo esto termine para poder estar al lado de mi esposa y de mi hijo, son los únicos a quien no he perdido y que no pienso perder.

La sacerdotisa permaneció en silencio, su empatía le permitía estar conciente de sentimientos tan genuinos, y muy en el fondo ella sintió pena por él. Se parecía mucho a su Yoh, ambos sólo buscaban vidas tranquilas, y pese a que sus corazones se encuentran afligidos siempre muestran su mejor sonrisa para con los demás.

El hechicero sintió como es que el lobo de plateado pelaje buscó su mano, reclamando atención. Eriol intuitivamente le acarició el mentón al sentirse familiarizado con aquel gesto, pues en su otra vida su fiel Kerberos solía buscar tal caricia.

Tal silencio no fue interrumpido hasta que la sacerdotisa se sobresaltó de modo repentino. Tras permitirse conocer los sentimientos de Hiragizawa, su don la llevó a afianzarse a otro corazón.

Su propio corazón se detuvo abruptamente, encogiéndose de tal forma en la que se adaptó al de otra persona, una cuyos sentimientos eran tan agresivos que aprisionaron sus sentido, llevándola a sentir lo que esa otra persona, perdiendo su propia conciencia de modo momentáneo y fugaz.

Eriol se percató de la inusual actitud de Anna quien se sujetó el pecho, como si este le doliera— ¡Señorita Anna!— el hechicero fue a su encuentro, justo como el espíritu de lobo cuyo lomo le sirvió de asiento a su ama.

— Alguien se aproxima— aclaró escasa de aire por el esfuerzo de separarse de la otra persona, mirando hacia el final del camino por dónde sabía que aparecería.

Eriol echó un vistazo, alertándose ante quien ascendía en su dirección.

Sin prisa alguna, escalón por escalón un hombre alto, esbelto y de cabellera de fuego se les aproximaba. Su cuerpo presentaba los mismos aditamentos que las de pasados enemigos, marcas similares en su piel y la presencia de la mascara que cubría su identidad eran delatoras de sus intenciones.

Eriol se sintió confundido, se le había dicho que nadie encontraba este lugar por equivocación, ni por mera suerte; debía conocerse la ubicación y el camino exacto... ¿Acaso ningún lugar será seguro para ellos?

El cazador divisó a sus presas, deteniendo su andar muchos escalones abajo, examinando, estudiando, determinando su victoria...

Anna se recuperó más rápido de lo posible, su espíritu se mostró hostil ante el enemigo, siendo de ese modo en el que se volvieron guardianes de la entrada.

Eriol no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia, no esta vez. No se dejaría engañar por sus ojos o por las apariencias. Tras un movimiento el báculo dorado apareció en su mano, demostrando la decisión tomada.

Nuevamente silencio, encerrando una terrible tensión, congelando un momento en el tiempo.

Los ojos del cazador divisaban mas allá de la barrera humana frente a él— ... En total son nueve...— sentenció en voz alta— ... Nueve... Son un poco menos de los que esperé encontrar—ninguna emoción se captaba en su habla.

Anna se adelantó— Es claro que no debería preguntarlo, sin embargo me llena de curiosidad el saber lo que podrías responder.. ¿Qué es lo que buscas viniendo aquí?— preguntó la sacerdotisa sin temor alguno.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, avanzando un poco para volver a detenerse— Imagino que ya han tenido oportunidad de conocer a algunos de mi escuadrón... hablar con esa familiaridad hacia alguien solo delata que posees conocimiento sobre mi identidad, mi deber, mi misión...— dedicó instantes de su atención al hombre de cabello negro— Pero hay algo que me intriga. Las marcas de la venganza están presentes en algunos de ustedes, saben lo que podemos hacer, de lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer y aun así, como pequeños roedores, permanecen inmóviles frente al lobo.

— Es justo lo que yo pienso, 'roedor'— ante las palabras de su ama, el lobo de pelaje plateado se adelantó, mostrando su agresividad animal ante el enemigo.

— Típico...— analizó al lobo— Sus artes suelen mantenerlos alejados del verdadero combate, veo que eres de esas shamanes cómodas que envían a sus mascotas a defender sus vidas...

— No deberías hablar como si fueras un gran guerrero, solo tienes que ver la forma en la que tú y los tuyos actúan, de ese modo tan traicionero. Si lo piensas bien, nuestros estilos de vida no son muy diferentes— añadió la sacerdotisa.

— Es cierto— concordó con el punto de vista— No somos tan diferentes, ustedes y yo somos seres de lo peor ¿pero qué podíamos esperar? Los hijos tienden a parecerse a sus padres— un ligero movimiento de su muñeca y se mostró el filo de la espada fuera de su funda, pero el cazador cambió de parecer rápidamente, enfundándola de nuevo— Pues ustedes son quienes nos engendraron, con sus acciones y sus consecuencias crearon para nosotros esta forma de 'vida'.

— Si buscas culpables no tienes que buscar muy lejos, el único culpable de tu miseria eres tú mismo— sentenció Anna al sujetar con firmeza el rosario de cuentas azules.

— Es claro que yo no me mostrare piadoso ni mucho menos me iré de aquí sin obtener lo que quiero; ni ustedes se quitaran de mi camino ni intentaran huir, por lo que no veo por qué debamos posponer lo inevitable— su mano hizo danzar la delgada arma a su alrededor, mostrando una gran habilidad con ella.

Para ojos de Hiragizawa y Anna, aquella espada destellaba con energía muy poco peculiar, invisible tal vez para cualquiera, pero no para ellos.

— Señorita Anna, será mejor que regrese y alerte a los demás, yo me encargare...— le pidió en un susurro.

— Eres muy atento, pero no, gracias. Halla adentro hay personas que son muy importantes, no solo para nosotros, sino para el futuro. No pienso dejar que se arriesguen aún, no hasta que se encuentren listos— agregó decidida a no permitirle el paso al enemigo.

Eriol comprendió y concordó con ella— Entonces permítame permanecer a su lado, señorita.

— Como desees— alzó el rosario, ordenando a su criatura espiritual— ¡Ookami, no le permitas dar un paso más!

Abrió los ojos ante un sobresalto de su corazón. ¿Su preocupación? Aquel que era su esposo.

Se mantuvo recostada sobre la vieja cama, apareciendo una niña frente a su campo de visión, una que le miraba curiosa.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Señora?— preguntó la infanta de cabello rubio y ojos castaños— ¿Le duele?— preguntó con inocencia.

Kaho se obligó a sonreír para ella— Un poco nada más.

— Mentirosa— sonrió la pequeña vestida con ropa sumamente abrigadora— Mi mamá, cuando iba a tener a mi hermanito, gritó y lloró mucho, sufrió mucho, pobrecita— no era mayor de seis años.

— Es lo que debe de pasar, tal vez yo también vaya a gritar o a llorar mucho— se mostraba amigable y comprensiva, le fascinaban los niños, sin importar lo peculiares que estos fueran.

— ¿También se va a morir?— cuestionó la pequeña— ... Porque... la pobrecita de mi mamá se murió, el bebe también, justo ahí dónde esta usted.

Aquella comparación no era muy tranquilizadora. Kaho se sintió incomoda ante tal pensamiento, jamás había pensado en los riesgos o complicaciones que podrían ocurrir. Repentinamente los nervios la invadieron.

Un rostro familiar entró a la habitación al percatarse de la 'animada' platica— Mariana ¿sigues aquí? Te pedí por favor que no molestaras a la señora— le reprendió la joven de cabello largo y oscuro.

La pequeña sacó un poco la lengua— Pero yo solo me preocupaba por ella y por el bebe, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mi mamá y a Jacob. ¿Verdad que no le pasara lo mismo?— le pidió, preocupada.

Nakuru se apresuró a alejar a la pequeña, sabiendo a lo que se refería— Anda, ve afuera y espera el regreso de Spinel ¿esta bien?— pidió.

— ¡Esta bien!— accedió de modo cantado. De brinco en brinco atravesó la pared como si esta no existiera.

Nakuru se volvió y rió nerviosa— Espero y no tomes en cuenta lo que dijo, no es para asustarse. Los fantasmas tienen una lengua muy suelta y no tienen tacto al hablar.

— ... No te preocupes, estoy bien... Además, no la culpo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo ha permanecido aquí sola... es lógico que ante personas que puedan verla y escucharla se sienta curiosa y se muestre amigable.

Kaho contempló a la criatura, más propiamente los parches que cubrían ciertas zonas de sus mejillas, así como los vendajes en sus manos.

Nakuru tomó asiento a un lado de la cama que rechinó por su peso— Siento lastima por ella... — dijo al referirse a la pequeña fantasma— Fausto fue muy atento al enterrar sus restos, pero eso no bastará para que encuentre su camino. Se encuentra aferrada a la idea de que su padre volverá... Pero lo más probable es que él también haya muerto hace mucho tiempo.

— ...Por eso es que se dice que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere. Tal vez un día su padre regrese por ella, no podemos saberlo...

— Esperanza... espero que Eriol la mantenga, pues si lo conozco como lo conozco, se encontrara desesperado... claro, si ya se encuentra enterado de la situación.

Kaho se mostró inquieta ante los dolores, pero continuó hablando— Espero que vaya a poder perdonarme... pues ya no puedo aplazar esto más...

Nakuru se puso de pie con rapidez— ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Ya es hora?!

Kaho asintió entre su respiración acelerada.

Entre alegría y desesperación Nakuru saltó de gusto— Tranquila, iré por Fausto— le sujetó las manos antes de salir de la habitación, topándose con Eliza quien colocaba más leña en el fuego— ¡Ya viene!— dijo completamente emocionada para después salir de la cabaña que afortunadamente encontraron en aquel desolado lugar. Tal vez apenas y se mantenía en pie por los cimientos tan antiguos y deteriorados, pero con que lograse resguardarlos del viento y retener el calor del fuego, aquel sitio resultaba un palacio y el lugar más apropiado para atender a una madre y a un bebe que esta por llegar.

Fausto divisó los espontáneos movimientos de la joven Akisuki desde lejos, imaginando las nuevas que traía consigo, sin embargo no apresuró el paso ni abandonó la leña que cargaba a su espalda.

— ¡De prisa Fausto, el bebe ya viene!— le gritó con una familiaridad extraña. En un principio la criatura se resistió a mostrarle confianza al inusual shaman, se dejaba guiar por las apariencias y estas no le hacían justicia al noble corazón de Fausto. Pero no podían culparla ¿confiarían en alguien con esa esquelética apariencia, pálida piel, grandes ojeras? Y sobre todo ¿el que lleve consigo el esqueleto de su esposa fallecida?... Definitivamente Nakuru no era de las que podían hacerlo. Sin embargo ante su actual situación, en la que él le curó y encontró este lugar para ellos, pues... cualquiera puede ver a través de todo lo anterior.

Nakuru le sujetó del brazo una vez que la alcanzara, obligándolo a acelerar el paso— ¡Ussh! No importa lo buen medico que digan que seas, ciertamente tienes un problema de tacto hacia tus pacientes— le regañó.

— Calma, calma— pidió el shaman el privarse de su sombrero y gran abrigo— Eliza ¿preparaste lo necesario?— preguntó a su bella asistente quien asintió— Bien, entonces manos a la obra— esbozó una sonrisa tranquila— Pues debemos dar una bienvenida.

Yue permanecía en silencio, prestando atención a la labor de Rei sobre la joven que yacía en cama.

Cuando le entregaron a Sakura de ese modo, en ese estado tan lamentable, un sentimiento de impotencia y culpa le oprimieron el corazón. La trasladó rápido para que fuese atendida, tanto la sacerdotisa Anna y Rei se mostraron atentas y le ayudaron. Sus heridas físicas no son del todo serias, la mas alarmante ya era atendida por Rei quien poco a poco la curaba. No le parecía el que la sacerdotisa tomase a Sakura como una 'practica' para Rei, le molestó en verdad, pero en aquel lugar no había muchas más opciones que Tachibana... Aunque debía admitir que su preparación también era importante, pues su don es el de mayor utilidad en las batallas que se avecinan...

Sintió remordimiento al pensar así, se trataba de Rei, no iba a permitir que nadie abusara de su bondad.

La mortificación le embargaba ya que abandonó sus deberes de Guardián y ahora veía las consecuencias de ello en la actual condición de la joven, a quien se suponía debe proteger; el desconocer el paradero de Kerberos le preocupaba, creía en verdad que él si cumplió con su deber, peleó valientemente por defender a Sakura y por eso mismo es que... No, no iba a creer eso, no podía haber muerto, él lo sabría.

Rei dejó escapar un suspiro, era clara su fatiga. El joven alado le sujetó por los hombros, pidiéndole el que descansara.

— No, aún no es suficiente, debo esforzarme más...— aclaró ella.

— Tienes que tomarlo con calma, si te excedes mas allá de tus fuerzas no lograras ningún avance, simplemente te perjudicará a largo plazo— le dijo con suavidad.

— ... Pero debo ser más hábil en esto, debo serlo— tembló de frustración.

— Rei ¿qué te pasa? Esta no eres tu— le hizo ver al inclinarse un poco, estar a la altura de su rostro.

Tachibana se quebró ante su voz y no evitó el aferrarse a él— ... No quiero... no quiero que te ocurra nada malo— sollozó. Yue la sujetó con delicadeza— No quiero que un día tu seas el que este herido y no pueda ayudarte... No lo soportaría— confesó.

Él no podía mentirle. Ante la situación, el resultar victima de la batalla es una posibilidad muy extensa, como ser racional que era, no iba a mentir, sin embargo la necesidad de hacerlo, el lograr que ella dejase de llorar, recobrar su esperanza, fue lo que le llevó a pronunciar estas palabras— No tienes que preocuparte Rei, te prometo que eso jamás ocurrirá...— pero en el momento de aquel abrazo el guardián estuvo conciente del inminente peligro dentro del templo— El crecimiento de tu poder se dará, no debes forzarlo. La desesperación no lleva a ningún avance, todo lo contrario, te sumerge en un abismo de frustración en el que no me gustaría verte...— él le levantó el rostro y limpió las pocas lagrimas que este presentaba— Me dijiste que descubriste quién eras cuando un ser querido necesitaba el que lo hicieras, eso quiere decir que cuando el momento llegue lograras ayudar a todas las personas que tu corazón desee, son tus sentimientos hacia las personas lo que le da fuerza a tu poder, recuerda eso bien— pego su frente contra la de la joven quien asintió— Descansa un poco, Sakura duerme apaciblemente, yo la cuidare... a ambas— agregó.

Rei accedió. Recostándose sobre grandes almohadones que adornaban un mueble. Aquella habitación era diferente al resto. La razón era sencilla: es la única que esta diseñada para hospedar a una mujer. Ninguno de ellos entendería el valor que ese cuarto poseía.

Rei curveó los labios cuando Yue posó su mano sobre su frente, sin saber que el sueño que le obligó a cerrar los ojos no fue por su cansancio sino por la influencia del poder de la luna sobre ella. Él se disculpó en silencio pero era por su bien, la conocía y no iba a arriesgarse a que resultase herida.

Hidesato extendió la palma de su mano, como si con ella fuera a sujetar a la feroz bestia que se le venia encima. Un pensamiento y la energía se materializó, sin embargo la criatura se volvió amorfa, luz, instantes antes de ser golpeada, tornándose corpórea para un mordisco.

Eriol interpuso su báculo mágico para dispersar el ataque que siguió de largo hasta ellos.

Hidesato permitió al lobo prenderse a su brazo, no resintiendo ningún daño gracias al guantelete que le protegía, alzó el arma, fina, larga y delgada, un rápido golpe por parte del cazador y el cuadrúpedo se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás y eludirle. Sus cuartos traseros aterrizaron sobre los escalones para impulsarse y reiniciar sus ataques.

Hidesato eludió con facilidad a la bestia espiritual que no dejaba de ser un animal, y bien es sabido que nada puede superar el intelecto humano. El cazador saltó como acróbata, levitando en el aire donde esperó al lobo, creyendo que no podría maniobrar a diferencia de él, pero se equivocó, en el aire el lobo se volvió luz y como una saeta llameante es que atacó al agresor.

Hidesato interpuso la hoja de la espada entre los colmillos de la bestia que irradiaban truenos, y su cuello. Ante el acercamiento, el cuerpo de la criatura de luz se tornó flexible, como si se tratara de una serpiente que rodeó por la cintura al cazador, quien resintió la alta temperatura por el contacto.

Hidesato frunció el entrecejo ante el detalle.

— ¡Espero que tu mascota sea resistente!— dijo el hechicero a Anna, convocando un hechizo.

— ¡Confío en Ookami!— le aseguro la sacerdotisa que así era.

El cazador se percató de la esfera que se creo a su alrededor, aprisionándolo en su interior. Como una burbuja de cristal cuyas paredes comenzaron a volverse de color carmesí ante el aumento de la energía empleada, aislando completamente a sus prisioneros.

Hiragizawa rotó su báculo, siendo de un rápido movimiento hacia el suelo el que detonó el hechizo. No hubo sonido alguno que revelara lo que ocurría adentro de su conjuro, la radiación de la coraza solo asombraba antes de que una explosión se desatara, una detonación desde el interior, siendo en el centro de aquel espacio en el que se desencadenó el poder máximo de la técnica. En resumen, todo ser corpóreo dentro del volumen de la esfera debía calcinarse o simplemente desaparecer.

De entre el humo y residuos que nublaron el panorama divisaron un halo de luz que volvía a los pies de su dueña, Ookami se materializó sin ni un daño físico pues él solo era un espíritu al que no puede lastimarse, sólo con ciertos métodos.

— ¿Lo venciste?— preguntó la sacerdotisa cubriéndose la nariz y boca.

— ... Me conformaría con haberlo herido cuando menos— musitó desconfiado, no bajando la guardia. La fama de inmortales que poseían sus enemigos no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Aunque el silencio atrajo la ilusión, esta fácilmente se rompió— Comprendo, este hechizo es bastante cuidadoso— escucharon por parte del visitante— La coraza permite que el poder desatado no se expanda ni dañe el exterior— perdido entre la neblina oscura es que decidió permanecer— Ojala todas sus artes contasen con tal seguridad y garantía de que solo los _villanos_ resultasen heridos y no los inocentes. De haber sido esto diferente, de encontrarnos en medio de una ciudad, de haber utilizado un hechizo distinto, al final te encontrarías lleno de frustración ante el panorama; tu poder hubiera destruido edificios, hogares, personas, familias, niños, sin embargo tu enemigo seguiría en pie y sin ningún rasguño— se dejó ver súbitamente, volviendo al suelo donde permaneció acuclillado solo un instante, con la cabeza gacha— Afortunadamente estamos aquí, donde solo podrán salir heridos los monstruos que merodean— fue tan veloz, demasiado para ojos ordinarios.

Hidesato subió hasta alcanzar a los custodios de la entrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el lobo en vano intentó írsele encima pero esta vez con un manotazo lo apartó de su camino.

Un corte rápido y rozó las rodillas de la sacerdotisa, sólo porque el hechicero la apartó del camino de la espada, con el uso del viento. Por su atrevimiento, se convirtió en el blanco principal de caza.

Las piernas de Eriol se flexionaron cuando cubrió un solo golpe de aquella espada con su báculo, la potencia del arma contraria casi le dislocaron los hombros.

El cazador pateó a Hiragizawa, cayendo este sobre los escalones. Hidesato comprobó que el filo de su arma atrapó la sangre de la sacerdotisa, viendo complacido cómo es que desapareció el fluido. Escuchó el aullido de la molestia cuadrúpeda, su gruñido, a su espalda. El asesino se volvió solo para entrecerrar los ojos ante el cuerpo luminoso, no le permitiría volver a tocarlo.

Anna cayó fuera del camino, sujetándose del suelo para evitar rodar colina abajo. Miró a Eriol caer y a Ookami el ir en su auxilio.

A Hidesato solo le bastó una estocada con la que atravesó de costado a costado a la criatura de luz. Anna vio incrédula cómo es que aquello hirió de verdad a su lobo espiritual. Una criatura como Ookami solo puede ser agredida por otro shaman o alguien con conocimiento en las mismas artes que le dan vida.

El pelirrojo contempló como es que la bestia se evaporizó ante el contacto de su espada.

Eriol se repuso lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, empleando un hechizo más al momento en que su oponente se giró hacia él. Su báculo de oro se vio cubierto de rayos luminosos que se concentraron en el centro del extremo superior, en el circulo del sol del que emanó una descarga eléctrica.

Hidesato expuso su mano enguantada, conteniendo con esta el paso de la corriente electrificada— ¿Qué acaso aun no lo comprendes?— habló, reteniendo con facilidad el ataque— Trucos como este jamás nos afectaran, ¡ningún conjuro elemental puede hacernos daño!— desvió los rayos hacia un lado, abriéndose fácil camino hasta el hechicero que se mantuvo inmóvil.

La espada del cazador buscó la frente de su presa, más se llevó una sorpresa cuando Eriol atinó a interponer de nuevo su báculo, la única protección ante los ataques directos; cualquiera pensaría que el oro cedería ante la cuchilla sin embargo ante el choque fue Hidesato quien terminó escalones abajo tras ser embestido por una fuerza desconocida. Con gran destreza es que detuvo su caída, aferrando sus garras al suelo. Miró al hechicero cuyo báculo brillaba intensamente— ¿Quién dijo que con el ultimo ataque intentaba lastimarte?— repuso Eriol.

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?— preguntó, permaneciendo acuclillado, simulando un leopardo que aguarda el momento justo para atacar.

— No tengo porque decírtelo ¿o si?— optó por una posición de defensa— ¿Por qué no vienes y lo descubres tu mismo?

— De toda la calaña que he tenido que liquidar, han sido los hechiceros los más inútiles y los que menos reto han presentado, pero parece que vas a presentarme batalla como todo un guerrero— comentó Hidesato, tratando de descubrir el origen de lo ocurrido.

Eriol buscó de reojo a Anna, ella estaba bien y le miraba intrigada. Con solo gestos le pedía el que se refugiara, se marchara de aquí, pero era claro que la sacerdotisa no iba a hacerlo, no sin haber intentado algo más.

Hiragizawa notó como es que el aura de la espada de su enemigo cambió de color y consistencia. El cazador permanecía atento a palabras que solo él podía oír y, fuese lo que fuese que escuchó, se mostró de acuerdo ante un cabeceo.

Hidesato saltó y se mantuvo en el aire cuando su mano liberó de nuevo una descarga de energía. Eriol plantó firmemente sus pies al suelo y con el báculo golpeó le concentración de energía que regresó a su punto de origen. El Cazador alzó la espada sobre su cabeza, ocurriendo algo con la cuchilla de esta, fragmentándose en muchos pedazos que cayeron alrededor de su dueño.

Eriol estaba seguro de atinar, su error sería el no tomarle importancia a la espada rota pues fueron fragmentos de esta que terminaron por derribarlo.

Para el cazador su propia energía no presentaba una amenaza, la disolvió con un ligero movimiento para volver a tierra donde yacía su presa.

Eriol miraba confundido los fragmentos de metal, habiendo perforado puntos estratégicos que le impedirían utilizar su brazo derecho. Su mano fue incapaz de seguir sujetando su defensa. Hidesato la apartó de un puntapié, acercándose al herido a quien obligó a permanecer en el suelo al pisar uno de los trozos salientes. Hiragizawa se estremeció de dolor, más no gritó.

— ¿Qué sucede Hiragizawa, cómo es que te permites caer en trucos tan simples? Cuando eres un niño parecías más listo, te considerabas alguien superior a los demás. Ahora sé la razón, lo que eres te enorgullece— intencionalmente aplicó más fuerza— Pero mírate ahora, has encontrado a alguien que se encuentra muy por encima de ti.

Eriol no entendía como es que le hablaba con tanta seguridad sobre su pasado ¿le conoció? No lo creía, las facciones visibles de su enemigo estaban lejos de ser de su edad. Decidió no darle importancia, no en aquel momento; su enemigo estaba muy equivocado si creía que necesita de su báculo para pelear. Sujetó el tobillo del cazador con su mano izquierda, reuniendo poder para un hechizo, pero ante su intención sintió como es que el metal dentro de sus entrañas le quemaba como si se encontrase al rojo vivo. El dolor desatado le impidió cualquier acto de defensa, esta vez gritando en verdad. Por todo su cuerpo se extendió la dolorosa sensación, en los mismos huesos.

— Debería dejarte morir de ese modo, pero ya me has hecho perder el tiempo con tus vanos intentos— apuntó hacia los fragmentos la empuñadura que aun sujeta, una orden mental y el metal abandonó la carne y se unió rápidamente, retomando su forma original. La sangre en la hoja desapareció nuevamente, como si fuera asimilada por el filo.

Eriol se encogió sobre sus heridas profundas, sangrando en abundancia, el ardor aun habitaba dentro de su esqueleto.

Nuevamente lo comprobaba: termina o impide su concentración y estarán acabados, los hechiceros son los más sencillos de manejar.

Había decidido la forma en la que terminaría con su vida, pero antes de ponerlo en practica sus movimientos fueron paralizados.

Anna contempló con horror las dificultades de Hiragizawa. Era claro que no podía detenerse a un enemigo como ese usando la magia, de algún modo las artes mágicas eran inútiles contra ellos, sin embargo aún había una salida, una forma de detenerlo.

Ana tomó el rosario azul, recitando una oración en silencio, una por la cual las cuentas comenzaron a destellar en un color celeste. Lanzó con fuerza el rosario en dirección al asesino, en el camino las cuentas se separaron, una a una rápidamente formando un circulo que rodeó a ambos hombres

— ¡Retención del alma!— exclamó la sacerdotisa cuando su cuerpo se iluminó por una aura blanca, justo como las pequeñas esferas.

Hidesato cedió ante aquello que inmovilizó su cuerpo, comenzando a sentirse pesado, como si una fuerza le obligara a ceder— ¿Qué demonios es esto?— pensó, pasmado por haber soltado la espada, al no albergar fuerza en ninguno de sus músculos, cayendo irremediablemente.

Anna se mantuvo en posición de oración, aún no era capaz de sellar su rezo, su enemigo de algún modo se resistía. Ella notó la presencia de descargas eléctricas que saltaban del cuerpo del cazador, la forma en la que esos rayos emanaban de las marcas en su rostro.

Eriol igual era victima de aquel campo, pero a diferencia de su oponente, fue arrastrado fuera de este. ¿Su salvador? Un lobo, tan grande y peculiar como el ya antes visto, pero portador de un pelaje de intenso color gris metálico. Protegido por el poder de su ama es que logró rescatarle.

Anna empleaba todo su poder espiritual en aquel ritual. No importaba con que lo atacaran, el enemigo se mostraba imparable, sin embargo ellos mismos lo han dicho: seguían siendo humanos y, tal como lo dijo Eriol, ella también era humana ¿qué es lo que podrían tener en común sus enemigos del pasado y este?... Sencillo, poseían una alma. Y ella, como sacerdotisa, fue entrenada para tener control sobre ellas.

La pelea entre Anna e Hidesato se decidiría a favor de aquel que poseyera la mayor fuerza de voluntad, inconscientemente el cazador rechazaba el poder espiritual de la sacerdotisa; en el momento en que uno flaquease se dictaminaría un perdedor.

Hiragizawa se encontraba sorprendido por la capacidad de la mujer, sin duda alguna no podía existir comparación entre un hechicero y un shaman, admitirá que ellos son superiores en muchas cosas, pero seguía habiendo cosas que un hechicero solo puede hacer.

Ante el peligro para su portador, la espada de Hidesato se levantó dentro del campo, como si una mano invisible la blandiera. Eriol lo divisó primero y anticipó la acción de esta, adelantándose.

La espada volvió a fragmentar su hoja, esta vez tan pequeños como finos granos de arena, siendo como en una lluvia que se precipitaron en dirección a la sacerdotisa.

En un gran esfuerzo, Hiragizawa se interpuso entre la lluvia de metal y la mujer, desplegando un campo para protegerlos a ambos. Pero fue iluso, aquella espada ya había probado su sangre.

El campo se vio agujerado, solo frenando la velocidad de los pedazos que terminaron por alojarse en la espalda del hechicero, solo podía suplicar para que su cuerpo fuese lo suficientemente resistente para proteger a Anna a quien abrazó, manteniéndose aun de pie.

Anna abrió sus ojos, consternada ante la acción de Hiragizawa, deseaba poder sostenerle más no iba a dejar escapar al asesino. Su boca se abrió como si un grito deseara escapar, pero nada emergió de esta pues el asombro le privó de todo aire cuando otros trozos de metal se encargaron de destruir las cuentas resplandecientes de su conjuro, reduciéndolas a polvo, liberando a su prisionero.

Hidesato sintió la ligereza de sus extremidades, lo que le mantenía en el suelo había desaparecido. Tomó la empuñadura no muy lejos de su mano, incorporándose mientras los fragmentos giraban a su alrededor, tiempo suficiente para percatarse de la situación, saber que la responsable de lo anterior fue la mujer, a quien subestimo.

Al ver sus esfuerzos destruidos Anna sujetó a Eriol a quien ayudó a regresar al suelo, preocupada por sus numerosas heridas, chispeándose su rostro con la sangre cuando los diminutos pedazos abandonaran la piel del hechicero.

Anna le pidió el que resistiera, le exigió el que no fuera a morir, no por ella. Sintió rabia ante aquel acto desinteresado por su persona, tristeza de igual forma cuando él levantó el rostro y le sonrió, murmurando algo antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

Intuitivamente Anna intentó contener la hemorragia con sus brazos, más no había nada que ella pudiera hacer con tan numerosas heridas. Aún ante la presencia del cazador su miedo y preocupación se enfocaban en el hombre que yacía en sus rodillas.

Sus fuertes pisadas se detuvieron a escasa distancia de la joven, quien le dedicó una mirada, pero ella permaneció inmóvil incluso cuando él alzó su arma sobre ella.

Hidesato, en silencio, contemplaba a la pareja, no siendo capaz de sentirse furioso y vengativo por el atrevimiento de ambos, no, no podía, cualquier criatura estaba en su derecho de aferrarse a la vida, no importaba cómo. En aquel momento titubeó, el cuadro frente a él: hombre y mujer, heridos, sin posibilidades de ganarle a la muerte revivieron recuerdos. Su conciencia le jugó sucio pues su propio reflejo y el de su esposa tomaron el lugar de sus dos presas. Su mente viajó hacia el pasado por unos instantes, recordando vividamente los últimos momentos de su vida como Yoshikushi Terada.

El edificio colapsó irremediablemente ante el terrible terremoto, produciendo otras consecuencias destructivas sobre los elementos del complejo. En un intento por salvar a su persona amada es por lo que su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre los pesados escombros, le costaba respirar y mantenerse despierto. No sentía el resto de su cuerpo más que la mano que sujetaba la de su mujer. Ella también se encontraba herida, gravemente. Recordó la cara de angustia de ella al preguntar por su hijo y más aun el grito de horror al descubrirlo.

Anna se encogió de dolor, de nuevo ocurría, los fuertes sentimientos de un corazón aprisionaban el suyo, no pudiendo evitar la conexión es que buscó en los ojos del hombre frente a ella, percatándose que el mismo dolor que abrumaba su corazón había quebrado su mirada.

— ... Deseabas que alguien los ayudara...— musitó ella de modo inconsciente— ... Rogaste por el que alguien los ayudara, mas nadie vino...

Hidesato vaciló— ¿Acaso lees mi mente? ¿Cómo?— preguntó intrigado, le habían dicho que nadie era capaz de hacerlo con un método cualquiera, pero esta mujer parecía ser la excepción de muchas cosas.

— Lo he intentado pero hay algo en ti que me lo impide, sin embargo aunque seas capaz de ocultar tus pensamientos, no puedes ocultar lo que hay en el corazón, centro de todos los recuerdos y emociones de una persona— explicó ella, completamente comprensiva hacia él.

Hidesato sintió un ardor en sus manos, la espada la recriminaba su titubeo, lo incitaba a deshacerse de la mujer, le alertaba que era demasiado peligrosa; había sido capaz de paralizar sus movimientos y ahora puede adentrarse en su cabeza, no debía darle oportunidad de más sorpresas.

Hidesato logró contenerse, bajando los brazos a sus costados, siendo su forma de tomar su decisión: los dejaría vivir. ¿La razón? Simplemente, ante el recuerdo de su tormentoso final, sabía lo que era estar frente a la muerte y luchar lo más posible para vencerla, hacerla retroceder. Además, la forma en la que esa mujer le miraba, lograba que su mente retomara las dudas que le atormentaban.

Aquella no sería la primera vez en que ha sentido compasión por una de sus victimas, pero si seria la primera y ultima vez en que enfundaría su espada, cerraría los ojos, daría media vuelta y continuaría su camino, dejándolos atrás, permitiéndoles vivir un poco más. Cedió la oportunidad que a él le hubiera gustado tener por caridad del destino, nada más. De entre decenas de victimas, solo a ellos el destino les sonrió.

Ningún de aquellos asesinos podía dar el _regalo,_ iba en contra de su naturaleza destructiva, de su misión dentro del caos... pero por algo él era diferente a los demás. No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería, los problemas con sus superiores.

Anna no intentó detenerlo, él era un heraldo de la muerte. Con lo visto es claro que se necesitaba otra clase de capacidad para hacerle frente; la magia era ciertamente inútil, igual sus rezos, además contaba con la protección de esa espada, tan poderosa como su portador, convertía a aquel heraldo en un ser imparable.

Hidesato subió velozmente, saltando y llegando a la boca de la cueva a la que no dudo en adentrarse. Sus pies devoraban rápidamente la distancia, pero a la mitad de su camino frenó de modo precipitado. Encontrándose ante él a un joven, casi un niño.

Sus brazos se extendían horizontalmente fuera de sus ropas— A partir de aquí no podrás dar ni un paso más— aseguró Nichrom con suma determinación.

No deseó entretenerse buscando presas que tarde o temprano perecerían, por lo que se apresuró hacia su blanco principal. Hidesato creía que Él sería la distracción, grave error, pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de quien fue el anzuelo.

Se adentró a la oscuridad del templo principal, a cada paso el sonido de sus pisadas se acrecentaba por el eco tan resonante del lugar.

Su vestimenta lo convertía en uno con su entorno, sintiéndose favorecido por ello. Sus ojos amatistas rápido hallaron el centro de la cámara a la que arribó. Se acercó, deteniéndose a una distancia relativamente corta, mirando fijamente el altar en el que su meta se encontraba.

Había algo ahí, algo que le impide seguir avanzando, sus sentidos se lo alertan. Caminó despacio, rodeando el espacio; animándose a estirar el brazo, comprobando por las descargas en su guantelete que un campo de protección custodiaba los artefactos. Sonrió por la credulidad de sus enemigos, esto no iba a detenerlo.

De entre su ropaje oscuro la hoja ancha de una espada emergió, anteponiéndola como un espejo, notando solo entonces la presencia de un atacante. Giró, anticipando el primer golpe con su espada, y el segundo de la misma forma; lanzando una patada que no alcanzó su objetivo; decidiendo alejarse tras levitar hacia un lado, teniendo tiempo de examinar a la criatura que alcanzó a cortar la manga de su ropaje.

Yue mantuvo sus brazos cubiertos de luz, en ningún momento bajó su defensa— Fuiste muy astuto desapareciendo tu presencia, pero de seguro no contabas con que alguien más conociera ese truco.

Que sorpresa le resultó eso, pero el cazador no lo demostró de ninguna forma. Al venir aquí estaba consciente de que se toparía con monjes que poseían un amplio conocimiento en las artes que domina; era así porque es un legado que en el mundo se les limitaba sólo a ellos, sin embargo no creyó que pudieran existir un ser, dentro de la lista de sus enemigos, que igual tuviese el control de su energía. Su demostración había sido muy clara, no fue un golpe de suerte por parte de la criatura, ni un descuido suyo.

Yue finalmente veía a uno de los fantasmas de los que tanto había escuchado, no podía sentirse intimidado por su presencia, no, pues ya ha estado frente a una presencia mucho más grande y poderosa, una que podría extinguir estrellas o destruir planetas— Te conozco— sentenció el guardián— Eres el mismo que apareció en el templo Tsukimine— pero el silencio del intruso continuó.

Vidar ladeó la cabeza como reacción, se encontraba impresionado en verdad; si se hubiese percatado de la habilidad de esta criatura, lo que decidió en el templo hubiera sido diferente.

Todo parecía que abandonaba su guardia, pero el cazador se lanzó con rapidez hacia su oponente. Yue anticipó su intención, defendiéndose con suma destreza en aquel intercambio de golpes cortantes. Era clara que la técnica de combate del encapuchado era superior a la de Yue. Con una sola hoja, Vidar llevaba el mismo ritmo de Yue quien utilizaba dos. El eco de la cámara aumentaba el estruendo del choque de espadas hasta que Yue aprovechó un hueco en la defensa para estirar la palma de su mano y golpear con su ki al oponente. Vidar giró en el aire, frenando e imitando la anterior acción del guardián.

Yue fue empujado hacia atrás, alcanzando a detenerse por extender sus alas antes de impactarse contra el muro. Ambos contendientes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el otro, en el aire continuaron un enfrentamiento de velocidad. Yue atrapó con sus dos brazos la espada del cazador, pero este le atino una serie de golpes con las rodillas. El alado se aferró aun a la hoja, girándola con fuerza justo como él lo hizo en el aire, desarmando a Vidar a quien pateó, maniobrando para impulsarse contra él con ambos brazos en posición de cruz, desplegándolas hacia el frente de modo repentino. Vidar se echó hacia atrás usando su energía, pero las hojas de luz cortaron la capucha; en un rápido movimiento él se quitó el resto de la capa y la utilizó como distracción visual, recuperando el arma a la cual llamó con su mente y esta vino hacia su mano, justo a tiempo para detener el brazo de Yue que buscó adentrarse en su pecho.

Se vieron cara a cara sólo entonces, sus rostros tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. La parte inferior de la cara del cazador se encontraba cubierto por vendas grises, no por una mascara como el resto de los demás.

Vidar levantó el codo para empujar a la criatura, colocándose sobre él y nuevamente, haciendo uso de su energía, empujarlo hacia abajo. Esta vez Yue cayó pesadamente contra el suelo de jade, intentando incorporarse pero recibiendo un golpe de ki más que obligó a su cuerpo el quebrar un poco el suelo, de nuevo, otra y otra vez, no permitiéndolo ni una vez más al estirar los brazos hacia su enemigo, proyectando su poder, chocando contra la del cazador, desatándose un duelo en el que se descubrirá quién posee mejor dominio sobre su ki.

El enfrentamiento entre ambas olas de energía comenzaba a deteriorar el entorno, el piso debajo del guardián se agrietaba ante su peso, Vidar apenas y se mantenía en su posición por la fuerza que le obligaba a retroceder. El cazador con una mano se mantenía en aquella lucha, utilizando la otra es que transformó su arma en una lanza con la que tenia la deliberada intención de arrojarla contra su oponente.

Yue se percató de ello, asombrándose al ver como es que la lanza pasaba sin ningún problema a través de la catarata de energía. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, incrementando su ataque al mismo tiempo en que un grito salió de su boca. La lanza se ladeó antes de llegar a su objetivo, girando después fuera de control sin un rumbo hasta que Yue abrió los ojos de modo repentino, iluminándose estos con la misma luz que envolvió a la lanza; Vidar notó como es que la criatura redirigió su proyectil, acorralándolo en una situación en la que debía escoger: ser herido por esta corriente de energía o por su propia arma. Decidió fácilmente.

La explosión que se desató sacudió todo el templo. Ante la lluvia de escombros, Yue se cubrió con sus alas. Grandes trozos de jade se desprendieron del techo, pero el guardián se mantuvo a salvo. Yue respiraba con fuerza, aquella había sido la primera vez en la que expulsase sus poderes de esa forma tan intensa. Se encontraba confundido, temeroso ante su acto que resultó por mero reflejo, sobrevivencia. Era natural que su cuerpo le recriminase el haberse excedido de esa forma, pero poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el aliento. Vio curioso que pese a la destrucción la zona del altar se encontraba intacta.

Buscó en el techo, divisando el hueco y las grietas en este; no lo encontró, desapareció su presencia. Se mantuvo en guardia, sobresaltándose ante cualquier sonido que resultaban falsas alarmas. Un estruendo le indicó la posesión del cazador. Justo encima de su cabeza, lo que queda del techo, se vino abajo. Entre los despojos del techo Vidar se abrió camino; Yue se percató de la hoja de metal que venia sobre su cuello, siendo alcanzado por el filo que le marcó levemente la base del cuello. Su intento por lograr distancia resultó inútil, el cazador lanzaba golpes con un par de katars*.

Yue le enfrentaba, deteniendo los repetidos golpes, recibiendo pequeños daños que, acumulándose, terminarían por complicarle la batalla: rasguños en el rostro, heridas superficiales en hombros, costado y piernas.

Vidar mostraba una ferocidad mayor ante aquel combate, decidido a terminarlo. Visiblemente no sufría por heridas de gravedad, pero algunas quemaduras resaltaban en su rostro, en su ropa, en su vendaje; una herida profunda le marcaba el antebrazo.

Yue se protegió con la creación de trozos de hielo a su alrededor, atacando de igual forma al cazador quien destruía los bloques de hielo con atinados movimientos.

Logrando distancia, Yue concentró su energía alrededor de las hojas de luz en sus manos, siendo con un movimiento precipitado hacia delante que liberó una delgada ráfaga que golpeó el peto del cazador. Vidar recibió ese golpe inesperado, que atravesó la armadura y por muy poco no salió por su espalda. Por el impulso el cazador cayó varios metros atrás, completamente inconsciente, bocabajo.

Yue miró sus manos, incrédulo, mas aún cuando vio la sangre debajo del cuerpo de su oponente, lo había matado... Matado a un humano...

Era su enemigo, es cierto, pero no justificaba el haber acabado con él, no lo crearon para destruir sino proteger. Se acercó, en conflicto con sus ideales, buscando no sentir remordimiento por lo que hizo, convencerse de que fue lo mejor; mirando el altar, el rosario y el cascabel es cómo se convenció. Su distracción, aunque momentánea, le resultaría fatal.

Dos punzadas en el pecho lo obligaron a encorvarse, pues el asesino se había levantado una vez más para finalizar su misión. Las katars le atravesaron horizontalmente la parte superior e inferior del pecho y abdomen respectivamente. Completamente mudo ante el dolor, Yue vio a los ojos a su enemigo; descubriendo la verdadera naturaleza de este. Cayó al suelo, abatido, luchando por no perder la conciencia. Pudo ver la herida del cazador, mucho más grave que la suya y no le impedía el continuar luchando, era como si esta no existiera.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven a pelear en este lugar sagrado?!— Vidar se volvió con rapidez, a tiempo de interponer su brazo y redirigir un proyectil de energía.

Baralai miraba furioso al cazador, quien lo aceptó como su siguiente obstáculo.

Hidesato reprimió una carcajada— así que, ¿a esto los hemos orillado? ¿A que envíen niños a enfrentarnos?— suspiró— Creí que ya conocía lo más bajo de las acciones de los tuyos, pero veo que estaba equivocado... Esto es patético.

Nichrom le miró con severidad— Te equivocas al pensar que alguien me envió a detenerte. A diferencia de ti que solo eres un peón yo estoy aquí bajo mi propia voluntad.

— Eres un niño valiente, pero ni creas que por eso voy a mostrarme amable— amenazó dando un paso hacia al frente.

— Si sigue subestimándome de esa forma lo lamentará— se quitó la túnica, descubriendo sus objetos de posesión: una espada con estructura que simula el ala de un murciélago; las manos que la empuñan cubiertas por escamas que terminan en ponzoñas— ¡Un shaman no puede ser comparado con un hechicero!— corrió hacia el cazador.

Era claro que el pelirrojo consideraba aquello una broma, pero desenvainó su arma de todos modos, aguardando el primer golpe, sobresaltándose en verdad cuando el muchacho desapareció y reapareció a su espalda. Con un movimiento cubrió su espalda con el arma, girando para responder el resto de los golpes del joven.

Hidesato retrocedía, dificultándosele tomar el control del duelo pues lo había tomado por sorpresa, además el factor del estrecho túnel limitaba muchas de sus acciones. Nichrom comenzó a pelear con sus dos brazos, su derecha manejaba con firmeza la gran espada, mientras que la izquierda atacaba con su posesión de escorpión.

— Astuto en verdad— reconoció Hidesato durante el intercambio de golpes— Obligarme a pelear aquí, un espacio reducido, donde no solo no puedo moverme libremente sino también inhabilitar algunas de mis técnicas— saltó hacia atrás, evadiendo las ponzoñas.

Nichrom se detuvo un momento— Parece que no me equivoque— sonrió satisfecho— Cualquiera temería un movimiento en falso si este puede provocar que toda una montaña se venga encima.

— Sabiendo eso ¿aún Te arriesgas a quedar sepultado?

— No me importaría tener que morir junto contigo para evitar que continúes— afirmó— Si supiera que es imposible vencerte, echaría abajo este lugar yo mismo.

— ¿Quieres decir que crees poder ganarme?— rió esta vez— Tan iluso y tan tonto— colocó su espada frente a él de modo horizontal— Siempre hay recursos menos destructivos para acabar con alguien— lanzó un corte precipitado.

Nichrom se sobresaltó, podía tratarse de un truco pues la hoja de la espada se alargó de modo repentino, pero no fue eso, en verdad ocurrió, apenas fue capaz de contener el golpe.

Hidesato corrió moviendo la hoja flexible, como si se tratara de un látigo, creando una área a su alrededor de ataque y defensa simultanea. El metal raspaba las paredes, la tierra desprendida formó una zona espesa en el aire.

Nichrom se encontró en apuros, los tremendos golpes contra su espada lo hicieron creer que terminaría rota, pero eso es algo imposible, una posesión solo desaparecerá en el momento en que él se encuentre débil, y eso aun esta muy lejos de suceder.

El cazador se extrañó al ver el cambio de la táctica de su enemigo pues su espada había desaparecido y toda la energía que la formaba pasó a su espalda, convirtiéndose en alas que extendió con dificultad dentro del túnel, las cuales y se volvieron una fuerte coraza.

Hidesato concentró su energía en su mano, liberándola en una delgada descarga que empujó a Nichrom metros atrás. El apache cayó, raspándose la cara, pero incorporándose, aprovechando la distancia para una de sus técnicas— ¡Aleteo Sónico!— la ventisca desatada se expandió con rapidez por el túnel, con efectos mucho más sonoros por el mismo espacio del duelo.

Hidesato no retrocedió ante el viento huracanado y sus ondas, pero la sensación de vértigo le alerto el objetivo de la técnica. Se cubrió uno de sus oídos ante el sonido insoportable.

La cueva se sacudía, la tierra caía como bruma. Nichrom aprovechó para centrar su energía espiritual en sus puños cubiertos, lanzándolos hacia delante y disparar diez rayos delgados de sus dedos ponzoñosos— ¡Tormento Del Escorpión!.

Hidesato vio completamente aturdido el sin fin de luces que venían en su dirección, el vértigo creó la alucinación de los muros inclinarse y contraerse, incrementó el numero real de las ráfagas de energía, sintió como es que uno de sus oídos comenzó a sangrar, quedando sordo de este. Sujetó con fuerza la espada y gritó su nombre— ¡Saiketsu!— La espada se quebró en cientos de pedazos, alzándose por si solas, protegiendo al cazador, colocándose de tal forma en la que los proyectiles energéticos las golpearon, siendo estos como espejuelos que invirtieron el curso del ataque.

— ¡No puede ser!— se cubrió con las alas espirituales, pero más de una de las ráfagas alcanzaron a golpearle las piernas, gritando de dolor por los agujeros que se abrieron en su piel.

Hidesato sintió la ligereza de sus sentidos, la técnica fue interrumpida; aprovechó aquel momento para lanzarse sobre el apache a quien comenzó a golpear con sus puños y garras.

Nichrom recibió los puñetazos limpiamente en el rostro, en el pecho, en el estomago, aun derribado el cazador le golpeaba con gran ferocidad, llegando a aplastarle el cuello con su bota, comenzando a asfixiarlo— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Quisiste pasarte de listo conmigo, pero trucos tan baratos no van a terminar conmigo!

Nichrom se esforzó por sonreír— ... Aún... no puedes hablar.. — le sujeto el tobillo con ambas manos— ¡como si la victoria fuera tuya!— lo obligó a levantar la pierna. El apache se levantó, iniciando un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con su enemigo.

El intento del chico era bueno, Hidesato lo admitía, sin embargo era clara la diferencia de su desempeño inicial al de ahora.

El asesino atrapó entre sus puños los del muchacho, aprisionándolos— No tiene caso, enano. Al final sigues siendo un niño ¿por qué no aceptas tu lugar? Deja de resistirte y prometo que tu muerte será indolora... Provócame más y lo lamentaras— los pequeños fragmentos de metal le respaldaron en ese momento, situándose de tal forma en la que una orden de su amo desatarían su mortífera lluvia sobre él.

— Dígame, si estuviera en la misma situación ¿qué muerte escogería?— preguntó sarcástico, sin dejar de luchar.

— No muchos tienen la suerte de escoger su muerte...— decidió responder del mismo modo— Yo, que ya he pasado por ella, como el único adulto aquí, te aconsejaría la primera opción— impuso su fuerza sobre las manos del muchacho, comenzando a triturar sus huesos pese a la protección de la posesión.

Nichrom resistió sin gritar, pero era claro su sufrimiento— ... Esta bien... seguiré su consejo... Le doy la razón, no siempre uno puede escoger la forma en la que va a morir...— sus alas se extendieron hasta clavarse en las paredes— Pero de paso escogeré la tuya— musitó de modo temerario. De la energía espiritual en sus manos se formaron tenazas que sujetaron las muñecas de su enemigo— ¡Alas de Destrucción!

Hidesato sólo contempló el resplandor de las alas del shaman y la repentina la lluvia de meteoros que emergieron de la energía que las formaban.

Inet abrió los ojos, completamente angustiada, miró por encima de su hombro, sin romper el enlace con el shaman de Okkaido— Nichrom...— murmuró el nombre de su protegido, preocupada— No... No puedes morir, no puedes— oró en silencio sin permitir que la energía nebulosa en sus manos desapareciera.

Debía dominar sus emociones, de lo contrario perdería a Horo Horo. Una vez comenzado el proceso no podía detenerse.

El ataque al templo resultó mucho mas pronto de lo calculado, era inevitable que ocurriera, pero pensó que cuando menos tendría listo a un guerrero, uno solo.

Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, intentando aislarse de lo que la rodeaba, pero no solo sus sentimientos fueron un obstáculo, sino de igual forma una presencia que apareció exclusivamente para perturbarla.

— Las antiguas artes te protegen joven princesa— era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, pero sabía a quien pertenecía. Una mezcla de gozo y tristeza la hizo temblar— Pero aún estas muy lejos del poder con el que intentaras cambiar el curso de los hechos.

— ¿Piensas que me inquieta el que estés aquí? Te equivocas, lo he estado esperando toda mi vida. Y el que lo hayas hecho solo indica que ya no hay marcha atrás— permaneció en plena concentración, sin permitirse ver al recién llegado.

Caminaba a su alrededor, sin acercarse demasiado— Tienes razón, ya no hay forma de detener lo que se ha desatado; ya era tiempo de que se buscara el final de este asunto pendiente— se colocó a sus espaldas, acuclillándose para poder susurrar a su oído— Tú no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para reiniciar este proceso— cambió de oreja— Pero no te culpo, después de todo fui yo quien decidió por ti cuál sería tu lugar en el orden de las cosas. Yo te otorgue el puesto que te señala como salvadora, mientras que yo tome el de destructora ¿Y sabes la razón?— pasó su mano por la mejilla de la joven, sin llegar a tocarla— Sabía que no tendrías las agallas para lograr lo que yo he hecho...

— ¿Estas orgullosa? ¿En verdad lo estas?... No tenia porque ser así...— espetó la más joven de las dos mujeres.

— Sabes bien que no hay otra forma. Pero todo esto pudo haberse evitado si la solución se hubiera llevado acabo en el momento propicio, pero todos fueron cobardes...— masculló con rabia— Tan cobardes que no les importó romper el equilibrio sin repararlo; burlarse de las fuerzas superiores, manteniendo nuestro mundo en este estado... así no es como debe encontrarse el mundo, se ha retrazado demasiado lo que debe hacerse...— la mujer, cuyo rostro se oculta tras un velo, sonrió— Doy gracias a los dioses por haberse dado cuenta de ello. Sólo así es que se ha tejido el camino que llevará a la solución. Por eso nací, y por eso naciste...

Inet abrió levemente sus ojos, contemplando la energía nebulosa a la que aun se aferraba. Gracias a lo que llevaba en sus manos es que puede contemplar su reflejo, así como el de la mujer que le acompañaba— Somos guías en caminos diferentes, pero que llevaran al mismo destino...—musitó.

— Al mismo destino, pero no al mismo resultado— agregó la mujer, portadora de una voz llena de experiencia y serenidad.

— ... Ambas queremos lo mismo ¿no es así?— preguntó la mas joven.

— ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?— devolvió la pregunta.

— Cumplir mi destino... El cumplir con lo encomendado... Juntas hubiésemos podido encontrar una solución diferente, en la que nadie tendría que morir...— dijo, recordando la inocencia de sus pensamientos cuando era más pequeña.

Ahí estaban las dos, espíritus que nacieron unidos pero que debían mantenerse lejanos, como desconocidos, evitar el verse a los ojos, el encontrarse cara a cara.

— Lo sellado con sangre se libera con sangre. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar eso— le recordó con severidad, levantándose de golpe, dándole la espalda— Veo ahora que hice bien al escoger yo este camino— un silencio prolongado, invadido por un repentino estruendo. La que se encontraba de pie divisó cómo es que una pared rocallosa se colapsaba a lo lejos— Es una carrera, ¿quién la ganara? ¿Mi amo y sus sirvientes? ¿o tus dioses y sus protegidos?.

— Ambas somos esclavas de esta maldición... Solo habrá libertad para una— le recordó la mas joven.

— No está muy lejos el momento en qué sabremos el resultado... Llevo la delantera sobre ti pese a que deje pasar muchas oportunidades para dar el paso definitivo. ¿Y que has hecho tu?... Guardar esperanzas de que todo esto puede ser diferente... No olvides que si el principió se escribió con sangre, en sangre será escrito el desenlace. Esta muy cerca un inicio, pero primero debe existir el caos— se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza conforme se alejaba— Yo me encargue de traer el caos y mi deber es mantenerlo, mientras que el tuyo es restaurar el balance, crear el inicio de un orden. No olvides eso ya que es lo que rige nuestro destino— la mujer desapareció en ese momento, como si la ventisca que arrastró hojas y polvo también se la hubiese llevado.

Inet se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus sentimientos, pero no podía evitar la desolación que se desató en su alma, ni las lagrimas que vinieron después, ya que no había algo más doloroso y cruel que la indiferencia de una madre.

Fin del Capitulo 23

*Katar: Son dos clases de dagas que van sujetas a las muñecas como si fueran parte de la armadura. Son armas ligeras que sirven para ataques rápidos y de corta distancia. (Para un mayor ejemplo pueden buscar imágenes de dichas armas)


	24. 24 Aves de luz

Por la seguridad de ellos, por los tesoros que guardan, su existencia debe de pasar desapercibida. Por ello, aislados del mundo es la única forma de preservar las antiguas tradiciones. Como fieles guardianes se han mantenido por siglos protegiendo un legado de sangre; aguardando una promesa, siendo este día en que se daría el primer paso.

Una mujer aguardaba, sentada bajo un cubo de luz que permitía la entrada de los rayos naturales del sol al encontrarse en el cenit; una hora bastante apropiada, en la que el dios todo poderoso se encuentra en la punta más alta, siendo allí dónde será testigo y juez de aquella joven de tez morena. A su alrededor apenas y distinguía los muros de la cámara y el suelo arenoso comenzaba a ganar calor gracias al sol. Esperó en silencio, completamente entregada a la voluntad de sus dioses.

Un anciano de estatura pequeña le acompañó en la luz, procurando estar en la mira del Ojo de Egipto. El hombre se mantuvo de pie, deteniendo los ojos de la mujer con los suyos, suspirando y tomando postura ante lo que iba a preguntar— ¿Fuiste escogida, cierto?— fueron la palabras por las que temía recibir una afirmación.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, agachando la vista.

— ¿Sabes lo que signi...?— se detuvo ante pregunta tan absurda, sonriendo nervioso por ello — Por supuesto que lo sabes, lo que conlleva el que los dioses intercedieran en el alumbramiento.

— Sí, eso me coloca en una difícil posición, pero es algo por lo que he sido adiestrada toda mi vida... Así que desde mucho anticipe mi respuesta... Y sigue siendo la misma aún después de tantos años...—confirmó con tranquilidad— Soy yo la que se va— dijo, levantando el rostro, iluminándose este por la luz— He considerado todas las posibilidades y... seré yo quien se marche. De esa forma... sabré que mi bebe estará a salvo, que estará aquí... No soportaría la incertidumbre de saber su paradero o de su condición... Si se queda aquí tendrá las mejores oportunidades... Yo ya he vivido y aprendido lo suficiente... — suspiró reteniendo un poco el aire—Es mi bebe el que debe permanecer aquí...

El anciano se cruzó de brazos, sentado en el suelo arenoso, con el entrecejo fruncido por la situación.

— ¿Trataras de convencerme de hacer lo contrario?— preguntó la joven con cierto desdén.

El hombre negó con la cabeza— Se respetará tu decisión. Pero sabes lo que conlleva el abandonar este lugar: no importa lo que hagas o quien sea tu amo, nunca podrás volver a estas tierras, ni revelar algo sobre nuestra existencia.

— Eso lo entiendo perfectamente.

— Si cumples con eso, tu hijo estará a salvo, pero sabes bien que una vez listo, ira a buscarte.

— Es inevitable... pero no hay marcha atrás— comenzaba a molestarse por la constantes y 'discreta' persuasión por parte del anciano— Me machare cuanto antes, no tiene caso posponerlo.

— Te marcharas solo hasta que te hayas recuperado— aclaró el viejo— Una mujer que acaba de dar a luz no está en condiciones para enfrentar al desierto, por lo que puedes permanecer aquí hasta entonces.

— Como diga. Muchas gracias— se inclinó ante su amabilidad.

— ... Por otro lado, me dijeron que no quisiste ni ver a tu hijo.

Ella afirmó con un movimiento— Es mejor así, mientras menos sepa de él mas fácil será desprenderse; sin ningún vínculo que me haga cambiar de parecer o ir en contra de los dioses— dijo tranquila y despreocupada.

— Fue niña— dijo sin respetar la decisión de la madre— Tienes derecho a saberlo. Sé lo difícil que será para ambas cuando llegue el momento... y no sabes cuanto siento que hayas sido tu, Unna.

— Pienso que es mejor así. Esto se ha pospuesto por muchos años, es tiempo de acabar con esta farsa a la que la tierra se aferra.

— Dale un nombre— dijo el anciano de modo repentino, más preocupado ahora por la crianza de la heredera. Había tanto que hacer y preparar... la mayor ventaja, sin duda, sería el que él conocía de antemano quien sería su enemiga— ...Obséquiale eso, un nombre. De ese modo ella jamás va a reprocharte que no tuviste esa atención para con ella. Que ese sea tu ultimo acto de madre, Unna— se miraron ambos, con recelo.

La joven rió con cierta amargura mientras hablaba— ... ¿Por qué me obligas a pensar en ella?— agachó la cabeza, sin parar de reír— ¿Por qué me pides eso?...— pronto contuvo la respiración, siendo palabras de tristeza las que emanaron después— ... ¿Por qué me obligas a seguir pensando cómo madre?— el llanto que reprimía comenzó a dificultarle el habla.

El anciano no emitió palabra mientras la joven frente a él lloraba. Permitió que se desahogara porque aquella sería la única vez en la que podría hacerlo.

Unna secó sus lagrimas, recobrando su compostura. Suspiró y calló unos instantes, alzando la vista, contemplando a su juez, el que dejaría de ser su guía y protector. Manteniéndose de esa forma es que lo pronunció más para Él que como respuesta al anciano— Inet... Su nombre será Inet... Y espero que siempre la protejas….

Capitulo 24

 *** Aves de luz**

 _¿No crees que un sitio que te obligó a traicionar a tu propia sangre no debería ser tan santo de tu devoción?— Unna_

Despertó alarmado, por el ultimo recuerdo que almacenó, antes de caer en la inconciencia. Una ligera punzada en el pecho llevó su mano hasta ahí, palpando un intento de vendaje con ropa malgastada. Miró confundido a su alrededor: la pequeña cueva que les daba alojo y retenía el calor del fuego.

— ¡Amo Len!— con la misma rapidez con la que él se había levantado, Bason se encontraba a sus orden. El espíritu lo miró por todos los ángulos, a punto de llorar por la alegría que le embargaba al ver que su señor se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente— Gracias al cielo que esta bien.

— Bason— se tocó la cabeza, sintiendo un ligero dolor. Se dio cuenta que las vendas en su ojo habían sido removidas; por mero reflejo lo cubrió con su mano. Tanto era su miedo ante las locuras que era capaz de ver— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— se movió sobre el viejo saco de dormir que le calentaba, tocando el cuerpo de quien yacía a su lado. Len miró confundido a Tomoyo Daidouji, su semblante que reflejaba un terrible cansancio— Bason, ¿qué significa esto?— preguntó Len ciertamente alarmado y avergonzado ¿Habría cometido alguna tontería sin saberlo?

— Discúlpeme amo Len, pero no había otra salida— el espíritu se encogió de pena— Vera, lo que pasó es que...

— Vaya, parece que el peligro ya pasó— una voz retumbante y alegre se escuchó, apareciendo de entre los muros de roca, la mitad del cuerpo de un fantasma— ¿Ya ves Bason? Si yo te dije que iba a estar bien, pero tenias que ser melodramático.

Len vio con recelo al espíritu, a simple vista se trataba del fantasma de un montañés o un viajero que murió de frío por esta zona— ¿Quién diablos es él?— cuestionó sin dejar de verlo.

El fantasma no esperó a ser presentado, emergió completamente del muro, cubierto por ropas para andar en tempestades de nieve— Soy Marcus, en vida investigador y aventurero, en la actualidad fantasma residente de la cueva 02 de la montaña—hizo el ademán de sujetarle la mano, pero Len le miró con un gesto poco paciente— ¿Qué acaso mi habla es incorrecta?— preguntó con discreción a Bason al no recibir ningún reacción.

— Disculpe amo Len, pero... bueno, él ya estaba aquí, me ayudó mucho a cuidar de usted y de la señorita— se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué le sucedió a ella?

— Vera... buen yo...

Marcus se entrometió— Lo que pasa es que aquí nuestro amigo posesionó a la señorita para ayudarle a usted.

Bason se petrificó ante la forma tan abrupta de contar los sucesos.

— Pero descuide, la señorita lo permitió, no fue en contra de sus deseos ¿verdad?— pero Bason se mantuvo inmóvil y perplejo— Pero claro, fue mucho esfuerzo para ella pero se repondrá en unos días. Después me encontraron a mi y los trajimos aquí, mi ultima morada. En mi opinión tuvieron mucha suerte pues mis pertenencias aun permanecía aquí, algo viejas pero sirve para cuidarse del clima.

Len reprendió a su espíritu solo con una mirada. El otro fantasma continuó hablando pero él no le escuchó, se volvió a la joven que dormitaba a su lado, imaginando lo que debió sentir ante el esfuerzo, de cargar con la magnitud de una posesión siendo una humana sin poderes. Le tocó la frente, preocupado en verdad por ella— Gracias— hubiera querido decir de ser otro ambiente, uno donde la imparable charla de ese fantasma no se encontrase arruinando el momento.

Anna pisaba con cuidado, siguiendo a su lobo, Garou, que olfateaba por las pilas de rocas; residuos de la explosión que acabó con la entrada al templo. Identificó la energía espiritual del joven apache cuando estalló. La avalancha de escombros por poco y la sepultaron, de no ser por su espíritu guardián, ella y Eriol hubieran quedado atrapados, o peor aún...

Buscaba ahora sobrevivientes. Nichrom era fuerte, más aun era muy joven para estar a la altura de un guerrero como Hidesato... Sí, ya sabía su nombre, uno de ellos.

Garou aulló de un momento a otro, al mismo tiempo en que el suelo de rocas se agitó. El lobo socorrió a su ama a quien cargó en su lomo, resguardándose lejos de la tierra.

Un grito tremendo alzó los escombros por los aires, esparciéndose por todas partes, saliendo disparadas con una gran fuerza, alcanzando grandes distancias. Garou fue ágil y evitó cualquier golpe.

Hidesato se elevó por encima de las rocas que lo aprisionaron. No del todo ileso, alcanzó a volver a la superficie pese a la profundidad en la que se encontró enterrado. Aquello fue lo más cercano a la tumba que debió tener hace tiempo... y ello le aterró. Allá bajo, herido, con toneladas de rocas sobre él, le despertaron un terrible temor, pánico al revivir la angustia de estar a solas con la muerte. Tal vez aquella era su oportunidad... liberarse de su decisión errada... Pero no, como todas sus presas lo han hecho, él se aferró a vivir.

Divisó a la sacerdotisa. Anna se extrañó ante la señal discreta del cazador antes de seguir su camino, esa ultima mirada hacia el agujero.

Baralai dejó clara sus intenciones al incrementar de modo notorio su ki. Vidar le prestó atención, no dejándose intimidar, reconociendo al verdadero obstáculo para llevar a cabo su misión.

El monje alzó su mano, amenazando con hacer uso de la energía en cualquier momento— ¿Cómo es que pudiste llegar a este lugar?— preguntó sin rodeos— Nadie quien no conozca el camino puede encontrarlo— explicó. No podía estar seguro de que fuera a recibir una respuesta por parte del intruso. Le miró con cuidado, intentando ver por debajo de los vendajes, esperando reconocer un rostro que le confirmaría su temor. El estudiar su ki no le satisfacía como respuesta, pudo haber cambiado, volverse diferente. La necesidad de hacer una sola pregunta le invadió— ... ¿Eres tú, Eastor?...— preguntó tras un ligero titubeo.

Vidar levantó una de sus cejas, caminando un poco hacia su flanco izquierdo, sin apartar su intensa mirada del monje.

Yue se mantenía débil en el suelo, el respirar resultaba un esfuerzo que mantenía vívido sus dolencias. Luchaba por no perder la conciencia, mantenerse atento a lo que iba a suceder.

— ¿El remordimiento aun no te abandona, joven Baralai?— intercedió un nuevo integrante.

El monje se alarmó ante la recién llegada que se encontraba a sus espaldas, quedando en medio de dos adversarios. Miró a la mujer por encima de su hombro, intrigado por su forma de vestir.

— No, aún lo debes de recordar ¿fue aquí, no es así?— dijo ella de modo apacible—¿Dónde lo condenaste al peor de los castigos?

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?— cuestionó agredido.

— Yo sé muchas cosas— aclaró sonriente, caminando hasta llegar al lado de su sirviente más fiel, tocando su hombro— Pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo no finjo no saberlas.

— Así que, ¿eres tú el ama de estos perros?

Unna se burló con un gesto— En parte yo cree las cadenas que atan a mis siervos, pero yo también poseo mi propia cadena, justo como tu hermano.

— Lo sabía, ¡sabía que él tenia que ver con todo esto!— dijo completamente furioso— ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?¡ ¡¿Por qué el muy cobarde no está aquí?!

— Eres injusto con él— habló la mujer con un tono sarcástico— Cómo puedes pedirle eso, sabiendo su incapacidad, una a la que tu lo condenaste.

— Eso es algo entre él y yo solamente— aclaró, no siguiendo el juego de la mujer— Y ahora vas a decirme a dónde te lo llevaste, no tengo duda de que fueron ustedes solo para alcanzar su objetivo.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte por él, te envía sus mejores deseos y todo su afecto, pues no se ha olvidado de ti, mucho menos de la deuda que tienes para con él.

— Si por la fuerza tendrá que ser con la que te obligue a hablar, así será.— se decidió, cansado de no llegar a ningún lado—Mi deber, en el instante en que pisaron este lugar, es el de no permitirles abandonarlo.

— Me cautiva tu gran sentido del deber, la lealtad que tienes por este lugar... ¿No crees que un sitio que te obligó a traicionar a tu propia sangre, no debería ser tan santo de tu devoción?— el sarcasmo de nuevo.

Baralai tensó su mandíbula por la furia, que avivó grandes deseos por luchar.

Vidar retuvo entre su mano la energía que el monje liberó contra ellos, aplastándola en su mano enguantada, tomando el control de ella y regresando junta con la suya en una ráfaga que Baralai desvió con una patada.

— No te entretengas mucho...— musitó Unna a su sirviente, antes de que este despegara las plantas de sus pies del suelo, moviéndose a gran velocidad, manteniendo su arma cambiante en forma de katars.

Baralai reconocía a un hombre hábil tras el primer paso, y no había duda de que el cazador se encontraba adiestrado en un arte de combate muy similar al suyo. Contuvo varios de sus golpes, deteniendo el avance de la hoja de metal con diminutas olas de ki, evitándose el acumular daños.

Las armas en los brazos de Vidar se cargaron con su energía, provocando que delgadas ráfagas cortantes se expandieran ante cada uno de sus golpes; utilizando todas las extremidades de su cuerpo es que combinaba sus movimientos. El joven monje esquivaba los mas peligrosos, pero eso abría su defensa para que su adversario atinara otros.

Baralai bloqueaba el avance de las cuchillas, encontrando camino para golpear con el codo a su oponente, seguido de un gancho que lo disparó hacia arriba dónde dirigió una descarga de poder. Reincorporándose casi de inmediato, Vidar giró en el aire, destruyendo el proyectil de energía con sus armas.

Ante la distancia lograda, el monje buscó a la mujer, sobresaltándose pues se encontraba tomando el rosario sagrado. De modo inconsciente se volvió hacia ella, decidido a atacar, pero tremendo golpe en su espada lo hizo caer y estrellarse contra el suelo. Ahí, limitado en sus movimientos por la presión de la rodilla de su oponente, eludió la mortífera hoja que atravesó el jade con facilidad y del mismo modo salió; un codazo propinó al rostro del cazador, dobló su pierna de tal modo en que golpeó la espalda del asesino.

Vidar cayó hacia delante, apoyándose con una mano para regresar al ataque. El monje, de rodillas estiró el brazo hacia su enemigo; el cazador, percatándose de su intención, le imitó, cayendo hacia donde estaba el protector del templo estiró su brazo y ambos se encerraron en una lucha de voluntad y control sobre su ki. La fuerza invisible desatada entre ambas manos los mantenía en su posición, en extrema concentración, empleando toda su fuerza para ser el que derribe al otro.

Unna no prestó interés a la batalla, sino al pedestal que se mantenía intacto aun tras los acontecimientos ahí ocurridos. Fue sensible al poder que los protegía, pero bastó un movimiento de sus dedos, un rezo, y su aliento cristalizó el campo de fuerza, volviéndose añicos.

Subió con cierta solemnidad los cortos escalones, posando sus manos sobre el altar, sintiendo familiaridad ante lo que veía, permaneciendo encantada por los artefactos que se encontraban ahí, al alcance de su mano. Pensar que tanto se resumía en dos simples herramientas, le hizo ver que el destino se trazaba de un modo misterioso.

Nada más existía en ese momento en el que tomó el rosario de cuentas de cristal; una ligera descarga le acalambró la mano, pero ella fue capaz de soportar eso y más. Lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos, era tan largo pero ligero y cubierto por una energía muy inusual, pero calida. Lo oprimió contra su pecho y susurró algo en su idioma natal.

Baralai vio impotente cómo es que esa mujer se apropiaba del valioso objeto. Colérico es que pudo marcar una diferencia en el duelo, haciendo retroceder a Vidar cuyo guantelete comenzaba a desquebrajarse por la fuerza empleada.

Con su mano libre, Vidar incrementó la descarga y aunque el monje quiso equilibrar las cosas haciendo lo mismo, fue inevitable el que cayese metros atrás donde el cazador se lanzó contra él. Baralai no era capaz de abandonar el suelo ante la terrible presión de su adversario, con quien se enfrascó en un duelo certero de golpes y energía; debiendo rodar, cubrir golpes permaneciendo de rodillas.

Vidar ya había alcanzado a herir a su enemigo, pero su presa era tan astuta que sacrificaba daños leves con tal de contener los peligrosos. En un descuido, el monje sostuvo el brazo izquierdo de su oponente y con fuerza lo hizo girar, casi rompiéndolo; aprovechando la momentánea debilidad del cazador, él colocó sus manos contra el pecho herido de Vidar, donde formó dos diminutas esferas que no dudo en disparar. La explosión terminó por romper el peto de la armadura, Vidar cayó de espaldas, cubierto por una estela de humo.

Baralai rápido se volvió hacia el altar, con intención de ir hacia allá, pero al acercarse demasiado a su oponente caído, este lo retuvo con fuerza del tobillo, donde encajó las garras de su guante y perforó la pantorrilla con la katar.

El monje se tensó por el dolor, mas no cayó, de nuevo utilizaría su ki contra él, fracasando cuando el cazador giró en el suelo de tal forma en que sus piernas golpearan las del joven. Vidar fue rápido y se colocó sobre él, con sus armas cruzadas iba a perforarle la cabeza. Baralai retuvo el golpe al sujetar al cazador por las muñecas.

Por la fuerza encerrada en aquel enfrentamiento, las puntas de las cuchillas temblaban, peligrosamente contra el rostro del monje. En cierto momento las hojas le dañaron ambos parpados.

Unna iba a tomar el cascabel cuando se detuvo, se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando el joven alado le amenazara con sus hojas de luz. La criatura, pese a su condición, se veía decidida a no permitirle tomar el artefacto— Devuélvelo... ahora— ordenó, siendo notoria su dificultad para respirar.

— ¿De verdad te atreverías?— ella lo retó.

— En este momento... sí— un golpe rápido y cortó el velo de la mujer, quedando marcada un delgada línea roja en la cara de esta. Yue memorizó las líneas de ese rostro, quedando extrañado al encontrarle tanto parecido con la otra mujer que se encontraba en el templo.

Unna permaneció inmóvil al verse privada de su mascara, limpiando la sangre que corrió por su mejilla.

— Ordénale que se detenga— exigió, ante la situación del monje— ¡Hazlo!

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarla!— Yue miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose con un gran resplandor que lo embistió de modo salvaje, siendo arrastrado por encima del altar, cayó y rodó estrepitosamente. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, ser envuelto y herido por una energía tan poderosa, una gran ola que terminó por sofocarlo.

Hidesato cerró su mano conforme se acercó a la mujer, preocupado, aquella fue la primera vez en que vio su rostro cual era,y seguía sin entender por qué lo ocultaba. Ante la expresión de Unna, Hidesato no la observó detenidamente, respetando cualquiera que sea su deseo— ¿Esta bien?— preguntó, mirando hacia el combate que Vidar sostenía.

— ... Sí— respondió finalmente. Concentrándose de nuevo, buscando terminar con esto, retomando su antiguo objetivo, pero sobresaltándose al no verlo. Buscó a la criatura quien luchaba por levantarse, siendo en su mano la que cuidaba el cascabel de oro— Lo tiene él. ¡Hidesato!

El cazador entendió cual era su siguiente paso, pero sus sentidos le alertaban que había algo más que tenía que atender primero.

El quedarse ciego fue la pauta para convencerse de que no podía ganar con métodos tan superficiales. Y ahora el peligro se acumulaba, había una presencia más, igual de oscura y escalofriante.

Baralai gritó ante el esfuerzo que resultó el liberarse de la opresión del cazador, su cuerpo estalló en energía. Vidar se detuvo en el aire, permaneciendo ahí. Él vio como es que el monje tomó una pose en la que jaló su brazos hacia atrás, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo es que iba a efectuar una técnica. No podía ver, pero si sentir la asquerosa presencia de cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Vidar, esquívalo!— alertó el líder de la elite, pero su voz se fusionó con la del monje.

Con su energía al máximo es que lanzó sus brazos hacia delante, en un golpe en que ambas manos terminaron juntas y de ellas emergió un potente rayó de energía— ¡Ventisca del dragón!

El ancho del resplandor podía devorarlo fácilmente, pero Vidar hizo estallar su energía, creando un muro en la que el poderoso dragón se impactó.

Hidesato intentó ir en su ayuda, pero Unna lo sujetó por el hombro, frenando el impulso. Confuso, el cazador permaneció en su sitio, pero sin separar la mano de la empuñadura de su arma.

Ante la oposición de su enemigo, el monje incrementó la potencia de su técnica por medio de un grito. La energía se incrementó y el sonido de su corriente simuló los gruñidos de un autentico dragón.

La armadura de Vidar comenzaba a romperse por la fuerza que estaba por alcanzarlo, solo una delgada barrera lo mantenía alejado de ella; una serie de heridas reventaron en su piel debido a su propio esfuerzo y energía. Los vendajes en su rostro se deshicieron. El cazador, libre de aquel sello, dejó escapar un grito de furia que había reprimido por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo se vio cubierto por una llamarada que se formó con su propio poder, logrando desviar la corriente del dragón. Todo él se veía diferente, las marcas en su rostro se volvieron completamente oscuras; las venas principales del cuerpo resaltaron sobre su piel; y en sus ojos el color de sus pupilas se expandió, rellenando el color blanco.

Baralai se exaltó por el tremendo cambio que sintió por parte del enemigo, la energía que expulsó llegó a lastimarlo e intimidarlo. Se concentró en tomar control sobre su técnica, el que cambiara de dirección no significaba que la había perdido; con un movimiento de sus manos es que la cabeza del dragón giró, de regreso al cazador quien esquivó de nuevo. Baralai decidió entonces que la técnica siguiera su curso, sobre dos presencias que se mantenían inmóviles.

Hidesato descubrió la intención, lo involucraba en la pelea pese a que él había decidido no inmiscuirse. Decidió darle una lección, que en verdad lamentara haberle escogido como blanco. Se adelantó para no arriesgar a la mujer. Empuñó a Saiketsu, aferrada a ella con ambas manos, colocando su filo en modo horizontal frente a él. El filo de la espada se prendió en bruma oscura que ungió del mismo modo a su dueño, volviéndose uno. El dragón se estrelló contra la hoja, Hidesato no se movió ni un centímetro hacia atrás.

Yue miró incrédulo como es que la cascada de energía parecía ser absorbida por la espada.

Baralai sintió que algo estaba mal, un terrible escalofrío lo obligó a detener su técnica, como si algo le arrebatara sus fuerzas. No podía ver, pero si sentir cómo es que el enemigo tenia en sus manos la energía que empleó en su técnica, habiendo sumado la propia.

La espada Saiketsu brilló con la energía de la 'Ventisca del dragón". Colocándola por encima de su cabeza, Hidesato se preparó para soltar el golpe— ¡Sentencia de sangre!— el corte vertical desprendió de la hoja una poderosa corriente de energía que engulló al monje.

Baralai se cubrió con los brazos, pero su fuerza no fue la suficiente, siendo arrastrado por la intensa energía mientras que todo su cuerpo se desgarraba.

Baralai se mantuvo conciente aun cuando se impactó contra el muro rocoso que logró detener su avance. Su cuerpo no le respondía por el dolor, por cada hueso roto, por cada herida abierta, respirar resultó un martirio pero finalmente, en un intento por levantarse, cayó, inerte. Derrotado.

Hidesato se mantuvo en la posición final de su técnica, hasta comprobar que el enemigo quedó neutralizado. Cuando su presencia se desvaneció dejó escapar un suspiro. Buscó a Vidar, quien descendió al lado de la mujer quien le esperaba; por la distancia no pudo escuchar nada de lo que pudieron decir pero por primera vez el rostro de su compañero se encontraba al descubierto, pero solo lo miró de perfil pues Unna, de algún modo, con solo tocarlo, volvió a colocar los vendajes.

Los ojos de Vidar volvieron a la normalidad, cayendo él de rodillas ante sus severas heridas. El pelirrojo se aproximó, sintiendo algo de preocupación por el muchacho, asombrado de que las heridas tan profundas de su camarada no sangraran ya.

— Hidesato— la mujer veía hacia el ángel, quien con torpeza se intentaba levantar— Recupéralo, y todo esto habrá terminado— El cazador asintió, volviendo su atención a Yue.

El guardián logró incorporarse, aunque su cuerpo se resistía a cualquier movimiento. Entre su mano sujetaba el cascabel, sabiendo su importancia no iba a permitir que se apoderaran de él. No le hubiera importado el intentar huir con él, pero sus alas no se extendieron, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, apoyándose en los grandes pedazos de jade que le rodeaban.

El asesino caminó con tranquilidad, triturando las rocas preciosas que llegaba a pisar, deteniéndose al ver a la que debía ser una asustadiza criatura, pero no había miedo en los ojos de aquel ser, sino un espíritu que se mantenía inquebrantable aún ante la desesperanza: no podía escapar ni detener lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Hidesato, de un modo pasivo, estiró el brazo, con la palma abierta— Entrégamelo…— exigió. El joven con alas aferró el objeto contra su pecho, rehusándose en silencio— Ya he derramado la sangre suficiente para querer decir 'Basta'— comentó el cazador, siendo bastante sincero.

Yue estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, sus ojos casi se voltearon, pero un latido en su mano lo detuvo. Fue discreto aun cuando sentía sujetar un corazón vivo entre sus dedos. No supo como interpretar aquello, mucho menos el repentino alivio que se extendí a través de su brazo, calmando todos sus males, mas no desapareciéndolos. Una sensación inexplicable de seguridad le cubrió el corazón y le permitió saber que suceda con lo que suceda— ... Todo va a salir bien— musitó de modo inconsciente, el final de una frase que ha escuchado muchas veces de los mismo labios, de la misma voz que le transmitía el valor necesario para lograr su deseo.

En los ojos de Unna se mostraron una completa preocupación, ella captaba con mayor sensibilidad algo que se movía, se aproximaba— ... El flujo de la tierra... ha cambiado de dirección...— murmuró, contemplando sus pies. Ella se alarmó ante el sonido que silenció todos los demás: un águila emitió su canto.

Por encima del suelo, como si el sol marcase con sus rayos una espectacular silueta sobre la tierra, la imagen de una gran ave viajó grandes distancias para alcanzar aquel sitió sagrado. Aunque instantes antes sus prioridades eran otras, el llamado de auxilió que recibió, le obligó a girar, dirigirse hacia el origen de la señal.

Como si el sol se hubiese levantado por encima de las montañas que protegían el templo, una gigantesca luz iluminó el lugar, elevándose en el cielo, cegando a cualquiera que le mirase de forma directa: Una imponente ave de luz, con sus alas extendidas, carente de facciones.

Los cazadores y su ama lo contemplaron admirados. Yue miraba maravillado a la criatura, cuya cabeza parecía mirar en su dirección. El guardián alado sintió el jalón del cascabel, como si deseara escapar de su mano es que se elevó, mas Yue alcanzó a retenerlo.

La campana sonó, una sola y única vez; tan tenue y melodioso, desató el trinar del ser resplandeciente cuando el atardecer murió en el horizonte. Todo entonces se vio cubierto por una ola de luz, brillante y blanquecina que cubrió a cada uno de los individuos en territorio sagrado.

ººººººººººº

Creyó que su mayor problema sería el continuar con su encomienda con algunas de sus extremidades convertidas en piedra. Hasta ese momento se había creído invencible, pero las advertencias de Unna fueron algo que no debió tomar a la ligera…

Ahora su mano se encontraba deshecha y su pierna no estaba muy lejos de estarlo también, la conmoción de aquel sorpresivo evento la volvieron vulnerable, volvió a sentirse como la verdadera Rika Sasaki.

Ese momento de debilidad por supuesto que fue aprovechado, el hechicero de alto rango, Vincent Kajab, volvió a invocar conjuros prohibidos; sus manos se rodearon por un aura blanquecina, y sin miramiento alguno, cuatro dedos de cada mano atravesaron la cabeza de Temis. Cualquiera que mirase, pensaría que aquel fue un golpe mortal, pero no brotó sangre, el cráneo de la mujer se conservaba intacto al igual que su cerebro; aquella técnica buscaba algo diferente que su muerte, pudo sentirlo, se adentraba en su mente y exploraba.

Vincent sujetó con fuerza a la asesina, ambos cara a cara. El esfuerzo de aquel hechizo fue notorio en sus facciones, así como su nivel de agresividad era claro ante la agonía de Temis.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, no era capaz de moverse, el dolor la paralizaba, sus pensamientos no eran claros y no podía pensar en cómo defenderse.

Vincent resintió fuertes descargas producidas por el cuerpo de la mujer, entendiendo que eran actos defensivos de los mismo hechizos que la protegían, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, vería a través de sus ojos, de una vez por todas armaría el futuro que su padre no fue capaz de deducir.

Conforme más de su fuerza empleaba para lograrlo, el daño que recibía era reciproco. De modo súbito ocurrió, el enlace se logró.

Toda fuerza se desvaneció del cuerpo de la cazadora, así como cualquier sonido suyo. Solo se mantenía lejos del suelo porque el hechicero no la soltaba; mientras él cerró sus ojos, con un semblante en el que era claro el que sufría por aquella conexión.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que lo notara, y conforme se acercaba a hechos relevantes, difícil era en verdad comprender, aquel vinculo se volvió tan fuerte que, solo unos instantes, fue aquella mujer, tuvo toda su vida en su cabeza y sus propias memorias fueron reemplazadas por las suyas, solo así pudo comprender, reconocer cada rostro, saber cada nombre, escuchar cada conversación como si él hubiera estado ahí.

Pero ante la ausencia de dos mentes fuera de sus respectivos cuerpos, una tercera se vio obligada a actuar, tomando el dominio del cuerpo de la mujer, sufriendo este pequeños espasmos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, luciendo ahora como si se encontraran hechos de obsidiana. Con la mano que aun funcionaba, sujetó por la garganta al hechicero, comenzando a estrangularlo.

El dolor que le estremeció, rompió con todo, sus manos sujetaron por inercia el brazo que le privaba del aire y que cuyos guantes estaba por rasgarle la garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados al percatarse del fenómeno de sus pupilas.

— _Impertinente mortal_ — escuchó del mismo aire que se tornó violento dentro del campo que les protegía— ¿ _Cómo osas inmiscuirte, utilizar mis vínculos en este mundo para tus caprichos_?— esa voz resultaba inhumana, apenas entendible— _¡¿Cómo te atreves a meter tus manos en mis asuntos?!—_ fue arrojado por los aires, rodó hasta que alcanzó a detenerse. Vincent se apresuró a defenderse, atrayendo su arma. Fue evidente para él aquella posesión, el posible titiritero de todo este teatro se vio obligado a intervenir, eso quería decir que estaba muy cerca de la verdad….

El cuerpo de Temis abandonó el suelo y se mantuvo levitando, destellando en una energía espiritual jamás antes vista.

Vincent fue victima de una inusual debilidad solo por percibir esa energía, miró desconcertado como es que la nieve del suelo se derretía, descubriendo el suelo, y este mismo se mostró seco, nada volvería a crecer ahí.

— …. Debes ser tu…. No hay duda ya…— masculló el hechicero, invadido por el temor que intentó esconder— El ultimo de tu clase… lo que impide que nuestro mundo de su nuevo comienzo…. Lo que provocó que tuviese que llegar a su fin, tú… espíritu errante de la tierra….

— _Conoces sobre mi, difícil de creer, pero posible de ocurrir… Entonces sabes lo que busco, sabes lo que quiero y sabes que es inevitable._

— He visto el camino, pero no el desenlace…. ¡Mi intención no es cambiar el rumbo del destino, pero si el final de todo esto, pues no terminara en la destrucción, no terminara en la muerte, no serás el final!— le advirtió.

— _Iluso, esa es una debilidad que tu y los tuyos comparten con los humanos…—_ un vapor oscuro emergió de entre su piel y avanzó como una espesa nube hacia el hechicero— _¡Se dejan llevar por la ilusión de una esperanza inexistente!_

Kajab presintió el peligro de aquella estela humeante ya que todo el suelo comenzó a perder sus nutrientes. Se cubrió el rostro, esperando no aspirar, miró furioso a la criatura frente a él, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por si mismo, no en ese momento… Pero esto resulta una oportunidad única, ¿cómo podía pensar en huir?...

Sirves mas a la causa vivo que muerto, eso pensó y por ello es que pronunció un conjuro que le envolvió, protegiéndolo de aquella bruma. Recordó entonces al otro joven, pero… no podía hacer nada por él, salvo esperar que fuese lo suficiente hábil para escapar.

— _¿Piensas huir?... Esta bien, vete, te dejare hacerlo porque para mi ya no es un problema el que sepan de mi existencia…_ — se mofó— _Solo faltan dos… y si deseas ayudarme, extingue su luz como lo hiciste con la descendiente de China…_

— ¡No fue con ese propósito!— le aclaró conforme su cuerpo se evaporizaba— ¡Y lo sabes!— bramó.

— _No importa lo que intentes ya que todos vendrán a mi, al final solo estaré yo…_

Lizerg mantenía los ojos cerrados ante los quejidos que escuchaba; el frío arreciaba y luchaba por mantenerse caliente. Recargado contra una dura corteza pensaba, preocupado, confundido y perdido en aquella situación.

Cuando tuvo conciencia de si mismo, sólo despertó en medio del caos; buscando a sus amigos encontró a un individuo que logró vencer a uno de los agentes de la muerte, aquello debería servir para sentirse a salvo a su lado pero... Al recordar la indiferencia de ese hombre al momento de emplear su tridente sobre la bella señora con quien intercambió algunas palabras…

— _¿Tu sabes lo que debe hacerse... no es así?... los ojos de tu padre ahora brillan en los tuyos_.

— _Tu sacrificio no será en vano_ — le prometió el hombre de larga cabellera oscura— _Lo prometo_ —Tan rápido, y a la vez sutil, le privó de la vida.

Por supuesto que se lo reprochó, no importando que las primeras palabras que cruzaría con él fueran toscas y altaneras; El hechicero no le tomó importancia, de hecho no tomaba en cuenta la presencia del inglés ahí. La frialdad del individuo detuvo la lengua del joven Diethel, y más aun resultaba su desconfianza cuando él se acercó a la asesina...

Ella aún vive, lo sabe pues escuchaba sus gritos. Una hora, tal vez dos han transcurrido cuando aquel hombre comenzó su 'investigación'; comprendía que la situación era única, no podía desperdiciarse el tener a uno de los mortíferos asesinos del consejo bajo control y no obtener nada valioso de ello. No deseó ver, pero tampoco podía irse, no tenia idea de a dónde ir en primer lugar. Solo aguardaría hasta que el hechicero obtuviese lo que quiere, lo que esta en su derecho obtener... por el brillo en sus ojos era evidente sus ansias por cobrarse alguna humillación.

Sus parpados se levantaron, asustadizos. Apenas divisando un punto que venia en su dirección. El shaman se hizo a un lado, solo para permitirle a una flecha el atravesar la corteza del árbol que le protegía. Alarmado, Lizerg buscó a su atacante una vez que Morphine lograra la posesión; la punta de cristal se levantó, tan alerta como quien le controlaba.

Comenzó a retroceder, buscando llegar hasta donde el hechicero se hallaría con su prisionera, pero su mano palpó una superficie que le quemó la piel por el ligero toque. Nervioso contempló la pared transparente que le bloqueaba el paso.

El silbido de mas flechas lo obligaron a prestar atención al frente, desplegó su péndulo por los aires y este destruyó los continuos ataques.

Debía tratarse del mismo asesino, de aquel que acabó con la vida de Jun Tao, el mismo que le hirió, las flechas en el suelo se lo revelaron junto con la sensación que le recorría la piel y se centró en la herida de su brazo. Sabía que un solo roce de las puntas podrían matarlo.

Lo escuchó, movimiento sobre los árboles secos, entre sus ramas una silueta saltaba, desapareciendo, apareciendo, en zigzag, completa confusión visual mientras más flechas aparecían y atentaban contra su vida.

Lizerg se escondía de los inesperados proyectiles, siendo incapaz de localizar a su enemigo, en el momento en que esperaba concentrarse tenía que saltar para salvarse. Comenzó a correr lo más veloz que le era posible, siendo de ese modo en que arrojó a Morphine al ataque; el péndulo de cristal salió arrastrando consigo el grueso hilo, enredando este en los troncos, abarcando una gran distancia a su alrededor, tejiendo una telaraña de peligroso hilo cortante, una trampa mortífera en la que él se encontraba en medio.

Las flechas se detuvieron y el hilo comenzaba a tensarse en ciertas secciones— Izquierda— arrojó el péndulo al encontrar la ubicación de su atacante. Como un rayo de luz, el péndulo se dirigió al encuentro con su blanco.

El cazador distinguió el punto de luz que se reflejó en la superficie pulida de la punta de flecha que venía a lo lejos, dándole tiempo de tomar velocidad y de modo temerario esquivar los obstáculos. Utilizando la técnica de vuelo pasaba entre las peligrosas líneas que deshacían su túnica ante cualquier ligero toque; solo estando a una reducida distancia del artefacto puntiagudo es que lo esquivo, guiándose por la cola que arrastraba para llegar hasta su presa.

Ante el espectro que venía por él, Lizerg tiró de su arma y al instante toda la telaraña de metal se contrajo, partiendo en fragmentos todo lo que tocaba.

Toda aquella sección del bosque se vino abajo ante un simple movimiento que obligó a los cables el destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, como si se tratasen de láser que cortaban instantáneamente cualquier superficie.

Neit incrementó la velocidad, evadiendo con movimientos de una verdadera contorsionista cada uno de los hilos que le amenazaron; no del todo ilesa pues algunos cortes se abrieron en sus mejillas, destruyeron minúsculas piezas de su armadura ligera, pero al final llegó hasta el responsable de aquella treta. Alargó sus brazos y una ráfaga de energía emergió de entre sus dedos, golpeando directo al pecho del shaman quien cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve.

La asesina se apresuró a mantenerlo en el suelo tras caer de rodillas contra sus costillas. Lizerg gritó, cortándose el sonido tras el terrible dolor y la falta de aire.

La cazadora, permaneciendo sobre él, contempló con curiosidad al shaman, reconociéndolo— Parece que los demonios pueden llegar a ser bastante escurridizos aun para la muerte...— murmuró, creciendo un resentimiento especial hacia ese blanco. Creyó que lo había marcado para que el Todopoderoso se lo llevara de este mundo, como lo había hecho con otros, pero este animalejo se había atrevido a esconderse de la mirada del Creador... Eso no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. Bajo su mascara, su boca dibujó una sonrisa al pensar en las coincidencias— Así que, volvemos a vernos— le dijo sujetándolo por la cabeza, con la mano enguantada que comenzaba a hundir sus garras en la cien del inglés— Increíble en verdad que estés de nuevo en mi camino... Mala suerte para ti pequeña sabandija.

Lizerg se sobrepuso a la tortura, alcanzando a sujetar con fuerza el brazo de su enemiga. En verdad que debía estar siendo castigado por sus pecados del pasado, mira que ser la tercera vez en que se encuentra en una situación en la que se enfrentaría a estos asesinos— No la considero mala, de hecho, el que vuelva a estar frente a ti significa que he tenido suerte pues no he muerto en ninguna de las ocasiones pasadas— alcanzó a decir pese a que dos hilos de sangre resbalaban por su labio— Soy un sobreviviente.

— ¿Sobreviviente?— enarcó una ceja y se mofó— Si aún vives es por una razón— estiró el brazo libre con la intención de que este perforara su cuerpo— El Creador quiere que así sea ¿por qué? No lo sé exactamente, pero me atrevo a pensar que es porque te tiene reservado algo mucho peor que la muerte... Pobre criatura— intentó visualizar el futuro del shaman, quedando fascinada con las posibilidades— En verdad me pregunto ¿qué es lo que habrás hecho para merecerlo?

— ¿A qué has venido en verdad?— interrumpió, sin interesarle continuar escuchando tantas sandeces— Dudo que sea solo para atrapar a una presa tan pequeña como yo... ¿o me equivoco?

— No te des tanta importancia— le aclaró con severidad— He venido por algo que no les pertenece, una fiel sierva en el plan del Todopoderoso.

Al saber a lo que se refería, es que continuó— No creí que ustedes pudieran sentir simpatía entre ustedes mismos— se esforzó en mantenerla distraída— Mucho menos un sentido de camaradería como para venir en su búsqueda, en su ayuda.

Y ella cayó en el juego— Digamos que hice una promesa... Y tal vez este mal al hacerlo pues si Dios desea que ella muera aquí no debería intervenir, pero debo hacerlo pues no pienso cometer pecado. Sin embargo, es curioso, tal vez Él te puso aquí para que me lo impidas...— lo dudó un instante— Si ese es el caso, estas protegido por él y no podré vencerte, pero si lo logro significará que me equivoco y que solo estas aquí para que termine con lo que empezamos antes ... Sencillamente hermoso el cómo es que se teje el destino...— sonó ausente, divagando.

Lizerg sintió frustración ante sus palabras— ¡Divagas, no todo lo que ocurre debe encontrarse predestinado!

— Eso es lo que tú crees, pero esa es la realidad: el más pequeño hecho o situación es puesto por la mano del creador. Yo misma soy creyente de ello y por eso me usa como herramienta para reparar el mal que, el libre albedrío que nos entregó, ha causado— sin remordimiento alguno lanzó el golpe mortal.

La sangre salpicó sobre el rostro de Lizerg cuando el péndulo de cristal atravesó la palma de Neit.

El shaman aprovechó la debilidad de su enemiga para liberarse, pudiendo sujetarla de tal forma en la que la arrojó hacia un lado, procurando arrebatarle las flechas que colgaban a su espalda

Neit cayó como felino sobre la nieve, mirando con la misma furia salvaje a su agresor. Contempló su mano herida y sangrante; como experta doctora que era, estaba enterada de la limitación que aquello traería.

Lizerg, usando sus poderes, llamó de regreso a Morphine, quien le traía la punta de cristal, la cual y se adhirió al extremo cortado del alambre de metal como si jamás hubieran sido separados. Su arma volvía a estar lista para contraatacar. Se extrañó al no ver que la mujer sintiera dolor ante su herida... eso delataba su gran fortaleza y fuerza de voluntad.

La mujer se levantó, sujetando su arco pese a que sus flechas ahora se encontraban en manos de su enemigo— Parece que estamos jugando por la vida de Temis... no creí que fuera a tener que entretenerme con lacayos como tu...— cerraba y abría la mano lastimada, sin importarle que ello agravara la cantidad de sangre que manchaba la nieve.

— No me interesa lo que le hagan a la otra mujer, ella esta recibiendo su merecido ¿no la escuchas?— cuestionó— Al final todos tienen lo que merecen.

— Gran verdad has dicho, Pero olvidas que al final los justos tienen su recompensa mientras que los pecadores reciben su castigo— estiró el arco aun sin flechas— Y aquí el único pecador eres tú— soltó el cordón de su arma y algo tomó forma en plena trayectoria, sustituyendo la flecha que pudiera haber sido disparada.

Lizerg escuchó un silbido que le llevó a saltar de modo oportuno, fuera lo que fuera, aquello chocó contra el suelo, causando una explosión. Eso tomó desprevenido a Lizerg, siendo empujado por la fuerza explosiva, cayendo de rodillas, divisando una serie de delgadas silueta que emanaban del arco de la cazadora, rayos que destruyan los secos troncos al impactarse sobre ellos o contra cualquier otra superficie— ¿Pero qué demonios..?— un resplandor pasó peligrosamente sobre su mejilla, sintiendo el corte profundo que dejó una sensación abrasadora sobre la piel.

— ¡Que Él te responda cuando vuelvas a su vientre!— Continuó estirando y soltando la cuerda del arco.

Diethel arrojó el péndulo, trazando con el cordón una superficie triangular que se recubrió con su energía espiritual, formando un escudo en el que chocaron numerosos ataques. Resistiendo el tiempo suficiente para decidir utilizar las armas de su enemiga en su contra: tomando una flecha la cubrió con su poder espiritual, trazado el plan en su mente bastó para que Morphine estuviera conciente de sus deseos.

Aprovechando los residuos de las explosiones, Lizerg lanzó la flecha a través de su escudo, emergiendo del otro lado, guiada por Morphine quien se abrió pasó aun ante los ataques.

Neit se percató de ello hasta que el proyectil destruyó el arco, inclinando la cabeza de modo oportuno para evitar el corte, no importándole la pequeña incisión que se marcó en su pómulo izquierdo; volviendo a cortar el hilo de metal con sus guantes. La cazadora extrajo su látigo, manejándolo con gran habilidad contra el inglés que recibió violentos golpes de tan dura superficie.

Lizerg volvió a invocar a Morphine, volviendo a unirse péndulo y cuerda, siendo arrojado contra la mujer quien fue tan audaz para interponer la delgada y resistente superficie de su látigo, atrapándolo.

Neit estiró su mano y una luminosa descarga engulló a su oponente. Lizerg gritó en agonía, cayendo sobre la nieve nuevamente que entumecía las punzadas de sus heridas, pero sobreponiéndose alcanzó a contraatacar; aprovechando el acercamiento de la asesina maniobró con su arma y el péndulo aprisionó tanto el látigo como a su portadora. El shaman cayó de rodillas, mientras que su presa se mantuvo inmóvil ante sus ataduras. Lizerg tensó el hilo de su péndulo, lo suficiente para que ella se percatarse de su posición.

La cazadora resintió la presión sobre su cuerpo, restringiendo sus movimientos; enrollando sus uniones, sobre sus puntos vitales, en su rostro— ... ¿Por qué dudas?— preguntó con serenidad al no ver en el joven la intención de acabar con aquel encuentro— ... ¿Por qué es que teniendo la oportunidad, no terminas conmigo? Después de todo, nosotros no hemos dudado ni una vez en eliminar a alguno de los tuyos— aclaró— ¿O piensas comportarte como todo un héroe?...

— Estoy muy lejos de ser un héroe, una vez creí que era uno pero… La justicia que prediqué no era la correcta— Lizerg jaló el cordón y este fue capaz de cortar la primera capa de piel de la asesina, junto con su mascara, que voló hasta verse atrapada por alguna rama— Sin embargo, aprendí que hay diferentes clases de guerreros— ejerció mas fuerza, aunque sentía que la mujer se resistía de cierta forma, tanto la fortaleza de su armadura como la de su cuerpo parecían inquebrantables— ¡Aquellos que luchan sin robar la vida de sus enemigos, y aquellos que lo harán por ellos, pues seres como ustedes no podrían reformarse por muy buenas que sean las intenciones de los demás!

— Muy bien dicho... Eso mismo pienso yo— dijo mientras intentaba liberarse, no encogiéndose por el dolor que se marcaban en su piel— El creador hizo mal en permitirles llegar tan lejos, pero se los permitió pues es grande y benévolo, pero ustedes osaron incrementar su numero, desatando un desequilibrio y un mal que solo podrá ser detenido acabando con cada uno de ustedes— aclaró con despreció— ¡Seré una de las salvadoras de este mundo!— exclamó ciegamente convencida— ¡Hay quienes intentan cambiar el mundo de tal forma en la que todos queden satisfechos, pero habemos otros que buscamos la mejor opción, la única, donde solo los fieles, los justos, se verán beneficiados! ¡De esta travesía de sangre sólo los elegidos por el Creador sobrevivirán!

Lizerg se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba. Ya se encontraba familiarizado con aquel concepto, con guerreros que pregonaban luchar en nombre de Dios. La Doncella Jeanne guiaba sus acciones, sus decisiones, sus mandatos pues decía que escuchaba los del Todopoderoso; sus seguidores jamás objetaron, todos creían en ella, en su pureza, si Dios en verdad decidiera manifestarse a través de un ser humano, ese humanos sin duda sería la Doncella de Hierro, pues su pureza y sabiduría, su fe, la hacían acreedora de aquella santidad... Comparado con la Doncella Jeanne, la mujer frente a él era un monstruo ¡No estaba dispuesto a creer que una mujer como ella gozara de alguna protección del Creador mismo— ¡Si sirves a alguien solo es a las fuerzas del mal, y si alguien va a mancharse con tu asquerosa sangre tendré que ser yo!— se encontraba decidido y Neit fue conciente de ello— ¡Esto es por Jun Tao y a todos quienes has asesinado!

Neit vio con asombro como es que el shaman perdió toda su fuerza ante aquel golpe a traición.

Lizerg perdió todo control y sensibilidad de su cuerpo en una ultima punzada que recorrió todo su ser. Algo se alojaba en su espalda y del mismo modo repentino en el que entró, salió. Su posesión se desvaneció por completo, el cable de su arma perdió tensión y el hada apareció en su verdadera forma, mirando horrorizada la situación en la que se encontraba su dueño.

Diethel logró detener su caída con sus manos, mirando sobre su hombro a su atacante, encontrando a otra mujer que levitaba, cuyo cuerpo mostraba ciertas heridas, algo de su cuerpo se encontraba petrificado, pero aun así sujetaba una lanza cuya hoja se encontraba cubierta de sangre, su sangre.

Neit contempló a Temis, ella le salvó en el ultimo segundo, pero no era capaz de creer que fuese ella, no, esos ojos no le pertenecían. Su salvadora no pronuncio palabra, pero le miró a través de esas pupilas completamente oscuras— _Y se supone que ibas a salvar este cuerpo…. Que incompetente son todos los humanos…_ — solo Neit escuchó ese murmullo de ultratumba— _Pero ya ha llegado el momento en que tome las riendas de todo esto y ningún error va a derrumbar lo que he construido_ — aquello que dominaba el cuerpo de Temis extendió su mano hacia el shaman y su pequeña hada. Lizerg apenas se mantuvo conciente para ver como es que su espíritu acompañante fue consumida en llamas moradas, para después ser absorbida por el guante de la cazadora. Diethel no logro ni alcanzar a pronunciar el nombre de su pequeña hada cuando se desvaneció.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las luces de la ciudad no atraían su atención. Dentro del elevador de paredes de cristal veía el vacío del cielo nocturno, uno que aquella noche ocultaba tras brumosas nubes cualquier estrella, a la luna misma.

Apoyando sus dos manos sobre el elegante bastón que portaba, levantó su brazo para verificar la hora. La mayoría del personal ya se ha retirado, y hacían bien; tras una larga jornada de trabajo lo que un hombre común esperaría era el volver a casa, ser recibido y atendido por una amorosa esposa, charla con sus hijos... Sí, recordaba haber sido esa clase de hombre, aún con todas sus responsabilidades se aseguraba de salir como todos los demás, llegar a casa donde esposa e hijo le esperaban. El recordar aquellos tiempos le obligó el sonreír. En este tiempo no había razones por las que debiera abandonar la oficina, prefería trabajar en ciertos documentos o investigaciones personales y dormir en las instalaciones.

El ascensor se detuvo, saliendo al vestíbulo de su oficina, donde el escritorio de su secretaria se hallaba en completo orden, pero desocupado. Entró sin demora a su amplia oficina, permaneciendo en el umbral al descubrir que la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio se encontraba encendida, y solo ella iluminaba el lugar. El artefacto poseía una luz muy tenue, por lo que ni marcaba bien los bordes de su lujoso escritorio; ni mucho menos su asiento de respaldo alto que se mecía un poco. La silla se volvió ligeramente, siendo la luz la que dibujase ahora un brazo— Señor Alanog, lo esperaba— el de voz masculina y tranquila, movió su mano con gracilidad, y ante esto, Ornel Alanog sintió un empujón por la espalda, obligándole a entrar, sellándose la puerta tras un portazo.

Ornel, el presidente de la reconocida empresa, se tambaleó al perder el equilibrio, de no haber sido por su bastón hubiera terminado en el suelo. Intentó el no alterarse, pero era claro que se trataba de un intruso. Tal vez este al cuidado de una fila de asesinos pero conocían a cada uno de ellos, y ninguno se atrevería a actuar de esa forma, ni siquiera Unna.

— ¿Qué significa este atropello, cómo es que llegó aquí?— preguntó el anciano, reincorporado y firme— ¿Qué quiere?

El asiento de piel se giró por completo, pero aun así, las sombras ocultaron el rostro del visitante, quien subió sus pies embotados sobre el escritor.

— Creí que este complejo sería un poco mas difícil de penetrar, considerando que posee grandes y peligrosos agentes, mi estimado señor Alanog— debía tratarse de un hombre joven, su tono, su burla lo delataba— Pero parece que no es nada cuando ninguno de ellos esta aquí.

Alanog se inmutó, pero deseaba saber— ¿Cómo es que... De qué esta hablando?— decidió fingir, aunque su reacción tardía no ayudaría mucho.

El hombre rió— Juegue todo lo que quiera, pero no sirve ocultarme su secreto. Conozco en parte lo que ocurre en este lugar, pero me gustaría saber más, por eso es que estoy aquí. Vine a verlo pues... considérelo una entrevista.

Ornel cruzó sus brazos, atrás de su cintura, resignado a que no era un buen actor— ¿Es usted uno de esas pobres almas que mis 'hijos' persiguen?— cuestionó.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente— De no ser así ¿cuál seria mi motivación para estar aquí?

— ¿Cómo es posible que nos haya encontrado?— cuestionó mientras que con cuidado tomaba el revolver que escondía entre su cinturón— Se han tomado todas las precauciones para no poder ser rastreados... Pero, con su presencia aquí, me ha demostrado que la tecnología tiene sus limitaciones.

El hombre se meció un poco en el sofisticado asiento, pasando su mano sobre el escritorio de madera fina— ¿Cree en verdad que el Planeta los preferiría a ustedes, humanos mediocres, en vez de a nosotros, seres que somos capaces de entenderle, de respetarle y de protegerle? ¿De verdad cree que los espíritus permitirían que desapareciéramos del mapa?— contuvo su risa, pero algo de ella escapaba de sus labios— Humanos...— se levantó tras un golpe hueco sobre la superficie de madera, dándole la espalda, acercándose a los ventanas donde una vista panorámica de la ciudad se mantenía en un cuadro temporal— El tiempo me ha enseñado que el miedo los hace actuar de un modo mediocre, es por eso que mi pueblo jamás los ha involucrado en nuestro mundo, en nuestra cultura... Sin embargo, es un hecho que el temor es un incentivo para provocar un conflicto como el que decidieron iniciar— cruzó los brazos tras su cintura; aun rodeado por la oscuridad, la silueta de su cuerpo se iluminaba solo por las luces artificiales de los edificios vecinos. El sonido del gatillo no lo impresionó— Señor Alanog, por favor...— giró medio flanco, estirando el brazo hacia el anciano, solo bastando un pensamiento para que el arma volase a su mano— El que los espíritus no puedan entrar a este lugar no quiere decir que sea alguien vulnerable— un tono hostil escapó de su garganta— A diferencia de usted que, sin esto, no es nadie— balanceó la pistola entre sus dedos, como cualquier cowboy del viejo oeste.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer?... Según veo sabe donde esta el centro del problema, ahora se encuentra vulnerable... — se atrevió a dar un paso al frente— Escúcheme, podrá matarme o volar el maldito edificio entero, pero eso no detendrá lo que se ha desatado.

— Je, dudo mucho que usted sea el único involucrado— se mofó, examinando el objeto de metal en sus manos— De hecho creo que usted también es un peón justo como los otros seis— aclaró al arrojar el arma— Podría intentar derribar este edificio, pero como bien dijo, no ganaría nada, sin embargo el venir hasta aquí solo tiene un propósito— caminó con sigilo hasta el presidente de la compañía, deteniéndose a poca distancia, colocando el gatillo de aquella arma prestada sobre el cuello del anciano— Y usted me sirve mas vivo que muerto, porque imagino que a diferencia de todos los demás, es el mas humano, y por ende el mas débil, pero a la vez el que más conoce— lo tomó por la corbata.

Ornel se paró en puntillas ante la agresión, aquel hombre resultaba bastante alto e intimidante de lo que antes se veía— ... jamás traicionaría a los míos...— se esforzó en decir aun ante la falta de oxigeno.

— Ya tendrá tiempo para probarme eso, señor Alanog, pero por el momento creo que es hora de retirarnos— miró hacia la puerta que estalló en astillas, tras el repentino golpe del que fue blanco.

No había sido muy difícil y complicado entrar a aquel complejo, aunque en su interior resentía el sofoco producido por las paredes mismas; había algo en ellas que no les permitió el acompañarse de sus fieles espíritus.

Caminando sigilosa, una joven mujer recorría los pasillos. El color anaranjado de su cabello, en dos coletas altas, resaltaba sobre el conjunto negro que le cubría. Se mostraba segura ante el incierto camino, pero el sudor que corría por su frente dejaba clara la preocupación y temor que le causaba el haber entrado en la boca del lobo. Por más que hubiese entrado a áreas restringidas de la compañía, no ha encontrado algo que les pudiese ayudar en el futuro.

— _Matilda, debes apresurarte. Puedes confiar en mis indicaciones, no sé por qué demoras tanto_ — escuchó por el pequeño transmisor en su oreja.

Tras un gesto de desagrado, Matilda buscó la cámara de seguridad más próxima, volviéndose hacia ella— Disculpa pero no es lo mismo ver todo a través de la pantalla, en la seguridad del asiento, que el estar por este camino tan lúgubre— espetó a su compañera, quien la vería desde el cuarto de seguridad.

— _El señor Geharo nos aseguró que ninguno de los asesinos se encuentra en el edificio, debes aprender a confiar en él_ — le recordó con voz severa— _Ahora, dirígete al final del pasillo y encontraras un ascensor, necesitaras un código que estoy por descifrar.—_ ordenó.

— Si jefa— respondió sarcástica y malhumorada la joven, acatando de mala gana la indicación. Recibiendo un código de cuatro dígitos que debió insertar presionando los ordinarios botones del ascensor.

En el centro de seguridad, Lilly, una joven de cabello corto verde azul, veía con tranquilidad las numerosas pantallas. Sentada frente a un largo panel de control les dedicó un instante a los guardias que yacían en el suelo en la parte de atrás, inconscientes.

Un sofisticado visor cubría sus ojos, ningún movimiento que ocurría en el edificio podría pasar desapercibido para ella— Vamos atrasadas Matilda— reprochó a su compañera, siguiéndola tras la pantalla ubicada en el elevador.

El ascensor se detuvo y Matilda erró en esperar a que la puerta que miraba fuese la que se abriera, pero en su lugar, a su espalda, en la pared de acero se trazó una delgada línea por la que el metal se abrió, descubriendo la entrada a un complejo cuyo ambiente helado erizó la piel de la joven.

— _Desde este momento estas sola, no hay cámaras en el interior que puedan permitirme el seguirte pero estaré atenta, cualquier cosa, pero date prisa_ — dijo al ver el semblante titubeante de la pelirroja solo por la cámara del ascensor.

Matilda frotó sus brazos con sus manos al momento en que entró, solo las luces del elevador le iluminaban un poco el camino— Maldición, en verdad que hace frío aquí— sacó una pequeña linterna, justo a tiempo pues la oscuridad volvió al lugar una vez que las puertas se cerraron. Sus pasos resonaban en las paredes por el eco que la amplia habitación producía.

— _Esto es extraño_ — comentó Lilly— _Estoy por terminar de asimilar la información del edificio y no encuentro nada que involucre a estas personas…_

— O ellos son inocentes, o saben guardar bien sus secretos— el hablar le ayudaba a distraerse— Estamos tratando con astutos asesinos, dudo que puedas encontrar sus fechorías en la computadora o en Internet— se mofó, relajándose un poco aun en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Examinando pudo percatarse de una diversidad de material medico, desde un escalpelo hasta prótesis mecanizadas, no le sorprendía al saber por Lilly que S.I.V.A CORP era reconocida por sus avances en la tecnología medica.

Una pared le llamó la atención, cubierta en su totalidad por filas y columnas de gavetas. Se lo hizo saber a Lilly por el transmisor y esta le pidió el que revisara su contenido. Pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa, excepto lo que encontró. Al acercarse notó los números de serie; el destino la llevo a centrarse en el F-3. Jaló, debiendo emplear cierta fuerza ante su pesado contenido: una sabana blanca lo cubría.

Se cubrió la boca y la nariz al imaginar, saber, lo que aquella manta cubría; la silueta marcada por la tela no le permitía el imaginar nada mas que la verdad. Retrocedió ante la impresión— … No… no tenia idea de que… pudieran tener algo como esto aquí…— musitó acongojada.

— _Matilda, ¿qué ocurre?—_ preguntó de forma insistente.

La pelirroja, al ver el gran numero de cajones en la pared, no imaginaba los fines de aquella colección. Escuchaba a Lilly por el artefacto, pero no respondió, un sentido de alerta y paranoia le invadió en aquel cuarto oscuro, tal vez un poco de claustrofobia. Buscó una salida, no fue capaz de encontrarla en la pared por la que llegó, en cambió encontró un interruptor que la llevaría a otro lugar pero no a la salida.

Presionó y entró a oscuras, recargándose en la pared mas próxima que le refugió, intentando recuperar el aliento que la habitación anterior le había arrebatado. La voz de Lilly llegó a aturdirle por lo que se privó del aparato y lo resguardó entre su mano.

La temperatura en ese lugar resultaba calida, pero en el ambiente circulaba un peculiar aroma. Utilizó la luz en su mano para alumbrar, encontrando seis columnas. Se acercó con cuidado, el suelo dejó de ser firme ya que algo orgánico le manchaba. Matilda parecía asqueada por ello, dándose cuenta que era la misma sustancia que se levantaba por aquellas anchas columnas. Sus sentidos le dieron importancia solo a una de ellas, de la única que era capaz de percibir una presencia en actividad. Se colocó de nuevo el transmisor, relatando su descubrimiento a Lilly.

Aquello debía ser como encontrarse dentro del vientre de una madre, pues no existía el frió, la inseguridad, la incertidumbre, las preocupaciones; no había conciencia y por ello mismo todo era tranquilidad, su mente no lo torturaba con la realidad que le esperaba una vez que abandonara aquel sitio. De nuevo las batallas, la guerra, el dolor, la dicha, la angustia, sentimientos y preocupaciones que en este lugar no necesitaba.

Voces, sus sentidos lograron captar algo parecido, fue el inicio de su despertar. Se resistió, ante la amenaza de volver a enfrentar el exterior, se resistió, pero los movimientos de los fluidos que le nutrieron y curaron este tiempo lo obligaron a recuperar el conocimiento, devolviéndole todos los sentidos y la sensibilidad.

Se encontraba rodeado por paredes, delgadas, pudiendo ver a través de estas. Aquel momento le resultó conocido ¿estaría experimentando una clase de Deja vu, o soñaría de nuevo?

Algo en su cabeza palpitó con fuerza, resintiendo una punzada que avivó los recuerdos mas violentos, los que le han servido de inspiración para convertirse en lo que es. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, rasgando con desesperación el manto que le había devuelto la vida. Se vio desesperado al no haber aire en ese lugar, solo agua que luchaban por inundar sus pulmones.

Al alumbrar con la linterna, Matilda fue capaz de notar una silueta. Se sobresaltó ante el repentino movimiento en el interior de aquel contenedor, por los desesperados intentos por liberarse de aquella prisión.

— ¡Parece que no fue una buena idea después de todo, Lilly!— buscó la salida, pero nuevamente la penumbra le ocultaron su escape.

Sus pies resbalaron por la escamosa superficie, cayendo y perdiendo la linterna; el sonido de tela rasgándose y agua correr, le alertó del inminente peligro, ya que todo indicaba que una bestia se había liberado.

Buscó con desesperación el aire; intentó orientarse, encontrar sentido a lo que sucedía, pero en la penumbra solo una delgada luz le indicaba que no se encontraba ciego.

Matilda se mantuvo inmóvil, contemplando al espectro que emergió de entre sonidos grotescos: Su cuerpo desnudo, mojado, algunas tiras escamosas se le habían pegado al cuerpo como lo hacia su cabello largo sobre su rostro y espalda, siendo capaz de notar la peculiaridad de una de sus piernas.

De haberle cedido algunos minutos de reposo, de encontrarse ahí una cara amiga, por si mismo hubiera recordado todo y estar conciente del peligro, pero la confusión era un estorbo en ese momento. Estuvo conciente de todo, su vista fue mas allá de esa habitación, mas de aquel piso, arriba, otras habitaciones, otras personas, enemigos, sus presas, visualizó a tres de ellas de un modo en que jamás creyó poder hacerlo. Sus instintos de cazador se avivaron como nunca antes y con ojos de depredador ubicó a la mas cercana de sus blancos.

Lilly escuchó las palabras de ayuda de Matilda por el transmisor, pero justo como la pelirroja, ella se paralizó al sentir su miedo como el propio. Sus manos temblaron ante un ultimo grito ahogado y después solo silencio…

— … Matilda….— se atrevió a susurrar, esperando una respuesta. Se resignó a que eso no pasaría, y cuando fue capaz de distinguir una sombra que escapaba de la vista de las cámaras de vigilancia, tecleó botones y desconectó su visor de los paneles de control dispuesta a salir del lugar.

Con tal adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el destruir una puerta no requirió más que un soplido de su fuerza actual.

Ningún rastro de temor surcó el rostro del hombre que colocó al presidente de la compañía como una coraza entre él y el aparente protector del complejo.

Ornel fue capaz de reconocerlo aun tras su salvaje apariencia— … Sobek— su captor le obligó a callar al cruzar su brazo sobre su garganta, levantándolo por la diferencia de estaturas.

— Esto es inesperado… por un momento creí que podría entrar y salir sin hacerme notar por alguno de ustedes.

Aún en su estado, Sobek fue lo capaz de analizar la situación; su conciencia, siendo todavía su parte mas humana, le impedía el actuar de la forma mas desenfrenada solo por terminar con el intruso; la vida del rehén resultaba importante, no iba a escuchar las voces en su cabeza que le decían lo contrario— … No entiendo lo que pretendes, pero no tienes escapatoria— habló con un tono amenazante, resintiendo lo áspero de su garganta— En este lugar tus trucos no funcionan, ya debes estar conciente de ello.

Como si se tratase de un igual, decidió responder— Por supuesto que lo sé…— un gesto divertido se plasmó en su cara— Pero eso no significa que soy la presa aquí, ni tu el cazador— aclaró de modo sarcástico y tranquilo— Títulos como esos solo se otorgan dependiendo del punto de vista, y en lo personal, yo solo los veo como los ratones que se armaron de valor para atacar a los leones.

Sobek atinó a avanzar, logrando que su enemigo alzase su mano con la que tomaba la pistola y, sin disparar, con ella manipuló todos los muebles de la oficina para que fueran sobre el guardian. De modo intuitivo, Sobek fue capaz de generar un campo a su alrededor que redujo a astillas todo el mobiliario. Los restos de madera y otros materiales se mantuvieron suspendidos en el aire, como si el sentido de la gravedad hubiera abandonado el lugar.

— Me sentiría sorprendido y conmocionado de haber encontrado a un rival tan interesante si tu capacidad fuera genuina y no producto de una ilusión de la que ninguno de ustedes es merecedor.

No le interesaban sus palabras— Libéralo, no volveré a repetirlo— insistió, siendo su presencia lo que redujo a polvo los residuos que se mantenían a flote.

— Interesante en verdad, te importa la vida de este viejo… creí que solo eran maquinas asesinas, pero conservan debilidades— alzó el brazo, cerrando su puño con fuerza, provocando que el vidrio de los ventanales comenzara a mostrar fisuras— Es bueno saberlo, porque aunque parezcan invulnerables, siguen poseyendo la mayor de sus debilidades— sonrió antes de que los cristales explotaran, tomando desprevenido al cazador quien alcanzó a evitar la lluvia de cristal que agujeró las paredes.

Ornel no pudo evitar el ser llevado en contra de su voluntad. El viento sopló con fuerza y le golpeó el rostro al encontrarse al borde de la ventana. Giró un poco la cabeza, esperando ver lo que ocurrió con su protegido, pero no fue capaz, ni eso, ni de escuchar lo que el hombre dijo antes de dejarse caer al vacío, llevándolo consigo.

Sobek tuvo la intención de lanzarse en una persecución, pero antes de que sus pies abandonaran el piso, una destellante luz ascendió como estrella fugaz, obligándolo a frenar. Una llamarada de fuego se alzó desde el suelo hasta el cielo, dejando una estela de calor tras de si. Resintió el fuego sobre su piel y de modo intuitivo se alejó, pero sin apartar la vista de aquel fenómeno: una nube de fuego que se alejaba con rapidez, adaptando una forma de ave de fuego, un fénix.

Se mantuvo inmóvil en aquella oscuridad, solo algunas luces externas marcaban áreas de su piel. Supo que no tendría ninguna caso el intentar perseguirlos además, lo que ese hombre dijo en el ultimo momento lo perturbó de cierto modo; bien pudo tratarse de una jugarreta nada mas pero, también pudo haberle revelado algo importante— ¿Podría ver un traidor entre nosotros?…— se preguntó en voz baja, buscando en el pasado, un momento en el que haya escuchado ese nombre- … Aiko.

Fin del Capitulo 24

 **-Fin de la Primera Temporada-**

* Matilda Matisse: Personaje de la serie de Shaman King. Una shaman pelirroja que cuyo vestuario y poderes tienen que ver mucho con la noche de brujas (poseyendo una escoba de bruja, y espíritu acompañante es una muñeco con cabeza de calabaza)

* Lilly: Integrante del grupo de "Las cinco Lillys", era la intelectual de ese peculiar grupo. Su espíritu acompañante es un hámster o conejillo de indias…


	25. 25 Encuentros y despedidas

El frío le ha resultado siempre la sensación más desagradable de todas. Sentado sobre un terreno arenoso, mira el fuego que se alza frente a él en forma de una fogata, algo que desde tiempos remotos le ayuda a meditar. Tal vez se deba a los recuerdos de su segunda reencarnación; su tribu solía reunirse alrededor de fogatas como esta para numerosas costumbres: reuniones entre los grandes jefes, rituales y fiestas; pero de un modo muy individual, él aprendió a encontrar tranquilidad dentro de la danza de las llamas; es un espejo a sus vidas pasadas, le recuerdan el motivo de todo esto.

Cierra sus ojos, agachando la cabeza, pegando su frente contra su rodilla alzada. Jamás ha mostrado debilidad ante nadie, pero en ese momento no le importa, de cualquier forma no hay nadie quien no pudiera verlo en ese estado, solo estaban él, los grandes espíritus que le miran desde el cielo, y Opacho.

— ¿Se siente mal Señor Hao?— pregunta preocupado el pequeño shaman.

Hao no responde, permanece en silencio. Opacho no insiste, jamás ha querido ser una molestia para el gran Señor, su único deseo es estar a su lado y serle útil, acompañarlo en su soledad. De entre todos los poderosos guerreros que siguen a su amo, a ninguno de ellos le muestra tanta confianza como a él, de hecho se considera afortunado el que el Señor Hao le permita permanecer a su lado, ser su hombre de confianza, su único amigo…

Escucha que su señor suspira de un modo profundo, para después levantar el rostro de nuevo, siendo el mismo semblante despreocupado el que adorna su cara.

— Está muy cerca el momento en que recupere mi otra esencia— comentó Hao sin dejar de mirar las llamas, escuchando los maderos crujir— Es momento de terminar con el Torneo de Shamanes y terminar con estos mil años de travesía.

Opacho asiente— Muy pronto será libre señor Hao.

— ¿Libre? Je, te equivocas— sonríe con amargura— Si todo sale como se ha planeado, habrá mucho que organizar, mucho que construir y temo que deberé ser yo quien encabece todo eso… Pero no importa si con ello puedo salvar este mundo… Todo sea para la salvación de este bello planeta— murmura, convencido de alcanzar su meta.

Opacho se muestra contento ante la idea de un mundo donde el Señor Hao sea el guía, el guardián y el protector; bajo su cuidado, el futuro resultará una utopía.

— Todo sea por el mandato de los grandes espíritu—susurra, sintiendo nostalgia ante aquellas palabras, rezo al que los apaches suelen encomendarse ante cada una de sus misiones— Opacho, si esto no termina como debe, hay algo que quisiera pedirte— dice de modo inesperado.

Opacho salta asustado al imaginarse el que su señor Hao fuera a fracasar— Pero Señor Hao, no diga eso, usted no perderá.

— Puede que el destino sea impuesto por los grandes espíritus, pero Opacho, en estos mil años he aprendido algo— recapacita, recodando viejas caras, antiguos conocidos— Pueden existir personas cuya voluntad sea tan fuerte como para cambiar ese destino… Y mi otra mitad ha demostrado ser una amenaza, el espíritu del fuego me lo dijo, y me recrimina por ello… Somos ahora como una moneda que se lanzó al aire y pronto esa moneda caerá, escogiendo solo a uno de nosotros…. Si algo me pasa Opacho….

— ¡Nada malo va a pasarle!— interrumpe con sus ojos a punto de quebrarse en lagrimas.

Hao vuelve su mirada hacia el pequeño y le sonríe— Mi fiel Opacho, eres el único quien en verdad me conoce, sé que puedo confiar en ti, ahora lo sé, pues eres el primero que muestra una autentica preocupación por mi vida… Ni siquiera mis padres me apreciaron por lo que era, se dejaron llevar por el temor, por mi poder … Y todos los que me siguen ahora, lo hacen por miedo, fingen ser mis amigos, pero si yo muriera, sé que ninguno de ellos derramaría lagrimas por mi.

— Opacho lo haría, Opacho lloraría mucho por el señor Hao— abundantes lagrimas resbalaban de sus grandes ojos.

Hao agradece en silencio el escuchar esas palabras, el darse cuenta que tenia un amigo pues Opacho no le teme, ni busca un beneficio para si mismo al acompañarlo— Tu eres el único en quien puedo confiar mi pequeño amigo y por ello quiero que me escuches con atención, si algo me pasara solo tu podrás cumplir mi deseo.

Opacho intenta contener el llanto, apretando sus labios para evitar cualquier sollozo. Hao le acaricia el esponjado cabello con su mano, sonriéndole de un modo bastante amistoso, casi fraternal.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, es solo una precaución, nada más— en verdad se encuentra conmovido por los sentimientos del pequeño— Ademas, no me dejaría vencer tan fácil por alguien tan débil como Yoh. Pero eres el único que sabe la verdad, si yo muero, quiero que busques a Yoh y le reveles mi historia, lo que él desconoce de su vida pasada, de nuestra vida pasada, ya que si no soy yo, será sobre sus hombros en los que recaerá el destino de este planeta…

 **Capitulo 25**

Encuentros y despedidas

— _Hiragizawa Sugita., y él…será uno de doce grandes— Kaho_

Una fría gota cae sobre su frente, seguida de otra, y otra, hasta que sintió su rostro completamente húmedo, llegando algo de agua a sus resecos labios. Abrió la boca y su lengua saboreó cada gota que cayó después, levantándose del suelo rocoso, bastante sediento.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro solo para que sus labios terminasen curveados en una apacible sonrisa.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se encontraba de una pieza. Al acceder a tomar el entrenamiento del Maestro Kerbasi, no imaginó que requeriría de su fortaleza física para salir adelante; en ese momento tenía que agradecer a Anna quien con riguroso entrenamiento le ha brindado un cuerpo lo suficiente resistente para continuar con todo esto.

Se puso de pie dentro de aquella ancha cueva, no tan oscura como en la que se entrenó hace años, en este lugar pequeñas luces verdes, como si se trataran de luciérnagas, iluminaban un poco, pero no en su totalidad. Ahora podía mover su cuerpo con más normalidad, pero aún resentía la presión de su interno.

Al entrenar en un lugar como este, obligaban a sus sentidos el agudizarse, afinarse de tal forma en la que estén listos para percatarse de la presencia de cualquier ser. Concentró sus sentidos, tratando de localizar a su compañero y a su maestro.

El haber quedado inconsciente solo lo retrazaría, pero así ha sido los últimos días, el maestro Kerbasi no le tomaba mucha importancia a la enseñanza teórica, solo se tomó unos minutos para explicarles la situación de este que sería su lugar de entrenamiento; hablar un poco sobre la energía que debían utilizar, dejar al lado lo que creen saber y aprender a controlar el poder que buscan a través del medio mas efectivo: el combate.

Y así ha sido, ambos jóvenes contra el viejo maestro; si uno caía y se entregaba a la inconciencia, el otro continuaba, el tiempo suficiente para permitirle descansar al caido. En ocasiones, ambos caían al mismo tiempo y dormían tiempo similar, al despertar, el maestro se las ingeniaba para brindarles algo de comer y beber, pero de tal forma en que el entrenamiento conservara la misma intensidad y rigidez.

Yoh lo sabía, si duele significa que está funcionando. Debía tener cuidado la próxima vez en que decidiera realizar un ataque explosivo, parte de aquellas grutas se vinieron abajo la ultima vez.

Tuvo que caminar muy poco para encontrar lo que buscaba; su maestro parecía dormir, era la primera vez, desde que iniciaron los combates, que lo veía reposar, ello revelaba que requiere más de si para poder enfrentarse a ambos alumnos; Yoh sonrió por eso, el darse cuenta de su avance. Decidió esperar, se dejó caer y aguardó en el suelo. Pese a todo, el lugar le agradaba, encerrado en aquella tranquilidad y esas pequeñas lucecillas que revoloteaban le parecían bastante simpáticas; pensó en Anna y el cómo le agradaría poder verla en este lugar, rodeada por estas pequeñas esferas.

— Percibo con agrado que estas mas armonizado con tus sentidos gracias a tus nuevos conocimientos— escuchó de su maestro.

Yoh buscó la fuerte mirada del viejo monje, pero él se mantenía en la misma posición de descanso— Nos ha enseñado bien, además comienzo a entenderlo— se mostró interesado de continuar con aquella charla.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, Li Shaoran también ha mostrado un gran avance, pero para él resultará más complicado pues hay una gran diferencia entre las capacidades de un shaman guerrero y un hechicero guerrero.

— Pienso que a lo que a mi me falta, él lo tiene.

— Y viceversa— aclaró, bastante conciente de ello— Es por eso que se han complementado bien, espero en verdad que el joven Li aprenda algo de ti.

— Maestro Kerbasi, ¿usted y su alumno Baralai son los únicos guerreros que guardan estas enseñanzas, que protegen este templo?— se atrevió a preguntar.

— Hace años, muchos eran los monjes que habitábamos aqui. Sin embargo, en un tiempo, nuestro Gran Maestro pidió a todos ellos que se dispersaran, así es como solo yo y Baralai permanecimos aquí.

— ¿Por qué ordenaría tal cosa?— el shaman cuestionó intrigado.

— El Gran Maestro siempre fue alguien a quien no pude comprender en su totalidad, estaba fuera de mi alcance el hacerlo, pero, él dio esa orden y nosotros cumplimos pues somos devotos a lo que él representa en esta Tierra.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra él ahora?

Kerbasi endureció la mirada— No es algo que necesites saber.

Yoh entendió que debía callar.

— Pero… él solía hablar de ti, joven Asakura.

Yoh se extrañó ante aquellas palabras.

— Y él mismo me pidió que si alguna vez llegabas aquí, cumpliera cualquiera que fuese tu petición. Además, lo mismo me hizo prometer tu padre.

— ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?— se apresuró a decir.

— Como cualquier padre se preocupa por el bienestar de su hijo, algo que comprendo perfectamente— dijo cabizbajo— Tu padre sabe tan bien como yo que si planean sobrevivir a la batalla que se cierne sobre nosotros, necesitan de las herramientas necesarias— se puso de pie, pidiéndole lo mismo a su alumno— Ante la petición de dos grandes hombres, no pude negarme a esto.

— ¿Mi padre es también poseedor de este conocimiento?

— No, pero durante sus múltiples visitas aprendió a hacer esto— de modo inesperado, Kerbasi golpeó con su puño la zona media del cuerpo del shaman.

Yoh se encogió de dolor y creyó que se desmayaría, pero en vez de eso sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Recordó que esto ya había pasado, su padre lo había golpeado en el pecho, en una forma similar, y ese golpe había bastado para dejarlo en el suelo, sin poder levantarse.

— Al fusionar las artes marciales con elementos de tu energía interna, puedes lograr combinaciones bastante útiles— explicó Kerbasi mientras Yoh cayó de rodillas— El golpe pudo mostrarse insignificante, pero el instante en que mi puño permaneció sobre tu cuerpo me permitió liberar mi energía sobre tu punto de presión; imagina ahora si el golpe hubiera sido con la verdadera intención de hacerte daño.

Asakura conocía sobre los puntos de presión, en las artes marciales, los luchadores buscan que sus golpes lleguen sobre esas zonas, pues así el daño resulta mucho mayor al traer consecuencias mas precisas sobre el oponente: desvanecimiento, incapacidad temporal, incluso la muerte.

— Un ligero golpe logró el mismo efecto como si te hubiera golpeado con todas mi fuerza física, pero al inyectar mi ki sobre tu punto de presión fue suficiente para provocarte ese mal; no importa si tus enemigos poseen un cuerpo resistente, con emplear tu ki sobre sus puntos de presión lograras que su fortaleza física no sea determinante en la batalla ¿has comprendido?

Yoh asintió, comenzando a reponerse— ¿Y si mi oponente porta alguna armadura?— preguntó.

— Siempre podrás encontrar formas, eso dependerá de tu ingenio en el combate, el cual temo decir, no es muy brillante, combates por reflejo, nunca por técnica.

— No puede culparme, ha funcionado bastante bien las ultimas veces— sonrió en broma.

— Como shaman, comprendo que hayas sido fortalecido solo en ciertos aspectos: cuerpo, mente y espíritu, son las bases para todo combatiente, pero la mitad de tu capacidad como guerrero depende del espíritu que te acompaña, en tu caso, ese samurai. Te obligaste a convertirte en un espadachín y temo decir que eso no bastará— Yoh se sintió herido por ese señalamiento— Pero por eso estas aquí, si vas a ser el líder en los tiempos que vienen, deberás esforzarte más.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Spinel caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, sintiendo la misma ansiedad de cualquier bestia en un espacio tan reducido. Su preocupación iba mas allá de no saber del paradero de su amo; dentro de la habitación continua, se suscitaba un evento en el que no podía ser útil, solo le quedaba esperar.

Al final fue capaz de echarse, cerca del fuego como tanto solía gustarle. Pensó en su amo y él como iba a lamentar el no haber podido estar presente, Su único consuelo será el que algo de él se encontraba al lado de su esposa, presenciando el nacimiento de su hijo.

Entendía que por un conjuro es que llegaron hasta ahí, pero por mas larga que fue su búsqueda, no logró ubicarse; Asia, Europa talvez, pero en ese momento es lo que menos importaba. Sólo esperaba escuchar ese llanto y podría regresar a sus otras preocupaciones.

Cuando la última línea de sol se perdió en el horizonte, y la noche reinó sobre aquel cielo, ocurrió. Se levantó ansioso ante el sonido esperado, agachando su cabeza, aliviado de la tensión e incertidumbre, siendo en voz baja en la que le dijo a su amo que todo se encontraba bien.

Nakuru sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Kaho Hiragizawa todo el tiempo. No aceptó el salir de la habitación, limitándose sólo a animar a la señora de su amo. Fue testigo de la profesionalidad de Fausto, asistido por su bella esposa; la dedicación de ambos logró que todo terminase bien. Aquello terminó una vez que Eliza le entregara el bebe a su madre.

Kaho lo tomó con mucho cuidado, envuelto en una gruesa manta. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, aún ante su semblante agotado, se aseguró de darle la mejor bienvenida a su pequeño— Hola— musitó, cautivada por el tenerlo al fin en sus brazos y aún ante su llanto y movimientos, lo besó en la frente, tomando una de sus manitas. Enorme era su dicha pero también su tristeza ya que el padre de su pequeño no se encontraba ahí. Levantó el rostro y sonrió a quienes ayudaron en aquel milagro— Muchas gracias— algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, regresando toda su atención al niño.

Nakuru se mantuvo en silencio, raro en ella, pero ante aquella escena, solo podía prestar atención, grabarla en su mente en la forma más vívida para así poder mostrársela a Eriol. Sintió la congoja por su ausencia, él en verdad quería estar en el nacimiento de su primogénito, resultaba una lástima pero, si lo que él suele decir es verdad, mientras ella se encuentre ahí, parte de su corazón también…

Fausto miró complacido a madre e hijo por primera vez juntos, su rostro inexpresivo optó por mostrarse satisfecho por el resultado: era un bebe sano, y la madre no presenta ninguna complicación.

De un modo muy espontáneo, Nakuru dio un brinco de alegría que no pudo reprimir, aferrándose con fuerza sobre los hombros del doctor, agradeciéndole y felicitándole por su trabajo— ¡Gracias, gracias por estar aquí! ¡Eres un doctor estupendo, jamás volveré a dudar de ti, estaremos en deuda contigo siempre!— el cuello de Fausto soportó el peso de la chica, por lo que Nakuru pataleaba libremente en el aire.

— No me deben nada, en serio— dijo en un tono amable.

— ¡Nada de eso! Cuando menos una cena, comida, lo que quieras— lo soltó solo para levantarse de puntillas y jalarle las mejillas— Uuuuuuuy ahora me pareces adorable, y pensar que te catalogaba como un asesino en serie o un sicótico pervertido.

La piel de Fausto se mostró tan flexible como la goma. Nakuru miró de nuevo hacia Kaho y el bebe, acercándose y mirándolo con curiosidad— Es tan bonito, sé que es temprano para decirlo pero, se parece mucho a su papi— se atrevió a pasar su mano por la cabeza del pequeño, cubierta por un ligero rastro de cabello— Y mira nada más, el lindo cabello de su mami, es completamente adorable, cuando crezca va a ser un niño muy guapo— sonrió a Kaho, quien sólo contemplaba a su pequeño y lo mecía en sus brazos.

Kaho no era capaz de apartar su mirada de la criatura que sostenía ahora, después de una larga espera, llena de incertidumbre, todo había terminado. Él dormía ahora, aún ante la emoción de Nakuru. Agradeció el que no hubiera nada malo en él; ningún rastro de energía maligna a su alrededor, era un ser tan limpio y puro como cualquier otro que acaba de llegar al mundo.

Spinel Sun permaneció sobre sus cuartos traseros, en espera de que la puerta se abriera y Nakuru le diera las buenas nuevas. No debió esperar mucho para haber escuchado su escandalosa reacción en el interior de la habitación continua. Con mucha claridad escuchó cada una de sus incoherencias.

Akisuki salió a su encuentro, arrojándosele de un modo inesperado, ahogándolo tras un efusivo abrazo— ¡Ya nació, ya nació, y es hermoso, tienes que venir a verlo, vamos, anda no seas tímido!

— Nakuru ¿quieres tranquilizarte?— la reprendió con una severa mirada— Tus escándalos solo importunaran al recién nacido, que poco considerada eres.

— Eso dices ahora, pero si Eriol estuviera aquí en este momento querría hacer fiesta, así que cierra la boca y ven acá— le jaló de la oreja, obligándolo a entrar.

No entendía como podía aguantarle esas humillaciones, pero si él no lo hacía, ¿quién entonces?

Solo entonces lo vio, al hijo del amo. Él, a diferencia de Nakuru, estaba al tanto de lo que se le regaló a ese niño; su amo le compartió el secreto pues confiaba en su buen juicio. Miró a la madre, mostrando preocupación por ella, el esfuerzo por el que pasó era claro en su aspecto, pero de algún modo pudo mantener un semblante amoroso para con su hijo.

— ¿Y su nombre será…?— pidió Nakuru el saber.

— Sugita— les recordó, mirándolos a ambos— Hiragizawa Sugita., y él… será uno de doce grandes.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

La luz los había cegado y consumido en un instante. No hubo dolor, se esfumó la desesperación y en forma de grandes alas, la esperanza los envolvió y acogió, siendo estas las que los llevaron a un lugar donde se encontrarían a salvo, lejos del mal.

Yue pudo volver a ver, poco a poco sus ojos distinguieron el nuevo panorama en el que se encontraban. Un basto estanque de agua cristalina se veía rodeado por suelo rocoso y una amplia zona boscosa, pudo divisar montañas a lo lejos pero lo que más le impresionó era el alto remolino invertido que divisó a lo lejos. A su alrededor había otras personas, a las que jamás ha visto en su vida, pero que parecían tener en común la misma interrogante. Personas de todas las edades y géneros, alrededor de treinta de ellas.

Buscó entre todos ellos alguna cara conocida, preocupándose en verdad por todos los que estaban con él.

— Ey estas herido ¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó un niño que notó su ropaje ensangrentado. Yue se palpó el pecho por mero reflejo, no encontrando ninguna de sus heridas, observando el cascabel y preguntándose si lo ocurrido tenia algo que ver con el. No respondió al jovencito ya que escuchó la voz de Rei que lo llamaba. Se abrió paso entre la gente que aun se encontraba confundida.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron con el sobresalto del color carmesí en las ropas del guardián.

Yue anticipó su reacción— Estoy bien, descuida—la sujetó por los hombros.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso?… — preguntó desorientada— Recuerdo que me quede dormida y de pronto…— volvió su cabeza hacia ambos flancos— Despertamos aquí ¿qué es este lugar?

Yue miró de nuevo a su alrededor, no podía mentir— No tengo idea pero, cuando menos parece que estamos a salvo y… entre amigos— dijo seguro de ello, ya que la mayoría de las personas ahí presentes se veía acompañada por la sombra de un espíritu, eran shamanes.

Anna abrió los ojos como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Examinó su entorno y con rapidez supo dónde se encontraban— La aldea apache… pero ¿cómo?— Reconoció a todos los demás que se encontraban ahí como shamanes, y algunos hechiceros.

Garou, su espíritu de lobo, llamó su atención con un sonido lastimero. La sacerdotisa lo buscó, encontrándolo, señalando a un hombre caído— Eriol— se apresuró a alcanzarlo, antes de que los curiosos se acercaran a él. Lucía tan pálido y debilitado, pero algo había cambiado en él: sus heridas habían desaparecido, el único rastro de ellas quedaban en su ropa. Aquello resultó entre un milagro y un alivio, pero ello no desaparecía el mal que el daño que todas aquellas heridas causaron en él. Anna buscó qué hacer, una cara conocida, quien le pudiese ayudar.

— Escuchen bien, calma por favor, les pido su atención— de entre todas las voces ahí, una se hizo oír sobre las demás. Por inercia todos voltearon hacia el mismo punto donde un hombre, junto a otros dos, en túnica larga y adornos de plumas, se hallaban.

Algunos shamanes distinguían la jerarquía de aquellos guerreros, pero para los que era su primera vez en territorio sagrado, no sabían que aquellos hombres pertenecían a la tribu de los Apaches, aquellos shamanes que servían de modo directo a los Grandes Espíritus.

— Se que muchos tienen las mismas preguntas— habló con fuerza el apache de piel rojiza— Y esperamos poder responderlas todas a su debido tiempo, por el momento les aseguro que están a salvo, entre amigos, en suelo sagrado. Muchos como ustedes han llegado, y otros más llegaran después, por lo que pido su cooperación para trasladarlos a un lugar donde se les instalará hasta que sea posible explicarles la situación.

De modo extraordinario, no se escuchaba ningún cuchicheo, todas las miradas se clavaban en los Apaches, siendo Anna quien reconoció a uno de ellos.

— No hay nada que temer. Por favor acompáñennos.

El resto de los presentes se miraban entre si, unos en plena confianza siguieron aquellas instrucciones, otros parecían conocer ya el camino, por lo que no hubo problemas ya que todos ellos sentían que las palabras de ese hombre resultaban ciertas, un sentimiento inexplicable no les permitía el desconfiar.

— Kalim— gritó Anna, esperando que la notase entre la multitud. El apache no fue el único, Yue logró ubicar a la sacerdotisa de igual forma.

Kalim se acercó a la mujer, agradeciendo que al fin veía a alguno de ellos, por un momento creyó que todos pudieron haber sido victimas de los crueles asesinos— Señorita Anna, cuanto me alegra verla— dijo de modo sincero, agachándose ante la situación del hombre tendido en el suelo.

— Necesita atención— pidió Anna con un semblante tranquilo.

— Parece que pasaron por momentos difíciles antes de llegar aquí— comentó al cárgalo sobre su hombro.

Yue sintió la congoja al ver a Hiragizawa en ese estado, en verdad que no era capaz de dejar de verlo como Clow, y al mirarlo tan débil y vulnerable, le enfurecía en verdad.

— ¡Kalim, es Nichrom!— el apache buscó con sus ojos a su camarada, encontrando a este con el susodicho a sus pies.

Kalim estuvo presente cuando la gran Goldva le pidió a Nichrom el no volver a suelo sagrado, se encontraba indeciso de qué hacer con él.

Como si supiera el dilema del apache, Anna intercedió por el joven— Él peleó valientemente contra uno de ellos. Si estuviera consiente te diría que no está aquí por su gusto, pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo elección ¿o si?— inquirió.

El apache asintió ante sus palabras— Jamal, llévalo con los demás— ordenó, provocando el alivio a su compañero, ya que él no juzgaba a Nichrom; fue muy amigo de Chrom, su hermano, por lo que pensando en él es que no hubiera podido abandonarlo en ese estado.

— Señorita Anna, ¿se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó la joven Tachibana.

La sacerdotisa miraba en todas direcciones, como si buscara a alguien, y al no encontrarlo es que respondió— No tienes que preocuparte por mi, estoy mejor que como están Eriol y Nichrom.

Cuando el grupo de personas comenzó a moverse a la misma dirección, se alzó otra voz que reveló a otro herido.

Al saber que podría tratarse de alguno de los suyos, la sacerdotisa se acercó, identificando al monje, en un estado mucho mas serio que el de los otros dos.

— De prisa, hay que llevarlos rápido a la aldea— sugirió Kalim a los otros dos oficiales quienes se encargaron de los heridos.

Anna, Rei y Yue se mantuvieron en su sitio, esperanzados en encontrar a los faltantes. Anna pudo sentirse tranquila, pensando en que Yoh se encontraba fuera del alcance de sus depredadores, por lo que al no verlo ahí, presintió que se encontraba a salvo y, cuando se volviesen a ver, de seguro habrá logrado su objetivo. Yue por su parte, se sintió intranquilo al no ver a Sakura por ninguna parte, sabiendo que ella debía estar aquí— ¡Sakura!— exclamó, esperando recibir una respuesta, pero no lo consiguió; también intentó buscarla por medio de sus sentidos, pero tampoco funcionó. Una terrible congoja estaba por apoderarse de él, ¡Que patético guardián ha resultado ser!

Llevó su mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de pensar qué es lo que iba a hacer, y antes de que entrara en conflicto, la sacerdotisa lo detuvo— No servirá de nada que caigas en la desesperación— le dijo de un modo severo, casi como una advertencia— Ella no es la única que no está aquí, piensa que tal vez este al lado de Yoh, Li y Horo Horo, y tarde o temprano ellos vendrán aquí, ya lo veras— le dio la espalda, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar y seguir a los demás— Por el momento, preocúpate por sanar que ahora pareces el custodio de esa reliquia— le recordó.

Yue bajó la cabeza, viendo el cascabel, recordando entonces la sensación que tuvo en el templo, con la aparición de aquellas gigantescas aves de luz. No iba a creer que tenía que abandonar sus otras obligaciones por esto… ¡No iba a hacerlo! Sakura la necesitaba, lo sabia, que más quisiera que salir corriendo en su búsqueda, pero, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba él, ahora saber dónde se encontraba ella… Se sintió muy mal por ello, no pudo evitar el haber caído de rodillas, tanto por su debilidad física, como por su conflicto interior.

Rei se mantuvo a su lado, pero no pronunció palabra, no se consideraba capacitada para poder hacerlo, por lo que solo aguardó, sujetándolo por el brazo, hasta que pudiera recobrar su confianza y decidiera su siguiente paso.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al momento en que tomó el control de la nave, toda la frustración que reprimió le bombeó el corazón con fuerza. En verdad que sentía rabia al haber perdido la oportunidad de terminar con esta locura…

Se preguntaba si era el único arriba de la nave que se sentía de ese modo. En Vidar es imposible de saber, pero Unna mantenía un gesto pasivo aún ante el fracaso de la misión.

Hidesato apartó la mascara que le cubre el rostro, permaneciendo con la mirada al frente, observando la luna que ilumina el cielo aquella noche.

Recordó entonces el cambio que sufrió Vidar durante la pelea, intentaba encontrar una explicación, ¿será una habilidad que le pertenece sólo a él o también al resto del equipo? No le gustaría pensar en que podría tomar una existencia tan inhumana… Aunque sabía que fuera lo que fuera que Unna les hizo, los alejó del ser humano promedio y no había marcha atrás.

En verdad que había mucho que preguntar, y consideraba trabajar lo suficiente para merecer algunas respuestas; si había vendido su alma, cuando menos quería saber a que clase de personas se la ha entregado.

Dentro de la cabina, una luz sobre el panel de control se encendió, Hidesato presionó, aceptando la transmisión pese a que fuera algo inusual.

— Aquí SIVA02— habló con cierto desgano, tratando de imaginar de quien sería la voz que escucharía.

— _Transmitiendo desde los cuarteles, Hidesato ¿me escuchas?—_ el piloto lo reconoció al instante.

— Sobek…— tenía entendido que se encontraba en recuperación— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Sabes que evitamos las transmisiones para nuestra mayor seguridad— le recordó.

— _Creeme que eso no importa ya, de cualquier forma se han ingeniado en encontrar el cuartel._

— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó alarmado— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

— _Hace unos minutos. Me di cuenta de ello, tres intrusos en total. Mantengo cautivo a uno de ellos, pero el resto escapó._

— Al que mantienes prisionero, ¿lo has interrogado?— preguntó, sujetando con mayor fuerza los controles de vuelo.

— _Lo haré, pero ese no es todo el problema. Mientras nosotros nos quedamos con uno de ellos, Alanog fue secuestrado._

— … Esos infelices…—musitó furioso, debiendo contener su emoción al percatarse de que su energía iba a dañar los circuitos de la nave— ¡¿Cómo es eso?¡ ¡¿cómo no los detuviste?!— recriminó exasperado.

Sobek era un soldado, por lo que no iba a protegerse de su líder por medio de excusas absurdas. Pero claro, no podían culparlo del todo, en verdad quisiera ver a alguno de sus otros camaradas en la misma situación: despertando con agua en sus pulmones, con enemigos frente a él, en un trance donde no era él mismo.

— _Los encontraremos, te lo aseguro. Ahora bien, tras este ataque hay algo que quisiera discutir contigo_ — el líder de la elite se mostró interesado— _Hidesato, creo que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros._

— … ¿Cómo puede ser eso? No digas tonterías— no parecía estar dispuesto a creer tal cosa, conocía en algo a sus hombres, y de todos ellos, el más propenso a una traición resultaría él mismo.

— _Piénsalo bien, ¿cómo sabían dónde encontrarnos?, ¿cuando atacar?, pues como me hicieron entender, creían que ninguno de nosotros se encontraba aquí para defenderlo. Buscaban a Alanog por una razón, sabían quien era él y todo lo que sabe._

De modo inconsciente, Hidesato aumentó la velocidad con la que iba el transporte aéreo— Podremos discutirlo cuando lleguemos allá, informa a Neit, Temis y a Anath que regresen inmediatamente— ordenó— Unna y Vidar vienen conmigo, hablaremos allá— precipitado, cerró el canal de comunicación— A partir de este momento, todo empeorará…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ahogó un grito de dolor ante su abrupto despertar. Se tapó los ojos al sentirlos heridos, como si aquella luz resplandeciente le hubiera quemado las retinas. Sobre el altar de roca, la mujer de cabello gris se estremecía, su cuerpo se veía apoderado por los escalofríos.

— Amo, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó el monje, visiblemente preocupado.

La mujer, ungida por colores oscuros, levantó su espalda de la superficie de piedra, manteniendo su rostro escondido bajos sus dedos— _¡¿Qué acaso no lo sentiste?!—_ exclamó furiosa y adolorida _— Esa luz rompió mi enlace, la tierra esta conspirando en mi contra…—_ alejó sus manos, notando la presencia de una sustancia oscura manchando sus palmas— _Y no solo eso… el último de mis hermano ha vuelto a este mundo…_ — por debajo de sus ojos corrió el mismo líquido negro, como si se trataran de lágrimas. Su mirada se iluminó por el odio que crecía en su ser— _Pero no importa, no detendrán lo que esta por llegar a su fin, ¡no pueden!—_ se convencía a si misma— _Por mucho que lo intenten surgiré de nuevo_ — se levantó por los aires, mirando las dos columnas de fuego que se mantenían aun de pie— _El camino de la destrucción es inevitable, pues el puente que une al cielo con la tierra se encuentra contaminado por la desesperanza y la desolación, el elegido por los grandes espíritus no podrá cruzar a través de él, seré yo quien lo haga…_ — sus ojos se clavaron en la imagen de la mujer que mostraban las llamas— _Y la presencia de mi hermano no será un obstáculo_ — sentenció— _Su debilidad lo ha llevado a volver a una existencia muy inferior, si alguna vez representó mi mayor amenaza, se condenó al fracaso al volver en la forma que más detesto… en la mas débil de todas… es una lastima pues aun ante todos sus esfuerzos pronto te reunirás con toda la familia… Su debilidad resultará mi fortaleza y me dará el mejor de los beneficios…_

— Mi señor, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes ahora?— preguntó el monje, siempre en meditación— Usted ya ha fortalecido su enlace con este mundo, puede actuar en él, no esperemos más y comencemos el inicio del cambio.

— _Eastor_ — dijo su nombre sin mirarlo _—… Aunque comparto tu ansiedad, no olvides a quien sirves_ — le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro— _Mucho antes que tú, existieron otros hombres que estuvieron bajo tu misma estrella, que nacieron para servirme en el momento de mi regreso. El destino te condenó como mi sirviente desde antes de tu nacimiento, y a tu hermano como el lacayo de la fuerza que debe combatirme. Entiéndelo, esto es algo que se ha trazado por fuerzas fuera de tu compresión, ¡tu pequeño cerebro de primate jamás lo comprenderá por lo que jamás creas estar por encima de los demás mortales!_

Eastor no demostró ninguna clase de miedo por aquella reprimenda, aunque la presencia que aquella mujer desprendía era intimidante, sabía que no podía hacerle daño, aún dependía de él.

No se quejaba de su destino, cualquier cosa resultaba mejor que encontrarse sumergido en la oscuridad y desesperación a la que lo condenaron… Su deseo de revancha y destruir todo lo que era importante para quienes alguna vez fue su familia, resultaba su única motivación. Pero, el estar involucrado con este, su señor, le había traído beneficios, descubrió que sus incapacidades le cedieron una gran fortaleza, y ello, unido con su conocimiento, le brindó la mejor de las habilidades, y sobre todo, poder.

— Discúlpeme— respondió solmene ante su falta— No fue mi intención ofenderle…

En la cara de la mujer se cruzó un gesto de desprecio por aquel hombre. Se giró de nuevo hacia el altar y apoyó sus brazos ahí— _Por lo pronto, dile a Unna que ya no es seguro que mantenga a nuestros niños en ese lugar, es momento de que vengan a casa._

— Como usted ordene.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Len sujetó con fuerza a Tomoyo ante el sonido del águila de luz que lo ensordeció, antes de cegarlo con su resplandor.

Y ahora caminaba por un sendero que no creyó volvería a ver en su vida: la aldea apache. A donde quiera que mirase veía a otros como él, rostros conocidos, otros desconocidos. Los veía con indiferencia y solo esperaba encontrar a alguien en quien verdad pudiera confiar para hacer la pregunta que en la cara de todos ahí parecían tener: ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Cargando a la chica Daidouji, seguía a los apaches que le guiaban a una de las instalaciones donde pudiera descansar, pero él no sentía malestar, su única preocupación en ese momento es pagar su deuda con está joven.

— Len Tao, esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Len se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, encontrando a un antiguo aliado, Kalim. El oficial no pudo ocultar el gusto de que un guerrero tan poderoso como Len se encontrase aun con vida— Veo que también pasaste por dificultades.

Tao miró aburrido al apache— Kalim, guárdate tus palabras y explícame qué significa todo esto.

— Que carácter— pensó ante la frialdad del shaman— Sígueme por favor, te llevare a donde tus viejos conocidos están— le pidió.

— ¿Yoh esta aquí?— preguntó.

— Temo que no, pero la señorita Anna junto a un grupo de guerreros llegaron aquí antes. Imagino que estarás mas en confianza con ellos— informó para animarlo a acompañarle.

Len asintió, seguido por su fiel espíritu, ambos caminaron tras Kalim.

— Dime algo, esos seres de luz son los que nos trajeron hasta aquí ¿no es así? ¿Qué son exactamente? Me recuerdan a la forma en la que los Grandes espíritus se manifestaron aquella vez en el territorio sagrado— inquirió el joven Tao, recordando vividamente esa experiencia.

— Joven Len, solo alguien que vivió en carne propia el conflicto final del pasado Torneo puede notar esa peculiaridad, pero le aseguró que es algo más, podemos llamarlo un _mecanismo_ del planeta que a nuestro pueblo se le permita usar— explicó sin detenerse, siendo discreto con aquella información.

— Entonces es ese _mecanismo_ lo que les permitió traernos hasta aquí, a todos.

— Precisamente. Concientes de la situación en extremo peligrosa, la señora Goldva ordenó el que se abrieran los _portales_. Claro que como pudiste ver, esos postales son poco ortodoxos, ¿no lo crees?

— Ahora comprendo— musitó Len, aunque aún había algo que le perturbaba ya que la presencia que sintió provenir de aquella criatura, le resultó familiar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Se mantuvo inmóvil, contemplando todo frente a si, pero a la vez nada. El extenso panorama desértico en el que despertó debía preocuparle, pero no fue así. Su mente se encontraba difusa, perdida en aquel mar de arena. El viento alzaba polvo y movía dunas de un lado a otro.

No había nadie más con ella. Pensó en su madre, ¿dónde estaba? Quería estar con ella, deseaba que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Se abrazó a si misma, luchando por encontrar un pensamiento lucido entre todo su caos interior.

Se levantó, apenas y se mantuvo en pie. El viento empujo su cuerpo hacia delante, solo así es que se animó a dar el primer paso y avanzar, guiándose solo por la dirección en la que aquel desierto la conducía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

— No puedo creer que nosotros, _sus guardianes_ , no hayamos podido protegerla como debíamos…— cabizbajo, el guardián Kerberos se encontraba tenso ante la situación— Es inaudito, imperdonable que no sepamos dónde esta. Yue, ¡estaba contigo!— recriminó a su contraparte.

Yue se mantuvo en silencio, cruzado de brazos, pensativo. Ambos seres, en la azotea del pequeño edificio, discutían desde que volvieron a verse— Ambos le hemos fallado Kerberos… Y lo siento…

El león, avergonzando, no objetó sus palabras, en verdad que habían resultado inútiles sus esfuerzos por proteger a la elegida de Clow.

A decir verdad, debía sentirse agradecido de seguir con vida, con la persona quien lo encontró y lo atendió hasta haber sido traídos a este lugar desde China; Li Bruce Long era el nombre del hombre con el que esta en deuda.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó Kerberos sin apartar sus ojos del horizonte.

— …Me gustaría decirte qué hacer Kerberos pero… no lo sé, no lo sé…— masculló frustrado— Me siento tan perdido como tú, tal vez más pues yo… no debería permitirme el que haya una persona mas importante que ella… y ello me enfurece y a la vez me confunde…

— Yue…— entendía lo que intentaba decir— Escucha, Sakura, desde el comienzo, ha sido franca con nosotros, y ¿recuerdas sus palabras cuando terminó el juicio?

" _Yo no quiero ser su dueña, sino su amiga"_

— Siempre ha sido clara sobre eso, jamás ha optado una posición de ama y señora, sino como una amiga de verdad. Y tanto ella como Clow siempre han buscado una sola cosa para ti Yue— sonrió un poco al recordar a su antiguo amo— que seas feliz.

El guardián abrió sus ojos y contempló a su compañero, sorprendido por sus palabras.

— Clow no podía darte esa felicidad, esperó que Sakura lo hiciera, pero ella también se dio cuenta que tu felicidad no dependía de ella, estoy seguro que está conciente de tus sentimientos y no creo que ella quisiera que te alejaras de _esa persona_.

Yue recordó las palabras de Sakura, aquella vez en que le habló sobre Rei— _"- ¿Rei es muy importante para ti, Yue? Si es así, entonces tu deber es protegerla sobre todas las cosas..."_

— Sakura es una persona importante para mí, como lo fue Clow. Los amigos son los que se juegan todo por ti sin importar las consecuencias… Por eso yo no dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar mi vida por Sakura, Tomoyo, incluso hasta por ti.

Yue reprimió una sonrisa, en verdad que no se imaginaba a Kerberos interponiéndose para salvar su vida— En verdad que desearía que las cosas fueran como antes, nunca imagine que viviríamos en una época tan violenta como esta… Pero tienes razón Kerberos, Sakura también es importante para mi, ambas lo son pese a que haya diferentes sentimientos, y pienso protegerlas a las dos…

— Así es como debe hablarse— se sintió satisfecho, con fuerzas renovados al recordar sus prioridades— De las muchas cosas que aprendí con _el cabeza hueca_ es que no se debe perder el animo, mientras permanezca el espíritu en alto será la motivación que nos ayude a salir a delante— calló. Yue asintió al estar de acuerdo con sus palabras— Sakura esta bien, no es la niña frágil que hemos creído, volveremos a verla, y cuando eso ocurra estaremos a su lado y no volveremos a cometer los mismos errores. Ella vendrá aquí, de eso estoy seguro.

Yue agradeció el optimismo de su compañero, pero aunque tuviese razón, él se mantenía preocupado por la joven Kinomoto. Desearía poder hacer más pero, por el momento era algo imposible.

En el ir y vaivén de las personas, desde su posición, Kerberos pudo distinguir a alguien conocido. Sin alertar al otro Guardián, el león saltó desde su lugar hasta al suelo

Len lo reconoció y anticipó todas sus preguntas.

— Tomoyo— se acercó, esperando que ella pudiera responderle— ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— cuestionó a los shamanes.

— Puedes tranquilizarte, solo esta dormida— Len explicó con indiferencia.

Por el semblante de la chica, el guardián no se encontraba tan seguro de ello.

— Llevémosla adentro, todos necesitan descansar— pidió Kalim al abrir la puerta de la pequeña vivienda que les cedió al resto del grupo.

Las construcciones resultaban sencillas. Levantadas en piedra y madera. Una habitación cuadrada donde unas cuantas camas llenaba el espacio. Algunas ventanas. Una sola entrada y salida. Las que les fue cedida a ellos tenia un segundo piso

Al entrar, Len fue el blanco de la mayoría de las miradas de los presentes. Len miró a los ojos a cada uno de ellos. Li Bruce Long estaba ahí, Anna también, ambos eran los únicos a quienes conocía mejor, el resto se reducía a solo conocidos, y otros caras que jamás había visto antes. Divisó una de las camas vacías, yendo hasta ella y depositando a la joven en la blanda superficie. Ante su movimiento, una mujer de la aldea se apresuró a revisarla, seguramente ella había atendido al resto. Len se apartó sin decir nada, pero se acercó un poco a donde Anna parecía tener un especial cuidado por un hombre que yacía en cama, justo como Nichrom y un hombre al cual desconocía, pero de todos resultaba el mas lastimado.

— Parece que todos tuvimos nuestros contratiempos ¿no es así, Doña Anna?— preguntó a la sacerdotisa— ¿Solo ustedes están aquí? ¿Dónde esta Yoh?

— Haciéndose más fuerte— respondió con palabras precisas— No hay necesidad de preocuparse por él— le aseguró— Deberías preocuparte por ti, si le permites, Satty te atenderá— se refirió a la shaman de la aldea.

— Estoy bien— respondió, percatándose entonces que ya no le aquejaba la herida del escorpión— Extrañamente… lo estoy.

Ante la duda del shaman, Yue explicó— Todo indica que los seres que nos trajeron aquí, no solo nos sacaron del peligro, sino que también aminoraron las consecuencias de las batallas.

— Es lo más probable— agregó Kalim, adentrándose al lugar— Debo confesar que no conozco todo lo relativo a _los portales_. Sé que son seres que tienen un vinculo con el flujo vital de nuestra madre tierra, quien a su vez esta conectado con cada ser viviente en el planeta; por ello es que fueron capaces de localizarlos y trasportarlos hasta aquí, sanos y salvos. También es claro que si lo que me dijeron es cierto, sus amigos se encontraban gravemente heridos por las batallas que sostuvieron, sin embargo ahora se encuentran sin ningún rasguño, quedando solo el cansancio por sus esfuerzos. Agradezcamos entonces las bendiciones de los grandes espíritus.

Len se abstuvo de comentar sobre todo eso que consideraba basura, sentándose sobre los peldaños de la escalera que llevan al segundo piso, dejando ver su cansancio— Cuando menos aquí estaremos a salvo… solo por un tiempo.

— ¿Podría decirnos, por qué es que estamos aquí?— se atrevió preguntar la joven Rei.

Kalim sabía que es contra las ordenes dar detalles aún pero, se trataban de ellos, quienes se encontraron involucrados en la cruel batalla contra Hao Asakura. Merecían el saberlo por encima de los demás— Escuchen— con un ademán pidió que cerraran la puerta de la habitación—Espero que esto quede entre nosotros— se preparó para hablar— Todo esto se llevo a cabo por la inevitable situación, lo mas conveniente es reorganizar a nuestro pueblo, a nuestra gente y hermanos en este lugar donde se garantiza estaremos a salvo— explicó, aunque en su interior sabía que sólo sería por poco tiempo— Prepararnos para tomar decisiones importantes. Además, necesitan aclararse algunos problemas que fuimos registrando dentro del transcurso de los tres días después de la extraña transmisión— Todos se mostraron interesados— Como deben de imaginar, hay diferentes puntos de vista en este asunto, hay quienes creen que evitar el conflicto es lo mejor, pero desgraciadamente, hay entre nosotros personas que esperan tomar esto como un pretexto que de inicio a una contienda que creen inminente.

— El _miedo_ no es exactamente lo que sentimos quienes nos encontramos aquí, imagino que es el mismo sentimiento para todos los que están en la aldea— Len miró con su ojo descubierto al apache— Y eso es odio, venganza, hacerles pagar la humillación de la que hemos sido objetos.

— Sí, me temo que sí— concordó Kalim— Esos pensamientos son los que están gobernando el juicio de los guerreros que se encuentran en la aldea, y por ellos es que muchas de sus acciones cometidas están lejos de ser honorables o justas…— musitó avergonzado, pero se atrevió a continuar— Se registraron ataques en villas y poblados pequeños tanto en este continente como en Europa, disturbios que cobraron algunas vidas de inocentes, provocaron luchas entre shamanes renegados y shamanes que intentaron defender a los humanos.

El pensamiento sobre ello fue el mismo en cada uno de las que estaban ahí.

— Shamanes, hechiceros también. Fue como si Hao Asakura estuviera guiándolos de nuevo, pues la ferocidad con la que eso comenzó resultó brutal y despiadada— agregó, convenciéndose que eso era imposible— Afortunadamente, pudimos desplazar algunas fuerzas y detener tales alborotos, pero el daño estaba hecho…

— Ante la presión, la gente muestra su verdadera naturaleza— comentó Anna con la vista perdida hacia las ventana— Los estúpidos actuaran como estúpidos— la frialdad siempre presente en sus palabras— Pero, para la fortuna de todos, los valientes jamás dejaran de actuar como valientes…

— ¿Qué es lo que hicieron con ellos? Con los que comenzaron los disturbios— inquirió Yue.

— Fueron traídos aquí, claro está. Aquí hay líderes importantes y estamos en suelo donde los grandes espíritus rigen, no se atreverían a intentar algo de lo que se arrepentirían después. además, hay alguien que logró aplacar por el momento esos impulsos.

Las brazas anaranjadas chocaron contra el suelo, desapareciendo en un remolino de cenizas, descubriendo tres siluetas.

Lilly se aferraba con fuerza del alto hombre que la mantenía abrazada con su brazo izquierdo. Abrió los ojos, buscando el rostro de ese hombre.

— Terminó. Volvimos a casa— musitó el hombre de cabello rubio. Dedicándole una sonrisa mientras peinaba los cabellos azules de la chica, despeinados por el viaje.

Lilly bajó la cabeza— Pero Matilda…— pensó en ella y se entristeció.

— Su sacrificio no será en vano, te lo prometo— añadió, soltando a la joven; prestando atención al humano causante de la perdida de un buen elemento— Ahora, vayamos con Goldva, hay mucho que debe hacerse.

— Sí, señor Geharo.

— ¿Geharo Sai? ¿Y ese quien es?— preguntó Len, escéptico de que un solo hombre sea capaz de generar tanto temor como para logra que una multitud desista de una idea.

— Jamás había escuchado algo referente a él, pero la Señora Goldva le tiene una alta estima. Y cierta fama parece respaldarlo ya que algunos de los recién llegados conocen su nombre. Según sé, es un shaman con un poderoso espíritu, y no solo eso, parece que también posee otras facultades, domina otra clase de artes.

— Geharo Sai… Me gustaría conocerlo— agregó Anna, pensativa.

— Tendrán la oportunidad— Kalim recibió de Satty una señal en la que aclaraba que había terminado con los heridos— Ahora si nos disculpan, aun hay mucho que debemos hacer, estamos recibiendo aún a otros viajeros. Les pido que sean discretos y pacientes. Les informare sobre cualquier evento importante, y me asegurare de enviar a sus amigos aquí si llegan dentro de las próximas horas. Por el momento descansen, después traeremos algo que podrán merendar

Satty salió primero que el oficial, dejando el lugar sumergido en un incomodo silencio.

— Cuando menos, ya no estaremos solos…— susurró Kerberos antes de extender sus alas y volver a su diminuta forma, deseaba reservar todas la energía que pudiese para cualquier situación que se presente en el futuro. Voló hasta el marco de la ventana y ahí descansó, al lado de Li Bruce Long quien, como los demás, su cuerpo fue privado de toda herida, pero el peso que llevaba con él resultaba como una puñalada en el corazón.

Len no dijo palabra cuando subió al segundo piso, posiblemente a descansar o buscando un momento a solas.

Bruce aún tenia sus dudas, recordaba las palabras de Yelan Li y de Ran Tao, ambas estaban concientes de la importancia de las vidas de la líder de la Dinastía Li, y la hija primogénita de los Tao, ¿tan determinante era el que vivieran o murieran para que una haya tenido que sacrificarse, y la otra haya tenido la mejor de las protecciones durante su vida? Si tan solo pudiera entender, podría sentirse en paz… Talvez Wei lo sepa; su antiguo compañero, amigo, quien se delató como un traidor, el mismo asesino que le privó de la vida…

Yue se acercó a donde Hiragizawa dormía, a simple vista se veía tan cansado. Miró a la sacerdotisa que no apartaba sus ojos del joven hechicero— Debería descansar— le sugirió a ella— Yo estaré al pendiente por si algo ocurre.

Anna entrecerró los ojos, y habló— No puedo hacer eso— respondió ante la extrañeza del guardián.

— Ya que, deseo ser la primera en felicitarlo— comentó, agrandando la interrogante de Yue. Anna mantenía en mente lo que el hechicero dijo antes de haber caído inconsciente, tal vez en un último pensamiento feliz, pese al dolor, en medio de la batalla, no pudo evitar el expresar su orgullo ante un evento que ocurrió muy lejos de él, _Sí fue un niño,_ fue su balbuceo. Anna no podía olvidar su valentía en la batalla, le debía la vida y estaba dispuesta a pagar su generosidad.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Se encontraba tan satisfecha por el resultado. El primer guerrero, merecedor de los secretos de su pueblo, se encontraba listo.

Horo Horo, inmutado, contemplaba las palmas de sus manos, como si pudiera ver sus venas a través de la piel y en ellas se encontrara circulando un poder que antes no poseía. Su espíritu acompañante, Kororo, se mantenía quieto sobre su hombro.

— Esto… ¿de verdad soy yo?...— preguntó— ¿Esto es real? ¿es mío?— en verdad se encontraba abrumado al sentir la diferencia.

Inet no respondió, le permitió al joven el encontrar la respuestas por si mismo.

El shaman buscó su reflejo en el agua del pequeño arroyo cercano. Su aspecto no era el mejor aseado, reflejo de lo duro que había sido asimilar sus nuevas habilidades. Su cabello caía sobre su frente al haber perdido su bandana, pero le resultó extraño una marca que se encontraba impresa en su mejilla, en el pómulo derecho, como una vieja quemadura.

Cuando él pasó su mano sobre aquella marca, Inet habló— Es una bendición que mis ancestros han puesto en ti, no temas— le explicó— Un símbolo que te traerá bendiciones y protección.

— ¿Qué significa?— cuestionó, no del todo molesto por el tatuaje que posiblemente será de por vida.

— Simboliza el triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte, lo llamamos Ankh— explicó la quemadura en forma de cruz con un asa en la parte superior.

— Interesante… pero ¿por qué tu no la tienes?— cuestionó con recelo.

Inet sonrió, bastante divertida. Llevó sus manos a desabotonar la parte superior de sus ropas. Horo Horo, completamente colorado, con señas la frenó antes de mostrarle— ¡Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí que está en un lugar en el que ningún hombre decente debe ver!— cerró los ojos para evitar cualquier accidente.

— Veo que en verdad quieres mucho a esa chica— comentó la mujer.

— Oiga, no soy ningún aprovechado— dijo manteniendo los ojos apretados— además que si Miyuki se entera, sería capaz de matarme— se atrevió a abrir un solo ojo y comprobar que no había peligro ya.

— Estoy muy orgullosa Horo Horo, en verdad fuiste apto. Recuerda que para lograr lo que tu pudiste no solo se requiere de poder y fuerza, sino también espíritu y corazón, los sentimientos son importantes.

— Lo entiendo, ¿pero sabe? Aunque considero un poco raro que… usted sabe, para ser apto yo…. Pues no tenía que ser tan _virtuoso_ como un monje— se rascó la mejilla, ligeramente avergonzado por lo que intentaba decir.

Inet reprimió una carcajada, en verdad que le simpatizaba este joven— Existe la creencia de que solo llegamos a ser completos cuando encontramos y nos entregamos a la persona que nació para ser tu otra parte. Se dice que solo la unión de hombre y mujer permite en entrar en comunión con los dioses, y ese vínculo es lo que permite obtener lo que te he dado.

— Aún así, es bastante vergonzoso— dijo de modo quisquilloso— Agradezco en verdad lo que has hecho por mi— le dijo completamente sincero— Y no pienso defraudarte por depositar tu confianza en alguien como yo.

— Eres un gran guerrero Horo Horo, simplemente has perdido la visión de tu camino. Te has dejado llevar por la idea de que, hagas lo que hagas, siempre estarás atrás de shamanes como Yoh Sakura o Len Tao, pero ahora sé bien que eres tan capaz como todos ellos.

— Me siento más capaz que antes. Incluso Kororo es mas fuerte— acarició al pequeñín que dio saltitos de gusto.

— Eso es solo gracias a la fortaleza de tu propio espíritu, recuerda que ahora todo dependerá de eso.

— Lo tendré en mente— aclaró bastante confiado— Ahora bien ¿cómo es que llegamos aquí?...— se mostró desorientado. Hasta ese momento se mostró preocupado por ese detalle.

— Se pasaron momentos difíciles, por ello tuvimos que separarnos de los demás, pero no te preocupes, tus amigos están a salvo y pronto nos reuniremos con ellos.

El shaman se recriminó el no haber estado ahí, de nuevo, para ayudar a sus camaradas. Pero se juró que la próxima vez será diferente, no importa que él tenga que pelear solo, no volvería a fallar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sin quererlo, Nakuru se había quedado dormida, sentada sobre una derruida silla. Spinel suspiró resignado al darse cuenta de ello. Ahora él cuidaba el sueño de la esposa e hijo del amo, sin embargo, Kaho no se atrevía a dormir, continuaba admirando al bebe quien después de haber comido, dormía como un angelito. La noche ya se encontraba avanzada— Debería descansar— comentó Spinel con su gruesa voz.

— No… no puedo… En verdad quiero disfrutar estos momentos— explicó en voz baja.

— No tiene que preocuparse, yo la protegeré.

Kaho cerró los ojos y suspiró. La pantera se percató de la preocupación de la señora Hiragizawa.

— Spinel… ¿podrías llamar a Fausto? Por favor— pidió.

— ¿Se siente mal? ¿Hay algún problema?— preguntó alarmado.

Kaho negó con la cabeza— Hay algo que deseo pedirle.

Spinel, aun con sus dudas, obedeció. Fausto, junto con Eliza, se colocó a su lado. Por todo el movimiento, Nakuru despertó somnolienta— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó a Spinel quien le pidió callar.

Kaho quiso hablar, pero sus labios temblaron. Volvió a mirar a su hijo, envolviéndolo mejor con la manta, besándolo una vez más— Tu mamá siempre va a amarte— murmuró sonriente cuando alzó al bebe, queriendo que Fausto lo tomase.

El doctor no fue de rápidos reflejos, pero finalmente lo sujetó con el mismo cuidado que la primera vez.

— Por favor, llévalo a salvo hasta donde se encuentra su padre— pudo soltarlo, aunque el dolor que le provocó fue claro en sus ojos.

— Kaho, ¿qué dices?— Nakuru pidió una explicación— No entiendo el por qué dices esas cosas si tu podrás mostrárselo a Eriol cuando lo veamos— se hincó a su lado.

— Eso quisiera Nakuru, pero mi camino con ustedes terminó aquí… Deben irse— explicó ante la sorpresa de todos.

— No puedes hablar en serio… ¿Estas pidiendo que te dejemos aquí?— inquirió la joven con cierta indignación.

— No es algo que puedan decidir, yo decido por ustedes— respondió Kaho, hablando con firmeza.

— Lo lamento, pero no pienso obedecer tal cosa— bramó Spinel.

— Temo estar de acuerdo con ellos, señora Hiragizawa— Fausto intentó devolverle al niño, pero Kaho se rehusó— No es correcto que una hijo se separe de su madre, mucho menos ahora.

— Por favor, no hagan esto más difícil…— pidió. En ese momento todos sintieron una poderosa energía a sus pies, que poco a poco iluminó por completo la habitación— Fausto, por favor, cuídalo…— comenzaron a notar que sus cuerpos, excepto el de Kaho, se desvanecían— Nakuru, Spinel, yo… díganle a Eriol que…

— ¡Kaho, no, no puedes hacerle esto a Eriol!— espetó Nakuru quien, al igual que Spinel, comprendían el significado real de sus palabras— Ven con nosotros, sea lo que sea, Eriol lo solucionará, tienes que confiar en él— estiró su mano hacia la mujer con la intención de sujetarla, pero todo su cuerpo se volvió intangible, como el de cualquier fantasma. Ante los gritos de la joven Akisuki, el bebe comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Kaho cerró los ojos, sufriendo al escuchar el llanto de su hijo y no poder consolarlo— … En verdad lo siento…— musitó cabizbaja, gruesas lágrimas surcaron por su cara, sujetando con fuerza las mantas que le cubrían.

El lugar se iluminó completamente, aquella era su ultima oportunidad, aún podía ir con ellos, pedirle a ese glorioso espíritu el que la llevase con ellos, decirle que se había retractado de su petición; fue débil y dudó un instante pero al ver imágenes de su hijo contuvo su miedo; su imagen de como es ahora, como será de niño, como será de adolescente, como será de joven si sólo ella se queda en ese lugar.

— Eriol… hay un futuro después de todo— dijo en voz alta, como si imaginara que él pudiese escucharla donde quiera que esté— Un futuro donde nuestro hijo crecerá maravillosamente…—mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pues solo así era capaz de contemplar el futuro que, en un acto de bondad, los grandes espíritus le permitieron ver. Con el propósito de guiar sus pasos, ellos le regresaron su habilidad premonitoria— Y si para que ese mundo llegue debo sacrificar mi vida, entonces que así sea …

Toda luz se disipó, llevándose con ella a la mayoría de los presentes. El graznido de un águila se perdió en la lejanía. La pelirroja permaneció con la mirada perdida en las mantas de la cama. Quiso ser fuerte, en verdad que si, pero esto es lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida. Se abrazó a si misma, añorando lo que trajo al mundo y que por tan poco tiempo pudo tener entre sus manos.

— No llore…— escuchó de la pequeña fantasma, Mariana, quien apareció a su lado. Pese a que no tenia la menor idea de lo que en verdad ocurría, al ver a aquella mujer llorar le hizo recordar a su madre— Sigo aquí… Sé lo que es encontrarse de repente feliz y después verse completamente sola— posó su mano sobre la de Kaho. La alguna vez sacerdotisa contempló con ojos llenos de compasión al espíritu de aquella niña— Pero no se preocupe, las dos podemos aguardar a aquí hasta que regresen por nosotros— pese a ser un fantasma, continuaba siendo inocente— No tema, ya vera que así será.

Los labios de Kaho se curvearon solo un poco, un sentimiento en el corazón le obligó a hacerlo pues le cautivó la forma de hablar de la pequeña. Kaho le pidió que subiera a la cama y le acompañara. Mariana aceptó y brincó hasta sentarse frente a ella— ¿En verdad te quedaras conmigo hasta que vengan por mi?— inquirió Kaho con palabras dulces. El espíritu asintió. Por sus habilidades, fue capaz de abrazarla.

Mariana se estremeció ante la nostalgia que ese gesto desató, recordó muchos de los momentos felices que aún la acompañaban, recordó lo que era el calor de otro ser humano.

— Muy pronto prometo acompañarte a buscar a tu papá y a tu mamá— le prometió la pelirroja, acariciando la espalda de la fantasma quien comenzó a sollozar, como si de pronto comenzara a entender que debía emprender su camino hacia otro lugar.

Una mujer de larga cabellera contemplaba la pequeña cabaña a lo lejos— Por fin, te encontré— habló para si sin apartar sus ojos del lugar donde su presa le aguardaba como un animal que ya no tenia escapatoria.

ººººººººººººººººº

Caminó por largo tiempo. El cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color. Calló de rodillas sobre la arena una vez más. En aquel tiempo, en que caminó como espectro por aquel desierto, su razonamiento más lucido fue el llegar hasta la luz que distinguió a lo lejos. Al principió comenzó como una punta de alguna montaña nevada; pero conforme avanzó fue clara la visión de un remolino invertido, lo mas delgado desaparecía en el azul intenso del cielo.

— Te encontré— alguien dijo con una voz llena de alegría.

Sakura apenas y lo escuchó, el feroz sonido del viento le dificultó el hacerlo. Cubriendo su cara es que giró hacia un costado.

Increíble que parezca o no, ella divisó una oveja. Una oveja de lana esponjosa y amarillenta, con pequeños cuernos, y está se encaminó hasta ella. Sin embargo era claro que su rostro distaba de ser la de tal animal ya que era una cara humana la que ocupaba su lugar.

Sakura no retrocedió, ni siquiera sorprendida por la oveja parlanchina— Sí, te encontré después de mucho tiempo— la lana de aquella criatura comenzó a encogerse y desaparecer en una misma dirección, descubriendo un cuerpo humano que vestía atuendos primitivos, posiblemente de alguna tribu del continente africano— Eres tú, no puedo equivocarme, la luz que buscó el señor Hao por mucho tiempo— dijo entusiasmado.

Se trataba de un niño, no mayor de diez años de edad; no era muy alto; su piel era oscura, como su cabello esponjado de color azabache; sus ojos eran grandes y saltones, y muy expresivos. Lucía una túnica que caía sus hombros, llegando a cubrirlo hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. Unos aros de oro se encontraban alrededor de su cuello, muñecas y tobillos.

Parte de Kinomoto aún se mostraba ausente de la realidad, por lo que no le dedicó la atención suficiente cuando insistió en proseguir su camino, sus ojos se afianzaron al delgado remolino de luz que veía a lo lejos y parecía haberla encantado con algún maleficio.

Todo se centró en llegar hasta allá, no iba a detenerse por nada, ni por nadie. Pero en ese momento, detrás de ella, unos brazos la rodearon por los hombros. Alguien la había abrazado contra su pecho y le habló sutilmente— Sakura, detente— le suplicó.

Los ojos de Sakura se desorbitaron ya que una parte de su conciencia reconoció esa voz tan dulce y amable. Lagrimas resbalaron con rapidez por sus mejillas ya que la tristeza y la alegría la invadieron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se vio obligada a girar y encarar a quien le suplicaba volver a tomar conciencia— Yukito...

Fin del Capitulo 25

* **Opacho:** Personaje Oficial de la serie de Shaman King. Un curioso shaman que, pese a no saberse muchas habilidades, era la mano derecha del poderoso Hao Asakura. Fue el que se mantuvo con él, _'casi,'_ hasta el final.


	26. 26 Fuego Sagrado

**Capitulo 26**

 **Fuego Sagrado**

— _¿Tu, el futuro Shaman King? Je, por favor, un ser tan diminuto como tu jamás podría con tal carga…— Hao Asakura_

Sakura permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando el fuego que ahuyentaba el frío del desierto. Ahora permanecía en plena calma, recostada sobre el regazo de la persona en la que más podía confiar. A su lado, bajo su cuidado, en verdad que se sentía protegida, un sentimiento difícil de guardar en el corazón después de todo lo vivido y lo que aún no termina.

Yukito Tsukishiro le acariciaba la cabeza, como si se tratase de la misma pequeña de antes. Comprendía a la perfección todo lo que debía sentir. Le apenaba el darse cuenta de lo lastimado que se encontraba el espíritu de la joven Kinomoto, demasiadas heridas, físicas y emocionales que tardarían en sanar, o tal vez jamás desaparecerían.

Dedicó un momento al niño que se encontraba al otro lado del fuego, parecía triste mientras contemplaba las llamas, sus ojos brillaban de nostalgia. Se sentía agradecido con el pequeño Opacho, después de lo ocurrido con Touya, él llegó de modo sorpresivo, y del mismo modo decidió seguirlo, parecía saber mucho y al acompañarlo encontraría la _luz_ que dijo estaba buscando, y de algún modo supo que esa _luz_ a la que se refería era Sakura…

— Yukito…— Sakura habló con dificultad, sin moverse— … Touya… él ¿sufrió mucho?— se atrevió a preguntar, en verdad quería saberlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Tsukishiro no respondió al instante, esperó a que imágenes de ese momento escapasen de su mente— … La verdad es que, no sé cuanto tiempo es el que Touya soportó hasta que yo llegase… Yo… estaba lejos y no pude… no pude hacer nada— explicó aún resintiendo la impotencia— Cuando lo encontré él… él aun vivía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer…

Sakura comprimió sus manos con fuerza, experimentando no solo dolor, sino un sentimiento diferente… uno al que no se encontraba acostumbrada.

— Y pese a todo lo que debió haber soportado, solo fue capaz de decirme una cosa, pues aun en sus últimos momentos pensó en ti Sakura… y me pidió que te buscara y que te protegiera como él lo hubiera hecho.

— … Hermano…— dos perlas cristalinas resbalaron hasta perderse sobre su piel— … Lo extraño… en verdad lo extraño tanto…. Y es mi culpa que muriera, es mi culpa…— musitó recordando a quien lo asesinó.

— No, no Sakura, no hagas eso— le tocó la mejilla, obligándola sutilmente a voltear.

— Es que tú no lo sabes, murió por…

— Porque tenia que hacerlo…— la interrumpió ante la sorpresa de la joven, quien recordó de golpe las palabras de su madre— Sakura, murió porque debía que hacerlo, era su hora y lo comprendió— Kinomoto permaneció muda— Y yo pienso explicártelo. Cuando Touya me cedió sus poderes para sobrevivir, me cedió una parte de si mismo, compartió todos sus conocimientos conmigo, recuerdos y hechos que explicarían su deceso sobre todos los demás que han ocurrido.

— … Es cierto… seis fuegos, seis vidas… solo quedan dos—susurró de modo inconsciente; su madre le había pedido el no revelar el secreto. Se dio cuenta de su falta por la mirada de Tsukishiro.

— Señor Tsukishiro— habló el pequeño Opacho— Recuerde que hay algo que debemos entregarle— en ese momento extrajo algo de sus ropas, un libro que Sakura reconoció.

— Eso es de mi padre…— recordó haberlo dejado en China— ¿Cómo es que…?— buscó una respuesta de Yukito.

— Nuestro pequeño amigo parece tener muchas cualidades… Sakura, él me encontró justo después de que muriera Touya y es por él el que pude llegar hasta ti.

Sakura miró interrogante al niño quien le sonrió de modo amigable— Es tan bonita como dijo el señor Hao— comentó inocente.

— … Hao…— las imágenes del espíritu encadenado vinieron a su mente— … ¿Tu conoces a Hao…?

— ¿Ha visto a mi señor? ¿Lo ha visto? Entonces no hay duda, es usted, usted es la luz que mi señor Hao buscó todo este tiempo— sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría y gran expectación.

— Lo he visto… y sé que él sabe mucho sobre mi pero yo no sé nada respecto a él— explicó confundida— ¿Por qué, cómo es que me conoce?

Opacho se levantó, y en pequeños saltos rodeó la fogata hasta acercársele y entregarle el libro sellado— Olvidaste esto, el señor Hao me pidió que te lo trajera, dijo que era de vital importancia.

Sakura volvió a tomarlo entre sus manos, y de nuevo no ocurrió nada. Supo por Eriol que aquel libro contaba con un poderoso hechizo, y la cerradura solo se abrirá cuando determinados eventos ocurran alrededor de este.

— Me dijo que primero debe liberarse lo que hay aquí, devolvérselo a sus dueños, y solo entonces usted también recordara, eso es lo que dijo…

— Opacho ha estado viajando por todo el mundo, en busca de una sola persona… El que seas tu Sakura, explica el cómo llegó hasta donde se encontraba Touya, pues son hermanos, y ello pudo haber confundido sus poderes. Creas o no, Opacho es muy hábil rastreando personas y lugares— se sonrieron entre ambos. Yukito omitió la capacidad del pequeño shaman de ver acontecimientos que ocurren en lugares lejanos, una especie de viaje astral, y a su vez el poder coger objetos de esos sitios y traerlos hasta donde se encuentra su forma corpórea*.

— … Por favor, Opacho, cuéntame sobre Hao ¿Quién es él, que tiene que ver conmigo?— suplicó abrazándose al libro.

Opacho bajó su rostro, avergonzado— Puedo decirle cómo vivió el señor Hao, pero… hay cosas que solo puede saber el Señor Yoh…— alzó el rostro y contempló las estrellas— Porque el señor Yoh es la otra parte de mi señor Hao.

Una vez que abandonó la nave SIVA02, la ansiedad por llegar a un solo lugar se apoderó de Hidesato. Sus numerosas preocupaciones se redujeron a una sola después de enterarse de la condición de un miembro de su equipo.

Corrió por los pasillos, suplicando el que ella se encontrase aun con vida. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la sección médica, pero no entró. Apenas y respirando, pensó en todas las posibilidades que traería si ella muriera… De hacerlo, todo terminaría para ellos, finalmente podrían irse, estar al lado de su hijo; pero nadie merece morir dos veces…

En otro momento, se hubiera reprochado el distraerse de aquella forma, pues no percibió la presencia de uno de los suyos hasta que este se encontró a su lado.

Sobek no se encontraba al tanto de la historia que unían las vidas de Hidesato y Temis pero, simplemente se necesitaba ser observador para comprender el vinculo que existía entre ambos— Neit está con ella, ya antes ha hecho un buen trabajo, lo hará también ahora— se atrevió a decir, intentando sonar lo mas indiferente posible. Todos ellos eran compañeros, mas no amigos, y el demostrar lo contrario seria una debilidad.

Sólo en ese entonces ambos hombres analizaron sus caras e identidades con cierto detenimiento. Privados de mascaras, los dos guerreros sostuvieron la mirada del otro. Hidesato seguía sin comprender como es que un joven como Sobek fuera parte de todo esto, había escuchado que fue un militar, peleaba por las personas, los civiles, su país, por un ideal, son sentimientos demasiado altos como para haber caído en este agujero infernal, rodeado por seres arrogantes y egoístas; en cambio Sobek finalmente sentía que podía confiar en su líder, ahora comprendía el por qué él lo era, al ver en sus ojos el brillo de preocupación por uno de los suyos, bastó para hacerle comprender que continua siendo humano, no ha sido del todo corrompido por la ambición ni por la maldición que todos aceptaron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— inquirió el pelirrojo— ¿Cuál fue su estado al llegar aquí?— fácil retomó su postura, hablando como debe hacerlo un cabecilla.

— Critico— no mintió— De la boca de Neit pueden emerger solo incoherencias pero pude entender que algún hechizo tuvo efecto devastador sobre Temis. Dijo que parte de su cuerpo había sido petrificado y estas zonas fueron severamente dañadas— los ojos de Hidesato no pudieron ocultar su rabia y a la vez su pesar— Es muy probable que tenga que retirarlas…

— …¿Cómo puede ser eso?...— preguntó en voz baja, pero al saber quién se acercaba, decidió recriminárselo— ¡¿Cómo es que pudo suceder esto?!— se giró hacia Unna, a punto de entregarse a la cólera— ¡Nos aseguraste que nada de eso podía lastimarnos! ¿Que éramos inmunes!— reclamó— Entonces dime por qué, ¿por qué es que han ocurrido tantos imprevistos? ¡La vida de Sobek y Temis han pendido de un hilo, y ahora han encontrado nuestra fortaleza! ¡Unna, esto se está saliendo de control, y no podemos seguir así!

La mujer lo miró sin vacilar, en silencio, aumentando solo el resentimiento de su guerrero. Palabras llenas de rabia no podían afectar su templanza— Yo les he dado todas las herramientas que tengo a mi alcance— dijo, tocando la puerta de metal— Y, aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo Hidesato, no soy una diosa, soy una simple mortal…— volvió los ojos a su otro guerrero, el más joven— Sobek, es bueno ver que te encuentres bien. Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a la invasión tu solo— el cazador quiso explicarle, pero la mujer no se lo permitió— No necesito escucharte para saber con seguridad que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance.

— Unna— Hidesato se molestó al ser ignorado, por lo que siguió el ejemplo— Sobek ¿dónde se encuentra Anath?

Pero de nuevo, la mujer se adelantó— Ella tiene el derecho para omitir el llamado. Se encuentra en una misión importante, volverá sólo hasta que la haya terminado.

Hidesato tembló de impotencia en ese instante, jamás se había sentido así pues siempre tuvo a Unna de su lado, o más bien, jamás ha mostrado desacuerdo con alguna de sus órdenes.

— Ahora escúchenme bien, ustedes dos. Son mis más bravos guerreros y confío plenamente en ustedes, pero sé que ese sentimiento no es del todo reciproco. Sin embargo, solo les queda confiar en mí— fue clara la amenaza, escondida entre sus frías palabras— Lo que haremos ahora es sencillo: Vidar se encargará de mantener las apariencias y restablecer el orden, sin embargo no permaneceremos más tiempo aquí, este sitio ya no nos sirve.

Ambos hombres se extrañaron, y compartieron la misma pregunta, la que la mujer respondió como si leyera sus mentes— Empaquen lo que crean necesario, también los proyectos de Neit. Partiremos en cuanto Temis se encuentre estable— dedicó una ultima mirada al hombre pelirrojo— Hablaremos con más calma una vez asentados, Hidesato, sigo confiando en ti— desapareció por la puerta, sin permitirle opinar al respecto.

Hidesato reprimió un suspiro, pero terminó por golpear la pared, de un modo leve, pero su puño se cerró con tanta fuerza que se escuchó el rechinar de sus guantes de metal. Organizó sus pensamientos, reservando algunos para después— ¿Y el prisionero?— marchó entonces en dirección oeste.

Sobek se giró y siguió sus pasos— Es una mujer, ya la he interrogado y es fuerte de voluntad pese a todo— explicó, esbozando una cínica sonrisa— Sin embargo con lo poco que he podido obtener puedo decirte algo, todo nuestro trabajo y la sencilla persuasión televisiva brindó los resultados esperados.

— El miedo es una herramienta para juntar al ganado— comentó Hidesato al desprenderse de su guante y plantar la palma de su mano sobre un panel que registró sus huellas, permitiéndole la entrada a un compartimiento donde un panel circular se hallaba de modo central a la habitación— Y me complace que en verdad haya funcionado…— contempló la pantalla tridimensional que mostraba una serie de puntos en color rojo, todos reunidos en un mismo lugar— América…

Las puertas se cerraron y el resto del salón se iluminó, mostrando otros computadores y una serie de pantallas.

— No está muy lejos el final de esto…— musitó el joven de trenza, apoyando su espalda sobre una de las paredes.

— Sobek ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— Hidesato permaneció de espaldas a él, examinando curioso una pantalla— ¿Cuál es tu motivación ahora?— inquirió, logrando que su compañero frunciera el entrecejo— Sé que has cumplido tu objetivo personal ¿con qué planeas cubrir tus crímenes ahora?

— Mi conciencia no es tan débil como para buscar excusas a mis acciones— explicó con tranquilidad— Además, mi convicción sigue siendo la misma, seres como ellos son peligrosos y no pienso permitir que nadie sufra bajo su yugo. No importa si soy juzgado por los demás como un asesino cualquiera… moriré por lo que creo, ya que jamás he esperado recompensa alguna por mis decisiones.

Hidesato sonrió para sus adentros, en verdad esperaba que no le preguntara lo mismo pues su respuesta sería tan poco convincente y, comparada con la anterior, sumamente pobre. Ahora lo veía, en verdad Sobek era un guerrero, y él solo un remedo de ello— Si alguno de nosotros tiene derecho a sobrevivir a esto, ese eres tu— pensó— Ahora dime ¿cómo es eso de que existe un traidor entre nosotros? ¿Por qué confías en las palabras de un enemigo?

— Llámalo intuición… y creo que ese hombre lo hizo a propósito— recordó ese instante, al hombre de gabardina— ¿Te es familiar el nombre de Aiko?

Hidesato negó— Imagino lo que piensas. Puedes descarta a Temis, por Anath y Neit no estoy seguro… así como tampoco estoy seguro de que debamos decírselo a Unna… Lo solucionaremos los dos si deseas ayudarme.

— Discreción, me parece bien.

— Bien, comencemos de una vez— se giró hacia el ex soldado— Pero antes ¿Quién es este hombre? Dijiste que solo teníamos uno— preguntó ante lo que vio en el monitor: una mujer de coletas y un hombre malherido, ambos aprisionados sobre planchas de metal.

— Algo que Neit trajo consigo— respondió— Parece ser que ha impresionado bastante a nuestra religiosa amiga, y le cederá alguna especie de _honor_ por ello— habló, exteriorizando su pesar por el futuro que se cernía sobre ese muchacho, lo recordaba, de Londres. Él es de los pocos sujetos que han logrado tomarlo por la espalda y demostró una gran fortaleza en aquel enfrentamiento.

— Entrara a su proyecto entonces… ¿Cuántos cadáveres faltaran para que se sienta satisfecha?— el pelirrojo mostró su disgusto con un gesto de sus labios.

— Dijo que este será el ultimo, nada como un numero cerrado para impresionar a la gente— recordó el joven las palabras de Neit— Con él serán sesenta.

— … Sesenta… y seis…— encontró una divertida coincidencia, pero no le sorprendió al provenir de alguien como la doctora— Es mucho lo que tenemos que preparar, así que comencemos, tenemos poco tiempo y entre mas rápido nos vayamos de aquí, mejor— resintió entonces las lesiones de la batalla, pocas pero con efectos abrumadores. Se cubrió la frente con su mano.

Tanto Hidesato como Temis, Neit y Vidar se encontraban heridos por las batallas, era la primera vez que ocurría, eso solo significaba que ya habían acabado con la mayoría de los guerreros de bajo poder, y ahora solo quedaban los más fuertes, los verdaderos enemigos. Solo él y Anath se encontraban en condiciones para algo inesperado, pero su compañera se encontraba lejos y, por alguna razón, en ese momento sintió una preocupación por ella…

Hidesato descubrió el repentino semblante de Sobek, angustiado, afligido; Sobek se llevó las manos a los oídos, cubriéndolos, como si escuchara algo dentro de su cabeza…— Algo no está bien…— advirtió ante los comienzos del vértigo— ¿Anath?...— alcanzó a decir antes de que una potente punzada palpitara en su cabeza y en su pecho, expandiéndose en un escalofrío eléctrico que llegó a la punta de sus dedos.

Hidesato miró sorprendido cómo es que su compañero se desplomó sobre los paneles mas cercanos, sin embargo, no pudo ir en su ayuda al pasar por el mismo fenómeno: un terrible dolor en la frente que lo paralizó de pies a cabeza, creyendo que su cien en verdad iba a abrirse por la mitad; su brazo izquierdo se paralizó, su corazón parecía querer explotar dentro de su pecho. Gritó de dolor solo una vez, sin que las convulsiones en su cuerpo pudieran detenerse.

Se paró frente a la astillada y mohosa puerta de madera. Bajó la capucha de su atuendo y empujó con su dedo la superficie para darse entrar. La puerta se abrió de par en par, adentro todo se encontraba en penumbras, pero las brazas de un placentero fuego dotaban de colores anaranjados y rojizos a algunos espacios.

La mujer sonrió bajo su mascara, entrando y cerrando sin si quiera tocar la puerta. Divisó la chimenea de la que el fuego nacía; muy cerca de ella, se encontraban dos sillones, uno frente al otro, uno vacío y otro ya tomado. Por el alto respaldo, solo pudo distinguir el brazo de quien aguardaba su visita.

Caminó tranquila, sin esforzarse por pasar desapercibida. Bajó su mascara antes de poder ver por encima del respaldo, agachándose con cautela para besar con ternura la mejilla de la ocupante.

— Tal y como ocurrió en la historia antigua, seré entregada con un beso— comentó la mujer que permaneció sentada y con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, como si esperara a que la recién llegada tomase el espacio vacío.

— La ironía siempre ha sido parte de nuestras vidas Kaho, deberías estar acostumbrada, y supongo que debiste haber previsto esto desde hace mucho tiempo— Anath dejó escapar una pequeña risita cuando tomó asiento y cruzó las piernas.

Kaho sostuvo la mirada de Anath, examinándola minuciosamente— … Has cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos— agregó con tono indiferente— Creo que ahora te haces llamar _Anath_.

Anath veía con ojos divertidos a su presa— Solo tú y otra persona pueden llamarme por mi verdadero nombre, te concedo ese derecho— peinó su rojo cabello con cierta vanidad— Kaho, ahorrémonos explicaciones, debes saber bien todo por lo que he pasado, solo basta con que uses tus peculiares poderes para saberlo.

— El mundo jamás ha girado a tu alrededor _Anath_ , recuerdalo bien, no eres mi única preocupación, ni la única que ha cambiado, desconoces tanto de mi, como yo de ti ahora— aclaró con voz paciente, realizando un énfasis sarcástico ante la pronunciación de su nuevo seudónimo— Mis visiones terminaron hace tiempo, y antes de eso jamás me moleste en entrometerme en tu vida, tomaste tu decisión hace mucho tiempo y yo la respete, jamás indagué en lo que sería de ti en el futuro.

— Interesante— se acarició la barbilla— Pero a la vez resulta una desilusión, ya que gracias a ello no hay miedo en tus ojos, lo habría si supieras a que he venido.

— Sé a que has venido— le advirtió— Y me decepciona… de todos mis posibles verdugos, arribo el menos indicado— agregó llena de resignación— En una ultima bendición se me ha revelado mucho, no todo pero lo suficiente… ¿En verdad entiendes la gravedad del asunto?

— Las viejas costumbres y leyendas familiares tomaron sentido para mí hace tiempo.

— Siempre quisiste más de lo que ya tenias… jamás pude comprender tu apetito tan egoísta.. Nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos como para involucrarte de este modo, en que traicionas nuestro legado, a muestra familia, a todos los que son como nosotros— dijo llena de tristeza, pero su mirada no flaqueó.

— No puedo decir que extrañaba tus sermones, pero jamás guarde la esperanza que me comprendieras, y no pienso esforzarme en que comprendas, por lo que seré clara— su mirada se centró en el fuego de la chimenea, recordando los viejos tiempos en que su familia se sentaba alrededor del calor de las flamas, en lecturas de adivinación— Imagino que sabes lo que en verdad se liberará cuando desaparezcan los seis sellos. Claro que lo sabes, padre se aseguró que lo recordáramos, y nos insistía el protegerte… En su lecho de muerte nos pidió jurar que lo haríamos— entrecerró los parpados— Lastima por él, ninguno de sus esfuerzos valdrá la pena ya que solo quedan dos— aclaró con sus dedos— Y muy pronto una de las esencias más poderosas, la que esta por encima de las otras cinco, quedará completamente libre ¿y sabes lo que significa? Cualquiera podría atreverse domarla…

— ¿Esa es tu intención? ¿Apoderarte de ese ser tan antiguo?— contuvo una sonrisa— ¿En verdad te crees tan poderosa?

Anath no se dejó amedrentar— No tienes idea…. Déjame decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo te he dejado atrás, no te conviene subestimarme, pues a diferencia de ti, yo no dejé que mis habilidades se estancaran en charlatanería visionaria, juegos de cartas, exorcismos sobre espíritus mediocres. No Kaho, yo siempre he aspirado a más y lo sabes— dijo de modo arrogante.

— De lograr tu propósito, que lo dudo, ¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr?— cuestionó— ¿Qué harías con tanto poder?

Anath dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, pues anticipaba los pensamientos de la mujer— Déjame adivinar ¿en verdad esperas una respuesta que te convenza de que estoy dispuesta a matarte para lograr lo que quiero? Que pena me das, no existe algo así, sigue siendo la misma niña caprichuda de siempre— sus guantes brillaban al rojo vivo por los colores de la habitación—… Pero escucha, nuestras tradiciones son claras, y el templo donde nacimos es solo una apariencia, porque bien sabes que somos más que monjes o sacerdotisas baratas, somos guerreros de nacimiento— le recordó llena de orgullo— Tú viviste como una, entraste a un submundo lejos de nuestra imaginación, fuiste una guerrera de dios y conociste las verdaderas amenazas de este mundo… Solo quiero estar preparada y, ¿por qué no?, competir contra el mismo señor al que se supone debemos consagrar nuestras vidas.

— Es por miedo entonces…

Los ojos de Anath se lanzaron como flechas contra la mujer de cabello anaranjado— ¿Miedo?... Esa palabra…. Tan diminuta pero tan significativa…— recapituló en un momento muchos rasgos de su vida: su niñez, su entrenamiento, a su padre, a sus hermanos; cuando abandonó esa vida y emprendió un viaje para encontrarse a si misma; cómo es que en la búsqueda de su verdadero camino se topó con tan dramático panorama, dónde el mayor temor de su familia se estaba volviendo realidad.

— ¿Miedo?— repitió ausente, dándose cuenta que era invadida por un enfado que, deliberadamente, la otra pelirroja deseaba provocar, pero en vez de eso mostró su mejor rostro para hablar con suma tranquilidad, no estaba dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de provocarla — ¿Miedo a qué Kaho? ¿Cuál crees que es el único miedo que podría albergar un alma como la mía ahora que poseo esto?— haciendo uso de un mínimo en su energía, generó una diminuta esfera de luz por cada dedo en su mano izquierda.

La sacerdotisa se mantuvo en silencio, sin mostrarse impresionada con los destellos que las iluminaban ahora— Te daré una pequeña pista— creó una sexta al levantar el dedo índice de su derecha— Recuerda ¿qué es lo que pasará cuando ese espíritu venza o sea derrotado? ¿Lo recuerdas?— manipuló sus creaciones para que se mantuvieran suspendidas en el aire y giraran ordenadamente, las seis de ellas.

— … Su victoria significa destrucción— respondió, sin apartar sus ojos del movimiento de las esferas, y estas actuaban de acuerdo a sus palabras, por eso la energía que las formaban se fusionaron en una sola que liberó una corriente de luz— … pero su derrota significa el comienzo de un Juicio…— la energía se disolvió como rocío de lluvia. Kaho recordó las palabras de su padre, y le pidió fortaleza para lo que esta dispuesta a hacer— ¿Es al juicio al que le temes?...

— Ambos caminos son terribles para la humanidad…— su mirada vaciló un instante— Kaho ¿Qué tiene de malo que intente cambiar tan horribles destinos?

Kaho miró sorprendida a su hermana.

— Piensalo…. Las cosas tienen que cambiar… La Tierra gira sobre un proceso de Destrucción y renacimiento, un tornado del que no podemos escapar…— por primera vez sus ojos se mostraron llenos de aflicción— Quienes saben esto han intentado prolongar su encierro, enterrar lo inevitable, posponer la destrucción o el juicio, pero eso no es suficiente; otros desean que ocurra ese juicio pues traerá un nuevo comienzo y todo volverá a equilibrarse… Pero yo creo que hay una solución diferente— se puso de pie— Una, escondida entre las dos opciones… tardé mucho tiempo en encontrar la respuesta, y finalmente encuentre la mejor opción. Desafortunadamente, ese espíritu tiene que ser liberado… Y tú sabes bien que para ello tengo que matarte…

Kaho de igual modo se levantó, encarando a la cazadora. Ambas se encontraban iluminadas por colores rojos y anaranjados, justo como sus cabellos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraron una frente a la otra y las cosas entre ellas no parecían haber cambiado. Ambas tenían tanto en común, pero solo físicamente hablando, lógico al tratarse de hermanas. Una de ellas, la mayor, la heredera inmediata del templo, sobre cuyos hombros descansan muchas responsabilidades, entre ellas, ser uno de los sellos que cuidaba su familia; la otra, la menor de tres hermanos, aquella que no intentó ser como ellos, sino encontrar su propio camino desde el principio, la que abandonó todo su pasado y buscó su propia fortuna.

— Parece que, aun hay algo noble en ti... Pero no deberías intentar cambiar el proceso del equilibrio, es el principio de la vida y la muerte, la destrucción y el renacimiento van de la mano, y no puedes cambiar eso— sonó fuerte y segura de que su pensamiento era el correcto— Mira lo que el prolongar ese ciclo ha logrado, tantas muertes, tanto caos, tanta sangre… Llegó el tiempo de acabar con eso, el destino mismo lo sabe y es por ello que te envió aquí y por esa creencia es por lo que estoy aquí, de pie frente a quien será mi verdugo.

Los labios de Anath se moldearon a un modo sarcástico— No soy lo suficientemente noble como para sentir remordimiento por el camino que he escogido… No me considero una heroína, no deseo serlo…. Lo hago por egoísmo, sin motivos nobles, simple supervivencia...

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Que me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo… creer que encontraras esa solución que buscas….— se llevó la mano a presionar su vientre, un gesto de dolor sacudió su rostro solo por un momento— Pero considéralo un obsequio _Anath_ , te garantizo que eso no va a suceder…. Yo espero que ocurra ese juicio, pues así, esta tierra se librará de lo que la esta envenenando— aclaró con voz severa.

— Es lo divertido de la vida Kaho, siempre pueden esperarse las sorpresas, pero no lo comprenderías, desconoces lo que es levantarse una mañana y encarar lo que te traerá el día— se mofó, estirando sus garras, mostrándose ansiosa por finalizar aquella charada— Que desafortunada eres, que viste todo antes de ocurrir, tu vida siempre fue tan aburrida… Pero no te preocupes, tu pequeña hermana va a terminar con esta farsa— la cazadora suspiró tranquilamente— Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte…. Fuiste muy escurridiza. De haber sido diferente, me tomaría unos minutos más para tomar el té pero, ya ha sido suficiente...

Kaho se tambaleó un poco, pero conservó su temperamento— ¿Vas a ser buena con tu hermana mayor, o desataras la frustración reprimida que durante años guardaste y que solo contra los que son como yo has podido liberar?

Al balancear su cabeza hacia un lado, Anath notó algo extraño.: a los pies de su hermana comenzaba a formarse, gota a gota, un pequeño charco de sangre, que resbalaba por una línea roja entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa. Anath inspeccionó hasta entonces la habitación, encontrando indicios que terminaron por formular una idea en su cabeza. Buscó una respuesta en los ojos de la que fue madre, extrañándose de aún poder leer a su hermana mayor como un libro abierto— … Parece ser que la línea de los Mizuki continuara pese a las adversidades… Felicidades Kaho, papá estaría orgulloso— masculló, y sin una pizca de compasión la golpeó en el rostro, con la fuerza necesaria para arrojar a la pelirroja por los aires, cayendo al suelo, sin poder levantarse.

Anath permaneció con el puño en alto, saboreó el momento y apreció le sensación que quedó impresa en sus nudillos.

En el suelo, Kaho se mantuvo conciente, y poco a poco logró ponerse de rodillas, dedicándole una mirada pasiva a su atacante mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla.

Verla ahí, desaliñada e inofensiva le fascinó. Su convicción no le obligó el sentir remordimiento en atacarla de ese modo, no le importaba que no pudiera moverse o poner resistencia, ni mucho menos el sentir lastima por ella al desangrarse lentamente frente a sus ojos.

— Ya que generosamente estas dispuesta a entregarme tu vida, no dudare en tomarla… sin embargo aun pienso si debo ser piadosa, o vengativa...

Kaho cerró los ojos y sonrió llena de amargura— … En otro momento, de ser mas joven, de no haber tenido un hijo… Serías tu la que te encontrarías en mi lugar…. — la desafió al abrir de nuevo sus parpados— Siempre fui mas hábil que tu, y lo sabes… Te molesta el que haya sido la mayor, te enfurece el que fui escogida para servir a un gran señor… te entristece no estar en mi lugar ahora….

Anath frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó a la arrodillada y la obligó a ponerse de pie, tomándola por el cuello, rasgándolo ligeramente, lo suficiente para hacerla gritar.

— ¡Detestable hasta el final mi querida hermana! Pero ya has hecho fácil mi elección— la arrojó de nuevo, esta vez en dirección contra los sillones, rodando muy cerca de la chimenea.

Apenas era el comienzo del verdadero dolor, la sacerdotisa lo sabía. Tenia miedo, mucho, pero aceptaba lo que tenia que pasar… sin embargo, su rebeldía le impedía el dejarse morir sin intentar algo que podía beneficiar a los suyos en el futuro; el fuego cedió a sus ojos un nuevo brillo.

— Es verdad que antes solía temerte— confesó acercándose solo un poco— Por algo fuiste una guerrera de dios, pero mírate ahora, abandonaste esa vida, tu misma lo escogiste. Optaste por una vida mediocre, queriendo ser como los demás. Pobre de tu hijo, fuiste demasiado egoísta, ya que de existir un futuro, él cargara con el peso de tus responsabilidades.

Kaho realizó un esfuerzo por levantarse, Anath se lo permitió, le maravillaba verla en ese estado vulnerable.

— Puedes decir lo que quieras— recordó lo dichosas que fueron sus experiencias y sonrió calidamente por ello— Aún en mi _mediocre_ existencia, encontré lo que tanto busqué… Alcance muchas de las metas de mi vida, y si acepto este sacrificio es por mi hijo… por él sé que …. Ni tu, ni a quien sirves tendrán futuro…

— El destino… ¡El destino! ¡Siempre escondiéndote tras esa hipocresía, ¡ya basta!

En un acto inesperado, Kaho rodó en el suelo, evitando la patada que astilló el suelo. Alcanzó a levantarse, apoyándose del muro, extendiendo su mano hacia Anath que se precipitó su arma contra ella.

Las garras de metal se lanzaron como serpientes contra la sacerdotisa, pareciendo que su única defensa sería traspasar su mano, pero tales espadas se desviaron a diferentes puntos de la habitación, muy lejos de alcanzar su objetivo.

— Dije que te entregaría mi vida, pero no mencione que no me llevaría algo conmigo— le sonrió con dulzura y de modo despreocupado, estallando entonces el fuego de la chimenea, cuyas llamas se alzaron y engulleron la habitación.

Por mero reflejo, Anath se cubrió el rostro, olvidando que no debe temerle a los elementos. Se encontraba rodeada por el fuego, como si hubiera caído en una sección del infierno mismo. El calor resultaba terrible y sofocante. Perdió de vista a la pelirroja, tal vez se incineró con su propio poder… No, era demasiado sencillo.

— ¡Pierdes tu tiempo Kaho!— alzó su voz, escuchándose por encima de los chasquidos del fuego— ¡Los elementos están muy lejos de poder ayudarte o esconderte de mi!— agudizó sus sentidos para localizarla, pero en ese instante sintió una opresión alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos; cadenas de fuego luchaban por aprisionar sus movimientos. Sorprendida, Anath intentó romperlas con sus garras, pero las llamas respetaban su consistencia intangible y se filtraban entre sus dedos— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

— Si mi intención fuera matarte, lo habría hecho en el instante en que entraste de nuevo a mi vida— la escuchó, detrás de si, justo en el momento en que un nuevo grillete de fuego le rodease el cuello. Los brazos de la sacerdotisa le cruzaron por el pecho, sus manos se posaron sobre la frente y el corazón de la cazadora.

La sujetó con una fuerza descomunal para un cuerpo como el suyo. El fuego alrededor de ambas se intensificó y terminó por inundar la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes pensando hacer?! ¡No servirá de nada! ¡Eres tu la que terminará calcinada hasta los huesos! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?— forcejeó para que la soltase, pero Kaho se aferró a ella sin importar la abrumadora situación.

Kaho cerró sus ojos, buscando concentración, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas. Ya no había duda en su interior, y recitó en silencio— Sabios espíritus… ayúdenme, acudan a mi en mi ultima suplica…— su rostro se tensó al resentir quemaduras por el fuego, su ropa comenzaba quemarse— … Que la luz de mi vida se convierta en fuego… — la escuchó Anath pues murmuró cerca de su oído. Ante su petición el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se vio envestido por llamas de color plata, que cubrieron del mismo modo a Anath— … ¡Fuego para purificar al mal!— exclamó, aferrándose aun mas a la mujer que mantenía inmóvil.

Anath sintió como si dos planchas al rojo vivo le tocaran la frente y el corazón. Luchó por resistirse, ignorar el dolor, pero le fue imposible. Nunca había gritado como lo hizo en ese momento, sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus pupilas casi se desvanecen. Sentía como si por cada vena corriera fuego, cada músculo relleno por las brazas, los huesos consumiéndose en cenizas, la piel siendo removida a tirones. El dolor la paralizó completamente, suplicó por desmayarse, pero eso no pasaría, era parte de su castigo y el comienzo de la penitencia que vendrá.

Kaho ejercía un esfuerzo máximo, no iba a soltarla, no la soltaría hasta que muriera— ¡Seis almas atadas por el destino!... ¡Seis almas marcadas por el mal!... ¡Seis almas conectadas en mente y espíritu!— dijo entre grandes bocadas de aire, como si le costara el respirar. Ante el tono de su voz las llamas danzaban de forma violenta y fantasmal— Seis almas ungidas con un poder que no les pertenece…. ¡Yo expulso ese poder! ¡Espíritus del mal, abandonen a estas seis almas! ¡Prívenles de las maldiciones que les han cedido! ¡Libérenlos!— gritó con la misma fuerza con la que la cazadora se estremeció.

Como si se tratase de un mal sueño, los tatuajes sobre la piel de la pelirroja comenzaban a verse borrados por el fuego. Poco a poco, todo espacio liberado de los antihechizos se veía seriamente dañado por las llamas, dejando graves quemaduras.

Neit se dejó caer al suelo al no poder resistirlo, sufriendo los mismos espasmos que no muy lejos de ahí Vidar, Sobek e Hidesato debían estar sufriendo. Suerte para Temis quien, en su inconciencia, se veía privada de aquel calvario.

Unna no actuó hasta comprender lo que en verdad ocurría. Solo le bastó el observar la cara de Temis, la forma en la que algunas líneas coloreadas sobre su piel se borraban. No solo en el rostro, sino en cuello, brazos, piernas, donde quiera que se hallara una.

— ¡Imposible!— sus ojos se llenaron de confusión y temor. Permaneció inmóvil al no encontrar lo que debería hacer. No creyó que una situación como esta pudiera pasar.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron con violencia, destellando en furia e incertidumbre— ¿Quién?... ¿Quién se atreve a desvanecer mi influencia?...

Buscó una respuesta. Su perspectiva se amplió, vinculándose a cada uno sus sirvientes, rastreando la anomalía, analizando la situación, llegando hasta la causante, visualizándola.

Por instinto y supervivencia, el cuerpo de Anath expulsó energía, transformándose en una frenética brisa que solo avivó el infierno.

Kaho sabía que aún faltaba mucho para purificar el cuerpo de su hermana, así como de los otros cinco… Ese era su objetivo: Privar a sus enemigos de aquella coraza, es lo menos que podía hacer… por Eriol, por su hijo, por todos… Aminorar la carga de la batalla que se avecina, y sobre todo, poder morir sabiendo que no lo haría en vano y sin pelear.

Una presencia maligna se presentó, de modo repentino se había filtrado entre el fuego, adoptando una forma llameante de flamas oscuras.

Kaho abrió los ojos, visualizando una silueta sem. humanoide, resaltando de entre los colores anaranjados. Sin amedrentarse, la sacerdotisa no le quitó la mirada de encima, ni mucho menos frenó su conjuro.

— _La ingenuidad es mi defecto humano favorito_ — una voz inhumana se mofó de sus intenciones— _Les lleva a crear ilusiones, los lleva a formar la llamada esperanza, inexistente… inútil._

— No creí que… vería al señor en persona…— sonó debilitada, cansada y a punto de colapsar— Eso significa que mi esfuerzo en verdad te asusta…— sonrió complacida— ¿Vienes a llevarme contigo personalmente?...

— _Tu misma aceptaste tu destino, es un hecho. Malgastaste el fuego de tu vida en una absurda idea, en un vano compromiso. Tu misma te has condenado… solo necesito esperar a que te marchites para tomar lo que deseo de ti…_

— Este sacrificio… por mínimo que sea…. Aunque no termine con mi propósito… sé que ayudará al futuro….

— _Mi futuro…—_ realizó un movimiento con sus brazos.

Kaho negó con la cabeza— Sabes a cual me refiero…— estaba conciente de lo que aquel ser había hecho, estaba trabajando sobre el cuerpo y alma de Anath para que se resistiera, romper con el hechizo, frenar la purificación. Kaho incrementó sus fuerzas, pero era suprimida por una ola de poder mucho mayor.

— _Ah, de nuevo me muestras la esperanza… La coraza y escondite mas débil… Como te plazca, muere con esa esperanza, no me importa… Te lo permito pues debo agradecerte, por traer a mi hermano a este mundo en la forma más indefensa de todas, traerlo a este mundo a tu imagen y semejanza… De esa forma será más fácil que venga a mí, se reúna con el resto de sus semejantes…_

Sus ojos se mostraron horrorizados— ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Déjalo en paz, él ya no es como tú!

— _Claro que lo es, solo crearon una ilusión para tranquilizar sus conciencias… Para esconder su pecado—_ de nuevo, su presencia se acrecentó, desvaneciendo el poder de la sacerdotisa, cuya flama protectora disminuía, apenas y quedaba un rastro de ella.

Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, debía apoyarse sobre los hombros de Anath quien respiraba con dificultad, aun combatiendo el dolor que estaba disminuyendo.

— _Suéltala ya, es mía… No puedes salvarla, ni a los otros…. Son míos, justo como lo serás tú en unos momentos más… sí… mueres, poco a poco, pronto podré tomarte entre mis brazos…_

Kaho sostuvo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer que no se atrevía a soltar. Se encontraba aterrada ante la idea de pertenecerle…

— _**Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste… ya es suficiente**_ — escuchó de alguien diferente, y su corazón saltó de gozo por ello.

— … Esa voz… esa voz…— intentó convencerse de que se trataba de una ilusión… pero a la vez, su alma esperaba que fuera cierto. Sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos cuando lo visualizó en las paredes de fuego, ahí, ¿un reflejo de sus recuerdo?— … ¿Viniste solo por mi?…— pensó, sabiendo que no se trataba de ninguna trampa del enemigo, completamente convencida de que en verdad se trataba de _él_.

Como respuesta la imagen de aquel hombre asintió lentamente _ **— Suéltate… te prometo que no pasará mucho para que en verdad vayas a casa.**_

De los ojos de la mujer escaparon algunas lágrimas, la nostalgia la invadió y alivió todas sus inseguridades… con tan solo verlo y escucharlo, la esperanza que guardaba en su alma permanecería plasmada en ella una vez que abandonase este mundo. Kaho asintió ante la promesa de aquel hombre, invisible para cualquiera, pero no para ella.

— _**Cuidare de tu hijo y de Eriol por ti, te lo prometo… Ahora, es momento de dejarse ir…**_

Estaba de acuerdo con él… Debía soltarse. Sabía que no lo vería de nuevo, ni aunque compartieran el mismo paraíso, pero en verdad sintió que era la señal.

De modo resignado miró una última vez al espíritu maligno que aguardaba el momento de su muerte. No le dijo nada, de cualquier forma ya habría tiempo para ello; en vez de eso tomó una decisión en cuanto a la que se hacia llamar su hermana, no podía perdonarle su falta, no importa lo perturbada que pudiera estar su mente; se había convertido en una asesina y le haría pagar su pecado en vida. Acercó sus labios lo mas posible al oído de la cazadora para susurrar algo que solo conocerían ambas. Aquello le tomó poco tiempo pero terminó con lo que le restaba de vida y toda energía que pudo haber albergado su cuerpo, cayendo finalmente.

Sus ojos no se cerraron hasta haber tocado el suelo, pero en el transcurso pudo despedirse en silencio del hombre al que escogió, al que mas ha amado— … No importa a donde vaya mi alma… Eriol, recuerda que te escogí a ti…. Te amo— pensó, esperando que pudieran sus palabras llegar de algún modo hasta él. Pensó en su pequeño, y en lo mucho que desearía poder sostenerlo una vez más entre sus brazos; rogó para que su señor cumpliera con su capricho, pero también con su deber…

Antes de que el fuego en descontrol la consumiera, y el velo de la muerte cubriera sus ojos; tal y como lo previó aquel día, su ultimo pensamiento fue dirigido a él… esa persona que en los últimos momentos estuvo a su lado… Su espíritu debió viajar desde otro lugar solo para estar con ella en ese instante…— Gracias…— balbuceó cuando sus ojos se cerraron por fin, y las llamas se ocuparon de su sepelio.

Eriol abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al mismo instante en que su corazón bombeó con tanta fuerza como para causarle dolor en el pecho. Ante la incredulidad de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, se levantó, su respiración marcada por las grandes bocadas de aire que iban al ritmo de su ansiedad. Miró en todas direcciones, de tal modo en que pareció no reconocer a ninguno de los presentes.

Anna ni siquiera intentó detenerlo cuando salió corriendo por la puerta. Permaneció de pie, sintiendo lo mismo que el corazón de Hiragizawa en ese instante; se paralizó por ello, pues era un dolor que ha sufrido en carne propia… y por ello es que supo que debían dejarlo solo.

Yue y Kerberos se miraron confundidos, parte de ellos les impulsaba el ir detrás de él, pero Kerberos negó con la cabeza a su compañero. Yue, al no serle suficiente, buscó aprobación de la sacerdotisa quien con un rápido gesto de su cara le pidió lo mismo que el león.

Tantos a su alrededor, chocó contra varios de ellos quienes sufrieron diferentes reacciones: desconcierto, enojo, fastidio, preocupación, pero para el hechicero, el agobio no le permitía el detenerse, simplemente se abrió paso, en una dirección en la que una corriente extraña lo empujaba.

La falta de anteojos nublaba aun mas el resto de los seres que lo vieron encaminarse con tanta desesperación. Su mente era un torbellino de incertidumbre, una fuerte opresión en el pecho concordaba con la sensación que las imágenes en su cabeza le transmitían. Cuanto calor corría por su cuerpo, como si se encontrase entre llamas… Kaho, era lo único en ese momento en su cabeza, algo había ocurrido, lo presentía, el sudor frío en su frente lo corroboraba. Sabía que tenia que encontrarla, y la sentía, cerca, muy cerca, algo que le recordaba a ella estaba ahí, al frente, ese destello, cerca de aquel lago, detrás de la gente que en fila iba hacia la aldea. Comenzó a llover, el cielo compartirá su pésame.

Disminuyó su velocidad de un momento a otro, deteniéndose por completo por la mirada que había en cada uno de ellos. Comenzaba a empaparse por la lluvia.

Vio a Nakuru, ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Ella tembló de pies a cabeza y giró su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y ahogando sollozos, sus lágrimas se perdían con el agua que caía sobre ellos.

Buscó en Spinel Sun, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, los ojos del felino vacilaron, por un instante eludió la de su amo, pero logró sostener la mirada de su maestro, esperando que con eso bastara para hacerle entender que en verdad había ocurrido… lo que los tres sentían era real…

La ausencia de ella fue una prueba irrefutable. Eriol permaneció con la vista perdida. No tenia que preguntar algo que su alma supo primero que su cabeza.

Perdió algo en ese momento, abandonó su cuerpo de forma inesperada y por ello cayó de rodillas, derrotado, abrumado por la realidad… Pero no lloró, no gritó, toda emoción fue arrancada de su ser, y sus ojos parecieron perder la vida que siempre poseyeron.

Hincado, en el suelo, con sus ojos clavados en la tierra, no tomó importancia cuando Fausto y Eliza se le acercaron.

El hombre alto y pálido le miró lleno de compasión, ya que en aquel momento, en ese lugar solo él en vedad comprendía el tormento que esta desatándose en el interior del joven hechicero. Fausto comprendía el dolor de perder a su ser mas querido, la mujer con la que esperó compartir toda su vida…. El perder de un modo tan prematuro a ese ser amado podía traer terribles consecuencias en el alma de cualquier hombre…

El doctor cuidadosamente se hincó frente a él, su brazo izquierdo permanecía cubierto por su grueso abrigo, protegiéndolo de la lluvia. Sin decir nada, ya que en su momento él no deseó escuchar la comprensión de nadie, descubrió lo que cuidaba bajo su abrigo, procurando que quedara a la vista del joven Hiragizawa.

Spinel y Nakuru permanecieron en su lugar, no se atrevieron a acercarse… habían fallado y su error condenaría la vida de muchas personas. Nakuru en verdad deseaba intervenir, abrazar a su amo con todas sus fuerzas y asegurarse de que llorara por la pena, imaginaba el terrible esfuerzo que debía ejercer para no hacerlo…

Eriol no miró al pequeño hasta que escuchó un quejido de este. Con lentitud sus ojos lo observaron, con indiferencia, pero a la vez vio mucho más allá, comprendió las consecuencias de su futuro y el de la criatura frente a él.

— Su mayor preocupación era su bienestar— musitó Fausto, solo para él— Me hizo prometer que se lo entregaría a su padre pero… ¿en verdad eres tu el que velará por él a partir de ahora?— cuestionó seriamente— ¿Podrás con ello?...— debía preguntar, sacarlo de la laguna emocional en la que el hechicero estaba por ahogarse— Su madre, sin importar las consecuencias, estuvo dispuesta a todo por él… ¿Podrás igualar su devoción, esta dispuesto a responder a su sacrificio?

Ese niño era lo único que quedaba de ella… En él podía percibir parte de su presencia; algo de su aroma aun estaba impregnado en él…

Ni una sola palabra. El medico no presionó— Cuando tengas una respuesta, házmela saber— Fausto se levantó y miró de reojo al hechicero— Seguiré cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a su señora esposa… Puede confiar en mí— y sin más, pasó por un lado de Hiragizawa quien no hizo intento alguno por impedir el que se lo llevará.

Los ojos de Spinel se mostraron furiosos, aunque en su interior solo guardaba aflicción. Caminó lentamente hasta su amo, hundiéndose sus patas dentro del lodo que comenzaba a formarse. No le quito los ojos de encima al doctor, y por un momento pensó en arrojarse sobre él, por su atrevimiento.

— ¡Spinel, espera!— le pidió Nakuru, alcanzándolo antes de cometer una imprudencia— …. Fausto tiene razón… el bebe está en buenas manos…— masculló cabizbaja— En mucho mejores manos que las nuestras…— miró con desesperación sus propias palmas, las cuales cerró con rapidez, y aun con el dolor en sus ojos, se acercó a Eriol, arrodillándose a su espalda y abrazándolo con fuerza— …Lo siento… en verdad lo siento… Te he fallado…— su voz entrecortada se perdió entre sollozos.

Pero Eriol no lloró, la lluvia se encargo de una simulación pero… no derramó ninguna lágrima. Siguió sin emitir sonido, ahí, bajo el cielo gris que lloró en su lugar.

Permanecieron ahí, largo tiempo, sin importar el clima. Spinel extendió sus alas por encima de la cabeza de su amo; el cielo derramó las lágrimas que sus ojos debieron soltar, Nakuru exteriorizó el dolor que él debió dejar escapar, y Spinel imitó su silencio, y con ello, como sus alas, lo protegió de la realidad.

Cuatro majestuosos guerreros se mantenían de pie e inmóviles frente a la líder de la gloriosa tribu, Goldva. Ella le daba la espalda al fuego que calienta el interior de la habitación. Contemplaba de modo minucioso a cada uno de ellos, pero no podía reconocer a ninguno pese a que conocía los cinco nombres de los hombres a los que envió en esta misión. Todos se encontraban envueltos con atuendos similares a los oficiales de la aldea, sin embargo un yelmo de metal les cubría la cabeza entera, con la forma de cabezas de halcón, donde la mascara presentaba el rostro de una de esas aves como si se tratara de la pieza de un tótem. Sobre sus hombros, una pesada pieza de armadura protegían sus respectivos pechos y espaldas. Sus brazos y piernas se mantenían ocultos bajo una túnica resplandeciente, como si se encontrara tejida por hilos de luz misma.

Se mantuvo el silencio hasta que un quinto guerrero apareció, arribando como si se tratara de una ilusión o un espíritu. No hubo reverencia alguna cuando el recién llegado se adelantó a los demás y habló— Señora Goldva, le informo que el ultimo grupo ha sido traído desde el continente asiático— su voz resultaba sonora, la mascara del yelmo generaba el efecto— Ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer. Todos los que reconocimos como seres con notorios poderes espirituales fueron traídos de los cinco continentes a esta tierra.

Otro de ellos se adelantó para hablar— Por supuesto que algunos seres poseen una voluntad tan fuerte como para haberse resistido. Y nosotros aceptamos su decisión.

Goldva dejó escapar un suspiro— Hicieron muy buen trabajo, se los agradezco mucho, a ustedes y a las hermanas de Gea.

Los ojos de la mascara de metal que cubrían a los guerreros parecieron resplandecer ante el nombre de las siervas de la tierra— Cumplido el convenio, ellas nos ordenan regresar a donde pertenecemos— hablaron entonces, al unísono, los cinco guerreros— Pues a ellas no se les permite el intervenir más de en lo que ya han hecho, el resto dependerá de ustedes y piden que no vuelvan jamás a buscarlas.

— Entiendo perfectamente… Háganles saber que estamos en deuda con ellas, y esperamos ser merecedores de su amabilidad— pronunció exhausta la anciana.

— Y así será— habló el del extremo izquierdo.

— Para que un nuevo comienzo reine sobre la tierra, un nuevo elegido debe ser nombrado— continuó el del extremo derecho.

— Es inminente que el próximo Shaman King acuda a suelo sagrado— dijo otro, perdiéndose entre la semejanza que existían en todos ellos.

— Ahí el puente estará esperando al designado.

— Pero cuidado, pues el puente ha sido contaminado por la maldad y podría darle paso al ser incorrecto, y de ello ocurrir…

— El elegido deberá destruirlo…— el que se encontraba en medio de todos ellos se separó de la fila, retrocediendo.

Goldva agachó el mentón, preocupada por aquellas palabras— Lo entiendo… y así será.

Los mismos cuatro del inicio hablaron por ultima vez en unísono— _¡Regresaremos a lo que éramos; dormiremos hasta el inicio de la próxima era!—_ La ropas resplandecientes de las cuatro entidades se alzaron como alas y lazos de luz, fusionándose en una sola nube resplandeciente que tomó forma de una gran ave— _¡Que los grandes espíritus los guíen, todo sea a su voluntad!_ — exclamó el conjunto de voces antes de desaparecer tras una onda expansiva con un cegador resplandor.

Goldva había anticipado la partida de aquellos espíritus, por lo que no se vio afectada por su salida. Al momento en que dejó de escuchar el canto del águila, abrió los ojos, viendo en el suelo a cuatro de sus oficiales, ahí, agotados, las fuerzas que quedaban en sus cuerpos apenas y se centraban en permitirles respirar.

Goldva se extrañó al encontrar aun a uno de los cinco guerreros. Entre los quejidos de los otros shamanes, la líder de la tribu se adelantó— ¿Hay algo mas…?— cuestionó, buscando el nombre del oficial que se mantiene unido a los espíritus de la tierra; solo basto con ver a los caídos e identificar al hombre faltante.

— Las hermanas de Gea creen conveniente que permanezca a su servicio por un poco mas de tiempo., sin embargo, esto no significa que pueda aprovecharse y pedirme revelar lo que no se me permite… soy un vocero, mensajero y testigo de los grandes espíritu, y… en verdad que solo ahora comprendo que tenían razón…— sus manos emergieron de entre sus ropajes, tomaron el yelmo y lo retiraron— Todo sea la voluntad de los grandes espíritus, pues son sabios… No importa los caminos espinosos por los que nos obliguen a pasar… al final, todo habrá valido la pena.

Goldva disimuló una sonrisa, jamás creyó que pudiera volver a escuchar palabras como esas de la boca de ese hombre— Veo con agrado que tu fe se ha renovado, Silver.

El apache guardó el yelmo bajo su brazo— jamás me había sentido tan comprometido con la causa...— su rostro se mostraba apacible, pero a la vez contento, satisfecho por lo sabio que ahora era. Su experiencia le ha quitado la venda que por mucho tiempo llevó sobre los ojos… pero no era tiempo de compartir la verdad con la que ha sido iluminado, aun no es momento de transformarse en guía o en maestro, no, ahora era un guerrero y testigo— Pero ahora es momento de que comience, el camino de la renovación de este mundo.

— Pero debes saber también que, muchos morirán… ganemos o no la batalla, de un modo u otro, muchos serán los que perecerán.

Golva y Silver se giraron hacia el acceso del sitio, divisando a un hombre de gabardina que se detuvo ante la línea de hombres rendidos— Ah, es bueno que este de vuelta señor Geharo— repuso la anciana al hombre de cabello rubio, acompañado por otro de cabellera oscura.

— Mi estimada señora, mil perdones por mi ausencia— se disculpó Geharo con una reverencia. Era un hombre alto y delgado cuyo atuendo contrastaba con la antigüedad de la de sus anfitriones: colores fríos como azul marino, morado y negro; gabardina, botas y guantes. Su cabello largo llegaba a la mitad de su espalda— Pero tuve pequeños asuntos que atender…— metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, ligeramente salpicado por la lluvia de afuera— Tengo mucho que informar, pero creo que le gustara primero recibir a tan distinguida visita— sonrió al mirar por encima del hombro al hombre de ropas orientales, en cuya mano sostenía un tridente de mango corto.

Su aspecto lucia agotado y andrajoso, pero su mirada no resultaba nada débil. Él se inclinó en forma de respeto ante ellos— Usted debe ser la líder de la aldea Apache, Goldva ¿no es así?— inquirió— Mi nombre es Vincent Kajab, miembro del destruido consejo de Hechiceros, y me gustaría cruzar algunas palabras con ustedes.

Sus espadas chocaban con fuerza, una contra la otra. El continuo golpe de metal sobre metal creaban chispas que iluminaban sus rostros en aquella oscuridad.

Toda luz había sido extinta de aquella zona, y como si ello no bastara, los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraban cubiertos. Entre cada giro, estocada y movimiento solo podían confiar en sus otros sentidos para continuar con el combate.

Escuchar la respiración del otro, el ritmo de su corazón les permitía saber el estado de su adversario; pero aunque sus cuerpos se encuentren agotados, sus presencias se mantenían tan vivas y poderosas como el fuego.

Aquel combate ha durado lo suficiente para que los músculos de cada uno rezongara el continuar sirviéndole al sistema nervioso, pero pronto, un golpe terminó con la práctica.

Cada uno lanzó un golpe al encontrarse sus armas atrapadas en un enfrentamiento personal, sus puños encontraron la mejilla del otro en la oscuridad, ambos emplearon sus últimas fuerzas en ello. El contacto de puños con rostro congeló a ambos combatientes.

— …. Has mejorado bastante Li— dijo el de voz tranquila y amigable.

— Lo suficiente para no quedarme demasiado atrás, Asakura— agregó el más cansado de los dos.

— …. ¿Crees… que ya pueda sentarme?— preguntó divertido.

— Como quieras— solo basto la afirmación para que el joven shaman se dejara caer rendido en el suelo, respirando a todo pulmón ante el esfuerzo que su cuerpo ya resintió en su completa expresión.

Shaoran Li lo imitó segundos después, soltando su espada, pidiéndole a su cuerpo el que dejara de recriminarle lo extremo de su entrenamiento.

Guardaron silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, siendo Yoh el que dejara escapar su clásica risita divertida— No imagino cuanto tiempo habrá pasado en el exterior… Pero para ser honesto, estos han sido los días más largos de toda mi vida… Y eso que pensaba que Anna era ruda…

— Comprendo lo que dices… a decir verdad… jamás creí necesario el incrementar mis poderes… no desde…— calló al recordar la batalla que marcó la vida de Sakura y la de todos el mundo— … jamás creí que lograría poseer la habilidad que tengo ahora… y lo agradezco en verdad.

Callaron de nuevo, es verdad que se habían convertido en compañeros en este entrenamiento, pero estaban aun muy lejos de poder llamarse amigos. Yoh solía esforzarse por hablar de algo diferente, pero Li era un hombre de pocas palabras, y muy serio, por lo que sus respuestas siempre resultaban cortas y muy sintetizadas… Sin embargo, no le costaba nada el seguir intentándolo— … ¿Cómo crees que estén los demás?

Li se apartó la venda de los ojos, pudiendo distinguir las pequeñas simulaciones de luciérnagas que habitan la cueva— Solo espero que vivos…

— Te preocupas demasiado…

— Y tu no eres lo suficiente conciente para aceptar la verdadera situación— recriminó el chino, claramente molesto.

Yoh suspiró, lejos de sentirse culpable se mantuvo tranquilo, como siempre— He aprendido que no gano nada preocupándome. Los excesos siempre son malos, incluso al hablarse de sentimientos, es algo que puede perjudicarte. No me molesta el que no comprendan mi posición, lo que no apruebo es que crean que no siento nada al respecto… Yo también tengo personas queridas a las que no deseo ver morir, y me preocupo, por todas ellas…. La diferencia es que yo no pienso en lo malo que puede ocurrirles a cada uno de ellos, sino en la forma en la que podré protegerlos.

— Tienes razón… poca, pero… la tienes— se esforzó por decir Li— Aunque no me simpatizas del todo, sé que puedo confiar en ti…

— Curioso que lo digas, porque tú si me simpatizas— rió— Pero no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a tener esta clase de amigos.

— Amigos… Claro…

— Es suficiente— interrumpió la voz y presencia de su viejo maestro, quien atrajo a decenas de diminutas luces para iluminarlos.

Con rapidez, ambos hombres se incorporaron, manteniéndose sentados, pero atentos al monje— Espero y hayan aprovechado esta actividad, la mejor forma de comprobar el resultado de un entrenamiento es con alguien que tomó y siguió el mismo.

Yoh lo miró incrédulo— Maestro Kerbasi, quiere decir que…

El monje asintió con anticipación— Sé que es poco el tiempo, y es claro que no podrán aprender lo mismo que un entrenamiento de años les brindaría, sin embargo son jóvenes, aun les falta mucho por crecer, las bases que se les cedieron, que sean sus herramientas— se detuvo un instante para tomar aliento, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de sus discípulos, tal vez los últimos— Debemos volver al exterior, el tiempo se agotó y antes de la batalla deben ocuparse de diferentes asuntos, hay mucho que debe hacerse antes de ello— se encaminó hasta donde Li y este se puso de pie, encarando a su mentor— Shaoran Li, le heredero de dos grandes legados, tu turno llegara para tomar el lugar de tus padres, imita lo mejor de ellos, no cometas los mismos errores y recuerda que siempre podrás encontrar una solución si buscas fuera de la desesperación— lo miró a los ojos todo el tiempo, tocándole el hombro fue el momento más cercano que ha tenido con su hijo desde aquella vez, cuando él nació, que lo cargó en brazos.

Shaoran en verdad quiso decir algo, pero su orgullo lo obligó a callar. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mano con la que él lo sujetaba y solo atino a asentir.

— Haré todo lo que sea posible para que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí, se lo puedo asegurar.

El monje se sintió satisfecho al escuchar eso, sonrió discretamente antes de volverse hacia Yoh quien hizo el vano esfuerzo en ponerse de pie. El shaman miró avergonzado a su maestro quien lo calló antes de que pudiera decir algo.

— Yoh Asakura, sobre tus hombros se depositará una carga que tal vez desees evitar, pero cree cuando te digo que eres el más apto, incluso antes de tu nacimiento, muchos confiaron en ti… Será un honor que el legado que hemos guardado por siglos ayude a la edificación de un futuro que, en tus manos, será prospero y justo.

Yoh se sintió afligido al escucharlo…

— _¿Tu, el futuro Shaman King? Je, por favor, un ser tan diminuto como tu jamás podría con tal carga…—_ escuchó de modo repentino, sus ojos brillaron de desconcierto al notar que nadie mas lo hizo— _Una criatura que no debió existir en primer lugar jamás podrá salvar a nadie…_

Yoh intentó disimular su sobresalto, pero Kerbasi y Shaoran se percataron de ello. El shaman no escuchó las voces de ninguno de ellos pese a que sus bocas se movían y se mostraban preocupados por su semblante.

Yoh dejo de mirarlos a ellos al percatarse del inusual movimiento de las luces esféricas, ya que algunas como enjambres se juntaron para trazar una silueta que reconoció perfectamente. Nadie más que él lo vio.

— Ven, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar, hermanito…— y ante sus palabras, el nido de luciérnagas rodearon a Yoh, desvaneciéndolo del lugar en un solo destello.

El dolor, del mismo modo repentino en que lo golpeó, se apagó. Tirado en el suelo buscó a su compañero, pero a diferencia de él, Hidesato aun temblaba por lo ocurrido.

Sobek se reincorporó lentamente, observando en todas direcciones, como si su paranoia lo hiciera pensar que habían sido atacados por alguien en ese mismo lugar.

Hidesato dejó escapar un quejido, tomándose algunos segundos para pensar si quiera en levantarse.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó el mas joven, aun alerta a cualquier otra sorpresa.

El pelirrojo asintió— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...— se talló el rostro con su mano.

— No tengo ni la menor idea pero… posiblemente los demás pasaron por lo mismo, me asegurare de ver cómo están— se apresuró hacia la salida, sin importarle el que Hidesato le pidiera esperar.

Volvió a taparse los oídos, ya no escuchaba la voz de Anath, pero estaba seguro que no había sido una ilusión. Se detuvo estrepitosamente a mitad del pasillo, pues vio como es que del punto más lejano del camino se extendió una ola de fuego que cubrió todo el camino. No lo dañaron las llamas, pero el intenso calor le hizo saber que no se trataba de una ilusión. Dentro de las intensas llamas divisó como se formaba una silueta, su verdadera forma se distorsionaba por el movimiento danzante del fuego.

¿Qué clase de espectro podría ser aquel? No lo sabía, pero por reflejo, Sobek optó una posición de combate.

El ser de fuego pareció sonreír. No emitió palabra alguna, pero con un solo movimiento de sus posibles brazos, arrojó algo que traspasó la pared de fuego.

Sobek no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando ya lo había atrapado en sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que se trataba de su compañera de armas.

Como si todo el oxigeno del lugar se hubiera consumido, el fuego desapareció, igual que la criatura; las llamas no dejaron ni siquiera un indicio de su presencia.

Rápidamente, Sobek deposito a Anath en el suelo, revisando su condición, buscando una reacción por parte de ella.

Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, resaltando las terribles quemaduras que surcaban como líneas abstractas por su cara, cuello y cualquier trozo de piel descubierto.

Antes de que decidiera levantarla y llevarla a la sección medica, ella alcanzó a abrir sus ojos, fue claro su desorientación y a la vez miedo, pero solo le bastó con escuchar la voz de su compañero para lograr tranquilizarse.

— Todo esta bien, tranquila, ya estas aquí con nosotros… Te tengo— le susurró, sintiéndose extraño ya que jamás pensó en que pudiera ver a está mujer en un estado tan asustadizo como el de ahora. La consideraba una mujer incapaz de sentir miedo, o de llegar a sufrir un daño como este.

La pelirroja le sonrió, logrando llevar su mano hasta la mejilla del joven. Sus labios se esforzaron por decirle algo— … Ah, ¿viniste a salvarme?... Me alegra que… hayas podido escucharme… mi caballero de… dorada armadura…— era la primera vez que veía ese destello tan humano en los ojos de Anath— … Lo siento… en verdad lo siento… fa…lle…— posiblemente se sintió en los brazos mas seguros como para permitirse caer en la inconciencia.

Sobek la estrechó con cuidado, resintiendo una terrible rabia que le tensó la mandíbula. Quien quiera que haya sido el blanco de Anath, se las ingenió para lastimarla de esta forma y posiblemente fue el causante de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

— Los verdaderos enemigos están dando la cara…— frunció el entrecejo visiblemente preocupado.

Sakura seguía a Opacho y a Yukito, caminando por el desierto, perdiendo de vista entre las altas dunas a aquel torbellino invertido de luz.

Se aferraba al libro de su padre mientras pensaba en Hao Asakura. Opacho le había hablado un poco de él, cómo vivió, por lo que luchó y por lo que murió… por supuesto que seria la historia que todos conocían, la que se escribiría en los libros de historia, mas no la autentica, una que escasas personas conocían y conocerán.

Sakura escuchó una campana, deteniendo sus pasos sin alertar a nadie. Se giró hacia el torbellino, segura de que de ahí provenía.

Yukito se detuvo al ver a Sakura lejos de ellos. Sus anteojos reflejaron el resplandor que rodeó en ese instante a la joven hechicera— ¡Sakura!— quiso correr hacia ella, pero Opacho le obstruyó el camino.

A Sakura no le importó el que su circulo mágico se marcara sobre la arena bajo sus pies, ni mucho menos cuando el puñado de cartas formaran un circulo a su alrededor que giro y giro hasta formar un torbellino con delgadas paredes de arena, dentro del cual Kinomoto desapareció.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿A dónde fue?!— recriminó al pequeño quien sonreía.

— No te preocupes, ya la volveremos a ver, pronto— de salto en salto pasó al lado de Yukito— Creo que, para enfrentar el futuro primero debe conocerse el pasado, y la señorita Sakura desconoce tanto de si misma que afectaría el desempeño que está destinada a realizar— se volvió al joven de cabello gris para agregar— ¿Recuerdas la creencia que te conté? Recuerdo que el señor Hao me la platicó, pues él dijo que en su tierra natal consideraban a los cerezos y a sus flores un puente que une a este mundo con el otro… El señor Hao siempre idealizó el alma de la persona que lo conduciría a tomar su titulo como Shaman King...— giró nuevamente hacia el camino y avanzó de nuevo— Imagino que el señor Hao debió sentirse muy feliz al que la poseedora de esa alma fuera una niña tan bonita como la señorita Sakura— musito mas para si mismo que para su acompañante. Lleno de nostalgia Opacho no se detuvo mas, sus pasos lo llevarían a la aldea apache.

Yukito miró indeciso ambos extremos de su camino, pero al final creyó en las palabras del shaman, pese a su edad, ya le ha demostrado que esta en lo correcto— Confío en que saldrás adelante… te estaremos esperando— se sintió tranquilo al, extrañamente, saber que se encontraba en buenas manos.

En medio de una tormenta de arena, Yoh se cubría los ojos. Buscó orientación pero el desierto no le permitió ver más allá.

La inesperada aparición de un presencia lo alertó, sin embargo comprendió que era en vano el sentirse amenazado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con dos bellas esmeraldas que adornaban la mirada de aquella joven— ¿Sakura?— podía equivocarse, alguna jugarreta de Hao.

Sakura se sintió igual de confundida ante su nueva ubicación, la violencia del viento estuvo por derribarla, pero Yoh la sujetó por la espalda, intentando protegerla del continuo golpeteo de la arena.

De modo inconsciente, Sakura se aferró al shaman, protegiendo su cara contra su cuerpo, pero preocupándose por distinguir la identidad de quien se preocupaba tanto por ella.

— Vaya lugar en el que nos volvemos a ver— comentó manteniendo su simpática sonrisa aun en aquella adversidad.

— Yoh… ¿Cómo es que…?— de ser sincera, no estaba conciente de lo ocurrido con este shaman, pero parte de ella se alegraba el volver a verlo— …¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Pero antes de que Yoh pudiera contestar, alguien mas lo hizo por él— La telaraña que teje el destino no puede continuar avanzando hasta que volteen y enfrenten el pasado, esa es la voluntad de los grandes espíritus y por ello es que estamos aquí reunidos.

Ahí, en una imagen traslucida, Yoh encara a una de sus pesadillas— ¡Hao!— mas no se movió, Sakura lo retuvo a su lado.

— Yoh, tan asustadizo como siempre. No tienes por qué temer, no aún….

— ¿Qué es lo que te propones? ¿Por qué sigues en este mundo?— cuestionó.

— Como ves, hay muchos asuntos pendientes de debo realizar— alzó sus cadenas— Y ellas aun me atan a este mundo…. El que sigas con vida me ata a permanecer aquí— explicó sarcástico— así que puedo decir que es tu culpa, claro que no en su totalidad, tengo una anfitriona muy… persuasiva.

Sakura notó como es que las ataduras en el cuello, tobillos y muñecas de aquel espíritu se adherían con fuerza sobre esos puntos.

— Hao, ¿acaso tú lo sabes? ¿Sabes de qué se trata todo esto, quienes son nuestros enemigos?

Hao reprimió un suspiro— Por supuesto… y tu también deberías saberlo ¿Qué sucede Yoh? ¿Resulto tan desagradable para ti el recordar cuando éramos uno solo, nuestras vidas, nuestros secretos? ¿Tan desagradable fue como para olvidarlo o…. no pudiste con la culpa?— sonrió de modo cínico.

— No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

— Ustedes eran uno solo…. ¿No es verdad?— preguntó Sakura a Yoh, recordando el relato de Opacho.

Yoh no se atrevió a responder, el simple echo de recordar su origen, ser una parte que Hao desechó por capricho, no es algo de lo que pueda encontrarse orgulloso

— Les ahorrare las preguntas y respuestas mundanas de los hechos, es hora de que la verdad del pasado salga a flote— como si su voz fuera el detonante, Sakura sintió como es que el libro en sus manos comenzaba a calentarse por una energía que estaba generándose en su interior— Y aquí está el ultimo de los invitados— el fantasma se volvió hacia su costado izquierdo, esperando a que el ultimo invitado los alcanzase.

A un paso lento, un hombre arribó de entre la tormenta. Sus ojos no mostraron sorpresa alguna cuando Sakura dijo su nombre— ¿Eriol?

Lo que llevaba en sus manos se abrió de un modo estrepitoso, liberando una luz blanca que envolvió a los cuatro.

Solo cuando las circunstancias apropiadas se sustentaran, el sello de aquel libro se abriría y revelaría su contenido, eso fue lo que Eriol cierta vez, sin embargo, recordaba también que en esa ocasión los tres se encentraban igualmente reunidos… eso quería decir que se requería estar aquí, en territorio apache, y además… la presencia de aquel espíritu errante.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 26

* Es una habilidad que le he agregado a Opacho, es verídico que puede ver lo que ocurre en otros lugares, pero si han pasado años y se ha incrementado su poder ¿por qué no tener ese detalle?)


	27. 27 Ventanas al Pasado Parte I

Leía bajo la fresca sombra del gran árbol de cerezos, cuando algo fue puesto sobre su cabeza. Estornudó un poco por el polen liberado de la corona de flores. Su acción resultó lo suficientemente graciosa para hacer que otra persona sonriera.

En aquel basto jardín, detrás de la inmensa mansión, se encierran los ecos de días felices.

— Que traviesa eres— le dijo el hombre de anteojos, estornudando un poco más, sin privarse del adorno floral.

La pequeña de pálida piel, cabello dorado y ojos esmeraldas le sonrió con mucho afecto, acomodando bien su obsequio sobre la cabeza de su amo. Resulta claro, que en primavera, es la estación que disfruta más, nada sorprendente pues es la época de los nacimientos y los despertares.

La criatura contempló a su amo, divertida ante la sonrisa de este, tan agradable para la vista y siempre le hacia sentir feliz. Ella se acomodó a su lado, buscando con curiosidad el contenido del libro que el hombre llevaba en manos. Vio una imagen sobre las páginas, reconociendo con alegría el cuento.

— Así es, de nuevo nuestra amiga Alicia— repuso el hechicero al disponerse a leer en voz alta, como suele hacerle para ella.

No fue capaz de terminar ni una hoja cuando calló, fingiendo una resequedad en la garganta— Pequeña, creo que está refrescando temprano ¿te parece si continuamos adentro?— le preguntó con su suave voz— Además, apetezco una taza de té— La criatura lo miró incrédula— ¿Podrías prepáralo?— pidió sonriente y tranquilo.

La criatura no pudo resistirse, cualquier petición que hiciese feliz a su amo, ella lo hace sin dudarlo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, abandonaron la sombra y se encaminaron. El hombre de túnica se atrasó un poco, pidiéndole a la joven que se adelantara, que la alcanzaría en un momento. Así lo hizo ella, sin sentir nada fuera de lo normal.

Él se mantuvo quieto un momento. El viento corrió en una sola dirección con gran fuerza, llevándose consigo el adorno floral, despedazándola hasta que finalmente se redujo a cenizas cuando los restos tuvieron la osadía de intentar tocar las ropas del inesperado visitante.

— Buenas tardes— escuchó del recién llegado, fue claro el sarcasmo en su tono.

— Buenas tardes— respondió de modo cordial el amo de la casa— Bienvenido sea— dijo el de cabello negro y recogido, mostrándose apacible a todo momento.

Ambos hombres se encararon. Aquella resultaba la primera vez que se veían, sin embargo, sus leyendas hablaban por si mismas, y sus habilidades les permitían corroborarlo.

— Es un honor recibir a un miembro de la distinguida tribu de los apaches— resultaba claro por sus atuendos tradicionales— ¿En que puedo servirle, Hao?

— Ah, no hable de ese modo, el honor debería ser mío— agregó el apache de largo cabello— El que usted conozca mi nombre, señor Clow, es toda una satisfacción.

Clow se encontraba informado sobre el Torneo de Shamanes, de mucho de lo referente a guerreros como él, de las actividades extremistas de aquel apache, de quién fue en otra vida— Sus recientes acciones, así como las pasadas, lo preceden, estimado señor, y por ellas mismas no comprendo el por qué se encuentra aquí ¿en que puedo servirle?— volvió a preguntar, cambiando de brazo en el que cuidaba su libro.

El apache esbozó media sonrisa— Ambos somos hombres ocupados, por lo que seré breve si usted me lo permite.

— Usted dirá— se mostró paciente el hechicero.

— Verá, tengo entendido que usted tiene algo que me pertenece.

— ¿Perdón?— se extrañó ante la sentencia.

— Así es, y acaba de irse justamente por ahí— apuntó con su dedo índice, descubriendo su brazo por entre las mantas que le visten.

— Temo que esta equivocado, señor. No es un titulo que me guste utilizar pero, yo soy amo y creador de esa joven.

— No tiene porque intentar ocultármelo— pidió, moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa— Admito que fue muy astuto y siempre le agradeceré que lo haya cuidado por mi, pero es momento de que lo regrese.

— Sigo sin comprender— admitió.

Hao suspiró y se rascó la frente— Se muy bien lo que esa criatura realmente esconde, sé del hallazgo efectuado por usted hace años, cuando retuvo a un poderoso espíritu maligno— explicó— Se también que no resultó como esperaba, sé que _eso_ intentó apoderarse de usted, y sé también que esa pequeña criatura realizó el máximo sacrificio por usted…

Clow no se dejó ver impresionado— Parece que tiene sus fuentes— acomodó sus anteojos.

— Ellos me advierten de muchas cosas, me guían de un modo diferente que a los demás. Algunos no lo comprenden, otros me llaman monstruo ¿Qué piensa usted? ¿Me temerá como el resto lo ha hecho?

— No— respondió— Francamente, no le temo.

— Debería hacerlo. Sirvo a algo muy superior a lo que combatió en el pasado, sirvo a los que le dieron vida a seres como él, y crea lo que le digo, no le conviene estar en mi contra— amenazó.

— ¿Es lo mismo que dice a todos los que visita?— inquirió.

— Debe de saberlo, si no es parte de la solución, entonces es parte del problema… Verá, en efecto, le debemos mucho, gracias por domar a tan poderoso espíritu, gracias por mantenerlo en un estado vulnerable, pero es momento de que cumpla con su deber.

— Disculpe mi rudeza, pero no le confiaría algo como eso a un shaman, ya que temo se han tornado en una clase poco confiable— comentó el hechicero sin emoción alguna— Además, si lo que dice de sus amos es cierto, entonces ¿Dónde estuvieron ellos cuando se salió de control? ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? ¿Por qué esperaron a que yo debiera hacerlo?

— Es sencillo, ellos estaban con usted— respondió, alzando su mirada hacia el cielo— Ellos lo escogieron para ser su guerrero y con ello enmendar uno de incontables errores…— caminó un poco, acercándose más al hombre de cabello negro— Este mundo gira, desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre consecuencia de errores del pasado, errores que debo comenzar a enmendar y, para completar uno de mis objetivos, requiero de su ayuda.

 **Capitulo 27**

 **Ventanas al Pasado- Primera Parte.**

—… _no podrás utilizar a la muerte como yo lo hago… solo por esa habilidad es que yo soy el más apto para vencer a la misma muerte…—_ **Hao Asakura**

— Despierta… Por favor despierta de una vez— escuchaba por algún lado, al principio resultó difuso, pero al final, poco a poco esa voz trajo la luz a sus ojos— ¡Maldición… Las cosas ya no pueden empeorar más!…— masculló una mujer, por su voz debía tratarse de una— Lizerg, vamos…

El joven de cabellera verde intentó despabilarse, sin comprender aun que sus limitaciones eran producto de alguna sustancia. Lo último que recordaba lo obligó a preocuparse. La intensa luz del techo no le permitía visualizar bien a Mathilda que, justo como él, se encontraba aprisionada sobre una plancha de metal.

— Yo… yo te conozco… Tu eras…— habló con torpeza el inglés.

— Mi nombre es Matilda, dudo que lo recuerdes con claridad _, Soldado X_ — intervino de modo sarcástico.

Su vista se aclaró un poco, él se encontraba recostado en una fría plataforma, atado de muñecas y tobillos. Pudo ver su reflejo gracias a un espejo sobre él, del tamaño exacto como para verse de cuerpo completo. Analizó su condición física, en verdad que se encontraba maltrecho por las batallas, y aun sentía sangrar por la herida de su espalda… ¿Por qué aun estaba con vida?... ¿Por qué lo trajeron aquí?

Miró nuevamente a Matilda, a diferencia de él, la mantenían horizontal. Su condición resultaba igual de precaria, parte de su rostro se encontraba afectado por severos golpes, pero se mantenía más despierta que él.

— ¿Qué es… este lugar?— preguntó el joven.

—… El peor en el que personas como tú y yo podemos estar… Nos encontramos en su base… Maldición, les dije que debíamos traer a cincuenta de nosotros, no solo hacer un reconocimiento— su pesar resultó claro al luchar por contener su rabia— Maldito Geharo…

— ¿Supieron… donde se encontraban, todo este tiempo?

— No conozco la fuente… pero lo supimos y vinimos a investigar… Las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperábamos… cuando menos no para mí… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez era la carnada— se carcajeó con amargura.

—… ¿Qué crees que hagan con nosotros?...

Matilda calló repentinamente, sus ojos fueron invadidos por el terror, la imagen dentro de aquel cuarto…

— ¿Crees que vendrán a ayudarte…?

Matilda negó con la cabeza—… Tal vez no… Tal vez porque me creen muerta o porque… no les importo— habló de modo ausente— En todo caso… no creo que duremos mucho tiempo aquí… se irán, han estado moviéndose demasiado… Si somos afortunados, nos mataran… porque de lo contrario…— volvió a mostrarse aterrada por las ideas que se formaban en su cabeza.

Lizerg se esforzó en vano en intentar liberarse, igual buscó en vano a Morphine.

— No tiene caso… No importa a quien intentes llamar, no pueden cruzar estos muros… nuestros espíritus acompañantes no son capaces de entrar… por algo es una fortaleza para estos lunáticos…

— ¿Qué han hecho contigo?...— se atrevió a preguntar.

— Por supuesto que preguntar la forma en la que dimos con ellos… Pero el Señor Geharo es listo… no nos lo dijo… hubiera deseado saberlo para que me dejaran en paz, tal vez matarme….— en verdad que se resignaba a su pronto destino.

— ….Encontraremos la manera de… salir de aquí, te lo prometo…

Rió con bastante fuerza la joven mujer— Por supuesto que si, claro… Con todos ellos aquí, por supuesto que un hombre como tú salvará el día.. Seis de ellos… solo he visto a dos y creeme … espero morir a manos del hombre… la mujer me… asusta…— comenzó a sollozar, esperando no ser descubierta por su compañero.

Lizerg exploró el lugar con cierta desesperación, nada en aquella habitación pequeña y vacía de no ser por ellos y algunos compartimientos que no dejan nada a la vista. Solo había una salida de aquel lugar, pero estaba lejos de poder liberarse de sus ataduras de metal.

Escuchó a Matilda sobresaltarse cuando alguien entró. Lizerg miró con curiosidad a la mujer en bata blanca que cerró la puerta tras de si cuando terminó de empujar un carrito alto, cubriéndolo por una gruesa manta igual de blanca.

La mujer se acomodó los anteojos en su cara, con su mano completamente vendada, de cuyo centro se distinguía un punto de sangre.

Ella no dijo nada, ni prestó atención a la asustadiza pelirroja, se preocupó en su nuevo paciente.

La luz sobre ellos ensombreció el rostro de la mujer, pero sus anteojos brillaban por los reflejos— Buenas noches ¿Cómo se encuentra?— le preguntó al colocar su dedos sobre su cuello, tomando el pulso— Parece que no le queda mucho tiempo… bien, tendremos que trabajar rápido.

Antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra, Lizerg sintió una aguja sobre su cuello, sintiendo un sofoco inicial para después comprender que no podía hablar, habían paralizado sus cuerdas bucales.

— Lo siento, pero solo puedo hacer esto sin distracciones… Temo que solo podrá observar.

Lizerg no podía creerlo, de verdad había quedado completamente mudo. Vio impotente como es que esa mujer se acercó a Matilda quien se paralizó de miedo pero, tal vez en un acto de evitar el que ella se acercase más, intentó caer. Con palabras rudas intentó hacerla retroceder, pero provocó todo lo contrario pues la mujer con aire de científica le tendió tremenda bofetada— No se te otorgó una lengua para que la utilices como víbora— sentenció con suma frialdad, del mismo modo se encargó de que no pudiera volver a hablar de nuevo tras la misma toxina inyectada sobre su cuello.

Lizerg continuó sus intentos por hablar. La mujer se le acercó y descubrió sus instrumentos, unos que el shaman no le prestó atención ante la desesperación.

— Así que… aquí estamos de nuevo— comentó ella colocándose unos guantes de plástico en cada mano— Frente a frente, y como desde la primera vez, aun en las de perder, continuas luchando en vano— se aseguró de modo minucioso que los guantes se encontrasen ajustados a sus manos.

Lizerg, escuchándola, la reconoció entonces, por su voz, por la mano vendada… recordó su ultima batalla, donde hirió a su enemiga justamente en la palma de la mano.

— Es solo me indica que tienes mucha energía— de un fuerte tirón rompió la parte superior de la camisa del paciente, dejando al descubierto el pecho de este así como parte de su abdomen— Demasiada en verdad y creo que seria un gran desperdició el no aprovecharla… Después de todo, el señor te envió para ponerme a prueba…

Diethel se observó en el reflejo de aquellos anteojos, tan asustadizo, como cualquier débil criatura que esta a punto de ser devorada.

— Es difícil comprende al creador… Pero creo que mi padre me preparó lo suficiente como para acercarme a la verdad absoluta… Sin embargo, no pude heredar la paciencia de mi querido padre— se persignó ante su nombre y recuerdo— ya que siempre he sido muy curiosa, me desespero al no encontrar alivió a mis dudas, y no descanso hasta encontrar una respuesta…— de un momento a otro mostró un escalpelo, su punta destelló por la iluminación.

Fue claro la exaltación de ambos shamanes al verlo, más en Mathilda quien rápido conectó con lo visto en aquella morgue.

Neit contempló el escalpelo, y sonrió cínicamente— Y desde hace mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo en verdad me he preguntado solo una cosa… ¿Qué es lo que nos diferencia de ustedes?... ¿Qué existe en un ser humano que decida el destino de esa persona, decidir si serán normales, u obtendrán un poder sobrenatural…?

El corazón de Lizerg pareció querer escapara de su pecho en cuanto vio como es que la punta descendía, pero la mujer jugaba con él, se mostró indecisa de por donde comenzar.

— Esta bien, admito que soy una mujer de Dios, pero parte de mí siempre ha considerado a la ciencia una puerta para llegar a las respuestas mas ocultas y profundas… No tienen idea de lo que al fusionar ambos pueden lograr…— solo por diversión, realizó una leve incisión sobre el costado del shaman quien solo pudo estremecerse de dolor y apretar los nudillos.

Ante la respuesta de su paciente, recordó— Que descuidada soy… No deseo que te desmayes antes de comenzar— volvió a administrarle un químico más— No tardará nada en actuar— dejó su herramienta y agachó su rostro, muy cerca del de Lizerg.

— ¿Por qué hago esto, te preguntas?— bromeó, complacida por los gestos de su presa— Ya lo dije, solo quiero encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta… Pero además, te diré un pequeño secreto— fue bajando la voz y susurró a su oído— Los envidio… En verdad los envidio, pues el creador sí nos moldeó a su imagen y semejanza, pero… parece que limitó nuestro potencial, creyendo así que tendríamos una vida plena… sin embargo, aquí estas, un ejemplo de seres que de algún modo se acercan un poco a la divinidad del señor… seres como ustedes están más cerca de él… ¿Por qué… qué es de lo que carezco yo para no haber sido bendecida con esa cercanía a su magnificencia?— sus labios tocaban suavemente la oreja del joven.

Lizerg la escuchaba, o cuando menos, parte de su conciencia lo hacia pues comenzaba a perder un poco el sentido, su cuerpo y mente se adormecía, como para caer en la inconciencia, pero no resultaba una sensación tan fuerte como para permitir eso.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, y sonrió al ver efecto del medicamento en sus ojos— Lizerg, sí, ese es tu nombre… La respuesta que busco no la he encontrado en otros cincuenta y ocho como tu… Pero se que contigo será diferente, ya que tu fuiste enviado a mi con un propósito… ahora lo veo, solo un bello ángel pudo venir a ayudarme… El creador sabe que estoy en lo correcto— sonrió ella— Pero no puedo olvidar tu insolencia… Ni el daño que me has causado, pero por eso mismo me has impresionado y me ha mostrado tu verdadera naturaleza… Y por ello te bendeciré con un regalo… Tú, a comparación de los otros próximos cincuenta y nueve, serás el líder de mi batallón, y al final me ayudaras a destruir a cada monstruo que quede con vida…

— ¿En verdad crees que lograras todo eso?— como una luz esperanzadora, un hombre entró justo en ese momento al lugar, alguien a quien Lizerg conoce a la perfección y por ello mismo se sintió aliviado y esperanzado: el comandante en jefe de los alguna vez llamado X-Laws.

En la azotea, bajo la llovizna, se privó lentamente del vendaje. Dudando en la última vuelta antes de quitarlo del todo.

— Si me permite preguntar, amo Len…— se acercó Bason— ¿Por qué es que mantiene su ojo sellado de esa forma?, no logro comprenderlo.

— Puede que haya perdido un poco la razón Bason pero… tal vez deba comprobarlo después de todo lo que ha sucedido…— tiró la venda mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

Se tardó unos instantes en enfocar, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Miró a su espíritu acompañante, como si esperara comprobar sus teorías, pero nada sucedió.

Suspiró aliviado, pero no tardó en mostrarse tenso cuando tuvo compañía en aquel tejado.

— Demasiado concurrido allá abajo ¿no es así?

Bason notó el modo tan incomodo en el que su amo se volvió, eludiendo verla, él aún temía algo de lo que desconocía.

Tomoyo mantenía una frazada en alto con sus manos, protegiéndose así de la lluvia. Se sintió aliviada de encontrarlo a él en tan buen estado de salud, considerando por todo lo que habían pasado.

Len se encontraba agradecido con ella, pero el mostrarse amable resultaba un poco difícil para él, sin mencionar la curiosidad que intentaba girarle el rostro para mirar a la joven, pero el miedo a lo que podría ver en ella lo mantuvo de perfil, con los ojos perdidos en otra dirección— Parece que ya te encuentras mejor.

Tomoyo no se alejó del acceso de la azotea— Un poco realmente, aun me siento cansada, pero... desperté y quería saber cómo te encontrabas tú.

— Sé lo que hiciste— agregó con rapidez— Fue un acto muy estúpido ¿sabes?— le recriminó, yendo en contra de las palabras que en verdad debieron salir.

— Amo, no diga eso— le pidió Bason, alterado por la falta de agradecimiento de Len— Usted…

— Descuida Bason, tal vez sea cierto— se adelantó la joven Daidouji.

El espíritu se espantó ante su repentino descubrimiento— ¿Qué dijo?— se acercó en su esférica y fantasmal forma— ¿Usted puede verme?— colocándose a la altura de su nariz.

Tomoyo sonrió— Y escucharte también… es extraño.

Len la miró entonces, se mostró igual de sorprendido que Bason. Se reprendió el haber volteado, pero una vez hecho, no hubo marcha atrás.

— Ah… le suplico no se asuste— esperó el fantasma.

— Claro que no, no te preocupes— contestó de modo tranquilo y risueño— Me alegra conocerte finalmente.

— Debiste preverlo Bason— agregó el shaman en un tono más relajado— Pero no tienes porque preocuparte, tu perspectiva solo se amplió un poco más por la experiencia pasada.

— Ah… en verdad lo siento señorita yo… no fue mi intención hacerle daño alguno— se apenó el espíritu.

— Entonces ¿ya soy como ustedes?— preguntó de modo inocente.

— Por supuesto que no— dijo velozmente— Y en estos momentos es lo menos que necesita alguien como tu.

— Amo, por favor, no hable así— suplicó Bason.

— …Tal vez tengas razón— no se sintió herida por las palabras— Sin embargo me alegra tener ya algo en común con todos ustedes— comentó.

— No deberías… no es nada agradable ser como nosotros, destinados día a día a convivir con la muerte.

— Si que eres extraño— suspiró Daidouji— Hablas como si te pesara tu propia vida, como si fuéramos tan diferentes… Lo somos, como dices, pero vez solo por poseer diferente perspectiva... Ustedes muestran atención a algo que nosotros no podemos apreciar… Ah— se detuvo avergonzada— Es cierto, creo estar hablando de más, perdóname— se inclinó— Yo solo quería saber cómo te encuentras, y como parece que mi presencia te molesta es mejor que vuelva con los demás.

Antes de que ella se marchara, el shaman se apresuró a decir— Discúlpame… no quise ser grosero, simplemente… Yo…— no comprendía el por qué se sentía tan mal al no poder pronunciar lo que su cabeza le pedía el decir— … Gracias…— resumió en una sola palabra— No sé a que se debe tu preocupación por mi, eso me confunde, pero… no necesito que lo hagas…

— Las personas hacen locuras por los amigos, eso he aprendido al lado de Sakura y los demás— se atrevió a comentar— ¿Acaso tu no lo has hecho?

Muchas veces, hubiera sido su respuesta.

— Deberías bajar, muchos amigos tuyos han llegado, además, puedes pescar un resfriado si permaneces mucho tiempo aquí— finalizó antes de volver con los demás.

— Je, me trata como si fuera un niño— miró hacia el cielo y suspiró— … Tal como Jun…— se sintió aliviado y contento al no verse atormentado por aquellas alucinaciones. Vio a Tomoyo tal y como era, no hubo sangre en sus ropas ni heridas en su cuerpo; todo debió tratarse de imágenes provocadas por el estrés..

La lluvia solo logró disminuir controversias, obligando a todos los refugiados a mantenerse tranquilos, cada uno ocupando pequeñas viviendas dentro de las cuales: los ánimos podrían encontrarse por los suelos, la ira y el resentimiento llenaban las mentes de los guerreros, la confusión y falta de información aumentaban la desesperación; el silencio de los Apaches solo desataría algo peor…

De reojo, Anna se mantenía al pendiente del recién nacido, justo como lo hacia la mayoría que estaban a su alrededor.

Expresando su incomodidad y hambre, el bebe lloraba con fuerza en los brazos de Rei. Parte de ella se entristecía al pensar sobre el futuro de aquel niño, sin su madre y con un padre que siempre resentirá aquella perdida… En verdad que pudo llorar imaginando el dolor de su madre, quien no volvería a sujetarlo como ella lo hace ahora.

— Cuando en verdad creí que no podrían empeorar las cosas, ocurre esto— murmuró Kero sentado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Yue no podía fingir indiferencia al respecto, se preocupaba por Hiragizawa— ¿A dónde habrá ido?...

Kero igual se encontraba afligido por la situación de Eriol, quisieran o no, parte de ellos aún se encuentra ligada a él, cuando menos algunos sentimientos— Solo esperemos que se abstenga de alguna locura— habían escuchado de Spinel la repentina decisión de su amo _"Necesito estar solo…"_ fueron sus frías palabras antes de desaparecer sin que él o Ruby Moon pudieran detenerlo o darle alcance.

El monje comenzaba a despertar, como si el llanto del infante lo obligara a ello. Todas las miradas se centraron en él, incluso la de Daidouji que regresaba al primer piso.

Fue clara la desorientación del monje Baralai, pero se abstuvo de preguntar pese a que recordaba las severas heridas de la batalla.

— Tómalo con calma, aun estas vivo— fue Li Bruce Long quien, estando mas cerca, le murmuró.

Baralai aun no se sentía tan bien como para levantarse, por lo que aguardó tranquilamente en cama.

— ¿Cómo están Spinel y Ruby Moon?— inquirió Kero al volar hasta Daidouji.

— Lo mejor para ellos en este momento es permitirles descansar… Nakuru pudo quedarse dormida; en cuanto a Spinel lo mejor será dejarlo solo; al igual que todos, tiene mucho que pensar— explicó ella.

— ¿Qué hay del joven Len?— preguntó el zombie.

Tomoyo dudó un instante— Como dije, él también necesita algo de tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

Fausto no tardó en volver. La puerta se abrió de un modo lúgubre ante su llegada, y no conforme con ello, las nubes le cedieron un relámpago para su entrada. Llegó cargado de bolsas con visibles comestibles. Eliza lo acompañaba.

— Lamento la demora, pero tuve algunos contratiempos…— antes de poder terminar, hizo aparición una chica de cabello largo y azul, a la cual no le importó casi derribar al doctor y su mandado con tal de darse paso.

— ¡Hermano! ¡¿Dónde estas hermano?!— gritó buscando de modo desesperado a una sola persona.

Anna suspiró, suplicando por paciencia al reconocer a aquella joven, y a la siguiente que entró, de cabello rosado.

— Las encontré cuando salía de la tienda— explicó Fausto al comenzar a desempacar los comestibles, ayudado por Daidouji.

— ¡Señorita Anna!— sin poder ocultar su alegría, la chica de cabello rosa se acercó a la sacerdotisa a quien tomó de las manos— Me alegra tanto verla sana y a salvo, pero no dudé de su fortaleza, sabía que estarían bien— pequeñísimas lagrimas de alegría chispearon de sus ojos.

— Tamao* ¿tienes mucho tiempo en este lugar?— preguntó con su clásica frialdad.

— Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para enterarme de la precaria situación— respondió, sus voces fueron apagadas por la escandalosa voz de Pilika*.

— ¡Hermano!— recorrió cada rostro dentro de la habitación, pero ni rastro de Horo Horo.

— ¡Aaah, niña! ¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar?!— aleteó alterado Kero, cubriéndose las orejas.

— ¡¿Dónde han dejado a mi hermano?! ¡¿Qué hicieron con él?! ¡Exijo que me lo digan!— no se intimidó ante la criatura— ¡Tamao, dijiste que él estaría aquí!

Tamao se avergonzó por el comportamiento de su compañera, por lo que se acercó a ella e intentó tranquilizarla— Pilika, te dije que el joven Horo Horo se encuentra bien y tarde o temprano vendrá a este lugar… El tablero así lo señaló.

— ¡Guarden silencio ustedes dos!— Anna exigió a ambas después de un golpe que dio contra la mesa— No nos avergüencen con sus malos modales, las buenas mujeres jamás muestran escenas como estas— regañó en un tono bajo tras haber logrado el silencio.

Avergonzada Tamao se disculpó, pero Pilika mantuvo su ceño fruncido y encaró a Anna sin intimidarse— ¿Dónde está ese bueno para nada de mi hermano? Dímelo.

— Ay pero que chiquilla tan escandalosa— se quejó Kero al sobrevolar en las cercanías.

— Es claro que no se encuentra aquí, no creo que ocupe ya una niñera— respondió la sacerdotisa— Ahórrense mas actos vergonzosos ¿Qué no ven que solo dan una mala impresión?

Tamao se encontraba completamente colorada al darse cuenta que se encontraba rodeada de puros rostros desconocidos— … Aahh… mil… mil perdones…. No fue nuestra intención… importunarlos….— se disculpó, temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y ellos quienes son?— preguntó Pilika.

— Es algo largo de contar, pero si guardan silencio tal vez se los cuente— Anna tomó asiento, y Tamao se apresuró a atenderla en cualquier modo en la que la sacerdotisa pidiera— Pero primero quiero té, Tamao ¿me harías el favor?

— ¡Cl… Claro que si!— se apresuró ella.

— Se ve que finalmente se encuentra en su ambiente mas cómodo…— fue claro para Kero en ese momento.

Fausto se acercó hasta el recién nacido, trayendo en manos un biberón por el cual Rei tuvo cierta desconfianza.

— Descuida, sé bien que no es lo mismo, pero me aseguré de que tenga lo necesario para que le haga bien— explicó con amabilidad. Rei tuvo la intención de entregárselo pero él la detuvo— No, no, es mejor que lo haga una linda jovencita, de otro modo podría ser algo confuso para él después— bromeó.

No era la primera vez en la que trataba con un niño tan pequeño, por lo que supo como tomarlo y darle de comer pese a las quejas del infante. Yue mantuvo su distancia, mirando aquel cuadro que en verdad conmovió su corazón, sobre todo cuando Rei volteó hacia él y se sonrojó al sentirse apenada.

— No— fue su decisión final. No importaba lo que los _grandes espíritus_ desearan, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la solución que este shaman le propone.

— ¿Se rehúsa, pese a que los espíritus mas poderosos de este mundo lo ordenan?

— No creo que la solución dependa de la vida de seres inocentes, mucho menos que… un hombre con su mentalidad pueda ser _nuestro salvador_ …— movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Hao entrecerró sus ojos, mirando en dirección a las flores que adornaban las ventanas de la mansión. Arrancó una bella flor de pétalos blancos, rotándola sobre su tallo— Ah… ¿Por qué no desean comprenderlo?... Lo que digo es verdad… Para salvar este bello planeta, los seres humanos deben desaparecer, y la solución es sencilla: un mundo donde solo nosotros, shamanes y seres con poderes como los nuestros, existamos… Solo así acabarían las disputas, los miedos, el conflicto…

— Ese es el mismo pensamiento que tuvo la criatura que derroté en mi juventud— suspiró resignado— Es claro que se llevarían bastante bien ustedes dos…. y, temo que, es algo que no pienso permitir— sentenció con semblante sereno— No es bienvenido aquí, debe marcharse ya.

Hao aspiró la fragancia de la flor. Se mostró indiferente ante la decisión del hechicero, de cualquier forma, al venir aquí calculó muchas posibilidades, y la que esperó con ansias resultaba esta: el que Clow se le opusiera— Los grandes espíritus se sentirán tristes por su decisión, pero más será vuestra agonía cuando vea el futuro de nuestro planeta— alejó la flor, sujetándola y prendiéndola en fuego, lentamente consumiéndose— Debo convertirme en el Shaman King para detener la ola de caos que ha reinado nuestra tierra durante milenios, necesito de aliados poderosos, necesito volverme mas fuerte de lo que soy ahora para cumplir el designio de mi vida, de lo contrario, la Tierra, así como toda vida de este mundo se extinguirá— arrojó la planta en llamas sobre el mismo lugar del que había sido arrancada, expandiéndose con rapidez el fuego hacia las otras plantas— Así de fácil, así de rápido… ¿Cree que si en verdad no me importara la vida de los demás, no aceptaría la carga…? No tiene ni idea de lo que he divido de sacrificar, y de lo que aun tengo que destruir solo para ver resuelto el destino de mi vida.

Clow prestó atención a las llamas, solo bastándole un suspiro para que el cielo realizara su petición.

Comenzó una pequeña llovizna. Hao alzó el rostro, viendo como es que las gotas no alcanzaban a tocarlo, toda agua que se atrevía a caer sobre su cabeza, se evaporaba.

— Mi respuesta es definitiva. Le suplico que se marche— dijo despreocupado, girando sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda y caminar en dirección contraria a la de Hao.

— Si no es parte de la solución, es parte del problema Señor Clow…— le dijo, permaneciendo inmóvil— Pero, déjeme decirle que, siempre obtengo la ayuda aun de los que se niegan… Sin duda su alma resultara muy apetitosa…

Sus palabras fueron una orden discreta, un inmenso brazo de fuego emergió a espaldas de Hao, lanzándose en dirección del hechicero.

Clow se detuvo. Un destello dorado emergió de entre sus ropas al moverse, liberando una barrera contra la que aquellas garras del averno encontraron una defensa. El hechicero miró a su atacante con cierto recelo, su rostro se mostró más serio de lo acostumbrado— Se dice, que el Shaman King lleva las personas por un camino de armonía, libera al mundo del caos… No pienso creer en el juicio de deidades que consideran a un hombre como usted para tal puesto…

— No me sorprende el que no lo comprenda, no interesa. Esa fue una advertencia, no me obligue a pelear contra usted, pero pensándolo bien… los grandes espíritus no necesitan de dos salvadores…

— Basta ya, no me provoque…— advirtió— Suficiente tengo con su atrevimiento, sus amenazas, sé bien la alimaña de ser que es, el numero de victimas que ha ofrecido a sus grandes espíritus solo por un destino irracional…— de nuevo lo encaró, sin ninguna clase de arma en manos— Sé sobre el destino, conozco su fuerza y tengo la creencia que no se equivoca… no me obligue a que mis manos cambien el rumbo de ese destino que dice tener… Váyase, por lo que me ha dicho, es claro que si en verdad esos _grandes espíritus_ lo han escogido como su elegido, usted será el futuro Shaman King… pero no lo hará con mi ayuda, ni con la de la criatura que no debe ser despertada, nunca nadie la volverá a usar para su beneficio…

— Je, que diminuto es…— entonces se materializó, un gigante de fuego apareció, elevando a Hao sobre su hombro— Este espíritu me fue otorgado y es la máxima prueba de que estoy en el camino correcto. Amablemente he intentado mostrarles el camino a todos los que deseo salvar, pero muchos ingenuos como usted me rechazan— el espíritu gruñó como si fuese una bestia sin razón— No soy un hombre que guste de los riesgos, por lo que no pienso que gente como ustedes vayan a apoyar a mis enemigos en el futuro, ¡ni mucho menos a evitar el que salve a este mundo!

El poderoso espíritu del elemento del fuego precipitó ambas manos hacia abajo, generando una terrible ola de fuego que engulló al hechicero, consumiendo gran parte del bello jardín.

Todo rastro de naturaleza comenzó a incendiarse, convirtiéndose en un panorama propio del infierno mismo— Me aseguraré de que la fuerza de su alma sea bien utilizada para fortificar el futuro…— dijo el apache al sentirse victorioso, pero a la vez desilusionado, no presentó ninguna clase de reto el acabar con un hechicero con tal leyenda que sobre valoraba su nombre.

Entonces el shaman la vio, la criatura a la que vino a buscar. Asustada por el fuego, buscando con desesperación a su amo.

La criatura de apariencia frágil se aterró cuando una mano roja emergió de entre las columnas de fuego para sujetarla con cierta rudeza. La elevó a la altura de su rostro.

El majestuoso espíritu del fuego, así como Hao, contemplaron a la insignificante niña que les devolvía una mirada llena de horror y desconcierto— No tengas miedo pequeña, pronto te liberaremos de esa falsa apariencia, tu propio hermano va a liberarte y junto a él se convertirán en la herramienta que salvara a este planeta.

De nuevo, ante una orden escondida, el espíritu del fuego rugió, su cara lisa se abrió en una deformada boca con alargados colmillos con los que intentaría devorar a la criatura.

Dos esfera dorada se dispararon, una de ellas golpeó en la frente al gigantesco espíritu mientras que Hao saltó para esquivar la que venia en su dirección.

Ante la explosión del primer ataque, el espíritu del fuego rugió en completo dolor, soltando a su presa.

Hao cayó al suelo, de rodillas, viendo como su espíritu acompañante se balanceaba por el impacto. De un momento a otro, el cuerpo del espíritu se vio atrapado dentro de un campo de energía.

Hao buscó al responsable, al hechicero que sostenía en su mano derecha un largo báculo de oro, y en su izquierda sostenía a su criatura. No había ni un rastro de daño sobre él.

Clow golpeó el suelo con su báculo y todo el fuego esparcido por las yardas de jardín, se disipó— Parece que no me he hecho entender, señor Hao. Espero y que esto lo haga darse cuenta que no soy tan débil como cree, no debe menospreciarme…—miró al espíritu cautivo que poco a poco, por su propio poder, comenzaba a desquebrajar la coraza— Recuerde que, a diferencia de usted, yo luché con uno semejante, y vencí.

Hao se puso de pie— ¿Y cree que por eso yo soy el insignificante? Por favor, no me menosprecie a mi ¡Espíritu del fuego!— llamó a su aliado, quien se liberó entre gruñidos, convirtiéndose en fuego que sujetó en su mano, y al instante adquirió la forma de una espada de hoja de luz— Esto está lejos de terminarse, señor Clow.

Aun en el exterior fue capaz de escuchar la escandalosa voz de Pilika. Suspiró resignado, un poco molesto al ver que todos ellos permanecen tan tranquilos. Esperaba el que arribase alguien que en verdad comprendiera la situación, y en el que pudiera confiar.

— Si que hacen mucho escándalo allá abajo ¿verdad?— Len miró sobre su hombro, divisando el cabello en punta de uno de sus compañeros de batalla.

Len disimuló una sonrisa— Tu hermana sigue siendo tan revoltosa como siempre.

Como si intentara no ser encontrado por la susodicha, Horo Horo subió sigilosamente a la azotea— Ya me lo temía… Los teatros de Pilika pueden esperar, por lo que hablemos bajo y despacio para evitarnos contratiempos— habló casi cubriéndose la boca para disminuir su tono de voz.

— Es completamente patético que te dejes amedrentar por tu hermana— se burló Len.

— Mira quien lo dice— se sintió ofendido y por mero reflejo es que quiso defenderse— Me lo dice aquel que no duda en cumplir cualquier capricho de su herma…— antes de terminar, Horo Horo lo recordó y calló. Len se mantuvo sereno pero su mirada mostró la tristeza que aun guardaba, por lo que cerró sus ojos.

En verdad que se sintió un tarado, habían pasado por tanto y no recordó a su tiempo el desafortunado hecho— Perdóname, no quise…

— Olvídalo— sentenció Len Tao— Ahora dime ¿dónde has estado?— fue claro su intento de cambiar de tema— El mundo se esta haciendo pedazos y tu te dignas en apenas aparecer.

Horo Horo se aproximó un poco más, sonriendo, como si quisiera esconder la respuesta— Me encontraba en la compañía de alguien con quien me siento en verdad agradecido— señaló entonces la marca en su piel. Len distinguió el símbolo, su mente rápido lo vinculó con aquella mujer de origen egipcio— ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?— exigió saber.

— Ey, ey, tranquilo— no lo tomó pero sorpresa la reacción de su amigo— No tienes que ser tan resentido, de hecho, ella me pidió que viniera por ti.

— ¿De que hablas?— sintió desconfianza.

— Habrá una gran reunión donde los lideres mas prominentes estarán presentes, y como señor de la Dinastía Tao es tu deber el asistir ¿que te parece?— explicó el shaman de cabello azul.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¡Claro, ¿me consideras acaso un mentiroso?!

Len se cruzo de brazos y lo miró seriamente— ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

— Canalla— se quejó Horo Horo— En fin, acompáñame entonces, te mostrare el camino— se encaminó hasta la orilla de la azotea, divisando si no hay moros en la costa.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso te volviste su perro faldero, o te crees alguna clase de Apache?— dijo con disgusto.

— Oye, a diferencia de ti yo no soy desagradecido con las personas— dijo sarcástico, rascándose la nariz— Sé diferenciar bien quienes son mis aliados y quienes mis enemigos… algo en lo que siempre has fracaso mi buen amigo— le sonrió burlonamente— Has lo que quieras, yo cumplí con el mensaje— desmontó la tabla de esquiar que lleva siempre en su espalda— Es momento de que tome su lugar en el orden de las cosas, señor Tao— golpeó con los nudillos la superficie de la patineta— Vamos Kororo— se dejó caer con los pies bien plantado en su patineta. Aquel transporte pareció adquirir la habilidad de infringir las leyes de gravedad, pues el shaman pudo deslizarse con ella sobre el aire, dejando a su paso un camino sólido de hielo, lo suficientemente visible para trazar el camino que Len debía seguir.

Desde que recuperó la conciencia, no se movió, ni mucho menos habló. Permaneció con la vista clavada en el techo sobre ella, recostada, algunas partes de su cuerpo vendados y con un dolor latente bajo ellos, un dolor que no resultaba insoportable pero que se conservaba vivo. No se ha visto en un espejo, pero conocía en parte su estado… su aspecto.

Aunque siempre se conservó llena de paciencia, al ser atendida por Neit, no mostró simpatía por nada de lo que pudo decirle, la ignoró completamente.

No podía dormir ya, pero tampoco tenia muchos deseos de levantarse y salir de la sección medica.

Sobek vinó a verla en su momento, pero fingió el aun no despertar… se encontraba tan avergonzada… jamás le había ocurrido nada como esto, en verdad que su orgullo fue herido, y por una de las personas que mas detestaba.

Supo que Unna se acercaba, tal vez recibiría un castigo o algo peor, pero parte de ella no temía a lo que pudiera ocurrir… de todas maneras sabe ya, gracias a su hermana, la forma en la que va a morir.

La presencia de Unna siempre le ha resultado inquietante, y más ahora se extrañaba el verle el rostro en su totalidad; sin duda una mujer bella, y en su madurez se encuentra impresa la sabiduría que siempre ha demostrado. Ella no dijo nada al instante, se acercó en silencio, contemplando la cicatrices más visibles de las quemaduras que adornaban el rostro de Anath: el lado derecho de su cara y cuello se veía marcada por ramificaciones de esas cicatrices, pero su ojo se mantenía intacto.

— ¿Patético, no es así?— masculló Anath.

— Espero y comprendas en parte lo que pasó— dijo Unna tranquilamente.

— Si te preocupa que te culpe como los demás lo han hecho, puedes estar segura de que no lo haré…. Yo sé bien que… pese a todo, nuestras corazas tienen sus limites… además… sé que me confié… fue mi culpa…

— Por ahora son vulnerables…— aseguró Unna— Lo que la sacerdotisa hizo contigo si que nos tomó por sorpresa… a todos. Es claro que hemos tomado un poco a la ligera a nuestros enemigos... Pero esa mujer fue un caso especial, no contábamos con su capacidad, ya que de algún modo, te utilizó a ti para llegar a los otros cinco— explicó.

— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó confundida y, hasta cierto punto, preocupada.

Unna asintió— Lo que ella hizo no fue al azar— apuntó las quemaduras— Con sus ultimas fuerzas intentó purificar tu cuerpo, es decir, privarte de las marcas que te protegen, consiguiéndolo.

Anath miró sus vendas, comenzando a privarse de una, verificando así que solo ciertas secciones de este se mostraban dañadas, solo las zonas donde antes recodaba haber tenido marcas.

— Y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque aspiró a algo más, quiso alcanzar a los otros, tú fuiste su conexión a ellos por el vinculo que poseen— se sentó un momento a su lado— Ya lo notaras cuando los veas, notaras que algunos de los conjuros fueron borrados de su piel. Tuvimos suerte esta vez, la energía de esa mujer fue poca antes de su final y no consiguió su propósito… pero si rompió el balance de la protección que poseen…—con su dedo índice tocó uno de los tatuajes visibles sobre el brazo de la pelirroja— Sin embargo, ahora no estoy tan segura de lo mucho que ha cambiado en ustedes— suspiró— Por eso y muchos otros eventos es por el que debemos irnos de aquí, a un lugar confiable donde podamos prepararnos.

— ¿A dónde iremos?...

— A un lugar seguro, confía en mí… Necesitamos tiempo, para arreglar pequeños detalles y esperar a que recuperen sus fuerzas. Hidesato y Sobek se están encargando de prepara todo.

— Será como tú digas…— una vaga idea vino a su cabeza, y en verdad sintió que muy pronto estaría cerca de aquel _espíritu_.

Unna permaneció mirándola detenidamente unos momentos, en silencio, hasta que finalmente— Yo sé muy bien que el rostro de una mujer es un objeto precioso— acercó su mano hacia la mejilla afectada por el fuego sagrado, sin llegar a tocarla—Sería una pena que una mujer como tu, que se ha valido de su belleza para llegar hasta aquí, la perdiera de esta forma…— se concentró, esperando que ante sus deseos, las cicatrices desaparecieran, pero…

Anath cerró los ojos, resignada a que aquello no ocurriría— No te esfuerces demasiado…— le pidió— Esto me indica que en verdad esa mujer empleó todo su odio para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie borrara estas marcas— tocó la herida en su mejilla.

— Es una maldición…— musitó Unna al darse cuenta, abandonando su intención— Demasiado poderosa como para permitirme desvanecerla— sonó pensativa, si que se sorprendía pensando en los poderes que pudo poseer aquella mujer; de las flamas que se han desvanecido, ella sin duda resultó la más peligrosa, se alegraba que ahora su _amo_ poseyera la fuerza de su alma… — ¿Tienes idea de lo qué se trata?— preguntó.

Anath dudó en responder, pero al final negó con la cabeza— Me encontraba inconsciente para haberlo escuchado… si es que lo dijo.

— No te preocupes tanto, te prometo que haré todo lo que está en mi para librarte de ella— le aseguró de modo bondadoso, algo muy extraño en ella.

Ella no se lo agradeció, ya que el deshacerse de aquel problema no resultaba una prioridad. Conocía bien la efectividad de su familia sobre aquellos conjuros. Solo le importaba una cosa, y eso es _no desaparecer._

Ambos hombres solo pudieron detenerse hasta que tuvieran el hilo de vida del otro en sus manos. Solo así es que pudieron parar.

Hao sentía las filosas puntas de aquel báculo dorado pegados a su nuca; un instrumento que Clow había demostrado saber usar tanto para sus encantamientos como para el combate directo… Las heridas en su cuerpo no le permitirán seguir desacreditando a los magos…

Clow no parecía preocuparse por la hoja de luz que arremetía contra su cuello. En una situación de tal magnitud, donde ambos combatientes se encuentran a un movimiento de terminar el combate es cuando se puede retroceder…

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió tentar su suerte ¿serían lo suficientemente rápidos para dañar al otro y esquivar el ultimo reflejo que tendrían como luchadores? Difícil de saber.

Clow buscó a su protegida, a lo lejos ello veía la situación difícil que enfrentaba su amo. Él le sonrió y le pidió que— Cierra los ojos Sakura, no tienes porque ver esto…

Pese a aquella distracción, Hao no encontró el momento de atacar, no pudo moverse pues sabía que ese hombre no se encontraba tan distraído como se mostraba.

— Hazlo pequeña— le pidió amablemente, a lo que la niña con ese nombre sollozó, cubriéndose los ojos como había pedido su amo.

— No deberías tratarla así… no olvides lo que es en verdad, lo que encerró dentro de ella…— musitó Hao con bastante disgusto por aquella escena.

— Por supuesto que se lo que es… es parte de mi…. La cree con todo mi corazón… y por ello no puedo abandonarla… no puedo— sus ojos mostraron compasivos— … Si sufre es por mi culpa… decidió tomar mi lugar…

— Tarde o temprano tomará control de ese cuerpo, y será peor… déjame encargarme… la liberare de su miseria y cumpliré con lo que debo hacer… Ese espíritu en su interior es muy poderoso como para permitirle liberarse aun con su locura… No podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso, pero si podemos aprovechar su fuerza para detener al ultimo de ellos, el mas poderoso de todos ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?!— dijo exasperado.

— … Así somos los humanos— le sonrió ante su respuesta mas sincera— Complicados… Así como yo no puedo entenderte, tú jamás podrías comprenderme… Eres una herramienta del destino, todos lo somos… y yo… yo no puedo permitirte hacer eso, porque para que el destino siga su curso… sé que no debo aliarme contigo, aun no puedes llevártela… ya será otra persona quien será tu aliada, lo hará, confía en ello…— le aseguró— Y te prometo algo… vas a amarla tanto como la amaran otros…

Hao mostró un semblante de completa confusión ¿Qué intentaba decirle este hombre? Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, los grandes espíritus no lo alertaron de tales hechos. ¡En verdad quiere deshacerse de él, borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, terminar con sus palabras llenas de confusión pues no había sensación más desagradable que el dudar, creer férreamente en algo y dudar de ello! Subió un poco la espada, pero Clow no dejó de mirarlo de aquel modo tan amistoso.

— Eres…. Eres un…— con el entrecejo completamente fruncido es que en verdad iba a terminar con aquella charada, pero no pudo… ante su desconcierto, la espada desapareció de su mano, el espíritu del fuego tomó su forma anterior— ¡No!… ¡¿Pero por qué?!— exclamó furioso a la criatura. Se encontraba ahora completamente desarmado, su espíritu se había revelado, ¡no lo comprendía¡— ¡Los espíritus me dijeron lo que debía hacer! ¡¿Por qué se retractan ahora?!— pidió el saber.

El gigante le respondió directamente, manteniendo el contacto visual es que se comunica con él...

Hao agachó la cabeza, abrumado por la respuesta— No…. Pero… ¿por qué retrazarlo?... ¡¿por qué?!...— Clow desapareció su báculo mágico y se alejó un poco— ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo más…?— masculló rabioso.

El ser de fuego se inclino, estirando la palma de su mano frente al shaman, pidiéndole el que subiera.

— … Bien… Gracias…— dijo sarcástico el shaman, comenzando a reír de modo preocupante— Muchas gracias…— no se volvió, su cara se vio ensombrecida ante lo que escuchaba en su cabeza— Que estupidez… Solo espero que sepan lo que hacen…— subió resignado— Clow… por esta vez los Grandes espíritus te otorgan la razón… te permiten posponer lo inevitable.

El hechicero suspiró con alivio, agradecido por la intervención.

— Pero algo es claro… no siempre estarás aquí, y algún día tomare lo que necesito porque yo… yo soy eterno— se mofó— Y tu, por muy poderoso que seas, no podrás utilizar a la muerte como yo lo hago… solo por esa habilidad es que yo soy el más apto para vencer a la misma muerte… Disfruta tu vida ahora, que te aseguro que en la siguiente te arrepentirás de tus decisiones…

Yoh se sujetó la cabeza con desesperación— ¡Basta, ya basta!— se quejó, atormentado por lo que veía, por lo que recordaba— ¡Hao, detente!— gritó al caer de rodillas en el desierto.

— Pobre y diminuto Yoh ¿qué es lo que te aqueja?— aquel espíritu, quien se mantuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, se acuclilló para estar frente a frente con su otra mitad.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo fue capaz de salir de aquel trance, enfrentó el rostro burlón de Hao, pero también se percató de la situación de Hiragizawa y Sakura: los tres formaban los puntos de un triangulo perfecto, los dos se mantenían de pie, sus ojos cerrados, tal vez inconscientes; alrededor de ellos un inmenso tornado de arena los mantenía prisioneros. Ellos murmuraban cosas… no las comprendía, como si entablaran conversaciones con seres invisibles, en eventos de su pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?— preguntó al fantasma— … ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

— Ve sus rostros— le pidió Hao— ¿ves como sufren? Es solo por una razón, la misma por la que tú te sientes tan mal…

— …Estas ilusiones son….

— No son ilusiones— le aclaró— Es el pasado. Eventos que han olvidado y necesitan recordar. Recuerdos que los conectan a _nosotros_ tres…

Yoh comenzó a sentirse somnoliento de nuevo— …No lo comprendo… ¿por qué…?

— Lo comprenderás… no tengo mucho tiempo… _ella_ se dará cuenta muy pronto y necesito que lo recuerdes, debes recordar lo que te obligaste a olvidar… Deja de resistirte, porque si mi intención fuera hacerte en verdad daño, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo— chasqueó sus dedos y el Shaman volvió a cerrar los ojos, ponerse de pie y continuar viendo eventos de su vida como Hao Asakura.

Lo vio tan agotado. Ahí, durmiendo en el asiento al lado de su camilla, le trajo recuerdos de aquel día en que sostuvo a su hijo por primera vez…

Sintió malestar y se extrañó al no poder mover algunas de sus extremidades, pero rápido imágenes de su última batalla le revelaron cuál sería su estado…

— Lo intentaron… en verdad que si— habló el hombre de cabello anaranjado— Pero… no pudieron hacer nada por reparar el daño…. Lo siento, Rika— mantuvo su distancia, necesitaba saber cuál seria su reacción.

Ella se esforzó por levantar su brazo pero, por el efecto de los calmantes, algo tan sencillo resultó todo un reto. Comprobó entonces lo ocurrido, su mano derecha junto con la mitad de su brazo había desparecido; no ocupó hacer nada mas para saber que una de sus piernas ya no formaba parte de su cuerpo.

Apretó los parpados, como si quisiera evitar el derramar lágrimas de frustración. La mano de Hidesato tomó la suya.

De modo inconsciente, ante aquel acercamiento, Temis buscó un abrazo, conforte, pues deseaba dejar salir la pena y furia que sentía en ese momento.

Hidesato mantuvo su silencio, maldiciendo en su interior el momento en que tuvieron que involucrarse en esto… ¿Todo para qué? ¿Venganza? Este era el valor de la venganza, encontrarse muertos en vida, con los recuerdos, con más dolor, en medio de batallas sin sentido… Pero, el estar junto a ella como lo está ahora, compensaba cualquier otra cosa.

Después de algunos minutos en que logró serenarse, Rika fue capaz de hablar—… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...— borrosos resultaban sus últimos recuerdos— … ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?... ¿Cómo es que no morí?

Hidesato acarició el rostro de la mujer, tocando, sin darse cuenta, la pequeña sección de la frente que se encontraba petrificada; al hacerlo, igual se llenó de angustia— No lo sé… No sé cómo pero… fuera como fuera, lo agradezco, y lo importante es que estas aquí— murmuró sin apartarse de su lado.

— … Estaba… yo… estaba aterrada…. Yo… no quería morir… no aún, no de aquella forma…— descansó su mejilla sobre el pecho de su esposo— Volví a ser… vulnerable y por ello tuve miedo…. Y recordé lo que fue… lo que pasó aquel día…

— Yo también he pasado por eso cariño… yo también… No me importa lo que ocurra conmigo pero, cuando te veo en este estado, es cuando me arrepiento de nuestra decisión…

Rika se distanció entonces, de nuevo aquellas palabras, su eterno reclamo en lo cual no le gusta pensar ya que en el momento en que se permita el dudar, todo habrá terminado. Volvió a recostarse en la camilla, evitando ver por debajo de su cintura. Quiso ignorarlo— ¿Qué es lo que… Unna piensa de esto?— titubeó al pensar en que ya no pudiese servir a la causa de esa mujer, no con aquella incapacidad.

Como si él supiera lo que pensaba, aclaró lleno de determinación— Jamás le permitiría el que decidiera abandonarte. Mucho menos ahora… Yo… yo me encargare de tu asunto pendiente— dijo como si le pesara aquel compromiso.

Rika lo notó. Con la mano que aun le queda, tocó el centro del pecho del hombre pelirrojo, atinando en su primer intento la ubicación de un objeto bajo la prenda.

Privado de su armadura, Hidesato logró mostrarle con facilidad el anillo que llevaba colgado a su cuello y que escondía por debajo de sus vestimentas.

Ambos miraron el aro dorado con completa nostalgia, y solo por un momento Rika lo sujetó entre sus dedos, recordando la promesa que había hecho.

— ¿Llegará el día en que vuelvas a usarlo, Rika?— preguntó Hidesato al sujetar entre ambos entonces el aro; siendo en su mano donde él si portaba un anillo igual.

— … Yo… estuve tan cerca… demasiado cerca de poder hacerlo…— pronunció con algo de tristeza— Yo… yo tuve su vida en sus manos... en mis manos— enfatizó al tomar con mas fuerza el anillo y la cadena— Hubiera sido tan fácil…. De tan solo emplear la misma fuerza que empleo ahora yo pude… yo pude terminar con ella— agachó el rostro, avergonzada— Es lo que deseaba ¿no? Je, pensé que estaría lista, creí que sería fácil pero… no pude matarla… no pude…— retuvo el aliento al recordar la lluvia de emociones que la sacudieron en ese momento, cuando tuvo el poder de arrebatarle la vida— No por piedad…— se apresuró a decir— no por moral… no porque fuera mi amiga en otra vida… nada de eso… simplemente… pensé que… que morir seria un descanso para ella… un descanso que no merecía… Si lo hubiera hecho, todo hubiera terminado para ella… así de sencillo, así de fácil escaparía del sufrimiento, de la realidad… Pensando en eso es que no pude hacerlo… Las dos hubiéramos sido libres… ¡pero eso no seria justo!— tembló de indignación— No seria justo… pues yo le di la espalda a esa oportunidad… por ella… y yo no podía permitir que para ella fuera tan fácil el zafarse de esto, ¡no pude!… no pude pese a que significaba la libertad…— finalmente no pudo evitarlo, y algunas lagrimas resbalaron por su cara— ¡No pude y lo siento sé que… he sido egoísta desde el momento en que aceptamos esto, he sido muy egoísta, y lo siento…!

Hidesato escuchó cada palabra sin ningún sobresalto, sin ningún reclamo. Con delicadeza logró que la mujer soltase el aro que cuida con tanto recelo— ¿Sabes lo que creo?— preguntó con plena tranquilidad— Todo lo que dijiste, es la verdad a la que te aferras… Es lo que deseas creer, tu excusa para continuar en esta locura. Pero por más que así lo creas la verdad es otra…— tomó la mano de la mujer y colocó el anillo en su lugar— Tienes miedo a esto, de ya no tener una excusa para volver a ser la de antes… Temes el enfrentar tu realidad, la mía… ¿la razón? Sabes bien lo que nos espera… no hay futuro para nosotros, enfrentaremos a nuestros demonios, a nuestro castigo, a nuestro creador, y cuando estemos frente a él ¿qué es lo que diremos?... ¿Qué hicimos lo correcto? ¿Qué somos héroes?

— … Acabamos con nefastos seres que…

— Hablas como Neit lo haría…— le recriminó Hidesato— Como Sobek lo haría… Pero ese es nuestro punto de vista… para ellos, esos 'seres', nosotros somos los monstruos... Todo se resume a eso, puntos de vista, quiénes están en lo correcto y quiénes no, es difícil de saber… pero lo sabremos, cuando debamos responder a nuestros actos, lo sabremos…

— Te he pedido que no te atrevas a dudar… Yoshiyuki tú…

— Estoy cansado...— musitó reflejándose eso en su rostro— Sé que no es el momento pero dormiré un poco— intentó retirar el anillo, pero Rika decidió aferrarse a él solo un poco más.

Como si cualquier mal hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo, Rika logró alzarse lo suficiente para buscar un beso, solo uno que despertó diferentes deseos.

Ella se permitirá sentirse la mujer de antes, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él sobretodo, él continuaba siendo su base, el apoyo… Deseó volver a ser parte de su vida, parte de él aunque fuese solo un momento.

Hidesato quiso resistir aquella necesidad que la mujer le transmitía, en la desesperación de sus besos. Sea como sea, el sentimiento que aun siente por ella no le permitió el permanecer indiferente a su deseo…

— ¡No lo acepto!— exclamó irritado el más joven invitado a la reunión— ¿Cómo se atreven a…?— intentaba controlar su furia— ¿Cómo osan guardar esta información, como pueden mirar a los demás a los ojos y fingir que no tienen idea alguna de la situación?

El resto de los presentes, ocho en total, permanecían en sus asientos, los cuales y se encontraban en una formación circular, tres de ellos aun vacíos. Miraban al joven chino que, en un impulso por expresar su negativa, se colocó en medio de todo ellos.

— Impulsivo en verdad…— comentó de modo relajado un hombre rubio de gabardina. Este miró sonriente al hombre mayor que se encontraba sentado a su diestra— Kerbasi, en verdad que tiene madera para ser parte de este consejo…

— Guarda las bromas, Geharo— le pidió el monje con solemnidad.

— Es increíble que escondan los hechos…— recriminó al no permitirle cambiar el curso de la disputa— ¡No entiendo como es que mi madre se prestaba para algo como esto, es más, comienzo a dudar de su participación en este atropello!

— Su muerte prematura, y tu presencia aquí, ocupando su lugar, es una clara prueba de ello, Shaoran Li— intentó tranquilizarlo la mujer de medio oriente— Como su sucesor, tu _obligación_ es conocer la verdad—Inet pausó un segundo al resentirse de una incomodidad en el pecho, pero prosiguió— El motivo de esta reunión es darle el conocimiento a los nuevos miembros de este circulo la iniciación apropiada, qué mejor que el revelarles lo que nuestro _verdadero_ enemigo pretende.

— ¿Verdadero enemigo? Eso es algo interesante, tal vez valió la pena el venir aquí—Len Tao realizó acto de presencia dentro de la cámara subterránea. Todos voltearon en su dirección, algunos sonrientes por tenerlo ahí, otros se mostraron recelosos.

— Que gusto tenerlo aquí, Señor Tao— dijo Goldva, indicándole un asiento dentro del círculo.

Len se aproximó, pero permaneció fuera del área que los asientos encerraban. Miró a cada uno de los presentes: a su altura, Shaoran Li ablandó solo un poco su mirada ante su presencia pues bien sabía que estaba por tenerlo de su lado; miró de nuevo a Goldva a Silver, de pie a su lado, como si se tratara de su guardaespaldas personal, lucía un poco diferente; cerca de ahí, Mikihisa Asakura, siempre silencioso e imposible de imaginar cuales serán sus pensamientos al contar con esa mascara de madera que cubre completamente su rostro; a su lado, un hombre que no conocía, pero lo estudio por el poder espiritual que emanaba de él; cerca, un monje de apariencia mayor; por supuesto que ahí se encontró con la desagradable mujer de Egipto, Inet, quien en contraste con lo que él pensaba, le sonrió de modo amigable y esperaba el que accediera a escucharlos; extrañamente vio ahí al mismo hombre que en casa de los Li fue un refugiado.

— ¿Y exactamente, qué clase de reunión es esta?...— inquirió, rodeando uno de los asientos, el próximo a la de la egipcia, el cual dudó en tomar, por lo que se recargó solamente sobre la superficie.

El fuego de chimenea crujió, avivando la intensidad de las llamas que iluminaba a todos los presentes y la sala de reunión.

— Dos miembros nuevos… estoy comenzando a sentirme viejo— agregó de nuevo Geharo, extrayendo un cigarrillo el cual se encendió solo haberlo colocado en su boca. Len le miró con desagrado.

— De acuerdo, creo que podemos empezar— se adelantó a decir Mikihisa— Len, nos alegra ver que tomes el puesto de tu padre, y tal y como se lo hemos explicado al joven Li, es tu obligación el hacerte cargo de sus asuntos, entre ellos, los que estamos por finiquitar.

— Joven Li, le suplicamos que tome asiento, continuaremos la discusión en cuanto pongamos al señor Tao al tanto de la situación— aclaró la señora Goldva— Por favor.

Li no espetó, simplemente aprovecharía el silencio para aclarar sus ideas y escoger mejor sus palabras.

— Bien, antes que nada, es claro que entre los reunidos aquí, hay rostros a los que necesitamos el presentar— comenzó a señalar con su mano a cada uno— Es claro que no conoce al señor Vincent Kajab— el hombre de cabello negro le miró con aprobación— miembro del consejo de Hechicería— le siguió el hombre mayor— el maestro Kerbasi— apuntó después al rubio que fumaba— El señor Geharo Sai— Len le tomó entonces mayor importancia por encima de los demás, solo por lo que había escuchado— Guerrero y amigo en estos tiempos difíciles... El resto ya tenemos el gusto de conocerle— finalizó entonces la rápida presentación.

Len giró el rostro, interesado en los dos asientos vacíos— ¿Y el resto de tan interesante grupo?

— Ellos aparecerán después— intervino la mujer— A diferencia de ustedes dos, descubrirán su verdad por otros medios.

— Escuchen, todo suena muy místico y todo— Len Tao se cruzó de brazos, demostrando su fastidio ante la lentitud de aquel evento— Pero escuché algo al venir aquí que me interesó… _El verdadero enemigo_ , esas fueron sus palabras. Y creo que, por la respuesta de Shaoran, es algo en verdad interesante… Solo por eso es que pienso quedarme, ya que, entiéndanlo, se lo dije a mi padre y se los digo a ustedes, no me interesa seguir sus pasos, yo forjare mi propio futuro.

Geharo aplaudió un par de veces— Creo que este muchacho ha comenzado a agradarme— masculló, solo recibiendo una mirada hostil por parte del shaman.

— Entendemos, pero creo en verdad que tu opinión cambiara al enterarte de las obligaciones de tu padre— comentó la líder Golva.

— Eso ya lo veremos— Len tomó asiento y cerró los ojos.

— No lo hagamos esperar y respondamos su pequeña duda— se adelantó Geharo— Enseñémosle que sus prisas solo lo retrasan más— lanzó las cenizas de su cigarrillo— ¿Quieres saber a qué en verdad nos enfrentamos? Bien, a la muerte.

— ¿Acaso eso no es obvio, no es a eso a lo que nos atenemos cada día, a la posibilidad de morir, mucho mas en estos tiempos?— se mofó Len.

— Temo que por esta vez, no habla en modo literal— dijo Mikihisa bajo su mascara.

Len frunció el entrecejo, ligeramente confundido.

— Así es, desgraciadamente _el espíritu de la Muerte_ está a punto de hacer lo que mejor sabe— Goldva suspiró, molesta.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— inquirió Len Tao.

— Len, intenta recordar— intervino de nuevo Mikihisa— En este mundo existen espíritus magnánimos, vinculados a los elementos de nuestro planeta, los mas cercanos a los Grandes espíritus. La mayoría hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver y sentir el poder de uno de ellos, recuerda, a Hao le sirvió durante un milenio y junto a su fuerza resultaron imparables… Hablo del espíritu del Fuego.

— Es lógico que ante la existencia de un ser como ese, deben existir similares: agua, viento, tierra…— agregó Goldva.

— Esencias benignas, cuyo equilibrio permiten la existencia de una más— Mikihisa explicó.

— La Vida…— completó Inet.

Mikihisa asintió— Y gracias a la existencia de ella, para equilibrar la balanza, existe una más que es todo lo contrario…

Pese a que todos conocían la continuación de aquella sentencia, Vincent Kajab fue el primero en atreverse a proseguir— Muerte… A eso es lo que nos enfrentamos.

Fin del Capitulo 27

 **Tamao Tamamura*:** Personaje de la Serie SHAMAN KING, es una joven que puede predecir el futuro a través de su tablero. Aunque sus predicciones suelen ser muy acertadas es posible no comprenderlas al 100% hasta que ya es algo tarde.

 **Usui Pilika*:** Personaje de la Serie SHAMAN KING, hermana menor de Horo Horo con quien comparte el mismo amor por la naturaleza y cuyo sueño es tener una gran hortaliza con plantas.


	28. 28 Ventanas al Pasado Parte II

Salió de clases. En cuanto la campana de la secundaria sonaba, ella no gustaba de otra cosa mas que alistar sus útiles y regresar a casa.

Por su condición, no tenia amigas o amigos que la entretuviesen, y aunque hubiera quienes lo intentaron alguna vez, ella fingió una indiferencia que solo desolaba más su corazón… Pero no tenia otra salida, no si en verdad deseaba proteger a todos a quienes apreciaba… Por ese deseo es que ha decidido por encima de lo que los demás desean…

Pero lo mas difícil hasta ahora ha sido evitar decírselo a Shaoran… Cuando menos él se encuentra lejos, y por correspondencia puede fingir que todo esta bien…

Todos los días regresa a casa por el mismo camino, debiendo cruzar el parque con el Rey Pingüino. El sol del atardecer destellaba en la corona de ese inusual Rey. El parque se encontraba desierto, y le agradaba… tener todo ese espacio para ella, de ese modo, no se preocupaba por nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Vio los columpios, y la nostalgia la llevó a acercarse y ocupar uno de ellos.

Se columpió con lentitud, logrando tener su mente en blanco… solo así no sentía preocupación y permitía a su alma algo de paz…

— Ah… aquí estas, finalmente te encuentro…— escuchó, aunque primero pensó que se trata de lo que hay dentro de ella, y por eso mismo no le toma importancia, se resiste a sentir miedo— Escogiste una niña aun más bonita que la ultima vez… Oh bueno, parece que a Clow le gusta rodearse de niñas tan lindas como esta… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Esa persona… no le hablaba a ella, se dirigía a lo que estaba encerrado dentro… Volteó rápidamente hacia el gigantesco pingüino, encontrando ahí a un jovencito, de su edad, cubierto por una larga túnica de color claro, con grandes aretes redondos en sus orejas. Él le sonrió con amabilidad y simpatía, y fue solo al verlo que lo sintió de nuevo, como es que su conciencia era lentamente desplazada por otra… Se resistió, soltó su portafolio para sujetar su frente, intentando alejar aquello que intentaba dormirla para tomar control sobre su ser.

Rogó en silencio el que no lo haga, intenta mantenerse lucida pero poco a poco cede, cayendo dormida, parando el columpio al dejar de mecerse.

Su cabeza se fue hacia delante, pero sus manos se encontraban firmemente sujetas a las cadenas del juego. El cabello le cubrió el rostro, y de esa forma es como decidió hablar— así que… aquí estamos de nuevo…— habló con la voz de Sakura, adornada por un tono distante y espectral.

— así es… La diferencia es que estamos solos, frente a frente al fin, y nadie interponiéndose— miró en direcciones opuestas, asegurando sus palabras.

— ¿Lo dices por Clow?...— quiso reír, pero se contuvo— Clow ha estado aquí…

— ¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó escéptico, imposible para cualquier humano vivir por tantos años.

— Parece ser que… tus amenazas de hace quinientos años surtieron algún efecto sobre sus decisiones… Y justo como tú, tuvo el dominio sobre su vida y alma como para burlar a la muerte y renacer…. Justo como tú lo haces…

— Jum, ese descarado— cerró los ojos, elevando la frente al cielo al buscar alejar su mal humor— ¿Crees que intente algo de nuevo?...

— …. Ya lo hizo…— respondió con pesar.

— ¿Qué dices?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— inquirió con mal semblante. Manteniendo su distancia.

— … Tardaste demasiado y… La fuerza de Clow siempre me ha mantenido aislada de todo… incluso, pese a que estuviste buscándome por casi mil años, solo ahora es que puedo hablar contigo… La ultima vez estuvimos tan cerca pero… mi propio hermano se puso en tu contra y tu… preferiste obedecer a los Grandes Espíritus en vez de terminar con tu sufrimiento… ¡Nuestro sufrimiento!— levantó la cabeza, lanzando una mirada acusadora al shaman que no se intimidó.

— En esta vida o en la otra, no importa lo que suceda… Obedeceré a los Grandes Espíritus…— suspiró al sentir huecas sus palabras— Esta pronto a iniciarse el Torneo de Shamanes, y esta vez no pienso fallar… Venceré a todo aquel que se entrometa… Me alimentare de sus almas de ser necesario pero no pienso fracasar… esto no puede retrazarse ni siquiera otros quinientos años…— el joven sonríe, seguro de su propósito. El viento sopla y desprende una lluvia de hojas que revolotean alrededor de ellos— Hay tanto que debe arreglarse en este mundo… pero todos los que se han convertido en el Shaman King han sido cobardes… no se dan cuenta que el retrazo solo empeora la situación de nuestro hermoso planeta— extendió su brazo, sacándolo de entre sus ropas— Se me ha permitido proseguir, y esta vez no habrá errores…— atrapó una de las hojas, aplastándola con fuerza— Traeremos el equilibrio a este mundo de nuevo, no importa cómo.. No importa si la vida debe desaparecer…. Por encima del olvido no permitiré la destrucción, es preferente el sacrificar a los indeseables que el permitir que todos nos extingamos— su espíritu de lucha pareció encenderse, justo como la llameante energía en su brazo derecho— Y para ello necesito de tu fuerza, de la tuya y la de tus demás hermanos.

Como si se tratara de una invitación, el gigantesco espíritu del fuego emergió en el centro de aquel parque, el rojo de su cuerpo se intensificó gracias a los rayos anaranjados del atardecer.

El cuerpo de Sakura se levantó del columpio, contemplando al coloso de fuego, quien le devolvió la mirada. Ella se acercó a paso lento, provocando extrañamente que el espíritu del fuego se inclinara, casi hasta que su barbilla tocara el suelo.

— Mi bello hermano…— murmuró ella al apoyarse sobre la frente del titán, posando sus manos sobre aquellas paredes de fuego que no le hicieron daño alguno— Mi único contacto con mi verdadero ser…

Hao le permitió a aquellos dos espíritus un simple momento, después de no haberse encontrado durante miles de años.

— En esta vida, me he encargado de fortalecerlo… Desafortunadamente aun no obtiene el nivel necesario para compararse con la fuerza opositora a la que debemos enfrentar… Pero eso será diferente una vez que unas tu fuerza a la de él…

La chica suspiró con sumo pesar—…Cuando Clow logró encerrarme, nadie quiso comprender que lo que intentaba era lo mejor… Ni siquiera los grandes Espíritus… ni ninguno de mis otros hermanos— apoyó su frente contra la del espíritu del fuego— Pero es increíble ver como las situaciones cambian, y el que tu estés aquí y me hayas estado buscando significa que se han dado cuenta que tenia razón… y que me necesitan…— rió entre dientes— … No se si sentirme alegre o triste por lo que voy a decirte… de hecho, esos sentimientos antes me eran ambiguos… Pero he estado demasiado tiempo dentro de cuerpos humanos que… creo que comienzo a perder la razón…

— Eso pronto se terminara…

Ella volvió a reír levemente— Aunque mi hermano devorara mi alma…. No le serviría de nada ya…

— ¿Qué?— sintió un sobresalto en el pecho.

— … Pensé que… cuando Clow decidió pasar la _carga_ de mi alma a otro huésped… sería fácil el emerger de nuevo, pero… se encargo de escoger a alguien como esta niña, cuyo corazón, sumado al mismo conjuro que utilizó en si mismo, logra mantenerme prisionero… sin embargo, el corazón de esta joven, Sakura, es inexperto… muy joven y fácil de entristecer… Gracias a eso es que puedo manifestarme a través de ella— le permitió al espíritu del fuego el levantarse— Cuando Clow se dio cuenta de la amenaza que seria el que tu y yo nos encontráramos…me quitó todo… mi conciencia está atrapada en este cuerpo— levantó las manos de Sakura, contemplándolas— Y el resto de mi se ha dividido… ¡se me fue arrebatado!… ¡se me fue escondido!— cerró los puños con la máxima fuerza que ese frágil cuerpo podría almacenar.

 **Capitulo 28**

 **Ventanas al Pasado- 2da. Parte**

 _No te preocupes… todo se solucionará….— Hao Asakura_

— Entonces quiere decir que… todo este tiempo, su mayor preocupación ha sido un espíritu…. Jum— sonó decepcionado el joven Len Tao— Por favor, ¿y se hacen llamar shamanes? ¿De que temen? Nuestros enemigos son humanos que no lograrían el control de la criatura a la que parecen temer tanto.

— Vaya, hablas como lo haría tu padre— Geharo sujetó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos— Lastima que ahora este muerto… pero por algo debió ser y no dudo que haya subestimado al enemigo.

Len sintió una profunda rabia ante el comentario— Mejor cierra la boca— le advirtió— Si no conoces los hechos, no tienes derecho a hablar así de un miembro de mi familia. Mi padre luchó con todas sus fuerzas, estoy seguro, pero un infeliz lo mató a traición— explicó.

— ¿Pero por qué fue eso?... Antes de darle la espalda al enemigo se debe verificar su muerte… — tiró la ceniza del cigarro al mismo tiempo que las llamas de la chimenea se contrajeron— Subestimar a cualquiera en un combate es un error que te sugiero dejes de imitar de tu padre— dijo de modo severo.

— Por favor Geharo— intervino el sabio Kerbasi— Joven Len, discúlpelo… El señor Geharo ha olvidado que él también comete muchos errores— le recriminó con la mirada.

— ¿Aún estas molesto por eso?— sonrió divertido el joven rubio— Tuvo sus ventajas mi pequeña aventura.

— Pero es secuestro— agregó Li, al tanto de lo ocurrido.

— En estos momento, eso es lo que menos importa— fumó— Lo importante es lo que mi investigación trajo consigo.

— Por favor, aguarden todos un momento— pidió Inet ante el descontrol de la conversación— La discusión deberá esperar hasta que el señor Tao este informado de todo, por lo que pido que me permitan explicárselo— miró al fumador— Sin interrupciones…

Geharo hundió los hombros con indiferencia y aguardó en su asiento.

Ella suspiró, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa a Len antes de comenzar— Señor Tao, la gravedad de este asunto va mas allá de si nuestros enemigos pueden o no controlar a ese espíritu… Escúcheme con atención, se lo suplico— musitó apenas y moviendo los labios, pero Len la escuchó perfectamente.

Solo él y ella parecieron sumergirse en un trance al mantener unidas sus miradas. Aquellos que los rodearon no escucharon mas sus voces, ni mucho menos los vieron parpadear.

— _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las leyes de nuestro universo fueron establecidas, así como lo hicieron las de nuestra tierra, el hombre y la naturaleza convivían en plena armonía. Es aquí donde los hombres hicieron contacto con criaturas incorpóreas que habitaban el mundo en grandes cantidades… así como nosotros, ellos poseían su propia variedad, habían pequeños, medianos y grandes, débiles, promedios y fuertes; existiendo desde entonces los Grandes Espíritus, la conciencia máxima y la única que está en contacto con el creador… Claro es que ellos eran inalcanzables, el hombre no estaba preparado para aproximarse a ellos o saber de su existencia, sin embargo, bajo los grandes espíritus se encontraban las entidades que mantenían a nuestro mundo a salvo y en funcionamiento… En un ciclo que mantiene el equilibrio…_

— El _espíritu de la Tierra… el que permite la fertilidad de la vida que nace a través de ella, el que permite que el hombre y los animales terrestres tengan un hogar y se desarrollen en él_ — visualizó a un gigante de energía amarillenta, su aspecto reflejaba un inmenso poder— _el espíritu del agua, la que preserva la vida sobre la Tierra, la que alimenta al ser mas pequeño y hasta el mas grande, el que permite que la naturaleza florezca, el que posee un ciclo eterno de vida_ — vio a una bella criatura femenina, hecha por energía azul, su rostro lizo y cabellera larga— _El espíritu del aire, su movimiento permite el paso del tiempo, trae las estaciones, arrastra la lluvia, las nubes, al agua y a la tierra_ — su forma femenina destellaba en una energía verde, grandes alas crecían a su espalda— _El espíritu del Fuego, el mas poderoso y el de mayores responsabilidades. Mantiene la tierra caliente, protege su núcleo y lo mantiene en funcionamiento… Fue este espíritu el primero que tuvo piedad por el hombre, acudiendo a su llamado, entregándoles el don del fuego a seres primitivos y con ello dar inicio a la verdadera evolución humana_ — apareció frente a sus ojos la criatura que representó el máximo terror durante el ultimo Torneo de Shamanes, aquel coloso de fuego que devoró a decenas de almas y shamanes por igual…

— _Pero, todo evento en este universo, por muy diminuto que sea, trae una consecuencia de la misma intensidad, y la existencia de estas cuatro criaturas originaron el ciclo de vida que reina en nuestro planeta… y por ende se creo una esencia relativa a ese poder, el espíritu de la Vida_ — ante él emergió un ser de luz blanca, un coloso de energía luminosa que no se comparaba en apariencia ni en poder con los otros cuatro— _Pero a su vez, el nacimiento de ese ser trajo una consecuencia más…_ — una energía oscura comenzó a emanar como fuente detrás del gigante de luz— _Ante una fuerza positiva tan inmensa, para que el universo se equilibre, debe existir una con la misma capacidad, pero opositora… Aquella esencia que termina con la Vida, pero que a su vez da origen al renacimiento_ — una criatura en huesos se encontró frente al otro coloso, su cuerpo se encontraba incendiado por flamas oscuras— _El espíritu de la Muerte, cuya fuerza por si sola debía oponerse a las demás._

— _En un principio, todo fue bueno… pero el tiempo también es productor de consecuencias… El hombre comenzó a aprender de criaturas de la naturaleza, de los espíritus menores. Hubo hombres que despertaron la capacidad que ahora los Shamanes poseen, volviéndose uno con esos espíritus, volviendo su fuerza la suya; otros aprendieron a controlar los elementos a su voluntad, siendo estos los antepasados de los hechiceros… Los hombres evolucionaron gracias a esa ayuda, y los espíritus permanecieron tal cuales son… Pero el hombre demostró pronto su lugar como principal productor de las consecuencias…_

— _El hombre despertó pronto una variedad de emociones, sentimientos de diferentes intensidades… Su conciencia aprendió a distinguir la bondad, pero a la vez la maldad; pensamientos positivos pero al igual negativos… Comenzaron a formarse las clases. El hombre, pese a ser de la misma especie comenzó a crear divisiones propias… Algunas clases comenzaron a sentirse superior a las demás… unas comenzaron a temer a otras y poco a poco se dividieron…._

— _Pero ¿y los espíritus? Ellos continuaron con sus labores, y vieron al hombre cambiar, comenzar su historia… Otros se convirtieron en sus sirvientes y otros tantos comenzaron a resentir sus actividades… Los Shamanes obligaron a espíritus a servirles, ya no solo seres de la naturaleza, sino también incluso las almas de sus seres queridos… poco a poco desataron un cambio… Los hechiceros aprendieron a afectar la realidad, pero también a tener control sobre la vida y voluntad de sus semejantes… El resto, comenzó a experimentar con la naturaleza, construyendo, convirtiéndose esto en un sinónimo de destrucción de nuestro mundo… Los espíritus comenzaron también a despertar emociones… la maldad de los corazones humanos les cedieron la capacidad de una conciencia mas amplia…_

— _Sí, el hombre desató tanto beneficios como maleficios para su propia especie… Y los espíritus, carentes de una conciencia, fueron fáciles de manipular… Aparecieron hombres que buscaron más, y llegaron a poseer a los espíritus mas fuertes de nuestra madre tierra, poseerlos para fines egoístas e impropios… pero también es sabido que hubieron otros que acudieron a ellos para combatir diversos males… Sin embargo, eso fue lo que ocasionó el desastre en primer lugar… el que los seres humanos rompieran con el balance, la tranquilidad y constancia de estas poderosas esencias, ya que, un shaman fusiona su alma, cuerpo y corazón con el espíritu al que elige, y en esa fusión pueden aprender… Eso ocasionó que tanto el espíritu del Fuego, de la Tierra, del Agua, del Aire, de la Vida y de la Muerte formaran una conciencia independiente de los Grandes espíritus, de pronto dejaron de ser fuerzas naturales para convertirse en seres pensantes, individuos..._

— _Algunos de ellos permanecieron simpatizantes a la raza humana… Sin embargo, es aquí donde La Vida y la Muerte sufrieron más… Gracias a poseer tremendas cualidades, fueron los más explotados por los shamanes de gran poder, y por ende, los mas afectados._

— _El espíritu que representa el cambio, la muerte, formuló una conciencia torcida gracias a los corazones y mentes de quienes tomaron control de él… Fue el primero que se negó a ser utilizado, aprendiendo a dominar él la voluntad de los hombres, no al revés… Y entonces llegó a comprender… Entendió cual era su misión en el mundo, traer la muerte a todo ser vivo, decidiendo por si mismo sin seguir ninguna ley... Pero de ocurrir esto, desataría un terrible desequilibrio… pero de destruirlo, ocurriría lo mismo…_

— _Dos caminos diferentes mostraban el mismo futuro, inminente e irreversible. Los Grandes Espíritus callaron, y el resto no poseían el poder suficiente para frenarle… ni tampoco la motivación… Hasta que Ella apareció, una mujer que poseía el poder para cambiar ese futuro… aunque mas bien, retrasarlo…_

— _Si los seis espíritus que rigen la Tierra llegaran a ser destruidos, esto seria tomado por los Grandes Espíritus como una señal que desataría un nuevo comienzo, que conlleva a empezar todo de nuevo… Es decir, borrar a los seres vivos y a las plantas de la faz de la Tierra, nuevos espíritus nacerían y todo comenzaría de cero… Pero este método conlleva a la destrucción, y solo mas muerte… Para el hombre, no importaba cual camino tomara, los dos terminaban en el exterminio. Pero esa mujer, una que podría llamarse sacerdotisa de esa época, reunió a Seis Guerreros contra los que combatieron a la Muerte, no destruyéndolo, sino aprisionando su conciencia…_

— _El espíritu de la Muerte quedó sellado, y los decesos quedaron a cargo de los Grandes Espíritus que lograron llenar el espacio… Claro es que esto no podía durar para siempre, pues todo sello es capaz de romperse, incluso el de la gran Sacerdotisa. Sabiendo esto, ella intentó que el sello pudiera prevalecer aun tras su muerte, es por eso que pidió un sacrificio… uno por cada familia de Guerreros que la acompañaron en esa hazaña._

— _Esos seis individuos ataron sus almas a un conjuro, la fuerza de ellas y de sus vidas mantendrían las cadenas del sello. Pero ¿Qué ocurriría cuando ellos murieran? Esa responsabilidad pasaría a algún miembro de esa misma familia, siendo así cómo por generaciones ha logrado mantenerse tal pacto…_

— _Muchas generaciones han pasado ya desde aquel día en que la Muerte original fue sellada en las entrañas de la Tierra, pero no hace mucho tiempo el espíritu cautivo logró despertar, solo manteniéndose inmóvil por la fuerza del conjuro empleado en sus ataduras. Percatándose de su situación y de su posible futuro, comenzó a confabular, motivado por el odio y rencor hacia quienes lo aprisionaron y lo apartaron de su misión, aunque mas bien, hacia todo lo que por destino esta obligado a desvanecer._

— _Aun en sus limitaciones ha logrado hacerse de aliados que le sirven, solo trabajando para un fin: su liberación._

— _Y en el presente es donde estamos reviviendo el pasado, pues la solución temporal esta por expirar, y el fin que antes se escribió ocurrirá de un modo u otro._

Len suspiró profundamente cuando un escalofrío inexplicable le recorrió la espalda. Inet lo miraba de modo sereno cuando volvió a hablar para todos— Y eso señor Tao, es en resumidas cuentas el problema al que debemos dar solución, y es por el cual este circulo se formó…— miró a cada uno de los presentes, sonriendo dentro de ella— Los rostros han cambiando con el tiempo pero el ideal es el mismo, ya que muchos de los presentes son descendientes de los seis guerreros de los que le hable…

Mikihisa asintió— Tanto los Tao, como la familia Asakura y Li han conservado su nombre original desde tiempos remotos. El resto, por motivos históricos han debido optar por otros, pero su pacto sigue siendo el mismo, es el caso de la familia del Señor Geharo aquí presente, así como la de nuestros dos miembros que aun no han tomado su lugar como tal.

Len, aun con desconfianza, preguntó a Inet— ¿Y que tienen que ver el resto de ustedes, cual es su papel? Según dijiste solo son seis quienes debíamos preocuparnos…

— El destino de todos gira alrededor de este evento— respondió Inet con cierto pesar.

— Atentos al Dragón y los Cerezos— pronunció Vincent Kajab.

— ¿El dragón y los cerezos?— intentó comprender Len.

— El señor Kajab es un visionario— explicó Inet— Su familia ha cargado con el peso del futuro por muchas generaciones; su padre trabajó en el consejo de Hechiceros, alertándoles de los peligros pero, incluso el destino tiende a esconderse, a través de visiones confusas que pueden tener mas de un significado.

— ¿Entonces no es en todo acertado?— inquirió Len Tao, afianzando sus ojos a los de Vincent, tratando de encontrar lo extraordinario en él.

— El Dragón y los Cerezos es la visión que venció a mi padre hasta el final— comentó Vincent en un aire frío— Y al morir él, el peso de las visiones cayeron sobre mi, y lo he visto… Pero yo no soy mi padre, y creo que encontrare la respuesta para resolver el enigma en poco tiempo.

— Por su parte, el Señor Kerbasi es custodio de tesoros invaluables, entro ellos, el legado que dejó aquella Sacerdotisa de la que te hable, aquella que nos permitió un prolongado tiempo de _paz_.

— Pero fue robado ¿no es así?— Geharo tiró la colilla del cigarro a la chimenea— Y por el enemigo. Me sorprende Kerbasi, pensé que era mas cuidadoso, pero tal parece que la edad está haciendo su efecto.

— No te debo excusas Geharo— sentenció apenas y controlando un impulso de enfado— Fue algo imprevisto… Nos arrebataron el rosario sagrado pero, sé que aun conservamos el cascabel y está a salvo.

— ¿Y por qué pueden ser tan importantes?— sintió curiosidad Len, preguntándose si se tratara de aquel artefacto que vio anteriormente, en manos de sus amigos.

— La sacerdotisa de la antigüedad debió prever momentos como estos— respondió por reflejo Inet, la única con la paciencia de hacerlo— Ya que ella dejó las dos herramientas que más le sirvieron en vida. Se cree que fue un obsequio de un espíritu que la amó como ningún otro, otros dicen que un demonio las forjó por petición suya; en lo personal, prefiero quedarme con la versión romántica— se cubrió la boca para evitar una risa inapropiada para ese momento— Por un lado tenemos el Rosario de las Animas, que es capaz de aprisionar y domar a cualquier espíritu, así como invocarlo, no solo seres intangibles, sino a cualquier criatura que posea un alma en su interior. El segundo, bueno, es el que me resulta un enigma, incluso para el Maestro Kerbasi aquí presente.

— Entiendo, el espíritu del que hablan posiblemente teme que alguien lo utilice de nuevo en su contra, creo que a nadie le gustaría perder bajo las mismas armas por segunda vez.

— Lo que le teme más bien es a _la sucesora_ de esas reliquias— corrigió Kerbasi— Y todo este baño de sangre se resume a eliminar tanto a la mujer que esta destinada a tomar su lugar en la historia, como a las seis personas de las que depende el sello de su prisión.

— Sobek— fue el nombre que estuvo en su mente en cuanto se vio forzada a abrir los ojos, pues el presentimiento de que alguien entraba a su habitación la despertó.

En la puerta divisó al hombre que se encontraba al mando por encima de los seis asesinos creados por Unna, Hidesato.

— Lo lamento, no deseaba despertarte— se disculpó sin adentrase totalmente al cuarto— Buscaba a Sobek y creí que estaría aquí.

— Vaya, por un momento creí que viniste porque te importaba— dijo sarcástica, no escondiendo las cicatrices de su enfrentamiento— Sobek no está aquí… y en todo caso ¿por qué debería estarlo?

— Mera intuición— respondió con tranquilidad— Anath, en verdad lamento lo que pasó.

— No, no lo sientes— masculló divertida— Te agradezco la mentira pero, no pienses que estoy acabada. Nunca fui la mujer vanidosa que muchos creen..— torció un poco el cuello, hablando de modo cínico— Mi belleza me condujo hasta donde yo quería llegar… El resto depende de mucho mas que un rostro bonito— fue su forma de defenderse de la posible lastima que Hidesato pudiera sentir por ella.

— Me alegra saber que aun contaremos con tu habilidad, no quisiera perder a ninguno de ustedes solo por descuidos.

— Tu sinceridad me abruma— bromeó— Puedes despreocuparte, seguiré cuidándote la espalda mi estimado líder.

Hidesato suspiró— Aprovecharé para informarte que pronto partiremos hacia una nueva ubicación. El primer transporte fue enviado, Neit y Temis abordaron en él. Nosotros partiremos en cuanto la segunda nave termine de ser cargada con el resto del equipo.

— Como ustedes crean conveniente— no pudo evitar el sonreír al pensar a dónde se dirigían.

Hidesato no dijo más, una ultima mirada al lugar, como si dudara que Sobek no se encontrase verdaderamente ahí, pero finalmente salió. Una vez que giró su cuerpo hacia su flanco izquierdo, como si se tratase de una aparición, Unna se encontró frente a él.

Se hubiera exaltado por la sorpresa, pero logró esconder su impresión. Aunque sus ojos temblaron, y la mujer leyó en ellos sus pensamientos.

— Hidesato, pareces nervioso— observó la mujer quien se dispuso a caminar a su lado.

— …Es mucha la tensión que siento en este lugar— dijo al caminar despacio, otorgándole la dirección de su camino a ella— El enemigo podría atacarnos en cualquier momento; nuestras defensas se encuentran bajas; Temis y Anath están indispuestas para cualquier movimiento y encima, Sobek ha desaparecido…— agregando rápidamente— No creo que haya desertado— solo hasta ese momento la idea cruzó por su mente, y temió la consecuencias de que fuera así— No creo que sea esa clase de hombre— dijo para convencerse a si mismo.

— Te preocupas por el muchacho…— volvió su rostro hacia él, sonriendo complacida.

— Es parte del equipo— fue su excusa— Del cual me encuentro a cargo, ¿no es así? Cualquier falla de su parte, es falla mía…

— ¿Estas seguro que eso es todo?... No hace mucho, solo te importaba una sola persona— le recordó con suspicacia— ¿O es que acaso, el repentino aprecio por Sobek es porque ha despertado tu lado paternal?

Hidesato se sobresaltó ante la observación, sintió un golpe en el alma al recordar a su hijo. Sus ojos se mostraron tan melancólicos que Unna decidió no continuar con aquella exploración de sentimientos.

— No te preocupes por Sobek— dijo entonces— Fue a una misión…

— ¿Misión? ¿Ahora?— fue clara su desaprobación.

— El destino del muchacho es agitado ¿qué puedo decir?— comentó perdida en sus propios conocimientos—Después de todo, _solo lo tome prestado_ …— musitó discretamente— La vida es un conjunto de experiencias que al final se necesitan para formar a las personas… el camino es largo para algunos y breves para otros, eso lo decidirá el destino bajo el cual nacieron— pareció desvariar, pero Hidesato luchó por encontrar sentido a lo que ocultaban sus palabras.

— ¿Y acaso tu conoces cual es el destino de los demás, el mío?— preguntó escéptico.

Unna lo miró con seriedad— Sé que no confías en mi… pero tal y como te lo mencione antes, yo sigo confiando en ti— finalizó antes de darle la espalda y alejarse.

Bostezó ampliamente, sentado bajo el cielo estrellado. Curioso que hace algunos minutos se encontraba escondido por las nubes de lluvia, pero tan rápido como vino el agua, se fueron.

Su pereza fue notoria en sus movimientos, y su inexistente defensa lo volvería blanco de cualquier emboscada, pero Horo Horo visualizó desde metros atrás a quien intentó sorprenderlo.

La mano de esa persona no alcanzó a tocarle el hombro cuando el joven la había tomado por la muñeca, y con simples movimientos tuvo bajo una llave a su _atacante_.

Sorprendida por lo ocurrido, y ser ella con la espalda contra el suelo, sonrió de modo divertido— Vaya… parece que alguien no ha desperdiciado el tiempo— dijo la chica cuyos ojos se escondían tras visores para la nieve— Has mejorado pero…— fácilmente se zafó de la situación, revirtiendo las posiciones en simples movimientos— Sigo siendo la maestra aquí… y sabes que solo en pocas ocasiones me gusta estar abajo— le recordó de modo burlón la joven de cabello verde. Portaba ropa tradicional de las tierras de Hokaido.

Al ser él quien ahora se encontraba con la espalda sobre la tierra mojada, prefirió permanecer ahí— Miyuki… No sé por qué, pero siento que estas molesta conmigo— comentó al contener cualquier quejido que pudiera salir de su boca, al sentir como es que la susodicha le torcía levemente el brazo.

— No, cómo crees— fue claro el sarcasmo— Después de que te fuiste de la aldea de esa forma tan repentina, sin mi consentimiento— acercó su rostro al de él, reflejándose en sus lentes para la nieve la imagen de su prometido— Y bonito momento escogiste para eso, tu sabes, con tanta muerte y locura rondándonos— continuó con el juego, notando la marca en su mejilla— Y encima... parece que hiciste muchas cosas sin mi consentimiento.

— Miyuki, osita, pasaron muchas cosas que te explicare con calma…— le pidió, nervioso ante las acusadoras observaciones.

— No me tienes contenta Horo Horo— lo dijo con frialdad, pero eso no evitó el que le plantara un beso en los labios— Pero no negare el que me alegra verte y… ver que estas a salvo— murmuró con alivio, dejando atrás el juego inicial, y volviendo aquello un calido reencuentro en el que ambos se abrazaron, tranquilizando así sus corazones después de todo los peligros por el que sus vidas pudieron separarse.

— Eso fue lo que pasó…— la tristeza fluyó a través de sus palabras, de los gestos que le permitía ese cuerpo— Clow logró derrotarme… casi desaparecí… pero… en ese momento me aferre a no desvanecerme… No… eso solo empeoraría la situación…— intentaba controlar su resentimiento— Busqué hacerme de un _objeto de posesión_ por un tiempo… así podría mantener mi conciencia unida y recuperar mis fuerzas…— se columpiaba lentamente en el solitario parque, sus pies se arrastraban con pesadez sobre la arena bajo el columpio— En ese momento aspire al cuerpo de Clow… justo como yo, debía encontrarse debilitado, no debió haber problema pero…— aferró con fuerza las cadenas que la columpiaban— Esa criatura intervino… la misma en la que me encontraste hace quinientos años… ella se interpuso y por ende quede encerrado dentro de ella… Clow se percató de ello y de cómo es que poco a poco recobraba mis fuerzas… mi error fue el haber fracasado en mi intento… así me volví vulnerable… y por ello es que me hicieron esto— abrió la palma de su mano y la contempló con desdén— Todo lo que soy, todo mi ser fue dividido… todo… en pequeñas partes…. A través de mi, Clow creó seres con mis poderes… ¡Me utilizó vilmente para sus propósito!— la furia era un gesto ajeno a la de la verdadera Sakura, pero cuando esa criatura tomaba el control, muchas facetas nuevas emergían— … Pero no me destruyó….— pareció consternado— No sé si porque él sabia lo que ocurrirá si muero o… porque ese fue su castigo para mi…

Hao lo escuchaba con el rostro ensombrecido, si alguien pudiera sentir su presencia en ese momento, sentirían la radiación de su fuego interior.

— Estuve en su interior por algún tiempo… pero jamás fui capaz de entrar a su mente… No entiendo por qué decidió morir y pasar su maldición a esta joven…— detuvo el columpio y se levantó, mirando al chico quien se mantenía cabizbajo— Y aunque… estoy dominándola por completo…. La niña fue muy… muy lista… Porque creí que cuando tuviera este control, podría tomar a esas criaturas y arrebatarles lo que es mío…. ¡Y así volver a ser lo que era!— se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si deseara arrancar la piel de esa cara— Pero fue astuta… ¡muy astuta, estúpida!— en un arrebato se tomó con fuerza el cuello de su cuerpo huésped, como si deseara estrangularse— ¡Pronto perderé la razón… la perderé por completo… otra vez… como muchas otras veces… No recordare qué es lo que soy!— gritó pese a la presión sobre su garganta— ¿Cuántas veces he perdido mi camino, cuantas veces no he sido yo mismo?... Cuanto mal he hecho al perderme en esta locura… Soy inestable… Olvidare mi propósito… Me he convertido tantas veces en el mal al que deseo enfrentar…— lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes, limpiándolas con ambas manos al darse cuenta de ello— Mira nada mas… lloro…— todos los sentimientos que experimentaba se transformaron en algo que jamás había ocurrido— ¿En que monstruo me he convertido?... Ya nunca… volveré a ser lo que era… jamás… Las memorias se fusionan, otras se esconden, no puedo con… tanto que hay en mi cabeza— pero aun en su congoja, su ira sobrepaso las insulsas lagrimas— ¡Maldigo a Clow y a todos los que tienen que ver con él! ¡Maldigo a los grandes espíritus y a todo lo que me ha dado la espalda!

— ¡Basta ya!— se levantó Hao, exaltado— ¡Maldecir no sirve de nada y lo sabré yo!— mas que tranquilizar a la criatura frente a él, intentó tranquilizarse el mismo— ¡He maldecido durante mil años, y no pienso continuar haciéndolo otros quinientos!…— entre una respiración rabiosa, logró serenarse lo suficiente para pensar y proseguir— … jamás podré entender a los grandes espíritus… No puedo… pero no me queda mas que confiar en que a pesar de su falta de ayuda…. Al final… toda mi vida tendrá significado… Yo… No importa lo que haya pasado contigo, yo…. Yo seguiré con el plan original… yo voy a convertirme en el Shaman King— comprimió los puños a sus costados— Y cuando lo haga, te liberare… seremos libres… ambos… Lo haré… Me haré de aliados poderosos… Un ejercito que levantare contra el espíritu de la Muerte de ser necesario. Pero también está la otra opción… Destruir a los humanos…— sentenció con frialdad.

El ser dentro de Kinomoto lo miró con extrañeza, pero a la vez, con esperanza.

— No importa lo que pase, no importa que pierdas la cordura o si tu mente juega con tu juicio… recuerda la profecía, recuerda lo que ha dictaminado el destino, recuerda siempre que los humanos traerán la desgracia a este mundo, pero si los eliminamos… si los eliminamos… tal vez podremos evitar nuestro terrible destino… Y eso es lo que has estado haciendo ¿recuerdas? Al igual que yo... aun en tus momentos de locura o rabia desenfrenada, tu has hecho lo correcto… Destruir a los humanos, solo los shamanes y otros seres con poderes como los nuestros podrán traer la salvación…

Sintió tranquilidad cuando Hao posó su mano sobre su hombro. Él le sonrió al espíritu que habitaba dentro de aquella bella niña— No te preocupes… todo se solucionará….— le dijo— Es una promesa.

Al termino de una nube oscura, anticipando más imágenes del pasado, volvió a sentirse dueño de su propio cuerpo. Se encontraba conciente de nuevo, tal vez dentro de un sueño, pero conciente al final.

Paredes rocosas le rodeaban en un claro donde el cielo estrellado nunca le había parecido tan brillante. En el centro, frente a él, una fogata se encontraba encendida, llameando tan alto como su propia altura. Contempló el reflejo en la pared de fuego, notando como es que comenzó a cambiar, amoldarse hasta que un Hao Asakura, en una apariencia que simulaba su edad actual, se manifestó.

Yoh lo miró con recelo— ¡¿Continuaras con tus juegos, Hao?! ¡¿Hasta cuando?!

Pero el rostro de Hao se mostraba diferente, en su seriedad y apuro no se dejó intimidar por su otra mitad— ¡Silencio Yoh! No queda tiempo ya…

— ¿De qué hablas?... ¿Pero qué…?— solo entonces notó como es que las cadenas que ataban a Hao se tornaron de un color llameante y parecían estrujar el alma del fantasma.

En un claro esfuerzo por mantenerse ahí, es que pidió atención— Yoh… escúchame bien, no miento cuando digo que lo has visto es la verdad… es _nuestro_ pasado… La razón por la que sientes esa aflicción en tu ser es porque sabes que es cierto y no se trata de una ilusión…

Sintió necesidad de ayudar al espíritu, pero al recordar toda sus acciones pasadas lo mantuvo en su lugar— … Hao, no puedes pedirme que confíe en ti… ¡No puedes después de todo lo que has hecho! Además, si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo yo si fui parte de ti? ¡¿Por qué?!

Hao rió entre su dolor— Vaya… así que al fin aceptas que eres parte de mi…— su imagen cayó de rodillas, y poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse— Era necesario de que lo recordaran… Para construir el futuro debe acabarse con el pasado… hemos vivido en el pasado por siglos y ya es hora de avanzar…. Y para destruirse el pasado, este debe conocerse…— se estremeció un poco, pero continuo hablando— Te permití recordarlo… Seis vidas…. Seis flamas… seis sellos… eso es lo que liberara al fin el ultimo eslabón que debe destruirse para que llegue nuestro futuro… Una, fui yo; la segunda, el hermano de la niña bonita… el tercero, la matriarca en China… el cuarto, la hija de los Tao… el quinto, la sacerdotisa…. Solo queda uno Yoh, y _ellos_ saben de quien se trata…

Yoh intentó interrumpirle, pero el espíritu continuo— Aun había mucho que deseaba mostrarte… hay mucho que no sabes de nosotros… Pero confía en tus ojos y en tus instintos… ellos no te mentirán… Debes…. Ten cuidado con… el dragón….— cayó al suelo, donde continuo luchando por no desaparecer del lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— se acercó y acuclilló a su lado para escucharle mejor.

— Protege a la niña de los cerezos… Ella debe guiarte a partir de ahora… ella te llevara con los grandes espíritus y de su mano lograras lo que yo no pude… Yoh…— estiró la mano como si deseara alcanzarlo.

Y de modo inconsciente, como una única muestra de hermandad, Yoh tomó esa mano con la suya.

— …¿Quieres saber por qué es que… nos dividimos?... Busca a… Opacho…— le pidió, sonriendo sarcástico— Me gustaría estar ahí… para ver la expresión de tu rostro… — rió poco— Yoh… No pierdas de vista a ninguno de los dos que están contigo… y sobre todo, esta siempre al cuidado de Sakura… porque su vida dependerá de ti… tu decidirás si vive o muere…

En un limbo situado entre la conciencia e inconciencia, Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba. Después de todo lo visto y escuchado… Todos los recuerdos que revivió; velos de su mente que se desvanecieron al fin, pudiendo mirar lo que escondían.

Todo parecía encajar. Esperaba poder ver más para finalmente comprender en su totalidad… Pero parte de la verdad vista la hace dudar ya que… no es nada parecido a lo que su _madre_ dijo… Pero tampoco podía dudar de ella… ¡¿Cómo es entonces… quien jugaba con su mente, por qué se empeñaban en atormentarla con tantas mentiras y secretos?!

En aquella oscuridad, pronto una imagen comenzaba a tomar forma, tal y como sucedía entre cada cortina oscura de su mente, residuos que dejó la criatura que la acompañó por años…

Entonces ¿Ese espíritu era…? No, ¿cómo podría ser algo tan puro si… si cometió tantas atrocidades utilizándola? ¡No tenia ningún sentido!

— Sakura, no te dejes engañar— le pidió alguien, susurrando. La imagen que estaba apareciendo, se despedazó como si se tratase de un espejo, en un estruendo que tomó por sorpresa a Kinomoto.

De nuevo, rodeada por la oscuridad, en ese abismo donde no había a donde ir, ni nadie a su lado— No creas nada de lo que viste, quieren engañarte— un hombre hablaba.

— Yo… ¡estoy tan cansada de estos juegos!…— exclamó afligida, encarando a la oscuridad— ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué insisten en… en desquiciarme con todo esto?! ¡Ya no se qué creer… no sé quien me miente, o quien es sincero! ¡así que déjenme tranquila!— gritó exasperada, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata, y ante el silencio prolongado esperó que escucharan su petición.

Pero de modo inesperado, la voz masculina emergió de una sola dirección— No deseo atormentante Sakura…— sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, resintió el peso de su sombra sobre ella, pero antes de voltea, esa misma voz la paralizó— Al igual que nuestra madre, mi deseo es solo el ayudarte.

Todo su cuerpo tembló al reconocer esa voz…— ¿Touya?— parte de ella deseó volverse, pero ese hombre la detuvo.

— ¡No! Por favor, no voltees…— pidió— Aun no… solo escúchame… Te lo suplico…

Sakura contuvo el impulso de girarse, pero obedeció… su hermano le suplicó después de todo, y además… temía lo que encontraría si decidiera girar el rostro.

— … ¿En verdad eres tu… Touya?...— no se permitiría creer… no tan fácilmente.

— … Esta bien que dudes Sakura, yo también lo haría pero… aunque pensaras lo peor de mi en este momento, debí arriesgarme ya que…. No puedo permitir que sigan haciéndote esto Sakura… ya no mas, no es justo— musitó— están tratando de engañarte, de eso no tengas duda, tus mismos instintos están en lo correcto, confía en ellos… ¿Acaso, piensas creer que _eso_ que te torturó, utilizó y dañó durante años es algo benéfico? ¿Un ser incomprendido, con una misión?— cuestionó, despertando un remordimiento en la joven al haberlo pensando de modo inconsciente— Desde pequeña has sido ingenua, eso mismo es tu debilidad, y tu enemigo lo sabe mejor que nadie e intenta confundirte… ¿Con qué fin? No lo sé, pero estoy aquí para evitar que cometas un error, para protegerte… Nuestra madre así me lo ha pedido…

Sakura reaccionó ante la mención de su madre, a la cual añoraba ver tanto.

— En vida, no me necesitaste…

— ¡Te equivocas!— corrigió en pena.

— Pero así fue… por mas que quise serte de utilidad, jamás lo fui cuando en verdad me necesitaste… Y si solo ahora, en la muerte, puedo serte de utilidad, entonces que así sea. No soy el único que esta a tu lado, nuestra madre también lo está…

— … No entiendo qué ganan con esto… ¿Por qué me muestran estas ilusiones, qué fin tienen tantas falsedades?— cuestionó reprimiendo su desesperación.

— Talvez porque solo tu sabes lo que es esa criatura en verdad, lo que representa… Solo tu puedes ver por debajo de la mascara que está utilizando ahora. Aunque se encuentre tras el disfraz de una de las formas mas frágiles sobre la tierra, tu sabes lo que hay en su interior y por ello eres su única amenaza.

— ... El hijo de Eriol…— recordó el secreto que le ocultaron.

— Ese espíritu no solo te lastimó, sus acciones llevaron a la destrucción de muchas otras vidas. Y ese hombre, Hao Asakura, solo has escuchado lo que desean que escuches… Él no buscaba mas que eliminar a todos los que no estuviesen de acuerdo con sus ambición, convertirse en el rey de este mundo y del otro.

Recordó a Opacho y lo que sus grandes ojos le ocultaron entonces…

— No entiendo el por qué… se empeñan en hacerme todo esto…. Si lo que dices es cierto… que siempre he sido incrédula, entonces… Tal vez tu también seas una ilusión…. Una trampa… ¡Tal vez todo lo sea!— la rabia la hizo temblar— Solo quiero que esto termine, ¡que acabe de una vez!— se volteó sin mas contemplaciones— ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!

Reprimió un grito de sorpresa y espanto con sus manos, lo que vio le oprimió el corazón.

En los ojos de aquel espíritu errante, se mostró la tristeza y vergüenza que le ocasionó el ser descubierto— … No tenias porque verme así…— dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Tuvo el impulso de acercarse al verlo herido pero… el temor y la congoja no le permitió el moverse, simplemente contempló a su hermano, el fantasma de este aun conserva la herida que le causó la muerte. Igual de profunda y sangrante.

— .. ¿A-así es cómo mo…?— la golpeó la serie de recuerdos y sentimientos que Rika despertó ese día.

— No puedo descansar aun Sakura… mi espíritu no es libre para marcharse, no puedo— explicó cabizbajo el fantasma.

Creyó finalmente que veía la verdad, la empatía que despertó hacia su hermano no le permitió el seguir dudando.

— Touya yo… Yo… Fue mi culpa…. ¡Fue mi culpa!— sin poder contenerse más, se arrojó hacia él con la intención de abrazarlo pero, cuando estaba segura de aferrarse a él, lo traspasó como si se tratase de aire.

Sakura cayó al suelo por el impulso que no encontró freno. Kinomoto se levantó con torpeza, sintiéndose aun mas miserable al contemplar la espalda del fantasma, y la punzante herida que le había atravesado el cuerpo.

— No Sakura… No fue culpa tuya— Touya permaneció inmóvil— Muchos lo han dicho, y sabes que es la verdad… Los culpables son otros y lo sabes… Tanta muerte y devastación es responsabilidad de ese espíritu… Mientras él exista, ninguno de los que murió por su causa, y los que aún viven, podrán encontrar la paz…

Que extraño lugar es al que decidieron trasladarse. Aquel sitio simulaba una tumba bajo tierra. Las instalaciones resultaban escasas, demasiado primitivas para este siglo, más por aquella antorcha que brindaba luz a la habitación.

Se obligaba a dormir por cortos periodos de tiempo, por las sustancias que mitigaban su dolor, no porque así lo deseara.

Al sentirse conciente, pero con una gran pesadez sobre sus ojos, es cuando sintió a alguien mas con ella, alguien que le tomó el pulso.

Abrió los ojos solo para asegurarse— Neit…— la mujer se mantuvo silenciosa, centrándose en la revisión de su paciente.

— Parece que estas fuera de peligro.

— … Cumpliste tu promesa…— musitó Temis, sintiendo torpeza en su habla.

— Bueno, no me gusta jurar en vano— con cuidado, la mujer de anteojos tomó el brazo de Temis, cubriéndolo bajo las mantas.

— … Gracias por ello…

La doctora se enderezó— Necesito terminar de instalar algunas cosas. No te preocupes por las instalaciones… pese a verse antiguas, son firmes— examinó el techo terroso de la cámara.

— Neit…— detuvo la marcha de la mujer— Yo…— por un instante lo dudó, pero…— No pienso quedarme como una invalidad, no ahora… no así, por lo que… Necesito que hagas conmigo lo que hiciste por Sobek…

— ¿Qué sabes tu de eso?...— cuestionó ciertamente ofendida la doctora.

— Hidesato me lo contó…— explicó— Escucha… En este estado yo… no le sirvo a Unna para nada… Si me mantiene aun con vida es solo por cuestión de promesas pero… ¡Yo no deseo quedarme así!— masculló al sentir repugnancia de si misma— Yo… aún puedo luchar… Aún tengo algo pendiente… y no pienso rendirme por esto.

Neit volvió a su lado, apartando el cabello que le cubría la zona petrificada de la frente— … Hay cosas que ni yo puedo reparar.

— No te pido ser como antes— aclaró— Sé que eso… será imposible, pero… Cuando menos quiero la forma de poder levantarme de esta cama y… Con ser capaz de sujetar mi arma y utilizarla de nuevo, me daré por bien servida— la determinación en sus ojos fue clara.

La doctora pareció meditarlo. Hizo cálculos rápidos y repasó las posibilidades en unos segundos de silencio— Tengo lo necesario aquí, pero no creo tener el tiempo para hacer un tan buen trabajo como hice con Sobek…

— ¡Te dije que eso no me importa!— se exaltó— No me importa cómo luciré, simplemente… deseo seguir adelante, y en este estado me es imposible… Ayúdame, por favor.— le suplicó.

— ¿Crees que tu esposo esté de acuerdo?— cuestionó para la sorpresa de Temis.

— ¿C-cómo sabes….?

Neit se acomodó las gafas y suspiró— Cada sacramento del señor deja una marca diferente en las personas— comentó seriamente.

— … Lo que él piense no me interesa— sentenció de mala gana.

— Curioso… Muy curioso— susurró— Por un lado, debería aconsejarte el que honrases tus votos, pero por otro… Sé que Unna estaría complacida con tu decisión, no iba a tardar en proponértelo, te lo aseguro. Pero al final, la que posee la decisión con mayor fuerza eres tu, por lo tanto, esta bien, voy a cumplir con tu petición.

— Gracias— se inclinó en muestra de agradecimiento.

— No me agradezcas a mi, sino a Dios quien me brindó la habilidad como para velar por ustedes— sonrió antes de besarle la frente— Te ayudare a encontrar la paz que tanto necesita tu alma, confía en mi.

— ¡Una decisión como esa no nos hace mejores! ¡¿Qué diferencia existiría entre nosotros y esos asesinos si pensamos de ese modo?!— espetó Li Shaoran, al adentrarse nuevamente a la discusión sobre cómo se actuará.

— La situación es irreversible— volvió a insistir Vincent Kajab— Destruir al espíritu de la Muerte es la única opción que tenemos.

— ¡Pero eso significaría desatar el desequilibrio del que tanto hablan! Ustedes lo dijeron, destruirlo solo ocasionará la muerte de millones— señaló Shaoran.

— Pero no hacerlo conlleva a lo mismo— añadió el viejo Kerbasi— Cuando se libere, devastará la Tierra y todo lo que hay en ella.

Len, como otros de ese circulo, permanecieron callados. Tal vez, tratando de negarse a concordar con la solución establecida.

— ¿Por qué los grandes Espíritus no hacen nada?— cuestionó Len a la líder de los Apaches.

La anciana permaneció cabizbaja, sin saber que responder. Siendo Silver quien respondiera en su lugar— Lo hacen. Nos permiten escoger, como siempre. El destino ellos lo saben, conocen los caminos y a los personajes que participaran en él. Brindaran apoyo a todos esos caminos pero al final seremos nosotros quien decidiremos lo que ocurrirá, así es como funcionan los grandes espíritus.

— Silver, si bien recuerdo tu jamás fuiste tan devoto… ¿Acaso te lavaron el cerebro?— desconfió Len Tao.

El apache sonrió de modo amigable— Solo he comprendido… Eso me hace diferente.

— ¿En verdad no existe ninguna diferencia como para decidir que es lo peor y que es menos peor?— preguntó Len de nuevo.

— ¡En los dos casos hay muertes innecesarias, debería existir algo mas que podamos hacer!— se adelantó Li.

— ¡Deja de pensar como un mocoso lo haría!— exclamó Geharo, de muy mal humor— ¡Les dije que mantuviéramos a los niños fuera! ¿Eres un hombre? Pues actúa como tal Shaoran Li.!

Shaoran volvió a ponerse de pie, ofendido— ¡¿Quieres decir que actué más como tu?! ¡¿Como alguien que no le mortifica el destino de los demás y que se da el lujo de hacer cosas a expensas de los que demás opinen, de sacrificar a tus propios compañeros?!

— Sí— respondió seriamente— Porque solo así sobrevivirás.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¿No puede volver a retrasarse?— intervino con esa pregunta Len, creyendo así que podría frenarlos.

— ¿Y repetir el ciclo en el cual hemos estado girando por tanto tiempo?— desaprobó Vincent.

— Desafortunadamente, es algo imposible— dijo Inet— Porque… la Tierra está muriendo. Ya que, el espíritu del fuego, la tierra, el agua, el aire y la vida perecieron hace algunos años y… si el planeta aun se mantiene en funcionamiento es solo porque los grandes espíritus lo permiten, pero no será por mucho tiempo, pronto se sentirán los estragos por su falta.

— El tiempo corre y por donde quiera que lo veamos, la destrucción es inminente— Kerbasi pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos, resintiendo el cansancio y como es que no se llegaba a nada— Destruyamos al espíritu, será lo mejor.

— creí que eran personas con el poder suficiente para obtener mejores soluciones que solo dejarse llevar por lo establecido— confesó Shaoran, con completa decepción.

— Trata de comprender— pidió Mikihisa, recordando que en su juventud también fue un joven idealista— Hay tres formas en las que el final ocurrirá, y dos de ellas no permiten guardar ninguna esperanza, excepto una, quizá…

— Y ahí vamos de nuevo— se masajeó la frente Geharo.

— Si el Shaman King despierta y logra la ayuda de los Grandes Espíritus entonces, la devastación no será total— agregó Vincent.

— Si no se destruye al espíritu no podrá haber un renacimiento… Esa es la diferencia que buscas.

— Sakura, despierta, despierta— le insistía a la joven cuyo cuerpo fue acechado por una bruma oscura que solo se alejó al él acercarse.

Como si despertara de una pesadilla, asustadiza permanecería hasta recuperar la seguridad de que fue solo eso.

— Ey ¿estas bien?— preguntó Yoh tranquilamente, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Un poco desorientada es que reconoció a Yoh… a Hao… todo lo que vio en ese trance— S-sí… es-estoy bien…— tartamudeó, su propia conciencia no iba a traicionarla ahora.

Yoh suspiró aliviado. Intentó ubicarse, y el cómo llegó hasta aquí lo dejaría a responsabilidad de Hao… Que tremendo poder poseía aun en la muerte como para lograr todo esto…

Distinguió el remolino de luz que se alzaba a lo lejos, entre las dunas de ese desierto— La aldea apache…— temió al reconocer que este sitio resultaría el ideal para una confrontación futura… justo como ocurrió hace cinco años— Cuando menos sé dónde estamos… el problema es que no sé exactamente hacia donde ir…— sonrió apenado a la chica que le devolvía una mirada de extrañeza— Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos el camino ¿de acuerdo?— prestó atención entonces al otro hombre que les acompañaba, allí, de pie y dándoles la espalda, mirando hacia el horizonte donde se distinguían los grandes espíritus.

— ¿Eriol…?— reaccionó Sakura, siendo su voz por la que el joven respondiera de cierta forma.

— La aldea se encuentra hacia allá…— señaló, estirando su brazo hacia un punto en el oeste—Li, Yue y Kerberos te aguardan ahí…— no había emoción alguna en sus palabras.

— ¿Shaoran?— su corazón saltó de gusto al saberlo.

Eriol asintió— No tiene caso que hablemos aquí de lo ocurrido… En el fondo, los tres debemos comprender… Cada quien cargará con los fantasmas de su pasado…

Yoh no se mostró de acuerdo, pero al notar la ansiedad de la joven por encontrarse con sus seres querido, prefirió solo decir— Hablaremos— mas que una petición, sonó como una orden— Después, pero es algo que tiene que hacerse…

Hiragizawa miró sobre su hombro a Asakura. Ambos cruzaron miradas, resintiendo el despertar de las emociones que sus recuerdos les cedieron, no pudiendo evitar el dejarse llevar por ellos…

Después de todo volvían a verse, después de quinientos años, rivales que estaban destinados a ser aliados, volvían a verse, aunque fuera a través de los ojos de otra vida…

— Ya que la mayoría se ha demostrado de acuerdo, creo que es momento de discutir el plan de acción— pidió Geharo, mostrándose ligeramente ansioso al tener nuevamente un cigarro en la boca.

— Geharo, dijiste que habías encontrado su base, una a la que te infiltraste ¿no es así?— preguntó Mikihisa.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste la ubicación?— cuestionó con desconfianza Len.

— Y mejor aún ¿por qué no alertaste de eso hasta ahora?— lo secundó Shaoran.

— Mis métodos no los discuto con nadie— sonrió sarcástico— Y no tenia ningún caso llevar a una armada contra ellos, hubiera sido un desperdicio de vidas. No iba a arriesgarme a luchar contra un enemigo el cual desconocemos. Porque, sino lo recuerdan, tras sus fechorías en días pasados, no hubo sobrevivientes… no mas que ustedes— señaló Geharo, pensativo.

— Abandonaste a uno de los nuestros— comentó Mikihisa.

— ¿Cuántas veces mas deberé repetirlo? Fue inesperado, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. En ese momento decidí cual era lo mejor, y preferí salir con el _botín_ que el arriesgar una vida más. Que les sirva de lección niños, eso es lo que hace un líder y tal vez un día, el menos esperados, deberán tomar una decisión como la que yo hice y por la que me fastidian tanto.

— Aunque yo también desapruebo tu acción precipitada, espero ansioso por ver lo que descubriste— confesó Kerbasi, interesado por lo que pudiera continuar— Veremos si vale la vida que dejaste allá atrás.

— Lo es. Pero primero, solicitare a nuestro amigo Silver aquí presente que por favor, llame a Lilly y a nuestro _invitado._

Despertó no hace mucho. El sitio que le dio la bienvenida no era muy diferente a lo que creía merecer después de todo lo que había hecho…

Permaneció sentado en la derruida banca, rodeado por muros de piedra sólida y barrotes de metal. En la oscuridad, el silencio fue su compañero, interrumpido solo por un mujer de piel rojiza que algunos minutos atrás le trajo algo de beber y comer. Por las características físicas de ella, era clara la raza a la que podía pertenecer y, sobre todo, en qué parte del mundo se encontraba.

Dudó en aceptar los alimentos, su paranoia le implanto la idea de poder estar envenenadas pero, al final recordó que no se hubieran tomado las molestias de traerlo hasta aquí si no lo necesitaran con vida, y además, ya no era tan joven como para no resentir la falta de algo de beber.

Té, uno muy suave y hasta agradable para muchos de sus sentidos. Un poco de conforte en aquella situación. Nunca pensó en que esto le pasaría, simplemente creyó que en verdad podría mantenerse fuera de todo esto, pero ahora veía que tenía una cuenta muy larga que saldar con el destino, y comenzará ahora.

Terminó el té y pensó en su hijo ¿estaría preocupado? ¿Cómo manejarían el hecho de su desaparición? Esperaba que él estuviera listo para cargarse de la empresa… pero sobretodo, el que supiera cuidarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, de Unna y de los demás.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Ornel Alanog recibió la visita de Silver quien, sin saberlo, ahora era más que un simple oficial dentro de la aldea. El alto guerrero logró una fuerte impresión en el anciano, el poder visible en su ropaje también le adornaban los ojos.

El anciano se mantuvo tranquilo pese a que su corazón latía en ansiedad y cierto temor. El apache apartó con facilidad los barrotes y, sin entrar, habló con el prisionero.

— Señor Alanog— Silver lo llamó con respeto— Lo esperan.

Con una mueca de confusión, el anciano se puso de pie, tambaleante por la falta de un bastón— ¿A dónde me lleva?

— Se solicita de su presencia— Silver notó que había probado los alimentos— Será interrogado, pero no tema, no somos incivilizados como para hacerle daño, solo necesitamos que hable con la verdad.

— ¿Qué… importancia puede tener un viejo como yo?— se resistió a ir.

— Eso lo dictaminaremos pronto, así que, por favor, sígame— le pidió el acompañarlo, a lo que Ornel accedió— Tiene mi palabra de que todo saldrá bien.

La noche avanzaba con mucha lentitud, pero la aldea no estaba en silencio. La lluvia había desistido y ello permitió la interacción del resto de la población ahí resguardada.

Cuando buscó un minuto a solas en la azotea, una sensación extraña lo preocupó. Algo se acercaba, y un latido en el lado opuesto de su corazón se lo alertó. Ahí mismo extendió sus alas y voló por encima de la aldea, guiándose solo por ese impulso.

Sobrevolaba los limites del pueblo cuando divisó a dos personas que emergían del desierto con la intención de entrar a la aldea.

Logró reconocer a uno de ellos, y entonces tuvo sentido.

Los viajeros miraron al cielo, distinguiendo a la figura que rápido encontró alojo en tierra. El más pequeño de aquel trío se quedó maravillado por la criatura que descendió del cielo— ¡Un ángel!

Pero Yue no le tomó importancia al niño, sino a la serenidad que Yukito Tsukishiro conservó aun tras reencontrarse con su _verdadera identidad_.

— ¡Un ángel, un ángel!— dijo de modo cantado, mientras daba pequeños saltos en los que trazaba una circunferencia alrededor de ambos adultos.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo— sonrió Yukito con amabilidad— Me alegra ver que estés bien.

¿Cómo puede hablar de ese modo en tan tranquilo, aun después de todo por lo que han pasado? La actitud de su _identidad falsa_ siempre le ha desesperado— … Si… mucho tiempo…— Yue trató de recordar la ultima vez que estuvo frente a ese ser, uno aun mucho mas extraño que su propia existencia… Algo que su _descuido_ creó— No creí que te vería… en este lugar.

— Curioso, porque yo si— continuo sonriendo el joven de anteojos— Si Sakura esta aquí, entonces no era extraño el que te encontrara.

— ¿Sakura? ¡¿Viste a Sakura?!— preguntó con sorpresa— ¿Dónde se encuentra?

— No te preocupes por ella— en un ultimo salto, el pequeño Opacho se plantó entre el ángel y su otra parte— Volverá cuando este lista, el desierto la regresará pronto— dijo de modo simpático.

— Aunque no lo parezca, este niño siempre ha hablado con la verdad. Estoy seguro de que justo como antes, no se equivoca. Sakura esta bien, estuvo conmigo y se encuentra en buen estado físico pero, ojala y pudiera decir lo mismo de su espíritu…— explicó al mirar a Opacho, quien bostezó abiertamente, y cuyo estomago sonó de modo alarmante en ese instante.

— Tengo hambre joven Tsukishiro— dijo avergonzado el niño, buscando una solución a su problema en el joven de anteojos.

— Enseguida buscaremos que comer ¿esta bien?— le sonrió Yukito al acariciarle la cabeza.

— Te servirá bien el enterarte de la situación— decidió Yue al notar lo poco que aguantaría lidiar con esos dos— Y también me gustaría saber lo que ha ocurrido contigo… y lo que ocurrió con el hermano de Sakura. Los guiare hasta donde nos hospedamos, donde espero y podamos hablar.

— Eso me gustaría, porque hay algo que quiero darte Yue.

— ¿Darme a mi?— no logró comprender.

— Todo sea por el ultimo deseo de un hombre moribundo— murmuró Yukito al sonreírle con franqueza.

Antes de que Yue pudiera hacer preguntas a fondo, un balbuceo lo obligó a mirar por encima del hombro de Yukito, distinguiendo una silueta mas que emergía del desierto y la cual apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Su primer pensamiento lo llevó a ir en su ayuda.

Al ver que venían hacia él, y estar seguro de que recibiría ayuda, es por lo que ese hombre se dejó caer en la arena.

Fue fácil el saber su condición ante las heridas visibles en su cuerpo, producto seguramente de algún objeto cortante.

Yukito y Opacho de igual forma llegaron a su lado, siendo el pequeño quien se aproximó y dijo— ¡Es uno de los Soldados X!— y del mismo modo se asustó, buscando protección detrás de Tsukishiro.

— ¿Soldados X?— intentó comprender el hombre de anteojos.

— Son hombres malos, quisieron matar al señor Hao e Yoh— explicó Opacho, con visible desagrado por ese hombre, quien no era nadie más que Marco, el líder del extinto grupo.

— Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo aquí…— intentó convencer a Opacho— ¿Verdad?— buscó apoyo en Yue quien por mera moral estuvo de acuerdo.

— Llevémoslo, que sean otros quienes juzguen si merece la ayuda o no.

Fin del Capitulo 28

Sakura terminaba de arreglar una camisa de su padre; intentaba encontrarse lo más activa posible. Cualquier tarea, por minúscula que sea, sirve para distraer su mente, y posiblemente distraerlo a él también. De forma inesperada, antes de terminar de coser un ultimo botón, sintió como es que una delgada línea liquida recorrió su mejilla de modo fugaz. Llevó su mano a limpiar la lagrima que se adelantó a la sensación que la abrumó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al percibir una pesadez en el pecho, cuanta tristeza la invadió, dolor, desesperanza…

De nuevo ese desvanecimiento que ya no resultaba extraño y al que ya ni siquiera se resistía… se encontraba tan cansada.

Permaneció inmóvil sobre sus piernas, como si fuese un muñeco sin vida permaneció un tiempo.

Silencio… tal vez un minuto de silencio por su fallecimiento… Sí, lo sabe…. Sabe que esa persona ha muerto… Pese a todo, sus sentidos aun continuaban unidos a los grandes espíritus. Lagrimas de nuevo, las cuales toma con sus dedos y las deshace con ellos mismos. Pareció sollozar, por un momento lo hizo, maldiciendo entre dientes el estar en ese cuerpo humano que le obligaba a muchos reflejos detestables. Permaneció en ese estado, lamentándose por la perdida…— Debí estar ahí…. Debí ayudarlo— se recriminó muchas veces. Su ausencia fue la causa de su derrota, de su muerte… de la de él y sus demás hermanos… Sus muertes solo desataría lo que estaba destinado a ser... Solo quedaba él para hacerle frente a su ultimo hermano… Solo él…. Y nadie iba a estar de su lado…

De un momento a otro, los sollozos comenzaron a transformarse. Poco a poco se volvieron risitas tímidas, cuando resintió esa soledad, la perdida de la esperanza a la que se aferró por la promesa de Hao Asakura, se desvaneció… Ya no había nada a la que su conciencia pudiera sujetarse y mantenerla en cordura…

— Ahora todo depende de mi—se sonrió al levantarse de modo tambaleante. Pero aunque sus instintos mas siniestros comenzaran a apoderarse de él, su conciencia retuvo lo que en verdad se prometió el no olvidar: Solo piedad para los shamanes y sus semejantes…


	29. 29 Las consecuencias de los deseos

**Capitulo 29**

 **Las consecuencias de los deseos**

— " _ **Mi deseo, el de Touya, el tuyo… el de todos los que la conocemos y la amamos es el mismo ¿no es así?..."— Yukito Tsukishiro**_

Cuando se adentraron al túnel, un terrible presentimiento le entorpeció más el paso. El hombre que lo guiaba se mostró paciente y aguardaba ante muchas de sus pausas, jamás faltándole al respeto.

A medio camino se les unió una joven mujer que le recordó a alguien por su aspecto intelectual y reservado.

Ambos lo escoltaron hasta el final del túnel, desembocando en una cámara de roca sólida donde una gran chimenea iluminaba el sitio, y sobre ella una gran pantalla de televisión se mantenía apagada.

— Adelante, por favor— pidió con extraña amabilidad el apache de ropaje resplandeciente. Señalando un sitio donde, alrededor de siete personas, debía colocarse.

Fue notorio los rastros de hostilidad en las miradas de los más jóvenes, mientras los mayores lo analizaban con curiosidad. De pronto se encontró en medio de todos ellos, su juicio estaba por comenzar y resintió el peso de cada una de sus miradas y los diferentes sentimientos que pudo leer en ellos.

El apache se colocó al lado de la anciana de su tribu, y la joven, Lilly se dirigió hasta un lugar cercano a Geharo Sai.

Extrañamente, su nerviosismo había desaparecido y jamás se había sentido tan lucido como en ese momento; además de darse cuenta que no pudo oponerse a la orden que le dio su carcelero, sus pies por si solos lo encaminaron hasta ahí.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— quiso probar Vincent Kajab, ante los ojos acusadores de Shaoran Li.

El anciano intentó formular otras oraciones, pero su lengua respondió con sencillez— Ornel Alanog— fácil fue decirlo, pero más resultó su asombro al no haber podido responder como quisiera. Se sujetó la garganta, viendo el gesto complacido de uno de los miembros de ese consejo— … Usted…— encaró al hombre rubio— … ¿Qué… es lo que… me ha hecho?

— Solo le facilité las cosas Señor Alanog— Geharo habló en forma sarcástica.

Sin atreverse a moverse del centro de aquel circulo, se concentró en encarar al único rostro conocido, a aquel a que le guardaba resentimiento. Imaginaba su poder y por ello mismo es que no se atrevía a lanzársele encima.

— Geharo, por favor— intervino Inet— Nuestro _invitado_ ha tenido suficiente de tu impertinencia. Ya lo trajiste aquí así que deja que nosotros hagamos las preguntas— sugirió.

Ornel se extrañó al ver la nobleza en la cara de esa mujer — Ya he dicho que… no sé nada…

— Imagino que debe darse cuenta de su situación, señor Alanog— dijo Goldva con cierta dureza— Bajo estas condiciones no deberíamos excusarnos, pero— dedicó una rápida mirada al joven Li— Crea cuando le digo que nosotros somos gente civilizada, aunque le cueste creerlo, lo somos, y por ello mismo es que se le tratará del mejor modo.

— No discutiré el hecho de que merezco esto, pero… No pueden pedirme el colaborar con ustedes… Podrán leer mi mente, torturarme si así lo quieren pero… ¡jamás pondré en peligro a ninguno de los míos!— aseguró aun al sentirse un pequeño ratón acechado por fieros leones.

Antes de hablar, Geharo dio una señal a la chica de cabello verde. Ésta entendió y rápido preparó su posesión, una en la que sus gafas se convirtieron en visores sofisticados— Sé bien que traicionar a los amigos o a una causa puede producir una terrible aflicción y conflicto. Es por eso que le he facilitado las cosas… ¿No me cree?— notó el escepticismo en los ojos del anciano— Bien… Lo hará conforme avancemos.

Recordando lo ya hablado, Inet comenzó— Escuche señor Alanog. Es claro que carece de habilidades extra humanas; tampoco percibo malicia en su alma; por lo que nos confunde el que alguien como usted parezca tan involucrado.

Len se atrevió a añadir— Su compañía parece ser la responsable de dotar de recursos al pequeño movimiento que nos ha declarado la guerra. Diversas fuentes lo confirmaron— recordó la información que Fausto logró extraer de un enemigo— E imagino que la pregunta es unánime.

— ¿Por qué?— lo dijo la mujer quien, en ese entonces, a Ornel le pareció muy similar a otra persona que conocía— ¿Por qué ha prestado ayuda a causas opuestas a su propia visión del mundo? Tengo entendido que su compañía es reconocida por los avances médicos desarrollados para bienestar de la humanidad, sobre todo, para facilitar la vida de personas discapacitadas… La nobleza de sus actos se reflejan en ese hecho, así que ¿en qué momento esos principios se pervirtieron?

Ornel guardó silencio pero, una terrible ansiedad lo estaba obligando a decir la verdad tal y como es— … Es…— se resistió, iba a luchar lo más que pudiera contra lo que le pasaba— Yo no planee nada de esto… Yo solo preví de recursos, dinero y tecnología a una mujer… así fue el pacto...

— ¿Una mujer?— se interesó Mikihisa.

— ¿En qué consistía ese pacto?— inquirió Len.

— … El apoyo incondicional de mi compañía hacia todos sus proyectos… Mi cooperación… y mi silencio…

— ¿En qué se benefició usted? ¿Poder? ¿Dominio? ¿O algo mas?— secundó el maestro Kerbasi.

— Yo…— titubeó, y aunque una respuesta completa estuvo por emerger, logró posponerlo un poco más— Solo aseguraba mi vida y… la de mi hijo…

— ¿Entonces dice que prestó sus servicios bajo amenazas?— preguntó Inet de nuevo.

— …Sí…

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa mujer? ¿Cómo la conoció?— intervino Geharo. Confundido y hasta cierto punto admirado de la resistencia del anciano.

— … Se hace llamar… Unna, y ella… es como ustedes, ella, posee poderes que lograron un milagro.

— ¿Cómo la conoció?— insistió Geharo.

Ornel lo miró con furia, tensando la mandíbula para que no se moviera.

— Ella… llegó a mí, hace muchos años…. Fue… fue durante una de las noches que estuve en el hospital… cuando mi hijo y yo sufrimos un accidente…— que mal se sentía al contarle algo tan personal a completos extraños— En ese accidente, mi hijo quedó mal herido y… el diagnostico no fue alentador… Dijeron que… que jamás recuperaría la conciencia, que debía aceptarlo y darme por vencido pero… pero eran tan pequeño y… tenia toda una vida por delante, ¡toda!— esos recuerdos avivaron la misma desesperación de la que fue objeto— Y entonces… ella apareció y ella… me demostró que tenia el poder para regresarlo a como era antes… ahí, justo ahí ella solo lo tocó y él despertó, habló… solo le bastó retirar su mano y mi hijo volvió a su inconciencia…

El circulo de shamanes y hechiceros comenzaron a formular sus propias teorías sobre los poderes que esa mujer debía poseer. Pero solo Inet se mostró avergonzada y hasta melancólica mientras escuchaba al anciano.

— … Ese fue el trato… Ella le permite a mi hijo seguir viviendo mientras yo la ayude en todos sus caprichos… Siempre me ha dejado en claro que en el momento en que le falle o en que la traicione, solo le bastaría desearlo y mi hijo….— tembló de rabia ante sus confesiones, desearía que cuando menos fuera por su propia voluntad y no por una fuerza extraña que le obliga a hacerlo.

— ¿Confía en ella?

— … En estos años no ha faltado a su palabra… Tampoco yo… Pero en el fondo, jamás he podido confiar en ella pero ¡¿Qué otra alternativa tenia?!

— Hacer lo correcto— masculló Mikihisa.

— ¿Tienen hijos?— Ornel lanzó la pregunta al aire. Aunque nadie contestó, algunos comprendía el sentimiento— Si los tienen, sabrán que la vida de ellos no tiene precio alguno… Yo… yo hubiera vendido mi alma, dado mi vida si Unna me lo hubiera pedido… Pero es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere… Sabe de quien obtenerlo… Y mi alma no le importaba para nada, sino lo que poseo en vida… Y ella sabe bien eso… que por un hijo cualquiera estaría dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego… Todo con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

— Es el hombre más egoísta que he conocido ¿lo sabe?— comentó Vincent Kajab— Su amor paternal ha costado la vida de cientos, ¿cree que la historia recordará sus acciones como una máxima prueba de amor hacia un hijo? No lo creo, ¿una vida vale la de cientos?— recriminó con cierto repudio.

— Nunca creí que… se desataría todo esto…— se pasó la mano por el rostro, intentando escapar del efecto de cualquiera que sea la droga que hubiera ingerido— jamás imagine que sucederían tantas tragedias…

— ¿Qué sabe de los planes de esa mujer?— continuó Mikihisa.

Ornel reprimió una carcajada— Sabía que si entre menos sabía… mejor… No me equivoqué— dijo irónicamente al mirar a Geharo— Unna debió pensar lo mismo ya que jamás me reveló sus secretos… Nuestro trato no nos obligaba a saber todo sobre el otro… De hecho… Unna desapareció de mi vida algunos años, volviendo solo para comenzar sus extrañas labores… Me vi obligado a crear una sección secreta dentro de mi compañía, una que estuviera a su servicio, realizando las investigaciones que deseaba, contratando a la gente que ella quería… Todo fue encubierto, al ser mi secreto más oscuro, debía permanecer así…

— Pasarían años antes de que formara lo que ella quería en un principio… Y solo entonces me di cuenta que… ella no quería mas que asesinos…

— ¿Qué sabe de ellos?— añadió Len.

— … Sé poco realmente… Solo podía hacer conjeturas por lo que ellos hablaban…

— Tuvo trato directo con ellos entonces— musitó Geharo.

— … Sentía responsabilidad por ellos ya que… No tienen idea por lo que han pasado… A pesar de todo, de lo que hayan hecho, de a quienes hayan matado, siento que debo protegerlos, siempre lo sentí así… sobre todo los que llegaron a mi al borde de la vida y de la muerte.

— Háblenos de ellos.

— No… eso no…— volvió a resistirse por mera convicción— Por favor…— pidió con los ojos clavados al suelo, mientras sus puños se cerraban con gran presión a sus costados.

Geharo se volvió hacia la jovencita— Parece que el señor Alanog necesita un poco de apoyo visual mi querida Lilly ¿podrías hacernos el favor?

— En seguida— la joven shaman concentró sus sentidos hacia la gran pantalla de televisión, la cual de modo inesperado se encendió y comenzó a mostrar imágenes, como si de tratase de la pantalla de un computador.

Los ahí presentes se volvieron y miraron con atención.

— Señor Alanog, debo expresar mi asombro por usted— Geharo se puso de pie, colocándose al lado del anciano quien se negaba a mirar hacia el frente— Para ser un simple hombre, su voluntad no sucumbe del todo a nuestro interrogatorio… Parece que me he vuelto algo blando— masculló— Eso me inquieta, pero demuestra que tenemos algo en común: somos tenaces. Ahora bien, debo decir que en mi pequeña visita a su compañía, me complació darme cuenta que es un hombre precavido… Solo así es que pudimos encontrar esto— refiriéndose a los datos que se mostraban en la pantalla— Cualquiera pensaría que encontraríamos los archivos en la sección de la que habló pero, parece que _su socia_ es igual de precavida, y archivos de su trabajo e investigación son inexistentes. Lo más sorprendente es que encontramos algo, sí, pero lo más desconcertante es que fueron de sus propios archivos personales.

Ornel se alarmó y por acto reflejo alzó la cabeza y contempló la información.

Geharo sonrió satisfactoriamente— Mi asistente ha encontrado muy interesante esta información que usted recolectó por cuenta propia… Supongo que sus intenciones no eran mas que las de encontrar una forma de contrarrestar una posible traición de parte de su socia.

Ornel maldijo el momento en que inició esa recopilación. Avergonzado y humillado cerró los ojos llenos de frustración.

— En verdad quisiéramos que nos hablara de ello con sus propias palabras…. Me parece justo conocer al enemigo para combatirlo, después de todo es la misma táctica que utilizaron ustedes primero contra nosotros ¿o me equivoco?

La seguridad resultaba máxima a las afueras del recinto donde se llevaba acabo tal reunión. Una línea de apaches custodiaban la entrada principal y única, pero también era clara la presencia de otros individuos, cada uno con su propia motivación de encontrarse ahí.

— Parece que algo muy grande se esta llevando acabo ahí dentro ¿no es así?— inquirió Miyuki al analizar la situación. Prestando atención a la pequeña fogata que daba cobijo a algunas personas.

— Hombres poderosos e importantes están ahí adentro, es claro que sea algo delicado— Horo Horo reconoció en la oscuridad a algunas personas. La mayoría de ellos fueron participantes del torneo de shamanes.

— ¿Crees que lleguen a algo?— la joven con ropas deportivas suspiró.

— No lo sé… Esperemos que si— en su curiosidad, divisó a alguien que llamó más su atención.

— Nichrom— lo llamó Horo Horo al acercarse.

El joven apache permanecía en las sombras más pronunciadas. Su vista se mantenía atada a las estrellas del actual cielo despejado aun después de la pasada lluvia. Solo sus ojos se movieron al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Ella esta ahí adentro, no es así?— quiso asegurarse antes que nada.

Horo Horo se detuvo a una distancia prudente, seguido por Miyuki— Sí. No debes preocuparte por ella, esta bien.

Nichrom refugió su rostro entre el cuello alto de sus ropajes— …Veo que ya fuiste _bendecido_ — masculló con cierto pesar.

Horo Horo se tocó rápidamente la marca en su mejilla— Fue duro, pero valió mucho la pena. Ahora entiendo tu lealtad hacia ella, es una mujer respetable y la que merece toda tu devoción— ante esas palabras, que emergieron de su más sincero pensamiento, el shaman se tensó al pensar en la mueca que el rostro de Miyuki tendría… por lo que prefirió no voltear.

— No tienes por qué seguir aquí. Yo me ocupare de que esté a salvo— recalcó Nichrom.

— Lamento decirte que pese a que ella tiene la espalda bien protegida por ti, yo estoy aquí para cuidar de otra espalda— explicó sonriente el shaman.

— ¿Len Tao no es así?— preguntó con hostilidad.

— Parece que sabes muchas cosas— masculló rascándose la barbilla— ¿Sabes que es extraño? El ver a tantos que hace años acompañaron a Hao en el torneo… Tu fuiste uno de ellos Nichrom ¿no deberías ser mas sociable con ellos? Me sorprende que estén aquí, y sobre todo que los oficiales les permitan el estar justamente en este lugar.

— El tiempo sana heridas, así como a las personas— dijo Nichrom— Si no he entendido mal, ellos también están aquí por una persona… Y justo como nosotros, no se macharan de aquí hasta verlos salir.

— Será una larga noche entonces…— pensó el shaman de hielo.

— Si bien es cierto, el equipo que se creó no depende solo de la tecnología— con sumo pesar Ornel hablaba. Las imágenes mostraban los diseños de armaduras y otros aditamentos que ungían al equipo de caza. Todos hechos de metal, con grabados a relieve sobre sus superficies— Unna les dotó de habilidades especiales… Hizo una fusión de sus artes con las nuestras, creando equipo capaz de resistir y replegar ataques de guerreros como ustedes… Al principio Unna requirió de pequeños grupos de asalto… hombres como yo que solo utilizaron lo que les dimos para luchar… Pero esos grupos solo servirían de apoyo para los verdaderos generales de su ejército, pruebas para sus verdaderas piezas de ajedrez, unos a los que les cedió toda su atención… sus verdaderos objetivos… Todo lo que obtuvo gracias a mi, se resumió al diseño de esos seis guerreros…— sus ojos ya se mostraban sin brillo alguno, reflejando la carencia de conciencia ante lo que decía— El equipo elite que lograría las hazañas mas notables en su movimiento…

Li no soportaba verlo. Era algo muy bajo e indiscutiblemente cobarde… Se ha debido contener más de una vez antes de levantarse, tomar a ese anciano y huir del lugar.

En la pantalla apareció un perfil personal de una mujer. Fotografías de ella y del equipo que portaba.

— … La primera de ellas… Neit… Ella, solía trabajar en mi empresa, fue jefa del departamento de investigación. Poseía un currículo notable, una mujer muy inteligente y con un largo porvenir, pero poseía ideas religiosas muy marcadas, lo que ocasionaba malas impresiones y algunos problemas… El trabajar para Unna fue lo que la llevó a compartir su ideal. Una presa fácil si consideramos que en el historial de Neit nos enteramos que su padre fue un fanático proclamando su religión, tanto que lo llevó a cometer algunos asesinatos, pagando una pena capital… No me sorprendió el que su verdadera naturaleza saliera a la luz gracias a Unna… esa mujer sabe lo que hace… Sabe como llegar al alma de las personas y extraer lo que necesita de ellas…

— Su especialidad se convirtió en los ataques a distancia, sobretodo con armamento como el látigo y el arco…

Len frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último referente a un arco. Recordó que la herida que terminó con la vida de su hermana fue producto de una flecha. ¿Sería ella? ¿De entre los seis posibles asesinos finalmente sabía quien fue la asesina de su hermana Jun?

— En su actual estado mental, siente que sus acciones son orden divina, que con sus manos esta castigando a las aberraciones de la creación, a aquellos pecadores que han osado buscar la cercanía al creador… Por eso, no duda al momento de atacar, no hay forma de razonar con ella, no si no estas de su lado…

Sakura resintió el cansancio del camino, deteniéndose y quedando ligeramente atrás. Se abrazó a si misma al sentir el frío que le provocó el sereno.

Eriol continuó su camino pese a haberse percatado de ello, lo que mas le interesaba era regresar a la aldea.

Yoh se detuvo de igual forma y esperó pacientemente a Sakura, sonriéndole— ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes continuar?— le preguntó con tranquilidad.

— Solo dame un momento— pidió, inclinando la cabeza. No podía retener la mirada de Yoh.

Los pasos sobre la arena se detuvieron justo frente a ella, viendo como es que Yoh le dio la espalda y se agachó— Te llevo entonces— le ofreció él su espalda.

Sakura no respondió al instante. No podía dejar de ver el rostro de Hao en el de Yoh. Así luciría ahora de no haber muerto… El conflicto que la _verdad_ le causaba no le permitía el sentirse a gusto por querer confiar en el shaman… él como muchos otros le escondían la verdad… Además que, al ver su cara, no puede olvidar ese sueño… uno en el que él le dio muerte…

— En serio, no hay problema ¿Quieres ver a tus amigos no? Prometo que te llevare más rápido, corriendo si es necesario— dijo del modo más amigable.

Sakura no podía cegarse ante esa bondad. Era cierto que deseaba volver a lado de Shaoran pero… El llegar a la aldea significaba enfrentar la realidad de lo que debía hacer.

— Si pudiera te llevaría volando pero… creo que es algo imposible— una risita juguetona escapó de sus labios.

— Volar…— masculló dirigiendo su mirada al cielo— Eso puede arreglarse— con un pensamiento fugaz, un deseo silencioso, Sakura intentó convocar el poder que le brindarían alas pero… Nada ocurrió, para su extrañeza, no crecieron bellas alas en su espalda…— ¿Qué…?— miró hacia atrás para corroborar el hecho— ¡¿Por qué no…?! ¿Estoy tan perdida que acaso… que ni siquiera mi magia acude a mi?— se preguntó sin poder ocultar su miedo.

— Oye, tranquila— Yoh lo notó, acercándose más, tratando de confortarla aunque no supiera el origen de sus temores— En verdad que necesitas descansar. No sé por qué, pero siento que has pasado por muchos más problemas que cualquier otra persona… Pero ya veras que todo se solucionara Y si me lo permites, yo puedo ayudarte con todas tus cargas— insistió de nuevo, volviendo a hincarse.

— … Gracias— murmuró al acceder al fin. En todo ese tiempo, nadie había dicho palabras como esas... Sintió un gran alivio cuando lo escuchó, olvidando incluso su falta de magia. Se encontraba demasiado afligida como para retener cada un de las razones de ello… eran demasiados elementos los que acababan con sus fuerzas…

En cualquiera otro momento, la vergüenza y la pena no le hubieran permitido prenderse del shaman. Pero una vez sujeta a sus hombros es que sintió la ligereza de su cuerpo, sintiendo una inusual comodidad al ser llevada de esa forma.

Yoh se aseguró de sujetarla con mucho respeto— Bien, pongámonos en marcha— para él, el cargarla no resultaba ningún esfuerzo.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, apoyando su cabeza sobre la espalda del shaman. Le resultaba incomprensible la seguridad que la sobrecogía en ese instante. Fue como si todos los problemas que rondaban en su cabeza se despejaran en el momento en que sus pies abandonaron el suelo y todo su peso lo retenía el joven. Esa falta de remordimientos le permitían el sentirse tranquila, disfrutando el armonioso palpitar del corazón de Yoh Asakura quien respetó su silencio casi todo el camino.

— ¿Sabes?— interrumpió Yoh de repente— La primera vez que te vi, hablabas más— señaló ante el desconcierto de Sakura— Supongo que todo esto es difícil para ti.

— … Para todos.

— Sí. Pero cada persona es diferente y cada uno se sobrepone de diferente forma a situaciones como estas.

— … Tú… sigues igual… ¿cómo lo haces?— se mostró curiosa— Todos los que me rodean han cambiado… incluso Eriol, él… ya no parece el mismo— dijo divisando a Hiragizawa quien marchaba más adelante.

— No lo sé. Yo simplemente…— dudó al buscar la mejor forma de explicarlo— Una vez me dijeron que yo era el pilar de la fe de mis amigos. Si yo muestro desesperación o pierdo mi seguridad, ellos también lo harán… Anna me dijo que, lo quisiera o no, me ven como un líder, pero en lo personal no me siento merecedor de tal cosa— masculló sonriente y despreocupado, como si se tratara de algo trivial.

— … Es por eso que jamás dejas de sonreír…— pensó para sus adentros Sakura— Pero entonces… escondes lo que de verdad sientes tras una falsa serenidad ¿no es cierto?— cuestionó de modo repentino— Y eso no es bueno… Al final el alma se marchita y se asfixia al no poder mostrarse como realmente es… al final, el remordimiento será peor— ella entendía ese sentimiento, justo como el que Clow y Eriol debieron sentir.

Aun ante la verdad, Yoh continuó mostrándose tranquilo— Esa fue mi decisión y de nadie más— le dijo con sinceridad— Es por eso que jamás sentiré remordimiento por eso, Sakura.

Kinomoto se heló al saber que Yoh era más diferente a lo que ella imaginaba… Aunque creyó que compartían el mismo dolor, lo que lo diferencia de ella era que él escogió ese camino solitario por su propia voluntad… jamás hubieron factores externos que lo obligaran a tomar esa filosofía…

— Alguna vez… me dijeron lo mismo que a ti… Aún lo hacen— susurró melancólica y avergonzada— Pero yo… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el pilar de nadie, yo… No puedo darles una fuerza de la que carezco… no puedo…— la tristeza volvía a dominar su mente, transmitiéndoselo a Yoh solo con la manera en que sujetaba sus hombros.

— Toma mi fuerza entonces— sugirió— Puedes apoyarte en mi Sakura— giró un poco su cabeza solo para ver como es que Sakura lo miraba sonrojada— Creo que, dos pilares es mejor que uno ¿no es así? Si tú lo deseas, puedes inclinarte sobre mí y yo te sostendré— volvió a sonreírle— Justo como lo hago ahora.

Una delgadísima lágrima viajó por su rostro, platinándose por la luz de la luna. Yoh se preocupó, no creyó que estuviera lastimándola de alguna forma. Sin embargo, Kinomoto sonrió débilmente, aferrándose a Yoh con mucha más fuerza y confianza— Gracias… en verdad, gracias por decirme eso…— completamente apenada, escondió su rostro en la espalda del Asakura.

— … De nada— musitó débilmente, volviendo la vista hacia el frente, donde no muy lejos comenzaba a divisar las luces de la aldea cercana.

La imagen cambió, mostrando a un hombre de cabello y piel oscura. Geharo lo reconocía. Para Len el observar al asesino de su padre no era nada placentero, la rabia comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su corazón.

— Sobek… Ese muchacho si tiene derecho a odiarlos— agregó Ornel— Cuando llegó a mí estaba moribundo… Unna lo trajo así. Salvamos su vida y corregimos su mal al no poder salvar una de sus piernas… Su recuperación, aunque satisfactoria, fue lenta y paulatina. Tiempo que aprovecharon para envenenarle el alma…

— Él era un militar… agente especial que fracasó en una misión, la cual, sin saberlo, era asesinar a uno de ustedes… un hombre en China que lo torturó durante días, alguien que deseaba convertirlo en uno de sus guerreros, lo quisiera o no… Para su suerte, logró escapar gracias a la intervención de un amigo… pero desafortunadamente, solo él escapó...

Len supo que hablaban de su padre… Eso explicaba muchas cosas…

— Como militar, sabe mucho del campo de batalla… Que su juventud no los engañe, es un experto en muchos ámbitos. Su especialidad no solo se limita al enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, sino al de cualquier armamento, poseyendo una puntería y reflejos que sobrepasan… Es por eso que Unna le cedió un arma muy sofisticada…. Una que adopta la forma de cualquier arma de fuego que él desee, fue diseñada a partir de la misma fusión de su _magia_ y la nuestra… Para combate cerrado, se apoya de unos garras rectractiles que emergen de sus brazales…

Vincent Kajab tocó levemente la parte del pecho en el que fue herido, encontrando la identidad de aquel que atentó contra su vida.

— La venganza nubló su noble juicio… Pero de entre todos, considero que él es el único que aun podría rectificar el camino… simplemente necesita recordar el por qué decidió consagrar su vida a proteger al débil… Unna pervirtió su camino, jugó con los puntos de vista y al final, las heridas y el deseo de venganza fueron determinantes para él… es lo que lo obligó a convertirse en lo que más odia… No se arrepiente de ello y, pese a que ya ha terminado con su venganza, solo porque es hombre de palabra es por lo que sigue bajo la órdenes de Unna… nada mas…

Lo obligaron a arrodillarse. Los brazos que lo sujetaban le infringieron dolor. Agacharon su cabeza, casi hasta que su frente rozara contra el suelo, donde vio la costura final de un vestido negro delante de él.

— Que inocente…— sentenció con frialdad la voz perteneciente a una mujer— Parece que aun te aferras a la esperanza… aún estando muerto, tu alma aunque podrida, se aferra a lo inexistente.

Luchó contra sus opresores solo para levantar el rostro y mirar a los ojos a la mujer.

— Te has tomado muchas molestias Hao, el que no pueda dominar por completo tu espíritu no quiere decir que no pueda hacerte daño— cuando el fantasma pudo alzar el rostro, este se vio abatido por un solo movimiento de la mano de su captora.

En el suelo se estremeció hasta que la mujer, la supuesta Nadeshiko, bajó el brazo— Esta vez tu osadía no será perdonada. Unna ha sido demasiado flexible contigo, pero se acabaron los miramientos— le advirtió de modo severo.

El espíritu de Hao intentó reincorporarse, pero solo pudo levantar la mitad de su espalda. Con su mirada enfrentó a los ojos acusadores no solo de Nadeshiko, sino los de los dos espíritus que permanecían a su lado, aquellos que intervinieron en su intento y lo arrastraron de vuelta a este lugar.

— Amo, creo que debería de dejar de permitirle tantas libertades— comentó con soberbia el fantasma femenino, aquella que fue muerta por una flecha que la atravesó de lado a lado. La herida sangrante aun se mostraba en sus costados. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de malicia, nada acorde con el dulce recuerdo que su hermano aun guardaba de ella.

— Afortunadamente, el daño no fue demasiado. El Puente que une al cielo con la tierra pudo haber visto su verdad, pero al final sigue siendo mi pequeña hermana… y yo, conociéndola mejor que nadie, sé muy bien como volver a cubrirle los ojos— habló el espíritu masculino, aquel que mostraba una profunda herida en el pecho.

— Ya no le permitiré tal cosa… No he llegado hasta aquí permitiéndome correr riesgos— la mujer volvió a apuntarle con la mano, y los movimientos que hacía con este traían consecuencias para el fantasma de Hao, alzándolo y presionando su forma espiritual, como si quisiera aplastarlo hasta exprimir huesos inexistentes.

Aun en un estado fantasmal, el dolor resultaba insoportable. Las heridas producidas al alma resultaban mas graves que las echas a un cuerpo físico. Hao reunió la concentración suficiente para poder hablar— …Con esto me compruebas que… tienes miedo… Sabes que puedes ser derrotado… — una sonrisa de satisfacción le adornó los labios— Si tu destino fuera absoluto… nada de lo que hiciera te perjudicaría… como vez… temes… _Me temes_ …

La mujer lo dejó libre, cayendo el espíritu a sus pies, resintiendo este todo el dolor causado.

— ¿Por qué temería yo de un ser tan _diminuto_?— preguntó con frialdad— Uno que ni siquiera posee un alma completa. Ese factor es lo que no me permite controlarte como al resto… Eres poderoso por tu individualidad, pero también es tu mayor debilidad…

Hao rió ante la ironía que el escuchar sus mismas palabras le provocaron.

— Pero, comprendo ahora que después de todo obtengo una ventaja al poseerte, y es una ventaja que pienso tomar de ti de ahora en adelante.

Por un momento, las cadenas que sujetaban su espíritu se evaporaron pero, no teniendo tiempo de reaccionar de algún modo, se vieron suplidas por siluetas en formas de serpientes que se adhirieron a sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello, del mismo modo en que sus otras cadenas hacían, con la diferencia de que las fauces de las serpientes se abrieron y mordieron cada una de sus extremidades, añadiendo una que mordió sobre la zona de la yugular.

Sorprendido Hao intentó encontrar significado a esa ilusión, pero antes de poder terminar alguna frase, sintió una tremenda debilidad y sofoco, así como temblores que paralizaron su alma— ¿Veneno…?— descubrió ante los síntomas que empezaron a fluir.

— Un alma dividida no se separa del todo. Comparten el mismo destino aunque una de las mitades se haya revelado… El vínculo existe, y gracias a tus acciones parece que se ha fortalecido aún más… Tu conexión con el elegido de los grandes espíritus me permitirá el impedir su verdadero despertar, y tú, mi querido Hao, veras como es que su espíritu y el tuyo se marchitan con el veneno de mi alma.

Shaoran se sobresaltó al ver en la pantalla la imagen de Rika Sasaki. De todos los presentes, solo él podría reaccionar de aquel modo— Imposible…— masculló casi sin aliento.

— Temis… De entre todos, la venganza siempre se encuentra impresa en sus ojos. Jamás pude acercarme a ella… pero en mis investigaciones, encontré la verdad que respaldan sus acciones y, justo como Sobek, el saldar cuentas pendientes es su motivación más poderosa… Su vida era como la de cualquier mujer, hasta que los desastres naturales de algunos meses atrás le arrebataron a su hijo… Ella y su esposo quedaron terriblemente lastimados. Pero muy cercanos a la muerte, Unna los encontró y les salvó la vida… De nuevo supo escoger a aquellos de mente débil ante lo ocurrido y los envenenó con la verdad que se escondía tras lo ocurrido… El saber que la responsable de lo que pasó fue por una sola persona, una a la que conoció en la niñez, la golpeó de tal forma en la que ya no pudo volver ser la misma.

Shaoran se petrificó al sentir a Sakura descubierta. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los miembros también mostraron interés a lo dicho… Sobretodo Vincent Kajab.

— Geharo, detente un momento— pidió el hechicero.

— Lo sé— se adelantó el rubio— … Señor Alanog ¿qué es lo que usted sabe de ese incidente?...

Li no se movió, creyó que alguna acción precipitada solo lo delatarían.

— No demasiado… Unna solo me comentó una vez que la naturaleza no había tenido nada que ver con lo que pasó, ninguna tecnología humana podrá obtener una explicación lógica a ello… pero quiso jugar con mi ignorancia y me dijo que todo fue por una conciencia que actuó a través de una jovencita… ¿Qué clase de monstruo seria capaz de provocar tales males? No lo sé exactamente pero… supongo que es el punto de vista que todos ellos ponen sobre ustedes… son monstruos que ocasionan desgracias a este mundo…

— Probablemente, así sea— pensó alguno para sus adentros.

Hidesato cerró la compuerta de carga una vez que la ultima carga fuera colocada en su lugar. Solo en la cabina de mando se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos y descansar, apoyándose sobre el panel de control. Su preocupación había llegado a un punto en el que temía el final de ese camino… El sonido del motor de la nave logró adormecerlo, pero su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo.

¿Cuánto más esta vida artificial duraría? No era ningún crédulo y no pensaba en que al termino de las batallas podría tener una vida normal… no, nada de eso.

Debió aceptar el final de su primera vida, pero el amor lo cegó. Cual ha sido su carga y dolor al ver la transformación de Rika… Se ha convertido en alguien a quien no podrá seguir por mucho tiempo más… Podría haberse rendido en alguna batalla y terminar con su maleficio, pero ante la cercanía de la muerte pensaba en ella… en que no podría dejarla sola. Se había hecho la firme promesa de no abandonar este mundo sin ella, y pensaba cumplirlo…

Sujetó con cierta nostalgia el collar que colgaba bajo su ropa.

El sonido de la puerta de la cabina al abrirse lo obligó a mirar sobre su hombro. Pensó que se trataría de alguno de los soldados pero se extrañó al ver a su camarada de armas.

— Sobek— lo llamó al ver al sujeto entrando al lugar. Se giró en el asiento para comprobar su situación. Parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, pero en sus ojos notó algo inusual, un poco de resentimiento pero a la vez de aflicción— ¿Dónde has estado?— preguntó, esperando una respuesta concreta al ser el líder.

El mercenario dudó en responder, y antes de que sus labios se movieran en una mentira, la mano de Unna lo contuvo de hablar al posarse sobre su hombro.

— Creí habértelo dicho Hidesato— la mujer se mantuvo detrás de su guerrero— Estaba en una misión para mi. Te suplico que no lo molestes con eso ya que… es un secreto entre él y yo— masculló para sorpresa de Sobek quien la miró un poco perturbado.

A Hidesato lo invadió una gran desconfianza, sobre todo viendo la reacción poco discreta de su compañero— Entiendo— accedió a no tocar el tema, no mientras ella estuviera presente— Me preparaba para despegar. Según tengo entendido, Vidar nos alcanzará después.

Unna asintió, adentrándose a la cabina y tomando un asiento en donde esperó en silencio. Como ama y señora de sus almas se permitía el actuar del modo mas extraño y poco comunicativo que deseara.

Hidesato invitó a Sobek al tomar el puesto del copiloto.

— ¿A dónde iremos?— preguntó el muchacho.

Hidesato lo miró de reojo. Había algo nuevo en él y no se mostraría tranquilo hasta saber qué era— América…— dijo al fijar la vista hacia el frente y sujetar los controles.

— Hidesato es el líder. Unna lo decidió así. Supongo que la edad fue decisiva, pero creo que ras su elección se esconde algo más…

Shaoran tragó saliva al reconocerlo también. Era demasiado cruel e insano el juego que el destino había tendido para ellos.

— Justo como Temis, siempre guardó su distancia… Pero sé bien que comparte el mismo destino que ella ya que ante la ley y el hombre son marido y mujer… Él perdió también a su hijo pero jamás… jamás he visto deseos de venganza en sus ojos…. Su mirada no es como la del resto, él es más pasivo y me atrevo a pensar que… es el único que no es lo que es por gusto… Su motivación va más allá de la venganza o el derramamiento de sangre.

— Nunca lo he visto en combate pero… el arma que posee… no fue construida por manos humanas… Unna buscó para su más sobresaliente guerrero un arma legendaria… La espada Saiketsu, así es como la llaman.

— Debe ser un fiero guerrero— comentó de pronto el maestro Kerbasi, conocedor de leyendas— Se dice que esa espada solo se deja empuñar por un guerrero que le demuestre una gran valía. Para obtener esa espada se debe retar al dueño en cuestión, y si en ese combate es vencido la espada no perdona esa derrota, y por ende pasa a la mano del individuo que venció. Se cree que la forjaron artesanos de origen demoníaco, en épocas en la que los demonios caminaban y gobernaban aun en este mundo.

— Parece que nuestros enemigos están mejor equipados de lo que llegamos a imaginar— reveló Mikihisa al sentirse preocupado.

— Ocuparemos estrategias…— murmuró Len— En ocasiones pasadas han utilizado los ataques sorpresa e imprevistos en nuestra contra, así como utilizar tecnología que, ahora sabemos, era lo que nos impidieron pelear con todo nuestro potencial… La mezcla de la magia de los hechiceros y shamanes fusionada con la _magia_ de los humanos… Sin duda, es una combinación poderosa, pero de la que ya podremos prevenirnos.

— Tenemos mucho que discutir, pero es preferible terminar de escuchar al señor Alanog… — agregó la anciana Goldva, notando la exhaustiva imagen del susodicho.

Anna se mantuvo frente a la ventana mientras los rayos de luna la iluminaban dentro de la construcción. Una taza fría de té descansaba en la mesa, una a la que dejó de prestarle atención desde que el silencio inundó el lugar. Algunos duermen, otros fingen hacerlo; otros se mantienen en guardia y el resto se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos.

Tamao prestaba atención a Anna, la forma en la que ella fijaba su vista en el horizonte, como si esperara algo— El joven Yoh estará bien, no se preocupe— se atrevió a decirle.

La sacerdotisa permaneció como estatua, suspirando débilmente.

— Lamento importunarla señorita Anna pero… aun estoy preocupada. Cielos, que tonta, seguramente todos lo estamos…— su cara se mostró completamente roja— No sé si nos merezcamos esto o no pero, sé que esto es injusto…

Anna poseía la suficiente paciencia para tolerarla. Así ha sido siempre, desde el momento en que la conoció en su infancia. Algunos dicen que ambas son reflejos contrarios de un espejo, y tal vez lo sea pero, comparten un mismo sentimiento, hacia la misma persona…

Anna siempre ha sabido del amor que Tamao siente por Yoh. Jamás la ha considerado su rival puesto a que ella, desde siempre, fue la elegida para ser su esposa. La falta de carácter de Tamao fue lo que la desacreditaba para el puesto, en cambio Anna poseía lo que Yoh carecía. Sus abuelos sabían que juntos serian la mejor pareja, y por ende un matrimonio que podría llevar a los Asakura a la siguiente generación.

Jama sintió celos de Tamao, ni de su forma _cariñosa_ de ser para con Yoh, ya que bien sabía que Yoh solo tenia ojos para una sola mujer…

— ¿Habrá un mañana Tamao?

— … ¿Qué…?— se confundió la chica de cabello rosado.

— En tu tablero ¿lo has utilizado para ver más allá del día de mañana?— preguntó seriamente.

Avergonzada, Tamao asintió— Mis poderes tienen sus limites… Y solo puedo saber el destino por persona…

— Indagaste en el de Yoh?— cuestionó, sabiendo la respuesta.

Aún mas colorada y apenada, ella asintió— ¡Lo siento mucho!— nunca ha podido mentirle. Para ella, la sacerdotisa Anna es la imagen que más respeta.

— ¿Qué viste?

— Y-yo… yo…— temió las consecuencias que sus palabras podrían traer, y eso le paralizó la lengua.

— ¿Puedes saber el mío?

Tamao tartamudeó ante el repentino cambio— Podría intentarlo… Si usted lo desea…— se apresuró a decir.

— Hazlo— ordenó al ponerse de pie— Pero dime el resultado solo cuando esto termine— pidió al momento en que el espíritu del samurai Amidamaru se materializó a su lado.

— Es él Señorita Anna, se acerca— le alertó el espíritu.

— Muéstrame el camino.

— ¡A la orden!

— Señorita Anna, voy con usted— pidió la chica de cabello rosado.

Anna se dirigió a la salida y sin voltear a mirarla le dijo de modo serio— Cuida a los demás. Prometo que a mi regreso traeré conmigo una sorpresa.

En el fresco de la noche, bajo la luna como su ojo testigo, tres criaturas mágicas se encontraban reunidas.

El silencio resultó incomodo una vez que Tsukishiro terminara de relatar el viaje que realizó con el pequeño Opacho, el shaman quien parecía poseer un extraña habilidad para rastrear personas especificas.

Opacho escondía su misión detrás de gestos inocentes, y del mismo modo evitaba el dar una respuesta directa. Cuando mucho decía— Cuando el señor Yoh llegue.

Kero, en su diminuta forma, se mantuvo sobre el hombro de Yue todo el tiempo. Si que le parecía extraño el ver las dos facetas de su compañero al mismo tiempo. Aunque Yukito fuera la imagen humana de Yue, debía decir que para este momento, él por si mismo ha ganado su propia humanidad. Jamás se sintió a gusto frente a Tsukishiro pese a que ambos protegían a Sakura, a fin de cuentas, él no era Yue, solo fue una creación de este para mantener su conciencia intacta.

—Y bien ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?— preguntó Kero a Yukito de modo muy serio— Si lo pensamos bien, la razón por la que se te permitió independizarte fue porque Sakura así lo deseó, por situaciones que no se previeron, pero ahora… La máxima razón de ello no existe…

En el fondo, Yue se alegró de que lo preguntase, deseaba saber lo mismo.

— Se que suena duro pero, no creo que hayas venido aquí por coincidencia…

Yukito permaneció en su serenidad, y aunque sus ojos se mostraron tristes, su voz permaneció tranquila— Tienes razón, mi existencia ya no tiene sentido… Tal vez jamás la tuvo. Sin embargo Sakura y Touya me dieron la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien… algo más que una sombra— sonrió a los guardianes— Y siempre les estaré agradecido por eso, también a ti Yue, por permitirme existir y tener mi propia conciencia y voluntad, pero creo que eso se convirtió en nuestro mayor problema…

— Las decisiones del pasado fueron necesarias para que llevara a cabo la misión que me fue encomendada por el Mago Clow de la mejor manera…— habló Yue con su típica frialdad— Al final yo me equivoqué, pero no respecto a ti, sino por temerle al cambio, uno que al final de cuentas ocurrió… Sin embargo, si el destino conspiró para que nos separáramos, qué mejor que el permitir que tu, alguien a quien Sakura aprecia tanto, siguiera con vida. Después de todo, sus deseos son mis ordenes…— Kero se extrañó al escucharle decir eso.

— Leal hasta el final… así es como has sido siempre— comentó Yukito con alegría— Y es un sentimiento que compartimos. Retomando lo que hablamos al arribar a la aldea, estuve con Touya todo este tiempo, estuve con él antes de que muriera, y me pidió que protegiera a Sakura, que la mantuviera a salvo… Y eso es algo que quisiera cumplir pero… No soy un guerrero, ni siquiera puedo hacer uso de los poderes que Touya me dio— se miró las manos con cierta frustración— No de la forma en la que desearía. Soy solo una vasija sin vida que se mantiene en movimiento por los poderes y deseos de un buen hombre… Un hombre al que no deseo fallarle, y es por eso que vine a buscarte Yue.

— ¿Qué insinúas?— preguntó Yue con ligeras ideas.

— Quisiera darte el poder que reside en mí, que aceptaras el deseo de un hombre moribundo y cumplieras la promesa que le hice— respondió claramente y sin temblor en su voz. Se veía decidido a no tomar un no por respuesta.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Kero se espantó por la idea, alzándose en el aire y moviendo sus alas de modo frenético— ¡¿Qué clase de locura es esa?! ¡Ni Sakura ni Eriol trabajaron tanto para que decidas tal cosa!

Yue de modo inconsciente dio medio paso hacia atrás— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaré?

Yukito cerró los ojos y calmó su ansiedad— Por favor, ustedes lo dijeron… Mi tiempo se acabó, ya no hay una razón por la que deba fingir ser un ser humano más.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría para Sakura? ¡Aunque no nos guste, eres importante para ella. Si desapareces así como así después de volverla a encontrar solo le causarías más dolor y no se cuanto más podrá ella soportar!

— No pediría esto si la realidad fuera otra. Deben saber que en este momento, Sakura y los demás necesitan de todo el apoyo posible para las batallas venideras. No pienso permitirme el volver a ser espectador.

— Volver a ser uno…— musitó la idea y… temió— Yukito… podría ser peligroso. No estoy seguro de lo que pasaría… la conciencia de alguno de los dos podría desaparecer.

Yukito notó su preocupación, a través de sus ojos de hielo se mostró un destello de rechazo que era comprensible.

— ¡No, no y no!— insistió Kero— ¡Es una locura y no pienso ser participe de tal cosa! ¡Yue, ni si quiera lo pienses! Recuerda lo arriesgado que fue la separación, corrieron con suerte en el pasado pero ¿y si no se repitiera? ¡¿Qué pasaría?!

— Si alguna conciencia debe desaparecer, que sea la mía— se apresuró a decir Yukito— Al tomar esta decisión, no busco que las cosas sea como antes…— aclaró— Las cosas no pueden ser como antes, no si tu mismo ya has formado una vida, la cual respeto porque tu respetaste la mía y tomaste una decisión para yo poder vivirla del mejor modo… Yo deseo pagarte ese favor, también a Sakura ¿y que mejor forma que el de darle a su guardián un poder que lo fortalecerá y le brindará más posibilidades de defenderla en el futuro?

Yue se sintió acorralado. La verdad que Yukito le hacia ver lo obligaba a considerarlo… Aun con sus habilidades, aunque haya actuado espléndidamente contra uno de los oscuros guerreros… No lo venció…

— Mi deseo, el de Touya, el tuyo… el de todos los que la conocemos y la amamos es el mismo ¿no es así?... Solo queremos que ella sea feliz, y para eso ella debe salir de esta pesadilla…

Ante sus palabras, el mismo Kero dudó, pero veía a Yue y se preocupaba por él. Si accede, será algo riesgoso, en el que podría perder no solo a un aliado, sino que desencadenaría el sufrimiento de otras personas… Y para este momento, lo ultimo que debería ocurrir sería ocasionar más dolor a los demás. Pero aun así, le permitiría a Yue decidir, a fin de cuentas, es él quien tiene la última palabra.

El guardián de alas blanca estaba confundido. El tomar esa decisión traería sus consecuencias. Se frustró al sentirse acorralado por su otra mitad ¿con qué derecho se atrevía a ponerlo en esa situación?

Cuando sus ojos se mostraron decididos a responder de alguna forma, Kero se tensó, anticipándose a la reacción de Yue al sentir una presencia conocida, una que se acercaba desde un punto lejano. Dos presencias que conocían, pertenecientes a personas por las que se preocupaban.

— ¡Sakura!— en extrema urgencia, Kero se lanzó en vuelo a esa dirección, esperando a que Yue lo siguiera al no querer dejarlo solo— ¡Es Sakura, no puedo equivocarme!

Yue miró de reojo a Yukito, la frialdad se había apoderado de nuevo de sus ojos— Lo decidiremos después— dijo antes de extender sus alas y lanzarse del tejado.

Yukito se acercó a la orilla, como si estuviera a punto de imitar la accion de los seres alados, pero se mantuvo ahí unos segundos en los que vio como es que la joven chica rubia salía de la construcción y caminaba en la misma dirección en la que Kero y Yue se dirigían.

— Anath es el espécimen más extraño de todos…La más enigmática al no haber encontrado un historial del cual poder estudiar… Ella trabajó para mí desde hace algunos años, subió tanto que llegó a ser mi asistente en poco tiempo… Como tal, se enteró de mis más oscuros secretos, de lo que ocurría dentro de las paredes de mi compañía, adentrándose en los planes de esa mujer… A veces pienso que ella sabía… sabía lo que iba a pasar… Sabía dónde tenía que estar para obtener lo que deseaba, poder… Es claro pues siempre ha demostrado un gran delirio por él… Y ahora la tiene…

— Es despiadada… La mas siniestra del grupo… Aquel que la subestima por ser mujer termina viendo su error. La piedad para ella es inaceptable… es la más peligrosa no solo en habilidad sino en razonamiento… Cuidado con sus armas, no son lo que parecen, cuidado con su astucia pues su insensibilidad la hará cometer las peores de las bajezas y crueldades…

— No entiendo como es que Unna confía en ella… Porque ambas son muy similares, con una mente fría y calculadora que les impiden el mostrar inseguridad en lo que se proponen… Ninguna de las dos esta dispuesta a perder…

Al no poder consolidar el sueño, decidió salir y caminar un poco por la aldea. Curiosamente encontraba a algunas personas en el camino, algunos ni la miraban si quiera, pero los espíritus que les acompañaban respondían ante la falta de modales de sus amos y sonreían a la joven.

En vez de sentirse asustada de poder verlos, Tomoyo lo consideraba algo excitante. Sentía que ahora podía comprender mejor a Sakura y a los demás. No existía una línea tan marcada que los dividiera y eso lograba que se sintiera muy bien.

En su expedición en la extraña aldea, Tomoyo se topó con varios establecimientos, aunque cerrados por la hora, eran extraños de ver: lugares de comida rápida, peluquería, restaurantes, bares, sobre todo tiendas de recuerdos. En resumen, locales comunes de cualquier ciudad… Para tratarse de una mítica aldea de guerreros shamanes, le resultaba muy cómico el que fuera de este modo. Las leyendas no siempre son los que parecen, y le gustaría tener una cámara para llevarse el recuerdo de ello.

Se detuvo cerca de un pequeño parque, donde una sencilla fuente se embellecía con el movimiento del agua. Lo que la detuvo no fue el cansancio, sino la culpabilidad al contemplar el teléfono publico, el mismo por el cual había llamado a casa hace algunos minutos.

No fue grato recordar las exigencias y preocupación de su madre. Al llamarla, debió anticipar cada una de sus palabras con las que le pedía regresar, con las mismas que le hizo ver su insensatez… recordándole que su presencia en un lugar tan peligroso no cambiaria nada, que era inútil. Era ya imposible resguardarse en el pensamiento de estar al lado de Sakura, ya que ella… bueno, ella ya tiene todo el apoyo necesario… Tiene a Shaoran Li, a Kero, a Yue, a Eriol… y todos ellos eran mucho más útiles para Sakura, podían protegerla de todo mal que se cierne sobre ella.

Al pensar en eso es lo que la obligó a volver a cuestionarse— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Tomoyo?— musitó inconscientemente para ella.

Palpó su bolsillo, encontrando algunas monedas que sobraron de su última llamada. Miró el brazalete que colgaba en su muñeca y que se había liberado de la prisión que ejercían sus mangas sobre ella.

Volvió a pensar en él, en la persona que le dio sencillo obsequio. El cual representaba una oportunidad de encontrar su propia felicidad, dejar de vivir bajo la sombra de un sentimiento que no le pertenecía, uno que tomaba prestado de su mejor amiga…

Marcó un largo número de dígitos, esperando el que funcionara. Se sintió nerviosa cuando la llamada logró entrar, y el sonido de la espera aceleró su corazón. Al tratarse de su número personal, no temió el tener que lidiar con terceros.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, por una fracción de segundó pensó en colgar, pero la insistencia de la voz del joven la obligó a decir su nombre— ¿Frey?— se sonrojó con tan pequeño detalle.

— _¡Tom!_ — fue clara la sorpresa y el alivió que sintió Frey por saber de ella— _¡Tom! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!—_ se apresuró a decir notoriamente preocupado, como si el teléfono no le bastara para comunicarse— _¡Tu madre habló preocupada al no saber nada de ti, me encuentro igual de preocupado por ti! ¡¿Dónde estas?!_

— Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó con un tono avergonzado— Lo siento Frey…— se encontraba limitada por la culpa que las reacciones del muchacho le provocaban

Frey logró serenarse, sabiendo que no era el mejor modo de hablar— _Discúlpame es solo que… No he tenido noticias tuyas desde que abandonamos el hospital. Tu madre dijo que emprendiste un viaje y después… Desapareciste Tom y… me encontraba muy angustiado sin tener noticias tuyas._

— Perdóname Frey… No fue mi intención preocupar a nadie— susurró— Ocurrieron cosas que estuvieron fuera de mi control… Pero estoy bien, creeme.

— _Esta no eres tu Tom, tu no actúas de esta manera ¿Qué ocurre?..._

Tomoyo sonrió con aire de tristeza, no se atrevería a contárselo, no ahora que ella también era diferente…— Solo quería que supieras que estoy bien y que no debes preocuparte por mi, estoy entre amigos... No te preocupes por mamá, ya hable con ella— con su mano jugó con el cable del teléfono— Y también decirte que… que lamento haber sido tan egoísta por haberme marchado así, debí decirte pues intentamos comenzar una relación y en la primera oportunidad yo… En verdad lo siento. Estas en todo tu derecho de estar molesto o de cambiar de parecer— se acongojó ante la posibilidad de perder esa amistad. Frey y ella comparten buenos momentos desde que se conocieron en Alemania hace ya algunos años. Siempre se sintió cautivada por su forma de ser, pero nunca pensó en que la oportunidad de ser más que amigos se presentara ¿por qué ahora en el que el mundo estaba de cabeza?.

— _Tomoyo_ — la llamó por su nombre completo, un acto que solo se ha repetido un par de veces— _No sé que es lo que pasa, pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… Si me dices donde estas, puedo ir de inmediato._

— Agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero, no es el momento propicio para eso… Si todo sale bien, volveremos a vernos muy pronto— quiso tranquilizar sus ansias por saber su paradero— Y prometo que te contare todo… No habrá secretos.

— _Tomoyo, no quisiera perderte… En este momento, no soportaría otra mala noticia, es demasiado…_

— ¿De qué hablas?— intuyó que algo le ocultaba.

Se produjo una pequeña pausa del otro lado de la bocina— _Mi padre ha desaparecido, creemos que fue un secuestro…_

Daidouji se llevó la mano a los labios, se encontraba absorta por la noticia— ¿Cuándo?... ¿Pero por qué?...

— … _No lo sé, imagina cómo están las cosas aquí. Me siento impotente ya que ni siquiera he recibido una nota de rescate o algún indicio de su situación… Solo puedo esperar… Esperar a que me llamen o recibir malas noticias…_

— Que terrible, lo lamento mucho— se sintió afligida por los sentimientos que ahogaban las palabras de Frey— … No tenia idea…. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo…

— _Descuida, no hay nada que puedas hacer…_

Aunque la conmoción había paralizado sus labios, Daidouji notó las sombras que pasaron por encima de su cabeza, interponiéndose entre la luz de la luna y ella. Alzó la vista al cielo y distinguió las alas blancas de Yue, y un pequeño punto dorado que estaba a su lado. La urgencia de su vuelo delató que la persona más importante para ellos debía estar cerca.

— _¿Tomoyo, me escuchas_?— escuchó de la bocina al haber permanecido muda por unos instantes.

Daidouji escuchó el sonido de alerta, aquel que le hacia ver los escasos segundos en el que terminaría la llamada. No buscó en sus bolsillos alguna moneda— Frey, no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Prometo que cuando volvamos a vernos, no habrá mentiras… te diré toda la verdad...

— _Espera, Tom. Espera, no cuelgues_ — pidió al anticipar la acción.

— Sin mentiras… lo prometo…— masculló dolida por ansiar terminar la llamada.

Aun cuando él se encontraba herido y en problemas. Al encontrarse aquí impedía cualquier ayuda de su parte; decirle dónde se encontraba no solucionaría nada, aunque no habérselo dicho pudo haber empeorado la situación del joven Alanog.

Colocó la bocina en su lugar y suspiró. Buscó en el cielo orientación, hacia donde ir, cuando se encontró con la mirada indiferente de la sacerdotisa de cabello dorado. Ella no le dijo nada, pero con un simple gesto de sus dedos la invitó a que la siguiera, sabiendo que también se alegraría de estar en el lugar de la bienvenida.

Aunque la imagen mostraba al último de los seis mortíferos guerreros, Ornel Alanog no pronunció palabra. El efecto no podía haber pasado todavía, pero de alguna forma logró contener la verdad… Pero la insistencia de los que lo rodeaban y su propio cansancio terminó por vencerlo.

— Le dicen… Vidar… Y…— sus uñas se enterraron en las palmas de sus manos, la fuerza que ejercía en sus puños sobrepasaba la resistencia de su piel.

La mayoría de los oyentes comenzaron a pensar en lo importante que debería ser lo que ese rostro escondía, ya que solo en este momento demostró una fortaleza de voluntad inigualable, solo por proteger el secreto de ese guerrero.

— Por favor… no— derramó lágrimas de frustración y rabia. Sus piernas terminaron por ceder ante la presión, cayendo arrodillado y ocultando su cara al sentir humillación al ser contemplado por sus enemigos— No más…— si tuviera algo que lo ayudara a quitarse la vida, lo usaría sin dudar en ese instante, solo así podría evitar que las palabras fluyeran— Se los suplico…. No quiero que le hagan daño… no de nuevo, no por mi culpa…— se atragantó por la congoja y las lagrimas.

Aunque Geharo iba a obligarlo a levantarse, Inet finalmente se puso de pie, ahorrándole una batalla innecesaria a Li Shaoran.

— Basta Geharo, es suficiente— pidió de modo respetuoso al interponerse entre el anciano y el joven— Ya no podemos seguir con esto, no a base del sufrimiento innecesario de este hombre.

Sin exaltarse, el rubio insistió— Su sufrimiento es mínimo en comparación de todos los que han muerto por sus decisiones…— la enfrentó sin temor.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Es a base de actos como estos que han desencadenado el sufrimiento de estos individuos que se han convertido en lo que son ahora: Monstruos cegados por una falsa idea de la justicia y la venganza. Si te has dado cuenta, ese dolor fue provocado por la inconciencia de otros como nosotros… No sigas cometiendo el mismo error… No necesitamos más enemigos.

Shaoran miró con otros ojos a la egipcia. El silencio que ella había guardado todo este tiempo lo obligó a imaginar que era de la misma calaña que Geharo Sai, pero al verla ahí, enfrentándose abiertamente con uno de los lideres, le devolvió la fuerza en su punto de vista.

Ornel permaneció a gatas, alzando la vista solo para contemplar extrañado como alguien intercedía por él.

— Concuerdo con ella— Li se atrevió a secundarla, levantándose de igual forma— Con lo que ha dicho es suficiente, nosotros podemos descubrir el resto mientras tengamos la información que trajiste contigo— no buscó el apoyo de nadie de los presentes, pero Inet pareció sonreírle al verlo a su lado— Deja de descargar tu ira en este hombre. Tal vez sea responsable indirecto de toda esta situación, pero si buscamos mas culpables… ¡hay suficiente culpa que podemos repartir entre nosotros mismos!

Geharo suspiró y miró al techo de la habitación, como si buscara paciencia en algún punto sobre su cabeza.

— Señora Goldva— con una mirada a su líder, Silver pidió el que intercediera de alguna forma.

La anciana contempló al resto de los ahí reunidos que permanecían en silencio y a la expectativa. Ella sabía que lo que dijera se respetaría por mero tecnicismos, es decir, se encontraban en suelo sagrado donde ella era la gobernante y la voz de los grandes espíritus.

Después de meditarlo un poco, al ver como es que el maestro Kerbasi le pidió lo mismo que Silver, fue que decidió agregar— Creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso— se levantó, permaneciendo frente a su guardaespaldas.

Todos le prestaron atención cuando sus voz se dejó escuchar— A decir verdad hemos pasado suficiente tiempo aquí, y a como lo veo aún hay mucho de lo que debemos discutir. Sin embargo, temo que nuestra ausencia provoque disturbios en el exterior, recuerden que hay muchos jóvenes impacientes allá afuera y algunos de ustedes saben como controlarlos… además, sería bueno tomar un descanso, supongo que para todos este día ha sido muy agitado y desde que arribaron no han probado alimento siquiera… Son jóvenes, eso lo comprendo, tal vez no todos necesiten un descanso, pero yo si— se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa sarcástica para Geharo y los más jóvenes— Les pido que tomen este tiempo para aclarar sus mentes y pensar en posibles estrategias, también quisiera que me ayudaran a controlar la situación entre la comunidad ¿podrían hacer eso?

Al verse comprometido con la petición de una importante cabecilla, Geharo decidió guardar sus comentarios y asentir con humildad— Como usted quiera…

— En cuanto al señor Alanog, creo que su colaboración ha sido suficiente. Lo que dijo el joven Li es correcto, con los datos que tenemos a nuestra disposición podemos continuar con esta reunión y tomar las decisiones apropiadas— con mucha calma dio la vuelta y camino hacia la chimenea— Silver, por favor, encargarte del invitado— ordenó a su oficial— Y al resto, sé que no es necesario decirlo pero les pido que conserven esto bajo la mas estricta discreción, no quisiera que se produjera un caos antes de tiempo.

— Será al atardecer entonces— propuso el hechicero Kajab, el primero en dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes agregar— Me gustará mucho hablar sobre el origen de todo este conflicto, y de la persona que es la responsable.

Shaoran no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada hostil que le lanzó el hechicero ¿acaso sabría lo mismo que él?

— Al atardecer entonces— Geharo metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina. Con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió a Lilly que lo siguiera.

La chica desvaneció su posesión de objetos, volviendo sus gafas a la normalidad. Siguiendo a Geharo quien se perdió en la oscuridad del túnel de salida. Kerbasi y Mikihisa se marcharon también, despidiéndose apropiadamente de Goldva y la mujer de origen egipcio.

— Gracias— le sonrió amablemente Inet a Shaoran.

— No, gracias a ti— le respondió del mismo modo.

Silver ayudó al anciano a ponerse de pie esta vez, cargándolo al ver que no podría salir por su propia cuenta.

Ornel se encontraba al borde la inconciencia, por lo que apenas y sus ojos distinguían las siluetas. Inet se acercó a él y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para cualquiera de los presentes— Necesita descanso, por favor, trátalo bien— pidió al apache quien asintió ante la responsabilidad.

Curioso, Shaoran preguntó discretamente— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Sus labios se curvearon como los de cualquier niña que no desea revelar su secreto— Que lamento lo que pasó… y que aprenda a perdonar.

— Algo difícil en tiempos como estos— comentó el chino con cierta nostalgia.

— Lo sé pero…— buscó a Len Tao con sus ojos, él aguardaba aún, sabía que la esperaba— El perdonar es lo que puede diferenciarnos de nuestros enemigos. El odio es un aliado poderoso, pero al final cobra sus servicios con grandes creces. El alma sucumbe fácilmente ante pensamientos negativos, pero se fortalece en gran medida con pensamientos benignos— volteó sus ojos de nuevo hacia Shaoran— Como la esperanza. Y si uno mismo la ha perdido, entonces debes acercarte a quienes aun la mantengan con vida— le apuntó al pecho— Recuérdalo joven Li. Y siempre cuida de la esperanza de los demás… Al final, eso es lo único que podrá salvarnos.

Ante el hueco sonido que desencadenó el corte de la comunicación, Frey cerró con lentitud el teléfono— Esta bien… Será como tu quieras— musitó con tranquilidad, viendo con detención la pantalla de una computadora portátil que descansaba sobre su escritorio— La próxima vez que nos veamos no habrá mentiras… Yo también lo prometo— sus ojos negros contemplaban los numerosos puntos rojos reunidos en un lugar de América del norte.

Presionó un botón antes de hablar— Cancela todas mis llamadas y compromisos, saldré de la ciudad urgentemente— sin permitirse escuchar alguna contestación, dejó de presionar el interruptor.

Usó sus brazos para alejar la silla de ruedas lejos del escritorio. Cerró los ojos, imposible de saber una razón concreta, concentración tal vez. Como si se tratará del máximo sueño de su padre, Frey bajó una de sus piernas, y con gran facilidad se puso de pie, dando un paso firme hacia el frente. Empujó con despreció la silla, herramienta que se volverá inútil a partir de ahora al no haber razón por la que deba seguir siendo Frey Alanog…

En un extraño fenómeno, el color negro de sus pupilas se volvieron brumosos, adquiriendo poco a poco una consistencia brillante, como de cristal, tornándose del color del amatista— El verdadero camino está por comenzar— murmuró con cierto placer. Emergiendo vendas detrás de su nuca que se apresuraron a cubrirle la parte inferior del rostro, evitando el que pudiera hablar. Otorgándole la mascara que cubría su identidad y el favor del que fue merecedor… Todo se lo debía al deseo de su padre, y él mismo iba a pagarle todos sus esfuerzos… de una forma u otra.

El sol estaba por formar la primera línea amarilla en el horizonte cuando Yoh se detuvo, contemplando la aldea. Tomó aire y se limpió el sudor que abundaba sobre su frente.

— ¿Estas bien?

Yoh asintió— Si, no te preocupes. Vaya, parece que mi condición no es tan buena como la de tu amigo Eriol, incluso ya lo perdí de vista— bromeó, dejando de mirar la aldea al saber el sitio en que su espíritu acompañante se materializaría.

— ¡Amo Yoh!

Sakura se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición, Yoh rió levemente por ello, bajándola con cuidado— Amidamaru, que bueno verte— dijo bastante alegre a su fantasma.

— ¡Amo Yoh, en verdad es usted!— podría llorar de felicidad, pero el samurai guardó su impulso por dignidad— ¡No sabe lo preocupado que me encontraba!

Sakura se aferró al brazo de Yoh, continuaba sintiendo recelo por los espectros y fantasmas. Amidamaru se mantenía alejado solo por ello, era la única razón por la que no abrazaba a su amo.

— Yo también estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— preguntó de modo despreocupado, como si no se encontraran en el desierto ni tuviera preocupaciones complicadas.

— La Señora Anna, ella me convocó a su presencia— explicó con la misma tranquilidad que su amo quien lo había contagiado de ella— La verdad es que yo me quede esperando en el mismo lugar de donde me despedí de usted. Recuerde que le prometí que no lo seguiría pero que también lo esperaría su regreso. Pero parece que la situación cambió las cosas y aunque esperé, su señora esposa me llamó.

— ¡¿Esposa?!— pensó en voz alta Sakura.

Amidamaru se cubrió la boca al haberse dado cuenta de su falta. Yoh simplemente sonrió nervioso.

Sakura miró fijamente a Yoh, nunca creyó que él pudiera ser una persona con una vida tan completa siendo tan joven.

— En verdad lo siento amo Yoh, no lo vi venir, en verdad lo lamentó— se avergonzó tanto que su forma fantasmal optó por la pequeña y esférica apariencia espiritual que solía tener.

Yoh se peinó los cabellos que le cubrían la nuca— Bueno, no es tan grave, tarde o temprano se iba a saber— mantenía su sonrisa para Sakura— Pero te pediría que no se lo contaras a nadie aun, Annita es un poco complicada— dijo al cubrirse un poco la boca.

— ¡SAKURA!— la joven del mismo nombre miró en dirección de donde provino la voz, pero al solo girarse recibió el impacto de un pequeño cuerpo peludo aferrándose a su hombro— ¡SAKURA!— conmocionado, Kero pedía de su atención— ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Dónde habías estado?! ¡Estaba muerto de preocupación, no podía ni comer pensando en tu paradero ¿me escuchaste?, así de grave estuve!

— Kero…— cautivada por las lagrimas que humedecieron su ropa, lo abrazó también— también estaba preocupada por ti…. creí que… Estabas gravemente herido y te dejé solo… Lo siento

Limpiando su nariz, levantó la redonda cara— Nada de eso, soy yo quien debe disculparse, yo debí protegerte aun hasta en mi ultimo aliento, y no dejarte sola. Soy todo un fracaso como guardian, en verdad lo siento.

— Kero…— volvió a abrazarlo, cuando Yue aterrizó e intuitivamente se acercó a la joven, permaneciendo solo frente a ella.

Sakura y él intercambiaron miradas, y en un impulso sobrecogedor, Sakura fue a abrazarlo tambien, con fuerza.

El guardián de alas blancas agradeció en silencio el que se le permitiera una oportunidad más de poder desempeñar bien su papel como guardián de esa joven. Le respondió el abrazo al posar sus manos sobre su espalda— No volveré a perderte de vista, te lo prometo— se prometió a si mismo. Buscó por encima de su hombro a Yoh, a quien en un gesto de agradecimiento inclinó la cabeza ante él, sabiendo que él fue parte importante para que este encuentro se diera.

Yoh vio con agrado el afecto que existía entre ama y criaturas, los tres poseían almas nobles que valía la pena el luchar por mantenerlas juntas.

Antes de que él o Amidamaru pudieran hablar, Yoh se volvió con rapidez al sentir que Anna se aproximaba. No tuvo que voltear para saber que estaba ahí, pero aun así lo hizo.

La sacerdotisa se detuvo a un paso del shaman, aunque su alegría y alivio era inmenso en su interior, su rostro se mantuvo estático y completamente serio.

Yoh le sonrió apaciblemente— Ya volví— dijo como si solo se hubiera ausentado por ir a la tienda.

Anna miró no solo el interior de sus ojos, sino al de su corazón— Hay algo diferente…¿estas bien?— le susurró. Yoh asintió. Con su dedo, Anna golpeó la frente de Yoh— Bienvenido entonces— Y aunque fuese una muestra de afecto que no hubiera querido mostrar ante los demás, la sacerdotisa y el shaman se tomaron de la mano.

Tomoyo contempló la dos escenas en la distancia. Siendo ese momento en que en verdad se dio cuenta que… no había un lugar para ella entre ellos….

Conforme la línea luminosa del horizonte ahuyentaba el cielo nocturno, el sol pareció brillar por aquellas dos presencias. El primer rayo de sol fue la bienvenida de los grandes espíritus para su futuro Rey shaman y para el puente que une al Cielo con la Tierra.

 **Fin del Capitulo 29**


	30. 30 Dones y maldiciones

Capitulo 30

Dones y maldiciones

Al momento en que Li Shaoran volvió a ver el cielo, notando el pronto amanecer, resintió un cansancio en los hombros que le pedía tomar un descanso.

Se frotó el hombro, recordando las muchas horas en las que no ha dormido. Aún después del entrenamiento, su espalda no había descansado en nada cómodo hasta hace unos momentos en el asiento que le asignaron durante la peculiar reunión, una muy larga. El pensar que en algunas horas debía volver a ahí adentro acabó por quitarle la energía que le quedaba, por lo que suspiró abiertamente.

Echó un ultimo vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia el acceso, sabiendo que ahí adentro aun permanecían dos personas más, pero por la mirada de Len Tao, supo que debía dejarlos solos. Esperaba que no ocurriera nada desagradable y en verdad su primo pudiera dejar atrás sus rencores hacia la mujer que había demostrado mucha más sensatez y cordura que la mayoría de los presentes.

Miró de nuevo hacia el frente, algunas personas rodearon como enjambre a Geharo Sai. Podía verlo en medio de todos ellos. Los que se encontraban a su alrededor lo miraban con tanta expectación, como si depositaran todas sus esperanzas en lo que pudiera decirles. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía, pero no comprendía como es que alguien tan pedante podía ser tan admirado, pareciera que no conocen su verdadera cara.

— ¡Shaoran, lo sabía, sabía que estarías aquí!— repentina fue tal exaltación que lo tomó completamente desprevenido. A su lado, una joven de cabello negro le saltó al cuello, riendo en plena dicha por ver a Li Shaoran ahí, y a salvo.

— ¡Meiling*!— la reconoció ante la aproximación, lanzando miradas a todos lados, apenado de que alguien se percatara de la escena y del escándalo de la chica— ¡¿Cómo es…

La joven china, a su mayoría de edad, lucía radiante y esbelta. Su largo cabello negro se sujetaba en dos coletas altas cuya extensión llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ropajes rojos, claramente orientales, eran los adecuados para cualquier artista marcial, aunque con diseños sofisticados al tratarse de una chica la que lo porta.

— Llegué aquí justo como todos los demás, no tienes que preguntar. Y cuando me enteré que había una reunión con los principales cabecillas de nuestra comunidad, representantes de las poderosas familias de guerreros, supuse que te encontraría aquí… o cuando menos a alguien conocido.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó contigo?— preguntó Li con cierta preocupación— Cuando volví a casa, no estabas con mi madre y...

— Fue tu madre quien me pidió irme, Shaoran— explicó la china con completa serenidad.

— Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo qué paso?

— Pocos días antes de que todo esto comenzara, ella me pidió partir hacia la ciudad junto a tus hermanas, me pidió que las protegiera si algo pasaba…

— ¿Están a salvo entonces?— cuestionó aliviado.

Meiling asintió— También están aquí, estaban preocupadas, seguramente se alegraran de verte con bien… De seguro querrán hablar después de haber perdido a su madre…— musitó notándose su tristeza— En verdad lo siento Shaoran…— volvió a abrazarlo para transmitir su pésame.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?...— preguntó confundido, después de todo, él no fue ni siquiera testigo de su fallecimiento.

— Wei, él me lo dijo.

— ¡¿Está aquí también?!

— Cualquiera diría que no estas al tanto de la situación Shaoran ¿dónde has estado?— reclamó al separarse.

— … No me creerías si te lo dijera… Es increíble lo que puede suceder en tan poco tiempo— se acongojó al no saber la situación de sus amigos, pero desde su llegada a la aldea se vio obligado a encerrarse en ese lugar, imposible de zafarse de las responsabilidades que ahora llevaba en sus hombros.

— Cuéntame ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Kinomoto está contigo?

La preocupación se avivó en su pecho al darse cuenta que no sabía del paradero de la persona que era mas importante para él.

Por el gesto de sus ojos, Meiling supo la respuesta a su pregunta.

Li titubeó en sus palabras, pero se contuvo al ver como es que tres shamanes se le acercaron, conociendo a dos de vista, pero con ellos una nueva integrante les acompañaba.

— ¿Hubo contratiempos?— preguntó Horo Horo con cierta familiaridad, después de todo, él conocía los rostros que participaron en la reunión.

Li negó con la cabeza.

— Shaoran, ¿quienes son ellos?— preguntó Meiling al colocarse a su lado, optando su papel de guardaespaldas, titulo que se ha auto asignado ahora que Shaoran Li se había convertido en el jefe de la familia, y como tal planeaba defenderlo y apoyarlo.

Ante la agresividad de la chica, Horo Horo sonrió.

— Meiling, ellos son amigos que he conocido en esta terrible cruzada. Horo Horo— el cabello azul se rascó la nariz ante su nombre— y él es Nichrom— el más alejado guardó su distancia, sus ojos se mantenían atentos a la entrada de la cueva y a los apaches que la custodiaban— Temo que no conozco a la señorita— agregó al sentir como es que la mirada de la joven llamaba su atención.

— Ah, si, ella es….

Pero la chica no era de las que esperaba a que un hombre la presentase, se consideraba lo autosuficiente como para hacerlo, por lo que dio un paso hacia el frente sin intimidarse ante la guardaespaldas china— Mi nombre es Miyuki, mucho gusto.

Meiling frunció levemente el ceño ante la actitud de la shaman con vestimentas características de los deportistas de juegos extremos sobre nieve.

— Luego habrá tiempo de hablar— agregó Horo Horo al ver la tensión que existía entre las dos mujeres— Por ahora quisiera preguntarte el dónde esta Len—se llevó la mano a la frente, tratando de localizar o distinguir algo de entre la oscuridad de la cueva.

— Dale unos minutos, saldrá cuando esté listo, por ahora quisiera saber donde…— calló cuando sus sentidos le alertaron de una presencia, una que aunque poderosa e inquietante irradiaba una sensación muy tibia y reconfortante. Giró su cuerpo y atención hacia el horizonte, directamente hacia donde el sol comenzaba a emerger, dando a entender que amanecía en la aldea gracias al arribo de una sola persona— Sakura— pensó dichoso antes de salir corriendo en esa misma dirección..

Aunque el silencio debió durar solo hasta que el último de ellos abandonó la cámara, este se prolongó algún tiempo más.

Len le dedicaba una intensa mirada, pero al no tener nada porque temer, la mujer de origen egipcio se mostraba pasiva.

Permanecieron junto a la chimenea, una cuyo fuego parecía inextinguible, los maderos se encontraban en un estado que cualquiera diría que fueron recién lanzados al depósito, detalle imposible al ser los mismos que los acompañaron en la junta y les brindaron calor.

— Podríamos seguir así todo el día— finalmente la mujer decidió terminar con el silencio— Pero por tu gesto, parece que en verdad hay mucho que deseas decirme, por lo que te invito a que lo digas. No es bueno guardarse lo que se desea decir, al final emergerá de un modo u otro, y puede ser de una forma no muy agradable…

— Lo difícil es saber si no estas jugando conmigo— masculló Len en completa seriedad— Siempre me he fiado de mi intuición, así descubro con anticipación las posibles amenazas…

— Cuanta desconfianza alberga tu corazón entonces— musitó tristemente.

— Podía confiar en que siempre estaba en lo correcto, tarde o temprano mis instintos me daban la razón…

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen tus instintos de mi?— cuestionó sonriendo un poco.

— Es lo extraño… ya no estoy seguro— confesó— La primera vez tenia que comprobar de que eras lo que decías ya que Yoh y los demás son personas que confían fácilmente en otra sin siquiera conocerla… Yo en cambio espero, observo y decido…

— Entonces quieres decir que escondes tus _nobles_ intenciones tras una mascara de arrogancia e inconciencia solo para proteger a los demás ¿no es así?— preguntó al ser esa su impresión.

— No me estoy disculpando— dijo Len con prontitud, seguía sin considerar su acción un error— Comprobé lo que usted afirmó.

— Jamás esperé una disculpa— aclaró sin perder su amabilidad— Sin embargo, aun espero saber el verdadero motivo de que me mantengas aquí. Aunque guste de tu compañía, sé que no es reciproco, así que adelante.

— ¿En verdad no lo sabes?— preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Contuvo una risa que quiso emerger de su interior— Parece que tienes una muy equivocada impresión de mi. Disculpa, pero yo no veo el futuro.

— Me evitare los rodeos— sentenció Len Tao inclinando su vista hacia el fuego— Desde ese día en que alcé mi espada en tu contra, y en el que tu espíritu acompañante emergió para defenderte, ocasionándome esta cicatriz— marcó con su dedo la trayectoria que el arma del espíritu hirió, donde una delgada y casi invisible marca quedaría de recuerdo— … He visto cosas que no comprendo…

Un gesto de confusión cruzó por el rostro de Inet, pero no quiso interrumpir al muchacho, por lo que aguardó.

— Y aunque en un principio pensé que era solo mi imaginación… incluso creí que estaba volviéndome loco, alucinaciones por mi propia oscuridad…— guardó silencio, como si hubiera titubeado— Después, al llegar aquí me sentí aliviado porque dejó de ocurrir pero… Justo cuando vi a Shaoran conversando contigo… volvió a pasar y… Mi deseo es saber si tuviste algo que ver, si esto es por algún maleficio o simplemente estoy terminando por enloquecer— masculló volviendo a unir miradas con la mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te aterra tanto que no eres capaz de ignorarlo?— quiso saber ella.

— … Cuando veo a ciertas personas… en ocasiones las veo… heridas, sangrantes… Lesiones como si hubieran terminado de pelear con bestias o similares… Y al siguiente instante esa ilusión no está…— recordó las veces en las que sucedió el fenómeno.

Inet se mostró preocupada— Cuando ha ocurrido, ¿te duele?— preguntó al referirse al ojo que fue lesionado.

— Sí…

Inet meditó la situación, llevó su mano a tocar su mejilla y caminó un poco, alejándose de la chimenea, volviendo a sentarse en uno de los lugares.

Len pudo anticipar que ella lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

— Lo mejor será que pregunte al ejecutor de tu problema— decidió— Seth ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?— preguntó sin mirar hacia alguna dirección especifica.

Len Tao fue testigo de cómo es que de entre las sombras que rodeaban el circulo de asientos, dos puntos luminosos se encendieron con el mismo resplandor de las llamas de la chimenea, los cuales y se mantuvieron suspendido en la oscuridad. Sin pupilas, esos ojos se encontraban cargados de poder y respaldaban a la egipcia al tratarse de su eterno guardián.

Len sintió la misma admiración por ese espíritu como la primera vez que se manifestó frente a él. Logró escuchar murmullos, como si se tratase del viento mismo que silbaban muy tenuemente palabras en un idioma del que desconocía.

Inet habló en el mismo idioma, respondiendo y conversando con el espíritu que le acompañaba.

Len no pudo apartar sus ojos de la criatura que poco a poco tomaba consistencias, una forma casi humana. Pronto, un guerrero estaba al lado derecho de Inet, uno alto y fornido cuyo cuerpo parecía estar hecho de obsidiana, de un negro profundo que resplandecía por las llamas y sus luces rojizas, como si se tratase de una estatua de tal material. La cabeza de ese ser poseía una forma animal, un perro, un lobo, un chacal, no podía saberlo ante la falta de detalles, parecía como si se tratara de un casco carente de ojos y de boca. Vestía escasamente con piezas de oro, imitando las vestiduras del antiguo egipcio, la de faraones y nobles, más precisamente la de los dioses que viven en los jeroglíficos antiguos.

— Entiendo— Inet volvió a dirigirse a Len— Ya sé que es lo que pasa— le advirtió sin que su espíritu se apartara de su lado— Len Tao, lo que ves a través de tu ojos es el futuro inminente que recaerá sobre la persona en cuestión— no quiso mentir ni tampoco endulzar la verdad.

— ¿Qué dices?... Explícate— exigió.

— Tal y como escuchas, pero de modo mas exacto, ahora eres capaz de ver las heridas por las que una persona encontrará la muerte…

Los ojos de Len se abrieron en gran sorpresa, recordando el caso de su hermana, la primera vez que ocurrieron esas visiones de sangre, y la forma en la que ella murió concordaban a la perfección— … ¿Cómo es eso…? ¡¿ Por qué…?!

— _Es tu castigo_ — escuchó, no de la mujer, sino del ser que estaba a su lado. El rostro de este se giró hacia él. En un tono inhumano, el espíritu se comunicó en su lengua— _Un castigo que impuse por tu atrevimiento y falta hacia el legado de mi pueblo._

— ¿Un castigo dices?— repitió molesto, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

— _Una maldición, pero a la vez una bendición. Tu acción en el pasado desencadenó mi ira, pero de igual forma llamó mi atención. Empleé el mejor de los castigos para alguien con un alma como la tuya._

— ¡Desaparécelo!— su enojo fue mas que visible, acercándose algunos pasos, sin intimidarse más por la apariencia de la criatura.

Como si creyera que la ira del shaman se desataría hacia la princesa, el espíritu se colocó entre ambos, dispuesto a volver a contener la furia e impertinencia del humano.

— ¡Si tengo que pelear contigo para que lo hagas entonces lo haré!— le advirtió Len al sujetar su arma con toda la intención de envainarla— ¡No me importa que seas un espíritu sagrado, no vas a burlarte de mi!

— Por favor Len Tao— Inet se levantó e hizo retroceder a su guardián— No hay necesidad de llegar a esto— se colocó frente al shaman con los brazos extendidos, su pecho completamente abierto a cualquier ataque— Tranquiliza tu espíritu, hay demasiada ira en tu interior y no debes dejarte dominar por ella. No repitas los errores de tu pasado.

Len había trabajado en el control de su odio todos estos años, desde la vez en la que logró deshacerse de la ira con la que su padre había contaminado su alma, pero desde entonces lo difícil había sido mantenerse lejos de ella…

Quedó paralizado al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por esos sentimientos de nuevo, y más cuando fue victima de un dolor de cabeza, uno que se esparcía desde el interior de su ojo.

Se cubrió el ojo con la mano, intentando mitigar las punzadas, pero se vio desorientado y debió sentarse.

Inet acudió a su lado, pudiendo ver como una de las pupilas del joven cambiaba de color a un rojo intenso.

Len cerró ese ojo al haber visto sangre en las ropas de la mujer, no quería saber de donde provenía…

— Joven Tao, mírame— le pidió, a lo que Len se negó rotundamente.

— Solo has que pare… Solo… detén este tormento.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo.

— … Tu espíritu me hizo esto… ¿cómo no eres capaz de ordenárselo?— poco a poco el sufrimiento se desvanecía.

— El que esté a mi lado, no significa que me pertenezca— explicó, sosteniéndole la mano en un intento de confortarlo— Creas o no, este espíritu me acompaña porque entidades más altas que cualquier otras se lo han pedido, es tan libre como yo o como tu de actuar… No puedo ordenarle, es un espíritu entre muchos que mis ancestros les brindaban culto y respeto, guardianes eternos de mi tierra y su reino… fueron amigos y protectores, pero jamás esclavos… Fueron nuestros guías en tiempos oscuros, son las deidades que aun cuidan de los míos, y ellos, en su infinita sabiduría actúan por alguna razón.

— ¿Dando maldiciones…?

— Tu mismo lo escuchaste, el rebelarte contra alguien superior a uno mismo es una cualidad del orgullo humano, eso es lo que ha permitido que muchos hombres y mujeres dejen huella en la historia, y tu Len Tao has sido tanto maldecido y bendecido por un dios.

— ¡Eso no es ningún consuelo!— gritó enfurecido, solo provocando el que el dolor volviera a intensificarse.

— Lo sé… y lo siento… — en verdad se sintió culpable— Solo puedo decirte lo que sé al respecto. Según nuestra historia, en la antigüedad esta clase de maleficio le permite a una persona el ver la herida que causará la muerte de aquellos que estén a su alrededor, un _visionario de la muerte_ solían llamarlo.

El tono de voz de la mujer le resultaba tan dulce y ligero, el apropiado como para cautivar cualquier corazón, domar a la bestia más furiosa.

— Es tanto un castigo pero también un don, tú decidirás qué hacer con él. Eres libre de suprimir esa habilidad tal y como lo haces ahora, pero también puedes aceptarlo y usarlo para salvar a los desafortunados. Aquellos con este don eran temidos pero también venerados. La bendición consistía en poder evitar ese destino; pero el castigo era la incertidumbre que estas visiones provocaban.

— ... ¿Quieres decir que si hubiera sabido esto antes… hubiera podido salvar a Jun?— preguntó, siendo ese su mayor pesar.

— No lo sé… Esas visiones aunque muestren el futuro, es imposible saber el cuando ocurrirá; quien será el responsable; cómo sucederá y en dónde ocurrirá… Esa es la maldición, la incertidumbre… Algunos creen y luchan para cambiar el destino, pero en mi experiencia puedo decir que hay destinos que no pueden cambiarse…

— ¿Algún día se detendrá?...— sonó con cierta resignación ante el fenómeno del que era objeto— ¿Esta sentencia alguna vez terminará?... ¿Hay forma de deshacerme de esto?— miró no a la mujer de tez oscura, sino al ser que la custodiaba y escuchaba con especial interés la pregunta.

— Demuéstrale a los dioses de mi pueblo que eres digno, solo debes llevar una vida donde no necesites de mascaras para demostrar el cómo es que te preocupas de los demás, sé tu mismo Len Tao y no te avergüences de ello, esa será tu expiación.

Sakura veía los rostros de aquellos que en su camino se detenían solo por la presencia de Yoh Asakura, el shaman que encabezaba la pequeña caravana.

Para la joven maestra de las cartas y aquellos que como ella desconocían los eventos que se suscitaron en ese mismo sitio hace cinco años, era imposible de saber exactamente la magnitud de la fama de Yoh.

Observaba como es que él se mantenía tranquilo, como si todos los demás fueran invisibles para él en ese momento, solo se concentraba en sujetar con fuerza la mano de la sacerdotisa Anna quien caminaba a su lado.

Aun era difícil de creerlo ¿en verdad eran marido y mujer? Y de ser así ¿por qué lo ocultaban? No encontraba justificación para ello.

Yoh, como si supiera lo que ella pensaba, volvió ligeramente la vista hacia atrás y le sonrió.

Yue y Kero miraron confundidos lo sonrosadas que se volvieron las mejillas de Sakura ante ese gesto.

A su paso, se interpusieron dos mujeres que obligaron a que el grupo se detuviera— Señor Yoh, bienvenido— se plantó firmemente en su lugar una mujer de largo cabello azul, sus vestimentas se resumían en un pantalón oscuro, botas militares y un chaqueta desmangada de color azul intenso.

Yoh buscó en sus memorias, reconociendo a la shaman, un aire de tanta autoridad que se desprendía de esa chica no era fácil de olvidar, sobre todo al verla acompañada de una mujer de coletas, rubia, y luciendo un vestido negro que llegaba a sus rodillas

— Lo esperábamos con ansias— la mujer de cabello azul dijo sin perder el palillo que sostenía entre sus dientes.

— Kanna*, que gusto verte— saludó él a la shaman, girando su atención a la rubia para sonreírle— Mari*, que alegría— era sincero pese a que alguna vez ellas jugaron en el equipo enemigo.

Sakura tuvo la impresión de que se desataría un combate por la forma en la que ellas miraban a Yoh Asakura. Se preocupó al pensar que tal cosa pasaría.

Yue se sintió ligeramente intrigado por el leve parecido físico que existía entre la joven llamada Mari con la sacerdotisa Anna.

Kanna relajó su gesto serio y sonrió satisfecha— También es un placer volver a verlo, no podíamos esperar más de usted.

— Vamos de camino a ver a unos amigos— explicó él— ¿Se les ofrece algo?

— Nos disculpamos por tener que molestarlo, pero solo deseo transmitir una pequeña invitación por parte del señor Geharo Sai, él pide una audición con usted.

Yoh rió un poco— Hablan como si fuera yo una celebridad o algo parecido, pero si ese señor quiere verme, no veo por qué no, pero después ¿esta bien?— explicó sin darle demasiada importancia.

— Se lo haremos saber— Kanna se hizo a un lado al igual que Mari para darles el paso, aunque musitó— Será un honor seguirlo en la batalla que se avecina, Señor Yoh—cuando él pasó a su lado.

No solo Yoh lo escuchó, tanto Anna, Sakura, Yue, Kero y Tomoyo lo hicieron también.

Sakura se detuvo ante un presentimiento que la obligó a volverse, pudiendo distinguir de entre los curiosos que se encontraban a su alrededor a una sola persona. Kinomoto se giró completamente en dicha dirección conforme una silueta se acercaba a toda velocidad. La maestra de las cartas sonrió abiertamente al ver el mismo gesto en cara del hombre que venía en su búsqueda.

Ella echó a correr, sin que nadie la detuviera— ¡Shaoran!— no pudo retener el gusto que le daba el volver a verlo.

Li Shaoran se detuvo al anticipar el salto de Sakura para caer a sus brazos. Ambos se aferraron el uno al otro como si días o meses hubieran pasado desde la última vez que pudieron estar juntos. No les importó a ninguno de los dos el ser el centro de atención solo por un momento, lo único que importaba es que ambos estaban juntos de nuevo.

El corazón de Sakura encontró paz solo al encontrarse en sintonía con el de su ser amado.

— … Sakura, gracias a dios que estas bien— respiró aliviado al sentir el aliento de Kinomoto sobre su cuello.

— Shaoran, no vuelvas a dejarme otra vez…— le pidió suplicante. No le importaba las intrigas que los fantasmas o alucinaciones de sus seres queridos le han alertado, el estar de nuevo con Shaoran, Kero y los demás esfumaba todas sus inseguridades y odios.

— No, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no volveré a dejarte sola…— le prometió en modo solemne.

— ¡Oye Yoh!

El shaman miró detrás de la pareja reencontrada a Horo Horo. Antes de que él llegara a alcanzarlo, Yoh fue capaz de percatarse del _cambio_ que había en el interior de este.

— Horo Horo, que sorpresa— sonrió amistosamente.

— Uy, mira como te ven todos, y sin hacer una entrada triunfal— comentó el shaman de cabello azul al mirar en varias direcciones y notar viejos conocidos— Pero lamento decir que no llegaste al evento principal, y eso que tenia esperanzas de que aparecieras.

— No sé a lo que te refieres— fue clara la incógnita en sus ojos.

— Te contare de lo que te has perdido, pero no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo aquí— dijo por los oídos curiosos.

— ¿Pasó algo grave?— se interesó Anna.

— Los que pueden decírnoslos son él y Len, pero por la expresión de muchas caras, puedo decir que las cosas son delicadas…

— En verdad lo lamento Maestro Kerbasi— el joven monje, Baralai se arrodilló ante su superior— Fracasé…. Mi deber era proteger nuestro santuario y... le fallé… Le fallé a todos.

Kerbasi se mostró ausente al mantener sus ojos cerrados. Al término de la reunión, buscó un lugar tranquilo y apartado para descansar, encontrándolo en las cercanías de un gran lago, bajo una sombra de un viejo árbol que le dio cobijo. Le permitió a Baralai que lo encontrase solo porque había un último asunto que tratara con su joven y ultimo discípulo.

— Merezco ser castigado… no soy digno de pertenecer a la orden, nunca lo fui… pero jamás quise aceptarlo— agachó mas su cabeza, su frente tocó el suelo.

El anciano maestro suspiró, dirigiendo su vista hacia las cristalinas aguas del lago que yacía metros allá— Puedes dudar de ti mismo Baralai si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero si no puedes confiar en ti, entonces confía en lo que el Gran Maestro pensaba respecto a ti.

Baralai alzó el rostro ante la curiosidad.

— Tu lo sabes, nunca fue un secreto para ustedes— quiso remontarse muchos años atrás— Yo y el Gran maestro los encontramos cuando regresábamos al templo después de una misión. Fue él quien se percató de ustedes. Sin decirme nada, pese a que él mismo aun era un niño, el gran maestro se introdujo por un sendero desolado del camino, encontrando a dos pequeños, cuatro años cada uno. Su estado de deshidratación y hambruna relataban por si mismas el abandono por el que fueron objeto… Tan pequeños, solo se tenían el uno al otro… Cuando los vi, jamás imaginé la forma por la que habrían llegado hasta ese lugar tan lejano… Tal vez sus padres sufrieron un accidente y murieron… tal vez huyeron de casa, tal vez solo se perdieron… sea como sea, el Gran Maestro tomó a tu hermano y solo dijo " _Las cosas son como deben ser_ "… Con los años entendí lo que quiso decir, que el destino de esos dos niños se estaba cumpliendo de una forma u otra, supe que ambos eran dos estrellas importantes en el camino para la nueva era…

Baralai no recordaba su vida anterior a la del templo, pero el desconocerla jamás fue un peso en su corazón; por supuesto que se preguntó sobre la identidad de sus padres biológicos y cómo es que habían llegado hasta ese lugar cuando era un niño pero… no se convirtió en una obsesión que le impidiera desarrollarse en la vida.

— Eso fue hace tanto tiempo… Y siempre agradecí que ustedes dos llegaran al a vida del templo… En lo personal, me permitieron saber de la experiencia de la que me perdí con mis propias hijas e hijo…— comentó acongojado— Y me sentí muy orgulloso cuando tú y tu hermano decidieron seguir mis pasos…. No tenían que hacerlo, eran bienvenidos a seguir viviendo con nosotros aunque no se convirtieran en guerreros, pero supongo que fue parte del destino también, tal y como estaba predicho…— Kerbasi suspiró con tristeza— No sabes la incertidumbre de la que fui objeto todos esos años, sabiendo que tarde o temprano iban a escoger diferentes camino, se separarían solo para encontrarse como enemigos, pues nacieron bajo esas dos estrellas… Tu lo sabes ahora, tu hermano tomó el lugar que le corresponde al lado de la estrella del caos, eso quería decir que tu, Baralai, debías tomar tu lugar al lado de la estrella del orden… Eastor, tu hermano, cumple con su papel en el orden de las cosas…. Mientras que tu, mi joven discípulo, has tenido miedo a ello pese a que la estrella del Orden se presentó ante ti, dime ¿a qué es lo que temes en verdad? ¿A fracasar en tu papel, o a enfrentar a tu hermano una vez más?

Baralai se sentó sobre sus rodillas y aguardó antes de responder— Ambas cosas…. Pero sobretodo, al fracaso… No soportaría que por mi ineptitud ella muriera… Quise probarme a mi mismo, me enfrenté a uno de los agentes del caos y… Por Dios, no pude defender un complejo, ¿podré proteger a una persona tan importante?... Y Eastor… él… aun es parte de mi, una a la que expulsé y traicioné… Si llegara el momento, no sé si podría…— su boca no pudo pronunciar el inevitable final que tendría alguno de los dos de tener que enfrentarse.

— Baralai, en este momento eres libre de toda obligación que como monje de nuestro orden posees— sentenció de forma inesperada.

— ¿Qué dice?...

Sin temblor en su voz Kerbasi le dedicó una mirada muy seria— Es momento de que abandones el camino en el que te has escondido estos años solo por temor, y retomes para el cual naciste. Te enseñé todo lo que debí haberle enseñado a mi verdadero sucesor… Pese a que ambos lo sabíamos, permanecimos cegados por ilusiones que al final debían terminar… Pero te entrené en espera de que ese conocimiento te serviría en el futuro, para desempeñar bien tu papel, jamás en espera de que fueras mi sucesor…

Baralai cerró los puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

— Yo jamás te mentí, y lo sabes… Por mas que lo desee, tu no eres mi hijo, y solo él tiene el derecho y la obligación de tomar mi lugar.

— … ¿Cree que él lo haga? Por lo que veo, le guarda rencor…

— Mi esperanza es que algún día lo comprenda… Todos los niños crecen y deben dejar su malcriadez y sus miedos atrás. Shaoran es un buen hombre, y sé que hará lo correcto cuando el tiempo lo requiera, justo como tu.

— Agradezco su voto de confianza… En todo caso, después de esta experiencia iba a buscarla y decirle que estaba listo para estar a su lado, por lo que acepto la expulsión Maestro Kerbasi.

Kerbasi asintió satisfecho con la respuesta. Aunque temió que su decisión provocaría una disputa o discusión mas grande, le alegró ver que Baralai era tal y cual previo el Gran Maestro.

— Ahora bien, eso no significa que deje de confiar en ti, o en ser tu amigo. Si no te importa, aun quisiera contarte muchas cosas… sobre lo que pasó hace poco… Sin duda, será aquí donde todo terminará, pero que a la vez comenzará la nueva era…

Aun cuando arribaron a la nueva fortaleza, Hidesato no podía alejar su mal presentimiento respecto a lo que Unna y Sobek escondían. Podía sentir como es que el joven evitaba el contacto visual, ya sea con él o con la mujer que los vigilaba desde atrás de la cabina.

El traslado fue silencioso, demasiado incomodo.

Mientras monitoreaba el curso, Sobek escuchó la voz de la mujer que se encontraba tras de él. Se giró inconscientemente hacia ella, notando como es que no había abierto la boca para nada.

Hidesato lo imitó al querer saber el origen de su preocupación, pero no encontró nada extraño— ¿Todo bien?

Sobek lo miró y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepintió y afirmó que no ocurría nada.

— _Así es mejor ¿no te parece?—_ Sobek fingió para Hidesato— _Porque creo que no tendremos oportunidad de charlar sobre esto mas adelante, y es algo que debe quedar claro, pues siento tu corazón ansioso…_

Unna hablaba a través de sus pensamientos, directamente a su cabeza. Imaginó que ella podía leer sus pensamientos si se esforzaba por hacer lo mismo.

— _Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta?_

— _¿Lo sabes?... ¿Acaso sabes lo que pasó?_ — preguntó en silencio, sabiendo el modo en que ella elaboró una coartada para él.

— _¿Eso de verdad importa?—_ cuestionó ella.

— _Para mi sí_ …— el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró, nervioso, ya que si lo afirmaba, entonces sabía el cambio en él...

— _No veo el futuro, pero sé cual es el de las personas que están a mi alrededor_.

— _¿Cómo es eso?...—_ preguntó más confundido.

Unna suspiró en su asiento para evitar el reír— _No te preocupes, lo que ocurrió es solo para ti mi estimado Joseph. No sé que clase de prueba debiste pasar, lo que único de lo que estoy segura es que fue para tu beneficio, un requisito para tu crecimiento y por ende para tu futuro… Lo que sucedió puede permanecer como un secreto único para ti, si deseas compartirlo, adelante, pero puedes dejar de temer, desconozco lo que pasó… Sin embargo espero que nuestro trato siga vigente..._

Ese era el problema, ya no estaba tan seguro al respecto. No quiso pensar demasiado en la disyuntiva en la que su espíritu se debatía por temer que Unna pudiera leer sus pensamientos más profundos. Pero no podía mentirse a si mismo, no estaba aseguro de lo que debe hacer a partir de ahora… Su visión ya no es tan corta como antes, descubrió otros mundos, otros guerreros que como él luchan por ideales que consideran justos… Pero la justicia que ellos profesaban no se comparaba a la suya, para ellos él era un ser malvado, pero no es algo que desconociera, sabía que para lograr cosas buenas se podían hacer otras malas, y no le importaba deber mancharse las manos para lograr algo benéfico pero… no podía olvidar esas palabras— _"Entiendo lo que te pasó y comparto tus sentimientos, pero quizá algún día puedas comprender que existen cosas más importantes en la vida que la venganza"_

Llevó su mano a palpar un pedazo malgastado de tela que había atado a su muñeca, un recordatorio para si mismo, algo que lo obligaba a aceptar que aquello había sido real…

— Y… eso es lo que pasó— Shaoran Li no soltó la mano de Sakura en ningún momento durante la explicación sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión, sin omitir detalle al saber que todos los ahí presentes merecían la verdad— Pero no logramos llegar a un acuerdo, seguramente te esperaban a ti— miró a Yoh quien, como si hubiera estado distraído, arqueó la ceja en confusión.

— ¿A mi?— se apuntó a si mismo.

— Me bastó ver las reacciones que lograste en la aldea ante tu llegada para saber que eres importante… el futuro Shaman King— comentó Shaoran.

— ¿Eso dicen?... Curioso— se mostró indiferente ante el titulo.

— Es evidente que aunque no sea oficial, eres mas apto para el cargo— secundó Anna— Y la gente que conoce tu historia, tus logros en el pasado torneo de shamanes, tienen fe en ti…

— Shaman King o no, es claro que hay respuesta por parte de las personas— añadió Horo Horo.

Sakura, desde su lugar notó la incomodidad que le provocaba a Yoh el ser blanco de toda esa esperanza, pero aun así, su sonrisa se mantenía.

Desde los recién llegados hasta los primeros en hacerlo, escucharon con atención lo relatado por el jefe de la Dinastía Li; no todos mostraron interés especial, otros guardaron sus comentarios, y otros callaron sus temores…

Era difícil digerir la idea de que al termino de todos los problemas, sin importar cuanto se esforzaran, había pocas esperanzas de supervivencia.

Sakura supo que no podía callar más, por mas que Li sujetara su mano, era claro que él no podría protegerla más tiempo… Tal vez había llegado el momento de confesar, sobre su participación dentro de tanto caos.

Tomoyo se encogió en su asiento cuando a sus oídos vino el nombre de 'Ornel Alanog'. Su labio tembló al querer exteriorizar el horror que sentía al saber que ellos habían secuestrado al padre de Frey, pero sobre todo, que en verdad él tuviera que ver con los atentados hacia tanta gente… ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

— Entonces, ¿crees que optaran por alguna ofensiva dentro de poco?— preguntó el doctor Fausto, quien se mantenía de pie, cerca de la ventana junto a su querida Eliza.

— Supongo que es lo que se discutirá dentro de algunas horas. Nos pidieron volver al atardecer, esperando que pudiéramos organizar nuestras opiniones y visiones respecto al tema— explicó Li desde su asiento.

— Hay mucho que están olvidando— fue Kero quien se adelantó, alzando el vuelo en su pequeña forma y plantarse en la mesa en la que Yoh, Anna, Sakura y Shaoran descansaban como si se trataran de cuatro jueces importantes— Y es poco el tiempo que queda, es fácil detectarlo en el aire.

— Es verdad… son muchos los enigmas que faltan por aclarecerse— Horo Horo se estiró abiertamente— Es increíble que las cosas estén así de delicadas… Si nuestros enemigos logran su objetivo, estamos acabados… y aunque no lo hagamos, parece que también… De un modo u otro, todos perdemos.

— Debe existir algo que se pueda hacer…— musitó Yue al pensar en voz alta.

— La princesa dijo algo… No sé si lo hace solo para que no perdamos la esperanza o sea cierto pero— Li volvió a mirar a Yoh— Dijo que si el futuro Shaman King aparecía y contaba con la ayuda de los grandes espíritus, habría una salvación….

Yoh se mantuvo en silencio, su cara se mostraba tranquila, observando y descubriendo a los que creían que él podría solucionar las cosas. Le prestó mucha más atención a Opacho quien, completamente en silencio, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, esperando su turno para hablar.

Sakura se tensó cuando el llanto de un bebé se escuchó por todo el lugar, apretó con fuerza la mano de Li. Al no cesar y escuchar la voz de Nakuru, Yukito se ofreció a subir.

— Es claro el cansancio en algunos— Anna se levantó, anticipando el arribo de una caravana cargada de paquetes. Había sido suficiente hablar de catástrofes, deseaba otorgarle a su esposo una bienvenida diferente, una en la que no lo acosaran con problemas, como si él fuera el salvador del mundo— Pero sobre todo, supongo que ningún de nosotros hemos comido como se debe en estos últimos días. Y el mismo estrés obliga a nuestro cuerpo el olvidarnos de incluso comer— la puerta del lugar se abrió, apareciendo Rei Tachibana, Tamao y Pilika, con las manos llenas de bolsas de diferentes cadenas de comida rápida— Y como yo no quiero que sus habilidades se atrofien por una deficiente alimentación, me veo obligada a ordenarles a todos que deben comer hasta saciar sus estómagos ¿Quedó claro?— sonó severa incluso ante algo tan sencillo y trivial. Por su semblante, ninguno se atrevió a pensar en la idea de decir que no estaba hambriento ya que, algunos de los presentes, hasta entonces recordaban que su ultima comida había sido muy lejana, y ante los olores que desprendía la comida preparada, el estomago de todos ellos comenzó a protestar.

— ¡La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre!— se atrevió a decir primeras Yoh, al saber que nadie más se atrevería a hacerlo.

— Ay Anna, que considerada, ¡gracias!— Horo Horo pudo saborear el contenido de los paquetes—… Pero espera ¿Cuál es el truco? Si vas a revenderme los platillos a un precio doble te juro que…

Pero la sacerdotisa se adelantó— Por esta vez corre por mi cuenta, puedes comer tranquilo— aquellos que la conocían bien, enmudecieron de la impresión que les provocó el escuchar a Anna decir tal cosa.

— ¿El hijo de Eriol está aquí?...— preguntó Sakura en voz muy baja mientras se suscitaba la conmoción de la repartición del desayuno.

Shaoran asintió— Así parece… En verdad lamento lo de Kaho.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Eriol se encuentra en ese estado tan ausente…— masculló con cierta tristeza al resentir la ausencia del susodicho. Una vez que llegaron a la aldea, él había desaparecido sin ningún esfuerzo por permanecer junto a ellos.

— ¿Te gustaría ver al niño?— inquirió Li ante su curiosidad.

— ¡No!— dijo asustada, percatándose de su error por la forma en la que Shaoran la miró por su reacción— No… lo siento, no podría…. Lo lamento…— se mostró nerviosa.

— Tranquila, no fue mi intención alterarte— Li se disculpó, imaginando que la perdida de Kaho Mizuki le impediría sentirse cómoda ante el recién nacido.

— Ya bebé, tranquilo— dijo en voz muy baja Nakuru, cargando al niño en brazos. A simple vista, ella no empleaba su máxima capacidad para lograr tranquilizar al infante que, frenéticamente, lloraba. Lo arrullaba por mero reflejo, tal y como había visto a Rei hacerlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— ella no alzó la vista aun ante el arribo de Yukito, quien se acercó a ambos.

— … Ni siquiera puedo hacer callar a un bebé… Que criatura tan inútil soy…— musitó completamente distraída sin quitar los ojos del niño de cabello rojizo.

— Akisuki…— Yukito vio como es que ella intentaba reprimir sus lagrimas de frustración.

— … Míralo, no lo culpo que llore de esa manera… Y solo conmigo. en brazos de Rei no hizo sonido alguno, y cuando lo tome… Es como si supiera que fui yo quien dejó morir a su madre…

— No, no digas eso— susurro Yukito al sentirse preocupado por la chica, su igual. Él extendió los brazos para tomar al pequeño, sintiendo que este peligraba por el estado mental en el que se encontraba Nakuru.

— Claro que sí, nadie necesita decírmelo…— no se resistió a que el bebé fuera apartado de sus brazos.

— Akisuki, no debes ser tan dura contigo misma— intentó el atender a ambas criaturas, pero el que requería mas de su atención resultaba el bebé, uno que poco a poco dejó atrás el llanto— No se deben buscar culpables entre nosotros, sino ver la realidad… No fuiste tu quien acabó con la vida de Kaho Mizuki, y eso debes entenderlo.

Nakuru se mantuvo sentada al borde de la cama, no mirando nada mas allá de sus propios pies— Pude haber hecho más… Si hubiera reaccionado más rápido, yo hubiera podido…

— Pensar en los _'hubiera'_ no solucionará nada.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es el entender…? Me dicen que debo perdonarme a mi misma, que debo aceptar lo que pasó… pero…. ¿cómo voy a perdonarme si no tengo el perdón de mi propio creador?— se cubrió el rostro con su mano derecha, temblando ante el esfuerzo de no querer llorar frente a Tsukishiro.

— No creo que Hiragizawa te odie…

— ¡Pero tampoco ha dicho lo contrario¡— sonó molesta, pero su largo cabello ocultó aun mas su rostro— No tiene que decirlo a ninguno de los dos… Spi y yo sabemos lo que él siente…— se tocó el pecho— Todo esta aquí… Aunque no lo diga, podemos sentirlo y eso es… demasiado doloroso.

Yukito pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Akusuki en una muestra de afecto, un gentil abrazo que buscaba confortar sus malos pensamientos.

— Necesita tiempo… No creo que sea como dices, él siempre fue una persona de nobles sentimientos— se atrevió a decir Tsukishiro.

— ¿Sabes que es lo curioso?...— cuestionó Nakuru— Que cuando la señora Kaho murió, el sentimiento que más me invadió, antes que la tristeza, fue el miedo… Tenia miedo porque no sabía lo que iba a decirle a Eriol… no sabía cómo él iba a reaccionar… Y de todas las ideas que vinieron a mi mente, él escogió la más injusta…. El silencio…— ante el hombro amigo de Tsukishiro, Nakuru se animó a abrazarse a él y desahogar sus penas sin ninguna clase de cohíbo— Un silencio en el esta guardando todos sus sentimientos al respecto… uno que nos transmite y… a veces creo que no me deja respirar… Y encima, ni siquiera se ha atrevido a ver a su hijo, a cargarlo en sus brazos— musitó al tocar gentilmente la cien del pequeño— … ¿Acaso también lo odiara? ¿Odiara que él se haya salvado en vez de su madre?...

— No, no, ya basta— le suplicó Yukito al abrazarla con más fuerza— No pienses cosas tan crueles— la confrontó con severidad— ¡Es suficiente Akisuki!… Debes regresar en ti y dejar esos pensamientos pesimistas. Conoces a Hiragizawa mejor que nadie ¿en verdad crees que él llegaría a albergar esa clase de sentimientos?

Nakuru se levantó bruscamente, permaneciendo de espaldas a Tsukishiro— Sí… puede hacerlo— aclaró tajantemente— Porque ya no hay nada que lo detenga a no hacerlo…

Aprovechando la distracción que la comida puede provocar sobre un grupo de personas, ella pudo salir aun con el pretexto más sencillo.

Su búsqueda por el hechicero no le parecía compleja. Tras saber su estado de animo, el lugar a la que un hombre iría en busca de un fondo para su miseria no era otro mas un lugar. En la aldea apache, solo había un sitio que le podía proporcionar ese alivio, por lo que tranquilamente caminó hasta allá, bajo el sol del mediodía.

A las afueras del establecimiento divisó a una gran pantera de pelaje oscuro. Como si se tratara de una estatua, la criatura se mantenía firme aun ante el paso cercano de otras personas, ninguna de ellas llamaba su atención.

Anna se acercó a la bestia, a quien con un simple movimiento le rozó la cabeza con suma familiaridad— Esta ahí, ¿no es así?

Spinel sun solo le dedicó una rápida mirada para volver a afianzar sus ojos sobre las puertas flojas de la taberna. Él asintió, omitiendo cualquier palabra.

La sacerdotisa asintió entonces, decidida a entrar. Sin ninguna timidez, ella abrió de par en par las puertillas, dejando que estas se cerraran ante su paso. Miró a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Por la temprana hora del día esperó menos gente, pero no podía sorprenderse, la situación por la que todos pasaban era deprimente, muchos han perdido algo en esta travesía…

Ignoró completamente cualquier comentario machista o poco correcto para oídos de cualquier dama. Encontró a quien buscaba y se dispuso a ir hacia él. Impuso su frialdad en su caminar, llegando junto a la barra del establecimiento, una vacía de no ser por la presencia del apache que atendía el negocio, y de un hombre de cabello azulado que mantenía su cabeza apoyada contra sus brazos como si estos fueran una cojín sobre la superficie de madera.

Anna se detuvo, tomando el asiento continuo al del hechicero que permaneció en su inerte estado. Vio con desagrado el vaso a medio llenar de brandy sobre la que se cerraba la mano del sujeto; y la botella que guardaba menos de un cuarto de su contenido inicial, junto a otra que se encontraba completamente vacía.

Pareció analizar la situación, y prefirió el silencio para buscar la mejor forma de hablarle. Notó como es que el cantinero, un apache alto de piel rojiza y cabello negro, esperaba su orden.

— ¿No es algo temprano para que un establecimiento como este se encuentre abierto?— cuestionó seriamente la sacerdotisa ante la sonrisa paciente del apache.

— Ordenes de nuestra señora Goldva, señorita— respondió, siendo grande su pesar al saber que la razón por la que todas las tiendas en la aldea se encontraban en funcionamiento no era por otra cosa mas que obtener ganancias… Increíble que aun en alerta roja, sus lideres mostraran tal avaricia y codicia monetaria…— ¿Qué le sirvo?

— Ya veo…— pero Anna podía competir para un primer lugar en tacañería— Me da…— fingió el estarse decidiendo entre las numerosas botellas que se encontraban en el mostrador— Hmmm solo quiero dos vasos de agua, por favor.

El apache casi cayó de espaldas— ¿Esta segura que eso sería todo?...— cuestionó, tratando de persuadirla con sus ojos.

— Sí ¿algún problema? Si no lo sabe, un vaso de agua no debe negársele a nadie, es poco cortés— no titubeó, lo decía muy en serio, con toda la intención de no pagar por nada que pudiera consumir en el lugar.

— De acuerdo, está bien, sale un vaso de agua…— dijo entre dientes el tabernero.

— Dos— enfatizó la chica al levantar su dedo índice y mayor.

¡El apache no comprendía el por qué necesariamente debían ser dos!

Luchando contra su mala cara, él le sirvió los dos vasos— ¿Algo más?...

— Así esta bien— tomó uno con delicadeza y dio algunos sorbos— Le diré si se me ofrece algo más…— discretamente pidió el que volviera a sus asuntos.

Anna tomó tranquilamente el contenido de su bebida, hablando pausadamente ante cada trago— ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar así?— preguntó en voz alta, no logrando reacción en el sujeto— Hay mucho que debemos discutir… Y tienes a muchas personas preocupadas por ti debido a tu egoísmo— lo intentó una vez más, dejando el vaso vacío en la tabla y tomando el segundo— Hay cosas que debes atender, ya habrá tiempos en los que podrás alcoholizarte todo lo que desees, pero como te dije una vez, lo quieras o no, tienes un papel importante el cual debes asumir.

Eriol apenas se movió, tal vez se encontraba verdaderamente dormido. Anna vertió entonces el agua sobre la cabeza de Eriol. El sonido del liquido correr alertó incluso al tabernero que servía una cerveza.

Aquellos que se percataron del hecho, silenciaron todos los demás sonidos. Muchos oídos y ojos prestaron atención a la pareja sobre la que comenzaron a hacer conjeturas.

Eriol alzó lentamente la cabeza, como si esta pesara toneladas. Sin girarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Anna.

La sacerdotisa hondeó en el reflejo de los ojos azules del hechicero, encontrando una ausencia digna de cualquier ser carente de emociones. No se sintió intimidada, ni siquiera un poco, consideraba más terrible su propia mirada que la de cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

Con el cabello completamente húmedo, Eriol alzó el brandy y dio un trajo pronunciado que acabó con el contenido del vaso servido— …¿Qué es lo que quieres?...— preguntó sin prestarle atención realmente.

— ¿Dónde quedaría el caballero londinense que conocí?— comentó sarcástica cruzando los brazos y adquiriendo una posición similar a la del joven— Tal vez este debajo de todo ese aroma a alcohol.

— …¿Vienes solo a burlarte?...— tomó la botella e intentó servirse, pero la mujer cubrió la boca del vaso de cristal con su mano.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy de las que tiene tal sentido del humor?...— comentó con su clásico gesto frío e inexpresivo.

— ¿Acaso tienes algún sentido del humor?— rió con suma torpeza, tomando uno de los vasos vacíos que tenia a la mano y vertir la bebida— He visto rocas sonreír más que usted, señorita…

— Ahora eres tu quien se burla de mi— le señaló— Pero esta bien, yo entiendo que en una situación como por la que pasas, necesitas creer que hay alguien con más problemas que tu…

— Si vas a sermonearme…— su habla se veía poco atrofiada por el licor— Ahórrate la molestia… ¡no eres mi madre!… no eres mi esposa…— musitó pesándole la palabra, volviendo a sentir la congoja de muchos recuerdos.

— Yo sé cuan intenso es tu dolor— masculló la sacerdotisa tranquilamente— Puedo sentirlo, tal y cual siento el de todas las personas que están aquí… así que, hasta cierto punto, me lastima estar a tu lado…— confesó indiferente.

En la infinidad de conocimiento que su cabeza contiene, Eriol sabía de casos donde algunas personas poseían una habilidad inusual, una empatía tan desarrollada que va mas allá de leer los pensamientos de cualquier mente, sino que son capaces de ver lo que hay dentro del corazón… Es un poder respetado, pero también temido ya que hasta aquel momento, no existe forma o conjuro que pueda evitar el no ser victima de tal capacidad… La mente era fácil de engañar, pero el corazón es aun un misterio que todo hechicero prefería mantener aparte. ¿En verdad esa mujer poseía tal habilidad? Y de ser así ¿sabe en verdad la presión que siente en el pecho? ¿Lo ha sabido siempre?

— … Si es cierto, mejor vete… Nadie te obliga a estar aquí…— masculló al reiniciar su bebida. Derramó un poco, pero no le importó. Sus lentes casi caían de su nariz, pero no se interesó en enderezarlos.

— No lo digo para que te compadezcas de mi, que quede claro— dijo inmediatamente— Solo quiero que sepas que no solo te estas lastimando a ti mismo, la chica Nakuru, Spinel Sun, ellos dos son parte de ti también, y como yo están concientes de tu dolor, de la tristeza y la rabia que te invade… Estas culpando a todos, a ellos, a mi, a tus amigos, a ti mismo…

Al ya comprobar que esa mujer poseía el poder que presumía, comenzó a sentirse molesto por el que lo probara con él— … Justo en este momento me estas odiando como a nadie más…— aseguró ella.

Eriol se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento, buscó torpemente en su bolsillo y arrojó una serie de billetes, tomando lo que quedaba de la botella antes de salir del lugar.

Anna suspiró y tranquilamente se puso de pie, agradeció el agua y siguió al hombre ebrio.

Eriol caminó sin rumbo determinado, ni siquiera miró a Spinel. Anna lo seguía de cerca, a propósito dejaba que sus pasos se escuchasen con fuerza. Spinel sun se comportó más como un cachorro regañado que como una bestia al mantener la distancia entre él y su amo.

Eriol intentó realmente no caer en ese juego, pero sentía humillación por el comportamiento de la mujer hacia él.

Se alejó lo suficiente, creciendo su malestar y dejarlo escapar en una fuerte contestación— ¡¿Qué es lo que demonios quieres?! ¡¿Qué diablos te importa lo que me pase?! No es tu problema, ¡ni siquiera me conoces!

Anna se detuvo a una distancia prudente, decidido a confrontarlo. Se alegraba de que escogiera un lugar lo suficientemente privado como para hablar— Soy mujer de una sola impresión Eriol Hiragizawa, pero también soy una mujer muy precavida— aclaró— Sé cuando alguien es peligroso, pero también sé cuando alguien es digno de mi simpatía… así es como he protegido a Yoh todo este tiempo… Sé en quien debo confiar, sé quien tiene futuro… Y tu, Hiragizawa, eres un hombre de la misma madera en la que Yoh y Len Tao fueron hechos, son hombres que están destinados a ser grandes entre los suyos.

— ¿Y todo eso lo leíste de mi?... Que entrometida…— musitó molesto— No tenias ningún derecho… ¡Aléjate de mi!

— No es algo que controle ¿sabes?— cerró los ojos, recordando las innumerables veces que sus sentidos se han atado al corazón de otra persona— Es mi maldición, una que me permite ver y sentir lo podrido que un corazón humano puede encontrarse, quedándome con una pequeña parte de esa oscuridad… Antes de conocer a Yoh, creí que todos los corazones eran sucios, pero nunca vi tanta pureza mas que en el interior del suyo…— le conmovía aun recordar los sentimientos del pequeño Yoh de ese entonces— El permanecer a su lado fue mi bendición, lo que equilibró mi maldición pues, mientras me encuentre con él, los sentimientos que hay en su corazón eliminan lo oscuro que llego a tomar del de otros… Él es mi salvador, y sé que se siente perder esa luz… La misma que perdiste hace poco…

Eriol negó rotundamente— No hables de ella como si…. Como si la conocieras… Yo… ¡— se atragantó, apoyándose contra la corteza de un grueso árbol que evitó que cayera—¿Qué no pueden entender que quiero estar solo?! Además… no te atrevas a decir que has pasado por lo mismo… aun tienes a tu novio, prometido… o lo que sea que ese… que ese Hao… Yoh, como se llame, sea de ti— dijo enfurecido por el recuerdo de ese sujeto.

— Él es mi esposo— explicó, logrado una expresión de completa sorpresa por parte de Hiragizawa— Él es la luz de mi propia oscuridad… Asi como tu esposa debió haber sido la tuya.

Ante el mareo de la ebriedad, se dejó vencer por el peso de su cuerpo, sentándose en la arena. Su cabello mojado cayó por su frente para esconder su rostro.

— Una vez, lo perdí… Por escasos minutos él… dejó de existir, y en esos minutos yo sentí el peso que su muerte dejó sobre mi…— pareciera que el recuerdo le provocaba un vacío en el estomago— Fue un alivio el que él regresara… No sé como lo hizo, y jamás me importó solo… Lo tengo de vuelta, eso es cierto pero… Aunque fue solos unos momentos, experimenté en carne propia lo que tu…

— … No presumas el que él haya vuelto… — pidió cabizbajo—Mi luz se fue para siempre… y no va a volver… No estuve donde debía estar… debí haberme esforzado pero… Dios… Puse a… a esa niña tonta primero que a ella… ¡puse a todos primero que a ella!— gritó, golpeándose la cara al tratar de contener su rabia— … ¿Por qué… por qué tenia que pasar esto?— no pudo contener las lagrimas, pero se aseguró de que ella no las viese— Debí haber hecho algo… debí estar ahí… Con tanto poder y no pude… ¡no pude hacer nada!— por un momento tan corto como un pestañeo, Anna vio una energía flameante que cubrió al hechicero, demasiado hostil y cargada con una negatividad que le provocó un escalofrió.

Ella se acercó, flexionando sus rodillas para estar a su altura, donde acarició el cabello mojado de Hiragizawa—Existen muchas otras luces para ti…— susurró— Unas más pequeñas que otras pero…

Ante el acercamiento, Eriol pudo embriagarse del aroma de la joven mujer. Nunca había notado lo dulce y agradable que resultaba su olor, ni tampoco el que sus palabras fueran tan calidas…

— … Pero están ahí para ti. En tu desesperación, has olvidado una muy importante… una que nació de tu ser más amado, tu hijo. No lo has visto aún, ni siquiera lo has tomado en tus brazos pero te aseguro que cuando lo hagas, descubrirás que aun hay algo por lo que no puedes hundirte en la oscuridad… aun no Eriol, no sigas ese camino cuando la luz más te necesita…— su voz se volvió gentil solo para él.

— … Mi hijo… Sugita… Es su nombre…— recalcó lo obvio al pensar en él, en cómo es que evitó el verlo, el tocarlo… el sentirlo cerca lo llenó de confusión y nubló los sentimientos que como padre debía tener para él. En un acto inocente, dentro del efecto del licor, él repegó la frente sobre el pecho de Anna.

Las mejillas de la sacerdotisa se sonrosaron un momento, pero rápidamente alejó la sensación que ello desató.

— …Yo… estoy tan cansado… Hay tanto en mi cabeza… tantos pecados…— musitó el hechicero por debajo de su cabello, sus ojos cerrados en todo momento— Quisiera dormir…— de modo inconsciente sentía que podría dormir en ese regazo tan tibio.

Por un reflejo extraño, Anna le acarició la cabeza y la espalda, como si aquel hombre fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba consuelo.

— Has tomado demasiado, por supuesto que necesitas descansar…— murmuró ella buscando una posición en la que pudiera con el peso del hombre.

— … ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora…? Me siento tan… perdido… Kaho, dime, qué es lo que… debo hacer…— se dejaba vencer por el cansancio y el brandy.

Anna se dio cuenta del nombre que pronunció. Para Hiragizawa, solo por un momento ella era su esposa…

Se sentía en deuda con él, le había salvado la vida y… Solo por eso es que ella estaba dispuesta a ser esa _esposa_ el tiempo suficiente para lograr sanar su corazón…

Con ayuda de Spinel, logró llevarlo a una de las posadas, encontrando amabilidad de un shaman que le cedió sus aposentos al encontrarse todas las habitaciones ocupadas.

Consideraba inapropiado llevarlo a donde estaban aquellos que lo conocían… No podían verlo en ese estado donde su imagen respetable había cedido ante el dolor y la desolación.

Más dormido que conciente, logró llevarlo hasta la cama, pero el peso y torpeza del sujeto la llevaron a tener algunos problemas en la habitación tan estrecha.

Un inofensivo tropezón de su parte, provoco que ella perdiera el equilibrio, imposible de recuperar.

Se vio a si misma con la espalda sobre la superficie acolchonada, su cuerpo resintió el peso del hombre que parecía no percatarse de la situación.

La sacerdotisa no entendió por qué se vio invadida por esa vergüenza por la que sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse. Solo bastaba con girar un poco su cabeza y sus labios se encontrarían con los del hechicero. Se atrevió a solo mover los ojos, encontrando que apenas y los de Eriol se mantenían abiertos y la miraban de un modo profundo y analítico…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada aun al estar atrapados en aquel predicamento. El mundo pareció detenerse solo por estar juntos.

Eriol sonrió enteramente complacido por la expresión que veía en el rostro de la rubia— …. Ahora estamos a mano…— logró decir completamente somnoliento— Ya… leí tu corazón… — aun en su ebriedad, él podía sentir el ritmo acelerado en el pecho de Anna solo por que su mano se encontraba en la posición apropiada para hacerlo….

Segundos más tarde, Anna se mostraba con un rostro de los mil demonios, mirando por la ventana al tratar de desvanecer lo humillación de la que se sentía objeto ante las palabras de Hiragizawa.

Se volvió solo para complacerse con la mano bien pintada que resaltaba en la pálida mejilla del susodicho, eso le enseñaría a no abusar de su _amabilidad_. Con aquella bofetada, serian dos por las que había probado el temperamento de la chica.

Lo veía completamente dormido, con un rostro libre de preocupaciones, solo de tranquilidad. Se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, pero al echar una ultima ojeada notó que había algo más que debía hacer.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y con suavidad posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas solo para retirar con amabilidad las gafas del hechicero. Lo contempló un poco más de tiempo, atenta a la respiración de este. Le apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente antes de musitar— No eres solo oscuridad, también tienes la capacidad de brindar luz… Por eso eres especial… Por eso eres como Yoh…

Se paralizó cuando descubrió que su espalda tuvo la intención de inclinarse hacia al frente y...

Rápidamente retomó su intención de retirarse. Miró al silencioso Spinel Sun, una criatura discreta y cordial de la que no temía que pudiera revelar malos entendidos. Aunque él estuvo ahí, sabía cuando mirar y cuando no, y sobretodo, que era un ser discreto en comparación de su compañera Akisuki.

— No estará disponible en algunas horas, pero vendré por él más tarde, tendrá una reunión importante a la cual asistir— dijo Anna a la criatura— Asegúrate de que coma y se asee, mandaré que le traigan ropa— no dio tiempo de alguna respuesta cuando emprendió su camino.

— Señora Anna— se atrevió Spinel Sun a hablar. La sacerdotisa se giró para verle— … Gracias— en una muestra de respeto y agradecimiento, él bajó el mentón casi hasta tocar el suelo, permaneciendo en esa posición.

Anna simplemente asintió, aceptando el gesto para marcharse tranquila.

— Deberías descansar un poco Sakurita— le sugirió Kero, sentado en sus rodillas.

Kinomoto negó con la cabeza— No estoy cansada— aseguró disfrutando del ambiente pueblerino de la que era observadora desde su lugar— Además, en estos días he estado inconsciente por demasiado tiempo… Ya no quiero cerrar los ojos sabiendo que cuando despierte alguien a quien quiero ya no esté…— dijo en tranquilidad absoluta, el encontrarse en el exterior le permitía el tranquilizar las inseguridades que el estar cerca del bebé le producían…

Shaoran descansaba ahora, se veía tan cansado que ella prácticamente lo obligó a tomar una siesta después de que hubiera saciado su estomago. En verdad que ella podía sentirse feliz ante la familiaridad que sintió durante la hora del _desayuno_. Aunque la situación por la que vivían era difícil, Yoh y sus amigos se las ingeniaban para conservar un sentido del humor que volvía agradable su compañía. Eran personas de calidos sentimientos, los cuales podían transmitir de muchas maneras… Esperaba poder llegar a conocerlos mejor, sobre todo a Yoh Asakura… Aun recordaba sus palabras en el desierto y eso mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yue permaneció pensativo ante la expresión de Sakura. Tal y como se prometió, no pensaba perderla de vista hasta que todo esta locura terminara.

Aun en su silencio y en su posición de guardián, su espíritu se mantenía inquieto ante la propuesto de Yukito, ¿qué tanta podría ser la diferencia en el que es ahora con el que sería si aceptara los poderes que le ofrecía?...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio a Yoh emerger de la casa que todos habitaban. El shaman se estiró en plena confianza ante la vista de todos, su espíritu acompañante se encontraba a su lado, como si se tratara de su propia sombra.

— ¡Yoh!— inexplicablemente, Sakura se sintió nerviosa.

Como si apenas y hubiera notado a la chica y a sus amigos, él la saludó con la mano, acercándose lentamente a ella, manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón— La casa quedó muy silenciosa ¿no es así?— preguntó en voz alta.

Sakura asintió— … Pero fue agradable tener tanta compañía— comentó ella. Ciertamente la construcción quedó vacía paulatinamente. Primero Anna (la esposa de Yoh); Horo Horo, obligado tras jalones de oreja por su extraña hermana Pilika y la chica que le acompañaba de nombre Miyuki; Rei quien, por petición del Doctor Fausto, llevó a Nakuru a distraerse acompañadas por Yukito; incluso Tomoyo se había marchado…

Sakura pensó en la situación por la que Tomoyo Daidouji debía estar pasando, en este lugar al que claramente no pertenece solo la tenia a ella… Ella misma había sido la razón por la que decidió emprender este viaje, arriesgando la vida como todos los demás… Se preocupaba por lo que pudiera estar sintiendo, pero por mas que intentó en persuadirla el que dejara acompañarla, Daidouji se negó. No insistió demasiado pues se percató de su incomodidad ante la presión.

— ¡Y la comida estuvo deliciosa!— Kero alzó el vuelo— Jamás hubiera imaginado que la comida de occidente pudiera saber tan bien— sus ojos destellaron ante la sabrosa sensación que aun guardaba su paladar.

— ¿Verdad que si?— secundó Yoh— Yo también estoy impresionado, tenia tiempo que no la probaba pero me alegra que aun conserve su buen sabor.

— ¡Pero claro que nada le gana a las exquisitas bolitas de pulpo que hay en Tomoeda! ¡Ah, lo que daría por una en este momento!— se sintió animado a continuar hablando de alimentos, el buen humor de Yoh se contagiaba con facilidad.

— ¿No deberías estar descansando? — intervino Sakura al percibir que algo no estaba bien en él— Te ves… algo agotado— comentó preocupada.

— ¿Eh?— fingió una sonrisa solo para ella— No pude dormir, eso es todo, tal vez no esté lo suficientemente cansado, así que decidí dar un paseo en lugar de estar dando vueltas en la cama— explicó— ¿Quieres venir?

— … ¿Se-seguro?... ¡¿No habría problema?!— dijo en un sobresalto, pensando en que tal vez no sería correcto aceptar la invitación, ninguna, de un hombre casado. Sus pensamientos colorearon sus mejillas.

Yoh y Kero se miraron extrañados— Eh… Si no quieres pues solo di no, no hay problema— quiso tranquilizarla.

Al intuir que él había captado una idea equivocada, rápido se levantó para decir— ¡Si quiero pero…!— la pena no le permitía ser sincera— … ¿Está bien que vaya contigo?...— preguntó.

— No hay inconveniente, de verdad.

Kero, encontrándose en medio de ambos, fue capaz de detectar un vínculo que unía tanto al shaman como a la hechicera. Pero lo que sentía no se semejaba a lo que veía cuando Sakura y el chico de China se encontraban juntos… había algo más, algo que no le permitía sentirse tranquilo. Miró en dirección a Yue quien, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, asintió, concordando con la misma sensación.

Salió de la pequeña tienda con un paquete que envolvía perfectamente su compra. Se detuvo en el punto en que dos calles cruzaban sus caminos, mirando hacia una dirección en específica, donde intentó ver al padre de Frey y donde le negaron cualquier posibilidad de verle.

Cuando la cuestionaron sobre sus motivos de querer ver al prisionero despertó una sospecha poco amigable por parte de los custodios… De no ser porque uno de ellos se mostró cordial, tal vez estaría en ese momento compartiendo una celda con Ornel Alanog.

Suspiró profundamente, pensando en cómo es que podrá verlo… Tal vez si le pidiera a Li Shaoran mover un poco sus influencias, pero le incomodaba pensar en pedirle tal cosa… No se atrevía, no si todo lo que dijo era cierto… Frey ¿Cuántas veces no habló de ese accidente? Sabía de la gran perdida que había sufrido y lo difícil de su rehabilitación pero… Jamás se imaginó que su recuperación fuera mas allá de un buen tratamiento ¿Frey lo sabría? ¿Sabría el precio que su padre pagó?... ¿él sabría lo que estaba pasando?... ¿sería un responsable directo?... ¡No!, no podía ser, no estaba dispuesta a creer que él también tuviera sus manos manchadas de sangre inocente.

— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de los demás?— preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Al considerar peligrosos sus pensamientos, se giró ligeramente asustada a quien quiera que la estuviera vigilando. Pudo respirar aliviada al reconocer a Len Tao.

Tomoyo retrazó un poco su respuesta al ver como es que el joven tenia de nuevo sobre su ojo un vendaje— De compras….— dijo, ocultando su razón primordial de encontrarse ahí— Necesitaba comprar algo— sonrió amable al alzar un poco su paquete— ¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?... ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tus amigos?...— inquirió tímidamente.

— Atendía algunos asuntos… — miró sobre su hombro— Supongo que lo sabes ¿no es así?— intuyó.

Tomoyo asintió, temiendo que él se molestara.

Len reprimió una sonrisa, murmurando— Ese tonto, no sabe tener la boca cerrada— le dedicó una mirada a la chica— ¿Estas asustada?

Tomoyo abrazó el paquete contra su pecho, indecisa en su respuesta— La verdad… ni yo misma lo sé… Para alguien como yo puede ser difícil comprender lo que todo esto en verdad significa— explicó avergonzada— Es cierto lo que dicen de nosotros… tememos un poco a lo que no entendemos… Pero yo decidí venir hasta aquí, toda esta travesía comenzó por una razón y esa razón fue Sakura… ella necesita de todo el apoyo y sé que mi papel no será tan importante o significativo como lo que puede ser el de Li, el de Kero, Yue y los demás…— aferró con mas fuerza lo que llevaba en manos— Pero solo hay algo que yo puedo hacer, y eso es lo que haré… algo que siempre he hecho.

Len se intrigó, pensó en lo que podía contener el paquete de Daidouji, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta que no era algo de su incumbencia— Tienes razón en algo, en que todos tienen su papel en esta vida… Eres afortunada al saber cual es el tuyo— Tomoyo se confundió un poco— Porque otros como yo, podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas buscando esa respuesta y al final… el resultado no es lo que esperas— dijo melancólico.

Al ver el conflicto en el ojo del shaman, Daidouji se atrevió a realizar la pregunta que tal vez Len esperaba que formulase— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?...

Len no la veía a los ojos, su visión buscó el torbellino de luz invertido que se perdía a lo lejos de las construcciones— … Un visionario de la muerte, ese es mi destino ahora…— musitó casi de modo inconsciente.

Tomoyo intuyó que el joven Tao guardaba tantas cosas en su interior, incontables preocupaciones y no se atrevía a nombrar ninguna… Sintió una gran tristeza hacia él; desde que lo conoció aquel día en que él salvó su vida, ha sido testigo del sufrimiento por el que sus ojos destellaban.

Sin poder evitarlo, despertó cierta aprensión hacia él, como si se viera obligada a querer permanecer a su lado, cuidar de esa tristeza… Tal vez no se comparaba con la que ella sentía en esos momentos pero, si lo pensaba bien, él y ella estaban solos… Posiblemente pasaba por lo mismo que ella y tal vez…. Solo por eso… quizá podrían hacerse compañía….

— ¿Quieres acompañarme?— preguntó ella de repente.

Len volvió su ojo hacia ella, un poco consternado por la propuesta.

— Claro que si tienes algo mejor, entonces no te molestaré— dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, ligeramente nerviosa.

Las cejas de Len se arquearon con curiosidad, pero antes de dar una negativa, simplemente reconsideró la idea… Tal vez un poco de tiempo de distracción, en compañía de alguien ajeno a todo lo referente a aldea apache, a los shamanes en si, le permitiría a su mente reposar de tantas mortificaciones.

Como si le costara el decidirse, miraba a Daidouji y a la vez el camino lejos de ella. Como si se tratara de una decisión de la que luego se arrepentiría, asintió finalmente— Esta bien… Te acompaño.

Daidouji suspiró con gusto, y rió traviesamente, siendo la señal de Len para sentir que muy pronto descubriría que sus instintos le alertaron bien.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 30

 *** Li Meiling** : Personaje de la serie de Sakura Card Captor, prima de Li Shaoran en el anime.

 *** Kanna Bismarch:** personaje de la serie de Shaman King, líder de un grupo de shamanes llamadas a si mismas _Hanagumi_ , un trío de chicas que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de Hao. Ella muere originalmente en el **manga** , pero en el anime se deja a la idea de que es posible que pueda aparecer en este fanfic.

 *** Mari/Marion Phauna** : personaje de la serie de Shaman King, integrante del _Hanagumi_ junto a Kanna y Mathilda Matisse. En el manga ella muere, pero en el anime se deja la posibilidad de poder aparecer en esta historia.


	31. 31 La esperanza de ser feliz

Veía con preocupación el horizonte, siendo dunas blanquecinas las que adornaban su panorama. El viento transportaba con delicadeza y fiereza conjunta las arenas que cubrían el inmenso mar de granos mientras una figura solitaria permanecía de pie bajo el sol que brillaba con tal esplendor que transformaba la arena en granos de oro.

— Mi Señor Fujitaka, por favor no debería estar aquí afuera y solo, venga a resguardarse— pidió la voz amable de una sierva del desierto.

El hombre permaneció inmóvil. Sus ojos, carentes de anteojos, no se apartaban de la determinada dirección, una donde sabía se encontraban las dos personas que eran importantes para él.

Él vestía ahora atuendos de tela muy ligera y reluciente, para la mujer del desierto él era un gran señor al que debía cuidar y servir. Conciente de lo que preocupaba a su amo, ella habló— Todo estará bien, la princesa volverá sana y salva con nosotros, debe confiar en ello.

Fujitaka cerró los parpados— ¿De verdad creen correcto que nosotros estemos aquí, a salvo, mientras todos esos jóvenes, hombres, mujeres y niños se enfrentan a la amenaza que esta carcomiendo este mundo?— quiso saber la opinión de la esclava.

— Mi señor, lo que yo piense no tiene importancia, soy solo una humilde servidora…

— Responde a mi pregunta, por favor— disimuló su exigencia.

— Bueno…— la vestimenta que le cubría todo el cuerpo y hasta el rostro se sacudió ante la brisa que cerró sus ojos— Yo creo que no importa donde estemos o a que propósito estemos sirviendo, dentro de poco todos pasaremos por ese juicio, el que decidirá si podremos permanecer o no en este mundo, eso dijo mi señora.

— ¿No tienes miedo?— Fujitaka continuo dándole la espalda.

— No, y usted tampoco debería, porque todos aquí sabemos que usted y nuestra señora sobrevivirán a ese juicio, lo sabe y creo que eso es lo que le molesta.

Fujitaka miró por encima del hombro— ¿Acaso no te parece injusto, que alguien como yo, alguien tan inútil como yo vaya a poder ver la nueva era y que tu, alguien quien ha dado toda su vida a preservar este legado pueda ser _rechazada_ por ese nuevo mundo?

Pero la joven respondió con prontitud— En ningún momento. Considero justo su destino porque la princesa lo ama y ella, por encima de todos nosotros, merece ser feliz ya que, si ella lo es, entonces el reino que ella y usted edificaran será un lugar bello y lleno de esperanza— alzó el mentón al cielo— Tal vez no lo vea en esta vida pero, si Ra me da la oportunidad espero poder disfrutarlo en la que sigue.

Kinomoto sentía cierta incomodidad al escucharla tomar tan a la ligera su posible muerte.

Pensó en Sakura, en lo que estaba enfrentando y cual será su papel en los próximos acontecimientos. También pensó en Inet, en como cambió su vida y visión del mundo al volver a reencontrarse con ella, increíble el aceptar que él, un hombre tan común y corriente fuera el escogido para estar a su lado… Para _reinar_ a su lado…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder estar al lado de su hija, de protegerla, de tomar su mano y encaminarla como cuando era pequeña… Pero entendía que era un deseo inútil, Sakura dejó de ser su niña a muy corta edad, dejó de depender de él antes de tiempo, ella creció demasiado rápido… Le arrebataron el derecho de una niñez ordinaria y eso lo comprendió el día en que le reveló la existencia de seres como Kero y Yue. Todos parecían saberlo, todos excepto él al ser el ultimo en saberlo. No negaba el haber sentido tristeza por la poca confianza que Sakura y Touya demostraron hacia él…

Y sin embargo la vida estaba llena de ironías pues ahora él sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, más bien, las opciones, dos de ellas, y en el entronque entre ambas se encontraba su hija.

Por desgracia sus vidas se habían distanciado, sin importar que fueran padre e hija, él ya no podrá estar a su lado hasta que todo esto terminara. Con suerte volvería a verla… oraba por hacerlo ya que lo único que lo ataba a su antigua clase de vida, en la que fue un sencillo profesor de arqueología, era Sakura… Ella es su único vínculo con esa vida.

Cuando la esclava le tomó del brazo, incitándolo a entrar a la seguridad del templo, realizó una petición silenciosa al tener que darle la espalda al horizonte— Nadeshiko, por favor, cuida a nuestra hija, ella… te necesita más que nunca…

 **Capitulo 31**

 **La esperanza de ser feliz**

— … _¡cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz!— Sakura Kinomoto_

— Ya se los dije— insistió Marco, dolido por las heridas que cubrían gruesos vendajes sobre su pecho— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender?— pese a que insinuaban que mentía, no demostró un papel que lo delatara como tal.

Kalim, en compañía de un segundo oficial y un tercer oyente, meditaban los hechos relatados de ese Shaman, antiguo líder del escuadrón conocido como Los Soldados X.

Sus heridas hablaban por si mismas, el haber estado involucrado en un terrible conflicto resultaba claro y nadie lo dudaba.

Kalim buscó en los ojos de sus compañeros, invitándolos a decir algo más antes de terminar con la investigación y dar un debido reporte sobre el asunto.

Un hombre mayor de alta estatura y monóculo se adelantó. De los que se encontraban en la pequeña clínica, él mostraba más desconfianza que ningún otro.

Marco, privado de sus anteojos, miró fijamente al sujeto, no habiendo ningún temblor en ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que lo llevó a cometer tal imprudencia? Muchos podríamos decir que se trató de un acto heroico, pero no soy de los hombres que confunden la valentía con la estupidez— el anciano le dedicó una mirada sólida desde arriba.

Marco, permaneciendo sobre la camilla, respondió— Admito que no fue el plan mas inteligente…— su vergüenza fue obvia— Pero alguien de mi escuadrón estaba en peligro, no iba a permitir que muriera como todos los demás…

— Los soldados X fueron exterminados por Hao— quiso intervenir Kalim, pero la perspectiva leal de Marco salió a relucir.

— A pesar de eso tenia que hacer algo— solo un momento se notó afligido— No saben lo que le debo a Lizerg Diethel— remembranzas de ese pasado que lo unía al joven Diethel parecían atormentarlo — … Y lo que le debo a todos los que murieron bajo mi mando…— Marco se distinguió por ser un guerrero que profesaba que la justicia estaba de su lado, pues él y los suyos luchaban contra todo lo que representaba Hao Asakura, el mal encarnado. No le interesaban las perdidas que podrían sufrir su equipo o los inocentes mientras llevaran acabo su misión principal. Si ese era el precio a pagar para liberarse de Hao, era algo que gustosamente estuvieron dispuestos a dar… En ese entonces, no sintió remordimiento por nada de lo que ordenó a los demás, pero después de convivir con la Doncella Jeanne todos esos años, se daba cuenta de su error. Lizerg Diethel era el único Soldado X que seguía con vida, la única forma que encontraba para redimirse ante sus compañeros caídos era proteger a Lizerg… Eso fue lo que lo llevó a la locura de ir en su búsqueda, a la base del enemigo y…

— También… la muerte de la Doncella Jeanne…— cerró los ojos al venir a su mente el instante de su deceso— … Ella se dio cuenta de su error… ¡que Hao no era la amenaza a la que debimos combatir, sino a ese Espíritu maligno!— controló un poco la frustración que lo sacudía el saber que lo que él creyó, y por lo que cometió actos tan atroces, había sido una farsa… una ilusión errada— Lamento en verdad haberme dejado llevar por la venganza— se llevó ambas manos a cubrir su rostro, lleno de humillación por su confesión.

Gracias a la información que Geharo Sai había dado a sus seguidores, él pudo enterarse de la ubicación de la base enemiga… Nadie logró detenerlo, no hubo nadie a quien le hubiera importado su vida, y cuando fue llamado por los grandes espíritus a venir a territorio sagrado, él fue de los pocos que tuvo el poder para decir —No.

— …. Dos veces, estadísticamente, nadie ha tenido tanta suerte— recalcó Wei.

— Pero existen los afortunados— agregó Kalim, provocando que el hombre chino le cediera una mirada adornada con frustración— No me malentienda señor Wei, yo nunca fui simpatizante de los Soldados X— una mueca de desagrado curveó sus cejas— Sin embargo, como oficial debo asegurarme de mantener el orden en este lugar. Como oídos y ojos de la gran Goldva debo mostrarme justo e imparcial ante este evento, porque de desconfiar de las palabras de este hombre solo por ser un sobreviviente de nuestros _cazadores_ , entonces también deberíamos voltear nuestros ojos a otros individuos que igual corrieron con tal suerte… y sino me equivoco, su Señor Li es uno de ellos ¿o me equivoco?

La insinuación de Kalim resultó peligrosa, pero Wei comprendió tal fundamento.

Marco mantuvo su rostro cabizbajo.

— Solo puedo agradecer… que la Doncella Jeanne me hubiera bendecido con un espíritu acompañante que pudiera salvarme cuando la situación lo ameritara…— se apenaba al saber que la fuerza de su ángel no hubiera podido salvar mas vidas…— Miguel fue mi ángel guardián todo el tiempo…

Comenzaba a divagar, la pena y el dolor físico lo atormentarían un tiempo más. No se debía abusar de una mente en ese estado y Kalim lo sabía— Lo mejor es dejarlo descansar. Con su permiso, nos retiramos— con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a su compañero apache el que lo siguiera hacia la salida.

Wei siguió a los shamanes, deteniéndose justo ante la puerta cuando Kalim se plantó frente a él— Con el debido respeto que se merece Señor, le suplico que la próxima vez recuerde cual es su lugar— dijo sin exaltarse— Yo respeto la gran estima que la señora Goldva tiene para con usted, después de todo es un miembro respetado de nuestra comunidad y cuyos servicios hacia la familia Li hablan bien de usted, pero debe recordar cual es su situación ahora… En este momento es un refugiado más.

Wei mantuvo su temple pese a las duras palabras.

— Agradecemos su preocupación pero no es necesario que se involucre de esta forma. Le pido por favor que vaya y descanse, busque a su señor y permanezca a su lado, eso es todo— finalizó el oficial.

Wei retuvo un suspiro, entendiendo que por mucho que deseara ser de ayuda, este mundo ya no necesitaba a un viejo como él… Sin embargo, sus ansias de justicia lo impulsaban a seguir intentándolo. Siempre había confiado en sus instintos, y este le alertaba de un nauseabundo olor a rata.

Habiendo anticipado los deseos de su compañera de batalla, logró ahorrar tiempo valioso, por lo que la intervención y cirugía tomó solo lo necesario. Sin complicaciones ni errores pudo hacer realidad el deseo de Rika Sasaki.

— De contar con mas tiempo, hubiera podido hacer algo mejor— Neit revisaba la flexibilidad de las uniones del brazo implantado. La pieza fría y sólida brillaba en los pocos destellos de la luz de la habitación.

— No tienes que preocuparte por insignificancias, mientras sean funcionales no me importa como se vea…— respondió cabizbaja la guerrera de nombre Temis. Sincera en sus palabras, ya había aceptado el cambio. Desde el momento en que vio sus extremidades transformarse en piedra supo que las perdería…

— Dolerá un poco, sabes que debí retirar el material inservible— hablaba en extrema frialdad— Pero la cicatrización será rápida, no podía darme el lujo de que tu recuperación fuera lenta.

Sentada al borde de la fría superficie, los ojos de Temis observaban con detenimiento sus piernas, siendo clara la diferencia entre ambas: una conservaba su respetable apariencia, mientras que la otra, por debajo de la rodilla se había transformado en una extensión metálica. La movió un poco solo para recordar su ligereza.

Neit se había mostrado impresionada de que ella pudiera asimilar con rapidez los reemplazos, por lo general tomaría mucha rehabilitación pero… cuando la fuerza de voluntad de la persona es mas fuerte que toda ciencia, estas sorpresas pueden ocurrir. Se alegraba ver que el defecto de la mayoría de las mujeres no hubiera resultado un peso, ya que Temis no parecía deprimida por el daño a su vanidad… Ni siquiera Anath, quien para sus ojos resultaba la peor clase de mujer, perdió el espíritu al perder gran parte de la que había sido su herramienta para alcanzar el poder y posición que posee ahora.

— Hidesato está esperando poder verte— comentó ella como si fuera algo insignificante— Desde que llegó ha ansiado cruzar por esa puerta… pero he logrado mantenerlo fuera, y además Unna lo ha mantenido ocupado.

Temis no reaccionó ante el nombre de su líder; lo que debería sentir por este pasó a un plano distante desde la ultima vez que compartieron su amor— Tu también has estado muy ocupada… Lo veo en tus ojos y en tus movimientos, estas exhausta.

Neit sonrió despreocupada— El crear es un pasatiempo que tranquiliza a mi espíritu, no existe agotamiento ni en una intervención como en la que realicé— le aseguró al alejarse y hacer unas anotaciones— Para mi, una cirugía es como una ducha tibia— bromeó, sin mentir al respecto.

Los labios de Temis se curvaron, el comentario la obligó a sonreír, pero la pequeña pausa la aprovechó para ponerse de pie. Aun ante todas las perspectivas que el contemplar las extensiones de metal podían lograr, no resultaban nada pesadas.

Temis abrió y cerró la palma de su mano derecha un par de veces frente a si… El truco fue convencerse de asimilar el cambio. Consideraba sorprendente la capacidad que los ingenieros en SIVACORP poseen para lograr confeccionar esas piezas avanzadas, y en silencio admiraba a Neit por su gran habilidad ¿Cómo es que una mujer que tiene el talento para salvar cientos de vidas se encuentra involucrada en una carnicería como esta? Porque eso era, no importa la _noble_ causa por la que el resto de sus compañeros peleaban, al final todo se reducía a una masacre.

— Por cierto— Neit despegó de sus anotaciones la punta de su bolígrafo— Unna me pidió decirte que pronto conoceremos a nuestro principal promotor.

Temis enarcó una ceja— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pensé que Ornel Alanog era nuestro principal _benefactor—_ caminó con ligera torpeza hasta donde se encontraba su equipo, maldijo el que por el momento su habilidad de combate fuera limitada, pero se proponía pasar esta prueba— Después de Unna, claro está— alargó el brazo y tomó la lanza, cuidando de la fuerza que empleó, no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que pasó con el acero de la camilla, el cual se dobló al aferrarse a él para ponerse de pie. No había tacto en la palma de su nueva mano, pero aun así tomó con precaución la lanza que la caracterizaba, sintiéndola extraña, tan ajena a ella…

— Tal parece que no conocemos realmente lo que hay en el fondo, sin embargo Unna nos trajo hasta aquí con el propósito de conocerlo— la doctora no demostró ninguna clase de nerviosismo al respecto.

A Temis no le mortificaba el que de pronto emergiera un tercer contribuidor, tal vez a ninguno de ellos le importaba lo que sucediera o qué verdaderas intenciones tuvieran sus amos, a ellos lo único que les importa es lograr sus objetivos egoístas sin importar lo torcidos que estos pudieran ser…

Antes de que la guerrera pudiera dar un paso hacia la salida, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un guerrero más. Neit miró por encima de sus gafas y se alegró de verle— Sobek, bienvenido.

Irradiando completa tranquilidad, Sobek echó un vistazo a ambas mujeres, prestando mayor interés en el actual estado de Temis.

— Ahora veo a lo que te referías— repuso él a Neit.

— Si. Por algo pensé que tú serias el mejor apoyo para ella ahora que comparten el mismo problema— Neit se mostró agradecida por el que su compañero aceptara brindar la ayuda requerida.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?— a Temis no le causaba gracia el no saber de lo que ambos trataban.

— Rehabilitación querida— respondió la doctora— Es verdad que es una gran ventaja tu progreso, te admiro por ello, pero el caminar y desplazarte como cualquier persona lo haría no es suficiente… No para alguien que aun tiene deseos de luchar.

— No necesito ayuda…

— Por el contrario— interrumpió Neit de nuevo, acercándose al recién llegado— Él también podría opinar lo mismo, después de todo pasó lo que tu y míralo ahora ¿no es acaso una gran maquina asesina?— masculló.

Sobek fingió seriedad ante el comentario, uno que le causo un amargo sabor.

Temis miró a Sobek y desconfió, porque no había indicios de ningún mal físico.

— Que tus ojos no te engañen— Sobek lo notó, la búsqueda de la mujer— Neit sabe tan bien como yo que esto es falso— de un leve movimiento palmó la extremidad que no era parte de su cuerpo original.

A simple vista no existía diferencia, no parecía falsa, en cambio la de ella…

— Como te dije, de haber tenido más tiempo nadie hubiera podido notar la diferencia. Pero bueno, si sobrevivimos a esto te prometo que haré un mejor trabajo.

Sobek, ignorando completamente a la científica, y sabiendo que hasta cierto punto las palabras de Neit resultaban molestas por la poca delicadeza al hablar sobre la perdida de su compañera, se adelantó a decir— Puedo ayudarte a entrenar. Sé lo que es estar en tu condición y aunque sé que eras una mujer muy capaz, no estaría mal un poco de orientación, solo para agilizar tu recuperación— Temis se sintió extraña, en todo ese tiempo no había sido blanco de una sinceridad autentica por parte de ninguno de sus compañeros, por supuesto, sin contar a Hidesato.

Ella debía admitir que tampoco ha sido la camarada ideal. Ha cuidado con recelo muchos de sus pensamientos, omitiendo cualquier dato personal que pudiera crear una imagen vulnerable y débil; solo ha hablado lo necesario con los demás ¿por qué Sobek de pronto se muestra tan servicial e interesado? ¿Sería solo por la ocasión o es que siempre ha actuado de forma desinteresada y solo hasta ahora lo notaba?

¿Acaso presentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Qué tal vez están sean las últimas horas? Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero le bastó unir miradas con Neit para que ella le obligara a reconsiderar la idea, después de todo ella más que ningún otro se había mostrado tan servicial, formando y cumpliendo promesas mutuas, no había por qué desconfiar. Si ella creía que era una buena idea entonces la aceptaría… Todo fuera por recuperar su forma de pelear, cuando menos para ser participe del siguiente enfrentamiento. Por fin irían al origen de todo el mal del mundo, donde esperaba dar fin a sus penas.

— Yoh ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— después de un tiempo, Kinomoto se atrevió a romper el silencio en el que Yoh había permanecido. Después de un recorrido por la aldea, él pidió descansar, siendo una banca el lugar de reposo.

Sakura había permanecido a su lado desde entonces, seguidos muy de cerca por Kero y Yue que mantenían una distancia prudente, tanto para permitirle cierta privacidad a la joven como para conversar ellos mismos sobre sus propias preocupaciones.

El shaman, aunque mostraba un desgano en su cuerpo, se volvió hacia ella— ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno es… Sobre lo que ocurrió allá… en el desierto— sentía que algo malo había escapado de sus labios, un tema prohibido, pero mas bien, temido.

— Si, ¿que ocurre?— la animó a continuar.

— Bueno… yo vi cosas…

— ¿Recuerdos?

— No lo sé. No parecían míos... No los sentí míos— en verdad no sabía como explicar la sensación que el recordar las imágenes le producía.

Yoh no comentó al instante, pero analizó lo que él también vivió— ¿Sabes por qué todos los que son como yo, otros shamanes, me ven de esa forma?— cuestionó en el momento en que uno de ellos pasaba cerca, y por un mero instante ese individuo miró hacia ellos con reverencia y hasta cierto punto, con temor.

Kinomoto asintió— Antes de encontrarme contigo y con Eriol, pude conocer al pequeño niño, Opacho. Él me contó sobre ti y sobre tu hermano Hao…— sus ojos temblaron de tristeza al venir la imagen del espíritu de Hao, de sus palabras de aliento.

— ¿Te contó que yo lo maté?— Yoh vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Sakura, un ligero rastro de horror también le surcó el terso rostro.

— Hao Asakura es un ser que merece ser temido y despreciado, o venerado e idolatrado. Con el solo hecho de existir, los shamanes tuvieron que dividirse; aquellos que estaban de su lado, y a aquellos que no. Sus acciones, en todas sus reencarnaciones, le dan el derecho de llevarse el titulo del shaman más poderoso de todos los tiempos… Sin importar en que lado uno se encontraba, nadie negaba su supremacía… pero yo me negaba a aceptar que una voluntad como la de él, tan vacía e injusta pudiera determinar quienes viven y quienes debían morir solo para cumplir su capricho… Y aunque supe después su identidad, que era mi hermano, mi sangre… Yo acabé con él… Pero lo que más me duele no es eso, no es su muerte, sino saber algo… Que yo soy él…

La joven de ojos esmeralda no negó el saberlo, pero aun le confundía tal situación. ¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Sería el mismo caso de Yukito y Yue?

— … ¿Cómo es eso posible?— ella preguntó esperando no incomodar a Yoh con tales preguntas.

Pero Yoh entendía que ella no estuviese enterada de nada sobre los acontecimientos de hace cinco años, en el ultimo torneo de shamanes.

— Ni yo mismo lo sé con exactitud pero, yo soy parte de él, aunque hayamos nacido como hermanos, como mellizos, la verdad es que somos un solo individuo y eso lo saben todos ellos, todos los de esta aldea. El hecho de haber destruido a Hao y a la vez ser parte de él mismo logró cierta _fama_ , eso es lo que dice Anna claro.

— Por eso te respetan tanto, eres toda una celebridad. Salvaste al mundo— le alegró el encontrarse al lado de un verdadero héroe.

— Tal vez, pero a veces siento que lo hacen porque me temen… Tal vez, si hubieras conocido a Hao tanto como ellos, tu también me verías de la misma forma que todos los demás.

— No es cierto— negó frenéticamente con la cabeza— Aunque te conozca muy poco yo… yo estoy segura de que eras una persona muy buena— quiso apoyarlo aunque las palabras la llenaran de una pena inexplicable, una que coloreó sus mejillas— No hay porque tenerte miedo porque… es claro que eres un buen hombre, noble y bondadoso, y además… ¡cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz!— enmudeció al darse cuento de lo que escapó de su boca.

Yoh la miró extrañado. Sakura enrojeció aun mucho más y se cubrió la boca, deseando poder desaparecer bajo la tierra.

Asakura rió un poco nada más, no es que se burlase de su acompañante, pero era gracioso para él ver las reacciones de la chica, era tan dulce y distraída que lograba cautivarlo y sentir gran aprecio por ella.

— …. P-p-p-perdona, no fue mi intención incomodarte… yo… — tembló de nervios— Por favor, no se lo digas a tu esposa— permaneció tensa y rígida con la vista en otro lado, cualquiera que no fuera Yoh. Temía que pudiera causar un malentendido, pero estaba siendo sincera y no podía evitarlo… no podía evitar sentir eso con Yoh Asakura, no era capaz y eso le daba miedo. El sentir tales cosas comenzaba a confundirla.

— Me alegra que estés cómoda a mi lado, eso significa que te simpatizo, y que bueno porque a mi me simpatizas mucho— sonrió, no tomando las palabras de Sakura como una declaración de amor— Parece que ya somos buenos amigos ¿no crees?

Tímidamente Sakura alzó el rostro y comprobó el estado de animo de Yoh, el cual no era otro mas que una inquebrantable templaza. Ella asintió y su corazón pudo volver a su ritmo normal.

— Y Sakura— quiso agregar algo más el shaman— Gracias.

Yoh quiso levantarse para proseguir la charla en otro lugar, pero sus rodillas perdieron su flexibilidad en el ultimo instante y lo mantuvieron en su sitio. Su visión se tornó borrosa, llevándose la mano derecha a cubrir su muñeca izquierda, donde sintió una punzada que le entumeció todo el brazo.

— ¡Yoh!— Sakura lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio en la banca.

Ante el inesperado suceso, Yue y Kero se acercaron prontamente.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Kero sobrevoló con urgencia sobre ambos jóvenes, esperando encontrar el problema.

— Yoh, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? Háblame— se preocupó Sakura al no recibir una respuesta rápida del shaman.

Amidamaru, su espíritu acompañante se materializó en un segundo, demostrando la misma preocupación que todos.

— Estoy bien… no se preocupen— se esforzó el decir a pesar de que en el fondo sufría demasiado.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— le reclamó Sakura, solo había que observar los gestos de su cara para saber que mentía— Será mejor que descanses…

— Amo Yoh, por favor escúchela, no hace mucho que lo veo débil y cansado, no puede engañarme— el fantasma podía intuirlo no solo por sus ojos sino por el vinculo existente con su shaman.

— Estoy bien… de verdad, solo… necesito un minuto para recuperarme— no soltó su muñeca, con discreción mantenía el punto doloroso bajo su mano. Aunque su malestar físico permaneció el incesante dolor de su brazo se desvaneció solo un poco, el suficiente para recobrar compostura.

— Tómelo con calma, amo…— insistió el espíritu samurai.

— Señor Yoh, parece que ya se dieron cuenta— todos buscaron esa pequeña voz, encontrando al peculiar niño, Opacho, de pie frente a todos ellos. Sus grandes ojos saltones aguardaban solo la atención de Yoh Asakura.

Yoh recordó solo entonces la advertencia de Hao, de su petición con respecto a Opacho— Búscalo— había dicho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó consternada Kinomoto al niño.

Opacho permaneció de pie sobre el césped, en ese instante tan crucial no existía nadie mas que Yoh para él.

Por la expresión del shaman, parte de él comprendía que Opacho era el único quien realmente conocía las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, desde la que se estaba formando en su mente debido a sus recientes malestares, hasta las incógnitas que rodean su nacimiento…

Sakura intentó persuadir a Yoh que descansara, pero este no obedeció. Comprimió fuertemente los parpados y reunió fuerzas para ponerse de pie, y lentamente se acercó hasta Opacho quien alzó el mentón para mantener unida su mirada a la del shaman.

— Dime ¿qué es lo que deseas de mi?— Yoh preguntó repentinamente al infante, sin notar que su entorno comenzaba a cambiar.

Opacho entonces dobló sus rodillas y tomó asiento sobre el césped, palpó la zona frente a él e Yoh entendió que debía imitarlo, así que igual se tumbó al suelo y aguardó.

— Yo no deseo nada de usted Señor Yoh, es mi amo Hao quien tiene asuntos pendientes— repuso el pequeño de color. Su forma tan serena de hablar contrastaba con su voz infantil.

— Opacho, ¿aun estas en contacto con él?— cuestionó al ser su primera impresión.

Él negó con la cabeza como respuesta, alargó su cortó brazo y tomó por la muñeca la de Yoh, volteándola para descubrir el antebrazo— Usted es el único que puede escucharlo… Yo ya no soy digno de hacerlo pues le di la espalda— su cara se tornó tristeza y melancolía solo por un momento fugaz en el que se vio a si mismo en el pasado, cuando abandonó el lado de su querido amo— Y eso es lo que sus enemigos ya saben.

Yoh notó la cicatriz que tenia en la muñeca, dos pequeños puntos, un diámetro similar al de los dedos del pequeño shaman— Se dieron cuenta que aun en muerte, él y usted están unidos, y que solo a través de él van a poder evitar que realice su destino…

Escuchaba pese a encontrarse anonadado al no encontrar explicación de esa cicatriz. Como si se tratase de una antigua quemadura, una mordedura, su piel mostraba tal lesión, una de la que se desprendía una sensación extraña.

— ¿Acaso nuestros enemigos son los responsables de esto?— pese a todo, sonó tranquilo, esforzándose por no perder el temple del que siempre ha sido característico.

Opacho asintió— Uno de ellos sabe lo que yo sé… y teme que su destino se cumpla— en ningún momento perdió de vista los ojos de Yoh.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de esa forma? La verdad es que estoy cansado de que todos los que posiblemente saben grandes verdades presuman saberlas y no las compartan con las demás— pidió con aire paciente— así es como me han tratado desde que tengo memoria por lo que… Opacho, si sabes la razón de tanto silencio, por favor, te pido que seas el primero en hablarme con la vedad.

— ¿Confiara en mi Señor Yoh?— deseó saber, esperanzado.

— … Hao me pidió que te buscara, que te escuchara. Pero fuiste tu quien viniste a buscarme, y en este punto sé que lo que salga de ti podrá responder muchas cosas… Tantas dudas que en su momento debí preguntarle a él, a Hao.

— ¿Confía en mi?— insistió, solo quería una respuesta sincera, una silaba.

Yoh tardó en responder. Aunque Opacho se tratara de la mano derecha de su antiguo enemigo, para sus ojos no dejaba de ser un niño, y además, no estaba en su naturaleza el desconfiar de las personas— Sí, lo haré, porque sé que no me mentirías.

Opacho sonrió y sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos, controlándose para no dejar escapar más gimoteos— Gracias— pronunció limpiándose la nariz. Al ver ahí a Yoh Asakura le recordó la amabilidad del mismo Hao, una faceta que no cualquiera pudo disfrutar— Aunque le moleste escucharlo, a Opacho le alegra mucho que el señor Yoh sea tan amable… Tan amable y bueno como el señor Hao.

— Entiendo que estimabas a Hao pese a que otros lo considerábamos un monstruo, tal vez porque solo tu conocías la verdadera tras sus intenciones ¿correcto?— se anticipó Yoh.

Opacho asintió frenéticamente— Si, el señor Hao confiaba en Opacho, le confiaba no solo sus secretos sino también sus tristezas.

— ¿Tristezas?— no podía imaginar a su fiero enemigo abrumado por un sentimiento diferente a la furia y ansias de poder.

— Como decía el señor Hao, todo tiene sus porques en este mundo, incluso el comportamiento de las personas. Él sabía que nadie lo entendería, que nadie podría compartir la carga de la que ha sido objeto todos estos años… Él era tan fuerte en muchos aspectos, pero todos solo veían su poder espiritual y no en la fuerza que había en su corazón.

— Ayúdame a entenderlo. A entender por qué es que alguien como tu habla de él de esa forma pese a que bajo su mano murieron muchas personas… ¿Qué es lo bueno que había en Hao pese a que todos lo odiaban o le temían? ¿Qué es lo que escondía en realidad?

— El único pecado del Señor Hao fue haber nacido con el inmenso poder del que era dueño, pero es algo que nunca pudo controlar, él fue el elegido desde el inicio para salvar este mundo, ese era su destino.

— ¿Salvar al mundo? Discúlpame pero sus acciones no pueden permitirme el verlo como un salvador.

— Lo sé, pero eso no le importaba, la opinión de los demás era insignificante. Sabía que su camino era solitario, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio con tal de salvar este mundo que tanto amó.

Yoh se sentía abrumado por la sinceridad que expulsaba Opacho, ¿en verdad Hao deseaba lo mejor para este planeta?— Cuéntame, por favor…

— Tal vez no lo sabe pero, el Señor Hao, el que vivió hace mil años era una persona noble y justa, el ser humano más puro que pudo existir, y por ello sufría de los males que se desataban a su alrededor, de la codicia de los corazones, de la maldad de todos ellos…

Era el mismo sufrimiento del que Anna solía ser blanco.

— El fue un maestro de masas, un líder por naturaleza, y todo eso debería saberlo ya que fue un ancestro de su noble familia… Y todas esas cualidades fueron las que los Grandes espíritus apreciaron más.

— ¿Los grandes espíritus? ¿Qué tienen que ve ellos en esto?— aunque conocía la respuesta, no logró evitar el preguntárselo.

— Ellos son todo, aquellos que trazan el destino de los individuos de este planeta. Ellos sabían de las grandes habilidades del señor Hao, y por ello lo escogieron para salvar este mundo.

— ¿Salvarlo de qué? Si él no fue tan diferente al mal al que enfrentamos ahora— deseó poder comprender a Opacho.

— Usted ya esta enterado ¿no es así? Sobre cuál realmente es el problema que esta por exterminar nuestro mundo, el mismo espíritu de la muerte.

— Sí, lo sé.

— Los Grandes espíritus sabían que era inminente que esta situación llegara tan lejos, y sabían también que lo que lo ocasionaría serian los seres humanos, aquellos sin poderes… Ellos iban a ser responsables de la destrucción de este mundo, y el Señor Hao lo sabía.

— _Creare un mundo donde solo existan shamanes_ — las palabras de Hao comenzaron a tener sentido.

— Los Grandes espíritus lo alertaron de ello y por eso decidió tomar medidas que no todos comprendieron, que logró que aquellos que lo seguían se convirtieran en sus enemigos… Nadie lo comprendió, pero él estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos de sangre y pasar a la historia como un monstruo cruel con tal de salvar su bello mundo.

Las manos de Yoh temblaron en ansiedad, por lo que se cruzó de brazos para ocultarlo— … E-eso no puede ser…

— Lo fue, y usted mas que nadie lo sabe, solo que le cuesta aceptarlo— sus ojos no reflejaban mentiras— La profecía de los grandes espíritus señalaban a los humanos como los causantes del despertar de la muerte. El señor Hao también sabía todo lo que usted sabe ahora y tal vez un poco más.

— ¿Por qué… Por qué quiso arreglarlo de esa forma?

— Porque en se entonces no había otro camino, aun no lo hay: Si lo enfrentas habrá muerte, pero si se permite habrá extinción…— su propio relato comenzaba a transmitirle miedo— En su primera vida, el Señor Hao se negó a aceptarlo, buscó otras salidas, desesperándose y odiándose a si mismo pues aunque tuviera tanto poder no había forma de solucionarlo… Su desesperación, su temor y el resentimiento que ya tenia hacia los seres humanos solo aceleró su decisión, encontrando un tercer cause y ese era el acabar él mismo con aquellos que algún día serán los responsables de la destrucción, a los humanos…

— ¡Pero a qué costo! ¡De cualquier forma habría muerte!— alzó la voz, como si fuera Hao quien estuviera frente a él y no su voceador.

— … Pero cuando menos, aquellos a quienes estimaba estarían a salvo…— se animó a responder.

— quería tomar el papel de un dios, quién vive y quién muere no es algo que él tenía derecho a decidir.

— Yo-yo-yo…— apretó los labios para no seguir hablando, no si Yoh estaba perdiendo su temple.

Asakura también permaneció en silencio y masajeó un poco su frente, estaba confundido y era difícil ver la situación tal cual lo hacia Opacho.

Opacho no deseaba ver al joven molesto, mucho menos con él pero… Pero se lo había prometido a su señor Hao y por ello es que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar esta vez por inseguridades infantiles.

— ¡Deje de hablar de esa forma!— gritó Opacho, entre enfadado y miedoso.

Yoh lo miró extrañado.

— ¡Deje de hablar como si usted y él no fueran el mismo!

— Él y yo no somos…

— ¡Lo son!— no le permitió decir algo tan horrible— Lo aborrezca o no, usted y él son uno solo, usted sabe por lo que el señor Hao pasó, usted sabe y… y… y solo se miente a usted mismo porque es débil!— exclamó a todo pulmón.

— Yo no recuerdo nada de eso— intentó tranquilizarse, pero incluso él pasaba por una angustia terrible al no poder recordar.

— Entre más rápido lo acepte mas rápido comprenderá Señor Yoh— dijo suplicante— Todo lo que hizo el señor Hao en vida, sus razones y sus porques lo sabe usted también, debió verlo cuando él y usted volvieron a ser un solo individuo ¿acaso lo olvido? ¿Acaso fue tan horrible que lo reprimió? ¿Fue tan malo ser él que solo cerro los ojos para no ver?

— ¡Basta!— exigió al sentirse atacado, una creciente culpabilidad lograba que su corazón latiera más de prisa.

Pero Opacho no estaba dispuesto a parar, no que comenzaba a acercarse a la verdad— Esta bien tener miedo, el Señor Hao también lo tuvo… Fue traicionado y herido por aquellos que lo honraban y seguían, y aunque fracasó en su misión, los Grandes espíritus estaban dispuestos a darle más oportunidades, él tenia el poder para hacerlo realidad… Al pasar por el ciclo de la muerte y el renacimiento, el Señor Hao tuvo tiempo de pensar y decidió finalmente romper la cadena que no le permitía a nuestro mundo evolucionar, él estaba dispuesto a destruir al espíritu de la muerte, escogió el camino menos devastador para nosotros, pero para eso necesitaba más poder… necesitaba aliados para en esa ocasión no cometer el mismo error, sabía que para llegar al final de esa batalla no podría hacerlo solo, por eso renació dentro de la tribu de los Apaches, para poder estar cerca de la esencia de poder más grande, obteniendo así al Espíritu del Fuego quien se convirtió en su mejor arma y su único seguidor incondicional!

— ¿Por qué cree que un espíritu de tanta pureza acompañaba y servia al Señor Hao? ¡No es porque él lo dominara, no era un esclavo, simplemente el Espíritu del fuego sabia como todos los demás que el Señor Hao era el elegido a ser el próximo Shaman King! ¡Él estaba a su lado porque los Grandes espíritus también lo estaban! ¡Él lo protegía y creía en él...!

— ¡¿Entonces por que?! ¿Por qué si los grandes espíritus lo respaldaron tanto, por qué perdió? ¿Por qué no logró su objetivo?!— gritó enfurecido más consigo mismo que con el pequeño.

— Eso es porque… porque…— pero no estaba seguro de la respuesta.

— Eso puedo respondértelo yo, Yoh.

Sorpresivamente, un tercer shaman había entrado en aquel plano. Como si se tratase de un fantasma en si, Silver, el oficial que viste con el poder de los grandes espíritus.

Solo entonces, Yoh notó que el lugar estaba desierto. Ni Sakura, ni ninguno de los que lo acompañaban al inicio estaban ahí ¿Cómo es que desaparecieron?

— Silver… No me digas que tu… tu sabias esto— cierto rencor acompañó a sus palabras, pero el apache se acercó, colocándose al lado de Opacho a quien le dio la mano.

El niño se levantó impulsado por el brazo de Silver, colocándose detrás de él— Recientemente lo supe, no me mires con esa desconfianza— le pidió cortésmente.

Yoh lo observó detenidamente— Te ves diferente— esa sensación le provocaba.

— Lo soy, ahora que sé la respuesta a grandes incógnitas, me siento un ser completo, y sobretodo libre de miedo— explicó con una serena sonrisa— Tu también podrías ser así, pero te resistes y en vez de eso te hundes más en ese miedo, Yoh.

— Entonces lo sabes… sabes todo lo que Opacho acaba de decirme— recalcó.

— Sé lo que los grandes espíritus me permiten saber, y ellos imaginaron que este pequeño necesitaba de mi ayuda, y por lo que veo no se equivocaron, nunca lo hacen.

— Entonces responde eso Silver, si Hao era apoyado por esos seres ¿cómo es que nunca lograba su objetivo? ¿Por qué si era el _justo_ en su baño de sangre, no triunfaba?

Silver no se inmutó ante la cuestión, sabía exactamente que decir— Porque un pensamiento humano tiene el poder para cambiar el destino, esa es la prueba máxima del libre albedrío que todos poseemos, esa es la respuesta.

Pero Yoh estaba muy lejos de sentirse satisfecho.

— El hombre tiene la capacidad de oponerse a los decretos de los mismos dioses, es verdad que muchos de ellos fallan en su intento, pero hay quienes poseen una voluntad tan férrea que pueden ir en contra de ese cause. Es por ello pese a que tengan planes para nosotros, no siempre ocurrirán como ellos esperan… y el mismo Hao lo sabía mejor que nadie, y esa fue la mayor razón por la que existes, Yoh.

— ¿Qué es lo que en verdad pasó para que Hao se hubiera visto obligado a nacer de esta forma… de ser dos individuos? ¿Por qué lo hizo si él tenia ese control? Acaso…. ¿acaso no fue un accidente?

Silver buscó los ojos de Opacho y este asintió antes de dar un ligero paso al frente, sintiendo gran confianza al tener a Silver de su lado— Eso fue porque… — se esforzó por recordar claramente las palabras de Hao— Porque él quería saber lo que era tener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, rodeada de amigos sinceros, tal y como usted la tiene…

Yoh no habló, su lengua se encontraba paralizada por la impresión.

— A él no le importaba tener que sacrificar cada una de sus vidas con tal de ayudar a este mundo, evitar su destrucción. Sin embargo él no quería morir una vez más sin saber lo que era nacer y crecer como la persona que él siempre deseó ser… Usted es la parte libre que el Señor Hao dejó en este mundo para que tuviera la oportunidad que le negaron desde hace mil años. Lo que usted ha logrado todo este tiempo es lo que él idealizó si otra estrella hubiera iluminado su camino… Él quería tener amigos y una familia que lo quisieran cual era y no por conveniencia o terror— el imaginar la tristeza que su pobre amo debió haber pasado durante todos esos años lograron que sus lagrimas finalmente emergieran—Gracias a usted, él iba a experimentar, aunque fuera indirectamente, lo que es tener la vida ideal… Usted es lo que él siempre quiso ser, como le hubiera gustado ser…

Las lagrimas de Opacho eran tan autenticas que convencían al espíritu de Yoh con la verdad.

— Él… se arriesgó mucho al dividirse tal y como lo hizo, pues sus poderes se encontraban limitados… pero no le importó el riesgo con tal de que al final pudiera saber lo que es amar y ser amado. Al final, él sabía que iban a volver a ser uno solo, y cuando él y usted volvieron a ser uno… él, el señor Hao, aunque fuese solo por un instante, asimiló toda la vida que usted había llevado hasta ese momento, él fue usted aunque fuese unos momentos, se sintió Yoh Asakura, vio a través de sus ojos y sintió a través de su corazón; sus recuerdos fueron los de él así como sus sentimientos… Quiero creer que en ese pequeño instante, él fue muy feliz, y con ello, finalmente, él podría completar su destino, uno por el cual había abandonado todos sus deseos… Sin embargo, usted pudo… de alguna forma pudo separarse de nuevo de él… ¡Usted rechazó esa fusión, y estoy seguro que lo que lo ocasionó fue el dolor que el saber la verdad le provocó, usted fue débil y no quiso compartir el destino del Señor Hao!

Yoh bajó la cabeza, su cabello ensombreció sus gestos mientras intentaba convencerse— … Eso no es cierto…— masculló, esforzándose realmente por recordar— … No es… cierto.

Retrocedió en su memoria, en el punto en que él y Hao tuvieron su confrontación final, en la que su enemigo, su mellizo, dejó en claro que él era inferior, que era una sombra de algo que no debió haber existido… El momento en que él devoró su alma y volvieron a ser uno solo… No podía recordar más allá de la oscuridad… Él estuvo en la oscuridad… En el alma de Hao…

— Lo que él pasó debió ser reciproco, no puede engañarme— el llanto ya pudo controlarlo, lo único que quedaba era su nariz escurriendo— ¡Debe recordarlo, debe volver a ser él pues solo así podrá convertirse en el próximo Shaman King!

— Es suficiente— intervino finalmente Silver al tocar los hombros del infante, el cual le devolvió una mirada asustadiza— Es suficiente Opacho, tu amo estará muy agradecido contigo— Opacho comenzaba a dejarse llevar por las emociones que la rotunda negación de Yoh le provocaba, y el que se exaltase de esa forma no solucionaría las cosas— Es mi turno de hablar ¿esta bien?

— Pero…— quiso decir más, pero Silver solo le acarició la cabeza y debió guardar silencio.

— Confía en mi— le sonrió.

Los ojos del pequeño shaman sobrepusieron la imagen del Hao de hace quinientos años sobre la de Silver, después de todo el oficial descendía de una línea de sangre que lo vinculaba con Yoh y Hao.

Yoh permanecía consternado, se esforzaba por recordar, luchaba por creer… pero aun había demasiados huecos como para convencerse de que todo lo dicho fuera verdad, lo que Hao Asakura ocultaba tras toda su destrucción… No importa lo noble que fueran sus intenciones, ni cuanto fuera su sufrimiento, nada de eso excusaba que fue un despiadado, ¡no había diferencia entre él y los enemigos de ahora!

Sintió la sombra de Silver sobre él, y lentamente alzo el rostro para confrontarlo.

— Silver, tu fuiste de los muchos que temieron de Hao, tu fuiste de los que luchaste contra su voluntad… Dime, ¿todo esto es cierto? ¿Lo sabias y aun así luchaste contra lo que dictaminaron tus dioses?— cuestionó en completa tranquilidad.

Silver negó con la cabeza— No Yoh, no tenía idea... Yo, en ese entonces, luché por lo que creía, por lo que sabía… y por eso no me arrepiento, y además es una prueba mas de que los Grandes espíritus no hacen su voluntad, los hombres tenemos voz y voto también. Tenemos el poder de cambiar el destino o de seguirlo, y Hao Asakura buscó su oportunidad por esas dos sendas, seguro de que en alguno de los caminos encontraría la solución al cataclismo que se avecina— explicó en voz baja.

— ¿De qué hablas exactamente?...— su mirada poco a poco comenzó a perder cierto brillo.

— Es imperdonable pedirle a un solo individuo que decida el destino del mundo, es un peso que ningún corazón podría soportar, mas cuando todos los caminos llevan a la muerte de otros seres… Le tomó dos vidas a Hao descubrir eso, y por ello es que naciste tu Yoh. Eres la esperanza de Hao Asakura. Él no podía darle la espalda a los grandes espíritus, él seguiría uno de los caminos el cual le mostraron, pero tu— el apache se animó a colocar sus palmas sobre los hombros del joven— Tu fuiste libre de escoger el propio, y por ello tienes la oportunidad de encontrar una solución lejos de lo que los Grandes espíritus habían anticipado. Gracias a tu existencia has creado otra vereda en el destino, lograste que los Grandes espíritus tuvieran otra forma de combatir este mal, de ponerle fin… Ellos les cedieron a ustedes dos su bendición, les concedieron las mismas posibilidades, ambos estaban tras el mismo objetivo aunque pareciera todo lo contrario… Desafortunadamente, fue inevitable para ambos que todo debiera resolverse de la forma en la que sucedió— el apache se sentía apenado, exteriorizó la tristeza que le ocasionaba saber demasiado— Su confrontación colocó a uno de ustedes como el ganador, y así los Grandes espíritus obtuvieron un campeón al cual, a partir de ese momento, le cedían su completa aprobación y cuidado…

— Hao siempre lo supo ¿cierto?— preguntó casi en su susurró.

— Fuiste su plan de contingencia Yoh, y solo podría funcionar si tu no sabías nada de esto. Al final, hace cinco años, él creyó vencerte y por ende la solución que él había escogido sería la definitiva. Al volver a ser parte de él, tus recuerdos y los suyos debían asimilarse para que todo concluyera y Hao pudiera ser el nuevo Shaman King, pero de nuevo pudimos ser testigos del poder de la voluntad del hombre… Yoh, tu te rehusaste. No sé cómo, tal ves jamás lo sepamos, solo él y tú pueden saber, pero de alguna forma tu volviste en ti, escapaste del destino que él ya había impuesto sobre ti, y tu venciste… Pese a que él era mucho más poderoso que tu, con todas sus ventajas, tu venciste… Tu despertaste la luz de la esperanza de aquellos que te conocen, algo que Hao no podía pese a tener tantos seguidores… Tu corazón y tu espíritu fue más fuerte que la convicción de Hao y por ello triunfaste. Y ahora, la nueva senda que creaste para nosotros esta llegando a su final.

Yoh tragó saliva antes de poder hablar— No entiendo… ¿Cuál solución? Ustedes mismos lo han dicho ¿no es así? Es la muerte o la destrucción ¿Cuál es ese camino que dices yo creé?— frunció el entrecejo conforme sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

— No lo sabemos con exactitud. Tu eres nuestro guía, al final tu lo descubrirás para nosotros.

E Yoh volvió a callar. Sus hombros perdieron cualquier tensión y se dejaron caer al igual que su mentón. Se sentía abatido por todo esto

— Tranquilízate y trata de recordar las palabras con las que has dado ánimos a otros en tiempos como este— esperó que las recordara y funcionaran tan bien para él como lo había hecho con otros.

— _No te preocupes… todo se solucionara_ …— musitó. Aquella frase nunca había sonado tan hueca y sin motivación como lo hizo… No había esperanza en su voz… ya no se sentía capaz de brindarle esperanza a nadie más…

No podía creerlo, como es que fue tan fácil para ella el atraparlo en esa situación. Con sus manos atadas y su cuerpo inmóvil ella elaboraba su plan… Uno que no comprendía aún.

— ¿Y… exactamente qué es lo que estas haciendo?— preguntó Len Tao con las cejas alzadas, sin comprender porqué es que sus manos servían para sostener el estambre.

Tomoyo, manteniendo su concentración sobre su tejido, respondió— Lo único que yo puedo hacer en una situación así.

— ¿Tejer?

Tomoyo rió un poco. Se visualizaba a si misma y a su acompañante en un día de campo gracias a las copas de los árboles que los refugiaban del sol y el césped sobre el cual se había sentado. Desvió su vista un poco para ver a Len Tao, en su cara notaba la vergüenza y extrañeza que le producía el estar involucrado en esta tarea manual.

— Es una tradición— dijo ella finalmente— Una que comenzó como un juego pero, con el tiempo pude darme cuenta que esto tiene valor— volvió a mirar hacia el bordado en sus manos— No tengo poderes y ello me ha limitado siempre a ser una espectadora, pero también a brindar un apoyo incondicional a Sakura y…— se rió de si misma al no poder decir lo que pensaba— Bueno, tal vez suene tonto pero yo solía confeccionar ropa para ella.

Len comenzaba a entender cada vez menos.

— Sí, lo sé. También la filmaba mientras llevaba a cabo sus misiones— rió divertida.

Por más que lo intentaba, Len no podía imaginarlo.

— Pero ¿sabes? El que usara lo que yo confeccionaba en momentos tan especiales o de gran importancia, me hacia sentir más cerca de ella— agregó— Parte de mi estaba a su lado, combatiendo o superando sus numerosas pruebas. Eso me hacia sentir feliz, útil… Y después, se volvió una tradición. Como ella siempre ha llevado consigo algo de lo que yo confecciono, siento que se han convertido en amuletos de la buena suerte… Algo pequeño que tarde o temprano les permitirán salir con bien en todas sus dificultades.

— ¿Amuletos, eh?— se esforzó por no mofarse de pensamientos tan _femeninos_.

— Sí— con gran rapidez su cara mostró gestos risueños— La verdad es me hubiera gustado contar con algo más de tiempo y así poder confeccionar un lindo traje para Sakura, algo adecuado para su próxima aventura, pero no estamos seguros cuando ocurrirá otra sorpresa por lo que debo ser moderada esta vez.

— Si que eres extraña— Len parecía incomodo.

— Un poco nada más— jugó ella— Por si no lo sabes soy una buena diseñadora de modas, si salimos de esta con gusto podré demostrarte algunas de mis ideas— lo miró fijamente de nuevo— El color tinto te sienta bien, podremos trabajar sobre eso.

— ¡Ni de broma!— se exaltó al sentirse como un roedor al cual estaban a punto de experimentar con el— ¡A mi no me interesa algo tan trivial como la moda!— inexplicablemente se encontraba sonrojado.

Tomoyo volvió a reír— Eres muy gracioso cuando estas nervioso— le señaló.

— No es gracioso— dijo ligeramente molesto, tanto por esos comentarios como por no poder animarse a abandonar ese lugar… no podía hacerlo si sus manos eran vitales para el proceso textil de la joven— además, deberías concentrar tus facultades solo para esa chica. ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial?— esa incógnita había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza— Es decir, por lo que he visto, todos tienen un interés por protegerla, para mi, es una hechicera como cualquier otra.

Tomoyo conservó su gesto pasivo y sonriente solo para decir débilmente— ¿Acaso tu no protegerías a las personas que son queridas para ti? ¿No harías lo que fuera con tal de verlas felices?

A Len Tao le indignó la pregunta, por supuesto que conocía del sentimiento de querer proteger a quienes amaba— Con mi vida— susurró con tristeza— Aunque ahora… ya no hay nadie a quien proteger— su mirada descendió, se perdió en el color del estambre rosa.

— ¿Qué me dices de tus amigos?

— Ellos saben cuidarse solos, ellos también tienen a alguien que les cuiden las espaldas— respondió con prontitud.

Tomoyo se entristeció ante lo frío de esas palabras— Luchas solo por venganza ¿no es así?...— no recibiendo respuesta— Que triste… tu hermana y tus padres se sentirían muy tristes por eso.

— Tu no sabes nada— alzó ligeramente la voz. Sus ojos dorados poseían tal fuerza que parecieron arder ante el comentario— No aparentes conocer por lo que estoy pasando…

— Solo… quiero creer que ningún padre, madre o hermana desearían que su hijo, que su hermano, no pudiera seguir adelante… ¿Qué pasara cuando logres esa venganza, Len? ¿Qué hay después de ese propósito?...

Len volvió a rehuir la mirada, esta vez terminando con el lazo que mantenía en sus manos, el cual su otro extremo no se unía solo al bordado de Tomoyo sino al alma de la misma— No tengo porque tolerar esto…— se levantó, dispuesto a abandonarla en ese lugar.

— Lamento que mis palabras te molesten, pero supongo que te hieren de igual forma... No hay nada más, ¿cierto?... Planeas morir…

— ¿Por qué te aferras a tomar un lugar que no te corresponde?— dijo sin ninguna sutileza— Es cierto que te debo mi vida, y que yo he salvado la tuya, pero seguimos siendo dos desconocidos que solo se toparon por accidente. ¿Por qué te importa lo que pase conmigo? No soy nada para ti.

Tomoyo rápidamente se puso de pie, debía encararlo, no mostrar miedo— Porque estas tan solo como yo— dijo sin que sus ojos titubearan— En este momento te encuentras tan perdido como yo… Y además, tu tristeza me abruma y me confunde… Tu me confundes Len Tao, y solo quiero comprenderte… solo quiero conocerte porque… porque siento que— realmente no entendía lo que pasaba, sintió el pecho oprimido— …Que nadie merece estar solo en este momento. Vine aquí por Sakura, pero me doy cuenta que ella no me necesita… en cambio, tu pareces necesitar un poco de lo que ella obtiene de quienes están su alrededor. Solo quiero que no olvides que si mueres, no serás capaz de encontrar la felicidad.

Len le dio la espalda, pero Tomoyo lo sujetó por el brazo. El shaman no hizo esfuerzo por soltarse.

— ¿Acaso no deseas ser feliz? ¿No crees que sea algo que tus padres hubieran deseado?

— La felicidad es algo que conozco muy poco… Es casi un concepto extraño que solo puedo ver en los demás, yo jamás podré vestirme con ella.

Pasó algo improvisto, los brazos de Tomoyo lo sujetaron. Ella se abrazo a él por la espalda.

— No sabes lo mal que me hace sentir escucharte hablar así… Len, la felicidad no es algo que podrás encontrar en la venganza, ni mucho menos en la muerte... es algo que solo se encuentra viviendo, creciendo, avanzando en la vida… ¿En verdad no hay nadie por quien desees vivir?... ¿Crees acaso que nadie llorará por ti?— escondió el rostro en la espalda del chino, el que se quedó inmóvil.

El shaman tocó las manos de la chica con la intención de retirarlas, pero sintió la forma en la que ella se rehusaba a ello.

— ¿No la hay?...— insistió.

Len pensó en su hermana, pero intuía que Daidouji se refería a alguien por quien poseyera un cariño aun mas especial, fuera de los lazos sanguíneos.— …No, nadie… Me conozco perfectamente para admitir que soy una persona problemática ¿Qué clase de mujer querría estar a mi lado?

— Una que desearía que encontraras la felicidad… Alguien quien quisiera enseñarte lo que hay en ella— la angustia que despertó en su ser produjo algunas lagrimas que se perdieron rápidamente en la ropa del shaman.

— Tomoyo…— el contacto que tenia en sus manos se volvió mas gentil— Disculpa por no ser la clase de hombre que se visualiza a si mismo como padre, como esposo… Soy un líder por naturaleza, para eso nací, para estar a la cabeza de mi familia… No se puede tener una vida normal tras las enseñanzas y crianza del padre que me tocó tener, e incluso, solo por etiqueta, estaban obligándome a desposarme…— calló solo para tomar aire— No sabes lo mucho que envidio a alguien como Yoh, como a Shaoran, o como al bruto de Horo Horo, porque el poder que tienen no lo obtuvieron sacrificando su alma, ni perdiendo oportunidades que los llevaron a ser felices… La dicha de ellos es sencilla, pues sus vidas son de esa forma, en cambio yo… Nací bajo una mala estrella, y la felicidad puede y no encontrarme pese a que la he buscado… Como vez, estoy acostumbrado y…— a esas alturas no podía callar lo que su corazón guardaba— … Si con mi vida puedo proteger la dicha de todos los demás, de esos tontos, entonces esta bien… Y mi hermana, ella era lo único bello y firme que había en mi vida, la única que me mostró gentileza… No pude protegerla, y con ella murió la única luz que iluminaba ese camino…

— Puedes encontrar otra— rompió su silencio— Puedes alcanzar todos tus deseos pero para eso tienes que vivir… Debes cuidarte, ser conciente de ti mismo cuando estés tras lo que buscas… Len, no espero que no luches, simplemente… ten aprecio por tu vida. La muerte puede ser un descanso, pero es incierta y no podrás saber si en otra vida podrás lograr lo que no has hecho en esta… Puedes recuperar las oportunidades que dices has dejado pasar, aun hay tiempo… Lo habrá si ves más allá de estos días caóticos…— lentamente ella retrocedió, soltándolo al fin, solo hasta que sus lagrimas se hubieran terminado, sería demasiado vergonzoso el que lo descubriera— Promete que lo intentaras…

Len miró por encima de su hombro, su mirada no había cambiado mas que de forma insignificante: ya no ardían.

— Tomoyo Daidouji— pronunció su nombre, pensativo— Eres una chica extraña. He recibido heridas y golpes toda mi vida, pero tu has sido quien ha logrado llegar a lastimar algo que ningún otro enemigo ha logrado… Tal vez estábamos destinados a ser enemigos, si es así, entonces seamos amigos, pues no soy alguien que guste de colaborar con el destino, ¿te parece bien?— preguntó, manteniéndose de espaldas.

— Me encantaría— funcionaba para ella, atreviéndose a tocar de nuevo el brazo de Len. El shaman, por instinto, se giró un poco y contempló a la joven. Todo lo dicho resonó en su cabeza. Muchas verdades, pero también especulaciones, habían en ellas, y sin embargo parte de él quería creer que podría continuar aun después del final de todo esto…

Una calidez le recorría el pecho mientras Daidouji le contemplaba del mismo modo. En ese intercambio de miradas, el ligero contacto entre ambos pudo suavizar su mirada e inclinar un poco el rostro.

Atraída por los gestos tan amables de Len Tao, Tomoyo se acercó un poco más e, inconscientemente, se alzó ligeramente en puntillas.

El universo pudo haber encaminado todo para que aquello fuera inminente, pero en el momento en que sus narices se rozaron una con la otra, Len Tao se detuvo, deteniendo de igual forma el avance de la chica.

— Lo siento…— susurró él.

Tomoyo no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra cuando un gran estruendo los obligó a preocuparse y volverse hacia una dirección en común: el lago.

Una gigantesca estalagmita de hielo se alzaba desde la fuente de agua pura del inmenso lago de la aldea. La punta de aquella estalagmita podía y alcanzar las nubes más bajas del cielo, y el frío que se despendía de la enorme estructura podría recordar el del invierno más intenso.

A las orillas del área, dos mujeres veían con asombro el hielo; una de ellas buscaba divisar el final de la columna, mientras que la otra veía con el rostro enrojecido al responsable de la aparición de dicha estructura.

A los pies del hielo se encontraba un hombre con el brazo extendido hacia el cielo, como si el movimiento de este hubiera alzado la columna de cristal desde el interior del agua.

— ¡Hermano, no puedo creerlo!— exclamó Pilika, la shaman peliazul, quien mirada por encima de su cabeza— ¡En verdad que te has vuelto muy fuerte! ¡Estoy impresionada! ¡Es bueno ver que tu abandono cuando menos brindó estos beneficios!— dijo completamente emocionada y orgullosa de su hermano mayor.

— Oh, vamos Pilika, no tienes que hacer dramas— pidió por enésima vez el shaman Horo Horo. Se giró hacia las jóvenes, encontrándose con la mirada de aprobación de su prometida, Miyuki.

Para ojos de la shaman Miyuki, en ese momento, Horo Horo resultaba el hombre más apuesto que jamás hayan visto: su buen parecido ahora se veía revestido con un vestuario digno de cualquier guerrero de gran renombre ya que una armadura de cristal protegía su cuerpo. Aunque daba aires de pesadez, la verdad es que la armadura era por demás ligera, tan ligera como cualquier vestimenta de tela; cubría su pecho, brazos, piernas y cintura como si se tratara de una coraza completa, pero un bello diseño le adornaba en colores azules y zafiros, ya sean claros u oscuros. Parecía tan frágil y fina que con un solo golpe tal vez terminaría en añicos. No había un casco visible, pero por si mismo el cabello del shaman simulaba uno; además, la cicatriz que se encontraba impreso en su pómulo le brindaba más puntos a su apariencia de diestro guerrero.

— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Pilika? ¿Ya podrás perdonarme?— preguntó él a su prometida.

El rubor desapareció de las mejillas de Miyuki, cruzándose de brazos para optar una actitud de mandamás— Solo un poco, porque admitiré que me sorprende tu gran avance. Parece que los tontos nacen con suerte, y tu has encontrado la tuya.

— Que mala— le sonrió, caminando de regreso a la orilla.

Pilika se adelantó y admiró de mas cerca la bella posesión— Padre estará orgulloso de ver esto— comentó.

— Ah, ese viejo terco, aun no puedo creer que haya podido negarse a venir aquí— un gesto de malhumor le cruzó la cara— Pero en fin, ni muriéndose aprenderá.

— No hables así de papá— lo reprendió Pilika. Gracioso que tremendo hombre pueda doblarse ante un jalón de orejas de una jovencita tan pequeña.

Horo Horo se quejó y pidió clemencia, no siendo capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Pilika, ni siquiera para defenderse.

Miyuki sonrió divertida al ver la escena, pero fue la primera en advertir que tenían compañía, tal vez algún curioso que preguntaría por el gran iceberg.

— ¿Qué clase de posesión es esa?— preguntó una voz familiar para Horo Horo.

El shaman de cabello azulado llevó su mano hacia el mentón, pensativo— Imaginé que llamaría un poco la atención de los demás. Rayos, yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero ni hablar, todo por complacer a mi chica ¿no es así amor?— le sonrió a la susodicha quien fingió completa demencia.

— No estoy para bromas— aclaró Len.

— ¿Cuando lo estas?— masculló resentido

Len examinó con demasiado interés la apariencia de su compañero. Le recordaba a la transformación que el espíritu acompañante de Horo Horo tenia con una posesión especial, cuando se transformaba en un gran guerrero de hielo… Pero sus sentidos no concordaban con esa impresión, había algo más y no comprendía qué es lo que era.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste? Esa posesión no es común…— lo verificaba al percibir la fortaleza del hielo que se había creado por el poder espiritual del shaman.

Horo Horo lanzó una mirada presuntuosa a su camarada— Digamos que yo creí en la persona a la que tu llamaste una farsa, y esto es la paga de esa confianza.

— Un premio para cualquier perro faldero según veo— sonrió cínico el chino.

— No lo creo— Horo Horo no se atrevió a caer en ese juego— Pues ni Nichrom se ha visto beneficiado con esta posesión… Creo que es como dices amor— miró rápidamente a Miyuki— Solo estuve en el lugar y en el momento indicado, eso es todo— con un tronido de sus dedos, la estalagmita de cristal se vino abajo en miles de copos de nieve que comenzaron a dispersarse con rapidez.

El sonido del cristal romperse desde el interior crujió en muchas direcciones, pero su caída no lastimaría a nadie.

De un inesperado movimiento, Len extendió la navaja de su espada, y aprovechando la distracción que atrajo la nieve, lanzó un golpe contra Horo Horo.

El shaman de armadura anticipó la intención de Len, no era un golpe a matar, simplemente esperaba corroborar algo. Horo Horo estiró su brazo y como si este fuera una espada, la utilizó para detener el paso de la espada Horeken de Len.

Un sonido hueco resultó del rápido choque, seguido de un segundo que Len lanzó solo para comprobarlo mejor. La hoja de su espada tembló mientras que el guante que cubría el brazo de Horo Horo se mantenía intacto, ni una fisura había estropeado el brillo de su atuendo.

— ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?!— recriminó Pilika, Miyuki la apoyó en silencio.

—Tranquila— pidió Horo Horo sin apartar su vista de Len— Como ves, esto no puede venir de un charlatán.

— Impresionante— dijo Len al guardar su espada— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Tu espíritu acompañante es quien crea esa armadura?

— Para nada— negó con la cabeza— Kororo ¿quieres mostrarle a nuestro amigo Len que tu no tienes nada que ver?— llamó a su criatura, quien emergió de su objeto favorito de posesión, la pequeña artesanía que Pilika había tallado para la buena suerte. El pequeño duende se colocó sobre la cabeza de su shaman, alegre como siempre.

— ¿Entonces, cómo lo haces?

Aunque no tenia el derecho de decirlo, Horo Horo sabía que no importaba que nadie más lo supiera, se necesitaba de la aprobación de la Princesa para lograrlo— Esto es tan fuerte como lo es mi propio espíritu— dijo al palpar el peto de su coraza.

— ¿Tu propio espíritu?...— Horo Horo asintió, desvaneciendo la armadura con un solo pensamiento— ¿Estas diciendo que tu alma es la que realiza tal posesión?

— Exacto.

— ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser eso?— se enfadó Len.

— ¿Peligroso? ¿A qué se refiere hermano?— preguntó Pilika, consternada.

— Lo sé, pero es necesario. Este poder será necesario, y tu lo sabes muy bien…— ignoró completamente a Pilika cuando una sombra pasó por el cielo, descendiendo en las cercanías.

— Que osadía la tuya el usar el regalo que se te ha dado como un juguete nuevo, Horo Horo. Por algo que le advertí a mi señora que no eras de fiar— con sus grandes alas de murciélago desplegadas, Nichrom apareció.

— Oh, vamos Nichrom, no hace mal a nadie lucirse un poco— se llevó las manos tras la cabeza— además, mis buenas razones tuve— dijo relajado.

— Solo atraerás preguntas innecesarias— aclaró el apache con el entrecejo fruncido.

— En eso tiene razón— Len dio un paso hacia Nichrom— Porque incluso yo quiero saber cómo se logra.

Pero Nichrom rió con cinismo— Lastima por ti Tao, no es algo que puedas alcanzar sin importar lo poderoso o tenaz que seas.

— Y por lo que veo tampoco logran alcanzarlo los perro falderos— regreso el golpe.

— Así es…— Nichrom controló su furia— Hay ciertos requisitos, y temo decir que tu no tienes ninguno. Se necesita de la bendición de la princesa, y para ello ella debe aprobar que estas listo— miró a Horo Horo— Y dentro de lo increíble, este shaman ha logrado lo que tu y yo no podremos alcanzar… No dentro de pronto.

— ¿A no?— Len lo tomó como un reto— Espera aquí y veras— dio media vuelta para partir de inmediato.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— Nichrom preguntó alarmado.

— A donde esta ella, ¿A dónde mas?— no se detuvo ni miró hacia atrás.

De un impulso de sus pies, Nichrom se plantó en el camino de Len Tao— Ni creas que permitiré eso. En este momento la señora no está para tus caprichos— le advirtió seriamente.

— Estoy cansado que siempre quieras entrometerte en mis asuntos, y solo por lo que ocurrió en el pasado— le aclaró tomando de nueva cuenta la espada Horeken— Nichrom, creo que ha llegado el tiempo de terminar con esta estupidez. ¡Anda ¿Qué no es lo que siempre has buscado?!

Pero Nichrom no se inmutó, en vez de eso sonrió abiertamente y visualizó la oportunidad que tenia ahora— Me parece bien…

— Oigan, tranquilícense, se lo están tomando demasiado enserio— Horo Horo quiso detenerlos, pero Len le apuntó al cuello con la punta de su espada— Aunque si en verdad lo quieren, adelante, despedácense si eso los hace felices, ¡ya que! No me importa— dijo inflando un poco los cachetes de indignación.

— Adelante, te estoy esperando Nichrom— no había apartado la vista de su contrincante.

— Está bien, después de todo estaba esperando este momento… ¡Siempre lo espere!— sus alas se volvieron mucho más grandes y peligrosos que antes al tiempo en el que Len convirtió su espada en una gran lanza.

Cargaba con cuidado al bebé, arrullándolo y haciendo gestos graciosos para los grandes ojos del recién nacido. Él sabía que a esa edad el bebé no podría comprender sus intentos, y más que una risa podría lograr solo incomodidad.

Bajo el sol del mediodía veía con admiración al pequeño, uno al que estaba dispuesto a proteger— Te pareces a tu madre— comenzó a hablarle como si él entendiera— El cabello rojo, símbolo de la familia… Pero tienes la mirada de tu padre, eso te bendecirá.

Sujetó la pequeña mano del recién nacido, y al ver lo diminuta de esta le causó una gran nostalgia— Tienes el bello espíritu de tu madre… Lamento no haber podido estar ahí para ayudarlos. Pero te prometo algo, te juro que el responsable de su perdida tendrá lo que merece... Ese será mi regalo para ti.

— Podría resultar un mejor regalo una pañalera o un caballito de juguete ¿no lo cree así, señor Geharo?

El hombre rubio miró hacia donde su mano derecha, Kanna, veía hacia el horizonte.

— Hmm, soy egoísta y siempre he buscado obsequios que beneficien tanto a quien regalaré como a mi mismo— bromeó.

— Va a meterse en problemas si alguien nos descubre, ¿por qué no se evita estas molestias y simplemente exige sus derechos como…?

— No— dijo rápidamente— Una vez que abandonas un camino es de mal gusto querer volver hacia atrás— aunque su voz se agravó, sus gestos se mantenían acordes a la situación por la que pasaban sus manos.

Kanna comprendió que no era un tema el cual debiera tocar.

Cuando un punto blanco paseó frente a sus ojos, alargó la mano solo para tomarlo— Un copo de nieve…— fue claro cuando este se derritió por el calor de su mano.

Geharo Sai cubrió con recelo al niño, esperando que aquel clima no lo enfermase.

Kanna se alzó para encontrar el origen del fenómeno, no tardando demasiado— Parece que después de todo tendrá más tiempo, señor. Creo que esos individuos tardaran un poco mas en regresar.

— Perfecto— se despreocupó entonces— Más tiempo, eso me alegra… Nunca se sabe, puede que esta sea la única vez que pueda jugar con el hijo de mi querida Kaho. Es verdad, somos los únicos que quedamos— recordó con dolor— Y por eso tu vas a vivir, ese hubiera sido el deseo de tu abuelo y, por supuesto, el de tu madre… Sin importar cual destino vayas a seguir, siempre estarás protegido— llevó su palma a tocar la frente de bebé, y con sutileza marcó con su dedo un pequeño trazo. El infante se mostró ligeramente inquieto, pero rápido tranquilizo su ansiedad— Para la buena suerte… Y para que el señor de los mares no te encuentre— su espíritu se agitó al recordar el destino del cual él había escapado solo por la fecha de su nacimiento.

— ¡Shaoran!— gritaron al unísono cuatro mujeres, quienes se lanzaron a abrazarlo en el momento en que entró por la puerta de la vivienda que ellas compartían. Escuchando cosas como:

— ¡Pero que lindo te has puesto!

— ¡Ya imagino a los hijos que tu y Sakura-chan van a tener algún día!

Completamente apenado, Shaoran se veía victima de sus cuatro hermanas.

— Fanran, Shiefa, Feimei, Fuutie es… es bueno verlas a salvo— lo enrojecido de su rostro se desvanecía solo un poco.

— Hizo muy bien en traerlo aquí señorita Meiling— agradeció el mayordomo Wei, contento de ver a los herederos de la dinastía reunidos una vez más.

— Lo sé— se sintió orgullosa de poder llevar a cabo su primera labor como guardiana de la familia. Apartados, ambos veían con agrado la escena— Pensé en que no importaba que tan terrible estén las cosas allá afuera, Shaoran tenia que verlas…

Sus cuatro hermanas lo llevaron a rastras a su mesa, donde lo sentaron en la silla principal, ambas lo admiraban ahora con ojos soñadores, como siempre…

— Bueno y-yo… Antes que nada yo…— esa era la razón por la que hubiera deseado evitar este encuentro, el tener que compartir tan mala noticia con esas cuatro mujeres.

Respetaba a sus hermanas, pero no consideraba fácil el hablar con ellas sobre algo que requiriera seriedad, ni siquiera con su madre ellas podían dejar de comportarse así— … Quiero decir que lo siento— se inclinó hacia el frente, su nariz a escasos centímetros de la superficie de madera. Las cuatro bellezas se miraron confundidas entre ellas— … Lamento no haber estado ahí… en casa, para protegerlas a ustedes y a madre. En vez de eso yo… yo estaba…

— Al lado de la persona que más amas— habló la mayor de ellas, Shiefa.

Ante una voz tan pasiva y diferente a la que él le había escuchado toda la vida, Shaoran levantó lentamente su rostro, buscando desconcertado a su hermana mayor.

— Lo comprendemos, no hay nada que perdonar— dijo sincera Feimei.

— Madre tampoco hubiera deseado que te responsabilizaras de lo sucedido— Fuutie añadió.

— Ella nos confío que así como son las cosas es como deben ser— Fanran sonrió.

¿Por qué es que todos lo sabían? Todos… menos él sabia que su madre estuvo dispuesta a morir… Y ahora sabía porque. Su vida era una de las cadenas del enemigo, una que destruyeron sin piedad… Si lo hubiera sabido él hubiera podido…

— Ella siempre pensó en nosotras, en ti. Por eso nos pidió partir de su lado, asegurándose así que estaremos junto ti— Shiefa tendió su mano para tomar la de su hermano pequeño— Y ahora eres el líder de esta familia, y como tal te seguiremos.

Él observó la gentileza en los ojos de todas sus hermanas. Nunca las había visto así, tan centradas y decididas. Agradeció que ellas estuvieran a la altura de la situación y que en verdad comprendieran el peso de su angustia.

— ¿están seguras? Shiefa, hermana, ¿en verdad no hay problema contigo? Es decir, tu eres la mayor y aun así yo…— el odio de sus hermanas había sido un temor latente en su corazón desde que estuvo conciente de que su madre lo eligió como el siguiente líder del clan.

— Nuestra madre te nombró como su sucesor incluso antes de nacer. Es justo para todas— asintieron al mismo tiempo— El más capaz y el más confiable, eso lo has demostrado todos estos años, no debes dudar ahora de ello, no cuando ya estas ahí… además, si estuviéramos en tu posición…— calló unos segundos, sus labios volvieron a curvearse y adoptar una divertida expresión— ¡No podríamos ir de vacaciones y conocer personas lindas!— tan inesperado y extraño fue el cambio de todas que Shaoran saltó en su asiento.

— ¡Wei! ¡Wei!— Fanran alzó las manos para llamar la atención de este.

Como un buen sirviente, el mayordomo se acercó, esperando ordenes— ¡Trae los pastelillos de esa tienda que visitamos ayer, están magníficos!

— ¡Sí! ¡Que Shaoran pruebe el que escogí para él!— reaccionó Feimei.

— ¡No, el probara el mío!— se adelantó Fuutie.

— ¡El mío!

Shiefa se levantó discretamente de su asiento, susurrando algo a Wei. El mayordomo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y una sensación de incertidumbre hizo sus cejas temblar.

En medio de aquel cataclismo en el que tres de sus hermanas deseaban darle a probar las golosinas que habían comprado, como si él se tratase de un bebé, Shaoran se percató de cómo es que Wei acomodó entonces un lugar más en la mesa. Él miró a Shiefa quien se había apartado hacia la ventana, asomándose por ella, como si esperara a alguien más.

Meiling se aproximó a Shiefa y en voz baja pareció preguntarle algo, la señorita Li respondió cortamente y Meiling se tensó por la respuesta ¿Qué estaba pasando allá? Se preguntaba Li, sin darse cuenta de lo embarradas que estaban sus mejillas por los diversos cucharazos que habían rozado su piel.

No pudo preguntar tampoco, ya que en el momento en que su boca se abría aunque fuera un poco, uno de los cubiertos entraba y le daba a probar la golosina en turno, llegando a atragantarse por las veces en la que lo intentó.

Los ojos de Shiefa se iluminaron entonces. Antes de que alguien pudiera tocar a la puerta, ella misma abrió.

Shaoran siguió sin poder ver, las voces de sus hermanas eran demasiado altas como para escuchar, y los movimientos de las mismas le impedían un claro campo de visión.

Pero de pronto, un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar, cuando Shiefa invitó a pasar a una persona a la que primero abrazó efusivamente.

Shaoran se paralizo al ver al que se dice ser su padre entrar por la puerta, del brazo de su hermana mayor. El resto de las chicas permanecieron mudas, como si sus mentes se esforzasen por asimilar aquella inesperada visita.

Kerbasi observó a cada uno de los presentes, y con mucho esfuerzo, sin que su voz temblara, pudo saludar— Buenos días— creyó que si entre menos hablara, mejor.

Una a una, las hermanas Li se levantaron. Reconocían al hombre frente a ellas, pero estaban confusas de cómo actuar… Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron frente a su padre.

— Espero que no les moleste, pero me atreví a invitar a papá a acompañarnos en esta pequeña reunión— Shiefa se mantenía a su lado. Como la mayor de todos, era ella quien conocía un poco más al Maestro Kerbasi, y la única que prometió a su madre que mantendría unida a la familia cuando ella ya no esté.

Yelan Li había admitido su error de mantener lejos al padre de sus hijos, pero solo hasta que ella muriese iba a ser posible para Kerbasi tomar su lugar frente a ellos… Ella había sido egoísta incluso antes del final, pero nadie podía culparla, no después del capullo de tristeza en el que se vio prisionera toda la vida.

— … Hermana…— Li ahogó la rabia que le causaba la desfachatez de ese hombre. No importaba quien fuera en verdad, resultaba de mal gusto el venir y mostrarse ahora que su madre había fallecido.

— Padre…— una a una, las Li comenzaron a sonreírle, y sin ninguna clase de timidez se acercaron para darle la apropiada bienvenida.

Rápidamente, los brazos de Kerbasi no alcanzaban para intentar abrazar a todas ellas, pues en conjunto eran una gran masa de chicas; risueñas y bellas que afectuosamente le concedían su lugar.

Li no se movió mas que par quitarse el betún de la cara. Dio una rápida mirada a Wei y a Meiling quienes le devolvían preocupación hacia lo que él pudiera estar sintiendo.

— ¿Ese es el padre de Shaoran?...— murmuró Meiling a Wei, quien igual permanecía estático.

El mayordomo no había visto a Kerbasi desde el nacimiento del Señor Li. El tiempo no había sido muy generoso con él, pero su porte tan recto y firme le indicaba que aun era un maestro en sus artes.

— así es Señorita Meiling.

Meiling encontró un rápido parecido con Shaoran, pero no demasiado. Solo algunos rasgos— Durante todo este tiempo creí que había fallecido. Como nadie hablaba de él…

— Es algo delicado Señorita Meiling, pero la ama Shiefa está en lo correcto con esta inesperada reunión.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Wei?

— Porque es muy probable que esta sea la única vez en la que los amos Li podrán estar con su padre… Los tiempos violentos están lejos de terminar y… — aunque le costara decirlo, debía hacerlo— no podemos asegurar que todos vayan a poder verse de nuevo, y la señorita Shiefa lo sabe.

— Wei— Meiling lo miró bastante preocupada— En ese caso, vamos a esforzarnos para que esta velada que pasen sea la mas tranquila de todas… No me gusta ser tan pesimista pero es verdad, este puede ser el ultimo día de nuestras vidas…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 31


	32. 32 Convicción

Permaneció en su lugar un poco más. Los dolores en sus rodillas así lo mantuvieron aunque su antiguo discípulo se hubiera marchado, dejándolo solo. Descansar un poco sería una buena idea, su cuerpo se lo pedía aunque él no lo deseara.

Como desearía poder ser joven de nuevo. Aun consideraba injusto el haber entrenado toda su vida para una batalla en la que no va a luchar. Siempre creyó que entre mas rápido se volviera un hombre poderoso, mas pronto podría ayudar a cambiar al mundo… Todos los que son como él lo pensaron, y por esa creencia es que muchos de ellos sacrificaron su vida entera. En el fondo de su ser, le encolerizaba la idea de que sean sus hijos, los menos preparados y la razón por la que estaban dispuestos a perder la vida, debieran ser quienes lucharan… Es en sus manos en los que recaía el futuro del planeta ahora… Tal vez siempre lo fue.

Miró una vez más el origami que el viento había traído consigo solo hace unos momentos atrás. Por supuesto que se percató del conjuro con el que estaba envuelto, y fue su contenido, al desdoblarlo, lo que lo mantuvo indeciso. ¿Ir o no ir?... Cuando su mente decía—no— su corazón lo reprochaba, y cuando el corazón decía— si— la lógica lo torturaba.

— ¿Eres tu Kerbasi?

Alguien preguntó, pero como si el aparecer de forma tan repentina hubiera disparado los instintos del maestro, este alzó el brazo en una posición de combate.

El anciano cambió de expresión al ver que no se trataba de un enemigo, su primer pensamiento al no haber sentido su presencia el acercarse. Pero solo bastó el primer vistazo para saber la razón.

— Sí, es mi nombre— respondió sin dejar de mirar al zombie— ¿En qué puedo servirte?— imaginó que podría tratarse de un mensajero de algún guerrero shaman.

Pero el zombie no respondió, permaneció ahí, contemplando al hombre frente a él. Aunque deseaba sentir antipatía hacia el anciano, le era imposible.

— Tal vez no me conozca, pero yo supe de usted hace poco tiempo y…— se sintió ridículo ¿en qué estaba pensando?— Creí necesario venir a presentarme, mi nombre es Li Bruce Long.

Al contrario de lo que se imaginaba Li Bruce Long, Kerbasi reaccionó ante su nombre. Sus cejas se contrajeron un segundo, pero su serenidad se mantuvo.

Kerbasi también permaneció en silencio, y por un corto tiempo ambos individuos se mantuvieron mudos.

Bruce Long ya se había descubierto, por la mirada de Kerbasi dedujo que sabía su identidad… o cuando menos lo que él fue en vida.

— Esto es inesperado— el anciano se levantó lentamente. Aun en toda su altura, el zombie resultaba, tal vez, treinta centímetros más alto.

— ¿Sabes quien soy?— quiso asegurarse.

Kerbasi asintió antes de cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cintura— Un fantasma— habló en voz baja— Un recuerdo. El anhelo imposible de una mujer… Sí Li Bruce Long, sí, se quien fuiste. Sé lo que significaste para Yelan Li… ¿A qué has venido?— predecía una respuesta obvia.

El no-muerto no negaría que consideraba a Kerbasi un autor más de su fatídico destino… Aunque Wei no lo haya mencionado, había cosas que debía saber para que su conciencia pudiera encontrar cierta paz.

— Quería ver al hombre que valía más que yo como para que me condenaran de esta forma. No creí que sabría sobre mi— habló con solemnidad.

— Sé lo que estas pensando, y quieres saber si yo fue participe en tu infortunio y el de Yelan Li.

— Mi asesino ha confesado— comentó— Dijo seguir ordenes del antiguo Señor de los Li, del cual presumo debías ser aliado y…

— Mis decisiones han derramado algo de sangre, Li Bruce Long, pero la tuya no se encuentra en mi conciencia— se apresuró a decir— Es verdad, una vieja alianza existía entre la Dinastía Li y yo, pero no por ella habría cometido algún delito, mucho menos algo tan infame…

Li Bruce Long podía creer que así era. Nada en Kerbasi lo delataba de hablar con mentiras, además parecía comprender en verdad la gravedad de lo que ocurrió.

El viejo maestro se volvió y lo miró una vez más. Ahí estaba, frente al hombre que Yelan siempre imaginó a su lado. La persona de la que ella hubiera deseado fuera padre de sus hijos.

Él amó a Yelan Li a su manera… Al principio, Kerbasi aceptó la propuesta del padre de la misma solo por las profecías de los monjes videntes del templo, estaba destinado a que su heredero fuera de la casa Li.

No fueron esposos, pero compartieron un lecho. Kerbasi no podía recordar ninguna conversación con Yelan más que donde ella lo acusó de ser responsable de la muerte de su único y verdadero amor. Solo en esa ocasión Yelan mostró alguna clase de sentimiento, algo diferente en su rostro pálido e inexpresivo…

Le dolió el pecho el recordar lo difícil que fue encarar ese odio, pero al final ella se había dado cuenta de la verdad, que su odio hace él no podría deberse a la muerte de Bruce Long. Aún así, fue difícil para él ya que había aprendido a amar a esa bella mujer, el vivir bajo la sombra de un recuerdo.

El saber que cuando estaba con ella, Yelan desearía estar en otro lugar, con alguien más… Suspiró fuertemente al tratar de alejar esos antiguos sentimientos, ya no era un joven que debiera mortificarse por un amor que jamás le fue correspondido. Lo único que puede valorar es el tiempo que pasó con ella, y que a pesar de que ambos eran completamente desconocidos, fue la única mujer para él, fue su esposa…

—Sé que estuviste con ella hasta el final— masculló Kerbasi— Me alegro mucho, estoy seguro de que fue muy feliz por volverte a ver— sus labios se curvearon con amargura— Jamás la vi sonreír, pero estoy seguro de que ella lo hizo para ti, eres afortunado.

— Es lo que podría decirle a usted…— el zombie cerró los ojos, no podía sentir rencor hacia Kerbasi, la forma en la que se expresaba de Yelan respetaba tanto los sentimientos de la misma como los de él. En verdad la amó— Lo envidio en verdad… Pero al final, ninguno de los dos la tuvo por completo— su amargura era completa.

— Tu tuviste su corazón…

— Pero tu eres el padre de sus hijos— ambos se sonrieron— Puedes estar cerca de aquello que dejó en este mundo y compartes la dicha de verlos.

Solo hasta entonces, Kerbasi se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer— Es la única dicha que me queda— musitó para si mismo.

— Ja, míranos, apenas nos conocemos pero sufrimos del mismo mal… Podríamos ser un ejemplo claro de hombres de corazón destrozado— comentó Li Bruce Long.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme a charlar más, pero hay algo que debo atender.

Li Bruce Long no encontró lo que esperó hallar al buscar a Kerbasi, en vez de eso se topó con un hombre digno para Yelan; aunque él haya muerto para ver consumado la unión de ambos, su rencor seguía siendo solo por la traición del que alguna vez se dijo su amigo…

— Tengo una cita con cuatro hermosas chicas— sonrió bromista, consternando solo a Li Bruce Long.

 **Capitulo 32**

Convicción

— _... jamás podrás vengar a tu hermano, no voy a permitírtelo… Nunca…— Len Tao_

Hidesato se reunió rápidamente con su equipo en el lugar acordado. Aunque sintiera la fatiga de la falta de descanso, mantenía su porte de líder, y con firmeza arribó dónde sus camaradas le esperaban.

Miró a cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que con la mayoría compartía la incertidumbre de lo qué estaba por suceder.

Se tomó un momento para verificar el estado de los demás; Anath se encontraba ya de pie, aunque prefería ocultar su rostro tras la mascara con la que inicialmente todos se ocultaban, solo por motivos de intimidación hacia sus enemigos. El cabello de esta recaía por su cara solo para ocultar algunas de las cicatrices, unas que sencillamente jamás sanarían. Lo importante es que su espíritu de combate se mostraba intacto, y la fuerza de su mirada se había intensificado más que nunca; su reciente experiencia no logró herirla sino volverla más fuerte.

Vio a Neit quien había dejado su vestimenta de científica por portar el atuendo con el que recolectaba mejor a sus especimenes… El pensar que cargó con varios de ellos le provocó un ligero escalofrió. A diferencia de los demás, lucía como la mas fresca pese a sus numerosas ocupaciones, seguramente acudía a alguna clase de droga que la mantuviera tan lucida todo el tiempo… Pero si lo pensaba bien, eso iría en contra de su código de ética, por lo que debería ser algo diferente.

Sobek no le rehuía la mirada, y solo por eso es que se daba cuenta de una carencia.. No sabía qué o en qué, pero el joven se mostraba diferente. Aunque se mostraba inquieto por lo que Unna y él pudieran estar ocultando, la verdad le preocupaba porque fuera lo que fuera, estaba atormentando al miembro más joven del grupo.

No podía sentir preocupación alguna por Vidar, no lo conocía, ni siquiera ha conocido su voz, pero increíble que puede estar de pie pese a las heridas de las que fue objeto en la batalla en China. No le agradaba clasificar a su equipo de acuerdo a niveles de poder pero, por lo visto, él podía ser el más fuerte de todos pero, si es así, ¿por qué él no es el líder?...

Miró a la que se mantenía más alejada de él, ella si evadía su mirada. Le aliviaba verla de pie aunque conociera su condición. La admiraba pues cuando la vio en cama creyó que jamás habría de ponerse en pie… Pero muy en el fondo, hubiera deseado que se mantuviera al margen de lo que iba a suceder, de la batalla decisiva. Se había casado con una mujer muy obstinada. Esperaba poder tener tiempo de hablar con ella antes de que todo acabara.

Ninguno de ellos habló, parecían sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, y solo hasta que Unna emergió de la oscuridad de uno de los túneles es que compartieron la misma atención.

La mujer mantenía el velo que cubría la parte superior de su rostro, y con gran solemnidad es que les habló— Agradezco que hayan sido pacientes, y agradezco que todas las preguntas que han podido formularse todo este tiempo las hayan guardado hasta este momento— debajo de aquella construcción subterránea y terrosa, ella parecía encontrarse iluminada, pues las sombras se apartaban de su camino mientras ellos permanecían en la oscuridad, donde las sombras casi los engullía por completo.

— Creo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo— fue Hidesato quien habló primero— Y es sobre la identidad de la persona que dices está incluso por encima de ti. Curioso, porque desde el principio todos aquí supusimos que tu eras a la única a la que habría de dar cuentas. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar algo tan importante?

— La voz de la razón, es por eso que tienes mi simpatía— sonrió la mujer sutilmente— Mis queridos Hikyuus, podría responder, pero prefiero que lo haga por mi la persona por la que ustedes tienen esta nueva vida. Aquella a quien le deben lo que son ahora. Les aseguró que ella está ansiosa por verlos después de tantos meses.

Ninguno de ellos recordaba a nadie en especial, pero parecía que esa persona si los conocía a ellos.

— Síganme y los llevare hasta ahí.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se adentró en el pasillo subterráneo. En contra de lo esperado, Hidesato fue el ultimo en seguirla, pero al final terminó haciéndolo.

El caminar por lugares con un techo tan bajo y paredes tan estrechas podrían enloquecer a cualquier claustrofóbico; la escasez de luz terminaban por lastimar la vista, pero todo ello era característico de este lugar, una antigua mastaba en lo recóndito de un desierto que terminaba en una playa lejana.

Caminaron un poco, pero a cada paso, todos ellos sufrieron una misma sensación, un frío indescriptible que incluso convertía su aliento en vapor que escapaba de sus bocas.

Antorchas sin madero iluminaban el camino y poco a poco vieron como es que los tatuajes que se encontraban visibles comenzaban a iluminarse, como si se acercaran a una fuente que los recargaba con su poder.

Hidesato, Temis, Sobek, Anath y Neit se detuvieron un segundo solo para verificar que a los demás les ocurría lo mismo. El fenómeno ocurrió en los seis, pero la luz que recorría era diferente en cada uno. Los de Hidesato en blanco; los de Sobek en amarillo; Anath en rojo; Neit en Azul; Temis en verde; Neit en azul;, y Vidar, solo por estar rodeados por la oscuridad, parecería que sus dibujos se habían apagado, pero con un poco de luz se darían cuenta que se trataba de un color negro, tan espeso como la niebla.

No había dolor, solo consternación.

Continuaron hasta que la boca del túnel los llevó a una cámara de inmensas proporciones. El techo se perdía en la oscuridad. Forradas de roca sólida las paredes se alzaban en grandes distancias, decoradas por antiguas escrituras, tal vez jeroglíficos, pero solo un conocedor sabría que se trataban no de solo símbolos egipcios, sino de diferentes culturas, desde la de los nativos de América del norte, como de los celtas, e incluso algunos símbolos orientales. Todos en bajo relieve, excepto unos pocos que, por alguna razón, se veían impresos en fuego azul.

El suelo se mantenía terroso, pero un pequeño camino empedrado llevaba a un altar de piedra. Extrañas luces espectrales se mantenían suspendidas en el aire, como si se trataran de almas que actuaban como luciérnagas de colores violetas.

La pared que se mantenía paralela a la de la entrada resultaba la mas desconcertante, ya que seis pilares se encontraban a sus pies, y solo de una de ella se levantaba una intensa columna de fuego azulado que llegaba hasta el final de la construcción. Solo gracias a esa incesante luz es que se iluminaba el grabado de dicha superficie.

Sencillamente narraba una historia, pero no le prestaron la atención necesaria ya que dos presencias más la atrajeron toda.

Ellos se detuvieron sin cruzar el sendero que llevaba al altar. Solo Unna lo hizo, acercándose hacia donde un hombre joven se mantenía sentado en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y en completo estado de meditación; y a una mujer de larga caballera delante la cual Unna se inclinó.

— Tal y como lo ha ordenado mi amo, he traído a los seis ante su presencia.

Los cazadores observaron con máximo detalle a la persona que recibió la reverencia, fue fácil señalarla como la superior de Unna.

Hidesato desconfió al percibir la tremenda energía que emanaba de la mujer de pálida piel y cabello oscuro. Todo el cuarto estaba contaminado por la misma.

Temis analizó el aspecto de la mujer, tan delicado y hasta cierto punto enfermizo, pero su belleza era clara; combinada con su vestido de encaje antiguo parecía una doncella de la nobleza colonial.

Sobek no podía apartar los ojos de la mujer, sintiendo inseguridad al saber que ella lo miraba fijamente, aunque lo cierto era que miraba a cada uno de ellos al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus ojos, y también el de su espíritu; sintiendo malignidad y temor de ella.

Neit sostuvo el crucifijo de su cuello, teniendo mas interés en los tatuajes de serpiente que se expandían por los brazos y cuello de la susodicha.

Debajo de su mascara, Anath sonrió ampliamente y sus manos temblaron un poco por la emoción que le causaba estar contemplando a esa mujer. Estaba tan cerca del poder que tanto ansiaba y es ahora cuando no podía permitirse el fallar.

— Bienvenidos— su voz era delicada, pero con un toque de misticismo. Ella abandonó el altar sobre el cual descansaba, poniéndose de pie en el momento en que Unna se apartó de su camino— Me alegra mucho volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo. Bienvenidos a su hogar— extendió los brazos como si pudiera abrazarlos a los seis.

Permanecieron mudos, pero las palabras llegaban a tocar sus almas… No por nada ella era dueña de ellas.

Como si sintiera que la responsabilidad de los seis recayera sobre sus hombros, Hidesato dio un paso para sobresalir, con la intención de protegerlos a todos de ser necesario.

— Entiendo sus dudas, y sé cuales son sus preguntas, pero confíen en mi ya que yo soy vuestra madre.— se señaló a si misma con una sutil sonrisa.

— Disculpa nuestra falta de devoción, pero no hace mucho creíamos a tu _sirviente_ como la guía en esta travesía— cuidó sus palabras.

— Deben disculpar el secreto, pero era por su bien. Pero no podrán mentir que al inicio fue difícil para algunos de ustedes aceptar que los comandaba alguien que es de la misma clase de personas a las que le debían tanto horror y sufrimiento.

Todos recordaban la misma sensación de traición respecto a ello. Pero a pesar de que Unna fuera alguien con poderes sobrenaturales, sus razones parecieron las mas sensatas, y sobre todo, las indicadas para llevar a cabo sus respectivos deseos.

— ¿Entonces lo que ella dijo fue mentira?— quiso saber Hidesato.

— No— la mujer intervino al sostener la mirada acusadora del líder de su elite— Lo que dije fue sincero. Yo soy una shaman, eso jamás lo oculté, y como se los dije antes, todo esto es porque soy de las pocas concientes de los problemas que los que son como yo han causado en este mundo, a sus habitantes; a través de ustedes he visto el dolor que nuestras batallas les han ocasionado a la gente común… Es momento de terminar con eso, por ello los escogí a ustedes seis.

— ¿Y qué papel juega ella en esto?— dijo Hidesato, refiriéndose a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

La mujer caminó un poco para acercarse a sus heraldos— Mi intención al ocultar mi existencia fue solo por precaución.

Temis se paralizó al ver como es que la mujer alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Hidesato.

— Tenia que asegurarme que sus intenciones de cambiar este mundo eran autenticas, que sus espíritus eran genuinos, y que al final no les importara quien sea la fuerza de sus poderes, sino lo que deseamos lograr.

Temis, Sobek, Neit y Anath pudieron darse cuenta de cómo es que su líder podría pasar por hipnotizado.

Temis se apresuró a decir— ¿Y qué es lo que tu deseas?...— hubiera preguntado lo que fuera con tal de apartar la atención que poseía sobre Hidesato.

Con un movimiento lento de cabeza miró a la guerrera, y después de una corta pausa es que dijo— … Lo mismo que ustedes… Lo mejor para este planeta, así de sencillo— pero como si deseara provocar a Temis, la mujer de cabello oscuro se aferró al hombre, como si este le perteneciera— Y para ello se debe acabar con lo inservible— sus dientes blancos formaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres tú….?— Sobek secundó a Temis— ¿Qué es lo que nos has hecho?

Sobek no se intimidó esta vez, ni aunque lo ojos de la mujer lo devoraron en un santiamén.

— Yo soy quien los bendijo con el poder que poseen ahora… Yo fui quien purgó sus debilidades humanas siguiendo sus deseos más profundos… Ningún ser humano o shaman podrían hacer tal cosa— poco a poco su voz siseó, como si se tratara de una serpiente.

— Eso me lleva a preguntar ¿Quién eres en realidad?...

— Soy lo que ustedes desean— con su mano alejó al pelirrojo— Muerte, venganza, poder, alivio, satisfacción y gozo— ante cada palabra miró hacia diferentes cazadores, como si cada una de ellas le perteneciera a uno en especifico— Mi nombre es irrelevante, pues he tenido muchos— giró y les dio la espalda, iluminándose sus ojos por el resplandor del fuego de la columna azulada— Durante toda mi existencia me han llamado de diversas formas pero ninguno expresa lo que realmente soy, no se acerca a mi verdadero nombre… Pero, en vista de que ustedes necesitan un nombre por el cual llamarme, ya que los humanos acostumbran a ello, entonces pueden llamarme _Cali_.

— Esta bien que no me recuerden, la mayoría de ustedes estaban mas muertos que vivos cuando vinieron a mi. Lamento que las cosas hayan sido así, escondiéndome, utilizando otros medios para hacer llegar mi voz… Pero solo hasta hace poco tuve la oportunidad de caminar entre ustedes. Deben saber que mi preocupación por ustedes siempre fue grande— miró de nuevo hacia Sobek— Tu eres el que mejor debe recordarme, hace poco salvé tu vida y sané tu cuerpo… así también te alerté del peligro que te rodeaba ¿lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que si, el momento en que la Corporación fue atacada por shamanes y él logró despertar justo a tiempo… Una fuerza extraña había actuado sobre él, eso era seguro.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Anath— Las llamas pudieron consumirte, pero yo estuve ahí para socorrerte y regresarte con quienes estarías a salvo.

Buscó a Temis y a Neit— Cuando la batalla estaba perdida, intercedí por ustedes.

Algunos cazadores recordaban la experiencia con fluidez, para otros resultaba confuso, y unos simplemente nada.

— Siempre he estado con ustedes, y eso es la mayor prueba de mi lealtad. Como ven, sus propios cuerpos responden ante mi, saben a quien deben agradecer— refiriéndose a los tatuajes de cada uno— Una protección tan poderosa que los ha hecho inmunes a las artimañas de sus enemigos.

— Pero aun así, hemos sufrido daños— Temis recalcó como muestra viviente de ello.

— Lamento eso— sus ojos se mostraron afligidos— Pero tu caso ha sido excepcional, así como el de ella— Anath también deseó saber— Y en tu caso mi estimada diosa de la justicia, fue solo mala suerte. Un infortunio el encontrar con vida a hechiceros que conozcan magia tan antigua, prohibida por fuerzas poderosas. Jamás imagine que iban a enfrentar un poder arcano como ese. Pero fue una prueba más de que ninguno de ellos vale lo que realmente presumen… Son malvados.

Su voz resultaba seductora para todos, y mas lo fue la siguiente oferta.

— Pero ello tiene solución. Todas sus vivencias me han servido para llegar a ser lo que soy. Sus constantes batallas me regresaron un poder perdido y conforme lo he recuperado ustedes del mismo modo se han fortalecido— recordaban las habilidades que misteriosamente aparecían en batalla— Desafortunadamente ocurrió un desequilibrio por el descuido de uno de vosotros… Pero es algo que se puede solucionar, e incluso compartiré mi don con cada uno de ustedes.

Neit permaneció anonadada incluso después de que _Cali_ hubiese herido su propia muñeca y sangre comenzara a brotar en hilos delgados.

No titubeó ni expresó algún dolor cuando sus dedos cortaron con facilidad su pálida piel. Su brazo derecho con rapidez se manchó en liquido tinto. Estiró el brazo hacia uno de ellos, como si llamara a esa persona a acercarse a ella.

Vidar fue el que de entre todos, sin chistar, aceptó la invitación, flexionando su rodilla para estar bajo del mentón de la que era su soberana.

Muchas conjeturas podrían hacerse sobre Vidar, pero lo que era claro ahora era su vinculo con _sus amos_. El que jamás será infiel, el que siempre estará ahí, el que inclinaría la cabeza y se humillaría.

El silencio perduró, y las respiraciones cesaron en el momento en que Vidar hubiera apartado el vendaje de su rostro, solo por un momento, para que sus labios se posaran sobre la herida de _Cali_ , degustando el liquido que emanaba de ella.

En el rostro de Cali, un gesto materno adornaba su sonrisa. Veía paciente como es que Vidar bebía de ella, y afectuosamente pasó su mano por el cabello negro de este.

Cada uno de ellos lo probaría. Uno tras otro se inclinarían para hacerse del poder. Aunque los pensamientos fueron diversos, las sensaciones que los embriagaron fueron las mismas.

El primer contacto fue fuerte, agrio y amargo, pero conforme el paladar se cubría del fluido, un sabor dulce resbalaba por la lengua. Si no se hallaban sedientos, una insaciable necesidad por agua despertaba y era lo que los obligaba a tomar con más fuerza, como si la línea en la carne no fuera el suficiente para que el contenido deseado emergiera con rapidez. El liquido no llegaba a sus estómagos, lo sentían deslizarse a través de su garganta hacia sus venas. Todo el cuerpo se llenaba de una energía que podrían sentirse como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que no lastimaban, sino que causaban un éxtasis sobrenatural

El recorrido de esa sangre dentro de sus cuerpos coloreaba de nuevo los tatuajes perdidos. Y modificaban los antiguos, pero de esto se percataban solo hasta que terminaran de beber.

Ninguno termino satisfecho. La separación desencadenaba ansiedad, pero poco a poco cobraban la compostura, la suficiente para poder limpiar los rastros de la sangre que podrían quedar en los labios y el paladar, saboreando hasta la ultima gota.

Los seis se encontraron prisioneros en la lluvia de emociones que guardaban bajo su piel. Extasiados completamente el corazón latía con fuerzas jamás imaginadas.

A lo lejos, Unna prefirió volver la mirada a otra dirección. Le pesaba lo que había ocurrido. Sufría por ellos porque no comprendían aún que habían terminado por perder sus almas…

Abrió precipitadamente sus ojos, su cuerpo tembló unos segundos hasta que sus sentidos reaccionaron a lo que había a su alrededor.

Como si su vista abarcara el infinito, tardó en observar lo que estaba en un plano mas cercano y sencillo.

Varias miradas estaban sobre él mientras permanecía recostado sobre las piernas de la joven Kinomoto.

La joven sonrió gustosa al ver que Yoh había vuelto a tomar conciencia, su rostro se encontraba enrojecido por la congoja de momentos antes.

La confusión salía de sus ojos, también una gran angustia, y su rostro no mostró la confiable sonrisa de siempre. Yoh sostuvo la mirada expectativa de Kinomoto, sintiendo el paño húmedo que había sobre su frente.

Se reincorporó con lentitud, apartando el trozo de tela mojado. Buscando en su entorno. Ignoró por completo las preguntas frecuentes tras un desvanecimiento como ese.

Yue intuyó el sentido de la búsqueda de Yoh— El pequeño se marchó— solo así atrajo la atención del shaman— Al poco tiempo de que perdiste el conocimiento, él se fue, pidiéndonos que permaneciéramos aquí hasta que te recuperaras.

— He visto muchos niños en mi vida, pero él es el más extraño— comentó Kero pensativo— Lo único que hizo fue vendarte la muñeca y después se fue como si nada ocurriera— sonó con desgano.

— ¿Alguien más estuvo aquí?...— preguntó Yoh sin demostrar real interés., como si él mismo ya se hubiera respondido.

— No, solo nosotros— Sakura se sentía contrariada por el trato tan frío.

Imaginando que algo realmente había trastornado un poco al shaman, Yue preguntó— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Había demasiado en su cabeza que no ha tenido el tiempo de asimilar. Su personalidad no estaba coordinada con el conocimiento adquirido, por lo que no sabía cómo es que debía actuar a partir de ese momento… ¿A quién debía decírselo? ¿Quiénes lo supieron mucho antes que él mismo?... ¿Por qué Hao tuvo que ser tan egoísta?

Se levantó y nadie se atrevió a detenerlo— Lamento que se hayan preocupado, pero estoy bien, no ocurre… nada— pero no sonó nada convincente.

Retraído en si mismo, Yoh no se percató de los copos de nieve que circulaban por el aire.

— ¿Nieve?— Sakura atrapó uno de ellos con su dedo. No esperaba que en esa parte del mundo pudiera nevar.

Yue, Kerberos e Yoh alzaron su vista al cielo. Sakura se extrañó por la coordinación de sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó ella.

— Hay una gran presencia no muy lejos de aquí— explicó Kero.

— ¡¿Nos están atacando?!— fue claro el susto de la chica.

— No es una energía negativa— analizó Yue— Pero es muy fuerte… y gélida…

Aunque sus ojos no alcanzaran a ser testigo de lo que ocurría, Yoh se mantuvo intrigado al reconocer que esa presencia pertenecía a Horo Horo, pero el aumento de ese poder no duró mas de unos minutos cuando peligrosamente descendió y otras dos más aparecieron, comenzando a enfrentarse unas con otras.

La primera herida que recibieron por parte del otro fue la que dejó en claro que el combate iba enserio.

Nichrom empezó la batalla usando la posesión en la que las alas de murciélago en su espalda alcanzaron inmensas longitudes, flexibles y maleables como si fueran extensiones naturales de su cuerpo. Tan filosas como espadas es que logró herir a su adversario primeramente en la mejilla.

Len Tao fue veloz y su posesión con la espada Horeken apareció con rapidez, en una lanza de la que podía elegir su tamaño, el apropiado para contener las dos armas de Nichrom.

La velocidad y la destreza de ambos sorprendían a las chicas que eran espectadoras. Solo los ojos experimentados de Horo Horo le permitía ver la realidad.

Dentro de los apaches, Nichrom fue considero un niño prodigio, y era clara la razón: A su corta edad era capaz de enfrentarse a un poderoso shaman como Len; sus posesiones, aunque sean de bajo nivel, podían contra la de segundo grado del señor de los Tao.

Nichrom poseía la ventaja de ataques aéreos, su posesión le permitía el mantenerse en el aire, y no le importaba el utilizarlo a su favor.

Como si fuera un halcón de caza, constantemente se lanzaba en picado contra su presa. Len no podía más que resistir las embestidas. Ante un movimiento tan repetitivo, Len podía encontrar muchas formas de detenerlo, solo esperaba el movimiento adecuado.

Tras el próximo ataque, Len interpuso su lanza, siendo en el instante en que entrara en contacto con las alas de energía en la que hizo girar su cuchilla velozmente, atrapando la posesión de Nichrom y azotándolo contra el suelo. Completamente a su merced, Len lo mantuvo inmóvil con el filo de su lanza.

— ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar, Nichrom?, ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar satisfecho?— Len no le daba importancia al corte profundo de su cara.

— Dímelo tu— dijo ponzoñosamente— Quien también has perdido a un hermano bajo las manos de un asesino ¿Cuándo estarías tu satisfecho?

Los ojos de Len se tensaron y su ceño se frunció. Sintió su sangre hervir ante las imprudentes palabras del apache, aunque intentó controlarla, le fue imposible. En su cabeza se recreó cada instante de la muerte de su padre, el de su hermana, el cómo es que había acabado con la vida de Chrom…

Recordó que pese a haberlo derrotado y con ello ganado el pase al Torneo de shamanes, no tuvo respeto por la vida de ese guerrero… Para sus ojos él fue débil, tan débil como para perder en manos de un chiquillo… No soportó ver lo diminuto que ese hombre era, y una de las numerosas enseñanzas de su padre, mismas que marcó bien en su mente y en su espalda, lo obligaban a despreciar lo que fuera inferior…

Pronto, volvió a sentirse como en ese entonces… — Que lamentable. Pero lo que me diferencia de ti es que yo si podré ver cumplido mi deseo. En cambio tu, jamás podrás hacerlo— de modo prepotente alzó la cuchilla de su arma con toda la intención de decapitar a su oponente— Y para evitarte una vida miserable, yo mismo me asegurare de reunirte con tu hermano.

— ¡Va a matarlo!— exclamó Pilika con horror.

Horo Horo notó la clara intención de su amigo— ¡Len! ¡Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos!— estaba decidido a intervenir, pero no debió hacerlo.

Nichrom sujetó con sus dos manos la hoja de la lanza de Len. Sus dos manos brillaban en una posesión que le cedía ponzoñas en lugar de uñas.

— Al fin te reconozco, Len Tao…— sonrió el jovencito, en medio de aquel duelo de fuerza— Habías tardado en mostrar tu verdadero ser.

Len ocultó la sorpresa de que Nichrom poseyera dos espíritus acompañantes. Pero recordó que los apaches poderosos eran aquellos que coleccionaban más de un espíritu.

Con gran esfuerzo, Nichrom pudo levantarse, luchando por mantener al ras la hoja que podría terminar clavándose en su frente y a la vez manteniéndola atrapada entre sus manos.

— Lo mismo digo. La escoria que dejó Hao jamás deja de ser escoria— el chino atinó a apoyarse sobre la lanza para que sus piernas se impulsaran contra el apache. Pero Nichrom se movió con rapidez, lanzando un golpe con su palma abierta, con la que arañó el ropaje de Len.

Len Tao golpeó cada una de las luces escarlatas que Nichrom lanzaba sobre él; los constantes choques de metal ahogaban los gritos de batalla de ambos contendientes.

— Horo Horo ¿estas seguro de que permitirás que esto continúe?— quiso saber su prometida, Miyuki.

— ¿Quién soy yo para detenerlos?— estaba tomando ya precauciones, cualquier movimiento en falso y los dejaría inconscientes a ambos de ser necesario— Han estado buscando esto desde que volvieron a verse… Tal vez sea su ultima oportunidad para saldar cuentas.

— Esto es insano, no deberían estar peleando entre ellos— renegó Pilika— Si alguno de los dos muere, será una gran perdida.

— ¡Cuchilla dorada!— los rápidos golpes de lanza solo lograron heridas superficiales. Temerariamente, Nichrom se arrojó dentro de la técnica del enemigo, logrando abrirse camino y con un aletazo de su posesión, desarmar a Len Tao.

El arma y la posesión se desvaneció en cuanto abandonó la mano de su dueño. Con la defensa completamente abierta, Nichrom descargó las diez descargas de su Tormento del Escorpión.

Len recibió los diez golpes alrededor de su cuerpo, la sangre brotó de la decena de puntos, pero no cayó., sus pies se aferraron al suelo aunque su cuerpo estaba por irse para atrás.

Nichrom sonrió satisfecho, en pocos momentos el veneno de sus aguijones se encargarían de obstaculizar la capacidad física del otro shaman, pero no esperaba terminar la batalla con eso, sino que se lanzó en dirección a Tao, y valiéndose solo de sus puños enguantados es que desató una lluvia de golpes sobre su adversario.

Cada puñetazo sobre su cuerpo liberaba un sonido metálico. Los impactos podrían destrozar el rostro de cualquiera, pero la resistencia de Len Tao resultaba admirable.

Horo Horo no entendía el por qué Len se permitía recibir tal paliza. Era evidente que el shaman no intentaba defenderse.

Tras la ola de golpes, combinación perfecta de puños y piernas, finalmente Len Tao cayó al suelo, inmóvil, pero Nichrom saltó sobre su posición, abriendo las alas de su posesión de objetos, desatando sobre Len su mejor técnica— ¡Alas de destrucción!

Las alas de murciélago se incendiaron en energía que se proyectó en cientos de ráfagas que atacarían a un solo blanco.

El primer impacto fue el más resonante. Al instante en que ocurrió, se generó una columna de tierra que produjo algunos sacudimientos en el suelo.

Pilika y Miyuki se cubrieron de los escombros, colocándose detrás del joven shaman. Aunque las dos jovencitas se preocupaban por el estado de Len Tao, solo les bastaba ve la serenidad de Horo horo para intuir que todo estaba bien… De lo contrario, no dudarían que él se lanzaría al rescate de su amigo.

El ataque se detuvo, pero Nichrom no se sentía victorioso… Aquel encuentro no iba a su favor, y el escalofrió que le recorrió la nuca se lo hizo saber.

Lastimado, Len Tao se encontraba de pie en medio del cráter que la ultima técnica dejó en el lugar. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada; sosteniendo la espada Horeken en su mano. De alguna forma su arma había vuelto a él, reaccionando con sus verdaderos deseos… El quería matar a Nichrom tal y como lo hizo con su hermano.

Horo Horo abrió sus ojos abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en verdad con Len Tao. Por el ataque anterior, la ropa del shaman había quedado dañada y rasgada, y gracias a las aberturas en su espalda es que descubrió la aparición del antiguo tatuaje que En Tao había grabado no solo en el cuerpo de Len, sino también en su alma.

Sabía lo que aquello representaba… Era el odio hacia todo… Era la síntesis de las enseñanzas aprendidas durante una niñez dura, fría y cruel que había congelado el corazón de Len hace mucho tiempo… Si embargo, una vez que Len había enfrentado a su padre, se creyó que se había liberado de tal maldición ¿por qué ahora volvía?...

— Miyuki, Pilika, en seguida regreso— les advirtió de su pronta intervención.

— Pero, hermano…

— Ten cuidado— pidió su prometida, optando por un papel digno de cualquier esposa que tenga como compañero a un guerrero.

Pero antes de que Horo Horo pudiera incluso moverse, Len ya se había puesto en movimiento.

Nichrom no pudo verlo con sus ojos, pero Len Tao se encontraba a su espalda. De algún modo había saltado tan alto como para alcanzarle, y tan veloz que no pudo verlo.

Len, de un solo tajo, cortó de raíz las alas de murciélago. Hiriendo severamente la capa de piel que estaba unida a estas.

Nichrom gritó de intenso dolor. Ambos combatientes cayeron, pero Len sujetó por el tobillo al joven, asegurándose de caer el primero y de pie, para así amortiguar muy poco la caída de Nichrom, pero terminó azotándolo contra la tierra, sobre la cual rápidamente se esparció la sangre de su herida.

— ¡Len, ya basta! ¡No me obligues a tener que luchar contra ti!— Horo Horo se acercó lo prudente, no deseaba que Len se precipitara y asesinara al apache— ¡Tienes que volver en ti en este momento!

Pero Len no reaccionó. Sus ojos los ocultaban las mismas sombras que deseaban volver a dominarlo…

— ¡Hace mucho que dejaste atrás esa actitud!, ¡¿qué pasa contigo?!— buscó una palabra, la que fuera.

Nichrom tosió fuertemente por el golpe, un poco de sangre salió de su boca. El dolor que sentía en su espalda lo tenia paralizado, desvaneciendo no solo su fuerza sino la posesión de sus manos… No tenia forma de defenderse.

Finalmente lo comprendía… Seguramente esa fue el mismo sentimiento que acompañó a su hermano antes de morir… Irónico que él también vaya a ser muerto por el mismo hombre…

Lo veía ahí, resintió el odio hacia él en la boca de su estomago… Que humillación el terminar muerto por el hombre del que se juró vengar… Pero más doloroso el saberse débil, tan débil como para perder de ese modo… No estaba listo para optar por una posición al lado de su querida princesa… Ahora entendía y aceptaba que no era su papel, y solo esperaba que el monje pudiera llevar a cabo con éxito su misión.

Cerró los ojos, no le importaban los intentos del otro shaman por salvarle.

Len mantuvo todo el tiempo la punta de su espada muy cerca del pecho de su victima, solo bastaría de un movimiento de su mano para terminar con lo que Nichrom había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

— …¿Ya estas satisfecho, Nichrom?...— la voz del shaman de ojos dorados se escuchó vacía y demasiado ausente. Aunque su cuerpo se veía muy lastimado, el espíritu de Len era mucho más fuerte como para que eso influyera de algún modo sobre él. No había dolor, solo sabor de sangre en su boca.

Nichrom abrió de nuevo sus ojos. La fuerza en su mirada es lo único que le restaba para enfrentar de alguna forma a Len Tao.

— Como te dije antes, jamás podrás cumplir con tu objetivo... jamás podrás vengar a tu hermano, no voy a permitírtelo… Nunca…— susurró con frialdad— Así que olvídate de una vez de esa absurda idea… Esto se acabó.

— … Adelante, acaba con esto de una vez— dijo sin remordimiento— De cualquier manera, ya no hay nada por lo cual seguir… Si no puedo vengar a mi hermano… Si no puedo ser el guardián de la princesa… Entonces no tiene sentido que siga con vida…

— ¡Nichrom, ya basta, no lo provoques más!— gritó Horo Horo, indignado por tal situación— ¡Len, si lo haces, volverás a ser el mismo de antes, ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?!

— Él mismo lo esta diciendo ¿acaso no lo escuchas? Y parte de mi también lo quiere…

— ¡No voy a permitírtelo, ¿me escuchaste?! Nichrom no lo vale, no va a ser su vida la que terminará por destruir la tuya.

— … Tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentí así… había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez en que mi conciencia dejaba a mi cuerpo actuar de acuerdo a mis deseos…— sus labios se curvearon de un modo siniestro— Ahora recuerdo la falta de remordimiento al acabar con aquellos que me fastidiaban… Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando maté a ese oficial y a muchos otros… Lo extrañaba…

— Oh… Len…— Horo Horo se entristeció al escucharle.

— Y cuando Nichrom me retó, cuando me obligó a enfrentar de nuevo a ese fantasma de mi pasado yo… Recordé esos tiempos y el cómo era yo… La verdad es que en ese entonces me convencí a mi mismo de que me gustaba mucho tratar a todos como si fueran basura… que eso era lo correcto… Todo eso volvió a mi en el momento en que Nichrom dio el primer golpe y… eso fue lo que me asustó…

Un rayó de esperanza cruzó por la mente de Horo Horo.

— Por eso le permití que me golpeara… que me humillara… Para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza…— Nichrom ardía en rabia al escuchar— … Incluso pensé en dejarme morir porque… no soportaría la idea de volver a ser como antes… Yo quería…— sonrió amargamente al venir a él una imagen de Daidouji— … vivir un poco más, cuando menos para ver el termino de esta guerra— soltó entonces le pierna de Nichrom y volteó a verle— No volveré a levantar mi arma contra ti Nichrom, pero te recomiendo que busques una razón por la cual seguir respirando, yo no pienso ser una excusa más para que alguien tan patético como tu siga con vida... Eres más que eso, no me consta pero muchos confían en tu capacidad, te consideraron un prodigio… ¿Dónde está esa persona que alguna vez fuiste?...

Nichrom volvió a cerrar los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que deseaban emerger— ¿Qué te importa a ti?...

— ¿A mi? Nada— alzó la vista para distinguir como es que dos personas se acercaban— Pero a ella creo que le importas.

El shaman giró su cabeza en la misma dirección, sintiendo aun más humillación al verla ahí presente.

Inet caminó lentamente hacia ambos guerreros, agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza a Len por su _nobleza_. Baralai la acompañaba, por supuesto que este no dejó de vigilar cada movimiento del shaman… No podía confiar de él después de haber sentido como es que energía tan oscura le había dado la victoria.

Horo Horo revisó una vez más la espalda de Len, no habiendo ningún símbolo. Eso significaba que había superado esa crisis, eso le alegraba… Pero seguía preocupándole que algo así hubiera ocurrido… Pero Len había sufrido mucho en estos días, y si antes logró superar su odio fue al encontrarse apoyado por la fuente de luz que fue su hermana Jun… ¿En que podrá respaldarse ahora?...

Sus rodillas y piernas se cubrieron con el agua de mar al inclinarse para tomar agua salada entre sus manos, la cual tomó con desesperación y tragó en frenesí. El terrible sabor pudo hacerlo vomitar, pero aun así tomó un segundo tragó. Solo quería apartar la sensación que _Cali_ había dejado en su cuerpo, y lo amargo del agua de mar fue lo más cercano que encontró para ello.

De los seis que probaron el _poder_ , solo él pareció el más abrumado. No negaría que parte de él lo encontró exquisito y deseó más, pero su conciencia quiso repeler ese bienestar, algo tan maligno no podía ser motivo de gozo.

Respiró con dificultad, permaneciendo dentro del vaivén del oleaje hasta que pudiera encontrar serenidad.

— Te ves algo trastornado, Sobek, eso es nuevo.

Se giró rápidamente al sentirse descubierto por algún enemigo, pero encontró solo a una de sus compañeras, la de cabello rojo.

El guerrero se puso de pie pero se mantuvo en su lugar, sintiéndose avergonzado.

El gesto de Anath se mostró gentil— Pero no te culpo, siempre lo he pensando… No sé que es lo que haces realmente aquí siendo tan noble. No está en tu naturaleza formar parte de esto, justo como Hidesato…

— No me subestimes— pidió con enfado.

— No lo hago, pero hay algo…— sonó analítica— En poco tiempo… te ves diferente, estas diferente… Dudas, tus ojos tiemblan como si te debatieras internamente.

¿En verdad resultaba tan obvio?

— Di en el clavo, ¿no es así?— sonrió bajo su mascara.

— No deseo que duden de mi lealtad, estoy con ustedes en esto hasta el final. Si ese es mi destino entonces así será— respondió seriamente.

— Unna podrá decir lo que quiera, que sabe cual es el destino de cada uno de nosotros… Pero te aseguro que no tiene ni idea, porque de ser así ella no confiaría en mi— musitó con malicia.

Sobek la miró sorprendido— ¿Qué dices?...

Anath caminó hasta su compañero, aunque sus heridas ardieron por el contacto de la sal, pudo controlar ese dolor.

— Sé que puedo confiar en ti Sobek— habló con sinceridad, no temiendo el ser escuchada por alguien más, esperaba que el sonido del mar cubriera sus voces— Y aunque cargues con tus propios problemas, sé que jamás traicionarías a alguien quien confió en ti— no lamentaba el aprovecharse de la nobleza de ningún hombre— Y sé que alguien con complejo de héroe en su interior lo entenderá.

Anath sabía como lastimar solo con la punta de su lengua— Unna no dudaría en confiar en ti, en Vidar, en Hidesato o en Temis, pues ella sabe que le son fieles porque les encontró en el punto en que iban a morir, saben que son agradecidos… ¿pero qué pasa con aquellos que llegaron a ella por voluntad propia?

Sobek no entendía a dónde quería llegar, por lo que prefirió dejarla hablar antes de poder decir algo.

— Por tu expresión puedo saber que no lo recuerdas. Tus pensamientos son confusos, pero mi caso no fue el mismo de ustedes… Yo llegué a donde estoy porque sabía lo que habría aquí.

— ¿Quieres explicarte?...— desconfiado sostenía la vista de la mujer.

— Yo sé lo que Unna esconde, yo sé lo que _Cali_ es en realidad, y sé el terrible destino que ella quiere para todos nosotros.

— ¿Nos están mintiendo entonces?—inquirió.

— En sus palabras no hay mentiras, pero saben como disfrazar esa verdad. Ellas confían que somos ingenuos, que somos ganado al cual solo deben arriar para lograra sus propósitos… se consiguieron a personas de espíritu maleable… Pero yo, y tal vez Neit, somos diferentes. No puedo hablar por ella, pero yo sé el mas profundo secreto que nos ha escondido Unna, y yo quiero detenerla…

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?— la traición resultaba algo delicado, y Sobek lo sabia. Miró en todas direcciones, como si temiera que pudieran ser escuchados.

— Es verdad que quieren destruir a los seres con poderes sobrenaturales, ellos son la fuerza opositora más poderosa para llevar a cabo sus planes, los cuales no son otros más que destruir este planeta completamente, a todo lo que exista en él— murmuró aun mucho más bajo.

— No puedes hablar en serio…— era difícil de creer.

— Eres más inteligente que eso Sobek, lo sé, sabes que es cierto. Aunque le hayas dado tu alma a Unna, no te quitó la voluntad. Lo vi en tus ojos, cuando bebiste como el resto… Sabes que hay algo malo en ella, y tienes razón, confía en tus instintos y así es como sobrevivirás— alzó la mano con la intención de tocarle la frente, pero Sobek le sujetó primero la muñeca.

Se encontraba molesto ¿acaso estaría jugando con él solamente? Anath tenia una conciencia demasiado cínica y maliciosa como para poder confiar plenamente en ella.

— Sigues sin creerme… Tal vez lo creas cuando sepas que me arriesgo mucho al estar aquí, yo no soy diferente a Unna ni a las personas a las que he matado— con su mano atrapada, logró tocar con sus dedos la del joven— Yo nací de una familia de fenómenos y por ende, soy uno de ellos…

Sobek sintió que su cuerpo se paralizó de pies a cabeza, ni su quijada podía moverse, pero sus ojos se llenaron de confusión.

— Y ahora voy a dejar que veas la verdad a través de mis ojos, después podrás decidir si ayudarme o ser un estorbo más…

Eriol volvió en si cuando un copo helado se derritió sobre su mejilla. Asustadizo es que se alzó de las sabanas, en un lugar desconocido no se sintió seguro, pero pudo respirar aliviado cuando Spinel Sun se le aproximó en su pequeña forma.

— Spinel… ¿dónde estamos?— se tocó la frente, pasaba por un terrible dolor de cabeza— Uggh, ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?— también resintió un dolor en su mejilla… uno muy familiar.

Spinel arqueó las cejas, mortificado de que su amo no pudiera recordar su anterior comportamiento.

— ¿En verdad no lo recuerda?

Eriol revisó la pequeña habitación. Por el acomodo y la sencillez, dedujo que era un cuarto de hotel. Miró por la ventana y descubrió el pronto atardecer.

— La verdad no me siento nada bien— hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse. Vio sus gafas sobre una mesita, y algo de ropa limpia en una silla— Spinel… ¿hice algo de lo que tenga que disculparme?— preguntó seriamente, tratando de armar lo que había ocurrido.

— Un poco nada más… Pero no es nada serio. La señorita Anna fue muy paciente-

— ¡¿Anna?!— se alarmó al saber que ella estuvo involucrada. Lo rojo de su mejilla era su marca, sin duda.

— Si, ella lo trajo aquí y lo puso a descansar después de haber bebido tanto... ¿En verdad no lo recuerda?— insistió.

Eriol se esforzó por hacerlo. Masajeó un poco su cabeza y algunas imágenes volvieron a él, sobre todo aquellas que ocurrieron en este lugar…— No, no lo recuerdo— mintió, por supuesto.

Las orejas de Spinel se contrajeron— Como diga. En todo caso me pidió que le dijera que habría una reunión al atardecer, creo que aun está a tiempo de prepararse… Usted sabe, tal vez un baño— se apenó el decir Spinel. No le agradaba tener que actuar de alguna forma en la que pudiera ofender a su amo.

Eriol sonrió y acarició la redonda cabeza de su guardián— Tienes razón, gracias. Lamento mucho la forma en la que pude actuar Spinel… No fue mi intención— de disculpó.

— … Por favor amo, no tiene que sonreír si no lo quiere…— suplicó Spinel, contrariando a Eriol— Yo he sido testigo de cómo es que oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de esa sonrisa… pero no tiene que fingir conmigo, ni con Nakuru… Sentimos lo que usted, y es mucho más doloroso que actúe incluso frente a nosotros… Eso nos lastima más que cualquiera otra cosa— dijo avergonzado.

Los ojos de Eriol se mostraron afligidos— … Lo lamento… Y les estoy agradecido por todo lo que han tenido que soportar por mi culpa Spinel. Solo puedo pedirles que me perdonen y resistan un poco más…

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— se preocupó el pequeño felino.

Pero Eriol no respondió. Se limito a tomar la ropa y entrar al cuarto de baño, mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo en la pared.

Recordó las visiones de sangre en sus manos y rostro de las que fue objeto algunas noches atrás… Recordó a Hao y cómo es que lo culpaba en ese escenario de numerosas tumbas… Recordó que sostenía la mano de su hijo… Todo eso fue obra de su subconsciente que sabía la verdad de los hechos… Él era mucho más responsable de lo que creía posible, y tendría que pagar por ello… Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por solucionarlo todo, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Se convencía de que su hijo, Sugita, estaría en buenas manos aun si él muriera— Que así sea… Está pronto el momento para expiar nuestras culpas.

Fue difícil despedirse de sus cuatro bellas hijas. Ellas no solo le habían abierto los brazos este día, sino que también le abrieron el corazón. Su pecho se encontraba lleno de orgullo, y con fuerzas renovadas es que ahora iba a cumplir su papel en la pronta reunión.

Su cubrió la boca para evitar un eructo. Había comido demasiado, pero no recordaba un almuerzo como el anterior. Sonreía satisfecho por lo ocurrido con sus hijas, tanto que no le incomodó el percibir la negatividad de Shaoran durante todo ese tiempo.

Caminaban ambos, uno detrás del otro por una vereda que los llevaría hacia donde Goldva, junto a otros cabecillas importantes, estaban por reunirse.

Kerbasi se contrarió al escuchar a su hijo iniciar una conversación.

— Tengo muchas preguntas— admitió Shaoran al detenerse, obligando a su padre el hacer lo mismo— Al verte con mis hermanas, me hizo preguntarme cómo es que sucedió… Es decir mis hermanas, mi madre, hasta Wei me ocultaron todo este tiempo sobre la existencia de un padre…— se mostró consternado— Y ahora parecen que espera que pueda aceptar tal cosa con tanta facilidad… Es imposible y espero de verdad que lo entiendas.

Kerbasi solo buscó inspiración del campo celeste que comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado.

— Shaoran, no sé que es lo que habrás escuchado sobre mí durante toda tu vida— comenzó el maestro— Pero deseo que sepas que mi intención no es el de confundirte. Lamento que mi existencia sea una molestia para ti, lamento que tu madre haya decidido alejarme de ustedes, lamento que ello no me hubiera molestado, el no haberme preocupado por cambiarlo…

—Madre te odiaba, ¿no es así?— para él resultaba el mejor de los aciertos, solo ello explicaría el por qué de tantos secretos, de tal separación.

Kerbasi bajó la cabeza y solo agregó— ¿Crees que si eso fuera cierto, hubiera sido el padre de todos ustedes? No, Shaoran, no. Nuestra historia es mas complicada que eso.

— Quisiera escucharla—le interesaba conocer el pasado de su madre— Sé que no es el momento para distraerse en cuestiones personales, no es algo que mi madre me hubiera permitido, por lo que me gustaría escucharla después… Si no te molesta.

— Me encantaría— fue sincero— Ahora eres el líder de la Dinastía Li, tienes muchas responsabilidades por las cuales velar pero, Shaoran— se animó a palpar el hombro de su hijo— No permitas que ese titulo vaya a esclavizarte, tu vida y libertad no termina, al contrario, será un largo camino y te garantizo que alejando a las personas que son importantes para ti no es la manera de sobrellevar esto.

Por primera vez, Shaoran no mostró desagrado ante el acercamiento— Lo dices por mamá…

— Solo quiero asegurarme que esto no se convertirá en un castigo para ti como lo fue para ella, sino un paso más hacia quien en verdad eres. La razón por la cual naciste.

Shaoran no lo sentía como un martirio, al contrario, al tener el apoyo de sus familiares mas cercanos le permitía el tomarlo con tranquilidad y hasta gusto— No voy a defraudar a nadie, de eso puedes estar seguro.

— Jamás lo he pensado— ambos se sonrieron por un instante.

Aunque Shaoran aun sentía recelo hacia su progenitor, no iba a ignorar lo feliz que hizo a sus hermanas… Si ellas lo aceptaron en su mesa y le demostraron tanto afecto, a un padre al que apenas conocían; entonces él no podía no darle la oportunidad de acercarse. No podría llamarlo padre, ni responder ante él como tal… Lo único que podía hacer por él es escuchar la historia que esperaba saber pronto, y a partir de ella decidir finalmente cual seria el trato que ese hombre se merecía.

Goldva, líder de la tribu de apaches de Norteamérica, se encontraba ya esperando la hora acordada para una ultima reunión con los representantes de los clanes mas distinguidos de la comunidad.

En su rostro no se marcaban líneas que no fueran de extrema preocupación. Y cómo no estarlo, no después de las advertencias recibidas por el vidente. Había muchas decisiones que tomar y tan poco tiempo…

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando vio llegar a uno de sus oficiales, Kalim, acompañado de la persona que solicitó verle. Aunque muchos shamanes han deseado una audiencia, le permitía a esa persona tal privilegio solo por su posición en el orden de las cosas.

La sacerdotisa Anna, aquella mujer que demostró ser de la misma capacidad que Hao, la que posee su mismo don.

La ahora señora de los Asakura estaba ahora frente a ella, su expresión seria y calculadora no había cambiado con los años. Su madurez reflejaba el poder del que era dueña, cualquiera podía sentirse intimidada por la sacerdotisa, incluso una anciana como ella. Goldva sonrió al sentir que el cambio de generaciones estaba ya muy cerca.

— Señora Asakura, es un placer verla después de tanto tiempo— se mostró cortes, conciente de su titulo gracias a Mikihisa Asakura.

— Gracias por recibirme— respondió indiferente, tomado asiento en la silla más continua— Sé que podría haber esperado a la reunión, pero creí prudente hablar sobre cierto tema, en privado— sus ojos lanzaron un rápido vistazo a Kalim, fue claro que su presencia le incomodaba— Es algo que debemos tratar de experta a experta.

Goldva lo comprendió y con un movimiento de sus dedos le pidió a su oficial el retirarse. Sin preocuparse por demasiados formalismos, Anna comenzó.

— Seguro usted puede decírmelo y por eso recurro a esta audiencia— confiaba en el poderío de la jefa de la tribu— Usted debe haberlo notado, así como muchos otros que tenemos la capacidad de tener conexión con el otro mundo. Me pregunto si usted sabe la razón por la que es imposible entablar contacto con el mas allá.

Goldva apoyó su mentón contra su puño— Aquellos que estamos al servicio de los grandes espíritus deberíamos tener todas las respuestas ¿no es así?— pero sabía bien que tal cosa era imposible— Ese es el pensamiento de todos los que están allá afuera… Ojala así fuera— suspiró— No sabe las innumerables veces en las que he visto la desilusión y la desesperanza en los ojos de aquellos quienes vienen buscando consejo, respuestas… Hay quienes creen que los Grandes espíritus es algo con lo que podemos conversar así como nosotras en este momento, pero la verdad es que ellos solo nos comunican lo que debemos saber, lo que podemos revelar a la humanidad…

— ¿Lo sabe?— en apariencia le importaba muy poco lo que la anciana estaba diciendo.

Goldva asintió— Supongo que esta enterada de la situación actual, de la identidad de nuestra mas grande amenaza. Es por la presencia de esa criatura por las puertas del otro mundo se encuentran bloqueadas— se masajeó las muñecas antes de toser un poco— Tal parece que su poder es capaz de interferir en el camino que las almas de los difuntos deben seguir para llegar al mas allá. Me temo que desde hace mucho tiempo, las almas de aquellos que han muerto no han ido al seno de nuestra tierra madre…

— Pero tampoco permanecen aquí, de lo contrario serian capaces de materializarse frente a nosotros, de advertirnos. Eso significa que…— eran pocas las opciones, y solo una resonaba con mas fuerza en su cabeza— Él se los está quedando…

— Precisamente— intervino un tercer guerrero dentro de la sala.

Goldva le permitió el paso al hombre de largo cabello y ropajes holgados. Este se acercó a donde ambas mujeres se encontraban y respetuosamente realizó una debida reverencia al saber de la importancia de ambas.

— Señora Anna, permítame presentarle al hechicero y vidente, Vincent Kajab. Un amigo de confianza para nuestra comunidad.

Anna y Vincent se permitieron unos segundos con sus miradas solo para conocerse.

— Es un placer— musitó el hechicero.

Anna solo asintió como si aprobara al susodicho— Un vidente ¿dónde estaban las advertencias antes de que todo esto comenzara?— reprochó sutilmente la sacerdotisa.

Vincent medio sonrió— Mis más sinceras disculpas. Creo que me obsesioné más por descubrir los secretos e intrigas del pasado que ver el futuro, un error que no pienso cometer de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— inquirió Anna.

— Como debe saber señorita, para enfrentar el futuro se debe conocer el pasado, y todo esto que ocurre en el mundo son solo consecuencias de muchos, demasiados sucesos desafortunados de un pasado vergonzoso.

— Hábleme de ello.

— Lo haré, no se preocupe— la satisfacción adornaba su paladar— Pero me gustaría esperar a los demás invitados, ellos de seguro también querrán saber lo que ocurrió hace algunos meses, cuando el mundo casi colapsó. Es más, espero que los mismos culpables vayan a confesar finalmente.

— ¿Son estos? ¿Las vasijas de las que me hablaste…?— sus ojos veían con indiferencia las sabanas que yacían en el suelo de una inmensa cámara de suelo arenoso.

Unna se mantuvo a su lado y asintió— Son un regalo. Mi amo, me tomé la molestia al pensar en el futuro. El saber que para completar su renacimiento deberemos adentrarnos a una ultima batalla, donde poderosos enemigos nos aguardan… No desconfío de su fuerza mi señor, pero antes de que la recupere, temo que llevaríamos la desventaja al adentrarnos a terreno enemigo… Por ello es que creí que esto sería un regalo apropiado…

Parecía analizar cada línea de sabanas blancas que estaban en el suelo, cubriendo verdaderos tesoros bajo ellas. Seis hileras, con diez bultos cubiertos en la oscuridad.

— Le pediste ayuda a esa mujer…— logró saber, y sus ojos se tornaron desconfiados.

— Sin Neit hubiera sido imposible lograr esto.

— Significa que le confiaste mi secreto…— Unna sintió un escalofrió en su espalda— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que un ser humano tan insignificante merece el don de la verdad?— le cuestionó de frente.

Unna tragó saliva, esforzándose por el que su lengua no temblara— No se equivoque, por favor. Ella creó estos contenedores creyendo que serian para mi, que yo le daría un uso, que yo les daría la vida… Nada mas— inclinó la cabeza para mostrarse sumisa a su voluntad, ya fuera a recibir un castigo o un perdón.

— Tu error es confiar demasiado en ellos— le acarició la mejilla y pasó su mano a sujetarle la oreja con cierta fuerza— Te has encariñado con ellos, es fácil saberlo… Pero no te culpo, supongo que tu inconsciente quiso sentir un poco de la maternidad a la que renunciaste… Por lo que te lo perdono, te perdono que seas tan ingenua… Te perdono, pero no significa que yo confíe en ellos.

Le jaló hacia abajo con toda la intención de que ella se arrodillara por el dolor— Quiero que pongas atención— le susurró gélidamente— Porque te diré los defectos de cada uno, los mismos que sé y serán su perdición... Tal vez inconscientemente los escogiste para eso, para dificultar mi despertar. Aun sufres por ese pedazo tuyo que ahora es tu enemigo, ¡aún quieres protegerlo!

— Mi amo…— pero no la dejó hablar. Prefirió callar en el momento en que sintió unas líneas de sangre resbalando por su cuello.

— Neit es impredecible… Su convicción no puede ser alterada. Ella sirve a un _dios_ que condena a todos los no-humanos a desaparecer… ¿qué crees que somos nosotros? Ella tolera servirle a alguien como tu solo por un propósito destructivo… Su corazón irradia un propósito oculto que no puedo ver, solo sentir… Me desagrada no poder ver a través de ella…

Unna sabía que esa criatura no era capaz de leer la mente, todo lo sabe a través de los ojos de las personas… Eso resultaba aun más angustiante.

— Anath es una víbora de dos cabezas, una se inclina ante ti, pero la otra que espía, analiza, hostiga… Seduce a quien sabe puede devorar con mas facilidad. Aguarda el momento de clavar los colmillos sobre su presa. Es su ansia de poder lo que la ha traído hasta aquí, y no dudara mucho para cuando ella decida liberar su veneno— sonríe de modo siniestro— Veremos que serpiente es la más dañina…

— Sobek… Aún ahora no entiendo que hace bajo mi ala… Interviniste en su destino, ¿me lo trajiste como ofrenda? No… Hay algo más y tu lo sabes. Todo esto lo ha ayudado a crecer como a ningún otro, solo basta con ver la fuerza de su mirada para saberlo. Tu quieres ayudar en su formación— un débil gruñido estaba por salir de sus labios— Es un bravo guerrero que cumple con su palabra solo porque cree que al final esta haciendo un bien… No le interesa como lo catalogue la historia con tal de lograr una buena obra… Si descubre la verdad entonces tendremos un poderoso adversario, uno que podrá fulminarnos con una flecha de luz…

— Hidesato es predecible, lo único que lo mantiene atado a tu lado es el sentimiento que tiene hacia la mujer que le perteneció. Pero en el momento en que ella muera, lo perderás… Puede y halla perdido inhibición hacia matar, pero en su corazón hay dudas, y esos titubeos le permitieron dejar ir con vida a seres que nos hubiera beneficiado el que perecieran…

— Temis es una maquina que solo se mueve por la venganza. Me agrada su deseo de sangre tan insaciable, ella también lo disfruta, por ello no terminó con la vida de esa jovencita… Unna, aun sabiendo lo que haría Temis y sabiendo la identidad del Puente que me llevara a los grandes espíritu, ¡Tu la dejaste ir!— el cabello largo que caía sobre su espalda se levantó como si cada extensión fueran serpientes— Me importa muy poco lo que tengas que decir al respecto, ¡pero arriesgaste todo por lo que he trabajado durante siglos!— con una sola mano la empujó contra un muro.

Unna no se movió mas que para cubrir su oreja y detener la hemorragia. Los huesos se le helaron cuando la sombra de la mujer creció y la engulló. Casi pudo ver como es que la oscuridad tomaba una forma que podría rebelar la verdadera identidad de su amo.

— … Las estrellas… los escogieron para usted— dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¡No creo que haya sido un error de tus estrellas!— sus ojos perdieron la poca paciencia que pudieron albergar.

— Y sin embargo, son los mortales que fueron escogidos para ti— una intervención oportuna detuvo la precaria situación.

Los ojos de la mujer de atuendo oscuro se lanzaron sobre el monje; este se mantenía suspendido en el aire, sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

— El destino suele trabajar de modos incomprensibles, no puedes culparnos por el que esos seis no te resulten confiables, y tal vez no lo sean.

Su voz seguía sin emerger de sus labios, pero ambas lo escuchaban perfectamente.

— Pero, todo tiene una solución. Los guerreros escogidos por Unna han cumplido su tarea primordial, y eso es darnos en sacrificio cuatro de las valiosas vidas que son prioritarias el extinguir, y a su vez, los ríos de sangre que han desatado le han servido de alimento, almas tan fuertes como la de los guerreros que ellos lograron derrotar… ¿Acaso eso no le complace?

No era la primera vez pero, de alguna forma, Eastor siempre lograba contener la rabia de ese espíritu… Ni aunque Unna fuera su más antigua sierva, jamás ha podido lograr tal hazaña.

— Son desechables ahora, solo falta una vida más, sabemos quien es, y sabemos dónde está… en el mismo lugar en donde todos como él están ahora.

El cabello de su amo volvió a su lugar, su sombra se proyectó cual era la correspondiente a su cuerpo actual.

— Aun pueden servirnos… Y en todo caso, uno de ellos nos dio excelentes sustitutos ¿no es así, Unna?

La egipcia se levantó y solemnemente mantuvo su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo— Lo que dice Eastor es verdad… Aquí tiene sesenta nuevos guerreros, los cuales usted puede darles vida…

— Podrá escoger las almas que darán vida a su nuevo ejercito, seres de plena confianza, tus hijos si así lo deseas…— los labios del monje se curvearon.

— Ahora tiene el poder para hacerlo… Un temible batallón que le abra paso hacia los Grandes espíritus…— Unna secundó.

— Esta bien. Acepto esta ofrenda porque hablan con la verdad. Nuestros seis guerreros cumplieron con su parte, si aun lo desean, formaran parte de lo que esta por venir, y si están destinados a traicionarme entonces morirán en el instante en que revelen sus verdaderas intenciones— dijo con frialdad, adentrándose a la cámara de sabanas tendidas, buscando el punto medio de ella— Vayamos entonces a la tierra del origen, y hagámoslo como se debe…

Su voz se transformó en un gruñido en cuanto las luces del lugar se extinguieron por completo. Solo por encontrarse bajo tierra es que los sonidos se mantuvieron encerrados en esa cámara, donde las sombras más siniestras cobraron vida, introduciéndose bajo las mantas donde habitaron los recipientes que para cada uno de ellos aguardaban.

Con movimientos raquíticos y torcidos, los cuerpos ocultos bajo las mantas comenzaron a alzarse; cobrando vida solo por energía y aliento de su amo.

En un voz enronquecida y espectral se alzó un grito de guerra— ¡Levántense mis hijos y sirvientes más leales, que la guerra contra los grandes espíritus está por iniciar!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 32**


	33. 33 Al sabor del sake

**Capitulo 33**

 **Al sabor del sake**

— _Yo era profesor— Hidesato_

— Bienvenidos. Nos alegra que pudieran acudir de nuevo a esta reunión— Goldva anunció a sus numerosos invitados.

Uno a uno fueron arribando al salón, tomando asiento o permaneciendo de pie. Aquellos que asistieron a la previa reunión estaban ahí (con algunas excepciones, como el señor Mikihisa Asakura), y aquellos que faltaron también, así como algunos invitados agregados que se les permitía estar en ese lugar si con ello lograban la comodidad de alguno de los miembros importantes.

— Y agradezco también que nuevos integrantes nos honren con su presencia— optó por una posición autoritaria entre todos esos jóvenes— Presumo que están al tanto de lo que se discutió anteriormente, por lo que no deseo dar más vueltas al asunto. Ha llegado el momento de plantear soluciones.

Sakura sentía una gran presión sobre ella. Jamás se imaginó el encontrarse rodeada por personas de tan alto rango, y sobretodo poderosas. Se encontraba demasiado nerviosa en su asiento, y solo cuando Kero y Yue le tocaban el hombro podía sentirse en confianza.

Ella ya conocía a la gran mayoría, pero le inquietaba la forma en la que el hechicero Kajab le miraba… Aunque la conversación entre los demás continuaba, él no hacia mas que observarla con ojos fríos y antipáticos.

Sakura prefirió entonces observar a los demás; Shaoran se encontraban en el asiento continuo, y su comportamiento en ese lugar no era otro mas que el de un digno líder, incluso su modo de actuar se mostraba lleno de confianza y con actitud respetuosa pero fuerte hacia los demás. Se sonrojaba solo al escucharlo hablar.

Eriol Hiragizawa se encontraba distante y pensativo. En un lugar privilegiado al lado de Goldva. El báculo dorado yacía en su mano mientras Spinel sun se mantenía a su lado de igual forma. En ocasiones, el hechicero Kajab le lanzaba miradas igual de intensas que como lo hacía con ella, pero de igual forma el hombre de cabello rubio, Geharo Sai, parecía tener un especial interés en la reencarnación de Clow.

Yoh Asakura se encontraba a la diestra de la apache. Se mostraba ligeramente somnoliento, y por la carencia de atención imaginaba que no estaba conciente de lo que se discutía. Aun le preocupaba el extraño desvanecimiento del que fue objeto, esperaba y no estuviese enfermo. Anna estaba a su lado, y cuando se dio cuenta que ella la estaba observando, Sakura solo saltaba y miraba hacia otra dirección. Los ojos de Anna brillaban con conocimiento, y a la vez con advertencia…

Len Tao se encontraba malherido, y aunque algunos le cedieron ayuda, él rechazó el que lo trataran como un desvalido, la fortaleza de su físico era clara en la de su alma. Era todo un guerrero y las heridas de batalla no lo limitaban de ninguna forma. Le asustaban sus ojos dorados… son demasiado expresivos, y lo único que podía ver en ellos era ira y mucha violencia.

Le tranquilizaba el que otra mujer se encontrase presente, y más al tratarse de la señorita Inet. Contaba ahora con un nuevo guardián, el monje Baralai

El maestro Kerbasi no estaba muy lejos de ella. Aun le resultaba increíble que se tratara del padre de Shaoran… Seguía sin poder digerirlo. Encontraba cierto parecido, pero no era suficiente para considerarlo alguien importante en la vida de su novio.

El hombre rubio se llama Geharo Sai, y no entendía claramente la razón, pero la energía que desprendía le resultaba extrañamente familiar… E increíblemente, cuando este le devolvía una mirada, ella no podía mas que sentir mariposas en el estomago. Curioso al ser una sensación por la que durante su niñez sufrió mucho…

— Entiendo la perplejidad ante el desenlace que conlleva el enfrentar a nuestro enemigo, pero no hay otra salida, no con ellos decididos a atacarnos dentro de poco— Goldva, después de haber escuchado algunas opiniones, habló.

— Es momento de dejar de escondernos, ataquemos primero esta vez— Len aprobaba un voto de acción inmediata— No hay más que podamos averiguar del enemigo solo por probabilidades, vayamos de una vez a acabar con el problema desde su raíz.

— Apoyo la noción esta vez— Geharo Sai se mostró claramente satisfecho por la propuesta.

— No habrá necesidad de ir a ningún lado— se adelantó Goldva con sumo pesar— Nuestras enemigos vendrán aquí, mañana, alrededor del medio día.

Todos los presentes, sin excepción, se sobresaltaron ante el anuncio.

— Goldva, amiga mía ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?— quiso saber Kerbasi.

— Eso es lo que nos alertan las predicciones del señor Vincent Kajab— lo señaló como el informante.

— ¿Es cierto eso?— Shaoran apenas y podía mantenerse en su asiento.

— Me temo que si— Vincent permaneció sumiso ante las numerosas dudas.

— Pero es demasiado pronto, incluso para ellos— pensó en alto Sakura.

— Ellos han estado preparando esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Temo que incluso el que nos hayamos reunido aquí fue parte de una estrategia a seguir— el hechicero Vincent tenia toda la atención ahora— Han previsto cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Sus acciones, aunque no lo parezcan, han sido premeditadas, y así es como nos vemos atrapados en este lugar.

— Ja, si quieren venir que vengan, mejor así. No tendremos que preocuparnos por trasladar a todos los guerreros a algún lugar lejano— Len se mostró prepotente.

— ¿Estas confiando en que seremos mayoría?— se aventuró Anna.

— ¿Acaso sus investigaciones no han sido claras?— se burló Len Tao— Que yo recuerde, el anciano fue claro al respecto, solo son seis individuos de los que debemos preocuparnos, el resto son solo humanos con armamento que podremos destruir sin usar ninguna de nuestras habilidades.

— Tu exceso de confianza te concede el titulo de Señor de los Tao— musitó Geharo, de nuevo encontrando similitudes entre padre e hijo.

— El futuro no es del todo claro. He visto el día de mañana, pero solo hasta el atardecer. Justo cuando el sol se encuentre en el cenit, el ultimo de los hermanos pisará suelo sagrado después de miles de años de ausencia— Vincent contó su visión— Como una gran sombra devorará el suelo por el que se desplace y consumirá a aquellos que estén en su camino. Por si mismo, es una fuerza imparable, pero a su alrededor veo bestias de ataque que le acompañan… El destino muestra una gran batalla.

A muchos las palabras le robaron el aliento, a otros el calor del cuerpo. Sakura se estremeció ante la idea de que sus pesadillas fueran a cobrar vida de nuevo.

— ¿En verdad pueden entrar a este lugar?— fue Sakura la que se mostró temerosa— Creí que estaríamos a salvo…

— Bajo otras circunstancias ningún humano es capaz de entrar aquí. ningún ser puede adentrarse a esta tierra a menos que los Grandes espíritus lo permitan, sin embargo aquí tenemos una excepción al tener como enemigo a una de las esencias primigenias, uno de los hijos más próximos de nuestros dioses— explicó Goldva— Podrán entrar, eso no podremos evitarlo.

— Entonces habrá que organizarnos. Si tan solo pudiéramos trasladar a aquellos que no pelearán a otro lado…— murmuró Shaoran.

— Creo que es mejor que todos permanezcan aquí— Inet habló— Aunque no lo parezca, esta tierra cuidará de los suyos, es aquí donde estarán mas seguros… Doy mi palabra de que así será, de que aquellos que no pelearán estarán protegidos.

— Concuerdo con ella— Goldva lo aprobó— Lo primordial es dar aviso a todos los que se encuentran allá afuera. Los que puedan pelear y tengan oportunidad lo harán, los que no, niños, mujeres y ancianos serán llevados a un refugio el cual quedará a cargo de la Princesa Inet. Les pediré a mis oficiales que se encarguen de ello.

— Lo importante es no causar pánico— comentó Kerbasi pasando su mano por su mentón.

— Geharo, la gente te escucha. Tienes voz en nuestra comunidad, creo que podrías ayudar en esa tarea— Inet se volvió hacia el rubio de gabardina violeta.

— Controlar a la gente, mi especialidad— bromeó— De acuerdo, puedo hacer eso y también el reunir a los guerreros, muchos de mis seguidores seguramente se mostraran gustosos de saldar cuentas con esos asesinos— sonrió sabiendo que sería una tarea fácil.

Goldva sabía que, incluso por encima de Yoh, Geharo poseía un renombre igual o un poco mas alto que el de Yoh. Algo que se ganó tiempo después del término del torneo de shamanes, encargándose de los que fueron sirvientes de Hao, logrando que la mayoría le siguieran y trabajaran para él… y eliminando a los que no cambiaron.

En las expresiones de algunos se asomaba la incredulidad ¿en verdad podría ocurrir tal desastre en tan poco tiempo? ¿Estarían preparados para confrontar una fuerza tan organizada?

Eriol se percató de ello y por eso decidió que era momento de rebelar algunas cosas, aquellas que luchó por mantener en secreto, tanto que se atrevió a alejarse de su esposa a poco tiempo de que su hijo naciera…

— Si él dice que mañana aparecerán, es porque así será— fue clara la incógnita en cara de Vincent.

— Incluso en la lectura del futuro puede haber malas interpretaciones…— comentó Geharo, no gustándole nada a Kajab el que él desconfiara de lo que ha visto.

— Este hombre tiene la misma habilidad que su padre y los anteriores a él tuvieron, y siempre nos alertaron de malos presagios, cuyo conocimiento logró salvar muchas vidas por generaciones— Eriol se acomodó los lentes— Yo creo que lo que dice es autentico, y mi credibilidad se basa en que ha tenido razón antes… Tanta que quise negarla, lograr que otros creyeran que estaba equivocado solo para ocultar la verdad.

Anna comprendió que estaba por ocurrir lo que Vincent esperaba de esta reunión, ese secreto del pasado, de desenmascarar a los culpables.

Vincent enfrentó a Eriol con una mirada excesivamente seria.

— Bien Vincent— el hechicero inglés se puso de pie, colocándose en medio del circulo— Aprovechemos para terminar con lo que iniciaste en Inglaterra hace unos días, donde intentaste descubrirme como el responsable de lo que ocurrió ese día en que el mundo casi se destruyó.

Sakura se paralizó en su lugar.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?— se mostró enfadado Len Tao.

— ¡Eriol!— Shaoran se tensó al imaginar lo que estaba por decir.

Yue, Kero y Spinel también tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

— De algo a lo que deseaba llegar todo este tiempo— Kajab también se puso de pie, iba a encarar a su rival, y se aseguraría de disfrutarlo.

Hiragizawa dio un último vistazo a Sakura, a quien parecía habérsele detenido el corazón.

— Pero antes, deseo agregar que es posible vencer al espíritu de la muerte…

Yoh mostró una reacción aparte de mirar hacia el suelo, ahora había alzado el mentón para observar la situación.

— Es posible, incluso ustedes han vencido al espíritu del Fuego…

Goldva se permitió solo escuchar. El haber destruido a tan magnifico espíritu fue mas un mal que una victoria… Con su muerte no solo lo destruyeron a él y a Hao, sino a los espíritus que se encontraban en fusión con él: agua, tierra y aire… los Cuatro elementos habían sido destruidos por la fuerza de la voluntad de los shamanes… Uno de los mayores problemas ya que de haber sobrevivido, seguramente el desequilibrio no seria tan inminente.

— Y nosotros, Sakura, Shaoran, Yue, Kerberos y yo ayudamos a destruir a uno más… Nosotros acabamos con el espíritu de la Vida ese día…

— ¡¿El espíritu de la Vida?!— se exaltó Kerbasi.

Goldva e Inet mantuvieron al margen su pesar ya que ellas lo sabían…

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué?— incluso Len se mostró contrariado.

—… Es algo que no sabíamos. Cuando nos enfrentamos a él no lo sabíamos…

Shaoran sintió que no le alcanzaba el aire en el lugar para serenar su corazón. No estaba conciente de la verdadera identidad del espíritu al que vencieron en aquella ocasión, solo hasta ahora…

— Pero lo recordé hace poco— miró a Yoh con quien compartía tal vivencia.

— Fue culpa mía— masculló ya sin pesar alguno. Se sentía bien el dejar salir las palabras— Lamento haberlo olvidado, pero mi pecado resultaba tan grande que seguramente desee evitarme este momento… Sin embargo, es momento de terminar con esto.

— Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun era Reed Clow, me enfrenté a un espíritu primigenio. El cual causaba estragos en el mundo en cada una de sus apariciones… Era el espíritu de la Vida, y sabía lo que ocurriría si llegara a morir… Pero tampoco podía seguir permitiendo que hiciese tanto mal, por su causa nuestro mundo no había alcanzado una evolución apropiada— sonrió a Yue y a Kerberos— Entonces encontré una manera de detenerlo, yo lo enfrenté y lo vencí. En su debilidad, pude capturar su esencia, su poder y con ello creé mi primera criatura. Antes de las Cartas Clow, antes de Yue y de Kerberos existió alguien a quien llamé… _Sakura_.

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a liberar lagrimas.

Yue y Kero parecían anonadados por la confesión tan antigua de su viejo amo. Eriol hablaba con tal dolor que logró transmitírselo a ellos también.

— Ilusamente, creí mantenerlo controlado… Pero La vida se abrió camino e intentó apoderarse de mí, de mi poder… Y en vez de eso, _Sakura_ se sacrificó a si misma para sellar la conciencia de ese espíritu dentro de su cuerpo. Aun recuerdo lo terrible que fue verla consumirse en las batallas internas en las cuales se debatió. Llegando el punto en que no podía permitirlo más, así que yo hice lo más piadoso para ella. No podía deshacerse lo que ella hizo a voluntad, y era poco el tiempo que quedaba para que su conciencia fuera completamente asimilada por ese espíritu, así que tomé el poder que le daba forma y lo dividí en muchas otras criaturas, únicas entre si… Cada una poseía una habilidad especial, pero todas eran fragmentos de lo que ella alguna vez fue, del poder del cual nació.

— Las Cartas Clow…— pensó Sakura cubriéndose los labios.

— En cuanto a la conciencia de la criatura, bueno, hice lo que ella hizo por mi y la sellé dentro de mi para que no causara mas males… El sello se basaba en el control de las emociones, y para mi no fue difícil mantenerlo. Sin embargo, cierto día supe que debería pasar mi maldición a alguien más… Mi tiempo de vida había terminado y contra eso no podía luchar, me había negado a luchar, estaba tan cansado… Y es ahí donde entra Sakura Kinomoto, la niña de diez años a la que escogí…

Sakura tembló al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, la responsabilidad…

— La cual, sin conocer todo esto que les he relatado, llevó a cabo una misión de gran peso que al final terminó por su juventud e inexperiencia… Sakura, sé que te pedí demasiado, y realmente lo lamento… No fuiste capaz de controlar lo que había dentro de ti y al final tomó posesión de lo que eres, de tus poderes, de su antigua esencia, del aura de un guerrero de otro mundo… Todo ese poder en una conciencia tan perturbada solo causó los cataclismos de los que el mundo apenas se está recuperando, de heridas que tal vez jamás vayan a sanar… Pero no es su culpa, es mía…

Ante la pausa de Eriol, todos guardaron silencio. Se desató la tensión sobre quienes se encontraban ahí.

— Ya lo hemos dicho. El espíritu de la Vida, de la muerte y el resto fue paulatinamente contaminado por los pensamientos de aquellos que numerosas veces los poseyeron… Incluso un alma tan pura, la energía creadora sobre la tierra, no fue la excepción…— quiso recordarles Inet.

Vincent suspiró, sintiéndose victorioso— El dragón y los cerezos siempre unidos… Es la visión que acompañó el desastre anterior, y aun ahora esta presente.

— ¿Quieres decir que son peligrosos?— Len fue cuidadoso.

— Sus acciones egoístas, desde el momento en que decidieron ocultarlo, son de alerta. Nada más— el hechicero volvió a su lugar y placidamente se acomodó— A estas alturas un juicio, un castigo no es apropiado…

— Innecesario diría yo— por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo, Yoh Asakura pronunció palabra, alzándose de su sitio— Porque de acceder a tal cosa, entonces todos los aquí presentes, y todos los de allá afuera también deberíamos ser juzgados.

Yoh desaprobó por completó la idea— Yo fui la mano que destruyó al espíritu del fuego, y ahora sé también que con él destruí al agua, a la tierra y al aire— el tener en su mente las memorias de Hao le permitían saber la gravedad de sus faltas— ¿No es así señora Goldva?

La anciana guardó silencio, pero con ello selló una respuesta.

— Oh, increíble…— Geharo se golpeó la frente con los dedos.

— Y aun así, recuerdo bien que recibí la ayuda de todos los shamanes que quedaron con vida al final del torneo, fue su fuerza y sus deseos los que me brindaron el poder para lograron. Así que todos ellos y yo somos igual de culpables que como lo es Eriol, Sakura y los demás— Yoh nunca había mostrado tanta seriedad como lo hacía en ese instante.

— También es cierto que merecemos el odio de esos humanos que están al lado del espíritu de la muerte… Parece que todo ha llevado a esto, a solucionar lo que hemos desatado con nuestras acciones ya sea en esta vida— lanzó una mirada a Eriol— o en la otra…

— Yoh…— Anna se preocupó al ver en su semblante a alguien que no era el hombre del que se enamoró, sino la de un antiguo enemigo—… Hao.

— Pero me niego a ser juzgado por ellos, nadie en este mundo tiene el derecho de levantar la mano y decidir quien debe ser o no castigado, quien debe vivir o no hacerlo, eso no le pertenece a nadie de este mundo ya que todos seremos juzgados al morir, y ese es el juicio definitivo.

Geharo, Vincent, Kerbasi, Shaoran y el resto se mostraron impresionados por la actitud del joven shaman, uno que había suplantado a su padre finalmente en el orden de las cosas.

— _Touché_ — Geharo no buscaría el enfrentar tal defensa.

Vincent no se inmutó tampoco. Todo el tiempo logró sostener la mirada de Yoh sin chistar.

— A estas alturas, importa un comino quien diablos tiene la culpa o no— se rascó la mejilla Len— Parece que todos somos responsables, incluso personas que hace cientos de años ya murieron. No importa ya. Por lo que déjense de tonterías del pasado y concentremos en lo que haremos mañana— Len se cruzó de brazos y habló como un todo señor de la Guerra.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Len— sonrió Yoh finalmente.

Sakura agradeció en silencio la amabilidad y comprensión de todos ellos. Con el simple hecho de no haber objetado, de no haberla señalado como culpable, era suficiente para sentir que solo había sido victima y nada más…

Derramó algunas lagrimas más. Yue y Kero no se separaron de ella, y del mismo modo les alegraba que las acusaciones no habían ido a mayores.

— Solo tengo una pregunta más— pidió Vincent con reverencia. Cuando obtuvo el permiso de hacerla, habló para Hiragizawa—… Tu hijo ¿qué es él?...

No podía mentir, no si Kajab lo sabe, y por su mirada podía sentir que era así.

Eriol flexionó una rodilla y lentamente fue hincándose en el suelo— Sugita es el deseo más anhelado de una buena mujer…

— ¿Qué haces…? Levántate— susurró Anna, sintiendo indignación de que un hombre como él estuviese de rodillas.

— El espíritu de la Vida, al ser derrotado, fue purificado. En eso gastamos toda la energía que pedimos prestada… Su esencia volvió a ser como en el inicio, pequeña e inexperta… Pudimos haber optado por dejarla ir y que siguiera su curso… Pero en ese momento, no sabíamos lo que realmente era y yo no deseé que volviera a repetirse esa terrible situación, así que le pedí a mi esposa el máximo sacrificio… No, no un sacrificio, una petición, el brindarle a nuestro hijo no nato esa esencia, para que a través de él, de lo que fuera a aprender en vida, de lo que nosotros íbamos a enseñarle, no pudiera volver a sufrir lo que sufrió antes… Con esa mentalidad es que mi hijo tiene ahora lo que quedó de ese espíritu…— su cabeza se agachó lo suficiente para demostrar humildad— Por favor, tengan piedad de él— su petición fue dirigida a Goldva, pero llegó al resto de los demás.

— Si en algún momento tuve miedo de que fuera algo malo… Ahora que sé lo que realmente fue a lo que enfrentamos, ya no tengo dudas, será algo bueno para este mundo… Él no es lo que se originó al inicio, gracias a la intervención de muchas voluntades y otras fuerzas, él es algo diferente que jamás podrá hacerle daño a nadie… Por eso les suplico que no le hagan daño, no lo consideren una amenaza…

Kero revoloteaba con ferocidad, le enfurecía ver a Hiragizawa en ese estado. Clow jamás hubiera agachado la cabeza.

— Para mi es un niño como cualquier otro— Len intercedió primero— De no haberlo dicho, de seguro jamás hubiéramos notado la diferencia.

— Señor Kajab— habló fríamente Yoh— Es suficiente. No vamos a hacer nada contra un inocente, ni hoy ni nunca— fue claro su mandato— Ese niño, al nacer como uno de nosotros, tiene el mismo derecho que todos nuestros demás niños. Tal vez sea especial, tal vez vaya a tener habilidades diferentes, pero ¿acaso no todos somos así? Nacimos con aptitudes sobrehumanas… No veo peligro en eso, mucho menos si ese bebé tiene el privilegio de tener un padre tan honorable como lo es este hombre— le tendió la mano al hechicero para que se levantara, no tenia que humillarse más.

Hiragizawa observó a los hombres y mujeres de la habitación, en todos encontró la confianza como para saber que todo estaría bien; no era el momento para pelear entre ellos, sino de unirse si deseaban ver más allá del día de mañana.

El hechicero tomó con fuerza la de Yoh, y con un fuerte apretón lo ayudó a levantarse. Aunque había muchas perezas entre ellos, más bien, entre sus entidades como Clow y Hao, nada impedía que en ese momento se sonrieran como buenos aliados. Los representantes más poderosos de shamanes y hechiceros sellaron un pacto para pelear hombro con hombro.

— Nuestra ventaja es que no podrán tomarnos por sorpresa. Ahora ¿Cuáles serán nuestras prioridades?— pidió consejo la líder de los apaches.

Una vez que se desatara la batalla personal de Hiragizawa y Kajab, con la vertiente ganadora hacia Eriol, pudieron regresar a los temas de prioridad.

— El ataque, claro está— dijo Geharo con cierta ansiedad— La princesa se hará cargo de la defensa de los civiles. Confío plenamente en que ella podrá manejarlo, de esa forma lo que queda de nuestras fuerzas podrá dirigirse hacia la ofensiva.

Goldva asintió— El plan de ellos es claro. Esta invasión no es solo para deshacerse de nosotros sino para llegar hacia los Grandes espíritus.

— El cascabel, no hay que olvidarnos de él. Yue, por favor— Shaoran Li pidió al ser alado que mostrara la reliquia que logró rescatar del templo.

— Desafortunadamente el enemigo logró apoderarse del Rosario de las Ánimas, nuestro más preciado tesoro— el pesar de Kerbasi aun era evidente— Y aunque desconozcamos el uso del cascabel, temo que no es nada en comparación del que se llevaron nuestros adversarios.

— Recuerdo lo que mencionaste sobre la sacerdotisa, la dueña de los artefactos. Y también recuerdo que si ella aparecía entonces habrá una oportunidad para remediar todo este desequilibrio— Yoh brindó a todos una esperanza.

— En teoría… Pero, aun si apareciera, ¿qué es lo que podrá hacer por este mundo que ha perdido a todos sus espíritus elementales? La Tierra en este momento solo se sustenta por la existencia de la muerte y porque los Grandes espíritus así lo desean… ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer una mortal ante tal situación?— meditó Kerbasi.

— Lo mismo que el Shaman King, él también es nuestra esperanza— Goldva le dedicó una mirada llena de confianza a Yoh— Si estas dos entidades se manifiestan como tal, aun es posible que ocurra un milagro.

— Cierto. Esos dos personajes podrían ser quienes salven a este mundo— comento Inet al sentir una calidez en el pecho solo por hablar de esas dos personas.

— ¿No hay algo que el futuro pueda decir al respecto?— quiso saber Len, buscando respuesta de un silencioso Vincent.

— No puedo saber lo que hay más allá; o saber quienes triunfaran; no se quienes morirán. Lamento no saberlo— pero en su gesto indicaba todo lo contrario.

— Sé bien algo. Sé que debemos pelear, impedir que esos infelices lleguen a las puertas de los grandes espíritus, que se apropien de ese cascabel, arrebatarles ese poderoso rosario. Vencer al espíritu de la muerte, lo cual es posible— Geharo sonrió emocionado.

— ¿Aún con las consecuencias que esto puede traer?— señaló Shaoran.

Geharo sonrió, y sin seguir protocolo buscó un cigarrillo el cual encendió solo con su aliento— Les dejo a ustedes el mantener la esperanza, yo prefiero despejar el camino para que el futuro nos pinte un mejor panorama, el cual créanme será mejor si vencemos a ese ser maligno y a todos aquellos que lo siguen.

— No hay más que arriesgarnos— fue sincero Eriol— De cualquier forma nos están obligando a pelear al venir a nuestra puerta, que así sea. Al final veremos quien tuvo la razón.

Goldva asintió— Muy bien, se ha decidido— con solemnidad marcó las responsabilidades de algunos— La princesa se encargará de los que no estén en el campo de batalla. Geharo organizará a los guerreros y mantendrá el control entre ellos con ayuda de mis oficiales. Podrán contar con mi gente para movilizar a las personas a un lugar seguro. La estrategia a seguir creo que podré encargársela a usted Señor Tao.

Len permaneció cruzado de brazos y asintió satisfactoriamente.

— Una vez que Geharo haya reunido a los combatientes podrá decidir. Señor Li, usted es una fuerte voz entre la comunidad de hechiceros, espero y logre organizarlos junto al señor Len.

Li Shaoran miró a su primo y asintió.

— Me encargaré de que revisen los suministros de ayuda— Goldva pensó en los que indudablemente resultarían heridos y a la vez muertos…— Yo misma protegeré el cascabel, si me lo permiten.

— Goldva, te pido que me dejes eso a mi— Kerbasi pidió ante la sorpresa de Shaoran— No por nada yo soy el ultimo de los guardianes de ese legado.

— Que así sea entonces, como es tu deber creo que es lo más apropiado.

Kerbasi se acercó para tomar la reliquia, la cual Yue fácilmente entregó.

— Lo mejor para todos es que nos retiremos, hay mucho que hacer— Goldva abandonó su asiento— Y sé que puede sonar imposible pero descansen, mañana se decidirán muchas cosas y necesitan estar óptimos ¿esta bien?

¿Dormir? Improbable, aunque algunos no tuvieran una importante tarea, cerrar los ojos sería lo ultimo que pudieran hacer.

Geharo aguardó a que los miembros del círculo abandonaran la zona, asegurándose de retener a Vincent un poco.

El hechicero se permitió el aguardar a que estuvieran solos una vez que percibió un pensamiento inquietante por parte del guerrero rubio.

— Te luciste esta vez Vincent. Pero temo que te has ganado el desagrado de todos los que vieron tu lamentable intento de crucificar a Hiragizawa— se burló el sujeto de gabardina.

— No estoy aquí para ganara la simpatía de nadie— aclaró por encima de la expectativa— Solo hago mi trabajo. Y aunque todos demostraron estar al lado de Hiragizawa, no deja de ser peligroso— pasó por un lado de Geharo con toda la intención de marcharse del lugar.

La boca de Geharo mostró una sonrisa, y en cuando Kajab intentó pasarle de largo, lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Vincent Kajab enmudeció ante al ataque, la fuerza que Geharo empleaba para mantenerlo inmóvil debía ser inmensa para que solo le bastara uno solo de sus brazos.

— Escúchame, y escúchame muy bien que solo lo repetiré una vez— susurró como si sus palabras fueran tan peligrosas como una navaja. Sus ojos se sobresaltaban con frialdad— No me importa que tengas contra Hiragizawa y la niña de los cerezos, solo te advierto que mantengas tus sucias garras lejos del hijo del hechicero.

Con aparente calma, Kajab pudo decir— ¿Qué asuntos puedes tener tu con esa familia?

— Ninguna que te importe— estrujó con mas fuerza al hombro del sujeto— Puedo tolerar muchas de las actitudes de los que están a mi alrededor. Me considero un hombre paciente, pero cuando sencillamente algo no me gusta le pongo fin… El niño Hiragizawa esta fuera de tu alcance ¿entendido?

— Al contrario de lo que piensas, no tengo interés en esa criatura— Vincent tomó la mano que Geharo mantenía sobre su hombro.

Geharo sintió una desagradable sensación ante el simple contacto de esa mano enguantada de Kajab.

El guerrero rubio intentó mantener su posición, pero el toque de Vincent lo estaba debilitado de algún modo, por lo que se alejó de él con rapidez.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, las advertencias habían quedado claras: ninguno de los dos debía subestimar al otro.

— Voy a compartir algo contigo para que puedas estar tranquilo. Ese niño es más especial de lo que creen… Y no puedo equivocarme ya que si alguien como tu está tan interesado en su bienestar, significa que tengo razón— se limpió el polvo que el choque contra la pared dejó en su vestimenta— Si en su futuro está ser una fuerza benigna, esta bien. De lo contrario pues… dejaré que ustedes se encarguen de sus errores— dándole la espalda es que prosiguió su camino fuera del túnel. No creía poder recibir otro ataque sorpresa. Se masajeó el brazo de cuya mano mantenía con un guante negro.

Vincent Kajab sonrió con cinismo al pensar en las posibilidades que encerraban el comportamiento de Geharo Sai. No le preocupaba en absoluto sus amenazas, fue sincero cuando dijo que ese niño no le importaba, tras quien iba era sobre el padre de este.

De nuevo sintió la necesidad de volver a las píldoras. Aunque su adicción había desaparecido después de su última recuperación, el estrés, la congoja y la verdad lo obligaron a volver al antiguo hábito. El efecto de ellas era simple: su mente se relajaba al extremo de que no le importaba a quien le disparaba o no, de quien recibía órdenes, su única preocupación era el éxito de su misión.

Recordó que Neit se las había dado, al principio como un tratamiento para el dolor después de su transplante, pero una vez acostumbrado se adaptó a ellas y a sus _bondades_.

Introdujo la cápsula en su boca, la despreocupación no estaba muy lejos, pero al darse cuenta del escape tan patético por el cual esperaba huir terminó por expulsarla.

La píldora cayó lejos, al risco donde se perdió en el mar. Miró el horizonte, el cercano atardecer. Era la hora en la que debía dar una respuesta.

Anath fue lo suficientemente puntual, ya que cuando su sombra indicó cierto tiempo, apareció al lado del hombre torturado por sus propios conflictos.

La marea embravecida mantuvo los vientos fuertes. Sobek se puso de pie una vez que la mujer le hablara.

— Te di el tiempo que pediste. Y ahora espero tu respuesta— el largo cabello rojo le cubría el rostro como si fuese una mascara que el viento se preocupaba por mantener.

El joven guerrero se mantuvo en pie en gran serenidad— Anath, te conozco lo suficiente para preguntarte una sola cosa… ¿Por qué debo creerte?

— Te mostré la verdad a través de mis ojos.

— Cierto, pero tu misma te has descubierto y eres como ellos, esos seres que juegan con las mentes de los demás ¿cómo saber que lo que me mostraste es cierto?— se mostró claramente desconfiado.

— ¿Sabes? Fue un riesgo el rebelártelo ¿pero sabes por qué lo hice?— se le acercó lo suficiente como para sentirse amenazado— Porque sabía que serías el más arrepentido al enterarte tardíamente que estas siendo utilizado para fines tan diferentes a los que creíste.

—… Crees conocer mis razones— masculló molesto.

— Eres fácil de leer. Los he estudiado a todos, y tu eres el único que en verdad podría ayudarme, eres el único que al enterarse de la verdad querría hacer algo al respecto— se mostraba confiada en sus predicciones.

— Y si así fuera ¡¿qué demonios podríamos hacer?!— Preguntó con fastidio— ¿Lo olvidas? Sellamos un pacto de vida, y en el momento en que intentáramos algo seguro que caeremos al suelo por un solo pensamiento.

— Creí que ya no te importaba el morir— musitó la pelirroja.

Sobek entrecerró los ojos— Eso es porque… Dos valiosas personas han sacrificado sus vidas por la de alguien como yo... Cuando me percaté de eso, yo…— cerró sus puños a sus costados.

— Entiendo— sonrió Anath— Bueno, parece que has recobrado el valor por tu vida. Eso significa que lucharas con más fuerza para conservarla, eso me gusta.

Sobek sintió repudio por si mismo al haberle hablado de ello a una mujer tan arisca.

— Bien, señor héroe. Si te preocupa el que Unna corte el delgado hilo de la vida con un pensamiento, déjame decirte que tengo mi plan, y en el no necesitamos enfrentarnos a ella.

Sobek le cedió toda su atención.

— Pero primero debes decirme si estas conmigo o no— le tendió la mano al joven.

Sobek miró con desdén la palma de esa mano—… ¿Qué pasará con los demás?

— Si te refieres a Hidesato, Temis, Neit y Vidar, no te preocupes, no habrá que enfrentarnos a ellos tampoco. Te aseguro que en el momento justo estarán lo suficientemente entretenidos en sus propios asuntos, jamás se percataran de lo nuestro.

— Cuando te hagas del poder del que hablas… ¿qué piensas hacer con él?— ese resultaba su mayor preocupación, sabía que el excesivo poder corrompía; y mucho más fácilmente lo haría con una alma como la de Anath.

La pelirroja retiró su mano, miró a Sobek con demasiada seriedad— Solo por ti estaría dispuesta a decir _'Salvar a este mundo'_ , ¿te parece bien?— fue claro su disgusto.

— Deja tus juegos Anath, porque sino…

— ¿Qué harás?— no temía ninguna de las amenazas que podían emerger— ¿Serás tan estúpido como para ir a decírselo a esa criatura allá abajo? No entiendo lo difícil que es para ti el entender que esa cosa va a matarnos a todos, es su mecanismo, es su razón de existir.

Sobek maldijo con un gruñido y se volvió hacia el mar.

— Sé que puedes sentirte traicionado. Te han utilizado para algo que no esta en ti, aceptaste convertirte en un monstruo con tal de hacer un bien pero al final terminaste siendo solo una de las extensiones del fin de este mundo... Y además, se que descubrir que tus enemigos están peleando por la razón justa cuando creíste que tu lo hacías es doloroso…— al tenerlo de espaldas, Anath se le acercó, sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, sobre su cuello el cual acarició buscando convencerlo de confiar en ella.

Sobek sabía que Anath podría decir lo que fuera con tal de lograr un propósito. Y aunque sus palabras manchaban con claro veneno, la verdad estaba bajo toda ella.

El conocimiento de la real situación no le permitía el ignorarlo, resultaba imposible para él que todo terminara de esa manera… No, no podía, mucho menos que su vida en verdad fuera una de las razones por las que su mundo estaba por colapsar...

Por esas personas que perdieron su vida por proteger la suya, por ellas es que no iba a permitirse terminar como el verdadero enemigo de este mundo. Un mundo el cual solo deseaba proteger.

Anath detuvo su mano sobre el punto débil de la espalda de su compañero. Un solo golpe le bastaría para atravesar la armadura y perforarlo, una muerte rápida es lo menos que podría hacer por él.

—… De acuerdo— sentenció finalmente, antes de que Anath reuniera energía para su movimiento. La pelirroja se separó y discretamente ocultó su inconclusa intención.

— Estoy contigo…— aunque aun se mantenía inquieto, lo mejor para todos era estar cerca de Anath, vigilarla.

Anath suspiró bajó su mascara.

— Solo quiero que sepas algo… Te advierto que no morirá ninguno de los nuestros ¿quedó claro?

A la pelirroja le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera con el resto del equipo— Eso lo dejaré en tus manos.

— Lamento interrumpirlos.

Pero Hidesato no logró tomarlos por sorpresa, sintieron su presencia desde el momento en que salio de la fortaleza. Ambos aparentaron el encontrarse ahi por razones _personales e intimas_.

— Pero solicito su atención unos momentos— en su cara se notaba la preocupación del que era objeto.

Temis, Neit y Vidar llegaron uno detrás del otro, y como líder tomó una posición en la que podía ver a todos con claridad.

Sobek se sintió inseguro ante la repentina reunión. Su conciencia le jugaba mal al sentirse un poco paranoico.

Con el sol de su lado y el mar respaldándolo, Hidesato habló sin rodeos a sus compañeros.

— Me acaban de informar que mañana será el día que hemos esperado. Todo lo que hemos hecho se resume a lo que ocurrirá en esa batalla…— su voz carecía de emoción por la idea.

— Finalmente…— Temis retuvo el aire.

Neit escondió la media sonrisa que se le escapó de la cara, Anath lo notó, así como la sangre seca en sus ropas negras. Se interesó por las manchas en su espalda, pero por la forma en la que tomaba el crucifico, trazó una idea en su cabeza— Patético— pensó ella para sus adentros.

— ¿Y cual será la estrategia a seguir?— quiso saber el mas joven. Aún lo consideraba el jefe del batallón, y lo respetaba como tal.

— Nuestra tarea es sencilla, la misma que hemos elaborado hasta ahora: pelearemos contra cualquiera ser viviente o espiritual que se nos enfrente en ese lugar.

Mientras cerraba con fuerza la mano frente a ella, la mujer de cabello rojo aclaró— Exterminar es la palabra que buscas.

Hidesato asintió.

— No es que desconfíe de nuestra fuerza pero…— Sobek procuró no sonar pesimista— Seis contra un número desconocido…

— No deben ser demasiados los que quedan con vida— sonrió Temis, saboreando las matanzas de las que ha sido autora— Supongamos que nos superan claramente en numero, pero no significa que todos los que se encuentren en ese lugar puedan pelear…

— Nos hemos enfrentado a toda clase de guerreros, pero no olviden que en las ultimas ocasiones hemos fracasado…— persistía la preocupación en Hidesato.

— Es porque los que son realmente peligrosos han dado la cara…— recordó Sobek.

— Y sin embargo, ahora somos más fuertes ¿no lo sienten?— Temis mostraba plena confianza en sus capacidades sin importa su procedencia. Con el solo hecho de sentirse bien consigo misma y su cuerpo era suficiente para recobrar su animo.

Neit cerró los ojos sin soltar su crucifijo —… Un poder que proviene de una fuerza diabólica.

— Creo que es algo de lo que todos estamos concientes— creyó el líder, dándoles la espalda.

— Estamos condenados…— murmuró de forma incoherente la creyente—… No importa que suceda, o cual sea nuestro fin… El paraíso está muy lejos para nosotros.

— No es momento para lloriqueos como esos. Es muy tarde como para arrepentirse— repuso Temis, molesta.

— ¿En verdad lo es?...— comentó inconsciente el más joven.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decir al respecto, Sobek?— se interesó Temis.

El joven guardó silencio, aunque había muchas inconformidades que deseaba expresar, prefirió el silencio… ¿En qué pensaba? No podía salvarse él mismo, mucho menos a los demás.

— Cada quien morirá como lo desee— añadió de improviso la pelirroja— Todos, sin excepción, estamos aquí aun sabiendo los riesgos. Sinceramente ¿de verdad creían que al final íbamos a _'vivir felices para siempre'_?— se mofó Anath.

— No creo que alguno lo hiciera— Temis se sintió ofendida.

— ¿Entonces por qué esa actitud?— Anath estaba dispuesta a iniciar una rencilla con su compañera— Supongo que cada quien tiene sus razones para sentir miedo, es curioso que jamás les haya temblado la mano para matar a ninguna de nuestras presas, pero solo hasta ahora que se acerca al final es que se comportan de esa forma tan cobarde.

— Cierra la boca, desde el principio tu no has vivido lo que nosotros, por lo que no puedes imaginarte lo que estamos sintiendo. No es asunto tuyo en todo caso— Temis la enfrentó.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que por no ser lo suficientemente patética como para haberme visto en situaciones de vida o muerte por las que me obligaron a estar aquí significa que no soy parte del equipo— el sarcasmo adorno cada una de sus silabas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?— alzó la mano para desatar una descarga de su poder, pero Sobek le detuvo por la muñeca.

— ¡Basta las dos!— se interpuso entre ambas— Tuvieron mucho tiempo para sacar sus diferencias ¿y solo hasta ahora salen a relucir? No es momento para eso.

— Nunca es tarde para arreglar viejas rivalidades— la incitó Anath para una pelea.

Neit había perdido la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, había comenzado a orar en voz baja y al hacerlo se desconectaba completamente.

Vidar se mantuvo inmóvil y solo con la mirada clavada en la espalda del comandante del grupo.

Antes de que Temis pudiera zafarse de su compañero y lanzarse sobre su odiosa rival, Hidesato suspiró, sonriendo para si mismo y diciendo en voz alta— Yo era profesor— se aseguró de que pudieran escucharlo. Sin la mascara, el sonido de su voz resultaba mucho más clara.

Sobek, Temis y Anath lo miraron interrogantes. Vidar entrecerró los ojos y Neit continuó sus oraciones. Ante el silencio sus palabras fluían y llegaban a la conciencia de todos.

— Fui profesor en una escuela primaria toda mi vida, ahí conocí a mi esposa— echó una mirada sobre su hombro para visualizar a la misma de la que hablaba— Fui esposo, fue padre de un maravilloso niño… Y ahora estoy aquí— se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, cuando la línea del atardecer se condensaba en el horizonte— Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, de lo que hemos enfrentado, jamás me había presentado propiamente, y tampoco sé el nombre de algunos de ustedes— Hidesato sonrió con una amabilidad jamás vista en su cara— Pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo, pero es algo que remediaré en este mismo instante. Yo soy Yoshiyuki Terada.

La impresión de la repentina presentación logró el impacto necesario para que olvidaran la disputa de hace unos momentos.

Yoshiyuki Terada mantuvo una mirada expectativa hacia quien pudiera continuar la cadena.

Sinceramente, ninguno de esos guerreros creyó que su _comandante_ pudiera requerir tal formalidad.

Al retener la mirada de Hidesato un solo segundo es lo que lo llevó a ser el próximo— Yo estuve en la milicia, en un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales… El sueño de mi vida era servir a mi país, a mi gente… Y por eso mismo es que acepté todo esto— suspiró de modo profundo como si le avergonzara su propia ingenuidad— Mi nombre es Joseph Hallajam.

Resultaba una dinámica algo tardía… pero ciertamente nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas como se deben.

Anath dejó escapar una mueca de fastidio ante lo que veía y escuchaba ¿Qué seguiría ahora? ¿Lagrimas, abrazos?

Hidesato agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza la sinceridad del miembro más joven, y aguardó a que alguien más lo hiciera. Solo por un instante se sintió de nuevo frente a un grupo de alumnos a los cuales por primera vez les preguntaba sus nombres.

Inesperadamente, Vidar dio un pasó hacia el frente, y poco a poco apartó los vendajes que cubrían su cara. Todos contemplaron al muchacho de ojos amatistas y bien parecido, sin creer realmente que fuera tan fácil para él el mostrarse y dejar a un lado su misterio.

—… Mi nombre es Frey Alanog— dijo sin preámbulo alguno.

Alanog fue un apellido que reveló rápidamente su verdadera identidad.

— Lamento mi silencio en todo este tiempo… pero es por mi propio bien, y el de ustedes.

— Después de tanto tiempo creí que eras mudo en realidad… Es un placer, Frey— Hidesato se mostró optimista ante la participación de su más enigmático hombre. Pero su repentina capacidad de habla solo atrajo más preguntas ¿A qué se refería exactamente _'por su propio bien'_?

Incluso Anath se mostró sorprendida ante la repentina acción de Vidar. Como la mayoría, llegó a pensar que era solo una marioneta sin voluntad de Unna, pero era nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de Ornel Alanog… Eso explicaba la participación de Ornel en todo este movimiento, Unna lo tenía atado de pies y manos utilizando a su hijo… Muy astuto de su parte.

— No he mentido ni escondido sobre mi profesión y quién soy en ningún momento— frenó repentinamente sus rezos, conservando su posición atada a ese crucifijo— Para el servicio de Dios me conocen como Neit, pero para los hombres mi nombre es Mary.

No podía esperarse un nombre mas… _apropiado_ para ella.

Al termino de pronunciar su nombre, continuo con su procesión personal.

Con cierta timidez, Temis se animó a hacerlo también, no pensaba en no hacerlo después de que los más reservados participaron.

Sintiéndose de nuevo en sus años de escuela, cuando un inseguro estudiante entraba como alumno nuevo a un salón desconocido, Temis habló— Fui madre… fui esposa… Mi hogar era mi única preocupación; cuidar de mi hijo, educarlo… verlo crecer…— pudo sentir el mismo malestar por el que sufría Yoshiyuki ante el recuerdo de su hijo—… Pero todo eso terminó en tan poco tiempo…— su mano pasó por su frente— Mi nombre _era_ Rika Terada— enfatizó el pasado— Y este hombre _era_ mi esposo.

Los dos enamorados se miraron con tanta pasión, la misma que los acompañó como pareja esos años de felicidad. Pero todos esos sentimientos eran ilusión de otra vida.

Anath bostezó con desdén y sin demasiada importancia, rompiendo el vinculo sentimental entre la pareja, agregó— Aiko Mizuki. Y mejor dejémonos de ridiculeces antes de que decidan organizar una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

Los corazones de Hidesato y de Sobek saltaron ante ese nombre…

Sobek ahora lo entendía, Anath era la mujer a la que el atacante a la Corporación se refería, el que secuestró a Ornel Alanog.

Hidesato mantuvo su temple, pero un sentido de peligro se había activado hacia la pelirroja ¿Qué conexión existía entre ella y el shaman?...

El desenlace que se cernía sobre ellos parecía pesar en los hombros de cada uno de los que abandonaban el recinto, ya que las cabezas de la mayoría miraban hacia el suelo.

Yoh Asakura miró sobre su hombro al ser el que encabezaba el grupo, se percató del desaliento de varios, de la convicción de otros, pero sobre todo del miedo…

Suspiró al volver su vista hacia al frente.

— Creo que lo sientes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así Anna?— murmuró a su joven esposa, la que se mantenía a su diestra.

— La duda y el temor oprime el corazón de todos ellos— respondió del mismo modo, esperando que nadie más pudiera escucharlos.

— Supongo que es lo más normal que podríamos sentir pero…— sonrió ampliamente al trazar una idea en su cabeza— No es la mejor forma de pasar esta noche previa a una batalla tan importante…— sin previo aviso se detuvo, y al interponerse en el paso de los demás, todos ellos lo imitaron.

Len, Horo Horo, Shaoran, Sakura, Yue, Kero, Eriol y Spinel se intrigaron ante el repentino giro del joven, quien sonriente y despreocupado se dirigió a todos— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a encerrarnos a un cuarto cuando podríamos, no sé, alzar una fogata en las cercanías y beber un poco?

— ¿Acaso te volviste loco?— fue claro el disgusto de Horo Horo.

— Es algo de muy mal gusto— se atrevió Li— Sobre todo si sabes que no es el momento apropiado para algo como una fiesta ni nada por el estilo.

— Algunos tenemos que trabajar, ¿sabes? No es tiempo como para hablar de celebraciones— fue claro Len Tao.

Pero aunque todos desaprobaban la idea de Yoh, este mantuvo sus labios sonrientes— Bueno, si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?

Nadie respondió, nadie podía tener la certeza de que sería posible después. Ninguno se sentía afortunado como para cree que vería el final de la batalla.

— Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos tomado juntos— Yoh se dirigió mas especifico a Len y a Horo Horo— Y eso es lo que hacen los adultos, ¿o no?

— Si pero…— Horo Horo se rascó la cabellera.

— ¿Por qué no empezar ahora? Sería algo muy agradable— insistió Yoh— Y por supuesto que todos los demás también están invitados.

— Se parece tanto…— masculló Yue. Kero logró escucharlo al encontrarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿A quién?— quiso saber la pequeña criatura.

Yue habló mucho mas bajo— A _Él_ , ¿no recuerdas? Es lo mismo…— sus ojos de cristal no se alejaron del shaman— _Él_ siempre intentaba aminorar la tensión en un momento difícil, es lo mismo que ese muchacho intenta hacer… Que esta noche no sea un tormento y que solo estén esperando a que ocurra lo inevitable. Yoh desea hacer de esto una oportunidad de pasar un tiempo de tranquilidad con sus amigos… Un ultimo recuerdo grato antes de un despiadado combate.

— Me parece una buena idea— sorprendiendo a muchos, Eriol se aproximó a Asakura, y con una actitud tranquila hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír.

— No puedes hablar en serio…— Shaoran seguía sin valorar la invitación.

— Yo también puedo decir lo mismo que Yoh— echó un vistazo al susodicho y se sonrieron en complicidad— Y comparto su deseo. Y además, no me negaran que muchos de los de aquí necesitan un trago— no era común que Eriol se expresara de esa forma, pero en ese momento, le importó muy poco su vocabulario refinado.

Len les dio la espalda a todos— Como ya dije, algunos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, Shaoran, vamos— su primo asintió, y aunque no deseaba apartarse del lado de Sakura, debía ir a cumplir con su deber. Aunque, antes de que Len diera algún paso, dijo—… Pero espero y dejen algo para nosotros cuando los alcancemos ¿está bien? Y más vale no adquirir el sake mas barato, por una vez en sus vidas pueden dejar la tacañería ¿de acuerdo?

— Los estaremos esperando— Yoh se lo prometió— De todas formas, nos tomara un poco de tiempo comprar lo necesario.

Len entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Yoh con respecto a mañana, pues él mismo compartía el mismo temor, la misma ansiedad. Y debía darle crédito al cara de tonto por querer volver esta noche lo menos difícil para todos los que son importantes para él.

— Y bueno, ¿qué me dicen los demás?— preguntó Yoh una vez que Len y Shaoran se alejaran.

Horo Horo se rascó la mejilla, y completamente resignado añadió— Supongo que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión... Pero tienes razón, jamás hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir una botella de sake juntos, eso es algo totalmente diferente a lo que hemos hecho y creo que accederé. Aparte sí, comparto la noción, mataría por un buen sake en este momento— simpatizó Horo Horo.

— No se diga más— agradeció Yoh— ¿Qué dices tu, Sakura?— se dirigió a ella. La joven se estremeció como si la pregunta le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

— Ah, pues yo… ah… no lo sé yo…— actuó con claros nervios—… La verdad es que no me siento con muchos ánimos de celebrar…

— No es una celebración— se apresuró a decir Yoh— Es un momento de distracción— explicó sonriente.

Sakura no podía resistirse a ese gesto tan amable que emergía de los labios de Yoh cada que mostraba sus dientes. Sentía que podría acatar cualquier petición que él pudiera hacerle, sin importar lo absurda que esta fuera, sin importar que fuera en contra de sus ánimos, todo por que mantuviera esa sonrisa…

Aunque Kero y Yue compartían la misma opinión con respecto al plan de Yoh, imaginaron que lo mejor para Sakura era mantenerse en el grupo, nada de retraerse en si misma y perderse en sus pensamientos ya que eso no le haría nada bien.

— ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Di que si!— revoloteó escandalosamente Kero frente a ella, era el mas indicado para la labor de convencimiento— ¡De seguro habrá deliciosa comida y yo tengo mucha hambre! ¿Necesito recobrar energías y qué mejor que comiendo golosinas? Di que si, por favor, por favor, por favor— sus minúsculos ojos brillaron con expectación positiva.

Sakura se sintió acorralada, presionada por Yoh y por Kero, y encima Yue, a su espalda, la animó de dar una respuesta positiva con un movimiento de cabeza— Yue, ¿tu también?— preguntó perpleja.

El guardián de cabello plateado asintió y claramente dijo— Todos necesitamos pensar en otra cosa— aprobando así la idea de asistir.

— Bien… si en verdad quieren que yo vaya pues… Esta bien, iré— se sonrojó al estar completamente apenada.

— Maravilloso— Yoh se mostró mas que optimista de que su plan sería un éxito— Ahora solo necesito ir a comprar las cosas— se mostró pensativo— Y más vale que lo hagamos rápido antes de que las malas noticias se esparzan y congelen toda la aldea. Iré por las bebidas.

Eriol se apresuró— Y yo iré contigo— fue mas una advertencia que una petición, pero al shaman no le molestó, le pareció perfecto.

Anna, al intuir que algo tramaban ambos hombres, decidió el permitírselos, por lo que prontamente añadió— Yo me encargaré de la comida. Pero ustedes tres me ayudaran— fue clara al dirigirse a Sakura y a sus dos guardianes.

Sakura se coloreó mucho más al tener que acompañar a Anna… Sentía como si ella pudiera saber lo que se movía en su interior cada que pensaba en Yoh… Y eso la aterraba.

— ¿O tienen alguna objeción?— cuestionó ella. Pero incluso Kero, que jamás ha hecho nada contra Anna, solo por sostener su mirada sintió como si así fuera. Un miedo extraño le llegó hasta la punta de la cola, imposibilitándosele el decir No.

— Entonces yo iré a avisarle a los demás que se quedaron en casa, y prepararé el fuego ¿esta bien? Creo que no será difícil el que nos encuentren, considerando que seremos los únicos dementes que estaremos tranquilos bebiendo y comiendo— suspiró con resignación. Pero todo fuera por complacer a un amigo.

— Gracias Horo Horo. Bueno, nos veremos en el lugar que elijas, supongo que esta en buenas manos la ubicación.

— Si, si— dijo con desganó antes de ponerse en marcha junto a Anna, Sakura y sus guardianes.

El shaman y el hechicero esperaron pacientemente hasta encontrarse completamente solos. Yoh mantuvo su sonrisa, pero Eriol cayó rápidamente en la seriedad. A Spinel-sun se le permitió el permanecer ahí, la única condición silenciosa era el no entrometerse en la conversación.

— Gracias por la ayuda— musitó Yoh sin mirar al inglés.

— Es lo menos que te debía por lo que hiciste por mi y por Sakura allá adentro— pronunció del mismo modo, ambos observando la vista panorámica de la aldea. De la oscuridad de la noche resaltaban las pequeñas luces de las construcciones.

— Solo hablé con la verdad. Me alegra que todos concordaran con mi punto de vista. Me satisface saber que me he rodeado de personas justas y que en verdad merecen ser de los grandes— se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se estiró para desaparecer la pereza que le entumía los músculos.

— ¿Podemos dejarnos de formalismos y hablar seriamente?— pidió Eriol con cierta impaciencia.

— ¿De qué deseas hablar?— fingió no saberlo.

— De lo que tu deseabas no hace mucho tiempo ¿lo recuerdas? En el desierto me advertiste que hablaríamos de lo que vimos, de lo que se nos mostró en ese _sueño_.

— Pero no era un sueño… Ahora lo sé— Yoh sonó melancólico— Ya nos conocíamos, en otra vida fuimos enemigos. Reed Clow, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— No sé cómo sea para ti, Hao Asakura, pero cuando renací mi intención jamás fue volver a ser el de antes… Al contrario, quería que eso se acabara… Por eso no tengo completa memoria de lo que fui en esa vida. Ahora me encuentro obligado a recordarlo, ser una vez más alguien que ya no deseaba ser…— retiró sus lentes para limpiarlos un poco— Y aunque haya recordado algunas cosas, otras permanecen oscuras… Me preocupa el que vaya a descubrir lo que hay detrás de cada una de esas cortinas de mi mente.

— Comparto tu misma situación. Descubrí que yo mismo me hice esto, me dividí en dos individuos por capricho personal y eso… Bueno, solo atrajo más caos, uno innecesario— cerró los ojos— Nunca fue fácil para mi decirlo, pero ya no puedo negar que yo y Hao somos la misma persona… Sus culpas son las mías y debo responder a ellas.

— Hay mucho que debemos pagar… Mi convicción y la tuya fueron similares. Tu actuaste de acuerdo a lo que creías correcto, y yo hice lo mismo, y aunque ninguno se retracte de sus decisiones… al final creo que ambos nos equivocamos ¿no es así?

— Eso, o simplemente los dos fuimos herramientas para que el destino llegara a este punto— Yoh comenzaba a creer que ello resultaba la única respuesta.

— Si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué tanta agonía? ¿Por qué retrazar algo que finalmente ocurriría?

— Tal vez porque solo ahora, solo en este tiempo, las personas que podrían hacer posible el cambio iban a estar reunidas… Solo hasta ahora iban a existir…— el shaman sintió seguridad en esa creencia, una que se había iluminado repentinamente en el tornado de sus pensamientos.

— Increíble que dos seres tan poderosos como los que fuimos en nuestras vidas pasadas no hayan podido ser los que pudieran salvar este mundo… Significa que todo depende de la participación de los elegidos por los grandes espíritus… Y nosotros solo fuimos parte de su plan… Maravilloso— dijo en sarcasmo, bastante indignado por sentirse un sujeto desechable por entidades superiores.

— Pero si todo sale bien… Si al final todo resulta para bien, entonces, supongo que habrá valido la pena ¿no lo crees así?— finalmente observó al hechicero, ya no como un enemigo, ni como un rival, sino como alguien con quien tenia mucho en común y en quien podía encontrar un amigo.

Sin embargo, Eriol no fue capaz de responder como Yoh esperaba que lo hiciera. No podía sentirse cómodo con la idea de que su vida pasada (y muy posiblemente esta también) haya sido solo un juego, un experimento… Un plan para que llegara este terrible momento.

— Yo no…— pero Eriol enmudeció cuando vio a Yoh sujetándose el cuello con sus dos manos; su rostro se veía invadido por una angustiante mueca de dolor, algo que lo obligó a caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

Eriol permaneció alerta, mas no se atrevió a tocarlo. Para los sentidos del hechicero, era clara una presencia negativa, leve, pero latente.

Aunque Yoh intentó soportar sus dolencias, su respiración entrecortada reflejaba su esfuerzo por mantener el control sobre sus emociones.

— Yoh… Yoh reacciona— pidió con dureza Hiragizawa, aun de pie.

Cuando Yoh llevó ambas manos a apoyarse sobre el suelo, mostrándose exhausto y sudoroso por el extraño fenómeno que le recorría el cuerpo, es que Eriol notó la marca que mágicamente había aparecido en el cuello del shaman.

Hiragizawa se acuclilló para verlo mas de cerca, los dos pequeños puntos que lucían como una vieja cicatriz.

El sonido de la respiración del shaman pronto aminoró, pero permaneció de cuclillas, dispuesto a recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas.

—… No quería que vieras esto… De hecho, no quería que nadie lo hiciera…— sonrió al hablar entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?...— analizando la situación, comenzaba a descubrirlo.

Yoh retiró una de las dos nuevas muñequeras que llevaba en sus brazos, mostrando lo que ocultaba debajo de cada una de ellas: dos cicatrices similares a la que había aparecido en su cuello. El hechicero se atrevió a posar sus dedos sobre una de ellas, pero rápido retiró su mano al ser repelido por cualquiera que fuera la fuerza que actuaba sobre ellas.

— Dímelo tu… Porque no comprendo lo que pasa pero… Estas marcas aparecen de forma repentina… y cada que lo hacen me siento mucho más débil…— lució muy cansado, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorar su estado con tal de aparentar buena salud.

— ¿Cuándo comenzó a suceder?...— pregunto inquieto, sin poder apartar su atención de las marcas que simulaban mordidas de una serpiente.

— Recientemente… después de lo que ocurrió en el desierto…

Eriol sabía que se trataba de una maldición, impuesta por alguien con grandes poderes capaz de repeler cualquier clase de ayuda que se intente aplicar sobre las heridas. No podía estar seguro del fin de la maldición pero si continuaba así, si mas de esas cicatrices aparecen, la vida de Yoh podría correr peligro.

— Por favor, no se lo digas a los demás…— pidió con amabilidad, disfrazando sus malestares tras un gesto feliz.

Eriol sintió deseos de golpearlo, borrarle esa farsa del rostro al ver reflejada su misma actitud en el shaman… Resultaba insoportable.

— No tienes que fingir ante mi— le dijo con severidad— No lo hagas.

Pero Yoh continuó haciéndolo— Lo siento, pero no puedo… Esta es mi decisión y de nadie más— susurró ya menos agotado— No soportaría el que todos me viesen así como tu lo haces… No puedo permitírmelo. Han pasado más de mil años desde que comenzó todo esto… creo que puedo soportar un poco más ¿no te parece?

Eriol calló, no podía ir contra los deseos de Yoh Asakura… Ahora lo sabía, aunque lo acompañaba en un gran momento de debilidad, no podía ver otra cosa mas que la gran fortaleza que poseía su alma… Es esa fuerza la que motiva a todos los que lo siguen, a seguir adelante, a luchar…

Ahora lo comprendía, y se adelantaba a saber que era el nacimiento de Yoh, y no de Hao, el que los grandes espíritus habían estado esperando… Yoh Asakura era la llave de los grandes espíritus, una que abriría la puerta a una mejor época…

Aquellos que se mantuvieron en la pequeña casa, mostraron confusión con la repentina invitación. Aunque pequeña y sencilla, les parecía extraño que de pronto surgiera esa clase de reunión.

Fue fácil convencerlos y entusiasmarlo, pero Horo Horo es de los que comunica la buena noticia primero y por ultimo la mala… Lo dijo lo más calmadamente posible, sobre lo que esperaba el día de mañana y ello ocasionó lo normal; toda muestra de alegría se disipó ante sus palabras, pero tampoco podía engañarlos y en la mañana salir con _"Ah si, se me olvidaba decirlo, al medio día vendrán los asesinos a este lugar, que torpe soy, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?"_

Las jovencitas como Tamao, Pilika y Rei perdieron ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, fue Fausto quien ayudó al shaman a convencerlas, solo le bastó mostrar su cautivadora sonrisa y decir...

— _Bueno, ante un tiempo difícil, un poco de diversión y distracción es lo que receta el doctor_ — sus brazos abarcaron a las tres jovencitas que dudaban sobre la situación.

Tras ello, no fue difícil que terminaran por acompañarlos los demás, Yukito y Tomoyo entre ellos. En cuanto a Nakuru, ella se negó al querer quedarse al cuidado del hijo de su amo, y entonces Li Bruce Long se apresuró a ofrecerse para quedarse con ambos.

Ninguno objetó a ello, era claro que el bebé necesitaba de ciertos cuidados, y Nakuru era la última en sentirse bien como para salir; y dejar a ambos solos no hubiera sido tranquilizador, por lo que aprobaron que Bruce Long se quedara a cargo de ellos.

Horo Horo no defraudó a ninguno en cuanto a donde ubicar el fuego. Su espíritu acompañante, Kororo, ayudó a la decisión al ser el espíritu más unido con la naturaleza.

El lago se divisaba no muy lejos, sus aguas servían como espejo para la luna y las estrellas del firmamento.

Alrededor de un claro bardeado por grandes árboles de fuertes troncos y gentil follaje, el suelo forrado con un suave pasto y un pequeño terreno donde los leños no podrían maltratar a ninguna planta.

Fue fácil para él reunir la leña, la correcta y la necesaria para asegurar mantener tibio el lugar bajo los árboles. Conforme arreglaba el escenario, sintió el mismo optimismo que Yoh. En verdad se esforzaría por disfrutar este momento… Y si alguno se excedía en la bebida, Fausto les había asegurado que tenia un medio infalible contra la resaca. Al escuchar eso fue suficiente para proponerse el tomar todo lo que su conciencia le permitiera.

Rei encontró una rápida amistad con las otras dos chicas shamanes: Pilika y Tamao. Como ella, no poseían grandes poderes, pero han acompañado a sus seres queridos en peligrosas travesías.

Pilika fue la fuente de información que le permitió a Rei el entender todo sobre los shamanes y el torneo que se llevó a cabo hace algunos años. Se simpatizaron lo suficiente como para que Rei se permitiera formar parte de su grupo. Las tres compartían el sentimiento de querer estar al lado de la persona que más querían; sin importar que uno fuera parte de su familia, o que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, lo único que importaba era el estar ahí para ellos.

—Oye Rei— dijo en voz muy baja Pilika, suficiente para que Tamao escuchara también— El joven Yukito no ha dejado de mirarte desde que se presentó. Creo que le gustas— sonrió pícaramente.

— ¡¿Qué?!— sus mejillas se colorearon con rapidez, inconscientemente volteando hacia donde Tsukishiro se encontraba y así mismo descubrir que era verdad, él miraba en su dirección. Pero al darse cuenta de ello y de su exaltación tan repentina, la hizo girar apenada hacia las dos jovencitas— No, no creo que ese sea el caso— comenzó a mover sus dedos con bastante nerviosismo.

Pilika dejó escapar una risita— Tienes suerte que un joven tan guapo muestre interés en ti

Aun más colorada, Rei dijo— Pero yo ya tengo a alguien— murmuró sobresalto, la sola idea de dejar de querer a Yue le oprimía el pecho.

— Si me lo preguntas, es mucho más lindo y amigable que tu chico de cabello plateado. Solo míralo, es un encanto— era claro que lo hacia por molestar, su sonrisita la delataba. Rei caía fácilmente en el juego. Tamao no resistió el no reír por lo que escuchaba.

Tachibana mejor guardó silencio, molesta al sentirse objeto de burla, aunque rápidamente Pilika y Tamao la tranquilizaron y al final lograron que volviera a hablarles, aunque claro, despertando la ligera curiosidad referente al joven Tsukishiro.

Al estar completamente alejados de la aldea, la conmoción que se suscitaba en ella no los alcanzaría.

Anna arribó pronto junto a Sakura, Kerberos y Yue.

Increíble el haber visto llegar a Anna sobre el lomo de Kerberos (Sakura también) como si ella fuese su ama y señora. Y Yue con todas las bolsas de los comestibles en sus manos… Claro que optó por un porte de completa indiferencia ante los demás, él jamás sería cargadero de nadie pero… Anna suele ser tan convincente y todo lo pedía con un _por favor_ que era imposible negarse…

Al principio el silencio que invadía era mas propio de un velorio que el de cualquier reunión de amigos, pero eso cambió una vez que Yoh arribó.

En el primer momento en que lo iluminó la luz del fuego, las caras de todos los presentes se alegraron, sin duda seguían siendo el corazón del equipo y nadie más podía quitarle ese puesto.

No había marcas en su cuello ni en sus muñecas por las que alguien tuviera que preocuparse, Eriol se aseguró de ello al emplear un sencillo conjuro que podía ocultarlas tras una ilusión. Pero no podía asegurar que todos cayeran en el efecto de su magia.

— Lamento la demora, espero no haber exagerado con el sake— el buen humor le adornaba la cara al mostrar las numerosas botellas que traía consigo, junto a los utensilios necesarios para beberlo y que nadie faltara de hacerlo.

Horo Horo se levantó para examinar la mercancía, y con cierto disgusto pudo decir— ¿Esto es todo? Si no es ni la mitad de lo que en mi casa tomamos en Año nuevo— se encontraba decepcionado pese a que el sake era tal que podría bastar para uno o dos pelotones.

Yoh se pasó la mano por el cabello— Lo lamento, es todo el sake japonés que encontré en la aldea, y creo que tuvimos suerte.

— Je, ¿pero que dices? Que yo recuerde, solo te bastó una pequeña botella para caer rendido como un bebé— se burló su prometida, Miyuki quien igual se acercó para ayudar a la repartición de la bebida.

— ¡Oye! Me prometiste que eso quedaría entre nosotros— lloró, sintiéndose traicionado.

Yoh rió junto con Miyuki, y poco a poco lograrían crear un ambiente que permitiría que la velada resultara más que placentera.

Al inicio todo resultaba muy frío. Algunos se mantenían alejados de otros, pero conforme más eran los que se acercaban a Yoh, más fácilmente fue el lograr que todos cooperaran.

Horo Horo se creía muy valiente ante el sake, pero Miyuki había hablado con la verdad, le surtía un efecto muy rápido, por lo que a los dos tragos lo rojizo de sus mejillas delataba su estado alcohólico. Pero esa noche no dormiría tan pronto, haría muchas cosas pero dormir seria de lo ultimo.

Miyuki sabía beber. Era la menor de tres hermanos varones, por lo que en ocasiones sus hábitos eran los de un chico y lo demostró ante la pequeña competencia de...

— **¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!—** decían la unísono Pilika, Tamao, Yoh y Horo Horo a una Miyuki y Kero que consumían una gran cantidad de sake en el menor tiempo posible, el que lo lograra primero sería el ganador.

Sakura no evitó estar prendida de la competencia, ni tampoco sonreír de vez en cuando al ver a Kero tan empeñado en vencer.

Yukito a su lado de igual forma se divertía ante el espectáculo, mientras que Yue y Rei también mostraban atención al juego.

Todos los invitados se encontraba distribuidos, formando un circulo en cuyo centro los competidores llevan a cabo su hazaña.

Anna tomaba a las cercanías del fuego, tan sería y observadora como siempre, pero justo como los demás disfrutaba del momento.

— **¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!—** continuaron hasta que Miyuki soltó el recipiente, demostrando que no había ya nada en su interior. Todos aplaudieron ante la ganadora a quien Yoh, por segunda vez, volví a alzar el brazo para señalar su victoria.

— ¡No!, ¡no es justo!— se quejó Kero con el rubor en su rostro. En su pequeña forma era mucho más susceptible al efecto del alcohol.

— Que torpe— masculló con cierta indignación su contraparte lunar— Ganaría si solo se diera cuenta que en su forma real bebería más a prisa…

Rei buscó refugio bajo una de las alas del guardián y dio un sorbo a su bebida— Creo que considera que así no sería igual de divertido.

— _¡Exijo la revancha!_

— _¡Va!_

— No deberías beber tanto— se fijó Yue de la cantidad que ya había pasado por la garganta de la chica.

— Y tu deberías beber un poco más— solo por el tono risueño de su voz es por lo que se sabía que pronto comenzaría a comportarse extraña.

— Yo no bebo.

— Pero si comes mucho ¿olvidas la vez que te cocine bolitas de pulpo? Te serví un poco de sake y bebiste sin darte cuenta— confesó divertida.

Yue la miró cautivado, aun en su estado seguía siendo la linda chica a la que amaba tanto— Te aprovechas de que no puedo enojarme contigo— le susurró al pasarle el dedo por la mejilla.

— Entonces no te niegues y anda, bebe conmigo— Rei le sirvió en el pequeño recipiente sin que le temblaran las manos, aun estaba muy cuerda, un poco desinhibida, pero cuerda— Y dime que tal…

Yue no pudo negarse y de un rápido sorbo terminó el trago—… Bueno.

Rei le sonrió— Eso significa que estas bien contigo mismo.

— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó confundido.

— Me ha tocado escuchar, que cuando el sabor del sake te resulta dulce, significa que estas en paz con tu espíritu; de lo contrario, cuando el sabor es amargo, significa que tienes conflictos muy fuertes en tu interior— explicó antes de beber un poco más.

— ¿Y a que sabe el tuyo?— se interesó en saber.

Rei bajó lentamente el recipiente y sin previo aviso le cedió un beso a la criatura. Suave y delicado, tal y como era ella. Al separarse solo murmuró— Dímelo tu…

Para Yue, cuando Rei estaba a su lado, los ojos del mundo podrían estar observándolos y no se percataba de ello, le importaba ya muy poco seguir con una falsa imagen de no tener ninguna relación o apego por esa chica.

Que lo supiera todo el mundo, maldita sea. Él la amaba, lo descubría cada que contemplaba sus ojos, o que sus labios la tocaban. Y sin importarle ya los ojos curiosos (aunque en el fondo sabía que todos estaban al pendiente de la competencia de sake) la besó con la misma intensidad con la que las exaltaciones continuaron.

— **¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!**

Tomoyo rió abiertamente cuando Kero cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y su botella rodó sin derramar ninguna gota más. Había vencido finalmente y el tamaño de su estomago lo obligó a rodar como pelota.

Todos aplaudieron ante el nuevo ganador, incluso Miyuki lo alzó en brazos, donde la pequeña criatura se vanaglorió de su triunfo, sellando de esa forma tan sencilla una nueva amistad.

— ¡Que divertido! ¿No te parece Sakura?— inquirió Tomoyo al volverse a ella, sujetando una taza de sake.

Pero Kinomoto mantenía un poco baja sus emociones y solo estaba ahí, abrazando sus rodillas, sin haber probado bocado o bebida.

— ¿Te pasa algo malo?— se afligió Daidouji.

Sakura no movió la cabeza de ninguna forma, pero se limitó a decir—… Todos ellos fueron tan amables… Todos ellos, pese a que supieron que yo fui la responsable de lo que ocurrió, de lo que devastó a nuestro mundo, todos ellos… ninguno de ellos me recriminó nada, en absoluto— sonó triste ante el hecho— Fue como si… ni siquiera les importó.

Tomoyo la abrazó para escucharla más de cerca.

— Aunque Eriol confesó… Yoh habló en nuestra defensa… No sé que es lo que pensaron los que estaban ahí antes de que él interviniera, pero si se esto… Sé que si él no hubiera estado ahí, todo hubiese sido diferente…— Daidouji sintió como es que su amiga se estremeció en sus brazos— Yo… me siento tan agradecida, porque todos fueron tan buenos…— escondió su rostro tras sus rodillas, sollozando un poco— Pero no comprendo por qué aun siento esta culpabilidad… Es como si mi corazón gritara, suplicara por un castigo… ¿por qué… por qué pese a que todos se han mostrado tan comprensibles quiero que me odien?...

— Tranquila, tranquila…— susurró su mejor amiga al disimular ante los demás, no deseaba que prestaran atención a lo que le ocurría a Sakura— Yo creo que… tu misma te habías preparado tanto para cuando tu secreto fuera revelado, que simplemente todas tus posibilidades llevaban a resultados tan malos, tan desesperanzadores que… es difícil haberte encontrado con personas tan buenas que supieron juzgarte por lo que realmente pasó. Está bien que estés asustada, pero en vez de deprimirte es mejor alegrarse, porque ahora tienes más amigos que te protegerán; el joven Yoh te protegerá, será difícil que vuelvas a esta sola.

Su voz, tan tranquila y consoladora la hacía entra en razón. Tomoyo siempre sabía qué decir en momentos como estos, es por ello que la quería tanto y se alegraba de que la acompañase aun ahora.

— Límpiate esas lagrimas, no querrás preocupar a nadie, mucho menos ahora que el joven Yoh ansía vernos a todos disfrutar este pequeño momento, anda— le pidió gentilmente.

Sakura limpio sus lagrimas y alzó la cara, sonriendo junto a Daidouji.

— Así me gusta, esa es la cara que me gusta ver en la linda Sakura… Ay, lo que daría por tener una cámara de video en este momento— bromeó.

— Tomoyo, no tienes remedio ¿verdad?

— Como tu mejor amiga y tu diseñadora personal, me prohíbo el verte perder la calma de esa forma, porque esa no eres tu. Para mi siempre serás la niña optimista que brinda esperanza a todos con su sonrisa, esa es tu mejor cualidad. Ahora que lo pienso, tu y el joven Yoh podrían hacer una linda pareja ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Sakura se desorbitaron ante la insinuación— ¡To-to-to-to-tomoyo! ¡No digas esas cosas!— disimuló su sorpresa, pero sentía como si los ojos de Anna le perforaran la nuca— ¿Qué acaso ya no te simpatiza Shaoran?

— Claro que si— tomó una taza vacía y la sirvió para su amiga— Li es un hombre muy apuesto y te ama pero… ¿En verdad la idea no te ha cruzado la mente?

— ¡NO!— exclamó completamente sonrojada, lógicamente atrayendo la atención de muchos.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y al saberse centro del silencio, lo único que se le ocurrió fue el fingir demencia y…. y tomar de un solo trago el sake servido por su amiga.

Yoh, Horo Horo, las chicas que los rodeaban, e incluso Eriol no muy lejos, alzaron sus tazas para celebrar su integración a la bebida.

Cuando acabó, Sakura sintió que se le quemaba la garganta— Cielos, ahora recuerdo porque trato de evitar el sake— dijo casi sin voz.

— No te preocupes, no todos tienen el talento para beber— cierto era que Tomoyo había bebido bastante y ningún cambio se notaba en ella ¿cómo lo hacía?— Ahora, solo por pocas horas olvídate de lo que pasa en el mundo, olvídate de tus problemas, sé la Sakura que todos aman— se atrevió a pasarle la mano por la frente para retirar uno que otro cabello.

Quería hacerlo, en verdad que si… Tal vez si tomaba un poco más podría dejar la timidez a un lado y dejarse llevar por el momento como lo esta haciendo la mayoría. A nadie le gusta ser la aguafiestas de un grupo, por lo que después de contemplar las botellitas de sake, es que Sakura se decidió.

— ¿Puedo sentarme un momento?

Eriol miró extrañado a Yukito Tsukishiro. No respondió al instante ya que deseaba adivinar lo que iba a pedirle… Porque nadie que conociera podría querer sentarse a su lado a menos que requiriera algo de él.

— El piso es libre— dijo sorbiendo su taza. Con su mano libre acariciaba la cabeza de Spinel-sun que dormitaba sobre sus muslos.

Yukito cayó sobre sus rodillas con cierta pesadez y simuló contemplar lo mismo que Hiragizawa. Decidido a hablar pero sin que los demás lo percibieran realmente.

— ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?— preguntó Yukito.

— Adelante— el movimiento de sus labios se veían escondidos por el recipiente de su bebida— Pero supongo que querrás pedirme algo… La última vez que acudiste a mi fue para ello y… supongo que esta vez no es la excepción.

— Lamento parecer solo un interesado— comentó sinceramente— Pero eres el único que puedes ayudarnos, y debe ser antes de que el caos comience.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?— se mostró intrigado.

— He llegado a una decisión, y Yue ha accedido— hablaba con la verdad, Yue le comunicó su decisión a través de la comunicación que aun existe entre ellos— Quisiera que me ayudaras a darle el poder que reside en mi, el mismo que Touya me cedió para que no desapareciéramos, el mismo que me mantuvo con vida aun después separado de él.

Eriol meditó cada una de esas palabras. Recordaba ese día en que Sakura le pidió el separar la conciencia de Yukito de la de Yue; antes de enviar las cartas a buscar a un nuevo dueño, el indicado para protegerlas y mantenerlas fuera de su alcance.

Aunque él fue el creador original de Yue, nunca imaginó que su conciencia como Yukito sería tan independiente. Su individualidad se volvió algo inesperado, pero él en ese entonces amaba los sucesos que no había sido capaz de prever… Volvía el mundo más interesante.

Hubo sus riesgos, pero ambas entidades estaban decididas a hacer lo que fuera para ver cumplido el deseo de su ama.

—… ¿Recuerdan lo difícil que fue separarlos?... Requirió tanto de mi, como de Yue, y puedo decirte que es algo que me prometí que jamás volvería a hacer… No cuando no es solo mi vida la que se arriesga… No soporto la idea de pensar que por mis errores alguien más pueda salir lastimado.

— Lo recuerdo bien… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? De ese esfuerzo yo fui el que más sacó provecho… ¿Crees que no me sentí mal? ¿Crees que me gustó que Sakura me diera prioridad a mi encima de lo que podía ser de Yue?... Si hubiera estado con él cuando viajó a ese otro mundo seguramente…

Hiragizawa le pidió callar con un movimiento de su mano— No equivoques las cosas… Aunque te creas el mas beneficiado en ese proceso, te equivocas. Solo basta con ver en esa dirección para saber que no fue así— señaló discretamente hacia donde el guardián alado y Rei Tachibana seguían, compartiendo un poco de comida.

— Yue creció tanto como ser conciente que ahora es una persona completa. Él hecho es, que él te creó para ser su coraza, para que resguardaras un corazón que no deseaba cederle a nadie más que a su antiguo amo, el Mago Clow— suspiró profundamente— Y sin ti, se vio obligado a enfrentar la convivencia directa con otras personas, siendo una de ellas la más importante en su cambio… Veo ahora a Yue y como Mago Clow me siento muy agradecido con el hombre que lo empujó a esto, y también estoy muy feliz porque sé que su corazón esta en buenas manos…— hablaba con la verdad, un sentimiento paternal se apoderaba de él cada que veía a alguna de sus criaturas en tanta dicha— Ya no te necesita…— le molestaba la idea de que Yue pudiera cambiar solo por el capricho personal de su sombra.

— Así es, él no me necesita más… Pero necesita lo que llevo conmigo, el regalo que Touya nos dio… Mi deseo es brindárselo a él para que lo use en la batalla de mañana.

— Yue es fuerte…

— No lo suficiente… Pero lo será más con mi don.

Hiragizawa calló, la canción que el resto había comenzado a cantar resonaba más en sus oídos que su propio análisis.

— ¿Me aseguras que él accedió?— preguntó, desconfiado.

— Él podrá decírtelo cuando aceptes el ayudarnos.

—… ¿Estas conciente que desaparecerás? Tu conciencia no soportará una fusión, muchos menos si Yue no desea volver a utilizarte, es claro que ha aprendido a apreciarse como individuo.

Yukito agachó la vista y miró sus zapatos— Es lo mismo que él y Kerberos me advirtieron… Pero como se los dije a ellos, y te lo puedo decir a ti para que puedas estar tranquilo, sé que mi vida ya no tiene ningún propósito… Por lo tanto, quiero darle lo único que me vuelve útil a una persona que sé que logrará mucho mas que si yo siguiera con vida. Por eso estoy tranquilo, porque yo lo decidí— logró sonreír y mostrarse tranquilo con la idea, no había arrepentimiento, ni miedo.

Eriol buscó sabiduría en las flamas de la fogata. El riesgo seguía siendo mucho, tal vez Yukito había abandonado sus deseos de vivir y no le importaban las consecuencias, pero Yue… las consecuencias podrían recaer severamente en él, perder parte de su personalidad, memoria, imposible de saber o de adivinar… ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?... Si bien es cierto, la ayuda de un fuerte guerrero podría marcar una diferencia en el conflicto que se avecina pero… ¿En verdad valdría la pena el arriesgarse tanto?

Miró hacia donde Yue, y como si este supiera que hablaban sobre su futuro, le devolvió una mirada que respondió a esa pregunta.

Hiragizawa tomó un largo trago, hasta llegar al fondo, y limpiándose con el antebrazo susurró— Cuando termine la celebración… Ese será el momento. Díselo a Yue— sin esperar que alguien lo notara, el hechicero se puso de pie y junto a su bestia guardiana desapareció en las sombras del basto bosque como si se tratara de un fantasma.

— ¡Shaoran-kun!— exclamó la maestra de las cartas al vislumbrar a los dos jóvenes chinos que arribaron después de la medía noche. Corriendo hacia uno de ellos a quien abrazó con mucha efusividad.

Por sus expresiones, su cansancio y hasta mal humor era más que claro, pero Len Tao pudo soportar el error de la joven Kinomoto.

— Shaoran-kun, te extrañé— su voz era cantada, risueña y completamente ebria.

Li Shaoran miró con resignación a su novia en brazos de su primo… No era la primera vez que la veía en un estado alcoholizado, pero su chica era muy susceptible a los efectos de cualquier bebida alcohólica.

— Hmmm ¿Sakura?— intentó llamar su atención, pero ella permanecía con sus brazos atados al cuello de Len sin mirarlo siquiera y haciendo caso omiso de las risas alborotadas de los que miraban la confusión.

—… Solo quítamela ¿quieres?— masculló con ojos asesinos Len Tao.

No ocupó emplear nada de fuerza para apartarla de los brazos equivocados, y por sus sentidos alterados ni siquiera notó la diferencia cuando ahora si se sujetó a Li.

Len caminó hasta donde Yoh y Horo Horo estaban, y con una cara de frustración y enojo se dejó caer al lado de ellos, tomando rápidamente una de las tazas para después cruzarse de brazos— Sirve— dijo fríamente.

Horo Horo casi dejo caer su vaso al escuchar a Len pedir sake. Sus ojos se tornaron bromistas al instante.

— Vaya, pero parece que el niño cara de leche finalmente ha decidido tomar lo que los hombres— el shaman de cabello azul retuvo un eructo.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?— se interesó Anna, en cuyos ojos no había rastro alguno de efectos secundarios por licor.

Len Tao probó el aroma del sake y pareció titubear sobre si tomarlo o no— Nada, la respuesta del pueblo fue la obvia.

— ¿Hubo contratiempos, riñas?— inquirió Yoh.

— Un poco de histeria, algunos golpes, algunas quejas…— sonó indiferente ante pequeñeces— Fue caos en un inicio pero, es difícil para mi admitirlo, el tal Geharo no habla por hablar. La confianza que Goldva depositó en él no es en vano… Ese hombre sabe cómo hablar con las masas, y sabe como impartir orden. No le importa que método deba de usar, solo cumple con lo que promete— sonó simpatizante del sujeto que antes le resultaba desagradable por su prepotencia.

Li Shaoran se sentó alrededor del circulo que poco a poco habían formado, Sakura de igual forma no se separó de él— Solo gracias a eso es que pudimos llegar aquí, de lo contrario tal vez jamás hubiésemos logrado un avance significativo.

— Se les cedió a todos los guerreros tiempo para prepararse, y al amanecer, Geharo y los oficiales los reunirán para afinar detalles importantes— Len siguió sin beber, solo contemplaba el liquido moverse entre sus dedos.

— Parece que ese sujeto y la llamada Inet tienen todo bajo control, y estoy seguro que así lo mantendrán hasta después del amanecer— Shaoran vio en Tomoyo la intención de servirle un poco, y aunque iba a negarse sintió que sería descortés de su parte.

— Sé que ellos harán lo mejor que puedan, y nosotros también lo haremos cuando llegue el momento ¿o no es así?— sonrió Yoh.

— Por supuesto— ganó partida Fausto. Sus pálidas mejillas se veían coloreadas por el sake.

— Brindemos por esto, por el que esta no será la última vez que nos sentaremos alrededor del fuego y brindaremos… Que esta será la primera de muchas otras ocasiones— levantó su botellita y los presentes del mismo modo alzaron sus recipientes, algunos más elevados que otros.

Len esbozó una media sonrisa, y completamente decidido se atrevió a decir— A su salud— y de un solo impulso es que bebió su parte, y al finalizar su lengua paseó sobre sus labios para terminar de saborear.

Ese instante fue crucial para el joven Tao, pues en lo que llevaba de vida, este era su primer trago… así es. Creía que una vida saludable fuera de vicios como este le dotarían de una mayor fortaleza, y por ello es que su dieta era a base de leche, mucha leche.

No podía saber cómo reaccionaría el licor en su cuerpo. Al ser esta su primera vez pues… solo podía esperar y descubrirlo.

Cuando su paladar terminó por asimilar la sustancia, todos lo miraron con expectación. El joven simplemente pasó su taza hacia al frente y pidió más, a lo cual Yoh volvió a servirle. Esta vez, Len, Yoh y Horo Horo chocaron sus recipientes y en silencio brindaron por su amistad.

Ese trago les llevó a sentir nostalgia por los amigos que ya no estaban con ellos… Aquellos que habían perdido sus vidas en el camino. El recuerdo de todos ellos se manifestó en las sombras que los cubrían, y en los ojos de los tres se acentuó el deseo de vengar cada una de esas perdidas…

— ¡Tengo una idea!— dijo de pronto Pilika, ya algo torpe. Poniéndose de pie mientras sujetaba una botella ya vacía— Hace tiempo una amiga me mostró un juego interesante para momentos como este. Se llama _¿Verdad o Reto?_ — sonrió con cierta malicia, ocasionando uno o dos escalofríos a ciertos de los presentes.

El mecanismo era más que sencillo. En el centro de un circulo de personas se hacia girar una botella, y a aquellos cuyos dos extremos apuntara al detenerse serían los jugadores en turno. Aquel cuya boca de la botella apuntara era quien decidiría si sería puesto a reto o responder una pregunta con la verdad absoluta; mientras que el otro sería quien asignara el reto o la pregunta ya sea la decisión del elegido.

Claro que no todos se atrevieron a participar, no cuando Pilika era la iniciadora del juego. Horo Horo, como su hermano que era, no pudo escaparse; Miyuki, Fausto, Kero, Yoh, Sakura, Tamao y Tomoyo se alinearon bastante interesados y dispuestos a divertirse, y así fue.

Demasiados retos, desde aguantar la respiración hasta tornarse morados; el colocar las palmas de las manos muy cerca de las flamas y mantenerlas ahí hasta que no pueda más; besos entre chicos _(iack)_ , entre chicas _(geez),_ el desprenderse de alguna prenda; el que alguien desabrochara alguna prenda, y otras cosas más…

Por supuesto, las chicas sobre todo se alarmaron ante muchos de los desafíos, pero al final terminaban lográndolo solo para no romper con el ambiente.

Un último giro y Sakura había escogido _Reto_ , a lo que Tomoyo sonrió más que complacida.

— Veamos, veamos… ¿Qué podría ser?

Sakura se mantenía nerviosa y hasta cierto punto temblorosa. Tomoyo podría ser muy dulce, pero siempre encontraría la mejor forma de avergonzarla, sabía muchos de sus puntos débiles… Bien podría ser su peor enemiga si se lo propusiera.

— Tu reto es que— ante cada pausa de su voz, Sakura sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza— le des al joven Yoh, un beso…

Kinomoto saltó alterada aun cuando los demás participantes se asombraron ante la propuesta, sobre todo, los ojos de de cada uno de ellos giraron hacia Anna, quien no muy lejos había escuchado claramente el reto impuesto.

Tomoyo no había terminado, y al imaginar que el corazón de Sakura se había detenido tal vez por dos segundos es que decidió decir—… un beso esquimal.

Tamao, Pilika y Horo Horo suspiraron aliviados, y Fausto dejó escapar una de sus carcajadas maniáticas tan propias de él.

Sakura miró con tanta timidez a Yoh, y el shaman no se veía afectado por la idea. De hecho, en todo desafío en el que se veía inmiscuido, participó sin chistar, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente.

Yue no había aprestado demasiado interés en lo que ocurría dentro de esa actividad, pero ante lo que iba a suceder ni él, ni Len Tao, ni ningún otro no pudo no ver en esa dirección.

— Vamos, ¿que esperan?— se impacientó Kero en brazos de Miyuki, ya tan somnoliento que sus diminutos ojos apenas ya eran solo unas rayitas sobre su cara.

Kinomoto miró en dirección hacia Shaoran, este permanecía con una cara de incredulidad bastante obvia. Fue como si sus ojos le preguntaran ¿En verdad lo harás, Sakura?

Sakura no miró a Anna, no pudo, seguramente vomitaría con la impresión que el recibir una mirada tan afilada como la de ella le provocaría. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a Yoh, completamente sonrojada por tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Yoh la imitó y de modo amigable la incitó a hacerlo, no era difícil, ni tampoco se apenaba o preocupaba por ello… era solo un juego ¿no es así?

Sakura sujetaba con tanta fuerza su propia ropa que un poco más y terminaría por romperla. Maldijo su suerte en ese momento en que alzó la barbilla y tuvo al shaman tan de cerca. Yoh le sonreía como si hubiese recordado un viejo chiste.

Los latidos de su corazón los sentía en sus orejas, imaginaba a estas temblar por lo mismo. Finalmente respiró para encontrar la calma; seguramente por las emociones tan fuertes por las que pasaba es que incluso el alcohol ya había despejado su mente.

Cerró los ojos una vez que hubiese calculado lo poco que debía moverse hacia al frente para lograr su objetivo.

Tomoyo no especificó el tiempo, por lo que podría haber sido simplemente un roce de narices y todo acabaría pero… en cuanto entró en contacto su respiración se detuvo, pero percibió la respiración del shaman y pudo contagiarse de la misma serenidad que había en él, y eso le agradó.

Kinomoto pudo desear el quedarse así por mucho tiempo; se encontraba encantada por una reconfortante sensación que le impediría moverse de su lugar, e incluso todos sus sentidos se cerraron para centrarse en uno solo, en aquel que por un simple punto es que se conectaba con el espíritu de Yoh Asakura.

Con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios se curvearon en tremenda felicidad, y por un momento en el espacio es que su boca pudo haberse movido solo un poco para alcanzar un objetivo que su subconsciente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada de ello ocurrió.

Dentro de bellos sentimientos, sus ojos se abrieron por curiosidad, y aunque el shaman estaba tan cerca, le impresionó en gran medida la manifestación de tres serpientes emergiendo de tres puntos del cuerpo de Yoh. De grandes colmillos y de apariencia repugnante, esos seres emergieron como fluido que se dejaron ir en su contra.

Para todos, Sakura repentinamente gritó con terror; había saltado hacia atrás, interponiendo sus brazos como si quisiera proteger su rostro de algo letal.

Preocupados, Yue y Shaoran se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia ella. Yoh, al ser el mas cercano, del mismo modo se levantó y le tendió una mano amiga, pero Sakura corrió como si se encontrase poseída por un miedo irracional tras haber visto de nuevo la imagen de ella misma sobre un charco de sangre y siendo atravesada por una espada empuñada por el mismo shaman que tenia en frente.

Preocupado, Shaoran salió tras de ella, pidiéndole a los demás que no se movieran, él solo se encargaría. Más gente siguiéndola solo la alteraría más.

Todos se miraron extrañados, en verdad que nadie esperó algo parecido. Yoh miró preocupado en dirección a donde ambos habían desaparecido, confundido realmente por lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que Sakura lo hubiese mirado de esa forma, con tanto temor y horror.

Yue sintió desconfianza hacia al shaman. Tomoyo se levantó, mortificada por lo ocurrido… nunca imaginó que pasaría algo así y con buena razón se sintió responsable por la reacción de Sakura.

Como si fuese perseguida por el monstruo más feroz, Sakura Kinomoto corría desesperada en una dirección que pronto la llevaría a las orillas del lago cercano a la aldea. Tropezó pocas veces realmente, pero eso no impidió el que alguien con la destreza de Li pudiera darle alcance.

Ella no parecía escuchar su voz pese a llamarla a gritos, por lo que no pudo más que sujetarla por el brazo, obligándola a frenar.

Sakura se detuvo de pronto, y solo entonces resintió el esfuerzo físico que le había tomado el llegar hasta ahí en tan pocos segundos. Respiraba con dificultad, tanto por el ejercicio como por el susto que se llevó.

— ¿Estas bien, Sakura?— quiso saber el joven, logrando sujetarla por los hombros, pero la chica se resistió, logrando que la soltase.

— ¡Solo déjame sola!— pidió alterada, aunque más bien confundida.

Shaoran esperó a que pudiera entrar en razón. Kinomoto solo murmuraba cosas incoherentes mientras miraba el lago fijamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... ¿Qué viste?— solo algo relacionado con sus visiones es que podía dejarla así.

Temblorosa, Sakura ocultó sus manos y suplicó por el control de sus emociones y de su cuerpo pese a recordar las advertencias de su madre, de la verdad, de los engaños… Buscó piedad en el cielo pero no consiguió el saber cual era la verdad absoluta de lo que realmente estaba destinada a hacer…

— Sakura— el joven mantuvo su distancia, pero le afligía verla tan distanciada de él… Sentía que en verdad la estaba perdiendo mientras ella se dirigía a un lugar al que él ya no podría seguirla—… Sabes que siempre has podido confiar en mí. Quiero ayudarte— sonó lo más calmadamente posible.

Silencio y nada más. La hechicera sufría en ese abismo de confusión e intentaba a aferrarse a algo, lo que sea para no perder la cordura… para dejar de caer. Y en su búsqueda de un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz, encontró la rama a la cual pudo afianzarse.

— Pídemelo de nuevo— dijo la chica sin girarse por completo, abrazándose a si misma por el frío de la hora.

El viento arrastró algunas hojas que chocaron contra ellos cuando Sakura le pidió a Li que— Pídeme que me case contigo…

— ¿No han vuelto?

Daidouji negó con un movimiento de cabeza. La luna se había ocultado tras una espesa nube, y ello no le permitía ver más allá de la luz que desprendía la fogata.

Se adentró un poco al valle, alejándose de los demás, esperando a que sus amigos regresen, pensando en la forma de disculparse.

— No te preocupes, Shaoran podrá manejarlo... Inclusive si esa niña busca algo como suicidarse o algo parecido— habló con suma indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan horribles?— lo encaró Daidouji severamente molesta por el comentario de Len Tao.

— Oye, no es para que te enojes conmigo— le pidió con el mismo tono— No fui yo quien inició ese tonto juego, ni mucho menos la que la obligó a tal humillación— se mofó con gran descaro.

— ¿Qué sabes tu?— frunció el ceño al darle la espalda y seguir mirando hacia donde presentía Sakura y Li pudieran estar— El señor pesimista que todo lo ve a lo lejos porque es lo suficientemente cobarde como para no involucrarse con los demás, ¿Qué puede saber él?— se cruzó de brazos, esperando poder ahuyentarlo. No se sentía con los ánimos como para lidiar con la personalidad problemática del shaman.

En contra de lo esperado, Tomoyo dejó de respirar cuando los brazos de Len la rodearon.

Se quedó sin habla al verse atrapada en el inesperado abrazo, con el aliento de Len sobre su hombro.

Su corazón se agitó en su interior, y aunque lo deseó, sus labios no pudieron moverse, temblaban en incertidumbre.

— Entonces enséñame… enséñame a ser el hombre que desearías que fuera…— murmuró él sobre su oído.

Tomoyo tembló al saber que Len actuaba solo de esa forma tan extraña solo por el licor… ¿Cómo podría controlarlo si ella misma también se veía envuelta en el mismo estado?

— ¿Qué no es eso lo que querías?...

— Len, por favor, no…

Pero su petición sonó falsa, cierto era que le agradaba esa sensación de protección que Len depositaba en ella solo con rodearla con sus brazos.

— Desde que nos conocimos, no he hecho otra cosa mas que tropezar contigo… Vaya a donde vaya termino donde tu estas— su nariz percibió el perfume de su cabello— ¿No te has dado cuenta de ello?— la sujetaba lo más dulce que pudieran sus brazos tomarla entre ellos. No deseaba que se alejara, se esforzaba por retenerla.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se mantuvieron sonrosadas, nunca había sentido nada como eso. Ni siquiera las dulces palabras de Frey lograron alguna vez estas emociones… Y a Len Tao solo le bastaba con tocarla para superar al joven alemán con mucha facilidad.

— Muy poco realmente… Pero es cierto, siempre terminas salvándome…— dijo con timidez, tomando la mano de Len, como si quisiera que no terminara con ese enlace entre ambos— ¿Podría tratarse del destino?...

— No creo en el _destino_ … Pero por esta vez, podría aceptar que me ha guiado hasta ti, la única mujer, fuera de mi familia, que se ha preocupado por mi… Que le interesa mi felicidad… Ni siquiera mis padres se preocuparon por ella…

— Todos merecen ser felices Len, te lo he dicho ya…— logró mirar sobre su hombro, pero en esa oscuridad solo divisaba los ojos dorados del shaman, tan fríos pero a la vez tan sinceros.

— Quiero creer eso… Quiero creer que hasta un obstinado como yo puede encontrar una vida lejos de la batalla, lejos de la herencia de muerte que mi padre dejó sobre mi… Quiero dejar de rodearme de cadáveres y vivir rodeado de gente que habla, que piensa, que siente… que transmite calor…

—…Len, tal vez solo has bebido demasiado— dijo la chica con tristeza. Era demasiado bello que Len dijera esas palabras sin otra motivación más que el sake— Pero me encanta, tu sueño es muy bello…— pudo rotar sobre sus talones y sostener de frente la mirada del joven— Con solo escucharte, no puedo imaginar en su totalidad lo que hayas sufrido en toda tu vida… pero aun así posees un bello sueño al cual aferrarte… Espero y no lo olvides.

Len sonrió— Oye, puede que haya bebido pero eso no significa que no vaya a recordar esto… No soy tan débil como para perder la noción de lo que me rodea… o de lo que hago— sus brazos se acentuaron a la cintura de la joven— No creo ser esa clase de hombre… Al contrario, creo que solo ha despejado mi mente… Me ha permitido sacar lo que realmente deseo decir… lo que realmente he ansiado hacer desde el momento en que descubrí lo bella que eres…

Tomoyo no resistió más y dejó que sus labios se plantaran sobre los de Len, y aunque su intención era algo sencillo y corto (al no saber la reacción del muchacho), Len correspondió a esa muestra de afecto, manteniendo la unión de bocas el suficiente tiempo como para perder el aliento.

— Bueno, parece que esta reunión fue todo un éxito— comentó un sonriente Yoh.

Al calor de la fogata la mayoría de los invitados dormían: Pilika y Tamao habían adoptado a Kero quien dormía sobre la espalda de la chica de cabello rosado; Horo Horo y Miyuki se refugiaron bajo un tronco; Fausto roncaba un poco más allá. En sus caras había paz y completa calma, rastros de lo bien que la pasaron en la velada, la cual, aunque corta, fue muy placentera.

Todos eran contemplados por Yoh y Anna que compartían una manta para abrigarse del frío de la noche. Despiertos y atentos a las respiraciones tranquilas de todos sus amigos.

— Me gustaría que se repitiera.

Anna mantuvo su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de su esposo, al cual le tomaba de la mano con delicadeza.

— ¿Todos se divirtieron no es así?— Yoh continuaría preguntando sin importar no recibir respuesta; o que los árboles respondieran primero que su esposa…

— Si, creo que si… Todos, excepto tu— dijo sin deseos de molestarla, pero ni ciego hubiera podido no notarlo.

Anna entrecerró sus ojos y finalmente dejó que sus palabras fluyeran— No puedes pedirme el haber disfrutar esto de ninguna manera, no podía, no mientras mi esposo sufre en silencio.

—… Así que te diste cuenta— masculló avergonzado.

— Yoh, debes saber mejor que nadie que no hay secreto que yo no pueda ver… Y mientras tu corazón sea tan fácil de leer, jamás podrás ocultarme nada…— se irguió para confrontar a su hombre— La diferencia es que una buena esposa no discute las decisiones de su esposo… Y si tu deseabas hacer esto, yo iba a apoyarte— llevó su mano a tocarle el cuello, el lugar donde la cicatriz se ocultaba tras de magia— Solo te pido que dejes de fingir, no tienes que hacerlo frente a mi.

Yoh bajó la cabeza, tomando las manos de Anna entre las suyas y besándolas con propiedad— Ay Anna… si supieras….

— Pero lo sé… Sé lo que te atormenta— susurró— Y solo que quiero que sepas algo: Es con Yoh Asakura con quien me casé, y es él al que tengo ahora frente a mi… No me importa si solo eres una sombra, es a ti a quien quiero y con el que deseo estar ¿esta bien?

Yoh asintió, obviamente agotado.

— Ahora descansa, necesitas hacerlo— poco a poco lo llevó a recostarse en su regazo.

Yoh no objetó, en verdad estaba tan exhausto que cada palabra de la sacerdotisa era un nota musical; cada caricia sobre su cabello era un arrullo.

—… Solo un poco más Anna… un poco más y todo terminará.

— No pienses en ello, no te hará bien.

Yoh dejó escapar una leve risita antes de cerrar sus ojos— ¿Sabes?… Hay algo que he descubierto en todo esto— continuó hablando solo un poco más— ¿Recuerdas por qué deseaba convertirme en el Shaman King?

Anna asintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía ya que lo había aceptado como su propio sueño.

— Para ser amigo de ese gran espíritu… y para tener una vida tranquila y llena de comodidades…— susurró ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Yoh sonrió con sumo pesar— Sí, eso era… Eso pensaba pero, ahora… sé que si me convierto en el shaman King es lo que menos tendré… No habrá una vida tranquila…— poco a poco caía victima del sueño y del cansancio—… No habrá comodidades… Anna, no sé si vaya a… poder permanecer a tu lado…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 33


	34. 34 Amanecer y cenit

— Rei es una linda chica. Les deseo mucha suerte, y espero con todo mi corazón que sean muy felices. Y dile a Sakura que jamás debe rendirse y que… lo siento.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del ente conocido como Yukito Tsukishiro. La identidad falsa de la criatura mágica, Yue.

Ambos seres compartieron de nuevo un espacio dentro del circulo mágico que se dibujó bajo sus pies una vez que la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos haya iniciado el conjuro que terminaría con la existencia de uno de ellos, en beneficio claro del que originalmente fue creado para protege al dueño de las cartas.

Colocados frente a frente, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada todo el tiempo. Yue mantuvo su frío carácter, mientras que el joven de anteojos hizo todo lo contrario; sus ojos brillaron siempre con una gran calidez, incluso antes de que su cuerpo comenzara desfragmentarse en diminutas esferas de luz de color aguamarina.

Yue se dejó llevar por la sensación somnolienta que el hechizo provocó en él. Y una vez que dejara de sentir su cuerpo, este se separó del suelo como si se tratara de una pluma que se sostenía en el aire por la gentil brisa que emanaba del círculo mágico en el suelo.

Las alas de su espalda se extendieron e incrementaron su tamaño, moviéndose por si mismas para que sus plumas atraparan y reunieran los puntos luminosos que flotaban como luciérnagas alrededor del guardián. Finalmente se cerraron en un capullo plateado que resguardaría en su interior los elementos que fueron puestos bajo el encantamiento que los fusionaría de nuevo en uno solo individuo.

Un madero de la fogata tronó una última vez, y al mismo tiempo los ojos de Kero se abrieron. No había cansancio en ellos ni emborrachamiento, solo preocupación. Miró en una sola dirección con el ceño fruncido.

Sus sentidos analizaron con cuidado la perturbación de la que se había percatado. Sus orejas se alzaron cuando finalmente entendió lo que pasaba, y más fue su apuro por llegar a ese lugar cuando descubrió que Yue, Yukito y Eriol no estaban por ningún lado.

— Oh no… ¡No¡ ¡no pudiste ser tan torpe!

 **Capitulo 34**

 **Amanecer y cenit**

— … _Todos los humanos son iguales, no hay excepciones— Len Tao_

Rei se mantuvo en vela una vez que el proceso terminara.

Yue no había podido arriesgarse a pasar por todo eso y no decírselo a Rei… Sintió que si algo inesperado ocurría, entonces no habría forma de disculparse. Por lo que antes de haber partido en busca del hechicero Hiragizawa, él le había explicado todo…

Por supuesto, ella se angustió mucho, pero al no haber nada que pudiera hacer por detenerlo, se aseguró de haber estado presente todo el tiempo, y así lo hizo.

Oró con todas sus fuerzas para que todo saliera bien, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo ya que no se creía capaz de soportar las emociones que le hubiera provocado el verlo sufrir o algo similar. Pero aun así, cuando vio a Yue en el suelo, su corazón se había congelado por la impresión que le causó.

Spinel-sun cuidaba de su amo, uno que dormía con una expresión agotada en su cara. La criatura se había alertado cuando el cuerpo de su amo había comenzado despedir vientos de altas temperaturas durante el proceso, temiendo que pudiera incendiarse por lo mismo, incluso sus prendas se veían dañadas por un fuego que lentamente quiso alimentarse de él.

Pero Hiragizawa terminó con su labor antes de que algo desagradable ocurriera. Y cuando el círculo mágico se hubiese desvanecido, calló exhausto, justo como Yue.

Spinel no podía hacer nada por él mas que servirle de almohadilla para que descansara.

Amanecía a lo lejos.

La joven Tachibana mantuvo a Yue sobre su regazo todo el tiempo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se encontraba en extremo preocupada al llamarlo y que este no reaccionara de ningún modo.

Rei escuchó algo extraño, primero muy lejano pero de pronto demasiado cerca, un aleteo.

Spinel sun lo ubicó más rápido que la chica, pero la pequeña criatura de pelaje dorado arribó al lugar alarmado, mirando en todas direcciones— ¡No, no, no y no! ¡¿Qué es lo que hicieron?!— bramó molesto por lo que veían sus ojos— ¡Ay no, ¿en verdad lo hizo?!— se aproximó con rapidez a donde estaba Yue, parándose sobre el pecho del mismo, saltando sobre este para que despertara y pudiera escuchar sus regaños hasta el ultimo de ellos— ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta! ¡Bobo! ¡¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto tan cerca de la batalla?! ¡Ah en verdad que aprendiste la necedad de todos los que han sido nuestros dueños!

Aunque ningún dolor en verdad podía surgir por las pequeñas y cortas patas de la criatura, Rei no toleró la actitud del animalito, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Kero voló ahora hacia donde Eriol dormía, repitiendo sus constantes _ataques físicos_ — ¡Y tú! ¡Sigues siendo un inconciente de primera! ¡Mírate, estas sin fuerzas y te necesitamos! ¡No es tiempo de dormir holgazán!

Spinel-sun gruñó, mostrando sus fauces como advertencia que no toleraría tales insultos hacia su amo.

— … Descuida, no es tan grave como parece— intervino inesperadamente el inglés, quien permaneció cómodamente recostado, pero sus ojos aun cerrados, como si el esfuerzo de abrirlos fuera tanto como para evitarlo— Solo necesito descansar unas horas y estaré bien …

Kero apretó sus dientes con coraje— ¡Mejor momento no pudiste escoger para hacer tus experimentos ¿verdad?!

— ¡Kerberos!— le recriminó su osadía la pantera negra.

Eriol sonrió despreocupado. Con su mano tocó la cabeza de Spinel para mantenerlo a raya— Sino era ahora… Tal vez no habría otra oportunidad. Fue el deseo de ambos… Si estaba en mí el cumplir su capricho, entonces, decidí que fuera mi regalo… el último que mis sentimientos heredados por Clow me obligaron el cumplir.

— ¡Ay, pero es que no tienes remedio!— pero nada que él pudiera decir calmaría a Kero, no tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, cuando escucharon a Rei pronunciar el nombre del otro guardián, Kero se aproximó a él, observando como es que el ángel abría sus ojos lentamente, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo hizo, y del mismo modo los miró a los dos.

Todo resultaba confuso para él, levantó la espalda sin escuchar palabra alguna de Kero y de Rei.

— ¡Ahora si, tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente! ¡Insensato!

Yue miró a la criatura como si se tratase de un espécimen raro al que jamás había visto, pero las similitudes existentes lo llevó a decir— … ¿Kerberos?... ¿Qué es lo que te pasó, por qué estas de esa forma tan… ridícula?

Una gran vena se saltó en la frente del guardián de pelaje dorado— ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Ahora si, te juro que voy a retorcerte el cuello!

Rei intervino para que ambos mantuvieran su distancia, alegrándose por ver al guardián finalmente despierto.

— ¿Cómo estas, cómo te sientes?— preguntó ella sin dejar de preocuparse.

Fue claro que Yue se incomodó por el tono tan personal con el que esa chica le hablaba. Sus cejas se juntaron y con extrema frialdad preguntó— ¿Quién eres tu?...

— Este es el lugar más parecido con el que contamos en nuestro territorio según sus especificaciones, princesa Inet.

Con la luz del amanecer delineando las montañas cercanas, un oficial de la aldea apache mostró el camino hacia una retirada gruta.

La mujer de origen egipcio se adelantó hacia la entrada de ese posible escondite, palpando con cuidado la superficie rocosa. Y sin la necesidad de entrar a ella supo su interior, se conectó con ella y descubrió su conciencia.

Baralai y Nichrom solo la observaban, sabían lo que hacia: pedía permiso a esa montaña, pedía su ayuda en forma silenciosa.

El apache de cabellera corta y erizada realizaba cálculos mentales al recodar el espacio dentro de la gruta. Era pequeña en su interior y jamás podría albergar tantas personas como las que no lucharían y necesitaban un refugio seguro.

Bajo sus pies, sintieron un leve temblor. El oficial que les acompañaba se extrañó al escuchar estruendos provenientes del interior de la gruta. Incluso Baralai se intimidó ante el repentino estremecimiento bajo tierra, pero Nichrom se mantuvo en plena calma, como si no fuera la primera vez que pasara por esa experiencia.

Los sonidos y movimientos cesaron con sutileza. Inet sonrió y agradeció en su idioma. Ella miró sobre su hombro a sus acompañantes y con el pulgar levantado es que dejó en claro su éxito.

Baralai se aproximó a ella mientras que Nichrom se quedó al lado del apache.

El oficial no pudo desaparecer sus deducciones al respecto del fenómeno que había acontecido— … Nichrom ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?— imaginó que el jovencito tendría la respuesta.

Sin mirarle, el apache desterrado deseó responder; no para presumir de los poderes de su señora, sino de dejar en claro el orgullo que sentía de poder servirle, era una bendición y un honor.

— Acaba de pedirle a la montaña su ayuda para proteger a nuestro pueblo. Y creo que ésta aceptó.

Ambos shamanes se sobresaltaron cuando fueron testigos de cómo es que la princesa de medio oriente había herido la palma de su mano. El olor de su sangre fue por demás susceptible para los que estaban ahí.

Claramente angustiado, Nichrom se acercó a ella y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, y a la vez buscar una explicación; eso resultó inesperado incluso para él.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer mi señora?— preguntó el joven.

Esa lesión era insignificante para ella, aguardó hasta que en su mano pudiera contener la cantidad necesaria de su sangre para poder utilizarla en la entrada de la montaña— Lo que prometí. Di mi palabra de que encontraría el lugar apropiado para asegurar el bienestar de aquellos que no pelearan— explicó con tranquilidad.

Utilizó sus dedos de su mano sana para humedecerlos con su sangre y utilizarlos como si fueran pinceles para marcar símbolos sobre la roca.

— Sé precavida— le pidió Baralai a su protegida.

Inet rió al ver en los dos guerreros una cara de susto— Por favor señores, ustedes han derramado su sangre mucho más que esto para defender sus ideales… Creo ha llegado el momento de que yo haga lo mismo ¿no lo creen?— prosiguió con el pasó de sus dedos por la roca sólida, trazando dibujos de su escritura madre.

— Se equivoca— fue Baralai quien estuvo en desacuerdo— Nosotros estamos aquí para evitarle esa necesidad.

Inet permaneció de espaldas a ellos, pero dijo— Error. Tu deber no es del todo protegerme, sino de pelear a mi lado— arrojó su sangre al suelo donde trazó una línea horizontal que cubría por completo el diámetro de la entrada— Y así será— le recordó con desdén.

Baralai bajó la mirada al suelo y calló. Nichrom tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto; no podía saber qué pero estaba por recibir una noticia que no le agradaría en lo absoluto, lo intuyó al solo sostener la mirada de su señora.

Inet caminó hasta el joven al cual le tomó las manos— Nichrom, serás mis ojos y mis oídos durante la tormenta que se desatará aquí. Será a través de ti que mis dioses serán testigos de esta batalla.

Nichrom enarcó una ceja, imaginando un panorama donde iba a ser clara su ausencia — … ¿A dónde ira, mi señora?— titubeó al atragantarse.

— Escucha— le pidió en voz baja— Siempre has poseído un espíritu ansiosos y hambriento de diversas necesidades acordes a tu edad. Y sé que ahora tu alma pasa por un momento difícil, de desilusión, de envidia, de desesperanza, porque crees que no tienes un lugar en este mundo.

El joven escondió su mirada, le avergonzaba el que ella recalcara sus debilidades. Pero Inet le tomó por el rostro, con su mano enrojecida, marcándose sus dedos en la mejilla del apache.

— Y sé que la aparición de mi verdadero guardián te ha afectado, y crees que ya no hay nada que te ate a mi lado y que por ello voy a pedirte que te apartes, pero he ahí donde cometes un error.

Los ojos de Nichrom volvieron a sostener los de esa mujer, la única de la que ha recibido un trato amable aun después de él haber sido aliado de Hao.

— Yo todavía te necesito… Necesitaré que permanezcas aquí donde yo no estaré— le sonrió, complacida de ver en los ojos de ese joven, al que ha cuidado por tantos años, un rayo de esperanza que los iluminó y le cedió una expresión mas propia de un niño de su edad.

— Todos estos años has aprendido de mí, te he revelado secretos de mi familia, respuestas de muchas de las preguntas que están haciendo girar con violencia este conflicto… Todo este tiempo te he preparado para una cosa: que seas mi heraldo.

— … ¿Su heraldo?— pregunto confundido y temeroso, no imaginaba las responsabilidad que un titulo así le traería.

Inet asintió y mantuvo su contacto maternal hacía Nichrom— Lo que sabes será de gran ayuda para el joven Yoh y los demás…

— ¿Qué pasará con usted entonces?... No me diga que… ¡que piensa abandonarnos ahora!— la sola idea lo hizo rabiar.

— No te apresures a sacar conclusiones— aclaró paciente— Nichrom, yo tengo mi propia lucha, la cual y debo llevar a cabo por mi cuenta. No aquí, no contra los que están por venir, sino con aquellos que fueron los responsables de que esto llegara hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Nichrom sudó frío cuando descubrió la intención de la princesa. Conocía sobre los pasajes antiguos que narraban el nacimiento de cuatro estrellas: Dos de estas señalaban al caos; pertenecían a dos individuos que liberarían un mal que pudiera lograr el desequilibrio en el mundo. Sin embargo, opuestas a estas se encontraban otras dos estrellas que señalaban el orden; dos individuos que les harían frente y evitarían la extinción…

Iba a hacerlo, en verdad iba a enfrentar su destino… Había llegado el momento de terminar con ese devastador ciclo.

— Entiendes lo que quiero decirte, ¿no es así?— dijo ella como si supiera cuales eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Nichrom asintió con claro temor— … ¡Déjeme ir con usted!— suplicó.

— … No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho— sonó decepcionada.

— Princesa, yo…

El monje se paró junto a Nichrom, y con una mirada fulminante es que le aconsejó— Si en verdad quieres ser útil, si en verdad amas a esta mujer, entonces calla y realiza la función que te ha pedido.

Nichrom lo enfrentó con enfado ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma?— No me hables como si fuera un niño— le advirtió.

— Te consideras un hombre y sin embargo solo causas problemas— sentenció Baralai.

Nichrom sólo gruñó para sus adentros, no iba a inventar excusas por su comportamiento. Era lo suficientemente honesto para aceptar sus errores pasados, pero no para decirlo.

No hubo nada que pudiera salir de sus labios, no frente a esas dos personas que bien podrían ser su padre y su madre. El oficial que atestiguaba la escena en silencio, encerraba ese cuadro bajo esa perspectiva: un padre estricto que no toleraba la insolencia de su hijo, y una madre que solo aguardaba el final de ese enfrentamiento, entristecida por el estar en medio de ese tornado.

— ¡No eres nadie para hablarme así! ¡Te crees el gran y todopoderoso guerrero solo por la posición que te brindó el destino! ¡Pero para mi no eres nadie, solo un cobarde que no apareció hasta ahora!

— Nichrom…— Inet quiso intervenir, pero su guardián contuvo su intento.

— ¡Así es! ¡Me enfurece que un sujeto como tu tenga ese papel! ¡Es injusto ya que yo… yo…— sus puños se cerraron con fuerza— yo he hecho mucho más por ella que lo que tu podrás hacer! ¡Y solo por ti, ¿ahora debo hacerme a un lado?!

Baralai movió la cabeza en sentido negativo— ¿En verdad quieres mi lugar? No sabes lo que dices— fue obvio su disgusto— No tienes idea… Esta bien, admito que hiciste un gran trabajo, es admirable que alguien de tu edad este dispuesto a cargar con una responsabilidad como el de salvaguardar su vida… Sin embargo, yo no le confiaría la vida de nadie a alguien tan inestable como tu, Nichrom. Solo tienes trece años, admite tus limitaciones y así demostraras que cuentas con algo de madurez.

Sin poder contenerse más, las manos de Nichrom se tensaron para verse envestidas con su posición donde los escorpiones le decían a cada uno de sus dedos poderosas ponzoñas. Y aunque su ímpetu lo llevaba a arrojarse a su enemigo, sus pies lograron mantenerse adheridos al suelo mientras su mandíbula se tensaba ante sus conflictos internos.

Baralai extendió su brazo horizontalmente para proteger a la princesa, esperando un movimiento repentino del muchacho.

Nichrom vio claramente como es que para el monje fue prioritario el defender a su protegida, toda su defensa la pasaba a ella y él quedaba en una posición claramente indefensa.

Sus ojos temblaron al tratar de visualizarse en la misma situación, responderse la pregunta— ¿Qué haría yo en su lugar?

Y para tristeza de Nichrom, pudo verse en ese lugar; pero se encontró a si mismo en una posición de ataque, y el corazón de la mujer claramente expuesto.

No solo vio su fracaso como protector, sino que en los ojos de su mayor rival se encontró con el rostro decepcionado de su hermano mayor…

Hombre y mujer vieron el horror que hizo llorar al jovencito, sus pocas lágrimas fueron cortadas por sus pestañas cuando cerró los ojos en vergüenza, y del mismo modo corrió en una dirección contraria.

No impidieron que se fuera. Pero al irse de esa forma dejó desolado el corazón de la egipcia.

Baralai bajó su brazo, solo hasta que lo perdió de vista es que podía sentirse seguro de que no había peligro ya.

— … Lo siento— musitó a su señora.

Inet negó con la cabeza— No es tu culpa… Ni la de él— su comprensión resultaba infinita.

— Lo que dijo… Hay mucha verdad. Yo mismo me siento basura…

— Se parecen mucho, tú y él— comentó, tratando de alejar pensamientos y sentimientos que solo perturbarían su misión.

— Será un gran heraldo…— musitó, aun divisando el punto por el cual el shaman había partido— Pero aun le falta experiencia… Es admirable tanta devoción en una mente tan joven…— Baralai sonrió al intentar visualizar al hombre en que ese niño iba a convertirse— Estarás en buenas manos.

Inet asintió solo para después suspirar y girase hacia la gruta donde ya su sangre había desaparecido, sabiendo así que el conjuro estaba ya listo— Nichrom, _Dragón de Osiris_ … me gusta como suena.

Durmió difícilmente media hora, pero para su cuerpo fue tiempo suficiente para recuperarse, descansar y reunir energías.

Cuando abrió sus ojos aun se encontraba oscuro. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y se mantuvo observando el paisaje montañoso, esperando simplemente el amanecer que no tardó en aparecer.

En ese tiempo, logró ver a otros que como él esperaban el inevitable acontecimiento. Vio en las calles a algunos shamanes que realizaban algunos estiramientos; podía sentir en diversas partes como es que poderes espirituales se encontraban en combate entre ellos, tal vez enfrentándose en alguna clase de práctica previa…

La situación que ahí vio se asemejaba con lo que ocurría las madrugadas previas a los combates del Torneo de Shamanes… Era exactamente lo mismo, la diferencia en si estaba en los enemigos contra los que combatirían; ellos no combatirían con honor, ni solo esperarían a que te rindieras en un competencia limpia, no… Ellos vienen con toda la intención de asesinar, tal y como lo hizo Hao…

Sus brazos se mantuvieron cruzados sobre su torso descubierto. Sus ojos dorados se mantuvieron sobre la línea solar hasta que su vista no resistió el brillo ascendiendo.

Poco a poco él se vio iluminado, así como la habitación. En toda su vida jamás había estado frente a un amanecer tan significativo ¿Sería este el inicio de una nueva vida, o el fin de ella?... Quisiera poder saberlo.

Y en otro momento en su vida, en los mas oscuros de esta, le hubiese importado muy poco lo que fuera a suceder con él, pero ahora… Solo tuvo que ver hacia el interior de aquella habitación, contemplar el bello rostro de la chica que descansaba entre las sabanas para saber que, si había un mañana, entonces habría más opciones para él y su estilo de vida…

Todo lo que ha pasado, de un modo u otro, había destruido con todo lo que lo ataba a su pasado… No había reino alguno en China que fuera de dominio Tao; no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el reconstruir una dinastía obsoleta, mucho menos una que lo llevó a vivir en terribles tormentos desde que tiene la capacidad de recordar… No había un padre que lo obligar a tomar responsabilidades por su herencia… Era libre, ese era el hecho…

Si lo pensaba bien, el precio de su _libertad_ resultaba grande pero… Valía la pena, lo creía tras haber probado una de las numerosas delicias que la dicha puede brindar…

Se mantuvo contemplando a la joven de cabello negro, y pensó en lo irónico que resultaba el destino a veces… Recordó la insistencia de sus padres por querer que sentara cabeza, solo por protocolos absurdos. No se apresuraba, él no visualizaba una vida a su lado, no todavía… pero si imaginaba lo mucho que podría aprender de ella si permanecía a su lado…

Sí, estaba decidido, este seria el primer día del resto de su vida, y se juraba a si mismo: Será una larga vida…

No cerró los ojos en ningún momento. Su concentración sobre su esposo fue tal que ni siquiera le importunó los sonoros ronquidos en coro de Fausto y Horo Horo.

Su mirada fría y distante veló la respiración de Yoh Asakura, como si temiera que en un descuido de su parte este desistiera…

La sacerdotisa pasó sus dedos por encima de las marcas, mordidas que ingenuamente fueron ocultas bajo una ilusión. Para ella las ilusiones son vanas, y como sacerdotisa pudo descubrir la maldición que acompañaban esas cicatrices.

Se esforzó todo ese tiempo en hacerla desaparecer. Pero su poder, aunque temido entre los shamanes, fue incapaz de romper con la fuerza que mantenía tan terrible maldición.

Pocas veces han sido las que un sentimiento de sufrimiento y duda nublaban su impecable temperamento, pero Anna si que sufría en silencio, no solo por el estado de su esposo, sino por lo que este había dicho antes de caer en el sueño.

—… _sé que si me convierto en el shaman King es lo que menos tendré… No habrá una vida tranquila… No habrá comodidades… Anna, no sé si vaya a… poder permanecer a tu lado…_

Recordó con remordimiento lo que su fortuna en el templo le había advertido…

" _ **Tu corazón se partirá en dos"**_

Desafortunadamente para ella, esas palabras comenzaban a tener sentido, pues aunque su corazón amara solo a Yoh Asakura, un extraño sentimiento había comenzado a latir en su pecho… No, no era ese amor tan intenso y genuino como por el que sentía por su esposo, sino más bien una atracción y preocupación especial que no alcanzaba a comprender… Eriol Hiragizawa la confundía mucho ¿por qué ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos últimamente?

"… _**Y tendrás que decidir, pues sino perderás a ambos"**_

Buscó una explicación en el cielo ya que se angustiaba al no comprender… ¿Acaso le prevenía de la partida de Yoh y de un reemplazo para su corazón? ¿O ella podría traicionar sus votos de matrimonio por Hiragizawa?...

Miró a Tamao, la adivina a la cual le había pedido revisara su futuro… No deseaba preguntar lo que ella pudo haber descubierto, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo una vez que esta pesadilla terminara… Hoy iba a ser el día, e intuía que sería testigo de un gran descubrimiento.

Sakura abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz de sol la deslumbró, pero rápido pudo ubicarse cuando Shaoran le dio los buenos días.

Ella sonrió y sutilmente respondió el saludo.

— ¿En verdad dormí todo este tiempo en el bosque?— preguntó aun somnolienta, recordando los sucesos anteriores, de la forma en la que ella se encontraba comprometida con Shaoran Li.

Shaoran asintió. Sencillamente había sido muy repentina la petición de Sakura, el que volviera a pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

Recordaba la primera vez, fue ese último día en que pudieron compartir un tiempo como pareja de verdad, el mismo día en que este conflicto comenzara. Sakura le había pedido un solo día de indiferencia a todos esos problemas, y él se lo otorgó, llevándola a todos los lugares donde ella pudiera divertirse y pasar un buen momento.

Recordaba muy bien la última parada, una visita a la Torre de Tokio. El atardecer estaba en su apogeo y Sakura lucía tan bella y radiante por el resplandor anaranjado del sol.

No había tenido valor de pedírselo en todo ese tiempo. Deseó esperar un poco más, hasta que Sakura pudiera recuperarse de todo lo que sufrió en la batalla anterior… Pero al verla ahí, una imagen tan angelical de ella; y pensando en lo que podría ocurrir después es que no logró contenerse más y en ese instante, sin preámbulo alguno solo dijo muy serio:

— _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Como siempre, Sakura se mostró distraída, y por lo mismo Shaoran debió repetirlo nuevamente, ya no tan firme como antes, incluso tartamudeó.

En contra de todo lo pensado, Sakura no reaccionó de ningún modo. Su rostro no expresó dicha o sorpresa, pero tampoco rechazo o tristeza.

Shaoran se sintió aun mucho más nervioso por la falta de una respuesta, deseó desaparecer o que la Torre se derrumbara para que rompiera con ese silencio entre ambos.

Kinomoto solo le sonrió y negó lentamente con su cabeza— _Lo siento Shaoran…_

Ciertamente su corazón fue blanco del rechazo, pero Sakura solo le pidió algo más de tiempo, y agregó que no quería que un momento tan especial como ese se viera contaminado con un paraje de guerras y enfrentamientos… Ninguna futura novia deseaba comprometerse con el chico que ama en medio de una situación así, y él lo comprendió.

Pero ahora, Sakura había cambiado de parecer, y aunque se sintió contrariado, él hizo lo que ella le pidió.

En su segundo intento había tomado sus manos y flexionó una de sus rodillas. No había anillo de por medio, no estaba preparado para ese evento, pero ello no detuvo la humilde petición del joven Li.

Sakura reaccionó lanzándose a sus brazos, completamente dichosa. Fue un momento memorable para ambos y no desearon compartirlo aun con nadie. Permanecieron lo que restaba de la noche y durmieron dentro de un tronco hueco muy cerca del lago.

Conciliaron el sueño con rapidez, con los brazos entrelazados fue mas que suficiente para mantenerse en calor aquella fría noche.

Hasta la fecha, Sakura no recordaba (en ese momento) nada más romántico que el haber permanecido juntos a la intemperie.

Ella misma había atado una cinta a su dedo donde usualmente portaría un anillo. No le importaba la falta de sortija, se mantenía contenta con la idea de que iba a estar al lado de la persona que mas amaba y ello bastó para ser feliz.

Salieron a gatas de su refugio, contemplando el paisaje matutino, el cómo el lago se mostraba reluciente, lo suficiente para sentirse completamente atraídos por sus aguas.

— ¿Crees que hayamos preocupado a los demás?— inquirió con un toque de pena Sakura.

Shaoran lo meditó un poco— Puede que si… Pero no me arrepiento de ello— le sujetó la mano con firmeza.

Sakura se sonrojó— Tienes un poco de tierra en la cara— le señaló, a lo que Shaoran pudo decir lo mismo.

Decidieron aproximarse al basto lago. En su orilla Sakura fue la primera en lavarse el rostro y las manos, un poco más allá Li hizo lo mismo.

Nunca había tocado agua más pura, el simple hecho de haber empapado su cara con ella es que le despertó un profundo deseo de echarse a nadar, pero pronto su deseo cambió al ver en su reflejo un rostro no deseado.

Ahí, ocupando el espacio que debía ser su propio reflejo, la imagen de su madre se ondeaba en el agua. Había mucha preocupación en su rostro.

Sakura lanzó un rápido vistazo a Shaoran, pero este no parecía percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.

— … Mamá…— la llamó en voz baja.

Aquella que había usurpado la imagen de Nadeshiko habló— Hija mía ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo?— preguntó en completa decepción— ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te pedí hacer? ¿Has olvidado la suplica de tu hermano?

Sakura se sintió paralizada, no sabía qué responder. Cuando creyó estar ante la verdad, aparecía de nuevo ese fantasma para obligarla a dudar.

— No pudiste haber caído de nuevo en sus mentiras ¿o si?— cuestionó preocupada a falta de respuesta— No puedes engañarme… Yo conozco todo lo que hay en tu interior, y veo claramente las mentiras que ahora crees verdaderas… Has caído de nuevo en sus manos.

— Eso no es cierto…— logró decir la joven.

— ¿Qué no lo ves? Lo único que deseo es que no se aprovechen de tu ingenuidad. No quiero que sufras el mismo destino que yo sufrí. Di todo de mi, y a base de manipulaciones y mentiras es que terminé sola… todos se me olvidaron de mi y me dejaron morir…

— ¡Cállate, no es cierto!— exclamó Sakura cerrando los ojos y manos con frustración— ¿Por qué, por qué sigues atormentándome de esta forma?... Mi verdadera madre no sería capaz de hacerme este daño… ¡Ahora… estoy conciente de que tu no eres mi madre, tu no puedes ser Nadeshiko Kinomoto!

— Sakura… por favor ¿cómo puedes decir eso? No sabes el gran mal que me hace escucharte decir tales palabras— la tristeza fue evidente en sus ojos.

— No, ¡no vas a confundirme más!— con sus manos tapó sus oídos en un intento de mantenerse firme en lo que consideraba correcto— ¡Eriol ha sido muy bueno conmigo, así como Yoh y todos los demás, ellos no me culparon, ellos me defendieron! ¡Sé la verdad que hay detrás de todo esto, mis enemigos no son ellos, es ese espíritu maligno!

— ¡El hijo de Eriol es inocente! ¡Y tú… tú eres parte de mi imaginación! ¡Ellos no mienten, Yoh no miente, él no miente!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando desaparecer la voz de esa mujer.

Permaneció temblando, cubriendo sus oídos y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Luchando por retener su propia convicción y evadir mas manipulaciones… Estaba tan agradecida con todos aquellos que la apoyaban que no se permitiría volver a dudar.

— Mi verdadera madre jamás me hubiera hecho dudar de mis amigos…— sollozo un poco.

En ese estado, no escuchó nada mas que su propia respiración. Lentamente se animó a abrir sus ojos y contemplar el lago. Se sobresaltó al ver aun ahí la imagen de su madre, pero su rostro se había ensombrecido por sus largos cabellos que comenzaban a ondearse con ferocidad.

Kinomoto se vio invadida por un miedo indescriptible, sobretodo al ver como es que los labios de la mujer dentro del agua se curvearon en una siniestra sonrisa. Sakura se levantó con toda la intención de correr, pero del agua emergieron largas y gruesas extensiones de cabello que la aprisionaron de las muñecas y de los tobillos.

Sakura cayó al interior del lago, donde esa espectral mujer se encontraba en el fondo, manteniendo una imagen lúgubre y siniestra, su cabello se había expandido alcanzando grandes longitudes.

La joven lograba retener la respiración y, aunque pataleara, sus fuerzas no se comparaban con las de la bruja del mar que la mantenía cautiva.

Aun bajo el agua pudo escuchar su voz fantasmal. Y más aun, contempló su terrorífica apariencia a poca distancia.

La charada había terminado, fue un completo desperdicio de tiempo; y sin embargo aun podría existir alguna forma de sacar provecho de ese lazo que había logrado formar con la persona que sirve de puente para llegar a los grandes espíritus.

La mano de Nadeshiko tomó con fuerza el cuello de la joven, estrujándola con toda la intención de que perdiera lo que retuviera de aire.

— _Una muerte más para que tu corazón sucumba…_ — su voz siseó como si poseyera la lengua de una serpiente— _El ultimo suspiro de un ser querido abrirá el camino_. _Ese será el momento en que la desesperanza se apoderará de ti; tu conciencia y espíritu desaparecerán y cumplirás con tu destino a mi lado._

Todo se distorsionaba para Kinomoto, el agua comenzaba a entrar a su cuerpo. Sintió como es que fue liberada de sus ataduras, y como es que ascendía rápidamente a la superficie.

Alguien la había tomado por la cintura y pronto su cabeza estuvo afuera del agua.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, respóndeme por favor!— insistió Li, pudiendo sacarla y asentarla en tierra firme.

Se preparó para la respiración de boca a boca, pero Kinomoto reaccionó por si sola y tosió toda el agua que albergó en sus pulmones, llevándose la mano al cuello donde sentía un terrible ardor.

Li la tomó en sus brazos y aguardó a que le hablara. Los ojos de Sakura se encontraban aterrorizados— ¡Shaoran… Shaoran yo… ¿La viste?... ¡¿La viste?!— apenas y podía hablar.

— Sakura, no sé de que estas hablando— explicó angustiado.

— De la mujer… De la mujer que me arrojó al lago— se aferró a él completamente en pánico.

— Sakura… No sé que pasó pero, lo único que vi es que tu misma brincaste al agua.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho más al escuchar tal aclaración.

— Al principio pensé que estabas jugando pero… pero cuando vi que no salías, salte detrás de ti— le explicó lentamente, esperando tranquilizarla— No había nada en el agua mas que nosotros dos.

— … Shaoran, tienes que creerme…— tembló al sentir el incandescente ardor en su cuello.

Li echó un vistazo al punto de donde se expandía ese dolor, y completamente absorto vio la clara marca de una mano alrededor del cuello. Por el color de ésta simulaba una quemadura reciente.

Ella necesitaba atención. No tenia idea de cómo es que esa lesión había ocurrido, pero nada bueno pudo ser. Echó un rápido vistazo al lago, pero nada podía percibir de él.

Levantó a Sakura en brazos y corrió lo más veloz que pudo con ella hacia la aldea.

Poco a poco comenzaron a organizar el campo de batalla.

La mayoría de los oficiales apaches se encargaron de llevar a las personas al refugio fuera de la aldea. Por supuesto que lo adecuaron para contener a todas esas personas con algunos muebles y suministros.

No podían estar seguros del lugar por donde entraría el enemigo, pero había algo de vital importancia, y eso era el impedirles el paso hacia Territorio Sagrado, a los grandes espíritus.

Los guerreros y los civiles fueron claramente divididos, observándose despedidas de todo tipo: padres e hijos; esposos y esposas; amigos.

Eriol Hiragizawa se mantuvo lejos de cualquiera de todo eso, su angustia era grande y su vergüenza era más al resentir su fracaso.

Pudo haber golpeado su cabeza contra el muro mas cercano, pero se contuvo solo por no querer caer inconsciente.

Como león enjaulado caminaba sobre el mismo espacio en busca de una solución, algo que pudiera hacer con respecto a su error.

Spinel sun mantuvo silencio, lo último que su amo necesitaba en ese momento era que lo perturbaran. Sabía de antemano que él estaba cansado de palabras vacías o lastimeras.

Es inaceptable lo que había ocurrido con Yue… Pero siempre fue una posibilidad, él había sido el ingenuo al pensar que no habría ninguna consecuencia, y ahora… El guardián había perdido todas sus memorias, excepto aquellas que tuviera de su tiempo de vida al lado del Mago Clow. Para Yue fue como si apenas despertará de un sueño profundo, en su memoria no se encontraba ningún registro de todas sus vivencias al lado de Sakura, al lado de Goku, al lado de Rei… Había vuelto a ser el mismo Yue de antes… el anterior a la existencia de Yukito. Por eso mismo no reconoció la forma falsa de Kerberos, y para Yue, él seguía siendo su amo Clow…

No soportó el ver la congoja de la joven Tachibana, quien actuó de forma tranquila para no alterar y contrariar mas a Yue, pero sabía que en el fondo su corazón se había destrozado.

Kerberos lo miró con tal rencor que incluso Spinel se había preparado para defender a su amo del impulso justificado del guardián de ojos dorados.

Ahora estaba mas que convencido, cada que intenta hacer un bien solo termina ocasionando un desastre mucho peor… Tenía esta vida y la anterior como evidencia.

Había muchas razones por las que Eriol debía tener control total sobre sus emociones, pero todo llegaba a un limite… y su autocontrol estaba por romperse en mil pedazos.

Sujetó con mucha fuerza el báculo que tenia en mano. El pelaje de Spinel se erizó en un mal presentimiento. Si su amo perdía el control… nada bueno sucedería.

Sus sentimientos él también los sentía latir en su cabeza, y por ello es que tenia que detenerlo… pero cualquier intento de seguro solo empeoraría las cosas.

Titubeó el acercarse, pues notó como es que las hojas que llegaba a llover sobre él caían reducidas a cenizas… Si tan solo existiera una forma de distraer su mente y que olvidara ese resentimiento para consigo mismo.

Como si alguna fuerza superior hubiera escuchado su suplica, alguien apareció junto a ellos. Bien podía apaciguar los sentimientos de su amo, pero también solo aumentar su enfado.

— Que desconsiderado de tu parte, Eriol— dijo la mujer reprochando— Desde que llegamos aquí has dejado que pensamientos equívocos dominen tus acciones, estas convirtiéndote en una bomba de tiempo, y lo sabes.

Eriol permaneció de espaldas, con su mano fuertemente atada a su báculo— Nakuru… No es el mejor momento para reproches— le advirtió con la mandíbula tensa.

— Para ti nunca lo es— pero la criatura no se intimidó, camino muy segura algunos pasos, acercándose a su amo— Estoy cansada de tener tus pensamientos caóticos en mi cabeza ¡estas volviéndome loca!

— ¡Ruby Moon!— intentó frenarla Spinel-sun

— No Spinel, no pienso callar más. Es claro para mi que este hombre es nuestro amo, es nuestro creador… Y por ello es que me preocupo por él— agregó con sinceridad— Creo que todos hemos enloquecido un poco desde que todo esto comenzó, tal vez desde antes… Pero no pienso permitir que eso vaya a destruirte ¡No lo haré!

— … Nakuru… ya basta, déjame en paz— sonó más amenazante e impaciente que antes— Guarda silencio.

— ¡Ya me cansé de llorar, llegué a mi limite de hacerlo! Sé que en el fondo me odias por no haber podido hacer nada por Kaho pero… Pero es por ella por el que estoy aquí, para cumplir con su deseo… No pienso dejarte solo. Aunque estés actuando por capricho, no volverás a apartarme y escucharas todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto de tu comportamiento.

No lo toleró más. Su paciencia siempre había sido una coraza impenetrable, pero su criatura estaba rompiendo lo que quedaba de ella— ¡Te dije que te callaras!— se volvió rápidamente hacia ella, y aunque sus ojos se mostraron llenos de cólera, su impulso mas profundo se contuvo al ver a su criatura a los ojos, y notar como es que esta llevaba en brazos a su hijo recién nacido.

Nakuru mantuvo su firmeza, ella había heredado un carácter similar al de su amo, por lo que no iba a retroceder.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no ibas a golpearme o algo parecido?— inquirió ella.

— Ruby Moon, por favor, no lo provoques…— susurró Spinel ahora a su lado. Sus sentidos anticipaban una reacción peligrosa, por lo que estaría preparado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?...— masculló con indignación Eriol— ¿Cómo puedes usar a ese niño como tu escudo personal contra mi?...

— Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no estoy haciendo nada malo… Mientras que tú estas comenzando a vernos como tus enemigos, debo recordarte lo que realmente somos… Sobretodo este niño al cual te has negado a tomar entre tus brazos.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo— respondió hastiado. Bien podía utilizar su poder que como creador tiene sobre ellos…

— Somos parte de ti… Y todas esas palabras, todo ese odio, es para contigo mismo— añadió sin temor, completamente segura de la situación.

El hechicero sacudió su cabeza, en busca de calma, de serenidad… Nakuru alteraba su mente… no, más bien le mostraba la realidad.

— Si vine aquí es por dos motivos— aclaró seriamente, arropando al bebé el cual, pese a las exclamaciones, permanecía dormido— En primer lugar, no deseo que vayas de esta forma al campo de batalla, con una mentalidad donde crees que no tienes nada que perder… Que nada ocurrirá si mueres. Si piensas así, pues que equivocado estas.

— Si yo muero tu mueres conmigo… así de sencillo— recordó fríamente Eriol— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa Nakuru?...

Los ojos de Nakuru brillaron en tristeza— Me ofendes… El único con pensamientos y deseos egoístas aquí, eres tu. Es verdad, si tu mueres, yo moriré también… Spinel tiene la ventaja de poder brillar por su propia cuenta— dedicó una amable sonrisa a su compañero cuadrúpedo— Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino que si mueres ¿Qué va a pasar con este bebé?... Eriol ¿qué va a pasar con tu hijo?

— … Él estará bien… No me necesita— suspiró— Si estoy en su vida de seguro solo voy a causarle penas y sufrimientos que no necesita… Todo lo que toco tiende a destruirse… No puedo hacerle eso a mi propio hijo— murmuró con tristeza.

— Crees justificable tu decisión, piensas que lo haces por él, pero no haces mas que pensar en ti. Eriol, este niño tenia derecho a una bella madre… desafortunadamente ella se fue y eres lo único que le queda… Él tiene derecho a tener un padre… y tu tienes derecho de querer a este niño, tu hijo… No sabes lo difícil que es verte, el como haces todo lo posible por no verlo, escondes la mirada ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho él, Eriol?... ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

— ¡No lo odio!— se apresuró a decir, pero dudó en su afirmación.

Nakuru contempló al bebé y se enterneció en la forma en la que suspiró dentro de su sueño profundo. Con cuidado, ella intentó darle a la criatura, pero Eriol persistió en su terquedad.

La joven frunció el ceño y seriamente aclaró— … Eriol, si no sujetas a este bebé, voy a dejarlo caer— amenazó.

Eriol se mofó, no creía que tuviera las agallas— No harás tal cosa— estuvo por darse media vuelta, pero cuando Nakuru dejó libre uno de sus brazos, comenzó a tomarla en serio.

— No he sido nunca madre pero, te aseguro que Kaho se entristecería mucho el verte en esta situación… Yo que fui testigo del tiempo en que pasaste escuchando a través de su vientre los latidos del corazón de este pequeño; de lo mucho que te ilusionaba pensar en lo que le mostrarías, en lo que le enseñarías… Eriol, voy a comprobar si tu desprecio por Sugita es autentico… Y sabes que lo haré porque soy tan terca como tu, sobre todo cuando se trata de demostrar quien tiene la razón… Perdóname…

Nakuru creía estar en lo correcto, y por ello apostó enormemente en su jugada.

En medio de todo, Spinel no podía estar de ningún lado ya que en ambos se apostaba algún interés de su amo… Pero en lo mas recóndito de sus pensamientos, estaba de acuerdo con Akisuki.

Aunque Nakuru se animara a llevar a cabo su amenaza, de cualquier forma él estaba preparado para evitar que ese niño tocara el piso… Pero en verdad esperaba que su amo despertara de esa pesadilla personal en la que se había sumergido, y reaccionara.

En la tensión silenciosa, Ruby Moon lo hizo. Cierto fue que dejó caer a ese bebé.

El rostro de Eriol estaba por girar con toda la intención de ignorar el hecho.

El bebé dejó de sentir la protección de unos brazos, y la repentina sensación del vacío lo obligó a comenzar un llanto.

Ese sonido presionó su corazón, el corazón de su padre quien jamás lo había escuchado llorar.

El báculo dorado cayó al suelo y los brazos de su dueño tomaron al pequeño a poco de haber abandonado las manos de su protectora.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, y en sus brazos finalmente su hijo se movía, molesto por los sacudimientos de los que era objeto, reprimiendo su llanto al tratar se adaptarse a aquellos brazos que lo tomaban por primera vez.

Como si ese pequeño estuviera hecho del material más frágil, Hiragizawa lo sostuvo contra su pecho con mucha delicadeza. Temeroso de poder hacerle daño, apenas y movía sus dedos bajo las mantas que lo envolvían.

A través de sus gafas observó los gestos de su hijo, de su aparente incomodidad ¿acaso sentía su dolor, su pena, su vergüenza?

Era tan pequeño. Le cautivó el poco cabello rojo que adornaba su cabeza…¿Qué iba a decirle cuando preguntara sobre su madre?... Esa era su mayor angustia… Tanto temía esa pregunta que estaba dispuesto a huir a cualquier parte para no poder escucharla de sus labios nunca…

Podía cargar con el peso del repudio de muchos individuos, pero no creía estar preparado para el de un hijo suyo… sangre de su sangre.

Se vio bombardeado por las mismas emociones que desataron el deceso de Kaho; imaginó todo lo que pudo haber ella sufrido para darle esta oportunidad, para permitirle a él conocer a su hijo… Ruby Moon tenia razón, Kaho no hubiera deseado que se separara de Sugita… Al contrario, debía cumplir el deseo de los dos, los sueños que ambos tenían respecto a la crianza de su hijo… Su esposa había hecho muchos sacrificios por este niño, y ahora era su turno, debía responder del mismo modo…

Solo hasta tenerlo tan cerca, de darse cuenta lo mucho que Sugita dependía de él, es cuando finalmente entendió su error…

Abrazó a ese niño de modo paternal. Lagrimas bien pudieron haber salido de sus ojos, pero logró mantenerlas dentro. Ese era un momento especial, verdaderamente único (e irónico) ya que no solo se trataba de un _'Hola'_ entre los dos… sino también un posible _'Adios'_ …

Sakura descansaba sobre una de muchas literas dentro del refugio lejos de la aldea. El medico, Fausto, revisaba su estado, teniendo un especial interés en la quemadura que presentaba en el cuello. Anna e Yoh se intrigaron de igual forma, pero la sacerdotisa pudo saber que se trataba de un fenómeno similar por el que sufría su esposo. No quiso decirlo para no alarmar a los amigos de la hechicera, pero se trataba de una maldición más… Una mucho más fuerte que la de Yoh Asakura.

Shaoran sostenía su mano a todo momento, tratando de anticipar lo que Fausto podría diagnosticar, pero el pálido rostro del doctor siempre fue inexpresivo.

Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, Rei. Yue, Tamao y Pilika mantuvieron su distancia para permitirles mayor libertad a las personas que creían que podrían ayudar a la hechicera.

Kero sentía que todo su mundo se colapsaba. Primero Yue… Si que era terrible el verle a los ojos y que este fuera el mismo de antes, aquel Yue que guardaba su distancia y con quien, de cierta forma, no simpatizaba… La relación que habían alcanzado fue gracias a su experiencia en el otro mundo, con ese amo tan singular; sentía que había logrado lo impensable, el comprender a su _hermano_ … Pero ahora, todo volvía a sentirse como antes…

Eso lo entristecía enormemente, al sentir que había perdido algo importante… No podía imaginar cómo se sentía Rei…

La joven Tachibana, con mucho esfuerzo, ha podido ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Entendía lo que había pasado, Kero se lo explicó lo más claro posible… Pero no dejaba de doler, no había experimentado angustia tan grande como el de ahora; ningún sufrimiento se comparaba al que la persona a la que mas quieres te olvide de la noche a la mañana. El saber que dentro de la mente de tu ser querido no había rastro alguno de tu existencia le partía el corazón.

No era capaz de sostener la mirada de Yue, la cual, aunque siempre fue seria, jamás había sido tan fría y con destellos de desprecio e indiferencia hacia todos aquellos que no fueran su _amo Clow_ …

Para Yue todo parecía tan nuevo. Nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía tener sentido. El lugar donde había despertado (tan lejos de lo que él conocía como hogar), la extraña apariencia que a Kerberos le agradaba el portar; la existencia de más criaturas guardianes para su señor; la juventud renovada de su amo Clow…

Desconocía porque Kerberos se mostraba tan molesto con él. Lo acosó demasiado con asuntos referente a su memoria, recuerdos que no estaban ahí… ¿Qué clase de broma pesada sería esa?

Él estaba bien. No sentía nada malo en él, a excepción de la extraña sensación que le recorría el cuerpo; una energía que no alcanzaba a asimilar aún e incluso la sentía táctil bajo sus dedos.

Lo que no comprendía eran todas esas miradas de las que era objeto. Aunque los humanos creían ser discretos, él se percataba de cada una de ellas: primero invadidas por sorpresa, después desconcierto y por ultimo _lastima_ …

Pero de entre todas, la mas difícil de evadir era la de la joven de cabello ondulado, misma que había estado ahí a su despertar… _Rei_ escuchó que se llamaba, pero ni siquiera la mención de ese nombre removió algo en su interior… Y sin embargo, prefería no verla.

Todo su espíritu ansiaba estar al lado de la persona que su mente aun tenia como amo y señor, pero este le había pedido que permaneciera donde Kerberos, a salvo. Solo le prometió que si todo marchaba bien él le iba a explicar muchas cosas… Esperaba que así fuera.

Aunque muchas eran las personas que estaban buscando un lugar en el cual resguardarse dentro del recinto, se mantuvo la calma y la solidaridad entre todos. Las voces de cada uno de ellos no pasaron de murmullos, solo los apaches solían alzar la voz para dejarse escuchar por encima de la multitud de vez en cuando.

No era de admirar el que se trataran mas de mujeres, niños y ancianos los que se encontraban compartiendo ese techo, la mayoría de los hombres habían optado por luchar… Sencillamente había muchos que se habían cansado de correr y de esconderse.

Len Tao penetró en el lugar, en busca de aquellos guerreros que faltaran de reunirse con el resto de los combatientes. Suspiró al ser Yoh y Shaoran los últimos… Sencillamente no tenían remedio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, buscó a la chica Daidouji, y en cuanto cruzó miradas con ella, esta se había sonrosado y le dedicó una calida sonrisa.

Len se acercó a los shamanes, y desconociendo la situación simplemente ordenó— Creo que ya fue mucho tiempo para las despedidas. Yoh, hay algunas personas que quieren hablar contigo— ese era su especial interés.

Yoh le miró y risueño pidió— Ya voy Len, solo un poco más.

Fausto guardó sus utensilios médicos dentro de un pequeño maletín. Dedicó una mirada de complicidad hacia Anna y esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

El doctor se dirigió a la persona que para él resultaba la mas preocupada, el joven de ascendencia China— Necesita descansar, mucho reposo y guardar sus energías. Olvídense de que vaya a poder acompañarnos.

Para Shaoran resultaba un alivió el que Sakura pudiera permanecer en ese lugar, fuera del terrible combate que se suscitará pronto— Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa con ella?...

Fausto podía entender la negación de ese chico. Él mismo, si en verdad lo creyera, con su propio relato podría saber lo que ocurría con su prometida.

El doctor de cabello rubio solo palpó el hombro derecho del chico— Es fuerte, podrá contra este mal— fue su diagnostico.

Yoh fue el ultimo en dar media vuelta para marcharse, pero con gentileza habló a Shaoran— Olvida lo que dijo Len, tómate el tiempo que necesites para despedirte— le sonrió al chino quien fingió oídos sordos.

— Que barbaridad, en este punto y pasan cosas como estas— Meiling no podía creer el infortunio del que eran blanco.

Kero miró muy serio hacia donde Sakura descansaba y hablaba con Shaoran. Al ver su rostro a lo lejos es que comprendió que algo muy grave estaba pasando, ¡y quería explicaciones!

Como un colibrí, su pequeña apariencia fue detrás del grupo de shamanes que acababan de partir. Tomoyo se disculpó con las chicas y fue detrás de él, no solo por acompañarle sino que su reacción reveló que había olvidado algo y debía cumplirlo.

— ¡Alto ahí!— bramó la minúscula criatura, logrando adelantarse a los shamanes y pararse frente a todos ellos— No van a dejarme así como así— aclaró realmente enfadado— ¡Sé muy bien que ocultan algo y si no quieren decírselo a Li me lo tendrán que decir a mi!— se golpeó el pecho con su corta pata— Como su guardián que soy estoy obligado a saberlo... Por favor— pidió al ultimo con un claro atragantamiento.

Fausto buscó la aprobación de la sacerdotisa, y fue esta la que sin perder el tiempo confesó—La causa de su sufrimiento es una maldición. Lamento decirlo pero ni mis poderes son capaces de purificar el conjuro maligno que actúa sobre ella, temo que es algo que esta aferrado en el punto medular de su alma misma…

Kerberos sabía de la peligrosidad y gravedad de esa clase de maleficios, pero no era un experto para saber lo que implicaba la maldición que recaía sobre su amiga— …¿Qué es lo que… sucederá con ella entonces?... ¿No hay nada que… se pueda hacer?...

— La mujer de la que habló— prosiguió Fausto— Aquella que la atacó en el lago, seguramente fue la responsable del maleficio. Desafortunadamente, no podemos saber lo que está obligado a hacer. Su condición es la forma en la que su espíritu y cuerpo están luchando para contrarrestar ese conjuro, todo depende de ella… No hay nada que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer… Lo siento— como buen medico, la experiencia de dar malas noticias a los seres queridos de sus pacientes le permitía el mantener una actitud neutral hacia lo ocurrido.

Kero palideció y sus ojos mostraron un gran tormento.

— Kinomoto ha mostrado gran fortaleza… Si es tan poderosa como dicen, seguramente podrá contra ese maleficio… De no hacerlo, sucumbirá ante él sea cual sea— no había tacto alguno, ni comprensión en las palabras de la sacerdotisa— Como su guardián te aconsejo que estés preparado.

Pero la criatura no tuvo tiempo para deprimirse, no cuando Tomoyo los había alcanzado, llamando a Len.

La joven se alegraba de haber recordado el obsequio que tenia para él.

Len prestó atención, pero ante la incomodidad de las miradas interrogantes de Yoh y Fausto, mantuvo las apariencias hacia ella.

Tomoyo no esperaba que de pronto Len cambiara su actitud hacia con los demás solo por lo que sucedió entre ellos. Un suceso que ella misma aun creía imposible… Pero en verdad había ocurrido, en verdad habían congeniado y… Cierta ilusión había comenzado a aparecer constantemente en sus pensamientos. Lo único que lamentaba es que él tenga que ir a pelear, con la posibilidad de no volver a verle de nuevo…

— ¿Qué pasa?— se impacientó Len ante el silencio coqueto de Daidouji.

— Por poco y se me olvidaba algo. Algo muy importante que hice para ti— respondió quitada de la pena, no importaba que oídos ajenos escucharan. Buscó en el fondo de una bolsa de papel, y le mostró una muñequera la cual y le entregó.

Len curveó sus cejas confundido—… ¿Y bien?— esperaba una respuesta inteligente…

— Es mi amuleto de la suerte, de mi para ti— explicó sin dejar se sonreírle. Tomándole la mano y ella mismo colocando la banda de color negro en su brazo— … Como te dije antes. Sinceramente, creo que lo que hago les brinda buena suerte a los demás. Sakura siempre ha regresado victoriosa de todas sus hazañas, y es por eso que… Deseo que tu también tengas la misma suerte, y triunfes en tu cometido— le explicó con cierta nostalgia.

Len recordaba como es que él la había ayudado (de una forma u otra) a la elaboración de esas sencillas muñequeras; pero solo la vio terminar dos de ellas ¿en que momento había hecho esta?

Contempló por escaso tiempo el obsequio recibido: de tela suave, negra, con el kanji bordado en blanco de _**Victoria**_ por un lado, pero al girar el brazo encontraba sobre su muñeca un kanji más: _**Vida**_.

Len miró a su chica y sintió que en ese momento no había nadie en el mundo que lo comprendiera mejor que ella…

Estaba agradecido con ella, por ese gesto que, aunque pequeño, significaba más de lo que pudiera pensar.

Tomoyo vio por encima del hombro de Tao el gesto de curiosidad de Yoh Asakura por contemplar la escena. Ella se apartó de Len un poco y se aproximó al shaman de cabello castaño. Buscó dentro de la bolsa, aunque en un momento reconsideró lo que iba a hacer, pero al final terminó cediendo.

Yoh quedó perplejo, y extrañado, ante la muñequera rosada que Tomoyo tenia toda la intención de darle…— … Es… ¿eso es para mi?— le preguntó incrédulo.

Daidouji asintió— Joven Yoh. Sé que no lo conozco muy bien, y en verdad espero que la vida nos de tiempo para arreglar ese detalle, pero... hay un favor que me atreveré a pedirle.

Yoh se mostró atento, con toda la intención de cumplir cualquiera que fuera la petición.

— Esto era para Sakura… Pero ella no va a necesitarlo, y por ello, sería un gran honor que lo usara por ella— le pidió con la mejor de sus sonrisas— Sé que puede ser absurdo para usted, pero es una tradición que me atrevo a compartir con ustedes. Mis amigos nos pelearan, pero ustedes estarán arriesgándolo todo haya afuera, por eso creo que necesitan de la mejor de las suertes para lograr salir adelante… Por favor, acepten esta contribución de mi parte por muy pequeña e insignificante que esta sea.

Yoh mostró simpatía por la joven. Sus palabras idealistas lo contagiaron con la creencia de que en verdad ese tejido sería de buen augurio— Bueno, si a Sakura y a los demás le han funcionado, entonces creo que estará bien un poco de ayuda, nunca se sabe— tomó con cuidado la muñequera rosada, donde se bordaban algunas flores de cerezo y el kanji de **'Esperanza'** y ' **Triunfo** '.

El shaman la colocó en su brazo al retirar una de las propias, y una vez puestas la admiró en su cuerpo— ¿Qué dicen? ¿El rosa es mi nuevo color?— sonrió bromista.

Tomoyo rió divertida— Y eso no es nada, con algo mas de tiempo y hubiera podido confeccionar atuendos para todos ustedes.

— ¿No habla en serio, verdad?— comentó Anna muy por debajo de esas voces.

A su lado Kero simplemente meneó su cabeza redonda— Si, habla en serio…

— Gracias Daidouji.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza— No. Gracias a ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros… Lo que hicieron por Sakura.

Debido a que ni Kero ni Yue asistirían al combate, Tomoyo se vio en la libertad de otorgarle las confeccionadas para ellos a Anna y a Fausto, en color rojo y azul respectivamente. Ambos poseían el mismo símbolo, solo el de Len había sido bordado de diferente forma…

Tal vez solo por cortesía es que la sacerdotisa la coloco sobre su muñeca. Fausto agradeció el gesto e hizo lo mismo.

Tomoyo no dijo adiós, ni ellos tampoco lo hicieron. Yoh fue tan optimista que con un — Hasta pronto— se fue alejando del lugar. Len permaneció a su lado, había algo que deseaba tratar en privado, y con sus afilados ojos es que le bastó para ahuyentar a los sobrantes. así es, hasta Kero regresó rápido al refugio.

Daidouji esperó paciente a que Len se atreviera a hablar… No deseaba que se adelantara a transmitirse agobio por su posible despedida…

Pero Len Tao no iba a decir adiós, no aun, en vez de eso él también cumpliría una promesa— Puedo llevarte a donde esta el prisionero… ¿Aún quieres ir?

Daidouji había realizado esa petición desde el momento en que supo que Ornel Alanog se encontraba en confinamiento dentro de algún lugar de la aldea de los apaches, pero de todos había recibido negativas, muy justificables… ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¿No crees que es mal momento?— inquirió ella, preocupada. Ahora, después de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, la preocupación por los intereses de Frey habían disminuido… Incluso lo meditó y… bueno, se había olvidado de tal preocupación.

— Yo mismo tengo que ir a hablar con él… hay una cosa que quiero preguntarle. Tal vez no vaya a ser ninguna diferencia, pero si no quieres venir, allá tu— fingió indiferencia… pero no podía ocultar que le agradaría el que lo acompañara.

De ser sincero con Daidouji, confesaría que no había ningún interés en su parte de ir a ver a ese prisionero, pero recordaba la urgencia que ella tenía por verle… Deseaba complacerla, pero sobre todo, le intrigaba saber la relación que podía existir entre ambos.

Yoh, Anna y Fausto caminaron por la aldea de los apaches. Increíble resultaba el que no hace poco estaba llena de vida, y ahora se veía reducido a un pueblo fantasma.

En el trayecto, Yoh contemplaba con ojos curiosos la muñequera rosa. El detalle que la joven Daidouji tuvo para con él lo consideraba gracioso, no por el extravagante color y bordado, sino que Anna tenia una tradición similar para con él.

Comenzó con el pasado torneo de Shamanes, cuando ella le confeccionó su traje de batalla, uno que lo acompañó en todas sus penurias y dificultades durante esos enfrentamientos. Ahora, ella había hecho lo mismo para esta ocasión. No imaginaba el tiempo que le había tomado el coserlo, pero le confundía el tratar de descubrí cuando lo hizo…

Lo más seguro es que el traje había sido terminado con mucha anticipación, lo único que Anna necesitaba era el momento perfecto para entregárselo.

Asakura miró por encima de su hombro y con su calida sonrisa es que volvió a agradecerle a su esposa todas las molestias que él le causaba.

Se detuvieron cuando a lo lejos, como si se tratase de una barrera de protección a las afueras de la aldea, divisaron a un grupo de shamanes, hechiceros, criaturas y fantasmas que recibían las ultimas indicaciones que los cabecillas del movimiento transmitían.

Todas esas presencias, juntas, irradiaban una colosal fuerza.

Tal y como Yoh podía recodar, ese fue el mismo poder que fue capaz de vencer a Hao Asakura hace cinco años…Oraba para que ese mismo poder pudiera realizar el mismo milagro de esa ocasión…

Estaban decididos a acercarse lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que Geharo decía con gran voz de mando, pero de entre la multitud, algunos rostros se voltearon, y al darse cuenta de su presencia es que algunos fruncieron su mirada con desprecio.

Kanna Bismarch, la shaman de cabello azul (brazo derecho de Geharo Sai), encaró a los recién llegados. Pero fue Elly, la shaman de coleta quien habló con desprecio.

— Increíble— se mofó la antigua miembro de _Las cinco Lillys_ — Eres el último de todos los guerreros que querríamos ver aquí.

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron con incredulidad ante lo que había escuchado. De provenir solo de Elly lo comprendería… pero al contar con el apoyo de Kanna, de Marion y de tantas miradas acusadoras lo hicieron estremecerse ¿qué mal había hecho él?...

Anna se adelantó, y con su postura inquebrantable enfrentó a todos ellos— Que desconsiderados y maleducados ¿así tratan a aquellos que han venido a arriesgar la vida para ésta lucha?

Geharo se perdía entre las numerosas cabezas que se habían girado hacia ellos.

— Claro, ahora que las cosas han llegado hasta este punto es cuando el gran señor de los Asakura se digna a aparecer— Elly entornó los ojos en claro sarcasmo.

Yoh guardó sus palabras, seguía sin comprender esa actitud hacia él.

— ¿Cuál es su problema?— inquirió Anna sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, aunque poco a poco su habilidad especial le permitía el saber los motivos de ese barullo— ¿Así es como tratan al hombre que los salvó a todos durante el ultimo torneo de shamanes?

— _¡Nadie lo necesita aquí! — ¡Sí, que se marche!—_ alzaron la voz algunos hombres, siendo vitoreados por los demás.

De entre la ola de guerreros, Horo Horo logró salir para defender a su amigo— ¡Oigan¡ ¡¿Qué diablos se proponen ahora?! ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes, así muestran su gratitud? Este es Yoh, y si lo han olvidado él es nuestro amigo, él fue quien derrotó a Hao y salvó al mundo ¿acaso lo olvidaron? ¿A qué viene ahora esta actitud?

— Lamentamos no recibirte con tambores, alfombras y alabanzas— Kanna habló con extrema seriedad— Tal vez si hubieras acudido a nuestro llamado cuando _lo necesitábamos_ las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

— ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!— agregó de nuevo Elly, siendo apoyada por muchas otras voces.

Anna no tenía que mirar atrás y ver los ojos de Yoh para percatarse de cómo estaba enfrentando tal situación; el corazón de su esposo latía en ansiedad y confusión.

Al percatarse de que no comprendían las razones del disgusto de esa multitud, es por lo que Lilly (la shaman con aire intelectual) se adelantó a explicar y, sorpresivamente, al ella hablar todos callaron— Por supuesto que no hemos olvidado la gran hazaña del señor Asakura. Es más, por eso mismo es que todos depositamos nuestra confianza y fe en él… Y con esa fe es que ingenuamente creímos que él acudiría a nuestro llamado cuando esta situación comenzó, esperando que tomara un papel decisivo, como líder y dirigente de nuestro pueblo…. Sin embargo, usted decidió darnos la espalda ¿no fue así?— sus anteojos brillaron con frialdad.

Yoh recordó el reencuentro con Nichrom, el cómo él había servido de mensajero, trayendo consigo una petición sencilla: Guíanos en esta lucha.

Pero él había rechazado tal propuesta por razones de inseguridad hacia si mismo y sus capacidades como líder… Nunca imaginó que esa decisión provocaría algo como lo que tenía enfrente.

— Escuchen, no fue mi intención… Yo… Yo nunca pensé en huir de esta situación…

— No vengas con más mentiras— interrumpió Marion, la chica rubia— Eres un cobarde, solo eso. Tus arrepentimientos aquí son en vanos. No te necesitamos y es claro. Si tu intención es venir y fingir de salvador, entonces será mejor que te marches. Ni Marion ni ningún otro te quiere aquí.

— No malinterpreten yo…

— Es muy tarde para querer el puesto de líder— lo cortó de nuevo Kanna— Como vez, hay muchos hombres y mujeres que están a la altura del cargo. Ya no importa lo que crean los apaches, aunque en verdad seas el más indicado para convertirse en el Shaman King careces de las cualidades necesarias para el titulo. Además, el señor Geharo ha demostrado que posee más agallas y meritos para serlo, algo que ha conseguido por si mismo y no por ventajas de nacimiento.

— No tienen idea de lo que están hablando— musitó casi sin voz Asakura.

Anna mantuvo sus comentarios aparte… Aunque su mayor deseo en ese momento era el de repartir golpes a todos esos atrevidos, decidió aguardar… Era algo que su esposo debía arreglar por si mismo.

— ¡Cielos!— gritó Horo Horo con hastío— ¿Hola? Espero y recuerden que no tarda mucho para que por esa dirección, o por esa, o por aquella aparezca el enemigo— apuntó en varias direcciones— Si lo recuerdan entonces díganme ¿por qué hasta ahora se les ocurre el limar tal pereza?— para el shaman aquella discusión resultaba absurda, mas bien, inadecuada si contaban que podrían estar siendo acechados por el peligro.

— Es porque tienen miedo, y ese miedo los vuelve imprudentes, por no decir estúpidos…

Fue Geharo Sai, el guerrero de cabello rubio y gabardina, quien lentamente se abrió paso entre sus seguidores. Acostumbrados a su forma poca amigable de dirigirse a ellos, los shamanes callaron.

— Pero cierto es todo lo que han expresado. Ese resentimiento creció con rapidez en los corazones de quienes has desilusionado más, es decir, aquellos que fueron testigos de tu poder en años anteriores.

Geharo cruzo sus manos tras su espalda— Ante este tiempo de caos, ellos buscaron un líder, alguien a quien le confiarían sus vidas, e incluso alguien por quien estarían dispuestos a morir… Y muchos de ellos te escogieron a ti ¿pero qué hizo el señor Asakura?— preguntó Geharo directamente al susodicho.

Yoh había sido testigo del carácter de Geharo, y había escuchado sobre él. Pero al verlo ahí, respaldado por todos esos guerreros, tanto conocidos como desconocidos, lo obligó a ver su acierto. La unidad que demostraban a su dirigente resultaba abrumadora.

Los labios de Yoh dibujaron una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, algo que intrigó hasta al mismo Geharo, quien solo vio a Yoh suspirar y responder con mucha calma— Hice lo correcto al rechazar el cargo— no lo dudaba— Puede que desconozca de lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero me basta con lo que veo aquí y ahora para saber que hice lo correcto… Tu eres su líder, sé que triunfaran porque sus espíritus se encuentra unidos al tuyo.

Anna se estremeció al escuchar a Yoh el renunciar a un puesto que _debía_ ser suyo… Uno que se ganó con esfuerzo y hasta con sangre…

— Malinterpretan la razón del por qué estoy aquí…— quiso aclarar del modo mas tranquilo— No deseo luchar con este hombre por un lugar que no me corresponde, uno que es completamente suyo. Si estoy aquí es por la misma razón por la que están todos ustedes: por defender a todos los que son importantes para mi, porque deseo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, y para ello hay que evitar a toda costa que esos individuos entren a Territorio Sagrado.

— Soy un guerrero como todos ustedes, por favor, permítanme pelear a su lado y… discúlpenme por todas las molestias que he podido causarles— Yoh inclinó la cabeza, completamente sumiso ante cualquier otra clase de ataque que pudiera recibir.

No hubo murmullos, solo rostros intrigados y extrañados. Geharo miró por encima de su hombro a sus guerreras más cercanas, y aunque el disgusto y la desaprobación adornaba los ojos de cada una de ellas, el shaman asintió, y con un ademán les concedió el unirse a su tropa.

Geharo Sai dio media vuelta, buscando su posición al frente de la primera ola de ataque— ¡Muy bien, espero y que estén contentos, pues el tiempo que pudieron haber aprovechado para una ultima despedida, un ultimo trago de sake, lo que sea, lo desperdiciaron en meras estupideces!

Quien quiera que mirara el suelo bajo sus pies notaría como es que las sombras estaban volviéndose pequeñas, casi un punto… el cenit del día se aproximaba y con él la batalla final.

Ornel Alanog mantenía sus manos rodeando su cabeza. Se sentía tan consternado por lo que había hecho… Su falta de control lo empujó a revelar muchos secretos, información que sin duda pondría el peligro a su hijo. Le enfermaba el que Unna pudiera saber de su traición y que por ello Frey estuviera…

Golpeó con toda su fuerza la pared de su celda, pero solo logró que sus nudillos sangraran. Observó los alimentos que se había rehusado a tocar… cayó una vez, no volvería a pasar pese a que sus labios pedían agua…

No deseaba volver a ser un peligro para su hijo, no iba a ser peón de nadie más… Unna ya había comprado su alma, y ninguna otra persona jamás se volvería a aprovechar de su debilidad como ser humano…

Podría dar todo lo que quedaba de él por la sola oportunidad de volver a ser joven y tener el poder para defender a su hijo… Pero no importaba lo mucho que buscara salidas, la única que estaba a su alcance no era otra mas que la de colgarse de los barrotes de ser posible…

Lo pensó unas dos veces durante su estadía en esa prisión… Una tercera sería determinante, lo sabía… Pero como si el destino quisiera prolongar su vida solo un poco mas, es que una voz conocida lo obligó a alzar la vista y buscar a la dueña de tan amigable sonido…

Al otro lado de los barrotes que lo confinaban, Ornel fue victima de la visión mas extraña de todas… Podría tratarse, tal vez, de alguna otra treta de sus captores pero… Esa joven no poseía tal fuerza emocional como para hacerlo trastrabillar…

Tomoyo se acercó por su cuenta, sujetando los barrotes entre sus manos. Buscando aprobación de poder entrar pero a Len (en las sombras) solo le bastó con negar con la cabeza para explicarle que no había autorización para tal cosa, debía conformarse con el simple hecho de poder estar ahí.

El corazón de Daidouji se estremeció al ver al padre de Frey en esa situación. Ella se dio cuenta de sus ojos de desconfianza, seguramente pensaba que podría tratarse de alguna trampa.

— Señor Alanog… Soy yo, Tomoyo Daidouji.

El anciano utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le restaban para ponerse de pie, ocultar su verdadera flaqueza y enfrentar lo que estuviera por pasar.

— ¿Me recuerda, no es así?

Ornel mantuvo su distancia, esperando encontrar la verdad detrás de su paranoia.

— ¿En verdad eres tu?... ¿O solo eres alguien que esta jugando con mi cabeza? Ya estoy cansado de estos juegos, no pienso volver a caer en ninguna de sus artimañas— dijo con severidad.

— Desearía que esto fuera una ilusión… Desearía que esto fuera un sueño y que al despertar pudiera encontrarme en Alemania… Pero no lo es señor Alanog… Increíble que parezca pero realmente estamos aquí.

— … ¿Eres una de ellos?— preguntó preocupado por los sentimientos que su hijo pudiera guardar hacia ella.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza— No, soy tan ordinaria como usted lo es…

— Entonces… ¡Te tomaron prisionera para perjudicar a Frey! ¡esos infelices no tienen escrúpulos!

Daidouji se apresuró a interceder— No se equivoque, no soy prisionera. Llegué aquí por razones diferentes, pero le aseguro que no tiene que preocuparse por mi bienestar… Estaremos bien, se lo prometo— le tendió la mano al ver que el anciano ansiaba el poder acercarse y contar con alguien que lo comprendiera…

— No me preocupa mi vida… me preocupo por la de mi hijo…— murmuró al saber que había alguien mas escuchaba en la lejanía.

Ornel tomó la mano de la joven y se acercó lo suficiente para que Tomoyo pudiera darle un abrazo de conforte.

Trampa o no, el alemán no fue capaz de seguir dudando ante esa calidez que solo la sinceridad podría producir. Si que le mortificaba el que esa jovencita estuviera en ese lugar, pero sobretodo, le preocupaba la conexión que pudiera tener en todo esto…

— Por favor señor Alanog, escuché todas las cosas terribles que dijo sucedieron para verse involucrado en esta situación… Dígame, todo eso ¿es cierto?...— aun se atrevía a dudar de que tal calamidad fuera cierta.

Con total desgano, Ornel asintió sumamente avergonzado— Quisiera poder declararme inocente de todos mis crímenes… pero todo es cierto.

Fue claro el pesar que Tomoyo sentía— … ¿Incluso Frey?... ¿Él lo sabía?...

Ornel negó con cierta inseguridad— No lo creo… Me prometieron que él no tendría que saberlo… y sin embargo, él está tan involucrado…

— … Ellos, sus asesinos vendrán aquí ¿lo sabe?

Alanog alzó el mentón con sus ojos completamente horrorizados— ¿Qué dices?...

Tomoyo asintió, hablando bajo, esperaba que Len no pudiera escucharlos— Me temo que así es…

— No…¡No! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!— exclamó sujetando los barrotes de metal con el deseo de poder doblarlos y liberarse— ¡Será un suicidio! ¡Unna no puede atreverse!— gritó como si esperara que la susodicha se enterara de su desapruebo— ¡No con tantos monstruos en este lugar, van a matarlos, los van a matar a todos!

— Por favor señor Alanog, debe conservar la calma— pidió Daidouji, temiendo que Len Tao pudiera actuar de forma imprudente.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme!— se negó a ocultar su verdadera preocupación— Si no hago algo... Frey va a morir ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¡Creí que te importaba!

— ¿Pero de qué está hablando? ¡Por supuesto que Frey me importa, ha sido mi amigo durante todos estos años y yo… Seguramente sabe lo que él y yo sentimos por el otro…— murmuró en un hilo de voz.

— Entonces, por ese amor que dices tener por mi hijo, por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí…— le suplicó el anciano al tomarle de la mano nuevamente.

Tomoyo tembló ante la sola idea— Dígame… ¿qué podría hacer usted? ¿Acaso tiene el poder para frenar esta locura?

Ornel negó abatido— No… Jamás he tenido ese control, creí que lo tenia pero solo fue una ilusión creada por mi mente para mantenerme firme y lucido durante todos estos años… Pero si no hago algo Frey va a morir… Sacrifiqué todo lo que tengo para que él pudiera vivir en paz, no puedo permitir que encuentre la muerte en esta batalla.

Tomoyo comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo— Pero Frey… esta a salvo ¿no es así? No creo que él vaya a…

— Tomoyo...— vacilante, Ornel se le acercó al oído y con mucho dolor de espíritu es que finalmente se atrevió a confesarle a alguien el oscuro secreto que envolvía a su hijo— Unna me tendió una trampa… Aunque sus intenciones fueran las de cualquier santa, se aseguró de que no pudiera traicionarla…No solo la vida de mi hijo depende de sus deseos… Frey marcha entre sus filas de asesinos, él forma parte del cuerpo elite para llevar a cabos sus planes— se talló los ojos en extrema pena, esperando limpiar las lagrimas de su vergüenza y de su fracaso.

Los labios de Tomoyo temblaron, debiendo llevarse una de sus manos a cubrir su rostro y ahogar cualquier exaltación.

— Pero… ¿cómo?... Es decir… Frey no puede…

— Yo tampoco lo comprendo— se adelantó a decir— Y sé que es una locura, pero aun así te aseguro que Frey no sabe lo que hace… es como si… como si dentro de él hubiera dado cavidad a otra persona, a un sirviente de Unna… él, eso es lo que lucha, eso es lo que pelea, eso es lo que lo levanta de su silla y supera su incapacidad… Es lo que le da poderes abominables para llevar a cabo los designios de su ama… Él no es responsable de lo que hace…

Daidouji dio un paso hacia atrás de modo inconsciente. Se encontraba tan abrumada que bien podía desfallecer por la confusión en la que giraba su cabeza.

Se preocupó cuando notó en la joven sus deseos de marcharse— Por favor señorita, no permita que maten a Frey ¡él no tiene la culpa de nada!— logró retenerla por la muñeca— Si me deja salir, yo podré llevármelo lejos de esta locura, como debí hacerlo desde el principio— insistió suplicante.

Tomoyo sintió la fuerza que el anciano empleaba, una mueca de dolor cruzó fugazmente por su cara— No… No puedo… Lo siento…

— ¿Acaso no amas a Frey?— preguntó tajantemente.

— Yo…

— Sé que él desea tener una vida tranquila. No merece el que por mis errores pueda perecer… ¡No pienso negarle la felicidad que siempre ha buscado!— la atrajo hacia la celda de un solo jalón— Él ha visualizado una vida a tu lado ¿acaso no corresponderás a esos sentimientos?— atacaba su lado emocional. Le desesperaba el tener la llave de su celda tan cerca y que esta se negara a servir… En ese momento podría decir lo que sea con tal de lograr su objetivo.

— ¡Dime!

— ¡Sí, sí, Frey es alguien muy importante para mi!— con la misma fuerza de su voz es que logró zafarse— Lo quiero mucho, pero… Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… Mucho menos si él ha sido responsable de todas esas muertes…— le aterraba el que haya sido él quien le quitó la vida a personas que fueron importantes para Sakura, Li, Len y de todos aquellos a quien conocía.

— ¡Él no es responsable! ¡Eso quiero que comprendas!

— Conciente o poseído, eso es lo que menos importa a estas alturas…— fue la fría voz de Len Tao quien intervino para dar fin a esa discusión.

Aunque Daidouji y Alanog estaban concientes de un tercer individuo en la zona, ninguno de los dos pudo contener las emociones que salieron a flote ante la situación tan delicada y personal de la que fueron blancos.

— Len… yo…

Pero Len la ignoró, sus destellantes ojos dorados se afianzaron en Alanog— Así que después de todo, pudo guardarse un detalle tan importante aun para el final… Me sorprende que un anciano como usted posea tal fuerza de voluntad.

Ornel se mantuvo firme en su convicción de lograr que algunos de los dos lo ayudase— Por favor, debe escucharme…

— El tiempo para hablar ha terminado— aclaró severamente el shaman. Su rostro se contrajo con desagrado e impaciencia— Tuvo la oportunidad de pedir piedad para si mismo y para su hijo, y en vez de eso decidió callar… Desafortunadamente para usted, yo no soy tan comprensivo, y el único favor que puedo hacerle es enfrentar a su hijo y liberarlo de su _maldición_ — sonrió con arrogancia— Le prometo que no volverá a ser marioneta de nadie más, y usted se deshará del grillete que lo ha aprisionado durante todo este tiempo— en sus palabras se marcaron toques de malicia y eso lo volvió irreconocible para los ojos de Daidouji.

Ornel ahogó su pesar, su cuerpo resbaló por los barrotes y sus rodillas encontraron rápido apoyo sobre el suelo. Su imprudencia y desesperación habían sentenciado una vez más el destino de su ser más querido.

Tomoyo se apresuró hacia Len, tomándolo del brazo una vez que diera media vuelta con la intención de abandonar el lugar.

— Espera Len, por favor, seguramente hay algo que podamos hacer por él— sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes, y sin embargo Len mantuvo su vista hacia la salida.

— Te aseguro que ninguno de los que están allá afuera esperando a que dé inicio la batalla piensa ceder la piedad que ellos no han mostrado… Sino muere bajo mi mano, cualquier otro que tenga la oportunidad lo hará.

— Tal vez el señor Alanog tenga razón y pueda hacer algo por él, no necesita terminar así…

El shaman volvió sus ojos bestiales hacia la joven. Daidouji retuvo la respiración ante la poderosa mirada que sentía había atravesado su ser.

— …Ni se te ocurra el entrometerte. No te atrevas a pedirme el sentir remordimiento por algo que aun no he hecho— le advirtió seriamente— Ellos son nuestros enemigos, tu escoges ¿de qué lado estas Tomoyo?

Daidouji no pudo hablar, estaba tan impactada por la reacción de Len Tao que simplemente se le paralizó la lengua. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él, esperando que pudiera comprender la difícil situación de la que era objeto… no era fácil sobrellevar todo los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho…

Pero su silencio no trajo comprensión, Len Tao no encontró mas que una sola respuesta en el.

— Que tonto fui… Todos los humanos son iguales, no hay excepciones— y de un solo movimiento empujó a Tomoyo contra el suelo, donde ella lo contempló enmudecida pues jamás creyó que Len se atrevería a hacerle daño…

El shaman le dio completamente la espalda— Debería pedirle al guardia que te cediera un lugar en esta prisión, pero te doy la oportunidad de huir si eso es lo que quieres. Corre al lado de ese individuo si eso te complace…

Tomoyo reprimió las lagrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos…

Len Tao ocultó su gesto de dolor ante la presión que sentía en el pecho … Nunca se había sentido así; se encontraba tan furioso, pero a la vez tan desilusionado…

Escuchó un sollozo detrás de él. Y aunque estuvo a punto de volverse y arrepentirse de cómo había actuado, algo llamó su atención…

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, los bellos de su piel se erizaron al percatarse de una presencia, una tan fría, lúgubre y espectral que eran familiares para él… ¿Razón? Simplemente porque durante todo su vida ha tenido contacto directo con la muerte misma…

— Son ellos… ya están aquí...

Aun para aquellos que se encontraban refugiados, pudieron percatarse de una presencia latente que estaba recorriendo los alrededores…

Con mayor fuerza lo sintieron aquellos expertos en el campo de la energía, reconociendo la peligrosidad de lo que estaba por venir.

Los guerreros que estaban por arriesgar sus vidas en pro de la supervivencia de los suyos, formaban ya una línea horizontal defensora. Maestros de todas las edades y de diferentes campos en artes espirituales formaban el batallón que respaldaban la presencia de un hombre que había aceptado la responsabilidad de todos los que pisaban suelo sagrado.

Si alguno de esos shamanes miraba hacia el suelo, notarían como es que las rocas pequeñas saltaban ante un golpeteo lejano, uno que pronto se volvió sonoro.

Un sonido lejano fue captado por todos ellos, como si un gigante golpeara un inmenso muro que le impedía el paso y no pensará en otra cosa más que en destruirlo…

Lejos de la línea de defensa, Goldva, la líder de la tribu observaba con incertidumbre el campo celeste. Podría ser solo defecto de la edad, pero Silver pudo asegurarle que el mismo cielo se estremecía ante ese golpeteo incesante.

— Los grandes espíritus intentan protegernos….— comentó la anciana a su oficial.

— La barrera que protege nuestra tierra solo le permite la entrada a ciertos individuos, solo aquellos a quienes los grandes espíritus llaman… Pero es claro que al tratarse de un espíritu primigenio, la fuerza que la mantiene no durará mucho, terminará por ceder— se preocupó Silver al poseer aun el vinculo con los grandes espíritus.

— Es inevitable que ocurra, está predicho— el hechicero, Vincent Kajab, arribó. Sorprendentemente, el compañero menos esperado le seguía— Pero aun hay algo que podemos hacer… lo he visto.

Goldva miró esperanzada al vidente.

— ¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó ella a Eriol Hiragizawa, no muy convencido de lo que aseguraba el otro hechicero.

Vincent Kajab asintió— Y para que ello ocurra, necesitamos estar nosotros cuatro… esa es la imagen que vi, una que necesita ocurrir para lograr el final de este problema— una media sonrisa cruzo por sus labios. Estaba convencido de que todo saldría tal y cual se le estaba mostrando... Solo debía colocar las piezas del rompecabezas en la posición correcta y el desenlace de todo este caos resultaría benéfico para la raza humana… de lo contrario, cualquier error o contratiempo solo crearan más desorden y un inevitable exterminio…

Tras un fuerte movimiento de la tierra, el manto celeste comenzó a desfragmentarse como si se tratara de una inmensa cúpula de cristal que estaba por caerse a pedazos.

Geharo sintió como es que muchos de sus hombres perdieron algo de su valor al ver como es que el cielo sobre sus cabezas estaba quebrándose— ¡No lo olviden! ¡El miedo es el alimento de esos malditos! ¡Pase lo que pase enfrenten sus temores, conviértanlos en furia, y esa misma furia empléenla para levantarse y luchar contra sea quien sea que aparezca frente a ustedes!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por trucos como esos. En su vida había enfrentado una gran variedad de pruebas (por cuestiones familiares) y aunque estaba conciente de la intensidad a la que se está enfrentando, no temía... Había algo que debía hacer después de esta batalla, y por Dios que se había prometido el estar ahí para cumplirlo…

Yoh se esforzó por no encogerse por el dolor, el que sus sentidos se hubieran conectado con esa presencia avivó los dolores que se expandían a través de sus extrañas heridas, pero logró aparentar bienestar frente a todos.

Anna le sujetó la mano sin apartar su vista en dirección hacia donde esa presencia comenzaba a acercarse… Para sus sentidos más refinados lo asoció con lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de algún demonio… Sin embargo, la fuerza que este poseía estaba fuera de su escala. Se pedía a si misma el conservar la calma y encontrar el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera en esa dirección.

Miró a Yoh y este a ella. Por mucho tiempo habían ocultado la relación real con la que profesaban su amor, pero en esa ocasión la sacerdotisa olvidó su capricho y con gran dulzura besó los labios de su esposo— Para la suerte— le murmuró ella, sonrojada.

Yoh le sonrió, si que tenía mucho que decir… Temía realmente el que no pudiera salir bien librado de esta y quería expresar todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero no sería posible, no en palabras cuando menos.

Horo Horo lucía más que serio. Analizaba al batallón enemigo. Gracias a lo aprendido, su percepción sobre lo que ocurría frente a él resultaba más amplia…

Una presencia gigantesca estaba inundando con su malignidad el suelo por el que se desplazaba; detrás de esta, seis con una intensidad preocupante le seguían; otras más humanas iban detrás de ellos… Pero lo inquietante fue que había muchas energías que eran similares a las de ellos mismos… ¿Sería eso posible?...

No, debía tratarse de algún error pero, si se fiaba de lo que sentía pues, sus instintos delataban a seis decenas de individuos que podrían ser… shamanes.

Horo Horo suspiró solo para comenzar a estirar sus extremidades con ligeros calentamientos— … Esto empeorará en vez de mejorar…

Fin del Capitulo 34


	35. 35 El hijo prodigo

El sol se acercaba a la cúspide. El calor del paraje desértico no hacía hincapié en ninguno de los seres oscuros que se agrupaban en medio de aquel desierto.

La tensión expuesta por los elementos fue tangible para los presentes, como si el desierto mismo quisiera expulsarlos es la forma en la que el aire golpeaba sobre ellos. Pero como si todos estuvieran hechos de roca, es que sus pies se quedaron firmemente sobre la arena sin retroceder ni un paso.

Temis alzó la vista, llevando su mano sobre su cara para así darse cuenta de la posición del sol. Una minúscula gota de sudor cayó por su barbilla cuando decidió dejar su capa y mascara de lado. Todos lo hicieron desde hace tiempo, y fue imposible para ellos el volver a la costumbre una vez que las identidades de cada uno dejaron de ser un misterio incluso para ellos mismos.

Miró a su esposo, aquel que se mantuvo al frente como el punto en que ninguno de ellos debía cruzar todavía.

Hidesato permaneció en medio, como si quisiera servir de escudo para sus hombres ante cualquier sorpresa que pudiera provenir de la misteriosa mujer que se ha autonombrado _Cali_.

No importaba cuanto poder les había brindado, si había sido la que salvó sus vidas, o si había bebido de su sangre, para nada podía confiar en esa entidad tan extraña, mucho menos considerando el hecho de que él ya es capaz de sentir la energía que conformaba a una persona…

Fue extraño, una vez que ese ritual donde todos y cada uno de ellos habían probado de su _sangre_ , cierto fue que sintió una fuerza extraña dentro de su cuerpo; sus sentidos se habían afinado mucho más, tal vez se estuviera volviendo loco pero si se concentraba aunque fuera un poco es que era capaz de escuchar el latido de los corazones de quienes estaban a su alrededor, incluso aun entre el movimiento del viento. Lo abominable era que podía escuchar alrededor de veinte latidos mientras que el resto eran cuerpos vacíos incapaces de producir algún sonido viviente….

Las energías que desprendían esos sesenta soldados que Neit había _hecho_ para este momento, le provocaba una desagradable sensación…

Era muy tarde como para jactarse de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, y preocuparse por el origen de esos guerreros no debía ser prioritario para su mente. Debía enfocar toda su atención a _Cali_ , quien se había alejado de ellos unos minutos atrás.

Sobek contemplaba del mismo modo a _Cali_ , pero ella no había realizado ningún movimiento desde que les ordenó permanecer ahí.

Anath se acercó, manteniendo hombro contra hombro, y en discreción susurró a su oído.

— Me agrada tu nueva adquisición— esbozó una sonrisa bajo su mascara, la cual y cubría sus quemaduras más notorias. La mujer intentó tocar la fibra de la bandana que ahora cubría la frente del asesino, pero Sobek interpuso su puño para evadirlo.

Él solo le lanzó una mirada desaprobando su intención, y con ello bastó para Anath el no insistir.

Como fuera, no resultaba importante, simplemente curiosidad, el cómo es que de un momento a otro él había decidido cambiar su mascara de posición y utilizarla sobre la frente, como todo un héroe de acción procedentes de películas antiguas.

— ¿Qué es lo que ese monstruo está haciendo?— preguntó él en un murmullo, deseoso por saber— ¿Qué es este lugar?

A Anath le agradó el que Sobek dependiera ahora de ella, ya no dudaba en que sería un buen elemento para llevar a cabo su ambición. El silencio y discreción que ha mantenido respecto a su secreto hablaba muy bien de él… Jamás lo dudó, y hubiera sido una lastima el haber tenido que matarle solo para llegar hasta aquí.

— Está queriendo entrar al sitio que es su lugar de origen, su antiguo hogar… Pero puedo asegurarte que primero intentó buscar la llave bajo el tapete que pudo haber escondido, le desagradará saber que ya no se encuentra ahí… Ahora debe estar tocando la puerta, esperando a que sus padres le den la entrada.

El que Anath comparara las acciones de _Cali_ como las de una adolescente que había escapado de casa y ahora esperaba volver por la puerta grande, no resultó divertida para el guerrero.

— Y no creo que eso funcione tampoco, por algo los padres han cambiado la cerradura… No tendrá otro remedio más que romper la puerta… En cualquier momento lo hará. Recuerda Sobek, sin importar a donde vayan los demás, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio destino ¿te quedó claro?

 _Destino_ … palabra tan hueca para alguien que ya había dejado de creer en ella. Pero de verdad ¿había nacido bajo una estrella tan desafortunada? Antes de esto, no había tenido una vida cómoda, pero fue buena para él, no había nada en ella que quisiera cambiar. Fue un humano como cualquier otro incluso aun dentro de la milicia; Pero un día despertó y estaba viviendo la vida de otro hombre, uno que fue reducido a convertirse en asesino de asesinos fuera de cualquier ley; y aun en el vacío de esa vida, su resiente experiencia (una de la que jamás se atreverá el hablar con nadie) le permitió ver lo que sería de su vida si esto jamás hubiera ocurrido, si _Sobek_ jamás hubiera existido…

Fue perfecta, una visión tan perfecta que dudó que fuera real… Y eso lo comprendió, debió hacerlo si quería seguir combatiendo. Aprendió que sin importar cual fuese su nombre o identidad, él solo quería seguir haciendo lo que siempre deseó: ¡luchar por el ideal que creía correcto!

Neit había permanecido observando en completa fascinación a la legión que había formado … Conocía perfectamente a cada uno de los resultados de su proyecto. Después de tantas pruebas, tantos especimenes, su armada se encontraba lista. Y hoy era el día en que sus _jinetes_ iban a terminar con su verdadera labor.

Completamente fieles a su obsesión, esas sesenta criaturas que alguna vez fueron humanas miraban hacia el frente como soldados autómatas que no temían a la muerte, pues _ella_ misma les estaba guiando a librar una batalla encarnizada.

Su padre estaría tan orgulloso, ella lo sabía, y solo esperaba que él, al lado del Dios creador, estuviera observándola.

Pero de todos esos mensajeros que había creado, uno permanecía bajo su constante admiración, aquel que se preocupaba por mantener atrás, el que iba a permanecer a su lado y no actuaría hasta llegar el momento indicado.

Siendo el único de los experimentos que se mantenía bajo una capa que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo y creaba un vacío de sombras sobre su rostro; ese ser no veía a _Cali_ ni a ninguno de sus semejantes, sino a sus victimas primarias.

El espíritu de la muerte abrió los ojos de su _objeto de posesión_. En ellos había cólera, demasiada, pero ese sentimiento tan humano ha sido la fuerza que ha regido su voluntad por muchos siglos, y ahora le daría el poder para terminar con su labor.

Como un hijo exiliado había regresado a su hogar, con toda la intención de recuperar su lugar en el plano de las cosas… Solo por sus recuerdos es que decidió ser amable, intentó una vez más convencer a su _padre_ que le dejase entrar y terminara con todo… pero no recibió ni una palabra de bienvenida, sino un frío silencio que encerraba una sola respuesta.

La voluntad de los grandes espíritus protegía ese territorio, pero él poseía la fuerza de la mayoría de sus hermanos en su interior. Por muy fuerte que sea la coraza, el poder que poseía ahora le daría el pase.

 _Cali_ alzó los brazos en un movimiento vertical muy lentamente, dejándolos arriba, y desatando esto un sonido a lo lejos, un golpe... Como si un martillo hubiera comenzado a golpear una dura superficie.

Con tan insignificante acción palpó la fuerza que deseaba mantenerla lejos, aquella pecera que resguardaba pequeños insectos asustadizos…

Los seis asesinos se percataron del sonido, y contemplaron con incredulidad a la mujer.

 _Cali_ repitió el mismo movimiento al bajar los brazos, una y otra vez, cada ocasión más rápida que la anterior. Entre más rápido se movían sus extremidades, más fuerte sonó ese golpeteo el cual se transformó con rapidez en un estruendo.

Para Hidesato y su equipo, sintieron como el suelo vibraba ante cada uno de esos movimientos. La realidad comenzó a distorsionarse para ellos ya que el cielo y el panorama temblaban como si se tratara de una superficie de cristal.

La presencia que _Cali_ comenzó a despedir les provocó cosquilleos en la piel, justamente sobre cada una de las marcas de protección que poseían en la piel.

De las serpientes que _Cali_ poseía en su cuerpo, una espesa negrura emanó de ellas; el hueco de sus ojos se inundó de esa misma energía nauseabunda la cual y comenzó a ensancharse como bruma.

La extraña neblina se extendió a grandes horizontes con la misma rapidez con la que noche termina con el ocaso. Adhiriéndose a las paredes de esa realidad falsa que se había creado para el ojo humano cualquiera. La energía de _Cali_ comenzó a desquebrajarla

 **Capitulo 35**

 _El hijo prodigo_

Por reflejo, es que algunos shamanes se cubrieron el rostro cuando vieron como es que el espejo de la ilusión se quebró sobre ellos. Lejos de llegar cristales a herirlos, el viento simplemente arreció contra ellos, el aire del mundo real que había logrado colarse a esa tierra sagrada les alertaba de la inevitable invasión.

Shamanes, hechiceros y criaturas miraron con expectación el horizonte por el cual una ola de bruma oscura venía sobe ellos.

La mayoría de ellos se prepararon para el que creyeron el primer ataque, y pocos conservaron la calma como para esperar, no dejándose llevar por las apariencias.

Como una muralla de gas tenebroso es que la presencia del espíritu de la muerte se mostró, escondiendo dentro de ella sus peones mas preciados.

Esta muralla se detuvo a gran distancia, pero en el punto medio de su longitud, la negrura se acumuló a borbotones, formando con rapidez una cien monstruosa: un cráneo esquelético y de mandíbula alargada, con fauces dentro del hueco de la boca; carente de ojos, una extraña voz hizo temblar toda la Aldea Apache por su sonoridad.

Yoh y aquellos que han vivido la experiencia de enfrentar la presencia de los grandes espíritus en persona, fueron los únicos que encontraron la similitud en la magnitud de la esencia que desprendía esa criatura.

Geharo Sai fue de los pocos individuos que comprendió el lenguaje de tal monstruosidad. La bestialidad en su paladar volvían sus palabras poco entendibles, y solo los más atentos fueron capaz de comprender.

Geharo realizó una seña a la chica que era su brazo derecha, Kanna. La shaman comprendió un poco lento ya que se mantenía completamente impresionada por lo que veía.

Kanna asintió cuando comprendió la orden de su jefe. Geharo Sai sonrió para ella y haciendo uso de sus poderes es que decidió acercarse a su enemigo.

Ante la atención de todos, el guerrero de cabellera rubia se encendió completamente en llamas. Su cuerpo permaneció intacto aunque un sofocante fuego lo cubría. Una gran concentración de llamas ocurrió en su espalda, de las que se desprendieron dos columnas que con rapidez lo alzaron al cielo, transformándose en extensiones que simularon alas incandescentes.

Aquellos que conocían muy de cerca a ese shaman, no se asombraron con tal revelación de su poder— ¡Quietos todos! ¡Prepárense para el ataque inminente!— se volvió Kanna a todos los reunidos, gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras que su fiel espíritu acompañante se materializó a su costado— ¡Y recuerden, peleen hasta su último suspiro!— el gigantesco caballero de armadura metálica y lanza, Ashcroft, optó por una posición defensiva hacia su shaman.

Anna tomó su rosario e invocó a su espíritu, el lobo gris, Garou, tan grande como un león.

Fausto tomó la mano de su querida Eliza. La miró una vez mas con los mismos ojos enamorados con la que la ha contemplado desde siempre. Eliza le imitaba del mismo modo, no había dudas de su amor. El doctor Fausto VIII besó la mano de su querida esposa— Un último baile amor mío, y si tenemos suerte podremos irnos a casa juntos…

La mujer de ojos azules asintió antes de que su esposo le brindara el poder para adoptar su forma mas poderosa— ¡Mi querida Eliza Mephisto, asísteme!— la gigantesca mujer alada cuyas manos se encuentran invadidas con garras que simulaban utensilios médicos propios de cirugías complejas.

Yoh Asakura tomó su espada entre sus manos y Amidamaru apareció a su lado— Espero y estés listo Amidamaru.

— Siempre a su lado, amo Yoh. Aunque usted ya no me necesite como antes, lo apoyaré en todo momento— el espíritu samurai no apartó su vista del frente.

— No digas tonterías Amidamaru— sonrió el shaman— El que haya aprendido algunos nuevos trucos no significa que me desharé de ti— le aseguró imitando a su espíritu— Pienso usar todo lo que aprendido hasta hoy con tal de que el mundo pueda volver a ser un lugar tranquilo y podamos vivir sin preocupaciones… Eso te lo prometo ¡Por lo que bríndame tu fuerza una vez más Amidamaru!— lo animó el shaman.

— ¡A la orden!— contagiado por la vivacidad de su shaman, el espíritu Amidamaru ofreció su fuerza y poder para que su amo lograra la posesión de objetos.

El resto de los shamanes hicieron lo mismo, y desde colosos diabólicos hasta pequeños objetos de posesión se dejaron ver en manos de los guerreros.

Los hechiceros permanecían en la línea de defensa ya que habían comenzado a emplear conjuros para defender a sus aliados.

El hombre envuelto en llamas, Geharo Sai, se detuvo frente al inmenso cráneo de humo. El resplandor de su cuerpo resultaba desagradable para el ente corrupto.

— _**¿ERES TU QUIEN DÁ LA CARA POR QUIENES RESPIRAN EN TERRITORIO SAGRADO?**_ — se mofó el espíritu— _**TÚ NO ERES EL ELEGIDO DE LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS, ¿CÓMO OSAS PRESENTARTE ANTE MI?**_

Geharo no se dejó intimidar. A varios pies de altura, encaró a su temible adversario— ¡Temo que no hay nadie más aquí para recibirte! ¡El shaman king llegará tarde a la cita, pero confío en que lo hará pronto!

— _**NO SI YO PUEDO EVITARLO**_ — el rostro se retorció ligeramente ante lo que podía tratarse de una risa— _ **BIEN, MENSAJERO, COMO LOS SHAMANES HAN SIDO EN GRAN PARTE ARQUITECTOS DE MI DESTINO, AQUÍ TIENES LA UNICA OFERTA QUE PODRÁS RECIBIR DE MI… ¡APARTATE O MUERE!—**_ la bruma que lo formaba se engrandeció algunos metros más.

Curioso es que haya dicho tales palabras. Pero vislumbraba la meta tan cerca que la idea de poder llegar a ella sin contratiempos resultaría lo ideal. Sabía bien que no importaba cuantos de esos individuos lucharan, al final todos iban a caer en sus manos, en el dulce regazo de la muerte.

El shaman sonrió con cinismo, dejando que su poder se plasmara en el aire, donde el fuego alcanzó la enorme silueta del fénix con quien compartía su poder— ¡Me gusta más la opción donde tu y los tuyos desaparecen del mapa! ¡No habrá treguas, lo que empezaste hace milenios se acabará hoy!— fue el grito de guerra que desató la batalla. Nadie sería tan ingenuo en creer poder vivir si la muerte lograba su cometido. Mejor morir de pie luchando que el esperar a que ocurriera lo peor.

El cráneo humeante abrió enormemente sus fauces con la intención de tragarse entero al shaman y a su espíritu acompañante, pero de un aleteó, el fénix partió en dos la cortina nebulosa.

Instantáneamente, un sin numero de ráfagas saltaron de la muralla de tinieblas, muchas de ellas sobre el hombre y su fénix.

— ¡Es ahora!— exclamó Kanna al ver como es que su líder recibía la primera ola de ataque, y como es que otros puntos emergían de la oscuridad y venían hacia ellos.

Muchos valientes le siguieron en la exclamación de batalla y a lanzarse en picada sobre los numerosos enemigos.

Ellos seis podían observar a través de la barrera de tinieblas. Los guerreros mecanizados no recibían ordenes de ellos, sino de la voluntad que _Cali_ , solo escuchaban su mandato.

Hidesato miró detrás de él, al grupo del que todo ese tiempo él había sido _líder_. No había miedo en su ser, pero si preocupación por el destino que podría aguardarles a cada uno de ellos.

No solo se trataba de él, Temis, Sobek, Anath, Neit y Vidar; aun quedaban elementos humanos que habían venido con ellos, soldados rasos que por voluntad se habían unido al proyecto desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde antes que ellos mismos fueron reclutados… Esos hombres que han sobrevivido a tantas pruebas solo para lograr el perfeccionamiento de los seis guerreros que formaban la elite. Solo alrededor de veinte estaban aun ahí. Los habían apoyado durante muchas misiones, no iban a perderse la última de ellas, la más primordial.

Nunca ha sido un hombre frío como para no admitir la utilidad de ese grupo, y pesaba sobre su corazón el que seres tan comunes vayan a morir aquí…Es por ello que decidió apartarse de sus compañeros para dirigirse a esos _pequeños_ hombres— ¡En esta batalla cada hombre será responsable de si mismo! ¡No podremos estar ahí para ayudarles!— se dejó escuchar Hidesato, con un temple tenaz y de confianza inquebrantable hacia los hombres de pocas habilidades— ¡Accedieron a asistir a esta batalla por su voluntad, aun sabiendo los riesgos y el hecho de que no todos volverán con vida! ¡Por ello les agradezco su determinación!

Los soldados vitorearon las palabras del individuo que había demostrado aprecio por ellos, ya que para el resto del equipo elite solo los han tratado como peones a los cuales pueden sacrificar sin ninguna clase de miramientos.

— ¡Y ahora, a enseñarles a todas esas monstruosidades la fuerza de la verdadera voluntad de los hombres!

Lo cinco guerreros esperaron a que Hidesato volviera a su lado, retomando el frente que le pertenece. Prestó atención a Temis quien pareció aprobar lo que había hecho por la moral de los demás soldados.

Sobek sabía que no hay nada mejor para un batallón que el escuchar palabras como esas de boca uno de sus superiores, donde este se colocaba al mismo nivel que los demás…

Pero en su camino a retomar su posición, Hidesato decidió ignorar un poco más el campo de batalla, y contempló con ojos despreocupados a sus cinco camaradas.

Habían pasado por tanto y aun así los conocía tan poco… Eso era una lástima.

— Caballeros, damas… — y no pudo evitar el que algunas palabras salieran de su boca—Esta será la primera vez que las seis _bestias_ debamos compartir en el mismo campo de batalla. Aquí es donde se resume todo este camino de sangre y muerte que hemos debido trazar… Y aunque Unna diga lo contrario, es aquí donde cada quien decide…

Como si creyeran que Hidesato hubiera leído sus mentes, los cinco de sus guerreros lo miraron con incredulidad.

— Cada uno de nosotros está aquí por motivos diferentes, cada quien perdió su alma a cambio de algo diferente… Por eso, es que estoy seguro que es aquí donde nuestros destinos tomaran rumbos distintos… Nuestros caminos se acercaron pero jamás estuvieron unidos— el líder de ese batallón dedicó una mirada a cada uno de sus hombres y mujeres más valiosos antes de darles la espalda y ser la ultima vez que los vería con vida. Desenvainó a Saiketsu de su funda, la espada latió en su mano demostrando su ansiedad por probar la sangre de los seres poderosos que se encontraban tan cerca— ¡Ahora que los seis estamos juntos, es hora que vayamos a lo más profundo del infierno mismo!

Sus seguidores asintieron una sola vez. Sin esperar señal alguna mas que la de un impacto que se creó a lo lejos, es que Anath, Sobek y Vidar emprendieron su camino, abandonando las sombras, junto a los hombres que permanecieron atrás hasta entonces.

Hidesato estaba por hacer lo mismo, cuando su mujer lo hubiera retenido por el brazo. El pelirrojo se giró solo para recibir un fuerte beso de Temis. Ella cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, debiendo alzarse de puntas para alcanzarle.

Solo ahora en que sentía el aliento de su esposo tan cerca, es que se arrepentía el no haber aprovechado el poco tiempo que pudo emplear para estar cerca de él… Pero habría sido tan doloroso, tanto como lo es ahora el decir adiós.

Escasas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Rika Sasaki. Yoshiyuki Terada se las limpió con la delicadeza que el guante de metal le permitía.

Temis no dijo nada, esperaba que el haberle entregado su posesión más preciada dijera más que mil palabras…

Hidesato no pudo soltar con facilidad las manos de su esposa, pero ella empleó la fuerza necesaria para obligarle. Quiso ir detrás de ella, pero en el justo momento en que dio su primer pasó, sintió algo en el pecho.

Sin que él lo notara, ella había colocado el collar con la sortija alrededor de su cuello… Hidesato tomó el aro dorado entre sus dedos y contempló con tristeza la reliquia…

Esa sortija encerraba tanto, una vida de amor que no debió acabar de una manera tan cruel como esta. Los anillos que intercambiaron aquel día en que juntaron sus vidas fueron las únicas pertenencias que él guardó con afecto, recordatorio de vivencias e ilusiones pasadas. No hace mucho había logrado que su esposa quisiera recuperar la que le pertenecía… pero ahora se la había devuelto... De nuevo, ella sobrepuso la venganza por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento…

El cielo se encontraba en llamas mientras Geharo Sai mantenía su posesión sobre el fénix, su espíritu acompañante.

Justo como los shamanes que ya se encontraban intercambiando golpes con el enemigo, se ha dado cuenta de la abominación a la que se enfrentaba.

La única diferencia que existía entre sus enemigos y ellos eran las partes mecánicas que suplantaban el 40% del tejido humano normal, dotando a sus adversarios de una apariencia demacradamente humana.

Rápidamente, algunos de los guerreros shamanes que permanecieron atrás, se percataron cómo es que algunos puntos de oscuridad se dirigían a direcciones lejos del enfrentamiento masivo.

Yoh comprendía que es algo no debía ignorarse, por lo que decidió ir a interceptarlos por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Izquierda o derecha?— escuchó de Horo Horo, quien se había percatado de lo mismo— Su intención es esparcirse para eludirnos a todos, y así algunos de ellos tendrán la oportunidad de llegar a los grandes espíritus. Yoh, tú y yo sabemos que hay que detenerles.

Yoh asintió con su espada en mano— Escojo derecha.

— Perfecto, lástima que Len vaya a perder de eso ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?— preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

— Ya sabes, a Len le gusta llegar en el momento menos esperado, haciendo una gran entrada— bromeó aunque no fuera el mejor de los momentos, pero hizo sonreír a su amigo.

No hubo más palabras, solo un choque de nudillos que terminó por separarlos.

Horo Horo saltó por encima de todas las cabezas, invocando su posesión sobre la tabla para esquiar que aun llevaba consigo. Gracias a su poder, la tabla creaba bajo ella un camino de hielo por el cielo, de acuerdo a los movimientos de su shaman.

Yoh corrió hacia la dirección escogida, esperando lograr interceptar al mayor número posible de enemigos. Anna montó a Garou, no estaba dispuesta a separarse de Yoh al saber que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa, Yoh corría a una velocidad a la par de su lobo espiritual… Sabía que estaba por ser testigo de los frutos del entrenamiento en el templo.

Aunque Fausto se percató del rumbo que escogieron sus amigos, él decidió quedarse ahí, en el punto central de los combates. Creyendo que era ahí donde sus habilidades como doctor serían más requeridas.

Subió al hombro de su Eliza Mephisto, desde donde contempló a los adversarios. Tal vez por tratarse de un medico experimentado, y un gran shaman experto en la necromancia, es que podía saber con mayor precisión a lo que enfrentaban.

Esos guerreros poseían cuerpos que, por su color, habían perecido en los recientes días. Sus tejidos se conservaban gracias a alguna sustancia química, pero no había duda que se trataban de seres humanos muertos… No eran zombies como los que empleaban los Taoistas… Esas partes mecánicas que compensaban miembros del cuerpo perdidos les daban la apariencia de androides, y sin embargo, en ellos podía sentir una fuerza espiritual muy grande…

El tamaño de Eliza Mephisto era demasiado llamativo como para pasarse por alto. Los _jinetes_ de Neit le tomaron especial interés. Dos de ellos, imposible saber si fueron mujeres u hombres, se colocaron a los costados de la gigantesca enfermera, y haciendo uso de su poder, ambas criaturas del mismo modo incrementaron su tamaño.

Fausto contempló inexpresivo a los gigantes que desearon imitarlo: el de su derecha, tomó la forma de una salamandra de escamas rojas y gruesos dientes en su hocico alargado, con alargada cola adornada con huesos puntiagudos que recorrían hasta su espina; el de su izquierda se transformó en centauro con armadura y lanza. Ambos seres poseían un aspecto caótico y tenebroso, de espectros que fueron revividos fuera de la gracia de algún dios piadoso.

— …. Ya entiendo— masculló el doctor, preparándose para el inminente asalto— Todos ellos no son mas que…

La salamandra lanzó un zarpazo hacia Fausto, mientras que el centauro empleó su lanza contra Eliza.

El shaman extendió sus brazos horizontalmente con anticipación, y fue el mismo movimiento que las grandes alas de Eliza realizaron, bloqueando los respectivos ataques, permitiéndole a la enfermera el emplear las agujas en sus manos para perforar los cuerpos de sus adversarios quienes carecían de defensa por el contraataque realizado.

No hubo sangre de esas profundas heridas. Fausto lo comprobó una vez más, combatir con ellos era como combatir a cualquier shaman— objetos de posesión… Los cadáveres sirven para la posesión de almas errantes, y el combate terminará solo hasta que la energía espiritual de esas almas termine… o que yo muera.

Horo Horo distinguió tres guerreros oscuros, siguiéndoles de cerca, acelerando para darles alcance. Sus ojos brillaron en ingenio cuando los vio desplazarse por el lago.

Al ser una inmensa masa de agua, el modo más rápido de cruzarle es sin duda es en línea recta, y eso lo sabían los espíritus que habitaban esos cuerpos. Uno de ellos se lanzó al agua, otro logró superar las leyes de la física y corrió encima de las ella, mientras que un tercero voló por encima del agua estancada.

Sobre su tabla voladora, Horo Horo decidió ser acopio de sus recientes habilidades. No creyó el tener que demostrar todo de si todavía.

Llevó sus manos hacia el frente, dejando escapar una ola de viento frío que llegó hasta las cristalinas aguas que comenzaron a agitarse de forma inminente.

Por toda su extensión, del lago emergieron torretas de agua que alcanzaron a cubrir y atrapar a las dos criaturas en medio de los torbellinos que se helaron a voluntad del shaman.

El lago se volvió completamente de hielo en solo fracciones de segundo, como si este siempre hubiera sido de tal forma.

Horo Horo bajó de su deslizador y plantó sus pies sobre la gruesa capa de hielo, sin caer. Contempló una de las columnas de cristal en donde claramente podía ver atrapado a uno de sus adversarios.

— Con eso tienen ustedes tres— alardeó. Sus dientes se mostraron gracias al exceso de confianza que se agitó en él.

Dispuesto a dejar olvidado a esas molestias para ir sobre algunas más, Horo Horo fue retenido por los tobillos cuando unas grandes manos lo sujetaron.

— ¡Imposible!— Horo Horo bien sabía que el lago quedó completamente congelado, ¿cómo es que ese sujeto había logrado abrirse camino desde las profundidades hasta el exterior? Contaba con que el frío generado habría sido capaz de congelar los cuerpos de sus enemigos, pero estos parecían tener varios ases bajo la manga.

La oscura posesión de ese cadáver, de ese objeto alguna vez humano, le permitía transformar esas dos manos en grandes zarpas de oso (o algo muy similar a ello). Las garras se clavaron son facilidad en la piel de Horo Horo quien logró reprimir un grito.

De la columna de hielo más cercana, la que capturó al volador, se despedazó tras un alarido. Debido a la lluvia de cristales sobre su cara, Horo Horo no encontró forma de lo que se lanzó en picada sobre él, lo único que pudo hacer fue utilizar su deslizador de hielo con el que, aun envestido con sus poderes espirituales, sirvió para cubrirse y golpear de regreso al monstruo volador.

El deslizador soportó el choque de fuerzas encontradas, y aunque el shaman sintió entumecidos sus brazos, extrajo de entre sus ropas el pequeño y delgado tótem tallado que su hermana (Pilika) le había obsequiado hace mucho tiempo.

Desplazando su poder a la minúscula reliquia, esta automáticamente se convirtió en una espada de reluciente cristal, con la que hirió las zarpas que se aferraban a sus pies, liberándose de una de ellas.

Horo Horo vio debajo del hielo como es que una cabeza estaba por salir, por lo que utilizó la punta de su espada para atestar una estocada en el punto medio de la frente de su enemigo, deteniéndolo así y liberarse.

Su acción la creyó completa, y había restado un número menos al total de sus oponentes.

Su espada destellaba en poder espiritual. Si alguno de sus conocidos observara la batalla, se percataría del cambio en la posesión del shaman Horo Horo. Usualmente, su técnica formaba una espada tan delgada y frágil, poseedora de un diseño tan poco imaginativo que lucía como una simple varilla de hielo; sin embargo, ahora la diferencia era más que visible. En su mano sujetaba una espada alargada, con angosta cuchilla pero larga dentadura por uno de sus filos. El diseño podría tratarse del arma de un antiguo guerrero vikingo.

Horo Horo buscó al ente volador, pero una nueva explosión de cristal lo obligó a prestar atención a un ataque más inminente.

De la tercera y última prisión de hielo, largas patas arácnidas se abrieron paso, liberando su cuerpo por completo.

A gran altura, Horo Horo contempló al _shaman_ de cuya parte inferior del cuerpo crecían enormes patas de araña, todas ellas terminando en punzantes extremos.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto?!

Horo Horo no comprendía el cómo es que el frente enemigo poseía _guerreros shamanes_ bajo sus ordenes… Ni tampoco iba a preguntar, mucho menos si su adversario arácnido se echó inmediatamente sobre él.

Horo Horo saltó muy por encima del espectro, esperando caer arriba de este y herirle justo como al primero, sin embargo, no se percató del guerrero volador que iba a envestirle.

El golpe lo arrojó inmediatamente sobre el hielo por el cual resbalo. Su hombro recibió la mayor parte del impacto, y por las astillas de cristal algo de sangre cubría ahora su manga.

Horo Horo se recuperó justo a tiempo para girar su cuerpo y evitar que el arácnido lo atravesara con sus numerosas patas. Debió hacer uso de su destreza en el suelo para evitar todas esas estocadas que lo perforarían con facilidad.

Resintió la tajada de una de ellas sobre uno de sus muslos, sabiendo él que debía cambiar de estrategia si quería salir completo de tal pelea.

— ¡Kororo! ¡Posesión de objetos!— invocó sobre su espada a su espíritu acompañante, y en un santiamén, del mismo hielo bajo sus pies una gigantesca estatua de cristal se formó como si se tratase de mercurio liquido.

El shaman se mantuvo sobre el hombro de su fiel compañero, quien se encontraba a la misma altura que el guerrero arácnido.

Kororo mantenía la misma forma que la posesión de objetos le había cedido hace años, pero aunque su capacidad actual no se manifestara en su apariencia, el aura de su espíritu destellaba de modo celestial.

Horo Horo comprendió que había subestimado al enemigo. Creyó que al no tratarse de alguno de los seis miembros más peligrosos, el resto sería fácil de derrotar. Se trataban de una distracción, eso él lo sabía, y vaya que se esmeraron para volverles las cosas más difíciles.

El shaman buscó de nuevo a la criatura voladora, pero nada surcaba los cielos en ese momento.

— Bien Kororo, enseñémosles que no son los únicos que saben trabajar en equipo— palpó la mejilla de su coloso de hielo, jamás pudiendo olvidar que debajo de esa apariencia tan impresionante, continuaba siendo el lindo espíritu del bosque.

Li Bruce Long, el guerrero zombie ahora sin amo a quien servir, peleaba lado a lado de shamanes y hechiceros que se han mantenido en el centro de la batalla.

A donde quiera que mirase, el poder de amigos y enemigos se disparaba; ya sea para dar vida a gigantes de energía, o potentes armas espirituales.

Lo más difícil para él, y posiblemente para el resto de los ahí presentes, era distinguir a primera vista quién era compañero y quien otro era un oponente…

Posiblemente, de contar con mas de un segundo para verles, sería fácil encontrar las diferencias que delatarían a sus feroces enemigos, pero en medio de ese estallido de poderes, el distinguirlos se les dificultaba. Preferían esperar a ver quienes se abalanzaban sobre ellos para responder e iniciar la pelea; y del mismo modo se mantenían al tanto de sus conocidos para intervenir de ser necesario.

Li Bruce Long esperaba encontrar al ahora señor de los Tao, pero ni señas de él. Seguramente se encontraba luchando en otro lugar… No, ni por un instante él pensó en que Len Tao había huido, no estaba en su naturaleza. El zombie confiaba en que el joven Len tomaría partido en todo esto tarde o temprano.

Al saberse blanco de uno de esos espectros, Bruce Long tomó los chacos que guardaba en su espalda para detener un golpe mortífero de su 'semejante'.

Sí, él ya había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentar a esta clase de guerreros, lo recordaba. Fue en la mansión de los Li donde tuvo primera vez contacto con dos de estos monstruos. Por boca de uno es que sabía que se trataban de seres corruptos que utilizaban esos cadáveres para manifestarse y luchar en nombre de su señor…

Sí, podía sentirse identificados con ellos, pero esa no era razón para no luchar. Gracias al joven Yoh y a la señorita Jun es que él era libre de poseer un criterio, y lo utilizaba ahora para saber de que bando debía de pelear.

Las tenazas que poseía su enemigo en vez de manos golpearon varias veces los chacos del zombie peleador. Bruce Long soportó la fuerza empleada sobre él, logrando encontrar el camino a través de la defensa de su oponente para que una de sus poderosas patadas llegara hasta su costado. El impacto quebró la postura del oscuro ser, siendo esto aprovechado por el zombie para emplear una de sus poderosas técnicas _Dao Dan Do_ donde su pierna se alzó verticalmente, cubierta de fuego, golpeando a su rival en la quijada.

El ser con manos de tenaza cayó en el suelo con la cabeza claramente doblada hacia atrás.

Una explosión ocurrió muy cerca de Bruce Long, alzando columnas de tierra y generando algunos gritos. El zombie se percató de cómo es que a algunos metros de altura, un cuerpo estaba por caer al suelo una vez que emergiera de la cortina de polvo a gran velocidad. Bruce Long se percató de que se trataba de una mujer.

Corrió en medio del desenfrene de ataques para poder saltar e interceptarla en sus brazos. El zombie observó a la joven completamente en shock por el ataque recibido. Cualquiera que haya sido este, había lastimado gravemente su cuerpo.

— Resiste, te llevare a un lugar seguro— le aseguró a la joven de coletas rubias, Mary.

Un sexto sentido le advirtió que había bajado la guardia y ello lo había sentenciado. Miró por encima de su hombro y divisó al ser mecanizado, uno de cuyo abdomen era atravesado por un dispositivo similar al de cualquier bazuka, en cuya boca estaba concentrándose una gran cantidad de energía.

Bruce Long sintió que ese ataque llevaba su nombre. No había tiempo para actuar, no si deseaba proteger a la joven, por lo que prefirió dar completamente la espalda y esperar que sus años de entrenamiento y su propia voluntad le cedieran la resistencia suficiente para lograr su objetivo.

El zombie pudo notar de reojo como es que numerosas sombras saltaron por encima de él, y cada una de ellas lanzó una especie de kunai que golpearon simultáneamente el punto donde el oscuro espectro acumulaba su ataque energético, generando una explosión que despedazó el cuerpo del mismo.

El zombie se agachó para evitar el pesó de la explosión. Con la mirada hacia abajo, Bruce se percató cómo es que varios pares de pies se encontraban frente a él. Alzó la cabeza solo para comprobar en gran sorpresa al tratarse de una vieja conocida— ¡Yugai!

— Li Bruce Long, que sorpresa. Jamás creí que alguien podría sorprenderte por la espalda— dijo con arrogancia una mujer que se encontraba en medio de todas las Yugais.

Había seis replicas de un espíritu femenino: Yugai*, el espíritu acompañante de una ex agente de la Familia Tao. Esa guerrera de coleta alta y cabello castaño con atuendo morado de ninja había salvado su _vida._ Pero ella solo había actuado por órdenes de su shaman, una mujer de largo cabello verde que se adentró al círculo defensivo que había formado su espíritu con sus copias.

— Eres tu Guein*…

La mujer de cabello esmeralda miró al zombie con cierta superioridad— Me alegra saber que los Tao han decidido participar en los problemas del pueblo— con discreción buscó a Jun o a Len Tao, pero al no verlos por ninguna parte se vio obligada a preguntar— ¿Dónde está tu shaman?

Los ojos de Bruce temblaron en remordimiento una vez más— Estoy peleando por mi cuenta— masculló al ponerse de pie, superando con facilidad la altura de Guein y Yugai.

—Entiendo…— una ligera opresión en el pecho fue el resultado del pesar que le transmitió la noticia.

Súbitamente, sin importar que algunos de los espectros creados por Neit estuvieran a un movimiento de matar a alguna de sus presas, todos y cada uno de los que permanecían aun en la zona, saltaron hacia el cielo, perdiéndose de la vista de los shamanes y hechiceros por los rayos del sol que los ocultaron.

Confundidos, ninguno de los dos advirtió que se trataba de una táctica por demás sucia hasta que Guein, como otros shamanes a su alrededor, notaron como es que sus posesiones se habían desvanecido.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa?!— exclamó anonadada la shaman al ver como es que Yurai volvió a ser una sola, sus replicas desaparecieron y la original cayó al suelo como si su espíritu pesara varias toneladas. Lo mismo sucedía con todos los espíritus que peleaban por su cuenta, asi como con las armas espirituales.; los conjuros de los hechiceros se disiparon y ninguna fuerza sobrenatural acudía al llamado de nadie.

Fausto, quien por su combate personal se había alejado del centro de los combates, pudo percatarse del inmenso resplandor que comenzaba a cubrir el cielo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y su garganta se cerró ante la impresión que le provocó el encontrar la similitud existente entre esa técnica y la de…

Geharo Sai, quien había estado peleando en los cielos desde el principio, se extrañó al ver como es que como lluvia invertida todos los esbirros del espíritu de la muerte habían saltado y abandonado el campo de batalla. Por su posición, y solo por eso, es que pudo ver con horror cómo es que, sin que nadie se hubiera percatado a tiempo, una inmensa cantidad de energía espiritual se encontraba formando una construcción encima del lugar del conflicto.

Aquellos que en el suelo observaron la gran sombra que se expandió bajo sus pies, atinaron a mirar hacia arriba y contemplar lo que se interponía entre ellos y el sol…

Completamente azorados, los que permanecían bajo esa sombra vieron claramente la edificación contrapuesta a tierra firme.

Sus pilares y murallas flameaban en energía blanquecina cual llama mística, recordando una ostentosa catedral gótica, con aspectos lúgubres y escalofriantes al haber rostros deformes impresos sobre la energía llameante.

Al ser el más cercano, Geharo identificó al ser que era responsable de tal manifestación de energía, y aun así, estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguirlo.

Ese oscuro guerrero mantuvo su brazo derecho extendido sobre su cabeza solo por unos segundos. Un hilo resplandeciente salía de un artefacto en su muñeca y se conectaba directamente con la _catedral_. Súbitamente, abrió la palma de su mano para dejarla caer repentinamente hacia su costado.

En el acto, por pensamiento y deseo del encapuchado, toda esa energía espiritual comenzó a descender.

Geharo tenía su escape asegurado, poseía la capacidad para hacerlo, pero solo le bastó con echar un vistazo hacia abajo y saber que no podía ser tan egoísta.

En tierra, el inminente descenso de esa construcción causó el efecto de caos esperado, al comenzar a correr lo más rápido que su fuerza natural les permitía el querer liberarse de la sombra que cada vez se extendía más y más conforme se acercaba al suelo.

Guein escuchó varios disparos, girando para observar como es que varios destellos pertenecientes a armas de fuego atinaban a los guerreros que intentaron en vano el salir de la zona de choque.

Pudieron pasar desapercibidos al no contar con presencias inquietantes. Tal y como les aseguró un miembro del equipo elite, solo debieron colocarse en sus posiciones y activar el dispositivo que les había dado la ventaja cuando se trataba de enfrentar a un gran numero de seres con poderes especiales…

Nadie hubiera creído que un truco como ese volvería a funcionar, pero Neit había sido clara:

— " _Sigue siendo una táctica eficaz… Sin embargo, yo la emplearía solo una vez más, solo hay que aguardar y encontrar el momento apropiado…"_

Y ese momento era, en que la mayor concentración de guerreros con habilidades mágicas y místicas creían estar a la altura de las fuerzas opositoras…

El pequeño grupo de soldados aprovechó la distracción y en grupos de 3 se colocaron en diferentes puntos, alrededor de la zona de batalla; de tal forma en la que al accionar los dispositivos de sus brazaletes, generó un campo circular en cuyo interior toda magia o poder espiritual se veía obstruido y neutralizado.

Geharo Sai analizó con rapidez la situación, y no encontró otra salida mas que el arriesgar su vida.

Nunca se había considerado un hombre cobarde, siempre aceptó las situaciones más temerarias, pero pensó en que si las cosas no salían como esperaba, habría mucho que iba a dejar inconcluso… Pero al final, estuvo dispuesto a que esa sería la fuerza que impulsaría su voluntad a levantarse después de todo… Además, todos esos hombres y mujeres de allá bajo eran su responsabilidad, el mismo _Shaman King_ le había cedido el mando, ¡y no va a fallarle!

Geharo decidió quemar toda su energía con tal de contener tan terrible técnica, y evitar el terrible destino que les deparaba a sus seguidores si no contenía esa fuerza. Su cuerpo desapareció entre las llamas doradas y el grito que expulsó su poder espiritual se transformó en el sonoro graznido del fénix.

Un par de alas de fuego resplandeciente se abrieron y crecieron hasta cubrir la edificación entera, deseosas de extinguir los cimientos de tal ataque.

El cielo jamás había mostrado tales colores… Ni siquiera aquellos que estuvieron durante la amenaza de Hao Asakura contemplaron tal espectáculo.

Kanna, sujetando su brazo herido por un agujero de bala, miró con ojos afligidos hacia donde el shaman de cabello rubio había desaparecido.

La intensidad de la energía lo sintió en su propio rostro, como una caricia calidad que él le había dedicado únicamente a ella. Temió por la vida de ese hombre, pero esa misma sensación de calidez le susurró al oído que debía de cuidar la suya…

Guein y otros shamanes no estuvieron dispuestos a darse por vencidos. Aunque por situaciones que no comprendían, sus habilidades espirituales se encontraban bloqueadas, la mayoría de ellos se consideraban guerreros en todas sus facultades.

Guein por ejemplo tomó un kunai que guardaba en su cabello, arrojándolo con fiereza contra uno de los soldados a quien le destrozó la traquea.

Miyuki, la shaman de Okaido, al ver al zombie Li Bruce Long completamente inmóvil, tomó de él los enormes chacos que llevaba consigo.

Con suma destreza, Miyuki se lanzó contra el enemigo que no paró de escupir sus proyectiles de metal. Su táctica fue el de zigzaguear, arriesgándolo todo para acercarse y utilizar los chacos para desarmar al guerrero una vez que golpease sus manos con todas sus fuerzas y la pesada arma.

Aunque el humano se vio obligado a soltar su arma, este accionó las garras de sus guantes para atacarla, logrando herir su espalda.

Miyuki no sé esperó ese ataque a traición, por lo que antes de recibir otro se alejó y, sin saberlo, había salido del campo que suprimía sus poderes, eso lo sintió en el instante en que se encontró afuera.

Observó como es que de los dos soldados en las cercanías, solo uno de ellos atacaba, mientras el otro permanecía de pie con el brazo en dirección hacia donde se encontraban sus camaradas.

Un segundo más y se dio cuenta que los otros enemigos poseían el mismo parámetro— ¡Eso es!

Al sentir que podía emplear a su espíritu acompañante de nuevo, Miyuki llevó a cabo la posesión más rápida— ¡Luna, fusión de almas!

Un gran oso polar apareció gruñendo detrás de su shaman, esta concentró el alma de su espíritu guardián en la palma de su mano y la introdujo dentro de su pecho. De inmediato, unas pequeñas orejas blancas aparecieron de entre su cabello.

Ahora compartía la fuerza de su espíritu acompañante, uniendo las capacidades de ambos para pelear como un solo individuo. De ese modo es como Miyuki pudo sujetar el brazo metálico con una sola de sus manos, y aunque su enemigo utilizó su mano izquierda para atestar un segundo golpe, ella del mismo modo lo sujetó por las muñecas.

El soldado humano se mostraba furioso al saber que su fuerza era contenida por una niñata.

— No son muy hombres cuando no cuentan con sus aparatitos para pelear, ¿eh?— sonrió la shaman al torcerle ambas manos de un rápido movimiento.

El humano gritó, sus músculos y huesos luchaban por no romperse ante la presión, pero si Miyuki realmente hubiera querido quebrarle los brazos, lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue lanzar sus rodillas sobre la quijada de su adversario.

Un tronido fue claramente escuchado por la joven, quien con gran velocidad fue arrojarse sobre el hombre que era uno de los responsables de mantener el campo de contención arriba.

Aunque estaba conciente del inminente peligro, el soldado decidió mantener su posición, preocupándose solo por esquivar los golpes de la mujer que podían destrozar las rocas del suelo con uno solo de sus golpes.

Aunque se encontraba en el suelo con la mandíbula fracturada y la boca llena de sangre, aquel hombre se giró sobre si mismo, observando la situación complicada de su compañero, al cual debía proteger a toda costa.

Se sentía desfallecer, el golpe recibido no lo dejó inconsciente al instante, pero sabía que tenía solo segundos antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

En medio de él y la mujer, distinguió su arma de fuego, por la que se arrastró en silencio y lo más veloz que pudiera. No importaba que sus manos se encontraran temblorosas y heridas, estaba seguro de poder encontrar el ángulo perfecto y disparar para terminar con una de esas amenazas.

El disparó dejó sorda a Miyuki por unos instantes, un segundo tiro la dejó confundida.

Se observaba el humo saliendo del cañón de la pistola, así como también la caída del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Su enemigo cayó antes de poder golpearlo siquiera en medio de la contienda, a causa de un disparo en el pecho. La shaman se giró hacia atrás y contempló a la chica de cabello corto y gafas, de pie junto al cuerpo de un hombre que había sido asesinado por un proyectil que perforó su sien.

Miyuki comprendió que esa mujer la había salvado.

Lilly había tomado el arma del soldado caído antes de que este pudiera cumplir su cometido. Sostenía el arma tan _primitiva_ con tal familiaridad que uno no dudaría que sabía como usarla.

La chica de cabello corto y gafas arrojó la pistola con claro desprecio, una ultima mirada de odio hacia el sujeto que iba a atacar a traición a uno de los suyos para después utilizar sus poderes sobre sus anteojos, los cuales y se convirtieron en un visor muy avanzado.

Miyuki escuchó pequeños pitidos provenientes del soldado caído. Buscó con interés, logrando inmediatamente detectar que provenían de uno de sus brazaletes, el cual y contaba con una serie de circuitos que no podría comprender, pero su instinto le alertó que debía deshacerse del mismo.

Con una patada es que destrozó el objeto de metal, y ese pequeño sonido se apagó pronto.

Bruce Long pudo sentir una pequeña ligereza sobre su cuerpo. Guein ya le había quitado el cuerpo de la chica de sus manos, decidiendo llevarla ella y así permitirle una mayor oportunidad al zombie de sobrevivir.

— ¡Tenemos que alejarnos lo mas que podamos!— le gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima de las explosiones.

El zombie asintió y, cómo muchos otros, corrieron en dirección hacia donde los caminos habían sido despejados.

Las dos fuerzas encontradas se mantuvieron aisladas en el aire. De su interior se escuchaban estragos ostentosos, los mismos y de mayor intensidad como cuando un volcán está por hacer erupción...

— ¡Es muy tarde!— exclamó con todas sus fuerzas la shaman Lilly— ¡CUBRANCE!

Pero su advertencia se ahogó al momento de la gran detonación que sucedió en el cielo, la cual y devastó tanto cielo como tierra.

Los edificios de la aldea apache se despedazaron y cayeron cual ruinas por la ola de devastación. La gran muralla rocosa que limitaba el pueblo se agrietó peligrosamente.

El piso retumbó en cada rincón dentro de territorio de los apaches.

En el refugio, la gente gritó al sentir el terrible terremoto; y como es que algo de polvo y diminutas rocas comenzaban a desprenderse del techo.

Dentro del pánico desatado por el caos, algunos individuos intentaron el abandonar la seguridad de la cueva, pero un hombre fornido y de anteojos se interpuso a todos ellos.

A diferencia de los demás, él si pudo mantener su equilibrio aun ante el violento sacudimiento de la tierra.

Su sola presencia intimidante fue suficiente para aplacar a los ansiosos refugiados, y como si su voluntad se hubiera antepuesto a la naturaleza, el movimiento de la tierra se detuvo poco después.

El hombre alto y rubio extendió sus manos hacia al frente, pidiendo tranquilidad— Por favor, deben mantener la calma. Recuerden que nuestra única responsabilidad es permanecer en este lugar.

Li Meiling se había acercado al ex miembro de los Soldados X, creyendo que una persuasión mas fuerte era lo recomendable en esa situación— ¡Escuchen, por nada del mundo deben abandonar esta cueva! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaron?! ¡Hay una gran pelea allá afuera y cualquiera que se atreva a salir podría resultar herido!— dejó escapar la frustración que le causaba el no haber podido acompañar a Shaoran, pero él le había pedido proteger a las personas mas valiosas para él— ¡Ademas, si salen solo serán un estorbo para aquellos que están luchando! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieren?!

Algunos murmullos escaparon de algunas bocas.

— No hay nada que temer— intervino de nuevo Marco— Nos aseguraron que este recinto sería nuestra santuario, todos estaremos a salvo si permanecemos aquí. Les aconsejo que oren por todos aquellos que valientemente están defendiéndonos, así como también por las almas que han perecido para lograrlo— incitó Marco a un tiempo de oración. Por experiencia, en momento difíciles no hay como encomendarse al poder del Dios todopoderoso para encontrar la paz interior.

— Vaya, parece que ese sujeto sabe lo que hace…— comentó Pilika, atenta a lo que sucedía mas allá.

— No por nada él fue el líder de los soldados X. Sabe como llegar a corazón de las personas, no por nada el joven Lizerg se unió a él— explicó Tamao a su lado.

— Tamao ¿por qué suenas como si admiraras a ese hombre?— inquirió la chica de cabello azul claro.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué?!— sus mejillas mostraron un estrepitoso sonrojo— Y-yo solo pensé en voz alta, lo siento— se disculpó completamente apenada.

Tamao no podía evitarlo. Su carácter sumiso la obligaba a siempre bajar la cabeza cuando alguien le hacia notar algo que pareciera un _error_ de su parte aunque este no lo fuera.

— Como sea. No sé por qué ahora finge de líder, si ni siquiera está allá con los demás peleando ¿no que muy buen guerrero y servidor de Dios? Para mi es un cobarde que solo por un rasguño ya no quiso pelear— Pilika habló con desdén.

— Ese hombre está gravemente herido— señaló Nakuru, no muy lejos de ellas para poder escuchar su _cacareos_ — Creo que merece un poco de respeto ¿no les parece?— acunaba a un bebé en sus brazos, mientras la gran pantera negra se mantenía a sus pies.

— Yo no me sentiría tan agradecida todavía— frunció el ceño la chica de Okaido.

Rei se mantuvo al lado de Sakura, cambiando los paños húmedos de su frente al presentar esta una inusual fiebre que la mantenía fuera de la realidad.

El guardián de ojos dorados trataba de anticipar lo que él debería hacer si lo que esa sacerdotisa dijo resultaba ser cierto…

Miró hacia donde Yue permanecía apartado de los demás, y añoró el que su compañero pudiera aconsejarle… Pero por lo ocurrido, se sentía tan desconectado de él, nuevamente eran dos extraños que vivían en una misma casa...

Lo único que le quedaba era depositar toda su confianza en Sakura. Ya había pasado por tan malas experiencias que, cuando menos, debía tener la capacidad de luchar contra lo que estaba consumiéndola por dentro. Y no se equivocaba.

En el punto en que te sabes despierto pero eres incapaz de dejar la inconciencia, Sakura escuchaba sonidos que podrían ser intentos de palabras; pero su propio poder le impedía el escucharlas con claridad.

Todo su ser luchaba contra la maldición impuesta, y se concentraba en mantener esa influencia positiva en su pecho.

Suspendida en la oscuridad podía ver una estela luminosa que se mantenía a su lado y la abrazaba, la misma esencia que la había acompañado toda la vida y que gracias a la magia finalmente había adquirido una forma.

 _Hope_ se aferraba dulcemente a ella y le entregaba conforte en su dolor, justo como lo hizo en aquella ocasión donde fuerzas del mal se habían apoderado de su _ama_.

No estaba dispuesta a abandonarla. Sin importar que ese conjuro quisiera repelerla, _Hope_ se mantendría adherida a su ama mientras ella siguiera luchando.

Sakura mantenía sus fuerzas gracias a la verdadera fuente de su poder: su corazón. El solo mantener en sus pensamientos los rostros de sus amigos y seres queridos, es lo que la mantenía peleando contra esa malignidad que le ordenaba una sola cosa… Pero esa orden no llegaba a formarse todavía, aun poseía la fuerza para ignorarla.

Pensó en Shaoran, quien debía estar combatiendo para entonces…

Sentía presencias a su alrededor, muchas, pero solo algunas destellaban para sus sentidos: una esencia calida se encontraba cerca de ella, por alguna razón pudo sentirse segura en que se trataba de Rei Tachibana, si, ella poseía esa clase de aura. A sus pies, había una que lucía pequeña pero poseedora de una gran fuerza, desprendía un aura calida como el mismo sol, si, ese era Kero, debía ser él. Un poco más allá, una grande de gran poder, ligeramente fría pero una vez acostumbrada a ella, fue capaz de sentir su amabilidad, Yue, no podía equivocarse.

Había tantas, pero se dio cuenta que faltaba una muy importante. ¿Dónde, dónde podría estar Tomoyo Daidouji?... ¿Dónde?

Rei y Kero pudieron sentirse tranquilos al haber visto a Sakura sonreír ligeramente aun en su estado. Pero tal paz en ella duró muy poco cuando notaron en su rostro una mueca de preocupación, la cual y pasó a ser una de desesperación…

Le alarmaba el no poder encontrar a su amiga… No, ¿dónde podría estar? ¿Acaso le habría sucedido algo malo?...

Pudo visualizar claramente la imagen de la chica en el vació de su ausencia. Pero ni aun así pudo satisfacer su pena, mucho menos cuando ante sus ojos vio como es que esa imagen se había despedazado como si fuese un espejo, por alguien que había golpeado el punto medio de su pecho.

Un horrible escalofrió sacudió su espalda, de tal magnitud que la sacó de su inconciencia y la obligó a levantarse de la cama con un solo pensamiento—… Tomoyo…— musitó su nombre casi sin aire. El corazón se le estremecía en el pecho y lo podía escuchar en sus oídos.

Que terrible presentimiento se condensaba en su cuerpo…

— ¡Sakura, ¿qué pasa?!— se alzó con rapidez Kero, llamando la atención de los interesados en la salud de la chica.

Pero la hechicera no le prestó atención, miró en muchas direcciones en una vana búsqueda.

— Y Tomoyo… ¿dónde se encuentra Tomoyo?— preguntó incisamente antes de ponerse de pie, saliendo de cama pese a que Rei intentó mantenerla en reposo.

— Por favor Sakurita, tranquilízate— pidió su fiel amigo y guardián.

— ¡No haré tal cosa hasta que vea a Tomoyo!— exclamó alterada.

Ante el claro descontrol de sus emociones, algo del poder de Sakura se manifestó como una brisa helada que empujo tanto a Tachibana como a Kerberos. Todos dentro del refugió lo sintieron, y en el alboroto, la hechicera se apresuró hacia la salida.

— ¡Kinomoto! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!— Meiling estiró uno de sus brazos para retener a la inconsciente joven, pero Marco frenó su intención, interponiéndose.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué la dejas ir?!— exigió saber completamente confundida por la actitud del soldado X.

— ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?— murmuró muy bajo el rubio de anteojos. A lo que la china solo lo miró intrigada— En este momento, esa jovencita es tan peligrosa como cualquiera de nuestros enemigos… Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir de aquí…

— ¿De qué estas hablando? Ella es mi amiga, no puedo permitir que….

— Concéntrate en proteger a los que están aquí. Olvídate de esa joven, está impregnada por energías negativas y de caos— le explicó con discreción.

— ¡Sakura!— los pequeños tornados ocasionados por la magia de Sakura mantuvieron a sus guardianes lejos de poder detenerla. Pero en cuanto Kero pudo sobreponerse es que decidió ir detrás de ella.

Buscó a Yue quien logró mantenerse de pie, pero al no recordar las obligaciones que tenia hacia la joven Kinomoto es por lo que no actuó de ninguna forma.

— ¡Yue! ¡Vamos, tenemos que seguirla!— Kero voló hacia él y comenzó a jalarlo de la ropa— ¡De prisaaaa!

Yue levantó una ceja, contrariado ante la petición.

Pero a Kero solo le bastó la indiferencia en los ojos de Yue para saber que a él ya no le importaba nada… Su mundo había vuelto a ser una sola persona, y no se trataba de Sakura, ni de Rei, ni nadie en esa habitación.

Con una ira tremenda, Kero soltó el ropaje del guardián de alas plateadas y abandonó de prisa el recinto.

Para Yue fue inesperado el que su compañero actuara de esa forma. Pero en todo caso, recodaba la orden de Clow— _Está siempre al lado de Kerberos, por favor_ — y su palabra lo era todo para él.

Ni aún ante el desastre climático creado por la precipitada explosión, ni Anath o Sobek detuvieron su marcha. Su destreza individual fue capaz de superar todas esas ráfagas que se desprendieron tanto por los cielos como por el suelo.

Por curiosidad es que Sobek decidió detenerse. Mirando en dirección hacia el centro donde la negrura y residuos de la detonación se mantenían suspendidos.

Había sido testigo de panoramas similares durante las pruebas de armamento dentro del ejército, y aquello le recordó tanto a su viejo _yo._

La pelirroja se giró solo por no escuchar mas los pasos de su acompañante. Aunque al hacerlo es que miró con curiosidad el espectáculo— Debo admitir algo…— pensó en voz alta para que Sobek la escuchara— Neit en verdad hizo un buen trabajo con el ejercito que creó para esta ocasión. Se ha lucido, y por eso la respeto.

— Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros y los soldados, con esas monstruosidades que están allá luchando por _Cali_ …— masculló preocupado.

— Ahí estas de nuevo, desconfiando de cualquier cosa que no puedes controlar— se burló la pelirroja.

— Anath, yo no sé tú pero, yo siempre supe que debería llevar a cabo bajezas innombrables con tal de lograr mi misión…— oprimió sus puños con fuerza— Eso lo aprendí incluso antes de convertirme en esto. Sin embargo, siento que hay un límite para todo, y el utilizar cadáveres de guerreros caídos para esto es…

— ¿Abominable? ¿Imperdonable?— se adelantó con sarcasmo la mujer— Sé que para alguien como tú, que ha combatido a los que creíste corruptos y malvados, es difícil emplear _conocimientos_ que tus mismos enemigos utilizan en contra tuya— intentó explicarle, esperando que la información mantuviera sus inseguridades para después— Unna y _Cali_ emplearon conjuros Taoistas sobre los cuerpos mejorados que Neit construyó para ellas. De todas esas victimas que dejamos en el camino durante nuestro _entrenamiento_ , Neit se encargó de seleccionar los que mas fueron de su gusto…— una sonrisa torcida se formó bajo su mascara— Al final no son mas que vasijas, el detalle es que las almas originales de esos cuerpos no son quienes los controlan… Tu desconfianza solo se excusa por ello, porque en el fondo son espíritus malignos los que forman esa gran tropa… ¿Ves ahora por qué es que debo hacerme del poder antes de que _Cali_ se haga mas fuerte?— insinuoso fue su movimiento al abrazarle por la espalda— Es una criatura que no es de fiar… Al final, va a matarnos a todos...

Tomoyo se cubrió la cabeza ante la posible caída de techo del cuarto de celdas.

Ornel ni se inmutó ante los sacudimientos, bien podría ser aplastado y se encontraría tan abatido como para no darse cuenta de su muerte…

— ¡¿Están todos bien?!— un oficial de cabello corto y excesivos collares de plumas se adentró al lugar. Al ser el encargado del prisionero y la visitante es que se apresuró a socorrerlos lo más rápido que le permitieran sus pies.

Daidouji encontró firmeza en el apache quien la sostuvo y protegió hasta que la tierra silenciara.

— Gracias a los grandes espíritus— agradeció el que el techo no se hubiera derrumbado sobre ellos— ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

Tomoyo asintió, asustada por lo ocurrido— Espero que todos se encuentren bien.

— No se preocupe. Lo mas recomendable es llevarla al refugio, ahí estará a salvo. Además, ya me di cuenta que mi deber es estar al lado de mis compañeros y no aquí, discúlpeme.

— Comprendo. Pero, no podemos dejarlo aquí— señaló al prisionero— Por favor, le garantizo que no hará nada malo, que quede bajo mi responsabilidad. Usted sabe que él no es una amenaza para ninguno de nosotros— pidió suplicante.

El apache echó un vistazo a Ornel Alanog, aunque las advertencias del señor de los Tao habían sido mas que claras, comprendió que esa joven no se iría de este lugar sin el anciano, y él no tenia el tiempo como para persuadirla.

La señor Goldva no había decretado nada sobre el susodicho tampoco, por lo que buscando la mejor de las decisiones es que aceptó cumplir la propuesta de la jovencita Daidouji.

— De acuerdo. Solo necesito las llaves de la cerradura. En un momento regreso— aclaró, logrando que el rostro de Tomoyo se iluminara por la respuesta.

Un poco mas aliviada, Tomoyo se acercó a la celda del anciano— En un momento más lo sacaremos de aquí— lo alentó a que abandonará esa actitud tan caótica. Pero ese hombre no reaccionó ni en júbilo ni en nada parecido, permaneció con la vista en el vacío.

Tomoyo giró cuando escuchó unas llaves caer en las cercanías. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror cuando vio el cuadro sangriento.

Del abdomen del apache una espada emergía en su totalidad. Una oscura figura lo había atravesado por la espalda, haciéndola girar para asegurar su mortalidad.

La herida fue tan certera que el shaman se colapsó al piso en cuanto la hoja de metal fue retirada de su cuerpo. No hubo oportunidad de defenderse, su último suspiro ocurrió en el momento en que sintió girar la hoja dentro de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo retrocedió, pero su espalda se topó con los barrotes de acero. Ella se paralizó de pies a cabeza al haber tenido contacto con los ojos amatistas del cruel asesino, cuyo rostro se ocultaba bajo unas vendas maltrechas.

En esos ojos no había emoción alguna, como si no hubiera una alma dentro de ese hombre.

El asesino caminó lentamente hasta Ornel y la chica, sin importarle que sus botas se mancharan por el charco de sangre que poco a poco se formaba alrededor del oficial caído.

Daidouji no sabía que hacer, estaba tan pasmada que ni siquiera pensó en tratar de huir. Creyó que había llegado su ahora… Sus ojos se mostraron vidriosos por la tristeza que ese final le provocaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella para evitarlo?

Cerró los ojos, no fue capaz de encarar a la muerte, no cuando le entristecía el haber dejado las cosas así con Len Tao… Sí, él sería su último pensamiento…

Escuchó un tronido, ese mismo cuando el metal era destruido por una fuerza que superaba su resistencia.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con temor, pero vio cómo es que ese asesino se centró más en liberar al prisionero que el de hacer algo sobre ella.

Ornel solo mostró conciencia de si mismo cuando la puerta de su celda fue abruptamente abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron en gozo cuando contempló a quien venía en su rescate.

El anciano se levantó con prontitud. Y como si su pierna no tuviera ningún mal, se acercó al joven de ojos amatista al cual abrazó con suma efusividad.

Contrariada, Tomoyo se apartó lentamente, sin que su mirada pudiera abandonar a esos dos hombres, mucho menos cuando Ornel nombró a su _salvador_.

— Frey, hijo, me alivio que estés a salvo— dejó que sus sentimientos paternos abrazaran con añoranza a ese guerrero.

Ornel llevó sus manos a apartar los vendajes de Vidar, lográndolo con suma facilidad. Tenía que ver su rostro, asegurarse que se trataba de él.

Ahora los vendajes caían sobre el cuello del asesino, cuyo semblante cambió. Pasó de la de un indiferente y frío mercenario al de un joven pasivo y de sonrisa amable, incluso sus ojos abandonaron el color del rosado cristal para volverse oscuros.

— Padre, lamento no haber estado ahí cuando estos malditos te llevaron…— su rostro se mostró afligido.

— No, ya no te preocupes más hijo mío. No puedo reprocharte nada— lo cortó el feliz padre— No fue tu culpa… Eres tú el que debes perdonar a este viejo tonto, fui yo quien nos metió en todo esto— mantuvo sus brazos sobre los hombros del alto joven.

Daidouji no podía creerlo… No. Por más que Ornel llamara a aquel hombre _hijo_ , no podía… el Frey Alanog que ella conocía no tenia cavidad en la figura que se hallaba frente a ella.

— Yo sé por qué lo hiciste padre… Pero no es momento ni lugar para hablar de ello. Aún tengo mucho que hacer.

— No, nada de eso— le dijo apacible— Ya no tienes que manchar mas tus manos hijo.

— Pero padre…— la confusión alzó sus cejas.

— Te prometo que todo estará bien. Esta experiencia me ha llevado a esta decisión… Olvidemos a Unna, olvidemos sus malditas amenazas. Finalmente ha llegado a donde quería llegar, ya no le debemos nada. Hemos pagado suficiente… Dios quiera que muera en esta batalla, que encuentre su merecido, solo así es que podremos vivir en paz después de tantos años… Solo así seremos libres— la sola idea de poder volver a dormir en paz lo llenaba de dicha.

Abrazó una vez mas a su hijo el cual calló por unos segundos, finalmente correspondiendo ese afecto paternal que recibía.

— Vendí mi alma por salvar la tuya… Y aunque no haya podido ser así, aun creo que puedo salvarte hijo… Confía en mí.

Desde esa posición, Ornel pudo ver a Tomoyo Daidouji, a quien le sonrió al saber que ella había sido la única que había confiado en que esto podría lograrse.

— Oh padre… Yo sé lo mucho que has sufrido todos estos años… Todo lo que has perdido por este hijo tuyo…— su rostro se ensombreció por el cabello que cayó por su frente. Comenzando a murmurar solo para oídos de su viejo progenitor—…. Pero es una lástima que _él_ ya no se encuentre aquí— uno de sus brazos retuvo por detrás la cabeza de Ornel para que este no pudiera romper con el acercamiento.

— ¿Qué… dices?— se petrificó al escuchar esa despiadada voz.

— Es lamentable que tu hijo haya muerto hace tanto tiempo— sonrió con completo cinismo, reprimiendo la ansiedad que tenia por reír ante la confesión— Justo en el momento en que sellaste el pacto con esa mujer, Unna me cedió este cuerpo… Condenaste el alma de tu hijo a quemarse en el infierno— lo retuvo a su lado, asfixiante para que no pudiera alertar a la joven, pero para Tomoyo bastó con ver el cambio en la expresión de Ornel para saber que algo no estaba nada bien.

Con esos ojos llenos de terror y decepción, él le estaba alertando _Corre._

Pero Tomoyo no podía abandonarlos, no… había algo que la ataba a interceder por sus vidas.

— ….Frey… Frey mírame…— se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, presintiendo que algo terrible estaba por suceder si ella no hacía algo.

Ornel se aferró con fuerza a su hijo al sentir como es que se le removían las entrañas.

Chispas de líquido escarlata cayeron hacia el interior de la celda y los barrotes.

Tomoyo gritó horrorizada el ver como es que el brazo de Vidar atravesó el cuerpo de Ornel Alanog.

 **Fin del Capitulo 35**

 **Guein*:** Personaje oficial de la serie de Shaman King. Ella trabajaba para la Familia Tao, pero al sentirse traicionada por sus amos abandona su oficio. Se reencuentra con Len Tao en el Torneo de Shamanes con quien pelea, al final de esta batalla ella perdona todos los maltratos que Len y su familia le había causado.

 **Yugai*:** Espíritu acompañante de Guein. Posee muchas técnicas ninjas como la multiplicación, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y con kunais.


	36. 36 El precio del cambio

Fue agradable el poder sentir la arena de nuevo bajo sus pies. Sus tareas la han mantenido lejos de los panoramas desérticos por mucho tiempo, prefiriendo aun estos paisajes en vez de los dotados de pilares de acero y cristal de las ciudades modernas.

Pero su regreso al desierto no era por motivos de dicha, más bien es donde una era terminará, y si los Grandes espíritus lo permitían, será donde dé comienzo el principio de una nueva…

Ahí, en ese lúgubre palacio bajo las dunas del desierto que colindan con el mar, sería el escenario donde ella terminaría con una de las labores que su estrella de nacimiento le habían asignado… Aunque bien es cierto que si llegaba a fallar, su plan de vida terminaría muy prematuramente.

A su paso y al de su fiel guardián, la oscuridad era repelida, como si el mismo sol hubiese entrado a la cueva junto a ellos y acabara con la suciedad que se albergaba entre las sombras.

— Baralai…— se detuvo de golpe la mujer de ropajes blancos y alhajas doradas.

— ¿Si, mi princesa?— le preocupó la repentina parada.

— ¿No crees que esto es injusto?— cuestionó para la extrañeza de su guardián— ¿Que la primera vez que debas pelear a mi lado… pueda ser la causa de tu muerte? Es decir, yo sé que nací para cumplir ciertos papeles durante mi vida, así como tu que naciste con un propósito que podría condenarte a morir por alguien a quien apenas conoces… ¿Crees justo eso?... ¿Qué haya alguien que decidió por ti incluso antes de que nacieras?— son preguntas que ella misma solía escuchar de sus siervas, cuyas lenguas curiosas la atormentaron por un tiempo, pero jamás se había atrevido a dudar del plan de vida que llevaba ya en la sangre… Y sin embargo, aunque ella lo aceptara, solo por una vez deseaba hacerle esas mismas cuestiones a alguien que pudiera comprenderla… Y ese alguien es ese hombre, cuya estrella se encontraba al lado de la suya en el firmamento.

— Mi princesa… — habló con propiedad. Buscando las palabras adecuadas para no causar estragos en la confianza de Inet— No soy nadie para poder decir que acepto mi destino cual es, usted lo sabe… Sabe que he dudado de mi capacidad para servirle, y solo por ello es que me negué a acudir a su lado cuando había llegado el tiempo… Quise creer que se trataba de una equivocación, y que alguien como yo jamás podría llegar hasta aquí… El proteger el tesoro mas preciado de su pueblo… Temía las consecuencias de mi fracaso…— cerró sus puños con determinación a sus costados— Pero fue entonces, al ver la devoción de ese joven que dichoso hubiera aceptado ocupar mi lugar, en que desperté… Desperté y supe que ese guerrero, Nichrom, un día será mi reemplazo… Pero primero debo yo marcar el camino que él deberá seguir, y eso solo lo lograré permaneciendo a vuestro lado…

Inet giró lentamente su rostro hacia su protector, sus palabras comenzaban a cautivar su corazón y, sobretodo, su espíritu de lucha.

— Lo que lamento es que mi debilidad de ser humano, mi miedo, se hubiese entrometido y me haya impedido el haberla conocido mejor…— sincero fue, ya que el sentimiento que albergaba ahora en su alma fue tal cual dijo _El gran maestro_ — Pero pienso enmendar mi error, enfrentando todos mis temores, mismos que se encuentran en este lugar— sus ojos se centraron en el punto medio donde la oscuridad continuaba y lucía más densa, la boca que llevaría al corazón de ese palacio— Que mi sangre sea un ofrenda a vuestros dioses por la gran ofensa de haber cuestionado su decisión, ya que ahora sé que no existe otro hombre en esta tierra que pueda protegerla que no sea yo.

Inet agradeció palabras tan suaves. En el corazón de su guardián no detectó mas que completa devoción hacia el propósito primordial de su nacimiento. Apartó las pensamientos que cohibieron momentáneamente su visión ya que no solo la vida del monje peligraba, sino la de todos los seres vivientes de este mundo. Y si ella debía morir para salvar a otros, entonces que así sea.

Solo pocos pasos más y la gruta mostró el salón principal que guardaba con tanto recelo.

A Baralai solo le bastó en contemplar la pared frontal, aquella que alguna vez fue cubierta de fuego místico y repelía la liberación de una entidad corrupta por su mismo odio y naturaleza…

Seis pilares de fuego formaban la poderosa prisión, y ahora, solo una de ellas marcaba la diferencia entre la esperanza y el olvido. Cinco habían perdido su fuente de vida ya y eso alarmó a los dos enviados del bien.

— … ¿Sucedió en verdad tan pronto?...— masculló devastada la egipcia.

— Significa que en cualquier momento todo puede terminar.

La impresión de su descubrimiento aturdió momentáneamente sus sentidos, y fue imposible el que se percataran del ligero movimiento que ocurría bajo la arena, donde poco a poco un circulo se había formado alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos en su interior.

Solo por un sonido es que lograron mirar hacia el suelo donde, como si se tratara de un géiser, la arena se levantó con gran potencia hasta golpear el oscuro techo de la cámara, engullendo por completo a los dos individuos que se encontraron en el centro de la zona de la _erupción_.

El estruendo del golpeteo masivo de arena contra la superficie superior ocultó sus pisadas al emerger de entre la oscuridad que era su ama.

La mujer de velo blanco se plantó detrás del altar de donde su señor había despertado para poseer la vasija que le permitió volver a actuar en el mundo mortal, solo para terminar con el ciclo interminable de destrucción con el que gira el planeta mismo.

El geiser dorado cesó en el momento en que su corriente fue aplacada por un certero corte. Cual trazo de media luna, un destello metálico aplacó las arenas, liberando a la princesa de tan insignificante prisión.

Unna contempló a la mujer que resultaba su opuesto, y a su lado divisó en un parpadeo la silueta de su espíritu protector.

— Disculpo mi atrevimiento al atacar al gran señor de las tormentas con el elemento que mejor domina, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir— aclaró con reverencia la mujer del velo. Por supuesto, dirigiéndose a él en el idioma antiguo que tenían como lengua madre.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Baralai?— la princesa exigió saber el paradero de su guardián, aquel que había sido tragado por el palacio.

— Solo cumplo una pequeña promesa, la ultima que podré cumplir. No te angusties, él agradecerá la oportunidad que le otorgué, la oportunidad de enfrentar uno de sus mayores temores.

De alguna forma, Inet podía estar segura que las palabras de esa mujer transmitían la verdad… Baralai seguía con vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— Unna preguntó con desdén al ver como es que la princesa caminaba hasta el altar, acercándose. Convirtiéndose esa superficie en la única obstrucción para iniciar cualquier contienda— Deberías estar en la batalla contra aquel al que le sirvo, y no aquí.

— Estoy en la lucha— corrigió— Así como tu confías en aquellos a los que has corrompido, yo confío en los guerreros que luchan al favor de la luz.

— Eso quiere decir que vienes con un propósito…— tanteó la superficie de roca con la yema de sus dedos— Vaya, no mentiré al decirte que estoy orgullosa, ya que pensaba que huirías de lo que debe hacerse, tal y como lo has hecho desde el primer día en que fuiste conciente de tu papel en este conflicto.

— ¿Acaso puedes culparme, _madre,_ por desear que las cosas sean diferentes?— enfatizó con cierta amargura.

— Madre es aquella que cría…

— Pero también la que da vida— se apresuró a decir.

Unna entonces retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, con un aire de decepción en su esencia— ¿Con esa mentalidad es que te atreviste a venir a retarme?

Inet cerró los ojos solo para recordar su decisión, la cual y se había jurado sería determinante— Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo aun poseo sangre en las venas como para querer pedirte, suplicarte, el que no me obligues a pelear contigo…

Unna sonrió como si se tratará una de broma muy absurda la que había escuchado— Es inevitable _hija mía_. Tu sabes la razón por la que viniste aquí, así como yo la razón por la que permanecí aquí. Por lo que te pido dejes de fingir que todo puede arreglarse sin que la sangre de alguna de las dos deba derramarse.

— ¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres? ¿Qué tu propia hija venga con toda la intención de acabar con tu vida?

— Eres hija de los dioses, aquellos que fueron mis amos y aquellos que me obligaron a decidir. Pero como te dije antes, yo decidí por ti, y si tú te encuentras en la posición que tienes ahora es porque yo así lo quise…— uno a uno, espíritus comenzaron a manifestarte al lado de Unna— Acudí a un nuevo amo y soy su fiel servidora porque así lo deseé— entes llameantes formaron una línea defensora— Sabes lo que debes de hacer ¿por qué es tan difícil seguir las instrucciones que se te han dado?

— Cierto, lo sé… Sé que eres tu quien le permite a ese espíritu el moverse sobre la tierra. Eres el catalizador de su fuerza mientras se libera— de su frágil mano, una tenue energía se manifestó, extendiéndose hasta tomar forma de una alabarda de metal resplandeciente tras haber sido forjada de las mismas brazas del sol. Larga y delgada, adornada con oro y piedras preciosas, la mujer la sostuvo con tal ligereza que desconcertaba, ya que su tamaño transmitía la sensación de ser pesada para alguien con su complexión— Y sé que si te destruyo, mejores posibilidades de vencer existirán.

Miró severamente a sus rivales; a la mujer de velo blanco y a las cuatro flamas humanas que la custodiaban, todas ellas almas de aquellos que fueron por mucho tiempo la fuente de poder que mantuvo en pie las murallas que encerraron a la muerte.

— Entonces comencemos— sonó satisfecha la que fue su madre— Que lo que predijeron nuestros ancestros llegue a su holocausto por fin…

 **Capitulo 36**

 **El precio del cambio**

— _Agradezco tu bondad, pero no necesito que nadie me salve… De cualquier forma, ni ustedes ni yo tenemos salvación—_ Hidesato.

Anna extendió el rosario de cuentas azules que colgaba en su cuello, y con el lazó a un imprudente guerrero de la oscuridad que intentó el entrometerse en la batalla de su esposo.

Ella mejor que nadie entendió con rapidez el mecanismo por el que estos seres impíos se movían y actuaban. No eran mas que cadáveres posesionados por espíritus de las tinieblas, y aunque ella y muchos otros poseían la habilidad de exorcizarlos, le resultó imposible.

No solo era el factor de que esas almas se encontraban fuertemente atadas a este mundo y a esos cuerpos por una energía casi divina; recordando las palabras de Goldva, existe una anomalía en el espacio del otro mundo que impediría enviar a estos fantasmas hacía el más allá.

Solo se encargó de domar a la impetuosa fiera, y con sus poderes paralizar sus intentos por liberarse y atacarle. Permitió que su espíritu acompañante, el lobo de pelaje plateado, Garou, lo destrozara. El lobo aulló ante la orden recibida, y sin ningún desagrado es que, incendiándose en fuego azul, se lanzó sobre el cadáver mecanizado.

Yoh Asakura logró interceptar a dos de tres individuos que persiguió en un inicio. Y aunque pidió a Anna el ir detrás del tercero, ella hizo caso omiso de la petición.

Con su espada de hoja azul en su mano, Asakura peleó al mismo tiempo con esos dos seres: uno de ellos adquirió la apariencia de una cobra con gruesos brazos, cuyos afilados colmillos secretaban un liquido viscoso que hedía a veneno. El segundo permaneció tal cual su cuerpo humano femenino, sin mutación alguna.

Se preocupó por evadir al ser serpentino. Aun con su tamaño y extensión de su alargado cuerpo, sus movimientos era veloces, y cualquier descuido terminaría con él atrapado entre su cola como si se tratara de un conejo indefenso.

Parpadeó con extrañeza al ser capaz de leer sus movimientos con suma facilidad.

Del entrenamiento recibido, no había podido poner en practica nada de lo aprendido hasta ahora. Y aunque Li Shaoran fue su oponente en numerosos combates de entrenamiento, no era exactamente lo mismo un combate contra alguien a quien no le temblará el pulso para acabar con tu vida.

Anna le advirtió desde un inicio que combatía con seres que jamás podrían volver a ser como antes. La sacerdotisa conocía a la perfección la debilidad sentimental por el que Yoh se guiaba en un combate… Y respetaba que, en el momento decisivo, él se negara a acabar con un oponente. Sin embargo, en un conflicto como este, tal oportunidad no podrá ser cedida para nadie. Ella misma se encargaría de ser necesario.

Aunque sentía que su propio cuerpo actuaba algo torpe, Yoh se preocupó por aparentar lo contrario. Y por estrategia, decidió finalizar lo mas pronto con aquel inútil encuentro.

Ansiaba en ir a enfrentar el verdadero problema, aquel que había causado tanto daño… Pero, si era capaz de aligerar las dificultades de sus camaradas, aunque fuese reduciendo el numero de enemigos, entonces se permitía el retrazar su arribo al escenario donde tarde o temprano desempeñaría su papel…

Aquel que había adaptado una imagen de serpiente, contaba con sus fauces como arma primaria, pero sus largos colmillos no eran capaces de opacar el filo de la mística espada del shaman, con la que él repelía todas las mortales mordidas.

Pero, al centrar su atención en ello, pasaba por alto la ubicación de los brazos del reptil, y por ende es que fue envestido por una serie de golpes de esos grandes puños.

Resintiendo los golpes que aplastaron sus costillas, Yoh Asakura optó por retroceder, pero su oponente no le permitió el eludir el combate para tomar si quiera un respiro.

— Parece que deberemos pelear en serio— se convenció a si mismo— ¡Tu lo pediste, Espada mortal de Amidamaru!— con un movimiento horizontal de su espada, una hoja resplandeciente de energía se desprendió de la luz de su arma espiritual.

La serpiente no detuvo su avance al saberse incapaz de eludir ese ataque, sin embargo, antes del inminente choque, la técnica mortal de la espada de Amidamaru pasó de largo ya que su blanco habría de hundirse bajo la tierra.

Sorprendido por la abrupta desaparición de su oponente, Yoh no distinguió como es que la sombra perteneciente a la criatura continuaba marcada en el suelo, y pronto se encontró bajo la suya.

Como si se tratara de un tiburón emergiendo de las olas del mar para capturar a su presa, aquella serpiente emergió de la tierra, más específicamente, del interior de su propia sombra.

Solo por intervención oportuna de su espada, los colmillos venenosos no alcanzaron a aplastarle, pero la dentadura secundaria detrás de estos logró aprisionar su pierna.

Antes de cualquier intervención, Anna no se precipitó. Deseaba comprender a sus enemigos y así dar una ayuda más eficaz en vez de arriesgarse a caer presa de la misma trampa.

La serpiente se alzó completamente, y una vez alcanzado su altura máxima es que se precipitó hacia tierra, donde impactó el cuerpo de su victima.

Yoh golpeó duramente el suelo que se hundió ante la fuerza de impacto y el peso empleado. Columnas de polvo se elevaron cubriendo bien la zona.

El shaman tosió con fuerza al resentir la falta de aire limpio. Y para evitar que sus enemigos utilizaran esa humareda para su beneficio, liberó su energía en un torrente que disipó todo esa contaminación hacia el cielo.

De nuevo, la serpiente se encontraba fuera de su vista, pero no de sus demás sentidos. Pareciera que necesitó de aquel fuerte golpe para recordar las enseñanzas del maestro Kerbasi… Se prometía no decírselo a Anna, de otra forma de seguro ella se iba a enojar mucho con él.

Su presencia negativa delataba su ubicación, y una vez de pie, Yoh contempló el movimiento de la sombra que solo podía producir el monstruo serpentino, ¡Se encontraba bajo tierra!

Preparó su espada, con la punta hacia el suelo de donde emergería, y sin embargo, no fue su corpulento cuerpo el que apareció, sino una llamarada de fuego que lo atrapó al desatarse como un tornado violento.

Una vez que de ese punto de sombras sintiera la alta temperatura, Yoh alcanzó a interponer su espada, y con ella y la ayuda de Amidamaru, logró desplegar su campo de fuerza, aquel mismo que logró protegerlo de las llamas del mismo espíritu del fuego…

De nuevo, esa distracción le costó una severa mordida, donde los colmillos de esa bestia penetraron su hombro, inyectando finalmente su veneno. Tras escurrirse por entre el torbellino y las flamas, se colocó justo encima de su presa y fue fácil el atestar el golpe mortífero.

— ¡Yoh!— Anna tomó de nuevo su rosario al escucharlo gritar, corriendo en su dirección. Pero la sacerdotisa se congelaría sin clara explicación. Como si su cuerpo hubiese entrado a una zona de petrificación, no pudo moverse ni un centímetro más.

Todo en ella permaneció rígido, incluso sus labios. El viento es lo único que permitía que sus cabellos y vestimenta conservaran algo de movimiento, pero lo demás permaneció estático.

Sus ojos buscaron al responsable, a la criatura que sin presentar ninguna clase de habilidad física, permaneció indiferente a la batalla.

La observó con detenimiento, segura de que ella tenía algo que ver con el fenómeno por el que se veía afectada. Y aunque esa criatura permanecía en su posición inicial, Anna encontró la conexión con la agilidad de un relámpago.

La sombra que ese ser emitía sobre el suelo no era la indicada ni por la posición de las luces y sombras de su entorno, y esa misma sombra, como si se tratara de una tarántula pintada en el suelo, hiló una telaraña que había capturado sus pies.

El fuego se apagó una vez que la serpiente aferrara sus dientes, encontrando la resistencia del hueso bajo toda esa piel.

Yoh se retorció una vez más al sentir como es que ese monstruo había comenzado a drenar su sangre como cualquier sanguijuela que se había adueñado de un pedazo de carne. Se encontró inmóvil cuando el cuerpo serpentino de su enemigo se enredó torno a sus piernas y brazos en un capullo de piel de víbora.

En medio de la abrumante sensación, logró ver a Anna, y como esta, inmóvil, era asechada por la mujer de cuerpo metálico.

Escupió sangre cuando la serpiente lo estrujó. Debilitando su concentración y esfumando gran parte de su fuerza.

Ni él, ni ningún otro shaman en esa tierra hubiese esperado el tener que enfrentar criaturas tan mortíferas como estas. Pero no dejaban de ser parte del ejercito que servía a la muerte, por lo que no había que sorprenderse demasiado por sus temerarias habilidades…

El error de muchos fue el subestimarlos… Pero no era culpa de nadie ya que, de todos ahí, ninguno había enfrentado la desesperación que era ser perseguido por este grupo de asesinos… Pero ahora todos en la aldea apache conocen ese terror… E iban a aprender de ello con rapidez…

Yoh concentró su energía, dejó que fluyera a través de su cuerpo hasta que el calor de esta emergiera en forma de llama que debilitó el férreo contacto que su oponente mantuvo sobre él.

Asustado, como cualquier animal que por primera vez hubiese aprendido a temer del fuego, esa serpiente se separó de su presa, pero Asakura no le permitió el huir. Al primer instante en que sus brazos perdieron tensión, tomó su espada espiritual y con ella cortó en dos el rostro de su oponente.

Se aseguró que la hoja azul de su arma detuviera su avance solo hasta que el filo partiera la tierra.

Por prevención de Anna es que él sabía que estos guerreros no se detendrían solo hiriendo sus partes vitales; no se trataban de shamanes como ellos. Al ser una variedad de un zombie de pelea, lo único que podían hacer para frenarlos era destruyendo los contenedores de esas almas impuras. Y una vez que sus cuerpos se tornaran inservibles, no podrán ser utilizados de nuevo.

No pestañeó ni aunque algo de sangre chispeara contra él. Densa y grotescamente algo de ella se deslizó por su cara.

No se permitió el verlo caer, se giró solo para emplear su técnica lo más pronto que le permitieran sus brazos— ¡Espada letal de Amidamaru!— dirigiéndolo contra la mujer de aspecto robótica que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Anna no se dejó intimidar por una técnica tan sucia. Sus ojos no temblaron ni cuando esa aberración se paró frente a ella a una distancia de dos pasos; ni tampoco cuando esta había extendido su mano metálica, con la que pensaba atravesarle el pecho.

Un resplandor a sus espaldas alertó a la criatura, quien sutilmente iba a permitirse el esquivar solo para ver que esa técnica que pretendía salvar a la sacerdotisa fuese la misma que le quitase la vida. Pero antes de que su cuerpo se fundiera con la sombra del suelo para protegerse, las cuentas azules del rosario de la joven rubia la sujetaron por el cuello.

Con una fría mirada, la sacerdotisa la condenó a quedarse y enfrentar su destino. Aunque seguía aprisionada a su propia sombra, sus habilidades distaban a verse limitadas de modo tan trivial.

Como si el rosario tuviese vida propia es que la estranguló lo suficiente para impedirle el desaparecer. El corte letal golpeó y explotó en una gran humareda.

Yoh permaneció estático y pendiente a la nube que se formó, conteniendo la respiración solo hasta que vio emerger a la sacerdotisa, montada sobre el gran lobo de pelaje plateado.

Respiró aliviado, pero no se permitió bajar la defensa, no cuando sus ojos podían detectar las almas que eran incapaces de tomar posesión de los cuerpos que había destruido.

Completamente amorfas, esas almas se manifestaron en siluetas de consistencias viscosas. Yoh las retó a ambas con una sola mirada, pero esos espíritus simplemente de disiparon en el manto de la realidad.

Anna y su espíritu acompañante volvieron junto a Yoh. El shaman fingió nuevamente para ella y mantuvo su serenidad despreocupada aun cuando su hombro sangraba.

Anna le miró con ojos desaprobatorios, y hasta cierto punto, molestos.

— Que bueno que estés a salvo— fue lo menos que pudo pensar para aminorar la tensión que sentía provenir de la joven rubia.

— Yoh Asakura, eres un inconsciente— masculló tajantemente— Por si no lo notaste, un poco más y estuviste a punto de matarme.

Como si su lobo estuviese también conectado a sus emociones, Garou gruñó con recelo y mostró sus colmillos al shaman.

— No fue mi intención, de veras… — se disculpó al golpearse ligeramente la nuca— En mi actual condición no hubiese podido ser de otra manera— se atrevió a admitir, algo que hizo fruncir más el ceño de la rubia— Además, sabía que mi chica podría utilizar mi técnica a su favor— sonó sincero, y nada en Anna fue capaz de desconfiar.

— No soy tu chica— comentó malhumorada, con los brazos cruzados.

— Es verdad, eres mi esposa— sonrió para ella y nada mas por ella.

Anna movió la cabeza de forma negativa— Te aprovechas de que no puedo enfadarme realmente contigo… Eres despreciable, ¿lo sabias?— preguntó al obligarlo a sentarse. Arrodillándose junto a él.

— Lo han dicho muchos…

Examinando la herida, Anna comprobó el veneno que estaba fluyendo— Lo ultimo que necesitabas, querido. Más problemas. Pero para tu buena suerte, esto si es algo que yo puedo remediar.

— Sabía que podía contar contigo— sus uñas se clavaron sobre sus palmas con el único fin de sobreponerse a los malestares de los que era blanco. Todo su ser le gritaba el que se echara al suelo y no se levantara… Pero no podía cumplir el deseo de todo su ser…

— Pero aun así… Yoh, no debes de exponerte tanto. Recuerda que son muchos con quienes habrá que luchar, de nada sirve que desgastes tu fuerza con seres como estos…— en las yemas de sus dedos, Anna centró su energía espiritual, con la que esperaba purificar la mayor cantidad de veneno que fuese posible— A partir de este momento, yo me encargaré— murmuró preocupada.

— Anna, no permitiré que…

— No fue una petición, sino un hecho— su carácter le permitiría imponerse aun a su esposo— Desde ahora pelearas solo contra quien yo diga.

Pensativo, Yoh bajó la cabeza— ¿Piensas ahora convertirte en la funda de mi espada?...— cuestionó con cierto aire frió en sus palabras.

Ciertamente, Anna sabía como imponer su voluntad por encima de la de todos los demás. Él no deseaba otra cosa mas que devolverle el mundo a todos aquellos que querían vivir en paz… Pero resultaba frustrante para él, como hombre y como guerrero el verse en una situación donde poco a poco se esta convirtiendo más en un estorbo que en un peleador…

No había querido admitir la disminución de su capacidad para luchar, pero, esa pelea le hizo ver la gravedad de su situación… Estuvo a punto de matar a la mujer que amaba solo por desesperación, y ahora ¿ella iba a tomar su lugar? Je, se supone que en el mejor de los casos, siempre es un caballero protegiendo a su dama, nunca al revés…

— Siempre lo seré…— murmuró casi en un arrullo para él— Ahora, concéntrate en sanar, solo así es que estarás listo para lo que continúe.

Dulcemente, Yoh tocó la mano de su mujer, la que se había manchado de sangre por atender su herida— Sin importar lo que llegue a pasar, recuerda que no debes dejarme atrás ¿Está bien?

Anna asintió seriamente, sellando un pacto que no debía de romper. Pero no podía prometerlo, no si en sus manos llegara a tener la vida de Yoh… De ser así, entonces ella arriesgará todo para conservarla intacta… Sacrificará lo que sea para llevarlo a la victoria…

Ese era su papel como la _esposa_ del Shaman King, encaminarlo a la gloria… Ahora lo descubría.

Eliza Mephisto se precipitó hacia donde la explosión detonó. Aun contra los torrentes producidos por ella, la gigantesca enfermera alada decidió arrojarse en tal dirección.

Para Fausto, sus enemigos habían dejado de ser su mayor preocupación. Para sus sentidos, las energías espirituales de decenas de shamanes estaban extinguiéndose, y por ello, sus valores como medico le obligaban a ir en ayuda de aquellos que necesitaban de sus conocimientos. Pero no fue algo que fácilmente pudo hacer.

Sujetaron a Eliza Mephisto por el tobillo. La cola de la salamandra de gran tamaño se enredó alrededor de su pierna, azotándola contra el suelo.

Fausto saltó para evitar lastimarse por el peso de ángel guardián. Y una vez en tierra, debió esquivar la pútrida lengua del lagarto, la cual y se alargó tal cual de una rana ansiosa por atrapar a una mosca.

Eliza golpeó el hocico del animal para proteger a su shaman, obligándolo a retroceder claramente aturdido. Fausto y ella se sonrieron cuando la gigante tendió su mano para que él volviese a subir a su hombro.

Un relinchido logró cambiar sus expresiones, pues el centauro de lanza y armadura brincó sobre ellos.

Al ser tomados por sorpresa, Eliza prefirió no esquivar para así proteger con su cuerpo a su ser amado.

La lanza se clavó en tierra después de atravesar la espalda de la enfermera. Fausto se retorció al sentir una terrible presión en su pecho.

— ¡Eliza!— no por nada su energía espiritual era lo que le daba vida a esa colosal mujer. El que su fuente de vida se encontrase conectado a ella es lo que le permitía el compartir el tormento y sacrificio de cada batalla.

La mujer de ojos azules sangró, y aunque su boca se abrió en agonía, ni un sonido emergió.

Sin que el Centauro apartara su lanza, precipitó los cuatro cascos de sus patas sobre la enfermera, golpeándola una y otra vez.

— ¡Ya basta, Eliza!

Cada golpe de esos cascos fisuraba la tierra, y hundía mas y mas a Eliza quien no era capaz de levantarse o defenderse, mucho menos cuando sus alas de murciélago fueron arrancadas de su espalda tras un fuerte tirón.

En pánico, por ver a su esposa en tal situación, prefirió desvanecer la posesión que la mantenía de ese tamaño.

Convirtiéndose en neblina multicolor, el cuerpo de la bella Eliza se materializó en brazos de su esposo.

— ¡Eliza, Eliza! ¡Resiste cariño!— le pidió aferrándose a ella con desesperación. El tan solo pensar que pudiese perderla de nuevo nublaba poco a poco su cordura.

Escondidos por el polvo que las pezuñas del centauro alzó, Fausto se permitió el prestar toda su atención a su esposa.

Eliza abrió sus despampanantes ojos azules y sutilmente sonrió para el doctor. De nuevo su esposo olvidaba que ella no podía volver a morir, y permanecería a su lado siempre… Pero resultaba hermoso para ella que Fausto la considerara aun un ser vivo, pese a que en realidad solo era un conjunto de huesos lo que abrazaba en ese momento.

El sentir la mano de Eliza sobre su mejilla resultó como un balde de agua fría que lo había obligado a despertar— Lo siento querida, en verdad perdóname… Fue insensato de mi parte el ponerte en peligro…— susurró con su cabello ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro— Pero es algo que no pienso repetir. La única disculpa que puedo ofrecerte es…— sus ojos destellaron en venganza, locura y fascinación por ella— Que el doctor Fausto lleve a cabo una autopsia profunda sobe estos dos cadáveres….

El centauro batió su lanza para apartar la cortina que ocultaba a sus presas. Sus ojos, y el de la salamandra encontraron solo una pequeña silueta que se mantenía en tierra.

Como si sus hombros y cuello pesaran demasiado para sostenerlos, Fausto se mantuvo ligeramente encorvado y sin ninguna clase de herramienta visible que pudiera defenderle.

Sin perder su oportunidad, la salamandra volvió a intentar capturar a la mosca. Esta vez, su resbaladiza lengua atrapó al doctor, y en un parpadeo lo tragó con suma facilidad.

El Centauro giró su cabeza en dirección a donde sentía un llamado. Sintiendo su trabajo hecho es por lo que se dispuso a retirarse de ese lugar, y su _compañero_ le seguiría.

No avanzó lo suficiente cuando un peculiar sonido lo obligó a girar. Contempló con interrogante a la salamandra la cual y se había detenido.

El reptil gimió de pronto, cuando una incisión abrió su vientre desde el interior de sus entrañas. Un corte mas apareció en su pecho y por ultimo en su cabeza de donde emergieron dos siluetas.

El cuerpo de la salamandra se fundió hasta desvanecerse, pues Fausto había extraído el elemento que le permitía a ese espíritu el materializarse. El apéndice que servia como objeto de posesión.

El doctor emergió de la cabeza de su oponente tras un chorro de fluidos malsanos, llegando a tierra donde dejó caer un cadáver. En su mano, brillaba en energía verde fosforescente una gran hoz, con cuchilla curveada y filosa cual bisturí. Esa hoz de gran tamaño no era mas que una posesión de segundo nivel.

Tras un arduo entrenamiento que mantuvo en secreto, el doctor fue capaz de acceder al mismo nivel que Len e Yoh… Por varios meses había aguardado el momento perfecto para ponerlo en practica. Solo en ese momento es que el terrible Fausto VIII agradecía que existiera una guerra, solo así habría batallas en las que podrá poner a prueba todo su poder…

Se había atrevido a despertar al gigante dormido, mas bien, a la locura de este. Pero solo aquellos que le conocen sabrían la gravedad de que ello haya ocurrido.

Antes de que el centauro pudiese intervenir, Fausto despedazó con su hoz espiritual el _objeto de posesión_ de sus enemigos, mientras que carcajadas de completa satisfacción acompañaron su labor de carnicero. Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que Fausto se sintió así… Había olvidado que los momentos en los que más vivo se sentía era al tratar con cadáveres…

No paró de reír cuando lanzó una mirada al centauro. El espíritu que portaba la lanza se contrarió al contemplar esos ojos tan carentes de sanidad mental que bien pudo sentir miedo…

Fausto permitió que sus instintos más desquiciados volviesen a emerger, pues en la batalla siempre se ha caracterizado por su mente irracional…

No le impresionaba el tamaño de ese mastodonte, es mas, ya no le parecía tan aterrador… Pero así es como su observa las cosas dentro de la locura, todo tan a la ligera…

Pequeño era la mejor forma de lidiar con gigantes, por lo que el doctor se escabulló fácilmente para evadir cada uno de sus ataques. Ni la lanza ni los cascos de sus patas se acercaron a igualar su velocidad.

En sus movimientos, procuró herir al centauro en sus patas, llevándolo poco a poco a permanecer casi al nivel del suelo.

Fausto, aprovechó cuando la lanza de su oponente se clavara en la superficie para subir por ella. Y en completo frenesí es que destajó el cuello que la armadura del centauro no alcanzaba a cubrir.

— ¡De nada te servirá esconderte, voy a encontrar tu corazón!— le aseguró pasando su lengua sobre su labio superior, saboreando de antemano las sensaciones que se desbordarían al cumplir su cometido.

Como si el cuerpo del gigante fuera de papel, la hoz lo cortaba con suma facilidad. Y aunque la energía espiritual le permitía el regenerar su cuerpo, esta ya era muy poca como para mantenerse de ese tamaño.

— ¡Busco, busco, busco, busco, busco!— decía sin cesar. Sus brazos se movían con énfasis al despellejar ese cuerpo espiritual.

La hoz se clavó en el diafragma de su victima, y el centauro desapareció en llamas oscuras.

La hoja de su arma atrapó cual gancho el cadáver humano que le permitía al centauro el pelear.

El cadáver masculino alzó su puño, alcanzando a golpear el rostro del doctor, el cual no se movió ni un centímetro, ocasionando que un hilo de sangre roja resbalara por su mentón

Fausto permaneció inmóvil algunos segundos, solo para permitirle a su enemigo el notar como es que su semblante había vuelto a ser tranquilo e inexpresivo.

— Gracias— repuso el doctor a la criatura antes de que el filo de su hoz emergiera por encima de la cabeza del monstruo.

Hidesato protegía la retaguardia de _Cali_. Siguiendo a la muerte misma, el guerrero había recibido la orden directa de permanecer a su cuidado, pero sin comprender exactamente su utilidad si _ella_ parecía tan autosuficiente como para abrirse camino por si misma.

Ninguno de los dos se entretuvo en la destrucción de enemigos de poder inferior, pasaron invisibles incluso por el medio de la batalla, continuando por una vereda desierta, alejándose del campo donde se suscitaba el conflicto en gran medida.

No hubo palabras en todo el trayecto, pero para Hidesato era temible el caminar al lado de alguien que su sola presencia acababa con la pequeña vida existente en las plantas cercanas, quedando el suelo que pisaba completamente estéril.

Aunque no detectaba peligro cercano, no podía evitar volver su mirada ante cada detonación fuerte que llegaba a sus oídos. Nunca había demostrado ser un líder que desconfiara de la capacidad de sus hombres, pero en aquel momento estaba analizando la situación con una diferente visión… Sobre todo cuando el pensamiento de detenerse pasaba por su cabeza, su cuerpo no parecía obedecer su deseo. Como si se tratara de un mecanismo implantado del que no tenía conocimiento.

 _Saiketsu_ , la espada devoradora de sangre, tembló aun dentro de su funda. Le alertaba de presencias que sabía iba a disfrutar el saborear.

 _Cali_ no se detuvo ni aunque hubiese descubierto la barrera defensiva que custodiaba la entrada a los aposentos de Goldva, y por ende, al portal que la llevaría hacia territorio sagrado.

Hidesto rápido analizó al enemigo. Cinco guerreros de la tribu de los apaches que les esperaban. Fue más que obvio que esos hombres estaban ahí para impedir el que el señor de la muerte lograra su objetivo y entrase al lugar que estaban dispuestos a proteger con su vida.

 _Cali_ los contempló con frialdad, y un gesto de desagrado tensó sus cejas.

Hidesato entonces se adelantó a _Cali_ , esperando recibir las órdenes obvias.

Solo con una sonrisa de sus labios, _Cali_ había permitido que su hombre despejara su camino, permitiéndose el ser un simple espectador. Deseaba ver con sus propios ojos el poder de ese hombre al que Unna le cedía tanta admiración, y sobre todo, ver cómo empleaba la espada _Saiketsu_ a su favor…

Avanzando hacia los apaches, Hidesato no desenvainó su espada aunque está temblara impaciente en su cintura. Se plantó con firmeza frente a los shamanes quienes se hallaban armados no solo con su valor sino con las diferentes posesiones de objetos que poseían.

Los cinco apaches no mostraron cobardía, estaban preparados para el sacrificio, entrenados para no temer a la muerte sino para trabajar con ella.

Fueron aquellos shamanes elegidos por el cual los Grandes Espíritus trabajaron para reunir a su pueblo y encontraran refugio en esta tierra. Y ahora, aunque la grandeza de sus dioses los hubiesen vuelto mortales de nuevo, iban a cumplir con su labor y pelearían como los hombres que eran.

— A un lado…— fueron las únicas palabras que Hidesato se permitiría para esos hombres que, como él, sabía que pelearían hasta el final. Solo por ello es que sabía cualquier intento por persuadirlos de lo contrario sería inútil. Sin embargo, nunca estaba de mas el querer evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Como respuesta, los cinco apaches desplegaron alas espirituales, como si se trataran de ángeles justicieros invocaron su armamento. El que tomó una posición de líder sujetaba dos espadas cortas en cada mano; otro, una poderosa ballesta atada en su brazo izquierdo; uno más carecía de objetos, pero sus manos destellaban en relámpagos; el siguiente sujetaba una gran espada de dos manos; y el ultimo de ellos poseía ojos que brillaban en energía escarlata.

Para el guerrero de la muerte, la combinación de esas presencias resultaba difícil de digerir. En el pasado había enfrentado una gran variedad de shamanes o seres con poderes especiales, pero nada comparado a lo que sentía en ese instante… Sin duda, solo en tierra de shamanes es que iba a encontrar oponentes de tal calibre.

Cinco a uno no resultaba un factor que lo acobardase. Si lo que _Cali_ había hecho por ellos resultaba cierto, entonces, su fuerza actual distaba de ser la misma de antes… Por lo que podía tener una oportunidad. No, más bien, debía acabar con todos para así evitar que sujetos como esos fueran a ser un peligro para Temis y los otros… Como su comandante, es lo que debía hacer por ellos.

Su vida desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser suya, pero, si el termino de esta podía ser para beneficio de su esposa, entonces, que así sea… Aceptará cualquier desafío con tal de evitarle un peligro mayor.

— Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes vayan por el Espíritu— ordenó el apache de doble espada a sus camaradas que no dudaron ni un segundo en alzar el vuelo, esperando pasar encima del _lacayo_ de su verdadero enemigo.

Pero no sería tan fácil, pues aunque el de doble espada se lanzó sobre Hidesato para impedirle el intervenir, las espadas del apache encontraron resistencia con las piernas del asesino.

Sus botas metálicas resistieron el impacto, y con un rápido movimiento de sus pies, Hidesato golpeó severamente el rostro y pecho del sujeto, rematando con su talón la cabeza de su primer atacante, solo para impulsarse al cielo donde los otros cuatro guerreros esperaban no poder ser alcanzados.

Hidesato logró sorprender a dos, cuando su asenso tomó desprevenido a su primer blanco y su puño lo golpeó en el costado con tal magnitud que arrojó contra su compañero más cercano, uno al que el impulso lo lastimó.

Se permitió no dejar caer a su camarada, y el de ojos destellantes atacó al dejar escapar una descarga de energía por sus ojos.

Hidesato apenas y pudo inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar el impacto, pero este alcanzó a rozar su atuendo y quemar algo de esto. Pero durante el giro que realizó en el aire, el de ojos rojos continuó con sus ataques energéticos.

El enviado al servicio de la muerte se mantuvo desafiando las leyendas de la gravedad sin alas incorporadas en su espalda.

Con sus guantes de metal comenzó a repeler los proyectiles de energía para poder acercarse, pero antes de poder darles alcance, el aturdido dejó de ser una carga para su compañero y sujetando con fuerza la espada resplandeciente se lanzó sobre su adversario, pero Hidesato volvió a eludirlo pues se percató del ataque inminente sobre _Cali_ que los otros dos shamanes estaban por llevar a cabo.

Por supuesto que sus oponentes le persiguieron, pero en cuanto a volar, Hidesato poseyó la ventaja al ser mas rápido, logrando así interponerse entre ellos y _Cali_ para alejarlos con un soplido de su poder.

Solo extendió y lanzó los brazos hacia al frente como si se tratasen de alas, y un furioso viento huracanado repelió a los shamanes alados.

Hidesato se sintió sorprendido ya que nunca antes había podido llevar a cabo tales proezas como las de ahora…Jamás soñó con volar por los aires, ni que su energía fuera tan potente como lo es ahora…

Lanzó una mirada a _Cali_ quien, con semblante satisfecho, aplaudía la destreza de su sirviente.

El _ki_ de Hidesato los golpeó como una ola invisible que los obligó a retroceder ya que un dolor indescriptible les recorrió el cuerpo. Algunos de ellos escupieron sangre por el inesperado ataque que afectó sus órganos internos.

Se reagruparon al lado de aquel que permaneció en tierra, aturdidos por los ataques rápidos del pelirrojo.

— … No puede ser, ese sujeto posee las técnicas de los monjes de China…— musitó preocupado el de la ballesta.

— Que no les sorprenda— sugirió al ponerse de pie el de doble espada, limpiando el hilo de sangre que decencia por su frente— Recuerden… Son seres humanos corruptos que han sido maldecidos con técnicas prohibidas y restringidas… Pero no por eso debemos temerle… Tengamos más miedo por lo que puede pasar si llegan a entrar…— le recordó a sus compañeros.

Hidesato volvió a pisar tierra firme y encaró a sus cinco rivales— Espero que les haya quedado claro que esta batalla es entre ustedes y yo— dijo con dureza— Si quieren acabar con ella, deberán pasar sobre mi, pero del modo antiguo, aquel donde puedan pisar mi cadáver— se permitió sonar sarcástico. Al filo de una pelea, cierta vanidad podría apoderarse de cualquier guerrero.

— ¡Insolente! ¿Cómo puede un ser viviente apoyar los deseos de la muerte?— espetó uno, del que cuyo cuerpo eran visibles rayos eléctricos.

— No tengo ninguna obligación de responder, y sin embargo no sé por qué se sorprenden... ¿Acaso no son ustedes quienes conviven con la muerte día a día? ¿Acaso sus fuerzas no provienen de los espíritus del más allá?— lentamente desenvainó la delgada espada de su funda— No entiendo por qué es que yo debo ser el avergonzado…

— Thunder, no tiene caso que trates de razonar con un hombre de alma prisionera… Lo único que podemos hacer por él es liberarlo de su castigo— sentenció el de doble espada— Guerrero, reconozco tu fuerza y admiro tu determinación. Pelearemos tal y como pides.

— ¡Pero Itos…!— desaprobó el de la gran espada.

— Caerás primero y después tu amo— agregó antes de que cualquier mal interpretación de sus palabras fuera expuesta. Desafiando con su espada corta al pelirrojo.

— Agradezco tu bondad, pero no necesito que nadie me salve… De cualquier forma, ni ustedes ni yo tenemos salvación.

Con el corazón resonando en su pecho, oídos y garganta, la hechicera Sakura, ama de las cartas mágicas, corría con gran desesperación solo impulsada por un mal presentimiento, uno que no se podía permitir el ignorar…

Por experiencias pasadas, sabe que sus sueños no terminaban al despertar. Era una alerta de malos presagios… Nada bueno profetizaban sus visiones ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba condenada a ver solo el infortunio que va desatarse a su alrededor? ¿Por qué solo existía destrucción en su futuro?...

Abrumados se encontraban todos sus sentidos, y su conciencia estaba demasiado lejos de su cuerpo como para detectar el inminente peligro que se lanzó sobre ella.

Como cualquier fiera que visualizó a su alimento, las extremidades del cadáver poseído se movían con gran sigilo y velocidad sobre el blanco de sus zarpas. A su costado ya, sin que esta se percatara del peligro, las cuchillas que formaban sus dientes fueron directo a su cuello.

Un halo de luz rebanó el cuerpo de tal monstruosidad. Sakura solo fue conciente de lo que sucedía ante el sonido del tajo que la lanza de su salvador provocó.

Kinomoto se detuvo al ver ahí a Len Tao, quien interceptando a su atacante es que había salvado su vida.

Len permaneció indiferente y sombrío, con algunas salpicaduras de sangre grotesca sobre su rostro, aquel que ya no contaba con el vendaje que sellaba su maleficio.

Para Sakura, fue como haber visto una señal de salvación, al vincular inconscientemente al joven con el destino de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Nunca logró una conexión con ese joven shaman, pero Sakura sintió que era el único que podía ayudarle, comprenderle, por lo que rápido se acercó a él para pedir ayuda.

Len no aprobaba lo descuidada que era esa mujer. En otros tiempos hubiese dejado que muriera a causa de sus errores, pero solo por el concepto que aun tenia por la palabra _familia_ es que se molestó en salvarle.

— ¡Len, debes ayudarme!— le pidió temerosa al sujetarle por el brazo— ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Al verla tan alterada, Len decidió hablar despacio— ¿De qué estas hablando? No deberías estar aquí— recalcó con autoridad.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes, no podemos perder el tiempo, debemos encontrarla antes de… antes de…!— la sola imagen en su cabeza la obligaba a temblar… No, no, ella no quería que Tomoyo sufriera un destino tan cruel como el de su hermano. Se sujetó la cabeza al sentir un dolor intenso que se adentraba a lo mas recóndito de su mente.

Al ver el semblante tan lleno de pavor de la hechicera, Len comprendió que nada bueno sucedía con ella— Lo mejor es que te lleve de regreso. Si permaneces aquí solo serás un blanco fácil— estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, sobretodo al pensar que Shaoran Li no lo perdonaría si algo le pasara a esa chica.

— ¡No pienso ir a ninguna parte!— se alejó Sakura con rudeza— ¡No voy a permitir que Tomoyo muera!

— ¿Qué dices?— sus ojos se estremecieron justo como lo hizo su corazón.

— Por favor, debes creerme…— dijo suplicante, cansada de no encontrar a nadie que pudiera comprender su angustia— Ella peligra, hay que encontrarla…

Solo hasta ese momento en que Sakura había puesto en duda la seguridad de Daidouji, es en el que él se dio cuenta de su falta de conciencia…

Pero su rabia había sido tanta… Celos, insulso sentimiento por el cual se dejó llevar. Pero aunque lo cegó ese acto tan humano, Len pudo tener el control como para pedir al apache custodio el que protegiera a la joven… Pero, ¿en verdad eso seria suficiente para detener a estos monstruos?...

En un flashazo enviado por su sentido común, Len logró ver el gran error que había cometido…

Sin decir nada, Len tomó a la chica de la mano y corrió por un determinado camino. Resultaba imposible para él dejar sola a la hechicera, por lo que el factor mas lógico fue el traerla consigo…

Sakura no se permitió quedar mal ante Len, y sus pasos siguieron un ritmo similar al del shaman con tal de no retrazarlo en su búsqueda. Se permitió ser guiada, y por fin recobró su lucidez, aunque la urgencia por encontrar a su amiga continuaba siendo prioritaria.

 _Saiketsu_ resplandeció ante la electricidad que emanaba de uno de los apaches que lo habían rodeado. En medio de todos ellos, Hidesato permaneció tranquilo, observando a tres, mientras que el resto permanecían a sus espaldas, siendo ellos quienes quisieron atacarle primero, pero la hoja de su espada le sirvió de espejo y logró reaccionar, lanzando una esfera de ki contra el que manipulaba la electricidad y así mantenerlo a raya.

La detonación fue el inició del combate, donde el resto comenzó su ataque sobre el asesino pelirrojo.

El de energía en sus ojos guardó distancia mientras que los de espada llegaron al ataque directo.

Tres espadas contra una, y _Saiketsu_ se dejó ver superior tras ser dirigida de forma maestra por la mano de su dueño para defenderse de los golpes cortantes. Y en vez de ser él quien retrocediera, Hidesato pudo mantener el margen pese a que después los dos shamanes esgrimistas decidieran colocarse cada uno a sus costados.

 _Saiketsu_ peleó con ferocidad contra las dos espadas cortas, mientras que a su espalda, Hidesato debía defenderse con la resistencia y filo de su guante

Al ver que su enemigo se encontraba con su ofensiva y defensiva empleada solo en dos de sus compañeros, es por lo que el apache de ojos rojos volvió a lanzar ataques de energía.

El pelirrojo lo percibió con sus sentidos, por lo que en medio del intercambio de movimientos, logró que las espadas de sus enemigos chocaran mutuamente, aprovechando las fracciones de segundo que les tomaría el separarse y dirigir de nuevo sus espadas contra él para utilizar a _Saiketsu_ y rebotar la energía lanzada contra él, logrando redirigir esta y que golpeara a ambos shamanes espadachines.

Los shamanes gritaron al recibir los proyectiles, cayendo lentamente por el dolor y el golpe. El shaman de la gran espada perdió su ojo cuando la energía quemó su retina y parte de su cara. El olor de carne chamuscada llegó a los sentidos de los que permanecían en pie.

Antes de caer, Hidesato alcanzó a herir a los shamanes. En el mismo punto donde el humo marcaba una severa quemadura, recibieron el tajo de _Saiketsu_ por igual.

Furioso, el de la ballesta espiritual lanzó una lluvia de flechas contra el enemigo, pero con un golpe de _Saiketsu_ logró crear un ataque a distancia que cortó el aire y desintegró cada flecha. El apache logró esquivar a duras penas ese viento cortante que se perdió en una explosión a lo lejos.

Aunque su velocidad fuera sorprendente, ataques tan simultáneos de diversos enemigos disminuían cada vez más sus oportunidades de esquivar los daños, siendo finalmente alcanzado por una descarga eléctrica que golpeó su espalda.

Hidesato trastrabilló ya que su armadura de metal intensificó la descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se giró a tiempo para ver como una segunda onda electrificada venía a su encuentro y así poder elevarse en el aire para aludirla.

 _Cali_ observó el detalle con disgusto. El elemento eléctrico no debió causar merma alguna sobre su guerrero. Los había diseñado a prueba de cualquier elemento, y sin embargo…

Recordó a esa mujer pelirroja, la sacerdotisa que intentó _purificar_ a sus seis sirvientes. Aunque ella hubiese alcanzado a deshacer algunas de sus barreras, creyó que la renovación que efectuó sobre sus seis cazadores habría reparado los daños… Ahora veía que no fue así.

— Incluso ahora, esa mujer sigue afectándome…— pensó con desprecio.

En el aire, Hidesato respiró con dificultad al sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Thunder sonrió más que satisfecho al ver que sus ataques tenían efecto sobre él, y eso le dio la confianza de seguir atacando.

Al mismos tiempo, los apaches con ataques a distancia volvieron al cielo, girando en circulo alrededor de su enemigo a quien atacaron sin piedad.

Flechas, energía calcinante y electricidad lo golpearon a diestra y siniestra al no poder reaccionar propiamente. Logró defenderse y obstaculizar muchos de los proyectiles, pero otros si alcanzaron a dañarle. Su armadura le protegió de la energía que disparaba el apache por los ojos, pero dos flechas habían logrado abrirse paso por su defensa y se alojaron en su abdomen.

En medio del aturdimiento y el ataque combinado encerrado en ese tornado, Hidesato expulsó de nuevo su ki, pero este era encerrado por el torbellino creado por los shamanes.

Un proyectil de electricidad le golpeó en el brazo, entumiendo su extremidad y perdiendo a _Saiketsu_ por lo mismo.

Con su energía creó un campo a su alrededor que lo protegería por tiempo indefinido, pero no deseoso de esperar, es que ideó otra forma de liberarse.

Comenzó a girar sobre su eje, en un sentido contrario al de sus oponentes. Se concentró al estar protegido por el capullo que había formado a su alrededor, y poco a poco comenzó a generar una fuerza contraria al de los shamanes, una que obligó al torbellino a invertir su cause, y por ende, los poderes que quedaron suspendidos en el aire dieron media vuelta y golpearon a quien se encontraran fuera del centro del tornado.

 _Cali_ observó como es que los tres shamanes alados cayeron pesadamente, heridos cada uno por las técnicas de sus respectivos camaradas, más el _ki_ demoledor de su guerrero…

El pelirrojo detuvo sus giros, despabilándose rápidamente al saber que su encuentro no había terminado todavía. Extrajo las flechas que estaban clavadas en su abdomen y una en su espalda el cual apenas alcanzó.

Observó la punta sangrante de una de ellas y fue como resentir cada herida que almacenaba. Su armadura había sufrido daños por los incesantes ataques, pero aun permanecía de una sola pieza.

El apache de la gran espada logró ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, cubriendo su herida sangrante con una de sus manos. Notó la espada de su enemigo en las cercanías, y un tonto e inconsciente pensamiento fue el que marcó su destino.

Su amigo, el apache espadachín que se hallaba aun en el suelo intentó persuadirlo, pero su voz no alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos, cuando este ya había tomado por la empuñadura la temible espada.

El apache esperaba utilizarla contra su propio amo, se maravillo de lo ligera que la encontró.

Hidesato vio tal acto desde su posición, pero no se inmutó ni por un instante.

El shaman, en el momento en que apuntó a _Saiketsu_ contra su actual dueño, escuchó el fuerte alarido de una voz tenebrosa que lo ensordeció de por vida.

— _¡Ser impío que osó el tomarme sin ser digno, condeno tu atrevimiento al infierno en vida! ¡Qué mi voz sea lo ultimo que tus oídos escuchen; que en tu tacto perdure el fuego eterno; que tu ojos se entreguen a la oscuridad, que tu lengua se queme cual tu alma y que tu olfato recuerde solamente el olor de las cenizas de estas!_

Itos y el resto de sus compañeros, escucharon el horror por el que su camarada sufría. Convulsión tras convulsión con esa espada maldita pegada a su mano. Su contacto con ella quemó su piel y le impedía el soltarla; de sus ojos lagrimas de sangres cayeron con abundancia. Su cuerpo comenzó a destilar humo como si estuviera por prenderse en fuego.

Con desesperación, Itos se levantó y corrió hasta su compañero, y al no encontrar otra manera de arrebatarle esa malignidad, alzó su espada y con gran pesar cortar la mano de su compañero.

Un ultimo grito y el shaman cayó en brazos de Itos, quien observó el estado de shock de su amigo.

Los ojos de Hidesato demostraron tal pena como si ese hombre fuese cercano a él. Él conocía el terrible origine de su arma, y por ello y sus experiencias con ella es que sabía el mal que ella había causado en ese shaman.

Sin que lo deseara realmente, el pelirrojo llamó a su espada, y está volvió a él en un rayo de luz.

Los cuatro apaches se reunieron alrededor de su camarada, aquel que no perdía el sentido ni en medio de tanto sufrimiento…

Itos buscó aprobación en los demás, y solo gracias a ellos es que se atrevió a hacer lo mas piadoso, y la hoja de su espada espiritual terminó con su delirio.

Con sus fuerzas y coraje renovados, los cuatro guerreros miraron hacia el enemigo que tenían en común.

Permaneciendo en las alturas, el pelirrojo les lanzó una mirada de superioridad muy acorde a su desempeño hasta ahora. Se sentía poderoso al ganarse esas miradas tan llenas de furia y odio…— Lo mejor será que terminemos con esto…— susurró cabizbajo— _Saiketsu_ … prueba la sangre de aquellos que necesitas para terminar este duelo…

— ¡Maldito! ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho!

En un grito rabioso, los cuatro apaches se lanzaron como estrellas fugases contra Hidesato. El que encabezaba el batallón, el de doble espada, desplegó sus dos cuchillas hacia el frente y un corte en cruz golpeó el peto del enemigo. Como una feroz águila que incrusto sus garras sobre su pecho, ese apache pasó de largo. El segundo, el de esencia eléctrica, como halcón se aferró a su presa por la espalda, asegurándose que no pudiera moverse para recibir el impacto del ave que lanzó rayos por los ojos, golpeando limpiamente a su blanco.

La electricidad que estaba lastimando su cuerpo se acentuó con gran intensidad en su pecho, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

El de flechas deseó ser el siguiente, y aunque sus proyectiles fantasmas salieron contra su blanco, Hidesato superó las fuerzas de su captor y logró que ambos giraran en el aire para ser el shaman quien recibiera las numerosas flechas al servirle como escudo humano.

El grito del apache lo ensordeció, pero aun así, el pelirrojo se alejó con su cuerpo apunto de colapsar por los electroshock. Colocó a _Saiketsu_ a la altura de su rostro, cerrando los ojos.

El shaman de doble espada observó como es que a la hoja de esa arma endemoniada parecían faltarle pequeños pedazos… Y sin poder saber la razón, un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espina, por lo que buscó esos fragmentos, en algún sitio debían encontrarse.

En su búsqueda, divisó tres diminutos destellos que se precipitaron hacia el pelirrojo, girando a su alrededor y trazando una elipse por los rápidos movimientos de estos.

Hidesato abrió los ojos, determinando el final de la batalla. Los tres fragmentos volvieron a implantarse en la hoja de Saiketsu. A continuación, ésta brilló en rojo solo para que todo el metal perteneciente a hoja se desfragmentara en pequeños pedazos que se mantuvieron suspendidos alrededor de su amo.

No hubo diálogos para sus oponentes, pero en una completa pena es con la que Hidesato extendió la mano hacia ellos, y así sentenciar a esos cuatro guerreros.

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamó Itos, el de dos espadas, a los que se encontraban más cerca del asesino pelirrojo.

Los fragmentos de metal se lanzaron como balas contra los apaches heridos. Cada uno de esos pedazos atravesaron sus cuerpos limpiamente.

— ¡No! ¡Thunder, Cilas!

El shaman de poderes eléctricos y el de ojos destructores perdieron sus posesiones y, tras un ultimo alarido, cayeron tras una lluvia de sangre.

El apache de ballesta, al no querer correr la misma suerte intentó huir, volar en dirección opuesta lo mas veloz que sus alas le permitieran. Pero de nada serviría, ya que esa lluvia de metal acabaría con esas alas.

Itos sabía que al acabar con la vida de su ultimo compañero él seria el siguiente, pero entonces vio una oportunidad ya que su enemigo se encontraba completamente desarmado.

Escuchó el ultimo alarido de Verne y supo que debía actuar. Si iba a morir, se llevaría a ese infeliz consigo.

Hidesato se percató de tal intención, observándolo con tal indiferencia que aclaraba que no tenia miedo a morir.

Calculaba que su técnica sangrienta no alcanzaría a regresar a tiempo, por lo que optó por prepararse.

Completamente confiado de que sus dos espadas cortarían por la mitad a ese monstruo, es que Itos alzó ambas por encima de su cabeza para asegurar una mayor potencia.

Pero claro fue la falta de conciencia en ese ataque suicida, ya que todo el pecho y el vientre quedaban expuestos.

En su mano solo permanecía la empuñadura de su letal arma, cuya cuchilla se materializó en un parpadeo para sorpresa del apache quien no logró detener su ataque, hundiéndose fácilmente en la espada _Saiketsu_.

Su cuerpo perdió cualquier fuerza tras sentir ese frío recorrer su cuerpo, aquel que le atravesaba por el pecho y salía por en medio de sus alas. Sintió el aliento de su enemigo sobre su cuello y fue humillante… Tanto que no permitió el que la vida le abandonara incluso cuando el filo del arma giró dentro de su carne… Debía hacer algo, lo único que sus ultimas fuerzas le permitirían.

Hidesato se tensó tras un escalofrió desatado por la punzada que recibió sobre las heridas anteriores. El apache había logrado atravesarle el costado con su arma espiritual, y con ello perdió la concentración sobre su posesión.

— Ojalá ahora puedas estar satisfecho…— murmuró Hidesato al guerrero que moría en sus brazos— … Descansa, sabiendo que hiciste todo lo que pudiste… Vete sin remordimiento.

Itos logró mirar a los ojos del poderoso hombre al cual había enfrentado, y en ellos seguía viendo solo tristeza… ¿Por qué no parecía satisfecho con su victoria?... ¿Por qué les había permitido que lo hirieran todos al final…? ¿Por qué es que ni en ese momento le era imposible odiarlo realmente…?

— Es una lástima que no hayas podido detenerme— pensó para sus adentros una vez dejara caer al que fue su oponente.

 _Cali_ se había adelantado entonces a la boca de la cueva que los cinco miembros de la tribu apache defendieron hasta el final.

Hidesato bajó con lentitud, parándose frente a su _amo_.

 _Cali_ analizó su estado, y le complacía el ver que a pesar del abundante dolor por el que pudiera pasar, su guerrero cuidaba de su porte y firmeza.

Se acercó a él y con cuidado colocó la palma de su mano encima de su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

— ¿Quieres que lo detenga?...— musitó ella seriamente— Si me lo pides, lo haré— la demostración de sus habilidades había sido de agrado para el espíritu de la Muerte, aunque bien sabía que muchas de las heridas que ahora estaban por consumir su vida se debieron solo por sentimentalismos absurdos, pero lo respetaba…— Si lo detengo todo el sufrimiento desaparecerá, te lo has ganado…

— … Todavía no— musitó él con un aire cansado— … Te lo agradezco pero— se atrevió a tomarle la mano para apartarla de él— El precio que debí pagar para estar con vida fue demasiado grande, y pienso aferrarme a ella lo más que pueda…

 _Cali_ observó con curiosidad sus ojos— No peleaste por mi, sino por tus compañeros…— aseguró, lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo— Ahora entiendo lo que Unna quiso decir— susurró hablando consigo misma— Solo porque peleas por causas diferentes es por lo que eres el más fuerte… No es el odio, no es venganza, no es locura, ni ningún sentimiento hermano a estos… Y por eso eres fuerte.

El ente que _vestía_ el cuerpo de Nadeshiko Kinomoto le tocó la frente a su guerrero, y al tacto, algunos de sus tatuajes ardieron, pero fue un momentáneo dolor que trajo un gran alivio.

 _Cali_ entonces caminó hacia el interior de la cueva a paso lento.

Hidesato miró sus heridas las cuales habían dejado de sangrar. Miró confundido a la mujer que estaba por perderse en aquella oscuridad.

— Demostraste que puedes hacer bien la encomienda que estoy por darte. Ahora, cuida este portal, no permitas que nadie lo cruce ¿Entendido?— dijo sin volverse si quiera.

— Y recuerda que, sino vencemos entonces nos mataran a todos… Si quieres que tú y tu ser mas querido sobrevivan, debemos vencer… Ten eso en mente cada que algún individuo desee pasar sobre ti— finalizó tras ecos producidos por el mismo túnel.

Al no sentir su presencia, Hidesato pudo recargarse un momento. Aunque habían cerrado sus heridas, las consecuencias de estas se mantenían. Se encontraba realmente fatigado por la perdida de sangre… La pelea no había sido en vano, y _Cali_ solo volvió a retrazar su muerte un poco más…

En un claro lejano de aquel basto territorio sagrado, un monje meditaba en completa paz. En posición de loto tal cual su _Gran Maestro._ En sus manos tomaba el cascabel de oro con suma devoción.

Pese a los disturbios de su entorno, mantuvo una atmósfera de paz su misma presencia logró crear.

Se libraba de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades… Comulgaba con su espíritu ya que pronto llegará el tiempo de alcanzar la iluminación.

Recordó los momentos cruciales en su vida, lo mas dichosos, los mas significativos. Muchos aparecieron, pero solo pocos resaltaron. Los rostros de aquellos que apreciaba se marcaron con intensidad en esa serie de recuerdos: gente como el _Gran Maestro_ , aquel niño de cabellera rubia que pese a su edad resultó más sabio que muchos hombres ancianos… Lo vio convertirse en un hombre de gran poder, y su reciente deceso aun causaba fatiga a su corazón, sin embargo, tal y como fue su enseñanza sabía que _"La muerte es el inicio de un nuevo camino"…_ pronto volvería a verlo; Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la joven elegida que protegió y enseñó. Lamentaba aun ahora su muerte tan repentina, pero ella aceptó todos los sacrificios que el ser la _Gran Sacerdotisa_ traían consigo… pronto volvería a verla; los hermanos, Baralai y Eastor, esos pequeños que educó cual fueran sus propios hijos, amándolos de un modo muy parecido. Esperaba que, de algún modo, los dos pudieran perdonarlo algún día; Yelan Li, la mujer que logró perturbar sus emociones, y aun ante su disciplina, la amaba como cualquier hombre se fascinaría por una mujer de la cual estaba enamorado… esperaba pronto volver a verla; y por ultimo, la sangre de su sangre, sus cuatro hijas, pero sobre todo, el hijo que no se le permitió el reconocer, el que pronto tomaría su lugar… Se alegraba de haber podido convivir con él, conocer la clase de buen hombre que es… Podía sentirse tranquilo, sabiendo que él sería un buen sucesor…

Su túnica se ondeó tras el viento que le alertaba. Dos presencias, una violenta y una confundida se percibían en el aire.

Se levantó del suelo para contemplar el cielo, donde no podía ver más el sol ya que la negrura del amo de la muerte comenzaba a contaminar los dominios de los apaches.

Sabiéndose asechado, Kerbasi contempló a las dos siluetas ensombrecidas que aparecieron de entre las frondosas capas de árbol.

— Ah, finalmente te encontré— dijo con aire arrogante la mujer enmascarada.

El monje examinó a ambos, pero su atención fue acaparada por la mujer de cabello rojo.

Aunque en ambos habitaban las mismas energías negativas, la mujer despedía una presencia diferente… No podía descifrarla, pero desconfiaba plenamente de ella.

— Curioso el que no haya decidido huir con ese valioso artefacto— siseó la pelirroja, sus ojos clavándose en el silencioso cascabel— Significa que ha aceptado el morir por defenderlo— dio un paso para comprobar que tan atemorizado podía encontrarse su pronta victima.

El monje adelantó su pie derecho, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier jugarreta— ¿Estas completamente segura de que seré yo el que va a morir, mujer?— desafió el hombre con aire tranquilo.

— En lo que a mi respecta no existe otra forma…— añadió ella de modo prepotente.

Sobek apuntó con su arma, transformada en una Colt .45. Su pulso no tembló al apuntar al hombre que poseía rasgos de vejez.

— Y creo que mi compañero tampoco— masculló Anath con gracia.

— No intente acciones heroicas, al final todo héroe termina cinco metros bajo tierra— advirtió el asesino.

Kerbasi sonrió con sumo pesar— Muchacho, en este momento, en esta guerra insensata, no existen héroes o villanos… Solo somos mortales que peleamos por lo que creemos correcto ¿no lo crees así?

Fueron palabras que llegaron a simpatizar al joven soldado. Pero Anath lo utilizó a su favor. Al ser relegada a una posición secundaria para el monje, ella liberó con rapidez las puntas de sus guantes., los cuales y se alargaron como fideos de metal con la intención de perforar el pecho del anciano. Mas Kerbasi lo previno, y con el cascabel golpeó los escurridizos dardos metálicos, los cuales pudieron perder dirección pero, como si se trataran de serpientes concientes, se separaron para lanzarse en picada de nuevo sobre su blanco.

Sobek disparó un par de veces, y los proyectiles de su arma se crearon con su propia energía vital, avanzando con la velocidad de cualquier arma de fuego.

Ante los estallidos, Kerbasi atinó a desplegar una ola de ki que le protegió, las serpientes de metal rebotaron y las balas energéticas se disiparon.

La pelirroja corrió hacia el monje, su cuerpo inclinado tal cual un jaguar a punto de eliminar a un rival. Mientras su compañero permaneció disparando.

Kerbasi eludió cada uno de esos proyectiles sin que sus pies tuvieran que cambiar de posición. Como fuego, el monje lanzó una serie de esferas de ki sobre Sobek, quien fue alcanzado por una de ellas que no logró desintegrar, siendo arrojado contra gruesos troncos que frenaron el impulso de su cuerpo.

Anath se abrió fácilmente camino, decidiendo que la mejor forma de pelear contra ese anciano sería el cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella sabía que no tenia sentido el luchar contra un maestro en el arte del control de energía vital, aunque ellos mismos poseyeran la habilidad gracias a los conocimientos que les fueron otorgados, existía una gran diferencia entre quienes lo conocían y aquel que era un experto.

Su velocidad y su juventud serían la llave para su éxito, de eso no tenia dudas.

Tras una serie de patadas combinadas, Kerbasi bloqueó los movimientos de su joven oponente que pateaba como si realizara patinaje artístico sobre tierra. Sin embargo, aunque sentía que la situación se encontraba a la par, poco a poco los movimientos de la mujer aumentaron su velocidad a gran medida que no fue capaz de cubrir de todo esos golpes.

Sobek cayó y su cuerpo se mantuvo incendiado unos segundos por el ataque energético. Sacudió su cabeza para despabilar el daño que resintió su pecho.

No podía sentirse intimidado por alguien que parecía más preparado que él… No si ya ha enfrentado y peleado al lado de seres que poseen el asombroso poder como para destruir planetas con un soplido de su fuerza; acabar con ejércitos con un movimiento de su mano, atravesar galaxias a velocidad de la luz...

Si fue capaz de sobrevivir a esa _crisis universal_ , entonces podría enfrentar a cualquiera sin temor.

Guardó su arma de fuego y recurrió a las garras que escondía su brazal. Notó que la táctica inicial era la inadecuada y que ese monje los superaba fácilmente en ataques a distancia. Más que perfecto, en cualquier caso, siempre se ha sentido más cómodo peleando puño contra puño con un contrincante.

Tras un rodillazo que recibió en el rostro, Kerbasi tomó la pierna de su enemiga, desequilibrándola y así retenerla a su merced. Con un solo puño que golpeó el peto de su armadura, Anath vio la gran fisura que se marcó en ella. Bajo su mascara escupió sangre al sentir un vacío en el pecho que afectó su corazón y sus pulmones. Un segundo golpe y de seguro le atravesaría la espalda.

Como un silencioso jaguar, Sobek apareció para detener ese puño con su propia mano, a duras penas lográndolo.

Su guante se cuarteó ligeramente, pero eso no bastó para impedir que su brazo libre buscara un golpe certero, el cual llegó a impactar el cuello del monje.

Kerbasi se alejó ante el certero golpe en la manzana de adán, dejándolo completamente indefenso hasta que pudiese recobrar el aliento.

Pero el soldado no le permitiría tal oportunidad. Ante enemigos que superaban tu propia fuerza, debían ser eliminados cuanto antes.

Anath permaneció en el suelo, sujetando su pecho el cual ardía. Pero la furia que ese ataque le provocó pudo levantarla, lanzándose primero sobre el anciano. Sus garras de metal se alargaron y tejieron entre ellas una red mortal que atraparía al insolente monje.

Kerbasi logró saltar para eludir la trampa mortal, viendo como es que el tronco, que pudo haber sido su cuerpo, se despedazó ante el encierro de esa red que actuó cual mandíbulas de un cocodrilo.

Sobek saltó para interceptar al monje, el cual aspiró lo más que pudiese para recuperar fuerzas y con ellas crear una ventisca de energía que alejaría al asesino.

Pero Sobek pudo permanecer en el aire. Aunque en un principio fue repelido por la corriente, con solo desearlo su voluntad le permitió el imponerse a esa ventisca, permaneciendo sorprendentemente en el aire donde pudo moverse con libertad.

Aunque el descubrimiento de esa nueva habilidad le sorprendió, no resultaba el mejor momento para sentarse y recapacitar en ello.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su frente para que sus ojos no fuesen dañados por la corriente.

Kerbasi se sintió impresionado. Nunca hubiese pensado que esos sujetos pudiesen tener tal dominio sobre las técnicas que en su templo han guardado con tanto recelo… Sin duda, Eastor se convirtió en un excelente maestro, pero también en un terrible traidor… Uno que debió ser eliminado cuando se descubrió a si mismo, pero que la piedad del _Gran Maestro_ fue tanta que… No, no es culpa del _Gran Maestro_ , es solo suya, porque fueron sus sentimientos por Eastor lo que impulsó a su joven Maestro el perdonarle la vida…

Expulsando su propio ki, Sobek se impuso a la fuerza de Kerbasi, logrando darle alcance. Las garras de su brazal buscaron su rostro, pero el monje volvió a eludirle, implementando una lluvia de golpes que hicieron merma sobre el soldado.

Desde el suelo, Anath analizó que ese anciano no golpeaba al azar. Sus golpes resultaban tan certeros que con pocos podía inutilizar a un oponente… Resultaba mortífero ya que empleaba mucha de su energía para recargar cada golpe con una potencia sobrehumana…

No por nada era el custodio de ese gran conocimiento, pero aun así, no durará mucho…

Como si los nudillos del enemigo estuvieran cubiertos de metal era la forma en la que Sobek sentía los impactos que recibía su cuerpo. Solo bastó recibir dos o tres puñetazos para saber que debía esquivar la mayoría de ellos si no quería terminar con varios huesos rotos.

En un rápido giro, utilizando su brazo como eje, Kerbasi retuvo a Sobek por el cuello, empleando toda su fuerza para romperlo.

Atragantado, Sobek resistió. Esa táctica la conocía a la perfección, por lo que sabía que si flaqueaba terminaría muerto…

Las garras serpentinas de Anath ascendieron y les dieron alcance. Dos de ellas se clavaron en los brazos del monje, el cual gritó de dolor.

Liberado, Sobek realizó una patada giratoria. Su talón se impactó ferozmente sobre la quijada del guerrero, el cual comenzó un fugaz descenso hacia el suelo donde se estrelló con fiereza.

Aunque se hubiese hundido en la dura superficie. Kerbasi permaneció conciente y alerta, mas completamente entumecido. Y ni aun así, no se permitió el soltar el cascabel.

Boca abajo quiso girar, pero batalló para ello. Anath le ahorró las molestias, y con una patada en su hombro lo ayudó a rodar hasta encontrarse boca arriba.

El tacón de su bota aplastó la mano del monje, con el afán de que este dejara de aferrarse al objeto místico.

— Pero que viejo tan necio— suspiró, sintiendo jubilo por contemplar su rostro angustiado— Y tan tonto…

— Anath, déjalo ya— intentó interceder por él el joven de trenza— Toma lo que viniste a buscar y apresurémonos— volviendo a tierra firme, de la cual no esperaba despegarse de nuevo…

No observó al monje, no se atrevió ya que su estado era la prueba de lo que estaba pasando con él… Estaba mas conciente que nunca de la realidad: se había convertido en la clase de criatura que detestaba… Ese ser con poderes sobrenaturales que abusaba de ello para enfrentar y eliminar a mujeres, ancianos e incluso niños…

— ¿Qué dices?— sonrió divertida— Claro que no, permíteme unas palabras con este anciano ¿quieres?

Sobek le lanzó una mirada que le advertía que no era el mejor momento para molestarle con su fatídico sentido del humor. Pero aun así, le permitió su capricho.

— No hay duda, eres maestro de maestros, y tu poder es de temer… Pero es una lastima que lo conserve un viejo decrepito como tú— mientras que uno de sus talones permaneció sobre su mano, su otro pie se abalanzó hacia su pecho, donde presionó con la misma fuerza— De joven de seguro fuiste un excelente guerrero que se hacía temer en la batalla, pero se acabó. Fuiste muy iluso el pensar en que podrías enfrentarte a dos guerreros jóvenes y vencer.

Aun atragantado por la presión en su pecho, Kerbasi logró hablar— La juventud no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad…

— Seguro que si. Pero yo sé que tu senil cuerpo no retiene por mucho tiempo la energía suficiente como para mantenerte en un estado jovial, mucho menos cuando _tu mal_ está carcomiendo tu vida…

El monje permaneció tranquilo, pero con sus ojos siempre desafiando a la mujer— … Interesante el que sepas eso…

Sobek sintió aun más repugnancia hacia si mismo al saber que ese guerrero se halle enfermo, y aun así demostró gran capacidad; no era la clase de hombre que eludiría una pelea.

Sobek palpó los lugares donde había sido golpeado, y una punzada le recorría la espina cada que presionaba... Eso lo hizo peguntarse la clase de hombre que ese viejo pudo haber sido en su juventud…

— Nada se esconde a mi mirada, ese es el _don_ con el que fui bendecida— presionó más la mano del monje, comenzando a triturarle los huesos— Me siento misericordiosa para contigo, pues gracias a ti y a los esfuerzos de los tuyos, este cascabel no cayó en manos del espíritu de la muerte. Por lo que si me lo entregas en este momento, te dejaré vivir…

— ¿Qué… deseos tienes tú como para buscar… con tanto afán este artefacto?... ¿Qué acaso tu amo…?

— Yo no tengo ningún amo— se apresuró a decir la pelirroja— No estoy haciendo nada indebido, solo deseo recuperar lo que por ley de nacimiento es mío…

—… ¿Qué dices?...— los ojos del monje se abrieron en sorpresa— … ¡No blasfemes!…

— ¡No, eres tu quien no debería hablarme así!— llevo la pierna que mantuvo sobre el pecho del anciano a presionar su mejilla, restregando su rostro contra la rocosa superficie— No cuando deberías servirme y postrarte ante mi, yo que soy la _Gran Sacerdotisa_ de esta época.

— Anath, ¿de que demonios estas hablando?— se preocupó Sobek al no comprender una conversación que bien puede ser peligrosa.

— … Mientes… Yo lo sabría…— le aseguró— … Y no puede tratarse de ti… ¡Nunca!— la sola idea le trajo indignación.

— Hagamos la prueba, suelta el cascabel y lo veras con tus propios ojos. O muere con la incertidumbre si mis palabras eran falsas o no.

— … Prefiero morir que saberte dueña de esta reliquia…

— Que así sea entonces— se alegró el escuchar esas palabras, preparando sus serpientes metálicas para acabar con el anciano.

Sobek alcanzó a escuchar algo a lo lejos. Ese ligero sonido le alertó de una presencia antes de que se dejara notar. Miró en la dirección apropiada y solo contempló un resplandor carmesí que se dirigía hacia Anath.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese dar su golpe mortífero. Sobek le empujó con el hombro para quitarla del camino que siguió una reluciente esfera de fuego.

Ambos rodaron en el suelo. Sobek protegiendo a la mujer quien confundida lanzó sus ojos en la misma dirección que lo hizo su compañero.

Una hoja resplandeciente llamó su atención. Despidiendo llamas incandescentes, el joven guerrero que sujetaba esa espada china se permitió se descubierto por los asesinos.

El corazón de Kerbasi palpitó en ansiedad y temor cuando distinguió la figura de su hijo, el cual llegó a socorrerle.

— Son muy valientes para pelear dos contra uno— repuso visiblemente molesto el jefe de la Dinastía Li— ¡Malditos!, ¡¿Qué tal si mejor pelean conmigo?!— los animó a reanudar la pelea, pero esta vez él tomando el lugar de su padre.

Sobek se alzó primero, y con su mano limitó las acciones de Anath de quedarse ahí. Pero sus ojos le advirtieron que no se atreviera a entrometerse a partir de ahora…

El panorama fue complaciente. Un terreno muerto y deshabitado pese a que no hace unos instantes era pisado por numerosos engendros que osaron el librar una batalla pedida contra los jinetes que empuñaban la espada divina de Dios.

Pero todo eso acabó gracias a su ángel más bello…

Neit bendijo a lo lejos el lugar donde la gran explosión desapareció a todos los que cayeron de la gracia de Dios. La señal de la cruz acompañaría esa tumba.

Volvió su vista hacia un costado, y ahí contempló a las creaciones que ella, con ayuda de la mano de Dios, les dio vida.

Todos ellos esperaban instrucciones, así es como los grandes profetas debían haberse sentido, con tantos oídos y voluntades a las expectativas de ordenes… Palabras que podían propiciar la guerra o la paz…

Cuanto poder había a su alcance… Y estaba decidida a usarlo de una sola forma, por lo que sabía cuales eran las palabras apropiadas para todos esos, sus hijos.

— "… _Que teman y tiemblen ante vosotros todos los animales de la tierra, y todas la aves del cielo, y todo cuanto se mueve sobre la tierra: todos los peces del mar están sujetos a vuestro poder. Y todo lo que tiene movimiento y vida os servirá de alimento: . Todas las cosas os las entrego…" *_

Todos ellos, almas desgraciadas habitando esos cascarones inhumanos, descifraron la clave. Aquel código que les ordenaba una sola cosa. Un diminuto punto azul se prendió en el ojo izquierdo de cada cadáver mecanizado que se hallaba postrado ante su creadora.

— Vayan mis jinetes y cumplan mi visión. Que nada los detenga ya que todos ustedes son arquitectos de un nuevo mundo— saboreó la orden dada, y con sumo orgullo vio a sus esbirros el partir.

Retuvo a su lado al que mantenía bajo el velo anónimo de una capucha, aquel que era su ángel de la muerte.

— ** _"En el mundo nuevo no habrá ya dolor, ni pena"_ así que ve mi heraldo y destruye a quienes me han servido bien, porque ante Dios siguen siendo pecadores y deben compartir el mismo destino que los demás impíos…— pidió sin apartar el crucifijo de su pecho.

No le vio partir, como su fantasma mas mortífero sus habilidades se basan en el sigilo. La mujer sonrió y contempló el cielo tenebroso, resultaba una atmósfera perfecta para un Apocalipsis… Siempre lo soñó así.

Tomoyo Daidouji se paralizó ante la última expresión que el rostro de Ornel Alanog realizó. Muda y en shock ante la impresión que ese asesinato le causó, distinguió la sombra de Frey Alanog a su lado solo hasta que se interpuso entre ella y el cadáver.

Sus piernas retrocedieron por reflejo, pero a menos que pudiera fundirse con la piedra es que podría haberse alejado.

Cuando Frey levantó una de sus manos hacia ella, cerró los ojos temerosa. Pero en vez de recibir alguna agresión, sintió la calidez de un abrazo que cruzó por su espalda.

Tembló ante aquel tacto… Un completo desconocido era quien la sujetaba… No era Frey, se convencía de ello… Fue fácil al haber visto como es que él se había manchado las manos con sangre de su propio padre, misma que ahora marcaba en su espalda.

—… Estas aterrada…— escuchó de él, apretando los parpados con fuerza— No lo entiendo ¿Acaso no te alegra verme? Porque yo no dejé de pensar en ti desde que partiste sin justificación… Extraño que de entre todos los lugares sea aquí donde te haya encontrado…

— … Tu no eres… Frey… no lo eres— musitó para si misma, pero atrajo la atención del hombre.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?...— sonrió con optimismo— Por supuesto que soy yo. Yo fui quien te obsequió esto— con sus fríos guantes palpó la muñeca de Daidouji, la pulsera que adornaba esta— ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste que fue después de esto?— el frío metal tocó su barbilla, logró que inclinará la cabeza. Aunque Tomoyo rechazó el beso abriendo sus ojos con clara molestia por el atrevimiento.

— así está mejor… Hola de nuevo— sonrió el joven de ojos amatistas al finalmente tener su atención.

Tomoyo se percató entonces que ya no se encontraba en la prisión. Podía ver el cielo sobre ellos. De algún modo llegaron hasta el exterior— … Te escuché… y pude verlo en los ojos de tu pad… del señor Alanog…

— Parece que eres mas talentosa de lo que hubiese imaginado— tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olfateó, complaciéndose con el perfume de la joven— Pero hay algo que no deseo que malentiendas _Tom_. Es cierto que no soy el mismo Frey que tuvo como padre a Ornel Alanog, pero si soy el mismo Frey que te conoció, al que entregaste tu amistad, el que se enamoró de ti…— susurró de modo pasivo.

El corazón de Tomoyo no dejaba de desconfiar… Se encontraba tan confundida y aterrada que nunca se había sentido así de indefensa. Discretamente miró hacia atrás solo para ver un vació que terminaba a varios metros hacia abajo.

— …¿Por qué haces esto?...— preguntó suplicante— Frey… ¿cómo has podido?

Pasó su mano enguantada y afilada por el terso rostro de Daidouji, aventurándose a cruzar por sus labios— Porque debe ser así… Tom, ahora sé que yo nací para conocerte…— los ojos de Frey miraron por encima de la chica, ocultando su alegría por saber del pronto arribo de la persona a la cual esperaba, ella no podía perderse de esto.

— Porque tu eres la llave que permitirá que el puente que nos guiará a los grandes espíritus se habrá solo para nosotros… ¿No lo ves? Al final, serás de utilidad, ayudarás a que todo esto llegue a su fin, ¿No es eso lo que siempre has deseado, el serle de utilidad a tu amiga más querida aun después de que su corazón jamás haya podido corresponderte? La guerra terminará y no habrá más dolor ni sufrimiento.

— … Estas asustándome…— confesó, controlando sus deseos de llorar. Consumida por la impotencia ante esta situación.

— Shuuu, Tom, admitiré que alguien como yo en verdad albergó sentimientos por una mujer como tú… Me gustaría saber si fuiste sincera aquella vez cuando te besé por primera vez…

Presionada por la incertidumbre que las consecuencias que su respuesta podría cuasar, tartamudeó, pero con mucho esfuerzo asintió un par de veces.

Frey cerró los ojos y una media sonrisa se marcó en sus labios— … Como supuse… Antes hubiera hecho todo para evitar que esto tuviera que pasar… Por ti hubiera buscado otra alternativa… Si vine hasta aquí fue para intentar recuperar lo que me pertenece— su mano retuvo su espalda mientras que la segunda le acarició el cuello, comenzando a descender hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón, sintiendo los estruendosos latidos— Pero desafortunadamente, lo que había aquí para mi ha desaparecido… Alguien ha tomado el lugar que me pertenecía…

Sus dientes se mostraron de modo malicioso cuando los ojos de Frey dejaron de verle para contemplar a alguien mas

— Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es sacarlo de ahí…

— ¡Tomoyo!— escuchó que alguien gritó su nombre. Saltó de alegría y esperanza al reconocer los diferentes timbres de voz que la llamaron. Quiso voltear para ver el rostro de las dos personas que eran importantes para ella, pero su cuerpo perdió toda movilidad cuando un asfixiante e intenso dolor atravesó su cuerpo y permaneció en su interior.

No fue capaz de sostener el peso de su cabeza, por lo que pudo sentir como se precipitaba al vacío, pero Frey la sostuvo como un trofeo el cual estaba presumiendo a su siguiente oponente.

Antes de que sus ojos se opacaran, la joven de cabello negro pudo ver una vez mas a su persona especial, una que gritó su nombre con tal desesperación que se escuchó como un trueno que quebró el cielo…

Fin del Capitulo 36

 ***(Génesis 9:1-3)**

 ****(Apoc 7, 17; 21, 4.)**


	37. 37 La oscuridad del alma

**Capitulo 37**

 **La oscuridad del alma**

— _Pase lo que pase… ya nada volverá a estar bien_ — Sakura Kinomoto

Len Tao corrió con toda su velocidad, llevando a rastras a la joven hechicera cuyos pies apenas y tocaban el suelo.

En la mente de ambos no existía nada más que el encontrarse a lado de Tomoyo Daidouji, a quien deseaban con toda el alma proteger.

— … _¿Por qué te preocupa esa mujer?..._ — Len no detuvo sus pasos aunque esa voz llegara a su cabeza.

— …. No… no de nuevo— pensó él preocupado. Fue claro que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz tan desagradable— ¡Aléjate!— pensó con fuerza.

— _¿Acaso en verdad creíste que con un poco de luz podías desaparecerme por completo?...—_ burlesca, el dueño de esa voz se manifestó como fantasma, volando a su lado.

Ni Sakura Kinomoto podía verle, pero Len Tao miró de reojo al ser que más despreciaba en toda su existencia; una replica de si mismo le sonreía con malicia, los ojos de su doble se encontraban vacíos de espíritu humano.

— ¡Lárgate, este no es el momento para que me atormentes!— le ordenó con un pensamiento el joven Tao.

— _Lo siento, pero no puedo_ — los labios de ese fantasma no se movieron, pero sus cejas expresaban bien la satisfacción que había en él por poderle enfrentar de nuevo— _Si estoy aquí es porque tu me has llamado…_

— ¡No digas tonterías!

— _No le mientas a la mejor parte de ti Len Tao, aquella que tu padre moldeó con todo su conocimiento y poder. Él siempre dijo que me necesitarías y es momento de que me dejes volver a guiar tu espada_ — le habló tranquilamente.

— ¡Nunca!— gritó sin poder contenerse, logrando que Sakura se extrañara.

— _Iluso y cobarde aun ahora… Has decidido usar insulsas emociones como ancla y retener tu verdadero poder ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender pese a que lo deseas con tanto fervor? El poder absoluto siempre se ha hallado en tu alma. De no haberte revelado, te habrías convertido en el mismísimo Shaman King, superar la fuerza de Yoh Asakura, aquel a quien envidias tanto…_

— ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacerle caso a la voz de mi padre, así que aléjate de mi, vuelve al olvido! ¡No eres mas que un recuerdo que me causa repugnancia!— volvió a llevar sus exaltaciones dentro de sus mismos pensamientos.

— _Como te he dicho, no puedo hacer eso, tu mismo me has llamado. Aunque no lo sepas, ansias volver a ser como en tú mejor época… Aquella donde no había confusión, ni miedo; ¡solo poder, confianza y victoria!_

Len tensó la mandíbula al sentirse insultado por esa voz de su pasado. Cuando era un niño que desconocía el mundo, entrenado por un diabólico padre que lo obligaba a pasar por los peores tratos y las más inmundas experiencias, es que esa voz le acompañó desde el día en que su padre, En Tao, lo marcó con ese tatuaje de odio que por mucho tiempo adornó su espalda.

Él mismo fue su mejor maestro y su mejor compañía, creando una parte de si que aceptó la vida solitaria que lo llevaría al control total de los espíritus, convertirse en el Rey de los Shamanes. Y otra, pequeña y relegada que protegió su corazón infantil, una que solo volvió a ver la luz cuando conoció a Yoh y a los demás…

Había olvidado el camino de oscuridad que su padre alumbró con promesas absurdas, para caminar por la vereda luminosa que sus amigos le mostraron…

— _Hay demasiado dolor y angustia innecesaria en el camino de la luz… Dentro de la oscuridad no hay nada que temer, no hay nada que te haga sentir tristeza porque solo debes preocuparte de una sola persona: de ti mismo_ — susurró ese fantasma muy cerca de su oído— _El poder que te llevará a vencer a tus enemigos reside en ti, solo tienes que aceptarlo… Admite que lo que vives, que lo que sientes, es una mera ilusión, y que tu verdadero ser aspira a más que una vida sin preocupaciones…—_ se burlo de un pensamiento tan diminuto.

Sakura sintió como la mano de Len le apretó con fuerza, como si sufriera. Sakura, intuitivamente correspondió ese apretón, para recordarle que no se encontraba solo.

Len sacudió su cabeza y pareció bastar para recobrar cordura ya que ningún demonio de su pasado se hallaba a su lado.

Por la forma del camino, supo que pronto llegarían, su corazón ansiaba el verla con bien y pedirle perdón… Es algo que nunca había hecho, retractarse de sus acciones, pero ahora…

Sakura entonces divisó primero que nadie el terrible acontecimiento que estaba por suceder, ya que la quemadura en su cuello ardió, advirtiéndole de un desastre.

— ¡Len, allá arriba!— apuntó Sakura, deteniéndose inmediatamente junto a Len Tao.

Los ojos del shaman se abrieron en horror al ver como es que sobre la cordillera cercana, dos individuos se encontraban al borde de un peñasco. Reconoció inmediatamente a la chica de cabello oscuro, la cual se encontraba atrapada por uno de los escurridizos asesinos.

La hechicera cerró los ojos cuando la imagen de sus sueños acaparó sus ojos— ¡Tomoyo!— gritó Sakura con desesperación.

Len Tao se apresuró hacía ellos, estando demasiado alto y alejados como para creer que llegaría a tiempo. Sus técnicas solo lastimarían a Tomoyo quien le daba la espalda y servia de escudo para ese despreciable sujeto.

Una furia incontrolable lo cegó, sobre todo cuando ese asesino se atrevió a sonreírle a distancia, vanagloriándose de su posición… Si no se equivocaba, se trataba de uno de losa mismos malditos que habían atacado el palacio de su padre, y ello triplico su furia.

Un brillo dentro de los ojos amatistas del asesino le advirtieron a Len que una macabra idea había cruzado por su mente.

— ¡No! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Tomoyo!— gritó desgastando su garganta. No se encontraba ni lo mas minimamente cerca como para hacer algo.

Vio como es que la chica estuvo a punto de voltear, quería ver su rostro, deseaba poder hacerlo una vez más, pero la mano del asesino lo impidió cuando atravesó su pecho.

Anonadado, los pies de Len Tao se detuvieron, casi cayendo por la repentina pausa. Sus ojos servían como espejos de la sangre que emergió del agujero que Vidar había marcado en el cuerpo de la chica.

Sakura, llevándose las manos a la boca esperó reprimir su grito pero pronto las lagrimas apañaron sus ojos.

El hombre de ojos amatistas miró a ambos con descaro. No permanecería con ese cuerpo, simplemente lo dejó caer.

Len tardó en reaccionar, sus rodillas parecían pegadas al suelo mientras su mente aceptaba lo que estaba pasando.

Gotas de sangre se dispersaron durante su caída, cayendo algunas de ellas sobre Len Tao, reaccionando solo por esa lluvia.

Como un relámpago, el shaman estiró sus brazos para tomar a la chica, a la que sujetó como si una muñeca rota hubiese caído en sus manos.

Mudo y con un rostro que no parecía creer lo ocurrido, Len volvió a caer de rodillas, con la vista perdida en un punto que no era Daidouji.

Llamándola una y otra vez, Sakura les dio alcance sin importar que pudiera ser atacada por los enemigos. Se sobrecogió al ver toda esa sangre que la mano de Len Tao ingenuamente deseaba retener al oprimir con cierta fuerza.

— ¡Tomoyo no, tú no!— lloró con fuerza al sujetarle una mano, tratando de buscar una reacción— ¡Tomoyo! ¡No me abandones!— con el corazón desgarrado es que abrazó a su querida amiga sin poder lograr que Len Tao la soltase todavía.

El golpe no había atravesado por su espalda, pero el shaman solo intentaba mantener en secreto para la hechicera que no había nada que pudiera hacerse sobre un golpe que había perforado el corazón de esa humana.

Durante su descenso, antes de que su vista se nublara, Tomoyo se sintió feliz el poder verle ahí… Fue agradable sentirse en sus brazos nuevamente y cuando menos saber que moriría en el regazo de una persona especial…

Repeliendo a la muerte solo unos segundos más es como Tomoyo pudo seguir conciente, y antes de que su vista se apagara quiso decir algo, pero su voz había partido junto con sus demás sentido. No sentía nada más que el frío invernal de la muerte…

Len permaneció con sus ojos ausentes, escuchando solo los lamentos de la hechicera…

En un ultimo esfuerzo, Daidouji logró rozar con sus dedos la barbilla del shaman.

Len sujetó con rapidez su frágil y fría mano, solo para dirigir sus ojos a ella y ver como es que los ojos azules de esa bella chica derramaron unas ultimas lagrimas…

Lo último que su vista había encuadrado esperaba poder llevárselo al otro mundo, y ese era el rostro de Len Tao, el hombre al que lamentaba no haber podido conocer mejor…

Aunque se tratara de un shaman, no fue capaz de evitar que esa alma se le escapara de las manos… No controló el que lo abandonara…

Abrazó con añoranza a esa mujer, cubriéndose con sangre inocente que había sido derramada por sus enemigos.

Reprimió cualquier lagrima, reprimió cualquier tristeza, transformándola en una energía más útil, tal y como había aprendido hace mucho tiempo…

Su rival se encontraba sobre su mismo suelo. Si no los había atacado ya era solo porque disfrutaba el cuadro frente a él, del que él había sido pintor.

El shaman se levantó, dejando ese cuerpo al cuidado de Sakura Kinomoto quien permanecía inconsolable, ajena a cualquier otra situación que no fuera su mar de lágrimas.

Permaneció de espaldas, con sus manos manchadas comprimiéndose hasta el punto en que podría triturar sus propios huesos.

— Lastimoso es que, pese a que digan que pueden controlar a la muerte, jamás podrás alcanzar el alma de esa mujer… No quiero que guardes insulsas esperanzas de que podrás volver a verle, o que ahora se halla en un lugar mejor. Déjame ser el que te diga que eso es mera ilusión.

Len Tao continuó en silencio, procesando el torbellino de emociones que surcaban por su ser, convirtiéndolo en combustible para pelear… Rompiendo poco a poco el sello que él mismo se había impuesto cuando derrotó a su padre…

— Las almas de los caídos en esta trayectoria de destrucción que iniciamos no alcanza la paz, directamente es llevado por las fauces del verdadero y autentico amo de la muerte, se vuelven su alimento y su fuerza.

—… ¿Qué ganaste con esto?— preguntó Len ligeramente atragantado— ¿Por qué asesinaste a alguien como tú? ¿A una humana sin poderes?... ¡¿Qué diablos significó para ti el acabar su vida?!

— No fue por placer… Jamás ha sido por placer, solo necesidad— Vidar permaneció con su espectral apariencia, portando la capa que lo volvía un excelente imitador de la parca y su guadaña— Si deseas culpar a alguien, culpa a esa mujer que se encuentra allá. La muerte señaló a Tomoyo Daidouji solo por su cercanía con ella…

— No me vengas con estupideces…— le advirtió Len Tao completamente enfurecido.

Vidar pudo ver como es que el aura de ese shaman comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo en forma de niebla.

—… El único responsable de su muerte eres tú… Por lo tanto, será tu cabeza la única que mi espada desea— como dagas de hielo escupió esas palabras, finalmente se giró a atender el duelo que Vidar buscaba— Voy a matarte… Para que vayas y le seas más útil a tu amo…— sus ojos dorados penetrarían cualquier confianza, excepto la de Vidar. En su mano derecha apareció su lanza espiritual.

— Bien Len Tao, después de todo será un honor el cortar la raíz de la Dinastía Tao. Que todo la línea de monstruos que tu familia a creado termine contigo…— las vendas que colgaban de su cuello volvieron a reunirse sobre su rostro para cubrir la mitad de este. En sus manos apareció la espada metamorfo que adquirió la forma de una guadaña.

La explosión que sacudió tierra y cielo cuarteó la capa de hielo que formó en las aguas del lago.

El shaman Horo Horo miró angustiado en aquella dirección donde su prometida luchaba, justo bajo la colosal columna de humo que caracterizaba a una bomba atómica.

— ¡Miyuki!— no creyó que pasaría algo parecido. Muchas presencias comenzaron a desaparecer y otras a debilitarse de modo alarmante— ¡Kororo, debemos volver, ahora!— ordenó a su coloso, olvidando a los dos enemigos que aun le acechaban.

El gigante de hielo lanzó un ultimo rayo congelante al gigante de patas de araña. Sin embargo, la criatura escupió una gruesa telaraña que atrapó le bruma congelante, evitando el convertirse en una estatua de hielo.

Tras un salto, el monstruo arácnido escupió una serie de telarañas que cayeron fácilmente sobre Horo Horo y su espíritu acompañante.

Ante el desagradable contacto con esa telaraña, Horo Horo ordenaría a Kororo el que las congelase, pero antes de que cualquier palabra, sintió como es que esa telaraña comenzó a drenar en gran medida su poder espiritual tras una onda de electroshock que le paralizó algunos músculos. Y no solo a él, el mismo Kororo pasó por lo mismo.

Cuando el espíritu azul intentaba el emplear su poder, la telaraña succionaba cada esfuerzo, cada gota de poder que deseara emplear para liberarse.

— ¡Argh! ¡Maldito!— pero el shaman lejos de detenerse continuó con sus intentos, siendo electrificado hasta los huesos, causando que su piel se rasgara y que sangre brotara de sus heridas.

No se dejaría morir por un oponente tan débil, el verdadero enemigo estaba muy lejos del poder de ese monstruo araña. Además, debía ir a salvar a Miyuki, a quien no debió haber dejado sola… Sin importar lo mucho que ella hubiera insistido, debió traerla consigo… Pero su prometida podía ser tan testaruda…

La telaraña aumentaba y aumentaba de tamaño cada que se fortalecía con el poder de aquellos a los que mantenía cautivos.

La criatura se acercó entonces a Kororo, utilizando dos de sus filosas patas para atacarle, funcionando como un pica hielo golpeando la dura superficie de hielo que era su cuerpo.

Horo Horo se estremeció al sentir el dolor de su compañero como propio. Gritó, pero se aferró a controlarse, debía pensar la forma en la que podría salir de ese lío…

—… Bien Horo Horo, concéntrate… concéntrate— se animó a si mismo.

Ya era claro que al concentrar su energía sobre si mismo solo terminaba por ser devorada por la grotesca red, ahora, como mago del hielo entonces aun sería capaz de controlar… ¡el hielo ya creado!

Nunca lo había intentado, y aun así se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando la araña se hubiera cansado de Kororo y estuviese a punto de devorar su cabeza, Horo Horo retiró su fuerza espiritual para que volviera a ser el pequeño espíritu y se perdiera en la blancura de la telaraña. Logrando así atraer la atención del monstruo a quien le sacó la lengua.

Con las espadas que eran sus patas, acabaría con el insignificante humano que no tenía escapatoria. Por supuesto que, antes de que algunas de sus extensiones le dieran alcance, una estalagmita de hielo emergió del frío suelo, con su extremo filoso y en punta, amputó una de las patas de la abominable criatura.

Tras un gemido, la criatura lo intentó de nuevo, repitiéndose el mismo ciclo de estacas que salieron del lago congelado como lanzas que acabaron por empalar a la araña, y el cuerpo que la mantenía funcionando.

Horo Horo se liberó de su prisión de seda, cayendo al suelo congelado donde tuvo tiempo de respirar, agotado por la energía perdida. Sin duda, necesitaba a alguien de su lado que jalara sus orejas y le advirtiera que sus acciones traerían más consecuencias que soluciones.

Sorpresivamente, una presencia estaba por atacarle por la espalda. Mirando sobre su hombro vio a la esquelética águila que venía sobre él con sus garras extendidas que podrían arrancarle la cabeza de lograr sujetarlo.

Horo Horo se levantó para hacerle frente, materializando tarde su espada espiritual, pero gracias a su buen compañero es que volvió a evadir las garras de la muerte.

Un tornado de aire frió que emergió de la pista de hielo improvisada, heló hasta los huesos el cuerpo de esa alma corrupta, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo donde se despedazó como vajilla de cristal.

Solo por un pelo es que el shaman logró salir del camino que la estatua de hielo siguió hasta el piso donde halló su fin.

Desconcertado, Horo Horo buscó a su amuleto de la suerte, buscando con cuidado entre los residuos de telaraña que poco a poco se descomponían.

Sonrió aliviado al encontrar una esfera de cubierta de hojas, sabiendo que bajo esta su pequeño amigo se había protegido. Tras sujetarlo con cuidado, Kororo abrió sus ojos y buscó ser consentido por su buena acción.

— Gracias. En verdad que no sé lo que haría sin ti mi amigo— el shaman de cabello azul lo montó sobre su hombro, donde encontró un confortante asiento— Descansa Kororo que aun tenemos mucho que hacer. Vayamos y ayudemos a nuestros amigos— miró con expectación el horizonte, de donde sentía provenir un aire fétido a muerte y sangre.

Anna vendó con su estola roja la profunda herida que marcaba el hombro de Yoh, quien no dio muestras de dolor en ningún momento pese a que la sacerdotisa haya probado su resistencia discretamente.

— Estás listo— sentenció ella al ponerse de pie, llamando a Garou, su lobo espiritual quien se mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo, protegiéndoles de cualquier ataque imprevisto.

Yoh logró ponerse de pie, probó su hombro al realizar unos leves ejercicios con su brazo, pero ninguna línea de malestar cruzó por su cara. Sin embargo, el shaman miró con recelo hacia atrás, por el camino que ellos habían tomado para llegar hasta aquí.

Anna y su espíritu acompañante también lo sintieron, era una gran concentración de energía espiritual que se aproximaba…

— Parece que no lo lograron…— comentó Anna con cierta frustración. El que esa ola maligna continuara avanzando por tierra de los Apaches significaba que la resistencia que había para ella no logró su cometido— ¿Acaso eran tan débiles como para no poder hacer nada más?

— Algo terrible debió suceder tras esa gran explosión…— intentó convencerse Yoh de que no había sido incompetencia de ninguno de ellos— ¿Qué haremos ahora?...

Para su sorpresa, Anna se adelantó, y muy confiada, sin mirarle a los ojos, ordenó— Adelántate, yo les impediré el paso.

— Anna, puedo responder a muchas de tus demandas, ¡pero no permitiré tal cosa, es un suicidio!— añadió completamente molesto.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mi?— cuestionó ella sin volverse, solo su lobo yendo a su lado.

Yoh le confiaría su vida a esa mujer… Anna lo sabía, qué ganaba con hacerle tal pregunta.

— Sigue adelante, te prometo que ninguno de ellos va a entrometerse en tu camino de nuevo…

—… Pero— se aferraba a permanecer a su lado.

Garou gruñó en advertencia al indeciso shaman, dispuesto a arrastrarlo lejos de ahí de ser necesario.

— No hay necesidad que dos esposos se peleen entre si— alguien dijo para ambos— Seré yo quien me encargue a partir de ahora— tras buscar esa voz, un pequeño torbellino de desierto trajo consigo al renombrado shaman Mikihisa Asakura.

— Padre…

El shaman con el rostro cubierto por una mascara de madera pasó por entre ambos jóvenes, colocándose a la cabeza de estos, tomando claramente el lugar de la sacerdotisa.

— Anna, te pido por favor que acompañes a Yoh, él va a necesitarte…— pidió su voz profunda tras el filtro provocado por la mascara.

— Espera ¿dónde habías estado? ¿Por qué hasta ahora…?

— ¿Lo olvidaste acaso?— inquirió el hombre enmascarado— ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste ese día? ¿Que si descubrías que te ocultaba algo nuevamente me matarías?

Yoh lo recordaba, pero no lo dijo en serio… ¿o si? Estaba enfadado por los antecedentes que sus padres tenían para con él, pero eso no significaba que realmente deseara hacerles daño.

— A estas alturas ya debes saber más que yo… Pero ya es tiempo que tú y tu esposa tomen el lugar de tu madre y el mío— explicó sin que su mascara dejara de apuntar el camino por el que el peligro se aproximaba.

— Entonces lo sabías, todo… desde el principio— espetó el shaman— Y aun así, en mi propia cara te atreviste a mentir…

— Yoh, no espero que lo comprendas ahora… Algún día entenderás que hay cosas que otros deben descubrir por si mismos, y que hay otras que uno debe callar para proteger a los demás…— aseguró con melancolía— Solo quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo nunca quisimos hacerte daño. Siempre hemos estado dispuestos en entregar nuestras vidas de ser necesario con tal de que logres tu objetivo. Incluso hasta en el final, Keiko quiso ahorrarte este mal y por ello… ella…— aun desolaba su corazón el que su esposa haya partido sin decirle adiós…

Un mal presentimiento le golpeó la espalda y tocó su corazón—… ¿Qué dices…? ¿Acaso ella a…?— por qué le afectaba tanto, de cualquier forma, Keiko Asakura fue una completa desconocida… Pero, ningún hijo podría no sentir nada ante una noticia como esa.

Anna pudo saber mejor que Yoh todos los sentimientos que el corazón de Mikihisa Asakura guardaba en su interior… Una gran lastima inundó sus sentidos ya que Yoh en verdad no sabía lo mucho que su padre y madre han debido sacrificar por el único objetivo de verlo llegar hasta aquí…

— Debes marcharte ahora. Prometo que los detendré. Anna, por favor, cuídalo…— masculló.

Asakura no se movió… Mucho quiso salir de su boca, pero su lengua se mantuvo paralizada por la confusión, dudas, conmoción y resentimiento que bombeaban su sangre.

La sacerdotisa asintió, tomó la mano de Yoh entre la suya y esperó el guiarlo, pero este se resistió al tirón.

— Estas muy equivocado si crees que vas a pelear tú solo…

— Yoh, no tenemos tiempo que perder— recriminó Anna.

— Deja de preocuparte, ya que no lucharé solo…— habló con suma confianza al instante en que otros seis torbellinos se manifestaran de entre las hojas de los árboles, creando copias exactas del shaman enmascarado— Vete ya, no me obligues a tener que desafiarte de nuevo— pidió aun con serenidad.

… De nuevo sucedía… Todos estaban dispuestos a ahorrarles batallas con el único objetivo de que él pudiera llegar al escenario final. Así como sucedió con Hao, todos ellos depositaban sus esperanzas en él… No debía permitir que ese esfuerzo, ese sacrificio fuera en vano…

Nunca se ha sentido un líder, las personas le siguen sin él proponérselo… ¿Tan inalterable es su destino acaso?... Sintió como si no hubiera otra salida. Sin importar los acontecimientos, él iba a volverse el líder de toda esa gente…

Anna volvió a intentarlo, caminó y para su beneplácito los pies de Yoh Asakura le siguieron.

Mikihisa sonrió bajó su mascara, se alegraba que su hijo haya decidido seguir adelante.

— Yoh, hijo, muchas veces te dejé pelear batallas en las que debí protegerte— pensó el de mascara de madera— Pero todo ha tenido su propósito… Me alegra que por fin, el destino me permita protegerte, pelear por ti— permaneciendo en medio de sus replicas, Mikihisa preparó conjuros con pergaminos que se pegaron en la espalda de todos sus otros yo—… Keiko, mira bien, ya que no pienso quedarme detrás de ti…

Cuando su hijo se encontrara cerca de él para asegurarse de su condición, Kerbasi habló lleno de angustia— Shaoran, no debes estar aquí…

Ayudando a que su padre levantara la espalda del suelo, el chino permaneció a su lado. En ningún momento bajando su defensa ante los enemigos que, extrañamente, le permitieron el acercamiento— Eres tú quien debería avergonzarse. ¿Ir a pelear y no invitarme?— sonrió inconscientemente para el cansado monje. Verlo así, herido y débil le estrujó el corazón. Ablandó esa fría pared de hierro que había interpuesto entre él y su padre...— Creo que la única actividad que nos une realmente son aquellas que se logran en el campo de batalla— sus ojos contemplaron el cascabel de oro que el anciano se negaba a soltar— Esta no es solo tu batalla. Ya has dado lo mejor de ti durante toda tu vida para proteger ese legado… Creo que llegó mi turno— masculló para sorpresa de Kerbasi— No te muevas de aquí y observa si soy digno sucesor o no…— Li intentó aminorar la tensión, ya que no se sentía cohibido por esos dos sujetos.

— Shaoran…— parte de él quiso detenerlo, pero la que se encontraba con el pecho inflado de orgullo es quien le permitió el aceptar el relevo.

Li Shaoran se puso de pie no sin antes recitar un conjuro, tan suave y tan leve que solo el viento fue capaz de escuchar— Dios supremo del viento, yo te invoco— apenas y sus labios se movieron y un campo de fuerza invisible había creado una cúpula alrededor de Kerbasi, tomando el ancho del circulo trazado por el impacto de hace unos momentos

—… Sabes que te permito tus aires honorables de vez en cuando…. — murmuró con desaprobación la pelirroja— Sin embargo, considero inadecuado que ocurra en este momento tan crucial, Sobek.

El soldado no respondió de ninguna forma, solo aguardó a que su siguiente oponente tuviera un intercambio de palabras con el monje. Es una oportunidad que hasta él mismo podría desear si se encontrara en las mismas circunstancias.

— Pero está bien… lo tolerare una vez más— aseguró con una media sonrisa— Encárgate del muchacho, te prometo que no intervendré en tu batalla— dijo con sus ojos clavados en el monje. Mientras que Sobek entretenía al hechicero entrometido, entonces ella podría aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de descuido para obtener lo que tanto anhelaba.

En el momento en que Li Shaoran abandonó su lugar al lado de Kerbasi y que su magia creara la barrera de protección, fue el tiempo en que Sobek se separó de la pelirroja.

— ¿Estabas esperándome?— preguntó confundido el hechicero. Su espada se mantuvo con la punta hacia el suelo mientras que en su otra mano sujetaba unos pergaminos de colores ocres.

Sobek cerró los ojos, siguió sin decir palabra… Pensó, recordó, se decidió.

Con la velocidad de un relámpago, el asesino tomó la Cold.45 que había formado con su voluntad, disparando numerosas veces contra el hechicero.

Shaoran solo necesitó ver el cañón de esa arma apuntarle para que su espada se moviera hacia los diminutos puntos donde pudo sentir la energía concentrada en forma de municiones. Logró rebotar todas ellas para librarse de un daño agravado.

El soldado corrió en su dirección sin dejar de disparar. Sin importar lo certero que pudiera ser para esquivar sus balas, lo mantuvo prisionero en su misma zona de defensa, la cual pensaba romper con un rápido movimiento de sus garras.

Mas Li Shaoran se percató de su intención. Y aunque todos sus movimientos se centraban en los continuos rebotes, el destello de las garras que crecieron del brazal del enemigo que venia sobre él lo hizo decidirse.

Un disparo le hirió en el costado, solo un roce gracias a su agilidad. Su espada detuvo el peligroso avance de las afiladas garras. Con el codo retuvo el arma de fuego, lo único importante fue que la mira dejara de apuntarle.

Aunque encontró sus brazos atrapados, Sobek utilizó sus rodillas para herir el punto en que su energía había herido al hechicero, desplegando una patada que transfirió tres golpes; iniciando con la rodilla, siguiendo con el pie que alcanzó su quijada y el talón que remató sobre su hombro derecho con gran fuerza, intentando inutilizar el brazo con el que su oponente poseía mejor dominio sobre la espada.

Li se encontró rápidamente desarmado. Confiándose, Sobek encontró el hueco que permitiría rebanarle el cuello al joven, sin embargo, Shaoran Li se agachó y eludió velozmente el golpe, alzando su puño que buscó acertar en el rostro de su enemigo.

Sobek movió su cabeza, el puño del chino avanzó por el espacio vacío existente entre el cuello y su hombro.

Li marcó su distancia, tomando en el camino la espada que llevó a guardar en la funda que cuidaba su espalda.

— Estabas muy equivocado si creíste que solo tenía mi espada para defenderme— tomando una posición claramente de combate y con una sonrisa en sus labios, el hechicero se alegró de señalarle su error al enemigo.

— No pude evitarlo…— no se mostró impresionado, pero si satisfecho— El problema con ustedes es que confían en un solo ámbito del combate. Me alegra por fin encontrarme con aquellos que son guerreros de verdad— enfundó del mismo modo su arma de fuego, optando una posición rígida en comparación con las artes marciales chinas.

Pero en cuanto extendió sus brazos, el hombre de trenza vio como es que una de sus hombreras se vino a bajo. Trató de no distraerse, pero al ver ese brillo de victoria en ojos de su adversario es que descubrió que el último golpe no había sido en vano…

— Parece que posees la misma habilidad que el viejo— masculló pensativo. Habían sido muchas las peleas donde expuso la protección de su armadura, y solo aquí es donde encuentra a oponentes que son capaces de fracturarla… En verdad iba a pelear con una versión joven del monje, pero, él sabe que detrás de los beneficios de la juventud se haya la mayor desventaja: inexperiencia.

— Por fin voy a vengarme de todo el mal que han causado… así que prepárate, serás el primero— le advirtió Li al dejar libres los pergaminos que llevaba en mano. El viento jugó poco con ellos, porque las tiras de papel se dispersaron y mantuvieron suspendidas en el cielo en un determinado punto.

— Eso han dicho muchos— repuso sarcástico el asesino.

Li fue el primero en arrojarse al ataque, siendo una patada lo que dio inicio un intercambio de golpes entre ambos combatientes.

El hechicero debía sobreponerse a cada golpe que bloqueaba su enemigo, ya que sus nudillos eran repelidos al golpear el sólido metal que cubrían los brazos y pies de ese hombre. Pero ni eso lograba frenarlo en sus movimientos.

Sobek se atrevió a utilizar solo uno de sus brazos para defenderse. Medía la destreza y potencia de su rival. Para conquistar una tierra desconocida, lo primero que debía hacerse era explorar…

¿Hechicero, shaman, monje? Ese joven parecía tener habilidades de las tres corrientes conocidas, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso.

El soldado pateó el cuello del hechicero, pero Li lo sujetó por el pie, girándolo con la intención de torcerlo, sin embargo Sobek utilizó la fuerza de su contrincante para que todo su cuerpo girase de la misma forma y su pierna libre atinara una segunda patada en las costillas del chino.

Li cayó al suelo adolorido. Pero sin intenciones de dejarlo respirar, Sobek se lanzó nuevamente sobre él.

El hechicero extendió el brazo como si se tratara de su escudo mas fuerte— ¡ _Señor supremo del fuego, manifiéstate!_ — gritó, e inmediatamente un torrente de brazas anaranjadas emergió del brazo de Li cuando uno de los pergaminos brilló del mismo color en el aire.

Por reflejo inconsciente es que el soldado se detuvo por el choque con la corriente de fuego, viéndose envuelto por el torrente.

Sin bajar su brazo, el hechicero logró levantarse, enfocando toda su energía para volver cenizas a ese maldito.

A lo lejos, Anath sonrió divertida, pues bien sabía que no había nada por el cual preocuparse. Será divertido ver cuando el hechicero, como muchos otros antes que él, se de cuenta de su error…

De entre el lanzallamas de su brazo, la silueta del asesino emergió por encima de esta, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre Li a quien golpeó con el puño, azotándolo y reteniéndolo contra el suelo donde sus garras buscaron nuevamente atravesarle el pecho. Li rápidamente pudo crear un vació entre su cuerpo y esas filosas garras gracias a su ki, pero su oponente no dejó de ejercer presión

No podía creer que su fuego mágico no haya logrado efecto alguno sobre ese sujeto. Ni siquiera una pequeña quemadura sobre su piel…

— Es una lastima, pero sus trucos dejaron de funcionar sobre nosotros…— advirtió con descaró el soldado, las puntas de sus zarpas se acercaban cada vez mas a su blanco— Si quieres vencerme tendrás que pelear como un hombre de verdad.

Pero Li no creía que no hubiese algo que su magia no pudiera hacer… Teniendo tan cerca de uno de ellos por primera vez es cuando se dio cuenta de lo que escondían esos tatuajes… No eran otras cosas mas que conjuros que repelían hechizos…

¡Pudo verlo, pudo entenderlo pese a su pequeñez! Eran muchos pero los que había en su cara… Fuego, y otros elementos… Pero donde estaba el trueno…

Sus ojos se abrieron mas cuando el espacio que le pertenecía al relámpago en cualquier anagrama de magia se encontraba vacío…— _¡Dios supremo del trueno, manifiéstate!_

Cuando uno de los pergaminos que flotaban brilló, de las mismas nubes del cielo un estrepitoso rayo cayó en la espalda del soldado quien se paralizó de dolor.

Por su armadura, la intensidad de ese ataque se agravó, volviéndose mucho más intenso. Recorriéndole el cuerpo y atrofiando muchos de sus músculos.

Li no desperdició su oportunidad, y tras haber logrado apartar esas garras fácilmente, lanzó un puñetazo contra la frente de su enemigo, justo entre las cejas.

El golpe y su ki elevaron al soldado por los cielos, donde una vez más Li invocó al relámpago que atinó sobre el blanco nuevamente.

Anath vio absorta como es que su compañero cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, inmóvil. Su frente sangraba y parecía estar inconsciente.

Li permaneció con el puño alzado. Examinó al oponente caído a algunos metros de distancia, esperando que ese golpe a uno de sus puntos vitales bastara para detenerlo…

Si había empleado bien su ki, entonces ese sujeto ya no se volvería a levantar…

Kerbasi respiró aliviado, cada vez más orgulloso de aquel que era su hijo, sobre todo al verlo emplear las técnicas que él le había enseñado.

Li miró entonces hacia donde se hallaba la pelirroja, ella le regresaba una mirada llena de fastidio y odio.

El hechicero estaba dispuesto a pelear con ella. Se sentía con esa confianza ya que era el primero en descubrir la debilidad de esos infelices.

Anath no sentía odio por ese insignificante hechicero, no, su rabia iba más allá, al recuerdo de la mujer que había dejado estas cicatrices en su cuerpo… Aquella que la había utilizado para purificar las marcas que les permitían ser inmunes a un sin numero de conjuros. Y de alguna manera, ese muchacho había logrado descubrirlo… Que diestro debía ser para poder leer tan pequeños símbolos y descifrar sus fallas en cuestión de segundos...

— Ahora es tu turno— añadió Li con determinación.

Pero Anath solo sonrió y cerró los ojos— Que iluso si crees que tus trucos funcionaran también sobre mí.

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, Shaoran volvió a hacer uso del poder de los relámpagos, claro que esta vez la mujer esquivó con rapidez, una, dos, tres veces.

Tres círculos negros se dibujaron en el suelo que ella pisó por eludir esa tormenta— No te vanaglories todavía, quizás hayas podido tumbar a Sobek pero fue solo porque lo tomaste por sorpresa— aclaró con aires de superioridad— Cosa que no podrás hacer contra mi ya que yo conozco a los de tu clase mejor que nadie— aseguró sarcástica— Además, perdiste tu ventaja al permitirme ver lo que eres capaz de hacer, por lo que no volverás a usar ese puño contra nadie más, eso te lo prometo.

Kerbasi aun dudaba… ¿Acaso esa mujer en verdad podría ser la _Gran sacerdotisa_?... ¿Aquella a quien debe de servir?... Aunque lo dijera no podía creerlo, imposible… ¿Cómo es que podría estar involucrada con el enemigo?... Aunque, si lo pensaba bien… tal vez ese fue el mejor de los escondites para ella…

Pronto, sintió una extraña energía que trajo consigo la corriente. Solo él pareció notarlo, pero cuando sus ojos buscaron esa inusual manifestación al sentirla tan familiar, es que llegó hasta el guerrero caído.

Un disparo pasó rozándole la mejilla. Shaoran se giró para ver como es que de cuclillas, su oponente le apuntaba de nuevo.

— Que estúpido, desperdició un tiro que pudo ser certero— pensó con enfado la pelirroja.

Solo a un hombre se había atrevido a matar por la espalda… Pero En Tao lo merecía, la venganza lo impulsó…

— ¡Anath… te advertí que te mantuvieras fuera de esto!— repuso molesto, levantándose con cierto esfuerzo, aun sintiéndose aturdido por la electricidad que cruzó por su cuerpo.

— No me mires a mí, este ingenuo creyó que había terminado contigo con solo tres golpes— hundió los hombros con desdén.

¿Cómo podía levantarse tras ese golpe? Shaoran Li no lo entendió. Un punto vital que garantizaba la inconciencia… Además, empleando su energía el efecto debía ser mucho más duradero.

Claro que Sobek resentía los efectos de todo lo ocurrido. La sangre de su frente caía sobre su rostro, y su doble vista no le permitiría el hacer uso adecuado de su arma, por lo que volvió a ponerla en su funda.

— ¡Estas gravemente herido, solo prolongas tu derrota!— le señaló el hechicero— El golpe que recibiste tarde o temprano…

— ¡Esta pequeñez no va a detenerme!— lo cortó tajante el asesino al recobrar postura— Con esto solo has acortado el tiempo que tengo para eliminarte… ¡es lo único que cambiará!

El hechicero atrajo el pergamino del relámpago y lo fundió en la hoja de su espada, la cual y se mostró reluciente por las ondas eléctricas que se manifestaron a su alrededor.

A Sobek no le atemorizaba el morir solo por dejar de existir… No, lo que le aterraba era morir y descubrir que estaba equivocado… que todo el tiempo erró. Se equivocó y lo comenzaba a comprender, pero a cualquier soldado se le dificultaba el aceptar que estaba luchando por algo incorrecto…

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos volviese al ataque, Sobek retrajo las garras de su brazal, el cual quitó de su brazo.

— ¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo?!— preguntó con horror la pelirroja.

Sin decir palabra se privó de los guantes de metal, de las botas, de la armadura y del cinturón. Todo lo metálico lo arrojó a tierra, de nada le servia ahora andar de pararrayos… Solo el traje oscuro de fibra especial es lo que mantuvo en él, así como la bandana.

En un último preparativo, de su bota derecha extrajo un pequeño y rutinario cuchillo…

— ¡¿Acaso ese rayo te atrofió el cerebro y por fin te volviste loco?!— Anath desaprobó completamente su acción.

— No me molestes… Sé lo hago— le pidió con demasiada calma.

Poco a poco, la energía de ese hombre estaba cambiando, Kerbasi lo sentía y ello le preocupaba… Aun con vestigios de energía corrupta en su esencia, ciertos resplandores comenzaron a ser notorios…

— Eres muy astuto— admitió Li.

— Estamos en iguales condiciones ahora…— con sus dientes sujetó la hoja del cuchillo para que sus brazos quedaran completamente libres.

Una tormenta de fuego terminó con cientos de pequeños insectos parecidos a los escarabajos Para el león de ojos dorados y para Yue fue claro el origen carnívoro de las alimañas cuando una de ellas saltó y mordió con saña la nariz de Kerberos.

Resultaba frustrante para el león alado el haber perdido a Sakura todo gracias a esos monstruos entrometidos que los obligó a detenerse.

Por mucho que lo intentaran, los insectos con punzantes tenazas seguían y seguían emergiendo del suelo. Ni si quiera en los cielos encontraron camino libre pues los insectos contaban con pequeñísimas alas bajo su caparazón que les permitían asecharlos como mosquitos.

Yue creó un campo de energía a su alrededor que terminaba por rostizar a las diminutas pestes solo al tocar su barrera. Mientras, Kerberos no dejaba de arrojar su fuego mágico sobre aquellas que venían en su búsqueda.

En si, no resultaban un reto para ambas criaturas mágicas, pero al parecer interminables les obligaba a no avanzar, no si con ello llevarían peligro a la chica que querían proteger. Por eso, Kerberos decidió permanecer ahí hasta que pudieran deshacerse de esas molestias.

Sin importarle demasiado, Yue solo permaneció en el cielo con su campo de fuerza y eso bastaba para no tener que hacer nada mas. Gracias a ello es que podía intentar descubrir el secreto tras esa eterna emanación de bichos.

Una alfombra de esas criaturas cubrían gran parte de la zona por la que ellos volaban, solo algunas es que se lanzaban al ataque contra ellos pero el resto permanecían sobre la tierra. Observó el movimiento uniforme de ellas, como es que poco a poco formaban una silueta bajo ellos.

Yue gritó para alertar a su compañero ya que el escalofrió que sintió fue tan terrible que lo llenó de pavor— ¡Kerberos, apártate!

El guardián de alas blancas vio el gran ojo formado por los escarabajos, y como este parpadeo como su se tratara de un ser vivo. Del mismo perímetro que lo trazaba, una luz se elevó al cielo con la intención de aprisionar a las dos criaturas, pero en un reflejo inconsciente, Yue lanzó su energía en forma de una ventisca potente que logró arrastrar a Kerberos fuera del alcance de ese resplandor.

El guardián de cabello plateado quedó paralizado por esa fuerza que comenzó a hacer estragos sobre su cuerpo, imposibilitándole el moverse o el de mantener su escudo funcionando.

En un intento por ayudarle, el león estaba por embestir esa luz, pero una advertencia de Yue lo contuvo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo más, de ese ojo gigantesco en tierra emergieron un sin numero de delgadas agujas que subieron por el cilindro proyectado.

En una lluvia de haces de luz, el cuerpo de Yue fue vapuleado por una gran cantidad de esos impactos que lo elevaron mucho mas por el aire.

En un desesperado intento, Kerberos reunió su energía vital, y de sus fauces dejó escapar un gran rayo de energía dorada contra la superficie donde ese ojo se mantenía abierto. La fuerza de esa ráfaga desintegró gran parte del suelo y deshizo la formación de los escarabajos, pero otros tantos comenzaron rápidamente a reagruparse.

Yue luchó para mantenerse conciente pese a que todo su cuerpo ardía en dolor. Cada uno de esos afilados golpes habían atrofiado sus movimientos. Mientras más subía empujado por esos resplandores, más fue su desesperación, pero una vez que el ataque hubiese cesado el vacío le aguardaba.

Extendió sus alas con el afán de mantenerse en el aire pero ni siquiera ellas le respondieron debidamente.

Realmente aturdido, Yue no sería capaz de escapar de tan tremenda caída, pero no por nada su fiel compañero se encontraba ahí. Tras darle alcance, Kerberos logró interceptar a Yue. El guardián de cabello blanco se aferró al lomo del león para no volver a caer.

Con el rostro ligeramente rasguñado, Yue miró confundido a su camarada— ¿Estas bien, puedes continuar?— preguntó Kerberos sin que sus ojos dejaran de estudiar los movimientos de esas alimañas, quien sabe que otra sorpresa podrían tener para ellos.

—… Apenas puedo sentir mi cuerpo…— confesó con aparente molestar.

— Torpe, no tenías porque haber hecho eso— masculló Kerberos— Pero te lo agradezco— dijo con una media sonrisa. De algún modo, pese a que Yue hubiese pedido los recuerdos de sus anteriores amos, su inconsciente seguía conectado a la camaradería que ambos lograron reforzar con el paso del tiempo. Y eso le alegraba…

Yue tampoco lo comprendía, sobre todo le confundía la extraña manifestación de su energía… ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

— No habrá de otra, ¡sujétate bien! Por ningún motivo puedo dejarte para que seas blanco fácil de esos carnívoros.

A Yue no le agradaba la idea de depender de otra persona, pero ante la situación, lo único que podía hacer era cooperar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?... Esto parece que nunca tendrá fin— comentó serio.

Nuevamente, el león comenzó a desplazarse por el aire al ser perseguidos por un torbellino de numerosos insectos— ¡Tu y yo sabemos que esas cosas no puede estar actuando por su cuenta, algo o alguien las manipula, solo hay que encontrar al responsable!— explicó en pleno batir de sus alas.

Montado sobre el lomo del león volador, Yue materializó su arco de energía, lanzando una flecha que terminó con esa corriente devoradora. Kerberos desintegro a las que venían por su costado.

Inesperadamente, un enjambre de esos seres crearon nuevamente una serie de ojos suspendidos en el cielo, y como cíclopes es que cada uno de ellos lanzaron una ráfaga azul que pudieron esquivar.

Cuando esos rayos cayeron sobre los árboles, estos rápidamente se derritieron como si fueran de cera.

— ¡¿Sentiste eso?!— pregunto Kerberos con desconcierto.

— ¿De qué hablas?— se desentendió Yue tras crear nuevamente una barrera que repelió a los escarabajos, y a su vez, disparando sus flechas para terminar con la formación de ellos.

— ¡Cuando esos ojos lanzaron esos ataques sentí la presencia de un enemigo!— gritaba para dejarse oír por encima de los constantes zumbidos de todos los insectos

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no sentía nada!

— ¡No es una presencia mágica!— si Yue recordara lo que habían aprendido, comprendería ya la situación— ¡Cree lo que te digo! ¡Solo necesitas concentrarte! ¡Tú también posees esta habilidad!

Kerberos dedujo con rapidez. Tras muchas de sus experiencias, de sus conocimientos, teorizó la táctica que estaba siguiendo su enemigo para atacarles.

¿Pero que tal si se equivocaba?... Pondría en riesgo su vida y la de su compañero, y era algo que deseaba evitar, por lo que emprendería solo su estrategia.

— ¡¿Crees que puedas volar?! Es de vital importancia que nos separemos.

— ¿Tienes un plan no es cierto?— el guardián de pelo plateado reconocía esa mirada en los ojos de Kerberos.

Kerberos volvió a sonreírle— Descabellado como siempre— admitió— Solo necesito que te defiendas como hasta ahora y no te entrometas en mis asuntos ¿entendido?

Nunca antes habría aceptado ordenes de alguien que no fuese su amo Clow, pero en vista que Kerberos parecía tener una idea y él no, pues… no había nada que pudiera perder. Lo único que le preocupara es que la ineptitud de su aliado terminara por matarlo y entonces su amo se sentiría muy triste…

No debió responderle con palabras, y aunque no imaginaba lo que el león estaba por hacer, Yue se dejó caer y sus alas lograron mantenerlo en el cielo donde lentamente recobró la fuerza de su vuelo.

Una vez que se asegurara de que Yue podría resistir por su cuenta, Kerberos buscó alguno de esas curiosas formaciones, precipitándose a una de ellas que ocurrió encima de su cabeza.

Si estaba en lo correcto, quien quiera que fuera el que controlara a esos insectos, se encontraba dirigiendo todo a distancia, y a través de esos portales es por los que dirigía sus mejores golpes.

Por la estreches de esa circunferencia, en pleno vuelo Kerberos regresó a su minúscula forma ante los ojos absortos de Yue.

Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un ataque suicida pues aquel ojo trazado en el cielo rápidamente concentró su ataque y un poderoso rayo se dirigió hacia la criatura de cabeza redonda.

Antes del choque, Kero tragó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron solo para dejarlo escapar de su boca como una corriente que creó un vacío entre él y esa sofocante energía, partiendo el cause de esta en dos como si se tratara de una ola que acababa de abrir por la mitad, y por ese mismo sendero logró cruzar hacia el otro lado.

Yue vio confundido cómo es que la pequeña criatura se lanzó hacia la formación de escarabajos, desapareciendo una vez que alcanzará su objetivo.

Resultó menos de un segundo, pero al toparse con un aire turbulento y terroso supo que su teoría había sido acertada. Rápidamente, sus alas volvieron a atraer su fiera apariencia, y sus ojos dorados se precipitaron hacia la única silueta visible en ese paisaje estepario.

No se permitió perder ni un segundo, en un rápido descenso, el león atravesó con sus patas a uno de esos esbirros malignos. Clara fue la poca habilidad física de ese adversario al solo bastar un zarpazo de Kerberos para terminar en el suelo. No por nada esa monstruosidad antes humana necesitaba pelear lejos del verdadero campo de batalla.

El león no tuvo consideración alguna, y una vez bajo sus zarpas, dejó que su fuego terminara completamente con ese armatoste que se fundió con el suelo tras la intensidad de las flamas.

Con un ligero rastro de humo saliendo de sus fauces, Kerberos miró en redondo. Ningún rastro de civilización, ni de ningún ser vivo que no fueran serpientes o escorpiones.

Pronto, se percató del problema. Una vez que buscara orientarse por las presencias de amigos u enemigos, fue clara la gran distancia de la que se encontraba de todos ellos.

— ¡Maldición!— gruñó preocupado al saberse demasiado lejos de aquellos que lo necesitan. Jamás pensó en la consecuencia que traería arrojarse ha un portal desconocido. Cuando menos creyó que el sujeto se encontraría relativamente cerca del combate, pero el muy canalla si que se había esforzado por mantenerse al margen de cualquier peligro.

Se elevó en el aire donde su cuerpo adaptó la mejor postura para que sus alas resultaran más aerodinámicas. El tiempo era corto, y todos esos segundos que no se encontraba al lado de Yue o Sakura le hacían pensar en todas las terribles situaciones por las que podrían estar pasando y él no se encontraba con ellos para ayudarles.

Yue desvaneció su campo protector una vez que los escarabajos comenzaron a caer, y uno tras otro se fosilizaron con rapidez hasta una ligera brisa fue capaz de transformarlos solo en polvo sobre el suelo.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde podría encontrarse su camarada, lo único que podía suponer es que él tuvo algo que ver con el freno de esa plaga.

Creyó que en cualquier momento volvería por lo que decidió esperar. Sus pies se posaron sobre una rama del árbol más cercano, esperando que un terreno alto le permitiera estar fuera del campo de visión de algún peligro… Pero se equivocó.

El sonido de algo abriéndose paso por el aire y algunas hojas que se encontraron en su camino alertaron a Yue de girar.

Con grandes reflejos, el guardián partió con sus brazos cortantes la flecha que estuvo por encajarse en su frente. Yue también pudo con otras dos que buscaron diferentes puntos, pero con agilidad y hasta cierta gracia es que destruyó los alargados proyectiles.

En el aire, buscó a su atacante, pero descuidado fue ya que de entre los árboles una larga extensión de metal le sujetó por la pierna. Se adhirió con tanta fuerza que dañó la pierna del ángel.

Yue intentó cortar eso que estaba desgarrándole el muslo, pero en cuanto llegó esa decisión a su cerebro, una violenta descarga cruzó por todos su cuerpo, obligándolo a finalmente caer a tierra donde permaneció aturdido al sumarse a sus males el impacto contra el suelo.

Con la visión ligeramente borrosa, Yue alcanzó a ver los pies embotados de alguien que se acercó tranquilamente hasta él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

— " _¿Cómo has caído del cielo, astro rutilante, hijo de la aurora, has sido arrojado a tierra, tú que vencías a las naciones?"_ *— entonó con gran sarcasmo la voz de una mujer. Aquella que sostenía el látigo que ataba a ese ángel a permanecer sobre la tierra.

Con la punta de su pie, logró alzar la barbilla del joven de cabello plateado solo para que este la contemplara— Al fin te encuentro, encarnado aun bajo un bello rostro— masculló con sadismo la mujer del crucifijo—Será un placer convertirme en la espada que atravesará tu corazón… Luzbel.

Se arrojaron uno sobre el otro en un santiamén, con sus deseos por derrotar al otro como su único impulso y objetivo.

La espada de Li lanzó varias estocadas causando solo cortes superficiales en el soldado que debía adentrarse en esa ofensiva. En la última de ellas, Sobek logró retener el brazo del hechicero por la muñeca y el codo, siendo su rodilla la que rematara el punto medio de donde se encontraban sus manos y así romper el hueso.

Li gritó con mucha fuerza ante la fractura, su espada cayó al suelo mientras que Sobek lo pateó en las pantorrillas y el hechicero se precipitó al suelo nuevamente, donde Sobek golpeó con su talón el punto medio de su pecho.

El soldado tomó el cuchillo y un simple movimiento con su pequeño cuchillo terminaría con él, pero antes de hacerlo Sobek se detuvo sin explicación alguna…

Li aspiró profundo ante la falta de aire, sorprendiéndose el que su enemigo se hubiera detenido tan precipitadamente, pero eso no lo contuvo de centrar su _ki_ y con su brazo sano lanzar una ráfaga energética que golpeó al hombre de trenza, alejándolo.

Sobek cayó de rodillas pero con sus manos ayudó a que el resto de su cuerpo volviese a ponerse de pie para embestir con su hombro al hechicero quien apenas se levantaba demasiado enfocado en el terrible dolor de su brazo.

Su mano armada de nuevo buscó la garganta del joven, pero su movimiento fue demasiado lento y el cuerpo de su oponente cayó al suelo antes de que alcanzara su blanco.

Li volvió a reaccionar, y con fuerza sujetó la pierna de Sobek al cual le descargó una serie de relámpagos que cayeron del cielo.

Con el cuerpo humeante es que se trastabilló para crear distancia. Las cortadas en su piel ardían como el resto de su cuerpo acalambrado. Su vista empeoró, por lo que el mantener los ojos cerrados era el único alivio que encontraba al respirar agitadamente.

No entendía por qué es que su propio cuerpo se detenía cuando estaba por terminar su batalla… Podría culpar a todas esas descargas que había recibido, el golpe en su cabeza pero…. No era normal que cuando fuera a terminar con la vida de ese mago es que algo pasaba que impedía el suceso.

Escuchó a Li venir hacía él, con su brazo izquierdo manejando la espada de trueno. Sentía el cuerpo tan entumecido que no creía poder evadir su ataque, pero no dejó de intentarlo.

Con las manos desnudas fue capaz de impedir el paso de esa espada letal, y aunque sufrió por la electricidad fue mejor que verse atravesado por ella.

La retuvo suficiente para que su mano alcanzara a tomar el brazo de Li, jalarlo hacia él, azotándolo contra el duro suelo de nuevo donde permaneció torciendo su mano. El contacto con esa espada había abierto nuevas heridas, pero nada le impediría romperle el brazo faltante a su oponente.

Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse, imposible de mantener sujeto a Li…. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Se preguntó desconcertado y confundido antes de recibir una serie de patadas que Li lanzó sobre él.

Anath se percató de ello, cómo es que en los momento cruciales Sobek se entorpecía…

Por permanecer como espectadora era fácil detectar tales detalles. Buscó explicación, sus sentidos se dispersaron por el lugar, difícil de centrar al existir una gran variedad de energías cuyas ondas expansivas llegaban hasta allí.

Crecieron dudas en ella al detectar un cambio repentino en el aura de su compañero… Aquella que siempre fue como la suya y el resto de los que fueron bautizados por la sangre de _Cali_ , ahora comenzaba mostrar indicios de… luz. Pero como fuera, algo más actuaba sobre él, una energía diferente, ajena e invasora. Siguió el rastro y llegó a una conclusión.

Observó con expectación al monje, quien dentro de la protección de ese campo de fuerza había acondicionado su cuerpo en una posición de flor de loto como en un inicio. Parecía completamente desconectado de la realidad y todo su poder mental se dirigía a un solo objetivo.

Li se agazapó para esquivar un debilitado puño, bastando con un codazo de su parte para privarle del aliento a su adversario.

La espalda del soldado se estrelló contra una gruesa pared de roca ocasionada por la inestable erosión del suelo a causa de la batalla. El hechicero se permitió una pausa al sentirse él mismo agotado.

Sobek giró en el suelo con el afán de no rendirse a la inconciencia. Pero el cuerpo no le respondía a sus deseos, como si todos sus huesos estuvieran a punto de endurecerse como piedra.

Anath sintió rabia por verlo en ese estado ante la mala jugada de ese monje… Sin embargo, esperaba que esa lección terminara por convencer a su aliado que no todos respetarán una pelea con honor— Al final la supervivencia lo es todo…—musitó para si misma.

Tensó todo su cuerpo, empleó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para levantarse pero, como si una piedra de una tonelada recayera sobre su espalda, no pudo, mas no dejó de intentarlo.

Aunque sus músculos comenzaran a desgarrarse, él combatió esa fuerza que lo aplastaba contra el suelo.

Li Shaoran no era de la clase de persona que mataría a un oponente. Por lo que al sentir que finalmente había inutilizado la amenaza es por lo que volvió a prestar atención a la pelirroja.

La fuerte energía de Kerbasi cubría y ahogaba con facilidad la del soldado.

No iba a permitir que su hijo muriera en manos de ese hombre, y al no poder pelear, lo único que podía hacer por él era facilitarle el combate.

Mal debía sentirse por saber que su hijo no iba a ser el ganador de esa batalla. Solo le bastó con ver un poco del combate para saberlo… Que temibles maquinas de combate eran todos esos individuos… Lamentaba el tener que emplear esta clase de tácticas para poder sobrevivir…

Cegado por la furia que despertó su impotencia, el cuerpo de Sobek comenzó a expulsar su ki en forma llameante y transparente. Inconsciente de sus actos, intentaba repeler esa pesadez, combatía la voluntad del monje que aprisionaba sus movimientos.

Anath volvía a sentirse lista para acabar con lo que Sobek había comenzado. Agradecía que haya decidido pelear primero, de esa forma sería más fácil acabar con ese hechicero y anciano malheridos.

Antes de que sus garras se mancharan de la sangre de algunos de ellos, ella junto al joven y el monje sintieron el inesperado huracán que surgió en las cercanías.

El rostro sereno de Kerbasi se contrajo. Todas las líneas de expresión se marcaron con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no pueda domar esa implacable energía? No hace mucho era solo una brisa fría… Ahora estaba siendo expulsada como si se tratara de una peligrosa tormenta.

El campo de fuerza le permitió el no ser golpeado por la tierra que se alzaba, ni por los escombros que se desprendía del suelo.

Shaoran Li se cubrió el rostro con su espada, esperando descubrir lo ocurrido tras esa explosión de poder.

La pelirroja liberó una barrera de energía que la privó de cualquier golpeteo de los escombros, observando curiosa en la misma dirección.

Kerbasi abrió los ojos, el excesivo sudor que nació de su frente se dispersaba por el resto de su cara.

Perdidos en medio de ese ventarrón, el aire giraba y los ocultaba con ayuda del denso polvo que seguían levantándose.

En medio de ese torrente, Kerbasi veía como es que ese enemigo había logrado sobreponerse y torpemente sus rodillas abandonaron el suelo.

Con sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas, Sobek continuaba expulsando su poder, con mucho mas ahínco al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a aligerarse. Centrado en el único objetivo de terminar con esa maldición, no notó la forma en la que sus tatuajes destellaban.

El monje observó estupefacto cómo es que el cambio de esa aura se aceleraba. Donde hubo oscuridad y frágiles destellos de luz se encontraban cautivos, rayos del mismo sol comenzaron a emanar y dispersaban esa bruma oscura.

Una resplandeciente aura dorada eliminó toda esa negatividad. Quemó las marcas que habían tatuado en su carne y en su alma, limpiándolas por fin.

— ¡No puede ser!... Esta presencia es… es…— no podía consolidar el simple pensamiento— Como si el sol brillara a su espalda… —¡No! ¡Imposible! Solo puede significar que…. — la imagen del _Gran Maestro_ se antepuso a la de Sobek, la forma en la que sus energías ahora parecían hermanas gemelas.

En un movimiento que nació de lo mas lucido de su subconsciente (el que ahora dominaba todo su ser), llevó su puño a aguardar a uno de sus costados solo para dejarlo ir hacia al frente en un rápido golpe al aire, liberando así una estela de luz de la que se desprendieron numerosos golpes a una velocidad que superaba la del sonido mismo.

La barrera que protegía al monje fue traspasada cual no existiera, perdiendo todo sentido al recibir solo la primera línea de golpes que dañaron severamente su desprotegida piel.

Li se exaltó al ver a su padre salir despedido de esa gran humareda cuyo movimiento permaneció cual un tornado de gran intensidad que expandió sus ondas en todas direcciones. Con la fuerza de dos huracanes, Li Shaoran fue expulsado del suelo, fundiéndose con las terrosas nubes.

Horo Horo saltó de su tabla de esquiar. Miró consternado el basto terreno delante de él: desolado y desconsolador, el suelo fracturado e irregular por la inmensa detonación…

Había sido tanta su intensidad que ni siquiera los restos de los guerreros que allí pelearon con valentía lograron resistir…

Abatido, el shaman pegó sus rodillas en el suelo. No podía sentir otra energía espiritual mas las dos que habían causado ese desastre y que aun se encontraba impregnada en todo el sitio, como si sus dueños aun permanecieran en las cercanías luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda, pero al reconocer la presencia es por lo que ni siquiera se preocupó.

Fausto llegó lentamente a su lado. Su gabardina blanca, aquella que reforzaba aun más su posición de experto doctor, se ondeó con el golpe del viento que arrastró polvo de ese desierto.

El shaman de cabello azul estuvo por aprisionarse en un campo de remordimiento y tristeza, incluso Kororo mostró la vinculación con esas mismas emociones y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y llenos de pesar con rapidez.

—… Miyuki…— casi resultó un sollozo de su parte.

El doctor lo observó de reojo. Comprendía el conflicto de emociones que estaban golpeando el alma de ese joven pues él mismo conoce el sentimiento de perder a la persona más amada.

Pero Fausto iba a mantener la mente fría por ambos ya que no se podían detener, no cuando había que seguir luchando. Se adelantó, disgustándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero… no había alternativa, no cuando el número de enemigos resultaba mayor.

Alzo ambas manos frente a él, con tan sutiliza como si estuviera por realizar una complicada y peligrosa intervención…

— …. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Fausto!— gruñó Horo Horo, habiendo descubierto las intenciones del shaman de cabello rubio y ojos acentuados por grandes ojeras— ¡No te atrevas a profanar los cuerpos de nuestros amigos!— aun con el rostro ensombrecido, el shaman despertó un mal presentimiento en el doctor.

— Date cuenta que si seguimos de esta forma llevamos las de perder… Combatimos a numerosos rivales, es claro que debemos compensar las perdidas de nuestro bando— sonó frío y decidido.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás imitaremos a esos bastardos! ¡De ninguna manera aceptaré… ser como ellos!— se atragantó por la furia que sentía bajo su piel, aquella misma que lo estaba levantando.

—… Extraño— musitó con gracia el pálido doctor— Porque ante mis ojos, son ellos quienes nos imitan muy bien…

La sola idea de que el cuerpo de su querida Miyuki pueda convertirse en un títere de Fausto lo asfixió de cólera.

— Conmigo bastará… Yo acabaré con todos esos malditos…— masculló con advertencia— No hay necesidad de…— pero Fausto ensordeció y con el movimiento de un pulgar logró que debajo de una pila de rocas algo comenzará a moverse.

De un prematuro impulso, Horo Horo llegó hasta el rubio, azotándole un golpe en la nariz que bien pudo fracturarla.

Fausto cayó al suelo y ahí permaneció inmóvil, su cuerpo parecía una marioneta al que le fueron cortados los hilos.

— ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?!— gritó exasperado el shaman— ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, te juro que…!— de nuevo escuchó el movimiento bajó tierra, lanzando sus ojos en esa dirección ya que Fausto permaneció inmóvil.

Curioso, es que Horo Horo se acercó, pero sus pies inmediatamente se encontraron en el vacío al momento en que el nivel del suelo que pisaba hubiese cambiado.

Como si la tierra abriera una gran boca, una capa rocosa se abrió por la mitad tras haber servido de barrera protectora. Un gigantesco escudo que resguardó y salvó la vida de muchos.

Horo Horo cayó sentado, pero en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron pudo sorprenderse con lo descubierto.

Bajo esa superficie que fue removida por acto de magia, un numeroso grupo de hechiceros, criaturas y shamanes habían sido refugiados. La gruesa corteza logró absorber gran parte del impacto, pero aun así, la mayoría de ellos se hallaban malheridos o inconscientes.

Sin importarle esos rostros necesitados, Horo Horo buscó la única cara que deseaba poder ver. Sintiéndose en medio de una sala de emergencias, buscó en medio de heridas sangrantes y huesos rotos a su preocupación inmediata.

Fausto caminó con ojos analíticos tras limpiarse la sangre que caía de su nariz. Solo bastó un paso de su mano y el cartílago se reacomodó.

Si intención jamás ha sido el de pelear con alguno de sus camaradas, sobretodo con alguien con quien ha vivido intensas situaciones de vida y muerte… Pero le disgustaban los hombres que perdían el objetivo de una misión, y sin importar la cuestión ética él estaba dispuesto a pelear a su manera.

No había que malinterpretarse, sí le alivió el ver a todos esos sobrevivientes que corrieron con suerte. Sacando una hipótesis muy acertada es que supuso que habían sido dados muertos por el enemigo gracias a las fuertes energías de la explosión que confundieron cualquier clase de rastreo.

Fausto se detuvo al ver a un hombre que sangraba por el pecho, decidiendo atenderlo a él primero.

Miyuki se levantó a gatas, sobándose la cabeza al sentirla zumbar. A su lado, el zombie peleador igualmente recobraba el sentido, protegiendo aun a la chica rubia de nombre Mary.

Guein, la mujer que sirvió alguna vez a la familia Tao sostenía en sus brazos a una chica de cabello púrpura, aquella que había salvado sus vidas.

— ¡Miyuki!

Al escuchar su nombre con tanto afán, la chica buscó el origen de ese llamado, solo para ver a lo lejos a un sonriente Horo Horo que se desvivía por llegar a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Justo en el momento en que pudo ponerse de pie fue cuando su prometido ya se había aferrado a ella, transmitiendo demasiada añoranza en su tacto.

La chica se sonrojó al ser victima de curiosas miradas, pero no fue tan cruel como para romper con ese momento de reencuentro.

No había palabras para expresar lo agradecido que se encontraba por el poder abrazarla una vez más tras haber creído que la había perdido.

—… Oye, ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, tonto?!— preguntó malhumorada la chica.

El shaman la miró confundido y hasta cierto punto molesto. Pero solo bastó contemplar esos bellos ojos y recordar que esa era la forma en la que los dos funcionaban bien… Por lo que después de limpiarse sutilmente las lagrimas es que con un aire pedante expresó— ¡Mujer, todavía que me preocupo por ti ¿y me recriminas?!

— _¡Baka!—_ se sintió complacida de que él pudiese entenderla mejor que nadie— ¡Después de que fuiste tú quien decidió ir a perseguir a esas cosas con tantos aires de grandeza ¿ahora vienes a hacerla de héroe?— una rápida mirada y agregó— ¡Y encima ya estas herido, que descuidado eres y eso que no ha iniciado la verdadera batalla!

Ese juego solo podía jugarlo con ella. Dejando de escuchar su incesante parloteo es cuando él la besó para que se detuviera. De tal forma aceptó su rendición y la proclamó vencedora de la competencia.

Los ojos de Li Bruce Long se encontraron con los de Guein. Ellos dos habían sido los mas cercanos a la hechicera quien fue la que, actuando en el ultimo instante, se había elevado a los cielos, dirigiendo al resto de los hechiceros que emplearon lo mejor de si para transmitir sus conjuros a las llamas del ave fénix que intentó protegerlos. Pero aun con esa ayuda, ese cúmulo de energía estalló.

Siendo la primera victima de esa onda expansiva, la hechicera retuvo suficiente conciencia y concentración como para controlar el elemento con el cual era más afín. La tierra cumplió su voluntad, defendió a los suyos y los resguardó bajo su dura corteza, impidiendo el exterminio total.

El zombie reconoció a la chica aun en su estado tan lamentable. La misma joven que había sobrevivido a lo ocurrido en Londres. Si mal no lo recordaba su nombre era Alice…

—… ¿Está…?

— Aún vive— se adelantó Guein, siendo quien pudo atraparla antes de que el suelo los devorara— Pero su condición es delicada— era visiblemente fácil de notar por las lentas respiraciones.

El zombie observó a su alrededor, tantos heridos y tanta devastación le pareció injusta.

Algunos guerreros se encontraban ya de pie, dispuestos a continuar aun tras esa drástica pausa. La sed de venganza por el ataque traicionero guiaría sus acciones.

Otros heridos permanecieron al cuidado de alguien más, aquellos que contaban con habilidades que mitigaban o desaparecían el dolor de los necesitados.

Li bruce Long dejó a la chica en el suelo, lo mas cómodo que pudiera ser posible. Él estaba decidido a acompañar a todos los que continuarían luchando. No podía hacer nada por los que se encontraban lastimados ya que el Dios creador le negó la bendición de sanar a los heridos, pero en cambio si le dio el talento suficiente para pelear por defender a los suyos.

— ¿Piensas ir con ellos?— cuestionó la shaman de cabello verde.

Bruce Long le sonrió, pero antes de que palabras de confianza emergieran de sus labios, una tremenda opresión en el pecho acongojó hasta su alma. Sus ojos se desorbitaron mientras que sus manos buscaron por su cuerpo las manos invisibles que presionaban de esa forma todo su esqueleto.

— ¡Bruce Long!— se preocupó Guein.

— ¡N-no! ¡No te acerques!— exclamó visiblemente asustado. Caminó con torpeza, tratando desesperadamente de alejarse lo más que pudiera de todos ellos.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!— cuestionó al ser evidente que algo malo ocurría en él.

El zombie intentó repeler esa fuerza con su voluntad como su única arma pero, tras unos pasos más, terminó cayendo de costado.

Su preocupación despertó los recuerdos confusos, y más aterrado se encontró al saber que la misma corriente espiritual que recorría su cuerpo era aquella que había esclavizado su voluntad por tantos años…

Las ataduras de los Tao volvían a oscurecer su conciencia mientras que su cuerpo era envestido con poderes más allá de su imaginación.

Guein reconocía esa presencia que ahora cubría al zombie guerrero. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente al no creerlo totalmente… No podía ser verdad, no después de tantos años… No después de que su antiguo señor hubiese prometido que jamás volvería a ser como su padre.

Ella junto a otros ojos de los heridos vieron el oscuro resplandor que consumió el cuerpo de Li Bruce Long, el cual se había vuelto una masa de oscuridad dentro de una cúpula de flamas púrpura. Allí, la apariencia y las exaltaciones del zombie comenzaron a transformarse.

Convertido en una sombra, esta se adaptó alejándose del concepto de un ser humano; los gritos de agonía se transformaron en gruñidos feroces. De su espalda emergieron dos extensiones alargadas; pronto sobre cuatro patas se apoyó el resto de su cuerpo, una larga cola azotó contra el suelo.

Del cielo sobre él, un relámpago golpeó el centro de su espalda, encendiendo los colores vivos de su nueva forma tras el paso eléctrico de esa corriente.

Con escamas doradas y ojos esmeraldas, esa criatura de rostro y colmillos alargados dejó escapar un gruñido que pudo hacer temblar el suelo.

— ¡Es el espíritu del dios dragón!— lo supo Guein, no por nada fue un miembro de confianza dentro de las filas de la Dinastía Tao.

Su amo, En Tao era el único que podía invocar a esa criatura. Antes de la rebelión del joven Len, el antiguo señor de los Tao permitió que Bruce Long fuera capacitado para acceder a la legendaria forma del protector de tan distinguida familia…

—… No… Solo el señor de los Tao puede llamarlo… solo él puede invocarlo…. ¡Len!— fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que la majestuosa bestia agitara sus alas y tras fundirse con un relámpago desaparecer de la vista de todos los ahí abajo.

Ni los continuos golpes de metal sobre metal, detonaciones y gritos lograron superar la agonía que apenas y la dejaba respirar.

Sus manos abandonaron ese cuerpo inmóvil una vez que en verdad aceptara que no se trataba de una ilusión… Realmente había ocurrido.

Sus manos y las mangas de su ropa se encontraban empapadas de rojo carmesí, intentando limpiarlas ilusamente frotándose las manos, después palpando el suelo donde quería que el polvo absorbiera todo ese fluido. Sus labios temblaban en medio de los sollozos, tratando de convencerse a si misma de la única frase que en momento difíciles le habían dado mucho valor— .. Pase lo que pase… pase lo que pase… pase lo que pase…— pero su lengua no le permitía terminar la oración, ya que ni su mente ni mucho menos su corazón creía ya en su poder…

Se desesperó al no encontrar el consuelo en ese, su conjuro, aquel en el que muchos (incluyendo a Tomoyo) confiaron…

¿De qué servía tener estos poderes si no era capaz de salvar a las personas que son importantes para ella?... ¿Qué pecado cometió en otra vida para tener que soportar esta clase de martirios?

Una gentil mano tocó la suya mientras que sus oídos captaron su misma voz _— Es suficiente_ — ¿podría ser su propio inconsciente hablándole?— _Ya basta_ …— se insistía a si misma— _Olvida. Acepta que las cosas ya nunca volverán a ser como antes…Sin importar lo que suceda, al termino de este día, ya nada volverá a estar bien…_ — le susurró esa proyección de si misma, su único consuelo.

Poco a poco su respiración fue normalizándose hasta que solo quedaban cortos espasmos de rápidas inhalaciones.

Tras ella, una lanza se blandió justamente sobre su cabeza. En posición, aquella guerrera empalaría de un fugaz golpe a la hechicera.

Sin embargo, al verla ahí, ahogándose en su propio dolor es lo que la detuvo de terminar con su trabajo… Culminar todo aquello por lo que extendió su vida un poco mas…

En silencio, no pudo evitar el mirar mas allá de Kinomoto, como es que un rostro pálido yacía en el suelo.

Temis no podría negar que al ver a esa persona, algo en su interior se removió y ocasionó cierto pesar. Fue un suceso inevitable al final de cuentas, al final nada bueno traía estar cerca de fenómenos como ellos...

La asesina no se había esforzado por pasar desapercibida y ni aun así, cuando su sombra delataba su ubicación, Sakura reaccionó de alguna forma.

¿Qué importaba? Estaba acabada, incluso para Temis fue claro que algo murió en la hechicera junto a la joven Daidouji…

— … Sakura, finalmente has pedido tu brillo— sus pensamientos se expresaron de modo tan inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que la punta de su lanza se dirigió hacia la cien de la chica de cabello castaño— ¡Es lo único que deseaba ver… Verte hundida en el pozo que ha cavado tu sufrimiento!— pensó completamente confiada en que su venganza llegará a su fin— ¡Todo termina aquí!

— _Las lágrimas no cambian al mundo… tampoco a las personas…_

— _La tristeza cesa en la indiferencia…_

— _Se terminó … Acepta… Olvida… Reacciona y todo terminará…_

La filosa cuchilla curveada que adorna la lanza de la guerrera se vio fieramente aprisionada por incontables estelas de viento que emergieron de entre los cabellos de Sakura Kinomoto.

Las cadenas de viento sujetaron furiosas a la asesina que se vio inmóvil por los ráfagas que giraron huracanadas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, como serpientes coléricas que siseaban ansiosas por devorarla.

Confundida y molesta, Temis miró a la hechicera. Ella finalmente se había puesto de pie, dejando en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de la que fue su mejor amiga, las ultimas lagrimas que sus ojos derramarían en mucho tiempo. El sentimiento que estaba dominando su cuerpo, mente y espíritu secaron por completo sus ojos… Le arrebató lo que mas atesoraba, aquello que le permitía caer y volver a levantarse con los ánimos reestablecidos.

Sentía un hueco en el pecho, pero aun ante la extrañeza de esa carencia, notó el gran beneficio que trajo consigo.

Se palpó el pecho solo para asegurarse que su corazón continuaba ahí. Así fue, escuchaba los latidos, pero ya no había dolor…

Sonrió bajo el cabello que cubría su rostro sucio por la sangre. La cicatriz marcada en su cuello resplandeció sutilmente solo para que su color rojo se difuminase en su piel, dispersándose en pequeñas y delgadas líneas que se acumularon en la base de su cuello, en medio de su frente y en su brazo derecho.

Con algún espejo frente a ella podría haber notado las marcas que ahora adornaban su piel… Pero al girarse hacia Temis bastaría para sentirse frente a uno; Ahora, ambas, compartían las _bendiciones_ de la muerte.

— A partir de ahora… — masculló rodeada de un aire perturbador y lúgubre— Pase lo que pase… ya nada volverá a estar bien….

Fin del Capitulo 37

* Isaías (14:12)


	38. 38 Vendetta

Cuatro almas resplandecientes se transformaron en ases de luz. Cuales cabezas de dragones protectores se fusionaron a su espalda. La cámara subterránea se estremeció por la fuerza desatada de los cuatro poderes reunidos bajo la voluntad de esa mujer

Inet no se permitió cambiar de parecer. Con una sola mano manejó con gran maestría la destellante alabarda, lanzándose al combate contra el monstruo de cinco cabezas.

Cada una de esas extensiones atacó de modo combinado, sus fauces funcionaron como espadas tras repeler la cuchilla de la alabarda sagrada.

Veloces y certeros, los dragones golpeaban como si fuesen espadas blandidas por el mismo espadachín. En contra de la superación numérica, la egipcia logró una defensiva apropiada para tener oportunidades de lanzar sus mejores golpes.

Aunque la alabarda decapitaba las cabezas de las serpientes, rápido la luz se reunía de nuevo para darles forma.

Permanecieron sin heridas conforme avanzó el combate de habilidad. El encontrarse libre de cualquier rasguño solo implicaba la gran destreza que ambas mujeres empeñaban en la batalla. El intercambio de golpes sería digno de admirar para los mismos faraones.

Aburrida por la monótona lucha, Unna saltó por encima de su rival, sus manos trazaron movimientos complicados junto a su pecho y los ojos de dos dragones destellaron en rojo. Tras esa orden, las bestias de luz lanzaron una bocanada de energía que cayó como cascada sobre la princesa.

Inet trazó un movimiento con sus dedos frente a su rostro, utilizando su poder espiritual para fortalecer la protección natural de su alabarda para cubrirse de la poderosa ráfaga.

El choque contra su arma sagrada hundió a gran medida sus pies bajo la arena. Subestimó la intensidad del ataque ya que algo de esa energía lograba filtrase para lastimarle la piel. Sujetó con ambas manos la alabarda y con un drástico movimiento es que logró invertir la corriente de esa cascada luminosa.

Los cuatro dragones zigzaguearon y sus bocazas se abrieron simultáneamente para engullir la energía.

Inet aprovechó la confusión de luces y sombras para atacar por el flanco diestro a su madre. Creyendo que había encontrado el camino libre para un ataque directo, Inet se encontraría con la sorpresa de que su oponente no dependía solamente de esos dragones para combatir.

Permaneciendo en el aire, los pies descalzos de Unna se movieron con agilidad, y su pierna derecha logró atrapar con precisión la cuchilla de la alabarda. Su rodilla izquierda se hundió en el vientre de la princesa, solo para que dos de las cabezas de gran dentadura la golpearan cuales poderosos látigos.

Su espalda se marcó con el paso de los azotes combinados, dirigiéndose contra el muro más cercano, cayendo pesadamente al suelo donde batalló para ponerse de pie.

Unna cayó lentamente. Sus pies se mantuvieron sobre el altar de rituales. Miró desenfadada a su oponente, la forma tan lastimosa en la que se apoyaba sobre los pilares para poder levantarse.

Inet se tensó por el dolor en su espalda, podía sentir el liquido fluir y empapar sus ropas. Pero sus ojos mostraron la determinación que permitía que cualquier malestar físico pasara a un segundo plano.

— Es muy extraño— comentó inexpresiva Unna— Las técnicas de nuestros ancestros nos permiten convertir a cualquier alma en una poderosa arma de combate… Al ser los iniciadores de las artes del shamanismo es lógico que nuestras aptitudes no se comparen con la pobre magnitud de todos los demás que osaron imitarnos— una de sus manos buscó la atención de una de las cabezas alargadas y esta acudió para que se le fuese frotado el mentón— Mis sirvientes son solo almas humanas, y observa el alcance de su poder. Y tú, que en tus manos posees el alma de un espíritu sagrado, sucumbes fácilmente ante estos mortales. Parece que después de todo si existe una gran diferencia entre el guerrero que recibe un entrenamiento bajo la mano suave de un mentor, y de aquel que aprende a luchar por cuestiones de supervivencia…— apartó entonces al dragón que volvió al lado de sus iguales.

Inet mantuvo su serenidad. Sabe que al tratar con una serpiente no debía dejarse llevar por su flujo hipnótico, sino tratarla con astucia. Una vez de pie, el reflejo de las llamas del único pilar encendido la hizo mirar de reojo una transparente silueta un poco más allá.

Ahí, un fantasma que no podía abandonar la base del primer pilar yacía inmóvil. Su espíritu y voluntad débiles por la maldición impuesta, un conjuro que lo mantenía prisionero y poco lucido como para que no pudiese importarle el combate.

Inet le reconoció— Hao Asakura…— le intrigó el que su madre no utilizará el poder de esa alma para combatirle, después de todo estaba haciéndolo con el resto de aquellos que fueron las llamas que mantenían cautivo al espíritu de la muerte.

Sus habilidades le permitieron notar la maldición por la que ese fantasma se encontraba completamente desvalido. Reconocía perfectamente esa atadura, por lo que recriminó por tal bajeza.

— ¿Por qué te entrometes en la elección de los Grandes Espíritus? ¡Que cobarde de tu parte el atacar a la mayor amenaza de tu amo de una manera tan despreciable!

— En la guerra toda táctica es permitida— añadió despreocupada— Si mi señor desea cambiar el cause del destino no puedo detenerlo. Evitar un enfrentamiento contra su mayor rival resulta ser lo más estratégico sin importar lo bajo que sea esto… Pero de cualquier forma, mi amo solo equilibró la balanza. En su estado actual un enfrentamiento con el Shaman King lo devastaría. Sin embargo en cuanto la última flama se extinga, incluso aunque Hao Asakura se convierta en el nuevo Shaman King, nada podrá detenerlo.

— Si te derroto… si te derroto hay una oportunidad…— le recordó volviendo a alzar su arma con firmeza.

— Puede ser… Pero por lo que a mi respecta, estas muy lejos de ver cumplido tu…— sin explicación, sin anticipación, la frente de Unna se abrió tras el corte de una cuchilla invisible.

La sangre brotó junto a su grito de sorpresa y dolor. Los dragones rugieron furiosos cuando la sacerdotisa cayera sobre sus rodillas en la superficie de piedra.

— ¡Madre!

Los dragones notaron la intención de la egipcia por acercarse, por lo que las cuatros se abalanzaron para interponerse en su camino.

La respiración de Unna se mostraba acorde al ritmo de su corazón, aquel órgano que obligaba a que su pecho saltara incesantemente, como si realmente quisiera salir por debajo de la carne. La profunda herida en su frente maquilló su rostro con el fluido vital. Se atragantó tras la sangre acumulada en boca la cual y dejó escapara tras una fuerte tos.

Para esa mujer, ese acontecimiento solo podía significar una cosa. Sus ojos se desorbitaron por la simple idea—… El sello se rompió… Se rompió… No pudo contener su verdadero poder…— pronunció aun tras las fuertes exhalaciones.

— ¿De qué hablas, qué es lo que te sucede?— preguntó al margen gracias a esa peligrosa barrera viviente. Desde su lugar era evidente la delicada salud de su rival.

Mas la mujer se abrazó a si misma para enfrentar esa agonía, esa tortura que castigaba su osadía.

—…Lo tomamos prestado… Nunca creímos que sucedería… no… — cubrió su frente con la palma de su mano esperando detener la hemorragia. Había perdido momentáneamente la concepción de la realidad, sus ojos se tornaron aterrorizados, como si aquella entidad que estaba imponiéndole ese castigo se encontrara a su lado. Con esos mismos ojos asustados miró a su hija, y sin demasiado sentido se atrevió a decir—…Ahora que la flecha de la justicia se ha liberado… El destino ya se ha decidido…

 **Capitulo 38**

Vendetta

El espíritu de la muerte detuvo su avance. Sus pies descalzos cubiertos de fango y sangre pasaron sin problemas la cueva que servía como conducto hacia territorio sagrado.

Antes de abandonar la sombra que proyectaba la caverna, pareció repelido por la intensa luz del sol que iluminaba el cielo de ese lugar.

 _Cali_ observó su cuerpo y el modo en que diminutas descargas energéticas intentaban repeler su avance. De nuevo los grandes espíritus la rechazaban, pero tan pequeño esfuerzo no bastará para hacerla desistir.

Tres personas formaban el ultimo triangulo defensivo. La muerte miró uno a uno en completa indiferencia, sabía que todos ellos iban a morir en sus manos. Pero sus labios se estiraron de placer al ver dentro de los ojos de un antiguo conocido.

Goldva, Vincent Kajab y Eriol Hiragizawa se plantaron como la línea que el espíritu de la muerte no debía cruzar.

En ese paraje de frondosos bosques y cielo azul, el remolino de luz que indicaba la ubicación de los grandes espíritus se veía a los lejos, pero mucho más cerca que antes.

La vieja Goldva no se dejó amedrentar por las nubes oscuras que seguían a la muerte y destruían la hermosura y armonía del campo celeste.

La que se hacía llamar _Cali_ tomó con sus manos los extremos de su vestido negro, inclinándose cual sería la costumbre de las damas en la antigua Inglaterra.

Con una cínica sonrisa, el espíritu de la muerte se permitió el hablar— _Y exactamente ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?_ — se esforzó por no reírse, pero lo considera ingenuamente divertido.

— Hasta aquí es donde más lejos podrás llegar, espíritu— se impuso Goldva al ser quien encabezaba la fuerza de ese trío. Desarmada y sin ninguna clase de defensa, la anciana se atrevió a abandonar la compañía de sus jóvenes amigos.

— _Eso fue lo mismo que los apaches de allá afuera dijeron…_ — su pálida y delicada mano señaló ligeramente la cueva— _Y heme aquí… Parece que necesitan mejores guardianes_ — no se reprimió para seguir mofándose.

Eriol observó con cuidado el cuerpo que el espíritu de la muerte había tomado para caminar de nuevo por el mundo. Reconocía el terso rostro de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, poseía la misma belleza que su hija, Sakura. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre los retratos de la susodicha con la que tenia frente a él eran más que obvios, sobre todo al ver el vació existente dentro de sus ojos que parecían agujeros negros que son capaces de devorar cualquier alma.

El hechicero y la muerte conectaron miradas. Eriol ocultó su sorpresa, pero la muerte se regocijó al sentir el miedo previniendo de él— _… De todos los lugares a los que pude ir, sabía que solo aquí iba a encontrarte a ti, Clow_ — se dirigió a él con gran familiaridad— _Las redes del tiempo y las reencarnaciones han sido benévolos contigo. Me alegra que en esta travesía pueda agradecer personalmente a todos los que ayudaron a que mi regreso fuera posible…_

— No digas tonterías— amenazó Hiragizawa con su báculo dorado— Clow y otros como él han luchado intensamente para evitar que volvieses a amenazar a nuestro mundo— aclaró, decidido a no confundirse más, a no pesarle cargar con el legado que Clow dejó tras su _muerte_ — Toda la trayectoria de muerte, destrucción y caos que has desatado se acabará aquí.

Vincent Kajab se mantuvo en silencio, observando, capturando en su memoria como la historia y el destino se tejía ante él.

— _¿Es eso cierto?—_ _Cali_ negó con la cabeza para después reír abiertamente. Llevó sus dedos a cubrir sus labios pero no fue capaz de detenerse _— Los humanos siempre son tan ingenuos… y tan cobardes y rastreros como para no admitir sus errores. ¿Acaso Hao Asakura no fue el responsable de destrucción de cinco de mis hermanos? ¿Acaso tú, Clow, no inutilizaste uno de ellos y lo volviste un mortal? ¿No fue el que llaman Yoh Asakura quien, asesinando a su otra mitad, permitió que todo esto diera inicio?... Hay muchas referencias que podría mencionar ahora. No importa cuanto nieguen no haber sido responsables de que el mundo se adaptara a mi regreso, la situación es clara y eso es suficiente…_ — siseó cuando de su cuerpo comenzó una emanación de vapor púrpura.

— _Es una ley entre ustedes los mortales: toda decisión tiene consecuencias, una positiva, otra negativa, son las leyes que equilibran el cause espiritual de la existencia… Cuando dicen estar luchando para causar un bien, esa causa puede afectar a otros no de la forma deseada… Cuando salvan vidas, condenan a otros; cuando crean, destruyen; cuando aman, sufren… He sentido y estudiado el corazón de numerosos humanos que osaron manipularme, y todos ellos me han enseñado una sola cosa… Merecen volver a las cenizas—_ un abrumante terremoto dio inicio. El suelo comenzó a fracturarse y chorros de vapor corrosivo y nauseabundo emergieron de entre las fisuras. Sus cabellos ondulados se extendieron tras su cabeza, fusionándose con el aura púrpura que comenzaba a adquirir una forma espeluznante— ¡ _Al olvido, al centro del caos y de la nada que les dio vida! ¡Ahí es a donde todos irán!_

Temis no soportó la _curiosa_ sonrisa de la hechicera. Los ojos y labios de Kinomoto parecían guardar un secreto del que ella era centro de burla y humillación. Ello hacía hervir su sangre en cólera.

Cierto que aquel viento restringía sus movimientos, pero esas cadenas no iban a detenerla. Aunque la brisa de huracán se atara a su extremidades y desgarraran sus músculos por el efecto de las fuerzas encontradas, Temis logró moverse y, sobre todo, reunir energía a su alrededor para combatir la corriente mágica.

Sakura observó curiosa, ni un vestigio de temor había en su mirada. En su cabeza se repetía la secuencia del primer combate con la misma mujer, y ahora que ya no había duda o remordimiento en su corazón, podía asegura una cosa…

— Tienes algo de razón en lo que dijiste hace un momento _Rika_ …

Su _ki_ logró disipar el viento opresor, y con rapidez su lanza buscó clavar su punta en el cuello de la hechicera.

Mas un resplandor dorado se interpuso en su camino tras tomar la forma de un báculo rosa, cuya punta terminaba en un círculo el cual encerraba una estrella de oro. El bastón tuvo la fortaleza de cualquier espada por lo que la lanza no causó daño en él.

— Todo terminará aquí…— sentenció la joven de ojos verdes en el momento en que su mano apuntara el peto de la oscura armadura de su rival, y tras un fuerte destello una hélice se impactó contra Temis.

Los talones de la lancera se aferraron a no abandonar el suelo. Siendo arrastrada por esa luminosidad.

Tras sobreponerse, el humo causado por el choque sobre su armadura lo alejó con rapidez. Sakura volvió a apuntarle con dos de sus dedos, los cuales y en ese momento era el arma mas poderosa que poseía.

De nuevo una luz se concentró al final de sus dedos teniendo a la asesina como blanco. Temis giró su lanza para librarse de este y de los demás disparos que le continuaron.

Girando con gran velocidad su arma, la guerrera que tomó el nombre de la justicia en sus manos evadió todas esas explosiones...jamás retrocediendo sino avanzando detrás de su barrera giratoria. Pero tal táctica iba más allá de solo defensa. Por cada giro de su lanza, la velocidad aumentaba, y con ella la cantidad de ki que permitía circular sobre su arma. Concentrando la suficiente para que un torbellino de la misma se desencadenara contra su enemiga.

El remolino energético golpeó directamente a la hechicera quien se desligó del suelo ante el primer impulso del viento en su contra. Pero lejos de verse abatida por dicha corriente, su magia le protegió cada instante.

Kinomoto se dejó llevar y su cuerpo se mostró sumamente relajado mientras el efecto de la carta _Escudo_ la privaba de cualquier daño. No lo pensó demasiado tiempo cuando alzó su báculo y el cielo rugió.

Temis observó el resplandor que partió una nube y saltó justo a tiempo para evadir la cadena eléctrica que perforó la tierra. Del agujero creado, un geiser ascendió con rapidez en una columna de agua, cuya altura terminó bajo los pies de Sakura donde ella se mantuvo de pie.

Temis se elevó en el aire, volando en su dirección.

La hechicera giró su báculo y una serie de tentáculos de agua se arrojaron sobre Temis.

Temis esquivó, no deseaba detener su avance con tales insignificancias. Arrojando esferas de ki que evaporaban con facilidad a sus atacantes.

Aprovechando el vapor de su entorno, Kinomoto logró expandirlo hasta convertirlo en una densa capa de niebla donde esperaba atrapar a su enemiga.

— ¡Ilusa! ¡¿Crees que podrás esconderte de mi?! ¡Siento tu repulsiva presencia!— exclamó iracunda y sin tomar precauciones al dejarse llevar solo por sus deseos personales.

Sakura movió sus brazos y cintura como si con ellos dirigiera los movimientos del agua. Levantó sus manos con un movimiento de espada y un tentáculo pasó muy cerca de la guerrera. Temis apenas y pudo verlo venir, alcanzando a empujarse hacia atrás para evitar el golpe. Sintiéndose perpleja al ver como es que su mejilla se abrió y algunos cabellos fueron cortados con la misma facilidad que una de sus rodilleras.

— Tal vez sepas donde esté yo, pero que me dices de mis demás amigos— la voz de la hechicera se perdía en ese mar de niebla, la cual comenzó a tornarse de un color esmeralda.

Temis se cubrió la boca al creerlo veneno, pero más allá de un daño a sus pulmones, esa neblina era igual de peligrosa…

El sonido la alertó del disco de agua que se acercaba a gran velocidad. De gran diámetro, pero delgado grosos, esa agua giraba a tal intensidad que su efecto de cierra cortaría hasta el hueso. Vinieron en todas direcciones, pero el sonido de esos discos le permitía reaccionar a tiempo. No podía aventurarse con libertad aunque sabía la ubicación de su oponente. Intentaba lanzar ataques a distancia pero encontraban barreras acuáticas que les impedía el llega hasta el verdadero blanco.

— ¡Maldita!— recriminó con coraje— ¡Siempre huyendo Sakura, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa?! — Tenía que lograr que se acercara, era la única forma— ¡Tu hermano fue igual de cobarde y no evitó que muriera como el perro que era! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Juro que te ocurrirá lo mismo!

Un ultimo eco de su voz y un silencio denso y escalofriante la acompañó dentro de esa neblina.

Temis sentía el palpitar ansioso de su corazón en sus oídos. ¿Por qué es que se sentía así? No lo entendía…

Inminente fue el golpe que recibió a mitad de la espalda. El disco de agua giró y giró sobre el duro metal que cubría su espalda, raspando algo de piel y sangre conforme se desgastaba con la armadura.

Temis gritó adolorida, pero ni un hilo de voz salió de su boca. Cualquier sonido había sido fácilmente ensordecido. Ni el de las exclamaciones de la guerrera ni mucho menos el del agua podían escucharse dentro del campo de niebla.

Paralizada por el dolor, Temis solo logró apartarse del camino de esa terrible cierra para decidir volver al suelo. Allí, no se permitió el preocuparse por su herida, pero en tierra firme sentía que tenía menos flancos débiles. Permaneció encorvada con sus manos firmes sobre la tierra.

Sonrió despectiva al percibir el acercamiento que estuvo buscando, tomó su lanza y acuclillada lanzó un golpe con esta hacia atrás. La rápida estocada atravesó un cuerpo que se deshizo en ráfagas de aire.

Confundida, Temis giró el rostro solo para recibir un golpe en el hombro izquierdo.

El bastón con la estrella resultó tan duro como un martillo y la lanzó con la potencia suficiente para arrastrarla varios metros.

Ningún sonido, pero si mucho dolor. La guerrera se sujetó el hombro al sentirlo entumecido, encontrando la hombrera de protección fizurada.

— Espero y que eso te enseñe a solo abrir la boca para decir cosas inteligentes y nada de imprudencias— Sakura abandonó la protección de la neblina para afrontar a su enemiga.

Temis se incorporó lentamente y volvió a alistar su arma, pero antes de cualquier precipitado arranque, una segunda Sakura apareció por su flanco izquierdo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pareces un poco distraída— añadió sarcástica la joven aparecida, justo cuando una tercera se materializaba a su lado— No te comportaste así la primera vez que quisiste matarme…

Rika miró a cada una de esas apariciones, sus ojos temblaron en confusión ya que sus sentidos percibían energía vital de todas ellas… No se trataban de una ilusión.

Temis movió los labios, pero no hubo sonido, enfureciéndose más al saber que Kinomoto le había quitado el habla.

— ¿Sabes Rika? Estoy cansada de escuchar tus reclamos, de tu incesante lloriqueo— aclaró pedante una de las hechiceras.

— Por eso es que decidí silenciarte para que me permitas el decir algunas cosas que desde el momento en que te descubriste ante mí quise decirte…— dijo la que mantenía un gesto inexpresivo.

— No te preocupes, no tomara mucho tiempo. Después de esto te prometo que te devolveré la lengua para que puedas decir alguna ultima estupidez— volvió a decir la que se encontraba rodeada por un aire vanidoso.

— No te molestes en imaginar quien es la verdadera— sentenció una de sonrisa divertida. Solo bastó con ver las miradas furtivas de la asesina para percatarse de su intento.

— Tienes la habilidad de sentir la presencia de un individuo ¿no es así? Que lástima que eso no funcione precisamente en un área donde mis conjuros han invadido tu campo sensorial— añadió la cuarta que permanecía de espaldas.

— No olvides que lo que mantiene activa esta niebla, estos espejismos, esta área de silencio, es mi poder, mi esencia. Así que, cada conjuro que invoque siempre se encontrara acompañado de mi energía— explicó la de sonrisa despreocupada.

Temis cargó su arma con la energía oscura que le cubría, liberándola en una ola que alcanzó a levantar la tierra y batir el aire, pero las manifestaciones de la joven de cabello castaño se mantuvieron inmutables, duplicándose en un descuido.

— Supongo que lo crees bajo y ruin, ¿no es cierto?— añadieron dos de ellas al unísono.

— Pero a mi punto de vista finalmente esta es una pelea justa.

Temis nunca imaginó que sucedería algo como esto… Estaba perdiendo la calma y resultaba peligroso. Intentó aferrarse a sus enseñanzas— inducir el miedo, no caer en él.

— Han sido muy astutos al encontrar la manera de luchar con nosotros sin demasiado esfuerzo… Pero una vez que no cuentan con el factor sorpresa ni ninguna de sus trampas, es cuando en verdad experimentan lo que es enfrentar a un verdadero _monstruo_.

— Rika, dijiste que yo fui la causa de que te convirtieras en esto— algunas de esas ilusiones dieron un paso al frente, logrando que Temis sintiera la presión de la inseguridad.

— Y ahora tú me regresaste el favor…

— Fui la responsable de tu desdicha; y tú has sido de la mía…

— Fui quien asesinó a tu hijo; tú asesinaste a mi hermano…

— Fui la que te convirtió en un maquina de venganza… Mírame ahora…

— Las dos somos espejos de una cadena de eventos desafortunados. Somos artistas… Miro mi obra en ti, y tú puedes ver la tuya en mi…— una a una, los espejismos de la hechicera comenzaron a fusionarse una detrás de otra.

— Sin embargo… Yo no pienso imitar el factor que nos permitió vernos este día…

El bastón rosado de una de ellas estalló en luz y tomó la forma de una espada de punta muy delgada y elegante— No voy a dejar que te vayas con vida…— advirtió Sakura con una expresión petulante.

¿Por qué es que sintió peso en esas palabras? ¿Por qué lo sintió como una sentencia irrefutable?…¡No! Se reprochó a si misma, se convenció que no podía terminar así. ¡Nunca! Si había de morir en manos de esa mujer, se aseguraría de no viajar al infierno sola.

Años han pasado desde la última vez que sintió tal energía dentro de su cuerpo. Conforme la lucha avanzaba, su corazón bombeaba con mucha más fuerza y emoción que le permitía el disfrutar ese combate. Uno donde podía desear la muerte de su enemigo con toda la fuerza de su alma, donde dejaba que sus instintos se alimentaran por la rabia, el odio y el deseo de venganza. Donde sus ataques no se veían obstruidos por las _absurdas_ enseñanzas de piedad o consideración que aprendió de sus amigos… Donde no escuchará a nadie el que le suplicara el detenerse o pensar en las consecuencias.

Uno tras otro, los golpes de su lanza encontraban la guadaña de su enemigo, quien con la misma velocidad e intensidad se desplazaba en el combate.

Las chispas de los choques llegaban a quemar sus ropas, pero no había porque distraerse con tales pequeñeces; un solo descuido y a alguno de los dos le costaría la cabeza.

Imposible el pedir que la pelea abarcara un pequeño trozo de tierra. Esos dos combatientes serian capaces de llevar su duelo a los confines del mundo y de regreso.

La lanza de Len Tao partió el suelo tras su golpe perdido. La punta de la guadaña negra buscó el pecho del shaman, pero solo encontró la pared de la cordillera sobre la que se hundió por completo.

Len buscó el contraataque, pero sin que debiera soltar su arma, Vidar la utilizó para usarla como barra de gimnasia y asi permitir que sus pies embotados tomaran la lanza espiritual a la misma altura que las manos de Len se aferraban a ella.

Con sus fuerzas encontradas Len logró girar su lanza como aspa , confiando en que quebraría las piernas de su oponente, pero Vidar permitió que todo su cuerpo girara para que al final sus pies golpearan el pecho del shaman, lanzando al mismo tiempo una tormenta de energía que se disparó de sus manos unidas.

Len fue arrastrado por ese ataque, mas logró expandir a tiempo su poder espiritual para crear un escudo que disminuyó los daños.

Vidar extrajo la hoja de su guadaña con una sola mano y la pared montañosa se vino abajo, causando un derrumbe dentro del cual desapareció.

Adolorido, Len Tao logró frenar, creando una corta zanja en la tierra con sus pies. Se acuclilló sentir su cuerpo arder. Con rastros de humo sobre su cuerpo, el shaman arrancó las giras en las que se había transformado su camisa, incapaz de notar el fenómeno que yacía en su espalda. Bason podría ser el único capaz de advertirle, pero el espíritu igual se encontraba imposibilitado.

Tarde o temprano vería la reaparición de un tatuaje cubriendo toda su espalda.

Len se puso de pie justo a tiempo para frenar una embestida de un Vidar que había vuelto a enmudecer. La guadaña había desaparecido y ahora en sus dos manos cargaba una espada de doble mano, delgada como su brazo pero de un largo de nueve pies que la volvía una arma de más alcance que la misma lanza de Len Tao.

Len retrocedió. El largo de esa espada frenó ciertos de sus movimientos, y adentrarse en esa defensa no sería algo fácil de lograr.

Perseguido por los incesantes golpes, Len encajó su lanza sobre la tierra para que un sin fin de estas emergieran del suelo como estalagmitas a su alrededor.

Vidar debió saltar para no verse empalado por algunas de ellas, justo lo que Len buscó.

— _¡Relámpagos de oro!—_ El shaman lanzó un golpe con su puño cerrado, convirtiendo así todas las lanzas espirituales en rayos de luz que subieron en busca de Vidar.

El espadachín permaneció suspendido en el aire conforme se vio rodeado por esas ráfagas luminosas que intentaban encerrarlo en una jaula dorada que explotó al primer contacto.

Len se cubrió el rostro tras la explosión. Observó como es retazos de tela oscura caían desde el cielo.

Aprovechando la débil visibilidad de Len Tao, una cadena negra se filtró entre la humareda. Con una gran esfera de metal al extremo y puntas filosas a su alrededor es que se estrelló contra el shaman quien terminó de espaldas contra la tierra.

Esa cadena golpeó justo sobre las manos de Len, dejando escapar este un grito tras la tensión sufrida; la mayoría de sus dedos se habían roto.

Con sus manos sangrantes, el shaman logró apenas sostener su arma espiritual.

Girando la cadena sobre su cabeza, Vidar alejó la nube gris que se desencadenó por el ataque del shaman. La capa que le cedía una apariencia espectral desapareció de su cuerpo, su armadura permanecía intacta, pero algunas magulladuras en su piel indicaban que la técnica del shaman logró lastimarle.

Len observó la forma amenazante con la que giraba esa cadena, decidido a no perderla de vista.

La esfera con picos azotó contra la tierra, Len logró girar para apartarse pero le sorprendió que el efecto de ese golpe detonó en una explosión que lo impulsó hacia al frente, justo hacia Vidar quien lo recibió con un golpe certero en el rostro, cayendo boca abajo una vez que se encontrara desarmado.

La espada Horeken abandonó sus manos lesionadas y perdió sus poderes de posesión. Estiró sus dedos para intentar recuperarla, pero la cadena de su enemigo se enredó alrededor de su cuello, alzándolo y apenas las puntas de sus pies rozaban la tierra.

Vidar tensó con todas sus fuerzas la cadena con la que esperaba estrangular a su oponente. Lo único que detenía el no poder romperle el cuello era la mano izquierda que Len alcanzó a interponer en el ultimo giro. Pero de igual forma iba a morir. Vidar era capaz de romper esos huesos y más. Resultaba placentero para el asesino el sentir la fragilidad de la vida de su adversario.

Len se estremeció en desesperación, pero la desgarradora experiencia lo hizo recordar la verdadera crueldad, aquella que su padre empleó para entrenarlo…

Todo lo que sufrió bajo la mano firme de su tirano padre no podría relatarlo jamás. Entonces, si comparaba esos momentos con los de ahora, sabría que esto no era otra cosa mas que un juego sutil… Uno del que podría liberarse, solo no debía entregarse a la desesperación ni al dolor.

Len colocó su brazo libre de modo horizontal, esforzando su garganta para poder llamar a su espíritu acompañante— ¡Bason!— gritó con gran fuerza, escogiendo un punto de su muñeca para que sirviera como objeto de posesión, esa muñequera de tela negra en la cual se grababan dos palabras, siendo el kanji de _Victoria_ y de _Vida_ sobre la que se fundió el alma de aquel guerrero chino.

En un resplandor esmeralda, un grueso guantelete de batalla cubrió el puño y antebrazo del shaman, y con él fue capaz de sujetar uno de los brazos de Vidar y romperlo cual rama de árbol.

Con su brazo cual titán de jade, Len Tao no desaprovechó el acercamiento, y una vez que sus pies tocaran el suelo, giró con el puño alzado, golpeando bajo la mandíbula de su oponente.

Los ojos de Vidar se tornaron blancos, indicando una falta de conciencia tras el traumatismo cerebral que había recibido. Los vendajes que cubrían su boca se mancharon en sangre que escurrió debajo de estos.

No conforme con un solo golpe, Len sujetó por la pierna a su enemigo para evitar perderlo, atestando un segundo puñetazo en el cráneo que bien pudo partirlo y crear una contusión.

Exaltado, el shaman extendió sus dedos, adornados con puntas filosas con las que fue capaz de perforar el abdomen de Vidar.

El guerrero vendado cayó metros atrás con el estomago perforado. Permaneciendo inmóvil y tieso.

Len apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire, tosiendo con frenesí al sentir su cuello y traquea muy sensibles.

Observó extrañado la posesión que había creado por instinto. El guantelete de duro metal que al extender su palma simulaba la bocaza de un reptil.

Sus ojos, fríos e iracundos lograron quebrarse por un instante al pensar que el obsequio que recibió de Tomoyo Daidouji lo había ayudado. Tan sencillo detalle logró marca una diferencia entre la muerte y la vida…

— … Amuleto de la buena suerte…— murmuró abatido al recordar esa promesa. Fue entonces en que Len prestó atención a la sangre que había en su arma espiritual, los grumos, su coagulación… ¡No podía ser!

Alzó la vista con rapidez solo para ver la brillante hoja de una espada que se clavó en su vientre.

Vidar sonrió victorioso conforme las vendas de su rostro volvían a caer sobre su pecho. Len observó el agujero en el cuerpo de su adversario, podía ver a través de él y aun así… él…

Shaoran Li salió debajo de la tierra que lo había atrapado en esa tormenta. Se arrastró para salir de ahí, respirando agitadamente.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Miró a su alrededor para ser testigo de la devastación del terreno. Donde antes hubo grandes árboles, fueron reducidos a cenizas con las mismas llamas del sol.

No vio a nadie en las cercanías. Lo que no sabe es que fue expulsado a un lugar retirado por toda esa corriente de poder, librándolo así del tiro de gracia por parte de alguno de los enemigos.

Buscó señales de vida, la de su padre. Se angustió al no poder verlo por ninguna parte. Seguramente se encontraba herido por haber sido blanco de ese poder tan devastador.

En un impulso inconsciente es que le llamó una vez que estuviera en pie, sujetando su brazo roto.

En su cabeza escuchó su nombre, una punzada que lo hizo mirar hacia su flanco izquierdo y correr en esa dirección. Disminuyendo su paso al ver residuos de sangre que conducían a un punto inanimado en ese desierto de blanca arena.

Kerbasi movió un brazo para hacerse notar con vida, animando a si a su hijo el acercarse sin miedo.

Shaoran tomó justo a tiempo el destrozado brazo de su padre antes de que este tocara el suelo. Se estremeció al ver sus heridas ocasionadas por los cientos de destellos de gran velocidad.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, Kerbasi lo sabía, y solo por eso es que no se dejaba desfallecer todavía.

— …En seguida te llevaré a…

Pero el anciano negó débilmente, ocultando la ceguera de la que ahora era objeto— No te molestes Shaoran… Aquí termina todo para mí…

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No es momento para rendirse!— recriminó Li reprimiendo su frustración al no ser capaz de ayudarlo.

— … Shaoran… En el momento en que yo muera, tomaras mi lugar…— no pensaba gastar el poco aliento que guardaba para discutir con su hijo— Hubiera querido… poder enseñarte todo lo que sé del modo tradicional… Con el paso de los años… viéndote crecer… compartiendo… Pero la vida de ustedes los jóvenes es… mucho más rápida ahora, y así mismo será tu aprendizaje… Mi regalo para ti será todo mi conocimiento…— Li sintió que el monje deseaba alzar su mano, pero el dolor tan intenso se lo impedía. Decidido a ayudarlo, el hechicero condujo los dedos de Kerbasi hasta que tocaron su frente.

— … Padre… Aun puedes…

— Obedéceme por una única vez Shaoran y guarda silencio…— pidió con una sonrisa en el rostro— Sé que hay mucho que quieres decir… Algún día, habrá tiempo… Te lo prometo…

Las yemas de sus dedos se iluminaron sobre la frente de Li Shaoran. Abrumado, el hechicero estuvo a punto de rechazar ese vínculo, pero el brazo fuerte de su padre lo retuvo a su lado y le dio la confianza de aceptar lo que estaba por vaciarse en su memoria.

Uno tras otro, numerosos recuerdos, vivencias, conocimientos y sabiduría pasaron a través de sus ojos. Sintió esa vida no como si fuese la de alguien más, no, la sintió propia, la creyó suya.

Respiró de modo afligido al pasar por diversas emociones al mismo tiempo, de reconocer rostros que jamás ha visto, de enfurecerse ante diversos recuerdos, de atormentarse por descubrir los secretos guardados por los monjes de ese templo…

Lo que Kerbasi aprendió en toda una vida, él la asimiló en pocos parpadeos. Ahora, Li Shaoran era guardián de toda esa información, de todos esos secretos, técnicas y conciencia.

Sus ojos apenas y contuvieron el llanto que le causaba el saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su padre, aquellos que tuvo para su madre, para sus hermanas, para él… La verdad detrás del silencio y de la ausencia.

Mucho era ahora su arrepentimiento, ya que lo que él creía respecto a él era un error… Ideas creadas por odio y resentimiento que Kerbasi no merecía, no ahora…

El brazo del monje cayó sobre su costado, sus ojos cerrándose con anticipación. Li Shaoran se sujetó la cabeza con mucho pesar. Se atragantó como si toda esa información se estuviese filtrando desde su boca hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser.

Creyó que se asfixiaría por las tormentosas cadenas que ahora sentía sobre su cuerpo. Luchó por tranquilizarse, pero su corazón no dejaba de golpearle el pecho; sus ojos no dejaban de ver imágenes alternas; sus oídos zumbaban al escuchar cientas voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo.

El agobio que toda esa información causaba en su ser, terminó con un estrepitoso flash que cegó y silenció todo para sus sentidos. Un panorama blanco y un área silenciosa le transmitieron paz… No, mas bien, fue la manera en que todo el conocimiento que ahora posee le indicó cual debía ser su prioridad a partir de ahora. El rostro gentil y dulce de Sakura Kinomoto acaparó hasta el último de sus sentidos que terminaron por desarrollarse gracias a lo que sabía su padre.

Pronunció el nombre de su prometida, girando el rostro hacia donde era capaz de percibí su presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron en sobresaltó al percibir un mal presagio. Velozmente, se privó del cinturón de su atuendo, ingeniando la forma de convertirlo en un cabestrillo para su brazo derecho.

Mucha era su urgencia por ir al lado de la hechicera, sobretodo ahora que conocía lo importante que ella e Yoh Asakura eran para este mundo. ¡Tenía que darse prisa!

Echó una última mirada a su padre. Intrigado por el rostro tan sereno con el que partió de este mundo. Kebasi parecía satisfecho al saber que todo está tomando su cause, y lo que encontrarían al final lo dejaba en manos de la siguiente generación; una que prometía ser muy prominente.

Anath dio un paso tras otro con suma tranquilidad conforme avanzaba por el terreno ahora baldío.

Observó aun sorprendida la forma en la que el ventarrón de energía logró incluso aclarecer una parte del cielo. Contempló el azul del campo celeste antes de que las nubes densas y negruzcas volviesen a cubrirlo con suma rapidez.

En sus manos, el cascabel de oro sólido permaneció silencioso. Se sintió muy complacida una vez que lo encontrase lejos del cuidado del monje o del odioso muchacho de la espada.

Sonrió más que satisfecha al haber logrado su objetivo, estaba tan cerca que sería capaz de celebrar por adelantado, mas esperaría un poco más, lo suficiente para poder obtener el rosario y al espíritu de la muerte al mismo tiempo.

No había rastros del muchacho o del viejo por ningún lado, Sobek si que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Anath observó a su compañero en el suelo. Estaba completamente inconsciente, lo comprobó al moverlo con uno de sus pies y que ninguna clase de respuesta obtuviese de su parte. Lo único que le indicaba que permanecía con vida era la débil respiración que movía la tierra bajo su nariz.

Llamaba su atención como es que en su piel no había rastro alguno de hechizos de protección… De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, Sobek se había liberado de las ataduras que Unna creó sobre las almas y cuerpos de todos ellos.

La oscuridad y la muerte les cedió grandes poderes a los seis, creía que solo la misma fuente sería capaz de retirarlos pero…

Si había sido despojado de todas las habilidades que Unna le cedió ¿Por qué es que ahora percibía una presencia más poderosa en su compañero?

Anath se inclinó sobre él, una sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo le pidió que terminara con Sobek. Como si la fuerza viviente sobre sus tatuajes se lo mandase, la pelirroja estuvo por cumplir con esa tarea.

Sus dedos afilados buscaron el punto sobre la cabeza del guerrero para asegurar un rápido deceso, pero Anath cerró el puño y logró rechazar ese mandato.

Logrando una gran concentración, la pelirroja impuso su voluntad y alejó esos pensamientos. No podía considerarse una mujer recta, pero sabía ser agradecida, y su compañero llevó a cabo su papel extraordinariamente para sus fines. Cumplió su parte del trato, merece una recompensa y lo único que ella podía darle era la oportunidad de no tener que morir en ese lugar.

Un beso, no fue capaz de resistir esa tentación, sobretodo a un hombre que pasaba por alto sus encantos cuando fueron muchas las provocaciones y los intentos. No bajó su mascara por saberse cicatrizada por el castigo de su hermana mayor, pero fue tan placentero que se arrepintió de no haber logrado nunca que él le robase aunque sea una caricia.

Palpó la cabeza de Sobek y recitó un sencillo conjuro— _Ve al lugar al que perteneces…_ — murmuró, visualizando el posible hogar de su compañero, y de personas que podrían ayudarlo o necesitarlo.

En un santiamén, el guerrero de cabello negro se desvaneció en la tierra como si nunca se hubiera encontrado allí en primer lugar.

Aun con un gran poder en sus manos, la pelirroja no podía estar segura de que se encontrarían de nuevo. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, no podía estar seguro si el futuro podría ser cambiado…

Observó el cascabel para retomar la ambición que la había traído hasta aquí. Cualquier duda se esfumó al ver que el objeto reaccionaba finalmente a ella, la tenue luz que emergió de la superficie dorada para cubrir su cuerpo con una delgada y transparente estela de poder.

La sensación de fuerza y energia que recorrió cada uno de sus músculos la extasió completamente, sintiendo que había alcanzado la gloria que tanto buscó. Como si hubiese alcanzado el cielo, se imaginaba en las nubes, pero una voz cortó repentinamente el encanto del momento.

— Un acto desinteresado viniendo de ti, que evento tan sorprendente. Realmente el mundo está por llegar a su fin— sarcástico e hiriente, un hombre dijo a sus espaldas— ¿O no estas de acuerdo conmigo, Aiko?

Esa voz. Su corazón tembló en el momento en que reconociera esa voz… Aun después de los años transcurridos, aun después de todo lo ocurrido, sabía a quien le pertenecía…

Volteó rápidamente al sentirse en desventaja, tomada por sorpresa y sobre todo en grave peligro.

A escasos metros, un hombre de cabellera rubia la miraba con recelo y hasta cierta malicia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Pareciera que has visto a un fantasma, querida— añadió sonriente el hombre que ya no vestía su gabardina morada. Su piel mostraba raspones severos y algunas quemaduras, pero su presencia distaba de encontrarse débil.

Anath exhaló el aire colérico que el ver a ese sujeto le causó, pero se encontraba sin palabras.

— Y aun después de tantos años, después de que huiste, ¿no hay un abrazo?— el rubio extendió los brazos como si esperara que la pelirroja en verdad correría hacía él.

Anath dejó de respirar por la confusión de los sentimientos encontrados que ese sujeto causó. Un hombre que fue tan importante para ella, al que amó de modo incondicional y que fue el mismo responsable de la mayor desilusión de toda su vida…

Pero a final, el peso de la ira y el rencor inclinaron la balanza para tomar su decisión.

Dejando los juegos rápidamente a un lado, el hombre tomó una postura sería y de juez— ¿En verdad creíste que lo que le hiciste a Kaho se quedaría sin castigo?

Anath frunció el ceño— Geharo, debí suponer que no serías de los inútiles desdichados que morirían en este sangriento conflicto. No me digas que ingenuamente vienes a tomar venganza por mi dulce hermana— agregó despectiva.

Geharo Sai sintió extraño el escuchar su nombre de una boca tan indigna— Eso solo es la punta del iceberg, Aiko— llevó sus manos a adentrarse a los bolsillos de los pantalones— Sabes que jamás me ha gustado tomar el papel de _padre_ … Pero en vista de que no hay nadie más, entonces deberé hacerme cargo de este asunto familiar— aseguró.

— Ja, ¿Familia?— rió abiertamente la pelirroja, sintiéndose menos temerosa— ¿Lo dice aquel que negó el apellido de su padre, de su herencia? ¿El que lo abandonó todo para alejarse de las responsabilidades? ¿El que huyo asustado?— Anath carraspeó y tomó una posición defensiva— ¡No tienes ningún derecho de presentarte ante mí fingiendo de buen hijo o de hermano mayor! Geharo, eres tan traidor como yo, solo seguí tu ejemplo— masculló con ironía.

— No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando— miró en otra dirección, agobiado por ese pasado.

— ¡Basta de tonterías!— insistió la pelirroja al no ver sentido o fin a ese encuentro— ¿Viniste a matarme? Comienza de una vez. Pero te advierto que Kaho dijo las mismas estupideces, y ahora su alma se quema junto al resto de los que osaron entrometerse en mi camino!

Sin dejarse incitar por esa provocación, Geharo permaneció sereno— El fuego es algo que siempre nos ha _vestido_ bien, mi pequeña hermana— pero dejó que su espíritu acompañante se mostrara sobre sus hombros— _Sé gentil y te dará poder, enfurécelo y te arrepentirás_ — musitó tras el graznido de la ave de gran tamaño que se posó sobre sus hombros.

Las alas pobladas de plumas de fuego parecían provenir del interior de un volcán activo. No había duda que esa majestuosa ave nació de las llamas del mismo centro de la tierra, su cuna fue el núcleo de los grandes espíritus.

— Kaho me enseñó eso, también que _transforma_ … — una sonrisa juguetona cruzó los labios del shaman— Eres prueba viviente de ello, logró sacar tu verdadera apariencia— se mofó sutilmente de las quemaduras de la pelirroja.

— No eres mas que un sucio shaman… — dijo con desprecio— Y aun cuando hayamos nacido dentro de la misma familia, aun cuando siempre fuiste el mejor de los tres, yo nací con lo que tú y Kaho siempre carecieron— aclaró sujetando con fuerza el cascabel, invocando sus poderes— ¡Y eso es visión!

— No subestimes el poder de mi fiel amigo— aconsejó malhumorado.

— ¡No Geharo, eres tú el que no debe de subestimarme!— advirtió arrogante, conforme la luz del artefacto de oro pasaba a entintar su cabello como si fuese el mismo sol — ¡No ahora que sé quien soy, el poder que me ocultaron! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente comprendo el odio en la mirada de nuestro padre, la molestia que le ocasionaba que sus hijos predilectos no fueran los que tuvieran este destino! ¡Tengo el poder para domar la más impetuosa de las almas, soy la _sacerdotisa sagrada_ de esta época, y en mis manos tengo la pluma del cambio!

Geharo se mostró extrañado, tales afirmaciones no tenían sentido…

Se reservó el tener que preguntar, prefirió utilizar su propia intuición. No tomó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de la verdad…

Uniendo todo lo que él sabía, más lo que ahora ocurría, comprendió.

Los labios de Geharo temblaron pues intentó no reírse, pero le fue imposible. Ante los ojos coléricos de Anath, el shaman comenzó a reír; primero cubriendo su rostro, pero al final permitió que toda su boca se abriera para dejar escapar una carcajada.

Consternada, la pelirroja no se permitiría ser objeto de burla de nadie, por lo que una vez que el cascabel cubriese todo su puño, dejó escapar de este una tormenta de poder que barrió con todo lo que se interpusiera.

Geharo solo utilizó la palma de su mano derecha para partir en dos el cause de ese torrente de energía.

Absorta, la pelirroja tembló en enfado, alargando las garras de su guante hasta convertirlas en látigos que atacarían simultáneamente a su osado oponente.

— Kaho te fastidió hasta el ultimo momento— pensó gustoso Geharo al permitir que las llamas de su espíritu acompañante se fundiera en su cuerpo, proporcionándole una barrera natural de fuego volcánico.

Yoh no resistió el voltear repetidas veces mientras corría de la mano de su joven esposa.

Anna se percató del esfuerzo de su esposo por mantener su ritmo, pero ni aun así ella cambió su velocidad.

La sacerdotisa comprendía que su deber principal era asegurarse que Yoh llegara a dónde se encontraban los grandes espíritus. Solo frente a ellos es que toda esta locura terminaría finalmente, y si el mundo corría con suerte, Yoh podría salvarlos a todos una vez que se coronara como el rey de los shamanes.

Yoh se detuvo estrepitosamente antes de entrar al claro que indicaba la entrada a territorio sagrado, frenando a la sacerdotisa junto a él.

El semblante de Yoh se mostró serio y preocupado. Sus sentidos le advertían del peligroso adversario que les guardaba allí.

El guardián de esa puerta esperaba tranquilamente en medio del claro, con doce cadáveres a su alrededor que se fueron acumulando conforme intentaron cruzar el umbral. Agitó su espada para limpiarla, delatando que solo segundos antes había matado a alguno de ellos.

El olor a sangre puso nervioso al espíritu de la sacerdotisa, gruñendo y mostrando sus afilados colmillos y garras.

Anna reconoció al portador de esa espada maligna. No podría olvidar un corazón como el de ese guerrero pelirrojo.

Hidesato llevó sus ojos hacia la joven rubia, inmutable. De nuevo sus caminos se habían cruzado, la diferencia es que, en esa ocasión, es él quien no le permitiría pasar.

— Parece que ahora los papeles se han invertido— comentó con pesar el dueño de la espada _Saiketsu_.

— Entonces eso significa que tú serás el vencido— respondió Anna con indiferencia.

— Anna, ¿lo conoces?— preguntó Yoh al ver la intención de su esposa cuando dio un paso hacia delante.

— Te hablé de él, es uno de los que atacaron el templo en China— recordó sin girar la cabeza.

— Un ser vivo no debería tentar a la muerte por segunda vez— aconsejó Hidesato, anticipando que nuevamente iba a pelear con esa mujer y su lobo— No tienes oportunidad, mucho menos si _Saiketsu_ aun recuerda tu sangre.

— No le temo a esa espada, mucho menos al espadachín. Solo pienso darte una oportunidad de retirarte— lo consideraba como un favor, el saldo de la deuda pendiente que existía entre ambos. No ha olvidado que ese sujeto le permitió vivir, así como a Eriol y a Nichrom.

— No tiene sentido decir las mismas palabras una y otra vez— añadió Hidesato con fastidio— Ni tú ni yo daremos la vuelta e ignoraremos este encuentro. Mi deber es impedir que cualquiera de ustedes pase por este umbral, y el tuyo, como el de estos infelices que están a mis pies, es matarme para poder entrar…

— Si ese es el caso, entonces no tengo problemas con eso— respondió Anna con rudeza— Yoh, yo pelearé con él.

El shaman lanzó una profunda mirada hacia Hidesato quien del mismo modo le respondía. Entre ambos hombres existió una clase de pacto, un acuerdo en el que sus sentidos respondieron de la misma forma.

Yoh no iba a permitir que Anna pusiera en peligro su vida solo porque no confiaba en su capacidad. Si no era capaz de sobrellevar este mal y continuar luchando, quería decir que no era digno de ningún sacrificio… Además, sus sentidos le transmitían un grave peligro de esa espada maldita, el aura que la cubría bien podría provenir del mismo inframundo por su negrura y densidad.

Anna leyó el deseo silencioso del corazón de Hidesato por no tener que pelear con ella, esperaba que el hombre que la acompañaba tomara su lugar. Pero por prestarle demasiada atención al alma de su oponente, es que Yoh logró tomar una iniciativa.

Con rapidez, los dedos de Yoh presionaron dos puntos sobre el cuello y la espalda de la sacerdotisa que lograron que perdiera todo sentido, sujetándola con cuidado en sus brazos.

El lobo espiritual, Garou, gruñó ante la traición. Yoh no le tomó demasiada importancia a sus garras afiladas al acercarse a él con Anna en brazos.

— Tranquilízate, es por su bien. Después podrás morderme todo lo que quieras— le pidió gentilmente al lobo— Pero ahora necesito que me dejen hacer esto. Cuida de ella por favor.

Al tener la complexión de un gran león, el lomo de Garou fue capaz de darle cabida a su dueña— Y si algo malo llegara a pasar, llévala a un lugar seguro.

Garou se alejó lo suficiente de aquel claro, pero a una distancia en la que sus ojos pudiesen ser testigo del enfrentamiento del shaman y el siniestro guerrero pelirrojo.

— Gracias por esperar— añadió Yoh con tranquilidad al tomar su puesto en el campo de batalla.

Hidesato mantuvo _a Saiketsu_ entre sus dedos y le dedicaba una mirada indiferente— No te confundas, nunca he sentido placer por tener que pelear con una mujer… Me complace ver que tuviste las agallas de enfrentarte a mi en vez de lanzar a tu compañera a una muerte segura.

— Anna es impetuosa en ocasiones— sonrió rascándose la nuca.

— Acabemos con esto— el que su oponente no estuviese tomando en serio lo que estaba por pasar le desagradó por completo— De seguro, otros como tú vendrán pronto y necesito que el escenario esté despejado para darles el debido recibimiento— levantó su espada por encima de su cabeza con los brazos extendidos.

Yoh observó los cuerpos de todos esos guerreros y sintió un gran pesar, acompañada por una infinita rabia que se esforzaba por reprimir.

— En esas condiciones no creo que puedas retenerme por mucho tiempo— aseguró Yoh al observa las heridas abiertas en el cuerpo de su oponente.

— No te fíes de tus ojos. Tal vez mi cuerpo está muriendo, pero mi espíritu no abandonará este mundo todavía— aclaró el pelirrojo— De cualquier forma, esta será una pelea justa, tus fuerzas flaquean, la energía abandona tu cuerpo rápidamente, de seguro permanecer de pie es todo un reto para ti, por lo que deja de preocuparte por tu enemigo y enfócate… Si mueres aquí, te juro que inmediatamente iré sobre la mujer— añadió con una malicia fingida.

Pero para Yoh, él estaba hablando muy en serio. El hecho de saber que de ser derrotado Anna podría salir afectada activó varios de los instintos que no solía emplear en combate.

En sus manos apareció la espada de hoja azul con la que ha derrotado a muchos enemigos, esperando esta vez no ser la excepción.

No habría mas preámbulos, Hidesato no se sentía con la paciencia para ellos, mucho menos cuando gran parte de si se encontraba preocupado.

Se impulsó hacia su adversario, dejando escapar dos golpes de su espada que desató una onda cortante que formó una cruz. El shaman imitó esos movimientos, logrando un efecto simular, logrando que ambos ataques chocasen entre ellos y explotasen ruidosamente.

Yoh saltó al cielo para salir de la cortina de humo, seguido por un Hidesato que lo alcanzó con una estocada que Yoh pudo evadir e iniciar un choque de espadas.

El pelirrojo obligó a Yoh el ascender, poniendo en evidencia su capacidad para volar. El shaman sujetó con ambas manos su arma espiritual mientras Hidesato solo empleó una. La que quedó libre y sin atención es la que empleó para entrar por la defensa del shaman y atinar un potente golpe en su quijada, pero Yoh logró lanzar una patada que Hidesato retuvo con su antebrazo.

Creando distancia, es que Yoh logró emplear su técnica— _¡Espada letal de Amidamaru!_

El pelirrojo interpuso su espada, reteniendo el paso de esa hoja letal, la cual se disolvió por la influencia de las energías malignas de _Saiketsu_. Sin esperar demasiado, Hidesato respondió el ataque con otro, siendo su mano la que emitió una esfera de luz que golpeó a Yoh brutalmente.

El shaman cayó al suelo visiblemente adolorido. Hidesato caía en picada tras de él, con la punta de _Saiketsu_ dispuesto a atravesar su corazón, pero Yoh concentró sus fuerzas y logró expandir su ki, creando una barrera transparente que repelió a _Saiketsu_ encima de su cabeza.

Hidesato permaneció parado de manos sobre aquel campo de energía. Sus guantes se electrificaron por el contacto con esa burbuja, saltando para volver al suelo donde permaneció como felino.

— Que sorpresa, parece que tienes la misma capacidad que yo de controlar tu _fuego_ interior— añadió analítico el pelirrojo.

Yoh despabiló sus malestares y se concentró solo en la pelea— Tuve un buen maestro— se limpió la sangre de la boca que el golpe en su rostro provocó.

— Demuéstralo entonces, ¿o es que acaso tu maestro solo te enseñó a huir y a defenderte?— añadió burlesco.

Las enseñanzas de Kerbasi volvieron a escucharse en su cabeza— _No eres un espadachín por naturaleza, tú decidiste convertirte en uno para estar en equilibrio con el espíritu que te acompaña..._

Yoh admitía que su capacidad de esgrima era fácilmente opacada por la de su enemigo. Si no podía superarlo en eso, entonces estaba seguro que su control sobre el _ki_ debía ser mejor, lo sabía ya que el golpe que recibió no se comparaba con los que sintió provenir de Shaoran Li, ni mucho menos del Maestro Kerbasi.

Yoh desplegó su campo protector en el momento en que volvió a empuñar su arma espiritual, dejando que esa energía pasara a cubrir su cuerpo. Lanzándose al ataque.

Hidesato volvió a responder el duelo de espadas, pudiendo ver todos los huecos en la ofensiva del shaman, espacios por los que su puño volvería a entrar, pero esta vez Yoh se adelantó y nuevamente una patada buscó dañarlo.

Hidesato volvió a interponer su antebrazo cubierto por el brazal de acero, reteniendo con éxito ese pie, pero debiendo emplear mayor fuerza para retenerla. Se distrajo momentáneamente al escuchar un tronido, observando absorto como es que su brazal se había cuarteado.

Yoh aprovechó ese titubeo y su espada logró un corte en el peto de esa armadura tras emplear su técnica tan de cerca— _¡Espada letal de Amidamaru!_

Hidesato fue arrastrado por esa corriente cortante conforme su armadura resistió lo suficiente hasta poder salir de la trayectoria de ese ataque. Perdiendo una de las hombreras y parte del peto que cubría su corazón es que el pelirrojo permaneció en el aire.

Se sujetó el pecho adolorido, la sangre que brotó en abundancia de su hombro cubrió con rapidez su pecho descubierto y malherido, ocultando los tatuajes que se acentuaban sobre la ubicación de su corazón.

Yoh esperó en el suelo, donde se creía más hábil. Observando el rostro adolorido de su oponente quien no se permitió el desfallecer.

Furioso, Hidesato emplearía a _Saiketsu_ una vez más. Comprendiendo que era alguien a quien no debía de enfrentar abiertamente. Dejaría que su espada se encargara de él, después de todo ella misma se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Un movimiento lateral y la hoja de esa espada maldita se dividió en numerosos fragmentos. Yoh tuvo un mal presentimiento, sobretodo cuando esos pedazos de metal se precipitaron sobre él.

Esperó lo suficiente para saltar en el momento justo y que encontraran el duro suelo como destino, pero en cuanto Yoh se movió, el enjambre de metal cambió de rumbo, rozándole las sandalias peligrosamente.

Sin dejar de utilizar la técnica de vuelo, Yoh logró superar la velocidad de _Saiketsu_.

En vista de ser un oponente escurridizo, Hidesato lo interceptó por la retaguardia. Sujetándolo por los brazos y jalándolos hacia atrás, utilizando su rodilla para presionar el punto medio de la espalda de Yoh.

Yoh gritó por el brusco estiramiento de sus hombros, los que sentía estaban por salirse de su lugar.

— ¡Vamos _Saiketsu_ , es todo tuyo!— insistió el amo a su espada.

— _¡Amo Yoh!—_ sin previo permiso, el espíritu samurai que mantenía sus esfuerzos en la espada espiritual abandonó su tarea, solo para que su cuerpo fantasmal sirviese red, atrapando e inmovilizando los pequeños trozos en las que _Saiketsu_ se había convertido.

A un nivel espiritual diferente, el fantasma Amidamaru peleó contra la voluntad de esa espada rival.

Dentro de esa bruma de energía espiritual, los dos espíritus lucharon y desgastaron sus fuerzas. Amidamaru observó la niebla que destiló todo ese metal y tomó una forma pasajera.

 _Saiketsu_ se presentó con la imagen de una fuerte mujer de color; su cabello negro y trenzado; escasas ropas que cubrían sus atributos femeninos sobre sus hombros y atada a su cintura; Su oscura piel atiborrada de tatuajes tradicionales de tierras africanas que resaltaban en un intenso color carmesí. Una mascara de caoba con mentón alargado, adornada con pintura roja que daba la sensación de chispazos de sangre.

— _Insulso espíritu de oriente, ¿te atreves tú a oponerte a mi gran voluntad y hambruna?—_ dijo con una doble voz de hombre y mujer _— ¡Te advierto que tu poder de 200 años es insignificante para el que yo he acumulado por centurias!_

Amidamaru no consentía que un espíritu hermano ayudaran al mal— Eres un ser conciente… ¿Entonces dime por qué es que prestas tu gran poder a humanos que acabarán con este mundo y con aquellos que pueden escucharnos y entendernos? ¿No deberías ayudar a aquellos que te necesitan y pueden ayudarte? ¿Aquellos que pueden entender tu verdadera fuerza?

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que este hombre no me entiende?...—_ añadió conformé las trozos de metal comenzaron a vibrar frenéticamente— _No me interesa quien me domine mientras sea digno de hacerlo… No me interesa con qué fin destazo a los enemigos de quien me empuña …. ¡No me interesa lo que pase mientras yo pueda seguir al lado de un ser que satisfaga mis necesidades!—_ su energía espiritual comenzó a romper el cascaron en el que Amidamaru deseaba retenerla— _¡Desaparece!_

Hidesato se extrañó ante el desafío de esos dos espíritus. Yoh debía aprovechar esos segundos para liberarse o terminaría con el pecho completamente destrozado.

Reunió cada gramo de fuerza que se dispersaba por su cuerpo debilitado. Aspirando profundamente para encontrar la concentración que necesitaba. Pidió ayuda a un nivel inconsciente y expulsó en un estallido el _ki_ que había logrado acumular.

Hidesato resistió esas flamas invisibles que estaban quemando su rostro y su carne. Sus heridas ardieron y secretaron mas sangre por la tensión de esa fuerza explosiva. El metal de sus guantes se enrojecieron al rojo vivo. Sabiendo que no resistiría mucho tiempo, Hidesato tomó el cuello de Yoh el cual esperaba romper o rasgar, pero el shaman, al sentir un brazo libre, logró girar y atestar un poderoso golpe en el costado izquierdo del pelirrojo.

Su puño se encajó con fuerza sobre ese punto de presión, destruyendo el pedazo de armadura que lo cubría.

El pelirrojo soltó al shaman, hundiéndose en la tierra tras el severo golpe que había inyectado un violento _ki_ que afectó mucho de sus órganos internos.

Hidesato permaneció en el suelo aturdido por el sufrimiento, tosiendo con fuerza al sentir la asfixia de la sangre acumulada, y por el dolor en el pecho que estrujaba su corazón.

Yoh cayó de rodillas con los brazos adoloridos y cansados. Giró su atención hacia donde escuchó el viento romperse solo para recibir de lleno la lluvia de metal que se incrustó por todo el flanco izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Fue devorado por esa arena que intentó meterse por su boca, sus oídos y su nariz. Viajó sin saberlo desde las profundidades de la tierra hasta la superficie, cuando la misma columna dorada que lo apartó del lado de su princesa lo devolvió al desierto.

Cayó y rodó por una duna pronunciada, con rasguños leves en sus brazos y rostro por el paso enfurecido de los granos de arena.

Aspiró profundamente ante la presencia de aire limpio. Levantándose lo más rápido posible al no ver a su protegida por ningún lado. Asustado y nervioso, el monje miró en todas direcciones. Desorientado tras no ver mas que el infinito desierto.

Una tormenta de arena estaba por comenzar, no por medio naturales sino por deseos de la mente y poder de un individuo que ansiaba aparecer frente a ese viejo conocido.

Baralai protegió sus ojos de la corriente arenosa, percibiendo una presencia que lo inquietó e hizo saltar sus emociones.

— _Fue más sencillo de lo que esperé_ — alguien dijo en su cabeza— _Pensé que habría más resistencia de tu parte por permanecer con tu princesita, pero al final resultaste un guardián inútil e inadecuado para el papel que debías desempeñar…_

Después de tantos años, Baralai buscó al individuo que lo retaba con su insolencia. Alzó la barbilla para encontrarse con su hermano menor— … Eastor…

El joven sonrió, con sus ojos cerrados. Sin que sus labios se movieran es que volvió a comunicarse— _Baralai, ha pasado mucho tiempo mi estimado hermano._

— No lo suficientes para ver borrada tu traición— añadió despectivo.

— _Predecible como siempre. Es verdad, tal vez traicioné esas absurdas creencias religiosas pero, ¿Qué es más despreciable? ¿Traicionar tus creencias o traicionar a tu sangre?.._.— sus facciones mostraron la misma rabia y recelo que la ultima vez que le vio— _Yo confié en ti, y tu preferiste acudir como perro faldero a ese dios falso._

— ¡No tienes derecho de reprocharme nada! ¡El Gran Maestro tuvo razón sobre ti, debió eliminarte cuando pudo!

— _Exactamente. Pero el infeliz tuvo la maravillosa idea de castigarme de esta forma…_ — sus pies se mantenían levitando sobre la arena— _Quitarme todos los sentidos… Admitiré que fue un duro castigo, lo suficiente para haber llamado a la muerte una y otra vez… hasta que ella finalmente acudió._

— Pero no para llevarte— indicó desafiante.

— _Para pelear por ella… Es interesante tener tiempo de sobra para descubrir la verdad de cada acción o intención… El destino pesa incluso hasta para los mismos dioses, y ¿sabes lo que descubrí?_ — añadió acercándose lentamente ha donde se encontraba su hermano mayor. Su cuerpo permaneció quieto e inmóvil, solo su cabello y ropaje que golpeaba el viento.

— _El gran maestro no me mató ni por piedad hacia mi, a ti o al viejo maestro, no… No acabó conmigo porque sabía que tentaría el designio de otras fuerzas superiores a él mismo. Tu ya lo sabes Baralai, no juegues al inocente conmigo…_ — cara a cara los dos monjes se mantuvieron en tregua— _Nacimos para tomar un bando. MI decisión fue lo que te permitió ser parte del grupo de la luz, la princesa fue tu protegida… En cambio yo, decidí seguir lo que me dictaba MI instinto, yo protejo a la otra estrella del cambio, Unna fue MI designio_ — enfatizó _— Fue por MI que tú fuiste el bendecido y yo el exiliado ¿no es curioso? ¿Qué me debas tanto y no lo agradezcas?_

— No te debo más que el peso de la vergüenza, Eastor…— retrocedió el monje— Si alguna vez sentí piedad por ti, si dudé de lo que hice aquel día, bastó con saber que has sido el responsable de tantas muertes, de tanto mal, para saber que siempre fuiste una mala semilla que germinó silenciosa, llena de odio y envidia.

— _Duras palabras, pero eso dejó de importar hace mucho tiempo… Ese día en que vi por ultima vez, me juré que haría pagar a todos los que me traicionaron… Fue una pena el que el Gran Maestro pereciera por su cuenta, me impidió el darme el placer, pero fue una delicia el sentir su muerte aunque fuese en la lejanía, supongo que tu también lo sentiste…_

— No blasfemes más Eastor, no permitiré que hables de esa forma… Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, no hablas, simplemente encontraste una forma de transmitir tus sucios pensamientos— añadió sarcástico.

— _Y el anciano… murió bajo uno de mis preciados alumnos_ — sonrió, su risa logró resonar en la cabeza de Baralai— _Eso fue muy placentero de ver…_

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

— _Estando tan lejos supongo que eres demasiado mediocre para no haberlo sentido… Pero el querido maestro es historia._

— ¡No creeré tal cosa!

— _¿Por qué habría de mentir? Es una gran noticia que quiero compartir contigo… Ah, pero espera, es verdad, su muerte no te beneficia en nada, al final tanta devoción no te cede el titulo de su sucesor, que lastima…—_ su malicia no parecía tener limites _— Pero bueno, no debes sentirte mal, ya tendrás a otro maestro al cual servir fielmente, claro, si yo te lo permito._

El pensar que u maestro había muerto le dificultó un poco el respirar. Cuando abandonó su lado, no creyó que sería la última vez que lo vería…

Baralai lanzó una mirada iracunda a su hermano menor, lanzando un golpe a su mejilla, pero un vacío se interpuso entre ambos, utilizando la misma esfuerza que absorbió del golpe para empujarlo hacia atrás. Baralai sujetó su puño lastimado por la descarga recibida.

— _Espero que eso te haya enseñado que, aunque no pueda mover mi cuerpo, logré encontrar la forma de prescindir de él… Sin proponérselo, es al Gran Maestro a quien le debo este desarrollo, finalmente comprendí la razón por la que sus ojos permanecían sellados… Incluso hasta al final me enseñó mucho, asegúrate de decírselo cuando vuelvas a verlo en el mas_ allá…— una violenta brisa que emergió de su espalda vapuleó a Baralai, abriendo serios cortes en su cuerpo hasta finalmente atravesar una duna.

Reponiéndose con rapidez, Baralai lanzó un golpe con el que libero su energía, siendo un puño invisible el que alcanzó a tocar el pecho de Eastor.

A una velocidad que superaba el sonido, es que Baralai se acercó para atacar, pero el brazo del monje se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del monje de ojos cerrados; si estirara sus dedos apenas y podría rozar su nariz.

— _Como puedes ver, he dominado un arte diferente a tu primitiva fuerza bruta_ — dijo de modo arrogante— _**Ohm**_ — pronunció en su mente, y al instante, el brazo de Baralai se torció al punto de la ruptura. El monje gritó adolorido, pero su hueso se encontraba intacto— _¿Qué te parece? Una orden más, y tu brazo se romperá como un madero…_

Pero Baralai no iba a darle esa oportunidad, extendió su dedo índice, disparando un fino rayo de energía que dio en la frente de Eastor.

Al sentirse libre de esa fuerza mental es que volvió al ataque inicial. Cuando su hermano retrocediera con la frente ensangrentada, es que aprovechó para descargar una serie de golpes sobre ese frágil cuerpo que se dobló ante cada puñetazo.

Numerosas serpientes de arena se levantaron de entre las dunas, las pizcas terrosas se movían violentamente como un taladro que perforaría hasta el más duro de los metales.

Al ver las sombras pronunciadas sobre él, Baralai se apresuró por esquivar esas mortales hélices, expandiendo su ki para destruirlas, siendo sorprendidas por algunas de ellas que brotaban inesperadamente de cada punto en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Eastor se mantuvo en el aire. No había dolor físico, no cuando su sentido del tacto había sido desconectado hace tiempo. La arena respondía a su voluntad, lo protegía de los proyectiles de luz de su hermano mayor.

El desierto era su herramienta, la arena eran sus brazos, y que poderosos eran al lograr sujetar la pierna de su oponente.

Como arena movediza es que su pierna se fundió en ese brazo arenoso. Un pensamiento y la arena estrujó ese brazo hasta quebrarlo. Baralai dejó escapar un grito ensordecedor que se apagó cuando ese tentáculo lo jaló hacia al interior del océano de arena.

 _Luzbel_ , ese nombre no significaba nada para Yue, ni tampoco había forma de saber la razón por la que esa mujer lo convirtió en blanco de muchas de sus frustraciones y fanatismo.

Fue una casualidad el encontrarse frente a frente a un ángel más. El primero, aquel que le dio combate en tierras de oriente y al que pudo vencer, no tiene comparación con la criatura que encontraba en suelo impío… Pero este ser era diferente; esas majestuosas alas blancas que protegían su ancha espalda, cabello plateado como las trompetas de los seres celestiales, rasgos tan finos que solo el paraíso pudo haber sido cuna de ese ángel; incluso sus ojos de cristal podrían ocultar las verdades míticas del universo. Un objeto de admiración y veneración al que podría postrarse sin titubear, pero no ocurriría tal cosa, no si esa criatura estaba protegiendo a los monstruos.

Rápido fue su entendimiento en cuanto se percató del bando por el cual luchaba, y pronto supo que había que eliminarlo… Dios dispuso que ella se encargará de borrar de la faz de la existencia a ese ángel caído.

El jubilo que vibró en su corazón fue infinito, al sentirse una vez más la elegida para llevar a cabo una de las máximas proezas.

Un sentido de peligro le alertaba a Yue que debía tener cuidado con esa mujer. Permaneciendo en el suelo, despacio intentó ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto sus manos se convirtieron en su punto de apoyo, Neit dejó que su pie se clavara en la quijada del ser angelical, alzándolo por la fuerza empleada.

La mujer del crucifijo desató un par de veloces golpes en el pecho del ángel una vez que lo tuviese a su altura.

Yue cayó pesadamente de espaldas, con inmenso dolor en su cuerpo y en su pierna herida.

Neit volvió a lanzarse sobre él con el puño extendido. En un acto inconsciente, Yue tomó ese puño metálico, reteniendo el impulso de su atacante.

Neit resistió y aceptó el duelo de fuerzas pese a que su puño tembloroso no logró hacer retroceder al de Yue.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto propio, y el ángel descargó su técnica de hielo sobre la mujer la cual fue arrastrada dentro de la lluvia de estacas de cristal.

Aunque pensaran que la fusión con Yukito Tsukishiro debilitó las capacidades del guardián, Yue estaba lejos de haber perdido todo lo adquirido por las enseñanzas y las experiencias pasadas. Todo estaba en su cabeza, quizá su mente no lo recordaba pero su cuerpo sí.

Los cristales que la golpearon se despedazaban en el mismo instante. Neit sentía la lesión pero eran tan pequeñas como agujas que no ocasionó malestar en ella.

Con giros acrobáticos, la mujer se apartó del campo de hielo, alistando rápidamente el látigo que buscó al ángel.

Yue logró abandonar el suelo empleando sus alas, desplegando su campo protector. El látigo barrió el suelo bajo sus pies— No entiendo la razón por la que me atacas de esta forma, por lo que solo lo diré una vez mujer, abandona esta locura y márchate. De lo contrario te juro que te arrepentirás— aclaró con su tono indiferente. Aun después de estar sufriendo por sus heridas y de encontrarse solo, era capaz de mantener su fría mentalidad.

Neit recogió el látigo negro y lo tensó entre sus dos manos— Típicas palabras proviniendo de tu lengua de serpiente— añadió con fascinación— Tal vez tus artimañas te hayan funcionado con nuestros _primeros padres_ , pero estas tratando con la persona equivocada.

Con pocos movimientos y sagacidad, nuevamente Neit apuntó con su arco y flecha hacia el ángel que la miraba desde el cielo— En el nombre del Dios Creador, regresa al averno del que no debiste salir.

La flecha se tornó en una bruma oscura que salió disparada contra la criatura.

Yue no temió solo hasta ver como es que esa negra energía adquirió fauces y ojos resplandecientes. Ese extraño proyectil golpeó con brutalidad el campo de energía, rompiéndolo conforme lo empujaba por el cielo.

El ser alado expulsó su energía para disipar esa concentración de oscuridad, logrando protegerse aunque su campo se destruyera.

Un zumbido lo alertó de nuevo, reaccionando tardíamente cuando Neit le dio alcance en el aire con un gancho que se alojó en la boca del estomago, sofocándolo completamente. La mujer tomó con una mano una de las flechas que guardaba en su espada, dispuesto a utilizar la punta de esta para enterrarla en el cuello de la criatura.

Pero Yue volvió a reaccionar, encendiendo sus brazos con su aura cortante es que deshizo el improvisado puñal. Con una estocada de su mano, el ángel intentó penetrar a través del oscuro peto de su adversaria, pero Neit se movilizó con astucia y evadió el mortal golpe, logrando colocarse a su espalda; mas Yue fue veloz y su pie atinó una patada en el vientre de la mujer.

Tras haber hecho contacto con un golpe, fue capaz de atestar algunos mas con su pierna sana.

Al sentirla a su merced, Yue lanzó un golpe vertical con su mano. Neit cruzó sus muñecas para interponerlas en el camino de esa espada, logrando no solo detener el avance de la misma, sino de sujetar el brazo del ángel al cual arrojó bruscamente a tierra.

Las alas de Yue alcanzaron a detenerlo a pocos centímetros del suelo, girando ágilmente para volver a la ofensiva, sin embargo, la mujer se había adelantado primero, y con su látigo lo hirió con severidad.

Cada golpe de ese pesado material desgarró no solo ropa sino también piel. Imposibilitado de librarse de ese tormentoso huracán de golpes, no lograba enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese la agonía del que su cuerpo era objeto.

Tembló de pies a cabeza una vez que cayera a tierra. Se sentía atado de pies y manos al estar en una situación tan terrible, debilitado por el salvajismo de sus adversarios. Nunca había experimentado nada como eso, y por eso es que él… No, era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no admitirlo, se acongojó por los pensamientos que circulaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Respiraba con dificultad, permaneciendo de rodillas al querer erguirse de nuevo, sabiendo que le tomaría tiempo en lograrlo por el intenso dolor.

La mente de la asesina trabajaba como una locomotora que no poseía frenos, entre más velocidad adquiría, mas fácil se volcaría ante la pequeña curva que encontrara en su camino. Sus pensamientos se nublaban y volvían en un instante, solo agravando más su innata locura— Tú, que fuiste testigo del sacrificio del hijo de nuestro Señor, te permito experimentar por primera vez el mismo calvario por el cual él pasó— se permitió caminar con lentitud alrededor del ángel de alas ensangrentadas. Le parecía maravilloso el escenario frente a ella: el cielo poblándose de completa oscuridad, estruendos por doquiera, las señales del Apocalipsis, las trompetas de los ángeles…— Si su muerte dio paso a la purificación de los pecados del hombre… ¡la tuya será sin duda la liberación del mal de este mundo!

Yue la miró entonces, sus ojos llenos de odio y frustración, tenía que sacar fuerzas de alguna parte, y los pensamientos negativos en ese instante se volvieron los más tentadores— Estas demente… Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido— dijo con crudeza, era evidente los desvaríos de su oponente. En algún punto, ella lo estaba confundiendo con alguna otra clase de entidad.

Yue miró sus manos, su cuerpo, el suelo que se teñía de rojo… Nunca había visto su sangre, nunca…

Un latigazo más por ese atrevimiento, pero el ángel rodó hacia al frente para evadirlo. No estaba dispuesto a continuar así…

— "… _el justo exultara al ver la venganza, y sus pies lavara en la sangre del impío"—_ citó cuando debió cruzar la tierra mojada por el color carmesí— Cuantas señales… Es claro para mi ya… Escúchalas bien, las trompetas de tus hermanos, los anuncios del fin del mundo… Maravilloso… Pensar que fui parte de esto, que glorioso para mi familia, que glorioso para mi padre…— murmuró al desvariar de nuevo— Dios envío a dos ángeles a ponerme a prueba… Las he superado todas— rió levemente— ¿o para detenerme?...— pensó perturbada y preocupada— … Sí… Ahora entiendo lo que debo hacer… Muchos han sido los sacrificios que le hemos dado, pero eres tú _Luzbel_ el que debe ser crucificado para que los hombres alcancemos la verdadera gloria, para que el mismo Dios decida venir y ponga fin a todo este caos… Tenemos que obligar a Dios a voltear y mirarnos… Si, eso es… Obligarnos a que nos destruya…

Yue aprovechó esa distracción para volver a emplear su técnica de hielo, pero Neit estaba más enfocada de lo posible. Un movimiento de su látigo y destruyó las estacas, golpeando del mismo modo al ángel una vez más— Matando a su creación más bella, a su ángel predilecto, al casi perfecto…— sus ojos mostraron una perdida de conciencia total, pero también de una determinación intimidante— ¡De esa forma él vendrá y contemplaremos su ira divina!— su arma partió el suelo una vez más al sentir una gran motivación que la impulsaba a la destrucción.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 38


	39. 39 El ángel de la muerte

— ¡Aaah! ¡Que humillación! De lo que tengo que ser objeto, pobre de mí— renegó la criatura cubierta completamente por abundante espuma jabonosa, dentro de una enorme tina.

— Vamos, vamos, no debes ser tan dramático— sonrió un hombre con anteojos tallando con la fuerza necesaria para limpiar debidamente el pelaje de su bestia.

— Oh claro, ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de lugar? ¿Eh? Tú dentro de esta agua cubierto por espuma que pica, y yo te rasco la espalda ¿te parece?— enfatizó al extraer las garras de su zarpa derecha.

— Prefiero mi esponja, gracias— respondió sin perder el buen humor el hombre de cabello negro— Ah Kerberos, siempre tan remilgoso. ¿Por qué no juegas con tu patito de hule y te relajas?— se lo mostró.

— ¡Ese es TÚ pato de goma, no mío!— añadió con enfado— Todo lo que tengo que soportar… cuando menos ese Yue no está aquí para ver esto…

— Sé cuanto te apenas, por eso lo envié a unos encargos mientras terminamos aquí, por lo que puedes despreocuparte.

— ¿Con el señor relámpago?— suspiró Kerberos con desgano— Por favor, si tú se lo pediste, creeme que volverá en un parpadeo… Ese tonto hace lo que sea con tal de complacerte y quedar bien.

— No si le pedí que me buscara una flor naranja con polen azul— explicó sonriente— Pero Kerberos, ya sabes que no me agrada que te dirijas así a Yue— añadió con un quede de preocupación— Además, no tienes por qué estar celoso, Yue solo quiere ser servicial…

— ¿Servicial? Claaaaaro— entornó los ojos, molesto— Lo que digas… ¿Y quien está celoso?

Reed Clow conoce bien el corazón de su querida criatura. No había algo que le pudiera ocultar, y cierto agobio le ocasionaba el que sus dos creaciones más importantes no lograran llevarse bien.

— Kerberos… Tú eres como el sol— pronunció de pronto el amo al continuar tallando su pelaje.

— Me halagas, sé que soy el sol de tus días nublados— respondió en broma el león de ojos dorados.

— Aunque lo digas jugando, tienes razón.

El león se mostró extrañado ante la afirmación.

— Tú sola presencia permite a otros brillar— continuó, logrando el silencio de su bestia parlanchina— La calidez de sentimientos y tu alma tan transparente, les permite a los que te rodean sentirse bien, tal y como sucede cuando se pasea en un día soleado…

— Me estas asustando…— admitió el león.

— Pero así fue como siempre te imaginé, y me complace ver que eres tal y como esperaba que fueras— se levantó, y con una orden silenciosa es que el agua de la tina se alzó para caer como lluvia sobre la criatura, retirando lentamente el jabón— Tienes el poder para ayudar a quienes han perdido su camino en un oscuro paraje; la luz que puedes dar a otros en momentos difíciles es tu mayor virtud… Sabiendo esto es que me es difícil aceptar la manera en la que alejas a Yue de ti.

— Clow, estas malentendiendo…

El hechicero pidió silencio al llevase él mismo el dedo índice a los labios— Así como la luna, el mismo Yue depende de otros para brillar. De alejarse de una fuente de luz, rápido podrá ser consumido por la oscuridad, y es algo que debemos impedir a cualquier costo… No deseo que ninguna de mis criaturas sufra de la terrible soledad que ello pueda causar y Kerberos, sabes bien que yo no estaré siempre ahí para ustedes. Cuando ese momento llegue, sé que podré confiar plenamente en ti.

La comezón de la espuma dejó de molestarle al encontrarse tan contrariado por el mensaje de su amo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente trataba de decirle? Nunca alcanzaría a comprender porque se empeñaba en no hablar claramente, de esa forma se evitarían tantos malentendidos o entendimientos tardíos.

—El sol y la luna deben permanecer unidos, solo así es que ambos podrán mostrar su verdadero poder.

 **Capitulo 39**

 **El ángel de la muerte**

— _La piedad se paga con piedad— Yoh Asakura._

Rodeados por la neblina de color esmeralda, Temis se olvidó del temor que esta se tratara de alguna clase de veneno.

No existía más en el mundo que ellas dos. Lo que hubiera fuera de la acumulación de bruma verde eran cosas sin importancia.

Lo que comenzó como un _accidente_ , terminaría con la muerte de alguna de las dos mujeres que no estaban dispuestas a dar marcha atrás.

Temis vaciló un instante por sus heridas, mientras que su adversaria se encontraba exenta de ellas. Con suma paciencia es que Kinomoto aguardó en silencio sepulcral.

Temis aspiró hondo, reteniendo fuerzas que deseaba enfocar solo en clavar su lanza en el corazón de la hechicera. Como un bólido destructor corrió hasta Sakura. Con un golpe certero la lanza buscó un camino que la espada de la hechicera desvió fácilmente.

Aunque se decía que la espada fácilmente sucumbía ante el poder de una lanza, en ocasiones se necesitaba más que eso para determinar una batalla. Al final, la habilidad y la voluntad lo decidirían todo.

Temis empleó con gran destreza su arma. Utilizando ambos extremos de la misma para golpear y distraer.

Sakura retrocedía ante el paso efímero de la lanza rival, pero su rostro no mostró preocupación alguna, como si todo lo tuviera calculado.

Kinomoto retuvo la lanza de su enemiga con el acero de su espada, pero Temis no esperó a competir por quien era la más fuerte, en un santiamén es que lanzó una patada alta que hizo retroceder a la hechicera.

Tambaleante, Sakura esperó la respuesta veloz de Temis que no fue otra más que volver a emplear el filo de su lanza, pero Kinomoto logró saltar y posarse sobre la punta del arma de su contrincante. Un corte vertical a manos de su espada y Rika giró en el suelo sin que su arma dejara de buscar a su blanco.

Sakura esquivó a la perfección, entrando peligrosamente a la defensa de la lanza. Temis no permitió el acercamiento por lo que generando energía en su palma derecha es que consumió a la joven hechicera.

Temis se alejó ante la detonación, aguardando sin cantar victoria todavía. No errando ante su preocupación ya que la mujer de ojos verdes apareció de nuevo de entre la humareda desatada. El punto bajo sus pies se mantenía intacto, pero el resto se había hundido varios centímetros.

— Es una lástima que estas demostraciones no me sorprendan, Rika— añadió Sakura con visible placer— No cuando he visto a seres de otras dimensiones poseer la misma capacidad. Si te comparo con ellos, no eres nada. Su poder y el tuyo distan de semejarse… No eres mas que una hormiga que intenta comportarse como un león.

— Sé más de lo que crees respecto al pequeño _incidente_ que provocaste Sakura… Como si no solo bastara con ser la causa de tantas penas, permitiste que seres de otros mundos encontraran una puerta hasta aquí… Imagina que intentaran conquistar nuestro planeta…

— Descuida, a donde iras no tendrás que preocuparte de eso— sentencio al sonreír, sabiendo que ya es tiempo de acabar con toda esa charada.

— Te juro que no me iré sin llevarte conmigo— murmuró al reiniciar un ataque ofensivo en la que su lanza se impregnó de energía, comenzando a moverla a su alrededor. Primero con gran lentitud, adquiriendo velocidad poco a poco, trazando paredes de energía, lanzando una cortina hacia la hechicera que se movió cautelosamente, notando como es que un roce de esa energía cortó la manga de su ropa. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, la guerrera de la justicia liberó algunas más. Cada movimiento de su lanza dejó escapar destellos fugaces que la hechicera evadió a gran velocidad. Saltó y las alas de su magia la mantuvieron en el aire donde lanzó una serie de ondas eléctricas que golpearon la barrera energética de Temis.

Sin embargo, para desconcierto de Kinomoto, los rayos se vieron reflejados contra ella. Convirtiendo su espada en bastón es que logró nulificar su propia magia y cargar su báculo con la serie de rayos que momentáneamente entumecieron su brazo.

Temis dejó entonces que la energía acumulada a su alrededor revistiera su lanza, concentrándose en la punta del poderoso filo, creando una esfera de color carmesí que alcanzó el tamaño de un balón.

— Estuve guardando por mucho tiempo esto, no vas a escapar ahora… ¡Desaparece!— de una estocada hacia al frente, la esfera rojiza se dirigió contra la hechicera.

Sakura confió en poder evadirla, pero en cuanto sus alas se movieron, estas tocaron la fina estela de energía que había cubierto sus flancos de escape.

— ¡No puede ser!— pensó absorta. Los anteriores ataques no fueron al azar. Las cortinas de energía no se disiparon al no encontrar su blanco, se mantuvieron suspendidas y se colocaron en posición sin que se diera cuenta de ello, acorralándola entre paredes que lo desintegraban todo. Asustándose cuando una de las plumas de sus alas se volviera cenizas con un ligero roce.

La luz carmesí la cubrió ante el acercamiento peligroso de la esfera que incrementó su tamaño conforme subió en el cielo, abarcando ya varios metros de diámetro.

Sakura pensó rápido, y aunque su energía se consumiría con rapidez, solo encontró una salida.

— _Escucha mi llamado y obedece mi mandato, vuélvete mi aliado y congela el tiempo_ — recitó alzando el báculo de estrella— _¡Tiempo!_

En el submundo que crearon con su conflicto, todo se detuvo.

Sakura voló fuera de la encrucijada. Volvió al suelo donde sus alas desaparecieron junto al efecto de la carta del Tiempo.

El encuentro de energías accionó una explosión masiva. Temis se cubrió el rostro sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, creyendo que su técnica había acabado con su enemiga.

Sakura respiró con cansancio. Aún hoy, el poder de controlar el Tiempo seguía requiriendo mucho de su poder espiritual.

Era un arma de doble filo que podría salvarla de una batalla, pero también impedirle continuar en ella… Repasando las situaciones pasadas en las que ha debido emplear esa carta, entendió que el poder requerido era mucho mas alto para frenar a una persona de grandes capacidades, y siendo Temis un heraldo de la muerte, mucha de su magia fue consumida para logra el escape.

La asesina sintió la desagradable presencia de la hechicera. Llena de cólera es que se lanzó sobre ella, a quien divisó en medio de la bruma que comenzaba a densificarse más.

Sakura se levantó pronto, recobrando una postura firme, apuntando a Rika con el báculo, siendo un mandato silencioso lo que terminó por sentenciar a Temis a caer llena de dolor.

La guerrera con lanza observó el báculo de estrella golpear el aire, sirviendo como un martillo de juez que desató su tormento.

Aun ante la gran distancia entre ambas combatientes, el brazo cibernético de Temis estalló desde el interior. Una dolorosa onda recorrió todos los músculos conectados a la prótesis.

Su brazo sano detuvo su caída a tierra, encogiéndose de dolor al mismo tiempo que el metal de su pierna comenzó a emitir algunos cortos.

— ¡¿Qué… Qué…. Qué me has hecho?!— gritó angustiada ante el latente sufrimiento que comenzaba a acaparar todos su sentidos. Poco a poco una sensación que estaba destrozando su cuerpo la consumía.

— Solo era cuestión de tiempo Rika, solo debía hacerte perder el tiempo suficiente para que no prestaras atención a mi pequeña treta— explicó rodeada de un aire frío y siniestro. El remordimiento y la piedad habían sido extraídos de sus ojos— Como bien dices, la ira y el miedo ciegan a las personas; tus deseos de venganza cegaron tu juicio, disminuyó tus aptitudes y al final te llevaron a esto… a caer en la red.

Temis intentó ponerse de pie, pero observó como es que el peto de su armadura se agrietaba, desmoronándose en pequeñas piezas.

La armadura que le aseguraron irrompible para cualquiera de esas monstruosidades estaba siendo carcomida por una fuerza invisible que no podía detener. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, doliéndoles demasiado como para querer tenerlos abiertos.

Se paralizó por las agobiantes sensaciones, mientras la hechicera contemplaba complaciente su última obra.

— Como siempre me lo dijeron… El alcance de la magia y el poder de esta dependen completa y absolutamente de la mente del hechicero… Eriol quiso que comprendiera eso desde que lo conocí— habló para si misma— ¿Sabes por qué ahora eres tú la que te encuentras en el suelo y yo soy la que sonrío?...

Temis se tocó la cara al sentirla arder, toda su piel ardía. Observó su brazo descubierto y notó la forma en la que su piel comenzaba a descarapelarse, como si alguna sustancia corrosiva actuara sobre ella y la destruyera.

— Porque no hay ningún impedimento aquí que limite mis deseos por verte desaparecer— añadió al tocarse la frente con un solo dedo— Mis deseos y pensamientos están enfocados en una sola cosa Rika, y eso es destruirte— masculló exteriorizándose el resentimiento reprimido en sus ojos.

— Dime ¿Qué se siente ser blanco de tanto odio, de tanta ira, de tanto frustración y enfado? — caminó a su alrededor con arrogancia— ¿No duele? ¿No quisieras morir para que todo terminara? Sí, es exactamente la forma en la que yo me sentí al descubrir tus intenciones, cuando anunciaste tu venganza, cuando quisiste matarme. Supongo que te arrepientes ahora de no haber terminado conmigo aquella vez, fuiste lo suficientemente ególatra para pensar que tendrías otra oportunidad de encontrarte con el mismo panorama, pero tengo noticias… Tú y los tuyos me han marcado lo suficiente para jamás querer volver a ser la misma…

Kinomoto le dio la espalda, Rika observó cuando unas delgadas líneas de sangre salieran por sus ojos y nariz… Estaba muriendo, moría y no había nada que ella o las protecciones que la cuidaron siempre pudieran hacer… Sakura sobrepasó el límite de tal escudo y no había remedio ya.

Pensó en el patético modo en el que iba a terminar… No, aún había algo que podía hacer… Kinomoto estaba cometiendo el mismo error, dejando que su arrogancia nublara su visión… Tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Una vez más sujetó su arma, silenciosamente invocó sus fuerzas, creando la misma esfera al final de la cuchilla.

Sakura sonrió al ver su sombra proyectarse por la luz carmesí, girando a tiempo para observarla venir a ella a tan poca distancia. Con su báculo, bateó la concentración de energía, recayendo sobre Temis.

La esfera golpeó directamente a su ejecutante, aumentando su tamaño para atraparla en su interior, descargando violentos disparos de energía sobre el prisionero hasta implotar.

Li Shaoran se adentró a la nube esmeralda, protegiéndose con su propia aura para no caer victima del poderoso encanto.

— ¿Esto… lo hizo Sakura?— se preguntó estando dentro y resentir una pesadez en su cuerpo. Debía ser cuidadoso o la magia se percataría de su presencia y lo atacaría como a cualquier intruso.

— ¡Sakura!— una explosión lo ensordeció. Exaltándose al ver la estela de humo más allá. Volando en esa dirección sin dudarlo.

Con el guante espiritual, Len sujetó la hoja metálica que entró en su cuerpo, evitando que se hundiese más. Con ojos iracundos el shaman desafió al asesino cuya sonrisa solo indicaba lo placentero que le resultaba el momento.

— Eres… un maldito zombie…— creyó Len reconocer las artes de su familia en ese guerrero— así que… No eres más que un muerto viviente después de todo… Lo supuse, alguien con tu repugnancia no podía ser natural.

Sin que las vendas pudieran ya opacar su voz, Vidar pudo hablar— Parece que te subestimé… Creí que ante lo fácil que fue acabar con tu ridícula familia, el hijo menor sería un aperitivo fácil de digerir— masculló victorioso— Mí error, pero no lo lamento, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque después de tanto buscar, finalmente encontré a alguien que me obligara a pelear sin restricciones… Y sin que ese ridícula mujer se encuentre cerca para impedirlo, ya no hay marcha atrás— tensó más sus manos, logrando extraer el filo de su espada, pateando al shaman.

Len oprimió la herida pero la sangre escapaba fácilmente. No era ningún tonto para saber que era algo fatal. Se debilitaba conforme el fluido salía de su cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a no darse por vencido todavía… Pelearía hasta el último respiro y tal vez aun después de eso.

El joven Tao se arrastró hacia su espada, logrando empuñarla una vez más aun con sus adoloridas manos.

— Te advierto que no me compares como uno de tus insulsos sirvientes, soy más que un simple cadáver. Con decir que ni siquiera este cuerpo me pertenece— le permitió al shaman el ponerse de pie.

Len empleó un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerse de pie, el guante de su posesión transformó a la espada Horeken en la lanza espiritual, logrando mantener ambas posesiones activas.

— Entonces… eres como esas marionetas que trajiste contigo… ¿Y eso que?...— no le interesaba escuchar las absurdas explicaciones de su enemigo. Tenía poco tiempo, y no iba a perderlo escuchando tonterías— No importa que demonios seas… Aunque fueras el mismo Demonio… voy a acabar contigo.

— Pero apenas y puedes estar en pie… Solo es cuestión de tiempo, no tendría siquiera que molestarme en destruirte— el color amatista de sus pupilas se extendieron hasta rellenar completamente sus ojos; los caninos de sus dientes sobresalieron ligeramente del paladar. El agujero de su pecho continuó secretando una sustancia desagradable pero no significaba nada para él— A diferencia de ti, este cuerpo hace mucho tiempo que dejó de sentir dolor. Ha sido divertido caminar por el mundo de los humanos bajo el disfraz de uno de ustedes… Conocí muchas cosas y me divertí lo suficiente, pero también estudié sus debilidades y descubrí lo frágil que son sus insignificantes vidas— su larga espada apuntó el corazón del shaman— Tomoyo fue una excitante experiencia… ¿No concuerdas conmigo? después de todo lograste llevártela al lecho primero que yo. Es curioso, los humanos profesan amor incondicional, pero son débiles al instinto de la carne…

Len Tao no podía ignorar esa provocación, y aun sabiendo la intención, sus pies se impulsaron al ataque descuidando por completo su lesión. A su paso, su sangre dejó marcado el camino que siguió hasta su rival.

Vidar repelió con su espada la mortífera lanza del shaman, gozando al ser testigo de los últimos retazos de vida de ese individuo.

— ¡Eras menos irritable cuando permanecías con la boca cerrada!— añadió Len al chocar una vez más las armas.

— Por tú bien y el de otros es por lo que debí guardar silencio todo este tiempo…

— ¿Así como fingir ser un paralítico? Patético.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Las mujeres no se resisten a un inválido— añadió con sarcasmo.

Len saltó hacia atrás, logrando una rápida embestida en la que su lanza inmovilizó el arma enemiga y así su puño atestara un par de golpes.

Vidar solo permitió dos, ya que su mano rápidamente estrujó el puño del shaman, conteniendo la energía espiritual que lo rodeaba.

— La mayoría de la gente cree, que al privarse de un sentido el resto incrementa su alcance; algunos creen que una debilidad te vuelve más poderoso… Pero en mi caso, debía reprimir uno de mis sentidos para mantener al margen mi poder y así servir bien a mi _padre._

Len se sorprendió al ver como es que su posesión estaba siendo absorbida por el brazo de Vidar.

— ¡Bason!… ¡¿pero qué estas haciendo?!— exclamó absorto al ver como es que su posesión de espíritus pasó a cubrir el brazo de su enemigo.

Con ese poderoso puño, Len recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago. Vidar lo sujetó por el cabello, golpeándolo una y otra vez con su nueva adquisición.

El asesino rió ante el indefenso shaman— Parece que sin sus queridos fantasmas no hay forma en la que puedan continuar peleando ¡¿no es así?!

Len logró atrapar el puño esmeralda, desafiaría a ese sujeto hasta el ultimo momento— ¡Bason!— insistió en llamarlo u obtener respuesta, pero nada ocurrió.

— No culpes a tú amigo, no es su culpa— explicó al arrojarlo contra una pila de escombros— Aunque su alma esté consagrada a servirle a tú dinastía por toda la eternidad, no puede ignorar mi mandato. No por nada poseo la fuerza de mi padre en mi ser, ¡las débiles almas humanas no pueden ignorar al espíritu de la muerte!

Len utilizó la espada Horeken como bastón y poder salir de entre las rocas. La desesperación lo hizo sudar ya que sin Bason él no podía luchar… No, se engañaba, su padre se encargó de enseñarle que no debía depender solo de los espíritus para pelear pero, con esa maldita herida que lo estaba matando, no había forma en la que pudiese defenderse…

¿Todo podría terminar así?... Pensó en su padre, en su madre y en Jun, sus muertes y sus deseos…

Acumulando una gran cantidad de energía, los ojos de Vidar se incendiaron en fuego amatista— La batalla ha terminado… Gracias por liberarme— sonrió con arrogancia al disparar la energía de sus ojos de cristal.

Len alzó sus brazos en un intento desesperado de resistir ese ataque, mas del cielo cayó un sonoro rayo.

El relámpago obligó a Vidar a cerrar sus ojos, interviniendo con su técnica. El asesino se recobró con rapidez solo para encontrar frente a él a la criatura que ya una vez había enfrentado.

Len se mantuvo perplejo al ver al Espíritu del Dios Dragón una vez más— … Imposible… Si mi padre ha…

El dragón de escamas doradas rugió insolentado al enemigo de su amo y señor.

— Así que llamaste a tu perro guardián…— se mantuvo confiado en que su presencia no cambiaria las cosas— Creí haberme deshecho de él en tu palacio. Pero parece que se te están acabando las opciones— apuntó con su palma abierta hacia el dragón, esperando apoderarse de la voluntad humana que le daba forma.

El poderoso dragón abrió sus fauces y dejo escapar su poderoso aliento de fuego esmeralda.

Vidar utilizó su ki para crear una ventisca que dispersó las flamas.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste imbécil. Tal vez seas capaz de controlar a los espíritus humanos, pero el Dios Dragón está lejos de ser algo que puedas dominar con tus trucos…— le intrigaba el cómo era posible que esa entidad pudiera haber tomado forma de nuevo… Solo el señor de los Tao podía, ¿acaso él mismo es el responsable de esa manifestación?— Es un espíritu sagrado que ha estado bajo las ordenes de mi familia durante generaciones, y un ser repugnante como tú nunca podrá corromper su misión.

El dragón volvió su alargada cabeza a su señor, analizando el estado de este. Un intercambio de miradas y Len Tao comprendió lo que debía hacerse.

Tal y como su padre antes que él, Len Tao invocó la posesión más poderosa que solo a los lideres de familia les era permitido. El dragón se convirtió en llamas, fusionándose al cuerpo de su amo.

El resplandor no intimidó a Vidar, ni siquiera al ver cómo es que su adversario ahora portaba una nueva armadura y una lanza tan magnifica que resplandecía como el oro.

Tantos heridos. Cualquier quejido la obligaba a voltear y buscar al necesitado, pero descuidando a la persona con la que debía permanecer. Fausto ya la había reprendido varias veces por lo mismo.

En su intención por querer ayudar a todos, terminaba sin ayudar a nadie pese a que su habilidad era de las más requeridas en ese campo de heridos.

Observó las maravillosas capacidades del shaman, Fausto VIII. Era admirable la forma en la que podía emplear sus poderes y su conocimiento para ayudar a los demás… Increíble el que las armas y capacidad que tenia para pelear pudiese emplearlas también para el bien de otros. Deseaba poder aprender mucho de él, creyó haber encontrado al perfecto maestro para su don ignorado.

Fausto no pasó por alto el potencial en Rei Tachibana, pero al ser joven, su timidez e inseguridad disminuía el alcance de su habilidad, por lo que solo le permitió el asistir a aquellos con heridas menores.

Por su experiencia medica, él fue el mas indicado en organizar a los demás, buscando ayuda de los refugiados en la cueva, de trasladar a algunos de regreso a ese santuario, de atender a los mas urgentes allí mismo en la intemperie.

Rei observó como un shaman que se convirtió en ave llevó sobre sus alas a una chica herida. Oró para que pudiesen llegar con bien. Giró sobre sus talones, notando la disminución de personas que ya habían sido atendidas y llevadas al refugio. Observó a alguien inconsciente que seguramente ignoraron ante otros llamados más urgentes.

La chica se acercó y con cuidado rodó al hombre de vestimenta negra, cuidando que su cuello estuviera alineado con su espalda una vez recostado.

Notó la palidez de su piel y la severa contusión ante la sangre marcada en su frente. Rei intentó imaginar lo que pudo ocasionar ese severo golpe que comenzaba a remarcar algunas venas. Una serie de cortes en el cuerpo sangraban abundantes ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había atendido ya?

Buscó con la vista a alguien mas capacitado, pero todos se encontraban tan ocupados atendiendo a otros que no se atrevió a interrumpir o importunar.

Se decidió, colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho del sujeto, y la izquierda sobre el punto en la frente del que se esparcía un gran mal. Respiró profundo, concentrándose e invocando la fuerza que le permitía sanar a otros. Cerró los ojos para un mayor efecto, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la calidez que era capaz de desaparecer males y cerrar heridas.

La concentración morada y azulada de la frente comenzó a recobrar el color del resto de la piel; la sangre paró y poco a poco las cortadas comenzaron a cerrase por mero deseo de la chica.

El hombre respiró por la boca al sentirse conciente, pero entorpecido y muy somnoliento. Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, encontrando el rostro de alguien cuyas manos brillaban tenuemente sobre él. El instinto, así como los últimos recuerdos de su batalla lo obligaron a responder ante aquello con violencia.

Rei abrió los ojos con espanto cuando el cuerpo bajo sus manos se movió, y con fuerza ese hombre la sujetó por el cuello y por la muñeca, apartándola de él.

Rei observó al hombre que estrujó su cuello y su brazo. Pero esos ojos aterrados le permitieron al sujeto el identificar la verdadera situación… Ese rostro angelical frenó sus intenciones y soltó con rapidez a la joven que tosió adolorida.

Sobek regresó al suelo al resentir la debilidad de todo su ser.

Rei pudo retroceder, pero la necesidad de permanecer a su lado persistió. Fue testigo de cómo algunos pacientes recuperaban la conciencia trayendo consigo el ultimo sentimiento que tuvieron en la batalla antes de caer, supuso que lo mismo sucedió con ese hombre— Descuida, ya no hay peligro, estas a salvo— quiso tranquilizarlo al ver la forma en la que examinaba el entorno.

El guerrero echó un vistazo rápido, descubriendo la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. De alguna manera, estaba en territorio enemigo, rodeado por muchos de ellos… Pero lo que realmente no comprendía era el por qué esa mujer estaba ayudándolo… después de todo lo que ha hecho, no merece la ayuda de nadie…

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero solo logró arrastrarse hasta encontrar una superficie que lo ayudara a sostener su espalda. El cuerpo no le respondía tal cual deseaba, pero no podía espera menos después de haber recibido todos esos ataques.

— Aun estas débil y herido. Pero yo puedo ayudarte, solo permite que me acerque— pidió avanzando de rodillas.

El asesino mantuvo una mirada recelosa. Era fácil saber que no lo ha reconocido… después de todo nunca dejó con vida a alguien que le hubiera visto; su rostro permaneció ocultó por mucho tiempo, y además se privó de todo su equipo de _caza_ … Pero no podía sentirse seguro, si ella no se percataba de su identidad, alguno de los otros sí podría…

— Déjame tranquilo…— pidió él con desagrado— Estoy bien.

— No tienes por qué mentir… Ya luchaste suficiente, permite recompensar el esfuerzo que has hecho sanando tus lesiones.

Un remordimiento hizo palpitar su frente, avivando su malestar por el golpe en su cabeza— No sabes lo que estas diciendo…

Rei logró acercarse y tomarle la mano, creando un lazo.

Sobek sostuvo esa dulce y delicada mano, reviviendo un recuerdo placentero… La unión le permitió observar su brazo, descubriendo solo hasta entonces que su piel había perdido las marcas que le brindaban protección. Los símbolos que firmaban su pacto con la muerte ya no estaban. Agitó la cabeza creyendo que estaba por perder la vista.

Rei se mantuvo a su lado, decida a atenderlo. Colocó sus dedos encima de una herida abierta de ese mismo brazo, y de nuevo se concentró en hacerla desaparecer.

Sobek permaneció inmóvil ante la caridad de esa chica… Ella era uno de ellos, de esos monstruos que se juró el exterminar ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?... ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

Por la debilidad de su vista, los ojos del guerrero jugaron con su percepción, marcaron sobre ese bello y gentil rostro la apariencia de una chica de cabello azul cielo. Cerró los parpados con cansancio, aceptando estar más lastimado de lo que creía. Tal vez el espíritu de esa chica de cabello azul ha venido por él, su vida estaba llegando a su fin…

— Todo estará bien— aseguró Rei al sentir que ese joven había desistido en rechazar la ayuda— Te prometo que yo te curaré, solo no pierdas la calma.

Sonaba como un ángel… Aunque él deseaba entregarse al desfallecimiento y olvidar todo ese conflicto, esa joven, le impedía el darse por vencido… No, más bien, le cedía una segunda oportunidad para enmendar muchos de esos errores, solo que todavía no se percataba de ello.

Se estremeció ante las numerosas incrustaciones en su piel. Yoh se encogió de dolor cuando la mitad de su cuerpo se vio rafagueado por los trozos de metal en que la espada _Saiketsu_ podía dividirse.

La agonía que se inyectó en su piel no sería capaz de describirla… Poco a poco perdía la vista y las fuerzas, pero en medio de todo ese sufrimiento, _Saiketsu_ retrocedió.

En un rocío de sangre, _Saiketsu_ giró en su enjambre de metal y volvió al lado de su espadachín, en espera de que volviese a tomarla en su mano.

— ¡Amo Yoh, no!— el espíritu del samurai permaneció al lado de su amo, aquel que respiraba con dificultad en el suelo— ¡Lo siento, en verdad yo… yo quería detenerla pero… posee un poder terrible… Esos dos son abominables…

Yoh Asakura miró hacia donde su enemigo yacía. El pelirrojo se retorcía ante el efecto del último golpe, pero el orden a todo su cuerpo era el ponerse de pie sin importar el costo.

— Amidamaru… prepárate… esto aun no termina…— habló Yoh ocultando en vano su grave condición.

— ¡No, amo Yoh, usted no puede continuar así!

El shaman sonrió adolorido— … Díselo a él… Tengo que derrotarlo… Debo hacerlo si es que quiero abrir la puerta que llevara a mis amigos a… la batalla final… No puedo permitir que ellos sufran lo que yo con este hombre… Es mi debe impedir que mate a alguien mas…— con un control mental sobrehumano es que logró apartar todas las sensaciones que impedían el regresar al combate.

— Pero si usted continua así va a…

— … Estoy sorprendido…— Hidesato escupió el mal sabor que la sangre dejó en su boca. Con manos temblorosas es que tomó a _Saiketsu_ del suelo— … Pero solo aquí… en tierra de sus dioses protectores es que podríamos encontrar a los únicos… capaces de detenernos…— el pecho le dolía ya que su corazón comenzó a latir de manera irregular.

— No voy a mentirte… El golpe que recibiste puede ser fatal… Afectará con rapidez tus órganos vitales si no desistes de esta lucha…— intentó el shaman una vez más de frenar esa carnicería.

— Debiste eliminarme… cuando tuviste la oportunidad… Ahora que mi espada ha probado tu sangre… ya no hay nada que puedas hacer contra ella… no hay forma de escapar de su poder…

— …¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace seguir peleando con tanto fervor hacia una causa equivocada?... No lo entiendo…

— No necesitas entenderlo… — murmuró con serenidad, ocultando la doble vista con la que sus ojos lo engañaban ya— Estoy aquí por mi voluntad… Tengo el poder de dejarte ir o de matarte… Pero por el bien de otra persona, mi deber es claro… — enfundó a _Saiketsu_ , tomando una posición _batu_ de espada— Creo que serás mi ultimo adversario…. No creo que ninguno de los dos podamos soportar más, por lo que decidámoslo ahora… Un solo golpe…

Yoh aceptó esa propuesta con sumo pesar. Por su abuelo, había escuchado historias sobre los duelos ancestrales. Dos guerreros demostraban su habilidad y poder en un duelo de un solo movimiento… y en ocasiones, solo bastaba con sostener la mirada del oponente para saber quien sería el ganador de dicho duelo.

Con Amidamaru formando su espada de luz, Yoh la llevó detrás de su espalda y aguardó. Intentó leer en los ojos de su rival quien de los dos ganaría… Y por alguna razón, no se sintió tan afortunado.

— Tu nombre…— dijo de forma inesperada el shaman— … Sé que es ridículo preguntar a estas alturas pero, me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona con la que pienso apostar mi vida.

El pelirrojo podría sonreír ante el sencillo pensamiento de su contrincante— Me llaman Hidesato… Pero mi nombre es Terada, Yoshiyuki Terada— ya no importaban las apariencias, no había por qué ocultar su identidad, jamás la hubo… además, parte de él deseaba conocer el nombre de ese joven.

— Soy Yoh Asakura…

— Bien Yoh… Ojalá y tú puedas cumplir con mi deseo— murmuró, esperando una señal con la que ambos pudieran lanzar su mejor golpe— De cualquier forma… ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá para ver el día de mañana— pensó seguro de sus destinos.

Yoh finalmente sentía la presión de un verdadero combate. En el pasado, era un niño que peleó ante enemigos de mayor capacidad, pero nunca sintió el temor a la muerte… A esa edad, las consecuencias no pesaban en el alma, pero ahora que era un hombre, el mundo tenía una concepción diferente.

Los oídos de ambos combatientes escuchaban más cerca la batalla encarnizada que estaba por darles alcance. Yoh temió por su padre, quien solo enfrentaba a esa oleada de terror.

Garou aulló con decoro, siendo la señal esperada por ambos espadachines.

Al mismo tiempo, sus pies corrieron hacia el otro, sus espadas esperaron hasta el momento crucial. Todo se decidiría con un solo ataque…

El pensamiento que movía a los dos guerreros era absoluto y claro, aquel que dudara aunque fuese un instante terminaría en el suelo.

El brillo de _Saiketsu_ abandonó la funda, y en un resplandor oscuro se precipitó sobre Yoh. Asakura sostuvo el poderoso rayo azul en su mano, lanzándola al ataque.

En el momento crucial en que ambas cuchillas estaban por alcanzar su objetivo, Hidesato se vio terriblemente acongojado al escuchar una voz que sonó como una despedida. Sutil y susurrante a su oído, el pelirrojo comprendió tarde lo que su corazón ya le había transmitido.

Un estruendo y ambos quedaron de pie. El shaman y el asesino de shamanes quedaron espalda con espalda, sus cuerpos inmóviles en la posición en la que sus respectivas espadas se alzaban con gloria.

Un hilo de sangre marcó la frente de Yoh y resbaló hasta detenerse con el entronque de su nariz. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo es que la hoja azul de su posesión se partió en dos, cayendo el extremo de esta al suelo donde la energía espiritual la abandonó, volviendo a ser simple metal.

Hidesato sintió como su sangre escurría por su pecho, pero guardó algo de dignidad para poder decir— …. Gracias…

Sin poder retener a _Saiketsu_ a su lado, Hidesato cayó a tierra, esperando recibir el golpe final. Aquel que lo liberaría así como su esposa ha sido liberada…

Yoh se giró lentamente al guerrero caído, quien le miró casi suplicante de llevar a cabo la tarea que como ganador del encuentro debía realizar.

Yoh desvaneció su posesión, tenía que ahorrar sus energías. Su espada rota aún era capaz de cumplir con el deseo de ese hombre agonizante…

Apuntó el filo de su katana justo sobre el cuello del pelirrojo pero… No podía, no se sentía capaz de privarle de la vida, nunca ha sido esa clase de persona... Se prometió que jamás mataría sin importar las circunstancias.

Hidesato cerró los ojos en espera de la última punzada de dolor, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquiera que sea su destino después de eso… El cielo o el infierno… O tal vez nada…

Pero el asesino solo sintió como es que ese shaman se alejaba de él. Abrió los ojos desconcertado y buscó explicación de ese acto.

— … ¿A dónde crees… que vas?...— dijo a duras penas.

— Te vencí ¿no es así? Ya puedo pasar, ese fue el trato.

— … Mientras yo siga con vida… no pienso permitírtelo…

— Espera un poco más entonces, la muerte vendrá a ti si ese es tu deseo— añadió con indiferencia— además, no puedo matarte… No cuando compartimos un mismo sentimiento— Yoh se volteó y le mostró el aro matrimonial que llevaba atado a su cuello por una delgada cadena.

Hidesato tomó el suyo por reflejo, aquel que había quedado a la vista gracias a la destrucción de su armadura.

— Ahora que sé que hay alguien en casa que te espera, no puedo matarte…— explicó sincero— También porque, Anna me dijo que tú les perdonaste la vida… Aunque tus órdenes seguramente era acabar con todos en el templo, mostraste un acto de piedad y por eso… yo debo hacer lo mismo. La piedad se paga con piedad.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con frustración, ese muchacho no tenia idea de lo que en verdad pasaba… Que más deseaba que esas palabras fueran verdad y su esposa se encontrara a salvo, en un hogar al que pudiera volver… Esas palabras lo hirieron mucho más que cualquier espada, logrando que algunas lágrimas salieran pero se perdieran en la tierra y sangre de su cara.

— De todos los que… pudieron haberme derrotado… ¿por qué tuvo que ser el más ingenuo?— rió para ocultar su pena, logrando que Yoh pudiera relajarse un poco y sonreír de nuevo.

—Sentí que dudaste en el último momento… Si no lo hubieras hecho, seguramente yo habría perdido el combate.

— ¿Eso crees?... Que poco valoras tu habilidad… Es algo que jamás podremos saber… Pero como sea, el destino te permitió a ti el vencer y conmigo… finalmente demostró justicia y bondad… Toda esta tortura acabó para mí…— suspiró aliviado, estaba listo para enfrentar el castigo que el mas allá tiene para él… Lo único que lo ató a ese mundo terrenal no era la promesa al dios de la muerte, sino el amor por su esposa… Mientras el corazón de Rika Sasaki continuara latiendo con furia, no abandonaría la vida prestada… Pero ahora, era libre para dejar de ser una marioneta.

— Escucha, Yoh… A lo que vas a enfrentarte… si continúas… No lo subestimes… Necesitaras de mucho más de lo que mostraste en esta batalla… Y si ese es todo tu alcance entonces… temo decir que no podrás hacer nada…

— Ahora te preocupas por mí… un poco más y podría decir que somos amigos— le sonrió agradecido.

— Soy un buen perdedor…— echó un vistazo a la espada rival, inútil para sus ojos— Yo destruí tu espada… y ahora… —alargó el brazo para tomar a _Saiketsu_ y envainarla en su estuche— Como tú me venciste… es tu derecho… Así como yo la obtuve al vencer a su antiguo dueño… _Saiketsu_ ahora te pertenece…

El shaman tomó la espada solo por ver el esfuerzo de aquel hombre por entregársela.

— Las armas no son buenas o malas… Todo depende de quien la use… _Saiketsu_ respondió a mí y a mi objetivo… pero en tus manos, estoy seguro que… ella demostrará su verdadera capacidad…

La espada reaccionó a él y latió con fuerza en su mano, solo tenía que desenvainarla para hacerla suya y encontrar la aceptación del espíritu que habita en ella. Pero Asakura solo tomó la empuñadura para poder encajarla en el suelo con todo y vaina ante los ojos confundidos de Hidesato.

— Agradezco tu bondad pero… No la necesito— hundió los hombros con desdén— No me lo tomes a mal, pero yo no pelee contigo para hacerme dueño de esta espada, como seguramente tú si lo hiciste… Tienes razón al decir que no hay espada buena o mala, pero… No pienso luchar con un arma que ha derramado la sangre de incontables amigos y aliados… No voy a blandir la espada que dio muerte a muchos de mis semejantes… Lo siento— pidió mostrando su usual serenidad.

El pelirrojo entendió esa lógica— … No es mi problema ahora… _Saiketsu_ te pertenece por derecho… Lo que decidas no es de mi incumbencia… Yo… puedo irme a casa ahora... donde me espera mi familia…— sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos en completa paz.

Yoh asintió— Bueno ahora… debo seguir… Esto todavía no termina para mí…

 _Pero en eso se equivocaba_. Desde las alturas, un destelló alertó un ataque traicionero.

Yoh atinó a girar solo para ver un punto luminoso que venía en su dirección. Interponiendo lo que quedaba de su espada, Asakura golpeó una punta de cristal, la cual y zigzagueó para enredar con un fuerte hilo metálico el brazo del shaman.

— ¡Pero qué…!— Yoh buscó el final de ese hilo negro, encontrando a un sujeto encapotado, de cuya espalda unas alas de un blanco intensamente puro sobresalían.

Hidesato observó al sujeto, por el brazo metálico y el atuendo podría confundirse con uno de sus hombres sin embargo, no lo reconocía como alguno de sus aliados ¿Sería acaso una de las invenciones de Neit?...

Yoh intentó zafarse, pero cualquier movimiento de su brazo tensaba mucho mas el cable a su alrededor— ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

En la oscuridad de las vestimentas su cara se mantenía perfectamente oculta. No había palabras, no habría presentaciones. Él era simplemente el responsable de llevar ante la presencia de su amo a todos los seres vivos faltantes. Aquel que enmendaría la incompetencia de los humanos de los cuales la muerte se debió servir.

Ese enigmático sujeto jaló el cordón con la intención de destrozar al brazo del shaman, mas el guante afilado de Hidesato rompió la conexión entre ambos con suma precisión.

Yoh observó asombrado el acto de su anterior enemigo. El guerrero alado dedicó una dura mirada al pelirrojo, aquel a quien apuntó con su mano metálica. _Ninguno de esos humanos era ya requerido_ , dictaminaron las órdenes en su procesador. Se privó de la capa que restringía sus movimientos, permitiendo que su aspecto robotizado contrastara con la divinidad de sus alas.

Asakura abrió la boca estupefacto al reconocer los rasgos humanos que permanecían en ese guerrero.

— ¡¿Lizerg?!

Existió alguna vez un templo en oriente, donde las divinidades de la luna y el mar eran sus protectores.

Una familia acomodada rigió dicha propiedad durante generaciones, cumpliendo apropiadamente sus tareas. Un matrimonio mayor decidió continuar con su linaje, tradiciones y obligaciones a través de tres hijos.

La primera, por el pecado de nacer mujer, fue destinada al servicio y veneración de una ancestral entidad a la que prometieron ser siempre fiel. El poder era fuerte en ella, su cabello de fuego le permitiría servir al mar…

El segundo, por su estado de varón, fue considerado el sucesor inmediato. Destinado a continuar con el legado de sus ancestros, él fue adiestrado hasta volverse maestro en todas y cada una de las técnicas que dominaba su familia, incluso algunas fuera de estas. El poder era inmenso en él, su cabello cual sol permitían a oráculos vislumbrar un glorioso futuro con él como regente…

La tercera, considerado un error, un sobrante en el equilibrado futuro trazado por el estricto Padre. No existía plan para ella, no había utilidad para un hijo más… Trajo consigo no solo incertidumbre sino también dolor y mucha tristeza, ya que la madre no sobrevivió al alumbramiento. Como único apoyo, sus hermanos suplieron el puesto de madre y padre con amor y cuidados. El poder era escaso en ella, pero con su cabello del color de la sangre, estaba destinada a derramar mucha de ella…

En un extremo, el cabello de Anath resplandecía como un astro celeste, junto a su brazo derecho en el que el cascabel de oro se había fundido.

En el extremo contrario, la silueta de Geharo se remarcaba con el intenso magma volcánico que su espíritu acompañante le permitía manipular.

Su encuentro no trajo palabras suaves o de reconciliación. La tercera hermana no se disculparía ni pediría perdón, y el segundo hermano no sería capaz de perdonar ya que lo invadía el remordimiento.

Anath agitó su brazo resplandeciente, liberando una onda mortífera de luz. Geharo alzó una columna de lava que nació de sus pies la cual permaneció impenetrable para tan débil ataque. Una vez arriba, Geharo desató un tsunami sobre la asesina.

La pelirroja intensificó su _ki_ con el que cubrió su ser, su guantelete de oro creó los cinco látigos que han acabado con numerosas vidas, logrando que esas cinco largas extensiones partieran el magma el cual cayó como llovizna.

Anath corrió al encuentro de su hermano antes de que la sabana de lava dejara de interponerse entre ellos, buscó que su puño dorado alcanzar a su oponente, pero Geharo lo sujeto con facilidad.

La garra del Fénix empujó de regreso a la pelirroja, la cual, sobreponiéndose de forma inmediata, Anath logró que su patada diera en el torso de ese hombre, siendo la punta de su pie la que se clavara en su quijada con severidad.

Geharo giró hacia atrás, incorporándose para que su gancho lograra lo que la mujer pero en un solo movimiento.

En el aire, Anath manipuló sus látigos para atrapar a Geharo por su brazo y cuello, pero el guerrero creó una hoja de fuego en su mano libre que cortó con facilidad esa luz falsa.

Permaneciendo lejos del suelo, Anath acumuló poder en sus manos, desatándola en un furioso tornado que desgarró todo lo que tocaba.

Al sentirse atrapado por ese remolino, Geharo dejó que su energía fuese arrastrada por la corriente enemiga, logrando invadir el flujo del tornado y volverlo a su favor.

Anath se sobresaltó al ver como es que el aire turbulento se transformó en fuego y lava que se extendió hasta aprisionarla dentro de una esfera que buscó comprimirse con rapidez. La pelirroja extendió brazos y piernas, liberando energía que mantuvo a distancia las paredes de magma.

— Tal y como te lo advertí Aiko, la muerte de nuestra querida hermana es algo que no puedo pasar por alto y dejarlo sin castigo— anunció desde tierra— Esa fue la principal razón por la que decidí participar en esta pelea… Para recuperar el honor que perdí al no llevar a cabo mis responsabilidades, y para vengar a Kaho de tu terrible traición— habló con la clara rabia que intensificó el fuego bajo su control.

— Que hipócrita eres Geharo… — añadió Anath con claro esfuerzo por mantener las llamas y la lava fuera de su alcance, el calor y el sofoco comenzaban a debilitarla— Tu familia jamás te importó, solo ahora que estoy por destruirla y desaparecerla del mapa te preocupas por ella… Ah, es verdad, una vez que termine contigo y cumpla mis objetivos… mi siguiente blanco será el pequeño engendro que nuestra hermana dejó antes de morir— sonrió de modo siniestro— Tenemos un pequeño sobrino Geharo ¿no te alegra?

— Nunca vas a ponerle un dedo encima Aiko, porque vas a morir aquí— sentenció determinado a cumplir con su advertencia— No eres mas poderosa que yo, ni tampoco mas fuerte que Kaho… Por lo que puedo decirte que nunca podrás vencerme.

— ¡En eso te equivocas mi querido hermano! ¡Después de todo, la que esta retorciéndose en el infierno no soy yo, sino la estúpida de Kaho!— su guante de oro absorbió repentinamente la energía llameante, concentrándola en su mano como una pequeña pero poderosa bola de fuego que irradiaba la fuerza de un volcán.

— Je, que ilusa… Vanagloriarte por vencer a una mujer que acababa de dar a luz es repugnante. Además, sé que Kaho jamás se hubiera dejado morir a menos que lo considerara necesario… ¿Sabes por qué lograste vencerla?

Anath lanzó la esfera solar que Geharo no intentó el esquivar. Una garra del ave fénix que le acompañaba se materializó de la nada, reteniendo la poderosa concentración de fuego.

— ¡Porque ella decidió que así fuera! ¡Ella creyó en el cambio y sacrificó todo para crear un mundo donde su hijo y otros como él pudieran encontrar la felicidad! ¡Y por ese sueño estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida de la misma forma de ser necesario!

Con su poder, impulsó de regresó la bomba solar. Anath la golpeó con su puño de oro, esperando que el poder del cascabel consumiera tan mísero intento. Sin embargo, su puño quedó atrapado en el interior de dicha esfera sin poder quitársela de encima.

Gritó terriblemente al sentir como es que su puño se calcinaba y derretía.

— Se acabó— aclaró con un gesto que no se mostraba conforme con lo que estaba haciendo— Mi técnica continuará su camino a través de tu cuerpo, consumiendo todo de él que encuentre a su paso… Primero será tu brazo, y al llegar a tu hombro puede y sea piadoso y lo envíe con dirección al corazón… Pero no es algo que te merezcas, ¿o si, Aiko?

La pelirroja no podía soportarlo más, el pedirle soporta hasta ser devorada por ese pequeño sol estaba fuera de su capacidad.

No importaba cuanto fuera su esfuerzo o la energía que empleaba, su brazo estaba desapareciendo bajo esa esfera luminosa.

En su desesperación la mujer se giró hacia Geharo, observando las llamas que lo protegían, lanzándose sobre él. Fue tan veloz que el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de responder de ninguna forma aquel altercado, recibiendo un puñetazo que golpeó su barrera protectora, pero que a su vez detonó una terrible reacción.

Energía contra energía creó una explosión combinada de ambas fuentes de poder. Anath salió despedida rodeada por gruesos lazos de humo que la acompañaron hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Sostuvo su brazo carcomido por el fuego, observando como es que sus dedos, palma y hasta muñeca habían cedido ante el núcleo solar que su hermano creó para ella. Se retorció en el suelo por las quemaduras y por la agonía de esa perdida. Pero decidió transformar ese sufrimiento en algo más productivo, en un aire que le permitiera seguir con vida, que su odio incrementara su fuerza y la levantara de nuevo.

Geharo se mantuvo hincado, resintiendo esa masa explosiva que incrementó más sus dolencias. Si no fuera por la protección que en último momento su espíritu le ofreció, estaría enfrentando una peor situación. Se exasperó ante ese acto tan inconsciente de parte de su adversaria, pero era entupido creer que Anath no había ideado esa forma de herirlo y a la vez liberarse de su técnica… Por supuesto que por ese acto, ella misma se había destruido…

La pelirroja logró mantenerse sobre sus rodillas y codos, temblando de la cabeza a arriba a abajo. Observó los pies de su hermano que se negaban a acercarse.

Hace años, Geharo Sai debió alzar una barrera entre él y su familia… Y todo por ese remedo de ser humano del que jamás creyó podría provenir maldad… La veía ahora, en ese estado tan lamentable y no podía evitar sentir completa pena por ella.

— … ¿Cómo es… posible que… me hayas hecho esto?... Yo que he… acabado con docenas…

— Ustedes seis, humanos traidores a su propio mundo, pudieron haber acabado con numerosos guerreros, pero solo porque utilizaban a su favor ataques inesperados y traicioneros… Pero una vez que pierden el factor sorpresa, no son una verdadera amenaza. Sin importar cuan manchados e impregnados se encuentren por el espíritu de la muerte, la debilidad de su nacimiento permanece intacta. Pero en cambio, las criaturas que han traído con ustedes son mucho más peligrosas ahora. No fuiste nada mas que una atracción pasajera, al final no tuviste ningún uso mas que ser un peón en el bando enemigo…

Anath rió débilmente— Yo no soy cualquier ser humano… Tu debes de saberlo bien… Soy la sacerdotisa sagrada… Si me matas ahora todo habrá terminado…— dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa a su hermano— después de todo, yo soy la única… con el poder para… controlar al espíritu de la muerte… El shaman king… necesitará de mi ayuda…

— ¿En verdad?— sonrió desentendido, perturbando a la pelirroja— No digas estupideces… Si en verdad fueras quien dices ser ¿no crees que habrías tenido el poder de dominar a mi fiel espíritu? ¿No crees que el planeta entero hubiera conspirado para que yo no pueda hacerte daño? ¿No tendrías el conocimiento suficiente para frenar mi ímpetu por destruirte? No, no sabes nada sobre eso ¿y sabes por qué? Porque caíste en la trampa…

— … ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!— exigió saber completamente absorta.

— Es tal y como lo supuse, aun después de su muerte, Kaho sigue apoyándonos en esta batalla, siendo tú su as bajo la manga…

— ¡No digas tonterías!

— Aiko, jugaron con tu mente. En el ultimo instante, Kaho te marcó con esa maldición— le apuntó el rostro, las quemaduras del fuego sagrado— No sabes de que se trata, pero al verte y escuchar tus falsas afirmaciones finalmente tuvo sentido. ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de proteger a la verdadera sacerdotisa?... — preguntó a una iracunda Anath que se negaba a creer—Que alguno de aquellos que buscaba deshacerse de su legado creyera vividamente que era la autentica… Y fuiste tú la escogida.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes maldito, solo intentas confundirme!

— Kaho creyó que siendo tú, con tu insaciable hambre de poder, serias la indicada para recuperar los artefactos de las manos del mismo espíritu de la muerte. Supuso que al final te las ingeniarías de apoderarte de ambos, y siendo así, serías un blanco fácil al cual podríamos eliminar con facilidad y recuperarlos… El problema que Kaho tal vez no pudo ver, es que yo me interpondría… En verdad es algo que lamento, pero solo hasta ver tu ferviente creencia de ser esa sacerdotisa es que puedo confirmar mi sospecha…

— ¡… El cascabel… reaccionó a mi!— se aferró a ello.

De su dedo índice, Geharo lanzó una un delgado rayo de luz que golpeó la frente de la pelirroja, obligándola a caer de nuevo. En el suelo, notó como es que el brillo en su cabello desaparecía, junto al dorado color de su guante dañado, el cual volví a ser burdo metal. Vio el cascabel en el piso, en el punto medio de la distancia que la separaba de Geharo.

— Una ilusión, simplemente una ilusión… Por supuesto, te será difícil aceptarlo por la gran influencia de esa maldición, pero no tiene sentido que alguien tan débil como tu deba llevar a cabo esa misión, yo mismo me encargaré a partir de ahora…

En un inesperado movimiento, Anath estiró los látigos de su otro guante para tomar de nuevo el cascabel.

— … Me rehúso a creer… esa sarta de patrañas… ¿Crees… que llegué tan lejos para dejar… que robes mi momento?... Nunca, Geharo… ¡nunca lo haré!— luchó por ponerse de pie, pero solo logró alzarse sobre sus rodillas.

— Solo estas aferrándote a la idea de un propósito… Uno inexistente. Aiko, no eres más que una chiquilla que creció con envidia… Tanta, que buscaste salir de lo ordinario, imponerte un destino… Pues bien, en este punto en que vas a dejar de respirar creo que mereces saberlo: La razón por la que huí de casa, por la que rehusé la herencia de mi padre fue por salvarte la vida…

La pelirroja cambió el temple rabioso de sus ojos solo por un instante— ¿Qué dices…?

— Poco antes de que padre muriera, habló con Kaho y conmigo— su memoria se trasladó a esa noche tan importante en su vida— Él estaba dispuesto a nombrarme su sucesor, por lo que debía de compartir algunos secretos y encomiendas de las que ninguno de los dos teníamos idea alguna. Pero antes de eso, para convertirme en el jefe de la familia… me pidió que te matara.

Anath siempre fue conciente del desprecio de su padre, pero ¿hasta ese grado la detestaba? ¿De desearle la muerte? Su puño se cerró con fuerza al recordad la frustración y tristeza que la acompañó durante su niñez.

— Ese… viejo infeliz… No tuvo el valor de hacerlo él mismo el descarado…— musitó bajo sus cabellos rojos.

— ¿Sabes lo que fue encontrarse en la situación en la que tu propio padre pidiera en su lecho de muerte el asesinar a alguien de la familia?... No Aiko, no creo que lo sepas… Pero al verte aquí, el saber todo de lo que has sido capaz, me obliga a arrepentirme de no haber cumplido con su deseo… Él debió saber cual sería tu papel en todo esto, él sabía todo el daño que le harías a gente inocente, a nuestra hermana y a su pequeño— el fuego que emergía de su cuerpo exteriorizó al fénix que le acompañaba— Busqué una razón justificable para tener que hacerlo… pero no pude Aiko, no pude… Eras mi pequeña hermana, una niña aún inocente… Tu futuro era caminar por la senda de la sangre, y mi padre me rogó para que comprendiera que lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar esa semilla del mal desde la raíz… Pero yo decidí alejarme… decidí huir… Fui un cobarde que le falló a su familia, abandonando su apellido, y ahora… Compruebo que no puedes escapar de tu destino… Y lamento que mi error haya condenado a muchos otros…

Aiko permaneció de rodillas, ocultando sus reacciones ante esa confesión debajo de su despeinado cabello.

Geharo no iba a aplazar más lo que debió hacer aquel día… La sola idea de vivir lleno de arrepentimiento lo detuvo esa vez, pero su decisión de nada sirvió. Mucho más era su aflicción ahora en la que perdió a sus dos hermanas queridas.

Lo único que restaba para ese guerrero es cumplir con la petición de su fallecido padre… Cumplir con el deseo de su hermana… Darle un mundo a su sobrino para que él pueda vivir en paz. Alzó su mano y todo el fuego se transformó en una espada de hoja llameante, con la que acabaría con la asesina en una clara posición en la que aceptaba su decapitación.

No habría más palabras, ni siquiera algunas pidiendo perdón… La larga espada de fuego se precipitó hacia la de cabello rojo.

Anath alzó de ponto la cabeza y sonrió— Lo siento shaman, pero mi camino no termina aquí…

Sus palabras solo anticiparon la serie de sombras que emergieron debajo del suelo. Numerosas y deformes, tomaron por sorpresa a Geharo a quien retuvieron con sus extremidades viscosas que se adhirieron fácilmente a sus brazos.

Anath observó las intenciones de dichas masas de hacer lo mismo contra ella, pero la pelirroja eludió a todas ellas, saltando y alejándose con una agilidad en la que no era visible los estragos de su batalla y heridas.

— Parece que el planeta comienza a sucumbir ante la poderosa influencia de espíritu de la muerte…— analizó la mujer al mantener su distancia de las extrañas criaturas.

La fuerza de Geharo no lograba sobrepasar la elasticidad de esos monstruos.

— Y en vista que tienes las manos ocupadas, temo que habrá que dejar nuestra reunión familiar hasta aquí— sonrió divertida de que ni los grandes poderes de ese shaman resultaban inútiles.

El solo contacto con esa pútrida esencia comenzó a marearlo y a dejarlo sin aire, drenando su fuerza… su vida.

— Agradezco tu confianza, pero tus cuentos fraternales fueron innecesarios mi estimado Geharo…— sus pies abandonaron el suelo cuando uno de esos tentáculos quiso sorprenderla por la retaguardia— Supuse que siempre hubo algo en mí que padre no soportaba… Cuando menos ya sé la razón… Igual Kaho, después de que te marchaste, cambió ligeramente hacía mi, como esperando algún error para tener una excusa y deshacerse de mi…— aunque el rubio desató la venda de sus ojos, Anath no pensaba en desistir…— Así que mi destino no es salvar este mundo o permitir que haya un mañana para los elegidos ¿no es así?— sus labios se torcieron con maldad—… Solo tengo que destruir y derramar sangre ¿cierto?…— se mostró retraída, sin permitir ser capturada por las extrañas criaturas— Esa es la razón de mi existencia… Voy a cumplirla entonces…

— ¡Espera!¡ ¡Esto todavía no termina!— el shaman de cabello rubio se impulsó hacia arriba pero la negrura de color alcritán lo cubría cada vez más, quedando solo una parte de su rostro libre para tomar aire.

— Debo darme prisa si no quiero perderme de toda la diversión… Si en verdad Kaho quiso pasarse de lista, le mostraré que el destino puede tomar cursos inesperados— una seña de despedida para que sus ojos recuperaran una convicción perdida, una con la suficiente fuerza como para intervenir en el flujo del destino.

El intenso terremoto fracturaba la roca sólida. De dichas grietas, el veneno más corrupto del planeta emergía en forma de gas.

Goldva permaneció frente a la enorme figura que tomó forma a partir de la bruma púrpura. El espíritu maligno rugió abriendo las grandes fauces, ocasionando retumbes mucho mas fuertes y sonoros.

Eriol logró sentirse intimidado al no recordar los eventos de su vida pasada en la que pudo haber enfrentado a algún ser semejante.

La cabeza y torso del espíritu de la muerte mantenían como basé el frágil cuerpo de Nadeshiko Kinomoto; en su verdadera apariencia, el gigante se le asemejaba a su hermano de fuego: grandes huesos lo formaban, el esqueleto del cráneo imitaba al de un ser humano exceptuando la boca que enseñaba grandes colmillos y alargado mentón, de la parte superior un par de crestas retorcidas le cedían un aspecto demoníaco. Esos huesos se recubrían con intensas flamas violetas y oscuras de las que se veían impresos rostros sufriendo una terrible pena, brazos y manos que con desesperación pedían ayuda o intentaban desgarrar el velo que las aprisionaba.

La valentía de Vincent Kajab se empequeñeció al sentir la terrible energía espiritual que emitía ese coloso. Si esa no era toda su capacidad todavía… No imaginaba su autentico poderío.

Goldva buscó a Silver, pero simplemente había desaparecido. Seguramente no tuvo otra opción al querer cumplir con los deseos de los grandes espíritus.

— _¡DESAPAREZCAN AHORA!—_ la voz grave y espectral provino del espíritu de la muerte, quien estiro velozmente su brazo sobre esa ultima línea de defensa.

Los hechiceros saltaron hacia atrás, mientras que la anciana permaneció en su lugar.

El brazo llameante topó con una barrera que repelió la fuerza, mas el impacto sobre su coraza defensiva logró en Goldva un daño significativo al sentir como es que un poco de sangre salió por su boca.

Sin perder el tiempo, Eriol se mantuvo en el aire, girando su báculo hasta formar un círculo mágico de gran perímetro justo sobre el espíritu de la muerte. De los trazos de oro, una lluvia de meteoros incandescentes emergió como torpedos.

Cada uno de esas rocas incendiadas golpeó el reluciente cuerpo de la muerte, pero para el, esa tormenta de tierra y fuego no fueron mas que una provocación.

Hiragizawa intensificó su conjuro y los cometas comenzaron a reaccionar con una intensa explosión al solo contacto con cualquier superficie.

El gigante volvió a rugir entre el humo de las explosiones, permitiendo que de entre sus colmillos se generara una inmensa bruma oscura que lanzó como escarcha sobre el hechicero y su portal mágico.

Eriol combatió al usar el mismo circulo mágico y que una cascada de fuego esmeralda chocara contra la peligrosa sustancia. Pero la magia sucumbió ante la venenosa energía rival, apagando fácilmente las flamas verdes, atravesando el aro mágico (desvaneciéndolo), encontrando su camino hasta el hechicero que solo alcanzó a crear un portal en el cual pudo adentrarse y aparecer a otra distancia.

Cuando esa escarcha cayó encima de los árboles cercanos y del suelo mismo, se derritió con suma facilidad.

Al tener su atención sobre Hiragizawa, el espíritu dejó el campo abierto para destruir su _objeto de posesión_. Vincent apuntó con su tridente hacia Nadeshiko Kinomoto, logrando disparar que un poderoso rayo que desafortunadamente la mano del espíritu púrpura atrapó en su mano, regresándolo con una doble intensidad a su ejecutante. Kabaj saltó apenas escapando de la detonación.

El cielo se ennegreció por completo, y solo la luz que emitía el tornado de los grandes espíritus y el mismo espíritu de la muerte, les permitía ver el campo de batalla.

El espíritu carnudo disparó de sus cinco dedos afilados ráfagas de oscuridad que tomaron las formas de una jauría de bestias monstruosas.

Vincent creó un muro de fuego a su alrededor en la que solo algunas de las criaturas se calcinaron, más otras tres mas astutas lograron abrirse camino y clavaron sus comillos sobre el hombro y brazo de Vincent.

En el suelo, el hechicero sintió la inyección de una sustancia toxica. Pero sin permitir que esos monstruos le arrancaran el brazo, sujetó su tridente y de una poderosa estocada es que logró atravesar a los tres cuerpos cuadrúpedos por igual. Las criaturas se deshicieron en cenizas. Atendió su brazo sangrante, empleando un rápido hechizo que le permitió paralizar el veneno en sus venas y lograr extraerlo a su voluntad.

Goldva juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho, invocando a los espíritus que le servían. Algunas plumas de su penacho resplandecieron en carmín, separándose en el cielo para transformarse en grades águilas que atacaron al espíritu maligno.

Tres espíritus alados atacaron dispersos a la muerte. Sus garras rasgaban su estela de almas afligidas, pero sin lograr algún cambio en sus fuerzas.

Eriol encajó su báculo en el suelo, logrando que de nuevo su emblema se materializara bajo el piso que tocaban los pies de Nadeshiko. En un instante las piernas de ese cuerpo femenino comenzaron a congelarse, subiendo hasta que las llamas del espíritu de la muerte frenaron su avance.

En un soplido de su poder, el fuego que lo formaba se extendió en una ola destructiva. Un aro de fuego golpeó brutalmente el ecosistema natural, aturdiendo a las aves de luz.

Eriol y Vincent llegaron hasta Goldva, y uniendo sus poderes es que lograron protegerse de ese infierno de muerte.

La tierra tembló frenéticamente, el hielo alrededor de Nadeshiko cayó como cascaron de su cuerpo.

El espíritu de la muerte, harto del graznido de los espíritus de luz, alzó sus brazos, logrando atrapar a una de estas con sus esqueléticas extremidades, aplastándola en medio de chillidos espantosos tras encajar sobre su cuello los largos colmillos que poseía.

Observaron absortos como es que engulló al espíritu resplandeciente, disparando inmediatamente de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos, un rayo mortífero el cual Eriol logro batear con su báculo dorado, golpeando el pecho del espíritu quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeara la pared montañosa y toda esa cordillera se sacudiera.

Las dos aves restantes formaron un círculo con sus alas de cuyo interior salió una ráfaga solar que golpeó y detuvo al gigante unos instantes.

Vincent mantuvo suspendido el veneno que sacó de su brazo, manipulándolo para formar un largo látigo con el que golpeó el rostro del espíritu de la muerte, marcándose en este una línea diagonal que no logró cerrarse con facilidad. Lanzó varios ataques mas que el espíritu cubrió con sus brazos.

Eriol vio su oportunidad, abriéndose paso a atacar al cadáver indefenso e inmóvil. Los rayos del sol que formaban su báculo destellaron, lanzando un golpe a distancia que desató delgados rayos que atravesaron a esa mujer.

El espíritu de la muerte gruñó adolorido, decidido a aplastar con su mano al hechicero, pero Kajab lo detuvo con el látigo, además una de las águilas clavo sus garras en el rostro esquelético.

Hiragizawa y Kajab vieron su oportunidad, repitiendo la misma acción Eriol lanzó sus estacas de luz mientras Kajab utilizó el látigo para destruir a la mujer.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido, el espíritu de la muerte golpeó y mandó hacia al suelo al espíritu alado, el cual recibió los ataques de sus aliados.

Aprovechando la cercanía, la criatura exhaló su corriente venenosa, atrapando a ambos hechiceros quienes no podrían aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, ni mantener los ojos abiertos ante la poderosa toxina que los irritaba terriblemente.

Goldva envió a su ave espiritual a aletear con frenesí y disipar la nube toxica.

Alargando sus extremidades, el espíritu de la muerte cortó las alas de la molesta criatura emplumada, devorándola como un hambriento caníbal junto a la que se encontraba en el suelo. Los hechiceros creyeron estar perdiendo la visión, pero jurarían que ahora el monstruo ha incrementado su tamaño.

Goldva ya había sido testigo de un apetito de poder similar… Era lo mismo cuando Hao intentaba incrementar los poderes de su espíritu del fuego al alimentarlo con las esencias de otras poderosas criaturas…

La anciana sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque no fuese una solución permanente, si destruía el cuerpo de esa mujer, la muerte no tendría forma de actuar sobre este plano mortal… Ganaría solo un poco de tiempo, pero es lo mínimo que como líder de los apaches tenia que lograr.

La apache volvió a concentrarse mientras sus jóvenes ayudantes continuaban atrayendo la atención del espíritu de la muerte. El resto de las plumas de su penacho brillaron en luz blanca y celestial. Surcaron y revolotearon por el aire, alzándose por encima del espíritu de la muerte quien observó como es que una a una cayeron sobre él tras transformarse en gigantescas y gruesas espadas de luz que atravesaron su cuerpo.

El ser maligno gruñó adolorido y frustrado tras cada estocada que lo clavó al suelo. Descargas electrificadas emergían descontroladas de los numerosos puntos en las que el gigante era atravesado por ellas.

Eriol y Vincent debieron retroceder para no ser lastimados por las energías que combatían entre si. Pero Goldva logró acercarse a la inmóvil silueta. Observando despectivamente al espíritu que se retorcía.

— ¡No importa cual sea tu apariencia o poder, continuas siendo un espíritu elemental!— creó con sus dedos un triangulo a la altura de su frente— ¡Mi pueblo los ha contenido y protegido durante generaciones, y ahora te someteré! ¡Restricción!— Las aristas de un triangulo se formaron alrededor de la cintura del cadáver femenino, cargándose con una poderosa luz que contendría la implosión que continuaría y destruiría todo lo que se encontrara dentro de su área.

El rostro de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien no había mostrado conciencia desde el momento en que el coloso huesudo apareció en su espalda, estiró sus labios para adaptar una sonrisa espeluznante. Sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo, ese cadáver se desplazó mas rápido que un parpadeo hasta Goldva.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron con gran sorpresa al ver a esa mujer tan de cerca. Goldva se estremeció al instante en que Nadeshiko tocara su viejo pecho solo con la palma de su mano. Algo estrujó su corazón de forma constante. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder terminar con su conjuro, pero todo su ser perdió instantáneamente su movilidad.

— _Que inocentes_ — añadió sarcástica el espíritu de la muerte utilizando su aspecto femenino— _¿De verdad creyeron que sería tan fácil?—_ empujó con un dedo el cuerpo tieso de la líder de los apaches, el cual cayó como una tabla al suelo— _No esperé tanto tiempo para que un descuido pudiera detenerme estando tan cerca._

Nadeshiko contempló el cuerpo de la anciana hasta que su autentica manifestación física se librara de sus inutiles cadenas.

Goldva había muerto mucho antes de caer sobre su espalda. La muerte lo tocó con su propia mano, acabando con la poca vida que quedaba en el cuerpo de la anciana mujer.

Hiragizawa y Kajab mantuvieron su distancia. El haber sido testigos de la facilidad de esa entidad por arrebatar una vida los mantuvo perplejos y temerosos.

— _Suficiente he tenido de estos juegos_ — murmuró a los dos sobrevivientes— _He puesto a prueba mis actuales limitaciones, y ahora sé que sin importar que me ataquen diez o cien de ustedes, aún con esta forma puedo deshacerme de todos…_

Eriol tensó la mandíbula mientras Vincent permaneció en completo silencio… tal vez resignación.

— _En el orden de las cosas… los shamanes presentan más problemas que ustedes…_

El espíritu de la muerte lanzó una mirada confidente al hechicero Kajab— _Sabes lo que debe hacerse para que el destino siga su camino…_ — comenzó a levitar tras que su forma espectral se descompusiera en solo bruma que la cubrió formando una nube de tormenta— _Te permitiré que lo hagas por mi… sé que lo disfrutaras…_

Vincent sujetó con fuerza su tridente, humillado al darse cuenta que ese espíritu lo conocía más de lo esperado… Los Kajab siempre ha sido una familia que desde tiempos antiguos se han esforzado por preservar el futuro que ven en sus visiones…

— ¡Esta escapando, Vincent, no podemos dejar que se vaya!— anunció Eriol al ver esa nube alejarse a gran velocidad. Su necesidad de ir detrás de él lo obligó a ignorar lo dicho por el espíritu.

— Espera un momento Hiragizawa— le indicó pasivo el hechicero.

— Entre mas tiempo perdamos aquí, más difícil será darle alcance— añadió, vislumbrando la estela de gas venenoso que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el remolino de luz.

El futuro era claro, las visiones también… Dos caminos pero un solo desenlace. Conocía a las piezas que el destino escogió para estar en el tablero final, por lo que él debía…

Maldijo al Espíritu de la muerte en silencio, quien se atrevió a acorralarlo… Pero no tenia elección, debía continuar con el legado de su padre y con los de todos sus antepasados. Su deber es que lo escrito por el destino se cumpla, aunque sea por sus propias manos.

Ante la demora de su compañero, Eriol giró hacia atrás solo para ver las tres puntas resplandecientes que se incrustaron en su torso.

Eriol se estremeció al ver el tridente dentro de su cuerpo. Tardó en asimilar el inesperado suceso, pero rápidamente sus ojos buscaron los de Vincent Kajab, aquel que sostenía el otro extremo del arma.

Kajab empujó con fuerza, hasta que los tres filos de su tridente se perdieran dentro de la carne.

Hiragizawa soltó su báculo al perder toda resistencia, solo la fuerza de Kajab es lo que lo mantenía de pie.

Vincent leyó muchas preguntas en los ojos de Eriol Hiragizawa, aquellas que no pudo pronunciar por la cercanía de su deceso.

— Eras el dragón o no, eso ya no importa— añadió Vincent en un susurro— Eres el último Hiragizawa, cuando mueras, el sello milenario se romperá, abriendo las puertas al futuro… El problema, es que no podemos saber quién entrará a ella…

De un rápido movimiento sacó el tridente, permitiendo que el hechicero cayera. El inglés palpó su herida que ilusamente intentó cubrir con su mano.

— Siempre fuiste acertado en la lectura del futuro Clow, no es extraño que hayas decidido reencarnar dentro de una familia de la que heredaste una responsabilidad muy grande… Lo extraño es que en esta vida no lo hayas sabido. Tal vez lo ocultaste a tu propia reencarnación para que no cometiera más errores…— Vincent alzó su arma una vez mas, apuntando a la espalda del hechicero— Y tal y como ocurrió con la señora Li, debes morir para que el destino se muestre. Descansa en paz, sabiendo que tu sacrificio permite la oportunidad a otros de poder salvarse.

Eriol no alcanzaba a comprender lo que Vincent estaba diciendo… ¿Cómo podría ser que él fuese la sexta flama?... ¿Cómo podría…? Clow… ¿Clow en verdad decidió reencarnar dentro del linaje Hiragizawa solo para… tener que morir de nuevo?

Antes de la pelea… estuvo dispuesto a morir… pero ahora que iba a suceder, deseaba poder aferrarse a ella… La imagen de su hijo y su llanto no le permitirían tener una muerte tranquila…

— Sugi… ta— murmuró débilmente antes de recibir el golpe que fulminó su vida.

Yue extendió sus alas, generando una poderosa ventisca que logró algunos cortes sobre la frágil piel de la asesina.

Neit expulsó energía, imitando un ventarrón similar que opacó fácilmente al del ángel malherido.

La científica observó las manchas rojas en todo el suelo, apreciando la dificultosa respiración de su adversario y las pupilas dilatadas— Parece que no te queda mucho más tiempo… Tus fuerzas han flaqueado y no puedes resistirte más. Ríndete _Luzbel_ y acepta el peso de la cruz que nuestro señor gustoso llevó sobre sus hombros.

Yue ya no podía moverse con libertad. Un terrible frió lo adormecía y entumía poco a poco todos sus músculos. ¿En verdad eso era todo lo que él podía hacer para defenderse?

Atinó a levantarse pero solo para recibir una patada en el pecho que lo dobló hacia al frente donde como una horca el látigo de su enemiga se enredó con fiereza.

Neit lanzó al ángel contra el muro rocoso mas próximo. La espalda de Yue impactó la superficie y resbaló de cabeza, pero antes de llegar al suelo, la mujer del crucifijo lanzó una esfera de energía que golpeó el pecho del ángel, rompiendo los atuendos alrededor de la joya de su peto; hundiéndolo más dentro de la formación de roca.

Antes de permitirle caer, Neit sujetó el arco en sus manos, lanzando dos flechas a los brazos del peliblanco.

Los dos proyectiles de metal clavaron sus puntas en la pálida piel, atravesando el muslo y afianzándose dentro de la roca.

El dolor se desvanecía al ya no haber parte en su cuerpo que quedara libre de agonía. Solo bastó el ultimo ataque energético para llevar a su conciencia a pender solo de un delgado hilo de sobriedad, uno que se rompió al recibir el resto de las saetas que capturaron sus piernas y sus alas.

Neit guardó su arco de nuevo, caminando despacio hasta donde se enmarcaba su bella obra. Para sus ojos y conciencia desequilibrada, lo que había creado inspiraba tanta belleza como la capilla sixtina, gracias a la representación de la crucifixión del mal.

La posición inversa fue la mas apropiada, jamás un ser corrupto podría morir como lo hizo el hijo de Dios, por lo que el que mantenga la cabeza colgando hacia el profundo del infierno era la mejor forma de castigar y dejar morir a ese ángel caído.

Completamente extasiada, Neit colocó la punta de sus dedos en forma de espada. Una lanza fue lo que acabó con la vida de Cristo, su mano guiada por la divina luz del Señor deberá ser apropiado para el descenso al averno del ángel más perfecto.

Con una rápida estocada esperó penetrar la caja torácica de la criatura, pero un fuerte gruñido la obligó a voltear justo para ver las feroces fauces que estrujaron su brazo derecho.

La embestida fue potente, nada comparada con la potencia empleada en el mordisco que trituró el hueso y en que los colmillos lograron cerrarse por completo.

Kerberos escuchó a la mujer gritar, a la que arrastró la mitad de su cuerpo contra el suelo al no cesar su vuelo.

Soltó ese despojo de brazo y con gran fuerza dejó que sus patas traseras atestaran un fuerte golpe en el costado de la asesina que la estrelló contra el suelo.

Kerberos contuvo las llamas de su boca al guiarse por prioridades. El sentir como es que la presencia de Yue comenzaba a desaparecer lo llevó a auxiliarlo primero.

Con un soplido fue capaz de desvanecer las flechas, asegurándose de sostener a Yue por la solapa de su vestimenta y depositarlo con cuidado en el suelo.

El león de ojos dorados se estremeció al ver el estado de su compañero, y la forma alarmante en que las alas plateadas se desvanecieron; su cuerpo estaba tratando de retener la energía suficiente para mantener la fuente de su vida, pero… el daño era mas grave de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

— Yue, vamos, no puedes hacerme esto… ¡No puedes morir primero que yo!

Pero lejos de lograr que su amigo tomase conciencia, notó como es que Yue comenzaba a volverse traslucido. Abrió los ojos con mucho enojo y frustración… Yue iba a morir…

— No… ¿cómo… Cómo dejé que te pasara esto?— se recriminó furioso, cerrando los parpados, intentando ahogar la culpa.

Pensó en todas las personas que resultarían afectadas ante aquella perdida… Sakura, ella no lo soportaría… Rei ya sufría lo suficiente ante la perdida de memoria de Yue… Goku y hasta el mismo Clow nunca se lo perdonarían…

— Clow…— pronunció su nombre tras pensar en su creador, recordando ese día en particular.

 _El sol y la luna deben permanecer unidos, solo así es que ambos podrán mostrar su verdadero poder._

¿Podría ser?... Su creador procuró que existiera un equilibrio entre ambos… Mientras Clow vivió, ambos crecieron en armonía, y aunque existía el recelo por el instinto al ser ambos de naturalezas opuestas, lograban supera esa barrera de enemistad solo por querer permanecer al lado de su querido amo. Cuando él murió, ya nada les obligó a mantener un vinculo… Sakura fue su nueva dueña, pero solo por una antigua promesa es que se esforzaron para trabajar unidos y así protegerla, aunque _Yue protegió su corazón_ con la invención de una identidad falsa y así mantener intactos los sentimientos que tenia hacia su amo Clow… Pero con Goku todo fue diferente…

Neit sostuvo su brazo destrozado. Paralizándose por el dolor. Miró con ojos asesinos hacia donde visualizaba a la bestia infernal que la había agredido y lastimado.

Analizó con rapidez su herida. Tomó del compartimiento de su bota un inyector que administró morfina y suavizó el sufrimiento, lo desvaneció junto a la ultima espiga de conciencia.

Su rabia generó la energía flameante que revistió su cuerpo. Sujetó el crucifijo con gran devoción, rogando al todopoderoso por el poder para destruir a tan terribles bestias que irrumpían con el plan trazado del Señor….

El incremento de ese ki alertó a Kerberos, pero en su indecisión mantuvo su temple aun al contemplar a su enemiga.

¿Qué debía hacer? Continuar luchando y dejar que su amigo muriera o… Un pensamiento egoísta cruzó por su mente, no podía… por más que quisiera elegir el pelear contra esa desquiciada mujer, algo le impedía abandonar a Yue…

Hasta el día de hoy, ninguna de las disparatadas de su antiguo amo resultó en vano… Ya ha sido testigo del poder que él y Yue podían brindar si unían sus fuerzas… pero Clow quiso decirle algo más…

Neit canalizó toda la energía acumulada en el dorado de la cruz en la que depositaba no solo su fe, sino su vida misma.

El león se vio engullido por la sombra que proyectó ese crucifico sobre él. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía decidir ahora…

Sus labios se doblaron en una amarga sonrisa, cerrando los ojos completamente resignado— Es lo que hubiera querido Clow…— murmuró paciente— Perdóname Sakura, pero si dejo que Yue muera, no tendré el valor para ser yo quien te lo diga…— miró con gran determinación a su oponente, pero sus pensamientos se abrigaron en el recuerdo de esa chica con la que vivió muy feliz— Es el momento Clow... para que la luna y el sol eclipsen y despues… ambos puedan brillar con mayor intensidad, tal y como predijiste— se animó a si mismo— Así le seremos más útil a Sakura… A ti… ¡Así la salvaremos!

Kerberos se impulsó hacia delante, arrojándose deliberadamente hacia la mujer que se preparó para lanzar su técnica.

Neit se carcajeó al ver como es que ese monstruo venía en su dirección solo para recibir el castigo divino. No le permitiría a esa bestia el volver a lastimarla.

La energía se disparó en forma de una enorme pared con forma de cruz que devastó tanto el cielo como la tierra.

Kerberos no detuvo su avance hacia el resplandor que brillaba como las autenticas puertas del cielo. En los últimos pasos, cerró los ojos, buscando la concentración necesaria para lograr su objetivo… Y para que el efecto de su plan sea duradero y no una solución pasajera, debía renunciar a todo… Volver a su componente primario: luz…

Los ojos de Kerberos destellaron antes de ser devorado por el símbolo resplandeciente, ocasionando una explosión que por escasos segundos transformó ese cielo y nubes ennegrecidas en un panorama primaveral.

Fue un intenso tomento el que desgarró su cuerpo, pero pronto, una sensación mas placentera al encontrar un rostro amigo al final de aquel túnel oscuro, le permitió saber que pasara lo que pasara, todo iba a salir bien…

Neit se cubrió el rostro, pero los sacudimientos del suelo bajo ella la alzaron en el aire donde se peleó contra la feroz corriente que la repelía frenéticamente. Miró con satisfacción el poder destructivo que era capaz de generar, esa era la prueba máxima de contar con la protección de los ángeles.

El Apocalipsis era necesario, y se consideraba herramienta y testigo del evento mas temido por los hombres que viven en pecado. Solo los elegidos pasaran la prueba del Dios creador y serán dignos de su gracia… Y el resto perecería bajo su puño de fuego celestial…

Conformé el viento recobró su cordura, Neit visualizó en su mente el trabajo de su legión, la que erradicaba uno a uno a esos entes del averno. Debía unírseles y así estar en primera fila para cuando el Señor apareciera en esta, su Tierra, para terminar con el mal y recompensar a sus seguidores mas fieles…

Antes de poder abandonar ese campo de batalla, sintió una presión que capturó su cuerpo, paralizándola de la cabeza a los pies.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tras buscar entre el polvo y la oscuridad al responsable de su detención, descubriendo a un ser infernal.

 _Luzbel_ había vuelto a ponerse de pie, cualquier herida existente no había dejado rastro alguno mas que en sus ropajes rasgados. Con ahora cuatro alas protegiendo su espalda que brillaban como el oro de las que se desprendía una luz tenue como la del amanecer.

Su cabello plateado se mantenía suspendido por la fuerza cósmica que ahora era su funda, la misma fuente de poder que ahora mantenía inmóvil a la que se dice herramienta del Dios de los humanos…

Los ojos de ese ángel se mantuvieron sellados, pero la posición de su mano extendida mantenía en alto a la impertinente humana. Cerró su puño con fuerza y Neit sintió algunas de sus costillas crujir; sangre salió de su boca ante la ruptura de sus huesos y el estrujamiento de sus órganos.

Los ojos dorados de ese ángel no reflejaban bondad, piedad o amor… La alargada línea en el centro de esos dos soles indicaban una sola cosa: justicia y sentencia inmediata.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 39


	40. 40 Ángeles

— Tú, a comparación de los otros cincuenta y nueve, serás el líder de mi batallón. Y al final me ayudaras a destruir a cada monstruo que quede con vida…

— ¿En verdad crees que lograras todo eso?— como una luz esperanzadora, un hombre entró justo en ese momento, alguien a quien Lizerg conoce a la perfección y por ello mismo se sintió aliviado: el comandante en jefe de los llamados X-Laws.

Los delgados lentes de Marco brillaron con la luz blanca de la habitación, junto a los de Neit.

Los ojos de Lizerg mostraron alegría por ver a su antiguo camarada ahí; seguro había venido a salvarlo.

Neit sonrió y deslizó los dedos por la barra metálica sin que el escalpelo fuera un impedimento— Solo me guío por los designios del señor, solo preparo el camino… Las sagradas escrituras son claras, el fin del mundo esta cerca; los justos e injustos serán separados.

— Los primeros serán salvados y el resto condenados…— agregó Marco conforme la mujer avanzaba peligrosamente hacia él.

El escalpelo brilló con la misma intensidad que sus anteojos, pero Neit solo golpeó quedamente el metal sobre el armazón de sus propias gafas— ¿Listo para el siguiente paso?

Los ojos de Lizerg y Mathilda mostraron confusión.

— Por supuesto… Tendrá que parecer convincente por lo que deberás golpearme con mucho ahínco— sonrió el rubio al acariciar con su dedo la barbilla de la mujer.

— Eso no será ningún problema— añadió con desdén— Pero después… ahora tengo trabajo que hacer y te llamé porque supuse que te interesaría el nuevo recluta— volvió al lado del paciente, aquel que se mostraba cada vez mas ansioso y consternado.

Marco se colocó por el flanco opuesto de la doctora y ambos contemplaron al shaman como a cualquier espécimen de laboratorio.

— Nos volvemos a ver Lizerg Diethel, ha pasado mucho tiempo— comentó con su acento sereno y distinguido.

— De saber que querrías hablar con él hubiera esperado un poco más… Lo siento querido, no podrá responderte— se disculpó Neit conforme decidía por dónde comenzar su intervención.

— No importa, supongo que sé todo lo que hubiera podido salir de su impertinente boca— se desentendió el hombre rubio— No te preocupes Lizerg, no hace falta que lo entiendas del todo, pero como ves, continuo luchando contra el mal. Alguna vez me ayudaste y fuiste mi aliado, el que las circunstancias te hayan traído hasta aquí significa que nuestro camino juntos todavía no termina…

Lizerg intentó en vano liberarse de sus ataduras, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo rígido e inmóvil. No alcanzaba a comprender que es lo que Marco hacía con esos sujetos… ¿estaría fingiendo, o realmente estaba de parte del enemigo?

— De toda mi antigua tropa, solo tú permaneces con vida, así que creo que estas en tu derecho el saber realmente en lo que te has metido mi amigo— sonrió Marco despectivo— Una vez que Jeanne dejó de ser útil a mis propósitos, creí que todo había terminado para el amo… Que Hao Asakura se haría de los grandes espíritus, convirtiéndose en el Shaman King y así exterminar a mi señor. Pero el destino es asombroso y justo, ya que el mismo Yoh se encargó de eliminarlo, por lo que todavía hay oportunidad de lograr nuestro objetivo… Uno al que seguirás ayudando.

— Adoro el pensar cómo manipulaste la situación mi querido Marco— añadió la doctora con sutileza— Fuiste todo un profeta que prometió paz y venganza… Escogiste el papel de Judas y entregaste a tu preciosa Mesías.

— Jeanne no fue más que un acto. Detener a Hao era la misión que me encomendaron ¿qué más fácil que reunir a un grupo de ingenuos que le guardara rencor y desearan justicia?

— Justo el mismo plan que Unna empleó para nuestro pequeño equipo— rió melodiosa la mujer— Aprendiste muy bien de ella.

— No por nada fue mi guía y mi mentora— aclaró con orgullo.

Lizerg logró el esfuerzo máximo por el que los dedos de su mano pudieran sujetar por la manga a Marco. El rubio dedicó una mirada seria y sin remordimientos para los ojos desilusionados y angustiados de Diethel.

— Siempre tan obstinado… Pero esa es tu cualidad, por eso te permití formar parte de mi escuadrón y es momento de que saldes la deuda que tienes conmigo. Ahora Lizerg, tu renacimiento está por comenzar…

 **Capitulo 40**

 **Ángeles**

— _Nunca es tarde para luchar por lo que realmente es correcto— Rei Tachibana_

Sakura entrecerró los ojos ante el polvo levantado, observando la forma estrepitosa en la que su rival cayó una última vez al suelo.

La hechicera bajó la cabeza, reflejando una clase de pesar ¿lo sentía realmente?...

Se acercó vacilante a donde yacía ese cuerpo humeante. Hincándose para levantar con cuidado la cabeza de su antigua amiga. Colocó su mano en el pecho de Sasaki, comprobando que aun vivía por los lentos latidos y la débil respiración.

Con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, Sakura observó como es que Temis abrió uno de los suyos lentamente.

No había furia en los ojos de alguna de ellas. El silencio fue suficiente para darse a entender… Nada de esto fue realmente su culpa… El destino solía ser injusto y cruel, pero al final todo era necesario… Algunos debían nacer, otros morir; algunos triunfar, otros perder… Los bandos separan familias y amigos, crean rivalidad y enemigos, pero también alianzas y amistades… Todo gira en un concepto extraño, lejos de entendimiento, y los mortales solo son parte de ese juego…

— … Lo siento…— susurró Sakura a Rika quien reprimió sus lagrimas.

Sasaki pensó en su esposo, en su hijo… Y aunque pudo resguardarse en los recuerdos de esa vida pacifica y placentera antes de morir, los impulsos de su inconsciente la obligaron a intentarlo una última vez.

— ¡Sakura!

Alguien gritó a lo lejos y la hechicera reaccionó ante esa voz.

Era el momento, la pequeña distracción y la falta de escrúpulos llevaron a Rika a buscar que sus dedos afilados se hundieran en la yugular de la hechicera.

Li la divisó, allí cuidando del enemigo. Notó los símbolos en su rostro y la desorientación en su mirada, preocupándose. Pero de igual forma, su posición le permitió ver la intención de la oscura asesina.

Shaoran intentó alertarla, no había forma en la que pudiera intervenir sin dañar a Sakura.

Temis lanzó el golpe y esperó la salpicadura de la sangre sobre su cara para poder morir en paz, pero fue la ropa de la hechicera la que se ensució de nuevo cuando alcanzó a decir quedamente— _Flechas_ ….

La mano que aguardó sobre ese pecho malherido y ese corazón confundido, fue el catalizador para que el efecto de la carta _Flechas_ atravesaran el cuerpo de Rika Sasaki; la que detuvo su locura, la que acabó con su tormento… Liberó su espíritu prisionero de ese capullo de sufrimiento.

Los numerosos agujeros en su pecho le impidieron la muerte dolorosa que bien merecía. Un segundo de intensa agonía para una eternidad de silencio y paz… Y con Rika Sasaki, otra parte de la hechicera Kinomoto terminó por morir.

Sakura apartó lentamente su mano, dejando a la vista los agujeros de las flechas invisibles que atravesaron el cuerpo de la asesina.

Shaoran se paró en seco sobre tierra, observando temeroso el cuadro en la que la frágil figura de Kinomoto se hallaba rodeado por sangre que ella misma había derramado.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada tranquila y sutilmente le sonrió.

— … Sakura pero… ¿Qué has hecho?— más sería la angustia de Li de haber podido reconocer el cadáver.

— Ya todo terminó— suspiró con alivio— Ya no necesitamos esto— murmuró al levantarse, desvaneciéndose el efecto de la carta _"Niebla"_.

Precavido es que Li se animó a acercarse a ella, con una mirada recelosa que fue notoria para la joven.

— Esos ojos… De nuevo me ves de la misma forma que en aquella ocasión…

— ¿Eres realmente Sakura?— debió peguntar.

— ¿Qué te hace creer lo contrario? Por supuesto que soy yo— le dijo al dar algunos pasos, alargando su brazo y asi tocar la mejilla de su prometido— No tengas miedo, nada me ha poseído…

Li no evitó el contacto al no querer mostrarse desconfiado, pero su corazón latía inseguro— … Acabaste con ella…— contempló el cuerpo calcinante.

— ¿Preferirías que fuera yo la que se encontrara tendida en el piso? ¿Es eso?…— se angustió al percibir la desconfianza de su ser amado.

— No, por supuesto que no— tomó su mano al sentirse culpable— Es solo… Tu cara…

Sakura se palpó el rostro y miró el tatuaje de su brazo— ¿Desconfías de esto?— lo sobó con cuidado— No te preocupes, es un conjuro absurdo que no puede tener efecto en mi, ya no. Observa— se concentró un poco y las pinturas en su brazo, cuello y frente se extinguieron tras un repentino fuego blanco que se consumió con rapidez. A si mismo, la quemadura de su cuello se evaporó en energía maligna una vez purificada— Fue un maleficio débil, pero ya pasó, lo tengo bajo control ¿lo ves? No hay nada que temer— le sonrió abiertamente al abrazarlo, buscando la aceptación y el calor que siempre le ha cedido.

El hechicero fingió que todo estaba bien… Pero sus sentidos le alertaban de un peligro que no alcanzaba a comprender o visualizar todavía. Miró de nuevo la crueldad visible y tangible en el cuerpo de la mujer caída… ¿Cómo podía la magia de Sakura haber hecho algo semejante?...— _Todo depende de los pensamientos del dueño_ — escuchó muchas veces en el pasado. No podía culparla de tal salvajismo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado a su alrededor… Pero no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo.

— No debes estar aquí. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Sakura se apartó y negó con buena cara— Nada de eso, aun hay algo que debo hacer… Y es terminar con todo este caos, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer… Supongo que tú también lo sabes.

Shaoran asintió, pero pronto sabría que Sakura no pensaba tomar la decisión coherente.

— Estoy tan cansada… Pero me siento bien al saber que puedo frenar todo esto, por lo que no puedo peder mi tiempo aquí, iré a territorio sagrado y guiaré al espíritu que ha poseído el cuerpo de mi madre…

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— preguntó sorprendido— ¡Sakura, no me digas que…!

— Puede que ese espíritu haya mentido en muchas cosas… Pero entre sus engaños dijo una gran verdad, y es que él puede silenciar todo el dolor, todo el remordimiento y borrar con todo recuerdo… Todas esas voces, esos llantos y penas… Traerá silencio, traerá paz…— se giró con la intención de abandonar el lugar, pero el hechicero la retuvo por el brazo

— ¡Lo sabia, no me engañes mas espíritu y abandona este cuerpo inmediatamente!— exigió enfurecido.

— Shaoran me estas lastimando— se quejó adolorida por el fuerte apretón.

Ya antes había sucedido; ya otra entidad logró corromper la voluntad de Sakura pero… En aquella ocasión era fácil para sus sentidos percibir la energía negativa que la invadió y ahora… Toda su esencia se encontraba intacta, ninguna fuerza maligna manchaba su presencia.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... Es lo que debe suceder, y yo debo cumplir con mi parte… Sé ahora que soy el puente que une al cielo con la tierra, incluso mi nombre no es por mera coincidencia*.

— No Sakura, estas en un error, a quien debes guiar es al shaman King, es decir a Yoh Asakura, ese es tu deber, confía en mí. Si lo logramos, esto acabará para bien…

Sakura se zafó tras un fuerte tirón— ¿Para que él acabe conmigo? No, eso no sucederá— el recuerdo de su visión alzó su defensa, el báculo de estrella apuntó peligrosamente al hechicero.

— Sakura ¿Qué estas haciendo? Yo no pienso lastimarte.

La imagen de su madre y ella muriendo a manos del shaman en armadura la perturbaba No deseaba que se hiciera realidad…

— ¡Eso dijiste la ultima vez… y mira lo que me hiciste!— arrancó con despecho un poco de su blusa, permitiendo que su vientre se mostrara, donde una gran cicatriz permanecía como evidencia de un doloroso enfrentamiento— Dijiste que me amabas y aun así estuviste dispuesto a matarme…

— Sakura, por favor escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte amor… No estas pensando como debes… Sé que esto ha sido difícil, pero tienes razón, todo está llegando a su fin y lo único que tienes que hacer es mostrarle el camino a la persona indicada.

— Lo siento Shaoran, pero ya me he decidido… Estoy cansada de que todos quieran algo de mí… estoy cansada de ser una marioneta del destino o de otras personas… ¡Ya no más, quiero que esto se detenga!

El báculo de estrella resplandeció como el mismo sol, lastimando los ojos de Li al punto de la ceguera.

El hechicero se cubrió demasiado tarde, sus pupilas encontraron aquella intensa luz imposible de asimilar o de resistir. Se talló los parpados desesperadamente al sentirlos arder.

Sakura observó arrepentida su acto pero actuó de un modo tan inconsciente que aceptó su responsabilidad…— Ya no hay marcha atrás…— lo veía en los parpados maltrechos y rojizos de su amado— ¡Shaoran, perdóname!— pidió dolida antes de partir.

— ¡Sakura, espera!— intentó correr tras ella, pero tropezó con un escombro que no pudo ver ni aunque abrió forzosamente los ojos. El intenso malestar en su cara lo mantenía imposibilitado como para recolectar concentración.

Abrumado y tensó por el dolor de sus ojos es que comprendió rápidamente que su vista se había desvanecido… Tal vez para siempre.

Mikihisa Asakura mantuvo a raya a la horda de monstruosidades. Gracias a la ayuda de tres de sus copias una gran cantidad de esbirros del espíritu de la muerte han caído.

No importaba a cuantos de esos enemigos atacara, el número parecía no decrecer y conforme el tiempo pasaba más difícil resultaba el enfrentarles. Pareciera que esas aberraciones aprendían rápidamente a responder a sus técnicas.

Su velocidad, unida a su conocimiento de artes marciales le ha permitido a él y a sus sombras el controlar la situación, pero poco a poco, algunos de sus enemigos han logrado cruzar la barrera de su defensa.

Su _Yo_ original saltó detrás de ellos, pero fue contenido por la emboscada de una masa negruzca que se filtró de las grietas de la batalla en silencio.

Tratando de devorarlo, esa manta oscura se expandió como una gran capa que lo envolvería con facilidad, pero Mikihisa frenó en el aire, impulsándose gracias a un escalón invisible, retrocediendo; golpeando oportunamente con el codo a una de las criaturas que quiso golpearlo por la espalda.

El shaman buscó refugio en la cima de un gran pino, donde extrajo dos pergaminos más, lanzándolas al cielo donde explotaron y crearon dos más de sus copias, las que inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque.

Bajo su mascara de madera, Mikihisa respiraba con dificultad, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él. Aunque sus poderes fueran grandes, la energía espiritual que ha debido emplear para mantener sus numerosas proyecciones era demasiada. Pero aquel era un esfuerzo necesario… Solo esperaba poder resistir más tiempo.

Observó esa extraña sustancia que secretaba la superficie… ¿Acaso la tierra sangraba? No, era solo una consecuencia del espíritu de la muerte caminando en el plano mortal sin haber otras de sus esencias hermanas que pudieran contrarrestar su dominio. Esa situación alertaba que pronto el mundo sucumbiría ante su despertar…

Miró sobre su hombro, acongojado tras sentir decaer la presencia de su hijo peligrosamente. Podía saber que había vencido a un poderoso adversario, pero una nueva entidad apareció junto a él.

Confiaba plenamente en Yoh, desde su nacimiento, deposito todas sus esperanzas en él… No había llegado tan lejos como para no cumplir con su destino.

En su leve distracción, una shuriken se dirigió contra su pecho, pero antes de llegar a golpearle, una estaca de hielo la desvió.

Mikihisa se sintió aliviado tras ver a los guerreros que uno a uno comenzaron a salta sobre los malignos guerreros— Llegan tarde— dijo a Horo Horo quien se colocó a su diestra.

— Pequeños contratiempos, señor— explicó sonriente, sus ojos se movieron veloces sobre los enemigos restantes y los aliados que les atacaban. Confiaba plenamente en poder vencerles, pero antes de ponerse en movimiento, Asakura lo retuvo por el hombro.

— Horo Horo, te encargarás a partir de ahora— ante sus palabras, sus copias se esfumaron tras un remolino de hojas.

— ¿Ya se cansó? Que mal, esto apenas y está comenzando— entendía perfectamente el esfuerzo realizado por el señor de los Asakura.

— Sé que podrás manejarlo— confió el shaman sin mostrarse emotivo. Horo Horo había crecido mucho, justo como Len e Yoh. En su cabeza mantenía la imagen de ese pequeño e inexperto muchacho de Hokaido, y ahora podía actualizarla con la del hombre a la que le cedía el mando de la defensa.

— Descuide, yo…— pero Horo Horo ya no encontró al enmascarado a su lado. El peliazul alzó una ceja, pero rápidamente recordó que era una actitud común en el padre d su mejor amigo.

Horo Horo notó el acecho de esa masa putrefacta que consumía los restos de los cadáveres, reanimándolos en peores atrocidades. Si esto continuaba así, sería una batalla interminable.

Creó la varilla de hielo tan filosa como cualquier espada, dejándose caer contra la tierra donde la clavó hasta el fondo. Al instante el suelo bajo sus pies se vio cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo que se extendió junto a su brisa gélida. Dejó que la cubierta de cristal se expandiera varios metros, los suficientes para impedir que la inquietante sustancia les permitiera actuar sin su intervención.

Pero aunque haya logrado su cometido, la naturaleza intentaba advertirle, junto a Kororo que se mantenía inquieto sobre su hombro.

— Lo sé mi amigo… algo muy peligroso esta por ocurrir. Será mejor que nos preparemos… ¡Oye Miyuki!— llamó a la chica que acababa de destrozar la pierna de uno de sus enemigos.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!— alzó la voz sin prestar atención a su oponente— ¡¿Qué no vez que tengo las manos ocupadas?!

— ¡Algo muy grave está por suceder, cuando sientas eso, quiero que les digas a todos que corran hacía la cueva de los grandes espíritus!

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— se giró buscando explicación, pero su pequeño descuido logro que golpearan su mejilla con rudeza.

La chica con orejas de oso polar miró rabiosa al atrevido, por lo que al tomarlo del brazo es que arrancó ese trozo de metal y golpeó con este la cabeza del ser mecanizado hasta el cansancio.

Horo Horo tragó saliva. Muchas veces ha sentido los nudillos de Miyuki contra su cabeza, era una chica muy ruda, justo como Anna. Pero esa era la clase de mujeres que shamanes como ellos necesitaban, la que los impulsara a continuar y llegar hasta la cima.

— ¡Te lo encargo mucho! ¡Si terminan con ellos antes de que suceda, por favor retrocedan…!

— ¡¿Y que vas a hacer tú mientras tanto, eh?! ¡No me digas que de nuevo la harás de héroe!

— ¡Me conoces bien! ¡Solo confía en mí!— pidió guiñándole el ojo a su chica. Saltando entre los árboles para buscar el punto en el que iba a concentrar su energía.

— ¡Lizerg!— los ojos desorbitados de Yoh no podían creer la identidad de su próximo adversario— …¿Qué… es lo que ha pasado contigo?...— retrocedió sin convencerse.

— ¡Amo Yoh, cuidado! ¡El joven Lizerg está cubierto por la oscuridad!— advirtió Amidamaru.

La punta de cristal, que cayó al suelo tras ser cortada por Hidesato, levitó en el aire y volvió a unirse al artefacto que nacía de la muñeca del hombre de cabello esmeralda.

Lizerg Diethel volvió a atacar con su punta de flecha, logrando Yoh el retroceder, pero el cordón metálico lo siguió como una rígida serpiente que buscaba su corazón.

Yoh manifestó su posesión en su espada rota, logrando la creación de su escudo espiritual contra la filosa extremidad.

— ¡Lizerg, Morphine, deténganse!— pidió angustiado, recibiendo ataques de esa punta cristalina las cuales y alcanzaba a golpear con su escudo.

— ¡No seas ingenuo!— Hidesato le recriminó a lo lejos, solo pudiendo mantenerse a gatas unos instantes para desplomarse en el suelo una vez más. En su debilidad, intuyó el afecto emocional del shaman hacía la aberración mecánica— … ¡Ha dejado de ser una persona…! ¡Es solo una maquina que obedece ordenes…! ¡Debes destruirlo, antes de que él te destruya!

— … ¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?!— cayó de espaldas tras el poderoso empujón logrado por la punta de cristal. Rodando sobre la tierra hasta levantarse y blandir de nuevo su espada de luz.

El grueso metal que Lizerg manipulaba volvió a resguardarse en su muñeca, todo su brazo había sido transplantado y una extensión metálica la suplía. El ojo mecanizado del guerrero se fijó en el pelirrojo, y con sus relucientes alas extendidas se lanzó en picada sobre él.

Yoh gritó en vano a su amigo, para cuando su voz llegó a esos oídos, Lizerg ya había tomado a Hidesato por el cuello, el cual lo tensó casi al punto de la ruptura.

Asakura lanzó un ataque energético con su mano derecha, esperando detener la ejecución.

Lizerg calculó velozmente, y sin ninguna clase de demora es que utilizó como escudo humano el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

El estallido terminó por convencer a Yoh, sobretodo cuando su viejo camarada arrojó de forma despectiva a Hidesato contra el suelo, donde permaneció completamente inmóvil.

Grande fue el impulso de Yoh por querer socorrerle, pero Lizerg se arrojó en su dirección de forma inmediata.

Preparándose para el encuentro, Yoh sujetó con fuerza su espada mientras el cordón de acero de su adversario formó las aristas de una flecha alrededor de su shaman. Toda esa formación se cargó con energía negativa que buscó consumirlo.

Asakura eludió solo con girarse a un lado, sintiendo la energía cortante que rebanó retazos de su pantalón. Observó nervioso como es que al pasar por la arboleda mas próxima, los pedazos de madera cayeron por montones.

— ¡Lizerg, ya basta, tienes que detenerte, sé que puedes escucharme!

Pero erraba, aquello a lo que enfrentaba no era más su amigo, ni la dulce hada que le servía; un espíritu perverso ha tomado control sobre ese objeto para pelear por su amo.

El péndulo de cristal se movió veloz, dividiéndose en cuatro que tejieron con rapidez una gran trampa, una telaraña de acero que sería capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que cayera en ella.

Yoh reconocía el peligro latente. Sudó frio cuando su enemigo golpeó con un dedo la cuerda mas cercana y esta vibró como la de cualquier guitarra.

La vibración sacudió el resto de las cuerdas, una tras otra comenzaron a moverse y se precipitaron sobre Yoh.

Asakura alzó ambas manos, expulsando la poca energía que guardaba para repelar las cuerdas de acero, logrando romper algunas de ellas. Pero en su exceso de concentración, Yoh no fue capaz de detener el avance de su enemigo, el cual se filtró entre los hilos y un fuerte golpe sacudió al shaman. Su energía derritió aquellas que le impedían su camino a tierra donde permaneció tendido.

Su vista se opacaba y apenas podía seguir sujetando la herramienta con la que estaba defendiendo su vida. Su precaria situación era evidente ante el pálido color de su rostro y la debilidad que entumecía cada vez más sus músculos. Ha llegado al limite de sus resistencia, pero su espíritu de lucha tenía que levantarlo.

Amidamaru salió del objeto de posesión al momento en que su amo dejó de brindarle su poder— ¡Amo Yoh, qué es lo que piensa hacer!— cuestionó alarmado ante la inofensiva pose que su amo adaptó.

Yoh no respondió, pero había decidido guardar lo poco de sus reservas y emplearlo en un ultimo golpe— … ¡Amidamaru, fusión de almas!— una vez que fusionaran sus esencias, el espíritu del samurai comprendió el objetivo de su señor.

Al no ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo debidamente, Amidamaru podía hacerlo en su lugar sin sentir alguna clase de dolor o limitante, aunque ello ponía en peligro la salud de su amo. Sin embargo, la orden era irrefutable, y debía hacer su parte para no defraudar a su querido amo.

Cuando Lizerg volvió a emprender su ataque, Yoh evadió atinadamente cada uno de los veloces golpes. Amidamaru se sentía sorprendido y admirado por el potencial que residía en el cuerpo de su shaman. Cierto es que había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que unía su alma a la de su amo, por lo que la sorpresa que le causaba el encontrarse con esos nuevos alcances físicos le permitían sentirse seguro de obtener la victoria para él.

Aun con la espada dañada, el filo que se mantenía unida al mango era suficiente para continuar con esa batalla. Sus habilidades de espadachín eran superiores a las de su propio shaman, por lo que sería capaz de luchar aunque fuese solo con la vaina.

Pudiendo encontrar un espacio por donde atacar, en medio de un par de puñetazos Amidamaru extendió un sablazo que tajó el rostro metálico de Lizerg, quien retrocedió con ligeros espasmos eléctricos en el cuello.

La punta de cristal se alzó como si fuese la cabeza de una gran serpiente, revestida con una intensa energía fantasmal es que Amidamaru fue capaz de visualizar al espíritu maligno que ahora ocupaba ese cuerpo.

Un pequeño demonio con cuernos se mantenía sobre el cristal apoyándose sobre un solo dedo.

— _Lo sabía, incluso Morphine ha…_

— _No es necesario recalcar lo obvio samurai, y sin embargo tu shaman se niega a darse cuenta_ — burlón ese demonio sonreía a su oponente, y poseedor de una vocecilla impertinente es que decidió hablar un poco mas.

— _Miserable, sal de ese cuerpo en este mismo instante_ — lo señaló Amidamaru amenazante.

— _¿Y abandonar a mi compañero? No lo creo. Es la primera vez que soy convocado para ser participe de tanta diversión. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme para querer dejar a mi querido amigo_ — sacó una larga lengua bífida.

— _Entonces es cierto… El joven Lizerg esta siendo poseído… Aún hay oportunidad de salvarlo_ — masculló, buscando tranquilizar el corazón de su shaman.

— _Tonto e ignorante… Pero eso sucede por estar en el equipo de los perdedores. Sin embargo, aún existe una pequeña posibilidad en la que el amo pueda ser condescendiente contigo, samurai._

— _¿Qué dices?_

— _¿Qué no lo ves?—_ con su otra mano se abalanzó para girar y mantenerse de puntillas sobre la superficie de cristal que controlaba— _En este momento tú puedes ser quien decida el destino. Al tener bajo tu control al shaman más temido por el amo, si lo retienes aquí, terminará por morir… Retenlo un poco más y permite que la muerte siga su curso, que termine por consumir lo que queda de él._

— _No sé que maldita impresión tengas de mi, ser infernal, pero jamás traicionaría a mi amo de esa manera, mucho menos tras confiarme su vida y la de sus seres queridos_ — su mirada exteriorizaba lo agredido que se sentía por tan horrible propuesta— _¡El que va a desaparecer, eres tú! ¡Cuchilla de Buda!_

El pequeño espíritu volvió a controlar el péndulo mientras Lizerg saltó para esquivar el ataque. Varios metros en el aire, las alas de Diethel se extendieron para mantenerlo suspendido mientras la punta de cristal tiraba del cordón para formar la imagen de una gigantesca catedral que invertida en el cielo se formó e incendió en energía espiritual.

— _¡Tomaste tu decisión mi hermano, pero de cualquier forma, mi tarea es acabar con todos los entrometidos que faltan por exterminar!_

Ni Amidamaru o Yoh fueron testigos de esa técnica, la cual y tenía el poder suficiente para destruir todo lo que tocara. No muy lejos, los que pudieron sobrevivir a ella por un pequeñísimo margen de suerte la contemplaron con horror.

Ante tal inmensidad, Amidamaru desistió el atacar, no había las fuerzas suficientes en ese cuerpo para frenar tal técnica.

Siete siluetas saltaron al campo de batalla. Una de ellas abalanzándose para tomar al lastimado shaman, mientras el resto se colocaron debajo de la construcción espiritual que faltaba poco para impactar contra la tierra. Los seis hombres enmascarados se plantaron firmes, formando una estrella perfecta de seis picos. Alzando las manos al cielo es que una energía resplandeciente formó en el suelo la estrella, de cuyas líneas y puntos se disparó una potente energía que compitió con la empleada por el ángel cibernético.

Ambas fuerzas se mantuvieron parejas, pero gracias a una valiosa intervención, se creó un circulo alrededor de la formación estelar, fortaleciendo el poderoso conjuro que terminó por formar una gran columna que atravesó el cielo, purificando y destruyendo todo lo que se encontrara en su camino.

Era completamente extraño el verse auxiliado por aquellos con quienes ha venido peleando por largo tiempo…

Pero aquel era un acto común en medio de la guerra y los campos de batalla. Donde la caridad humana sobrepasaba las diferencias y los conflictos, ayudando a los caídos, permitiéndoles un trato digno y cordial aunque fuese en sus últimos momentos.

Mantuvo su silencio, observando el esmero de esa joven (Rei era su nombre) por ayudarlo. Se sentía cautivado por su trato amable y el optimismo que mantenía aun al encontrarse en medio de una trinchera de moribundos.

¿Sé comportaría de la misma forma si supiera quién era él?... Imaginó muchas reacciones que se suscitarían de verse descubierto, temiendo todas y cada una de ellas…

Tuvo tiempo de observar como es que varios shamanes y espíritus que se veían imponentes y temibles mostraban gran solidaridad hacia los de su clase…

Rei se limpió el sudor en la frente y se detuvo unos minutos— Disculpa, necesito descansar un poco. No falta mucho para que termine.

Sobek sentía menos dolor, pero aunque la chica haya atendido sus lesiones, eso no significaba que ha recobrado energías para pelear.

— No hay necesidad… Ya estoy bien… Guarda tus fuerzas para otros— pidió con sinceridad.

— Si así lo crees conveniente, está bien. Pero de cualquier forma tengo que descansar un poco ¿te molesta que me quede aquí?

El joven alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

— Es terrible ¿no es cierto?— cuestionó ella, mirando el cielo ennegrecido— Ruego a Dios que pueda volver el azul del cielo y que todo esto termine pronto.

— … ¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?— preguntó Sobek con un quede de pena— Del cómo llegamos aquí… A este punto donde todos están peleando por sus vidas…

Rei Tachibana logró responder de forma rápida— Me entristece… Yo, no puedo decir que perdone a esas personas que creen que somos un peligro para este mundo, pero si puedo decir que las comprendo— aclaró entrelazando sus dedos con pena— Entiendo que el miedo nos haga actuar de diversas formas, despierta la ira, despierta un odio incomprensible… Ese odio buscó un escape, una solución a toda su desesperación, siendo nosotros el blanco mas apropiado…

— … Se ha hecho un gran mal… Aquellos con grandes poderes no lo han utilizado mas que para la guerra y la ambición… Tal vez sea justo… Tal vez ellos tengan razón en odiar y temer— Sobek buscó ocultar cualquier soberbia.

— Tal vez… Pero ¿por qué siempre toman en cuenta solo los errores? Habiendo tantos que han hecho mucho bien en el mundo. Parece que solo las equivocaciones son visibles para los ojos y las buenas obras son ignoradas ¿Ves a ese hombre de allá?— apuntó a un hombre de cabello canoso que vestía una sotana— Él es un sacerdote de occidente, y sin que lo sepan sus feligreses, él se encarga de alejar a los malos espíritus que rondan su comunidad, pero ninguno de ellos lo sabe. ¿Ves a esa mujer?— apuntó entonces a una mujer de cabello rubio que vendaba a un herido— Ella es enfermera en un hospital de oriente, tiene poderes de curación y ha salvado incontables vidas con discreción. El doctor de allá, Fausto, él… perdió a su esposa a manos de un maleante, y aunque eso lo convirtió en un peligroso guerrero, descubrió que sus habilidades debían volver al camino del bien y así ayudar a los demás— Rei miró con timidez a Sobek— Todos podemos equivocarnos, somos humanos al fin y al cabo… Pero ¿Por qué por las malas decisiones de unos pocos logra que los demás tengamos que pagar con todo este dolor? ¿Eso es justo?

Sobek bajó el rostro, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido e indeciso.

— Pero eso solo fue el comienzo… ¿Qué tal si algunos de ellos no lo sabían, que desconocían la gravedad de la situación?... Seguramente se unieron a esa causa creyendo que estaban en lo correcto… Cual debió ser su desilusión al saber que, al fin y al cabos, estaban siendo manipulados por un espíritu tan monstruoso…— buscó algo de comprensión— Trabajando para el mismo mal al que enfrentaron sin remordimiento…

— ¿De verdad crees eso?...— cuestionó pensativa la chica— No es una posibilidad que pueda descartar, pero hay algo que he aprendido conviviendo con todas estas personas: Sin importar de que lado se encuentre uno, sin importar lo mal que haya actuado, _nunca es tarde para luchar por lo que realmente es correcto._

Como un fantasma del pasado, los ojos de Sobek contemplaron a Tachibana. Esas mismas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Vio en Rei a esa otra chica que logró estremecer todo su mundo y la confianza que había en él…

En esa ocasión, él lucho al lado de otros héroes por una meta justa y autentica, y al final de esa crisis, sintió una satisfacción diferente a la que obtenía cada que sus manos arrebatan las vidas de shamanes o hechiceros… Ese sin duda era la clase de sentimiento que despierta en un guerrero que verdaderamente lucha en el camino correcto.

Ante el silencio, Rei tuvo la impresión de haber dicho algo incomodo para ese guerrero, por lo que con claro nerviosismo habló— Bueno, tengo que ayudar a los demás. Dices que estarás bien, así que confío en ello— se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios— Pero si cambias de opinión llámame. Ah, no me dijiste cuál era tu nombre.

Se estremeció ante la pregunta— Yo soy…— dudó— Me llamo…— de nuevo la misma pregunta que se le dificultó el responderle a esa otra mujer.

Sobek se tensó de pronto al percibir una energía peligrosa acechándolos. Sus sentidos lo obligaron a ver a través de Rei Tachibana, descubriendo a un furtivo adversario, un emisario del espíritu de la muerte que se negó a morir bajo la tierra.

El deber de ese espectro no era otro mas que acabar con cualquier sobreviviente, y ese grupo de malheridos se convirtió con rapidez en su blanco principal.

Ese monstruo apuntó a aquello que se encontraba mas cerca y llamó su atención; ese cabello gris resultó el punto llamativo, casi hipnótico.

Sobek revivió esa pesadilla, en la que un ser escurridizo se aprovechó de la guardia baja y las buenas intenciones de una jovencita para...

Anticipando la intención, Sobek se levantó, lanzándose sobre Rei dispuesto a protegerla con su cuerpo. Observó el disparo de energía que emergió de las luces que adornaban el derruido casco de aquella monstruosidad.

Sintió que nada más podía hacer al ya no contar con el apoyo de Unna, la falta de los tatuajes lo hicieron vacilar. Pero en un acto inconsciente de su voluntad, su cuerpo respondió como anteriormente lo hizo. De su mano emergió un relámpago dorado que borró con su avance a la energía rival, impactándose de lleno sobre la insolente criatura que cayó en pedazos.

La detonación alarmó a los demás. Sobek observó incrédulamente su mano tras lo que hizo.

Todo fue tan rápido que Rei apenas y comprendió el peligro en que estuvo su vida al ver los restos calcinados del guerrero oscuro.

— Lo mejor es que se marchen de aquí… Más de esos seres pueden estar en las cercanías— aconsejó dándole la espalda a la joven.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer tú…?

— Seguir peleando— respondió al vislumbrar finalmente su objetivo, sin dudas o miedos— Gracias por todo, me ayudaste más de lo que crees— sonrió para si mismo.

— Cuídate— entendía que algunos no desistirían de la batalla, y ese joven era uno de ellos. Por lo que lo único que podía hacer por él era orar por su bienestar.

— A propósito— se volvió antes de irse— … Mi nombre es Joseph— había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que sintió orgullo por el nombre que sus padres le cedieron al nacer—Adiós, Rei.

Marco se persignó con humildad tras saber que había llegado el momento. El ir y vaivén de toda esa gente ayudando a los heridos de la batalla le permitió permanecer invisible, aun cuando su mano sujetara un revolver oscuro. Pero más negras eran sus intenciones ya que sus ojos habían capturado a su blanco primario.

Spinel se tensó ante un escalofrió inesperado, girando sus ojos al hombre rubio que a corta distancia se había detenido, y sin miramiento alguno apuntó con su pistola a Ruby Moon, misma que llevaba en brazos al pequeño Sugita.

En una rápida respuesta, Spinel saltó hacia Marco, recibiendo el tiro que resonó por todo el lugar.

La bestia de pelaje oscuro cayó malherida a los pies de una anonadada Nakuru, y ante los ojos incrédulos de la mayoría que ahí se encontraban.

A Marco solo le bastó dos pasos para tener a punta de cañón a la criatura de aspecto femenino.

— Si no deseas terminar como tu amigo, obedecerás y me entregaras a ese niño.

— ¡Señor Marco! ¡¿qué esta haciendo?!— gritó Tamao confundida y aterrada.

Pilika se mantuvo inmóvil, pero su mente no dejó de decidirse— Lo sabía.

Meiling, como muchos otros posibles peleadores, se contuvo al saber que cualquier movimiento en falso y podría poner en peligro la vida de esa chica y del pequeño.

— … ¿Pero por qué… Qué puede querer usted de este niño indefenso?— cuestionó recelosa Nakuru, protegiendo al bebé con su cuerpo. Sabía que no faltaban excusas para ser el blanco de ese revolver, pero tenia que actuar con prudencia.

— No necesito dar explicaciones ¡Ni tampoco necesito que alguno de ustedes se entrometa!— advirtió Marco al anticipar la valiente acción de un hombre que intentó golpearle por la espalda.

El rubio tomó de entre sus bolsillos una kodachi con la que perforó el pecho del sujeto. Girando con rapidez para cambiar de posición y que su revolver apuntara a todo ese grupo de entrometidos y que la kodachi mantuviera sometida a Nakuru.

— Si no quieren morir, les aconsejo que regresen a sus asuntos…

Un anciano entre ellos logró acercarse y apuntar con su propia arma, una de gran calibre, a Marco.

— El olor a rata te delataba aun bajo tu apariencia de buen samaritano— fue Wei, el antiguo sirviente de la familia Li quien desafiaba al soldado X— Pero como es común, los que son nobles creen en la sinceridad de las palabras, olvidando que la escoria como tú son capaces de fingir extraordinariamente…

Animada a apoyar a Wei, Meiling agregó— Parece que finalmente enloqueció y no se ha dado cuenta de la situación. Es imposible que intente una arbitrariedad como esta y quiera salir ileso al estar rodeado por todos nosotros.

— ¡Démosle su merecido a este traidor!— añadió Pilika. Ese comportamiento bastaba para señalar a ese hombre como a un enemigo.

Algunos recordaban la reprobable actuación de los soldados X en el ultimo torneo de shamanes, por lo que la idea de que fuese un traidor dentro de sus filas no los tomaba con tanta sorpresa.

— Sé perfectamente con quien estoy tratando— masculló Marco con gran confianza. Su arma cortante se albergó bajo la garganta de Nakuru precipitadamente— Con imbéciles que sobreponen la vida de un inocente por encima de la propia… Puedes disparar, pero antes de caer al piso, te aseguro que me llevaré a diez de ustedes conmigo, empezando por esta aberración y el monstruo al que intenta proteger— advirtió, siendo sus expresiones lo suficientemente convincentes como para mantenerlos a todos en sus posiciones— Y además, ¿qué clase de idiota creen que soy?— sonrió— Un shaman no haría nada tan arriesgado sin su espíritu acompañante ¡MASTEMA!

Sin previo aviso, del techo de aquel refugio emergieron un sin numero de ramas secas y espinosas que atraparon como tentáculos a todos los que presentaban un peligro para el soldado X.

Aunque algunos lograron refugiarse bajo literas y mesas, la mayoría fue sujeta con esas cuerdas espinosas, quienes los ataron al techo rocoso sin la posibilidad de moverse o liberarse.

La sangre de todos ellos comenzó a gotear lentamente, siendo un espectáculo complaciente para Marco, ya que todo ese caos solo indicaba el principio de un nuevo orden.

En la conmoción, Nakuru fue capaz de armarse de valor y correr. Marco apuntó, seguro de no fallar, pero un malherido Spinel aprovechó la cercanía y hundió sus colmillos en el tobillo del rubio.

Marco falló el disparo, pero en su rabia, descargó un par de estos sobre la bestia que no fue capaz de defenderse.

Tamao, Pilika y Meiling lograron mantenerse pegadas al suelo para evadir las ramas espinosas.

— ¡¿Por qué está pasando esto?! ¡¿No se suponía que el mal no podía entrar a este lugar?! ¡Esa mujer debió engañarnos también!… ¡Seguramente es parte de todo esto!— exclamó furiosa Pilika.

— ¡No seas tonta!— recriminó Meiling— Ese espíritu debió de estar aquí antes, de lo contrario ese sujeto no habría podido entrar a este refugio… ¡Todo esto fue una trampa desde el principio!

Nakuru pudo ver la salida de aquella cueva, pero antes de lograr su hazaña, una fuerte presión en sus piernas la tumbó al suelo. Logró que el bebé no sufriera estragos por su caída, pero antes de pensar en poder levantarse, esa misma fuerza la alzó de cabeza.

La criatura observó frente a ella a un ser en armadura cromada y oscura, con cuatro salientes puntiagudas de su espalda, y un yelmo que cubría por entero su cabeza.

Su mano estrujó la pierna de la chica, siendo el inicio de lo que pudo ser una terrible tortura, pero el shaman de anteojos apareció a su lado, evitando tal suceso.

— Yo tomaré eso…— murmuró ante la intención de tomar al bebé que no dejaba de llorar. Nakuru se aferró al pequeño por instinto— ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pase a ese niño? Si continua a tu lado, sufrirá lo mismo que tú. Podría matarlos a los dos en este instante, qué me importa la vida de dos monstruos como ustedes… Pero ordenes son ordenes.

— ¡Maldito…! ¿Qué es lo que buscas…? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

— Tú lo sabes bien, no es un secreto entre nosotros— un movimiento de sus dedos y su espíritu acompañante estrujó con su otra mano el cuello de Akizuki— Mi amo apetece su reunión familiar, y esta no estará completa sin su ultimo hermano allí presente. Desgraciadamente para este pequeño, sus _familiares_ son difíciles de eludir.

Nakuru no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, aunque no existía alguna escapatoria, no iba a volver a fallar, no se permitiría el fallarle a Eriol de nuevo. No fue capaz de salvar a la mujer que su amo amaba, cuando menos tenia que ser valiente y procurar que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

Pero justo en ese momento en que pensó en su amo, una presión en su pecho detuvo su corazón. Marco lo notó, la forma tan repentina en la que la expresión de esa mujer cambió de una llena de furia y coraje a otra de sorpresa y silencio.

Nakuru lo supo fácilmente, el que todo su cuerpo escapara de su control y la sensación que estaba nublando todos sus sentidos solo podían significar una cosa: Eriol estaba muriendo…

Marco tomó entre sus manos al pequeño envuelto en sabanas ya sucias. El escándalo de su llanto no le impidió el observar cómo es que la criatura mágica comenzaba a perder forma.

Su espíritu acompañante, Mastema, no fue capaz de retener ese cuerpo que perdía consistencia, desintegrándose en pequeños granos de luz.

Mas allá, lo mismo pasó con Spinel, pero su proceso fue mucho más rápido al no haber más vida en él. El vinculo existente con la vida de su amo fue arrancado de tajo por el soldado X antes de poder resentir el deceso del propio Hiragizawa.

Abrumada, Nakuru no podía levantarse o moverse en el suelo. Como si se tratara de una muñeca a quien le habían cortado los hilos permaneció tirada, desvaneciéndose junto a los últimos respiros de su amo y creador.

No hubo lastima en los ojos de Marco para esa criatura. Se alegró al por fin tener en sus manos el tesoro al que mandaron a buscar.

Solo le bastó una mirada hacia atrás para saber que pronto algunos de los guerreros lograrían darle alcance, por lo que apresuró a su espíritu para salir de ahí.

Afuera, el cielo mantenía su negrura, el viento helado castigaba a los seres vivos y los relámpagos llamaban a las sonoras ondas de los truenos.

Marco debía aguardar a que la elegida apareciera, la sentía venir, solo debía de esperar un poco más.

— ¡Osaste profanar con la sangre de los inocentes un lugar de descanso y consuelo!— una voz joven emergió de los cielos mientras un ser alado descendía a tierra con vehemencia— Los antiguos reyes exigen tu arrepentimiento y tu castigo. Y siendo yo, Nichrom, fiel a sus decretos y a los de mi señora, te haré pagar por tu traición.

Marco miró despectivo a ese jovencito— Parece que los huestes de Hao siguen interviniendo en mis planes aun después de la muerte del mismo.

Nichrom conocía la peligrosidad del líder de los alguna vez Soldados X, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

Aún en su rebeldía y necedad, Nichrom no podía ignorar los sucesos de este mundo. Aunque sentía una furia en el fondo de su corazón, fue imposible para él huir y no ser participe en esa lucha. De un modo u otro, él estaba cumpliendo con su papel, aprendía un ofició que necesitaría en el futuro

— Sirvo a una nueva causa Marco, parece que usted también.

— Ahí es donde te equivocas, insolente— se acomodó las gafas sin permitir que Mastema se apartara de su lado— A diferencia de ti, mi devoción siempre ha sido hacía una única entidad. No que ustedes, al verse como perros sin dueño buscan desesperados a alguien a quien servir.

Rápidamente, Nichrom pudo hacer sus conjeturas— ¿Quieres decir que la Doncella de Hierro, los Soldados X y tu guerra contra Hao Asakura fue siempre una farsa?

— ¿Una farsa dices? Je, que curioso. Siendo tu alguien tan cercano a una de las estrellas del cambio, creí que sabrías de antemano mi antigua misión.

Las alas de murciélago de Nichrom desaparecieron, pero sus manos se cubrieron con diez dedales dorados que simulaban los aguijones de escorpiones— Hao Asakura nació como uno de los seis sellos, y ustedes lo sabían ¿o me equivoco?

— Hao Asakura siempre habló con la verdad. Él siempre fue el salvador nato para esta situación… Desafortunadamente para él y benéfico para nosotros, la presión y la constante preocupación lo trastornaron un poco conformé pasaron los siglos, lo suficiente para convertirse un monstruo al cual no le importaba lo que debiera de hacer parar lograr su cometido. Pronto, él se convirtió en una poderosa arma de los grandes espíritus, pero una de doble filo… En su búsqueda por destruir a la sexta esencia, cientos de vidas fueron arruinadas y por ello el apoyo que recibió fue mínimo. Solo tenia que morir al nacer dentro de la cuna de los Asakura para que se revelara quién era el siguiente sello y así consecuentemente seguir el rastro de uno tras otro, hasta destruirlos a todos…

— Pero jamás tuviste el poder para tal tarea, nadie era capaz de frenar a Hao y a sus poderosos aliados… Y aún así, el destino permitió que él muriera y todo esto comenzara— dijo quedamente el apache.

— Es lo cómico del asunto. La manera en la que todo parecía perdido y Hao encontró la muerte bajó la mano de su propia sombra. Le debemos mucho a Yoh Asakura… pensar en todas las veces que quise destruirlo y escapaba milagrosamente, pero por algo el Señor hace las cosas.

— Eres un traidor a tu propia clase ¿Qué no lo vez? ¡El ser aliado del espíritu de la muerte no te salvará! A esa criatura no le importan tus objetivos, lo único que hay en su razonamiento desquiciado es destruir toda vida en nuestro planeta, nadie sobrevivirá a eso si logra contaminar a los grandes espíritus!

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?— preguntó hundiendo los hombros, reprimiendo una risa que podría partir el cielo junto a la de cualquiera de los truenos— Pero eso me tiene sin cuidado. Esta tierra, esta humanidad está tan podrida pero pocos se atreven a admitirlo. Es hora de que este mundo sucumba, debemos aceptar el castigo y la sentencia que los pecados de nuestros ancestros nos han heredado…

— ¡Estas completamente loco! ¡Aunque tengas razón y merezcamos este holocausto, me niego a que todo deba terminar así! ¡Muchos otros me darán la razón, y es por ello por lo que todos continúan desafiándolos!— tomó una posición de combate en la que sus manos resultaban su mejor carta— ¡Marco, si has entregado tu vida a servir a la muerte, entonces seré yo quien realmente te entregue a ella! _¡El tormento del escorpión!_

La técnica de las diez agujas se dirigieron hacia el shaman de anteojos, pero con prontitud, Mastema se interpuso, recibiendo los diez impactos que no hicieron mella en su armadura.

— Parece que no has entendido… Cuando sirves a un gran espíritu, su bendición te permite librarte del peligro. Tú sirves a una causa perdida y por ello tus fuerzas jamás podrán hacerme daño, ¡Mastema, lluvia de agujas!

Los huecos vacíos en el yelmo del espíritu de ese ángel caído se cubrieron de luz, de la cual se precipitaron miles de espinas que como metrallas buscaron destruir a Nichrom, pero el shaman se cubrió con la posesión de su murciélago, convirtiéndose sus alas en una coraza que contuvo gran parte de esos infinitos ataques. Pero toda defensa tiene su limite, y en cuanto algunas de esas agujas luminosas pudieron atravesar su escudo, Nichrom saltó en el aire, extendiendo sus alas sin importarle ser golpeado por una ráfaga de estas con tal de desplegar su técnica— _¡Alas de destrucción!_

Los cometas incandescentes de las alas espirituales buscaron a Mastema, quien se elevó en el aire, siendo sus puños capaces de destruir cada uno de esas bolas de fuego hasta abrirse paso hacia Nichrom a quien golpeó brutalmente en el estomago y en la espalda para verle caer al suelo donde se estampó con fiereza.

— Que desconsiderado, atacarme de esa forma tan violenta mientras cargó a un bebé ¿Qué clase de héroe eres muchacho?— se burló Marco sin moverse de su lugar. Tomaba todo tan a la ligera, un pequeño entretenimiento antes de que la elegida por su amo arribara.

Nichrom logró ponerse de pie, limpiando la sangre de su boca.

— Es preferible… destruirlos a los dos que permitirte que entregues a esa criatura a las manos equivocadas…— aseguró— ¡No te permitiré que lo hagas!

— ¿Y tú vas a detenerme? ¡Un mocoso engreído que no sabe cuál es su lugar! ¡Mastema!

Desde los cielos, el ángel en armadura volvió a descargar su técnica. De sus ojos luminosos la tormenta de espinas cayó en un rocío mortal.

— ¡Escudo sónico!— de sus alas espirituales, un campo de fuerza se generó a su alrededor, impidiendo el paso de las espinas sin importar cual fuese su numero.

— ¡Imposible, no hay barrera que Mastema no pueda atravesar!

— Lamento que mi técnica sea la excepción, pero no estas tratando con alguien ordinario. ¡Mi técnica puede generar ondas de sonido tan densas que lo vuelven un escudo impenetrable!— explicó sonriente. Marco lo había subestimado, y esa sería su ventaja. Aunque admiraba la fuerza que poseía el espíritu Mastema, podía vencerlo ahora.

Concentrando toda su energía espiritual a la de su posesión, Nichrom entregó cada gota de esta para obtener la victoria— _¡Aleteo sónico!_

Las ondas sónicas se dirigieron hacia el oscuro espíritu, golpeándolo directamente. En un principio no ocurrió nada, esa criatura no sucumbiría por el dolor insoportable de sus oídos como usualmente ocurriría, pero en vez de eso, Nichrom buscaba algo más.

El choque de esas ondas sonoras sobre la dura armadura comenzó a agrietar dicha coraza. Los ojos de Marco se abrieron con tan estupor que sus gafas casi cayeron de su nariz. La frecuencia de ese sonido había llegado a un tono tan alto que la armadura de Mastema comenzó a vibrar a punto de quebrarse como si se tratara de cualquier copa de cristal.

Por encontrarse sus pies pegados al suelo, la resonancia que estaba creando a su alrededor también sacudió la tierra como un terremoto.

Mastema luchó por apartarse de ese rayo sónico, pero sus extensiones se hallaban paralizadas por las rupturas continuas que lo destruían.

— ¡Detente, ya!— Marco apuntó con su revolver, Nichrom no podía detenerse, pero estaba seguro de poder resistir aunque el shaman rubio descargara toda su munición en él.

Escuchó un disparo y esperó la sensación de calor en algún punto de su cuerpo, pero al no sentir nada, sus ojos miraron hacia atrás, donde vio como es que Marco contemplaba su mano sangrante, casi destrozada por el disparo proveniente del arma del mayordomo Wei.

Fue un tiro certero y desprevenido. Marco chilló de dolor ante el traicionero ataque. Se giró rabioso hacia el anciano que se disponía a disparar de nuevo.

Meiling, Tamao y Pilika socorrían a Nakuru, pero la joven no reaccionaba. Meiling, junto con Wei, eran de las pocas personas que comprendían lo que eso significaba.

Marco malabareó, sujetando la kodachi en su mano sana y amenazar con ella la vida de Sugita Hiragizawa.

Wei titubeó instintivamente, pero no dejó que su brazo olvidara su intención— Eres mas despreciable de lo que creía…— añadió; en sus ropas era visible la fiera pelea que entabló para escapar de la trampa espinosa.

El semblante de Marco mostró cierta desesperación, pero cuando una intensa ráfaga de viento golpeó a todos los ahí reunidos, pudo sonreír aliviado.

Nichrom salió despedido por los aires, al mismo modo que Wei. Marco fue exento de ese golpeteo junto a su espíritu acompañante, el cual y se desmaterializó en la búsqueda de recuperar fuerzas.

Siendo el viento quienes los retuvo con sus cadenas, Nichrom y Wei observaron absortos a la responsable de tal suceso. Meiling quedó muda tras detectar la llegada de Sakura Kinomoto, pero sobretodo, la forma en la que Marco la trató con reverencia.

Esa armadura que ahora se ajustaba a su cuerpo le resultaba fantástica. De alguna forma, sentía las escamas del mismo dragón sobre su piel, las cuales parecían tener su propia respiración y ritmo cardiaco. Como un milagro es que desaparecieron sus malestares, regresándole la serenidad para continuar su lucha sin el peso de sus lesiones.

No le importa la forma mágica de haberlo logrado, o que consecuencias habrá a futuro; El sentirse capaz de proseguir con la batalla le satisfacía.

La espada Horeken recobró un resplandor perdido junto a la mirada de confianza de Len Tao. Vidar mantuvo su seriedad, pero en su gesto continuaba impresa el exceso de confianza que sentía por ese encuentro.

— Continúan las sorpresas— sonrió meditabundo— Pero sin importar cuantos trucos guardes bajo tu sombrero de mago barato, estas lejos de poder ser una amenaza para mí— sonrió convencido.

— Eres un sujeto desagradable, mucho más que yo— apretó con fuerza la Horeken, tomando una posición de combate de su país.

Sin abandonar la posesión de espíritu robada, Vidar convirtió el alma de Bason en llamas esmeraldas que cubrieron su brazo por completo, este fuego también emergió de los orificios en su caja torácica.

— Debiste haberte quedado en el suelo y morir en silencio. Grandes cosas se están suscitando en este instante como para que yo deba perder mi tiempo aquí contigo…— aclaró Vidar refunfuñando.

— Digo lo mismo, esto debe terminar aquí y ahora.

Con bríos renovados es que el guerrero chino comenzó el ataque, blandiendo la Horeken.

Vidar interpuso su brazo en llamas, siendo tan resistente y eficaz como cualquier hoja de espada.

Con discreción, Len intentó recuperar el control de su espíritu acompañante, pero aun con su cercanía e incluso haber sujetado la muñeca de su enemigo, le fue imposible. El control que Vida tenía sobre Bason era insuperable, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a su merced.

En un repentino giro, Vidar superó la velocidad de Len Tao, buscando que su brazo se hundiera en el pecho escamado.

Creyéndose herido, el shaman esperó la desagradable punzada mortal, pero cual fue su incredulidad el que su armadura pudiera resistir la fuerza de su oponente. Lo que fue una estocada que pudo acabar con su vida, se convirtió en un empujón que apenas lo obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

De tratarse de una punta de espada, esta se hubiese roto sin lugar a dudas; los dedos de Vidar se torcieron dejando sangrante sus nudillos. Sus cejas se alzaron con ligera sorpresa pero ni un vistazo de dolor.

Retomando la iniciativa, Len Tao clavó la Horeken en el hombro del asesino. Lo empujó con fuerza varios metros hacia atrás, empleando ambas manos para lograr su cometido y cortar el brazo completo de Vidar.

El shock que paralizó al de ojos amatistas lo dejó perplejo. Aunque no sintiese nada sobre ese cuerpo, el hecho de verse tan seriamente herido por su adversario lo confundía. La forma en la que los hombres podían voltear las situaciones más precarias era abrumante…

El guerrero Tao, sin escrúpulo alguno, solo recuperó el alma de Bason el cual y se fusionó con la legendaria espada Horeken. Invocando un trueno que cayó sobre la hoja, Len Tao desató su más reciente técnica contra su oponente— _¡La Cólera del cielo!_

Con su espada transformada en un relámpago, el shaman necesitó solo un tajo que cruzó limpiamente el cuello de su enemigo; por la energía empleada, el miembro desprendido por ese corte explotó en el aire, salpicando grotescamente al visible ganador de ese combate.

Len Tao observó la caída de ese cuerpo deshecho. Aun con la desagradable sangre corriendo por su rostro, sus ojos dorados miraban con desprecio al detestable monstruo del que se había vengado…

Su vida de nuevo se encontró al borde de un desfiladero, y solo por la intervención de las voluntades de personas que lo aprecian y amaban es que logró (una vez mas) eludir a la muerte…

Había demasiados conflictos en su mente y en su corazón, pero sabía cual era su deber. Como señor de los Tao, sus pesares personales debían ser relegados a un plano lejano. Su insensibilidad, para amigos, enemigos y para él mismo, serían su carta mas fuerte.

Bason emergió presuroso de la posesión— ¡Señor, en verdad lo lamento!— se disculpó con humildad y completa vergüenza— Mi incompetencia estuvo a punto de…

— Olvídalo Bason— respondió sin resentimiento o alivio en su voz, el frío de su indiferencia fue tan peligrosa como el filo de su espada— No hay tiempo que perder, alcancemos a Yoh y a los otros.

— C-claro…— su sentido común le advirtió que lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio y solo servir. Su shaman se alejaba sin dirigirle un solo vistazo— Señor, esa armadura…

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vendrás conmigo?— cuestionó sin importarle demasiado la decisión de su espíritu.

— Siempre a su lado mi señor— guardó sus preocupaciones. El escuchar la severa voz de su amo le hizo recordar que había dejado de ser el niño por el que se angustió tanto. Solo ahí, al verlo triunfante en el campo de batalla, vistiendo el atuendo sagrado de la Dinastía Tao es que aceptaba el poderío del que su señor ya era dueño.

Sin previo aviso, el corazón de Len Tao se estremeció, y un peso muerto sobre sus hombros lo obligó a trastrabillar. La luz de sus ojos estuvo por apagarse, pero el frío intenso que le recorrió el cuerpo lo mantuvo sobrio y en alerta.

— ¿Qué pasa…?— se preguntó ante tan horrible sensación, desconociendo que toda criatura viviente pasaba por el mismo fenómeno.

La sensibilidad de sus sentidos le permitieron paralizarse de horror al percibir el gran poder que estaba surgiendo no muy lejos de ahí— ¡No, imposible!— la imagen de un horrible monstruo se formó en su cabeza, junto al grito de triunfo por su liberación.

Ruidos cercanos lo hicieron girar hacia atrás, donde observó la forma inaudita en la que el cuerpo decapitado de Vidar se puso de pie. Del manchón de sangre que caía por el brazo perdido, una masa alargada creció instantáneamente, adquiriendo la forma de un musculoso brazo con terminaciones en tres gruesos y afilados dedos.

Del corte del cuello, el liquido que secretaba comenzó a burbujear como si hirviera, saliendo una cabeza de hocico alargado. La cabeza de ese ser dragonario abrió los ojos inundados por un color amatistas que delataba una sola cosa.

— _No eres el único con segundas oportunidades_ — siseó el renovado guerrero. Su voz había perdido el factor humano, por lo que a un grado espiritual es que Len solo fu capaz de comprenderle.

Oprimida por ese poder descomunal, Neit distinguió la recuperación milagrosa del ángel _Luzbel_.

Perpleja era testigo de la frialdad de sus ojos, los de la bestia descrita en las escrituras era tan atemorizantes como el de todo el panorama narrado en el ultimo libro.

Yue descubrió instintivamente que cualquier movimiento que realizara con sus dedos traería consecuencias sobre ese ser humano al que castigaba. Así es como un giro de su muñeca bastó para arrojar a la mujer contra el suelo, donde pudo alzarse sobre sus codos.

— A Cristo le tomó tres días en volver de entre los muertos…— susurró adolorida— ¿cómo puedes tú…?

En un parpadeo, el ángel de cuatro alas levitaba sobre ella, sus ojos continuaban apuñalando su espíritu.

— Mujer que sigues los designios de esa cruz— señaló duramente el crucifijo el cual llegó hasta su mano por cuestiones psíquicas— Tus fuertes convicciones te han llevado a la locura. Dices servir a fuerzas divinas cuando solo eres un peón de la oscuridad— tomó la cruz dorada, reteniéndola a su lado— Traicionas este símbolo y has pervertido su significado…

— Luzbel…

— No soy ese Luzbel del que hablas— masculló con un destello de ira— Tu delirio te ha llevado a confundirme, he debido de pagar injustamente por las acciones de dicho individuo… Haz jugado con la vida de personas inocentes; has hecho sufrir tormentos a los inválidos. Te convertiste en una bestia que no distingue entre el bien y el mal— la seguridad en sus palabras demostraba saber los numerosos pecados que impregnaban esa alma.

— ¡Sirvo a Dios mi creador, mi mano solo siguió la pauta que me mostró! ¡Ningún engendro del averno me juzgará, solo Él me enjuiciará!

Neit extendió la mano, dejando que su energía fluyera de sus dedos con toda su intensidad. La explosión consumió al ángel y el humo se elevó como el de un volcán

La asesina rodó en el suelo, alejándose del vendaval de poder. No temía las palabras del amo de la mentira; Ella estaba en lo correcto, y mientras Dios siguiera de su lado, no iba a perder.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Neit observó las plumas de oro que se extendieron como feroces colmillos que serían capaces de devorarla.

Con una severa pronunciación, el ángel de alas doradas dijo— Los animales no tienen Dios…

Instantáneo fue. Paredes de cristal aprisionaron a la mujer, quien al percatarse de la presencia de la criatura tras su espalda se giró para atacarle, mas su puño frenó por el hielo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Yue.

Impasible, la criatura alada comprobó que sus actuales fuerzas ahogaban con facilidad la de esa horrible mujer. Pero sus opacos ojos descubrieron a su vez el cambio sufrido, gracias al reflejo de ese féretro de hielo.

Sus ojos se negaron a mostrar alguna chispa de verdadera conciencia, sus instintos le impedían el recobrar su autentica naturaleza. En su estado actual ambas criaturas podrían cumplir con su tarea como guardianes y eso era lo único que importaba.

Dio media vuelta caminando con despreocupación. Sus alas se abrieron con la intención de levantarlo en el aire, y tras el primer agite de sus alas, la prisión de hielo se cuarteó hasta desmoronarse en numerosos pedazos junto a lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Los ojos que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Nadeshiko Kinomoto observaban gloriosamente ese torbellino luminoso que se alzaba magnánimo hacía el final del cielo.

Para ese espíritu, el pasar a través de los tótems sagrados no fue ninguna complicación.

En ese espacio circular, una mesa de ritual aguardaba en su punto central.

El espíritu de la muerte se sentó en dicha superficie de roca, usurpando el lugar en que el Shaman King podía descasar para buscar la comunión con los grandes espíritus.

Había silencio entre la suprema fuerza de vida de ese planeta y el espíritu de la muerte. Después de milenios, las palabras sobraban; los grandes espíritus sabían los posibles desenlaces y solo podían esperar a su campeón para que diera el comienzo de alguno de los finales.

 _Cali_ era uno de los muchos nombres que los humanos le habían cedido con el paso de las civilizaciones y las tribus. No importaba su nombre ni su apariencia, solo su función: nació para ser la fuerza que controlara el fin de la vida, quien condujera a las almas a ese nivel de existencia superior que no era otro mas que el seno de los grandes espíritus. Pero su camino se pervirtió cuando aprendió de los corazones de aquellos que la poseyeron…

No recordaba a sus _maestros_ , pero si lo podrido de sus almas… Ninguno fue diferente, todos se encontraban corrompidos por deseos egoístas…

Un espíritu tan puro como él pudo ser fácilmente contaminado, pero al final no había remordimiento ni arrepentimiento ya que no existian recuerdos de él siendo o pensando diferente… Se percató de su conciencia e individualidad hace tanto tiempo pero recordaba que su primer pensamiento racional fue uno de repugnancia hacia la vida y el equilibrio.

Su único objetivo era lograr la razón de su creación y de su existencia: Acabar con la vida de aquellos cuyo tiempo se había consumido y guiarlos al más allá; pero una vez libre y conciente en esta era es que no dejó ir a esas almas, todas ellas las ha mantenido bajo su yugo para fortalecerse y servirles como alimento y reanimar un ejercito.

Sentía fluir las fuerzas de sus cuatro hermanos por sus venas, gritar desesperados, pero la muerte era de oídos sordos y sin importar las suplicas es que debía cumplir con su misión.

Y de pronto sucedió…

Los ojos de _Cali_ se abrieron con emoción cuando un quinto latido hizo bombear su pecho.

Sin importar que contaran o no con habilidades especiales, todo ser vivo en ese planeta colapsó momentáneamente ante esa horrible opresión.

Los labios de _Cali_ se torcieron con claro éxtasis, todo indicaba que por fin sucedería…

Un invisible peso muerto cayó encima de los hombros de las criaturas que aun respiraban. Un intenso e incomprensible frío se apoderaba de cada uno de ellos.

La sexta serpiente se tatuó en su pierna; los sexto sello se ha roto y por fin… No hay nada que restringiera el autentico alcance de su poder, era una presencia tan inmensa que se hacía sentir en cada persona o criatura en ese planeta.

El cielo nunca se mostró tan oscuro como ese día; un eclipse repentino ocultó el sol para el resto del mundo

El espíritu de la muerte podía deshacerse de ese inútil cuerpo mortal. La utilidad de este había terminado… además, no existía una razón mística al haber escogido tal recipiente, fue su subordinada, Unna, quien decidió utilizar la ironía para adornar el panorama apocalíptico. El cuerpo de la ultima sacerdotisa sagrada resultó el mas apropiado, aquella a la que envenenó y venció en una batalla en un plano de existencia diferente, en la que sucumbió después de una cruenta resistencia…

Temió a ese personaje y a sus sucesoras por lo que serían capaz de hacerle si las hubiese enfrentado con su anterior debilidad, pero ahora… ¡No había nada a quien temer! Ni sacerdotisa, ni Shaman King ¡Finalmente había vencido!

Una fuerte pisada sorprendió a _Cali_ , esa presencia en ese lugar la intrigó, girándose estrepitosamente hacia quien buscó sorprenderla.

— Mi señor… — masculló la mujer de rojo cabello— Que bueno que lo encuentro— los ojos de Nadeshiko Kinomoto se afianzaron al objeto que esa persona llevaba en su mano— Debemos hablar…— aclaró Anath, sonriéndose.

Los cuatro dragones le impidieron acercarse a su madre. Unna parecía sumida en sus propios miedos, rodeada por un aire de derrota y frustración que mantenían su cabeza colgando de sus hombros.

Un estruendo en la construcción permitió que columnas de arena comenzaran a caer del techo. Inet lanzó la mirada hacia el fuego de la única columna brillante. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror al ver la manera en la que las llamas perdían su fulgor. La joven mujer se acercó presurosa a ese pilar; imágenes en el fuego le mostraron los últimos momentos de aquel cuya vida pertenecía esa flama.

El propio Vincent Kajab había tomado el destino bajo su responsabilidad... ¿Pero por qué?...

Eriol Hiragizawa moría y el fuego de esa barrera se extinguía con la misma velocidad. Inet sabía con certeza lo que ocurriría.

— Es extraña la forma… en la que los humanos tendemos a… intervenir en el flujo del destino ¿No lo crees?— habló suave la cabizbaja mujer, quieta sobre la altar— Ese hombre… No es la primera vez que se encarga de extinguir uno de los sellos… Pero no malentiendas, él no actúa a nuestro favor… Los Kajab son una familia conservadora, el don que recibieron es su más preciado tesoro… Vincent Kajab cree que su deber máximo es que el futuro ocurra según le muestran sus visiones…

Inet sintió una gran furia que su espíritu acompañante logró aminorar con su invisible presencia.

— No lo culpes… Ha tenido el valor del que todos los demás han carecido… Aquellos que dicen luchar por el bien común solo han trabajado sobre soluciones temporales que no han hecho más que volver nuestra condena irrefutable… Si nuestros antepasados hubieran sido más valientes, nada de esto habría pasado…

— No pueden pedirle a un solo grupo de personas el decidir el destino de millones, madre— se giró con pesar, no soportaría ver la ultima chispa de esas llamas— Hay mortales que no soportarían tal carga, pero no los culpo a ellos sino a los dioses que nos obligan a tomar parte de este juego…

— ¡No blasfemes más…!— pidió exaltada.

— ¡Solo hablo con la verdad! ¡Soy fiel a mis señores pero no significa que esté de acuerdo en todas sus órdenes! ¡He orado día y noche por un cambio en nuestro camino pero… es evidente que carezco de ese poder!

— Pero entre los guerreros que hemos escogido, hay quienes si pueden…— murmuró Unna con desgano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Inet, confundida.

— Una sola vereda con un fin incierto… Es claro que si mi amo vence, todos nos sumiremos en la oscuridad de la muerte sin excepción… Pero si es destruido en la batalla, se terminará el delgado equilibrio del que apenas y pende nuestro mundo, destrucción y miseria son claros… Encerrarlo es imposible, aunque la sacerdotisa apareciera, no funcionará porque prolongar el sufrimiento de la tierra traería la misma consecuencia de muerte y dolor… Pareciera un panorama desesperanzador ¿no te parece?— rió con amargura la mujer con el rostro ensangrentado

— No me rebelas algo que desconozca— aclaró con impaciencia la más joven.

— Sin embargo, aun trabajando con la oscuridad he podido darme cuenta de algo… He podido observar las cosas de un modo diferente y de esa forma puedo decirte que tus oraciones han sido escuchadas…— pausó — El espíritu y voluntad del ser humano es como el viento… Su fuerza es capaz de dirigir a otros o repelerlos, es incierta por naturaleza… En un momento es suave y amigable, pero de forma inminente puede cambiar y volverse violento y peligroso… Lo que quiero decir es que he sentido esa misma fuerza en el espíritu de tus aliados y de lo míos…

Inet trataba de comprender a su madre, no era fácil el sentir bondad proveniente de una mujer con la que ha estado luchando fervientemente.

— Uno solo jamás podrá cambiar el cause al que todo se dirige, pero si se unieran… Si cooperan mutuamente, desatarían una tempestad tan intensa que ni los mismos dioses podrán controlar… La misma montaña que se impone al viento sucumbirá…

— Madre… tú realmente no estas…— poco a poco, Inet comenzaba a comprender los deseos de la mujer que le dio vida.

— Ya todo terminó para mi, hija. Cumplí con mi misión… Serví a la muerte, la liberé, la protegí… Mi tarea solo me obligaba a ver cumplido este momento, que las seis llamas de este lugar desaparecieran… He hecho cosas imperdonables para cumplir con este objetivo, pero no me arrepiento… Fui leal a mis dioses y a sus designios, cumplí con el legado de mi pueblo…

— No puede ser… ¡Entonces, todo este tiempo…!

— ¿Cuál es su misión, princesa?...— preguntó con reverencia la domadora de los dragones.

— Detenerte… No, es…— la verdad detrás de la profecía se descubrió ante ella de golpe— Combatir al espíritu de la muerte… Encontrar la manera de vencerlo… de destruirlo— dijo con voz temblorosa.

Unna asintió. después de todo, aunque pareciera imposible, ambas han trabajado para un mismo fin… No había manera en la que Inet pudiera ver cumplida su misión si el Espíritu de la muerte se encontraba cautivo.

Se necesitaban de dos causes diferentes que pudieran arraigar los eventos necesarios, aquellos que permitieran llegar a una solución definitiva.

La habitación se tornó oscura cuando el ultimo fuego se apagó por fin. Un intenso escalofrío sacudió a ambas mujeres. El templo comenzaba a venirse abajo, la energía mística que por siglos fueron los cimientos del lugar se desvanecía con rapidez.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!— pidió la joven a su madre quien no apartó su coraza viviente, la energía flameante de sus respectivas posesiones iluminaban un poco la cámara subterránea. Unna solo apuntó a la esencia fantasmal de Hao, pero en cuanto sus labios quisieron moverse para articular palabra, un halo de luz la atravesó por la espalda, desplomándose sobre el altar.

Los dragones rugieron agonizantes, sus siluetas se esparcieron como gotas de lluvia al suelo.

Inet miró absortar lo ocurrido, corriendo en dirección a donde su madre yacía.

— _Que desilusión, Unna_ — resonó una voz en sus cabezas— _después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me apena el saber que tu contribución no fue de corazón._

Deshaciendo su posesión, Inet tomó entre sus brazos a la mujer, llamándola desesperadamente con el titulo que con el que se le pidió jamás llamarla— ¡Madre, por favor resistente!¡Mamá!

La egipcia malherida abrió sus ojos con muchos esfuerzo, buscando la vacía mirada del monje desvalido.

Eastor flotaba sobre ellas, heridas eran visibles sobre su delgado cuerpo pero nada sentía respecto a ellas— _Me contraria que una mente tan meticulosa como la tuya solo haya sido una farsa—_ el monje sentía un gran desprecio ahora por la mujer que le salvó de la oscuridad y del castigo eterno— _Siempre mostraste una malicia tan natural que logró engañarme aún hasta a mi… Si lo que escuché es cierto, significa que todo este tiempo tus acciones y decisiones las tomaste con disgusto… Todo esto tiempo sufrías un martirio en vez de un placer…_

— Eastor… Tú… Nunca lo comprenderías… No gastare mis ultimas palabras para explicarle mis sentimientos a alguien como tu… Ya es suficiente… Logramos nuestro cometido… Ya no estas obligado a nada…— musitó débilmente, al borde del colapso— Esta oscuridad nos indica una cosa… que por fin… somos libres…

— Madre no hables, ahorra tus fuerzas— intentó aplicar un hechizo de curación.

— _Mi querida y bien amada mentora… Puede que tú hayas dedicado tu vida al caos por valorar el destino por encima de tu felicidad, sin embargo yo no soy como tú… Me hiciste creer en la fuerza del destino, en mi papel en este mundo; servir al espíritu de la muerte, protegerte, es algo que he hecho bien hasta ahora, pero me rehúso a creer que todo debe terminar para mi… Ansió ver el final de este mundo ya que será el inicio de uno más glorioso…_

El monje ilumina el sitio con la esfera resplandecientes que materializó a la altura de su pecho— _Me dijiste que debía protegerte hasta ver logrado nuestro objetivo… Siempre te consideré mi imagen a seguir, por lo que haré honor a ese sentimiento e imitaré tu ultima enseñanza… Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ya no estoy obligado a ser tu guardián ¿cierto?…_

Del sol creado con su energía, infinitos rayos de luz se dispararon a cada rincón de la cámara secreta.

Inet se aferró a su madre, no podía detener su hechizo de curación ahora, por lo que decidió recibir el ataque.

Como ser de conciencia libre que era, el espíritu protector de la princesa emergió de las arenas del desierto, siendo sus manos de color obsidiana las que protegieron a las dos damas.

Los rayos luminosos se perdieron dentro de la barrera suspendida por el espíritu guardián, el cual fue capaz de cambiar la corriente de tal técnica y dispararla hacia el cielo.

Eastor utilizó un campo de fuerza para protegerse, pero la excesiva lluvia de arena advertían el desmoronamiento de toneladas de ella sobre el lugar.

Eastor no temía al dios egipcio, hace tiempo que dejó de sentir temor por los espíritus sobrenaturales, sin embargo, su piel se erizó el percibir una presencia a la que si respetaba.

En la entrada a esa cámara subterránea, un hombre magullado se mantenía en pie con la única pierna que podía sostenerle, mientras que en su mano ilesa sujetaba un puñado de energía azulosa de la que vientos huracanados circundaban.

— _¡¿Tú…?!_ — lo creyó muerto tras su técnica del control desértico.

— ¡Baralai!— lo llamó sorprendida la princesa.

Con un grito rabioso, Baralai desencadenó su técnica energética. La palma de su mano fue el cañón del que se liberó un torrente poderoso que chocó violentamente contra el escudo de Eastor, el cual no toleró ni el primer impacto.

Con un ensordecedor estruendo, la ola de energía subió hasta golpear la arena, atravesándola y creando un gran boquete en el desierto que permitiera que esa antigua cámara se iluminase por la luz del verdadero sol, sin embargo, el cielo se mostraba oscuro, produciendo un efecto desgarrador a quien quiera que lo mirase.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 40


	41. 41 Muerte y resurrección

**Capitulo 41**

 _Muerte y resurrección_

— _**Después de esto, ya veremos quien en realidad es el que merece llegar hasta los grandes espíritus…—**_ _Vincent Kajab_

Los ojos de Len Tao temblaron conmocionados al observar la monstruosa recuperación de su enemigo. Ni aún tras su decapitación esa aberración se rendía ¿cómo era posible?

El nuevo aspecto de Vidar era inhumano, esa cabeza llena de crestas y dentadura con afilados colmillos lo imponían como un monstruo horrible que solo había vuelto a la vida para ver cumplido sus más oscuros deseos.

— _Ya es tiempo que terminemos con esto—_ escuchó Len proveniente de esa criatura malformada.

— ¡¿Acaso eres inmortal, maldita basura?!— gritó Len con claro odio, recuperando una posición de combate.

A la garra de Vidar, su arma metamorfa acudió con prisa.

— _La muerte es eterna y en ella hay inmortalidad. ¡Mientras mi padre albergue mi alma en su núcleo, un ser humano como tú jamás podrá destruirme!_

Vidar alzó su arma convertida en una espada, utilizándola para lacerarse el cuerpo él mismo.

Sin cualquier gesto de dolor marcado en su cara, ese hombre se privó de la mundana capa de piel, el último vestigio de su falsa humanidad. Solo fue una vasija y una forma de ayudar a su amo en sus propósitos, y ahora que todo estaba llegando a su fin, podía dejar la charada y mostrar lo que realmente era por dentro.

Len ocultó la gran impresión que le aplastaba el pecho por contemplar esa mutilación. Pero pronto, su enemigo accedió a la forma real que le pertenecía: un monstruo bípedo de piel gruesa y gris. Grandes músculos con huesos afilados sobresaliendo de sus codos, rodillas y talones. Garras en sus manos y en sus pies. Revestido con la misma armadura que su forma humana, Vidar se encontraba listo para terminar con Len Tao de una vez por todas.

El shaman estuvo por encender su posesión, pero la silueta de Vidar se movió tan veloz que en un instante Len resintió un golpe en la frente que lo tumbó varios metros atrás.

Len alzó la espalda solo para recibir un golpe que estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo. La pata de Vidar le aplastó el peto de su armadura.

— Que veloz…— pensó asombrado Len mirando los ojos amatistas de ese lagarto superdesarrollado.

Una delgada cola se enroscó con fuerza alrededor del cuello del shaman. Vidar empleó sus tres garras para atacar su rostro, pero Len atino a interponer la Horeken contra esas pinzas. Con su pie, alejó el brazo de su enemigo y pateó con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del monstruo, cortando con su espada la extensión que lo asfixiaba.

Una vez libre, Len utilizó a Bason para incrementar el poder de su arma espiritual, aquella con la que se defendió de los fuertes golpes del monstruo.

Len solo fue capaz de retroceder por la fuerza que esos puños generaban. Escupió sangre tras resentir tardíamente los dos primeros que había recibido, debilitándose.

Tras una visible sonrisa en medio de esa hilera de dientes filosos, Vidar se movió a gran velocidad, sujetando al shaman por un brazo y una pierna, levantándolo con facilidad para que su rodilla golpeara la columna del joven Tao.

Len gritó adolorido por la fuerza descomunal que estaba por partirlo en dos. Incapaz de zafarse, su armadura respondió. La cabeza del dragón se materializó en energía pura del peto de la armadura, en su frente generó un potente rayo de luz que enfrentó al nuevo Vidar, dejándolo parcialmente ciego.

Vidar se fue hacia atrás, soltando a su joven adversario. Len Tao luchó por recuperarse y no perder la oportunidad de atacar. El dragón de su armadura lo alzó para que pudiera emplear una vez mas su técnica.

— _¡La cólera del cielo!_ — la cuchilla de su lanza se volvió electricidad pura. Corriendo hasta Vidar y atravesando su pecho.

La bestia rugió adolorida tras la tormenta de relámpagos que cocían sus entrañas. Exteriorizándose por los ojos y su hocico.

Len encajó todavía mas su arma, haciendo acopio de todo su poder para fortalecer los rayos. No deseaba nada mas en el mundo que verlo rostizarse hasta las cenizas, pero súbitamente los alaridos cesaron y Vidar buscó los ojos de su oponente. Len Tao quedó pasmado ante la nula efectividad de su técnica.

— _¿Acaso no me escuchaste?—_ su grueso brazo sujetó al shaman por alrededor de los hombros, sofocándolo por el fuerte apretón. Su brazo libre extrajo la cuchilla de su cuerpo, arrojándola lejos— _Ningún humano será capaz de detenerme._

— Tal vez no pero… Cuando menos… este humano te he dado fuertes dolores de cabeza ¿no lo crees?— murmuró apenas con lo ultimo que le quedaba de aliento, una sonrisa victoriosa cruzaba por sus labios.

En su garra, Vidar generó una esfera oscura de un concentrado muy espeso _— Eres el ser humano mas irritable que he conocido Len Tao y por eso…—_ golpeó esa esfera en la espalda del shaman, a la que se adhirió con fuerza, comenzando una reacción que hizo temblar al susodicho— _…creo que mereces esto._

Sujetándolo por el cuello es que lo vio retorcerse de dolor, la misma armadura mostraba estragos al deformarse pues el espíritu sufría por el mismo mal.

— _Usualmente, las almas que mueren en nuestras manos viajan directamente al núcleo de la muerte donde sufrirán eternamente…._

La esfera de oscuridad comenzó a expandirse, volviéndose mas grande, devorando como un agujero negro a Len Tao.

— _Iras ahí aun en vida, serás destrozado por las almas hambrientas. Sucumbirás lentamente y después tu alma ayudaran a mi padre a lograr su victoria_ — observó regocijante el pánico y sufrimiento plasmados en los ojos de Len Tao— _Puede y vuelvas a ver a nuestra querida Tom… Dale un saludo de mi parte…_ — siseó al verlo desaparecer dentro de ese agujero que implotó silencioso hasta desvanecerse.

Baralai se recargó exhausto contra la pared mas próxima. Respiró aliviado tras deja de sentir la presencia de su hermano. Ayudado por el espíritu sagrado, Seth, logró ir al lado de su protegida.

Ya no existía peligro de un derrumbe sobre ellos, por lo que era posible descansar aunque fuese unos minutos.

Inet observó preocupada las lesiones del joven monje, pero sobretodo su brazo y pierna casi destrozadas, seguramente no habría remedio para ellas.

— Oh, Baralai— le tocó la majilla una vez que el espíritu lo depositara a su lado.

Fue una caricia tan dulce que podía ser capaz de compensar todas sus heridas.

— No se preocupe por mi… ¿esta bien?...

Inet asintió, sus lesiones no eran tan severas.

— Me alegra…

— Las cosas ya han terminado para nosotros dos…— musitó Unna, la mujer herida en sus brazos— Pero tú… todavía tienes que continuar…— tomó a su hija por la mano con la que estaba empleando su hechizo de curación— No te esfuerces… Sé tan bien como tú que esto solo funciona cuando no es un daño irreversible…

— No digas eso… Yo puedo intentarlo y…

— ¡No es momento para decaer!— luchó Unna por mantenerse conciente— Hao… debes llevarle a Hao su otra mitad…

Baralai miró hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso espíritu. Era claro para él que se trataba de una entidad con un gran poder espiritual, pero otra presencia mucho mas grande la estaba aprisionando.

— Lo retiene aquí porque teme en lo que puede convertirse… Uno deben volver a ser… Y debes darte prisa, de lo contrario… Yoh Asakura va a morir… ¿Lo entiendes?...

Inet asintió con pesar. Debía ver cumplida su misión, además ya no existía nada que pudiera hacer por ayudar a su madre.

Aunque sus tutores le enseñaron a deshacerse de los sentimientos hacia una madre mortal y creer que sus padres no eran otros mas que los dioses de su pueblo, Inet siempre guardó un espacio en su corazón que añoraba el ver a la mujer que le dio la vida. No como enemiga, sino como un ser humano al que pudiese amar y respetar. Se le cedió la oportunidad de encontrar a la madre idealizada solo al final de su vida y sin embargo, ahora que sabía la verdad referente a ella, era libre de admitir que siempre la amó…

Se agachó hasta que su mejilla encontró la de su madre, un beso suave y algunas lagrimas escaparon a causa de sus emociones. Musitó algo en su idioma originario, a lo que Unna pudo encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para aceptar finalmente a la muerte.

— Yo me quedaré con ella— indicó Baralai la tocarle el hombro— De cualquier forma, aunque quisiera, si te acompaño ahora no te seré de ninguna utilidad.

Inet asintió tras recostar a la mujer en el suelo, palpando la espalda de su protector a quien agradeció con cariño.

Baralai sujetó esa mano, conteniendo el gran impulso que sentía al tenerla tan cerca. Su boca deseaba decir mucho, pero algo lo hizo desistir en el momento crucial.

Permaneció en silencio, sin desear retener a su protegida. Inet se acercó a donde yacía ese fantasma, percibiendo el aura que lo cubría, aquella que la repelía de tal forma en la que debió aminorar sus pasos.

Unió fuerzas con su espíritu guardián quien acudió a su llamado. La alabarda en su mano brilló con mayor intensidad en esas tinieblas, recayendo su luz sobre el espíritu de aspecto decaído.

Los grilletes alrededor de las extremidades de Hao mostraron su verdadera forma, las serpientes se alzaron dispuestas a escupir su veneno contra la mujer que desprendía ese resplandor, pero el filo del ama espiritual las desintegro tras un simple tajo.

Desorientado, Hao reaccionó débilmente, pero incapaz de poder moverse o hablar. Inet lo tomó en sus brazos., dispuesta a partir de inmediato.

Le mortificaba el tener que dejar atrás a su acompañante, pero en cuestión de energía, era de vital importancia el guardar toda la cantidad posible. Además, consideraba que en ese lugar estaría a salvo, por ahora.

Un aro luminoso se formó a sus pies, mostrando una imagen extraída de sus recuerdos, el sitio a donde deseaba volver. Se concentró en ese recuerdo fluido, abriendo los ojos tras comenzar el efecto de la teletransportación.

Cual seria su sobresalto al ver venir una luz directo hacia ella, pero el cuerpo resistente del monje Baralai se interpuso para permitirle marchar.

Baralai se arrojó sin miramientos para proteger a Inet, resintiendo de pie el impacto de esa energía que quemó su pecho.

Inet en vano estiró su mano hacia él, pues su conjuro terminó por realizarse y desapareció apenas y sus dedos rozaron la espalda del guerrero.

Al verla desvanecerse, el monje se inclinó gravemente adolorido, incapaz de tocar con sus manos la parte dañada. Cuando una luz potente comenzó a descender sobre él, Baralai lanzó una ráfaga que fue reducida a una ruidosa explosión.

Dentro de ese gran agujero en el desierto, el monje observó con semblante cansado al hermano que se negaba a darse por vencido.

El cuerpo de Eastor, siempre frágil e inmóvil, se hallaba desgarrado por la potente energía que lo envistió. Pero lejos de debilitarse, al residir su poder no en la fuerza de su cuerpo sino de su mente y voluntad, una furia incontrolable lo motivaba a no desistir.

— Eastor… me tienes sorprendido… empleé todo de mí para lanzar esa técnica… No debías sobrevivir a ello…— indicó lejos de sentirse temeroso.

— _No pienso morir antes que tú, hermano_ — aclaró con los poderes de su mente. El poder que desprendía su cuerpo malherido distaba de poder agotarse.

— ¿Es eso?... ¿El precio que debo de pagar para ver borrado una de las mas grandes vergüenzas de nuestro clan es solo mi vida?— se levantó sin que ninguna de sus lesiones le impidiera mostrar una renovada firmeza— Eastor ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?...— vislumbró el final de ese encuentro. Si le permitía vivir, Eastor tendría la capacidad como para ir en busca de la princesa y sus aliados, entrometerse en una batalla en la que no debían intervenir.

Baralai lo sabe bien, sus papeles solo los llevaban a proteger a esas dos mujeres… Estaba dispuesto a ser el único que en verdad llevara a cabo su labor. Aun al final, sería diferente a su hermano…

Una vez que recuperará la convicción de sus actos, el verde de sus ojos mostraron la carencia de esperanza de la que era objeto.

Sus pasos la condujeron hacia ese lugar por una especie de instinto. Al llegar y percibir la tensión que flotaba en el aire, la hechicera optó por intervenir. Sus cadenas de viento apartaron a quienes amenazaban la vida del hombre cuya alma la estaba llamando y a la que se sentía atada de alguna forma.

Marco se estremeció de gusto al saber que era aquel _enviado_ al que se le ordenó esperar. El puente finalmente se ha mostrado.

Desentendiéndose de los peligros cercanos o de los ojos curiosos, el ex–soldado X se acercó a la chica, flexionó su rodilla para mostrar la ofrenda que con toda humildad le extendía.

Sakura estudió al bebé que lloraba inconsolable; no se mostró confusa, aunque ahora tuviera esa inocente forma, la hechicera guardaba su recelo por recordar todo el mal que esa criatura le ocasionó en el pasado.

— Está hecho… ¿Lo sientes, no es así?— un vapor emergió de la boca de Marco, comprobando el rápido descenso de la temperatura— A llegado el tiempo, entrega esto a aquel quien cruzará contigo el umbral.

Kinomoto tomó al pequeño, quien cayó en un profundo sueño al utilizar un ligero encanto para cesar sus lágrimas. Lo cargó con un inconsciente aire maternal, descubriendo desde el primer tacto el alma tan pura que poseía dicha criatura.

— ¡Kinomoto, no lo hagas!— gritó a lo lejos Meiling, sobrepasando el limite trazado por los cuerpos de Nichrom y Wei

Sakura reaccionó lo suficiente como para dedicarle una mirada a la joven china. Marco se mantuvo como la figura que se interpuso entre ambas. El rubio recuperó su revolver y apuntó a Meiling.

— Márchate ahora— indicó Marco a la hechicera— El tiempo apremia— el magullado caballero en armadura, Mastema, apareció junto a su shaman— Y solo recuerda una cosa: es muy tarde para retroceder…

— ¡Kinomoto, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!— insistió Meiling demasiado confundida como para saberse en peligro.

Solo por saber el parentesco con Shaoran Li es que la hechicera se dignó a hablarle tras tomarle ligera importancia y consideración— Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia Meiling, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi… sino quieres terminar como Shaoran.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca como un rayo. Rápido se formó una idea que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad— ¿Shaoran? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Shaoran?! ¡¿Dónde esta?!— exigió con los nudillos pálidos por la fuerza con la que contenía su rabia.

— ¡Basta de tonterías!— ordenó Marco cuando Mastema imitó su mismo movimiento de brazo.

— ¡Cuidado!— alertó Nichrom tarde.

Enredaderas secas y espinosas emergieron del suelo para encajarse con fuerza en los muslos de la china, alzándola y sometiéndola.

Sakura vio la escena con indiferencia, y sin decir ni una palabra mas es que volvió por el mismo lugar por el que arribó. Su destino: el espiral de los grandes espíritus que a lo lejos se revelaba aun contra la oscuridad de todo el panorama.

En la sonrisa de Marco se acentuaron sus colmillos con gran malicia. ¿Por qué no sonreír? Después de todo había logrado salirse con la tuya… Sirvió a un gran propósito como la extinción de los pecados de toda la humanidad. La muerte y el silencio de todas las almas era el castigo para toda la sangre en la que se ha bañado la Tierra desde el primer asesinato registrado. Al ver la sangre de esa niña tiñendo esas espinas y el suelo, le permitía un regocijo que esperaba sentir aun cuando él también compartiera el destino de todos los seres vivos.

No podía quedarse ahí y mirar cómo es que esa chica sufría, por lo que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas es que Nichrom formó las filosas alas de su posesión de murciélago y cortó los tallos secos, atrapando en brazos a la joven de ascendencia China quien temblaba por las heridas en su cuerpo.

Wei por su parte disparó, Marco lo igualó y una de sus balas bastó para chocar contra la que venia en su dirección para desviarla.

— Ahora que he cumplido con mi misión solo queda esperar a que llegue nuestro inminente destino… Les aconsejaría que aguardaran en silencio hasta ese momento, pero sé que son lo suficientemente insensatos como para hacerlo, así que les haré un favor y les evitaré la espera— aclaró cuando el gran caballero de armadura magullada se acercara a ese trío malherido.

Los tres temieron por igual, pero Nichrom repentinamente se mostró intrigado por algo que sus ojos fueron capaces de notar al tener en brazos la fuente de sangre que estaba marcando el piso.

Aunque las heridas de Meiling no eran graves, su numero y profundidad permitían que cierta cantidad de sangre manchara el suelo. La tierra misma estaba absorbiendo ese liquido vital.

En ese momento de tensión, la concentración de todos los ahí presentes era tan poca que era imposible para Marco o su espíritu el percatarse de ello, pero los ojos del joven apache observaron el camino de esa sangre, y la forma que estaba acumulándose en un solo punto.

El espíritu enfundado en esa armadura pisó el charco rojizo, provocando ondas que alteraron su contenido.

Del interior del refugio, algunos shamanes comenzaron a emerger lastimados y aturdidos por los poderes de Mastema. Pero antes de que algunos de ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de lanzarse en ayuda de sus semejantes, el peto de la armadura del caballero fue atravesado por un puño que brutalmente emergió a la altura de su corazón.

Ese puño cerrado estrujaba en sus garras una concentración de energía nebulosa. La inesperada separación del alma y la armadura ocasionó que el caparazón metálico se disolviera en granos de arena de forma inmediata.

Nichrom, Meiling, Wei y los pocos que asomaban sus cabezas del refugio quedaron pasmados ante la criatura que emergió de la tierra.

Los anteojos de Marco temblaron cual sus ojos. El hecho de contemplar a tan extraña manifestación lo dejó sin palabras o pensamientos coherentes.

Todos sintieron un gran respeto y temor por igual por ese ser cuyo cuerpo se formaba de tierra roja. La cabeza de chacal atada a su cuello poseían dos orificios que emitían una bruma rojiza y espectral; poseedor de una ancha espalda y fornidos brazos y piernas, la ilusión de vestimentas antiguas se marcaban detalladamente sobre su cuerpo.

En completo silencio y sin emitir sonido alguno, esa entidad devoró el alma que había capturado. Su alargado hocico arenoso se abrió unos segundos solo para llevar a cabo tal acción.

Algunos de los shamanes tomaron sus armas, dispuestos a luchar contra ese nuevo enemigo, pero atinadamente Nichrom los convenció de quedarse quietos— ¡Quédense donde están, no es nuestro enemigo!

Con suma calma, esa bestia dedicó una superficial mirada a los shamanes y guerreros que se encontraban atemorizados por su presencia. Leyendo las almas de todos ellos, le tomó pocos segundos saber que ninguno merecía sanción alguna.

Sin embargo, al girarse y analizar al único ser humano de pie en el otro extremo, toda perspectiva cambió.

— ... ¿Q-qué es eso?...— preguntó Meiling atragantada.

— El guardián que la princesa Inet dejó para nosotros...— respondió Nichrom con alivio.

Marco retrocedió instintivamente cuando esa bestia de arena comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

— ¡Atrás maldito, atrás!— disparó Marco su revolver, pero las balas espirituales golpeaban esa figura de arena, perdiéndose en su interior.

Marco no comprendía el peligro al que se enfrentaba, por lo que en un instinto de supervivencia prefirió huir. Pero cuando sus pies alcanzaron a dar media vuelta, el de cabeza de chacal ya estaba enfrentándolo.

Con sus dos metros de altura, la replica del dios Anubis tomó al rubio por el cuello, paralizándolo en el acto por su gran fuerza.

— ¿Un guardián?...— inquirió la china, incrédula.

— La protección que ella empleó en este lugar no fue en vano. Aunque ese sujeto quiso pasarse de listo, no contó con que la sangre de los inocentes activaría el conjuro aquí mismo— respondió Nichrom permaneció sonriente al comprobar que sin importar las apariencias, aquellos que trabajan para ambiciones malévolas siempre recibirán su merecido.

Marco no podía hablar ni moverse por la tensión en su cuello. La replica de Anubis acercó su rostro al del shaman, quien pudo sentir el fuego de esos ojos quemar sus pestañas.

No hubo palabras, en un santiamén, la mano de la criatura se introdujo por el pecho de Marco, buscando aquello que terminaría por sentenciar al enjuiciado.

Los espectadores de ese acto permanecieron absortos, excepto Nichrom, quien comprendía perfectamente ese ritual. Después de todo se trataba de Anubis, aquel que cuenta los corazones.

Aun con vida, Marco fue arrojado al suelo con un gran agujero en el pecho. La replica del dios egipcio estudió ese corazón que aun latía en su mano. Pesó el bien y el mal que poseía este, y tras un destello dorado de sus ojos llameantes, la criatura decidió que no era un corazón apto para ser presentado ni siquiera a juicio. Algo tan pútrido sería una ofensa para su señor.

Marco intentó levantarse, arrastrándose adolorido pero con vida.

La fauces de la criatura de arena tragaron de un solo bocado el corazón y el alma del sentenciado a no ir al paraíso de la eterna gloria prometida. Al instante en que ese órgano se perdió en su garganta de arena, Marco expiró.

Anubis miró entonces hacia el campo abierto, del que intuyó que algo peligroso se estaba extendiendo por doquiera y se aproximaba peligrosamente.

Nichrom y el resto de los shamanes también podían sentirlo, sobretodo cuando todo se ennegreciera y sus alientos dejaran estelas de vapor.

Anubis dio marcha atrás, volviendo a la cueva y la montaña de la que residía su fuerza. Nichrom alertó a todos que debían entrar.

Tamao y Pilika atendieron a Meiling una vez que Nichrom se las cediera. No hubo nada que pudieran hacer por Ruby Moon cuyo cuerpo se desvaneció sin dejar rastro momentos antes.

Todos observaron como es que ese dios egipcio se paró en medio del umbral que daba acceso al refugio, pero también notaron como es que detrás de él una extraña ola de viscosidad oscura estaba arrastrandose por todo el suelo, consumiendo todo rastro de vida que estuviera a su paso.

Todo indicaba que dicha sustancia se filtraría dentro de la cueva y los alcanzaría, pero esa negrura no pasó la línea sobra la que se plantaban los dos pies de la replica de Anubis.

Como un mensajero del inframundo, su poder le permitía imponerse sobre esa esencia venenosa y mortal.

— Creo que estamos a salvo, por ahora…— señaló Nichrom con un aire de cansancio.

— ¿Están todos bien?— Wei se preocupó por saber la situación de los refugiados. Afortunadamente, el ataque del espíritu Mastema no ocasionó mas bajas.

— Que horrible…— musitó Pilika con claro malestar. El observar la forma en la que ese fluido negro acababa con la vida de la madre tierra la angustió demasiado—… Todo se esta desmoronando… ¿Acaso es el fin?

Tamao negó con efusividad— ¡No, todavía no puede ser el fin!…— al saberse atención de la mayoría, un rojo intenso se marcó en sus mejillas— Porque yo… ¡Yo aun creo en el joven Yoh!

— … Yoh Asakura…— pronunció Nichrom el nombre con un rastro de resentimiento.

— No creo que… ni él, ni mi hermano o alguien que quede allá afuera pueda hacer nada… Solo basta con mirar el cielo para saber que ya es tarde…— susurró Pilika con ire derrotista.

— ¡Nada de eso… Yo aun creo en Shaoran!— replicó Meiling hastiada por las caras largas quienes la rodeaban— Por si no lo saben, muchos de los que están todavía peleando han enfrentado peligrosas situaciones y han podido salir victoriosos. ¿Recuerdan el gran mal que sacudió nuestro mundo hace poco? Pues Shaoran estuvo ahí, siendo uno de los que lograron el milagro— explicó Meiling a los oyentes.

— ¡Y no olviden al joven Yoh, quien cuando creímos todo perdido logró la hazaña que muchos creyeron imposible! ¡Él y sus amigos están peleando por todos nosotros como en esa ocasión y… no nos fallaran, tenemos que tener confianza en eso…!— secundó Tamao.

— ¡Fe de victoria!— alzó Meiling el brazo.

— Tengamos esperanza, depositemos nuestra fe en los valientes que luchan por permitirnos ver la luz del sol, un nuevo mañana— Tamao juntó las manos en modo de oración, imitando el mensaje que años atrás la Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne, utilizó para confortarlos— Tengamos fe en la luz de la esperanza…

Un golpe certero en un punto de su pecho lo estremeció aun en la inconciencia. Abrió los ojos tan veloz como su espalda se alzó del suelo donde yacía.

Un poco aturdido y desorientado, fijó la vista en la mascara de madera que portaba su padre una vez que este le tocara la espalda.

—Parece que fue justo a tiempo— inquirió Mikihisa aliviado.

— Padre... ¿que fue...?— Yoh observó sus heridas, que de alguna forma habían dejado de sangrar.

— Solo un viejo truco que aprendí a tu edad— explicó el enmascarado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?... ¡¿Dónde esta Lizerg?!— preguntó intranquilo, pero resintiendo todos sus intensos dolores.

— Todo terminó para él— explicó sin rodeos el señor de los Asakura— No hay rastro de él por ninguna parte.

La noticia visiblemente entristeció al shaman, pero ante la realidad, comprendía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer por salvarlo... Aunque su corazón jamás se perdonaría por no haberlo intentado con mas eficacia.

Yoh descubrió el tétrico panorama que los rodeaba, así como la terrible presencia maligna que se desprendía por todas partes. Buscó preocupado a la sacerdotisa Anna, descubriendo la estela espiritual del lobo acompañante de la misma.

Bajo el techo de la cueva que llevaba a los aposentos de Goldva, que a su vez era la entrada a territorio sagrado, Anna resguardó al guerrero de cabello rojizo.

Hidesato había abierto los ojos con mucha dificultad, pero la cálida presencia de la sacerdotisa le ayudó a buscar fuerzas para hacerlo. Sufriendo claro cierta desilusión por saberse con vida.

— ... No puedo creerlo... Aún sigo aquí...— sonrió maltrecho. Cuando intentó moverse y ser incapaz de ello, supo que nunca mas podría volver a ponerse de pie— ¿Por qué... por qué es que... te empeñas en... salvar a alguien como yo...?— preguntó adormecido.

— No es cuestión de salvar o no a alguien... Siento que un hombre como tu no merece morir en medio de cadáveres y sangre pese a que así haya sido su vida en los últimos momentos— respondió Anna con su usual seriedad.

— Son personas extrañas... Aunque he intentado... matarlos mas de una vez... Sientes lastima por mi...

— Pero nunca te atreviste a hacerlo— le recordó ella.

— ...¿Y eso... me convierte en una buena persona...?

— No, te hace humano— reparó la sacerdotisa— Puedo saber lo que hay aquí— le palpó el pecho sin intención de lastimarlo— Y siempre hubo aflicción, aun ahora, de enfrentar a otros con el fin de destruirlos... Eso te hace diferente a los demás que están contigo.

— ... Mujer... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...— preguntó el hombre conmovido.

— Anna... Anna Asakura.

— Anna…— repitió Hidesato cada vez mas débil— ...Que bello nombre... así es como íbamos... a llamar a nuestro hijo... de haber sido una mujercita...— comentó delirante, pero lleno de una gran paz— ¿Será acaso una coincidencia... o una señal?...— sus ojos se cerraron finalmente— Anna... ¿crees... que la próxima vez que... abra los ojos... pueda ver a...?— sus labios se movían, pero ya no emitieron sonido alguno.

La sacerdotisa había leído la pregunta en ese corazón, decidida a susurrarle la respuesta al oído— Lo harás... Estoy segura de ello— le acarició el cabello, dejándolo descansar.

La sacerdotisa se levantó, ordenando a Garou que permaneciera con ese hombre hasta que su corazón dejara de latir. En completa obediencia, el lobo se postró cerca del moribundo.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa— indicó Mikihisa a su hijo. Ambos contemplaron la caridad de la mujer por querer confortar a esa pobre alma— El espíritu de la muerte se ha fortalecido, pero aun puede ser detenido.

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, padre?

— ¿Me preguntas a mi?— se giró con aire confundido— Yoh, si este mundo llega a salvarse, será solo para ustedes. Eres tú, Anna y todos aquellos que han tomado los estandartes de sus padres quienes decidirán ahora... Pero sobretodo tu Yoh. Tu decisión marcará un punto en la historia de este mundo.

— Te equivocas... Yo no soy el único que está involucrado en esto. Todos los que continúan peleando también tienen ese poder para decidir nuestro futuro. Cometes un error al creer que yo solo puedo con el peso de todas esas otras vidas, padre— comprimió los puños con fuerza, estaba cansado que depositaran una fe ciega en decisiones que aun no toma ni imagina— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Es angustioso saber que la salvación o la destrucción dependen de una sola persona, y esa es la misma angustia que terminó por destruir a Hao!... ¡La misma historia no puede repetirse, no pasaré por esto de nuevo!— el mismo Yoh se estremeció ante sus palabras, a un grado inconsciente había admitido ser Hao Asakura.

— ... Yoh, yo... Sin importar lo que ocurra, siempre confiaré en que harás lo que sea necesario para cumplir con tu destino.

Solo por encontrarse en mejores condiciones es que Mikihisa Asakura logró prevenir el inminente ataque sorpresa. Solo en una fracción de segundo, una serpiente de metal se abalanzó sobre Yoh, mas su padre lo empujó al suelo, interponiéndose para tomar su lugar.

Azorado, el joven shaman vio como Mikihisa fue envuelto por un largo cable metálico, convirtiéndose en una de red de acero. Cuando Yoh intentó ayudarlo, el enmascarado fue alzado muy por encima de los árboles.

Asakura buscó el origen de esa soga, encontrándose con el rostro semimetalico del monstruo en que Lizerg Diethel había sido convertido.

Con evidentes daños en sus partes orgánicas y metálicas, el ángel se mantenía en condiciones para llevar a cabo sumisión. De pie sobre la montaña en la que se resguardaba la entrada a territorio sagrado, Lizerg y el espíritu que le acompañaba, contemplaban con superioridad al insignificante shaman.

— _Lastima... fallé_ — articuló la boca de Lizerg, pero la vocecilla del espíritu que lo poseía transmitió el mensaje.

— Sigues con vida...— indicó perplejo.

— _Admitiré que me tomaron por sorpresa, pero no por nada me asignaron este cuerpo y el poder que posee..._ — jaló la cuerda metálica, ocasionando mella en Mikihisa. El cordón de metal que lo rodeaba comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su piel, marcando heridas que comenzaron a sangrar con suma facilidad— _El potencial de este shaman alcanza niveles asombrosos, pero durante toda su vida fue incapaz de usarlo como es debido. Su propio remordimiento y confusiones existenciales lo reprimían... Pero ahora que su alma me pertenece, pienso dirigir toda esa capacidad para servir a mi amo... Ya no hay una conciencia humana que reprima sus acciones_ — aclaró malicioso.

— ¡No, detente, no lo hagas!— suplicó Yoh ante los gritos involuntarios de su padre, aquel que hasta el ultimo momento luchó por resistir— ¡Ya basta!— imaginaba lo que ocurriría si continuaba así.

Lizerg se detuvo un instante— _¿Tú vas a detenerme?... Lo dudo_ — se mofó— _Me cuesta trabajo creer que el amo te tema tanto. Creo que eso del Shaman King ha sido sobrevalorado, ¡no es mas que un mito para asustar a los espíritus cobardes! ¡Si en verdad eres el enemigo mas temido por la muerte misma, compruébamelo, anda! ¡Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer! ¡Reacciona!_

Yoh intentó saltar con la intención de socorrer a su padre, pero antes de que sus pies se despegaran del suelo, una lluvia de sangre cayó sobre él.

Solo un tirón, y esa red metálica que aprisionaba a Mikihisa Asakura se tensó al punto de cortar todo lo que se encontrase en su interior.

La sacerdotisa Anna llegó demasiado tarde. Al igual que Yoh, quedó pasmada ante la terrible escena.

El cuerpo de un hombre fuerte y resistente fue fácilmente reducido a solo carne, sangre y huesos en segundos...

Todo eso cayó en un instante alrededor de Asakura quien permaneció en shock al momento en que su cara se salpicara con la sangre de su padre.

— ¡Yoh!— la voz de Anna la escuchó como en un eco lejano. Todos sus sentidos se habían desconectado y enfocado solo a los retazos de la mascara de madera que yacía en el suelo.

Ante el efecto de su acción, Lizerg saltó con la intención que su brazo metálico partiera la cabeza del shaman, pero antes de lograrlo, el rosario de cuentas azules aprisionó su brazo, emitiendo una poderosa energía con la que pudo frenar al monstruo metálico y estamparlo contra la montaña, causando un gran estruendo y derrumbes.

Anna se apresuró hacia a Yoh, notando la ausencia de un brillo en sus ojos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando encontrar su corazón, pero no era capaz de leer lo que pasaba en su interior.

— ¡Yoh, por favor reacciona!— su alma se había perdido, no era capaz de encontrarla— Tienes que resistir, aun no puedes abandonar la pelea, no puedes... No es lo que tu padre hubiera querido. Por favor, regresa, regresa...

Una explosión cerca logró que centenares de rocas salieran disparadas en todas direcciones a gran velocidad.

Al volverse para buscar a su enemigo, Anna recibió el impacto de algunas de estas piezas, cayendo al suelo muy aturdida.

Como una bala ensombrecida, Lizerg se arrojó nuevamente en su dirección— _¡Hasta ahora has corrido con mucha suerte! ¡La muerte esta a tu alrededor y no puede alcanzarte! ¡No fallaré de nuevo, Yoh Asakura este es tu fin!_

— _Yo nunca mataré a alguien..._

Esa había sido su promesa, su convicción en los parajes de sus batallas pasadas...

No se consideraba alguien que pudiese matar a otra persona, imaginaba que el remordimiento sería insoportable...

Esa era su virtud, lo que lo diferenciaba de su otra mitad... Lo que lo volvía diferente a Hao...

Escuchó a Amidamaru en algún lugar de su mente, sin embargo, una voz diferente logró alzarse por encima de la del samurai y esta le pedía que la blandiera... Le aseguró que ella acabaría con sus enemigos, le juró que no fallaría en ver cumplidos sus deseos.

El garras metálicas del Lizerg mecanizado se dirigieron al cuello de Asakura manchado por la sangre de su padre.

Antes de que su cabeza volara por los aires, Yoh Asakura estiró su brazo a la altura de su hombro, tomando la espada enfundada que había ganado tras su duelo con Hidesato. A una velocidad que sobrepasaba a la humana, el shaman desenvainó ante los ojos horrorizados de su enemigo.

Una tormenta de luz salió de esa funda, golpeando directamente a Lizerg quien en vano intentó defenderse. Ese resplandor partió en simultáneos pedazos su brazo, así como la aparición de diversos cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Asustado, el espíritu que poseía el cuerpo de Diethel retrocedió a duras penas. Observó temeroso la llameante katana que Asakura blandía.

Recobrándose un poco, la sacerdotisa miró sorprendida a la espada _Saiketsu_ en manos de su esposo. Los anteriores enfrentamientos con Hidesato, le permitían saber que la espada había cambiado su apariencia notablemente.

En manos de su antiguo amo, _Saiketsu_ poseía una forma delgada y de doble filo, pero en poder de Yoh había adaptado el filo de una reluciente espada japonesa. Todo indicaba que _Saiketsu_ toma la forma en la que puede ser mejor utilizada por su dueño en cuestión, sin duda era una arma asombrosa.

Con su arma destruida, Lizerg comenzó a acumular energía por todo su esqueleto mecanizado, dispuesto a disparar a través de su ojo robótico.

Yoh sintió el aumento de energía, y con su rostro ensombrecido lanzó a _Saiketsu_ con la fuerza de una bala de cañón y a una velocidad mayor.

Lizerg solo observó el rayo de luz que se le clavó en el pecho, arrastrándolo con la fuerza de un dragón enfurecido hasta que una pared rocosa lo detuvo.

Chispas y diversos fluidos salían del espacio situado de su cuerpo donde la espada se clavó y lo estacó a la montaña. Una intensa energía luminosa se desprendía de la espada, misma que causaba estragos sobre ese despojo viviente.

Como si se tratara de un robot averiado, las extremidades mecánicas de ese cuerpo se retorcían sin parar. El espíritu que lo utilizaba como objeto de posesión era incapaz de abandonarlo, ¡no podía separar de él!

A un nivel espiritual, es como si el espíritu de la espada de Yoh tuviese sujeto al pestilente demonio.

— ... Yoh— lo llamó Anna, preocupada.

El shaman avanzó sin prisa hacia el enemigo que estaba a su completa merced.

 _Saiketsu_ , en su forma espiritual le mostró a la sabandija que había capturado, pero Yoh enfocó su atención a otra cosa, al cuerpo de Diethel que permanecía aun prisionero contra la pared.

El ojo verde de Lizerg permaneció cerrado por corto tiempo, comenzando a abrirse con demasiada lentitud.

Lizerg no miró a nadie en especifico cuando musitó unas palabras— … Mátame… por favor…

Yoh reaccionó a esa petición mostrando una curva amarga sobre sus labios. Sus recuerdos lo remontaron años atrás, cuando él y sus compañeros enfrentaron al shaman Boris; Lizerg había sido poseído por el espíritu de este shaman, obligándolo a pelear con el resto de sus amigos… Y en esa ocasión, Lizerg le había pedido lo mismo.

— Mátame…— insistió el de cabello verdes— … Yoh… por favor… En esta ocasión no tienes… alternativa… Te lo imploro, yo… — estiró el despojo de su mano mecanizada, completamente inservible— De todos modos… no puedo… vivir así.

Lizerg estuvo consiente todo ese tiempo, de eso podía estar seguro. Sin entender la verdadera razón, había sido despojado de la humanidad que siempre le caracterizó, pero su alma se mantuvo prisionera dentro de ese cuerpo muerto por mero capricho de su desquiciada _creadora_. Lo aceptaba como un castigo por los errores de su pasado y la traición a sus camaradas. Sin desearlo esta vez, se vio obligado a tomar el papel de traidor una vez mas, ocasionando daños irreparables para muchísimas personas y conocidos.

Lizerg Diethel sabía que su penitencia sería más larga todavía, pero por sus acciones ha sobrepasado un limite en el que su castigo no lo pagaría en este mundo, sino en el siguiente…

Ante las escandalosas protestas del pequeño demonio, _Saiketsu_ lo fulminó con un simple apretón de sus manos.

Yoh tenía que decir— _No quiero_ — para que la escena volviera a repetirse, sin embargo, sus labios permanecieron sellados en un silencio preocupante.

Asakura lo comprendía, entendía todo perfectamente, su amigo no era el responsable de lo que ocurrió, estuvo poseído todo el tiempo y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para frenar al espíritu que lo controlaba… Ya no era un ser viviente, pero bajo ese metal y restos de carne, un poderoso conjuro mantenía prisionero el alma de Lizerg… Si realmente quería ayudarlo, la única forma era…

— …¡Acaba conmigo…! ¡Maldita sea hazlo!— alzó la voz con desesperación— ¡Yoh… aquel día te pedí lo mismo… Pero al decirte mi amigo, decidiste arriesgarlo todo para salvarme!— con espasmos eléctricos atravesando su cuerpo, fue todo un esfuerzo que pudiera sujetar la espada que le atravesaba el pecho— ¡En esta ocasión, mira lo que tu compasión y tu sentido de amistad le hicieron a tu padre! ¡El Shaman King no puede darse el lujo de dudar… pero al verte ahí, mirándome de esa forma, me obligan a dudar… tal vez el demonio tenia razón… eres patético!— lo retaba con una expresión furiosa.

Yoh se mantuvo inmóvil, aun cuando Lizerg sufría por el poder que desprendía el filo de su nueva arma.

— ¡Si en verdad te haces llamar mi amigo, lo harás…! De lo contrario, me obligaras a…

Cuando Diethel estuvo a punto de remover a _Saiketsu_ de sus entrañas, la mano de Yoh tomó la katana por la empuñadura, impidiendo su intento.

Yoh mantuvo la vista en el suelo aunque Lizerg buscó hacer contacto con ellos. Diethel vio las delgadas líneas que aparecieron sobre las mejillas del shaman.

— … No quiero matarte….— pronunció Yoh atragantado.

— … No lo harás… Ya alguien lo hizo por ti…— intentó hacerle ver que de una u otra forma, su vida había terminado y no existía nada que pudiera remediarlo— … Ayúdame…

A la sacerdotisa Anna se le dificultaba el respirar al percibir los fuertes sentimientos y aflicciones de Yoh. Ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su esposo valoraba su convicción de no matar, entendía perfectamente como se sentía… ¿En verdad iba a hacerlo? Pero cualquiera que sea su decisión, ella no estaba dispuesta a intervenir ni reprochárselo…

Los ojos de Nadeshiko Kinomoto veían con ambición y deseo el cascabel que Anath sostenía en su mano.

La pelirroja mantenía su distancia al percibir la ansiedad del espíritu por lo que ella poseía grandes poderes.

— _Mujer ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al venir fingiendo una falsa lealtad?—_ su voz retumbó con ferocidad— _Ya no es necesario que ocultes tu verdadera naturaleza ante mi… Sé perfectamente qué eres, el maloliente olor a la traición te rodea…_

Sin ninguna clase de temor o respeto, Anath habló— Tienes razón, podemos mostrar nuestra verdadera cara finalmente… Confesaré, que siempre supe de tu existencia… Esperaba el momento oportuno para enfrentarte y volverte mi espíritu acompañante.

El aire se tornó sumamente frío, las sombras que revoloteaban en la cercanías se acentuaron peligrosamente alrededor de Nadeshiko, formando la silueta monstruosa del cráneo del espíritu de la muerte.

— _¡Incrédula! ¡¿Yo, servirte?! ¡Jamás!_ — escupió indignado.

—¡En el pasado, guerreros mas débiles que yo han podido dominarte!— gritó para hacerse escuchar entre la ventisca que soplaba.

— ¡ _Eso no volverá a repetirse, no ahora que estoy conciente de lo abominable que son los de tu especie! ¡Sin importar que sean diez o cien de ustedes, no volverán a someterme!_

— ¡Sabes que existen personas con esa capacidad, y por ello te has preocupado por destruirlas a todas! ¡Unna pudo haber engañado a la mayoría, pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba!— alzó el cascabel con el cual lograba romper el viento y protegerse de su agresividad— ¡Nuestras matanzas jamás fueron al azar, nuestro objetivo era dar con el paradero de los seis individuos que te ataban a tu prisión, también reducir el numero de enemigos que tendrías a tu despertar, pero sobretodo, eliminar a las sacerdotisas potenciales que pudieran obtener el titulo de la Gran Sacerdotisa!

— _Saber eso no te da ninguna ventaja, te destruiré aquí y ahora. ¿Crees acaso poder enfrentarme, con poderes que YO te he dado_?— enfatizo burlesco— _Si que eres ingenua… ¡Tu me perteneces!_

— Si pudieras matarme, lo habrías hecho ya— aseguró sonriente, utilizando el cascabel como escudo— Pero me doy cuenta que pese a que no me pertenezca, este artefacto tiene poder sobre ti, ni siquiera puedes acercarte ¿no es cierto?

El ceño de Nadeshiko se encontraba tan tenso por la rabia que el espíritu en su interior albergaba. No admitiría lo que esa mujer ya descubrió. Pero, pronto su furia se transformó en una tranquila expresión, algo que desconcertó a la pelirroja.

— En tu estado actual, no podrías utilizar ese artefacto de la manera correcta… Yo que he sido testigo y victima de su poder puedo asegurarte eso. Pero también puedo saber una cosa más: No lo tendrás por mucho tiempo.

Anath percibió el peligro del que era blanco, volteando tardíamente cuando recibió una descarga eléctrica que la sacudió a niveles lacerantes.

En medio de gritos de agonía voló por los aires, la mujer cayó tras romper un rígido tótem que se interpuso en su camino.

El cascabel rodó por el suelo, permaneciendo dentro del círculo de ritual.

El espíritu de la muerte sonrió divertido y completamente complacido. Siguió el rastro de destrucción para toparse con la mano que generó el tormento eléctrico.

Sakura Kinomoto mantuvo su báculo en alto solo hasta asegurarse que la asesina no volvería a ser un problema. Se mantuvo de pie, fuera del gigantesco circulo trazado por una serie de tótems antiguos.

Nadeshiko abrió los brazos y con su tono humano y amigable es la forma en la que le habló— _Los_ _estaba esperando._

La hechicera le dedicó una mirada vacía pero firme. No estaba ahí a base de engaños pese a que fue la intención original del espíritu de la muerte. Pero se encontraba tan decepcionada de si misma, de la vida, del futuro que lo único que deseaba es que todo ese caos terminara de una vez por todas.

— _Me alegra saber que has decidido tomar la decisión correcta_ — la animó a acercarse y poner en marcha el camino que le permitiría apoderarse de los grandes espíritus.

— No sé si sea la correcta… Pero a como yo lo veo, es la que garantiza que todas las voces y todo los remordimientos se irán…

— Si _eso es lo que quieres, yo cumpliré con tu deseo… La muerte trae silencio, brinda paz, todo lo que buscas ahora. El caos terminará pero debes ayudarme a lograrlo._

Sakura observó la poderosa luz que giraba sobre un eje continuo e infinito. En cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiera mostrado maravillada, pero sus pesares eran tan abrumantes como para ignorar que estaba frente a una especie de divinidad.

— No sé que es lo que debo de hacer— confesó— Solo he escuchado que soy un puente… Pero no me pidas entender que significa…

— _Es sencillo. Solo tienes que venir aquí, a mi lado. El primer paso que debes cumplir es el entregarme a esa criatura que tienes en brazos, y te prometo que todo se resolverá a partir de ese instante. Ven, juntos cumpliremos tu más ansiado deseo…_

Fausto iba al frente de un pequeño grupo de cinco personas. Incapaces de volver al refugio por su férreo deseo de ser testigos y actores en un enfrentamiento final y decisivo, es que corrían rumbo al campo de batalla

El doctor se paró en saco, obligando al resto de sus seguidores a imitarlo.

Rei y los demás observaron con desagrado y miedo la capa viscosa que emergían por las fisuras del camino que seguían. El olor era tan horrible que algunos se apretaron la nariz para aminorar sus nauseas.

— No podemos seguir— intervino Fausto cuando uno de los shamanes intentó rebasarlo.

— ¡No es momento para detenerse por pequeñeces! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso temes ensuciarte las botas?— añadió enfadado el joven impetuoso.

Fausto solo señaló, logrando que el resto buscara lo que pudiera estar apuntando— Si caminas sobre ella te pasara lo mismo que a estos árboles ¿Qué no lo ves?— preguntó seriamente.

Siendo jóvenes, todos temblaron o arrugaron el ceño al notar como es que ese veneno carcomía todo lo que tocaba; aquellos que conocieran esos caminos sabrían que la altura de los árboles había disminuido de modo alarmante. Los troncos se marchitaban con rapidez y las hojas que alcanzaban a desprenderse para escapar terminaban tocando la sustancia corrosiva que las reducía a nada.

— Eviten a cualquier costo tocar ese veneno— puntualizó el rubio sin ninguna expresión.

— ¡Debemos darnos prisa, los demás están un poco más adelante, hay que ayudarles!— secundó un joven robusto al comenzar a viajar por encima de los árboles.

Rei permaneció horrorizada ante la sola idea de poner a prueba su equilibrio, y en todo caso no se creía capaz de lograr esa clase de maniobras— Tal vez, después de todo no fue buena idea…— comenzó a pensar con preocupación.

Un resplandor en el cielo la obligó a alzar la vista, descubriendo una estela brillante que cruzó a gran velocidad como si se tratara de un cometa.

Tal vez solo fueron sus ojos, pero aun a esa gran distancia que existía entre ambos, podía estar completamente segura que se trataba de…— ¡Yue!— pero su descubrimiento fue en vano y su voz muy poca e importante para que el ángel pudiera detener su marcha.

Ahora más que nunca recobró el valor que la impulsó a seguir a Fausto y a los demás. Poseía habilidades que en cualquier campo de batalla marcarían la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y no pensaba relegar su poder a estar a salvo sin ayudar a quienes realmente la necesitaban.

Fausto la esperó como si supiera todo lo que hubiera en su cabeza, por lo que sin decir nada, Tachibana corrió hacia Fausto, sujetándose a él antes de que invocara a su gran espíritu, Eliza Mephisto que voló sin problemas por encima de la llanura.

Rei notó algo que comenzó a aparecer en el cielo. Alargó su mano para atrapar la luciérnaga blanca que jugueteó cerca de su nariz. Al tomarla entre sus dedos es que lo supo claramente— ¿Nieve?...— se preguntó extrañada. Fausto sonrió, imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Miyuki destrozó la cabeza metálica de su adversario, pero en el acto, fue salpicada por el mismo liquido negro que le dio vida a esa aberración, resintiendo como es que sus ropas se consumían como si se tratara de una especie de ácido. Fuera lo que fuera esa sustancia, estaba adquiriendo más fuerza. Solo le bastó mirar en redondo y ver que eran más numeroso el ejercito que supuestamente serian capaces de detener.

— Esto empeora a cada segundo…— se decidió a poner en practica la indicación de su prometido cuando sobre su rostro cayó el primer copo de nieve. Esa era la señal para la retirada.

Con un silbido es que alertó a los que aun quedaban de pie, indicándoles el retroceder y dirigirse a la entrada del territorio sagrado.

Respondieron en afirmación y a gran velocidad es que se dirigieron hacia allá.

Horo Horo se perdía en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Y aunque sus movimientos hayan sido cero, todo ese tiempo no hizo mas que escuchar a la madre tierra.

Habiendo tocado con la palma de su mano la superficie, estudió con cuidado el mal que estaba por emerger.

Esparciéndose como un cáncer silencioso pero mortal, los residuos venenosos que existen bajo la Tierra comenzarían a emerger a presión de un momento a otro como terribles volcanes que terminarían sin dudar con la vida del planeta.

Si tan solo tal desastre ocurrirá en el territorio de los apaches no sentiría la tensión que pesana ya en hombros. Podía saber que este lugar se había transformado el núcleo de esa fuerza destructiva, y una vez que detonara, toda la Tierra pasaría por el mismo caos…

Creía poder hacer algo que alentara la devastación, pero sería algo temporal, y solo si son capaces de reestablecer el equilibrio del planeta es que habría una solución, de lo contrario, a esas alturas daba lo mismo morir a manos de los enemigos o por el gas toxico que pronto se propagaría por la atmósfera.

Pero mientras existiera un poco de esperanza al cual aferrarse, cualquier intento por detener lo inevitable resultaría satisfactorio.

Habiendo acumulado su energía, la naturaleza estaba respondiendo a sus poderes. Aunque débil, la madre tierra continuaba siendo una poderosa aliada contra las fuerzas que intentaban destruirla. Ell,a al igual que todos los demás, no se daría por vencida…

Escuchó las veloces siluetas que pasaron sobre su cabeza, nadie se percató de él. Esperó un poco más, dando tiempo a cualquier desdichado que se encontrara indefenso el poder encontrar un refugio; pero aun con ese riesgo, estaba seguro que nadie sería lastimado. Aunque su vista no alcanzara a ver entre la oscuridad o mas allá de los árboles, la madre tierra sería su guía y le indicaría los lugares a los que debe apuntar…

Alrededor de veinte personas pasaron antes de que tétricos y escalofriantes sonidos fueran captados por sus oídos. Abrió los ojos para ver un rostro malformado que se arrastrada entre las escarcha oscura.

Horo Horo gritó, mas no de pavor. Llamó al poder que sería su arma. Había pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que empleó esta técnica, pero suponiendo que sus fuerzas han alcanzado niveles mucho mas altos, el resultado sería el deseado.

— _¡El poder de la naturaleza!**_

Faltó poco para que ese animalejo malformado lo alcanzara, pero la gélida brisa que se generó bajo los pies del shaman congeló inmediatamente a ese depredador.

Una nueva era de hielo se desató en un mero instante, a voluntad del poder del shaman de cabello azul. Una inexplicable avalancha de nieve cayó como marejada del cielo, avanzando y cubriendo todo con su blancura junto a una gruesa capa de hielo de la que se desprendía un aliento helado que superó con facilidad la temperatura inducida por el despertar del espíritu de la muerte y la carencia del sol.

Esa devastación glaciar se extendería por todo el territorio de los apaches, congelando el mar de veneno, impidiendo su avance y propagación. Horo Horo tenía completa confianza en que los poderes de la princesa permitirían que el refugio no se viera devastado por su técnica. De haber alguien más allá afuera, entonces rezará para que sean lo suficientemente capaces de eludirla.

Aquellos que llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, fueron testigos de la repentina nevada y de la súbita ola de nieve que provocó terremotos a su paso. Buscaron pronto refugió dentro de la montaña. Miyuki y otros miraron extrañados la repentina aparición de más guerreros, pero se alegraron de poder contar con más apoyo.

La sonora avalancha y nevada impedían alguna clase de comunicación. Fausto de forma analítica observó el pequeño grupo ¿sería posible que esa fuera la ultima línea de defensa contra el espíritu de la muerte?

Rei por su parte intentó ver dentro de ese túnel, encontrando la extraña visión de un lobo espiritual que se mantenía al lado de una persona tendida en el suelo. Tachibana decidió acercarse, la criatura se lo permitió al no percibir malas intenciones.

Fausto procuró permanecer al lado de la chica. Fue claro para sus ojos expertos que no existía nada que pudieran hacer por esa persona herida.

El que el lobo de la sacerdotisa Anna permaneciera a su lado, le impidió al doctor el llegar a pensar que ese pelirrojo podría ser alguno de sus enemigos. Y aun así, la decisión fue la misma.

Con una mirada, le indicó a Rei que estaba fuera de sus manos el ayudarlo. Aunque la chica deseaba fervientemente intentarlo, recordó lo que él le había indicado anteriormente— Reserva tu fuerzas para casos que tengan solución.

Los estruendos de la avalancha y la tormenta cesaron poco a poco. La voz que les permitió saberlo no fue otra mas que la del Horo Horo.

Miyuki, Fausto, Rei y los demás, observaron boquiabiertos al shaman, quien portaba la deslumbrante armadura de cristal, dotándole de un aspecto casi divino.

Los shamanes ahí, se preguntaban qué clase de posesión podría estar ungiéndolo. La energía espiritual que despedía esa coraza los abrumaba e impresionaba en muchos niveles.

Encantado por poder ser el centro de todas esas confusas miradas, Horo Horo decidió fingir de líder un poco, cuando menos hasta que alguien más capacitado que él pudiera tomar su lugar.

— Parece que somos todos... Escúchenme bien, el tiempo se termina más rápido de lo que pueden llegar a imaginar— aclaró con una confiable voz de mando.

— La tierra perece, eso es claro— agregó una chica de cabello rubio.

Horo Horo asintió— La técnica que empleé deberá darnos algunos minutos… Pero si no acabamos con ese espíritu maligno, de nada servirá el esfuerzo y no solo nosotros nos veremos afectados, todo rastro de vida sobre nuestro planeta será erradicado.

El miedo opacó algunos ojos y detuvo algunas respiraciones.

— Pero no es algo que no podamos controlar— aseguró tronando sus nudillos el shaman de hielo— Tenia mucho tiempo sin sentir esta tensión sobre el cuello… Ya hasta había olvidado el sentimiento— añadió con una sonrisa confiada.

— Déjate de bromas Horo Horo— pidió Miyuki con enfado— Si quieres presumirnos tus poderes ¿Por qué no lo haces con acciones y menos prepotencia?—inquirió ella.

— Enseguida, mi capitana— bromeó el peliazul— Iré por mi cuenta, ustedes esperen aquí…

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron al unísono los presentes.

— Como escucharon… Ya han muerto demasiados el día de hoy, es suficiente. A partir de ahora, si alguien mas va a morir, seremos los pocos que realmente podamos pelear contra el espíritu de la muerte— explicó con una media sonrisa.

— ¡¿Nos estas diciendo débiles?!— carraspeó uno de los shamanes, visiblemente ofendido.

— Horo Horo tiene razón — añadió Fausto en la lejanía, pero el eco del túnel le permitió a su voz adquirir un efecto atemorizarte— Demasiada ha sido la negligencia ante el peligro… Llegó la hora de que el raciocinio guíe nuestros movimientos y no solo nuestro sentido de supervivencia.

Una mujer saltó a la defensiva— No llegamos tan lejos para…

— Solo serán un estorbo— señaló Fausto con tono severo pero objetivo— Han hecho lo suficiente para probarse a si mismo, son buenos guerreros pero han llegado al limite.

Horo Horo asintió— además, si tenemos éxito y logramos destruir a ese espíritu maligno, el mundo necesitara personas como ustedes en él…

Los ojos de Miyuki brincaban por el conflicto de sentimientos; por una parte desearía golpear tan duro a su prometido y recordarle que todos ahí estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por el bienestar de la humanidad, pero por otro lado admitía que sus habilidades estaban muy lejos de igualar la de esos dos shamanes… Serían un estorbo, y para hombres como ellos, que arriesgaban todo por los amigos en el campo de batalla, sería una desventaja fatal…

— Pero si les sirve de consuelo, cúbrannos las espaldas por si el hielo y la nieve no son suficientes para contener a los monstruos— pidió el peliazul— Confíen en nosotros como lo hicieron antes ¿esta bien?

Atiborrados de dudas, rabia y tristeza, ese pequeño grupo de combatientes terminó por aceptar, desconsolados.

Horo Horo comenzó su camino por el túnel. Fausto lo seguiría, pero los ojos suplicantes de Rei lo detuvieron. El doctor sabía lo que la chica deseaba, pero él no estaba seguro de querer arriesgar la vida de una jovencita como ella. Sin embargo, su análisis le impedía el descartar la idea de permitir acompañarles.

Fausto no estaba seguro de que podrá utilizar sus habilidades con eficacia para atender a sus amigos y luchar al mismo tiempo, pero si Rei los acompañaba, y permanecía detrás, la joven se convertiría en una ventaja que podría marca una victoria o una derrota. En todo caso, nada le garantizaba que él no pudiera morir en el combate y ya no poder serle de ayuda a los demás… Si eso pasara, Rei podría tomar su lugar.

El doctor le extendió entonces la mano a la chica y esta sonrió con gran determinación. Le agradeció en silencio y juntos comenzaron el camino.

A la salida de ese túnel, el paraje oscuro continuo. Horo Horo recordaba ese lugar con colores mas brillantes, sintiéndose ligeramente deprimido por su aspecto actual.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a correr, la voz de Miyuki lo detuvo. Se volteó para ver que venía corriendo en su dirección. Horo Horo tragó saliva al imaginar que le daría un golpe por su osadía anterior. El shaman cerró los ojos esperando el bofetón, pero en vez de eso, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, plantándole un beso mientras le sujetaba el rostro con desesperación.

Horo Horo abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos, pero correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

— No cometas estupideces ¿esta bien?— pidió ella tras el largo beso— Si tu intención es salvar a este mundo, de nada servirá si no estas en el para compartirlo conmigo ¿de acuerdo?— expresó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Miyuki no era una chica que dijera abiertamente esa clase de cosas que denominaría 'cursis', pero ante el momento, no fue capaz de reprimirlo. Deseaba mostrarle a Horo Horo que aun hay mucho de ella que necesita conocer y por nada del mundo se debía permitir morir.

— Haré mayor esfuerzo— le tomó por la mejilla— … Pero aunque no regrese, siempre tendrás a nuestro hijo para recordarme— murmuró.

Miyuki lo miró con sorpresa, pero rápidamente estalló en furia— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ni siquiera estoy embarazada! ¡Cabeza dura!— lanzó un coscorrón que el shaman alcanzó a eludir con algunas acrobacias— ¡Uy, una que te abre el corazón y dices bromas absurdas!— gritó con indignación.

Horo Horo rió manteniendo la distancia— Lo siento osita, pero siempre quise decir algo como eso. En las películas siempre se escucha muy bien. ¡Nos vemos después!— gritaba conforme se alejaba— ¡Y si muero, llama a nuestro hijo como yo!— no sin decir esa ultima broma.

Miyuki tomó una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, arrojándola con gran potencial y certeza que golpeó la cabeza del shaman— ¡BAKA!

Yoh y Anna corrían a gran velocidad. La sacerdotisa se encontraba sorprendida, aunque el estado de su esposo era lamentable y muy grave, este no parecía resentirlo de ninguna forma. ¿Podría ser? Anna percibía una extraña aura de la espada _Saiketsu_ que había envuelto a Yoh desde el momento en que la desenfundó y aceptó como suya… Posiblemente, la espada tenga esa habilidad, de borrar de la mente de su dueño los estragos de sus heridas. ¿Sería eso? Es la única explicación que Anna podía encontrar…

Pero no era lo único que sentía, le preocupaba la oscuridad que desprendía el corazón de Yoh.

— Yoh— lo llamó ella sin detenerse— Lo que pasó allá atrás…— debía decir algo que no pudo emitir cuando sucedió— … Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo— no eran las palabras alentadoras que buscaba, pero Asakura la conocía, y sabía que era su manera de ser amable— Sin importar lo que ocurra o lo que decidas, te apoyaré ¿lo entiendes?

Yoh se mantuvo en silencio, estaba tan confundido y arrepentido… Pero sus manos actuaron por el impulso de su enojo por las injusticias cometidas en todo este tiempo. Se consideraba alguien tan débil, tan fácil de leer… No estaba capacitado para ser guía de nadie, entonces por qué todos se empeñaban en señalarlo como un Mesías— Hao… finalmente he entendido— pensó entristecido justo al detenerse frente a los dos pilares que marcaban la entrada a los grandes espíritus.

Anna esperó a que los grandes espíritus aparecieran a ponerlos a prueba, pero las aves de luz no se materializaron.

— Parece que esta vez quieren que entremos sin demora alguna ¿estas listo?— preguntó Anna, mirando el torbellino invertido de energía— Y de una vez te advierto algo. Si vuelves a hacer algo como la ultima vez, me las cobraré con creces— advirtió, refiriéndose al momento en que Yoh prefirió dejarla inconsciente que permitirle apoyarlo en la pelea contra Hidesato— Resulta inaudito que incluso de ti debo cuidarme la espalda— comentó fríamente.

Yoh en ese momento le tomó la mano, buscando y pidiendo fuerzas para lograr la hazaña que necesitan lograr… No, que _deben_ llevar a cabo.

Tras haber tomado al bebé y alejarse de Marco y sus problemas, Kinomoto emprendió inmediatamente su marcha, guiada mas por un extraño e inexplicable instinto que no terminaba de asimilar.

Pronto fue que se topó con ese mar de sustancia oscura, pero no tuvo que idear forma alguna para pasar, sorprendente e inusual fue cuando ese alcritán se separó, marcando un camino que solo podría ser cruzado por ella y nadie más. Con demasiada confianza, la hechicera pasó en medio de esas aguas turbulentas y grotescas, escuchando los alaridos de fauces retorcidas que emergían incesantemente como burbujas en ese liquido.

Decidió no prestarles atención, solo avanzar. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando una gran columna de luz se manifestó delante de ella. Esa resplandeciente columna que cayó del cielo, hizo retroceder la venenosa sustancia, provocando solo mas gritos y rugidos provenientes de esta.

Sakura no temió, ese resplandor emitía una energía calida y bondadosa. De alguna manera supo que la ayudaría a cumplir con su misión, por lo que sin parpadear es que entró a ella.

Un segundo de ceguera nada mas, y al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, se hallaba ella mucho más cerca de los grandes espíritus.

Había sido transportada hasta el umbral custodiado por dos tótem, los cuales y le permitieron pasar sin previas pruebas.

Cruzó la línea que marcaban esos dos tótem, esta vez arribando a la ultima instancia, aquella donde se encuentra la puerta hacia los grandes espíritus; el lugar en el que ellos se comunican con el Shaman King.

Allí, ella vio al espíritu que tomó la apariencia de su madre, también a una mujer que solo consideró un estorbo, y por ello, para agilizar su labor, decidió privarla del camino.

El espíritu de la muerte luchó por no mostrarse ansioso. Una criatura como esa no experimentaba emociones tan fuertes, pero apenas y era capaz de controlar la dicha y satisfacción que le ocasionaba el ver tan cerca el momento en que pondría fin a su tormento y el inicio de su venganza.

Solo tenía que entrar al circulo del ritual… Solo tenía que convencerla de entrar.

Sakura miró de nuevo al bebé, silencioso por el sueño que ella mantenía sobre él. Intentaba imaginar lo que pasaría con él una vez que se lo entregara a la muerte… No, se reclamó a si misma por preocuparse por él. Ella sabía lo que se escondía tras esa frágil apariencia, no debía dejarse engañar… ya no mas.

Reprimió la rabia que le ocasionaba el recordar todo el sufrimiento que se originó a causa de lo que había dentro de ese infante; siendo esta frustración la que la motivó a cumplir su palabra.

Dio algunos pasos, avanzando con desesperación, pero antes de que sus pies lograran cruzar hacia al interior del circulo, la hechicera se detuvo tras sentir una opresión en su cabeza, una onda expansiva se generó de su frente que paralizó todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole el continuar, ni siquiera el poder hablar.

Los ojos de Nadeshiko se alargaron como los de una bestia enfurecida al distinguir al individuo que emergió detrás de la joven hechicera.

— Lamento interrumpir esta pequeña reunión— añadió sarcástico el hombre de cabello ondulado— Pero temo que no puedo permitirles empezar sin nuestros demás invitados.

Un hombre pasó junto a Sakura, pudiendo reconocerlo solo hasta que este se adentrara al área custodiada por los pilares de piedra.

— _¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES AQUÍ?—_ vociferó en un gruñido sonoro el espíritu— _CREI QUE HABÍA QUEDADO DEMOSTRADO QUE NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA MI, ¡RESIGNATE!_

— Así no es como deberías dirigirte a tu mayor contribuidor— añadió Kajab prepotente, alargando su tridente y apuntando a la chica Kinomoto con evidente intención de atentar contra su vida— Después de todo, fui yo quien te ha ayudado a romper dos de las cadenas donde tu y los tuyos fallaron… Eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo claro— habló con su tono diplomático y despreocupado— Pero tu ultima treta si me molestó un poco ¿sabes? El que hayas decidido aprovecharte de mi legado familiar es imperdonable… Nadie se burla de siglos de trabajo duro— aclaró con frialdad.

— ¿ _ACASO AHORA BUSCAS DESTRUIR EL PUENTE, KAJAB?_ — preguntó el espíritu con un quede de preocupación, manteniéndose en su lugar pues sabía que las amenazas de Vincent no eran solo palabrerías— _NO CREO QUE SEAS TAN INCOMPETENTE, NI TAMPOCO QUE TE ATREVAS A TRAICIONAR TUS ENSEÑANZAS. ¿U OLVIDAS QUE ES TU DEBER COMO EL SEÑOR DEL CLAN KAJAB, EL ASEGURARSE DE QUE EL FUTURO TRANSCURRA TAL Y CUAL MUESTRAN SUS VISIONES? ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, NUNCA TE ATREVERIAS A CAMBIAR EL DESTINO!_

Vincent sonrió de modo malicioso— Si no me creyeras capaz, ya me habrías atacado… Eso significa que incluso tu crees en las variantes del destino, pero tienes razón, no lo haría… ¡Pero creo que malentendiste mis acciones!— el tridente lo giró para apuntar esta vez el corazón del terrible mal que asolaría el planeta si se lo permiten.

— El que haya matado a esos dos, no significa que esté de tu parte. Por el contrario, detesto todo lo que representas. Te enfrento sin pisotear las leyes de mis ancestros ya que para tu información, el futuro que se me ha revelado solo se me mostró hasta tu despertar ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que vas a obtener la victoria?

— _TODO SE DECIDIÓ DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE DESTRUISTE EL ULTIMO SELLO, NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS, SUS ESPERANZAS SON VANAS_ — divisó entonces el cascabel que los ojos de Vincent detectaron primero— _HASTA EL MISMO PUENTE HA DECIDIDO QUE SEA YO QUIEN CRUCE POR ÉL, Y SI NO PIENSAS DESTRUIRLO ¿QUÉ EVITARÁ QUE LOGRE MI COMETIDO?_

Leyendo la intención del hechicero, el espíritu de la muerte se adelantó, y con un movimiento de su dedo, la tierra bajo el cascabel se abrió, brotando algo del veneno que circulaba bajo el suelo, tragándose el artefacto y cerrándose sin dejar rastro.

— _ACEPTALO, NO EXISTE NADIE QUE PUEDA LOGRAR SU ESTUPIDO SUEÑO, ME HE ASEGURADO DE ELLO. SOLO TENGO QUE MIRAR A MI ALREDEDOR PARA SABERLO…_

Sakura solo podía mirar, no tenía ninguna manera de intervenir mas que el captar la conversación que giraba en torno a esos dos individuos.

Sin mostrarle mas que su espalda, Vincent Kajab se dirigió en un susurró a Kinomoto— Observa bien, tu única tarea ahora es ser testigo de lo que esta por pasar. Después de esto, ya veremos quien en realidad es el que merece llegar hasta los grandes espíritus…

Un golpe invisible bajo su mentón lo arrojó contra el muro de arena, cayendo dolorosamente donde otro golpe a presión lo estampó contra la mesa de ritual ya derruida.

Baralai intentó reponerse, pero los gigantescos puños invisibles que lo azotaban contra la resistente roca le habían rotó numerosas costillas.

Respirar era un calvario que no podía detener, pero debía soportar… No faltaba mucho para ver cumplido su cometido.

El monje renegado ya no percibió la briosa energía de su hermano, ni fuerza en sus movimientos. Su energía disminuía, así como los latidos de su corazón.

Eastor descendió entonces, utilizando su poder mental para permanecer de pie; pareciendo el sacerdote que estaba por efectuar el punto culminante de un sanguinario ritual.

Baralai se mantuvo inmóvil, boca arriba. Uno de sus ojos se mantenía abierto mientras sus labios articulaban palabras que no eran transmitidas por su voz.

Un severo sacudimiento en la tierra le permitió a Eastor saber que las cosas estaban avanzando según lo planeado, y que sin embargo, la fuerza de su amo lo llamaba a su lado.

— _Parece ser que todo esta llegando a su fin… Y aun así, algunos se niegan a rendirse_ — expresó con desgano. La ceguera de sus ojos bien podría permitirle ver acontecimientos de lugares lejanos— _Y sin importar que tan poderoso sea ese espíritu, sigue mostrándose dependiente de los demás. Que fastidio, tendré que ir a deshacerme de aquellos que interfieren con el proceso_ — se convenció a si mismo, pero claro, iría solo hasta que se asegurara de terminar con su estrella hermana.

Incapaz de moverse por si mismo, su poder mental le permitió a su brazo derecho adoptar una posición en la que la punta de sus dedos se encajarían como navajas en el pecho del hombre a sacrificar. Para Eastor, la muerte de su hermano no significaría nada si no fuera bajo sus propias manos. Aunque no pudiese sentir, oler o ver la sangre que brotaba de ese cuerpo malherido, bien podrá imaginarse a si mismo sosteniendo el corazón de Baralai entre sus dedos, que lo aplastarían sin remordimiento.

Ante los ojos ciegos de Eastor, los labios de Baralai continuaron moviéndose en silencio, sellándolos con una amplia sonrisa tras permitir que su cabeza descansara sobre la dura superficie. Giró lentamente hasta que su cara se encontrara con la negrura del cielo.

Eastor arrugó el entrecejo al saber que su hermano ya no daba para mas, había llegado al borde de sus fuerzas, que decepción. A fin de cuentas, toda su vida tuvo razón, él siempre superó a Baralai, y era ahora terminaría por comprobárselo a él y al resto del mundo.

Donde quiera que se encuentren las almas de sus antiguos maestros, esperaba que Baralai pudiera reunirse con ellos y hacerles ver sus errores al menospreciarlo.

Su mano laceró ese pecho con la mortalidad de cualquier espada. La sangre brotó, activando un cronometro en todo su cuerpo que restaría los segundos que le quedaban de funcionamiento y vida.

No hubo risas de gloria o lagrimas de tristeza. Los ojos de Eastor se mantenían abiertos, atisbados de una gran conmoción que le previa del aliento.

Su puño efectivamente penetró en el pecho de su hermano Baralai; su mano se encontraba cubierta por su sangre; sin embargo, como un espejo frente a él, el brazo de Baralai se encontraba extendido, su puño perdido en el interior de la caja toráxica de su hermano Eastor.

Los ojos del monje del bien se opacaron mas rápidamente en lo que Eastor cayó al suelo con el pecho perforado.

Eastor intentaba comprender… ¿Cómo es que desde la cima de la montaña de la victoria, podría encontrarse en el fango de la derrota?...

Nadie utilizaría sus últimos pensamientos racionales para responder esa clase de enigmas, cualquier otro se reconfortaría en sentimientos más placenteros.

— El hechizo… de Neraka…— transmitió Baralai su voz a la mente perturbada del moribundo y enfurecido Eastor.

Eastor se retorció momentos antes de recordar la función de esa técnica mortal. De haber mantenido su vida como monje en el templo de China, él tendría pleno conocimiento de tal truco. El nombre solo removió recuerdos de lecturas durante sus años de estudio.

La técnica de Neraka consistía en el ultimo recurso que un individuo posee para evitar que una derrota inminente resulte vana.

Para llevarla a cabo, el sujeto dispuesto a ejecutarla debe permitir que su cuerpo entre en una estado critico, al borde de la línea que separa la vida de la muerte. Este es el paso mas complicado, porque cualquier falla lo llevaría a morir antes de lograr su cometido.

El conjuro se aplicaba sobre uno mismo, y este reflejaría el movimiento que su enemigo emplearía para acabar con su vida, de tal forma en la que pudiese arrastrarlo con él hacia la tumba.

Así fue como es que un Baralai agonizante, pudo detener a su enloquecido hermano. Eastor buscó destruir su corazón, y el conjuro le permitió que él también pudiera hacerlo.

El monje podía admitir sin deshonra que Eastor era superior a él en muchos aspectos. Lo que no poseía en físico, lo poseía su mente, la cual y era un arma que sus maestros consideraban superior por encima de las habilidades de guerrero.

No tenia forma de derrotarlo de ninguna otra forma. Le avergonzaba tener que haber utilizado una técnica como esa, sin embargo, no podía permitir que Eastor siguiera con vida… Era demasiado peligroso permitirle la victoria completa.

Pensando en todos los afectados por su posible intervención en la batalla final es que decidió hacerlo. No le importaba sentir la furia de su hermano en su cabeza, ni que lo maldijera por su cobardía. En su lecho de muerte, Baralai podía sentirse tranquilo…

Su temor mas grande ante esta resguiosa tactica, fue que Eastor no empleara un ataque físico para matarlo, la técnica de Neraka solo funciona con golpes directos, debía haber contacto; pero supuso bien y sabía que su hermano no actuaría de otra forma, lo leyó con facilidad y acertó en su conjetura.

Todo se nublaba, la oscuridad se volvía mas densa, y aun así, el monje buscó contemplar el firmamento sobre ellos.

Sí había mucho que deseaba decir a su hermano, deseó tener la oportunidad en otro momento, en otro espacio donde no pudieran verse como enemigos mortales, solo como dos amigos que recién se reencontraban después de años de distancia…

Pensó en que tal vez vería a sus maestros, de los que de seguro recibiría una terrible reprimenda por todos los actos tan inconscientes que llevó a cabo.

No era propio de él aferrarse a deseos tan fantasiosos, aun a pocos instantes de morir, sabe muy bien que su alma no iría todavía ni al cielo ni al infierno, irá junto a las demás que ahora alberga el espíritu renegado. No era un pensamiento alentador pero, de alguna forma quería creer que sería algo pasajero… La poca esperanza que lograba guardar se enfocaba en ese deseo, esa petición.

Aun tras su ultimo aliento, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, vacíos pero mirando fijamente el cielo, en espera de recibir de nuevo los rayos del hermoso sol que se escondía detrás de esa manta de oscuridad.

Había llegado el momento. Lo sintió cuando una punzada en el pecho estuvo por hacerlo desmayar.

Solo en esa habitación, observó detenidamente el filo de la pequeña daga que había pedido traer. La tomó sin temblor en su mano, cortando ligeramente la primera capa de la piel que cubría la yema de su dedo índice.

Dejó que el punto escarlata emergiera en su dedo, y sin mas, como si fuese la tinta de una pluma, comenzó a trazar algo en el suelo.

La imagen que deseaba plasmar estaba presente en su cabeza, así como muchos otros conocimientos que muy pronto dejarían de pertenecerle.

Pronto, bajo la luz de un par de velas, un símbolo se encontraba marcado por sangre sobre la tierra.

Fujitaka Kinomoto plantó sus manos frente a su rostro, sus dedos índices alzados uno contra el otro junto a sus pulgares, mientras los demás se entrelazaban con hermandad. El símbolo rojo chispeó entonces en luz dorada, encerrando una luna y un sol que hace años fue el emblema que protegió a su hija; pero Sakura había crecido tanto, encontró su propia fuerza y su magia alcanzó niveles tan altos que le permitió encontrar su propia estrella.

Siempre esperó grandes cosas de esa pequeña niña que llegó un día de primavera, demostrándole así que en el futuro ella seria la dueña de su legado, la albacea de sus responsabilidades… de su maldición. Al conocerla, consideró injusto y egoísta pedirle algo como eso a una pequeña, pero la pureza de su corazón le pareció capaz de cumplir con la tarea de la que él ya se encontraba hastiado y agotado.

Deseaba poder demostrar sus verdaderas emociones, pero la prisión del espíritu que albergaba en su interior necesitaba de la llave de su eterna sonrisa y paciencia. Pasó demasiados años guardando las apariencias, pero aun así, aunque deseó deshacerse de esa maldición, no pudo evitar preocuparse, y por ello… Es que decidió en ese tiempo dividir su alma en dos…

En la aldea apache, bajo los escombros de las construcciones y la densa nieva, un libro percudido y dañado se abrió camino como un rayo de sol sobre el firmamento caótico.

Kinomoto podía sonreír al saberse igual que Hao, ya que él también elaboró ese plan para llevar a cabo dos funciones; Eriol Hiragizawa era el poseedor de la magia y del intelecto, recordaba solo lo que debía recordar para poder llevar una vida tranquila hasta que el tiempo determinara el momento en que debiera recuperar el control de las cartas Clow, pero el mismo Hiragizawa quiso creer en el poder de Sakura para seguir cumpliendo con su tarea… No, mas bien, se obligó a creer que ella lo haría bien, ya que de lo contrario, significaba el volver a recibir la maldición que tanto le costó el apartar de su vida.

Fujitaka Kinomoto fue el que llevó a cabo la vida idealizada… No poseía poderes, ni memorias que importunaran una vida plena y ordinaria, todo fue perfecto, y sin embargo, antes de ejecutar esta difícil división de su alma, Clow fue precavido…

No sería el mago que era si no creyera en los imprevistos, y solo por si su otra mitad se revelerá en contra del plan trazado, es que Fujitaka seria capaz de recordar lo que Eriol no era capaz de hacer…

Solo bastó con haber enlazado miradas con Hiragizawa para que el mecanismo en su interior removiera los recuerdos en el alma de Fujitaka, conciente de los otros peligros que podrían poner en peligro a aquellos que amara.

Sin duda alguna, en ese momento precipitó su muerte antes de tiempo, eso era claro. Si Hao se encontraba aun en este mundo, él también debía hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para regresar y reparar el mal del que era causante.

Cobardes e insensatas han sido las ultimas decisiones, pero ya no mas… Estaba cansado de ver sufrir a otros por su propio egoísmo. Era tiempo de responder a toda esa sangre y lagrimas derramadas.

El rayo de luz se detuvo entonces como una estrella única en el cielo, colocada justo en el cenit de donde yacía un cuerpo muerto.

Estaba dispuesto a volverse prisionero de su propio poder e infelicidad una vez más, pero a cualquier costo, repararía lo que se encuentra roto.

— _Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad…—_ musitó Fujitaka, cerrando los ojos y enfocando su energía hacia el interior del circulo mágico.

Bajo ese cuerpo maltrecho y sangrante, el círculo de Clow se encendió en un intenso color de oro.

— _Libera esta alma de los recuerdos una vez mas, que regresen al cuerpo al que verdad pertenecen…_ — una reacción sobre su propio cuerpo comenzaba a ocurrir, energía flameante se desprendía de su espada, comenzando a revolotear hasta proyectarse en el símbolo mágico— _¡Que el sello que se impuso sobre estos dos cuerpos se rompa, que dos vuelvan a ser uno de acuerdo a lo establecido! ¡Caminar de nuevo en este mundo debemos!_

La estrella de luz dorada se precipitó al suelo a gran velocidad. Cayendo en el centro del circulo mágico, golpeando directamente el pecho del cuerpo inmóvil que se alzó del suelo por el impacto cual relámpago caído de las nubes.

Ese estruendo reanimó más allá de signos vitales; Completó una espacio de esa alma que hace tiempo fue separada por la voluntad de un hombre agotado y decepcionado.

Siempre fue alguien precavido, quien preparaba algunas puertas ocultas para diferentes funciones. Era una lastima que sus peores miedos y temores que lo obligaron a edificar esas puertas, es lo que le ha dado vida al camino que el destino decidió tejer para todos ellos… Y por eso es que una vez más tenia que caminar por el mundo como el renombrado, pero odiado, hechicero… Reed Clow….

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 41**

** **"El poder la naturaleza",** fue una tecnica que Horo Horo empleó en su pelea contra Yoh durante las rondas preliminares para lo del Torneo de Shamanes..


	42. 42 Muerte y esperanza

Mordidas. Sentía como es que infinidad de dientes se cerraban desesperadas una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo. El dolor era tan terrible y espeluznante que ni siquiera sus gritos lograban aminorar las sensaciones.

En medio de ese torbellino furioso de almas, solo él conservaba su resplandor, el aliento de vida que todas esas penosas esencias envidiaban; decididas a arrancar un fragmento de dicha luz al estar convencidas que les traería alivio durante su tormento.

El esfuerzo del espíritu del Dios Dragón por protegerlo era máximo, pero incluso un espíritu sagrado como él se veía bombardeado por las mismas sensaciones de su protegido. Era incapaz de hacer algo más que compartir el dolor de su amo.

Len Tao daría lo que fuera por desmayarse, pero era un privilegio del que no gozaría por lo pronto. No era capaz de ignorar su sufrimiento; su cuerpo se encontraba tan entorpecido como si se estuviera sumergido en un pozo de arenas movedizas.

Maldijo su mala suerte, su debilidad. Una vez más descubrió que sin importar sus esfuerzo, no era nadie más que un simple perdedor. Ojalá la rabia lo ayudara a salir de tan difícil predicamento, pero era el dolor y la desesperación quienes lo mantenían respirando, no el enfado o la ira.

Si se aventuraba a abrir los ojos, no vería mas que sombras a su alrededor. Un enjambre de hambrientos seres al que estaba alimentando como si fuera un trozo de carroña. ¿Sería este acaso el infierno? Por las numerosas lamentaciones de miles de bocas al unísono, Len Tao creyó que sí.

Ese era el núcleo de aquel espíritu ancestral, cuya labor no era otra más que almacenar las almas de los difuntos hasta su camino hacia los grandes espíritus. Toda esa magnanimidad trabajaba como un filtro que separaba aquellas almas dignas que podrían ir al descanso eterno, y las indignas que, al contrario, viajarían al infierno a cumplir la condena de los pecados cometidos en vida... Pero la muerte ha perdido su camino, enloquecido y revelado contra las leyes universales que le permitieron existir.

No permite que las almas vayan a ningún lado, se almacenan ahí y sirven de energía para sus propósitos, solo así es que puede mantener su independencia dentro del orden de las cosas.

Al encontrarse cautivo, los grandes espíritus directamente llamaban a las almas de los muertos; optando así por ser ellos mismos quienes llevaran esa función hasta que el tiempo permitiera que otro espíritu pudiera nacer y ocupar un puesto como el mencionado.

Muchísimos años han pasado ya, pero con su despertar, fue capaz de recuperar sus funciones poco a poco, y por ello, es que las almas de aquellos que han muerto los últimos meses se encuentran reunidas ahí.

Sus dientes y puños se encontraban tan tensos que sus uñas fácilmente penetraban las palmas de sus manos. Pidió la muerte en algún lugar de su mente, pero de igual forma suplicó por ayuda. En medio de ese calvario del que no podía escapar, rogó por ayuda, de quien fuera.

El poderoso shaman nunca había sido capaz de articular tal petición, su orgullo ha sido tanto que el hacerlo sería admitir debilidad... Pero en esas circunstancias se sentía como un niño indefenso, vapuleado por un gigante del que no podía escapar o defenderse.

Densas lagrimas de frustración, dolor y rabia salían de sus ojos sellados por el pánico y el sufrimiento

Alzó la voz hasta donde su garganta le permitió, pidiendo paz, renegando de su situación; nadie merecía esto...

Nadie acudió y eso lo desoló. Abrumado por todo lo que lo rodeaba finalmente desistió, accedió a que todo terminara ahí.

Dejó de sentir... ¿Estaría muriendo? Esperaba que sí.

 _¿Len?,_ alguien susurró su nombre, justo antes de sentir una fría sensación que tomó su mano desguanzada.

 _Len_ , de nuevo pero de una voz diferente, pero tan dulce como la primera.

No tenia caso abrir los ojos, allí todo era sombras y oscuridad, daba lo mismo si permanecía de ese modo. Sin embargo, ante esa sentimiento... Dos individuos tomaban sus manos como cualquier persona que intentaba confortar a un desvalido en cama.

Se animó a alzar los parpados, observando el remolino de oscuridad, pero al mismo tiempo, fue capaz de darle forma a algunas siluetas que dejaron de ser incorpóreas para manifestarse ante él.

Len creyó que alucinaba, o posiblemente un engaño de ese terrible lugar de perdición. Ahí, sosteniendo su mano derecha, la figura nebulosa de su hermana Jun lo miraba con profunda tristeza. A su izquierda, era la mano de su difunta madre, Ran Tao, quien le pedía que conservara su valor con un rostro afligido.

Esas manifestaciones... No podía dudar de ellas, era lógico que las pudiera encontrar solo ahí. ¿Dijo la verdad, no es así?... Ese centro de almas perdidas reunía a todos aquellos que han muerto en la lucha.

— J-Jun...— se esforzó Len por murmurar.

— _Aquí estamos Len_ — le sonrió su hermana con gentileza. La voz de su alma transmitió una calidez al shaman que lo obligó a estremecerse de alegria.

— _Resiste hijo_ — secundó su madre— _La luz que mantiene encendida tu vida es lo único que ilumina este lugar oscuro, por ello sufres de los celos de aquellos que han muerto y están prisioneros aquí. Puede que sea duro, pero hay algo que estas olvidando..._

— ¿Olvidando?— se preguntó consternado.

— _Eres un shaman_ — una voz más prominente y profunda se manifestó. Delante de él, la imponente figura de su padre lo reprendía como siempre lo hizo en vida— _Eres un Tao, los señores de la muerte. Por muchas que sean, siguen siendo almas confundidas y rabiosas pero humanas, el poder que puedes emplear sobre ellas es el mismo._

— _Trayéndote aquí ha sido una decisión estúpida y descuidada_ — añadió En Tao con su aspecto más lúgubre y atemorizante que la que tuvo en vida— _Una que debes aprovechar, hijo_.

— _Esta es la fuente de su poder, aquí se haya el centro que le permite ser lo que es; el regalo que los grandes espíritus le cedieron para darle una existencia, todo se encuentra aquí_ — explicó Jun.

Su madre le palpó el rostro y sonrió esperanzada— _Debes continuar luchando Len, tus amigos haya afuera aun te necesitan. Debes comunicarte con ellos, solo así, un ataque del interior y del exterior combinados podrían lograr el milagro._

Len comprendió solo la mitad de lo transmitido, su agobio y cansancio apenas y lo mantenían ya conciente. ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría una hazaña como esa?... No podía si quiera reunir fuerzas para moverse.

Alguien, quien sea, debía saber este descubrimiento.

Su mente dibujó a la única persona en la que podría depositar su confianza. Ya fuera en un delire o no, el hecho es que Len Tao comenzó a llamarlo con sus pensamientos.

 **Capitulo 42**

 **Muerte y esperanza**

Vincent Kajab clavó el tridente de mango corto al suelo, sus puntas se enterraron con facilidad sobre la tierra; solo así sus manos quedaron libres para llamar a su conjuro.

El espíritu de la muerte no mostró temor. No existía nada que ese hechicero pudiera hacer para atentar contra su existencia. Su lucha previa contra él le permitía saber eso, y aunque el hechicero manifestó gran habilidad, eso no era ya nada al contar ya con sus verdaderos poderes.

No atacó todavía, aun estaba muy cerca de la chica Kinomoto. Mortal cobarde al fin y a los cabos, pensaba con furia.

Sakura seguía sin poder moverse. Aunque intentaba romper con la fuerza que la mantenía petrificada, le era imposible ¿cómo podía ser? Ese hechicero era más fuerte de lo que ella llegó a pensar...

Kajab cerró los ojos por escasos segundos, abriéndolos precipitadamente y así comenzar su ataque. El tridente brilló, inyectando su luz al suelo, formando 3 líneas vivientes que surcaron con rapidez por la superficie.

El espíritu de la muerte observó con extrañeza, aunque pasaron bajo sus pies, no lo atacaron. Esas líneas formaron pronto un triangulo gigantesco, donde el espíritu se hallaba justamente en el centro.

La muerte sonrió, creía aquel acto patético y fácil de leer. Estaba cansado de esos trucos que de todas maneras no servirían.

El poder al que invocaba era grande. Vincent resintió la herida que tenia en su brazo y que cubría con un guante negro. Y aun sabiendo el peligro, el hechicero Kajab estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, de cualquier forma, si era vencido entonces nada evitaría su muerte— ¡Que la furia de Chronos se desate!— exclamó, retumbando todo el suelo bajo sus pies.

Los mismos tótems que eran testigos de los eventos se sacudieron ante el estruendo.

El triangulo se iluminó del exterior hacia al centro, disparando toda su energía hacia los cielos.

El espíritu de la muerte no sintió lesión alguna. Para él todo eso se trató de una lluvia de luz que ni siquiera lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.

— _¿Eso era todo?—_ habló a través del cuerpo que aun posee.

Mas Kajab permaneció ocultando su rostro tras la posición en la que entrelazó sus manos— Sé paciente...— mostró su cara deliberadamente, donde una mancha putrefacta comenzaba a extenderse, la cual destilaba un humo como si se tratarse de una quemadura.

— _¡NO, IMPOSIBLE!—_ se exaltó el espíritu al deducir que este no era un conjuro ordinario.

Pero tarde fue su descubrimiento. Ya había escuchado que ese hechicero conocía los conjuros prohibidos del consejo de hechicería. Como líder y cabeza de dicha organización era su deber saberlos, mas jamás el aplicarlos, ¡no lo creía tan estúpido!

Los alcances de esos conjuros y su mal uso obligaron a generaciones pasadas a restringir tales conocimientos, y para aquellos que tuvieran forma de poseerlos, evitar que los pusieran en práctica a través de un castigo.

Dos han sido las ocasiones que ha buscado deliberadamente esa penitencia. El primero, en China, el hechizo de petrificación, y ahora, un conjuro del tiempo.

Ambos hechizos no se comparaban entre si, el primer castigo de Vincent solo condenó a un dolor sin fin sobre su mano y brazo; pero su segunda osadía extendió mas el alcance de ese martirio, subiendo esa quemadura de fuego eterno por su hombro, costado y la mitad de su cara. En si, el dolor era tal como el de cualquier quemadura, pero un fuego eterno invisible la mantendría abierta, sensible y dolorosa hasta al final de sus días. No había forma de sanar o aplacar el dolor... Esa era la tortura a la que se condenaban aquellos que desobedecían las leyes.

Como si un hierro al rojo vivo permaneciera contra su piel, Vincent logró emplear a la perfección su magia.

El espíritu de la muerte observó entonces el cuerpo que le ha servido como posesión todo ese tiempo. Este se deterioraba con gran rapidez, envejecía...

La furia de Chronos permitía a un hechicero acelerar el paso del tiempo sobre un lugar e incluso a una persona en específico. Dependiendo del poder del mago, eran los minutos, días o años que podría hacerlo.

— _¡Que desperdicio!—_ se mofó el espíritu sin intención de luchar contra esa fuerza— _Esto habría sido un problema muertes antes, Kajab. ¡Cuando todavía este cuerpo era de vital importancia para mantenerme aquí, pero ahora es obsoleto, me es inservible!_ — su piel, sus vestimentas se endurecían a gran velocidad, la piel cayó en cáscaras secas, mostrando un esqueleto que del mismo modo caía en polvo.

Al ser el cuerpo de la anterior Sacerdotisa Sagrada, Vincent sabía que eran mucho lo que debía emplear para deshacerse de él, pero de la misma forma se beneficiaba de ello. Continuó sin que esas aclaraciones lo importunaran.

Sakura observó absorta como es que el cuerpo de su madre se redujo solo a un montón de tierra que se perdió y propagó en medio de esa tormenta temporal. Curioso para ella el observar que solo eso cambió... Ni el suelo mostró cambios, ni el pilar que estaba tan próximo.

— _¿CUÁNTO MÁS PIENSAS MANTENER ESTO?—_ privado de la garganta femenina, el espíritu volvió a utilizar su retumbante voz— _SIN IMPORTAR QUE PASEN SIGLOS O MILENIOS, ESTOS NO HARAN NADA EN MI. ¡SOY ETERNO!_

Con su cuerpo de posesión destruido, una explosión de llamas y oscuridad se desencadenó, formando así la silueta real del inmenso gigante nuevamente.

— Exacto...— masculló sonriente el hechicero sin sentirse intimidado por tal aparición— No ocasionará nada en ti... ¡Pero sí en esto!— la luz se estiró, desfragmentandose y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Vincent tomó entonces el tridente al que solo entonces prestaron atención.

El tiempo que permaneció en el suelo, tomando uno de los tres puntos del triangulo como su lugar, también fue expuesto al milenio, o más, en que la magia del tiempo afectó sobre él.

En manos de Vincent se encontró un tridente tan majestuoso como el del mismismo emperador de los Océanos, Poseidón.

Su bastón corto se volvió tan largo como él mismo; la triada en punta resplandecía en colores perla

— ¿De verdad creíste que había arriesgado en vano mi vida? ¡No soy partidario de sacrificios a cambio de nada!

Por la cabeza del tridente corrió una energía pura que se precipitó sobre el coloso de flamas y almas. Intensas explosiones ocurrieron sobre varios puntos del cuerpo flameante, ocasionados por proyectiles invisibles para el ojo humano.

El espíritu de la muerte retrocedió, completamente indefenso. Era notorio el de poder que envolvía esa arma ¿qué significaba?

Como si el hechicero hubiera leído sus dudas, se atrevió a explicar orgulloso— ¡Este tridente fue encontrado por mis antepasados hace casi trescientos años!— no cesó sus ataques explosivos— ¡Es un arma mítica que posee vida! ¡Cuando fue hallada era solo una pequeña vara con aptitudes especiales! ¡Después de tres siglos se desarrolló tal y como la viste antes, incrementando sus capacidades! ¡Es por eso que pensé! "Si trescientos años la volvieron poderosa, ¿cómo será dentro de otros siglos más?"

Vincent se adentró más al campo de batalla circular, el tridente pareció engrandecerse por acto de una ilusión, pero sus tres dientes golpearon el pecho del coloso de un modo muy real, obligándolo a seguir retrocediendo.

— ¡Y ahora veo que mis cálculos estaban en lo correcto!— con una estocada apuntó al cráneo llameante, pero el coloso saltó, refugiándose momentáneamente en el cielo donde pudo mantenerse, lanzándose hacia abajo con su larga mano extendida, con toda la intención de aplastarlo como a un insecto.

Kajab interpuso el tridente contra la esquelética mano. Ambas fuerzas chocaron una con la otra, mas un cúmulo de energía comprimida permaneció sin que realmente existiera un contacto.

El hechicero resistió, mas sus pies se hundieron un poco en la tierra.

— _MAGOS Y SUS ARMAS... COMO LOS DETESTO_ — el despreció de sus palabras sonaron como dos espadas forcejeando entre si— _AQUELLOS QUE NO POSEEN EL VALOR PARA ENFRENTARME SIN LA NECESIDAD DE FUERZAS INTERMEDIARIAS, NO VALEN LA PENA. ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ LO INÚTIL QUE PUEDE SER UN ESFUERZO COMO ESTE, DE NADA SIRVE QUE UN ARMA PUEDA PARTIR ESTRELLAS SI QUIEN LA USA ES DEBIL E INÚTIL!_

De la mitad de su rostro plano, su descomunal boca se abrió, aspirando en un gran torrente el aire.

Vincent creyó que ese torbellino lo succionaría, pero la intención del espíritu fue otra, y el hechicero lo supo en cuanto sintió una fuerte punzada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Sus ojos perdieron visibilidad por fracción de segundo, logrando a duras penas el permanecer en pie.

Sakura pudo verlo mejor, la manera en la que esa ventisca que giraba alrededor del hechicero no solo revoloteaba sus ropas. A través de su aliento, el espíritu de la muerte estaba absorbiendo la vida de Kajab. ¡Era capaz de eso!

Sintiéndose al borde un colapso, Vincent atinó a volver a disparar. La explosión que emergió del tridente no logró romper el muro impenetrable en la que la mano del espíritu de la muerte se convirtió, pero no era lo que buscaba.

La explosión lo empujó a él lo suficientemente lejos para estar fuera del alcance de ese viento helado que estuvo por arrebatarle la vida y el alma.

Seguía aferrado a su arma, pero ante su debilidad y concentración, le resultó imposible ignorar el martirio que recorría su brazo, dorso y rostro.

El espíritu de la muerte dio pasos ruidosos, alargando su mano de parca, aquella que puede extinguir la salud y vivacidad de una criatura viviente con solo tocarla.

Vincent apretó los dientes, tenía que ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su castigo lo paralizaba, su brazo enguantado temblaba de forma frenética. Tal pareciera que incluso al beneficiarse de su desobediencia, solo por sostener ese tridente y hacer uso de él, era suficiente para incrementar su sanción.

Un grito sonoro respaldó un corte brillante que partió en dos la mano y flamas de la muerte. Un joven con una katana en mano se interpuso entre ambos contendientes.

Un rosario de cuentas azules se enredó alrededor de los hombros de Vincent, jalándolo hacia atrás donde estaría a salvo y fuera del combate donde solo estorbaría.

Sin nada de cuidados o gentilezas, la sacerdotisa Anna atrajo a Kajab hasta sus pies.

— Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo— murmuró Anna para él.

La sacerdotisa poca atención le brindó al despreciable hechicero. Le intrigaba ahora la forma asustadiza en la que la chica Kinomoto la veía, sin decir palabra o moverse si quiera. También, el bebé que llevaba en sus brazos.

— Déjala donde esta...— se percató Vincent de la atención de Anna— La mantengo así... porque está decidida a llevar al espíritu de la Muerte hacia los grandes espíritus... ¿qué te parece?— se atrevió a decir antes de escuchar reproches mal enfocados.

Anna no creyó al instante tal afirmación, sus ojos rápidamente emitieron un aire de desapruebo y enfado. Pero en vez de decidir abofetearla, giró el rostro hacia donde su esposo se encontraba finalmente cumpliendo con su destino.

El espíritu de la muerte observó al mortal que ahora lo retaba, reconociéndolo de modo casi inmediato. Su mano deshecha volvió a unirse como cualquier llama que no puede ser destruida.

— _FINALMENTE NOS CONOCEMOS... YOH ASAKURA_ — apenas y pudo esconder su desilusión. Para sus ojos, ese joven estaba a un paso de formar parte de su reino. La sangre que lo manchaba relataba muchas batallas... Todo él olía a muerte y desesperanza ¿este es aquel al que tanto temió?...

Yoh revivió escenas de su pasado, cuando combatió encarnizadamente contra Hao Asakura en ese mismo lugar. El espíritu de la muerte era tan grande como el gigante de fuego, pero mucho más siniestro e intimidante en apariencia.

Con la espada _Saiketsu_ en su mano, permaneció de pie, retando con los ojos al monstruo púrpura.

— _PARECE QUE TE LAS HAS ARREGLADO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ COMO SIEMPRE TEMÍ... PERO MIRATE, ERES UN DESPOJO. EL FUTURO SHAMAN KING NO ES NADA MAS QUE UN MUCHACHO CANSADO QUE HA PERDIDO LA VISIÓN DE SU CAMINO, SIENDO ARRASTRADO HASTA AQUÍ SOLO POR ÍMPETU DE OTROS..._ — se permitió compartir los pensamientos que se generaron ante ese encuentro.

— ¿Crees saber mucho sobre mi, no es cierto?— permaneció tranquilo y distante.

— _SÉ LO SUFICIENTE PARA INTUIR QUE ES INUTIL QUE HAYAS VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ_ — una risa fantasmagórica se escuchó por todo el lugar— _EL PUENTE ME HA ELEGIDO PARA CRUZAR Y COGER LO QUE ME PERTENECE, POR LO QUE SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO TE ESFUERCES, LA DECISIÓN YA HA SIDO TOMADA_.

Yoh recordó las palabras de Silver, sobretodo aquellas que indicaban una acción inmediata— _El puente, debes destruirlo..._

— _¿PORQUE NO ACEPTAS TU DERROTA Y ME PERMITES ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ? ENTRE MAS LO RETRACEN MÁS SUFRIRAN..._

— Temo que eso no será posible—el arma de Asakura se convirtió en una inmensa espada cuya punta alcanzó a amenazar el mentón del gigante, sujetándola solo con una de sus manos.

Con una de sus usuales sonrisas despreocupadas, Yoh añadió— Además, no seríamos humanos si no lucháramos en contra de lo establecido ¿no crees?...

Tal osadía enfureció al espíritu que apartó el filo de esa gigantesca espada de un manotazo. Sus afilados huesos buscaron atrapar a Yoh pero su mano fue obstruida por la aparición de otra katana gigante.

Ambas espadas buscaron cerrarse sobre la cabeza de la criatura, pero esta fue veloz y evadió con un cabeceo hacia atrás. Se protegió con los brazos de los golpes de las espadas, siendo tan duras como ese material espiritual.

La katana de Amidamaru la sujetaba su mano más diestra, mientras que Saiketsu protegía su lado más débil, equilibrando así el balance de su ataque y su defensa.

Dos posesiones, Anna se mostró sorprendida por aquella decisión de Yoh.

Con gran determinación, Yoh esgrimió ambas espadas contra la muerte. Aunque estas fueran enormes y estorbosamente largas, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos en contra de lo pensado.

Manteniéndose en el suelo, era difícil para el espíritu atacarle. La muerte expandió el humo venenoso de las llamas que lo cubrían. Yoh se dejó llevar por el color malsano de esa bruma para saber su peligrosidad. Se alzó en el cielo con sus dos armas extendidas a la altura de sus hombros, pareciendo una ave de alas relucientes. Precipitó los dos filos hacia al frente, ambas chocando la una sobre la otra pero disparando un intenso rayo de energía espiritual sobre la muerte.

La criatura miró aquello sin miedo, bastándole interponer ambas manos para sujetar entre sus dedos todo ese poder. Con un mínimo esfuerzo, el gigante moldeó toda esa energía, empujándola de regreso contra el ejecutante.

Yoh partió en dos la gran esfera, permaneciendo a salvo de su propio ataque.

El espíritu saltó y voló en su dirección. En el aire no existían ventajas para el pequeño humano. Con gran destreza, la muerte se desplazó para evadir los espadazos colocándose a sus espalda donde estuvo a punto de herirle, mas el shaman desplegó su ki, el choque de energías lo ayudó a alejarse del enemigo.

La muerte juntó sus manos, desatando una llamara de fuego violeta. Yoh logró cortarlas como si se tratase de la superficie del mar, sin embargo, de los retazos de llamas, repentinas y numerosas esferas corrieron en su dirección. Rostros amorfos se hallaban impresos en esas esferas llameantes.

El shaman intentó utilizar las hojas relucientes de sus espadas como escudo, pero esos proyectiles giraron en el último instante del impacto en ángulos curvilíneos hasta explotar algunas contra su espalda.

Yoh perdió momentáneamente su defensa, siendo empujado hacia su enemigo, justo para ser rematado por el espíritu que le propinó un golpe severo con el antebrazo, ocasionando un descenso estrepitoso en el que podría terminar todo.

Antes de que Anna, el fantasma Amidamaru o _Saiketsu_ pudieran hacer algo para evitar esa caída, el aleteo de un par de alas doradas pasó cerca de los cuernos del gigante.

En un atinado arribo, Yoh se mantuvo en el aire por dos fuertes brazos que alcanzaron a sujetarlo.

Mareado y adolorido por el golpe, Yoh tardó en enfocar la vista en Yue. Notó claro el cambio en sus alas y en la fiereza de sus ojos ahora dorados y bestiales.

Al permitirle solo restablecer su centro, el ángel soltó al shaman quien tuvo de mantenerse a su lado por su cuenta.

El espíritu intentó acercarse, pero el ángel materializó infinidad de estacas de cristal dorado a su alrededor, disparándose todas sobre el ostentoso cuerpo en llamas.

— Yo te protegeré...— musitó a Yoh el guardián alado antes de buscar el combate directo contra el espíritu de la muerte.

El frío de la tormenta mantenía sus movimientos rígidos. Al ver esa avalancha venir sobre él, un instinto desconocido le permitió encontrar salvación en el aire. Su incertidumbre crecía todavía más. Era evidente que aquello que le daba poderes especiales ya no lo protegía, su piel libre de marcas lo dejaba en claro. ¿Pero entonces, por qué continuaba logrando lo sobrenatural? Era algo que le atemorizaba el saber su respuesta, sin embargo debía ignorarla ya que, fuera como fuera, contaba con herramientas necesarias para emprender la nueva cruzada que ha decidido emprender.

Su poco conocimiento no le permitía saber la ubicación de presencias sobresalientes, pero lo único que si sabía es que debía ir hacia esa espiral de luz.

Volaba a baja altura, al no sentir seguridad de sus habilidades restantes, bien podrían terminar en el momento menos inesperado. Solo por ello, es que sus ojos alcanzaron a divisar un punto colorido en medio de la tormenta. El blanco de la nieve resaltaba con mucha claridad cualquier otro color que osara aventurarse por el cruel panorama.

Decidió acercarse ante la necesidad de asistir a aquella persona perdida en la tormenta. Por la manera en la que ese sujeto mantenía su brazo hacia al frente, imaginó la clase de problema por el que pasaba.

El destino posee un sentido del humor muy extraño, y eso lo comprobó Sobek al reconocer al guerrero que creyó desvalido en la nieve.

Li Shaoran, cegado por la confusión de su persona amada, había pasado por amargos ratos. Su habilidad de percibir a otros no le permitía saber donde había una roca, un árbol y muchos otros obstáculos que solo en la naturaleza podría encontrar. De este modo es que aprendió a temer un poco de sus propios pasos. Intentó volar al creerlo fácil y mas practico, pero aun así, volar en la oscuridad, la repentina tormenta y su viento arrasador lo convencieron que el modo mas seguro era por tierra.

Cuando la avalancha comenzó, el pudo sentir claramente la energía que se desató como maremoto, logrando escapar de ser arrastrado por ella. Ahora el suelo era blando bajo sus pies, solo podía imaginar que se trataba de hielo por el frío y suavidad. En algún momento, decidió utilizar un puño de este para sosegar el ardor de sus ojos, intentando por enésima vez abrir los ojos y mirar de nuevo... Pero todo continuaba oscuro y liso.

El aceptar su ceguera debía ser algo duro, pero no había tiempo de lamentarse. Sea como sea, tenía que ir a ayudar a los demás.

Con los ojos de su alma era capaz de saber el gran numero de energías que se hallaban en conflicto. Unas más poderosas que otras. Se dejó guiar por la más oscura y ruin, siendo este su faro hacia el centro del problema.

Pronto es que se colocó en alerta, cuando una presencia en particular descendía en su dirección. La estudió con anticipación antes de que su espada abandonara su utilidad como bastón para volver a convertirse en un escudo para proteger su vida.

No sentía nada de ese sujeto que le indicara que se tratara de un enemigo, pero aun así se mantuvo alerta.

Sobek comprobó que su vista no lo había engañado y se trataba del mismo individuo con el que anteriormente había luchado. Los ojos cerrados de este y la quemadura alrededor de ellos le aseguraron una cosa: No podría reconocerlo, cuando menos eso esperaba.

Ante el silencio entre ambos, fue el hechicero quien habló primero— ¿Quién vive?

Aunque su voz le tomó por sorpresa, el soldado pudo responder con naturalidad— Tranquilo, no pienso lastimarte... Estoy contigo— fue extraño para él articular esas ultimas palabras, pero más aun las que le siguieron— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunta absurda, por supuesto que no lo estaba. Después de haber intentado matarlo, sus heridas aun estaban frescas a comparación de las suyas que han sido sanadas por una mano caritativa.

— _Esa voz...—_ pensó Shaoran sin querer poner en evidencia su desconfianza.

El silencio repentino del hechicero tensó los nervios de Sobek. ¿Sería capaz de ubicarlo por el sonido de su voz?

Li centró sus sentidos en ese hombre al que no podía darle rostro. Si se tratara del mismo asesino al que enfrentó, su presencia sería diferente: oscura y podrida, con un olor a muerte que solo los sirvientes de tal espíritu podrían desprender. La persona junto a él poseía un ki tranquilo y limpio de las anteriores características descritas...

Shaoran sonrió al descubrir grande su paranoia, pero al final se convenció que se trataba de un guerrero como él.

— He tenido días mejores— respondió el hechicero. Unos segundos más y Sobek habría dicho algo que podría lamentar.

— Tus ojos...

— Un accidente desafortunado— cortó Shaoran— Pero es lo que me ha estado retrazando para llegar junto a mis amigos. Dime ¿te diriges también a territorio sagrado?

— Precisamente...

— Entonces eso quiere decir que podrás ayudarme. Dime algo, ¿que es lo que ha pasado? Como por acto de magia, el lugar a cambiado... ¿En verdad neva?

— Tus instintos no te engañan, en efecto, este lugar se ha transformado en una tundra en cuestión de segundos.

— Entiendo. Alguno de ellos debió considerarlo correcto— masculló Shaoran esa idea— Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

— ... Joseph— fue mas rápida su repuesta que otras veces.

— Escucha Joseph. Debemos ir hacia aquella dirección— apuntó con su espada un punto lejano que coincidía con uno de los ángulos de la gran espiral, aquella que había suplantado al sol por un tiempo al ser la única luz en el firmamento— La batalla ocurre todavía allá, debemos ir cuanto antes. Si lo crees correcto, tu serás mis ojos y yo tu guía ¿de acuerdo?

Sobek entendió que ese hechicero posee la capacidad de sentir a otros seres vivos, por ello podía estar seguro en cuál dirección ir pese a su ceguera.

— Te seguiré— indicó Shaoran tras levantarse un poco en el aire y mostrarle que él también posee dicha capacidad por lo que no sería un problema seguirlo.

Sobek aceptó. Seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación... remordimiento tal vez del engaño que llevaba a cabo... Pero no mentía, es cierto, su verdadero nombre era tal cual pronunció y también fue sincero cuando dijo que estaba de su lado.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera emprender la marcha, una voz desesperada se escuchó.

— _¡Senor Daoran, senor Daoran!_

El hechicero atinó a volverse ante el que podría su nombre. Sobek fue quien lo vio, ese fantasma de apariencia pequeña y redonda. El color de su alma era roja como la sangre, y en su tierna apariencia resaltaba un casco antiguo sobre su cabeza.

—... _¡El senor Len ha... el senor...!—_ balbuceó, teniendo en su boca la empuñadura de una espada.

— ¿Bason?... Tranquilízate ¿qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Len?— preguntó preocupado de que ese espíritu se encontrase solo.

Bason dejó en el suelo la espada de su amo para poder hablar claramente— El amo... ¡Fue derrotado por uno de esos asesinos!

— ¡¿Murió?!

— ¡No...! Bueno, la verdad no lo sé... bueno si... A-algo pasó y el enemigo pudo haberlo enviado a otra parte. Créame cuando le digo que yo sería el primero en saber si el señor ha muerto. Ese monstruo lo envió a algún lugar, estoy seguro de ello.

— No te preocupes Bason, lo encontraremos. Si lo que dices es cierto, Len no es la clase de persona que depende de otros, si está en problemas se las arreglará para salir de ellos. Por el momento es más urgente ir a territorio sagrado y acabar con el espíritu de la muerte.

— Sí... tiene razón...—para el espíritu sirviente, la necesidad de encontrar a su amo era prioritario, pero lo dicho por el joven posee validéz.

Solo entonces es que el fantasma le prestó atención al acompañante del Señor de los Li. Aunque Bason fue testigo de la muerte de En Tao, no se le permitió ver el rostro magullado del asesino, por lo que no pudo descubrir la verdadera identidad del soldado. En todo caso, no tenia razón por la cual indagar sobre ello ¿estaba al lado del jefe de la dinastía Li, o no? Para él solo se trataba de un aliado más.

— El señor... fue privado de su arma— añadió el fantasma con tristeza— No podía dejarla ahí nada mas. Hasta que pueda devolvérsela ¿podría usted cuidarla, señor? Creo que es lo correcto al ser usted familia.

— Agradezco tu ofrecimiento Bason, pero como vez, en este momento solo puedo con mi propia arma— el cabestrillo en su brazo derecho no le dejaba mentir— ¿Por qué no se la das a Joseph? De seguro él también podrá hacer buen uso de ella. ¿O me equivoco, Joseph?

Bason no podía estar tan seguro de eso... ¿Cómo confiarle un arma tan antigua e importante a un completo desconocido?

— Es cierto que estoy desarmado...— respondió sin aceptar o rechazar el ofrecimiento.

— Bason, la espada Horeken, te doy mi palabra que regresará a manos de Len, pero en este momento necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible, sé que lo comprendes.

— D-de acuerdo, como usted diga, señor— no sonó muy convencido, pero el fantasma le tendió la Horeken a Sobek.

Este dudó un poco en tomarla, pero al haber perdido todo su equipo, no se negó a un arma que podría salvarle la vida.

En Tao y todos sus antepasados, debieron sentir la humillación que significó aquel acto en cuanto las manos de Sobek se apropiaron de esa espada sagrada.

Pero también, de saber a cuál familia le pertenece el legado ancestral de dicha arma, Sobek la habría despreciado en ese mismo instante.

Los Tao tal vez jamás sabrían que su arma mas preciada ahora yace en las manos del asesino responsable de la casi extinción la rama familiar.

En definitiva... Sí, el destino puede considerarse gracioso...

La llegada de Yue le permitió a Yoh reforzar el combate. No había tiempo para hacer preguntas, ambos debían combatir lado a lado sin mas que esperar vencer al enemigo.

En el aire circulaban como mosquitos intentando agredir a un humano, y del mismo modo eran igual de escurridizos.

La muerte lanzó poderosos rayos de energía emergentes de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Yue se permitió frenar, creando un campo de energía que fue resistió el ataque capaz de calcinar todo lo que toque.

Yoh aprovechó la distracción de la muerte para partirlo a la mitad. Por la cintura partió al gigante usando sus dos espadas como un par de tijeras podadoras. De la misma forma, Yue empleó sus brazos cortantes para partir por la mitad los dos pedazos restantes.

El espíritu de la muerte no se unió en ese instante, en vez de eso, sus flamas se opacaron. Los cuatro cúmulos de fuego se precipitaron al suelo como lluvia espesa y contaminada. Un gran charco de agua malsana y violeta se desparramó por el suelo.

Sin adelantarse a la tan anhelada victoria, Yue e Yoh permanecieron atentos, esperando que volviera a formarse, pero en vez de eso, delgadas columnas con terminaciones en punta se alzaron repentinamente contra ellos.

Shaman y guardián esquivaron las filosas extensiones. Gracias a Yue se comprobó su letalidad, cuando una de ellas fue capaz de rozarle la pierna, ocasionando el brote de sangre.

Como extensiones flexibles y largas de un erizo, del líquido se levantaron cientas de estas, y aunque Yue e Yoh volaron hasta la altura de las nubes, estas serpientes los siguieron.

En el suelo, Anna utilizó sus poderes para protegerse junto a Vincent y Sakura, aunque el enemigo no tenia la intención de atacar a esta ultima siquiera.

Vincent se puso de pie, empleado su tridente para defenderse, ya que ni siquiera los poderes de Anna alcanzaban a repelar la fuerza del espíritu de la muerte. Algunas de esas columnas serpentinas atravesaban el escudo.

— ¡No creí que pudiera hacer algo como esto!— reparó Anna cuando su rosario golpeara esos hilos cortantes, observando absorta el que estas se encontraban echas de liquido y su rosario solo pasó a través de ella sin deformarlas.

Vincent se apresuró a deshacerse de ellas, el poder de su tridente si lograba el efecto deseado— ¡No debería sorprendente, ese infeliz tiene ahora el poder del espíritu del fuego, agua, tierra y aire! ¡Lo único que nos permite seguir desafiándolo es que no ha alcanzado el ultimo de ellos!— explicó Vincent visiblemente cansado. Lo que lo obligaba a mantenerse en movimiento era el dolor de su castigo, pero a la vez era lo que lo debilitaba.

En el cielo ambos combatientes fueron atrapados. Solo bastó que uno de esos tentáculos se aferrara a sus piernas, para ser envueltos en capullos como gusanos.

Cubiertos por esa sustancia, la acidez de la misma comenzó a magullarlos. Intentaron liberarse, pero fracasaron al sentir que hasta esa prisión les privaba de sus fuerzas y del aire.

Desde su lugar, Anna separó las cuentas de su rosario, estas viajaron velozmente alrededor de dichos capullos, empleando un rezo de purificación que logró cuando menos debilitar la coraza.

Yue fue el primero en escapar. Sus alas, cargadas de energía, quemó con rapidez el capa viscosa.

Yoh lo imitó a duras penas, las espadas rebanaron fácilmente el capullo, pudiendo respirar una vez más.

Alzándose con autonomía propia, la muerte volvió a formarse con una apariencia lodosa y desagradable. Comenzó un movimiento circular con sus manos goteando mientras el suelo bajo sus pies hervía.

Yoh y Yue fueron los primeros en sentirlo, la forma brusca en la que comenzó a circular el aire a sus alrededores. Al querer reaccionar resultó tarde, fueron atrapados por ese huracán que se desató.

Un tornado los envolvió y arrastró con fiereza, el aire de dicho fenómeno era caliente y abrumador, como si en él también fueran arrastradas brasas incandescentes. El movimiento del viento y del fuego abrió heridas por el desgaste de sus cuerpos. Hubo varios gritos, pocos para la satisfacción del espíritu agredido.

Vincent y Anna casi fueron victimas de lo mismo, pero atinado fue Kajab al clavar profundamente su tridente en el suelo, convirtiéndose en este un ancla al que se aferró, sosteniendo a la sacerdotisa por la cintura.

Yoh Asakura no pudo sujetar más tiempo sus armas, en un desfallecimiento de pocos segundos las soltó. Esa fue la señal del espíritu de la muerte para sosegar el viento. Extendió su mano para tener el placer de atraparlo y devorar su alma personalmente.

En su descenso, Yue no fue capaz de moverse. Sus alas casi destrozadas permanecieron rígidas y moribundas.

Anna reaccionó de la única forma posible: Adueñándose del tridente de Kajab. Estando en una mejor condición que la del hechicero, Anna logró que el arma reaccionara a ella, y tras un sonido potente, tres finos rayos de luz golpearon la espalda de la muerte.

El impacto lo hizo rugir, estremecerse hasta desmoronarse una vez más en el pestilente charco.

Kajab se encogió de dolor, temblando involuntariamente. Sabía ahora que, incluso aunque él no fuera quien se beneficiara por el conjuro prohibido, sería castigado de la misma forma... Tal vez peor.

Casi se desmayaba, pero el siguiente descubrimiento lo mantuvo conciente— ... Es ella...

— ¡Aquí es! ¡La última instancia!

Horo Horo, seguido por Fausto y Rei, se apresuró en pasar en medio de los dos tótems. Había tomado su espada solo por si los grandes espíritus quisieran impedirles el paso con su absurdas pruebas.

Desde hace metros atrás se había prometido a si mismo el no retrazarse en auxiliar a sus amigos. Lo último que deseaba volver a ver es a alguno de ellos tendido y muerto en el suelo.

Pasaron sin problemas, la transportación se sintió por un segundo nada mas, pudiendo ver finalmente al gigante flameante a lo lejos, y a su alrededor, otras pequeñas siluetas se movían velozmente.

Solo quedaba aquella vereda sobre la inclinada colina. La distancia era lo suficiente para asegurarse que perderían un minuto o dos corriendo a toda su velocidad. El shaman peliazul no estuvo dispuesto a esperar, por lo que sin detenerse continuo avanzando, con el ímpetu de la batalla al final de su espada. Pero Horo horo fue el primero en sentirlo y girarse.

Una saeta oscura se dirigió traicioneramente sobre su espalda, pero al shaman le bastó su espada dentada para consumirla. No quiso que nadie se enterara del pequeño entumecimiento que el responder de esa manera al ataque provocó en su brazo.

Fue un sencillo movimiento, pero ese instante bastó para que la silueta monstruosa se acercara peligrosamente con una hoja reluciente en manos, aunque Horo Horo bloqueó los golpes con su arma, dando una patada que golpeó el estomago de su enemigo, aquel que se permitió retroceder en vez de contraatacar.

Peor que cualquier obstáculo que los grandes espíritus pudieron enviar, la criatura monstruosa en la que se había convertido, y siempre fue, Vidar, sería su oponente.

— _Temo humanos, que no han sido debidamente invitados a esta recepción_.

Sin que hubiese movido su dentadura las palabras fueron claras para aquel trío.

— Que fastidio, debí haberlo presentido cuando todo se mostró tan fácil allá afuera— repuso el shaman con una sonrisa complaciente— Fausto, llévate a Rei. Los alcanzaré pronto.

El doctor no dudaba de la fortaleza adquirida por Horo Horo. Intuía que estará mejor sin ellos ahí, por lo que silenciosamente prosiguió su camino sujetando la mano de la chica Tachibana.

— Y tú, cara de lagartija, ni siquiera te atrevas— se mostró amenazante cuando el monstruo pareció prestar atención a la partida de los dos— Nunca me ha gustado que sean ustedes quienes pongan las reglas de quién debe o no ir a ninguna parte, por lo que esta vez decido que pelearas solo conmigo.

— _Como gustes. De cualquier forma, eres tú mi verdadero objetivo... Ese par es insignificante, el amo no tendrá problemas para someterlos, pero tú... Eres el único que tiene ese marca_ — refiriéndose al Ank marcada en el pómulo de su mejilla— _Aquel que en verdad es peligroso._

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó fingiendo incredulidad.

— _Deshacerme de los estorbos está bien... Pero la sangre de los débiles como los de allá atrás no me deleitaron como sé que lo hará la tuya_ — una lengua bífida surcó por su labio superior

Horo Horo se heló. ¿Ese fenómeno se refería acaso a Miyuki y a los otros? ¡No!

— ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Acaso tú...?!— la rabia se apoderó de él de forma inmediata. Nunca imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar... ¡Que estúpido fue al dejarlos solos!

Creyéndolo distraído y abrumado, Vidar lanzó de entre sus dientes saetas de energía. Dos de esas bombas fueron contra el shaman, pero este solo extendió el brazo y ambas saetas se congelaron, perdiendo su fogosidad.

Con una mirada poco vista en Horo Horo, la frialdad y coraje que desprendían no se comparaban en nada a la de su viento frío, frenando toda lagrima de impotencia y remordimiento.

Esa brisa gélida golpeó a Vidar, mas este interpuso su brazo como escudo sobre su rostro. La criatura manipuló el torrente para abrirse camino otra vez.

Su espada y la del shaman chocaron de modo incesante y perturbador. Horo Horo sentía que apenas y podía responder a defenderse de los rápidos movimientos de su enemigo, pero esta era la primera vez en la que pondrá a prueba el poder obtenido con un oponente que lo obligue a luchar con todo.

Ante los alaridos de la muerte, la enorme figura de Eliza Mephisto voló para atrapar a Yoh y a Yue.

Anna corrió hasta donde Fausto depositó a los heridos. Yoh estaba apenas conciente, y el guardián con heridas, pero sin verse afectado por ellas.

Ante el burbujeo hirviente de la escarcha en la que se diluyó la muerte, no había tiempo que perder. El impulso primario de Tachibana fue el de curar al joven de ojos dorados, pero Yue, como si solo pensara en pelear, se había levantado, esforzando a sus alas para recuperar su movilidad e ir en busca de las espadas perdidas del shaman.

Fausto examinó a Yoh, rápido le pidió a Rei que lo auxiliara. La joven respondió sin titubeos, mucho más segura ahora para los ojos de la sacerdotisa que se exasperó algunas veces por su inseguridad y timidez.

Vincent les alertó del cambio que estaba ocurriendo. Ese mar de veneno estaba moviéndose como si un agujero en el suelo lo succionara, pero en si, solo estaba reduciendo su densidad.

Inminente fue que toda la escarcha formara un aspecto compacto del espíritu de la muerte.

De una altura de dos metros y delgado, la muerte se aseguraba de quitarles la ventaja a los escurridizos insectos, ya que su magnánimo tamaño le estorbaba en esa situación.

Apuntó con sus brazos a donde se agrupaban la mayoría de sus enemigos, convirtiéndose estos en tentáculos.

Eliza Mephisto respondió, sus dedos afilados buscaron cortar el paso de los tentáculos pero esas extensiones la sujetaron por la mano y sus tobillos, logrando alzar su cuerpo gigante, azotarla contra el piso un par de veces pese a que las alas de la mujer se resistieron con toda su fiereza.

Con la jeringa que era su arma, su brazo libre atinó a que la punta se clavara sobre la cabeza del enemigo, partiéndose este por la mitad, pero eso no detuvo que el charco que de nuevo se formo desatara decenas de tentáculos que atravesaron a la colosal enfermera.

Al no soportar el sufrimiento de su esposa, Fausto la llamó de nuevo a su lado, convertida en la misma hoz de fuego verde que antes le fue de suma utilidad.

El líquido amorfo comenzó a generar terremotos que impidieron a cualquiera mantenerse de pie. Fausto saltó y esperó que su arma golpeara la silueta lodosa, pero sus cortes solo salpicaban el líquido por todos lados.

Un manotazo lo golpeó en la cara, resintiendo la acidez en su piel. De ese primer golpe le siguieron otros que como látigos enmarañados vapulearon al médico.

Yue fue en su ayuda cuando una columna de tierra emergió de suelo a gran velocidad, golpeándolo terriblemente en el pecho, provocando un aparatoso ascenso hacia el cielo.

Sakura observaba enmudecida por su propia aflicción que por la magia que la mantenía sumisa. No lo comprendía. Al ver a esas personas luchar y sufrir tales castigos, no entendía el porque continuaban peleando de forma aguerrida si están tratando con un enemigo al que no se puede vencer.

Nadie merecía tales penas por una meta imposible. ¡Que paren! Desea en su interior. Ella tiene que parar todo eso, ella debe terminarlo... Debe darle al bebé, y llevarlo a donde quiera, ¡lo que sea! ¡Debe terminar esta carnicería! ¡¿Por qué no lo comprenden?!

Sobre su pálida piel, las marcas de los crueles látigos se marcaron en rojo. Las extensiones se solidificaron como patas arácnidas que buscaron atravesar al shaman de la hoz.

De sus dedos, Vincent creó la delgada cuerda que tomó por la cintura a Fausto, jalándolo fuera del alcance de la muerte.

Anna se interpuso entre el espíritu y los que yacían debilitados en el suelo. Su férrea voluntad se reflejó fácilmente en sus ojos así como en el brillo del tridente.

El hechicero Kajab la incitó a que atacara, sabedor que ella lograba efectos contundentes en el enemigo a comparación de cualquiera de ellos.

La sacerdotisa volvió a extender las tres salientes del arma, el resplandor se dirigió a su adversario. La muerte esta vez fue escurridiza y muy veloz. Solidificó de nuevo su cuerpo y atacó de modo inesperado, logrando acercarse a la rubia y tomarla por el cuello, quemándole la piel ante el solo contacto.

Anna gritó abrumada por el dolor. Pero aunque la muerte intentó apropiarse de su alma, descubrió con desagrado que no sería posible, sobretodo cuando la extensión con la que sujetaba a la sacerdotisa comenzó a desmoronarse.

La rubia cayó al suelo, observando como el brazo del espíritu se deshacía en tierra seca hasta el hombro. La muerte también se mostró confundida, pero en un descubrimiento que lo golpeó como un relámpago, sus facciones se acentuaron llenos de odio, pero a la vez de temor...

— _¡TÚ!—_ retumbó al dar un paso con el que aplastaría a la mujer.

Yue apareció, sus manos bloquearon el impacto destinado a la sacerdotisa. Con sus puños cubiertos de energía, el guardián golpeó una y otra vez al espíritu, generando una fuerte emanación de ki que lo obligó a retroceder.

El espíritu de la muerte detuvo el avance de Yue cuando se arrojó sobre él una vez más. La tierra volvió a alzar paredes que aprisionaron fácilmente al ángel, dejándolo a su merced. Solo su cabeza sobresalía del conjunto de roca y tierra.

Cualquiera pensaría que la muerte lo tocaría de una vez por todas, pero el espíritu lo pasó de largo. No deseaba darle razones suficientes _al puente_ de cambiar de parecer. Sabía de la alta estima que tenía por ese guardián, por lo que lo dejaría vivir, un poco más...

— _¡¿NO HAN TENIDO SUFICIENTE?!—_ se exasperó al ver como se levantaban esos mortales— _SAKURA, OBSERVA BIEN, EL HOMBRE ES UNA CRIATURA QUE SOLO BUSCA DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO. LA VIDA QUE LOS SOSTIENE LA DESPERDICIAN EN ACCIONES VANAS E INVEROSÍMILES. CUANDO DICEN BUSCAR FELICIDAD, CAUSAN SUFRIMIENTO; CUANDO BUSCAN PAZ, CAUSAN GUERRAS Y BATALLAS SIN SENTIDO... ANDA, SÉ QUE PUEDES DESHACERTE DE ESE HECHIZO QUE INGENUAMENTE PRETENDE DETENERTE. NO TE CONTENGAS MÁS... MIENTRAS MÁS DEMORES EN CUMPLIR CON TU DESTINO, MÁS SERÁ EL DOLOR QUE LES CAUSARE POR SU IMPERTINENCIA..._

La hechicera le daba completa razón... Sin importar que doloroso fuera aceptarlo, ese espíritu tenía la razón. Ya no se trataba solo por su bien, sino el de todos los demás.

— ¡N-no... No lo escuches Sakura!— la voz de Yoh Asakura pidió su atención. Observó como es que el joven se levantaba a duras penas. Aunque haya sido atendido por las habilidades de Rei, existían daños irreversibles que lo mantenían al borde del colapso.

— Nada de lo que ese monstruo dice es cierto, y tú lo sabes— aun en medio de tanta tensión y peligro, el shaman fue capaz de sonreírle— No es una lucha inútil el esforzarse por... querer un mejor futuro ¿o si?. Para lograr grandes cosas, se necesitan sacrificios... Sé que es injusto pero, sabes que toda esta sangre, tarde o temprano valdrá la pena... No es por orgullo, no es por insensatez o ingenuidad... Sangramos porque aun tenemos esperanza...

Esperanza... esa palabra tan usada y a la vez tan poco alentadora para ella...

Los rayos ópticos de la muerte golpearon por la espalda a Asakura quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Anna intentó atacarlo, mas la muerte sujetó el bastón del tridente, despojándola de este y empujándola con una fuerza invisible que la llevó a golpear uno de los tótems.

— _NO TIENES POR QUÉ ESCUCHARLO. SOLO INTENTA ENGAÑARTE PARA DESTRUIRTE. RECUERDA TU PREMONICIÓN, RECUÉRDALA Y DIME SI ESTAS DISPUESTA A CONFIAR EN ÉL._

La imagen de Yoh asesinándola con su espada le laceró la cabeza y el alma... Ese era un futuro que no desea ver cumplido.

— ... Y-yo...— se giró Yoh, quien había llegado a los pies de la hechicera tras el ultimo golpe— ... Yo nunca te lastimaría... No sé... de qué premonición están hablando pero yo... Te juro que nunca te lastimaría... Recuerda... _si deseas inclinarte sobre mí, yo te sostendré_ — recitó aquella promesa hecha en el desierto— No tienes que cargar con todo ese pesar tu sola... _Dos pilares es mejor que uno..._

Sakura sucumbió ante el escalofrió desatado por el remordimiento. Recordó vividamente cuando el shaman la trató con rostro amable y palabras gentiles… ¿Cómo alguien como él sería capaz de matarla tan fríamente?

— _VEN A MI SAKURA, EL MUNDO QUE IDEALIZAS ESTÁ CERCA. NO TENDRÁS QUE PREOCUPARTE NUNCA MAS POR OTROS, NO HABRÁ LAGRIMAS, SOLO SERENIDAD Y PAZ ETERNA, ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HE OFRECIDO Y ES LO QUE PUEDO DARLE AL MUNDO ENTERO._

— ¡No! ¡Kinomoto, no lo escuches, te lo suplico!— fue la voz de Rei que se alzó por encima de la criatura. Tachibana no estaba totalmente segura de lo que ocurría, pero sus instintos le permitieron actuar— ¡No escuches a la muerte…! … ¿Cómo puedes si quiera dudar en tus amigos?— era fácil leer la intención de Sakura al respecto— ¿Qué no te importa verlos de esta manera? están dando todo de si para brindarnos una oportunidad para vivir y tener un futuro y tu… ¿En verdad estas dispuesta a darle la victoria tan fácilmente?— cuestionó con la voz quebrada de angustia. Una impotencia sofocante le obstruía la respiración— No puedo creer que estas dispuesta a permitir que el esfuerzo de todos…. de todas esas personas que han muerto, luchado y sangrado en estas batallas, sea en vano— recordar a los heridos que ha atendido y que murieron sin remedio la obligó a mostrar sus ojos llorosos— ¿Tu crees que ellos perecieron y sufrieron con el fin de que alguien como tú desperdicie todo eso? ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo, no debes!— reprochó permaneciendo de pie, desafiando los ojos asustadizos de la trastornada hechicera— ¡Nunca has sido una mujer débil, y es ahora cuando te pedimos que lo demuestres!

Silenciosamente, el espíritu de la muerte arrojó el tridente que aun tenia en su poder. A gran velocidad, ese proyectil de tres se dirigió sobre la chica de cabello claro.

Una vez más, Rei solo atino a volverse, contemplar el resplandor que atentaba con su vida. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para defenderse.

Cerró los ojos deseando que fuera rápido e indoloro, pero sus oídos escucharon un sonido desagradable cuando alguien se interpuso en el camino de ese golpe mortal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, observando horrorizada las plumas doradas que se desprendían de ese par de alas que la protegieron.

Sus reflejos le permitieron atrapar por la espalda al ángel guardián cuyo pecho fue golpeado por el fiero filo de la trinidad.

Le permitió que se apoyara en ella, la criatura de ojos dorados extrajo el instrumento que lo hería, sabiendo que era una herramienta que los demás continuarían necesitando.

Tachibana lo sujetó con fuerza cuando este se desplomara en sus brazos. Ella lo estrechó con timidez, al no saber que decir. Se encontraba en un shock paralizante del que no se atrevía el despertar, pero solo bastó que Yue abriera sus ojos y la mirara para comprender lo ocurrido.

Todo ese tiempo, Yue intentó liberarse y continuar peleando. Fue de utilidad el que la muerte se distrajera en las mujeres para él lograrlo, y así ir en ayuda de su ama. Tachibana solo era una figura más en esa batalla final, no poseía un valor específico para él, no deseaba recordarlo…

Descubrió la cruel intención del espíritu maligno cuando alzó este el tridente, con la clara intención de eliminar a la joven mujer.

En ese momento crucial, en que la mano de la muerte deseó aplicar sentencia, Yue sintió cómo es que su conciencia se separaba una vez más. Tras esa extraña fusión, ambas entidades acordaron el permanecer unidas y centradas en un solo objetivo. Sin importar lo que pasara a sus alrededores, él no iba a desprenderse de su misión. Pero algo ocurrió, lo que captaron sus ojos lo recibió su conciencia y esta le pidió ignorar el peligro que corría la humana, sin embargo, tal reprobable acción causó un golpe en un punto de ruptura que obligó al guardián a volver en si… y con ello, todas sus debilidades emocionales.

Se arrojó sin pensarlo a proteger a su persona especial. No recordaba haberla olvidado ni el daño que esto le ocasionó a la joven; para él solo fue un periodo donde su conciencia permaneció dormida en un lugar profundo del que apenas y despertó. Y aún en la confusión del momento, se lanzó sin titubear.

Rei notó el cambio por su mirada. Los cristales dorados que eran sus ojos, desprendían una calidez propia de cualquier ser con sentimientos, algo que el guardián había perdido junto con sus memorias.

Ambos se reencontraban. Aunque el tiempo del suceso haya sido corto, bastó para generar un vacío terrible que se comparaba como uno de años de separación.

El de cabello blanco intentó hablar, pero su voz se desvaneció como lo hizo la fuerza que le restaba. Sus ojos se cerraron precipitadamente, deteniendo el corazón de Rei que ahogó un grito de desesperación.

Yoh buscó ponerse de pie. Sus brazos apenas y lo sostuvieron, pero su movimiento le permitió observar unos zapatos negros frente a él.

Buscó el rostro del recién llegado, encontrándose con los ojos serenos de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Para la sorpresa de Vincent Kajab y del mismo espíritu de la muerte, Hiragizawa se acercó a Kinomoto, reclamando el bebé y cediéndole los brazos más seguros en los que podrá estar jamás.

No se dirigió a nadie en si, se aseguró que su hijo estuviera bien y solo después, con una actitud despreocupada, echó una mirada al enemigo que intentaba responderse el enigma que envolvía tal aparición.

El espiritu sabía que no podía estar vivo… el deceso de ese hombre fue lo que necesitó para ser completamente libre… ¿cómo pudo ese mortal haberlo engañado…?

Golpeado por una súbita visión, Vincent revivió las imágenes del dragón y los cerezos, siendo la silueta serpentina que de repente tomó la forma Eriol Hiragizawa. El hechicero se sujetó la frente adolorida por la intensidad de una jaqueca, pero la visión no terminó así como así. Por sus atuendos suponía que se trataba del mago inglés, pero una vez mas la imagen cambió, sobreponiéndose al real Hiragizawa que se unía a aquel enfrentamiento.

El dragón no se trataba de Eriol después de todo, Vincent lo comprendió quedando completamente perplejo ya que sus ojos le permitieron ver la identidad de quien realmente llegó a ese lugar.

— Reed Clow…— susurró con escaso aliento.

La muerte, con sus sentidos agudos, escuchó el leve murmullo. La euforia que tal nombre causó en si encendieron una vez las flamas de su cuerpo que adquirieron una intensidad jamás vista.

— _¡¿CLOW?!—_ la incredulidad fue obvia, pero no tardó en convencerse de la verdad. Sus habilidades le permitían saber que no se trataba del mismo individuo que se enfrentó a él junto a Goldva y Vincent Kajab— _¡CLOW!—_ su exclamación fue tan retumbante que la tierra vibró cual sismo.

— A tus servicios— respondió este con su típica sonrisa de antaño.

Si alguna vez Eriol Hiragizawa actuó como el autentico Reed Clow, hoy es el día en que el deseo mas intimo de sus queridas creaciones se ha vuelto realidad.

— ¡ _NO TENGO IDEA DE CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ!—_ exclamó más que furioso y colérico— _TE HAS ENTROMETIDO MUCHAS VECES EN EL CAMINO DE MIS OTROS HERMANOS, PERO YO PIENSO SER LA EXEPCIÓN! ¡SIN IMPORTAR DE QUÉ JUEGO SEA ESTE, MORIRÁS AQUÍ Y UNA VEZ POR TODAS!_ — las llamas estallaron en todas direcciones, siendo capaz de incinerar todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

Un resplandor dorado aplacó el paso de las flamas, protegiendo con su impenetrable pared a los guerreros.

De la espesa humareda, los ojos del espíritu sobresalían. Descubrieron a un intacto Reed Clow en medio de la bruma, encerrado en un claro que delataba su ubicación y débil defensa. Su brazo volvió a materializarse, y sus garras se lanzaron sobre el hechicero quien sin inmutarse permaneció en su sitio.

El espíritu de la muerte creyó exterminar a ese estorbo, aunque pronto se dio cuenta la forma abrupta en la que su brazo fue detenido. Una fuerza se oponía a la suya, impidiéndole alcanzar a su presa.

— Lo siento, pero te equivocas al creer que seré yo quien va a pelear contigo, ¿no ves a caso que tengo mis manos ocupadas en algo mas importante?— aclaró con mucha calma y seguridad el renacido Clow.

La espíritu de la muerte, Sakura, Vincent Kajab, Anna, Rei e Yoh, contemplaron absortos al guerrero cuyos brazos retenían la gigantesca mano sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Los puños de este individuo brillaron una vez más, y el brazo de la muerte se desintegró en un parpadeo.

Solo Sakura era capaz de reconocerlo. Perdió lo último que le quedaba de aliento al descubrir a la criatura que sería el siguiente oponente de la muerte.

De aspecto fuerte y firme, recubierto por una armadura ligera de color azul, un visor que cubría sus ojos, cabello negro y poseedor de un poder indescriptible, _la carta del dragón*_ ha sido puesta en uso después de mucho tiempo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 42**

* Aquellos que leyeron la precuela de esta historia, _Card Captor…¿Goku?,_ espero que no hayan olvidado a esta criatura que, una vez mas, aparece al borde del desenlace. ¿Nuevamente será el as bajo la manga para acabar con el enemigo? ¿Qué ultimas sorpresas reservará esta contienda final? Pronto lo sabrán.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hemos llegado muy lejos. Después de mucho tiempo y 42 capítulos, esta historia está por llegar a su fin. Muchas gracias a los lectores de esta extraña historia, espero que el final vaya a ser de su agrado.

Con el peligro de sonar como cualquier narrador de anime, hay algo que siempre había querido escribir y creo que ha llegado el momento:

¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de LOST SOULS!

Capitulo 43. El dragón y los cerezos.

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	43. 43 El dragón y los cerezos Parte I

No podía creer que Miyuki estuviera muerta...

Por mas que en su cabeza se repetía lo dicho por su enemigo, Horo Horo sabría si fuera verdad. Algún vuelco en el estomago o en el corazón se lo hubiera confirmado. Estaba seguro que su persona amada se mantenía con vida, se aferró a ese deseo sin importarle nada.

Cada movimiento de su espada arremetía con la fuerza de esa convicción. Las chispas de poder iluminaban las caras de los dos guerreros que luchaban en la penumbra.

Vidar era muy veloz, pero cada que lanzaba un ataque sobre un punto ciego, los instintos del shaman le indicaban donde colocar su espada para confrontarlo.

En un momento del duelo de espadas, Horo Horo lanzó aire congelado a las piernas de su adversario.

Vidar quedó sujeto al suelo por ese hielo que congeló sus extremidades. La espada dentada de Horo Horo buscó cortar su cabeza, pero el guerrero de aspecto reptiloide se dobló hacia atrás de modo inhumano; su sien rozó la tierra.

Cuando la espada del shaman hubiera pasado de largo, Vidar se apoyó con las manos en el piso, logrando liberar sus piernas de la prisión de cristal, pateando brutalmente la quijada del peli azul quien retrocedió sujetando su mandíbula adolorida.

Vidar mantuvo su cuerpo casi pegado al suelo, recordándole a Horo Horo a un caimán con sus patas cortas sobre tierra firme. Mas una de las garras de la criatura mantenía en alto su arma, la cual cambió repentinamente de forma, siendo una jabalina larga y de delgada punta.

Acuclillado es que Vidar reinició su ataque. El largo de la jabalina colocó en aprietos a Horo Horo, quien debió hacer uso de los brazales de su armadura para bloquear los ataques.

El exceso de atención sobre su arma fue lo que la criatura buscó desde el inicio; pateó las piernas del shaman, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Sin esperar a que intentara recuperarlo, Vidar lo golpeó en la manzana de Adán, provocando un shock momentáneo en su adversario, tomándolo por el rostro, clavando sus garras en los puntos donde ejerció presión para azotarle la cabeza contra el suelo sin soltarlo.

Maniobró con esa lanza, y golpeó sobre el corazón del shaman. Confió en que su arma atravesaría sin problemas la armadura, pero la jabalina se estrelló contra el cristal, cuarteándose su propio filo.

Horo Horo sonrió, sujetando por la muñeca a Vidar, obligándolo a que lo soltara. Manteniendo el contacto es que comenzó a congelar el brazo del monstruo a gran velocidad.

— Lastima para ti lagartija. Dices saber mucho de nosotros ¿qué pasó?, ¡¿acaso olvidaste que esta armadura es impenetrable?!— de un tirón pudo arrancarle el brazo desde el hombro.

Vidar precipitó entonces la jabalina contra la cara del shaman, pero este atinadamente meneó la cabeza hacia un lado, clavándose el arma en la tierra. Horo Horo la sujetó para apoyarse y soltar un rodillazo para quitar a su enemigo de encima.

Hasta ese momento, Horo Horo no había podido comprobar la habilidad de su posesión. Hubo alguna teoría que no pudo practicar en su entrenamiento, pero todo indicaba que no fueron solo palabras o exageraciones.

La posesión sagrada le permitía materializar una armadura tan poderosa como esa ¿la razón? Usualmente, los shamanes como él utilizan las almas de los muertos para crear objetos u armas para luchar; la fuerza de esas esencias junto a la del poder espiritual del shaman determinan el poder de la poseción; pero en esta ocasión, es su propia alma la que pone en juego. La armadura es la representación de la fortaleza de su espiritu, por lo que si este es inquebrantable, ¡su armadura también lo será!

Existian sus riesgos, claro, todo su resistencia dependía de su mente y espíritu. Extrema concentración era requerida, asi como un control y equilibrio interior.

Vidar rió ante la confianza que ese shaman demostraba por su coraza _impenetrable._ Sus ojos amatistas destellaron, y rayos de dicho color fueron lanzados sobre el peliazul.

Horo Horo utilizó su espada para detener el avance de esa energía. Entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que se estrellaba sobre el filo dentado.

El reptil aprovechó la poca visibilidad (y distracción) del shaman en ese momento para escupir un liquido desagradable que manchó y se adhirió al peto de la armadura de su enemigo.

Vidar desistió de su ataque energético, llamando a su lado la jabalina, la cual volvió a cambiar a un espadón.

— ¡Que asco!— saltó Horo Horo con desagrado al ver esa mancha humeante sobre él.

Vidar se tomó los siguientes segundos para hacer crecer un nuevo brazo y lanzarse sobre el shaman.

Dispuesto a reiniciar el combate directo, Horo Horo alzó su espada, pero se desconcertó cuando su vista se volvió doble de un momento a otro.

Apenas y logró interpone el filo dentado contra el espadón que buscó su garganta. Esa competencia de fuerza sobre fuerza la indicó a Horo Horo que su enemigo se había vuelto más fuerte.

Recibió severos golpes en su rostro, el punto vulnerable y en el que no se podía fallar. Horo Horo se levantó y arrojó sobre su enemigo quien rió al notarlo mas lento y torpe.

En sus garras, Vidar generó una esfera de fuego negro, arrojándola contra el shaman que apenas esquivó saltando, mas la explosión lo alcanzó incluso en el aire, donde Vidar fue a interceptarlo.

Horo Horo expulsó su aire congelante, pero Vidar la combatió con el fuego que generó sus fauces, superando a la tormenta de hielo.

El shaman soltó su espada cuando la de Vidar lo golpease con la suya en la mano. El impacto fue tan severo que de no ser por su defensa, su mano abría sido desprendida, pero en vez de eso solo sintió el entumecimiento que casi la paraliza.

Al desarmarlo, Vidar continuó con una patada que Horo Horo volvió a resentir en la dentadura, sujetándolo por el cuello.

— _¿Qué sucede contigo? Hace unos instantes cantabas tu victoria por adelantado ¿Dónde quedó toda esa energía?_ — cuestionó maliciosa la criatura— _Espero y hayas aprendido una cosa "humanito", no importa cuanto traten de compensar sus debilidades, su raza es tan imperfecta y vulnerable que siempre hay formas para erradicarlos—_ lo estrujó con mas fuerza por la garganta. Complacido por tener su vida al borde del fin— _Tal vez tu cuerpo se encuentre protegido de algunos de mis ataques, pero te tengo noticias: todavía hay otros sentidos que puedo atacar para obtener los mismos resultados._

La sustancia pegada en su armadura desprendió un aroma que pasó desapercibido para su nariz, pero sus constantes respiraciones le permitieron a ese veneno indetectable actuar, provocando esa repentina debilidad en el shaman. No es que Vidar se haya hecho mas fuerte, él se volvió más debil.

Horo Horo entendió que fue un error mortal el haber ignorado ese chorro de veneno el cual y habia confundido con ácido o algo parecido. Por esa confusión es por lo que no le tomó la importancia debida al creer que no haría mella en su armadura.

Vidar le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, dispuesto a quebrarle el cráneo, mas una inesperada intervención salvó al peliazul cuando la espada Horeken cortara los brazos del monstruo.

Vidar reconoció la espada. Sus ojos siguieron a la sombra que la portaba completamente sorprendido. ¡No podía creer que Len Tao haya podido escapar de...! Pero, descubrió que se había adelantado a tal conjetura, no era el shaman quien ahora aparecía, pero su sorpresa siguió siendo la misma, o tal vez mayor, al reconocer al nuevo portador de esa espada.

Sobek se colocó como su siguiente oponente, sin tener forma de saber que ese monstruo no era otro mas que un antiguo compañero.

Horo Horo cayó, pero un gentil viento lo acogió para llevarlo al suelo sano y salvo. Shaoran Li fue el responsable, así como también quien se acuclilló para atenderle. Su mano estuvo a punto de tocar lo que desprendía el veneno, pero Horo Horo alcanzó a prevenirlo.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes...— lo apartó con el brazo— Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer... es alejarte de mi... Sería un desperdició que dos de nosotros caigamos por esta ridícula trampa.

Para los ojos ciegos de Li Shaoran, no era una mancha lo que maldecía a Horo Horo. En esa penumbra en la que solo veía seres luminosos, tambien era posible detectar a seres inmundos. Detectó esa marca maligna, sabiendo que podía hacer algo por librarse de ella.

— Descuida, te ayudaré— buscó con gran seguridad en sus ropas un pergamino que extrañamente estaba en blanco. Ninguno de sus movimientos hasta ahora le indicaban al peliazul de la incapacidad del hechicero, lo unico que comenzaba a formar la idea era el estado en la que el área alrededor de sus ojos se encontraba.

El hechicero Li colocó la ofuda frente a su rostro, cubriéndola con la energia que fluyó de su mano. Dejó caer el pergamino sobre el peto de Horo Horo, solo asi, al confrontar la energia negativa, es que en la superficie blanca de ese papel se escribió algo con fuego blanco.

Los dedos del hechicero imitaron posiciones que el shaman solo había visto efectuar a monjes budistas y similares.

Bastó con un sonido gutural de Shaoran Li para que el fuego blanco se extendiera y desapareciera la mancha.

Al verse liberado de ese problema, Horo Horo quiso levantarse, pero le costó poder si siquiera sentarse— No te apresures todavía— le pidió Li al retenerlo por los hombros— Solo hemos resuelto la mitad del problema, todavía hay algo dentro de ti

— Después... No tenemos tiempo...— se resistió el shaman a la idea de quedarse ahí.

— Eres tu el no tiene tiempo. Si no extraigo esa energía maligna morirás en unos minutos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En verdad es tan serio?!

— Despreocupare, no te dejaré morir— le aseguró Shaoran al colocarse a su espalda, pudiendo verlos canales de ki y energía, detectando un hueste intruso que alteraba el organismo del shaman. Parece que después de todo, su ceguera le brindó algunas habilidades que compensarían en parte su perdida.

Li sonrió al sentir aun graciosa la forma en la que algo que antes desconocía lo sabía como si el conocimiento siempre fue de él. Su padre en verdad fue un hombre sabio y muy poderoso, le habría encantado aprender todo esto de él de la forma tradicional... Pero aun así, debía agradecer y valorar el obsequio que le entregó antes de morir.

Después de todo, el hechicero tuvo razón. Antes de pasar a través del umbral, Shaoran le había advertido de la horrible presencia que les esperaba al otro lado. El chino le indicó que habría que estar preparado para responder a cualquier agresión y esto es con lo que se encontraba.

Estaba dispuesto a destruir a ese monstruo, pero la criatura se mantuvo quieta, y de un momento a otro esta le sonrió en complicidad.

— _Vaya, vaya, vaya—_ la voz del monstruo fue directo a su cabeza— _Esto si que es una sorpresa... No, pensándolo bien, realmente no lo es._

Inseguro de cómo responder a eso, con la espada en alto es que Sobek se decidió a hablar— ¿De qué estas hablando?

— _Sobek eres la prueba viviente de que existen destino inalterables_ — masculló sin sentir dolor por sus extremidades perdidas— _Es en verdad cómico verte ahora defendiendo a los monstruos a los que eliminabas con tanta maestría. Es lamentable que hayas perdido el enfoque mi estimado amigo._

El soldado frunció el entrecejo con claro recelo— ¿Quién demonios eres?

La espada metaforma de la criatura flotó hasta su amo. Sus brazos se regeneraron tras su sangre tejer músculos y escamas. El arma cambio en sus garras, obligando a que Sobek sobrepusiera la imagen del silencioso miembro de su anterior equipo.

— ¿Vidar?...— ¿en verdad podría ser?

— _No eres el único que finalmente muestra su verdadera cara. Pero esto es perfecto, por fin tengo la excusa para hacer algo que reprimí todo este tiempo y que solo ahora puedo poner en practica_ — blandió su arma, ahora convertida en una kunai con una cadena— _Es una lastima por Temis, Hidesato y Neit que murieron en batalla, no me dieron el placer de acabar con sus insignificantes vidas._

— Así que después de todo, nos habrían eliminado si cumplían con su objetivo ¿cierto?— sintió un ligero estremecimiento al recordar haber visto el cuerpo de su comandante, Hidesato. Su batalla debió ser cruda, pero, pese a que presentó heridas tan graves, en su cara había tanta paz que de seguro, antes de morir, pudo visualizar algo agradable que lo esperaba del otro lado.

— _Por supuesto. Debes saber que la muerte no hace distinciones. Sufrirán la misma sentencia que impartieron a todas sus victimas ¿no es irónico_?— se mofó el reptil, al lanzar una mirada curiosa a los dos individuos que se encontraban en tierra— _Me intriga saber qué es lo que sucedería si descubrieran tu pequeño engaño... Has matado a decenas de ellos y ahora usurpas un lugar a su lado, eso es ser embustero._

— Puedes decir lo que quieras, no me interesa— le aclaró el soldado sin vacilaciones— Me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú o ellos piensen. Toda mi vida he recibido y obedecido ordenes, pues bien, si el mundo va a terminarse aquí y ahora, cuando menos moriré actuando por mi propia convicción. No hay nada mas que decir, por lo que si estas en mi camino, te apartaré aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

— _Interesantes palabras. Bien, acepto tu reto... traidor._

Lanzó la kunai junto a la cadena. Con la espada de los Tao, Sobek bateó la kunai, abriéndose paso hacia Vidar.

El reptil no se inmutó ya que la cadena restableció su camino. Con vida propia viró y su punta fue en busca de Sobek a quien estuvo por perforarle la espalda, mas el soldado se percato del objeto que lo asechaba. Al contar con pocos segundos es que solo atinó a patear el filo con su talón, sin lastimarse. Cambiando momentáneamente su dirección, Sobek sujetó la cadena con la precaución de estar sostenido una mortal cobra, maniobrando para lanzarla y se clavara en el pecho de Vidar.

Sobek vio su palma enrojecida por el contacto con la mística herramienta. La criatura se defendió propiamente de los rápidos cortes que lanzó su adversario sobre él.

Entre sus garras frenó a Horeken, reteniéndola con facilidad— _Entiendo... Debo darte crédito por tu esfuerzo pero, en tu actual condición nunca podrás vencerme_ — con uno de sus veloces golpes, el puño de Vidar chocó contra su abdomen, sofocándolo en un santiamén para probar su punto— _Cuando rechazaste los poderes que te fueron otorgados por el amo, volviste a ser el mismo humano insignificante. Te mueves tan lento que me cuesta trabajo decidir por cuál flanco golpearte; y es evidente también que la resistencia de tu cuerpo y la fuerza de tus golpes son las de un humano cualquiera; movimientos diestros es cierto, pero eso es debido al entrenamiento que recibiste en tu pasado_ — lo golpeó de nuevo, con el antebrazo sobre su rostro— _Frágil y débil, a eso te ha llevado tu insensatez_ — deseó continuar con un rodillazo que lanzó sobre su pecho, mas Sobek logró recuperar el control de su espada, clavándola en la rodilla del lagarto.

Vidar emitió un rugido por primera vez, pero fue silenciado cuando la Horeken le atravesara la garganta.

— No subestimes a los seres humanos...— murmuró aturdido el joven de trenza— Ese es el error que nuestros enemigos cometieron ¿recuerdas?

Un iracundo Vidar empleó las ráfagas energéticas de sus ojos sobre Sobek. Ante la distancia tan corta fue imposible para él el alejarse de su rango.

Fue envestido por esa corriente de intensa energía que lo envolvió hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Logró mantenerse conciente aun con sus dolencias que le pedían no respirar demasiado, era tortuoso. Giró dentro del cráter en el que se halló, imposible de moverse con libertad y responder al contraataque de Vidar quien en picada venía sobre él.

Antes que la criatura pudiera arrancarle la quijada de un zarpazo, Horo Horo lo había interceptado en pleno vuelo, metiendo sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de Vidar, controlando la dirección de ese aeroplano con escamas.

Vidar contempló el hielo que se extendía de las manos del shaman— _¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso no entiendes que tu absurda habilidad no es nada contra mi? Debiste haber aceptado tu derrota y esperado la muerte de una forma mas pacifica._

— ¡Ja, eso quisieras! ¡Tu capacidad regenerativa es sorprendente, pero sé bien que tiene un limite como cualquier otra técnica!

La criatura se detuvo, forcejeando para quitarse a su oponente de encima, recibiendo en el pecho el conjuro eléctrico que emergió de la espada de Li Shaoran que continuaba aun en tierra.

— _¡Necesitaran más que eso para vencerme!—_ rugió. Sacando de sus entrañas la kunai que no se habia preocupado por recuperar, transformando esta y la cadena en una hoz de filo curvo que golpeó la espalda del shaman.

La armadura respondió y le privó de una herida mortal. Vidar buscó que el filo rasgara la nuca de Horo Horo. El shaman se vio forzado a cubrirse con el brazal que protegía su brazo, aprovechando la criatura su extremidad libre para sujetarlo por una de las piernas y arrancárselo de la espalda.

— Si que eres persistente— le dijo el sonriente peliazul permaneciendo con los pies en el aire.

Vidar nuevamente intentó decapitarlo, pero con gran atletismo es que Horo Horo se meció aun con su pierna prisionera para evadir el corte, logrando una patada con la fuerza capaz de romper el cuello de cualquiera, pero no el del cuerpo muerto de Vidar— Es como pelear con un maldito zombie— se convenció.

Logrando componer la estructura de su cuello, Vidar también apartó la escarcha congelada de sus hombros.

— _¿Y bien? ¿ya te diste por vencido?—_ preguntó triunfante el de rostro alargado.

— Casi— respondió sarcástico el shaman.

De nuevo su cuerpo deseaba responder por instinto. Sobek no entendía de qué lugar provenía la confianza y seguridad de poder ejecutar ciertas acciones que jamás le han pertenecido.

— Si lo atacamos entre los dos, se descuidara unos instantes de Horo Horo y este podrá actuar— lo alertó Shaoran Li a su lado— ¿Crees tener la fuerza?

— Si vamos a hacer algo, hagámoslo— se apoyó en sus rodillas para forzarse a volver a estar de pie.

Li Shaoran acumuló en su mano una energía destellante de color azul eléctrico. Sobek se convenció que podría imitarlo, ya antes habia sido capaz. Aun sin su antigua fuente de poder, logró generar una onda expansiva de color dorado que acompañó a la de Shaoran.

La fuerte luz obligó a Vidar el tomarle importancia, interponiendo sus garras para detener el avance de esa emanación, revirtiendo su flujo como si se tratase de luz golpeando un espejo.

El hechicero y el soldado saltaron en diferentes direcciones, mas la velocidad de Vidar le permitió aparecer a espaldas de Sobek y que sus nudillos golpearan el punto bajo de su espalda.

Shaoran empleó una descarga electrica sobre la cabeza encrestada de Vidar para atraer su atención, logrando su objetivo.

Li Shaoran logró contener los golpes rápidos de Vidar, bloqueando atinadamente las muñecas de su adversario con las palmas. Su codo encontró espacio para impactar su barbilla. Vidar aferró sus garras sobre ese brazo escurridizo, lanzando al hechicero varios metros en el aire, pudiendo maniobrar este para permanecer allí.

La nueva ubicación de Li le permitió a Vidar el percatarse de la intención del shaman Horo Horo.

Pese a que estaba atacando a sus compañeros, el peliazul no se apresuró a rescatarles. En vez de eso permaneció en su lugar, reuniendo su poder espiritual en una técnica en la que tenia la confianza en que acabaría con su enemigo.

Debiendo optar una posición completamente indefensa; con las manos juntas rozando su nariz; el cristal de su armadura se tornó de colores traslucidos, como las ondas de la misma aurora boreal en los cielos del norte.

Vidar intuyó un mal presagio, decidido a ponerle fin es que se alzó en el aire para ir en su encuentro. Shaoran Li expulsó una esfera de fuego que retrazó a la criatura solo unos momentos en los que atrapó las flamas entre sus garras, y con su aliento soplando sobre ella la convirtió en una ola de fuego.

El hechicero decidió combatirla. Su cuerpo era el único escudo que protegería a Horo Horo de ella. Formó una pared de agua, sosteniéndola con su poder mágico, siendo envueltos por el vapor ante el choque de elementos.

Sobek volvió a maldecirse por su poca capacidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con tanta facilidad. No había superado tantas pruebas y encontrado su camino después de tortuosas experiencias para que todo terminara allí.

De alguna forma tenia que compensar sus acciones mal enfocadas, y el único modo que encontraba en ese momento era el proteger a esos guerreros.

Posiblemente, su deseo por ayudar a la causa justa y autentica es lo que motivó a su cuerpo el reaccionar en la forma adecuada. Sus brazos se rodearon de energía que no creía poder controlar, pero de manera intuitiva es que juntó muñeca sobre muñeca, realizando un movimiento como si sostuviera un arco invisible. La energía se alargó justo a la distancia en la que se encontraban sus puños.

Apuntó con la maestría con la que era capaz de disparar cualquier arma de largo alcance, liberando el rayo dorado.

Ese cúmulo de luz golpeó por la espalda a Vidar quien se retorció con sus extremidades tan tiesas y quebradizas como las de un árbol de ramas secas.

Por todo su ser, la energía enemiga le electrificó la espina dorsal, la luz dorada emergió de sus pupilas así como de entre sus dientes que lanzaban alaridos espantosos.

Los ojos de Horo Horo se abrieron ante la indicación de Shaoran Li. Si existía un momento indicado para acabar con ese monstruo, era justamente ya. El hechicero se apartó del camino al saberse un estorbo para el shaman.

— _¡Tormenta Boreal!—_ Horo Horo golpeó el peto de su armadura inmediatamente, liberando de toda las piezas de cristal que protegen su cuerpo centenares de partículas de energía que corrieron veloces contra la criatura escamosa.

Vidar fue envestido por esa luz multicolor, envuelto por el constante golpeteo de las moléculas que chocaban unas contra otras expulsando su fuerza. Hielo y luz trabajando unidas, destrozaron sin demora al esbirro de la muerte al encontrarse sustentadas por la fuerza espiritual de un shaman tan poderoso como Horo Horo.

La capacidad regenerativa de Vidar no fue suficiente para mantener su cuerpo unido, cedió ante los constantes e innumerables daños que recibió por el poder de esa aurora que estalló culminante.

Li Shaoran fue el primero en corroborar su destrucción. Para sus sentidos, la presencia maligna del enemigo había sido erradicada. Sin embargo, su rostro se giró hacia donde percibió dos presencias gigantescas en las cercanías. Le intrigó el lazo que los ojos de su alma le permitieron notar y que unían a ambos sujetos.

Dos individuos entraron por el umbral místico justamente para ser testigos del final del monstruoso reptil.

Para Sobek que se encontraba a nivel del suelo, fue fácil distinguirlos; para Horo Horo que se encontraba rodeado por vapor y neblina fue algo tardío. Pero aunque su entrecejo se había ceñido con desconfianza ante esos dos, todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando notó como es que uno de ellos llevaba a su chica en brazos.

— ¡Miyuki!— se apresuró a bajar. Reconociendo el rostro inofensivo de quien la cuidaba y la había traído hasta aquí.

Erol Hiragizawa se la entregó con cuidado— Estará bien, sané algunas de sus heridas, pero necesita descansar— le explicó en voz baja.

— … Pero… ¿cómo es que…? Creí que…— no sabía que hacer con la alegría que le causaba saber que su prometida estaba con vida. La abrazó con la añoranza que despertó la sola probabilidad de haber podido perderla.

Eriol sabía que las palabras sobraban. Lo único que podía alegar era haber estado en el lugar y momento adecuado. Encontró a la chica tras haber percibido una batalla cerca, la cual duró solo unos segundos en que la bestia de nombre Vidar aniquiló al pequeño grupo que intentó oponerse a su entrada a territorio sagrado. Milagrosamente Miyuki había logrado sobrevivir a sus heridas un poco mas que el resto de sus iguales y solo la intervención de Eriol es lo que le permitió salvarse.

Con los ojos irritados pero alegres es que el shaman le agradeció al hechicero su ayuda.

Li Shaoran se acercó solo para atraer la atención del inglés— Hiragizawa ¿Quién viene contigo?— preguntó curioso el de cabello castaño. En si lo que percibía de ese otro individuo lo abrumaba y no podía darle una forma… ni siquiera lo percibía humano, espíritu o monstruo.

Por encima de todos los demás, Shaoran sería capaz de reconocer a su acompañante, por lo que fue evidente para Hiragizawa que los ojos de Li habían perdido su luz. Que lamentable.

El hechicero sonrió con autosuficiencia y dijo— Un viejo amigo que de nuevo está aquí para brindarnos su ayuda ¿no es así?

 **Capitulo 43**

 **El dragón y los cerezos. Parte I**

La carta del dragón... Su nacimiento ocurrió en el fuego de una batalla mortal, cuando un guerrero de otro mundo fue el elemento decisivo para la victoria.

Pocos fueron los testigos de ese enfrentamiento, y menos los que comprendieron la gran fuerza que le permitió a esa criatura adquirir vida.

La voluntad de ese guerrero legendario permitió que en un solo punto, cientas, tal vez miles de energías se concentraran. Sin embargo, aunque la función de dicho evento no fue otro mas que la aniquilación del ente maligno a vencer, el remordimiento que pesó en la mente de ese hombre fue la suficiente para ver cumplido su deseo, el de salvar a la joven inocente que era prisionera del efímero enemigo.

Toda esa fuerza benigna acumulada, formada de brisa mágica de shamanes y magos que respondieron al llamado de ese día, se transformaron en lo que desde entonces se convirtió en el símbolo más representativo de la esperanza en ese mundo.

La carta del dragón volvió a aparecer, formando uno de varios milagros que faltan por ocurrir.

El poder que poseía destellaba en el material de su armadura azul y vestimenta oscura.

Para Sakura fue asombroso verle, pero también inexplicable. Muchas veces fueron los intentos de ella por invocar el poder de esa criatura, pero jamás hubo resultado. Llegó a creer que no poseía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero se equivocaba en una cosa: No era fortaleza de lo que carecía, sino de voluntad… de espíritu.

Es claro que el poder mágico que requería el invocador debía ser mucho. Una criatura como esa, con la fuerza de un guerrero saiyajin, necesitaba de una fuente de energía suficiente para permitirle actuar. Desafortunadamente, son pocas las personas en ese mundo que poseen tal capacidad.

Reed Clow es el responsable del milagro, así como lo fue su propia resurrección. Aunque el hechicero se mostrara confiado y relajado, la verdad es que en el fondo, el esfuerzo por mantener activo a ese dragón lo desgastaba con rapidez. Solo podría darle cuerpo por algunos minutos, tiempo que esperaba ser suficiente para ayudar a la causa.

La muerte examinó curioso a la bestia de ojos cubiertos que lo retaba abiertamente con una posición de combate. El monstruo aspiraba con mucha furia, sobretodo al ver que el número de adversarios se incrementó.

Clow trajo consigo no solo al dragón, sino al shaman Horo Horo, el hechicero Shaoran Li, y al reivindicado Sobek. ¿Cómo podían, aun ahora, continuar apareciendo pestes tan indeseables e imprevistas? Maldijo a Vidar, fue todo un desperdicio de tiempo, ni siquiera pudo eliminar a tan insignificantes seres.

Permaneciendo como bruma, la muerte ascendió a su forma de gigante.

— _¡Yoh!_ — escuchó el mismo, permaneciendo aun en el suelo.

— ¿Len?— se cuestionó Asakura, creyendo que los brazos que lo ayudaron a levantarse eran los del shaman mencionado, pero fue el rostro de Horo Horo quien lo animó a reponerse.

— Lamento la demora— le dijo este sin quitarle los ojos de encima al coloso de humo venenoso— Aquí estamos de nuevo ¿eh?, frente a un espíritu enloquecido que pretende acabar con todos nosotros… Pero déjame decirte que, no me lo perdería por nada— le aseguró Horo Horo al avanzar al frente, soltando el aire frío que reduciría el veneno.

La muerte solidificó su cuerpo a una forma rocosa, siendo esto lo que impulsó a la carta del dragón a entrar en acción.

Sin que los ojos del espíritu maligno pudieran verlo, la criatura desapareció de su lugar, para instantes después resentir un fuerte gancho contra su larga mandíbula que lo alzó algunos centímetros del suelo, volviendo a el no lo suficientemente rápido para reponerse de la impresión cuando un puñetazo mas rompió una de las crestas de su cráneo.

Horo Horo desenvainó su espada dentada, y con furia se lanzó al ataque, logrando cortarle las piernas y congelarlas hasta las rodillas.

Fausto se repuso lo suficiente para volver al lado de Rei. Le tomó de la barbilla con su mano enguantada y esperó que volviera en sus cabales, la impresión que le ha causado el sacrificio del guardián de cabello plateado la mantenía en shock. El médico sabía que Yue seguía con vida. Fue Yoh quien le pidió con un ademán que por favor se ocupara de ayudar a la criatura y a los demás.

El cuerpo de la muerte se quebró en mil pedazos cuando el dragón hundiera una patada en el centro del pecho del coloso. Sus restos cayeron estrepitosamente, siendo Horo Horo quien empleara una ráfaga de ki con la intención de desaparecer cada trozo.

No siendo lo suficientemente rápido, los pedazos aun suspendidos estallaron lanzando escombros encendidos en todas direcciones.

Percibiendo Shaoran una fuerza maligna sobre ellos, los ojos de su alma le permitieron ver los cometas que los golpearían. Lanzó tres pergaminos que generaron una cúpula de protección sobre la cual se deshicieron todos los que chocaron en ella.

Horo Horo se protegió por una gruesa pared de hielo que a penas y resistió el fuego incandescente que se impactó constantemente.

La carta del dragón evadió todas y cada una de las esferas flameantes. Estando en el cielo, no pudo prevenir de lo que aconteció de forma inmediata.

El suelo dentro del círculo de tótems se cuarteó y hundió. A tal profundo agujero que se abrió bajos sus pies estuvieron por caer, pero la técnica de vuelo era conocida por la mayoría, así que inútil parecía la treta.

Sobek fue el primero en sentir el viento y el azufre que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos conforme el torrente de fuego y magma emanó de la tierra.

La velocidad de la carta del dragón le permitió a la criatura el empujar fuera del rango de la erupción volcánica a todos los humanos que morirían calcinados.

El estallido de la tierra y el lanzamiento nada cuidadoso de la criatura, llevó a Yoh, Anna, Fausto, Rei, Yue, Horo Horo, Li Shaoran, Sobek, Vincent Kajab, Clow y Sakura golpearse contra el suelo, sus cinco sentidos aturdidos por las fuerza desatada.

Sakura tosió ante el fuerte olor a cenizas y azufre, sintiendo que se desmayaría. Supo entonces que ya podía moverse. Seguramente, el conjuro del hechicero perdió fuerza cuando Vincent Kajab perdió el sentido. Lo observaba ahí a su lado completamente sumido en la inconciencia.

Kinomoto se paró, contemplando el chorro interminable de magma que ocultaba de su vista a los grandes espíritus. No se preocupó por la condición de los demás, sus ojos quisieron ver en el interior de la lava donde el enfrentamiento de seguro continuaba. Aunque, el llanto de un niño la despertó del trance.

No muy lejos, el mago Clow sostenía a su hijo quien, escandalizado por los trastornos de su alrededor, no encontraba consuelo. Pero el hechicero creía que existía algo mas profundo que lo obligaba a llorar de esa forma.

Los ojos de Clow encontraron los de Sakura, provocando que esta saltara al percibir la advertencia del hechicero de cabello negro.

Reed podría sentirse todo lo culpable que deseara, pero eso no significaba que le permitiría a Kinomoto el volver a apropiarse de Sugita, sobre todo en su estado actual.

— … Has perdido el camino Sakura, y es en parte culpa mía, en verdad lo lamento— se sinceró el mago con dejes de amargura— Pero si te acercas, yo voy a…— no fue capaz de pronunciarlo, pero los sentimientos que despertaban en él la paternidad, imponían la seguridad de su hijo como la primera de sus prioridades.

Sakura no tenia idea que ahora trataba con el brujo Clow, de ser así, de seguro su lengua hubiera dado golpes mas crueles y certeros que cualquier otra arma.

En el interior del magma, la carta del dragón generó un escudo protector que no cedió ante la fuerza volcánica. Sin rastros de estar intimidado, el rostro de la muerte se dibujó en el mar de color naranja y rojo.

— _CRIATURA INTERESANTE ERES—_ se permitió unas palabras hacia aquel que consideraba un formidable oponente— _PERO NO PODIA ESPERAR MENOS DE ALGUIEN QUE NACIÓ DE UNA FUENTE TAN FORMIDABLE DE PODER. ADMITIRÉ QUE SIENTO UN RESPETO INFUNDIDO POR UN TEMOR ILOGICO… NO LO COMPRENDO… TALVEZ PORQUE CUANDO TE MIRO, VEO A AQUEL QUE TE DIO LA VIDA… TU FUERZA NO PERTENECE A ESTE PLANO NI DIMENSIÓN… ¡Y POR ESO HE DECIDIDO HACERLA MIA!_

El rostro de lava se deformó, emergiendo fauces que se cerraron sobre la criatura. El dragón sujetó dos de esos dientes con sus manos, evitando ser devorado por el espíritu maligno.

— _Disculpa por no querer formar parte de tu club personal_ — habló por primera vez el dragón, sonriendo con descaro a la muerte— _Y también perdona que desee acabar con esto antes de que mi tiempo se agote_ — masculló, empleando una fuerza descomunal con la que sus brazos pudieron separar y partir esa mandíbula en dos de un solo movimiento.

El volcán cedió entre rugidos que se perdieron entre las emanaciones volcánicas, las cuales cesaron de forma repentina.

Dos siluetas pequeñas emergieron de los últimos chorros de lava hirviente. La carta del dragón intercambiaba golpes furtivos con el espíritu de la muerte que volvió a adquirir un tamaño similar a la de la criatura de cabello negro.

De los brazos del espiritu crecían tentáculos afilados que fueron eludidos por el dragón, hasta que un puñetazo perdido de este le permitió a la muerte el atraparlo con sus extensiones.

Sus brazos y piernas fueron severamente aprisionados, la muerte aspiró profundo y con fuerza sobre su cabeza. El espiritu comenzó a ingerir la estela nebulosa que arrancó de la carta del dragón.

La criatura no sentía un daño físico, ni sus fuerzas se vieron opacadas, eso confundió a la muerte quien no paró de alimentarse hasta que su presa estrellara fuertemente su cabeza contra la suya.

Ese impulso le permitió al dragón el expulsar energía de su cuerpo que desintegró sus ataduras, volviendo inmediatamente al contraataque en el que sus manos se juntaron sobre su costado, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía que lanzó hacia al frente sin demasiado preámbulo en comparación a como la ejecutaría aquel que fue su creador.

— _¡Ha!—_ la intensa luz golpeó directamente el cuerpo de la muerte, consumiéndolo por completo.

El mago Clow, tendido en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad. Tal vez solo eran sus ojos cansados, pero Sakura lo notó un poco mas viejo, sobretodo cuando algunos hilos blancos comenzaran a aparecer en su cabello negro.

— ¡Hiragizawa!— ciego pero sensible a las presencias de sus amigos, Li Shaoran lo sostuvo por los hombros, brindándole apoyo en esa infame agonía.

Para el chino era perceptible el modo alarmante en la que la energía del que aun cree Eriol Hiragizawa era consumida.

La muerte tentó no contra la vida de la carta del dragón, después de todo, esta no dejaba de ser un ente de magia incapaz de morir; pero la conexión que mantiene con el individuo que lo ha convocado, le permitió a ese espíritu drenar su esencia de vida. Sin mencionar, que el esfuerzo supremo que debia llevar a cabo para mantener en movimiento al dragón requería de toda su energía, incluso de aquello que no podría recuperar ni con descanso.

Fausto atendió con rapidez a Yue, a quien logró estabilizar y dejó en las capaces manos de Rei, seguro de que esa chica no lo dejaría morir pasara lo que pasara.

Buscando quién requería con más urgencia de su ayuda, el shaman observó la forma en la que Eriol dejó a su hijo en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Se veía tan abrumado por su batalla interna que Fausto creyó que moriría así nada mas. Sin importar lo que intentara, su conocimiento eran escaso para ayudar a ese valiente.

— Fausto...— llamó el agonizante Clow al pálido doctor que atinadamente se acuclilló a su lado.

Clow aun tuvo fuerzas para intercambiar con él una sonrisa de gratitud— Ya has hecho tanto por él... Has sido su padre más tiempo que yo...— recordó entristecido y avergonzado— Por favor, ¿protegerías a Sugita por mi?...

El rubio no dudo ni un instante. Asintió silencioso para volver a aceptar bajo su cuidado a ese niño. La bella madre de ese pequeño le pidió lo mismo, y ahora el padre... Fausto podría sentirse honrado por ello, incluso sin saber que en sus manos ha acogido una pequeñísima fracción de los grandes espíritus.

Yoh se arrastró hacia Anna quien yacía a su lado conteniendo la herida que en su hombro sangraba. El shaman se preocupó por la sangre que teñía el cabello rubio de su joven esposa.

Jamás lo admitirá, pero el golpe recibido por la muerte había sido severo, y la sacerdotisa desconocía el tiempo en el que podrá seguir conciente.

— Quédate aquí— murmuró Asakura al tocarle la mejilla— Estarás bien... Todos estarán bien...— se alzó con lentitud, sus hombros hundidos por la debilidad que lo adormecía— Yo... voy a solucionarlo todo... Es una promesa— le sonrió a Anna quien deseó creer en él, pero Yoh fingía una confianza que no poseía su corazón. El poder leer este, le permitía saber a Anna que incluso el valeroso Yoh Asakura tenía miedo, estaba aterrado...

Eran muchos los deseos de Li Shaoran por pelear, pero existían un par de impedimentos que limitarían sus acciones, poniéndose en una desventaja mortal.

Comprendía lo ventajoso que era tener a un guerrero que responde a cada una de las tretas de la muerte, pudiendo sobrevivir a todo ese poder. Entendía que sin su presencia, el espíritu de la muerte los eliminaría. Posiblemente la muerte se había mostrado solo _gentil_ hasta ahora por el interés que tiene en Sakura Kinomoto, y nada mas.

Tal situación lo ayudó a decidirse. Los conocimientos heredados por su padre le permitieron emplear un conjuro que anteriormente desconocía. Con su espada abrió una herida en la palma de su mano, lo mismo hizo con la del exhausto Clow. Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Reed entre la suya, creando el vinculo por el cual el hechicero castaño cedía toda su energía a la causa de su amigo hechicero.

De las cenizas que cayeron tras la técnica de la carta, la muerte volvió a formarse sin problemas. En vez de querer proseguir con una batalla interminable, se giró hacia la hechicera cuyos ojos seguían cada movimiento de los dos combatientes, pidiéndole que viniera hacia él.

Sakura caminó hacia el espíritu que estiró su mano hacia ella. A la velocidad de un relámpago, la carta del dragón se interpuso entre la chica y e monstruo, con la intención de combatir hasta el final.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, la hechicera reprochó— Detente, te ordeno que te hagas a un lado— exigió.

La carta del dragón permaneció inmóvil sin permitir que sus puños volvieran a sus costados.

Ante la tardanza de una respuesta, Kinomoto intentó pasarle de largo, pero el brazo de la criatura le cortó el camino.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡¿Acaso no vas a obedecer una orden directa?! ¡Te ordeno que te hagas a un lado!

Sakura vio su reflejo en el visor de la criatura cuando esta se volvió un poco para aclarar— _Tu no puedes ordenarme nada_ — susurró con leve despecho.

Sakura se extrañó ante tales palabras— Entonces es Eriol, ¿solo piensas escucharlo a él? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? ¡Estas matándolo, es por eso que debes parar ahora!

— _Tampoco obedezco ordenes de él_ — fue claro y firme.

— ¡¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarle?!— exclamó Kinomoto al sentir exasperación por esa criatura a la que realmente no conoce— ¡No es justo lo que estas haciéndole!

— _Él tomó su decisión, nadie lo obliga a poner su vida en peligro. En el momento que desista yo accederé a dar por terminada mi parte, pero mientras él continúe peleando, también lo haré yo. Y no me hables de justicia...—_ pidió con aire decepcionado _— Alguien que traiciona los ideales de sus amigos, no es precisamente la indicada._

La carta del dragón nació en este mundo, pero el corazón que le dio forma y conciencia pertenece a alguien de fuera. Ese individuo es al único que reconocía como amo y creador, y, aunque este no se encontrara presente en esta dimensión, cumpliría con la única petición, no, la única orden que recibió de él— _Protege a Sakura y a los demas en mi lugar ¿está bien?_

Sakura lo sujetó por el brazo cuando sintió que de nuevo el dragón marchaba al combate— ¡No, por favor, te lo imploro, es suficiente, ya no tienen que pelear mas!

La criatura se deshizo de esa cadena que intentó retenerlo al suelo, volviendo al ataque aéreo donde el espíritu de la muerte no podía tolerarlo más. De su boca, la muerte escupió un torrente de espíritus iracundos que rodearían y someterían al dragón. No buscará destruirlo, estaba conciente de sus grandes poderes, pero como ya ha descubierto, mientras más pelee, con más rapidez se consume la vida de aquel que lo mantiene activo.

Al ver como es que el hechicero Clow se retorcía y envejecía con rapidez, Sobek no pudo contenerse mas. Si entendía bien, la vida de ese hombre se desvanecía como una vela por el fuego que mantenía encendido y lo consumía rápidamente.

Si estaba en él aminorarle la carga, entonces así sería. Con la Horeken en manos, Sobek subió con la técnica de vuelo, abriéndose paso con el filo de esa espada sagrada que logró herir a cuanto espíritu del inframundo se puso en su camino.

La cantidad de enemigos que se lanzaron sobre ellos dos parecía interminable. Todos esos seres eran masa y veneno que al ser partidos, los pedazos se fusionaban con las de sus iguales contra los que chispeaban y solo incrementaban sus extensiones y tamaño.

Horo Horo no se quedó atrás y velozmente fue en ayuda de sus camaradas. Su habilidad sobre el hielo le permitió congelar a todo aquel que osara tocarlo, siendo una solución temporal pues el ácido que los formaba destruía pronto el hielo.

— ¡Criatura, vete ya! ¡No gastes tu tiempo en esta trampa— le gritó Horo Horo desde su flanco derecho— ¡Los contendré unos segundos para que puedas irte, corre!

El cristal de su armadura destelló en colores de la aurora boreal, expandiendo un campo frío que heló inmediatamente a todo enemigo. Sobek creyó que le sucedería lo mismo, pero ni él ni el dragón fueron afectados.

Al ver que el nuevo integrante del equipo cerró los ojos al creer que sería abatido por su tormenta le causó gracia al shaman de hielo quien de una palmada rápida le aseguro que todo lo tenía bajo control.

— Tranquilo novato, nunca lastimaría a un aliado en medio de una batalla.

Aunque no le agradó el que ese desconocido lo llamara novato, Sobek sonrió y blandió la espada Horeken justo hacia la cabeza de Horo Horo.

El shaman no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la punta de la espada pasó rozando su mejilla para clavarse en la frente de un enemigo que intentó atacarlo por la espalda.

— _Tranquilo novato, nunca lastimaría a un aliado en medio de una batalla_ — imitó hasta el mismo tono sarcástico que Horo Horo había usado.

— _Touche_ — hundió los hombros desvergonzadamente, colocándose espalda contra espalda con el guerrero de la trenza y reanudar la lucha contra la legión de esos espíritus.

— _Mi ama... te siento cerca..._

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa Anna se abrieron de par en par. Buscó el procedente de esa extraña voz. ¿Podría estar imaginándolo? No, algo hubo en ese murmullo que la convenció de estar en lo correcto.

Comenzó a palpar el suelo en diferentes puntos, escuchando de modo incesante la misma sentencia— _Aquí estoy... no puedo salir..._

Al observar que el rayo azul se precipitaba en su dirección, la muerte se evaporó, volviéndose gas denso que la carta del dragón traspasó limpiamente sin que su puño pudiera atinar sobre algún blanco.

El brazo de flamas emergió de la nube venenosa, sujetando con toda su fuerza a la criatura.

Cualquier otro ser vivo sucumbiría por la presión empleada, pero no la carta del dragón, quien se semejaba en muchos aspectos a su desaparecido creador y por ello, es que resistía eso y más.

La muerte debió emplear sus dos manos para retener a la criatura a quien comenzó a quemar con sus poderes.

— _TANTO PODER Y ESTAS CONDENADO A UNA VIDA FUGAZ, CON LIMITACIONES Y CADENAS... OH ESPIRITU HERMANO, SOMOS TAN PARECIDOS QUE ALGO DENTRO DE MI ME PIDE CONSIDERAR EL ELIMINARTE_ — comentó con aires de victoria— _SI OTRA FUERA TU FUENTE DE VIDA, GRAN SERÍA LA DIFERENCIA, PERO AHORA, DESCUBRO CON AGRADO QUE TE DEBILITAS_ — de otro modo, no podría mantenerlo prisionero entre sus garras— _DE NO SER ASI, ESTARIAMOS DESTINADOS A LUCHAR HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS. PERO ES CLARO QUE YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE Y EL APTO PARA CONTINUAR EXISTIENDO, Y TÚ, ¡TE HARE UN FAVOR Y TOMARÉ EL PODER QUE SE HA DESPERDICIADO EN TI!_

Una vez más, la inmensa boca de la muerte buscó comerle. Sin haber dejado de forcejear, la carta del dragón escupió con desagrado— _¿Nunca lo entenderán cierto?..._

Un rayo dorado golpeó el brazo de la muerte. La energía que este contenía se esparció por su alma, convirtiéndose en descargas energéticas que circularon por todo su cuerpo.

El espíritu de la muerte gimió, el brazo que recibió el golpe estalló en fuego. La carta del dragón se vio libre y acumulando ki en su puño derecho golpeó en la frente al gigante, lanzando a este contra el remolino de luz— _Cuando quieras hacer algo, hazlo, no solo hables de ello_ — añadió la criatura con satisfacción.

El dragón miró sobre su hombro al guerrero que le había salvado, y con un cabeceo agradeció su atinada intervención.

El guerrero Sobek se había percatado del peligro, y al no creerse lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a su lado, se concentró, esperando poder realizar la misma técnica que habia funcionado de manera efectiva contra Vidar. Sus brazos se cubrieron de energia de oro, e imitando el movimiento que haría con cualquier arco, su energía se disparó en la forma de una flecha que dio justamente en el blanco.

La muerte siempre desconfió de la elección de Unna en cuanto a Sobek. Esa mujer se había envuelto en un juego peligroso eligiéndolo, y siempre imaginó que tarde o temprano ese hombre le dispararía con su flecha de luz... Tuvo razón.

Cuando ese coloso chocó contra la luz celestial, los alaridos comenzaron, no solo de la muerte sino de los grandes espíritus. Al unísono, cientas de voces exclamaron adoloridas, aturdiendo a todos aquellos que las escuchaban.

Los espíritus menores que rodeaban a Horo Horo y a Sobek cayeron al suelo como escarcha sin la intención de volver a unirse.

Cubriéndose los oídos, Yoh y los demás observaron perplejos como las llamas del espiritu de la muerte comenzaron a tornar el remolino de luz en uno de bruma oscura.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?!— exclamó Horo Horo.

Yoh se presionó la cabeza al sentir un palpitar dentro de ella, un dolor general para todos aquellos que continuaban respirando— Los grandes espíritus están...

— El caos es inminente... Los grandes espíritus saben que el elegido por el puente es la muerte— la voz de la princesa de oriente obligó a quienes estaban en tierra a mirar en su dirección. Anna se sobresaltó al ver que esa mujer traía consigo el alma de Hao Asakura— Su dominio por encima de todas las cosas pronto será total...

— ¡No! ¡Esto todavía no termina!— se negó Yoh aceptar la derrota.

La princesa egipcia mantuvo su serenidad— Solo hay una forma de detenerlo ya... Tú sabes, Yoh Asakura, lo que debes hacer...

Las voces de aquellos que repitieron la sentencia para el puente, resonó mas fuerte en los oidos de Yoh.

" _Destruirlo, debes destruirlo..."_

Reponiéndose de su estrepitoso encuentro con su _energia madre_ , la muerte nunca se mostró más inmensa. Sus crestas llegaban a tocar el cielo oscuro mientras sus manos mantenían erguido su torso. La mitad de su cuerpo se ha fusionado con la espiral cuya luz cedía con rapidez.

La risa de la muerte retumbó como una tormenta, helando los corazones de quienes veían su poderío.

El dragón no se resignó todavía, y en un impulso se lanzó contra el magnánimo espíritu. Este rugió, creando ondas tan sonoras que le impidieron alcanzarle. Un manotazo, y sus garras desprendieron un enjambre de sombras que atraparon en su camino al dragón, a Horo Horo y a Sobek, quienes fueron golpeados por la misma agonía y tortura que ha enfrentado Len Tao.

Terminando en el suelo donde permanecieron inmóviles. La armadura considerada impenetrable de Horo Horo mostró vistosos daños y, en su inconciencia, desapareció dejándolo desprotegido.

— _Y ASI ES COMO TERMINA—_ mucho más monstruosa se dejó escuchar la muerte.

Ni siquiera esa criatura imaginó que los grandes espíritus lo aceptarían. Cuando fue impulsado hacia ellos, creyó que lo destruirían, pero al contrario, lo aceptaron, con mucho pesar, pero aceptaron el encuentro y su casi victoria.

Solo es cuestión de una trivialidad mas para que todo esté completo, y es que el puente le muestre el camino final.

Yoh observó a una Sakura Kinomoto que caminaba hacia los grandes espíritus en una clase de transe. El shaman sujetó con fuerza sus katanas, pidiendo silenciosamente ayuda para encontrar la respuesta correcta a sus dilemas.

Recordar los incontables sacrificios de sus amigos, de su familia, atragantaron su garganta al no creer justo que todo deba ser en vano.

Nunca quiso creer que el destino realmente estaba sobre sus hombros, pero ahora... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Si toda la vida ha sido empujado para llegar a este momento, era aquí y ahora en la que cumpliría con lo que dictaba su corazón y no aquel que los demás escogieron por él!

La muerte estiró su mano hacia la chica quien se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a cualquier lado de la moneda en la que el destino decidiera caer.

Yoh corrió a toda su velocidad, en el camino se deshizo de sus armas pues lo alentaban. Antes de que la hechicera llegara hasta su elegido, Asakura se aferró con fuerza a la joven.

Cuando Kinomoto vio el rostro de Yoh frente a ella, creyó que venía a matarla tal y cual mostraron sus sueños. Ni siquiera deseó resistirse, que fuera lo que debía ser.

Contrastante a lo esperado, Yoh la abrazó. Envueltos por una atmósfera tan fria y desolada, ese abrazo funcionó como una tibia manta que deseaba abrigar y confortar su corazón tan lastimado.

Ignorando por completo el tener a la muerte respirando sobre su espalda, Yoh se mantuvo junto a Sakura quien se petrificó una vez mas en sus brazos.

— Yoh... tienes que dejarme ir...— murmuró entristecida la hechicera.

— No me moveré— aseguró él a su oído, ocasionando un vuelco en el pecho de Kinomoto— Sakura, tu no eres una mala persona... Me rehúso a creer que seas capaz de algo así... Desde el primer momento en que te vi descubrí ese resplandor que te hace especial para los ojos de todos de aquellos que te rodean...

— No tienes idea de lo que dices...— susurró angustiada— No merezco que sientas lastima por mi... Ódiame, por favor, ódiame y termina de una vez con esto... Hazlo como lo hiciste numerosas veces en mi sueño... Así es como debe de acabar...

— Nunca ¿me oyes? Jamás podría...

— Apártate entonces... — insistió, doliéndole el corazón por la frialdad que debía aparentar.

— No puedo... me aferrare a ti de la misma manera en la que creo que... _todo se solucionará_ — explicó sin permitirse soltar a Sakura. Al encontrarse junto a ella, podía sentir esa fuerza que transmitía a los demás, la esperanza que en su corazón no ha sucumbido del todo.

— Con esa actitud solo me lastimas más— murmuró atragantada— Todos creen que pueden decirme que hacer… pero estoy cansada de seguir el camino que solo les conviene… Dicen que es mi destino… Ya no puedo vivir así… Al fin y al cabos, todos han hecho lo que desean sin escuchar razones… Por primera vez, es mi turno…— su voz chocaba con el hombro de Yoh sobre el cual había apoyado la frente— Hazte a un lado Yoh, no me obligues a lastimarte…— sugirió.

— Yo sé como te sientes Sakura… Yo también me encuentro en esta encrucijada, no estas sola… Pero, si en verdad estas dispuesta a entregar el futuro de todos nosotros a ese monstruo, entonces apártame...

La hechicera ni siquiera se atrevió a pensarlo. Le resultaba imposible desearle mal a Yoh pese a todo.

En esa situación, recordó con claridad las palabras de Shaoran, aquellas que le indicaban, no, le suplicaron, guiara a Yoh Asakura.

Lagrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, aquellas que intentó reprimir después de la muerte de Rika. No deseaba recobrar el sentimiento de la esperanza, eso solo volvía mas dolorosa la realidad ¡¿Qué futuro podría haber para ella si el espíritu de la muerte era vencido?!.. Intentó ver mas allá de ese día y no encontró nada para ella…

— Yo ya no sé… lo que debo de hacer…— admitió confundida una vez más.

Yoh la abrazó con mayor intensidad, respondiendo a sus lágrimas y diciendo— Cuando creas que has perdido el camino, lo mejor que puedes hacer es escuchar a tu corazón… Este nunca te mentira… Conviértelo en la brújula de tu camino Sakura y todo estará bien para ti.

Sakura Kinomoto cerró los ojos y buscó la respuesta en su corazón. ¿En verdad deseaba ver a todos morir?... Es cierto que la muerte trae silencio y paz… pero también olvido… Uno pensaría que cuando menos quedarían los recuerdos de la persona querida, pero… Si en el mundo ya no existiera nadie que pudiera recordarlos entonces…

La vida es hermosa, porque durante ella conoces a personas maravillosas… Eso lo sabe bien. Los rostros de todos sus conocidos se marcaron en su mente, sintiendo gran pena por aquellos que ya no se encontraban a su lado, pero tomando importancia los que seguían con vida y eran testigos del fin del mundo como se conoce.

Es cierto que, no podía ver un futuro para ella misma pero… Su corazón logró dibujar uno para todos los demás, uno brillante y pacifico. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas uno donde nadie tuviera que sufrir lo que ella.

Sí… ¡Sí! Deseaba creer en ese mañana. ¡Deseaba creer en Yoh! ¡Él y nadie más es quien merecía llegar hasta los grandes espíritus!...

… Pero fue tarde…

La hechicera abrió sus ojos lentamente, deseaba agradecer frente a frente al shaman por apartar las tinieblas de su alma pero, su lengua se trabó al ver la forma en que la muerte lo había tocado.

Una de las esqueléticas garras se adentró en el cuerpo de Yoh sin haber lastimado su piel, pero si atravesando su esencia inmortal.

La punta de su dedo se perdía en la espalda de Asakura, siendo a través de un movimiento lento en la que la muerte logró extraer el espíritu de su envoltura de carne.

Sakura y el resto de los concientes, observaron como es que la muerte tenía en sus palmas el alma de Yoh Asakura.

— _SE TERMINÓ, YA NO HAY MAS OPCIONES, NI HABRÁ MAS ENTROMICIONES_ — lúgubre fue la sentencia de ese espíritu maligno— _LA ELECCIÓN TERMINÓ._

Las rodillas de Sakura perdieron fuerza tras no poder sostener el peso de ese cuerpo vacio. Sus lagrimas fluyeron como nunca, sin poder dejar de ver la esencia traslucida a la que Yoh habia sido relegado.

— ¡Sakura!

La voz de la sacerdotisa Anna se alzó mas potente que un trueno. La hechicera se giró para ver a la rubia sosteniendo un arco dorado, del cual una flecha de fuego se disparó en su dirección.

Despues de todo… No sería Yoh quien acabaría con ella…

En un máximo esfuerzo que podría fracturar todos los huesos de su cuerpo por luchar contra todos esos espíritus descarriados, Len Tao logró desplazarse por esa extraña dimensión. El sentido de la gravedad era inexistente, por lo que solo braceando es que podía impulsarse en el estanque de almas.

Cada movimiento encajaba un espina en su cráneo, pero resistía gracias al apoyo que su familia le cedía aunque fuera con sus voces.

Se dejó guiar por sus sentidos gracias a los consejos de su padre. Entendía que su infortunio de estar varado en ese lugar era parte de su papel en la batalla final. No creía mucho en el destino pero... Comienza a creer que en verdad existía algo o alguien que puede trazar eventos como estos... Nada puede ser por coincidencia.

Si la teoría es cierta, en ese sitio debería ser capaz de encontrar la semilla de los grandes espíritus. Aquella chispa creadora que mantiene de pie a la muerte personificada.

Llegó a desesperarse al sentir que no llegaban a ningún lado, tal vez solo flotaba con la sensación de avanzar y realmente permaneció moviéndose en el mismo lugar como un completo imbécil. Pero en algún momento, sus ojos distinguieron una luz. Gracias a todas esas almas revoloteando a su alrededor, solo un instante es que se permitió un agujero donde se filtró esa diminuta emanación de luz.

Se impulsó con más fuerza, sintiendo un calor indescriptible conforme se acercaba a esa fuente de energía. Pero esa sensación se volvió rápidamente sofocante.

Mientras mas se acercaba, el número de almas comenzó a disminuir. Len Tao se vio entonces fuera del mar de almas. A lo lejos, un punto brillante se mantenía suspendido, emitiendo una luz tan intensa que ahuyentaba a todos esos espíritus.

Len comprendió la razón al intentar adentrase a esa zona, pues el calor era demasiado intenso y abrumante. El sudor corrió por todos lados, e incluso su armadura comenzó a destilar un humo extraño.

— _Len, no puedes acercarte más. Tu cuerpo jamás lo resistiría_ — advirtió su padre— _La protección que te brinda el espíritu del dios dragón tampoco lo hará si continuas así._

— No llegué hasta aquí solo para ver como esa maldita cosa se burla de mi— intentó adentrarse mas a ese campo despejado, pero la luz lastimaba sus ojos y su piel. Esa fuerza sobrenatural lo rechazaba como a todos los demás.

— _Llegar hasta aquí es todo lo que necesitas. Recuerda que se necesita de una fuerza que lo golpee tanto del exterior como del interior para romper el balance de este núcleo. Estas tratando con los grandes espíritus en si, no podrán destruirlos pero si destruir la conexión que tienen con esta criatura_ — le recordó su hermana Jun.

— Lo entiendo maldita sea, lo entiendo bien... Pero hay muchos problemas con ese procedimiento... ¡No soy un maldito psíquico!...— se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa chispa quedaba muy lejos. El resplandor lo obligó a retroceder.

Esa presión sobre su cuerpo casi lo hizo desmayarse, pero entonces descubrió que forzar a esa cosa el defenderse podría serle de utilidad.

Sin comprenderlo todavía, los Tao observaron como una vez mas Len buscó el llegar a ese núcleo, solo para comprobar el incremento de luz en este cada que intentaba llegar hasta él.

Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Len Tao creyó encontrar la forma de hacerse notar por los que continuaban afuera.

— Padre— sin girarse de su objetivo, Len pidió un solo favor— Necesito que me brindes de tu fuerza. Y tu también madre, Jun... No recuerdo haberles pedido nada antes en toda mi vida, por lo que no creo que puedan negarse. Confíenme sus almas— pidió al extender su brazo derecho, su palma abierta en espera de recibir el poder de esas almas— Se los suplico.

Los fantasmas de esos tres shamanes caídos se miraron entre si. Por ellos mismos ya no tenían la capacidad de revelarse contra la muerte, pero de esa forma, posiblemente, aun pueden seguir enfrentándola.

Los tres abandonaron sus apariencias humanas, convirtiéndose en bruma que giró hacia Len Tao, en cuya mano resplandecieron como llamas color esmeralda. El shaman comprimió ese cúmulo de almas entre sus manos, golpeándola contra el peto de su armadura, ocasionando que el sagrado espíritu rugirá en un extraño frenesí. La armadura de brillantes escamas incrementó su grosor y resistencia junto a un casco que como yelmo protegió su cabeza y rostro.

Creyó firmemente que lo que hiciera a partir de ese momento, alguien afuera lo notaría. Pero necesitaba de ojos especiales, no cualquiera notará ese resplandor, solo aquel que tenga la bendición de los grandes espíritus será capaz.

Inet dejó que el espíritu de Hao caminara por si mismo. El alma de ese shaman permaneció en silencio, asimilando la situación que se suscitaba a su alrededor. Reconoció a Clow y su lucha personal que estaba acabando con él. Miró a Yoh, quien corría en dirección a la chica de los cerezos. Se giró hacia Anna quien permanecía con la vista perdida en dirección opuesta a la de los grandes espíritus.

Vio a todos esos guerreros tirados en el suelo, desesperanzados y abatidos por todo lo ocurrido. El dragón se levantó a duras penas, pero su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en partículas. No se dirigió al campo de batalla, en vez de eso, la misteriosa criatura se acercó a Clow, inclinándose para que pudiera escucharlo— _Es suficiente..._

El hechicero levantó la cabeza, logrando que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo. La criatura logró atraparlos antes de que se rompieran.

— Yo... todavía puedo... Darte más tiempo...

El dragón negó— _Ya no depende de mi o de ti_ — echó una mirada hacia al frente— _Sino de esos dos_ — murmuró al ver a la pareja fundida en un abrazo.

— ¿Sakura está bien?— quiso saber Shaoran Li, agotado por la ayuda que le brindaba a su camarada.

— _Lo está... Llegó el momento de que la moneda del destino caiga_ — el objetivo de él y Clow nunca fue el de destruir a ese espíritu maligno, solo ganaron tiempo, en el que esperaban que algo o alguien pudiera hacer reaccionar a Kinomoto— _Termina ya, no deseo que mi creador me reprenda por mi descuido._

— Tiene razón Hiragizawa, es suficiente. Soy testigo de que has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tu poder para ayudar a Sakura, ya basta de martirizarte. Además, no puedes morir aquí, no de esta forma, Kaho jamás lo hubiera permitido, piensa en tu hijo.

— _Sacrificaste tanto ya intentando expiar tus culpas hechicero_ — para Fausto ya fue posible ver a través del cuerpo de la criatura— _Tu sacrificio, el de tu esposa y el de tu hijo... Considero que todo está saldado_ — poco a poco Clow lo dejaba ir y eso complació al dragón que sin dolor alguno volvía a su lugar de reposo— _Recuerden una cosa, justo como la ultima vez: dentro de toda oscuridad hay un resplandor... Sin importar que tan diminuta sea, esta tiene la fuerza para destruir al mal..._

Anna fue la primera en verlo, al hombre que trastabillando subía por la colina. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y se encontraba magullado por quemaduras. Inet solo lo escuchó cuando tropezara finalmente, su cuerpo casi rodó colina abajo, pero sus uñas se afianzaron a la tierra.

La princesa corrió a su lado justo como Anna. Inet lo sujetó primero al saber que podía mantenerlo vivo con su magia.

Geharo Sai encontró una sensación suave y gentil después de mucho sufrir por un simple descuido. Respiraba como si la boca no le bastara para abastecerse de aire. Pero en cuanto sintió el contacto humano es que abrió los ojos con apuro.

En su mano sujetaba el cascabel de oro que temblaba por si mismo. Inet observó como es que el artefacto no pudo ser contenido mas por el hechicero herido, liberándose y llegar finalmente a las manos de su autentico dueño.

— ... Eres tú... Bendito sea...— susurró exhausto el individuo.

La sacerdotisa rubia atrapó el cascabel creyendo que le golpearía el rostro. Al primer tacto con sus manos, brilló levemente.

Era la primera vez que ocurría. Aunque muchas habían sido las mujeres valientes que lo sostuvieron para descubrir quién de ellas era la elegida, nada fuera de lo común había sucedido con alguna.

Anna sabía esto, ella misma tomó el cascabel en alguna ocasión, pero... ¿por qué solo ahora?

Respondiendo a todas sus preguntas, el objeto replicó. Ese cascabel que siempre permaneció silencioso, finalmente liberó un simple tono que resonó en los oídos de la mujer. Liberando en su alma todo aquello que debía saber para levantarse como la Sagrada Sacerdotisa de esa época.

Anna se cubrió los oídos con desesperación, pues esos replicares fueron solo para sus sentidos.

— Es ella Inet... es ella...— masculló jadeante el hechicero Geharo— Parece que después de todo... aún hay oportunidad...— ahogó una risa que su pecho no le permitió el transmitir.

— Calma Geharo, tu condición es grave.

Por supuesto que era grave, estaba muriendo. Estuvo sumergido en ese poderoso veneno, sufriendo de la tortura en la que su cuerpo se desgastó por esa sustancia corrosiva que lo atrapó y frenó su combate con su hermana.

La suerte le había permitido a Anath el llevar el cascabel hasta la muerte. Temeroso, el espíritu maligno decidió que este se perdiera en el interior de la tierra, donde su esencia se encargaría de ocultarlo de cualquier ser viviente, y así habría sido de no ser por ese hechicero que se negó a desaparecer.

Su espíritu sagrado, el ave fénix que nunca muere, fue el principal benefactor. Le protegió hasta las ultimas consecuencias, y aun así Geharo pensó que moriría, sin embargo, en ese torrente de inmundicia, el hechicero escuchó una voz encantada que le pidió ayuda para regresar al lado de su dueña.

Él encontró el cascabel, o tal vez el cascabel lo encontró a él, jamás lo sabría, ni tampoco le importaba, ya que ese encuentro había sido la razón que le permitió salir de esa temible prisión para salvar la vida. Y aun con sus heridas se las ingenió para llegar hasta ahí.

Su brazo fue la correa de la que el cascabel jaló con ansiedad todo el camino, como cualquier fiel perro que sabía exactamente donde se encontraba su amo.

Al no haber sido identificada por alguno de los monjes de la orden; al no ser la sagrada sacerdotisa desde su nacimiento, el conocimiento que debió serle entregado a través de practicas y debidas lecciones fue vaciado en su cabeza de un modo u otro.

Todo se asimiló en ese mismo instante en que sentía que rayos circulaban por su mente. Reprimió cualquier grito, pero sus dientes mordían con fuerza, hasta que un único latido de su corazón se distinguió por la fuerza que empleó.

Todo fue claro para Anna en ese preciso momento. Solo un salto en el pecho y el resto de sus latidos prosiguieron con armonía.

Todos escucharon a Sakura gritar. Los ojos de Hao se abrieron conmocionados al ver como es que la otra mitad de su alma estaba en manos del espíritu de la muerte.

Fausto compartió el sentimiento que del mismo modo dejó sin aliento a Horo Horo. Una vez mas, estos dos no pudieron hacer más que mirar la forma en la que su amigo caía en manos de un feroz adversario.

Con clara urgencia, la sacerdotisa Anna se levantó y corrió hasta donde Hao, plantándose delante él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del espíritu, suplicando de una forma silenciosa.

A través de ellos, Hao descubrió el plan de la sacerdotisa. Al ser un fantasma, la libertad de su alma le permite saber la identidad de esa mujer. Hao sonrió al sentir la ironía de las cosas, no por nada alguna vez se sintió cautivado por Anna — _¿Cumplirás finalmente mi deseo?...—_ cuestionó sonriente el fantasma.

Las cejas de Anna temblaron al no poder prever las consecuencias que su próxima acción desatarían. Las palabras de Yoh pesaron demasiado en su mente— _Si me convierto en el shaman king… no creo… que pueda… seguir a tu lado…_

Seguramente se refería a esto… Pero jamás creyó que sería ella la responsable de tal situación, pero no existía opción…. Como gran sacerdotisa, como la señora de los Asakura, como la esposa del futuro Shaman King ella debía… ¡Salvar a este mundo!

La rubia asintió con sumo pesar. Hao le extendió la mano, entregándole su alma por completo.

La sacerdotisa lo tocó con sus dedos, el alma de Hao se disolvió en fuego que formó una flecha espiritual.

Anna se giró entonces hacia la muerte quien pavoneaba una victoria que todavía no era suya. Se concentró, sujetando el cascabel de cuyos extremos le crecieron mágicamente dos extensiones largas que terminaron por formar un bellísimo arco de oro. Colocó debidamente la flecha recién formada y apuntó sin miramiento alguno.

Fausto empalideció todavía más (si eso es posible) al recordar ese angustioso sueño que no le permitió pasar tranquilamente el primer día de este año nuevo. La situación se repetía con mucha precisión, pero sutiles diferencias. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar, aunque nunca imaginó que tal pesadilla podría volverse realidad.

Nadie pudo detener a Anna de soltar el poder de esa flecha que rompió el viento y arrasó con el manto oscuro que estuvo en su camino.

Sakura presintió su final cerca, pero en vez de temer o pensar en luchar contra esa sentencia, se aferró al cuerpo sin vida de Yoh Asakura, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, había dejado de sentir miedo.

Y aunque no era el momento indicado para pensamientos tan fuera de lugar. Los labios de Sakura se sonrieron al decidirse a una cosa: tanto tiempo temió que Anna se percatara del cariño particular que ella le había tomado a Yoh, y ahora que ella iba a eliminarla por motivos diferentes a ese asunto, entonces… Se sentía en la libertad de no ocultar mas ese sentimiento especial, y dejar de reprimir lo mucho que deseó hacer.

Besó al shaman que tanto admiraba por la bondad que le brindaba a todos y el carácter bondadoso y noble con el que trataba a los demás.

La joven en verdad lamentó no haber tenido el valor suficiente para demostrarle en vida a Yoh Asakura lo mucho que lo apreciaba…

— Debí haberte escogido desde el principio… Perdóname— susurró tranquilamente.

El zumbido de la flecha la ensordeció, pero el fuego no llegó a golpear su espalda, en vez de eso cruzó por encima de su cabeza como un relámpago que la muerte imaginó para si.

Su inmenso brazo se atrevió a frenar el paso del proyectil, pero las flamas que se interpusieron se extinguieron vacilantes. Erró al creer que la flecha estaba destinada para él, en vez de eso, se paralizó al ver como es que esta se impacto en el alma que tenia cautiva en su mano.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 43**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Por motivos que no pude controlar, este episodio que originalmente iba a ser de una sola parte tuvo que ser dividido en dos para contar debidamente ciertos hechos.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo y el final de esta batalla mortal. Estamos a pocos pasos de llegar a un inesperado desenlace.


	44. 44 El dragón y los cerezos Parte II

**Capitulo 44**

 **El dragón y los cerezos. Parte II**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, entorpecido por el sol que entraba por la ventana de aquel lugar que reconoció como su cuarto.

Extrañado, abandonó las mantas del futon en el cual despertó. Salió de la habitación, convencido de que se encontraba en su casa… o cuando menos en una replica de esta.

Instintivamente buscó los rostros de aquellos que compartían su techo, encontrando la tristeza de verse completamente solo.

Llegó a pensar que tal vez esta era la realidad… Que todo lo anterior había sido un mal sueño… Pero no podía ser una fantasía, no, no era tal débil de mente para crearse una explicación tan fácil y absurda.

El collar de su cuello se lo indicó… Mas no respondía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Había muerto?...

El sonido de una campanilla de viento lo motivó a ir en dirección al jardín. Por el pasillo de tatami, Yoh llegó a la estancia trasera de su casa, donde alguien ya disfrutaba del estanque y los peces dorados que nadaban en el.

Fue fácil para sus ojos reconocer esa espalda. El largo cabello que caía sobre la manta clara de su vestimenta no le permitieron confundirlo.

La presencia de ese individuo ahí le confirmaba una cosa… Su mas grande temor estaba por cumplirse.

Caminó hasta llegar a ese pequeño puente. Sus pasos obligaron al rostro de Hao el volverse hacia él. Su rostro se encontraba limpio de cualquier herida, ya que su alma había sido tomada por la gran sacerdotisa y así purificó muchas de sus maldiciones.

Yoh no se atrevió a hablar. Supo que entre mas rápido lo hiciera, todo habrá terminado.

Hao sonrió sin malicia, con una paz y sinceridad que antes solo había sido capaz de fingir mas nunca sentir— Tienes un hermoso hogar Yoh. Y veo que lo valoras mucho… De otro modo no estaríamos en donde estamos.

— ¿Morí?— preguntó ocultando lo desolado que eso lo hacia sentir.

Hao suspiró, apoyando sus codos sobre el barandal del puente— Yo mismo he creído acabar contigo antes, y me equivoqué ¿no es así?… Supongo que puede ser posible que aun estés con vida— le causaba gracia que su otra mitad intentara ocultarle sus miedos— Bien Yoh, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Tu más que nadie debe saber que un Shaman King no puede ser alguien con solo la mitad de su alma, de otro modo ¿por qué crees que me molesté tanto en querer recuperarte en ese entonces?

— Volver a ser parte de ti…— susurró melancólico— Volver a ser Hao Asakura…

Con aire ofendido, el de cabello largo preguntó— ¿Eso es tan malo? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de todo esto?

— No me lo tomes a mal… pero aunque escuché a Opacho, aunque recordé mucho de nuestras vidas pasadas, no es fácil… No deseo desaparecer…

— ¿Quién mencionó algo de desaparecer? ¿Estas seguro de ello?—cuestionó seriamente.

Recordar su esencia desaparecer en la oscuridad dentro del alma de Hao Asakura era una experiencia que no deseaba repetir— Esa vez, tú…

— En esa ocasión fue porque así lo desee— intervino al anticipar su temor— Deseaba callar las voces de esa vida perfecta para que no atrofiaran mi desempeño en el futuro. Pero ahora será diferente porque no soy yo quien tiene la elección— explicó con la verdad— No puedo saber lo que pasará, podría ser que terminemos formando a una nueva persona, que yo me adapte a ti o tú a mi, pero de algo estoy seguro Yoh… Sea cual sea el resultado, este velará por los intereses de las personas que deseamos proteger. ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?

— Sí… debería…—no sonó tan seguro, pero estaba resignado a ese riesgo.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, realmente espero que cuando salgamos de aquí, pueda ver el mundo como tú lo haces— comentó Hao, azorando a Yoh con tal confesión— Nuestro futuro era uno solo Yoh. Mil años de lucha, esfuerzo y sacrificio… Por ese camino anduvimos persiguiendo la esperanza de un final en el que todo eso valdría la pena, pero en algún momento, cansados y abatidos por la dureza de ese destino, deseamos aunque fuese una vez, ser alguien que no debiera marchar por esa vereda angustiante… Egoísta o no, ese capricho es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Hao pausó, sintiendo timidez ante lo que confesaba— Opacho debió decírtelo… Lo que realmente busqué al unir tu alma con la mía una vez más. Aunque fue un segundo, me convertí en ti. Tus recuerdos, tus emociones y tus sentimientos palpitaron en mi cuerpo— se sobrecogió ante la bella sensación del recuerdo de ese delicioso momento— No me arrepiento de habernos separado… Valió la pena poder vivir pudiendo confiando en las personas sin miedo a la traición; apreciándolas por lo que son y no solo por lo que pueden hacer; Amándolas por sus cualidades y defectos; dormir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones; una vida ordinaria y pacifica, ese fue nuestro sueño, aquel que alcanzamos gracias a tu existencia.

Alzó la vista al cielo donde un sol gentil no lastimó sus ojos— Muchas han sido las almas que han condenado ese deseo pero… No puedo arrepentirme— aclaró Hao sin mostrarse avergonzado— Yoh, gracias por haber vivido de esa manera… Y cree cuando digo que deseo fervientemente que podamos seguir viviendo como tú lo haces— la sonrisa se adecuado a la joven apariencia que ese Hao Asakura poseía— Seamos Yoh Asakura ya que él fue quien venció a Hao en su propio juego, y los grandes espíritus lo han declarado su campeón.

Aunque muy extraño era escuchar palabras como esas de la boca de su antiguo enemigo, Yoh no podía siquiera dudar que se tratara de una trampa o mentiras para un fin desconocido y traicionero.

La razón era sencilla: Él también recordaba... Cuando su alma fue obligada a volver a ser uno con Hao, la misma experiencia se suscitó en él. Fue Hao Asakura por un segundo y eso casi lo destruyó. Sabía que en comparación a todo lo sufrido en esa vida, la rutina cotidiana del individuo conocido como Yoh Asakura era un paraíso terrenal que podía envidiar...

Sintió lo que es ser despreciado incluso por aquellos que se dijeron sus amigos; el temor de confiar en otros al no querer ser traicionado; insomnio eterno al poder escuchar el mal silencioso en el corazón de todas las personas que llegaban a encontrase a su alrededor, retumbante e incesante en su cabeza. Lagrimas, sangre y dolor... Esa ha sido su vida durante mil años...

Tiene razón, está en su derecho de querer algo diferente, una diminuta recompensa que, sin importar que haya durado solo un momento, fue suficiente para seguir adelante.

Yoh dejó de sentir esa terrible inseguridad que tensaba sus hombros y sus labios. Se mostró ante su otra mitad como realmente era: un espíritu despreocupado y desinhibido— Creo que por primera vez concordamos en algo: Yo también quiero seguir siendo Yoh Asakura... Ese fue mi deseo cuando volví a ti Hao, y sin duda fue este quien me permitió revelarme contra mi destino.

Hao asintió complacido— Estoy cansado del camino de destrucción, me atrae la idea de nuevos horizontes— bromeó el espíritu, comportándose increíblemente de la misma forma en la que lo haría el shaman Yoh.

— Te gustará, ya lo veras— pero ocurrió una ultima inseguridad, si se liberaba de ella entonces ya no habría pretextos para retrazar lo que debe hacerse— ¿Estas conciente que la vida que nos espera no puede ser exactamente la que idealizamos?— preguntó a su otra mitad, a quien por primera vez aceptaba era su idéntico reflejo— ¿Al Shaman King se le permitirá ser de esa forma?

La expresión de Hao estuvo por perder el temple tranquilo que tanto trabajo le ha costado mantener — Bueno, jamás he sido Shaman King ¿sabes?— le recordó— Es cierto que serán muchas las responsabilidades que tendremos pero, no creo que nada de lo que nos espere pueda ser peor que lo últimos mil años ¿no te parece? Además, confío en que _todo se solucionará._

Yoh asintió— Tienes razón...— único e increíble era ese momento en que sintió estar hablando con una parte de si mismo a la que hace tiempo no pedía consejo— Cierto, es como tú dices, no importa qué ocurra con nosotros, lo importante es que quien despierte de este mal sueño, será el que protegerá a los demás.

Hao cerró los ojos, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia Yoh, en espera que él lo imitara.

— Cedo todo de mí a la voluntad de los grandes espíritus— musitó Hao con aire iluminado.

Yoh se acercó a su otra mitad, estirando su brazo de la misma forma y que las palmas de ambos se unieran. Nunca soltó la sortija que colgaba de su cuello. Una despedida silenciosa para la mujer que más amaba antes de recitar levemente— Cedo todo de mí a la voluntad de los grandes espíritus... y a todas las personas que verán el próximo amanecer— agregó satisfecho con esa promesa.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos, cediéndoles la oportunidad de arreglarse como seres individuales, limando las diferencias que tanto tiempo los separaron.

Cuando la flecha de la gran sacerdotisa golpeó el alma de Yoh, esta lo arrastró lejos del alcance de la muerte, ascendiendo y virando de regreso hacia Sakura y el cuerpo que cuidaba y se negaba a abandonar.

El proyectil luminoso golpeó por la espalda al shaman que se creía muerto. Sakura aspiró asustada cuando ese fuego espiritual se introdujera en el cuerpo de Asakura y este inmediatamente reaccionó abriendo sus ojos.

Iracunda tras habérsele arrebatado esa alma, la muerte buscó recuperarla con su colosal mano.

— ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!— exclamó Anna al hacer que el cascabel emitiera su resonancia. Esas ondas invisibles tuvieron efecto en la muerte que debió retroceder como un animal asustado.

Sakura observó pasmada la forma en la que Yoh se encontraba ahí, conciente y con la vista perdida en el suelo.

Temerosa, la hechicera lo llamó por su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta, ni tampoco lo habría hecho si alguien se aventurara a llamarlo Hao.

El shaman se levantó apoyándose con las manos. Un aura diferente emergía de Asakura, aquellos que lo conocían podían estar seguros del incremento de su poder el cual casi se volvía palpable en la densidad del aire.

Sakura volvió a insistir, permaneciendo en el suelo. El shaman giró, y para alivio de Kinomoto, en la cara de ese joven se encontraba impresa el gesto amistoso que siempre lo ha caracterizado— Gracias por creer en mí— le dijo alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Anna mantuvo alejada a la muerte con el sonido del cascabel. Pero el espíritu traicionero, alzó una ola de tierra y azufre que estuvo por caer encima de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Amidamaru, Saiketsu!— invocó Yoh sus armas espirituales, las cuales y acudieron a sus manos instantáneamente. Dos cortes gemelos emergieron de esos destellantes filos, convirtiendo esa avalancha en una lluvia de arena y grava indefensa.

La muerte, por primera vez, detectó como una amenaza a Asakura., cuya mirada por fin le cedía un aspecto de digno adversario.

— _ESTA SI QUE ES UNA IMPACTANTE CONSPIRACIÓN_...— señaló la muerte el peso de aquella ironía. Por un lado, la aparición de la Gran sacerdotisa lo mantenía en alerta extrema, pero sobre todo, es esa sensación que percibe de Yoh Asakura lo que realmente lo hacia temblar. Los dos enemigos que más temía encarar estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, a eso es lo que llamaba destino— _MIS RIVALES POR FIN FRENTE A MI, EN SU VERDADERA FORMA... LASTIMA QUE SEA UN POCO TARDE. ¡SACERDOTISA, PUEDES AHUYENTARME CON ESA BARATIJA MAGICA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NUNCA PODRAS HACERME DESISTIR, NO TIENES AQUELLO QUE TE DA PODER SOBRE MI!_ — su cuerpo brumoso se hinchó todavía mas— _Y TÚ, EL PUENTE HA ESCOGIDO, NO PUEDES HACER NADA AL RESPECTO, ES MIA_ — escupió a Yoh que se acercó al inmaculado espíritu, la firmeza de sus pasos era la misma que la de su intención por ganar esta pelea.

— ¡Te equivocas al creer que ella te pertenece! Has utilizado un juego muy sucio para poner las cosas a tu favor— aclaró Yoh con visible hastío.

— _¿HABLAS DE JUEGOS? LO DICE EL INDIVIDUO QUE DURANTE UN MILENIO HA TRABAJADO EN UN ABSURDO PLAN PARA CONVERTIRSE EN EL SHAMAN KING. EN ESE ASPECTO SOMOS DE LA MISMA CALAÑA, HAO!_

— Es cierto eso— admitió con una sonrisa— Pero solo conoces lo superficial de esa historia… Pero temo que no hay tiempo para explicártelo, además jamás lo entenderías. ¡No pienso demorar más! La Tierra sufre y muere por tu presencia, ya no eres bienvenido a formar parte de ella.

— _¡AQUELLOS QUE NO NECESITA ES A USTEDES!—_ las llamas que envolvían sus crestas desataron un infierno sobre el shaman.

Yoh no intentó siquiera apartarse de las brazas, aceptó gustoso recibir ese ataque que obligó a Anna a retroceder. Pudo haber sido gravemente herida, pero del cielo el aullido de su lobo espiritual la previno de su arribo, pudiendo sostenerse al lomo de este y encontrar refugio seguro.

Los espectadores del combate buscaron con preocupación al shaman. Las llamas permanecieron ardientes aun después de que la muerte dejara de emplear su poder.

Del interior de esa columna de fuego, las espadas de Yoh se abrieron paso, atravesando al espíritu de la muerte por el pecho y el cuello, enganchándolo como si fuese un pescado fuera del agua.

El fuego comenzó a girar frenéticamente, aspirado por una fuerza que sobrepasó la del torrente. Pronto la silueta de Yoh Asakura fue visible una vez mas, dejando impactados a la mayoría ya que su cuerpo se encontraba revestido por una armadura roja brillante.

Horo Horo lo percibió primero que nadie, girándose hacia Inet quien observaba admirada los sucesos milagrosos que han acontecido.

— No puede ser, esa posesión es… Inet ¿Cómo puede ser que Yoh pueda invocarla si tu nunca…?

— No es algo que Yoh Asakura sabe, Horo Horo…— se adelantó Inet, velando la respiración de Geharo Sai en su regazo— Quien posee el conocimiento de esa posesión sagrada, no puede ser otro mas que Hao…— explicó al no encontrar otra respuesta. Después de todo, Hao Asakura ha sido un hombre milenario que en algún punto de su vida bien pudo hacerse de las artes de sus antepasados— Recuerda que existen elementos indispensables para obtener las bendiciones de la posesión de mis ancestros, y la única razón por la que no tomé a Yoh Asakura como mi pupilo es porque era un ser incompleto… Que sea capaz de invocar esa posición significa que…

— No me digas que…— se heló Horo Horo.

— Hao ha vuelto— musitó el débil Clow, sonriendo ante la ironía que continuaba golpeándolos con su magnifico sentido del humor.

La sagrada posesión que le brindó a Yoh esa armadura especial, le permitía una defensa tan fuerte como lo era su alma misma. Después de siglos de experiencias, luchas y sabiduría, la fortaleza de su espíritu era inquebrantable, y por lo tanto, esa armadura también.

De aspecto oriental, la coraza que le protegía se asimilaba a la de los antiguos guerreros samurai, pero con un diseño más elaborado y vistoso de grandes hombreras.

De tal manera, aplicando una tremenda fuerza, Asakura logró separar al espíritu de la muerte del remolino de luz que estaba corrompiendo y contaminando. Azotándolo violentamente contra el suelo donde ordenó a _Saiketsu_ atacar. El filo resplandeciente del arma se separó en centenares de fragmentos de luz que atacaron simultáneas al espíritu. La muerte se transformó en líquido, esperando que esos fragmentos lo traspasaran sin ocasionarle daño, mas esos destellos atravesaron el manto viscoso sin que la muerte pudiera regenerarse.

De un lado hacia otro el ataque de _Saiketsu_ vapuleó en todas direcciones la agujereada apariencia de la muerte, la cual y volvió a su aspecto gaseoso, envolviendo al shaman con la esperanza de que el veneno lo detuviera.

Yoh rápidamente se cubrió la parte inferior del rostro con su antebrazo, evitando aspirar. Cerró los ojos al no querer que se le irritaran y quedar ciego.

Escuchó a la muerte y su sonora voz— _AUN NO COMPRENDO LA FORMA EN LA QUE REGRESASTE.._.— de nuevo sus ojos le permitían saber el cambio en el alma de ese shaman. ¡Le enfurecía encontrar que sus más fieros enemigos del pasado, aquellos por los que hubo tanto planes para eliminarles, se hayan reunido justamente ahí para volver su objetivo difícil y tal vez inalcanzable!— _PARECE QUE NO HAN ENTENDIDO QUE AQUELLOS QUE MUEREN DEBEN PERMANECER ASI, ¡PERO USTEDES HUMANOS VIOLAN ESAS LEYES NATURALES, CREEN PODER ESTAR ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS, DE MI! Y TÚ, TÚ POR ENCIMA DE LOS DEMAS HAS SIDO EL MAS REPUGNANTE, HAO, VOY A DESTRUIRTE AQUÍ Y AHORA, NO ME MOLESTARÉ EN QUEDARME CON TU ALMA, LA INCINERARE HASTA QUE NO QUEDE RASTRO DE ELLA!_

Al creerlo indefenso dentro de la bruma venenosa, una tormenta de energía dio inicio dentro de la densa nube. Los dientes de Yoh se mostraron en una sonrisa por demás victoriosa. Bajando su brazo y abriendo los ojos, el shaman no mostró ninguna molestia de encontrarse rodeado por esa esencia.

— ... Que diminuto eres...— murmuró Yoh, desapareciendo la posesión de sus katanas, guardándolas en las fundas de su cinturón.

— _¿PERO CÓMO...?_

— Tienes razón en odiarnos, pero creo que has olvido que si en este mundo existen shamanes como yo... es gracias a ti— sus manos comenzaron a trazar movimientos circulares a un ritmo pasivo y singular— Desde el inicio de los tiempos, para algunos humanos fue fácil aceptar la muerte, pero otros, aquellos que no pudieron soportar la perdida de un ser amado, son los que se revelaron contra tu voluntad, considerándola injusta— sus dedos comenzaron a jalar el aire a su alrededor— Así es como nacimos los shamanes, se podría decir que eres nuestra razón de existir— manipuló todo ese gas nauseabundo, moldeando la forma del espíritu de la muerte en contra de sus deseos— Hemos aprendido a dominarte en todas las formas, todo por querer recuperar en parte lo que te llevas de nosotros ¡Y ahora te mostraré el resultado de nuestro miedo hacia a ti!— en la palma de su mano se dibujó en fuego rojo el símbolo de una escritura irreconocible aun para el anciano mas viejo.

Yoh saltó hacia el espíritu, golpeando con ese fuego la frente nebulosa. Aun en ese estado de la materia, la muerte resintió un dolor indescriptible. Rugió y rabió, lanzando manotazos veloces que no pudieron alcanzar al shaman que volvió al suelo, donde pudo distinguir una luz extraña que llamó su atención por un instante.

En su cráneo, el símbolo de fuego rojizo se sobresaltaba. En un parpadeo, la muerte volvió a su apariencia real, imposible para él recurrir a los poderes del espíritu del fuego, del aire, del agua o de la tierra, todo gracias a esa marca de restricción.

Con gran desespere, la muerte se tocaba la cabeza, pero las brazas del conjuro lastimaban sus dedos y manos.

Anna y los demás observaron a la muerte retorciéndose en el suelo, e Yoh de pie en las cercanías. Nadie fue testigo de lo que aconteció dentro de esa neblina, pero el ver al temible espíritu retorcerse ante la presencia de Yoh bastaba con saber que este obtendría la victoria.

— _¡NO, NO, ME REHÚSO A QUE TERMINE DE ESTA MANERA!—_ exhaló en gruñidos, golpeando el suelo frenéticamente, buscando aplastar a su odioso enemigo.

Asakura retuvo entre sus manos uno de los brazos de ese esqueleto incendiado.

— Parece ser que ya no estas tan seguro de poder acabar conmigo sin el poder que le robaste a tus hermanos— un apretón de sus dedos y el brazo de la muerte se desintegró para ya no poder formarse de nuevo.

Entre las retumbantes exaltaciones, Yoh pudo escuchar de nuevo su nombre, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos detectaron la luz que se encendía y apagaba dentro de las flamas púrpuras.

— ¿Len?...

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había lanzado contra esa esfera luminosa, pero de lo que si podía estar seguro era del incremento de la fuerza que en todos esos intentos fallidos lo obligaba a retroceder.

Aun se mantenía con vida, en ese agujero de muerte, era un milagro que su alma continuara pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldito Yoh, si tu no puedes ver esto, nadie lo hará, maldición!— exclamó desesperado ¿sus instintos en verdad podrían ser inútiles?

Se secó el sudor de su cara, ardiéndole todavía más al encontrarse su piel maltrecha por la radiación de esa luz.

— _¿Len?..._

¿Podría ser?... Len Tao buscó en todas direcciones hasta que se repitió ese sonido— ¡¿Yoh, me escuchas?!...— gritó al no estar seguro de la recepción.

En el exterior, Asakura detuvo sus ataques para que sus sentidos le permitieran encontrar a su amigo— ¡Sí, te escucho!— frunciendo el entrecejo al sentirlo cerca... demasiado... frente a él.

— ¡Infeliz, tardaste demasiado...!— suspiró con cansancio, pero muy aliviado de poder comunicarse finalmente con alguien— ¡¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera?!

— _Ya sabes, cómo siempre._

— ¿Tan mal, eh? Bueno, por nada del mundo espero dejar toda la gloria para ti solo, así que escúchame bien. Debes de saberlo, este espíritu es diferente y aunque puedas destruir su cuerpo eso no detendrá que pueda emerger de nuevo. Los ancianos que han tratado con este monstruo han cometido la estupidez de elegir soluciones temporales y ligeras, pero sabes que no es mi estilo— tomó esos segundos de platica para recuperar algo de sus fuerzas— Somos los nuevos señores de clan, hagamos algo radical y memorable para comenzar con ese reinado— aclaró sarcástico y divertido.

Anna se acercó a Yoh Asakura ya que ella también podía escuchar a Len Tao y detectar el punto brillante dentro del espíritu de la muerte pese a que Tao haya frenado sus ataques. Seguramente podía ver algo de importancia para ella que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar. Sí, debía ser, ¡ahí también debía encontrarse el Rosario de las Ánimas!

Mientras Yoh dejó de tomarle importancia a la muerte por escuchar a Len Tao, esta, sosegada en el suelo hervía de furia. No podía creer que las cosas pudieran cambiar de ese modo... ¿Dónde estuvo el error? Después de miles de años deseando la libertad y saboreando una victoria, experimentó lo que es estar a un paso de conseguirlo todo, para que en un miserable segundo todo se derrumbara...

No podía ser su culpa... No... Miró hacia los grandes espíritus y los maldijo con todas las fuerzas que era capaz de hacerlo. Todo este escenario fue, de alguna forma, manipulado por ellos y ahora, como acto final esperaban que él cayera...

Pero no iba a desaparecer... todavía no... Quiso hacer las cosas de la forma tradicional. En algún punto de su alma, algo de respeto a las reglas lo llevó a querer vencer a sus creadores en su propio juego... Pero siempre existió otra forma, una a la que no deseaba recurrir al no poder asegurar su propia supervivencia, pero tras haber llegado hasta este punto y tener todo en contra... Que diablos.

Miró hacia Sakura Kinomoto, indefensa, inútil, asustada y completamente a la merced de cualquiera que quisiera arrancarle el corazón y ella ni se percataría del intento.

Al ser el blanco de todas las miradas, no era posible para él hacerlo, pero aun no había olvidado a su última marioneta, aquella que se mantenía con vida y en ese mismo lugar.

Severamente herida y sumida en la inconciencia, los ojos de Anath se abrieron impresos con un terror que no se le permitió escapar de su garganta. Una fuerza invisible la obligó a levantarse en completo silencio y sigilo. Las marcas de su piel intensificaron su color sangre y desaparecieron las pupilas de sus hermosos ojos.

El ultimo de los sirvientes de la muerte... Las mas traicionera y difícil de manejar terminaría siendo la mas útil después de todo. Anath siempre pudo luchar contra los escasos intentos de la muerte por controlar sus acciones, pero ahora que ese espíritu había recobrado toda su capacidad y se esforzó en gran medida para lograrlo, no tenia mas opción que la de ser su marioneta.

Como si la muerte misma se hubiera encarnado en su cuerpo, sus manos activaron las largas garras de sus brazales y con una velocidad sobrehumana es que se dirigió hacia su última presa.

Horo Horo fue sensible a esa amenaza. Sintió el aura violenta que solo los heraldos de la muerte podían transmitir.

La silueta de Anath corrió a una velocidad en la que nunca pudo antes. Para el resto de los que se encontraran en su camino, pasó como una brisa fría y lúgubre.

Ese relámpago de color escarlata fue en línea recta. Horo Horo salió a su encuentro, su aire frío buscó frenarla, pero la pelirroja saltó evitando el hielo, cayendo sobre el shaman a quien pateó con un movimiento de tijera con sus piernas.

Se impulsó en el suelo para que la técnica de vuelo alejara sus pies de la tierra. Su blanco estaba ahí. Alargó ambos brazos para que las diez navajas de sus guantes le permitieran la muerte instantánea que deseaba sin oportunidades de salvarse.

Sakura Kinomoto solo volteó cuando observó los asustados ojos de Yoh Asakura quien a lo lejos se percató del peligro. Ni siquiera con su actual condición sería capaz de llegar a tiempo. Nadie realmente podría detener a la pelirroja ni a su titiritero. Aquellos que se arrojaran sobre ella con esa intensión fracasarían indudablemente, ya que lo que se necesitaba no era alguien que se le opusiera, sino alguien que estuviera dispuesto a recibir ese daño, una sustitución de vidas.

Alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder ni tampoco ganar, ese era el indicado. Desde el lugar en el que estuvo recuperándose de sus heridas, detectó la presencia de la pelirroja, leyendo claramente su intención.

Tan solo le bastó guiarse por las expresiones de los demás para saber la valía de esa chica a quien, sin conocer, se decidió ayudar.

Fue un sacrificio que aceptó sin remordimiento o cobardía al intuir lo importante que esa joven era para todos allí; y además, sentía aun sienta responsabilidad por las acciones de su vieja compañera… No le permitiría a Anath el privarle a todos esos guerreros la victoria que tan merecida tienen.

Recibió esas diez punzadas una vez que se interpusiera entre la pelirroja y su presa. Las ropas de Sakura fueron salpicadas por la sangre de Sobek, cuya fuerza en sus piernas detuvieron el avance de la pelirroja, evitando así que las garras que salían por su espalda alcanzaran también a la hechicera.

El rostro de la mujer mostró un sobresaltó al verse bloqueada por su antiguo aliado. La muerte sonrió a través de ella, cuando menos se desharía de ese traidor, y uno de los doce puestos se vería vacío durante la próxima generación.

Sobek no podía hacer mas por Sakura que haberle servido de escudo. La pelirroja lo pateó para liberar sus garras, pero el soldado se sujetó a sus muñecas, impidiéndoselo.

Con un brazo detuvo esas espadas dentro de sus entrañas, siendo su mano libre la que posara su dedo índice y mayor sobre la frente de la pelirroja poseída.

— Mantén calido el infierno hasta mi llegada…— le pidió Sobek, sabiendo que su destino era el mismo que el de todos los que sirvieron a esa hueste maligna.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó metros atrás con un punto delgado que traspasó por su frente. Sobek cayó de espaldas inmediatamente al piso, Horo Horo llegando hasta él, seguido por Fausto quien, tras dejar al pequeño Sugita en brazos de su padre, se apresuró a atender al herido.

Enfurecido, Yoh se giró hacia la muerte quien se había adelantado a su reacción, y saltando por encima del futuro shaman king y la sacerdotisa sagrada se lanzó por Sakura.

Horo Horo alzó un muro de hielo lo más grueso que le fue posible, pero la muerte lo rompió al primer impacto sin que su puño frenara o desistiera de su blanco. El shaman de cabello azul extendió los brazos, dispuesto a imitar a Sobek de ser necesario, mas ya eran suficientes los sacrificios que han venido ocurriendo, ¡ya no mas!

Una sombra con una alabarda reluciente saltó y partió a la muerte. El espíritu maligno fue repelido por las ráfagas de energía que se desprendieron del arma y del espíritu del dios egipcio que la poseía.

Ya no le permitirá ninguna oportunidad más. Yoh volvió a invocar sus dos espadas de luz cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el punto que debía atacar— ¡Es ahora o nunca Len!

— ¡Y eso es lo que debemos hacer ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?!— cuestionó esperanzado Len de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

— _Puedes confiar en que lo haré… Pero Len, si lo que dices es cierto, estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida. No podemos saber lo que ocurrirá una vez que se destruya ese núcleo, o si mis cálculos son equivocados y termine lastimándote…_

Con claro disgusto, el señor de los Tao exclamó— ¡Maldito engreído, de verdad crees que moriría por una técnica tuya, no me hagas reír! ¡Cree cuando te digo que si he de abandonar este mundo, no será por tu mano, eso puedo jurártelo, por lo que ni se te ocurra contenerte. Si no utilizas todo tu poder esto jamás funcionará ¿entendiste?!

Se suscitó un silencio que desagradó a Len Tao. Le disgustaba darse cuenta que Yoh lo consideraba de nivel inferior… El pasado hablaba por si mismo, es cierto, pero no por eso el señor de los Tao abandonaría sus deseos de superación. No pensaba quedar en ridículo, cumpliría con su tarea sin importar el costo.

— _Está bien._

Len agradeció mentalmente, pero pidió unos segundos más. Sabía que con su posesión actual no podría alcanzar ese núcleo, mucho menos golpearlo con la misma intensidad que Yoh, pero cuando menos se acercaría a ello.

Contempló las almas ennegrecidas que se desplazaban como serpientes por todos lados. Los espíritus de su familia anticiparon su intención, por lo que sus voces intentaron advertirle las consecuencias de su táctica.

— ¡ _Len, no! ¡Tu nivel puede ser muy alto, pero continuas siendo un ser humano! ¡Tu poder espiritual seria insuficiente para albergar mas almas!_ — la voz de Jun fue la primera en demostrar su preocupación.

— _Antes de precipitarte, considera lo que dice tu hermana_ — le pidió su madre, preocupada.

— No se preocupen por mi, es tal y como dijo padre…— su convicción era autentica y extrema, no existía razón por la cual temer de su destino— Soy el señor de los Tao, mi vida está unida a la muerte desde mi nacimiento y es ahora que puedo probar si soy digno de ser el maestro de las artes de mis ancestros— separó sus manos, abandonando toda defensa u ofensiva. Centrando todos sus sentidos, permitiendo que toda su energía vital fluyera a través de su cuerpo y tal vez un poco más allá.

Aquella energía sobrevolando por los alrededores, sirvió como una carnada irresistible para las almas más próximas que pudieron percatarse de su presencia.

Infinitas parecen las almas atrapadas en esa dimensión, Len Tao solo sirvió de faro para que una porción de esta se decidiera a venir en su encuentro.

Estaba completamente agotado después de haberse sobre esforzado en su estancia ahí. Primero para repeler a todos esos seres hambrientos, pero sobretodo, por sus constantes ataques a ese resplandor tan problemático.

Len estaba convencido de lograrlo. Toda su armadura resplandeció, y al primer contacto con una de esas almas, la coraza sagrada comenzó a aspirarlas y fusionarlas a ella.

Lo que le quedaba de energía vital comenzó a desaparecer con una rapidez alarmante, pero logró mantenerse de pie pese a que sus sentidos estaban a punto de apagarse.

Sentía el poder de todos esos espíritus presionando su cuerpo. De su nariz una línea de sangre emergió, alertándolo del estado critico al que se estaba exponiendo, pero ni aun así se detuvo.

En sus manos decidió acumular otra cantidad de espíritus. De nada le servia encontrar la manera de acercarse si no tenia nada con que llevar a cabo su misión. Para Len Tao fue una sorpresa el poder distinguir de entre todos esos fantasmas los rostros de aquellos que alguna vez lucharon a su lado. Le conmovería saber que pese a encontrarse esparcidos y perdidos en esa sitio, su logró que recobraran su individualidad.

Sin importar la distancia, buscaron llegar hasta él. Todos respondieron a su usual voz de mando. Ryu espada de madera, Chocolove, Lizerg Diethel, la Doncella de Hierro Jeanne, Goldva, entre otros fueron las siluetas que mas permanecieron claras a sus ojos.

Pero, la única aparición que realmente alegró a su corazón fue la de aquella mujer que, aparte de su hermana, llegó a querer tanto.

Tomoyo Daidouji no desapareció como el resto, tuvo la voluntad tan fuerte como para permitirse tocar el rostro de Len. Con una sonrisa le deseó el éxito que merece, y le prometía que estaría a su lado.

Ese fugaz encuentro logró revivir en él la necesidad de acabar con todo esto, liberar a todos sus amigos y seres amados de esta prisión.

Se sintió listo y a toda su capacidad. No podía estar seguro si sobreviviría pero... ¡de lo que si se confiaba es que no se quedaría detrás de Yoh otra vez!

— ¡Fusión de almas!— gritó, empleando todo de si para moldear todos esos espíritus y le sirvieran.

Pocas han sido las personas que a través de la historia han podido manejar a tal número de almas en una misma posesión. Len podría sentirse orgulloso de entrar dentro de esa lista de prominentes shamanes.

Su cuerpo se perdió en esa intensa luz que dejó escapar su armadura. Esa masa luminosa adquirió inmensas proporciones, tomando la forma de un imponente guerrero de armadura esmeralda y rostro resplandeciente. En sus manos, el filo curvo de una impactante lanza (mucho más grande que el guerrero mismo) apuntó en dirección al núcleo a destruir.

— _¡Es ahora o nunca Len!_ — escuchó en un eco urgente.

La criatura se lanzó inmediatamente sobre ese centro. Se adentró a ese claro y, pese a que fue atacado por el sistema defensivo de ese núcleo, el coloso fue imparable. Alzó la lanza por encima de su cabeza y tras un grito de batalla partió límpidamente el punto luminoso.

Yoh tomó sus espadas y, sin abandonar el suelo, golpeó las katanas una sobre la otra— _¡Técnica letal, corte de los dragones gemelos!—_ causando un estallido del que dos grandes ráfagas de energía espiritual se liberaron, ascendiendo hacia al espíritu de la muerte. Deslizándose como hélices, dos furiosos dragones aparecieron, capaces de destruir el cielo y la tierra.

La muerte ingenuamente intentó frenarlos, escapar de su destrucción, pero esas fieras golpearon primero en el punto exacto en el que se preservaba su existencia.

La lanza de Len Tao golpeó el núcleo justo cuando los dragones se adentraron a esa dimensión, desatando todo su poder, fulminando con su aliento todo lo que estuviese frente a él.

El espíritu de la muerte se retorció y gimió con locura. Sus flamas se extendían y comprimían sin control cuando la técnica de Yoh Asakura le perforó la altura en el que un cuerpo normal tendría su diafragma.

Las llamas de la muerte se desprendieron de su cuerpo en una explosión interna que se extendió violenta por el cielo. Las llamas chispearon cual sangre el cielo ennegrecido mientras los dos dragones serpentinos rugieron tajantes entre las nubes de tormenta.

Nadie se atrevió a apresurarse a la victoria por anteriores desilusiones, sin embargo, realmente había ocurrido... El enemigo, temible e imparable no volvería a formarse otra vez, no cuando el poder del Shaman King se había impuesto sobre el suyo...

Yoh pareció congelarse en la posición de ataque con la que sus poderosas armas liberaron a los dragones gemelos, observó atento las chispas violetas que, como innumerables estrellas, se mantuvieron suspendidas en la oscuridad.

Anna y el resto de los ahí presentes contemplaron los faroles luminosos, temerosos al principio, pero poco a poco cada una de ellas comenzó a mostrar su individualidad, distinguiéndolos como las almas de los fallecidos que la muerte mantuvo prisioneras dentro de su cuerpo.

El poder ver a toda esa gran cantidad de fantasmas ahí... rostros de familiares y amigos que cayeron en la lucha era suficiente prueba... Vencieron a la muerte...

En todo el mundo, aquellos que poseían sentidos extrasensoriales pudieron sentir cómo esa escalofriante presencia desapareció; algunos saltaron en emoción, otros callaron al no creerse a salvo todavía.

Sus mentes mortales tardaron en asimilarlo pero ese era el hecho... _Victoria._

Los restos del esqueleto humeante permanecieron suspendidos solo un segundo para caer a tierra pesadamente.

De las flamas y cenizas púrpuras en el cielo, Horo Horo pudo distinguir un cuerpo humano que caía. Atinadamente, el espíritu guardián de Inet saltó para atraparle.

Yoh no le quitó la vista al cráneo inmóvil que cayó a unos metros de él. Se acercó sin ninguna precaución, mirando en el interior del cuenco vacío una minúscula flama violeta. Estiró la mano para tomarla, pudiendo así escuchar las últimas palabras de la muerte para él.

— _TE MALDIGO... SHAMAN KING... A TI Y A LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS... QUE TU REINADO SOLO ESTE LLENO DE MISERÍA Y SANGRE... NUNCA ENCONTRARAN LA PAZ... ESA ES MI MALD..._

Asakura cerró el puño, extinguiendo la insignificante llama— Ya hemos tenido suficiente de ti. Díselo a alguien que le importe— susurró, limpiándose las cenizas de las manos.

Aquellos capaces de percibir la energía espiritual, quedarían anonadados al percibir que la enorme y maligna presencia de la muerte no dejó rastro alguno. Para algunos fue más difícil creerlo, pero para otros fue fácil y placentero.

— ¡Lo logró! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hizo!— saltó en jubiló Horo Horo, corriendo en dirección a su amigo quien abandonó con rapidez su cara ensombrecida para recibir las fuertes palmadas animosas en su espalda, así como un coscorrón amistoso.

A Horo Horo no le importó nada mas; si había fusionado su alma con Hao o no, nada de eso era importante. ¡Yoh había salvado a todos... de nuevo!

— Yoh ganó...— musitó Sakura sin creerlo todavía— ... Yoh lo venció...

La sacerdotisa fue atraída por la presencia gemela del cascabel. El espíritu del dios egipcio cargaba en brazos a un inconsciente Len Tao quien, por sus largas exhalaciones, se sabía que estaba con vida. Anna observó el rosario de cuentas de cristal sobre el cuello de Len.

Seguramente el Rosario de las Animas, al encontrarse en posesión del espíritu de la muerte, buscó el lugar mas seguro dentro de toda su malignidad para permanecer intacto ¿que otro lugar mas apropiado que junto a la porción de los grandes espíritus que se hallaba en su cuerpo?

También, Anna daba por hecho que ese rosario había sido el responsable de salvaguardar la vida de Len Tao.

Pese a todo... en verdad había mucho que agradecer.

Cualquiera pensaría que acabando con la amenaza de la muerte, en el cielo el sol volvería a brillar y apartaría las tinieblas, pero todo permaneció en su condición actual, pero más caótico todavía.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, la tierra a agrietarse, marcando grandes zanjas que formaron grandes y largos agujeros. El cielo empezó a partirse en pedazos con truenos ensordecedores. El viento se detuvo completamente, y ni una brisa gentil le dedicó a los cansados guerreros.

Los grandes espíritus también se mostraron irregulares, y el flujo del tornado luminoso perdió su armonía. Miles de voces agonizantes clamaban de dolor nuevamente

— Felicidades, hicieron un buen trabajo— irrumpió entonces la voz del desaparecido apache, Silver. Espectador fue todo el tiempo, pero su obligación no fue otra mas que la de ser testigo de los eventos.

— No puedo creerlo, todavía que tienes la desfachatez de ausentarte todo este tiempo y ahora apareces como conductor de programa de concursos— rezongó Horo Horo al apache quien con tranquilidad se acercó a Yoh Asakura— Díganos señor conductor ¿esto es lo que ganamos?

— Creo que has olvidado una cosa mi joven aprendiz— dijo Inet al unirse al pequeño grupo reunido a la sombra del gran esqueleto— Esto no es algo que no supiéramos que pasaría...

— El espíritu de la muerte ya se había apropiado de sus espíritus hermanos— recordó el apache de atuendo luminoso— Su existencia es lo que impedía que la tierra terminara por desequilibrar su balance. Los grandes espíritus no pueden mantener este mundo con la ausencia de las seis esencias primordiales. Pero tampoco tenían opción— se apresuró decir Silver ante la cara larga de Horo Horo— La muerte habría devastado este mundo con sus propias manos. Si hubiera logrado apoderarse completamente de los grandes espíritus, la falta de balance le habría permitido sustituir a nuestra fuente creadora, invirtiendo todo el proceso de la creación de nuestro mundo...

— Llegar a este punto era inevitable— completó la princesa con voz suave, sin rastros de reproche— Pero...— miró propiamente a Yoh Asakura— Han ocurrido grandes milagros. Gracias al esfuerzo de todos ustedes, aun hay esperanzas... La tercera opción del destino es posible ¿recuerdas?— preguntó a Asakura quien asintió.

— Si el Shaman King y la sacerdotisa sagrada aparecen... aún habrá esperanzas— recitó.

— Y henos aquí— clamó Anna al aproximarse. Sus manos aferradas al cascabel dorado y al rosario de las animas, los dos instrumentos que le pertenecían por derecho de titulo— Y todo se decidirá ahora ¿estas listo?— preguntó al shaman de armadura roja.

— Casi— respondió dando media vuelta, yendo en busca de Sakura.

Kinomoto permanecía en un estado de negación. Ella ya había dado por echo que todo había llegado a su fin y ahora... Yoh venia a mostrarle el camino que jamás consideró.

El shaman se conmovió ante los ojos asustadizos y ansiosos de Sakura. Le cedió la mano para animarla a ponerse de pie. Sakura se apoyó en él para hacerlo, permaneciendo sus manos unidas.

— ... Esto... ¿es real?...— musitó ella tímidamente— De verdad... tú... ¿No es un sueño?

— La pesadilla fue lo que terminó Sakura— le aseguró con gentileza el shaman— Ya llegó el tiempo en que los sueños de verdad comiencen.

— Yo... sigo sin saber qué es lo que debo hacer...— dijo con los ojos llorosos por la desesperación que la embargaba— Ha sido tanto su esfuerzo y yo... sigo siendo inútil... No he podido ayudar en nada y además yo... ¡dejé de creer en ustedes, en verdad lo siento! ¡Perdóname!— se cubrió el rostro avergonzada. Sentía que no merecía el trato amable con la que él la trataba, no después de todo lo que había hecho y causado— No sé cómo podré mirar a los demás a lo ojos… después de todo yo… No valgo todo lo que pasaron por mi culpa.

Yoh le palpó la cabeza como si consolara a una hermana menor— Ya, ya, tranquila. Yo te entiendo, sé por lo que pasaste... Pero ya todo acabó, y si te sientes de esa manera, entonces te alegrará saber que aun hay algo que puedes hacer.

Kinomoto alzó la vista y el shaman le limpió las lagrimas— … ¿Llevarte con los grandes espíritus?... Te lo repito, no sé cómo hacer eso… ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?...— sollozó.

— No te mortifiques… Yo tampoco lo sé. Al igual que tú no tengo la respuesta a eso… Pero creo que es a través de ti que los grandes espíritus desean saber quien es digno de ser el siguiente Shaman King. Tu fuiste escogida no solo por tu noble espíritu, sino porque sabían que tu juicio sería imparcial al no conocer a ninguno de nosotros… Solo tienes que guiarte por tus sentimientos Sakura. La muerte logró afligirte tanto que estabas dispuesta a darle lo que deseaba con tal de que todos dejáramos de sufrir… No era la opción correcta, pero es la que tú sentías como única alternativa. Yo estaba igual que tú y también creí que no existía otra salida… pero ahora estoy frente a ella, la luz de la esperanza que ha brillado para mi y mis amigos en cada una de nuestras victorias.

Cada palabra se encontraba impregnada con una sinceridad abrumante para Kinomoto— Escuché que el Shaman King… es la persona que entrará en contacto con los grandes espíritus… Pero que también guiará a las personas… Velara por ellas ¿no es así?

— Eso dicen— le respondió Yoh.

— Si ese es el caso… yo…— se atrevió a sujetarle el rostro, pudiendo ver dentro de sus ojos una limpieza de conciencia que tanto admiraba de él— Cuando creí que habías muerto… Supe que me equivoqué… y que jamás debí de haber elegido el camino fácil… La elección era sencilla y me rehusé a mirarla… Pero ahora sé y he comprobado, que quien merece ser el Shaman King siempre has sido tú.

— ¿Y por qué piensas eso?— deseaba saber.

— Todos confiaban en que esa sería la elección más sensata… Nunca escuché un candidato diferente que no fueras tú… Llegué a creer que era obligación el elegirte, pero ahora… Dios, Yoh, no puedo pensar en nadie mas para ese puesto que no seas tú.

— ¿Cuál es la razón?— insistió en una respuesta que lo convenciera hasta a él mismo.

Sakura sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrosaron pero la oscuridad que se volví a cada instante más densa lo ocultó.

El remolino de los grandes espíritus comenzó a perder su resplandor, cediendo ante las tinieblas.

— Te lo dije antes ¿no lo recuerdas? _Porque cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz._ Si alguien deberá guiar a los sobrevivientes de esto, debe ser una persona con esa cualidad. Con tu sola presencia transmites tu fuerza a los otros, demuestras una compasión necesaria para velar por todos los que te necesiten en el futuro… Eres tú Yoh Asakura, a ti es a quien yo elijo…— acercó sus labios a los del shaman sin ninguna clase de temor como la primera vez. El sentimiento que la impulsó a pararse de puntillas para lograrlo fue todo lo que se necesitó.

Mas ese beso fue oculto por las sombras, ya que esa luz en espiral, la única que iluminaba al mundo, se desvaneció. Apagando así los sentidos de todo el planeta y de los que aun se hallaban en él.


	45. 45 Capitulo Final Epilogo

**Si esto fuera real / oficial, podríamos decir** (Pero todos sabemos que no lo es, así que no acepto reclamos ni demandas)

CLAMP, HIROYUKI TAKEI & ULTI_SG Con la colaboración especial de Akira ToriyamaPRESENTAN

 **LOST SOULS**

 _ **Capitulo Final. Epilogo**_

 _ **Nuevo mundo**_

El proceso por cual pasaba el humano elegido para convertirse en el Shaman King era un secreto oculto por las tradiciones de los apaches. Pocos son los que le conocen, pero la selección de este individuo siempre fue clara y publica.

Cada quinientos años, con la aparición del cometa _Lago_ , da inicio el renombrado torneo de shamanes, donde, el ganador de dicho evento, pasaría a ser el candidato por excelencia a alzarse como Rey de los Shamanes.

El propósito del torneo es reunir a los más prominentes guerreros y de estos destacar a los individuos que competirían por el reinado. Por ende, es fácil para cualquiera que conoce todo esto buscar manipular la secuencia de eventos, y, como Hao Asakura, poder incluso darle fin y convertirse en el Shaman King sin respetar las reglas establecidas.

Tal fue la razón por la que hace quinientos años él nació dentro de esa casta guerrera, para cuando fuera conciente de su pasado, tener este conocimiento y lograr un resultado benéfico para él.

Su plan falló en ese entonces, así como cinco años atrás, cuando su otra mitad apareció en este mundo para confundir a los grandes espíritus.

Esos espíritus supremos se vieron en el problema de contar con dos protegidos ¿Cómo estar a favor de uno sin estar en contra del otro? Ante esa situación simplemente decidieron hacerse a un lado y permitir que el destino corriera por la cuenta de esa entidad dividida.

Yoh Asakura, el que fue considerado la sombra, el que no debió existir, mostró más valor y voluntad que ningún otro. Tal vez él siempre fue el verdadero Hao, y el que manipuló al espíritu del fuego fue la sombra creada a partir del resentimiento y locura hacia su destino solitario y miserable. Pero como fuera, ahora los grandes espíritus lo reconocían como el Hao de hace mil años, ese hombre generoso que amaba a espíritus y seres vivos por igual. A través de Sakura Kinomoto lo confirmaban.

La necesidad de un _puente_ para llegar a los grandes espíritus fue un nuevo sistema que estos se arriesgaron a implementar después del intento fallido de Hao en el ultimo torneo de shamanes.

Eligieron de acuerdo a cómo sabrían que ocurrirían las cosas. A un ser humano puro que pudiera reconocer la autenticidad del alma de una persona. Sin saberlo, Sakura Kinomoto fue emisaria de los grandes espíritus, sus ojos, sus oídos, su corazón.

El espíritu de la muerte intentó beneficiarse de la frágil elegida, pero a fin de cuentas, ella pudo superar la oscuridad en la que estuvo perdida, y su luz no fue otra mas que Yoh Asakura.

El resultado de las pruebas no permitían a los grandes espíritus dudar más, ya tenían a su campeón y podía reclamar lo que ahora era suyo.

En todo el mundo ninguna luz era capaz de encenderse. Ocasionando pánico entre la gente en todos los rincones del planeta.

A Sakura le aterró esa oscuridad, sentía una gran desolación. Los brazos de Yoh se mantenían sobre ella y eso lograba tranquilizarla solo un poco.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...— preguntó Kinomoto manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

— Todo perece... Sin espíritu del fuego, tierra, aire, agua, vida y muerte, este mundo colapsará de un momento a otro— le respondió Yoh en completa calma.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?— no era posible que hayan pasado por tanto para que el final sea ese.

Yoh le pidió guardar silencio cuando escucharon algo lejano. Aguardaron unos segundos más y se repitió.

— ¿Qué es eso? Suena como un... ¿cascabel?

Correcta fue esa comparación, ese cascabel comenzó como una replica distante y hueca, pero poco a poco adquirió una fuerza y un ritmo armonioso que lo transformó en una melodía que parecía estar dedicada para dioses.

Ante sus notas y el eco esparcido, del suelo bajo sus pies comenzaron a desprenderse pequeñas luces que imitaron los movimientos propios de las luciérnagas.

Todos ahí, observaron a Anna, la responsable de tal suceso. La sacerdotisa sagrada de esa época se apartó de ellos, buscando el espacio apropiado para comenzar con su labor.

El color oro del artefacto brilló con la luz del mismo sol, ungiéndola, transmitiendo la misma vivacidad al dorado de sus cabellos, vistiéndola con el ropaje apropiado para ella. Un traje ceremonial de miko color blanco, con bordados de hilo dorado y cintas color perla.

Ninguno de ellos esperó ver cómo es que la fría Anna comenzó a bailar. Aunque mas que un baile, eran pasos gráciles y gentiles que iban acordes a la sinfonía del artefacto místico.

La mujer de cabello de sol se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba recuperar la identidad que le pertenecía. De su cuerpo y atuendo se expulsaba un aura sutil pero muy calida. Sus pies descalzos trazaban en el suelo una imagen que brillaba cual la luna.

En su mano izquierda sostenía el rosario de las ánimas, cuyas cuentas de cristal vacías de por fin fueron rellenadas con un liquido escarlata, la sangre misma de la sacerdotisa.

Len Tao recuperó la conciencia en ese momento, desagradándole el despertar y ser el espíritu del dios egipcio lo primero que vieron sus ojos. La criatura responsable de haberle cedido una maldición tan cruel no gozaba de su simpatía.

Yoh llevó a Sakura hacia los demás. La hechicera se mostró tímida y avergonzada al pensar que juzgaban en silencio su comportamiento anterior, por lo que mantuvo la vista lejos de ellos.

Le enmudeció que Shaoran la hubiera recibido con un fuerte abrazo. Aunque la luz era poca, la hechicera notó el defecto de sus ojos, llorando desconsolada al saber completamente ciego al hombre que ama. Con sus propias manos lo había lisiado de por vida.

Se fundió en un tierno abrazo con él, suplicándole perdón, completamente arrepentida. Shaoran sin ninguna clase de represalia aceptaba sus disculpas, y le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Yoh no apartó los ojos de _su_ Anna. Por su expresión y las miradas que compartieron, el shaman percibió del recelo que sentía por él... Había muchas razones para que lo hiciera, pero lo que realmente la molestaba no era otra cosa mas que el haberse permitido besar por una mujer que no fuera ella.

Anna detuvo su baile ceremonial justo en el medio del símbolo circular que trazó con su danza. Colocó el rosario sobre su cuello antes de conjurar algo con un movimiento de cabeza y manos. El rezo mental provocó que el círculo luminoso extendiera su blanca luz por todo la superficie y no solo del territorio sagrado. Por todo el globo la tierra se encendió en esa luz celestial, engullendo a todos los que habitaban el planeta.

El resplandor cegó a todos los que fueron acogidos por el. Shaoran no soltó la mano de la hechicera en ningún momento, pero le abrumaba al sentir todas esas extrañas energías que fluctuaban a su alrededor.

— Bien, no tengo muchos amigos, por lo que me es fácil decidir que ustedes serán quienes me ayuden en esto al no haber nadie mas a quien pueda recurrir— dijo Anna a quienes la rodeaban en ese espacio blanco en el que flotaban.

Solo a algunos cuantos se les permitió estar junto a la sacerdotisa en aquel plano elevado de conciencia.

— Nosotros también te queremos Anna, no lo dudes— comentó tras un resoplido de resignación el shaman Horo Horo.

— El mundo es un desastre y es en parte culpa suya— fueron las palabras de Anna.

Yoh Asakura, Horo Horo, Len Tao, Reed Clow, Li Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto expresaron su asombro.

— Por favor, admítanlo— pidió Anna alzando una de sus cejas— ¿Quiénes destruyeron a los espíritus de la tierra?

Horo Horo se rascó la cabeza— Hmmm disculpa Anna pero yo recuerdo que tu también ayudaste mucho en el proceso y...

— Lo menos que pueden hacer por la madre tierra es ayudarle a crear nuevos reemplazos— se apresuró a decir Anna, ignorando cualquier comentario del peliazul.

— ¿Reemplazos?— preguntó confundido Len Tao.

—Seis elementos nuevos que ayuden a los grandes espíritus el traer el equilibrio una vez mas a la Tierra. Por favor— fue extraño en Anna decir esa palabra— Necesito que sincronicen sus corazones al de la tierra. Yo me haré cargo del resto— hizo sonar el cascabel, el cual se escuchó como un latido continuo en los oídos de los seis ahí reunidos.

Se miraron unos a otros sin entender realmente lo que iba a pasar, pero fue Yoh el primero en cederle la mano a Horo Horo.

El peliazul solo necesitaba saber que la madre tierra lo necesitaba para complacer a Anna; tomó la mano de Yoh y le cedió la suya a Len.

Con claro desgano y una mueca de fastidio, Len Tao entrelazó su mano a la de él, estirando la propia al que todavía creen Eriol Hiragizawa.

El hechicero inglés se preocupó en parte al no tener a su hijo en brazos, pero una parte de él sabe que estaba en unos mejores. Con tal tranquilidad aceptó gustoso tomar esa mano y ceder la suya a Shaoran Li.

El chino ya tenia sujeta a Kinomoto, por lo que el círculo se cerró en el momento en que Sakura e Yoh volvieron a tomarse de las manos.

Cerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Escuchando atentos las replicas del cascabel, del corazón del mundo.

Anna pidió sincronía y por ende armonía con ese gran corazón que escuchaban en su mente. Fue fácil dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que ese sonido les trasmitía. Esa debía ser la forma en la que un ser humano dentro del vientre materno escucha los constante latidos del corazón de su madre... Era tan pacifico y los llenó de un consuelo y alegría indescriptible.

Dejaron que esas sensaciones fluyeran a través de sus almas. Anna observó complacida el aura espiritual que se separaba del cuerpo de sus seis amigos.

El cascabel calló repentinamente, obligando a los demás a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hicieron, se extrañaron al ver los cúmulos de energía que flotaban frente a cada uno de ellos.

Yoh observó con curiosidad la suya, sorprendiéndole cuando cuatro ojos verdes se abrieron en la pantalla de bruma dorada. Inexplicablemente, esa energía espiritual comenzó a comprimirse, adquiriendo una forma sólida y resplandeciente, cediéndole a ese nuevo espíritu una apariencia pequeña y muy infantil; con una gran cabeza con cuernos y grandes ojos, el pequeñín también _observó con curiosidad a Yoh._

— _Espíritu_ de la Tierra— indicó Anna al feliz creador.

Shaoran _veía_ con gran claridad la bruma roja que se transformó en un pequeño igual al anterior, mas este tenia un solo ojo azul como si se tratara de un cíclope.

— _Espíritu del fuego._

Horo Horo observó entusiasmado cómo es que una adorable criatura tomaba forma. Dos ojos azul zafiro resaltaban de su rostro plano y sin labios. Su cabeza no contaba con ninguna clase de cuernos pero imitaba la forma erizada de su propio cabello azul. Horo Horo le sonrió al pequeño, sabiendo que este era una parte de él.

— _Espíritu del agua._

El de Reed Clow apareció tras un ligero torbellino verde que giró sobre si mismo hasta tomar una forma idéntica a la de sus hermanos. Sus dos ojos azules se encontraron desorbitados por el mareo que los giros le causaron. Mas su creador lo sostuvo en sus brazos para que encontrara estabilidad en sus pasos.

— _Espíritu del aire._

De la bruma oscura y tenebrosa que estaba junto a Len, dos ojos dorados y extremadamente tiernos se dibujaron. Como si la nube fuese su nido, el pequeñín saltó hacia al exterior de un modo juguetón. En su cabeza solo un cuerno en punta crecía de la parte trasera. Len presentó un tic nervioso al sentir una burla de si mismo impreso en el espíritu recién nacido.

— _Espíritu de la muerte._

Sakura sintió una gran ternura al ver a una criaturita con dos pequeñas alas en su espalda. Esta pareció confundida y extraviada por un instante hasta que sus ojos azul cielo encontraron los de su creadora. Increíble que pareciera, era el único espíritu con una apariencia más delicada y femenina.

— _Y finalmente el espíritu de la vida...—_ Anna les cedió unos momentos a las criaturas de estudiar a sus creadores. Esperaba que no olvidaran sus caras ni tampoco los corazones que les han dado vida.

La sacerdotisa sacudió el rosario de las ánimas un par de veces; el sonido atrajo a los jóvenes espíritus como si se tratara de un juguete irresistible.

Anna era una figura que intuitivamente debían respetar. El sonido de las cuentas chocando entre si era un lenguaje entendible para ellos. Los espíritus adoptaron una apariencia de esferas luminosas respetando sus respectivo colores y esencias, comenzando a girar alrededor de la sacerdotisa que volvió a una pose de oración.

— _Alzaos grandes espíritus, acojan en vuestros brazos a sus nuevos hijos. Permitan que de inicio el cambio, que se permita el equilibrio. Vuelvan a brillar para nosotros._

Sin importar en que parte del mundo una persona se encontrase, todos fueron testigos del resurgimiento del torbellino de luz que eran los grandes espíritus. Permitiéndoles a todos los sobrevivientes pasar por una experiencia única y personal para el crecimiento de sus almas.

Fausto quedó maravillado por la aparición de esos espíritus. Aunque se mostraban retirados, fue capaz de ver numerosas siluetas que esperaban cerca de su base.

La mano de Eliza le tocó el rostro. De sus labios color carmín, su bella esposa habló— _Es momento de ir a casa._

Los ojos de Fausto se abrieron enormemente. Eliza jamás había pronunciado palabra, solo era capaz de entender sus emociones y sentimientos. Esta fue la primera vez desde que se le permitió reencontrarse con ella que le dedicaba su dulce voz.

— Eliza...— su rostro pálido mostró una gran alegria— ¿A casa?... ¿Por fin Eliza? ¿Acaso finalmente podemos ir juntos?— preguntó al besar la mano de su mujer.

Eliza asintió sonriente— _Por toda la eternidad mí amado Fausto._

Fausto VIII se permitió caminar por esa vereda, andar hacia los grandes espíritus de la mano de su amada esposa. No había miedo en él ya que, sin importar al lugar que fuera, estaría con su Eliza.

Li Bruce Long se levantó con torpeza. Miró en todas direcciones, solo sobresaliendo a su vista los grandes espíritus y las numerosas siluetas que la rodeaban a lo lejos.

— _Podemos irnos ya Bruce_ — dijo la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

El hombre se giró, observando en el suelo el cuerpo zombie que durante los últimos años lo había mantenido en el mundo humano, pero sus ojos no se entretuvieron demasiado en él. Fue atrapado por la aparición de la Yelan Li que respetaba cada línea de juventud que habia en sus recuerdos.

— _Tal y como lo deseamos hace tanto tiempo, podemos partir juntos, buscar nuestra felicidad_ — dijo la joven Yelan Li.

— ¡Yelan!— Bruce Long se acercó hasta ella, tocando su mejilla, comprobando que no se trataba de una ilusión. No recordaba en si lo que había pasado con él, no tenia idea que se transformó en el espíritu del dios dragón y acompañó a Len Tao hasta el final de la batalla. De un modo u otro había cumplido con su promesa a Jun Tao— ¿Irnos?... Yelan... ¿somos libres?

La joven china asintió, tomando la mano de Li Bruce Long y mostrándole que su alma ya no tenia ataduras terrenales— _No existe ya nada que pueda evitar que estemos juntos, como siempre debimos estar_ — dijo ella con inmensa felicidad.

Bruce Long no contuvo sus sentimientos. Abrazó a la mujer que siempre ha amado por la cintura, cediéndole un beso tras levantarla con sus brazos y girar junto a ella como dos jóvenes enamorados.

— Veinte años Yelan... esperamos veinte años para esto y...— la mano de la joven se posó sobre sus labios.

— _Tenemos toda la eternidad para compensarlo_ — le recordó, impidiendo que las situaciones tristes que marcaron sus vidas emergieran para arruinar ese momento.

Bruce compartía ese deseo, por lo que asintió. Dio un último vistazo a su cuerpo de zombie maltrecho para poder acompañar a Yelan hacia esa luz que les aguardaba y prometía grandes bendiciones.

Rei soltó un grito de alegría cuando Yue abrió los ojos y pronunció su nombre. El guardián se sintió confundido al no entender la reacción tan espontánea de la chica.

Tachibana había mantenido los ojos cerrados mientras los estruendos de la batalla continuaron. Lo único que no dejó de hacer fue el aferrarse a Yue y emplear sus poderes para mantenerlo con vida.

Ahora que el panorama se había emblanquecido, ni Rei ni Yue podrían saber lo que pasaba. Los grandes espíritus estaban a su vista pero eso no significaba nada para ellos.

Rei lloró de la felicidad que le ocasionaba ver que las heridas del guardián habían desaparecido, pero sobretodo, que la recordaba y la trataba como si nada hubiera pasado, por ello lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin permitirse escuchar objeciones.

Yue se mostró claramente apenado, no era propio de Rei mostrarse tan efusiva.

— Parece que los dos se llevan muy bien, eso es bueno— dijo alguien de pronto, tomándolos completamente por sorpresa.

Yue se paralizó al creer reconocer ese timbre tan inusual. Rei miró por encima del hombro del peliblanco, descubriendo a un hombre de atuendo azul y pantalón amarillo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la peculiaridad de su cabello negro.

—Ah, no era mi intención interrumpirlos es en serio— manoteó el sujeto al cohibirse por la mirada de la jovencita.

Yue se volvió, comprobando que no estaba equivocado… ¡era él!

— Goku— su frío rostro se iluminó al estar ante la presencia de ese hombre.

— ¡Yue, tanto tiempo!

Para Tachibana fue toda una sorpresa ver una reacción de tal magnitud por parte de Yue. Prácticamente se olvidó de todo con tal de estar al lado de esa persona.

— Vaya, si que te has vuelto muy fuerte—le palpó el hombro con camaradería.

— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?— se apresuró a saber el joven alado.

— No soy un hombre que olvide fácilmente a sus amigos, sin importar que estos sean de otra dimensión— le guiñó el ojo— ¿O acaso me estas echando?— se rascó la nuca con aire ofendido.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero... — su entrecejo se frunció con impaciencia.

— Es tal y como te dije, estaba preocupado por ustedes, pero me alegra ver que todo salió bien. Además tenia que saludarte, y veo con agrado que has estado ocupado, felicidades, es una chica muy bonita— cubrió con la palma de su mano sus palabras, provocando un malestar en Yue.

— Ya, ya, recuerdo esa vena saltada en tu frente, siempre me indicó que es el momento en que debo callarme— tosió levemente— Pero a lo que realmente vine es por ti Kero.

Justo al pronunciar su nombre, la imagen traslucida de león de ojos dorados emergió del cuerpo de Yue. El guardián de cabello blanco miró consternado la transparencia de Kerberos, pero bastó con darse cuenta de lo que pasaba para recordar lo acontecido.

La bestia sacudió su cuerpo como si de un exceso invisible en su pelaje deseara deshacerse— _Recuérdame nunca volver a hacer eso_ — dijo mirando a su buen amigo de ese otro mundo extraño y bizarro que en ocasiones añoraba.

— Kerberos… no me digas que tú….— se agobió Yue— … ¿Por qué, porqué hiciste tal insensatez?— cuestionó fingiendo una indignación que solo ocultó muy poco su angustia.

— ¡Oye, no deberías hablarme así después de todo lo que hice por ti! Bueno para nada, ingrato— vociferó Kerberos con una sonrisa sarcástica y juguetona.

— No debiste hacerlo, soy yo quien debería haber…

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo?— lo interrumpió Kerberos — Que no dudaría en dar mi vida por ti si fuera necesario, y tu también dijiste lo mismo, copión, siempre queriendo robar mis momentos— desafiándolo hasta al final, ese era el carácter cínico de su compañero cuadrúpedo— Pues bien, yo gané y lo hice primero, ja, en tu cara.

Goku posó su mano sobre la cabeza del león, indicándole que era hora de irse.

— Entonces tú también estas….— Yue no se permitió terminar esa frase, pero sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba frente a dos individuos que no pertenecían mas al mundo mortal.

— Ey, no es para que te pongas así. Las cosas son como deben ser. No nos ves quejándonos por ello ¿o si?— le sonrió el guerrero saiyajin en un intento por aminorar la tensión.

— Hice lo que creí lo mejor, y en todo caso, de no haber obtenido el poder que tienes ahora, de seguro esto no habría resultado tan bien, fuimos un gran soporte ¿no lo crees?. Fui yo quien decidí terminar de esta forma, no te angusties, no hay arrepentimientos— le aseguró Kerberos al abandonar su cansada apariencia de tigre, volviendo a su diminuta identidad falsa, susurrando algo oído del guardián— Y en todo caso, dos son compañía pero tres serian multitud— le picó la mejilla un par de veces con una sonrisa picara en sus labios— Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sobrevoló entonces hacia el hombro del de cabello alborotado y ahí se sentó— Por otro lado, no habría soportado ver triste a Sakura, no es un secreto, siempre fuiste su favorito... y el de Clow — recontar las personas que preferían a Yue por encima de él hizo que se arrugara su entrecejo— ¡Y el tuyo también!— una de sus patas cortas zarandeó por la mejilla al saiyajin que solo rió nerviosamente— ¡Ussh! ¡¿qué les pasa a ustedes que no saben apreciar la autentica calidad?!— gruñó con los colmillos a la vista.

— Ese complejo de inferioridad…— murmuró Yue al sonreír con un toque de amargura gracias a la nostalgia que le ocasionaba el hacer un recuento de sus memorias— Nunca he entendido porque crees algo así, ya que, cuando Clow estaba conmigo, de lo que mayormente hablaba era de ti— confesó después de muchos años de ocultarlo— …Sakura, ella siempre sonreía cuando estaba a tu lado y temblaba junto al mío… E incluso Goku, comparten tanto que en ocasiones se me figuraban almas gemelas. Nunca tuviste la necesidad de envidiar nada de mi Kerberos, siempre fui yo quien deseaba ser como tu…

Los puntos que el guardián tenia por ojos temblaron por las lagrimas que se resistió a derramar, sus labios se mantuvieron fuertemente apretados para evitar que cualquier sonido lo pusiera en evidencia. Por lo que en vez de responder con llantos o cursilerías, prefirió hacerlo al viejo modo— ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Viva, viva! ¡El campeón no es otro más que yo, se ha rendido y hay testigos! ¡Grábenlo, publíquenlo, pero no dejen que se olvide que este es el día en que el gran Kerberos se eleva como la criatura mágica numero uno de este mundo!— posó arrogante como si cámaras fotográficas estuviesen tomando sus mejores ángulos.

En cualquier otro momento, Yue habría acabado con la ilusión fantástica del pequeño guardián, pero esta será la única vez que podrá hacerlo… Es lo menos que merecía.

No deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta de ello pero algo que no era propio de él intentaba salir por sus ojos, por lo que cubrió su frente con su mano fingiendo que la luz de los grandes espíritus le molestaba. De nueva cuenta, fue Goku quien realizó el movimiento de más consuelo que haya recibido nunca. Le revolvió los cabellos con su mano como si de su propio hijo se tratara.

Goku no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de muchas palabras, mucho menos por su capacidad de consolar a otros con ellas pero, en ese momento sabía lo que tenia que decir— Todo va a salir bien. Eres muy fuerte, todos lo son ahora. Presumo que tendrán un futuro muy prospero a partir de este día. Continua protegiendo a los demás como lo has hecho hasta ahora y asi no sentirás arrepentimientos.

Kerberos asentía con autoridad, concordando con lo dicho por el saiyajin— Te he heredado mis poderes, has buen uso de ellos. De hecho creo que luces mas apuesto ahora con el bello color de mis ojos— pestañeó— Te cedo mi lugar, a partir de hoy dejaras de ser el numero dos, y por eso es que debes proteger a Sakurita por ambos ¿de acuerdo? Y dile de mi parte que… siempre fue mi mejor amiga…— se atragantó un poco pensando en la pequeña niña de sus recuerdos— Y que no debe culparse por esto y… que todo estará bien.

— No tienes porque decírmelo— logró sonreír, apartando la mano que mantuvo como visera, tallando sus ojos primeros, removiendo cualquier cosa que se encontraran en ellos— ¿Volveré a verlos?— deseó saber al sentir la despedida inminente.

— Espero que si, pero asegúrate que sea dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo ¿esta bien?— le pidió Goku.

— ¡Si! ¡De lo contrarió me molestare mucho contigo!— amenazó el traslucido Kero— De todas formas, no hay mucho para ti del otro lado. En cambio aquí tienes a Rei, creo que por ello vale mucho la pena quedarse, además, te alegrara saber que el desconsiderado de Clow también ha vuelto ¿Qué te parece? — se marcó en su frente una vena saltada— Parece que ese bribón de nuevo hizo de las suyas y ahora está para quedarse, pero ese no será un problema mío, pero si llegas a verlo, dale un golpe— lanzó algunos golpes de boxeo con sus patas a una cara imaginaria— No, que sean dos golpes ¿quieres?

— No puedo prometer eso, pero le entregare tus saludos— resultó extraño para Yue el escuchar que Clow estaba con vida y… no sentir realmente deseos de verle, no cuando todos sus sentimientos estaban enfocados en ese momento en que se separaría de dos personas a las que apreciaba, tal vez, mucho mas que a Clow.

— Bueno, es hora de irnos, nos están esperando. ¿Listo Kero?

Un silencio compartido entre esos tres compañeros que cuyas vivencias han atado sus destinos. Su amistad era una de las pruebas vivientes que es posible encontrar alianzas con otros mundos, pero al mismo tiempo están expuestos a los peligros de los mismos.

Yue los observó partir hacia los grandes espíritus. Aun sin alejarse demasiado, Goku se giró y animosamente agitó la mano para decir— ¡Y Cuando mueran, acá nos veremos!

No era la frase mas indicada para despedirse… Y parecía que Son Goku no entendía lo desalentador que eso podría escucharse.

Kerberos se golpeó la frente al avergonzarse de las imprudentes palabras.

— No es la mejor manera de decirle 'adios' a una persona… Pero es cierto, olvidé que careces de tacto.

— Cuando has muerto tantas veces como yo creo que es lo mas adecuado.

— Aja… — no gastaria saliva en tratar de cambiar esa opinión—Y ya que mencionas eso, ¿qué es lo que te pasó a ti?— preguntó curioso el de orejas grandes.

— Hmm cosas sin importancia— respondió de modo risueño, andando como si de un paseo aquello se tratase.

— Aaawww, dime, anda— suplicó.

— Ya habrá tiempo para explicar los detalles.

— Un adelanto ¿si?

— Bueno, bueno, ocurrió así como tú; luchando por salvar la Tierra.

— Bien Amidamaru, ¿lo escuchas?— cuestionó Yoh sin apartar la vista de los grandes espíritus y su flujo divino. El espíritu del samurai de cabello plateado admiraba ese resplandor, pudiendo escuchar el llamado de esa fuente de energia, la ultima estancia de todas las almas como él.

— Si amo, puedo oírlos…— se sentía cautivado al ser la voz de su madre con la que los grandes espíritus lo llamaban a casa.

— Esta es tu oportunidad. No pienso detenerte y tampoco deseo que lo hagas— suspiró el shaman al darle la espalda al remolino y encarar a su fiel sirviente—. Ya antes has debido sacrificar tu camino al más allá. Me has ayudado tanto que creo que lo mereces.

— Amo Yoh… Agradezco su bondad pero, soy un samurai y mi lealtad está hacia mi señor. Mi espada es suya hasta el día en que ya no necesite de ella.

— Desearía creer que no volveré a necesitar de ella pero, solo por precaución me gustaría que permanecieras conmigo un poco mas ¿Qué te parece?

— Gustoso siempre de servirle, señor. Sin importar cual sea su verdadero nombre ahora, usted sigue siendo devoto de mi lealtad. ¿O he de llamarlo su majestad?

Asakura rió, sabiendo que no podía esconderle a Amidamaru el cambio ocurrido en él, despues de todo, el vinculo que tenia con su espíritu acompañante habia tomado una fuerza inhóspita desde la vez en la que lucharon contra Hao Asakura— _Yoh_ está bien, Amidamaru, _Yoh_ está bien.

Dentro del resucitado Reed Clow, seguía latiendo el corazón de Eriol Hiragizawa, así como los recuerdos que tuvo como él. Esa fue la razón por la que se mostró maravillado al poder reencontrarse con su bella esposa.

El espíritu de Kaho sostenía en su regazo al pequeño Sugita. El bebé permanecía en silencio, pero sus ojos perdidos en el dulce rostro de su madre quien le sonreía y mecía con ternura.

El hechicero guardó su distancia al no querer privarle a su hijo de ese hermoso momento. Tal vez él no vaya a recordarlo cuando sea mayor, pero se juraba que esta imagen se mantendría intacta en su memoria para algún día compartirla.

— _Tiene tus ojos…_ — murmuró ella, teniendo cuidado en memoriza cada línea en el rostro de su pequeño, al que sentía una eternidad que no veía. Le besó en la frente antes de entregárselo a su padre, a quien también besó.

— _Lamento que las cosas deban ser así… Cuida a nuestro hijo… Ten cuidado porque en él pesan tres caminos…_

El inglés asintió, disfrutando el rose de la mano de Kaho sobre su mejilla. Mantuvo su silencio al saber que no existía nada que pudiera decir que aminorara el dolor de ambos.

— _No importa cual sea tu nombre ahora, sigues siendo el hombre que amo. Me hubiera gustado poder hacerlos felices, a ambos, pero se que algún día alguien podrá con esa tarea. Sé feliz mi amor, lo mereces. Protege a nuestro pequeño, y recuérdale que sin importar lo que otros aseguren de él, al final, solo sus decisiones serán las que valgan._

— Hasta luego cariño— susurró Hiragizawa manteniéndola a su lado al tener sujeta su mano— Ahora que se que estarás aguardando por mi, prometo que cuando llegue el momento aceptaré la muerte, no huiré mas de ella… no habrá necesidad.

— _Es muy pronto para pensar así. Este mundo necesitará de mucha ayuda para florecer, no pienses en morir sin antes haberlo logrado._ _Y además, no te perdonare si dejas a Sugita antes de tiempo, él necesitará de su padre para que lo proteja y lo guíe… Lo harás por los dos, será doble tu trabajo, por lo que arriba ese ánimo_ — le pidió sonriendo para él, esperando que le respondiera del mismo modo.

El de cabello negro cerró los ojos y asintió, aceptando cumplir todas y cada unas de las peticiones de su esposa, comenzando desde este momento.

Las mejillas de Len se mantenían sonrosada al ser victima de los abrazos de su hermana. Ambos hermanos eran observados por los pacientes padres que esperaban a su hija mayor para ir a ese lugar de reposo eterno.

— _Apenas y te reconocí Len, estoy muy orgullosa de ti_ — le aseguró Jun Tao al mantenerse a su lado— _Ya no nos necesitas, puedo irme tranquila sabiendo que estarás bien… Espero que no cometas tonterías como creer poder regresarme como un…_ — se mortificó Jun con un gesto de desagrado.

— Jamás me atrevería a tal cosa— le prometió Len con un deje de indiferencia— Además, creo que recuperar tu cuerpo sería algo difícil y puedo asegurarte que lo primero que quiero hacer, si es posible, es dormir durante días— dijo con un desgano acorde a las energías que le restaban.

— _Gracias Len._

— _Jun, es tiempo_ — dijo su padre a lo lejos.

La chica de cabello esmeralda palpó las mejillas de su hermano una última vez y fue hacia ellos. Vio como su padre, madre y hermana se alejaban hacia la luz celestial, sin escenas o lagrimas. Len Tao nunca recibió el apoyo de su familia durante su niñez, alejándose de ellos en su adolescencia… Fue grato recibir su cooperación aunque fuera por esa única ocasión que lucharon a su lado, brindándole no solo su fuerza sino la inmortalidad de sus almas.

La imponente figura de En Tao se detuvo unos segundos mientras las mujeres se adelantaban.

Len entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que escucharía algo de su padre que lo marcaría cruelmente como lo hizo toda su vida. Siempre fueron palabras duras y déspotas, no esperaba menos.

— _Se digno Len_ — habló su padre con la misma autoridad y fuerza que le caracterizaba— _El titulo de señor de la muerte te sienta bien. Estoy seguro, que la Dinastía Tao grabará su nombre en la nueva historia que comenzará a escribirse estando tú a la cabeza._

Len lanzó un bufido de repudio— ¿Qué acaso lo olvidas? A mi no me interesan esas ridiculeces familiares, los Tao mueren contigo.

En Tao rió levemente— _Continuas oponiéndoteme, es gracioso ¿sabes? Porque tus palabras fueron las mismas que le dije a mi padre antes de que él muriera_ — comentó el shaman— _Y mira lo que logré. Lo desees o no, llevas la muerte en la sangre, incluso el nuevo espíritu de la muerte nació de ti ¿no son claros los indicios? Esta bien los actos de rebeldía en un chiquillo pero, espero que pronto te des cuenta que eres un hombre del que cualquier padre puede estar orgulloso_ — admitió sin ya disfrazar el gusto que le daba verlo llegar a este punto de su vida, donde las cosas importantes comienzan de verdad— _Firme y digno Len, firme y digno_ — agregó una vez para emprender su camino.

— _Esa no serian las palabras más apropiadas para despedirse de un padre… Pero así eres tu Len, ocultando lo que realmente sientes_ — añadió una voz que si perturbó la dura mirada de Len Tao.

El shaman miró hacia un costado y ahí, Tomoyo Daidouji volvía a aparecérsele para quebrar la muralla de confianza en si mismo.

Al no recibir respuesta, Tomoyo se peinó la cabellera nerviosamente, rehuyendo la intensa mirada del shaman— _Creo que sigues molesto conmigo, está bien y lo entiendo. Pero como decía mi madre "No debes irte a la cama enojada" y por eso yo…_

Calló repentinamente cuando los labios de Len Tao se plantaran sobre los suyos. Len no quería recordar el dolor en su corazón que ocasionó el malentendido ocurrido con Daidouji antes de un acontecimiento mucho peor. Con ese beso intentó borrar la imagen de él sosteniendo su cuerpo bañado en sangre y rodeada por el frío que solo los muertos despedian. Deseó eliminar esos momentos y suplirlos por este en que la reencontraba en su forma iluminada y limpia, ropajes blancos de cualquier manch; bella y calida… Así pensaba recordarla toda su vida.

— Fui un tonto… De haberte escuchado tal vez— se mantuvo respirando sobre ella, acongojado por el saber que la perdería nuevamente.

— _La vida no debe formarse de 'tal veces' Len… Está bien, no fue tu culpa… No fue culpa de nadie_ — pegó su frente contra la del shaman.

— Salvaste mi vida tantas veces y yo no pude hacer lo mismo… En verdad lo siento.

Daidouji le pidió callar con un leve silbido de su voz— _Mi tiempo llegó es cierto, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Algunos dirán que emprender esta cruzada fue un error, pero yo no lo creo así, pude conocerte y llenar un espacio en mi vida que creí que permanecería siempre vacío… Estoy en deuda contigo_ — el tiempo se agotaba, ella lo sabía por instinto— _Tengo que irme…_

Como shaman, y haber convivido con muertos la mayor parte de su vida, debería ser fácil desprenderse de esa mano… Poder decir adiós… El simple hecho de ser un shaman, lo volvía un aliado de la muerte… o enemigo natural, como prefiriera.

Tomoyo deslizó su mano, logrando que los dedos de Len la dejaran marcharse. Se apartó algunos metros cuando giró sobre sus talones— _Len… ¿me habrías amado?—_ preguntó mostrándose un poco tímida pero, era algo que necesitaba saber.

Len sonrió, nunca imaginó que sería cuestionado de esa forma, ni mucho menos que él pudiera responder del modo en que lo hizo— Te he amado desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos… Tal vez desde antes.

Sakura luchó por mantener la calma. Sin importar lo mucho que se había aferrado a la mano de Shaoran, tras un parpadeo es que volvía a estar sola… ¿Ese sería acaso su castigo después de todo? Perderse en esa inmensa nada y morir en el desierto blanco…

Pero antes de que se ahogara por los propios miedos que la sofocaban, un golpecito en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar, así como las palabras de una voz conocida para ella.

— _Si que la hiciste esta vez 'monstruo', siempre metiéndote en problemas… Cuando menos esta vez lo solucionaste, eso es un buen avance._

Sakura volteó inmediatamente, sosteniéndose sobre su cabeza la mano del joven que sonriente la admiraba.

— .. Hermano…— dudó un instante al no encajar la última imagen que tenia de él en su memoria. No habia heridas ni sangre.

— _Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma_ — bromeó con su voz tan pasiva— _Respira, estas poniéndote pálida._

Las lagrimas emergieron al reconocer a su autentico hermano — ¡Touya!— lo abrazó con gran alegria— Touya… hermano… Estas aquí.

— _Han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, Sakura… No es mi intención causarte mas penas, pero tenía que verte antes de ir con los demás._

— No Touya, no me dejes… — le suplicó temblando— No quiero que te vayas... Fue mi culpa que te haya pasado esto… Yo soy la que debería estar…

— _Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa frase_ — le pidió sosteniéndola fraternalmente— _¿Acaso no lo entiendes Sakura? Incluso yo sé que para traer un futuro a este mundo, todos estos sacrificios eran necesarios. El ciclo que impedía que avanzáramos a una mejor época se terminó… Se acabó, y por eso no me pesa tener que haber pagado con mi vida para que tu y tus hijos puedan ser felices_ — le levantó la barbilla sin dejar de mostrar una sutil sonrisa con sus labios— _Ese es mi deseo, el de Yuki, de nuestro padre y madre y de todos los que pelearon para que puedas estar ahí. Lo único que quiero decirte Sakura es que no mires atrás… No sufras por nosotros que iremos a un lugar mejor. Disfruta ese nuevo mundo que esta por nacer gracias a ti_ — le besó la frente, separando sus labios solo hasta haber escuchado la dulce voz de una mujer.

— _Touya, es tiempo._

Sakura no podía recordar con exactitud la voz de su madre, por lo que cuando el espíritu de la muerte se disfrazó como ella, cualquier voz que eligiera serviría para lo mismo. Sin embargo, en Sakura ese tonó la hizo estremecerse al descubrir por instinto que se trataba de la mujer que mas ha añorado durante toda su vida.

Para Touya, ver el espiritu de su madre no era algo especial. Siempre tuvo la capacidad de notar su presencia cuando visitaba la casa. Lamentó por muchos años ser el único de su familia que pudiera hacerlo, y ahora que compartía esa visión con su pequeña hermana, sentía que todo estaba completo.

La verdadera Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba frente a ellos, un vestido de seda verde cubría su delgado cuerpo. Su apariencia era angelical al poseer dos bellas alas en su espalda.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con melancolía. Sakura tenia todo su derecho de mostrarse recelosa… mucho tiempo su enemigo lució ese rostro para engañarla y ahora… ¿por qué tenia tanto miedo de la cara que mas deseó en la vida poder besar?

— _Lo siento tanto mi pequeña…_ — susurró Nadeshiko sin intenciones de perturbarla mas, permaneciendo en su sitio— _De haber sido mas fuerte, habría retenido al espíritu de la muerte mas tiempo… Lamento que mi debilidad te haya hecho tanto daño, espero algún día puedas perdonarme._

Sakura tragó fuerte, y solo así es que pudo decir algo con el pecho oprimido— No te culpo… No te odio— aseguró— … Te comprendo perfectamente… Yo también sé, lo que es cargar sobre tus hombros responsabilidades tan desgastantes… Sé eso mamá y por ello… creo que nunca me sentía más unida a ti que como lo estoy ahora…. Así que yo— dio unos pasos lejos de los brazos de su hermano, como una niña pequeña que, tambaleante, daba sus primeros pasos hacia su madre… Así se sintió Sakura cuando esta le extendió los brazos y se hundió en ellos.

Se dejó consentir por ese calido amor maternal que todo en Nadeshiko despedía. Nunca estuvo en brazos tan tibios como esos. Era una sensación única, y que una persona solo podía obtenerla a través del amor de su madre.

— _Siempre has estado en mi mente y en mi corazón, Sakura… Lo seguirás estando._

— Y tu en el mío mamá…— le dijo a Nadeshiko cuando esta limpiara sus lagrimas.

— _Toma fuerza de tus amigos porque ellos la toman de ti… Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Que el sufrimiento que has pasado se recompense en bendiciones para el futuro_ — selló ese conjuro con un beso en la mejilla de su bienamada hija.

Anna abrió los ojos, encontrando a Yoh justo frente a ella. Los nuevos espíritus de la tierra revoloteaban como luces esféricas a su alrededor en una danza juguetona.

La sacerdotisa juzgó con ojos analíticos cada línea de expresión de ese shaman al que… no estaba segura si aun conocía.

Sabe exactamente lo que él hizo, lo que debió hacerse. Yoh jamás podría haber sido el shaman King con un alma dividida, tampoco Hao… El único remedió era volver a ser un solo individuo pero, nada le aseguraba a Anna que el resultado sería el esperado. El que haya vencido al espíritu de la muerte no es una prueba suficiente para ella, hasta el mismo Hao deseó ver cumplido esa hazaña.

La máxima prueba seria dar un vistazo dentro de ese corazón, solo a través de él podrá saber la verdad. El corazón nunca mentía.

Yoh ahora era capaz de lograr lo mismo. Recobrando su alma, también había recobrado habilidades sobre las cuales Hao ejercía su maestría. Él sabía de las dudas de Anna, por lo que lo único que podía hacer para que creyera en él es dejar que sus sentimientos por ella fluyeran por todo su ser y se percatara de que estos no habían cambiado ni un poco.

Buscó en su cuello el collar en el que su aro matrimonial colgaba, tomando la mano de la sacerdotisa y cerrándola con cuidado tras depositarlo en su palma. Cediéndole una discreta oportunidad con la que decidiría el futuro para ambos…

— Aquí estamos, finalmente se ha cumplido tu sueño— dijo Yoh sosteniendo los ojos de Anna que se mantenían serenos y distantes— Oficialmente eres la esposa del Shaman King ¿no estas contenta?

Anna contuvo las ganas que sintió por abofetearlo, pero el despertar de tal sentimiento la llevó a comprobar que efectivamente era Yoh y nadie más; solo él ocasionaba esa conmoción en sus emociones que se contradecían unas sobre otras.

— Sí, ya era hora— respondió ella siguiendo el juego— ¿Pero sabes algo?— procuró regresar el aro dorado, colocándolo en el anular correcto del shaman— Ser la esposa de Yoh Asakura es un honor todavía mas grande— decidió sin mas dudas.

La forma en la que la miraba, en la que hablaba, todo eso que no se podría fingir… Era su Yoh, no tenía que mortificarse más.

Y solo entonces en que ambos corazones retomaron esa sintonía especial que los volvían inseparables es que Anna le cedió un beso con el que ambos dieron inició a la creación…

Alrededor de ellos, las luces de colores giraron en espiral hacia al cielo blanco y a su paso, imitando las curvas propias de cualquier arcoíris, el panorama blanquecino comenzó a teñirse de colores vivos, cuando todos esos espíritus se fundieron en una misma masa que adquirió la forma de un majestuoso dragón de luz blanca que brilló con la misma intensidad del sol, cubriendo con sus alas a todos los que no fueron llamados por los grandes espíritus, tan grandes como para cubrir la tierra con ellas, acogiendo a todos los que fueron juzgados y aceptados para ver el próximo amanecer.

Nunca el verde de los prados fue tan verde, ni el azul del agua tan clara. El viento jamás se sintió tan suave, ni el cielo acumuló nubes tan blancas. El sol jamás fue tan brillante y gentil con sus rayos, ni la luna tan redonda y resplandeciente como perla en el firmamento. La tierra nunca fue tan fértil, ni el océano tan intenso.

La Tierra había dejado de ser la de antes, _murió_ cuando las sombras se apoderaron de ella pudiendo haber permanecido así. Un planeta tan lleno de vida habría sido reducido a uno muerto e inhabitable como el resto de aquellos que le acompañaban en ese sistema solar.

Sin embargo, una nueva luz se encendió en ella, apartando la oscuridad y trayendo la vida, un renacimiento, un nuevo comienzo.

Todos quienes abrieron sus ojos, con esa sensación pesada en sus cuerpos después de un largo y placentero sueño, quedaron maravillados por los hermosos panoramas que residían en todo el globo.

Sin importar que se tratase del desierto, la tundra o la pradera, todo lucía… maravilloso. Algunos creyeron haber arribado al paraíso, equivocados.

Muchos fueron hacia el más allá ese día, pero otros fueron admitidos para habitar ese paraíso terrenal.

Solo ojos que estuvieron presentes desde los inicios de esa Tierra serian capaces de saber que todo había vuelto a ser como en un inicio: el edén que los dioses crearon en la tierra durante el génesis.

Uno de ellos, aquel que se encontraba reducido a un cuerpo mortal y ordinario, analizaba con sus sentidos de juez y gobernante ese milagroso acontecimiento.

Con la brisa del océano golpeando su larga caballera azul, el joven de traje blanco se agachó para tomar un caracol que las aguas espumosas trajeron hasta sus pies. La tomó con cuidado y sutilmente la llevó hasta su oreja, queriendo escuchar el sonido atrapado dentro de ese caparazón marino.

Su fiel sirviente, sosteniendo entre sus finos dedos una delgada flauta musical, se mantenía a la espera que su señor le explicara lo ocurrido. Al ser él un mortal, desconocía el significado de lo acontecido, pero de alguna forma, su espíritu se encontraba contento al poder ver a la tierra revitalizada. Sentía esa energía joven e inquieta fluir por cada rincón, en la arena, en el mar y sus aguas, en el cielo y el aire; la sensibilidad de sus sentidos se lo permitían.

El de cabello azul curveó los labios sin apartar de su oído aquello que tomó del mar y lo que regresó con sumo cuidado al mismo.

Permaneciendo acuclillado y con la vista hacia el horizonte, es que finalmente dijo para oídos de su vasallo— Parece que después de todo, nuestro deseo se ha hecho realidad…

— ¿Qué quiere decir, mi emperador?— inquirió el de cabello violeta, sumiso y humilde.

— Una utopía ha dado inicio. No bajo mi mano ni la de ningún otro de mis iguales… Esto es sin duda una placentera sorpresa, inesperada pero muy apropiada— su sonrisa se extendió todavía más al pensar en la ironía de las cosas. Él, que había desatado inundaciones en el pasado con la intención aparente de borrar el rastro de los hombres, buscando la salvación y prosperidad de este, _su mundo_ , ahora era testigo del cumplimiento de ese sueño.

Le importaba muy poco quién ha sido el responsable. Esto indicaba por si solo que al final, él estuvo en lo correcto y aquellos que se opusieron a ello, bueno… Solo retrazaron algo que era inevitable. Una parte de él anheló poder estar ahí, junto a esos impertinentes mortales que osaron oponérsele, solo para observar de cerca la impresión de sus rostros cuando descubrieran haberse perdido el final de la vieja era.

En tierras de altas montañas y templos sagrados, cinco jóvenes despertaban. Al igual que el resto de la actual población mundial, primero experimentaron una falta de orientación al no reconocer el lugar donde se hallaban, pero para esos cinco fue diferente.

Los vívidos recuerdos de su experiencia en el inframundo los mantuvo desorientados de lugar y eventos.

Fueron participes de una batalla diferente, contra enemigos de poder inimaginable, pero aun así, los eventos que acontecieron en su lucha posee una pequeña relación con lo sucedido en la Tierra pero, al final, el que salieran victoriosos de su lucha encarnizada contribuye en parte al inicio de ese nuevo periodo de paz.

Uno de ellos, el más arrojado de los guerreros, buscó con aire preocupado cualquier signo de la mujer por la que habían ido al infierno mismo y al no haber signo alguno de ella, lo desesperó. De no ser por ese factor que acaparó su atención por completo, como el resto de sus compañeros habría percibido el cambio latente en el ambiente. Se respiraba un nuevo aire y otra clase de espacio que la tierra nunca había mostrado.

Resultaba obvio el sentimiento de ansiedad que la incertidumbre provocó en todos los residentes de ese nuevo mundo. Por más que buscaran, las ciudades habían desaparecido tal cuales y ahora solo son vestigios hundidos en la tierra, cubiertos, no, escondidos por el verde de las hierbas.

La histeria podría propagarse entre los sobrevivientes de ese día del juicio, pero el numero de ellos eran tan reducido que difícil sería el que mas de tres se encontraran cerca uno del otro.

Pocos realmente conservaron una calma inmutable, pero ellos serían quienes se volverán líderes del mañana. Yoh Asakura fue uno de ellos, quien se mostró inmutable ante los cambios expuestos.

Sakura Kinomoto, Li Shaoran, Anna Asakura, el reencarnado Reed Clow, Len Tao, Horo Horo, Vincent Kajab, Geharo Sai, Inet, Rei Tachibana y el guardián Yue, se mantuvieron juntos. Despertando en un paraje bello, cerca del mar.

Uno a uno, mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en la espalda del joven de armadura roja, aquel que enfrentaba el horizonte y al amanecer que estaba por culminar.

Yoh Asakura fue capaz de escuchar todos los miedos, inseguridades y dudas que existían y se agitaban en los corazones de sus más cercanos compañeros. Todos ellos clamaban por una indicación, una señal, un guía…

Cuando el rostro de Yoh fue iluminado por los rayos del sol, este se giró con movimientos casuales hacia sus compañeros, sonriente y despreocupado, hasta cierto desgano en sus hombros fue visible.

Entrecerró los ojos y, tras echar una mirada en redondo, se decidió a decir la única cosa de la que podía estar seguro a partir de ese momento— _No se preocupen… Todo se solucionará._

FIN


End file.
